Les Cicatrices du Temps
by Ellana-san
Summary: 1975 n'est pas une bonne année pour le monde sorcier. Ni pour Severus. Replongé dans ce passé oppressant,confronté à son double trop curieux, à une guerre qui fait rage, protéger Harry Potter prend un tout nouveau sens. VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS. NO SLASH
1. Storm

_**DISCLAIMER: **Je ne possède rien, tout est à JK, Je ne touche pas d'argent blablabla..._

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: **_Hello again!

Me revoilà comme promis avec une nouvelle (longue) fic : Les Cicatrices du Temps. Alors évidemment, comme le titre le laisse supposer, il est question de "temps" et plus précisément de voyage dans le temps. Alors bien entendu, le début est peut-être légèrement cliché - l'histoire l'est peut-être aussi, à vous de juger - mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ^^. Donc, vous voilà prévenu, en lisant cette fic, vous voyagerez dans le passé.

Au niveau des pairings et du ship... Ceci est une histoire principalement Sev/Harry mentor, il n'y aura pas de slash (j'anticipe, lol, pas parce que je suis contre mais parce que ce n'est pas bon but ici). Ensuite, je pense qu'il y aura des références à du James/Lily et plus que probablement à du Sev/Lily. Ah et du Lucius/Narcissa, mais ce sera plutôt au second plan.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, je vous laisse la découvrir mais vous vous apercevrez rapidement que j'ai fait certains choix qui différent du canon. Le premier est en rapport avec la ligne temporelle. J'ai adapté pour les besoins de l'histoire, donc Lucius a gagné quelques années, le veinard. Dans la même idée, un élément en particulier risque de lever les foules mais je suis prête à en répondre, lol. Je sais que dans les livres Harry est dépeint en une sorte de clone de son père mais... ça me dérange. Aucun enfant n'est le clone d'un de ses parents. La ressemblance peut-être grande, c'est vrai, mais de là à en faire une copie carbone je trouve qu'il y a une limite. Rassurez-vous, Harry n'est pas brusquement devenu blond aux yeux noirs! Il n'a absolument pas changé. La ressemblance existe mais je laisserai Severus en personne vous expliquer pourquoi personne ne le prend pour le jumeau de son père dans le passé. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une opinion personnelle qui n'engage que moi et je ne remets pas en cause le travail de JK Rowling.

Pour ce qui est du setting temporel, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est canon jusqu'à la fin du tome 4, début du tome 5, la crise d'adolescence en moins. ^^

Je poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui parce que le premier n'est qu'une sorte de prologue. Les citations en tête de chapitres ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. La traduction en revanche, sauf indication contraire, est faite maison.

Ah, je pense que les updates se feront tous les quinze jours pour le moment.

Enjoy & Review (elles font ma joie :p)

* * *

><p><em><strong>LES CICATRICES DU TEMPS<strong>_

_And all I am is a bird in the storm_

Birds in the storm- AARON

_Et je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un oiseau dans la tempête_

Birds in the storm - AARON

_**Chapitre 1 : Storm**_

Severus leva les yeux de la copie qu'il venait de finir de corriger, étudiant d'un œil critique les nombreuses remarques rouges qui ensanglantaient les trente centimètres de parchemin. Il avait passé en revue bon nombre de devoirs, ce soir, mais celui-ci remportait définitivement la coupe de la rédaction comportant le plus d'inepties. Et elle appartenait à un Gryffondor, évidemment.

Il leva la tête, jetant un coup d'œil distrait à l'élève en train de récurer silencieusement les chaudrons sales, qu'il conservait spécifiquement pour les retenues. Le bruit de la brosse frottant contre le métal était depuis longtemps devenu un fond sonore pour lui, et il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il restait environ trois chaudrons à Potter, ce qui devrait le tenir occupé jusqu'à la fin de sa retenue. Satisfait, Severus retourna à ses copies.

Il était au quart de la suivante quand son encrier se mit à trembler.

Pour le moins intrigué, il fixa l'objet en fronçant les sourcils. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, c'étaient les bocaux sur ses étagères qui s'entrechoquaient avec tant de force que plusieurs éclatèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Potter, s'éloignant à temps du plan de travail où il travaillait pour ne pas recevoir le lourd chaudron de fonte sur les pieds.

Severus se leva, tentant de garder l'équilibre alors que le sol se mettait lui aussi à tanguer dangereusement. Ce n'était peut-être pas très sage. Néanmoins rester à portée des morceaux de verres qui volaient dans toutes les directions ne lui semblait pas plus intelligent.

« Au centre de la pièce. » ordonna sèchement le Professeur, et miracle des miracles, Potter obéit sans poser de questions.

« C'est un tremblement de terre ? » demanda nerveusement le garçon, en s'accrochant au rebord de l'une des tables, et résistant visiblement mal à l'envie de se cacher dessous.

« Peu probable. » répondit Severus en parvenant à le rejoindre. Poudlard était protégé contre les tremblements de terre. Ainsi que contre les ouragans, les cyclones et autres cataclysmes en tout genre.

« Mais… » tenta Potter avant que les secousses ne gagnent en intensité et les envoient tout deux rouler au sol. Severus grogna quand sa tête heurta les pierres inégales qui pavaient sa salle de classe. La sensation désagréablement familière d'un liquide chaud coulant sur le côté de son crâne lui arracha une grimace mécontente.

Une soirée passée à corriger des copies en toute tranquillité… Était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

« Snape ! » appela brutalement Potter. La seconde suivante, deux mains se refermaient sur son bras et le tiraient violemment sur le côté. Encore sous le choc de sa chute, il n'eut pas le réflexe de s'arracher à la poigne de l'adolescent avant d'être traîné sans délicatesse sur un bon mètre et demi.

Ce qui était, étant donné qu'une étagère s'écroula là où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, heureux.

Il passerait même sur le fait que le garçon n'avait pas été respectueux en s'adressant à lui, songea-t-il, en rampant à la suite du Gryffondor sous le bureau le plus proche. Ce n'était pas très glorieux mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Cependant, il s'avéra vite que les pauvres bureaux de bois n'étaient pas de taille à les protéger contre ce qui était sans conteste le tremblement de terre le plus fort duquel il avait jamais été témoin. Ce qui, compte tenu que son expérience se limitait à trois, n'était pas beaucoup.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! » cria Potter à côté de lui pour couvrir le grondement sourd provenant du sol, l'anxiété perceptible dans sa voix.

Et il aurait volontiers passé ses nerfs sur le garçon sauf que pour une fois, il avait parfaitement raison. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il sentait la magie bouillonner dans la pièce et nul doute que le Gryffondor pouvait la sentir lui aussi.

« Il faut sortir d'ici. » déduisit Severus. Il n'aimait pas le frisson qui parcourait inlassablement sa colonne vertébrale.

« On n'atteindra jamais la porte ! » répliqua le garçon et Severus ne pouvait pas réellement discuter ce point là.

Des objets volaient en tout sens, fioles en verre comme chaudrons, et venaient se fracasser contre les murs, les étagèrent basculaient les unes après les autres, les bureaux se renversaient… Et le fracas qui leur parvenait de l'autre pièce ne laissait rien présager de bon pour les potions et ingrédients qu'il gardait dans la réserve. Sans compter le sol qui ne daignait pas cesser de trembler.

Cependant la table sous laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés ne résisterait pas beaucoup plus longtemps…

« Sortez. » ordonna le Professeur. « Je vous couvrirai. »

Et ensuite il courrait lui-même vers la porte en espérant avoir de la chance pour une fois.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête. « Ca ne marchera pas. »

Et avant que Severus ait pu s'énerver –ce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de faire- une sorte de brume dorée s'éleva du sol, se glissant, semblait-il, des rainures entre chaque pierre.

En voyant cela, Potter se repoussa en arrière dans un petit cri fort peu digne. Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel. Les Gryffondors…

Mais un autre problème lui apparut clairement quelques secondes plus tard et il émergea lui aussi de sous le bureau, attrapant le bras du garçon et le remettant sur ses pieds dans le même mouvement.

« Ne respirez pas cette chose. » siffla Severus, parvenant finalement à sortir sa baguette au moment où un chaudron fonçait droit sur eux. « _Protego_ ! »

Il aurait aussi bien pu danser la java pour l'effet que ça eut. Il ne dût qu'au réflexe de Potter d'éviter la collision et hormis le fait que son crâne entra à nouveau en contact avec les dalles qui, il se devait de le préciser, étaient réellement _dures, _il détestait l'idée de devoir quoi que ce soit à un Potter, or ça faisait deux fois en cinq minutes qu'il lui sauvait la mise.

La terre n'avait toujours pas cessé sa gigue et Severus se redressa avec difficulté pour voir la silhouette de Potter soumise aux mêmes problèmes que lui. Il discernait à peine l'adolescent dans toute cette brume qui sortait de partout. Autant pour ne pas la respirer…

« La porte, Potter ! » ordonna-t-il, mais ce qu'il avait pourtant voulu un hurlement résonna à ses propres oreilles comme un murmure. Une nouvelle fois, il leva sa baguette. Ou il voulut lever sa baguette. Le geste lui pris un temps infini à compléter et une panique qu'il s'efforça de réprimer se logea au creux de son ventre.

Il pouvait dire à la quasi-immobilité du Gryffondor qu'il était lui aussi plus ou moins figé.

Et ce qui semblait bien être une mini-tempête se déchaînait au centre de la salle de classe, attirant à elle tout les objets alentours. Dans un réflexe désespéré, il tenta de s'accrocher au pied d'une table mais il était trop lent, beaucoup trop lent.

Et il se retrouva inexorablement entraîné vers le cyclone miniature, sans même le réconfort de pouvoir hurler, jurer ou insulter sa stupide malchance. Il avait vaguement conscience du fait que la tornade recrachait maintenant une bonne partie de ce qu'elle avait avalée, mais, paradoxalement, lui était toujours emporté dans le sens opposé.

Il tenta de se débattre, de jeter autant de sorts informulés qu'il en connaissait, mais rien, _absolument_ _rien_, ne fonctionnait.

Et le tourbillon l'aspira.

La douleur qu'il avait anticipée ne vint pas. Il ne fut pas déchiqueté, ne s'écrasa pas dans un objet plus gros et potentiellement dangereux, il ne fut pas démembré…

Il flottait.

Il flottait dans un océan de cette brume argentée et le temps s'était arrêté.

Potter ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans ce néant nuageux, une expression paniquée sur le visage. La bouche du garçon s'agitait en tout sens, formant frénétiquement des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre.

Et puis brusquement, l'accalmie se brisa.

Son corps n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffons livrée à la volonté d'éléments qui le dépassaient. Il baignait dans une magie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Secoué en tout sens par ses courants et ses aboutissants.

Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il soit recraché du tourbillon.

Pour la troisième fois ce soir là, sa tête heurta violemment des pierres froides, bien qu'il s'agisse cette fois de celles du mur… Le monde fut englouti par le néant de l'inconscience…


	2. The Sun is the Same in a Relative Way

Et voilà, on continue! J'espère que ça vous plait. Tout retour est le bienvenu. ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>So you run and you run to catch up with the sun but it's sinking<br>Racing around to come up behind you again.  
>The sun is the same in a relative way but you're older,<br>Shorter of breath and one day closer to death._

Time – _Pink Floyd_

_Alors tu cours et tu cours pour rattraper le soleil mais il sombre_

_Se précipitant pour apparaître à nouveau dans ton dos. _

_D'une certaine façon, le soleil est le même mais tu es plus vieux,_

_Le souffle plus court et un jour plus près de la mort._

Time – _Pink Floyd_

_**Chapitre 2 :The Sun is the Same in a Relative Way **_

« Allez, Snape… » marmonnait inlassablement Harry entre ses dents, tout en secouant sans délicatesse le Professeur. Ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Il serait déjà allé chercher de l'aide s'il n'avait pas été évident que l'espèce de cyclone miniature qui avait ravagé la classe du Maître des Potions n'était pas _simplement_ un cyclone miniature.

Preuve était l'environnement étrange qui l'entourait.

« Putain, Snape ! » s'énerva le Gryffondor, perdant patience. Dix minutes qu'il essayait de réveiller l'homme…

« Cinquante points en moins pour votre langage, Potter. » grinça l'ancien Mangemort, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma aussi sec. « Et cinquante de plus pour ne pas avoir averti quelqu'un de compétent. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« A quel moment précisément avez-vous refait la déco ? » ironisa le Survivant, rendu trop anxieux par le mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait dans sa poitrine pour s'inquiéter des points qu'il risquait de perdre.

« De quoi parlez-vous encore ? » répliqua Snape et il regarda _enfin_ autour d'eux.

L'un dans l'autre, pas tant de choses avaient changé. Ils étaient toujours dans la même salle de classe, les volumes de la pièce, le sol aux pierres inégalement familières et les murs humides et gris ne mentaient pas. Cependant, le désordre qui aurait dû résulter de leur petite mésaventure avec leur tempête privée était inexistant.

Il n'y avait même pas un centimètre de poussière sur le sol.

Harry observa avec intérêt les yeux écarquillés de Snape quand le Professeur s'aperçut des autres différences.

Les étagères où reposaient la plupart des bocaux biscornus aux créatures figées dans le formol avaient disparu. Les livres, qui y étaient rangés, avec. En réalité, la pièce était totalement vide si ce n'était pour eux et pour la dizaine de bureaux poussés contre les murs, les chaises soigneusement empilées dessus.

« Un peu minimaliste. » insista Harry, mal à l'aise. Snape n'était jamais surpris, encore moins inquiet. Or, les expressions qui se battaient sur le visage du Professeur étaient précisément cela. Surprise et inquiète.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » tonna inévitablement le Mangemort, en sautant sur ses pieds et en grimaçant immédiatement derrière. Sans doute en raison de l'énorme bleu sur son visage, et du sang qui coagulait autour de la plaie sur son front…

Non pas qu'Harry allait compatir.

Il avait lui-même ses propres problèmes. A savoir des côtes douloureuses et une cheville qu'il devait favoriser à l'autre.

« Rien du tout ! » se défendit le garçon.

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent et Harry était certain que s'ils avaient été des fusils, il serait déjà mort.

« Potter… » menaça le Maître des Potions de sa voix doucereusement dangereuse.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! » répéta le Survivant. « On était là quand je me suis réveillé ! Alors au lieu de me crier dessus, trouvez plutôt ce qui se passe ! »

« Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ! » riposta Snape rageusement. « Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenues. »

Comme si ça lui accordait la victoire, le Professeur se rengorgea. Harry ravala difficilement l'insulte qu'il avait au bord des lèvres.

« Et… Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes pour ôter des points à Gryffondor avec autant d'acharnement ? » s'enquit une voix amusée au seuil de la salle de classe.

Snape et Harry pivotèrent en même temps mais le Survivant fut celui à soupirer le premier, soulagé.

« Professeur ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Taisez-vous donc un peu. » cingla le Maître des Potions, avant de se tourner vers son employeur. « Que s'est-il passé, Albus ? »

Dumbledore les observait avec une attention aiguisée qui mit Harry légèrement mal à l'aise. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser pourquoi.

Le Directeur n'avait aucune étincelle amusée dans le regard.

Au contraire, il semblait mortellement sérieux.

Et le fait que sa baguette soit négligemment logée dans le creux de sa main n'échappa pas au Gryffondor.

« Une excellente question, mon jeune ami. » remarqua Dumbledore sans bouger de là où il était. « Peut-être pourriez-vous avancer une réponse ? »

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Instinctivement, la main d'Harry se referma sur sa baguette au moment où Snape tirait franchement la sienne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » siffla le Professeur de Potions.

La nonchalance disparut de la posture de Dumbledore et il braqua fermement sa baguette sur Snape. Harry se demanda s'il comptait pour quantité négligeable.

« Il me semble que vous possédez déjà cette information et me voilà désavantagé. » répondit joyeusement le Directeur, comme s'il n'était pas en train de les menacer de sa baguette.

Snape resta silencieux mais Harry connaissait l'expression sur son visage pour l'avoir vue à de nombreuses reprises quand le Professeur examinait une potion particulièrement ratée. La sienne en règle générale.

« Vous ne nous reconnaissez pas, Monsieur ? » hasarda le Gryffondor. Parce que s'il était certain d'une chose, mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient dans un pétrin aux dimensions encore indéterminées, c'était que l'homme qui leur faisait face _était_ Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait l'affirmer avec autant de conviction, mais il le _savait_.

S'il semblait considérer Snape avec le sérieux qu'on accorde à une menace potentielle, Dumbledore n'avait pas particulièrement l'air effrayé par Harry et il adressa un sourire amical au garçon. Sans quitter le Maître des Potions du regard.

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance, pour tout t'avouer. » annonça légèrement Dumbledore.

Une sueur glacée dégoulina le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry.

Sans comprendre et par réflexe, il se tourna vers Snape.

Mais ce dernier étudiait Dumbledore avec la même attention que lui portait le vieux sorcier…

« Mais… » commença à protester Harry.

« Taisez-vous. » coupa sèchement Snape.

Reconnaissant l'avertissement dans le regard noir de l'homme, Harry se tut.

Lentement, sans geste brusque, le Mangemort baissa sa baguette et leva la main gauche, paume vers l'avant, signe universellement reconnu comme preuve qu'il n'allait pas attaquer à l'improviste. Dumbledore ne se détendit pas réellement mais il eut la courtoisie de ne plus les menacer eux non plus.

« Bien. » approuva le Directeur. « Ces petites formalités remplies, pouvons-nous passer aux présentations ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais une fois de plus, Snape le prit de vitesse.

« Imaginons que je demande au gamin de jeter un sort. » avança le Mangemort. « Quelles sont les chances que vous l'attaquiez ? Non pas que ça me dérangerait réellement, mais… »

« Je doute que le garçon soit une menace, Monsieur… ? »

L'étincelle amusée était revenue dans le regard de Dumbledore et Harry en fut immensément soulagé. Il choisit d'ignorer la remarque de Snape, tout comme le Mangemort feignit de ne pas avoir entendu la question à la fin de la réponse du Directeur.

« Jetez un _Tempus Totalus_. » ordonna sèchement le Maître des Potions.

« Je peux vous donnez l'heure, si c'est de l'heure dont vous vous préoccupez. » proposa aimablement Dumbledore.

Harry hésita mais le regard noir de Snape lui rappela que de deux maux, autant éviter le pire. Jeter un _Tempus_ ne lui coûtait rien, résister au Professeur, même pour le principe, lui vaudrait deux fois plus de retenues dès que Dumbledore serait revenu à la raison.

« _Tempus Totalus_. » murmura le Gryffondor et comme il se devait, une fumée argentée échappa à sa baguette et alla former chiffres et lettres juste devant lui.

Peu intéressé, il parcourut les données rapidement.

Puis les relut une deuxième fois, les yeux écarquillés.

A la troisième, une boule de fonte s'était logée dans son estomac.

La quatrième déclencha une panique qui l'amena à se tourner vers le Professeur de Potions.

Snape ne le regardait pas.

Son regard était fixé sur la brume argentée qui se dissipait lentement.

« Avons-nous cerné la nature du problème ? » s'enquit Dumbledore avec tact.

Ni Harry, ni Snape ne répondirent.

Ils étaient bien trop occupés à observer les chiffres disparaître. Et leur santé mentale avec.

Pourtant, inexorablement, la brume s'estompait et retournait au néant dont elle avait été créée.

Même quand il ne resta plus rien Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il continuait à les voir. Ces mots insensés étaient brûlés sur ses rétines.

_9 Septembre 1975 00 :08_

°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°

« Vous êtes donc retournés environ vingt ans en arrière, après avoir été pris dans une tempête magique qui s'est inexplicablement limitée aux donjons. » récapitula Dumbledore en croquant à pleines dents dans un carré de chocolat. Il leur en avait offert, bien sûr, mais Harry était presque certain que de une, Snape l'aurait tué s'il avait accepté de deux, il préférait encore les bonbons au citron.

« Dis comme ça, ça a l'air surréaliste. » commenta distraitement le garçon tout en jetant un regard aux différents portraits qui dormaient dans le bureau dictatorial. Plus ou moins les mêmes qu'à leurs époques.

Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans la pièce, après un passage éclair à l'infirmerie où une Madame Pomfresh à moitié endormie avait remédié à leurs blessures sans poser de questions. Le Maître des Potions avait saisi l'occasion pour ordonner à Harry de ne pas prendre la parole. Sous aucun prétexte. Et de ne surtout pas décliner son identité.

Dumbledore n'avait pas cessé de subtilement tâter le terrain de ce côté-là.

« Ce qui est surréaliste c'est que vous connaissiez le mot surréaliste. » marmonna Snape mais le cœur n'était pas à l'insulte. Il était évident que le Professeur réfléchissait. Et à vive allure.

« En réalité, » l'ignora royalement Dumbledore. « Ca ne l'est pas tant que ça. Bien qu'heureusement rares, des tempêtes de magies brutes comme celle dont vous avez été témoin se sont déjà produites au sein même du château. Il faut bien que le surplus de magie aille quelque part… »

« Et prévenir vos enseignants ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit ? » gronda Snape de son fauteuil. Le 'vieux fou' en suspension à la fin de la phrase était plus qu'audible pour qui savait entendre.

Dumbledore semblait exceller quand il s'agissait d'ignorer les manières brusques du Maître des Potions.

« Certaines de ces tempêtes créent des portails spatio-temporels, d'autres des portails dimensionnels…L'un dans l'autre, vous avez eu de la chance d'arriver là où vous êtes arrivés. J'ai entendu dire qu'Arthuros Greensborow avait erré dans une dimension démoniaque pendant des semaines suite à un de ces cataclysmes. » déclara le Directeur.

« Et comment est-il rentré chez lui ? » demanda Harry. Personne n'avait abordé la question d'un éventuel retour jusque là. Et être coincé où que ce soit avec Snape ne l'enchantait guère.

« Une chance insolente. » jugea Dumbledore.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen de recréer un portail. » intervint Snape. « Une potion peut-être. »

Une lueur intéressée s'alluma dans le regard du Directeur.

« A cette époque-ci, il n'existe rien de tel. » remarqua Dumbledore. « Mais peut-être… »

« Non. » coupa le Mangemort. « A ma connaissance, aucune recherche n'a été menée en ce sens… Ca ne signifie pas, en revanche, que la tache est impossible. »

Le Directeur n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Snape _lui-même_ n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« J'ai bien peur que cette entreprise soit péniblement laborieuse, mes jeunes amis. » commenta le vieux sorcier.

« Il est _impératif_ que nous retournions tous deux dans notre époque. » asséna le Maître des Potions, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Dumbledore.

Quelque chose de curieux se passa à ce moment là.

Rien de bien marqué ou d'évident mais Harry sentit une tension envahir la pièce alors que les deux adultes semblaient se battre du regard.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait mais quand le Directeur détourna finalement la tête, il avait l'air à la fois surpris et… légèrement contrarié, ou frustré peut-être. Les yeux bleus pétillants se vrillèrent dans les siens et Harry eut la désagréable impression –mais pas pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré – que Dumbledore pouvait lire ses pensées comme d'autres parcouraient un livre.

« Arrêtez. » ordonna sèchement Snape et, dans un sursaut, le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Mais les mots de colère qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter au visage du Maître des Potions moururent sur ses lèvres.

Parce que ce n'était pas lui que le Professeur fusillait du regard et que c'était un événement à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous ne devez pas en savoir trop. » reprit plus calmement le Professeur, une expression neutre sur le visage. Harry songea que ce type ferait sauter la banque qu'il s'avisait de jouer au poker.

Quoi que puisqu'il s'agissait de Snape, il devait effectivement jouer et qui plus est, il devait s'assurer de toujours gagner.

« En réalité, selon la théorie d'Einstein… Vous connaissez Einstein ? »

A la question de Dumbledore, Snape acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête indigné. _Évidemment_ qu'il connaissait Einstein, songea Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, bien, bien… » approuva le Directeur. « Un Moldu très futé, cet Einstein…Très futé… Un membre du Magenmagot a un jour tenté de prouver qu'il était, en fait, descendant d'une branche magique mais… »

« Professeur. » interrompit Snape poliment, mais fermement.

« Oui, très juste. » se reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. « Donc d'après sa théorie, votre seule présence à cette époque aura créé une déchirure dans l'espace temps. La ligne temporelle dans laquelle nous évoluons maintenant n'est plus la vôtre, et par, conséquent, vous vous retrouvez dans une réalité alternée qui va forcément diverger de celle dont vous venez. Vous êtes familier des travaux sur les réalités alternées, je pense ? »

« Euh… » lâcha Harry. Il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qui venait d'être expliqué. Le regard noir que Snape lui jetait signifiait cependant qu'il avait tout intérêt à se taire et à ne plus ouvrir la bouche.

Et parce qu'il était coincé dans le passé avec Snape pour seul soutien et un Dumbledore qui s'exprimait encore moins clairement que le sien, le Gryffondor s'efforça de se faire oublier.

« Sans être un expert, j'ai effectivement de bonnes notions en ce qui concerne la théorie de la relativité. » confirma le Maître des Potions. « Assez pour comprendre que moins de vagues nous créerons dans cet univers, plus nos deux réalités resteront proches et plus il sera simple de retourner là d'où nous venons. »

« Peu de sorciers prennent le temps d'étudier des disciplines moldues… » remarqua négligemment Dumbledore en cassant un nouveau carré de chocolat.

Harry s'étonna que Madame Pomfresh ne lui ait pas interdit le sucre à leur époque. Au rythme où il enchaînait les douceurs, son taux de cholestérol devait crever le plafond…

« Peu de _personnes_ sont assez intelligentes pour les comprendre. » répliqua Snape.

Dumbledore étudiait le Professeur avec amusement.

« Cela est tout à fait juste. » jugea le Directeur. « Et je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous n'êtes pas de ceux qu'une réflexion poussée effraye, Mr Snape. Ou est-ce Professeur Snape, à présent ? »

Le Mangemort semblait furieux.

Harry aurait sans doute été amusé si le recoupement que Dumbledore venait de faire ne lui avait pas brusquement rappelé quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas seulement coincés en 1975. Ils étaient coincés en 1975, à _Poudlard_… Et ses parents étaient à Poudlard.

Il allait pouvoir _rencontrer_ ses parents.

Et il ne savait pas comment il se sentait par rapport à ça. Rencontrer James et Lily… En chair et en os… Vivants et insouciants…

« Moins vous en saurez sur nous… » rétorqua Snape mais Dumbledore ne le laissa pas terminer.

« Quant à toi… » commenta le Directeur en plantant son regard bleu dans celui d'Harry et en ignorant royalement la protestation de Snape. « Je ne connais qu'une seule personne avec des yeux pareils… Tu es forcément le fils de Lily Evans… »

Le garçon n'était pas sûr qu'acquiescer soit une bonne idée, nier était en revanche hors de question.

« En ce qui concerne ton père… » continua Dumbledore sans s'offusquer du grondement de Snape. « Le problème est plus délicat. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. C'était la _première_ fois que quelqu'un avait du mal à identifier ses parents. On lui avait toujours rabâché les oreilles du fait qu'il était le portrait craché de son père.

Toujours.

« Définitivement un parent d'une vieille famille. » réfléchit le Directeur à haute voix. « Tes traits sont caractéristiques. Une très ancienne famille certainement… » Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. « Evidemment… »

« C'est mon fils. » interrompit Snape, et il avait l'air d'avoir avalé une Bombabouse.

Harry, lui, ne cacha pas son couinement horrifié qui fut rapidement camouflé en une toux grasse sous le regard noir du Maître des Potions.

« Votre fils, Severus ? » répéta Dumbledore, et il examina à nouveau Harry. « Oui, je suppose qu'il a quelque chose des Prince… Pendant une seconde, j'aurai pu jurer que c'était un Potter. »

Et il disait ça comme si c'était la plus grande plaisanterie du monde.

Snape n'était pas amusé.

« Je ne vois pas ce que Lily et Potter pourraient avoir en commun. » cracha le Professeur et Harry ouvrit la bouche bien qu'il ne sache pas si c'était pour le traiter de menteur ou tout simplement l'injurier de façon imagée. « Il me semble vous avoir dit à plusieurs reprises de vous taire, Mr… _Snape_. »

Le Gryffondor dut lutter contre une envie presque irrépressible de hurler. Parce qu'il n'était pas suicidaire et que le regard du Professeur était plus que menaçant, il la refoula.

Sa seule consolation était que l'homme semblait aussi répugné que lui à l'idée d'un lien de parenté entre eux.

« Les choses changent, Severus. » remarqua joyeusement Dumbledore. « Et, croyez-le ou non, je déplore la '_guerre'_ interne qui ravage Poudlard. La vie serait beaucoup plus simple pour nous, pauvres enseignants, si vous… ou plutôt le vous de quinze ans, ne finissiez pas si souvent à l'infirmerie. »

« Vos chers Gryffondors fréquentaient aussi assidûment l'infirmerie que moi. » grinça Snape.

« Oh, je suis certain qu'ils en seraient des résidents permanents si Miss Evans vous laissait faire comme vous l'entendez… » plaisanta Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil pour Harry.

Comme si Harry avait pu comprendre sa blague.

Harry ne comprenait rien.

Rien n'avait de sens.

Ils avaient l'air de dire que Snape et Lily se connaissaient. S'entendaient même.

Et il _détestait_ être perdu.

« Je crains en revanche qu'elle doive se faire à l'idée de se passer de vous pendant quelques temps. » continua le Directeur, plus sombrement. « Je n'ai aucune idée de comment, ou de si, vous pourrez retourner à votre époque et dans votre réalité un jour. »

« Nous rentrerons. » affirma simplement Snape, comme si c'était l'évidence. « J'aurais besoin d'un accès à la bibliothèque et d'un laboratoire… »

« Toujours si prompt à défier l'impossible… » commenta doucement Dumbledore, en fixant le Maître des Potions d'un œil intéressé. « Je regrette de ne pas mieux vous connaître, Severus… Vous pensez à tort que j'ai… »

« A quinze ans… » coupa Snape. « Je n'avais aucune envie de mieux vous connaître, _Albus_. »

Harry hésitait entre agiter les bras pour rappeler aux deux hommes qu'il était toujours là, et se ronger les ongles pour extérioriser son anxiété. Hermione détestait quand il faisait ça. Elle lui tapait toujours sur la main comme s'il avait été un gamin en couche culotte.

Il en avait assez de jouer à l'homme invisible et puisque Dumbledore ne semblait pas désirer donner de réponse franche à ses questions –aucune surprise de ce côté-là au moins – il se tourna vers Snape.

« Pro… » L'éclat menaçant était trop clair dans les yeux du Maître des Potions. Harry n'avait pas intérêt à faire tomber à l'eau cet énorme mensonge dont le garçon ne comprenait pas l'intérêt. « Pa… » Mais le mot refusa de sortir même s'il s'agissait simplement de faire semblant. Il essaya plus formel. « Pè… » Celui-là non plus ne daigna pas passer ses lèvres.

Merveilleux, songea Harry, en retrouvant un silence frustré. Maintenant Dumbledore devait penser qu'il n'était pas terminé. Ceci dit, s'il était le 'fils' de Snape, c'était probablement crédible.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, le garçon n'a pas hérité de l'intelligence de Lily. » déclara platement Snape. « Mais je pense pouvoir… traduire sa question en mots intelligibles. Allez-vous ou n'allez-vous pas nous accorder votre aide ? »

« A vrai dire… » répondit Dumbledore en les étudiant avec attention. « Vous tombez on ne peut mieux. Puis-je supposer que votre intérêt pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne s'est pas éteint avec l'âge ? »

Alarmé, Harry leva la tête.

D'accord, il avait compris qu'il faudrait un peu de temps à Snape pour les ramener chez eux mais ça ne voulait quand même pas dire que…

« Etes-vous en train de me faire une offre ? » s'enquit le Mangemort, soudain plus poli.

Oh, non. Non, non, non.

Snape dans une classe de Potions, c'était déjà mauvais.

Snape en Défense, ce serait l'enfer.

« J'assure ces cours moi-même depuis le début de l'année à défaut de Professeur compétent. Ou de candidats, à vrai dire. Vous pourriez prendre le poste et les appartements qui vont avec, ainsi vous auriez un accès illimité à tout ce qu'il y a dans Poudlard. » proposa Dumbledore.

Et voilà éclairci le mystère concernant la raison pour laquelle tous leurs Professeurs de Défense, à l'exception de Lupin, avaient été incompétents. Dumbledore les avait probablement gavés de chocolat ou de bonbons au citron, suivant l'époque, et les avait engagés sans exiger d'états de service.

Au moins, personne n'avait dit qu'il aurait à reprendre les cours.

« Quant à… » reprit le Directeur. « Je suis confus, je n'ai pas pensé à demander ton prénom, mon garçon. »

Résigné, le Survivant soupira.

« Harry. » répondit-t-il. « Je m'appelle Harry. »

« Et bien, Harry, tu pourras être réparti dimanche soir… Ce soir, si l'on se base sur l'heure matinale qu'il est, pendant le dîner. » déclara Dumbledore. « En quelle année es-tu ? »

« Cinquième année. » lâcha-t-il, mais il s'empressa de corriger toute fausse impression qu'aurait pu avoir le vieux sorcier. « Mais j'ai déjà une Maison. Je suis un Gryffondor. »

« Ah, je crains que tu ne doives avoir à prétendre ne jamais avoir mis les pieds à Poudlard auparavant… » contra le Directeur d'un ton désolé. « Tu as désormais le même âge que tes parents et si je conçois que cela puisse être tentant, tu ne peux les mettre au courant de la situation. Ton père a raison quand il affirme qu'il est mieux pour tous qu'on en sache le moins possible sur vous. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Snape se leva brusquement de son siège, et il la referma sagement aussi vite que possible.

« Attendez un instant, Severus. » temporisa Dumbledore en levant la main. L'invitation à se rasseoir était claire mais Snape resta debout, l'air fermé. « Nous devons décider de nouvelles… identités pour vous et le jeune Harry… Je ne pense pas que vos physiques posent un quelconque problème…Le fait que votre fils soit le descendant des Prince expliquera une quelconque ressemblance à quelques autres élèves… Et vous… » Les sourcils du vieux sorcier se froncèrent. « Combien de fois exactement vous êtes-vous fait casser le nez ? »

Pour toute réponse, Snape émit un grognement inintelligible.

Visiblement amusé, Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent.

« Il vous faut au moins un nom d'emprunt, mon garçon. » morigéna le vieil homme.

Décidant que s'il ne s'imposait pas maintenant, il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion, le Gryffondor croisa les bras.

« Personne ne me connaît. » attaqua-t-il avec virulence. « Je peux continuer à m'appeler Harry. »

Le Directeur accepta sa demande d'un geste vaguement désintéressé de la main. Harry se renfrogna d'autant plus que ça sembla grandement réjouir Snape de le voir ignoré de la sorte par Dumbledore.

Et il fallait admettre que c'était désagréable.

« Nous éviterons les questions gênantes si je prends le nom de ma mère. » déclara le Professeur. « La famille Prince comporte des membres un peu partout. Nous prétendrons avoir vécu à l'étranger. »

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants puis acquiesça.

« Et pour votre prénom ? » insista-t-il. « Un Severus Prince serait une trop grande coïncidence, j'en ai peur… »

« Saevus. » aboya presque le Maître des Potions, avec tant de force qu'Harry sursauta. Il prit grand soin d'ignorer le regard méprisant que lui jetait Snape devant son manque de tenue.

« Ah, oui… » approuva le vieux sorcier. « Le premier de la lignée des Prince… Un choix intéressant. »

« Je suis certain que votre approbation le toucherait profondément. » ironisa Snape avec une froideur qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à expliquer. L'homme était en général plutôt respectueux envers Dumbledore. Même plus que la plupart des autres Directeurs de Maisons…

« Saevus… Ca veut dire savant ? » demanda le garçon avant d'avoir pu se souvenir qu'il était censé se taire et faire semblant de ne pas exister. Mais la notion de Snape se prénommant savant… Enfin, il fallait admettre que l'homme _était_ intelligent. Nettement plus que la moyenne si on en croyait Hermione et son obsession pour la chose, mais tout de même… Snape et savant, c'était…

« Absolument pas. » coupa le Mangemort et un rictus étira légèrement ses lèvres. « En vérité, cela veut dire cruel. Voyez-vous à redire à ce choix, P… _Prince_ ? »

Sa première réaction à la presque bourde de Snape fut d'entamer une petite danse moqueuse parce que jusque là, lui, n'avait pas fait cette erreur. Par bonheur, quatorze ans chez les Dursley lui avaient appris à quel point ce genre de choses était au mieux idiotes, au pire risquées.

Il se contenta donc de grimacer en direction de l'homme.

« Absolument _pas_. » répliqua-t-il, singeant piteusement le ton sec du Maître des Potions.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » triompha Snape.

Harry plissa les yeux et ça aurait sans aucun doute finit par une de leurs légendaires confrontations si Dumbledore n'avait pas toussoté.

« Severus… Saevus, je suis certain que vous souhaiteriez que votre fils prenne du repos après cette soirée mouvementée… » Il tapa dans ses mains et un elfe grisâtre à l'air austère apparut aussitôt. « Jimlin va vous menez jusqu'aux quartiers attribués au Professeur de Défense. Installez-vous-y confortablement et profitez de ce qu'il reste de la nuit, je vous ferai parvenir diverses affaires dans quelques heures. »

Le ton ne laissait planer aucun doute.

Ils étaient congédiés.

Harry se leva sans attendre, ça lui allait en fait très bien. Il avait un million de questions à poser à Snape. Allant de la plus évidente à la plus compliquée. Et il allait obtenir des réponses. Peu importe que l'homme menace de le transformer en ingrédient ou le mette en retenue jusqu'à la fin des temps, il y avait plus dans toute cette affaire que la catastrophe incontestable.


	3. Passing the Graves of the Unknown

Coucou! Je suis contente de voir que le début a eu un certain succès. ^^ J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire. Un bon tête à tête entre Severus et Harry, aujourd'hui.

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions au cas où le voyage dans le temps vous pose un problème. Je n'ai pas réellement suivi la théorie de JKR (qui veut que tout soit écrit et qu'on ne puisse pas changer le passé) en l'occurrence, j'ai suivi la théorie d'Einstein et ils ne sont pas vraiment dans leur passé à eux. En revenant dans le passé, ils ont créé une réalité alternée si vous préférez. Le fait qu'ils ne doivent pas changer le cours des choses, s'explique par le fait que plus les réalités ont de points en communs, plus elles sont proches, et plus il sera théoriquement facile pour eux de retourner d'où ils viennent.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>The future's open wide beyond believing<br>To know why hope dies  
>And losing what was found, a world so hollow<br>Suspended in a compromise  
>And finding answers<br>Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
>Passing the graves of the unknown<em>

Shattered – _Trading Yesterday_

_L'avenir s'ouvre en grand au delà du concevable_

_Pour découvrir pourquoi l'espoir meurt_

_Et perdre ce qu'on avait trouvé, un monde si creux_

_Suspendu dans un compromis_

_Et trouver des réponses_

_C'est oublier toutes les questions familières_

_Dépasser les tombes de ce qu'on ignore. _

Shattered – _Trading Yesterday_

_**Chapitre 3 : Passing the Graves of the Unknown **_

A la seconde où Jimlin s'inclina et disparut, les laissant dans l'obscurité relative du couloir de leurs nouveaux appartements, Harry pivota vers Snape et ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à obtenir toutes les réponses qu'il désirait.

« Pas maintenant. » siffla le Professeur avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot.

Le garçon sentit la colère monter.

« Je veux… » commença-t-il sérieusement, uniquement pour être interrompu par le bruit moqueur qu'émit Snape.

« Évidemment, on en revient toujours à ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien la seule chose qui importe… » ironisa le Mangemort, une expression glaciale sur le visage. « Ne dites plus rien. »

Et Snape entreprit de décrocher méthodiquement tous les tableaux et peintures qui ornaient les murs du couloir. Il n'avait même pas encore visité les lieux et il refaisait déjà la décoration ? Curieusement, ça ne semblait pas très… Snape.

« A quoi vous jouez ? » lâcha finalement Harry quand l'homme eut finit d'arracher le dernier portrait, sans prêter attention aux cris qui en émanaient.

Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel avant de le dépasser pour pénétrer dans ce qui était certainement le salon. Par réflexe et en ayant totalement conscience de ne pas valoir mieux qu'un pauvre chiot égaré, Harry le suivit.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que le Directeur soit omniscient ? » lança l'homme par-dessus son épaule, en décrochant l'énorme tableau qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée. Le dragon qui y volait cracha un long jet de flammes en guise de protestation. Snape ne tarda pas à le lui coller dans les mains. « Ajoutez-le au tas du couloir. »

Harry attrapa le tableau mais resta planté là, à observer le Mangemort faire le tour de la pièce et s'emparer de toutes les miniatures qui étaient disposées à divers endroits du salon. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup. Certaines étaient même dissimulées derrière des lampes et des vases remplis de fleurs multicolores.

Celui qui les avait mis là était plutôt négligent…

« Je ne comprends pas. » déclara le Gryffondor et Snape eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Étonnant. » commenta-t-il distraitement, les bras pleins des petits cadres.

Il se dirigea vers le couloir et jeta sur le tas de portraits tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le salon. Une nouvelle fois, Harry le suivit, déposant le dragon au passage.

Si Snape était mécontent d'avoir le garçon sur les talons de la sorte, il n'en fit pas la remarque. Mais Harry supposait qu'il ne réalisait même pas qu'il était suivi, étant donné qu'il se contentait d'entrer dans chacune des pièces et d'en ôter systématiquement tous les portraits et miniatures qu'il y trouvait, allant jusqu'à vérifier d'un _accio_ qu'il n'en restait plus.

Comprenant que Snape ne rouvrirait pas la bouche tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini son drôle de manège, Harry finit par lui prêter main forte. Et franchement qui pouvait avoir l'idée de laisser une miniature de sirènes en haut de l'armoire de la salle de bain qui faisait plus de deux mètres de haut ?

Ça lui donna également l'occasion de visiter les appartements et Harry les jugea plutôt agréables, bien que l'expression sombre de Snape laissât penser que l'homme regrettait amèrement ses donjons. Sans doute les quartiers du Directeur de Maison de Serpentard étaient-ils obscurs et glauques, absolument pas chaleureux comme ceux-ci.

Le portrait d'un loup-garou en scellait l'entrée et donnait sur un petit couloir aux teintes taupe qui s'ouvrait sur un salon sobre mais qui avait quelque chose de… familial. Il y avait également une petite cuisine, dotée de tables et de chaises, ainsi que deux chambres munies chacune d'une salle de bain attenante.

Si tous les quartiers des Professeurs étaient comme ceux là, Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde voulait enseigner à Poudlard.

Cependant, songea le garçon en regardant Snape jeter tous les portraits dans un minuscule placard près de l'entrée, il n'était pas certain que _tous_ devraient être autorisés à enseigner…

« Vous n'aimez vraiment pas la peinture, hein ? » remarqua Harry quand le Professeur eut fini de marmonner une demi-douzaine de sorts visant à insonoriser et à en verrouiller la porte du placard.

C'était probablement plutôt idiot d'essayer de plaisanter avec Snape, se dit le Survivant. Un peu tard, cependant.

« Le fait que la situation soit particulière ne vous dispense pas de vous adresser à moi avec _respect_, Potter. » siffla le Professeur en le fixant avec rage.

Une rage qui raviva aussitôt la frustration d'Harry.

« Je suis désolé. » se moqua le garçon. « Ça ne se reproduira pas, _papa_. »

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent dangereusement mais le Gryffondor n'avait aucune intention de le laisser hurler avant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

« Je peux avoir une explication maintenant ? » exigea-t-il. « Ou bien est-ce que vous voulez qu'on déménage les meubles aussi ? »

Harry regretta la dernière phrase à la seconde où elle passa ses lèvres parce qu'il n'était jamais intelligent de provoquer le Maître des Potions.

« Ne vous arrive-t-il donc _jamais_ d'utiliser votre _cerveau_, Potter ? » s'énerva Snape, tout en rebroussant chemin vers le salon. « Ou bien êtes-vous trop stupide pour réfléchir ? »

« On est coincés dans le passé et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de chasser les tableaux comme si c'étaient des œufs de Pâques ! » accusa le garçon et il aurait pu jurer que les lèvres du Professeur avaient tressauté. Impression qu'il jugea bien vite complètement stupide et due à la fatigue. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas une chance en enfer pour que Snape trouve quelque chose amusant et encore moins quelque chose que _lui_ aurait pu dire.

« _Incendio_. » marmonna le Mangemort en s'installant dans un des fauteuils près de l'âtre où s'alluma instantanément un feu ronflant.

Harry était beaucoup trop nerveux pour s'asseoir.

« Malgré tout ce qui pourrait indiquer le contraire, vous n'êtes pas réellement un idiot, n'est ce pas, Mr Potter ? » demanda Snape, d'un ton doucereux qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Agacé, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le Professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ce qui était probablement plus sage.

« A votre avis… Pourquoi n'autorise-je aucun tableau dans mes appartements ? »

La question resta suspendue dans les airs quelques secondes, et finalement le Gryffondor comprit que Snape n'allait pas lui offrit la réponse sur un plateau d'argent.

« Parce que… vous… n'aimez pas l'art ? » hasarda le Survivant, résistant à la tentation de s'abaisser aux insultes ou aux hurlements de frustration. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait-il lui donner d'explications claires et directes une seule, toute petite, minuscule fois dans sa vie ?

Snape sembla atrocement irrité.

« Concentrez-vous _deux_ minutes, Potter. » exigea-t-il sèchement. « Deux minutes devrait être à votre portée. Comment pensez-vous que le Directeur puisse être au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans ce château ? »

C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était souvent demandé.

« C'est Dumbledore. » répondit Harry. Stupidement. Même lui était assez honnête pour s'en rendre compte.

Le Professeur se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément.

Quelque part, le Gryffondor devinait qu'il priait pour de la patience…

« Les _tableaux_, Potter ! » s'exclama l'homme. Apparemment, il n'avait pas obtenu cette patience qu'il désirait… « Cette légende selon laquelle Albus Dumbledore serait tout puissant est la plus idiote qui ait jamais existé ! Des tableaux et une maîtrise presque parfaite de la Légilimancie ! Voilà le secret des dieux ! Voilà le secret d'Albus Dumbledore ! »

Ça avait du sens, supposait Harry. Des tableaux… Il y en avait partout. Dans toutes les pièces du château. Et il y en avait plein le bureau de Dumbledore. Oui, les tableaux pouvaient expliquer comment le Directeur avait toujours un coup d'avance quand il était question de Poudlard… Quant à l'autre chose…

« Légilimanquoi ? » demanda le garçon, n'ayant jamais entendu le terme auparavant.

Snape se passa une main sur le visage, hésitant clairement pendant une seconde ou deux. C'était très perturbant. Snape n'avait jamais semblé hésiter sur quoi que ce soit depuis qu'Harry le connaissait. Au contraire, il avait toujours le geste assuré. Il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait.

« Aussi déplaisant que cela soit… » déclara lentement le Professeur. « Nous sommes coincés ensemble, Potter. Et cela va impliquer… dans une certaine mesure… que nous… coopérions. »

Et il était clair qu'il aurait préféré devoir se reposer sur le calamar géant plutôt que sur lui.

Le garçon n'était pas sûr de comment répondre à ça. Faire équipe avec Snape n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà envisagé. Snape le détestait et il n'était pas réellement fan du Maître des Potions non plus. Le fait que Sirius le haïsse ouvertement et encourage son filleul à faire de même n'aidait pas davantage.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait le fait que Snape rencontre Voldemort à intervalles réguliers.

Ce n'était pas qu'il doutait des véritables allégeances de l'homme. Dumbledore était certain. Et si cela n'avait pas suffit, la simple expression de terreur qui avait flashé sur le visage du Maître des Potions quand le Directeur lui avait demandé de rejoindre Voldemort, à la fin de l'année dernière, aurait convaincu n'importe qui…Mais… le fait qu'il soit si proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander…

Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, son regard se posa sur l'avant-bras gauche du Professeur.

« Je ne vais pas vous supplier de me faire confiance. » grinça Snape. « Le fait est que vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Harry décida que ce sujet là n'était pas de prime importance.

« Vous avez menti à Dumbledore. » changea-t-il de sujet. « Pourquoi ? »

Le Mangemort prit tout son temps pour répondre, et le garçon devina qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait révéler, et ce qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Ce qui agaça d'autant plus le Gryffondor. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on lui cache des informations.

« On ne peut pas faire confiance à Albus Dumbledore. » déclara finalement le Professeur, une dose non négligeable de rancœur et de regret détectable sous l'acier de sa voix.

La première réaction d'Harry fut de se révolter.

« _Vous_… »

Mais l'insulte qu'il avait imaginée fut abattue dans l'œuf.

« Le Directeur a-t-il mentionné la prophétie qui vous concerne ? » enchaina Snape, et Harry se retrouva, une fois de plus, muet.

Une prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ?

« De quoi… »

« Évidemment, non. » commenta Snape sans le laisser terminer, mais, à ce stade, le garçon désespérait de pouvoir finir une phrase. « Étant donné vos piètres capacités d'attention et l'heure tardive, un résumé succinct devra suffire. Il a été prédit que vous vaincriez le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou que, lui, vous vaincrait. »

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration et Harry découvrit qu'il avait soudainement besoin de s'asseoir.

Ce qu'il fit.

A l'endroit où il était.

Et à voir la grimace de Snape, il était de ceux qui ne supportaient pas que les gens s'assoient sur les coins des tables basses. Pétunia et lui se seraient entendus à merveille.

« Il va sans dire que je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à la Divination. » reprit le Professeur, quand il fut clair qu'Harry était sous le choc. « Ce qui n'est pas le cas du Directeur et donc… »

« Je dois battre _Voldemort_ ? » couina presque le garçon. Il avait encore des cauchemars à propos de ce qui s'était passé l'été dernier. Il avait eu une chance _insolente_ l'été dernier.

Il ne parviendrait jamais à vaincre le mage noir. C'était perdu d'avance.

« … il est impératif que le Professeur Dumbledore de cette époque n'apprenne pas qui vous êtes ou ce que vous êtes censé faire. » continua Snape. « Et ne prononcez pas ce nom. »

« Je dois battre Voldemort. » répéta Harry, trop assommé pour se préoccuper de ce qu'il risquait.

Pour toute réponse, le Professeur lâcha un soupir agacé.

« Je n'ai pas de Potion Calmante, Potter, alors évitez d'hyper-ventiler et prêtez-moi attention. » ordonna sèchement le Mangemort. « Il est impératif que nous gardions cette information secrète. »

Luttant pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps qu'une vague de panique avait paralysé, Harry s'efforça de s'arracher aux souvenirs terrifiants du corps sans vie de Cédric, d'un couteau sanglant, et de Lord Voldemort émergeant d'un chaudron gigantesque, pour tourner son regard clair vers Snape.

« Pour… Pourquoi ? » balbutia-t-il, sans comprendre. Quelle différence cela pouvait-il bien faire ?

Une nouvelle fois, le Professeur soupira. Mais ce n'était plus tant impatient que las cette fois.

« Vous devez comprendre que les années soixante-dix ont été cruciales pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » se résigna-t-il à expliquer. « En ce moment même, il est en train de réunir des troupes, de rassembler une armée de serviteurs… Le mouvement est trop extrémiste pour ne pas susciter l'attention ou l'inquiétude, mais personne ne s'en préoccupe véritablement. Personne excepté Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

« Le Directeur se doute pertinemment du danger que le Seigneur des Ténèbres représente. » continua Snape. « Lui aussi est en train de rassembler des alliés. Tous les jours il y a des disparitions, des escarmouches... Il sait que la guerre est inévitable. Et s'il apprenait qu'une folle a un jour prédit que vous seriez celui à le détruire… »

La menace était claire et le garçon détourna le regard. Les flammes qui flambaient dans l'âtre étaient bien plus neutres, bien moins déstabilisatrices.

« J'ai compris, Monsieur. » affirma Harry. « Je ne dirais rien. »

Les yeux de Snape le brûlaient mais il refusa de le regarder.

« Ne rien dire ne suffira pas. » contra froidement le Maître des Potions. « Vous _ne_ _devez_ _pas_ vous approcher de lui. En aucun cas. » Il garda le silence un bref instant. « Je doute qu'il cherche à établir un quelconque contact avec vous, de toute manière… »

A ça, Harry leva la tête et dévisagea l'homme, blessé. Dumbledore avait toujours été très attentionné envers lui. Il avait toujours été disponible et…

Un horrible soupçon se logea dans son estomac.

De ce qu'il savait, le Directeur n'était pas aussi proche de ses autres étudiants…

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ne parvint même pas à accorder de l'importance au tremblement de sa voix. Il avait presque oublié à qui il s'adressait.

« Parce que le Dumbledore de 75 n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à mon fils, qu'importe l'identité de sa mère. » répliqua Snape et, au moins, un mystère s'éclaircissait.

Une part d'Harry était impressionnée par la rapidité de réflexion du Mangemort. Plus tôt, il avait dû prendre, en un quart de seconde, des décisions dont dépendait leur sécurité. Et plus important, il avait su prendre celles qui les avantageraient sur le long terme. Sans se laisser influencer par ses opinions personnelles, qui plus est.

Le reste de son esprit était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Non… » protesta le Gryffondor. « Je veux dire… Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? Parce qu'il croit que je suis leur Sauveur ? »

Snape le dévisagea avec un air indéchiffrable.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » finit-il par répondre. « Ce qui compte c'est qu'il ne cherche pas à vous approcher tant que… »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » répéta Harry d'un ton plein d'amertume.

« L'heure est trop matinale pour une crise d'identité, Potter. » lâcha Snape sans aucune douceur. « Et cette discussion est inutile puisque aucun de nous ne peux prétendre savoir ce qui passe par la tête d'Albus Dumbledore. L'important est là : vous ne devez pas donner de raison au Directeur de 75 de s'intéresser à vous. Il se désintéressera plus vite de mon fils que de celui de James Potter, raison pour laquelle vous allez vous appliquer à jouer ce rôle à la perfection, nous comprenons-nous ? »

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, à nouveau frappé par ce qui l'avait dérangé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Vous avez l'air de le détester. » remarqua le garçon sans prendre de gants.

« Ma relation avec le Directeur ne vous regarde en rien. » cingla froidement le Professeur.

« Mais si vous le détestez alors pourquoi avez-vous tourné le dos à Voldemort ? » demanda Harry. « Et si vous le détestez alors comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse confiance ? »

Il était perdu. Dans sa tête, Snape et Dumbledore avaient toujours été proches. Dumbledore connaissait tous les secrets de Snape et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle le vieux sorcier lui avait pardonné ses fautes passées… Or, il apparaissait qu'il n'en était rien.

Et s'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Dumbledore pourquoi aurait-il confiance en Snape ?

« Je vous ai dit que je ne vous supplierai pas de me croire, Potter. » grinça le Maître des Potions. « J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Albus Dumbledore. Faites avec. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas assez. » contra le garçon, en se levant.

Nerveusement, il se mit à tourner en rond devant la cheminée tandis que tous les repères qu'il tenait pour certains s'écroulaient tout autour de lui. N'était-il rien d'autre qu'un pion sur un échiquier ? N'avait-il comme importance que celle que la prophétie lui conférait ? Ne valait-il rien d'autre ?

Évidemment que non. Combien de fois Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon le lui avaient-ils répété ? Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre de foire. Un fardeau. Une nuisance.

Bien sûr que Dumbledore ne s'était intéressé à lui que parce qu'il devait tuer Voldemort… Bien sûr que le vieux sorcier devait s'assurer qu'Harry lui obéirait le moment venu…

Après tout, on en revenait toujours à ça, non ? La vie n'était qu'un commerce géant… Un service pour un autre. Manipulations, machinations… N'avait-ce pas été son lot quotidien depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard ?

Et lui, il avançait dans ce monde à l'aveugle.

Il marchait dans le brouillard sans même tendre les bras pour voir où il allait. Sans même se le demander.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? » agressa-t-il Snape qui n'avait pas bougé et s'était contenté de le fixer durant son débat intérieur.

Le Professeur leva un sourcil mais sa nonchalance apparente était démentie par l'éclat rageur qui brillait dans son regard.

« Un peu de respect serait beaucoup exiger, je suppose ? » s'enquit le Mangemort, se délectant des sarcasmes qu'Harry lui inspirait sans cesse.

Le garçon n'avait aucune intention de se laisser entrainer dans une dispute, à l'instant. Il voulait des réponses. Il voulait des repères.

Peut-être qu'il serait plus simple d'avancer dans la vie si quelqu'un lui disait clairement ce qu'il attendait de lui pour une fois…Snape était certainement assez froid pour ne pas avoir de scrupules à expliquer à Harry en quoi il pouvait lui être utile. Mort ou vivant, évidemment.

« Vous voulez tous quelque chose ! » s'énerva le Gryffondor. « Alors dites-le, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Le Directeur de Maison ne semblait pas impressionné par sa petite crise de nerfs.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je veux quelque chose, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Harry n'aima pas l'étincelle calculatrice dans son regard sombre.

« Vous avez dit à Dumbledore que j'étais votre fils pour me protéger. » répliqua le garçon avec colère. « Et je doute que ce soit de bonté de cœur. Vous avez un intérêt là-dedans. Vous êtes un Serpentard ! Vous agissez toujours par intérêt ! »

L'espace d'une seconde, il aurait pu jurer que Snape l'avait observé avec approbation. Mais l'impression fut de courte durée, étant donné que le Professeur s'appuya plus profondément sur le dossier du fauteuil et, posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs, joignit les mains.

Le Maître des Potions l'étudiait avec une attention soutenue qui mettait Harry mal à l'aise, alors il recommença à marcher.

« Vous êtes mon élève. » finit par répondre Snape, avec un détachement qui convainquit le garçon qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Du moins pas exactement. « Et donc, sous ma responsabilité tant que nous ne sommes pas retournés à notre époque… Est-il si incroyable que je cherche à vous protéger ? »

Il cracha le mot 'protéger' comme si ça avait été une insulte atroce.

Et étant donné qu'il parlait du fils de son pire ennemi, ça l'était probablement pour lui.

« C'est ridicule. » jugea Harry. « Vous auriez pu simplement dire à Dumbledore de se mêler de ses affaires; au lieu de ça, vous êtes allé inventer un truc abracadabrant. Et d'ailleurs tout le monde a toujours dit que je ressemblais à mon père, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris qui j'étais ? »

Pendant un bref instant, Snape sembla s'amuser grandement de la naïveté du Gryffondor.

« Vous vous apercevrez, Mr Potter, que très peu de personnes sont enclines à médire des morts. C'est tout le contraire en vérité. » lâcha le Professeur. « Il est tout naturel de trouver des ressemblances entre un fils et son père… L'expression 'portrait craché' n'est que ça, Potter… Une expression. »

Harry décortiqua cette explication quelques secondes puis choisit de l'oublier pour le moment. L'important était de déterminer ce que Snape désirait et de s'assurer que ce soit assez important pour qu'il n'ait aucune intention de se débarrasser de lui en route. Aussi embêtant que ce soit de l'admettre, le garçon n'avait aucune chance de retourner à leur époque par ses propres moyens. Il lui fallait l'aide du Professeur.

« Soit. » accepta le Survivant. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous intéresser dans ma survie ? Vous me haïssez…»

Le jeu venait de lasser Snape, Harry pouvait le dire à son expression agacée.

« Je hais _James_ Potter. » corrigea sèchement l'homme, avec un geste négligeant de la main. « Vous, vous m'êtes indifférent, à un détail près. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Lequel ? »

Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent très brièvement et une expression nostalgique adoucit brièvement ses traits.

« Le détail capital autour duquel tout cela tourne et que vous avez lamentablement échoué à relever depuis le début de cette conversation. » répondit lentement le Mangemort, en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs pour se relever.

Harry l'observa tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à la large fenêtre qui surplombait le parc. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait distinguer à l'extérieur, parce que l'obscurité était d'un noir d'encre, mais ça ne semblait pas gêner le Professeur.

Il considérait visiblement que la discussion était close.

Le Gryffondor était loin d'avoir toutes les réponses qu'il désirait.

« Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était certain que vous étiez dans notre camp. » insista-t-il. « Il a aussi dit que vous aviez une dette envers mon père… »

« Je n'ai aucune dette envers James Potter ! » tonna Snape, en pivotant vers lui.

Il y avait tellement de haine et de rage dans sa voix qu'Harry fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

« D'accord, d'accord… » capitula le garçon, en levant les deux mains dans un geste de défense inutile destiné à l'apaiser. Et de fait, après l'avoir fusillé du regard une minute de plus, le Professeur retourna à sa contemplation du paysage.

Un silence lourd tomba entre eux, Harry était sur le point de se racler la gorge quand Snape reprit la parole. C'était tellement plus près d'un murmure que d'une question que le Gryffondor n'était pas certain de ne pas l'avoir imaginé…

« Savez-vous ce qu'est un Serment Inviolable, Mr Potter ? » s'enquit le Maître des Potions.

« Un serment qu'on ne peut pas violer ? » proposa le garçon, se sentant particulièrement stupide ce soir là. Mais il fallait dire qu'il était déjà très tard, ou tôt suivant le point de vue, et qu'il était assez fatigué…

« Dans les grandes lignes. » se moqua Snape. « La principale raison à cela est que, si une personne se hasarde à contracter un Serment Inviolable, et le brise, elle meurt. »

Malgré la brume d'épuisement et de sommeil qui pesait sur son esprit, le Gryffondor se força à réfléchir.

« Vous avez prêté un Serment Inviolable à Dumbledore. » déduisit Harry.

« Précisément. » acquiesça le Professeur. « J'ai prêté serment… J'ai juré de protéger votre vie quel qu'en soit le prix. Ce qui signifie que ma survie dépend de la vôtre. En conséquence, vous risquez nettement moins avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. »

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il croirait ça. En fait, rien ne prouvait que toute l'histoire de Snape ne fût pas un énorme mensonge destiné à endormir sa méfiance.

« Pourquoi auriez-vous juré de me protéger ? » demanda le garçon, en se perchant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil le plus proche. « Vous haïssez mon père, vous l'avez dit vous-même… »

« Votre père… » répéta Snape avec dégout, le regard rivé à l'extérieur. « Vous écartez un élément important, Potter… Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que vous n'ayez pas réagi plus tôt... »

La conversation, plutôt décousue, qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore repassa dans sa tête, et Harry finit par butter sur ce qui l'avait dérangé sur le coup, mais qu'il avait mis de côté pour régler les questions plus urgentes.

_Je ne vois pas ce que Lily et Potter pourraient avoir en commun. _

_Oh, je suis certain qu'ils en seraient des résidents permanents si Miss Evans vous laissait faire comme vous l'entendez…_

« Ma mère… » murmura Harry, le souffle coupé. « Vous connaissiez ma mère… »

L'énormité de la chose revint le frapper en plein visage.

« Oui… » acquiesça pensivement Snape, mais le ton était tellement distrait que le Gryffondor aurait pu jurer qu'il n'était plus tellement conscient d'à qui il parlait. Il était clairement perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Pour Lily, bien sûr. Pour qui d'autre ? »

Il y avait tellement de… d'affection et de… de tendresse dans la voix du Professeur qu'Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil sous le choc.

Il n'aurait pas plus être plus surpris si Snape se tournait et lui apprenait qu'il était, en fait, véritablement son fils. A peine l'idée lui avait-elle traversé le crâne que les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillaient et qu'il priait tout les dieux dont il avait entendu parler pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

« Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à vous asseoir correctement ? » aboya brusquement le Maître des Potions et Harry se dépêcha de s'installer plus normalement, fixant toujours l'homme avec un regard effrayé.

« Vous étiez… Vous étiez… Vous étiez ami avec ma mère ? » parvint à lâcher le garçon, au prix d'un bégaiement insistant et d'un coup d'œil hautement méprisant de la part du Mangemort.

L'homme ne répondit pas à sa question, ce qui ne stoppa pas le Gryffondor.

« Mais… Mais c'était une Né-Moldue ! » protesta-t-il « Et vous… Vous… Vous détestez les Nés-Moldus sinon vous ne seriez pas… Vous n'auriez pas… »

« Rien de tout ça ne vous regarde. » coupa Snape, glacial. « La seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai informé de la chose est que vous constaterez bien assez tôt par vous-même de ce qu'il en est. Outre l'espoir que vous me croirez peut-être maintenant quand j'affirme que je n'ai aucune intention de vous assassiner dans votre sommeil, et malgré le fait que je n'ai aucune illusion sur le fait que vous ne tarderez pas à rejoindre le petit gang de votre père et de votre parrain, j'espère que vous vous souviendrez d'où reposait la loyauté de Lily Evans. Tentez de penser à elle, pour changer. Elle est cent fois plus digne de votre adulation que cet abruti de James. »

« Mon père n'est pas un abruti. » contra Harry par réflexe, avant de secouer la tête. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais rien dit ? Je veux dire… Personne ne m'a jamais dit que… »

« Je n'ai aucune intention de discuter de ça avec vous, Potter. » l'interrompit à nouveau le Professeur.

La situation n'était pas très claire du point de vue d'Harry… En résumé, Dumbledore faisait confiance à Snape parce que Snape avait juré de protéger le garçon en souvenir de Lily… Mais pourquoi Snape avait rejoint les Mangemorts s'il était ami avec une Né-Moldue ? A moins qu'il n'ait été un espion depuis le début, mais ça n'avait pas grand sens…

Et puis, il n'était plus censé faire confiance à Dumbledore mais s'en remettre à Snape les yeux fermés…

Sans compter cette histoire de prophétie sur laquelle il ne voulait même pas se pencher pour le moment…

Tout ça était perturbant. Extrêmement perturbant.

« Nul doute que je vais devoir répéter cette phrase souvent dans les semaines et les mois à venir, mais il est _impératif_ que vous n'interfériez pas plus que nécessaire, Potter. » reprit Snape, d'un ton sec. « Moins il y aura de différences entre nos deux lignes temporelles et plus facilement nous pourrons rentrer chez nous. »

Harry supposa que c'était le moment où jamais d'avouer qu'il n'avait rien compris à cette histoire de distorsion temporelle.

Le Mangemort eut, évidemment, l'air furieux mais il réexpliqua de façon plus simple. A dire vrai, une fois exposée ainsi, la situation n'avait plus rien de bien compliquée. Le temps et l'espace formaient une ligne droite. En repartant en arrière, il avait brisé la ligne et en avait créé un autre parallèle à celle dont il venait à l'origine. Ils n'avaient pas à craindre de créer une catastrophe interplanétaire par leur simple présence mais, plus ils faisaient de vagues, plus les lignes s'écartaient.

A cela s'ajoutaient les multiples lignes que chaque choix engendrait…

Bref, pour faire court, Snape voulait qu'Harry se tienne tranquille, se fonde dans le décor et se fasse oublier.

« Si vous pouviez faire en sorte d'être réparti à Poufsouffle, ce serait parfait. » conclut le Professeur, sans grande conviction.

Il était évident qu'il pensait que le garçon n'attendait que l'occasion d'aller rejoindre les Maraudeurs. Ce qui, il fallait l'admettre, était le cas.

Partager un dortoir avec Sirius, Remus et son père allait être génial… Et peut-être même qu'il pourrait subtilement monter les autres contre Peter… S'il le faisait discrètement, Snape n'y verrait que du feu.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous que ça va prendre avant qu'on puisse rentrer ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Avez-vous écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit ? Avez-vous une idée de l'énormité de la tâche à accomplir ? » gronda Snape. « Personne n'a encore jamais réussi à… Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, allez vous coucher. »

Harry grimaça et lui offrit un sourire désolé qui fut immédiatement balayé par un nouveau bâillement. Il ne se fit pas répéter l'ordre deux fois, et se leva sans une hésitation.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur. » lança-t-il faiblement en quittant le salon. Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais il n'en attendait pas.

Il était sur le seuil quand la voix du Maître des Potions s'éleva à nouveau, stoppant sa retraite.

« Videz votre esprit avant de dormir. » ordonna le Mangemort.

Harry se tourna et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Vider mon… Quoi ? » répéta-t-il, en se demandant si c'était la fatigue qui rendait les propos de Snape aussi obtus ou si c'était Snape qui adorait l'être.

« Esprit. » répéta le Professeur. « Ça ne devrait pas exiger trop d'efforts étant donné qu'il l'est déjà la plupart du temps. »

Décidant que c'était probablement une plaisanterie trop élaborée pour être déchiffrée à cette heure-ci, il poursuivit sa route en marmonnant un nouveau 'bonne nuit'.

Une fois dans le couloir, il hésita entre les deux chambres mais choisit finalement d'occuper la plus petite. De toute manière, il doutait de passer une autre nuit dans ces appartements avant leur départ, aussi lointain fut-il, et Snape préférerait sans doute la grande.

Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures avec un nouveau bâillement et se glissa sous la couette épaisse et moelleuse. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir s'endormir à peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller mais il savait d'expérience que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Il s'était passé bien trop de choses ce soir.

Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ron et Hermione. Combien de temps mettraient-ils à s'apercevoir de son absence ? Seraient-ils inquiets ? Ou bien toute cette histoire de temps était-elle aussi relative que tous les films qu'il avait pu voir l'avaient toujours suggéré, et se retrouveraient-ils au moment exact où ils étaient partis ?

Tout ça avait été nettement plus simple durant leur escapade avec le retourneur de temps en troisième année. Mais d'après Snape le concept n'était pas le même. Le retourneur de temps n'agissait que d'un point de vue temporel. Leur problème à eux était _spatio_-temporel.

Snape…

C'était un miracle que l'homme n'ait pas encore cherché à le tuer… Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. A cause du Serment Inviolable. Qu'il avait fait pour Lily. Il devait le protéger. Parce qu'Harry allait devoir battre Voldemort. Voldemort qui était maintenant au top de sa forme.

Et Snape faisait des blagues vaseuses sur le fait qu'il devait vider son esprit.

Bien sûr.

°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°

A la seconde où il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer, Severus s'effondra dans un fauteuil et laissa tomber la tête dans ses mains. Il s'efforça de prendre de profondes inspirations, lentes et régulières, mais c'était peine perdue. Son rythme cardiaque refusait de lui obéir. La panique qu'il était parvenue à garder sous contrôle jusque là lui récusait le droit d'être plus longtemps domptée.

De très longues minutes furent nécessaires avant que ses mains cessent de trembler et qu'il ne parvienne à réfléchir à nouveau de façon un tant soit peu cohérente.

C'était une _catastrophe_. _Tout_ ce qui était arrivé ce soir était une _catastrophe_.

Un rire fou manqua échapper à sa gorge. S'il y avait une chose… Une _seule_ chose que Dumbledore n'avait pas prévue ou seulement imaginée, c'était _ça_.

Et c'était arrivé.

Pire. Il était maintenant en charge de Potter. _Responsable_ de Potter. Et, dans quelques heures, Potter n'ignorerait plus rien de toutes les humiliations qu'il avait subies. Nul doute que ça ravirait le gamin. Nul doute qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de les aider à le ridiculiser. Nul doute que tout Poudlard allait entendre parler de leur petite virée quand ils rentreraient.

_Si_… ils rentraient.

L'énormité de la tâche qui l'attendait était tellement importante qu'il sentit à nouveau sa respiration s'accélérer tandis que la panique le submergeait.

Bon sang, il n'avait plus eu de crises de panique depuis la fin de ses études…

Mais 1975… Le destin avait une façon bien cruelle de lui faire payer ses erreurs… 1975 avait littéralement été la pire année de sa vie. Et il allait avoir la chance de tout revivre en tant que témoin impuissant.

Sans parler de résoudre un mystère que tant d'illustres chercheurs avaient jugé insoluble. Le temps… L'espace-temps… Tout ça lui donnait la migraine… Il y avait tant de champs d'études à couvrir… Tant d'hypothèses à vérifier…

Il aimait la recherche, les casse-têtes… Mais ce genre-ci…

Et il lui faudrait enseigner, et s'assurer que Potter ne succombe pas aux problèmes qu'il semblait attirer comme la peste. Il lui faudrait ruser, et comploter, et mentir afin qu'Albus reste loin du garçon…

Il lui faudrait probablement aussi supporter les crises de nerfs de Potter. Le gamin n'avait pas réellement réagi en apprenant que Lily et lui étaient amis, mais c'était probablement le choc… Dès qu'il constaterait la chose de visu, il lui prendrait probablement l'envie de hurler sur Severus et de le traiter de tous les noms…

Dieu, _Lily_…

Dans quelques heures, elle serait devant lui… Elle respirerait… Elle rirait… Elle serait… _vivante_.

Il ne devrait pas s'approcher d'elle. Il ne devrait pas se perdre dans des contemplations inutiles…

Il devrait ignorer le couteau qui se planterait dans son cœur à chaque sourire, à chaque regard, et accomplir la tâche qui était la sienne.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir supporter tout ça…

_1975_…

De toutes les années, de tous les siècles, et de toutes les décennies… Il fallait qu'ils tombent sur sa cinquième année…

Sur l'année charnière…


	4. As Blue as the Blood

Hey!

J'espère que la mise en page survivra parce que ff ne m'aime pas aujourd'hui, il saute des lignes là où il n'y en a pas besoin. ^^

J'ai oublié de vous demander la semaine dernière... Est-ce que certains d'entre vous vont à Bercy pour la première? J'y vais! Et après direction Londres... Ce seront des vacances hpiennes. ^^

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>I've got a red hot heart<br>And your heart's as blue as the blood in your veins  
>I say there's fire down below<br>You say it's only smoke and ashes_

Smoke and ashes – _Tracy Chapman_

_J'ai un cœur rouge et ardent_

_Et ton cœur est aussi bleu que le sang dans tes veines_

_Je dis qu'il y a un brasier là-dessous_

_Tu dis que ce n'est rien d'autre que de la fumée et des cendres._

Smoke and ashes – _Tracy Chapman_

_**Chapitre 4 : As Blue as the Blood**_

« Tâchez de ne rien faire de stupide. » siffla Snape, alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall d'entrée, précédés des derniers retardataires. Les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent derrière ces quelques élèves et Harry lutta pour faire taire l'appréhension qui le gagnait. Il _détestait_ l'attention et, bien évidemment, Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'ils arrivent un peu après l'heure fixée pour le repas, arguant qu'une entrée soignée serait une excellente surprise.

Ça avait l'air de ravir Snape autant que lui.

« De plus, il est dans votre intérêt de vous souvenir de mes instructions et de vous y tenir. » continua à radoter l'homme.

S'il ne lui avait pas répété cent fois les instructions en question, il ne les avait jamais énumérées.

Harry se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour que le Professeur tolère un tel manque de respect. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de garder un silence tendu, pendant que l'homme continuait à le menacer de toutes les représailles possibles s'il faisait tomber leur couverture à l'eau.

Honnêtement, on aurait pu croire que c'était Snape qui allait devoir se tenir tout seul, sous les regards scrutateurs de l'ensemble de l'école, pendant qu'un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé décidait de son sort.

Snape était nerveux. Une vraie pile électrique. Et l'angoisse inhabituelle que l'homme avait manifesté toute la journée commençait à alarmer Harry.

Quand l'adolescent s'était réveillé, la journée était bien entamée et il s'était un peu étonné que le Professeur l'ait autorisé à dormir si longtemps. Le mystère fut vite éclairci, en revanche, quand Jimlin apparut au pied de son lit, lui apprit froidement que son « père » était en conférence avec le Directeur, qu'une malle remplie de tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin l'attendait au pied de son lit, qu'une collation était prête sur la table et qu'il n'était pas censé quitter leurs appartements.

Après quoi l'elfe s'en était allé sans aucun mot d'au revoir. Apparemment, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais Harry n'y avait pas attaché plus d'importance que ça tant il était affamé. Une fois rassasié, il avait passé en revue le contenu de la malle que lui avait faite envoyer Dumbledore et avait, non sans ironie, constaté, qu'au moins, il n'avait pas tout perdu dans l'affaire. Il avait finalement des vêtements, autres que son uniforme, à sa taille.

Uniforme qui ne différait d'ailleurs pas tant que ça de ceux de son époque. Il y avait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et des sur-robes noires. Il n'y avait pas de blason sur celles de sa malle mais Harry supposait qu'il apparaîtrait quand il serait réparti, avec les cravates qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver.

Les manuels étaient, par contre, bien différents de ceux qu'il connaissait. Mis à part pour ceux de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges, les livres n'étaient pas les mêmes et le garçon craignait un peu que le programme ait bien changé depuis. Snape avait débarqué en plein dans son inspection et il n'avait pas tardé à aboyer qu'il le voulait dans le salon.

Parce qu'il tenait à sa peau, le Gryffondor s'était exécuté sans trop rechigner. Mais, et à son grand embarras, il était resté figé en apercevant le Professeur Snape sans ses robes noires. C'était choquant. Dumbledore ne devait pas être au courant des préférences vestimentaires de son employé parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance sur Terre pour que le Professeur ait volontairement enfilé un jean et une chemise kaki. Sans compter qu'il avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un catogan qui lui rappelait Bill et qui n'était _en rien_ flatteur. Cependant, il aurait fallu y regarder à deux fois avant de reconnaître Snape, et Harry supposait que c'était le but recherché. L'homme avait marmonné quelque chose comme quoi les choix douteux du Directeur seraient corrigés sous peu et qu'il pouvait arrêter de le fixer s'il ne voulait pas finir en ingrédient pour potion.

Une fois installé dans un des fauteuils, Harry avait subi une leçon d'environ quarante-cinq minutes sur comment il ne devait _jamais_ révéler qui il était réellement. Malencontreusement, le garçon avait commis l'erreur de faire remarquer au Professeur qu'il avait déjà rabâché ça la veille, sa méfiance endormie par l'allure… _normale_ du Mangemort. Ce constat anodin lui avait valu une demi-heure de sermon concernant son culot et son arrogance mal placés que le garçon avait supporté avec peine. Quand Snape avait fini de s'égosiller en vain, il avait entrepris de briefer le Gryffondor sur l'histoire des Prince. Et c'était une _énorme_ histoire. Qu'il avait bien entendu dû mémoriser en l'espace d'une heure trente.

Après quoi, le Maître des Potions lui avait confisqué ses lunettes et lui avait fourni des lentilles, arguant que les lunettes faisait trop « James », puis ils s'étaient entendus sur leur propre passé. Du point de vue de Snape, c'était simple : Harry ne devait se faire aucun ami, ne parler à personne et, de façon basique, devenir muet. D'après lui, il n'aurait aucun mal à se faire passer pour un simple d'esprit.

Avec un calme dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, Harry avait rétorqué que si la question était soulevée, il répondrait que sa mère était morte quand il était enfant, ce qui était le cas, et que c'était une Né-Moldue, ce qui était également le cas. Snape avait argué que prétendre être un Sang-Pur serait plus sûr. Il avait refusé de renier ses origines.

Dumbledore et lui ayant déjà convenus qu'ils affirmeraient avoir vécu dans plusieurs villes européennes et avoir beaucoup voyagé pour les recherches du Maître des Potions, Harry se vit dans l'obligation de rappeler à Snape qu'il ne parlait aucune langue étrangère. Ce qui avait entraîné pas mal de remarques sarcastiques.

L'un dans l'autre, mettre au point leur petit subterfuge leur avait pris la majorité de l'après-midi, et quand ils en eurent _enfin_ fini avec la mise au point des mensonges et alors qu'Harry se creusait déjà la tête pour trouver ce qu'il allait faire avant l'heure du repas, Snape avait mis sur la table un autre problème.

Pendant environ une heure, le Professeur s'était échiné à lui expliquer ce qu'était la Légilimancie et l'Occlumencie avant de lui apprendre sans grand tact qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry maîtrise cette dernière dans le courant du mois.

Étant donné que le garçon n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que Snape entendait par « se vider l'esprit », ça lui semblait plutôt mal parti.

« A la seconde où nous passons ces portes… » murmura Snape, alors qu'il continuait à avancer comme s'il allait charger une armée ennemie. « … Harry Potter et Severus Snape n'existent plus qu'à l'intérieur de mes appartements. Vous êtes Harry Prince et je suis Saevus Prince. Si vous ne savez pas comment répondre à une question, n'hésitez pas. Détournez la conversation. Ne commettez aucune erreur et ne pensez pas que, parce que le corps enseignant ferme les yeux sur les petites plaisanteries de votre père et de sa bande, je ferai de même. Vous serez puni comme je l'entends, clair ? »

Trop occupé à déglutir péniblement, Harry ne répondit pas. L'idée de se tenir devant des centaines de gens qui allaient l'observer comme une bête de foire lui donnait envie de vomir. On aurait pu croire qu'il se serait habitué depuis le temps, mais non.

« Si vous avez un doute, un problème ou une question, vous venez _immédiatement_ me trouver. » termina finalement Snape. « Je préfère anticiper les dégâts que de les réparer. »

Ils étaient à un mètre quand les portes s'ouvrirent en grand pour leur céder le passage. Snape pénétra dans la Grande Salle comme s'il en était le propriétaire, ses robes noires retrouvées avec soulagement claquant dans son sillage sous les regards stupéfaits, curieux et fascinés des élèves. Harry le suivit à un pas plus modéré, le regard rivé sur le Professeur qui ouvrait la marche.

Il détestait _vraiment_ cette sensation d'être scruté comme une bête en cage.

« Ah, Saevus… » salua joyeusement Dumbledore, visiblement amusé par le petit spectacle qu'il donnait. Il les obligea à rester debout devant tout le monde pendant qu'il faisait son petit discours introduisant Saevus Prince comme le nouveau Professeur de Défense et présentait succinctement Harry.

Le temps que Dumbledore finisse son discours et que McGonagall arrive avec le tabouret et le Choixpeau, Snape lui avait ordonné trois fois de cesser de gigoter.

Le Professeur l'abandonna lâchement dès que les pieds du tabouret eurent touché le sol pour aller s'installer à la table dans leur dos, ignorant royalement les applaudissements polis des élèves.

« Aucune raison d'être nerveux, Mr Prince. » glissa McGonagall à voix basse, avant de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. « Ce sera fini aussi vite que ça a commencé. »

Touché par la gentillesse de sa Directrice de Maison, qui ne savait pas encore qu'elle l'était, Harry lui sourit faiblement.

_Intéressant… _marmonna la voix du Choixpeau au dessus de lui.

Le Survivant tenta de se détendre. McGonagall avait raison. Dans quelques minutes, secondes mêmes, le Choixpeau décréterait qu'il pouvait rejoindre les lions, et tout irait pour le mieux, n'en déplaise aux pronostics pessimistes de Snape. Ou Prince. Peu importe.

Se détendant légèrement à l'idée, il s'autorisa à faire ce qu'il s'interdisait depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans la Grande Salle, et fouilla la table des Rouges et Or du regard. C'était très étrange de voir correctement sans avoir de lunettes sur le nez… Mais il décida que c'était peut-être la seule chose géniale qu'avait et ferait Snape pour lui. Il avait toujours détesté ces affreuses lunettes que Pétunia avait ramassées il ne savait où. Les lentilles étaient réglées pour s'adapter à sa vue et il n'avait jamais aperçu les choses aussi clairement.

Il repéra Lily sans mal.

Elle faisait partie de ceux qui attendaient poliment que le Choixpeau ait fini, mais semblait avoir envie de faire tout autre chose que de regarder un vieux chapeau décider de l'avenir d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était très belle, réalisa Harry, les photos ne lui rendaient pas vraiment justice. Même de là où il était, il pouvait voir ses yeux verts et rieurs s'illuminer à la plaisanterie que venait de lui glisser une fille blonde à l'oreille. Les cheveux roux foncé paraissaient presque d'un rouge sombre sous l'éclairage des bougies, auréolant son visage de mèches enflammées.

_Tant de secrets… _se moqua le Choixpeau qu'il avait presque oublié dans sa contemplation fascinée.

Revenant sur terre, il continua à fouiller la table à la recherche d'un autre visage connu. S'il pouvait repérer les Maraudeurs, il saurait où s'asseoir et n'aurait pas l'air d'un idiot à hésiter pendant quinze minutes…

_Chez Gryffondor ?_ s'étonna le Choixpeau, suivant probablement le cours de ses pensées. _Quelle drôle d'idée…_

Alarmé, il cessa sa recherche et se concentra sur le vieux bout de tissu râpé…

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il, avant de se lancer dans une prière silencieuse. Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor…

_Gryffondor ne serait pas le choix idéal, _certifia le Choixpeau. _Tu ne manques pas de bravoure, c'est certain… Mais il y a d'autres qualités plus marquées…_

Non, non, non… Harry commença à paniquer. Il devait aller à Gryffondor.

_Si tu étais plus jeune, c'est probablement là-bas que je t'aurais envoyé_… continua le Choixpeau. _Mmm, tu es quelqu'un de loyal… Tu serais à ta place dans la Maison d'Helga Poufsouffle…_

Les Poufsouffles ? Snape allait se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps… Mis à part lui, il ne méprisait rien de plus que les Poufsouffles… Alors s'il s'avérait qu'il finissait chez les blaireaux…

Autour de lui, les gens commençaient à s'agiter, perdant clairement patience avec cette répartition qui s'éternisait et les empêchait de commencer leur repas.

_Mmm, tu as raison_…acquiesça le Choixpeau. _Tes dons ne seraient pas pleinement exploités chez les Poufsouffles… Non, mon choix de départ était le bon…_

Harry recommença à respirer. Ce stupide chapeau allait l'envoyer chez Gryffondor et tout irait bien… Il pouvait recommencer à respirer.

« SERPENTARD ! » hurla la voix nasillarde du Choixpeau au-dessus de sa tête.

L'annonce fut suivie d'applaudissements polis qui laissèrent bientôt place au brouhaha habituel au repas du soir. Dans son dos, le garçon entendit Snape… _Prince_ qui s'étouffait lamentablement malgré les rudes tapes qu'Hagrid –ça ne pouvait être qu'Hagrid étant donné le bruit que faisait chaque frappe- lui collait dans le dos.

Mauvais moment pour choisir de boire un verre, se moqua mentalement Harry.

Ce fut à peu près sa dernière pensée cohérente.

Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Son corps refusait de bouger. Alors il resta assis là où il était.

Serpentard… _Serpentard_…

Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire. _Ca_ ou les Poufsouffles ?

« J'aimerai avoir la chance de manger _ce soir_, Mr Prince. » déclara impatiemment McGonagall en s'emparant du chapeau qui était sur sa tête et en tirant l'adolescent par le bras pour le remettre debout. Après quoi, elle lui adressa un regard compatissant et le poussa en direction des serpents. « La table de votre Maison est par là, mon garçon. »

Parce qu'elle l'avait poussé dans la bonne direction, il continua à avancer. Droit vers la table des Verts et Argent qui s'étaient pour la plupart déjà désintéressés de lui. Peu conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Harry se traîna jusqu'au bout de la table et se laissa tomber sur l'extrémité du banc.

Là seulement, assis devant son assiette vide, il leva les yeux vers la table des Professeurs. S'il s'était hasardé à faire ça à leur époque, il y aurait eu de bonnes chances pour que Dumbledore lui adresse un signe de tête ou un sourire. A l'instant, le Directeur était absorbé par sa discussion avec un Fillius Flitwick outrageusement jeune.

Mais Snape… Prince le regardait, lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient comiquement écarquillés, sa coupe oubliée était toujours dans sa main et il semblait avoir du mal à se remettre du choc. Il était clair que dans toutes ses spéculations, il n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée que son élève puisse être envoyé chez les serpents.

Harry se reprocha de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

Haussant les épaules pour signaler au Professeur que ce qui était fait était fait, le garçon se tourna vers le plat de pommes de terre devant lui. Il n'avait pas très faim, mais se concentrer sur la nourriture semblait préférable à encourager les personnes qui l'entouraient à engager la conversation.

Il y avait tout simplement _beaucoup trop_ de Mangemorts autour de cette table pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise.

Il y eut un chahut soudain et quelqu'un se glissa dans le siège libre en fasse de lui. Par réflexe, Harry leva les yeux. Il s'en mordit immédiatement les doigts quand il vit qui lui faisait face.

« Bonjour. » lança le garçon blond dans un sourire de premier de classe qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le fils qu'il n'avait pas encore.

« Euh… » hésita Harry, cherchant un soutien quelconque autour de lui, mais c'était pire. Parce que tout ce qu'il vit dans son entourage proche fut MacNair qui engloutissait une cuisse de poulet, Goyle et Crabbe senior qui avaient l'air aussi crétin que leurs rejetons, Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy… Et tant d'autres qu'il aurait reconnus n'importe où, vingt ans en plus ou pas, masque d'argent ou pas.

Désespéré de trouver un peu d'aide, il se tourna à nouveau vers la table des Professeurs. Le regard que Snape… Prince posait sur lui était sérieux maintenant, calculateur même. Il observait la situation avec attention et finit par lever un sourcil.

Si Harry interprétait clairement le message, ça signifiait qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

« Lucius Malfoy. » se présenta le préfet en chef, en lui tendant la main, par-dessus le plat de pâté de viande.

Il sentait les yeux de la quasi-totalité des Serpentards sur lui. Ils attendaient tous de voir ce qui allait se passer, et Harry réalisa que de son geste dépendrait son avenir au sein des Verts et Argent. Si leur chef tout puissant Lucius Malfoy décidait qu'il était fréquentable, alors il serait fréquentable…

Du moins à leur époque, c'était comme ça que ça marchait…

« Harry P…Prince. » répondit le garçon en attrapant la main tendue et en la serrant. Il résista à l'envie de l'essuyer sur son pantalon dès que Lucius l'eut lâché.

Le blond l'étudiait avec attention, apparemment peu convaincu par sa prestation jusque là.

« J'ignorai qu'il restait encore des héritiers aux Prince. » lança doucement Narcissa dans le silence relatif qui suivit sa déclaration. La jeune fille devait avoir environ seize ou dix-sept ans, jugea Harry. Il fut plutôt surpris de constater que, spontanément, il la trouvait sympathique. Elle souriait ouvertement et il n'y avait pas de malice dans son regard.

« Il reste des fils de Sang-de-Bourbes. » répliqua une fille aux cheveux dorés étroitement enroulés dans un chignon serré, en désignant quelque chose du menton un peu plus loin. Harry décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

« Pardon ? » siffla froidement le Gryffondor transformé en Serpentard, fusillant la fille des yeux.

« Livia ne faisait pas référence à toi. » s'empressa de corriger Lucius, affectant un air gêné. « Tu n'es pas le seul… _descendant_ de la lignée des Prince, ici… »

« _Descendant_ ? » répéta la dénommée Livia avec mépris. « Un chien de Sang-Mêlé, oui. »

Le bruit d'un couteau et d'une fourchette brutalement jetés sur une assiette attira l'attention d'Harry et il se pencha à temps pour voir un garçon brun quitter son siège, attraper sa besace et se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la sortie.

Il était déjà à quelques mètres quand Harry le reconnut.

Dumbledore avait eu raison de demander combien de fois le nez de Snape avait été brisé parce que celui qu'avait actuellement sa jeune version était certes proéminent, mais nettement moins… frappant que celui du Maître des Potions.

« D'où venez-vous ton père et toi ? » s'enquit poliment Narcissa après avoir échangé un regard avec Lucius.

« Europe. » répondit laconiquement Harry, avant de se servir un peu de pommes de terre et quelques légumes.

« Une branche dissidente de la Maison des Prince, dans ce cas ? » insista Livia.

Harry planta sa fourchette dans un haricot vert et le mâchonna furieusement ce qui lui évita de répondre.

« Livia, ma chérie, je crois qu'Eliza voulait te parler de quelque chose de la plus haute importance. » intervint Narcissa sur un geste discret de Lucius qu'Harry ne manqua pas.

Livia sembla hésiter puis hocha la tête avant d'aller s'installer un peu plus loin, à côté d'une autre fille. Etant donné que Bellatrix s'empressa d'occuper le siège désormais vacant, Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir gagné au change.

« Je m'appelle Bella. Bellatrix Black de la Maison des Black. » lança-t-elle dans un large sourire. « C'est un honneur de rencontrer quelqu'un appartenant à la lignée des Prince. »

Quand Snape… Prince avait dit que ses ancêtres étaient célèbres, il ne mentait pas…

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant. Que tous ces Mangemorts agissent amicalement ou la lueur folle qui brillait déjà dans les yeux de Bella.

Soudain, il n'eut plus aucune envie de se forcer à avaler quoi que ce soit.

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » marmonna-t-il sans attendre pour se lever.

« Attends. » ordonna Lucius et Harry s'immobilisa l'espace d'une seconde, avant de dévisager l'autre garçon avec défiance. Dans leurs esprits tordus de Sang-Purs, ils devaient être sur un pied d'égalité parce que le Survivant était presque certain que Malfoy aurait massacré n'importe qui d'autre le regardant de la sorte.

« Un préfet va t'escorter jusqu'à la salle commune et t'expliquer le fonctionnement de notre Maison. » reprit Lucius, plus aimablement, avant d'inspecter la table des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta sur Narcissa qui ouvrait déjà la bouche, et Harry remarqua le badge fièrement accroché sur sa poitrine, mais visiblement son futur mari n'avait pas envie qu'elle fraye avec lui parce qu'elle retourna sagement à son assiette. « Jones ! »

Une fille menue et aux grands yeux apeurés sursauta au cri mais abandonna bien vite son assiette avant de ramasser son sac et de se précipiter près d'eux.

« Emmène Mr Prince au dortoir et explique lui comment les choses marchent, ici. » jeta froidement Lucius, accordant moins d'attention à la jeune préfète qu'il n'en aurait donné au chewing-gum collé sous sa chaussure.

Le pire étant qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en offusquer.

Harry décida qu'il avait été assez patient jusque là.

« Mr Prince c'est mon père. » assena-t-il avec ce qu'il espérait naturel. « Je m'appelle Harry. »

Et il tendit la main à la préfète.

Les yeux noisette passèrent de lui à Lucius au reste de la table plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne saisisse finalement sa main et ne la serre avec hésitation.

« Je suis Née-Moldue… » murmura la fille d'un air gêné.

Sentant d'ors et déjà que toute cette histoire de rang et de pureté de sang allait l'agacer au plus haut point, il fit ce que Snape –Prince, bon sang !- lui avait ordonné de ne surtout pas faire... il se fit remarquer.

« C'est un drôle de prénom. » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il aurait pu jurer que la moitié de la table venait de retenir son souffle. Harry se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Quel scandale ! Le dernier héritier des Prince se foutait pertinemment de serrer la main d'une Née-Moldue.

La fille hésita quelques secondes de plus avant de lui sourire.

« Améthyste. » finit-elle par lâcher. « Mais on m'appelle Amy. Je suis préfète en cinquième année, je vais t'emmener aux dortoirs. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas fini de manger. » protesta-t-il « Je ne veux pas t'embêter. »

La moitié de la table qui respirait encore venait elle aussi de succomber. Une explosion de chuchotis indignés résonna, couvrant presque les conversations des autres tables. Le Survivant ignora avec détermination tous les « Sang-de-Bourbe » et « Traître à son sang » qu'il entendit.

Amy jeta un regard derrière elle, grimaça, puis jeta son sac sur son épaule.

« Je n'ai plus très faim. » déclara-t-elle. « Viens. »

Amusé par le chaos qu'il avait provoqué, Harry prit le temps d'adresser un signe de tête à Lucius. Si le préfet en chef était surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître, s'inclinant brièvement avec courtoisie. L'étincelle calculatrice, elle, était bel et bien présente.

Il suivit Améthyste jusqu'au hall où ils se mêlèrent aux quelques étudiants qui quittaient déjà la Grande Salle en riant et chahutant.

« C'était… très courageux. » commenta la préfète alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. « Très stupide, certainement. Mais courageux. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il aurait voulu demander comment elle était arrivée à Serpentard parce que ça ne semblait pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour une Née-Moldue, mais il ne voyait pas comment formuler ça poliment.

« Alors… Ton père est le nouveau Professeur de Défense, hein ? » lança Amy, d'un ton enjoué. « Comment est-il ? »

Le garçon lui sourit, amusé.

« Oh, je pense qu'on ne va pas s'amuser beaucoup. » répondit-il.

« Sévère ? » s'enquit Amy.

« On peut dire ça, oui. » confirma-t-il. Terrifiant serait plus approprié mais il n'y avait aucune raison de lancer des rumeurs.

Ils progressèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs couloirs puis, notant que la jeune fille l'observait, Harry se mit à gigoter mal à l'aise.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il avec incertitude. Peut-être qu'Amy, malgré son air sympathique, était en fait une Sang-Pure envoyée pour régler son compte au Survivant. Il ne voyait pas comment ils auraient tous pu savoir qui il était réellement, mais…

« Il y a des Potter dans ta famille ? »

La question le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il trébucha et se serait probablement lamentablement étalé si elle ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Doucement, les pierres sont glissantes, ici. » prévint-elle. « Tu t'habitueras vite. Où allais-tu à l'école avant ? »

Jugeant le sujet plus sage que son lien avec les Potter, Harry débita sans hésitation le mensonge que Snape… Prince lui avait fait répéter pendant une bonne heure. Il était en plein milieu de la description détaillée du manteau de la cheminée ouvragée de la salle commune de l'école qu'il avait supposément fréquentée en Allemagne, quand Amy s'arrêta devant un mur de pierres nues.

Il était inutile de préciser qu'elle avait l'air très soulagée d'être arrivée.

« Draconit. » jeta-t-elle et une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur, exactement comme il s'en souvenait de sa deuxième année.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la préfète Jones énumérer les règles et expliquer le fonctionnement des lieux.

La pièce était un peu différente de ses souvenirs. Certainement moins accueillante que la salle commune des lions mais nettement plus que celle des serpents de son époque.

De grandes tentures et draperies vertes et argent tapissaient les murs ça et là, contrastant agréablement avec la pierre. Plusieurs tables et chaises parsemaient la salle, agrémentées par ci par là de quelques fauteuils et sofas qui donnaient l'impression de vouloir avaler qui se risquerait à s'y installer… La grande cheminée occupait tout un pan de mur, comme dans ses souvenirs, gravée de figures étranges et de symboles indéchiffrables. Au dessus, trônait fièrement la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

« Le Professeur Slughorn va certainement vouloir te voir, demain. » continua Amy, sans s'apercevoir de l'inattention du garçon. « Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour rattraper la semaine de cours que tu as manquée, tu peux demander à n'importe quel préfet. Les dortoirs sont par là. »

Ici, contrairement à la Tour des Gryffondor, les escaliers ne montaient pas vers les dortoirs, ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Harry la suivit en priant pour ne pas que ses tendances à la claustrophobie ressortent, il serait dans de beaux draps.

« Ah, Snape. » s'exclama Amy sans joie dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. « Tu connais déjà Harry ? Bon, j'ai encore ma Métamorphose à travailler, si tu as des questions, je serais dans la salle commune. »

Et comme ça, elle s'esquiva, le laissant seul avec Snape.

Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment Snape…

Tout ça allait lui donner la migraine sous peu.

Le garçon était installé sur un lit qui était probablement le sien, le nez plongé dans un énorme grimoire poussiéreux. Il leva à peine les yeux pour dévisager Harry d'un air méfiant avant de retourner à son livre.

Bien, songea le Survivant. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Snape était asocial quelle que fut l'époque.

Choisissant d'ignorer l'autre Serpentard, Harry s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à trouver sa malle. Par une coïncidence, oh combien désagréable, et pour laquelle il devait sans aucun doute remercier Dumbledore, le lit qui lui avait été attribué était juste en face de celui de Snape. Ça promettait d'être drôle…

Soupirant d'irritation, le garçon ouvrit sa malle et en tira son pyjama, notant au passage que tous ses uniformes, écharpes, bonnets et gants étaient désormais aux couleurs de Salazar Serpentard. Il attrapa l'emploi du temps qu'on avait laissé en évidence sur les vêtements pliés, le jeta sur le lit et claqua rageusement le couvercle avant de s'asseoir dessus.

Le regard sombre de Snape était fixé sur lui et Harry réalisa qu'il avait probablement interrompu sa lecture. Ayant un peu d'expérience avec sa version adulte, le Gryffondor, qui n'en était plus véritablement un, grimaça, certain que le Serpentard n'avait pas apprécié.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « C'était une… journée bizarre. »

La nuit aussi avait été bizarre mais il ne pensait pas que le mentionner soit très sage.

Snape le dévisagea quelques secondes de plus puis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son livre. Harry se demanda non sans venin qui d'eux deux était simple d'esprit à présent.

Puisque l'autre garçon semblait muet, le Survivant attrapa son pyjama et se dirigea vers la porte au fond du dortoir, espérant qu'elle menait bien à la salle de bain ce qui, s'aperçut-il, était le cas.

Quand il en sortit une demi-heure plus tard et après une bonne crise de panique dûment maîtrisée, Snape était lui aussi en pyjama, allongé sur son lit, le livre coincé sur ses genoux, sa baguette noire dans une main et l'autre perdue dans les poils longs et emmêlés d'un chat qui ronronnait, couché en boule contre lui.

Étant donné qu'il ne semblait pas plus enclin à la conversation que précédemment, Harry s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et étudia l'emploi du temps avec attention. Il fut soulagé de constater que la plupart des cours étaient en commun avec les lions. Ça lui facilitait les choses… Demain, à la première heure, il ferait en sorte de se trouver sur le chemin de son père et du reste des Maraudeurs. Le fait qu'il n'appartienne pas à la même Maison ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire accepter d'eux…

Après avoir parcouru le petit bout de carton trois fois, Harry le connaissait par cœur et il passa sur le ventre pour rouvrir sa malle et en tirer son bouquin de Métamorphose. Si elle était à moitié aussi sévère qu'à leur époque, McGonagall ne tolérerait certainement aucun retard de sa part et son cours était le premier de la matinée, le lendemain.

Seulement, se rappela-t-il après avoir lu quatre paragraphes assommants, si la pratique lui plaisait énormément, la théorie l'avait toujours affreusement barbé… Ennuyé par le texte imprimé en petits caractères, il ne tarda pas à poser ses yeux partout excepté sur le livre et finit par observer Snape pensivement.

Il n'y avait pas tant de différences que ça mais cette version ne ressemblait plus vraiment à l'adulte qu'Harry connaissait. Les cheveux étaient toujours aussi long mais l'aspect était moins graisseux… Les traits toujours aussi marqués, presque taillés à la serpe, mais le nez était intact bien que déjà légèrement crochu… Il était très mince. Aucun muscle. Il lui faisait l'impression d'un fétu de paille.

Et puis il remarqua les yeux noirs qui semblaient lutter pour ne pas s'arracher à la page devant lui, la main qui serrait tellement fort la baguette que les phalanges étaient blanches et la respiration courte et hachée de l'autre garçon.

Harry aurait pu jurer que Snape était terrifié.

Mais il était la seule autre personne ici et il doutait sérieusement de pouvoir effrayer Snape.

Finalement, le silence devint insupportable et le Survivant se risqua à le briser.

« C'est ton chat ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'animal d'un geste vague. La question était parfaitement anodine mais elle sembla alarmer le Serpentard. A voir son expression gardée et méfiante, on aurait presque pu croire qu'Harry venait de proférer une terrible menace.

« C'est celui d'une amie. » répondit froidement Snape au bout de deux longues minutes dont Harry compta chaque seconde. Il ne manqua pas de noter que la main qui caressait jusque là l'animal venait de s'immobiliser au dessus de son dos, comme pour protéger la bête.

« Ah. » commenta le Survivant, un peu déstabilisé. « J'ai une chouette, moi. Hedwige. Je n'ai pas pu l'emmener avec moi cela dit… »

Il aurait volontiers continué à disserter sur son animal de compagnie si ça avait pu combler le silence atroce qui régnait, sauf que Snape venait de reposer son regard sur son livre et que sa main s'était lentement remise à caresser distraitement le chat. Il ne l'écoutait clairement pas.

Aucun bruit ne perçait de la porte close menant à la salle commune et, étant donné qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit encore vide à cette heure, Harry se demanda s'il y avait des sortilèges qui insonorisaient les lieux… Ça aurait été bien pratique dans la Tour des lions où il régnait toujours un boucan de tous les diables…

Trop peu d'humeur studieuse pour tenter de se replonger dans le manuel, il se mit à observer les lieux plus en détail. Il y avait deux autres lits de libre dans la pièce, donc, à peine trois Serpentard masculins en cinquième année avant qu'il arrive…

MacNair devait avoir environ le même âge que Snape, jugea Harry, il était plus que plausible qu'il doive partager un dortoir avec cet assassin. Avec la chance qui le caractérisait, le dernier garçon de cinquième année était également un Mangemort…

Soudain peu rassuré, le lion changé en serpent se demanda si Snape-Prince le remarquerait s'il s'aventurait à regagner la chambre qu'il avait occupée la veille pour la nuit…

Après tout, si l'homme était tellement décidé à le protéger, il ne le laisserait pas partager un dortoir pendant Dieu seul savait combien de temps avec une armée de Mangemorts en devenir…

« Tu as peur d'être attaqué ? » s'entendit-il demander, après avoir fixé distraitement les doigts fins crispés autour de la baguette noire.

Les yeux noirs se plantèrent si rapidement dans les siens qu'Harry ne se retint qu'au dernier moment de ne pas se jeter sur la baguette qu'il avait négligemment abandonnée sur sa table de nuit. Ce qui était, maintenant qu'il y pensait, une erreur bien bête.

Il s'immobilisa, sentant que le moindre mouvement brusque serait mal interprété, et leva lentement ses deux mains devant lui.

S'il survivait à ça, il retournait définitivement dans les appartements du Maître des Potions… Et il allait s'y installer. Pour de bon.

« D'accord… » hésita Harry. Comment gérait-on un Snape complètement paranoïaque ? En général, il se contentait de courber le dos et d'attendre que ça passe. Mais d'habitude, Snape ne pointait pas une baguette sur lui. « Je ne voulais pas… t'offenser ou quoi que ce soit…J'essayais juste de… faire la conversation. »

La baguette ne s'abaissa pas d'un millimètre mais il lui sembla que l'hostilité reflua peu à peu de son regard.

« On devrait repartir au départ. » insista Harry, trop conscient de ce que Snape connaissait déjà probablement en matière de magie noire. « Je m'appelle Harry. »

Pendant une seconde, le garçon eut l'impression qu'il avait gagné et que Snape allait se calmer. Puis, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand et deux adolescents entrèrent en riant aux éclats.

MacNair, évidemment, et un brun aux cheveux assez clairs et à l'aspect pompeux qui ne tarda pas à se présenter comme étant Rodolphus Lestrange. A peine avaient-ils aperçu Harry qu'ils s'empressèrent de vouloir l'inclure dans leur petit fou rire qui se basait assez étrangement sur une anecdote anodine et pas sur une plaisanterie raciste comme il l'avait craint.

C'était bizarre de voir des gens qu'il savait pertinemment être mauvais se comporter aussi normalement…

S'ils notèrent sa réticence à engager une conversation avec eux, ils n'en firent pas mention. Snape avait remarqué son malaise, Harry le savait. Il s'était senti observé tout du long des pénibles minutes avant que les garçons décident de se coucher. Mais MacNair et Lestrange n'avaient pas adressé un seul regard à Snape, c'était presque comme s'il n'avait pas été là.

Il essaya de vider son esprit avant de s'endormir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la présence de Ron et d'Hermione.

Il ne commit pas non plus deux fois l'erreur de se séparer de sa baguette. Il s'endormit le poing serré dessus et il était certain que c'était également le cas du garçon installé dans le lit en face du sien.

°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°

Severus prit place à la table des Professeurs, laissant avec soulagement la scène à Potter. Après tout, le gamin adorait être sous les feux des projecteurs. Et de fait, malgré tout ce que le Professeur avait pu lui seriner toute la journée, il se fit encore remarquer en rompant tout les records de longueur pour une répartition.

Les élèves comme les enseignants chuchotaient entre eux, impatients de pouvoir commencer leur repas et Severus prit une gorgée de vin, préparant mentalement le sermon qu'il ne manquerait pas de passer au lion.

Ce fut à cette seconde que le Choixpeau livra sa décision sous la forme d'un SERPENTARD tonitruant.

Le vin remonta dans sa gorge et il commença à s'étouffer pitoyablement. Il fallait dire que les tapes puissantes qu'Hagrid lui administrait n'aidaient en rien.

« Merci, Hagrid, je pense que Saevus va se remettre tout seul. » intervint joyeusement Dumbledore une seconde avant que Severus ne recrache un poumon.

Serpentard. _Serpentard_. Serpentard !

Comment _Potter_ avait-il pu atterrir à _Serpentard_ ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Saevus. » déclara Slughorn, en se penchant pour pouvoir le regarder en face. « Nous prenons soin des nôtres à Serpentard. Votre fils est en d'excellentes mains. »

Entre les mains de Mangemorts plus précisément.

Son regard se posa sur le garçon que Minerva venait de pousser en direction de la table des serpents. Le gamin avançait comme un condamné va à l'échafaud. Il s'installa en bout de table, une expression hébétée sur le visage, avant de tourner la tête vers la table des Professeurs. Les yeux verts s'arrêtèrent d'abord sur Dumbledore avant de venir se poser sur lui.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes puis ce crétin eut l'audace de hausser les épaules avant de donner sa pleine attention au plat de pommes de terre devant lui.

Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance…

_Jamais_ il n'avait imaginé que Potter pouvait finir dans son ancienne Maison. Jamais. C'était une catastrophe. Il savait pertinemment ce qui se jouait derrière les portes closes de la Maison de Salazar lorsque Slughorn en était responsable… Une hiérarchie injuste où les plus faibles étaient au mieux les esclaves des plus forts, au pire leurs souffre-douleurs. Potter n'avait pas les capacités nécessaires à se fondre dans le décor… Il ne saurait pas s'adapter… Il…

Severus observa, figé, tandis que Lucius Malfoy se glissait en face du gamin.

Avaient-ils réellement besoin des archives de Poudlard ? A ce stade, le Maître des Potions hésitait à plier bagage et à aller s'installer à Pré-au-lard. Il pourrait toujours enfermer le gamin à la cave…

« Votre fils est terriblement timide, Saevus. » jugea McGonagall, qui avait pris place à sa gauche, suivant probablement son regard.

Ce fut à cette seconde que Potter se tourna vers lui avec un air désespéré. Severus résista à grand peine à l'envie de se lever et de le secouer pour l'alléger de sa bêtise. Ne pouvait-il pas jouer la comédie ? Ne pouvait-il pas tenter, une seule fois dans sa vie, de faire les choses correctement ?

Lentement, il leva un sourcil, espérant que le message était clair.

S'il les faisait repérer, il finirait découpé en morceaux et bouillonnant dans un chaudron.

Miracle des miracles, le garçon serra la main de Malfoy.

« Mr Malfoy est notre préfet en chef. » expliqua McGonagall comme s'il avait émis le souhait d'engager la conversation. « Un garçon brillant, vraiment. Peu attachant au demeurant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais brillant. Je ne conseillerai pas à votre fils de le fréquenter de trop près ceci dit… »

La façon dont elle ne cessait de répéter que Potter était son fils était perturbante. Oui, il avait jeté l'idée d'un lien de parenté entre eux pour tromper Dumbledore mais il avait oublié à ce moment là que tout le monde le croirait. Or être lié d'une quelconque façon que ce soit à Harry Potter…

« Pourquoi donc ? » feignit-il de s'intéresser à la chose. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi Minerva n'approuvait pas que son fils fréquente Malfoy. Il ne serait pas bon d'avoir un Professeur dont l'enfant était proche de ceux qui prêchaient une politique raciste.

Une autre que Minerva aurait usé d'euphémismes ou de métaphores.

Mais Minerva McGonagall était une véritable lionne et elle n'avait jamais craint de dire ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

« Je suis bien consciente que la Maison des Prince ne comporte, à de très rares exceptions près, que des Sang-Purs, Saevus. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec et peu amical. « Néanmoins j'estime et j'exige que les opinions personnelles des Professeurs restent personnelles. Nous sommes-nous bien compris ? »

« Parfaitement. » rétorqua Severus, avec un petit rictus. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de décider que d'avoir Minerva comme alliée serait plus que profitable. « Néanmoins… Je me dois de préciser que la mère de… d'Harry était une sorcière qui, bien que considérée comme une des meilleures de sa génération, n'avait aucune affiliation à une quelconque famille magique. »

Minerva sembla réellement surprise et ne chercha pas à le cacher.

« Un Prince et une Née-Moldue ? » s'étonna-t-elle, mais par bonheur la sorcière n'était pas idiote et elle prit soin de baisser la voix. « Voilà qui n'a pas dû être bien accueilli. »

Le regard de Severus se reposa sur Potter. _Harry_, se corrigea-t-il. Il devait absolument s'habituer à se référer au garçon par son prénom s'il ne voulait pas commettre d'erreur fâcheuse.

Le gamin semblait le centre de toutes les attentions à la table des Serpentards. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que cela. Les Prince étaient une des familles les plus anciennes du monde magique. Bien plus vieille et riche que les Malfoy en réalité et tous ces adolescents n'avaient aucune idée d'où débarquait Harry. Il avait beau venir d'arriver, en ce qui concernait le code que suivaient les Serpentards, le garçon était dans les plus hautes sphères de la hiérarchie. Et il en resterait ainsi tant que personne ne découvrirait qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé. Là… ce serait un réveil brutal. A cette époque, seuls les Sang-Purs régnaient à Serpentard.

« Harry sait très bien faire la différence entre amis et ennemis, Professeur. » affirma-t-il avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en avait.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il y eu une soudaine agitation autour de la table des serpents et il vit son jeune double se lever rageusement et se diriger vers la porte à grandes enjambées. Il ne manqua pas le regard discret qu'il jeta en direction de la table des Gryffondors.

Mais Lily ne devait pas avoir fini parce que le garçon continua à avancer.

Severus évitait de regarder vers les lions. Il résistait à la tentation depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle et, s'il avait son mot à y dire, il résisterait jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à leur époque.

« Il a à peine touché à son assiette, Horace. » gronda Poppy un peu plus loin et, intrigué, Severus tendit l'oreille. « Vous êtes son Directeur de Maison. C'est à vous que revient la charge de… »

« Severus va bien, Poppy. » coupa Slughorn avec lassitude. « Chagrin d'amour sans aucun doute. Ça lui passera. »

L'infirmière n'avait pas l'air satisfaite mais elle garda le silence comme si elle savait que la partie était perdue d'avance.

« Severus Snape. » lâcha Minerva à ses côtés et le Maître des Potions sursauta presque. Il dévisagea la sorcière, le cœur battant, mais une expression de désintérêt feint sur le visage. Avait-elle deviné que… « Un drôle de numéro, celui là. Un conseil, Saevus. Les Maraudeurs d'un côté de la pièce et Snape de l'autre. Si Lily Evans peut être à distance équitable des deux, c'est le mieux. »

Stupidement, Severus resta choqué. Il avait su que Minerva n'était pas sa plus grande admiratrice quand il était encore dans sa salle de classe mais… Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il était autant responsable que les Maraudeurs de la guerre interne qui se jouait ?

« Les Maraudeurs ? » parvint-il à répéter d'un air intrigué, se coulant dans la peau de l'espion qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté.

Du coin de l'œil, il ne manqua pas Harry qui se levait pour ensuite défier Malfoy du regard. A quoi jouait-il ?

« Oh, ce sont quatre de mes lions… » répondit Minerva, une dose non négligeable d'affection et de fierté dans la voix. « C'est ainsi qu'ils ont nommé leur petite bande… Charmants garçons. Un peu turbulents, je l'admets volontiers. Mais charmants. »

Une chance pour elle qu'une fille, une préfète, vienne de rejoindre Malfoy et Harry. Evidemment, le gamin ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de lui tendre la main ce qui causa un chahut à la table. Qui était donc cette fille ? Son visage et son nom avaient depuis longtemps déserté sa mémoire… Préfète pourtant et dans la même année que lui s'il se souvenait correctement.

« Qui est… » commença-t-il mais Minerva observait maintenant elle-même Harry converser avec la fille d'un air enchanté.

« Améthyste Jones. » répondit directement la Directrice des Gryffondors. « Excellente élève. Malheureusement, elle est peu populaire… »

Et Severus se rappela brusquement pourquoi. C'était une Née-Moldue.

Et visiblement, Harry venait d'échouer au test que Lucius avait subtilement placé sur sa route. Le gamin serait maintenant considéré comme un traître à son sang. Pire, à son rang.

Il s'excusa peu après que le garçon ait quitté la Grande Salle et rejoignit ses quartiers en hâte, certain déjà que Potter l'y attendait prêt à pleurnicher tout son saoul. Il ne s'alarma pas de ne pas l'y trouver, s'installant au secrétaire à l'aspect ancien dans un coin du salon.

En moins de dix minutes, tous les livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque dans la matinée furent étalés sur la surface de travail et il se plongea dans ses recherches.

Il était prêt de minuit quand il réalisa que Potter ne viendrait pas se réfugier dans ses jupes ce soir. Ce qui était doublement malheureux.

De une parce que ça lui ôtait la possibilité de se moquer et de se défouler sur lui.

De deux parce qu'il allait probablement passer la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en se demandant lequel de MacNair, Lestrange ou son propre double lancerait le premier Avada.


	5. One Word Turns into a War

Désolée du retard! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, on retrouve d'anciens amis à nous aujourd'hui. ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>One word turns into a war<em>

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down ?_

Battlefield – Jordin Sparks

_Un mot se transforme en guerre,_

_Pourquoi sont-ce les choses les plus insignifiantes qui nous déchirent ?_

Battlefield – Jordin Sparks

_**Chapitre 5 : One Word Turns into a War**_

La seule raison pour laquelle Harry aperçut Snape se lever fut parce qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait somnolé par intermittence, s'était endormi par tranche de dix ou quinze minutes, et avait passé des heures sur le dos, le regard fixement rivé à la pointe de son baldaquin.

Donc, quand, bien avant l'aube –et il avait jeté assez de _tempus_ pour être certain que le soleil ne brillait pas encore – il entendit une certaine agitation dans le dortoir, Harry rejeta les couvertures qui l'avaient protégé du froid polaire qui régnait dans les cachots, agrippa plus fermement sa baguette et colla l'œil à l'endroit où les rideaux autour de son lit se rejoignaient.

Le bruit était minime, il était clair que Snape faisait son maximum pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Harry espionna, perplexe, tandis que l'autre garçon rassemblait ses affaires et disparaissait dans la salle de bain. Il restait bien une heure trente avant que le petit-déjeuner ne soit accessible… Et plus de trois heures avant le début des cours… Pourquoi se levait-il aussi tôt ?

La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

Et s'il préparait un mauvais coup, c'était forcément à l'encontre des Maraudeurs ou d'un Né-Moldu innocent…

Perplexe, Harry profita du fait qu'il utilisait la salle de bain pour jeter un _silencio_ et appeler son uniforme d'un _accio_. Il se changea à l'abri des épais rideaux de velours vert, attrapa les livres qu'il lui faudrait pour la journée et les fourra dans son sac, puis il tenta de mettre les lentilles en perdant le moins de temps possible.

La veille et au grand désespoir de Snape –Prince ! Cela allait rapidement devenir compliqué s'il ne parvenait pas à se référer à la version adulte par son nom de substitution- il avait mis plus de quinze minutes avant de parvenir à en enfiler une.

Par chance, quand le Serpentard sortit de la salle de bain, Harry clignait activement des yeux, les lentilles en place bien que légèrement gênantes. Mais le Professeur avait dit que c'était normal et qu'il s'habituerait…

Oubliant son inconfort au profit de sa toute nouvelle mission d'espionnage, il observa Snape ranger méticuleusement plume, parchemin et livres dans sa besace avant de quitter rapidement le dortoir, le mystérieux chat de la veille sur les talons. Le Survivant lui laissa très exactement une minute d'avance avant de sauter au sol sous couvert de son sort de silence et de se précipiter vers la porte, se rappelant à peine de jeter son sac sur son épaule.

Il ouvrit légèrement le battant, juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Mais le feu s'était éteint dans la salle commune et l'obscurité partielle qui y régnait l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Déduisant que Snape était probablement déjà dans le couloir et en route vers la réalisation de ses projets contestables, Harry dévala rapidement les escaliers et se précipita vers la porte de pierre, sans même jeter un regard à ce qui l'entourait.

Au moment où il fit basculer la porte, un miaulement aigu retentit derrière lui et il bondit pratiquement de surprise tandis que le chat de Snape qui n'était pas à Snape se frottait sans pudeur contre ses jambes. Le temps que le garçon comprenne, l'animal quittait la salle commune et s'éloignait d'un pas vif dans le couloir.

Mis à part le félin, en revanche, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie hors de la salle commune et Harry fronça les sourcils. Snape n'avait pas pu partir aussi vite, c'était impossible. Et s'il l'avait fait et bien… Il était trop tard pour le poursuivre maintenant… Il ne le retrouverait jamais dans le dédale de couloirs qu'étaient les cachots de Poudlard. Il n'était déjà pas certain de comment retourner au hall d'entrée en partant de là où il se trouvait…

Maudissant son manque de rapidité, il laissa la porte se refermer et fit demi-tour, jetant un vague coup d'œil alentour avant de se décider pour un des canapés près de l'âtre aux braises rougeoyantes.

Il s'était déjà laissé tomber sur le sofa vert sombre et avait sorti son livre de Métamorphose quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et que deux yeux noirs étaient fixés sur lui. Pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes, Harry laissa échapper un cri surpris tandis que son cœur s'accélérait brutalement.

Et après, l'homme s'étonnait des rumeurs qui le faisaient passer pour un vampire…

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » accusa-t-il immédiatement le Serpentard qui continuait à l'observer avec méfiance.

Bien évidemment, la baguette en bois noir était fermement serrée dans la main de l'autre garçon et il semblait qu'Harry avait encore une fois interrompu sa lecture, étant donné qu'il était installé dans un fauteuil, le dos tellement droit qu'il ne touchait pas le dossier, le même grimoire que la veille sur ses genoux.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais n'en chercha pas davantage. De mauvaise humeur, il ramassa le livre qu'il avait laissé tomber et se cala bien profondément dans le canapé avant de se plonger dans la Métamorphose. Il passa l'heure et demie qui suivit à bouder sur le manuel, en prenant bien soin d'_ignorer_ Snape et les coups d'œil méfiants qu'il lui jetait.

Harry refusa de seulement frémir lorsqu'il jeta un _incendio_ qui raviva les braises dans la cheminée.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus le garçon avait envie de hurler sur le Serpentard. Ce Snape était bizarre. Évidemment, l'autre Snape –Prince, peu importe- était bizarre lui aussi. Mais celui là… Celui là se comportait comme un animal craintif et ça portait sur les nerfs du Survivant. Franchement, la situation était ridicule. Que pouvait-il bien avoir de si effrayant pour l'autre adolescent refuse de se détendre au point de simplement s'appuyer sur le dossier de son fauteuil ?

Le seul point positif de ce lever aux aurores fut qu'il eut tout le temps d'apprendre par cœur les lois relatives à la transformation d'un objet inanimé de type végétal à un objet inanimé nettement plus banal. Il eut même le temps de planifier sa rencontre « accidentelle » avec les Maraudeurs.

Et de fait, dès que la salle commune commença à se remplir d'étudiants, il se glissa à l'extérieur à la suite d'un groupe d'élèves de troisième année, sans plus se préoccuper de Snape. Les deux garçons et les trois filles devant lui avançaient à l'allure d'un escargot en plein désert, trop occupés à se plaindre d'une interrogation qu'ils auraient dans la journée pour penser à accélérer l'allure. Avec difficulté, Harry se contraignit à la patience et se résolut à repérer précisément son chemin pour ne pas dépendre de quelqu'un à chaque aller et retour vers sa salle commune.

Finalement, il s'avéra qu'il avait eu tort de s'en faire parce que la Grande Salle était pratiquement vide si ce n'est pour le groupe de serpents, quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles et deux Gryffondors. La table des Professeurs étaient totalement vide, à l'exception d'un Flitwick vingt ans plus jeune et de Snape version adulte. Le premier semblait tenter de faire la conversation, le deuxième se noyait dans sa tasse de thé.

Snape n'était définitivement pas du matin…

A la seconde où le Maître des Potions l'aperçut, il posa bruyamment sa tasse sur la table, se leva et se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées, ses robes claquants derrière lui. Et le catogan dans lequel il avait emprisonné ses cheveux n'atténuait en rien l'effet global, même si des mèches éparses échappaient au lien de cuir qui les nouait ça et là. Au contraire, ça laissait une impression de folie négligée. Une folie de psychopathe, pour être précis.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry fit la délicate expérience de voir un « parent » venir s'adresser à vous en public, dans un contexte qui ne s'y prêtait pas…

Quand Snape s'arrêta devant lui, il était douloureusement conscient que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Le Professeur l'examina des pieds à la tête. Humilié, Harry s'assit à la table des serpents avec un temps de retard et, attrapant brutalement le premier toast qui était à portée, entreprit de le beurrer sauvagement.

« Je pense que des félicitations sont de mises. » railla Snape –Prince, bon sang ! – et Harry leva la tête pour le dévisager avec incertitude. Il doutait fort que l'homme soit ravi que le garçon ait été envoyé dans sa Maison…

« Ah ? » s'étonna le Survivant et se morigéna immédiatement derrière. Le Mangemort avait le don certain de le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Évidemment. » continua le Professeur. « Vous avez passé la nuit, après tout. »

Harry le fusilla des yeux. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait s'empresser de provoquer un Serpentard alors qu'il était sur leur territoire ?

Prêt à lui faire part de sa pensée, le garçon ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement après. Malfoy senior venait de se glisser derrière le Maître des Potions, accompagné de sa petite bande.

« Professeur Prince. » salua chaleureusement Lucius. Comme s'il l'avait connu depuis toujours. Comme s'il avait été un vieil ami de la famille. « Harry. Bien dormi ? »

Harry dévisagea Malfoy, une expression ahurie sur le visage. Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy, le même Lucius Malfoy qui avait juré sa perte par le passé, venait de lui demander s'il avait passé _une bonne nuit_ ? Et depuis quand se sentait-il autorisé à utiliser son prénom ?

Bien heureusement, Narcissa, sa sœur et le petit groupe de Mangemorts en devenir qui semblaient ne jamais se quitter prit place autour de la table, non loin de lui, et toute réponse qu'il aurait pu formuler fut noyée par les saluts de ses camarades de Maisons. Quoi qu'il n'était pas certain que ce soit véritablement heureux…

A quel moment exactement était-il devenu la nouvelle coqueluche de Serpentard ?

« Oh, Professeur… » continua Lucius comme si ça venait juste de lui revenir en mémoire. « Mon père, Lord Abraxas Malfoy comme vous devez le savoir, pense avoir connu le vôtre… Vespesien Prince, de la lignée slave de la Maison Prince, c'est bien cela ? »

Harry fixa l'échange avec intérêt. Snape-Prince toisait Lucius et il y avait une sorte de… d'orgueil nouveau sur son visage… Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, à son sens, Snape était toujours arrogant. Mais pas dans le même sens que Draco Malfoy, par exemple. Alors que là, c'était exactement ça. La même expression que celle qu'il avait vue sur le visage d'Oncle Vernon quand il parlait à un livreur de journaux, celle de la plupart des Sang-Purs s'adressant aux Né-Moldus ou aux familles considérées comme traîtres à leur sang. Celle de quelqu'un qui se sait supérieur en tout point à son interlocuteur.

« Ves_pa_sien Prince. » corrigea froidement Snape-Prince en le dévisageant avec un mépris presque palpable. Harry devait reconnaître ça au Maître des Potions, quand il s'agissait de jouer la comédie, il était incontestablement doué. Quoi qu'il n'ait pas réellement l'impression que Snape ait à se forcer beaucoup pour donner l'impression de dédaigner Malfoy… Étrange, il aurait pourtant parié qu'ils étaient bons amis…

Malfoy eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné.

Ce sur quoi Harry ne s'attarda pas parce que Lily venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, un air encore ensommeillé sur le visage, et visiblement très occupée à acquiescer à tout ce que son amie, une grande fille aux boucles blondes cendrées, racontait.

« Exact. » se dépêcha de rectifier Malfoy. « Je regrette, Professeur, le parchemin n'était pas de la meilleure qualité… »

Lily se laissa tomber sur le banc de la table des lions sans grande grâce ou souci de faire bonne impression. Elle continua de hocher la tête en réponse à ce que l'autre lionne racontait, mes ses yeux verts si semblables aux siens, parcouraient rapidement la table des serpents comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement mais elle ne s'attarda pas, et ne dut pas trouver qui elle voulait parce qu'elle se tourna vers son amie, et prit finalement part à la conversation.

« Tout à fait compréhensible. » accepta poliment Snape-Prince. Sauf que ça n'avait rien de véritablement poli, et que le sous-entendu selon lequel l'affaire était un crime impardonnable était plus que clair.

Se rappelant brusquement qu'il avait toujours un toast à la main, et réalisant qu'il devait avoir l'air bien stupide à fixer les deux hommes discuter d'un ton glacial, d'une façon tellement Serpentarde que ça lui donnait froid dans le dos, Harry croqua dans le bout de pain avec ferveur.

« Mon père aimerait beaucoup vous rencontrer, Monsieur. » reprit Lucius, une courtoisie soigneuse s'attachant à chacun de ses mots et de ses gestes. Tout était calculé, songea Harry avec attention, du léger hochement de tête à l'expression engageante.

Du dehors, ça n'avait rien de plus qu'une discussion polie.

Si on accordait un peu plus d'attention à la scène, il était possible de discerner la lutte de regards qui opposaient Snape-Prince et Malfoy. Lutte de pouvoir.

Harry ne comprenait pas très bien ces histoires de Sang-Purs, de vieilles familles et d'anciens membres de l'aristocratie… Évidemment, le Maître des Potions lui avait seriné pendant une demi-heure la liste des Prince et leurs titres comme si ça avait un sens. Ça n'en avait aucun.

« Je serai, bien sûr, ravi de rencontrer votre père, Mr Malfoy. » approuva finalement Snape-Prince. « Ce sera un… _honneur_ de rencontrer Abraxas Malfoy. »

Oh, la pause avant honneur et la façon dont il avait prononcé le mot… Le garçon prit une nouvelle bouchée de son toast et appuya la tête sur sa main pour mieux observer l'expression satisfaite qu'arborait Malfoy, mais qui cachait mal une mine insultée.

« Je ne manquerai pas de transmettre vos sentiments, Professeur. » assura Lucius, une lueur mauvaise brillant dans son regard. A la place de Snape-Prince, Harry se serait inquiété.

« Faites donc. » répliqua le Maître des Potions, jamais de ceux à ne pas avoir le dernier mot. « Harry. »

Le nom claqua dans l'air, sec et hostile, et, surpris, le garçon dévisagea le Professeur.

« Je te veux dans mon bureau dès ton dernier cours. » ordonna froidement l'homme. Le tutoiement n'avait rien de naturel et tout de méprisant.

La raison de cette exigence était malheureusement très claire : Occlumencie. Il l'avait bien averti qu'ils commenceraient à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Serrant les dents pour contrer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. De quel droit lui parlait-il sur ce ton devant ses camarades de classe ?

Il remarqua à peine la jeune version de Snape se glisser à table ou le sourire discret qui étira immédiatement les lèvres de Lily, trop occupé à observer le Professeur quitter la Grande Salle, non sans un regard glacial pour Lucius.

Harry recommença à mâchonner un toast, ressassant encore et encore son humiliation du matin et ignorant les tentatives de Narcissa ou Lucius pour l'intégrer dans la conversation. Son humeur ne s'améliora que lorsqu'un groupe bruyant pénétra dans la pièce, sans se préoccuper de déranger qui que ce soit avec leurs cris, leurs rires et le chahut qu'ils provoquaient.

Fasciné, Harry observa Remus et Peter s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, riant toujours de la blague que venait de lancer Sirius, tandis que ce dernier et James approchaient de l'endroit où Lily était assise. Le cœur battant et un sourire aux lèvres, Harry regarda James passer les bras autour des épaules de sa mère…

...et se retrouver par terre, les quatre fers en l'air, après qu'elle lui ait asséné un douloureux coup de coude dans le ventre.

Sirius jeta un sourire charmeur à la blonde assise en face de Lily mais poursuivit son chemin sans s'arrêter ou tenter de venir en aide à son meilleur ami qui subissait les foudres de la rousse en souriant avec assurance. Harry resta bouche bée tandis que son parrain allait embrasser sans aucune pudeur ou discrétion une brunette qui était assise non loin. Il s'y employa jusqu'à ce qu'une McGonagall à l'air sévère vienne lui taper sur l'épaule. Mais la sorcière semblait avoir du mal à ne pas sourire devant le discours décousu que lui tenait Sirius…

Entre temps, Lily semblait s'être désintéressée de parler dans le vide et avait tourné le dos à James, croquant avec fureur dans la pomme qu'elle avait à la main. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le Gryffondor finit par s'éloigner et alla rejoindre ses trois comparses qui l'accueillirent de saluts moqueurs.

En moins de quelques minutes, le volume sonore augmenta considérablement. Les Maraudeurs parlaient forts et riaient sans gêne. Ils plaisantaient avec ceux installés près d'eux, envoyaient des clins d'œil et des sourires à tout ce qui portait une jupe…

Un peu perplexe, Harry déduisit que Lily et James avaient dû avoir une querelle d'amoureux mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour retarder plus avant sa rencontre avec les Maraudeurs.

Avalant un énième jus de citrouille, il attendit patiemment qu'ils aient fini de petit-déjeuner. Ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

Quand les quatre garçons finirent par vider les lieux, Harry se hâta d'attraper son sac et de les suivre. Ils étaient à mi-escaliers quand le garçon les rattrapa.

« Hé ! » jeta-t-il et il eut la satisfaction de voir les Maraudeurs s'immobiliser, puis se tourner vers lui. « Vous êtes en cinquième année, non ? »

Les quatre lions échangèrent des regards indéchiffrables mais la lueur qu'il lut dans les yeux de Sirius quand il s'avança vers lui poussa Harry à faire un pas en arrière. Son parrain était clairement en mode farceur et ce n'était pas le moment de s'y laisser prendre.

« Absolument. » affirma Sirius, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Le Survivant se détendit un peu. Apparemment il s'en faisait pour un rien.

James donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami et s'approcha à son tour.

« Tu es le fils de Prince, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, neutre. « Ça fait de nous des cousins… »

« C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille. » ricana Pettigrow, ce qui lui valut une taloche à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Sirius.

« Je suis un peu perdu. » mentit Harry, encouragé par leur comportement. Il avait craint que ce soit plus compliqué. « Vous pourriez m'aider à trouver la classe de Métamorphose ? »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard complice alors que James acquiesçait rapidement.

« Bien sûr ! » affirma son père. « C'est en haut de la tour sud. Il suffit de monter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de marches et ensuite c'est toujours à droite. »

Il semblait tellement franc qu'Harry hésita une seconde. Se pouvait-il que la salle de classe de McGonagall ait changé d'endroit depuis les années soixante-dix ? Ça semblait plausible, mais…

La façon dont Peter semblait lutter pour garder son sérieux. Le léger air de reproche amusé qu'avait Remus…

« On m'a dit que c'était quelque part au troisième… » hasarda Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Oh, on t'aura sûrement joué un tour. McGonagall a toujours enseigné en haut de la tour sud. Elle adore la vue. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Pettigrow qui éclata de rire. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. » déclara gentiment le loup-garou. « On ne peut pas t'emmener nous-mêmes parce qu'on doit retourner au dortoir chercher nos affaires, mais je t'assure que tu peux faire confiance à James et Sirius… »

Harry était partagé.

D'un côté Remus ne lui avait jamais menti, d'un autre il avait trop d'expérience avec Fred et George pour ne pas sentir l'entourloupe quand elle était sous son nez.

« Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi, hein ? » demanda ouvertement Harry, sans pouvoir contrôler la pointe de contrariété dans sa voix.

James laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Et on dit que les serpents sont idiots… » remarqua Sirius, avant d'éclater de ce rire si familier qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement.

Remus eut la décence de contenir son rire mais il avait l'air embêté. Sans doute l'insigne qui était épinglé sur sa poitrine l'empêchait-il de s'amuser pleinement de la situation.

Harry était énervé, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il était coincé dans le passé avec Snape pour seul soutien. Si on ajoutait à ça le poids de cette idiotie de Prophétie et tous les secrets qu'il lui fallait garder, ce n'était pas une surprise que sa patience atteigne ses limites à ce moment précis.

Il s'en prit à Remus parce que c'était sur lui que son regard s'était arrêté.

« Ils nomment vraiment n'importe qui comme préfet. » cracha-t-il, vexé.

A posteriori, s'en prendre au loup-garou n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Sirius cessa immédiatement de rire et, comme James, tira sa baguette.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion d'esquisser un geste pour prendre la sienne.

« Répète. » défia James, ignorant les protestations de Remus comme quoi ce n'était pas grave.

« Quoi ? » ironisa le Survivant, se demandant en son fort intérieur s'il n'avait pas des tendances suicidaires. « Tu es tellement stupide que tu ne peux pas comprendre un simple constat ? Tu veux peut-être que je te l'écrive ? »

Il n'avait que vaguement conscience de s'adresser à son père et à ses amis. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il était seul et fatigué et que les Maraudeurs se moquaient de lui.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? » siffla Sirius avec colère.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répliquer, une voix presque familière résonna dans son dos.

« Pour quelqu'un qui t'a rabattu le caquet. » rétorqua Lily « Alors range ta baguette et écarte toi. »

Le cœur battant, Harry se retourna pour voir sa mère, âgée de quinze ans, toiser Sirius Black et ses amis sans aucune frayeur visible, une baguette en bois très clair, presque blanc, roulant négligemment entre ses doigts fins. La menace était subtile mais bel et bien perceptible. Ses cheveux rouge-orangés retenus en deux tresses qui encadraient son visage, ses yeux verts brillants de fureur, le trait déterminé de sa bouche… Tout criait qu'elle était décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Te mêles pas de ça, Evans. » répliqua Sirius. « Emmène ton Servilus avant qu'il ne mette de la graisse partout sur le sol. »

« Ta gueule, Black. » gronda la voix de Snape, et Harry lâcha enfin sa mère des yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'autre Serpentard se tenait derrière elle. Sa baguette noire était, elle, fermement tenue, il ne semblait attendre que l'occasion de s'en servir.

« Si grossier de si bon matin… » remarqua James, en secouant la tête. « C'est la vulgarité qui te plaît, Evans ? Parce que dans ce cas là… »

« Ne termine pas cette phrase, Potter. » coupa froidement Lily. « Ou je te jure que je réduis en bouillie ce dont tu es si fier. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard puis James s'inclina exagérément. Harry profita de l'intermède pour tirer sa baguette, remarquant que Remus et Peter avaient fait de même.

Tout ça ne se passait _pas du tout_ comme il l'avait prévu.

Et il ne voulait pas mettre davantage d'huile sur le feu entre ses parents…

« Écoutez, il y a un malentendu… » intervint Harry en laissant soigneusement pendre le bras qui tenait sa baguette. « Il n'y a aucune raison de se disputer pour… »

« Oh, j'ai peur ! » l'interrompit Pettigrow, d'un ton moqueur. « Tu vas faire quoi ? Allez pleurer dans les robes de ton papa chéri ? »

Sirius, James et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

« Joli, Queudver ! » approuva Sirius. « Joli ! »

Ces mots dans la bouche de ce traître…

Sa baguette se leva presque toute seule, le sort était déjà sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

« Non. » cingla Lily, attrapant son poignet. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. « Ces idiots ne valent ni une retenue, ni de perdre des points. Viens avec nous. »

Et sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, elle l'entraîna, agrippant fermement son bras. Snape suivit, non sans jeter un regard méprisant aux quatre Maraudeurs qui se tenaient toujours le ventre comme si Peter avait lâché la meilleure plaisanterie du monde.

« C'est quoi leur problème ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Le blason sur ta poitrine. » répondit simplement Lily, en le lâchant finalement alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage. Snape avait pris place de l'autre côté de la rouquine et marchait sans sembler prêter attention à la conversation.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner toi. » bougonna le garçon, tout en reconnaissant qu'il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. Il n'avait jamais été bien disposé envers les Serpentards, lui-même. Sauf que, maintenant, il en était un.

« Mis à part la bêtise, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me gêne. » répliqua la jeune fille, en lui souriant.

Décidant qu'il était temps qu'il se présente, Harry lui tendit la main.

« Harry P… Prince. » lâcha-t-il. « Merci pour… Enfin, merci. »

Il y eut quelque chose d'étrangement solennel au moment où elle serra les doigts qu'il lui avait offerts.

« Lily Evans. » déclara-t-elle, avant d'hésiter une seconde. « Je suis Née-Moldue, à propos. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Snape vinrent se braquer sur lui avec force. S'en tenant à sa politique qui consistait à ignorer l'autre Serpentard, Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se croit obligé de présenter son arbre généalogique ? » demanda-t-il avec une curiosité sincère. « Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne me gêne pas mais c'est… bizarre de débiter son statut sanguin après son nom, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lily sourit plus largement. « Tu connais déjà Severus, je suppose ? »

Question intéressante.

« On s'est… rencontré. » déclara prudemment le Survivant.

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille se tournèrent vers l'autre garçon et elle fronça les sourcils avant de croiser ses bras devant la poitrine. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'on aurait dit une mini-Molly Weasley tant son expression était sévère.

« Tu m'avais promis de travailler sur ton comportement, Sev. » reprocha-t-elle.

_Sev_.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire, s'imaginant tout un tas de situations où il pourrait recaser ce surnom. Sev. Par exemple, s'il débarquait un beau matin dans la classe de Snape-Prince en lâchant un 'Salut, Sev, bien dormi ?' quelles étaient les probabilités qu'il voie une nouvelle fois le soleil se lever ?

Snape, de son côté, leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que baby-sitter le protégé de Malfoy, Lily. » décréta le Serpentard.

Ça ne sembla pas du tout refroidir la lionne, et Harry commençait à voir où Snape avait appris ce truc de lever de sourcil…

« Comme ? » exigea-t-elle.

« Tenter de lire un livre épais comme une brique. » répondit le Survivant, avec amusement. « Et je ne suis _pas_ le protégé de Malfoy. » réfuta-t-il avec dégoût.

« C'était un livre tout à fait intéressant. » contra Snape. « Et j'aurais apprécié pouvoir le lire en paix. Être un Sang-Pur ne donne pas tous les droits. »

Il y avait tellement de rancœur dans le dernier constat qu'Harry devina que si, ça donnait tous les droits. Et il réalisa également autre chose. Qu'avait dit cette fille la veille ? Qu'il y avait un autre Prince ? Snape-Prince n'avait jamais rien dit sur ses parents…

« Tu es un Sang-Mêlé ? » demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Lily prit bien soin de rester entre eux mais si elle ne fit aucun commentaire, sa baguette était à nouveau bien sagement au creux de sa paume.

« Ne viens-tu pas d'affirmer que tu n'y accordais aucune importance ? » grinça Snape, une lueur triomphante dans les yeux. Son amie lâcha un soupir à peine perceptible.

« Tu sais… » s'agaça Harry, peu enclin à être traité de raciste. « Tu devrais arrêter d'agresser les gens comme ça. Surtout ceux que tu ne connais pas. Pour ta gouverne, mes grands-parents maternels étaient Moldus. »

Ça eut le mérite de clouer le bec au garçon. Lily, elle, le dévisagea avec attention.

« Tout le monde est persuadé que tu es un Sang-Pur. » remarqua-t-elle, un éclat méfiant dans le regard.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Personne ne m'a posé la question. »

Snape l'étudia pendant quelques secondes, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Lily puis sembla prendre une décision.

« Un conseil. » lâcha-t-il, sèchement. « N'en parle à personne. Être un Sang-Pur est le meilleur gage de sûreté en ce moment. Même un traître à son sang. »

Le garçon prit le temps d'analyser la chose sous tous les angles avant de décréter que le Serpentard ne se moquait pas de lui. Étant donné qu'ils approchaient de la classe de Métamorphose et qu'il y avait un peu trop d'élèves autour d'eux pour se hasarder à répondre, Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Snape l'observa quelques instants de plus puis suivit Lily dans la salle de classe.

La jeune fille leur adressa un signe de la main avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de la blonde qui avait petit-déjeuné avec elle. L'autre lionne semblait étonnée de trouver Harry en leur compagnie… Point sur lequel il ne s'attarda pas, étant donné que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés ou en passe de le faire.

Il y avait deux fois plus de filles que de garçons chez Serpentard. Amy lui sourit mais ne lui proposa pas de prendre place à côté d'elle et s'installer au milieu d'un groupe de filles n'était, de toute manière, pas vraiment adéquat…

Lestrange et MacNair occupaient déjà un banc, même si, de toute manière, Harry aurait préféré s'asseoir par terre qu'à côté d'eux…

Snape était assis au premier rang et bien que la perspective de devoir passer deux heures juste sous le nez de McGonagall lui déplaisait, c'était toujours mieux que d'aller dans le fond où elle ne manquerait pas de le faire avancer rien que pour l'exemple.

Les rires qui précédaient les Maraudeurs le décidèrent.

« Je peux m'asseoir là ? » hésita-t-il, en posant son sac sur la moitié de bureau libre à côté de Snape.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui avec un air surpris. Et à nouveau, cette lueur méfiante brillait dans son regard.

Un raclement de gorge féminin, et appartenant indéniablement à Lily, fit lever les yeux au ciel à Snape.

« Soit. » capitula le garçon.

Sans grand entrain, Harry se laissa choir sur sa chaise pile au moment où les Gryffondors pénétraient dans la pièce.

« Tu t'es trouvé un petit copain, Servilus ? » lança Sirius en passant et Harry vit Snape serrer les poings avec rage.

Il fut un peu étonné que le Serpentard ne réplique pas…

« Je suis désolé. » grimaça Harry, se sentant un peu coupable. « J'ai mal réagi à leur plaisanterie tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça qu'ils… »

« Tu veux voir quelqu'un mal réagir à une plaisanterie ? » coupa brutalement Snape, un rictus amusé étirant ses lèvres. C'était tellement déconcertant que le Survivant écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh… » lâcha-t-il, peu certain de ce que l'autre garçon avait en tête.

Mais Snape n'avait pas attendu sa réponse.

« _Accio_ graine. » marmonna le Serpentard.

Une des graines qui attendaient le début du cours dans un grand bac sur le bureau de McGonagall vint rapidement à eux dans l'indifférence générale.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le Professeur pour pénétrer dans la classe et un silence net se fit immédiatement. La partie théorique s'étira pendant une bonne heure et demie durant laquelle, Snape observa d'un œil critique les notes brouillonnes que prenait son condisciple. Évidemment, celles du Serpentard étaient encore mieux organisées que celles d'Hermione, cela allait sans dire…

La graine avait disparu dans la poche d'uniforme du futur Maître des Potions et quand les explications arrivèrent à leur terme, Harry avait oublié jusqu'à son existence.

« Nous allons passer à la pratique. » annonça McGonagall, générant un brouhaha satisfait. « Répartissez-vous par deux et dispersez-vous dans la pièce. En _silence_. »

Lily faisant équipe avec son amie blonde, Snape resta avec Harry. Le but de l'expérience était de transformer les petites graines de tournesols en un objet métallique d'un volume supérieur à celui de la graine.

Il ne fallut que deux essais à Harry pour transformer leur graine en loupe. Il fallut nettement plus de temps à Snape et il ne parut pas apprécier tant que ça d'être dépassé. Le Survivant n'y pouvait rien, la Métamorphose avait toujours été une des matières les plus simples pour lui…

« Hé, Evans ! » lança brusquement Sirius par-dessus les formules qui fusaient des divers endroits de la classe. « Tu veux voir mes graines ? »

« Mr Black ! » s'outragea McGonagall. Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle ne retira pas de points. Il ne manqua pas non plus la manière dont la mâchoire de Snape se contracta brutalement. Ça devait même être douloureux.

« Très bien. » siffla Snape, si bas qu'Harry dut se pencher pour l'entendre. « _Wingardium Leviosa_. »

Harry observa la petite graine que le Serpentard avait volé avant le cours flotter docilement jusqu'à sous la chaise qu'occupait Sirius. Quand elle fut posée juste en dessous, une lueur satisfaite dansa dans les yeux noirs de Snape. Le Serpentard jeta un regard autour d'eux puis agita discrètement sa baguette.

« _Magicus Extremus_ _Herbivicus_. » murmura-t-il.

Oh, c'était définitivement un tour qu'il jouerait à Malfoy…

Un tout petit tournesol se développa au sol avant d'enfler et enfler encore jusqu'à briser la chaise sur laquelle Sirius été assis, arrachant un cri épouvanté au garçon quand il se retrouva suspendu à trois mètres du sol, accroché à un pauvre pétale géant mais fragile qui se déchirait inévitablement. Dans un nouveau cri peu digne, le Maraudeur bascula dans le vide.

Sirius atterrit sur ses fesses.

Il ne dut pas se faire bien mal mais sa chute entraîna pas mal de ricanements du côté des serpents.

« Qui a fait ça ? » tonna McGonagall après s'être assurée que le Maraudeur n'avait rien d'autre qu'un orgueil froissé.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Snape et lui. Harry prit son plus bel air innocent.

« Mr Snape… » gronda la Directrice de Maison, visiblement très mécontente.

« A force de se lancer des fleurs à lui-même, ça devait finir par arriver… » remarqua Lily à haute voix, déclenchant une nouvelle salve d'hilarité du côté des lions.

« Miss Evans, nous nous passerons de vos remarques spirituelles. »

McGonagall fit volte-face vers la lionne qui lui adressa un sourire angélique.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Professeur. » offrit aimablement Lily. « Cependant vous devez admettre que l'illustration de l'ego de Black était parfaite… »

« Tu te crois intelligente, Evans ? » s'énerva Sirius, apparemment plus que vexé de sa chute.

A partir de là, la situation dégénéra en une dispute échauffée à laquelle McGonagall eut beaucoup de mal à mettre un terme. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle venait à peine de récupérer le silence qu'elle réclamait depuis plus de dix minutes.

Cette affaire coûta vingt points à chacune des deux maisons.

Harry emboîta le pas à Snape tandis qu'il sortait de la salle et rejoignait Lily qui attendait un peu plus bas dans le couloir, en grande conversation avec son amie blonde dont il apprit enfin le non. Alice Oldridge lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui avec précision.

Il leur restait une heure de Sortilèges avant le déjeuner. Ce cours là rassemblait les Serpentards et les Serdaigles, Lily et Alice leur firent donc plutôt rapidement leurs adieux.

Snape n'était pas du genre bavard et Harry n'avait pas envie de discuter. Ça ne l'empêcha de s'asseoir à côté du garçon pour le cours de Flitwick. Après tout, il était nouveau et les gens l'observaient assez comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter en jouant les sans amis…

Le déjeuner fut une affaire rapidement expédiée, de même que les deux assommantes heures de Divination qui suivirent. Apparemment Snape suivait les cours de Runes comme la plupart des autres serpents. Le cours de Divination ne comptait que lui, trois Poufsouffles et deux Serdaigles.

Le Professeur n'était peut-être pas Trelanwey mais Harry en vit défiler chaque seconde avec un ennui croissant.

Sauf qu'évidemment, la journée prit un tout autre tour dès le cours de potion. Quoi qu'il fasse, il semblait que sa vie virât toujours en l'enfer en cours de potion…


	6. Remember my Name

Je sais, je publie en avance mais... vous j'ai pensé que c'était une façon de marquer mon départ pour mes vacances Hpiennes, et puis je ne serais pas là vendredi prochain.

Pour Bercy, si certain d'entre vous y vont et souhaite qu'on se rencontre en chair et en os, sachez que je porterai mon uniforme Serpentard et serée accompagnée d'une Gryffondor un peu fofolle qui parle fort ( ça vous aide hein vu la foule qu'il y aura portant la même chose?). Il est prévu que nous soyons taguée de "Slytherin/ Gryffondor rules". Je n'exclue pas de taguer mon propre pseudo sur ma personne XD. Bref, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué je susi hystérique. J-4, les enfants! J-4!

Et Snape... Snaaaaaape...

Enfin, j'embrasserai Lucius pour vous ;)

* * *

><p><em>I try to stay awake and remember my name<br>But everybody's changing  
>And I don't feel the same<em>

Everybody's changing – Keane

_Je tente de rester éveillé et de me souvenir de mon nom. _

_Mais tout le monde change _

_Et je n'en éprouve pas le besoin_

Everybody's changing _- _Keane

_**Chapitre 6 : Remember my Name **_

Snape-Prince ne donnait jamais de cours pratique l'après-midi. S'ils avaient Potions en deuxième période dans la journée, ils en étaient quittes pour la partie théorique.

En regardant le joyeux désordre qui régnait dans la salle de classe, soudain Harry comprit pourquoi.

Il se pouvait que le Professeur n'ait pas tort lorsqu'il affirmait, avec mépris, que les élèves étaient incapables de se concentrer et de travailler intelligemment à deux heures d'être libérés pour la journée.

D'un autre côté, il ne lui avait fallu que deux minutes pour réaliser que la méthode d'enseignement de Slughorn était radicalement différente de celle de Snape.

A peine dix minutes d'explications bancales, un renvoi à une des pages du manuel, et débrouillez-vous.

Du fond de la classe, où il s'était installé, Harry jeta un regard circulaire, parvenant à peine à s'entendre penser dans le bruit de fond constant et sonore des binômes qui riaient, se disputaient ou s'amusaient tout à leur guise.

Les seuls à peu près calmes étaient Lily et Snape qui semblaient avoir été tacitement désignés comme baby-sitters généraux. La jeune fille empêchait les lions de faire exploser leurs chaudrons et le jeune homme faisait de même avec les serpents. Et ils faisaient ça tout en surveillant leur propre mixture et en discutant l'un avec l'autre.

Harry n'avait pas de binôme parce qu'avec son arrivée, la classe était passée en nombre impair. Il n'avait personne avec qui discuter, personne à qui se plaindre du brouhaha qui perturbait sa réflexion et personne à qui faire remarquer que ces foutues instructions étaient incompréhensibles.

Il avait toujours détesté les potions, de toute manière.

Sauf que s'il ne se décidait pas bientôt entre deux flacons contenant une poudre absolument identique, mais qui ne l'était absolument pas, sa concoction serait ratée. Et Slughorn avait clairement établi qu'il n'y avait rien de plus simple qu'une potion contre la fièvre.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil au gros Professeur qui se baladait entre les paillasses, entretenant ses élèves de tout sauf de la tâche en cours et distribuant aléatoirement compliments et remarques constructives quand l'envie le prenait.

Jamais Snape-Prince n'aurait permis un tel désordre dans sa salle de classe. Et le Survivant savait maintenant pourquoi ils devaient subir son autorité de fer. C'était _dangereux_.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Lily avait déjà empêché trois explosions et Snape deux catastrophes. L'attitude désinvolte de Slughorn laissait penser qu'ils étaient dans un cours de cuisine.

« Problème, Prince ? » s'enquit Snape, à voix basse, en apparaissant à côté de son chaudron.

Harry ne lui avait rien demandé de tout le cours mais, vu l'expression de Snape, sa potion n'était pas ce qu'elle était censé être. Une rapide vérification confirma que le liquide aurait dû être fluide et d'un bleu limpide, pas vert avec des grumeaux.

« Euh… Poudre séchée ou fraîche ? » demanda-t-il, avec une grimace contrite.

Pendant une seconde, il aurait pu jurer que Snape avait eu l'air amusé –étrange de se dire qu'il était meilleur enseignant à quinze ans qu'à trente-cinq. Puis le Serpentard se pencha sur sa potion, les différents ingrédients étalés sur la table et, sans daigner baisser les yeux sur le manuel, entreprit de sauver sa potion et sa note avec.

Harry observa, fasciné, tandis qu'il rajoutait des éléments dont le livre ne faisait pas mention, remuait dans un sens, jetait autre chose dans le chaudron, remuait dans l'autre sens… Quand la potion eut la couleur et la consistance voulue, il recula, s'épongea le front et lui jeta un regard triomphant comme s'il venait de remporter un défi particulièrement ardu.

« Poudre séchée. » commenta simplement le futur Maître des Potions avant de repartir vers sa partenaire qui l'attendait, tout sourire.

Il ne lui avait même pas fallu plus de quatre minutes pour rattraper ce qu'Harry aurait été incapable de rattraper même en quatre heures.

Redoublant d'attention pour ne pas gâcher l'effort du Serpentard, le garçon rajouta la poudre séchée et remua exactement comme il était écrit dans le livre. Il s'appliqua tant et si bien qu'il manqua ne pas entendre les éloges enthousiastes que faisait pleuvoir Slughorn sur Snape et sa mère.

Ça devait être plutôt habituel parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en sembla excessivement ému.

Cependant, ces encouragements réveillèrent les Maraudeurs qui s'étaient tenus relativement tranquilles depuis le début du cours, sans doute conscients de ne pas être dans leur élément.

Sirius, qui faisait équipe avec Remus, se tourna immédiatement vers James et Pettigrow qui travaillaient derrière eux. Les chuchotements entrecoupés de froncements de sourcils et de sourires malicieux n'auguraient rien de bon. D'autant que le chaudron de Lily et Snape étaient visiblement la cible du complot.

Harry se trouva partagé.

D'un côté, il voulait avertir sa mère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, d'un autre, il désirait rattraper la désastreuse rencontre de la matinée. De plus, il était étonné que Lily et James ne se soient pas encore réconciliés… A les voir interagir, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se détestaient, qu'il n'y avait aucune affection entre eux… De ce qu'il avait observé dans la journée, on aurait dit que c'était Snape et Lily d'un côté, et les Maraudeurs de l'autre.

Or, c'était impossible.

Que Snape et les Maraudeurs soient en conflit ouvert, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Mais tout le monde avait dit que Lily et James étaient amoureux depuis Poudlard, et que leur histoire était un véritable conte de fée, il en passait et des meilleures.

Donc quelque chose clochait véritablement dans tout ça.

Lily et Snape étaient clairement très proches. Au moins autant qu'il l'était d'Hermione et Ron. Or, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'aller copiner avec Malfoy ou Parkinson étant donné la façon dont ils insultaient quotidiennement ses amis.

A vrai dire, il commençait à douter que sa mère et son père soient ne serait-ce qu'amis.

« Excellent, Mr Prince ! Excellent ! »

Harry sursauta, manquant renverser le chaudron dont il remuait pensivement le contenu. Son regard alarmé rencontra celui de Slughorn et il se calma rapidement. Le Professeur de Potions étudiait son travail avec une attention réjouie.

« J'ai été ravi de constater durant le déjeuner que votre père avait une passion indéniable pour les potions. » lança Slughorn d'un air complice. « Je suis heureux de voir que le don est passé à la génération suivante. »

Après la seconde nécessaire qu'il lui fallut pour se rappeler que son « père » était en fait Snape-Prince, Harry manqua perdre sa mâchoire.

_Lui_ ? Un don pour les potions ? Risible.

Et totalement injuste étant donné que seul, il ne serait arrivé à rien.

« En fait, je dois dire que peux remercier Sn… Severus. » répondit Harry avec hésitation. « Sans son aide, je crois que ça se serait transformé en plâtre depuis longtemps. »

La tête de Snape se redressa brusquement et son regard se tourna vers lui, clairement surpris. Le coup de coude que lui adressa Lily et son chuchotement victorieux ramenèrent l'attention du Serpentard à sa partenaire.

Harry ne savait pas sur quoi Lily avait bien pu avoir raison mais, étant donné les coups d'œil étonnés ou calculateurs que lui jetaient l'ensemble des serpents, il ne devait pas être courant d'user d'honnêteté dans cette Maison.

« Oh. » Slughorn avait l'air déçu mais se reprit bien vite. « Et bien persévérez, mon garçon. Je suis certain qu'avec l'aide de Severus, vous atteindrez très vite un bon niveau. Continuez, continuez. »

Le Survivant haussa les épaules tandis que le Professeur s'éloignait. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de mentir s'il pouvait l'éviter. Hermione l'aidait souvent en Potions et il le taisait parce que, de toute manière, Snape-Prince était au courant, vu que rien ne lui échappait dans sa salle de classe.

Ce n'était tellement pas le cas de Slughorn…

Harry observa la chose arriver comme si elle se produisait au ralenti.

Le Directeur de Maison était penché au dessus du chaudron d'Amy et ne prêtait attention à rien de ce qui les entourait.

A ce moment là, Lily était, visiblement à contrecœur, allée aider Remus et Sirius sur la demande du loup-garou.

Snape cherchait partout le couteau que Pettigrow avait subtilisé en passant, et ne regardait absolument pas le chaudron à l'intérieur duquel la potion reposait.

Et James faisait flottait, lentement mais sûrement, une sorte de boulette verdâtre à travers la salle de classe.

Si le Survivant identifia l'ingrédient, ce fut parce que Snape-Prince leur avait maintes et maintes fois répété qu'il était dangereux si couplé à une mixture un peu trop volatile. En théorie, la potion contre la fièvre était stable. _En théorie_.

Sans compter que même si ça ne provoquait pas l'explosion dévastatrice que Snape-Prince avait tant de fois décrite, ça ruinerait la potion de Lily et du Serpentard.

La boulette était pratiquement arrivée au dessus du chaudron quand Harry se décida.

Peut-être qu'il allait ruiner toute possibilité d'entente entre lui et les Maraudeurs.

Peut-être.

Mais qu'importe ce qu'en disait le Choixpeau, il était Gryffondor. Et un Gryffondor agissait par honneur avant tout.

Sa main se referma sur l'ingrédient alors qu'il allait tomber dans la potion, il utilisa tous ses talents d'Attrapeur pour s'emparer de la boule avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Snape leva la tête au même moment, son regard passant de ce qu'Harry tenait entre ses doigts à Lily puis à James qui, baguette à la main, semblait furieux.

Lentement, délibérément, Harry posa la boulette sur le plan de travail et se tourna vers son père avec défi.

A cet instant, leur ressemblance devait être frappante parce que le garçon était presque sûr que le même air d'indignation contrariée dansait sur leurs visages. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était en face de lui et que personne n'était là pour le distraire, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le jumeau que tous s'étaient plus à dépeindre. Encore une fois, Snape-Prince avait eu mille fois raison.

Leurs visages étaient semblables, mais différents.

Il y avait des traits qui revenaient, des expressions… Mais rien qui ne soit outrageusement identique.

Seule la couleur des yeux qu'il avait hérités de Lily était la même.

Le reste… Le reste était une ressemblance naturelle qui n'éveillerait pas de soupçon tant qu'on ne comparait pas véritablement.

Et l'air extrêmement hostile qu'affichait à présent James semblait laisser entendre qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison de les associer l'un à l'autre. A cet instant, Harry résolut de ne pas trop s'approcher des Maraudeurs. Oui, il aurait souhaité saisir la chance unique qui lui était offerte et apprendre à connaître ses parents… Mais il commençait à pressentir qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il découvrirait.

Déçu, le garçon détourna la tête et s'éloigna sans même répondre à la question de Lily qui revenait vers eux. Snape n'avait posé aucune question et c'était tant mieux. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais indiqué qu'il souhaitait son amitié et ça aussi c'était une bonne chose.

Finalement, l'idée de Snape-Prince avait été la bonne dès le départ. Il allait se fondre dans le décor et prier pour qu'une solution s'offre rapidement à eux. Peut-être que dans quelques jours, il serait de retour dans son époque, avec Hermione et Ron. Hermione et Ron lui manquaient énormément.

La mort dans l'âme, il retourna à sa place et fronça les sourcils quand il vit Amy derrière son chaudron.

« Elle allait s'accrocher. » expliqua la jeune fille, en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Harry la remercia, constatant avec soulagement que la potion était intacte, mais ne chercha pas à la retenir ou à faire la conversation.

Mécaniquement, il laissa reposer le remède, en recueillit dans une petite fiole, écrivit son nom dessus, la déposa sur le bureau de Slughorn et rangea ses affaires. Il termina pile au moment où la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours résonnait.

« Harry ? »

La voix était hésitante mais douce et le garçon leva la tête, dévisageant Lily avec surprise. Pourquoi semblait-elle tellement vouloir son amitié ? Elle en avait à la pelle des amis…

« Oui ? » répondit-il en jetant son sac sur son épaule, se rappelant à contrecœur que sa journée n'était malheureusement pas finie. Il avait encore un cours et il n'allait certainement pas apprécier l'Occlumencie…

Toujours à leur paillasse, Snape rangeait soigneusement ses affaires dans sa besace. Harry savait qu'il écoutait. Il faisait comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais il écoutait.

Et le Survivant commença à comprendre pourquoi Lily désirait tant qu'ils s'entendent bien. Il n'avait peut-être passé qu'une soirée dans la salle commune des serpents mais il était clair que Snape n'avait pas d'amis là-bas. Il était clair que mis à part Lily, il n'avait pas d'amis tout court.

« Il ne va pas tarder à faire froid et on veut profiter du beau temps tant qu'il y en a… » expliqua la lionne. « On va travailler dehors, près du lac. Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Un regard à Snape lui indiqua que l'idée n'enchantait guère le Serpentard.

« Je ne peux pas. » lâcha le garçon, en haussant les épaules. « Je dois voir mon… père. »

Le mot tomba avec une amertume qui parut alarmer la jeune fille. Il ne chercha pas à apaiser ses inquiétudes, ne se sentant pas d'humeur charitable.

En plus d'être fatigué et angoissé, il était maintenant déprimé. Sans compter qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie.

« Ah… C'est dommage… » déclara Lily, embêtée. « Tu peux peut-être nous rejoindre après. Si tu veux… »

Elle était en train d'hésiter, pensant très certainement qu'il cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. Et s'il s'attardait encore, Snape-Prince allait le découper en morceaux.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre. » s'excusa-t-il rapidement. « C'est pour un… euh… cours de rattrapage. Si ça ne prend pas trop de temps, je viendrais. Près du lac, tu as dit ? »

Un sourire jaillit spontanément sur les lèvres de la lionne et Harry se sentit un peu mieux. Il aurait aimé la connaître dans son rôle de mère. Il aurait aimé… Balayant ses regrets inutiles, le garçon balbutia un au revoir et s'enfuit hors de la salle de classe soudain étouffante.

Ses yeux le brûlaient et il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était que les lentilles, il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

Luttant contre le flot d'élèves qui se déversaient vers le parc, la bibliothèque ou leur salle commune, Harry lutta pour arriver jusqu'au deuxième étage où se situait le bureau du Professeur de Défense. Du moins, ça se situait là, si l'endroit n'avait pas changé de place à leur époque. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Poudlard et sa tendance à tout déplacer à sa guise…

L'étage semblait vide, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mis à part l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et le bureau du Professeur de Défense, cet étage n'abritait habituellement aucune salle de classe. Il n'était pas sûr mais il pensait que les appartements de Chourave étaient à ce niveau…

Harry se hâta le long des couloirs bordés d'armures, le silence pesant le rendant progressivement nerveux. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être épié, suivi…

Et de fait, il n'était plus qu'à quelques couloirs du bureau de Snape-Prince quand quelqu'un attrapa son col et le poussa au sol.

Il était trop habitué à être malmené pour ne pas réagir immédiatement. Il dégaina sa baguette avant même d'avoir véritablement intégré qu'il était tombé et la pointa vers… le vide. Un dégoût brûlant se répandit dans ses entrailles quand il réalisa ce que ça signifiait.

_Lâche_.

Encore une fois, Snape-Prince n'avait pas eu tort.

Lentement, prudemment, Harry se remit debout, sans pour autant baisser sa baguette ou se déconcentrer. Sur le qui-vive, il fit un pas en arrière.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il sente la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer désagréablement dans sa nuque.

« Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, _princesse_. » murmura la voix de Sirius dans son dos. « Mais il va falloir que tu comprennes qu'on se fiche royalement de qui est ton père, ou de quelle famille tu viens. Tu ne te mêles pas de nos affaires, compris ? »

Fixant toujours le vide devant lui, Harry serra les dents.

« Compris ? » insista Sirius, en lui infligeant une petite bourrade qui n'avait rien d'amical.

Son parrain était-il seul ? Était-ce lui qui avait utilisé la cape ou bien les autres étaient-ils là, eux aussi, en embuscade ?

Il avait l'impression que la baguette le brûlait. Ce n'était qu'une impression. Le reflet physique de l'humiliation qu'il subissait. Sans défense. Sans défense parce qu'on l'avait attaqué dans le dos.

Parce que le meilleur ami de son père l'avait attaqué dans le dos.

« Je pensais que Gryffondor abritait les courageux. Pas les lâches. » cracha Harry, en se dégageant brusquement de la prise de Sirius. Il doutait sérieusement que le garçon lui jette un Impardonnable et pour avoir subi l'Endoloris l'année précédente, il ne craignait plus énormément d'autre douleurs.

Il fit face à Sirius, baguette levée et une demi-douzaine de sortilèges défilant dans son esprit.

Mais en priorité…

« Expelliar… »

« Expelliarmus. » jeta la voix de James dans son dos, le prenant de vitesse.

Sa baguette lui échappa des mains pour atterrir dans celle de son père.

Il lui fallut faire appel à tout le calme qu'il avait en réserve pour ne pas effacer, à coups de poings, le rictus arrogant qui étirait les lèvres de Sirius.

« C'est une habitude d'attaquer dans le dos des gens ? » s'énerva Harry, pivotant pour les avoir tous les deux dans son champs de vision. « C'est vrai que face à face, vous avez tous les risques de vous faire massacrer. »

Provoquer.

Encore et toujours.

Qu'importe combien de fois il avait subi les conséquences de sa tendance à provoquer ses ennemis, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Tant qu'il pouvait provoquer, il pouvait parler.

Tant qu'il pouvait parler, il était en vie.

« Il a la langue bien pendue, en tout cas. » commenta James tranquillement. Sirius au contraire paraissait prêt à exploser sous l'insulte.

Harry n'aurait rien eu contre.

Le besoin de se défouler le démangeait.

« Écoute, Prince… » reprit James. A regret, le Survivant cessa de fusiller Sirius du regard pour dévisager James. « Ça n'était pas censé dégénérer en… confrontation. On sait tous qui tu es, on sait tous que tu es plus noble que les Black, les Potter ou je ne sais qui…Et le fait est qu'on s'en fout complètement. Ne t'approches pas d'Evans et ne te mêles pas de nos… relations avec Snape et il n'y aura aucun problème. »

« Et sinon ? » répliqua Harry, agacé. « Lily n'a pas l'air de vraiment rechercher votre compagnie. Et Snape… Quatre contre un, vous trouvez ça équitable ? »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable. Ce fut ce dernier qui reprit la parole.

« Ne t'en mêles pas, c'est tout. » répéta James. « Tu ne connais pas Snape. C'est un abruti. Inutile de te mettre à dos tout Poudlard pour lui. »

Non, mais l'arrogance…

« Excusez-moi ! » lâcha-t-il, une main sur le cœur comme si la chose était affreuse. « J'ignorais que vous deux étiez l'école entière. »

Quant à traiter Snape d'abruti…

Le ton moqueur énerva énormément Sirius.

Harry se demanda brusquement comment ils parvenaient à passer les portes.

« Snape passe sa vie à nous embêter. » grinça son parrain. « On se venge, point. Ça ne te regarde pas. »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu as quel âge déjà ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. D'accord, il passait sa vie à s'embrouiller avec Malfoy mais, la plupart du temps, c'était le blond qui commençait, et puis, ce n'était pas aussi… _puéril._ Quelques insultes, à l'occasion quelques sorts… Rien de véritablement prémédité.

« Je commence à en avoir assez de… » gronda Sirius mais James l'interrompit.

« Laisse-tomber, Patmol. » déclara l'autre Gryffondor. « On a été gentil, on l'a prévenu. Viens, Peter et Remus vont se demander où on est. »

Harry resta là où il était, observant avec méfiance James entraîner Sirius. Il ne se retourna qu'arrivé au bout du couloir.

« Oh… » lâcha James. « J'allais oublier de te rendre ta baguette… Jolie, d'ailleurs… Elle marche bien ? »

Le Survivant ne saisit pas la formule qu'il marmonna mais la seconde suivante, son visage se mit à le démanger atrocement. Puis son cou. Ses épaules. Ses bras et tout le reste de son corps.

James jeta la baguette avec mépris et il poussa légèrement Sirius qui riait à gorge déployée. Les deux comparses s'éloignèrent en plaisantant gaiement.

Peinant à cesser de se gratter partout à la fois, Harry récupéra sa baguette mais rien n'y fit. Il eut beau répéter encore et encore _finite incantatem_, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Humilié, épuisé, il remonta rapidement le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Snape-Prince, doublement agacé de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Le sort ne faisait pas exactement mal, mais sa peau le démangeait atrocement.

Il frappa à la porte et entra avant que le Professeur ne l'y invite, espérant sans trop y croire que l'homme pourrait annuler le sortilège assez rapidement.

La Maître des Potions tournait le dos à la porte et était occupé à sortir d'un carton divers livres et manuels.

« Avez-vous un problème avec la ponctualité ? » lança Snape-Prince sans se retourner. « Vous auriez dû être ici, il y a une demi-heure. Pensez-vous que je sois à votre… »

Ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour se retourner. Apparemment l'état dans lequel était Harry l'empêcha de terminer son sermon. A ce stade, le garçon s'en moquait royalement. Mis à part gratter chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, le reste n'avait pas grande importance. Poussé par l'impuissance, il arracha presque sa cravate pour pouvoir gratter sa gorge plus à son aise.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » exigea le Professeur avant de fondre sur lui. Il agrippa ses poignets, les bloqua dans une seule de ses mains sans se laisser émouvoir de ses gémissements suppliants, et écarta son col de ses doigts libres. « Êtes-vous allergique à quelque chose en particulier ? Savez-vous ce qui a provoqué cette réaction ? »

Il y avait une touche de panique dans la voix du Mangemort.

Et Harry comprenait pourquoi.

Les mains qu'emprisonnait Snape-Prince étaient couvertes de plaques rouges tant la peau était irritée. Si tout le reste de son corps était dans le même état…

« Sort. » parvint à lâcher le garçon tout en continuant de se tortiller pour échapper à la poigne du Maître des Potions et soulager quelque peu ces affreuses démangeaisons. « Arrive pas…à… annuler… »

La maigre trace d'inquiétude disparut du regard de Snape-Prince tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je constate que vous vous êtes fait des amis. » se moqua le Professeur en lui rendant sa liberté. Un coup de baguette et trois mots latin plus tard, Harry cessait de se gratter. Les rougeurs avaient disparu mais les traces de griffures que le Survivant s'était faites lui-même subsistaient.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? » grinça le garçon en rajustant ses vêtements.

Il n'attendait pas particulièrement de réponse et ne fut pas surpris de ne pas en obtenir. Snape-Prince croisa les bras et le fixa d'un air mécontent.

« Vous êtes en retard, Potter. » répéta-t-il.

Harry grimaça. Quelque part, il se doutait que l'excuse 'j'ai été agressé au détour d'un couloir' ne marcherait pas.

« Commençons. » jeta le Professeur sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre baguette. »

Le Survivant remit sa baguette dans sa poche avec hésitation.

« Comment ça marche ? » demanda-t-il. Les explications que Snape-Prince lui avait fournies sur l'Occlumencie étaient très vagues. Mis à part la nécessité de se vider l'esprit, il ne lui avait pratiquement donné aucune autre instruction. Or se vider l'esprit, il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

« Je vais entrer dans votre esprit et pillez vos souvenirs. » répliqua Snape en mettant l'imposant bureau entre eux. « Pour que je n'y ai pas accès, vous devrez faire le vide. En théorie. En pratique, vous allez vous révéler médiocre et je vais sans aucun doute perdre mon calme. »

« Parce que vous avez déjà été calme à un moment donné ? » rétorqua Harry, et ce fut une chance pour lui que Snape ait déjà commencé à lancer sa formule.

« _Legilimens_ ! »

Ce fut la dernière parole cohérente qu'il entendit.

La seconde suivante, des images, des scènes flashaient dans son esprit.

_Malfoy qui s'asseyait devant lui et lui tendait la main. _

_MacNair et Lestrange qui essayaient de faire ami-ami avec lui._

_Sirius et James debout face à lui dans le couloir_.

Le dernier souvenir le fit paniquer parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Snape-Prince découvre le pot aux roses. Après tout, le Professeur lui avait bel et bien ordonné de se tenir à l'écart de ses parents…

Mais il avait beau pousser pour éjecter la présence de sa tête, le Maître des Potions résistait. Sans aucun doute intrigué par l'effort que faisait Harry pour l'empêcher de visionner cette scène là en particulier.

_James lui jetait un regard moqueur. _

Désespéré, Harry dirigea toute sa volonté vers un autre souvenir. Quelque chose de proche. Le cours de potions.

_Snape le fixait, satisfait, et lui indiquait de prendre un flacon de poudre séchée. _

Ça marchait !

Snape. Il fallait se concentrer sur Snape.

_Snape le fixait avec méfiance, une main sur le chat, l'autre pointant sa baguette sur lui. _

Harry tenta d'éjecter Snape-Prince de son esprit mais sans succès. C'était comme si on le poussait dans le dos. Il avait beau planter les talons dans le sol, rien n'y faisait.

_Snape corrigeait d'un coup de plume acéré une faute d'orthographe sur les notes de Métamorphoses qu'Harry avait prises. _

Le Professeur s'arracha à sa tête et le garçon s'écroula au sol, pantelant.

« A quoi jouez-vous, Potter ? » s'indigna Snape-Prince. « Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? »

Encore tremblant de l'attaque qu'il venait de vivre, Harry secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il faiblement. « Vous auriez pu prévenir que ça allait être comme ça… »

« Qu'avez-vous en tête ? » réitéra sèchement le Professeur, comme s'il soupçonnait Dieu seul savait quelle conspiration. « _Legilimens_ ! »

_Snape se levait discrètement à l'aube et à l'insu de tous. _

Harry résista.

Peine perdue.

Il fut contraint de revoir défiler la moitié de sa journée.

De sa désagréable rencontre avec les Maraudeurs à l'humiliante embuscade d'un peu plus tôt.

Quand Snape-Prince se retira cette fois-ci, Harry avait l'impression que son crâne était ouvert à deux. La douleur était lancinante, sa cicatrice le brûlait exactement comme si Voldemort s'était tenu à deux mètres, et il ne parvenait pas à accorder la moindre importance au fait qu'il était vautré par terre, parce que la pierre froide apaisait quelque peu son mal de tête.

« Pitoyable. » lâcha le Professeur.

Que ce soit pour qualifier ses dons d'Occlumens ou les péripéties de sa journée, il n'en savait rien. Et il n'en avait rien à cirer.

« Salaud. » marmonna-t-il, entre ses dents. Trop bas pour que Snape-Prince entende, il n'était pas suicidaire et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se voir subir une troisième attaque.

« Relevez-vous. » ordonna froidement le Mangemort.

L'aurait-il voulu, il n'aurait pas pu.

« Relevez-vous. » répéta encore l'homme, impatient.

Sans doute parce qu'il tardait trop à réagir, le Professeur contourna le bureau, attrapa son bras et le remit sur ses pieds.

Il n'y resta pas.

Sa tête allait exploser. Véritablement exploser.

Ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent et cédèrent sous lui.

Snape-Prince n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour l'empêcher de s'étaler à nouveau au sol.

« Comment comptez-vous empêcher Dumbledore de vous arracher vos secrets, Potter ? » grinça l'homme. « Comment comptez-vous empêcher le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ de vous arracher vos secrets ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lâcha un grognement inarticulé. Il n'avait aucune réponse à offrir et il n'avait nulle intention d'en donner une.

« Vous êtes pathétique. » commenta le Mangemort. Froidement.

Le garçon serra les dents.

« Aussi lâche que votre père… »

Faisant fi de la douleur, Harry se redressa, plongea la main dans sa poche et braqua sa baguette sur Snape-Prince.

« Mon père _n'était_ _pas_ lâche ! » beugla-t-il, augmentant son mal de tête et déclenchant une nausée subite quand il se remémora ce qui avait précédé ce cours-ci.

« Debout, Potter. » jeta le Professeur.

Il n'y échapperait pas.

Mais il n'était pas lâche.

Sa main tâtonna au dessus de lui agrippa ce qui devait être le dessus d'une chaise et s'en servit pour se redresser. Prenant de grandes inspirations pour faire disparaître les vertiges, il finit par lever le menton et défier le Maître des Potions avec force.

Snape-Prince l'observait avec attention.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais comment vous avez pu atterrir à Serpentard… » déclara le Professeur. « Vous n'y survivrez pas plus de deux jours. »

Étant donné les rapports qui s'étaient établis entre les Maraudeurs et lui, il était probablement plus en sécurité à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor…

« Je pensais que vous vouliez m'entraîner. » répliqua Harry. « _Monsieur_. »

« Faites le vide. » réitéra Snape. « _Legilimens_. »

_Hermione et lui riaient d'une chose idiote que Ron venait de dire. _

_Neville leur racontait son été. _

Faire le vide, faire le vide, faire le vide…

_Lily lui souriait et l'invitait à les rejoindre près du lac. _

Ça ne marchait pas. Il avait beau tenté de se vider l'esprit, tout allait trop vite. La présence étrangère était écrasante et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Lily prenait sa défense face à Sirius. _

Il fallait employer une tactique qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Aiguiller Snape-Prince sur autre chose pour le distraire. Quelque chose qui lui ferait lâcher prise.

La dernière image qu'il avait en tête était Lily.

Le choix du souvenir sur lequel il se concentra était instinctif.

Quelque chose qui ferait lâcher prise à Snape.

_Un éclair vert, un cri de femme et la voix glacée de Voldemort. _

Snape recula, haletant et une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Harry s'en voulut un peu d'avoir utilisé ce souvenir là comme d'une arme, mais sa migraine était trop importante pour qu'il en conçoive un véritable remord. Difficilement, il se laissa tomber sur le siège auquel il était toujours accroché et se courba en deux, tentant de maîtriser la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac.

« Comment… » balbutia finalement Snape-Prince au bout de longues secondes. « Comment pouvez-vous… »

« Détraqueurs. » coupa Harry, sans émotions apparentes.

A l'intérieur, c'était une autre affaire.

Pour être censée mettre en place des défenses, cette histoire d'Occlumencie lui donnait l'impression d'être à fleur de peau. Comme si toutes ses souffrances étaient à vif.

« Imposer des souvenirs est une tactique peu… orthodoxe. » commenta Snape-Prince. « Trop hasardeuse, également. Néanmoins, dans l'intervalle qui vous sera nécessaire à forger des boucliers, cela peut s'avérer utile. »

Harry l'entendait se déplacer dans la pièce mais il ne fit aucun effort pour se redresser. La tête dans les mains et les genoux sur les coudes il tentait désespérément de se calmer.

Le bruit d'une fiole en verre se posant sur le bois juste à côté de lui le poussa à lever les yeux vers Snape-Prince.

«Ceci calmera votre estomac. » lâcha simplement le Professeur.

Étant donné la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, le Survivant ne pouvait pas s'accorder le luxe d'être méfiant. Il en avala le contenu d'un trait.

« C'est fini pour ce soir ? » déduisit-il avec soulagement.

Snape-Prince acquiesça.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à des miracles mais j'admets que cela aurait pu être… pire. » commenta le Professeur. « Au moins nous savons que vous êtes capable de dévier une attaque. Aussi pitoyablement soit-il. »

C'était ce qui s'apparentait de plus près à un compliment venant de lui.

« Nous recommencerons samedi. » poursuivit le Maître des Potions. « Entre-temps, continuez de vous entraîner à vider votre esprit avant de dormir, et faites quelques recherches _discrètes_ à la bibliothèque. Compris ? »

Oh, joie. Davantage de travail personnel et plus d'Hermione pour l'aider ou de Ron pour compatir…

« Oui, Professeur. » répondit-il avec un temps de retard. Il était épuisé. Lessivé. Tout ce qu'il voulait était aller se coucher. Sauf qu'en raison de la semaine de retard qu'il avait sur cette époque, il avait au moins deux dissertations à rendre avant vendredi et absolument pas la moindre idée de par où commencer…

La quantité de devoirs qui l'attendait lui arracha un soupir et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à se lever.

« Bonsoir. » lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte du bureau d'un pas moyennement assuré.

« Potter. » l'interrompit Snape-Prince et Harry s'arrêta, dévisageant l'homme avec attention.

Le Maître des Potions sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

« Je suis conscient qu'il doit être tentant pour vous de… _fréquenter_ vos parents. » déclara le Mangemort doucement. « Néanmoins, il serait nettement plus prudent pour vous de suivre les conseils de votre père et de vous tenir loin d'eux tous. Aussi frivole que cette rivalité puisse vous paraître… elle va devenir dangereuse. Pour eux, pour Lily et… pour vous si vous vous en mêlez. »

L'avertissement était bien plus âpre que celui de James. Beaucoup moins hostile aussi.

« Je n'ai pas voulu me retrouver au milieu. » se défendit-il, un peu agacé d'être si rapidement désigné coupable.

« Vous n'êtes pas au milieu. » corrigea le Professeur. « Vous avez pris parti. Et vous en êtes parfaitement conscient. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. » répliqua Harry. Parce que c'était la vérité. Tout n'avait été qu'un malheureux concours de circonstance qui l'avait mené à se mettre du côté de Snape et Lily.

« Un Gryffondor n'a pas le choix. » commenta Snape-Prince. « Un Serpentard n'en fait jamais. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Qu'à partir de maintenant, vous devez agir en serpent. » lâcha l'homme. Mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. « Sortez. »

Le Survivant s'exécuta sans véritablement hésiter. Il était compliqué de concilier l'image du Professeur Snape et de l'étudiant. Il était presque arrivé à la Grande Salle quand il réalisa que si Snape-Prince lui avait dit de se tenir loin de la guerre froide qui avait lieu, il ne lui avait jamais ordonné de ne plus fréquenter son jeune double. Étrange. Il aurait pensé que c'était la première chose que lui aurait imposé le Mangemort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut d'une humeur massacrante et avec un mal de tête atroce qu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle parmi les premiers arrivés. La pièce ne tarda pas à se remplir et le dîner fut finalement servi. Il prit en tout et pour tout quatre bouchées avant de s'éclipser et de retourner, non sans difficulté, jusqu'à la salle commune. Par réflexe, il monta vers la tour des lions avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, redescendit vers les sous-sols, se perdit deux fois, maudit les labyrinthes qu'étaient les cachots cinq fois, et finit par trouver le mur qui abritait la Maison des serpents avec un soulagement vif.

Il y avait déjà du monde quand il arriva et le brouhaha ne fit rien pour arranger son mal de crâne. Fatigué, il s'installa à la table la plus isolée, sortit ses affaires et se pencha sur la dissertation que Flitwick avait demandée.

Personne ne vint le déranger et pendant une demi-heure, il put travailler en paix, le bruit de fond rapidement oublié. Sauf qu'au bout de trente minutes, sa migraine s'était un peu apaisée et qu'il commençait à se laisser distraire.

Ce fut comme ça qu'il vit que ce qu'il avait pris pour la camaraderie bruyante de Gryffondor était tout sauf ça. Oh en apparence, c'était la même chose. Divers groupes répartis à différents endroits de la salle. Des gens qui riaient, plaisantaient, travaillotaient…

Mais dans les faits…

Plusieurs élèves se moquaient des autres. Méprisaient les autres. De manières variées. Subtiles et moins subtiles. Engagées et moins engagées.

Un groupe en particulier était plus bruyant que les autres. Malfoy trônait au milieu, Narcissa à côté de lui, Bellatrix aux pieds de sa sœur.

Le roi, la reine et le fou, songea Harry.

Plusieurs des étudiants qui chahutaient autour d'eux invectivaient d'autres Serpentards. Les insultes fusaient et personne ne réagissait. Quelqu'un était poussé par quelqu'un d'autre et personne ne levait la tête.

Est-ce que les choses étaient pareilles chez les Gryffondors à son époque ?

Il ne le pensait pas. Mais quand avait-il pris la peine de se mettre en périphérie et de _regarder_ ? Une Maison était un amas, un noyau dont on faisait partie. On ne voyait rien d'autre que son entourage immédiat…

Était-ce la période qui était tissée de conflits ou était-ce tout le temps ainsi quel que soit le lieu et l'époque ?

Le garçon observa la situation évoluer jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne portion de serpents commencent à se retirer dans leurs dortoirs. Parce qu'il aperçut Amy parmi ceux qui se retiraient, il comprit qu'il s'agissait des Nés-Moldus et possiblement aussi des Sang-Mêlés.

Bientôt, et malgré le fait que l'heure ne soit pas encore tardive, il ne resta plus qu'une petite majorité de Sang-Purs dans la pièce.

Dégoûté par la façon dont les choses marchaient, il s'apprêtait à remballer ses affaires pour poursuivre son travail sur son lit quand des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention.

Un des garçons de septième année qui traînait souvent avec Lucius, Antonin Dolohov, s'était approché d'une table un peu à l'écart et asticotait apparemment son occupant.

« Laisse le tranquille. » ordonna doucement Malfoy. Mais la salle était trop peu pleine pour que les mots ne résonnent pas hauts et clairs.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te préoccupe de ce fils de Sang-de-Bourbe. » remarqua férocement la fille blonde de la veille. Livia.

« Sois polie, Livia. » reprit Lucius, mais la fille ne dut pas percevoir l'hostilité dans sa voix, parce qu'elle éclata de rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne plaisanterie.

Ça contraria apparemment Malfoy.

« Severus ne demande qu'à être notre ami, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? » continua le préfet en chef, comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu. « Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous ? Je suis certain que notre conversation est plus passionnante que ton livre… »

_Un Gryffondor n'a jamais le choix. Un Serpentard n'en fait jamais. _

Cela signifiait sans doute qu'il devait faire taire son honneur et laisser les choses suivre leurs cours.

Seulement…

Snape semblait acculé et Malfoy lui offrait une porte de sortie, une protection. Dans quelques secondes, le garçon se lèverait et marcherait droit vers ce Mangemort. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas en faire, qu'importe.

Harry décida que c'était une règle stupide.

Mieux valait faire un choix et le regretter que passer sa vie en suspens.

Snape était déjà debout, hésitant, quand le Survivant fit tomber son gros manuel de Sortilèges. Accidentellement, cela va sans dire.

Le silence était tel que l'attention de la moitié de la salle se porta sur lui, bon nombre de visages arborant une expression surprise de le trouver là. Harry affronta le regard glacial de Lucius sans ciller. S'il pouvait soutenir celui de Voldemort, il pouvait défier l'aristocrate sans aucun problème.

Snape se tenait toujours entre eux, sa besace à l'épaule et son gros grimoire plaqué contre son torse comme pour le protéger. Indécis.

« Severus, tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plaît ? » lança Harry, soudain décidé à ne pas laisser tomber Snape entre les griffes de Malfoy s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il allait obliger le garçon à faire un choix. Lucius ou la porte de sortie que sa prétendue ascendance Prince lui offrait. S'il lui fallait la protection d'un Sang-Pur, il pouvait avoir la sienne. Elle lui était due après tout.

« J'aurais souhaité avoir une conversation avec Severus. » contra aimablement Malfoy. Aussi aimablement qu'une vipère pouvait se comporter.

Brusquement, ce fut comme si le bout de la baguette de Sirius était à nouveau enfoncé dans sa nuque. Parce qu'il voyait la même vulnérabilité en Snape.

Ce n'était pas que le Serpentard n'était pas courageux – Harry aurait parié qu'il avait du courage à revendre… Le problème était plus profond. C'était presque comme si Snape se pensait condamné à suivre un certain chemin. Eh bien non. _Non_. Ça suffisait. Il en avait assez. Les Maraudeurs l'avaient terriblement déçu et il refusait de perdre la face une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui.

« Peut-être. » jeta froidement Harry. « Mais j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Lucius ne répondit pas immédiatement, étudiant son nouveau rival avec attention.

« L'aide d'un bâtard galeux ? » s'exclama Livia, avec une moue dégoûtée. « Tes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes… »

Le groupe de Sang-Purs gigotèrent, mal à l'aise. Apparemment, l'insulte était grave.

Sans perdre son calme, le garçon força un rictus qu'il espérait méprisant sur son visage. Snape-Prince avait dit qu'il devait jouer la comédie… Il allait se faire un plaisir de s'exécuter.

« Possible. » cracha Harry. « Mais ils sont sans aucun doute beaucoup plus nombreux que les tiens, non ? »

Mouchée, Livia détourna la tête, rappelée à sa condition.

Et Snape prit sa décision, se déplaçant finalement.

En direction de la table où était installé Harry.

« Une autre fois, Severus. » jura Malfoy dans le dos du Serpentard.

Mais Snape l'ignora. Il s'assit face à Harry, rouvrit son livre et replongea dans sa lecture comme si de rien était.

Un bref coup d'œil confirma au Survivant ce qu'il avait déduit de la couverture, le grimoire ne traitait certainement pas de magie blanche…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Snape à voix basse, au bout de deux minutes.

Il n'avait pas levé la tête, sans doute pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Harry continua de rédiger sa dissertation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allé dans le dortoir pour être tranquille ? » renvoya le Survivant, sans se laisser décontenancer par l'hostilité qui perçait dans la voix du garçon.

« MacNair et Lestrange y sont. » répliqua Snape. « Et ça ne répond pas à ma question. Que veux-tu de moi ? »

Ironiquement, c'était la même question qu'il était destiné à lui poser des années plus tard.

« Rien. » affirma Harry. « Mais je n'aime pas Malfoy. »

Snape ne trouva rien à rétorquer et Harry termina son travail en silence.

C'était une maigre victoire. Mais c'en était une.


	7. Past can Hurt

Hello tout le monde!

Par où commencer... Bercy... Bercy -si on met de côté l'organisation pourrie- était vraiment génial. Le film... Mon dieu le film... J'étais sévèrement déshydratée à la fin. Mais ça valait le coup parce que Severus est absolument AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH dedans, merci à Alan Rickman pour cette merveilleuse performance.

Oh, j'ai aussi la chance de rencontrer des lectrices! (comme quoi écrire sur ma main n'était pas une si mauvaise idée). C'était vraiment cool de pouvoir parler de vive voix avec des gens qui ont aimé mes histoires :)

D'un côté plus concret et pour revenir à cette fanfiction, ah ah... Voyager ne lui a pas fait de bien. Ou c'est l'inverse, ça dépend du point de vue. Mon de vue d'auteur maltraitée par ses persos est quelque peu biaisé. J'ai beaucoup -traduire par énormément- réfléchi aux cicatrices. Et bien qu'il soit très certainement un peu prématuré de l'annoncer à ce stade, je pense -pour ne pas dire que je suis même certaine - que l'histoire globale sera découpa en trois partie distincte. Entendons par là trois fictions différentes. Mais pour le moment, c'est un peu tôt pour parler de ça. Surtout qu'entre temps, il peut se passer un revirement de situation que je n'avais pas prévu. ^^

Bref, Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>Oh yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it or learn from it.<em>

The Lion King -Rafiki

_Oh, bien sûr, le passé peut te blesser. Mais tu peux soit le fuir soit en tirer des leçons._

Le Roi Lion - Rakifi

_**Chapitre 7 : Past Can Hurt**_

Harry s'endormait.

La tête appuyée sur sa main, les yeux vaguement fixés sur les lignes du livre de Métamorphose qui se brouillaient petit à petit, il ne cherchait même pas à lutter contre la torpeur qui s'emparait de lui. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce problème, cependant, s'il en jugeait par les expressions d'ennui profond qui étaient gravées sur les visages alentours. Même les Serdaigles commençaient à s'agiter.

Et Binns continuait de monologuer sans s'apercevoir que la grande majorité des Gryffondors riaient sous cape ou jouaient à divers jeux, que les Poufsouffles sombraient progressivement dans le sommeil ou que les Serpentards faisaient tout à fait autre chose que de suivre le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit question de Gobelins aux noms bizarres ?

Trunk le Costaud faisait ci et Trink le Sale faisait ça…

Harry bailla sans se cacher, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la part de sa voisine. Pas de commentaires, en revanche. Lily avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire prendre des notes dès le début du cours. Mort d'ennui, le regard du garçon s'attacha à la plume de la lionne qui courait sur le vélin avec une rapidité presque insolente.

Dieu, ce qu'il avait sommeil…

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour une nuit complète de repos. Depuis qu'ils avaient atterri en 75, c'était à peine s'il avait fermé l'œil. Entre les cauchemars, sombres mais familiers, qui le réveillaient en sursaut à des heures indues et attiraient sur lui l'attention non désirée de MacNair et Lestrange, et le fait qu'il n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'aucun Mangemort n'essaierait de l'égorger dans son sommeil, les nuits étaient courtes et peu reposantes.

Sans parler des quatre derniers jours étranges qu'il venait de passer.

Oh, il n'y avait plus eu aucune altercation avec les Maraudeurs, si ce n'était pour les quelques insultes qu'eux et Snape échangeaient quotidiennement… Snape-Prince et lui s'étaient à peine croisés durant la semaine et ne s'étaient guère plus dit qu'un 'bonjour', marmonné avec maladresse, parce que le regard indéchiffrable de Dumbledore était posé sur eux… Non… L'étrangeté venait du fait qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses se dérouleraient de la sorte.

Ces quatre derniers jours, il les avait principalement passés avec Snape et Lily, prenant bien soin de se tenir loin de son père et ses meilleurs amis. Plus, il s'entendait bien mieux avec la jeune fille qu'il ne l'aurait pensé – dans sa tête, il s'était toujours vu plus proche de son père. Mais le summum du bizarre était qu'il s'entendait à peu près avec le Snape adolescent.

Ils n'étaient certainement pas les meilleurs amis du monde, et Harry n'avait aucune intention de travailler en ce sens, mais néanmoins, il semblait qu'un pacte tacite les liait. Par exemple, dès qu'ils étaient sur le territoire des serpents, Snape ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Parfois à distance, mais toujours en périphérie. Et personne ne se hasardait à titiller le Sang-Mêlé quand Harry Prince était dans les environs…

Mais ce Snape là était dur à cerner…

Suivant le cours de ses pensées, le regard vert glissa de la plume de Lily au rideau de cheveux penché sur un parchemin couvert de calculs en tout genre. Il ne s'étonna pas de le voir plancher sur un problème d'Arithmancie alors qu'il était censé suivre les cours de runes, parce que Snape et Lily avaient clairement prouvé qu'ils auraient tout deux eu leur place à Serdaigle. Et si Harry avait appris quelque chose ces derniers jours, c'était que Snape était encore plus intelligent qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Surdoué peut-être même.

Ça expliquerait certainement son inadaptation.

Le jeune Snape ne semblait pas savoir comment communiquer avec d'autres êtres humains. Mis à part Lily, il n'adressait jamais la parole à personne et ne répondait aux questions que d'un ton sec et cassant qui décourageait toute tentative de rapprochement. Évidemment, tout ça intriguait Harry au plus haut point et le poussait à briser la coquille de Snape.

Parce qu'il était ahurissant que ce garçon là ait pu devenir ce que Snape-Prince était aujourd'hui. Jamais la version adulte n'avait semblé douter de quoi que ce soit. Il était sûr de lui, confiant en ses capacités et jugeait ce qui l'entourait sans prendre de gants.

Quoique sur ce dernier point, les deux Snape semblaient se ressembler.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant.

Le plus surprenant était la relation que le Serpentard entretenait avec sa mère. Elle seule semblait capable de le faire sourire, rire ou d'obtenir plus qu'un grommellement hostile. Parce que oui, avec elle, Snape riait quelque fois, s'amusait souvent et plaisantait même à l'occasion. Et il n'avait eu beau partager leur quotidien que depuis quelques jours, Harry avait déjà réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas rester _tout le temps_ avec eux comme il aurait traîné avec Ron et Hermione.

Snape semblait être habitué à avoir Lily pour lui et se renfrognait dès qu'une de ses amies s'attardait un peu trop longtemps. Inutile de dire que la présence presque constante du Survivant le dérangeait grandement et, si Harry avait initialement prévu de l'ignorer, il avait vite changé d'idée, songeant que se mettre Snape à dos n'était pas dans son intérêt.

Néanmoins, cela lui avait aussi fait soupçonner que ce que ressentait le garçon n'était pas tant amical que… Mais il refusait d'aller par là. Parce que si Snape éprouvait ça alors Snape-Prince l'avait peut-être éprouvé et ça c'était… bizarre.

Le Professeur Snape n'avait pas de sentiments, c'était bien connu.

« Tu peux jeter un coup d'œil ? » marmonna le Serpentard, en se redressant finalement, et en glissant son bout de parchemin sur les notes soigneuses de son amie.

La jeune fille le dévisagea d'un œil noir.

« Au cas où ça aurait échappé à ton attention, je suis occupée. » siffla Lily. « Et tu devrais être occupé à la même chose que moi. Ça t'éviterait de devoir m'emprunter mes notes au prochain contrôle. »

Les lèvres de Snape tressautèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embêterais à prendre des notes quand tu le fais cent fois mieux que moi ? » répliqua-t-il avec un tel accent de sincérité qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de se pencher un peu vers eux pour suivre une conversation qui promettait d'être intéressante. Deux jours lui avaient suffi pour découvrir que Lily n'était pas la fille la plus patiente du monde…

« La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Severus Snape. » gronda la lionne. « Je suis occupée. »

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et l'expression de Lily s'adoucit considérablement.

« Allez, Lil… » plaida-t-il dans un murmure. « Juste un coup d'œil. »

Lily hésita, grimaça, puis soupira avant de reposer sa plume sans délicatesse et de se saisir du parchemin de Snape.

« D'accord. » capitula-t-elle. « Binns a déjà parlé de ça la semaine dernière de toute façon. »

« La semaine dernière, sans doute celle d'avant et celle d'encore encore avant. » marmonna Harry, en observant le fantôme qui déambulait tout en parlant, sans se rendre compte que plus personne n'écoutait. Il s'amusa un instant à regarder le jeu de bataille explosive auquel se livraient impitoyablement Sirius, James, Remus et Pettigrow, le bruit sans doute assourdi par un _silencio_.

Un éclair d'envie le frappa au cœur.

Il aurait tout sacrifié pour pouvoir jouer comme ça avec Ron pendant qu'Hermione leur faisait inlassablement la leçon… Et… Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé être avec les Maraudeurs et partager leur amusement si les garçons ne s'étaient pas révélés être aussi désagréables.

Mais ce n'était que des gosses.

Peut-être que s'il avait eu la chance de grandir entre Lily et James, il aurait été aussi insouciant, aussi peu conscient des autres. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas eu le poids d'une Prophétie sur les épaules…

« Ça m'a l'air correct. » trancha finalement la jeune fille à côté de lui. « Tu es vraiment doué avec les nombres, Sev. Tu aurais dû prendre l'Arithmancie et moi les Runes. Je préfère les Runes, en plus. »

Snape haussa les épaules et récupéra sa feuille avant de se mettre à gribouiller sur un bout du parchemin usé.

Snape qui _gribouillait_ sur un bout de parchemin. Encore une chose trop normale pour être associée avec Snape-Prince.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous… » intervint Harry sans parvenir à formuler sa question poliment. Résigné à endosser le rôle du paresseux de service, il se lança. « Pourquoi faites-vous tout ce travail en plus ? »

Il avait cru comprendre que Snape partageait ses cours de Runes avec Lily et qu'elle faisait de même avec ses cours d'Arithmancie. A titre personnel, il avait déjà du mal à s'en sortir avec ses matières et, pour couronner le tout, les BUSES arriveraient bien assez tôt.

« Ils n'ont pas voulu qu'on prenne plus d'options que le règlement le prévoit. » expliqua Lily « Même si on s'était contenté de suivre les cours sans être noté ou quoi que ce soit. Alors on s'est réparti les matières optionnelles, comme ça on peut avoir un aperçu de tout. »

« Ah. » lâcha le Survivant d'un ton qui devait clairement exprimer son manque de conviction, parce que Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« L'Arithmancie est utile en Sortilège mais les Runes sont importantes aussi. » crut bon de renchérir le Serpentard.

« Importantes. » répéta Harry, se remémorant le nombre certain de fois où Hermione avait tenté de lui parler de tout ça, et où il avait lâchement fui en prétextant un entraînement de Quidditch. « Importantes pour… »

« Les potions ! » s'exclamèrent les deux autres en cœur. L'un agacé et l'autre d'un ton qui exprimait l'évidence.

« Les potions, bien sûr. » Harry se frappa la tête du plat de la main comme pour se fustiger d'avoir oublié une chose aussi importante.

Lily dut trouver ça amusant parce qu'elle étouffa un rire sous le dos de sa main. Snape se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Sans doute l'avait-il insulté en n'étant pas incollable sur son sujet de prédilection.

Ceci dit, il aurait vraiment dû deviner. Lily, Snape et les potions. C'était un sujet récurent entre eux quand Harry ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas un amoureux des potions. » remarqua Lily au bout de plusieurs secondes. « Quelle est ta matière préférée ? »

« Défense. » répondit Harry, sans réfléchir. Mais l'identité de leur nouveau professeur de défense… C'était un peu trop facile d'oublier que le vrai Snape était un salaud sadique quand la jeune version se comportait comme un animal sauvage qu'on aurait un peu trop malmené.

« Eh bien, sois heureux il te reste vingt-cinq minutes à tenir. » déclara la jeune fille après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Le Survivant grimaça. Il n'avait plus vu Snape-Prince de près depuis la désastreuse expérience d'Occlumencie. Ce qui aurait dû être leur premier cours de Défense avec lui avait eu lieu le mardi précédent sous la tutelle de Dumbledore. Le Directeur avait dit que le Professeur Prince avait été pris par ses recherches…

Tout en s'appliquant à éviter le regard du vieux sorcier, Harry s'était demandé si ça signifiait qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux. Mais deux jours avaient passé depuis et personne ne lui avait offert de retourner dans son époque.

« Ton père sera là, cette fois ? » demanda Snape, en se penchant en arrière pour dévisager Harry par-dessus la tête de Lily qui était retournée à ses notes. « Tu sais ce qu'il a prévu pour aujourd'hui ? »

Le Survivant serra les dents, sans parvenant à maîtriser la grimace de dégoût qui attaquait son visage à chaque fois qu'on assimilait Snape-Prince et son… père.

Sans compter que l'homme avait fait son petit effet. Ses méthodes d'enseignement et le Professeur lui-même étaient les sujets principaux des discutions de couloir. Le corps étudiant était apparemment divisé. Visiblement, ils jugeaient le sorcier sec et peu avenant mais les cours qu'il prodiguait étaient prétendument captivants et, pour une fois, utiles.

Il fallait dire que le sujet des Forces du Mal ne devait pas avoir de secrets pour lui…

« J'en sais rien. » finit par marmonner Harry, son regard retournant se poser sur James, occupé à partager en quatre parts égales une chocogrenouille.

Quand il fit à nouveau attention à ce qui l'entourait, les yeux verts identiques aux siens le fixaient avec vigilance tandis que Snape le scrutait, impassible.

« Mmm… » hésita Lily, regardant le Serpentard et Harry tour à tour. « Tout va bien avec ton père, Harry ? Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine et que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais… »

« Tu as raison ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » cingla le garçon. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la plume que Snape avait entre les mains soit brutalement posée.

« _Doucement_, Prince. » siffla le Serpentard avec fureur.

Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de s'énerver mais Lily le prit de vitesse avec un air désolé.

« Ça va, Sev, ce n'est pas grave. Il a raison. » lâcha-t-elle rapidement. « Je n'aurais pas dû… »

Toute colère déserta le Survivant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Non. » l'interrompit-il. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, c'était… »

Déplacé de répondre à sa mère de la sorte ? A court de mots, Harry s'interrompit.

« Tu te mets sur la défensive dès qu'il est question du Professeur Prince. » constata platement Snape, et le Survivant lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu peux parler. » grinça Harry.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » rétorqua l'autre Serpentard, sa main plongea dans sa poche sans aucun doute pour attraper sa baguette.

« Ça suffit, les garçons. » exigea Lily, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « Vous êtes ridicules. »

Immédiatement Snape plissa les yeux, furieux.

« Tu prends son parti ? » l'accusa-t-il froidement. Une touche d'incertitude entremêlée de douleur dans la voix.

« Bien sûr que non. » s'énerva la lionne. « Je ne prends le parti de personne. Mais si vous voulez vous disputer ce sera sans moi, c'est clair ? »

Snape croisa les bras et se renfrogna sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur Binns qui allait et venait sur l'estrade. Lily soupira mais continua de suivre le cours et Harry en fut réduit à replonger dans la dissertation qu'avait demandée McGonagall, formant ses lettres avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

Bientôt, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours résonna et Harry entreprit de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac, avec tellement d'énergie que son encrier lui échappa des mains et éclata en heurtant le sol. Il ignora les divers gloussements moqueurs, sursautant pourtant quand la main de Lily se posa sur son épaule pour lui offrir son aide.

Son aide pour quoi ? Ce n'était peut-être pas glorieux mais il y avait des elfes de maison pour ce genre de choses…

« Nettoyez derrière vous, jeune homme. » gronda la voix désincarnée de Binns et, _évidemment_, il fallait qu'il remarque l'accident alors qu'il n'avait usé d'aucune discipline durant toutes les années passées sous sa tutelle.

« Oui, Monsieur. » se força-t-il à répondre, en sortant sa baguette.

« Dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard. » jeta Snape.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de m'attendre, si ? » répliqua impatiemment Harry, tout en se creusant les méninges pour se rappeler de la formule qui remettrait l'encre à sa place.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait partir devant. » suggéra Lily, avant de murmurer à l'intention du Survivant. « Comme ça, il aura l'occasion de se calmer. »

Distraitement, Harry acquiesça et entreprit de jeter les deux sorts nécessaires pour réparer l'encrier et éponger l'encre avant de la remettre à l'intérieur. Le tout lui prit dix bonnes minutes et il dut courir pour parvenir à la salle de Défense avant que les cinq qui lui restaient ne soient écoulées.

Bien heureusement, les deux classes étaient au même étage et il déboula dans le couloir au moment où Snape-Prince le remontait en sens inverse, prêt sans doute à effectuer une des entrées fracassantes qu'il affectionnait.

Harry se glissa dans la classe juste avant lui et se laissa tomber, à bout de souffle, à côté de Severus. Pour ce cours ci, la pièce s'était à nouveau scindée en deux. Serpentard d'un côté, Gryffondor de l'autre.

Robes claquant derrière lui, Snape-Prince pénétra dans la salle à grandes enjambées et se dirigea droit vers le bureau sans adresser le moindre coup d'œil à ses élèves. A peine ralentit-il en passant près du Survivant.

« Apprenez la ponctualité. » siffla le Professeur avec hostilité, trop bas pour que quiconque autre que Harry et Snape puisse entendre.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable puis saisit sa plume, prêt à noter les moindres mots de l'enseignant. Oh l'ironie. Si seulement le garçon à côté de lui savait que c'était lui-même qu'il écoutait.

Snape-Prince ne prit pas la peine de se présenter, passant immédiatement à l'appel. Il ne marqua ni hésitation ni pause en appelant le nom de son double mais sa voix sembla vaciller sur celui de Lily. Il resta tout à fait impassible en ce qui concernait les Maraudeurs.

L'un dans l'autre, Harry fut surpris de s'intéresser au cours. La première chose que Snape-Prince leur fit faire fut de déplacer les tables le long du mur puis de les faire former un large cercle. Après quoi, il expliqua succinctement qu'il voulait évaluer leur niveau et que le meilleur moyen pour ça était des duels. Ce qui, bien entendu, déclencha un tolet de murmures et de cris enthousiastes. James et Sirius, en particulier, semblaient trouver l'idée excellente.

« Ça va mal finir. » souffla Lily à Alice, un peu sur sa droite.

« _Silence_. » tonna Snape-Prince et tout bruit mourut instantanément. « Vous apprendrez que dans ma classe, on ne parle pas. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Pour la première fois, Harry fut soulagé d'être à Serpentard.

Il s'amusa brièvement des expressions confuses autour de lui. Les autres attendaient que Serpentard subisse le même sort mais… ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Bien. » reprit Snape-Prince. « Deux volontaires, au centre. _Maintenant_. »

Étant donné que ses condisciples continuaient de se regarder, en articulant silencieusement que la perte de points était injuste, et que les Serpentards déduisaient – à tort – qu'il les favorisait parce que son fils appartenait à leur Maison, Harry, se sentant soudain l'âme d'un casse-cou, fit un pas en avant.

Les yeux sombres du Professeur le fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un rictus ne joue sur ses lèvres. Certains auraient pu méprendre l'expression pour de l'approbation. Le Survivant ne s'y trompa pas et affronta le mépris dont il était l'objet d'un regard blasé.

« Mr Potter… » lâcha brusquement Snape-Prince et Harry crut d'abord qu'il avait fait une erreur, un faux pas qui mettrait finalement fin à cette stupide mascarade, mais il n'en était rien. Parce que James vint le rejoindre au centre d'un pas assuré.

Le Professeur semblait aux anges.

« Voilà qui risque d'être intéressant. » remarqua Snape-Prince à haute voix, sans cacher le plaisir qu'il tirait de l'affrontement qui allait suivre. Encore une fois, pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, cela devait passer pour de la passion envers la matière qu'il enseignait. Harry n'y croyait pas une seconde.

« Ne vous encombrez pas de saluts, ne suivez pas les règles de courtoisie. » annonça le Professeur tout en reculant pour laisser la place aux adversaires. « Tous les coups sont permis dans la limite du raisonnable. Pas d'Impardonnables, pas de magie noire. Quand l'un est à terre, quelqu'un prend immédiatement sa place. »

Il y eut quelques murmures puis James attaqua sans préambule et Harry fut forcé de réagir, un bouclier déjà en place avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son père était excellent duelliste déjà à cette époque et le garçon avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir ses sorts. Cependant, il avait affronté Voldemort et s'en était sorti. Il pouvait battre un James Potter de quinze ans.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le Gryffondor feinta à droite mais laissa son champ gauche découvert. Harry n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » cria-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons et la baguette de James s'envola, déclenchant pas mal de rire du côté des serpents.

Humilié, le Maraudeur marcha droit sur lui, lui arracha sa baguette des mains et retourna dans le cercle. Le temps qu'Harry saisisse ce qui venait de se passer, Sirius avait pris la place de son meilleur ami et tout recommençait.

Sorts, bouclier, ripostes, bouclier, ouverture, _Expulso_ et Sirius Black volait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

A côté de Lily, Snape ne cachait pas sa joie et se moquait de bon cœur.

Grimaçant, Harry attendit son prochain adversaire, espérant presque que personne n'oserait avancer. Mais apparemment, Pettigrow compensait son manque de loyauté par sa stupidité et le garçon court sur pattes ne tarda pas à briser le cercle.

S'il avait été réticent à attaquer James ou Sirius, il ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules pour Peter. Au _contraire_. Un _Tarantallegra_ un peu plus fort que nécessaire et Peter Pettigrow se mettait à danser de façon incontrôlable.

A ce stade, les Serpentards se tenaient les côtes tant ils s'amusaient de voir les héros de Gryffondor ridiculisés…

Plusieurs d'entre eux, dont Amy, l'encourageaient à vive voix. Le plus étrange était que Snape-Prince laissait faire. Mais un seul coup d'œil au Professeur confirma que l'homme se repaissait du spectacle tout autant que sa plus jeune version.

Quand Peter renonça à grands cris, admettant sa défaite, Harry se tourna tout naturellement vers Remus mais le garçon resta planté là où il était.

La lionne brune qui, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, sortait avec Sirius, prit la place du rat et elle était si lente et maladroite que le Survivant n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Amy prit sa place et bien qu'elle se défendît plutôt bien, elle finit elle aussi par mordre la poussière.

Il sentait qu'il avait maintenant la pleine attention de Snape-Prince et c'était… déplaisant de sentir son regard vigilant sur lui, analysant le moindre de ses geste. Néanmoins, l'absence de critiques cinglantes était un réel progrès. Peut-être que prétendre être son fils n'aurait pas que des inconvénients. Il pouvait difficilement hurler sur sa propre progéniture à longueur de journées sans soulever des questions gênantes, non ?

MacNair succéda à Amy et Harry fut surpris de constater que l'autre garçon prit sa défaite avec le sourire, allant jusqu'à féliciter son adversaire d'une claque sur l'épaule. Le Survivant secoua la tête. A temps pour voir Lily lui sourire juste en face de lui.

Son sourire et deux yeux d'un vert éclatants.

Vifs comme le sort qui lui avait ravi tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Elle attaqua et il n'esquissa pas un geste pour se défendre. Sa baguette s'envola et retomba plus loin dans un cliquètement.

Son manque de réaction inquiéta la rousse qui se précipita vers lui.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, cachant mal son anxiété. « Je t'ai fait mal ? C'était juste un sort de désarmement, ça n'aurait pas dû… »

« Reprenez votre place dans le cercle, Mr Prince. » ordonna froidement le Professeur et, inconsciemment, Harry hocha la tête, réagissant à peine quand Amy lui tendit la baguette qu'il avait perdue.

Harry ne suivit rien de la fin du cours. Il vit à peine Lily prendre le dessus sur trois personnes et Snape la désarmer avec élégance avant de s'occuper des autres dont Remus. La sonnerie résonna alors que le Professeur commentait encore la _pitoyable_ performance de James, et le Survivant ramassa son sac sans même y penser, totalement pris par les souvenirs d'éclairs verts et du rire dément qui résonnait dans sa tête.

« Harry. » lâcha froidement Snape-Prince.

Le prénom sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche mais c'était nécessaire. La classe était encore remplie par la moitié des élèves dont Snape et Lily qui échangèrent un regard discret.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry trotta docilement jusqu'au bureau du Professeur et y resta planté, le temps que la salle de classe se vide. Le regard de Snape-Prince demeura braqué sur lui tout du long. Non pas qu'il le remarquât. Il était totalement perdu dans des souvenirs qui auraient été bien mieux enfouis.

« Expliquez-vous. » exigea sèchement le Maître des Potions dès qu'ils furent seuls.

Confus, Harry secoua la tête. « Expliquer quoi ? Professeur. »

Le titre fut ajouté tardivement mais il tenait trop à sa vie pour manquer de respect à l'homme quand ils étaient seuls et qu'un meurtre serait des plus aisés.

« _Legillimens_. » murmura simplement l'homme, clairement à bout de patience.

Le garçon essaya de vider son esprit comme le Professeur le lui avait répété mais rien n'y fit. Le duel avec Lily rejoua dans son esprit et le souvenir trop douloureux de sa mort avec.

L'attaque était beaucoup moins féroce que les précédentes et quand Snape-Prince se retira de sa tête, Harry chancela simplement sans s'écrouler.

« Inacceptable. » jugea le Mangemort, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux… Une sorte de compréhension. « Vous ne devez pas laisser le passé vous contrôler, Mr P… Prince. »

La porte était restée ouverte et il avait failli commettre une erreur.

« C'est un peu dur quand on en est prisonnier ! » répliqua Harry avec colère, avant de sortir en trombe, ignorant les appels furieux qui résonnèrent derrière lui.

Il chargea vers la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur et pourtant, ce n'était pas tant contre le Maître des Potions qu'il était en colère que contre lui-même. En un sens, Snape-Prince avait raison. Se laisser vaincre bêtement sans même faire l'effort de lever sa baguette était stupide. _Mais_ il n'avait aucun droit d'entrer dans sa tête ! Aucun !

Il allait rechercher comment maîtriser cette idiotie d'Occlumencie même s'il devait y passer la soirée. Il était hors de question que Snape-Prince pénètre dans sa tête le surlendemain.

Fort de sa résolution, il s'apprêtait à pousser les portes de la bibliothèque quand un sifflement impérieux le fit se retourner. Il repéra immédiatement le garçon responsable de l'appel dégradant et une grimace involontaire déforma ses traits tandis qu'il dévisageait James Potter.

« Où es le reste de ta bande ? » attaqua le Survivant avec une hargne désespérée. « Cachée dans un coin, prête à m'attaquer dans le dos ? »

L'expression sur le visage de son père était méprisante et hostile.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir humilié, Prince. » jura James. « Tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qui va t'arriver. »

Harry s'entendit rire. Un rire creux et fou. Vide.

C'était se qu'il éprouvait à l'instant. Du vide.

Il aurait souhaité que rien de tout ça n'ait jamais eu lieu. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir vivre encore dans l'illusion que James Potter et Sirius Black étaient les héros qu'il avait imaginés être. Il aurait souhaité ne rien connaître de Lily Evans parce qu'il aurait moins souffert de ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il aurait souhaité… Il aurait…

« Eh bien, vas-y. » défia Harry, en tirant sa baguette. « Vas-y, fais-moi regretter d'être né. »

Ce ne serait après tout pas bien difficile.

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour provoquer James dont la baguette était déjà levée. Les sorts auraient probablement fusé si Slughorn n'était pas sorti de la bibliothèque à ce moment là, et ne les avait pas dévisagés tous les deux d'un air ennuyé.

« Pourquoi ces mines sombres, jeunes hommes ? » s'enquit aimablement le Professeur, une touche d'humour dans le ton. «Auriez-vous un problème avec _encore_ un autre élève de ma Maison, James ? »

Dégoûte, Harry observa toute trace d'hostilité disparaître du visage de son père, au profit d'une expression presque amicale.

« Absolument pas, Professeur. » répondit respectueusement James. « Nous discutions simplement du cours de Défense. »

« Ah, oui… » acquiesça Slughorn et Harry eut du mal à déterminer s'il avait avalé le mensonge ou s'il répugnait simplement à s'encombrer de punitions et de retenues. « Votre père a remporté un franc succès cette semaine, Mr Prince. »

Le garçon se força à esquisser un vague sourire crispé. Il n'avait aucune intention de commenter les succès de son « père ». Devoir subir le mensonge était déjà bien suffisant comme ça.

« Un franc succès, oui… » répéta le Professeur, un peu gêné par le manque de réaction de son élève. « Tant que je vous tiens, Mr Prince… » Calant sous son bras les deux épais volumes qu'il avait à la main, l'homme entreprit de fouiller dans l'ample poche de ses sur-robes. « Ah voilà. J'organise un dîner, demain soir… Rien de bien grandiloquent, n'est-ce pas… Un dîner entre amis avec quelques élèves… Étant donné la position de votre père… Enfin, je suis certain que vous trouverez très vite votre place parmi nous. »

Le Professeur lui tendit une élégante enveloppe couleur crème qu'il ne put refuser. Et comme s'il avait par ce geste accepté de se rendre au… _dîner_ de Slughorn, l'homme le regarda en hochant la tête, d'un air approbateur.

« Mr Potter, il me semble que le Professeur McGonagall vous cherchait, mon garçon… » remarqua Slughorn. « Quelque chose en rapport avec les essais de votre équipe de Quidditch ? Que pensez-vous des chances de Serpentard, cette année ? »

Le Professeur agrippa l'épaule du Gryffondor et l'entraîna loin de la bibliothèque, tout en monologuant sur les différents matchs de l'année précédente.

Le Quidditch… Il n'avait même pas pensé au Quidditch… Encore une chose à laquelle il devait renoncer.

De méchante humeur, il s'engouffra brusquement dans la bibliothèque, adressant à peine un hochement de tête poli à Madame Pince en passant, et se dirigea droit vers les étagères qui l'intéressaient. Il ne prêta attention à rien d'autre qu'aux plaquettes annonçant le sujet du rayonnage, placardées sur le côté des larges et longues rangées de livres. Il s'arrêta au rayon libellé « magie de l'esprit » et décida que s'il devait trouver quelque chose sur l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie, ce serait ici.

Pas pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il regretta les systèmes de classement informatique. Comment était-on censé trouver quoi que ce soit dans cette marée de livres ?

Sa baguette était toujours dans sa main et, agacé, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus avant.

« _Accio _livres sur l'Occlumencie. » marmonna-t-il.

Il n'eut que le temps de grimacer en voyant une dizaine de livres quitter les étagères pour foncer droit sur lui et le projeter au sol, provoquant un fracas qui résonna bruyamment dans le silence forcé qui régnait sur les lieux.

Il attendit une seconde, laissa passer sans répondre le hurlement interrogateur de Madame Pince, puis s'assit finalement et contempla avec désespoir le fatras de livres répandus autour de lui. Les grimoires semblaient plus vieux les uns que les autres… Ennuyeux, surtout.

Instinctivement, il voulut rajuster ses lunettes avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en portait pas. Un soupir lui échappa et toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée sembla s'envoler en même temps, le laissant simplement fatigué et découragé.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision alors que ses yeux commençaient à le démanger, et il leva la tête pour dévisager le Serpentard qui se tenait devant lui. La main trembla, s'abaissa légèrement, et Harry se dépêcha de l'attraper avant que Snape ne la retire, sachant que le geste équivalait à une offre de paix. Une offre de paix pour laquelle il était particulièrement reconnaissant.

L'autre garçon le tira sur ses pieds avec maladresse, le lâchant immédiatement et portant la main gauche à son épaule comme si le mouvement lui avait fait mal. Harry fronça les sourcils. Snape n'était pas bien costaud mais lui n'était pas bien lourd.

« Joli. » grinça le Serpentard, en désignant d'un geste du menton les livres étalés un peu partout.

Harry se contenta de soupirer à nouveau avant de s'accroupir pour rassembler les ouvrages.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. » lâcha le Survivant parce que Snape n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour l'aider et que ça signifiait certainement qu'il lui en voulait encore.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le manque de réponse l'intrigua et il jeta un coup d'œil vers son camarade de classe.

Le Serpentard le dévisageait d'un air perplexe, se tenant toujours l'épaule.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda Harry, curieux de ce comportement pour le moins étrange.

Sortant de l'espèce de transe pensive dans laquelle il s'était enfermé, Snape fit un pas en arrière, sur la défensive.

« Non. » répondit-il hâtivement. « Sur quoi faisais-tu des recherches ? »

Harry attrapa le dernier livre et se redressa, la pile précaire contre la poitrine. Il étudia attentivement le visage du Serpentard, certain qu'il mentait. Mais ne parvint pas à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit sur ses traits neutres, alors il haussa les épaules.

« Oh, un truc idiot. » marmonna-t-il, repensant à la facilité avec laquelle Snape-Prince parvenait à pénétrer dans sa tête. A croire que ses pensées étaient faites de beurre.

Avant qu'il ait pu détailler ou élaborer un mensonge plus convainquant, Snape s'était emparé du premier livre de la pile –de la main gauche, il ne put s'empêcher de le constater tant le garçon semblait faire d'effort pour ménager son côté droit – et en parcourait rapidement le titre.

« Occlumencie ? » releva le Serpentard, une touche d'excitation dans la voix. Harry se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Snape absorbait toute le savoir qu'il pouvait comme un buvard absorbait l'encre. « Ça ne fait pas partie du programme. »

« Non. » avoua le Survivant à contrecœur. « Le Professeur… Enfin, mon _père,_ je veux dire, veut que j'apprenne. » Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire forcé. « C'est un peu stupide. Il est paranoïaque. »

Et ça au moins, c'était la vérité absolue.

Plus paranoïaque que Snape-Prince, il n'y avait pas.

« Avec ce qu'il se passe actuellement, il n'a peut-être pas tort. » commenta distraitement Snape, en examinant plus avant le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. « L'Occlumencie… j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus…Ton père est un Maître Occlumens ? »

Il semblait y avoir un double sens à la question, et une alarme rugit férocement dans l'esprit d'Harry qui garda le silence, ne sachant pas ce qu'une réponse affirmative ou négative révélerait.

Snape étudiait son air méfiant d'un regard calculateur.

« Un Maître Occlumens est forcément un sorcier très puissant. » reprit le Serpentard. « Pourquoi un sorcier puissant perdrait son temps à enseigner ? »

Déstabilisé, Harry haussa les épaules.

« Que voudrais-tu qu'il fasse ? » répliqua-t-il « Tenter de conquérir le monde ? »

C'était une plaisanterie mais vu l'expression de Snape, c'était exactement ce que lui aurait fait. Et une fois remise en contexte, la chose était plutôt effrayante.

Le Survivant se racla la gorge.

« Bon. » lâcha-t-il en récupérant le livre que Snape tenait toujours. « Je vais… examiner tout ça. »

Il jeta l'ouvrage sur la pile qui l'attendait par terre et se dépêcha de jeter un sort pour la faire léviter. Hors de question qu'il porte tout ça par lui-même.

« Nous sommes à la table du fond. » proposa Snape.

Surpris, Harry croisa son regard.

« Je ne veux pas… déranger. » hésita-t-il. En général, le Serpentard devenait grognon s'il ne lui laissait pas assez de temps seul à seul avec Lily chaque jour.

« Alice est là aussi. » grimaça Snape. « Tu ne dérangeras pas. »

S'il ne l'avait pas mieux connu, Harry aurait presque juré que le garçon désirait sa compagnie… Cela dit quand Lily était avec Alice, c'était un peu la même chose que quand Hermione était avec Ginny. Mieux valait ne pas être la troisième roue du carrosse où on se retrouvait pris dans des discussions de filles auxquelles on n'avait aucune envie d'assister.

De plus, Alice et Snape ne s'appréciaient pas du tout, chose dont Lily ne semblait pas s'apercevoir étant donné la fréquence avec laquelle elle les réunissait, au grand dam du Serpentard qui ne manquait jamais d'excuses pour échapper à ces rencontres gênantes.

« D'accord. » acquiesça Harry, en emboîtant le pas au garçon, les livres voletant derrière eux.

Lily et Alice l'accueillirent avec des sourires chaleureux. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était particulièrement occupée à travailler. Au contraire, elles se chuchotaient à voix basse les dernières rumeurs croustillantes qui courraient dans le château. Harry comprit l'origine de l'agacement de Snape. L'imminence du week-end n'avait probablement pas de grande signification pour lui… Que faisait-il de son temps libre sinon lire ?

« Oh, Slughorn t'a invité ! » s'exclama brusquement Lily en repérant l'enveloppe désormais irrémédiablement froissée.

« Oui. » confirma Harry, en attrapant distraitement le premier livre de la pile. « Toi aussi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? »

« Un repas. J'y vais aussi. » répondit Alice. « Il invite très peu de personnes. C'est plutôt ennuyeux mais tu es quasiment sûr d'être convié au bal de Noël comme ça ! »

« Le bal de Noël ? » répéta Harry, sans réel intérêt.

« Le club de Slug. » offrit laconiquement Severus.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est un groupe de privilégiés. Les élèves prometteurs ou qui ont des parents importants… Sev et moi n'irions pas s'il n'y avait pas la possibilité d'y faire des rencontres importantes pour le futur. »

Intrigué, Harry leva les sourcils. « Comme qui ? »

« Eh bien… » réfléchit Lily un instant. « Tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire. Évidemment Slughorn connaît pratiquement tous les Maîtres des Potions, mais il n'y a pas que ça… Il est ami avec tous les membres importants de la communauté magique. Il connaît même la Ministre. Parfois, il invite des gens influents… »

Ça avait l'air très ennuyeux.

« Il ne m'a invité que parce que mon père est un des professeurs. » lâcha-t-il. « Peut-être que je devrais me passer de ce… club. »

« Oh, c'est plutôt sympa ! » contra Alice avec sincérité. « Franchement, on s'y amuse bien. Pas vrai, Lily ? »

La rousse confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Oui. » renchérit-elle. « Tu _dois_ venir. »

Il haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai déjà accepté de toute façon. » déclara-t-il.

« Bien. » conclut Lily dans un sourire, avant de retourner à sa conversation précédente. Apparemment, le jeudi après-midi était pour Alice et elle le moment idéal pour résumer tout ce qui s'était passé dans la semaine, et la rupture de Sirius et d'Agatha (qui devait être la brune que son parrain embrassait à tout va dès qu'il en avait l'opportunité) dans la matinée était au centre de la discussion.

C'était une facette de la personnalité de sa mère dont il se serait passé.

Harry relut pour la troisième fois le premier paragraphe du livre, tentant de se concentrer malgré les chuchotements insupportables des deux filles.

« N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ? » siffla Snape, au bout de plusieurs minutes. De _trop_ _longues_ minutes.

« Rabat-joie. » accusa Lily mais le ton était plus taquin que vexé.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a des endroits nettement plus appropriés pour discuter que la bibliothèque. » décréta-t-il. « Ou pour lire des romans à deux sous, d'ailleurs. »

Le mépris qui émanait de lui poussa Harry à relever la tête et à examiner le livre qu'Alice avait entre les mains. La couverture était aux dominantes roses. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il baisse à nouveau les yeux, son jugement établi. Hermione aussi lisait ce genre de choses. Sauf qu'elle prenait bien soin de ne pas ouvrir un de ces romans en face de Ron, sachant que les moqueries seraient sans pitié.

« C'est un très bon livre ! » protesta Alice, oubliant momentanément sa règle tacite qui consistait à ignorer résolument la présence de Snape. « C'est un classique ! Et j'adore Neville… C'est un personnage tellement fascinant… Si j'ai un fils, un jour, je l'appellerai Neville. »

Harry la dévisagea brusquement, la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée s'imposant à lui. Ça aurait pu être une coïncidence mais… Non. Elle avait le même nez et le même menton que son ami. Alice était la mère de Neville.

Snape émit un bruit dédaigneux.

« Je plains d'avance tout enfant que tu pourrais avoir. » rétorqua le Serpentard.

Alice se fâcha.

« Moi, au moins, il y a des chances que j'en ai. » riposta-t-elle. « Mais quelle fille sensée s'amouracherait d'un dégénéré aussi flippant que toi ? »

« Alice ! » gronda Lily.

Harry nota l'hostilité fulgurante avec laquelle elle dévisagea sa meilleure amie mais se garda bien de s'immiscer dans la dispute. Snape était drapé dans sa dignité, le menton relevé et le regard fier, mais le Survivant vit bien que la pique avait fait mouche. C'était flagrant. C'était flagrant parce qu'il évitait délibérément de regarder Lily.

Ignorant les exigences de Lily pour des excuses, Alice ramassa son sac et s'en alla, la tête droite.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, la lionne poussa un soupir contrarié.

Si elle avait semblé prendre le parti de Snape devant Alice, Harry comprit que les choses étaient plus compliquées que ça en réalité.

« Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça ? » attaqua Lily.

Severus leva un sourcil. Sa main se crispa sur la plume.

« Exprime-toi plus clairement. » exigea le garçon.

Harry s'appliqua à se faire oublier. La chose polie à faire aurait certainement été de jeter une excuse brève et de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. » s'énerva la jeune fille, prenant néanmoins soin de moduler sa voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Madame Pince. « Tu finis toujours par la provoquer. Elle comme les autres. Ça te plaît tant que ça de ne pas avoir d'amis ? »

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le gifler.

« Si ma compagnie te dérange, libre à toi de fréquenter d'autres personnes. » répliqua Severus, blessé. « Potter n'attend que toi. »

Ce n'était visiblement pas la chose à dire. Elle rassembla les quelques affaires qu'elle avait sorties et les fourra dans son sac.

« Tu me fatigues, Severus. » lâcha-t-elle. « Ils me demandent tous pourquoi je m'acharne. Et je commence à me le demander, moi aussi. Parce que tu me _fatigues_. »

« Tu n'attends que ça, hein ? » provoqua Snape alors qu'il aurait été plus sage de la laisser partir se calmer. « J'ai vu comment il te regarde. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Peut-être que tu veux la même chose, après tout. Peut-être que tu ne le détestes pas autant que… »

« Tais-toi. » cingla-t-elle. Les protestations virulentes de la bibliothécaire ne se firent pas attendre, mais tout le monde l'ignora. « James Potter par ci, James Potter par là… Je ne supporte plus cette rivalité idiote entre vous d'eux ! C'est un crétin, on est d'accord, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es tellement jaloux, hein ? Je n'en peux plus de ces histoires ! Si au moins tu faisais un minimum d'efforts pour être aimable avec mes amis. C'est trop te demander ? Tu m'énerves ! »

Elle ponctua sa tirade d'un coup sur la table, attrapa son sac et prit le même chemin qu'avait emprunté Alice un peu plus tôt.

Harry garda un silence gêné, prétendant, sans trop y croire, qu'il avait été trop pris par sa lecture pour entendre la dispute.

« Tu ne la suis pas ? » l'agressa Snape quelques secondes plus tard.

Surpris, Harry croisa son regard.

Il avait pensé que le Serpentard s'en prendrait à lui pour être resté là, pas pour ne pas avoir emboîté le pas à Lily.

« Je… devrais ? » hésita-t-il, mais il était installé et, si Snape était fâché, il n'avait qu'à partir lui. « Écoute, je veux vraiment essayer de maîtriser cette Occlumenchose, alors… »

Mais Snape ne semblait pas saisir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas parti avec elle ? » insista le garçon avec son air méfiant habituel.

Harry soupira.

« De une, vos histoires ne me regardent pas. » déclara-t-il. « De deux, j'aimerai vraiment travailler ça. De trois… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre une énième spéculation sur l'identité de la nouvelle petite-amie de Sirius. »

Il avait lancé la dernière phrase comme une plaisanterie destinée à détendre l'atmosphère mais de toute évidence, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Snape le fixait avec une colère évidente comme si Harry était responsable de la dispute qui avait précédé.

L'ignorant avec soin, le garçon recommença à lire le premier paragraphe dont les informations étaient aussi obscures que les instructions laconiques de Snape-Prince.

« Je déteste Alice. » lâcha brusquement le Serpentard. « Elle s'accapare Lily. Tous ses amis Gryffondors font ça. »

Le Survivant ne chercha pas à retenir son soupir et ferma doucement le livre, conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer tant que Snape ne serait pas calmé. Ça l'étonnait un peu que l'autre garçon se confie à lui mais il était évident qu'il était trop furieux –ou blessé sans doute – pour réaliser à qui il parlait.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille… _l'accaparer_, comme tu dis. » corrigea prudemment Harry. « C'est sa meilleure amie. C'est naturel que Lily veuille passer du temps avec… »

« C'est _moi_ son meilleur ami, et Lily n'a pas besoin d'elle. » coupa froidement Snape. « Elle n'a pas besoin de tous ces crétins. Elle n'en avait pas besoin avant. Je lui suffisais. »

Le sujet était délicat. Très délicat. Et Harry n'avait jamais été des plus diplomates. Ce dont Snape aurait eu besoin c'était d'une thérapie mais ça, il le pensait depuis bien longtemps.

« Severus… » hésita le garçon. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche… Et, honnêtement, elle passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec Alice ou n'importe quel autre Gryffondor… »

Il avait voulu le réconforter mais si possible ça ne fit que rendre Snape un peu plus furieux.

« Je l'embarrasse. » grinça le Serpentard, les yeux dans le vague. « Je ne suis pas ami avec toute l'école comme Black. Je ne suis pas un brillant joueur de Quidditch comme Potter. Je n'ai rien de… séduisant…Et le pire c'est que je savais qu'elle finirait par se lasser mais que je l'ai laissée faire quand même. »

Harry grimaça parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avait ce genre de problèmes…

Mais apparemment, avouer tout ça à voix haute avait été une erreur de la part de Snape parce que le garçon le fixait avec horreur. Et puis, toute émotion, toute colère disparut brusquement de son visage. Comme si on avait abaissé un interrupteur. Il n'y avait plus que ce masque neutre et un peu méprisant qu'il arborait la plupart du temps.

Étant donné que le seul paragraphe qu'il avait lu jusque là parlait des naturels, Harry se demanda s'il ne savait pas Occluder instinctivement.

« L'Occlumencie avait l'air de t'intéresser… » hasarda le Survivant. « Tu veux étudier avec moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » cingla Severus en réponse.

Cette fois, le calme qu'il avait gardé jusque là lui fit défaut.

« Peut-être que c'est ça le problème, Snape. » répliqua-t-il, amèrement. « Tu confonds pitié et amabilité. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry rouvrit son livre et parcourut la table des matières jusqu'à trouver le passage qui l'intéressait. Après tout, il se foutait bien des Occlumens naturels vu qu'il était évident qu'il n'en était pas un.

Le chapitre sur les différentes façons de protéger son esprit avait l'air prometteur. Vider son esprit était la technique préconisée pour les débutants mais il y avait des alternatives comme _focaliser_ son esprit. Apparemment, c'était plus compliqué, mais peut-être que ça lui conviendrait mieux…Il sortit un parchemin et prit des notes, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas bien, il le demanderait à Snape-Prince. Après tout, c'était aussi dans l'intérêt du Professeur de l'aider.

« Ton père accepterait-il de m'entraîner moi aussi ? » demanda Snape de but en blanc et, surpris, Harry leva les yeux des quelques phrases qu'il avait griffonnées sur le parchemin.

Le Serpentard semblait plus calme, bien que ce ne soit certainement qu'une façade. Et vu la façon dont il feuilletait distraitement un des ouvrages, la tentation d'acquérir le talent d'Occlumens était forte.

« Non. » répondit franchement Harry, sans s'embarrasser de prendre de gants. Snape-Prince le tuerait probablement s'il s'apercevait que le garçon avait parlé de l'Occlumencie à quelqu'un. Quant à s'entraîner lui-même… Non, c'était bien trop dangereux pour leur petit secret. « Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très ouvert. Ou même de très gentil. »

Au moins c'était la vérité absolue.

« Je vois. » accepta l'autre garçon, un peu trop facilement.

Le regard perçant de Snape était posé sur lui. Il y avait une lueur… compréhensive dans ses yeux.

Harry ne saisit pas pourquoi et, à vrai dire, ça le dérangea un peu. Mal à l'aise, il retourna à ses notes.

« En fait… » jugea Snape de sa voix riche et traînante. « Ça n'a pas l'air bien compliqué… Je devrais pouvoir y arriver tout seul. »

Perturbé, Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne doutait pas que Snape puisse être capable de maîtriser l'Occlumencie par lui-même.

Il se demandait simplement de quoi il n'était pas capable.


	8. The Ones who Have to Try

Regardez comme je suis gentille, je publie plus tôt que prévu. XD. Non sérieusement, j'avance plutôt bien en ce moment donc, j'augmente un peu le rythme de publication. Je peux pas jurer que ça va durer mais pour le moment voilà.

Mis à part ça, on m'a posé deux questions qui méritent réponse. ^^

La première concernait la carte des mauraudeurs et le fait qu'elle pourrait être un danger pour les couvertures de Snape et Harry. Je pense - je suis presque _certaine_ - que la carte n'a été fabriquée que pendant leurs 7ème année, leur 6ème au plus tôt. Je me rapelle m'être faite la réflexion que ça ne leur avait pas servi longtemps. Donc, disons que la carte n'existait pas encore en 75.

La seconde, concernait les couples et plus particulièrement du Harry/Lily. Alors, je suis tordue, sadique et tout ce que vous voudrez mais je ne fais pas dans l'inceste et Harry est très perturbé (si, si, il vit dans ma tête avec Severus et toute une pléthore d'autres) que quelqu'un puisse suggérer une chose pareille. Severus, lui, est plutôt choqué que quelqu'un pense à mettre Lily avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je pense qu'il souffre d'amnésie sélective quand il est question de James.

Ah, une review m'a aussi laissée perplexe, mais comme elle était anonyme je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. Je _répète_ que ce qu'ils font dans le passé n'aura aucun lien sur leur présent. On parle de réalité alternée ici. Leur retour dans le passé a créé une nouvelle ligne temporelle qui existe en parrallèle de la leur. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne doivent pas trop faire de vagues, c'est pour ne pas s'éloigner trop de la leur et parvenir à la retrouver facilement.

Je n'ai pas reçu de remarques à propos des trois parties, j'en déduits que vous êtes d'accord (pas comme si vous aviez un choix whatsoever mais bon). Que vous êtes de gentils lecteurs... :p

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>If the future's looking dark<br>We're the ones who have to shine  
>If there's no one in control<br>We're the ones who draw the line  
>Though we live in trying times<br>We're the ones who have to try  
>Though we know that time has wings<br>We're the ones who have to fly. _  
><em><span>"Everyday Glory"<span>_ – Rush

_Si l'avenir semble sombre, _

_C'est à nous de briller. _

_S'il n'y a personne aux commandes,_

_C'est à nous de tracer la limite. _

_Bien que nous vivions dans une époque éprouvante,_

_C'est à nous d'essayer._

_Bien que nous sachions que le temps a des ailes,_

_C'est à nous de voler._

_Everyday Glory - _Rush 

_**Chapitre 8 : The Ones Who Have To Try**_

Harry courut le long du couloir du sixième étage. Évidemment, il était en retard. Très en retard même. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas sortir des cachots. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à un dîner…

Harry n'avait pas passé une bonne journée. A vrai dire, elle avait même été mauvaise. Très mauvaise.

Il avait naïvement pensé que la dispute de Lily et Snape ne le concernerait pas vraiment. Après tout, lorsque Ron et Hermione étaient fâchés, ce n'était pas toujours un problème pour lui. Son erreur reposait sur le fait qu'il s'était basé sur le comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis. Lily et Snape ne fonctionnaient pas comme eux.

Au lieu de s'ignorer et de passer la journée à des bouts opposés du château, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à suivre leur routine habituelle, à passer leur temps libre ensemble et à échanger sans arrêt des piques qui escaladaient progressivement en agressivité.

Le summum avait été atteint en cours de potions où ils avaient été tellement pris par leur querelle qu'ils en avaient oublié de vérifier qu'aucune catastrophe n'arrivait pas dans les chaudrons des autres. Slughorn avait eu l'air contrarié d'avoir à travailler, mais ce n'était rien à côté du _glorieux_ moment où Snape –Snape entre tous ! – l'avait pris à parti, _lui_, sans se préoccuper du fait que la classe entière soit en train d'écouter plus ou moins discrètement la dispute.

S'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'il le soutienne face à Lily ?

Et l'instant, incroyablement embarrassant, où sa potion avait laissé échapper une fumée âcre et épaisse, parce qu'il avait trop occupé à se demander comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas, n'était _rien_ en comparaison du moment où Lily avait interprété son silence comme une façon de se ranger de son côté, et avait lancé une tirade triomphante. Le regard furieux que lui avait lancé Snape l'avait poussé, sans qu'il ne sache comment, à démentir rapidement une quelconque opinion.

Au grand soulagement de Slughorn, le cours avait fini par arriver à son terme. La journée cauchemardesque d'Harry, non.

Quand Lily n'était pas là, Snape se murait dans un silence encore plus impénétrable que d'habitude. Quand Lily était là, c'était ingérable.

Il avait supporté la situation du mieux qu'il avait pu. Honnêtement. Il était resté calme, avait même tenté de s'éloigner un peu d'eux deux. Mais alors que d'habitude sa présence semblait l'irriter, aujourd'hui Snape lui avait emboîté le pas partout où il était allé. Impossible de s'en défaire.

Il n'avait réussi à s'isoler qu'après la fin du dernier cours, quand Snape et Lily avaient décidé de travailler –ou plutôt de se chamailler en travaillant. Arguant que c'était le week-end et qu'il comptait profiter de sa liberté, Harry avait prétexté vouloir prendre l'air. Excepté que même les éléments étaient contre lui ce jour là. La pluie battante qui tombait à l'extérieur avait largement contrecarré ses projets et, après avoir erré comme une âme en peine pendant deux heures entières dans les couloirs du château, il avait fini par retourner dans la salle commune avec l'intention de déposer ses affaires avant de se rendre au fameux dîner.

Mais rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? A peine avait-il fait deux pas dans l'antre des serpents qu'un cri d'avertissement résonnait. Le souafle avait frôlé sa joue d'un cheveu mais il avait prestement esquivé et s'était cru obligé –pour faire bonne mesure, sans doute – de capturer le vif d'or qui fonçait vers sa droite. Ça avait été un réflexe, vraiment.

Mais tous les yeux de la salle commune étaient posés sur lui, et un court moment de silence avait fait place à des sifflements et des acclamations. Un septième année –un des rares qui ne traînaient pas avec Lucius Malfoy – avait foncé sur lui et l'avait entraîné vers un petit groupe qui s'était rapidement rassemblé près du feu. Les responsables de ce match de Quidditch stupidement improvisé s'étaient révélés être l'équipe de Serpentard. Terrens, leur Capitaine et accessoirement le septième année en question, s'était amusé à lui lancer tout un tas d'objet plus ou moins gros à la tête. Objets qu'Harry avait rattrapés ou esquivés, oubliant momentanément ses soucis. Il avait poursuivi et rattrapé le vif d'or d'entraînement cinq fois. Terrens lui avait ordonné de venir passer les essais pour l'équipe, le lendemain après-midi.

Il avait naturellement accepté avec entrain.

C'était à peu près à ce moment là qu'il s'était aperçu de son monstrueux retard et s'était mis à courir, après avoir jeté son sac à Lestrange qui lui avait promis de le ramener dans le dortoir. Il n'y avait rien de précieux dans sa besace de toute façon.

Harry sprinta, à moitié persuadé qu'il s'était perdu. Les appartements de Slughorn étaient dans les hauteurs malgré le fait qu'il soit Directeur de Serpentard, mais il ne savait pas exactement où, et il avait presque atteint l'aile suivante.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver la silhouette qui venait du couloir de droite.

La collision fut brutale et Harry se serait probablement retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air si deux mains fortes ne l'avaient pas solidement retenu.

« Le règlement interdit de courir dans les couloirs pour une raison, Mr Prince. » remarqua Dumbledore avec amusement.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines et il s'efforça de regagner rapidement son souffle.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur. » bredouilla-t-il nerveusement. Un coup d'œil alentour confirma qu'ils étaient seuls. Seuls dans un étage qu'Harry soupçonnait de plus en plus d'être désert.

Il se demanda si Snape-Prince le tuerait avant ou après l'avoir découpé en morceaux.

« Heureux hasard de te rencontrer ici, mon garçon. » reprit Dumbledore, sans sembler s'apercevoir qu'Harry était prêt à fuir. « Je me demandais justement comment tu t'ajustais à… ta nouvelle situation. »

« Euh… » hésita le garçon, en faisant un pas en arrière. Sauf que c'était une erreur tactique et il s'immobilisa. Si le Directeur n'avait pas été conscient qu'il cherchait à l'éviter auparavant, c'était à présent chose faite. « Je suis en retard, Professeur. Désolé encore de vous avoir bousculé. »

Harry tourna les talons, et se serait précipité aussi rapidement que possible dans la direction opposée au vieux sorcier si la main de Dumbledore ne s'était pas posée sur son épaule. _Posée_, simplement. Le garçon sursauta comme s'il l'y avait abattue avec brutalité.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir lorsque le Directeur le força à se tourner vers lui. L'air peiné de Dumbledore fut comme un coup de poignard, et il lutta pour contrôler le sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait plutôt rapidement en lui.

« J'espérais que ton père et moi avions appris à nous entendre avec le temps… » avoua le vieux sorcier, d'un ton empli de regrets. « Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de noter que tu sembles me craindre, et non seulement cela tend à prouver que ce n'est pas le cas mais en plus cela me blesse. »

La culpabilité rugit férocement dans sa poitrine et il croisa instinctivement le regard bleu et pétillant, un démenti sur les lèvres. Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Il est important d'avoir des amis dans les temps difficiles, Harry. » déclara gentiment, mais fermement, le Directeur. « Sache que malgré les différends qui peuvent exister entre ton père et moi, je serais toujours disponible si tu éprouves la nécessité de parler. »

Naïvement, Harry trouva l'offre très aimable et, surtout, tentante.

Sans les brèves leçons et explications de Snape-Prince, il aurait probablement raté la présence discrète dans son esprit.

« Hey ! » protesta le garçon, en tentant de détourner les yeux. Mais c'était inutile, il était prisonnier du regard bleu et Dumbledore fouillait ses pensées. Paniquant et sachant que faire le vide ne serait d'aucune utilité, Harry projeta à l'avant de son esprit ce qui lui vint dans l'espoir de gagner un répit. Il réalisa trop tard que ce qui lui vint était en rapport avec ce que le Directeur cherchait. La résurrection de Voldemort se rejoua sous ses yeux, cimetière, poignard et éclat d'une main argentée répondant tous à l'appel.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son sentiment de claustrophobie.

Il lutta pour se détacher de Dumbledore avant que le souvenir arrive à son terme, même si le souvenir défilait en une seconde. Tout était trop rapide et il avait la sensation d'être un ver de terre se tortillant sur son hameçon. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se libérer, il tenta d'Occluder au moins en partie. De protéger son identité à tout prix.

« _Protego_ ! » hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Le bouclier prit Dumbledore par surprise et le repoussa efficacement à deux mètres. C'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin. Il enregistra à peine l'expression surprise du vieux sorcier avant de se mettre à courir, certain que s'il voulait le rattraper, le Directeur n'aurait qu'un geste à faire.

Il ignora résolument les appels qui résonnèrent dans son dos.

Sa course se déroula dans un flou étourdissant. Quand il reprit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il tambourinait sur un portrait quelconque, les yeux brûlants et avec une migraine dévastatrice.

Le portrait finit par pivoter et Harry manqua s'étaler sur l'homme qui se tenait derrière.

Snape-Prince ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil avant d'attraper son bras et de le tirer à l'intérieur. Le portrait claqua dans son dos.

Les jambes flageolantes, Harry le laissa le soutenir jusqu'à un fauteuil où il s'écroula sans retenue. Par réflexe, le garçon se plia en deux et prit la tête dans ses mains pour lutter contre la nausée que provoquait le pic brûlant qu'on lui enfonçait à l'arrière du crâne.

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? » soupira le Professeur, avec irritation.

De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues du Survivant mais il n'arrivait pas à y accorder d'importance. Pas quand il avait probablement fait échouer tout le plan prudemment échafaudé par Snape-Prince pour assurer sa propre sécurité.

« Dumbledore. » souffla finalement Harry en guise d'explications, parce que l'homme commençait à s'agiter et que la culpabilité du garçon ne s'était pas dissipée. Elle avait juste changée de cible.

Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que Snape-Prince attrape brusquement l'arrière de son col et le force à se redresser. Les doigts d'Harry volèrent instinctivement vers sa gorge mais le Professeur le relâcha avant qu'il ait pu avoir des difficultés à respirer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » siffla le Maître des Potions, avec une fureur difficilement contenue.

Le garçon grimaça et inspira plusieurs fois pour apaiser la douleur. Sans grande efficacité. Il se contraignit néanmoins à résumer les faits. Quand il eut terminé, Snape-Prince était livide.

« Qu'a-t-il vu d'autre ? » cingla le Professeur comme si la résurrection de Voldemort n'était pas une catastrophe en soi.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » balbutia Harry en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait m'attaquer. Je… »

« Je vous avais prévenu. » l'interrompit Snape-Prince avec un air de triomphe amer. « Ce Dumbledore ne vous connaît pas. Qu'il nous ait accueillis ici ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se méfie pas de nous. Nous sommes une menace potentielle et Albus Dumbledore élimine les menaces. »

Le corps entier du Survivant tremblait à présent, il claquait des dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Ne vous y trompez pas. » continua le Professeur avec froideur. « Pour lui, vous n'êtes rien de plus que mon fils. Un moyen de m'atteindre. Un moyen qu'il n'hésitera pas à exploiter. Et c'est très bien ainsi. »

« C'est très bien qu'il fouille dans ma tête pour découvrir si vous êtes envoyé par Voldemort ? » Parce que c'était bien ça que le Directeur avait cherché dans son esprit. Ses liens, et par extension ceux de Snape-Prince, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Exactement. » trancha Snape-Prince. « Parce que tant qu'il se focalise sur moi, il ne risque pas de conclure que vous êtes l'arme qui lui fera gagner la guerre qui se profile. Et ne prononcez _pas_ ce nom. »

Leurs regards se fracassèrent l'un contre l'autre mais Harry détourna les yeux le premier, gêné.

« Mais il sait qu'on n'est pas avec Vol… Vous-savez-qui. » protesta faiblement le garçon. « _Le_ _sang de l'ennemi pris par la force_… Il a entendu. Je sais qu'il a entendu. »

Ses mains tremblaient si forts qu'il croisa les bras et les cala sous ses aisselles, mais la nouvelle position n'aida pas. Il avait froid, vraiment très froid, alors qu'un feu agréable ronflait tranquillement dans la cheminée.

« Votre nom. » siffla brusquement Snape-Prince. « A-t-il entendu votre véritable nom ? »

Harry s'efforça de réfléchir.

« Je ne crois pas. » hésita-t-il. « Je savais que c'était important… Je… Je n'arrivais pas à protéger mon esprit… Pas entièrement mais… Je crois que… que j'ai coupé le son. »

Snape-Prince le fixait avec consternation.

« Vous avez… coupé le son. » répéta le Professeur d'un ton tellement atterré qui n'avait même pas besoin d'être condescendant.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. » gémit Harry. Les tremblements et les frissons s'étaient accentués. Ce n'était pas normal.

« La connexion entre votre esprit et celui de Dumbledore a été sectionnée trop brutalement. Vous êtes en état de choc. » commenta distraitement l'homme, en réfléchissant visiblement à autre chose.

Qu'Harry soit sur le point d'être malade ne semblait pas le tracasser outre mesure. Le garçon ferma les yeux et s'efforça de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Il n'avait pas réalisé que sa respiration était aussi hachée et rapide.

« Avalez ça. » ordonna brusquement Snape-Prince. Le Survivant rouvrit les yeux, observant avec méfiance la fiole que lui tendait l'homme.

Sa réticence irrita le Maître des Potions.

« Que ça nous plaise ou non, nous devons travailler ensemble, Potter. » grinça le Professeur. « Et à mon grand regret, mon intérêt immédiat n'est pas de vous empoisonner. »

Réprimant un soupir, Harry descendit la potion en une longue gorgée. Elle avait l'arrière goût amer des potions calmantes et il se demanda brièvement d'où il la sortait. L'avait-il faite lui-même ou l'avait-il empruntée à Pomfresh ou Slughorn ?

« J'ai vraiment essayé d'Occluder. » se défendit calmement le garçon, une fois que la décoction eut fait effet, et que ses mains eurent cessé de trembler.

« L'Occlumencie ne se maîtrise pas en quelques jours. » admit Snape-Prince. « Et le bouclier n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. »

De sa part, c'était pratiquement un compliment.

« J'ai fait des recherches. » déclara le Survivant, après une infime hésitation. Mais, après tout, c'était dans l'intérêt de l'homme de l'aider. « Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris, mais je pense que l'autre méthode marcherait mieux pour moi. C'est plus facile de se concentrer sur quelque chose que de vider son esprit. »

Snape-Prince se passa une main sur le visage puis s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Harry.

« Les deux méthodes ont leurs qualités et leurs défauts. » répondit-il sèchement. « Vider son esprit permet d'Occluder avec subtilité et discrétion. Il est admis qu'il s'agit de la plus simple des méthodes. »

« Pourquoi on n'essaye pas l'autre ? » insista Harry. « Tout le monde ne fonctionne pas de la même façon… »

« L'Occlumencie élémentaire, puisque c'est à cela que vous faites référence, est nettement plus compliquée à enseigner. » rétorqua Snape-Prince. « Qu'avez-vous retenu de vos recherches ? »

Parce que l'homme faisait un effort pour ne pas s'énerver, Harry se contraignit à rester calme et à ne pas montrer de signes d'impatience.

« Il faut se concentrer sur un des quatre éléments naturels. Terre, eau, air ou feu. » récita-t-il rapidement. « Ensuite, on façonne l'élément pour qu'il face barrage. »

Il se doutait que ce n'était pas aussi simple mais ça lui paraissait déjà plus réalisable que d'imposer le vide à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce concept là.

« Votre tendance à tout simplifier me laissera toujours admiratif. » commenta le Professeur avec un air exaspéré. « Il est impossible de _choisir_ un élément. L'élément doit être une part de votre psyché, votre magie ne pourra pas le créer. C'est pourquoi cette méthode est si peu fréquemment utilisée. Il est extrêmement difficile de déterminer à quel élément nous sommes affiliés. Apprendre par le vide est beaucoup plus rapide. »

« Je n'y arriverai pas. » affirma une nouvelle fois Harry. « Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser. Je ne peux _pas_. Comment avez-vous appris à faire ça ? Monsieur ? »

Snape-Prince sembla hésiter. Le Survivant était presque convaincu qu'il allait lui hurler dessus, malgré l'emploi du titre tardif, quand il consentit à répondre.

« Je suis un naturel. » déclara l'homme. « Je n'ai jamais appris. »

Soupçons confirmés.

« D'accord. » reprit Harry. « On est dans une impasse, alors. »

« Il n'y a pas d'impasse. » répliqua froidement Snape-Prince. « Il y a simplement du travail. Il vous suffit de vous concentrer sur ce que vous voulez obtenir. »

Le garçon soupira avec agacement.

« C'est facile à dire pour vous. Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de vous creuser la tête pour apprendre à la vider. » jugea-t-il, oubliant momentanément qu'il ne s'adressait pas au Snape qui partageait son dortoir.

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton. » siffla dangereusement le Professeur.

Harry grimaça.

Être aimable avec ce Snape lui coûtait. Mais il était le seul allié qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son temps en disputes futiles.

« Désolé. » marmonna le garçon. « Mais il n'empêche que c'est vrai. »

Le Maître des Potions semblait lutter pour ne pas perdre le calme miraculeux qu'il avait gardé jusque là. Harry se dépêcha de reprendre la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'exploser.

« On ne se comprend pas. » tenta-t-il d'expliquer maladroitement. Snape-Prince émit ce qui aurait pu être un grognement amusé ou ironique, Harry n'était pas certain. « Un bouclier fait d'eau, de terre, d'air ou de feu, j'arrive à l'imaginer facilement. Mais… je n'ai rien compris à cette histoire de couches que l'autre méthode entraîne. »

Un rictus qui n'augurait rien de bon anima brusquement les lèvres de l'homme.

« Eh bien, Mr Potter… Nous savons déjà que votre Occlumencie ne vaut pas grand-chose… » déclara-t-il. « Que vaut votre Legilimencie ? »

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement.

« Vous allez me laisser entrer dans votre esprit ? » s'exclama-t-il finalement, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Snape-Prince avait l'air de trouver ça incroyablement distrayant.

« Non. » réfuta le Professeur. « Je vais vous laisser admirer mes défenses puis je retournerai le lien pour vous attaquer. A vous de me repousser. »

Ça sentait le coup fourré à plein nez. Il y avait beaucoup à parier que Snape-Prince ne prendrait pas plus de gants que d'habitude cette fois.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Je fais quoi ? »

« Vous me regardez dans les yeux et vous prononcez la formule. » expliqua le Maître des Potions. « Jusque là, vous devriez vous en sortir. Ensuite… Eh bien, ensuite, tout dépend des dons que vous possédez. »

Choisissant de ne pas mordre à l'appât que lui tendait l'homme, Harry prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui, amusé, du Professeur.

« Legilimens. » murmura-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Il se sentit immédiatement aspiré à l'intérieur de l'esprit du Maître des Potions et c'était très désagréable. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre et maîtriser cet élan instinctif qui le poussait à rompre la connexion. Et puis il commença à regarder autour de lui. Au figuré.

Ici, il n'avait pas de corps. Il n'était qu'essence. Son esprit contrôlait tout mais uniquement, il le comprenait parfaitement, parce que Snape-Prince lui en accordait le droit. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde au Professeur pour retourner la situation.

Avidement, Harry regarda donc autour de lui, curieux de ce à quoi l'intérieur de la tête de l'homme pouvait ressembler. La première observation qu'il fit fut que Snape-Prince n'occludait même pas. Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient autour de lui, à portée. Il s'empara d'un puis d'un deuxième uniquement pour observer l'homme se laver les dents et foudroyer un première année du regard.

Il lui fallut visionner trois souvenirs insignifiants de plus pour déterminer que c'était _ça_ son bouclier. La présence de Snape-Prince s'était accrue et Harry savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps avant que le Professeur se lasse de ce jeu et reprenne la main haute.

Avec détermination, le garçon fonça droit sur la barrière de souvenirs sans intérêts. Il s'était préparé à un choc, il s'y enfonça comme du beurre. L'absence de difficultés lui fit presque douter de sa théorie. Les scènes disposées ici n'étaient que très légèrement plus importantes que celles de la couche supérieure.

Harry força plus loin.

L'esprit de Snape-Prince commença à s'agiter et le garçon se prépara à être éjecté de cet étrange endroit mais au lieu de ça, un des souvenirs sembla s'imposer à lui. Comprenant que c'était l'homme qui le lui proposait, Harry s'y attacha avec méfiance.

Il assista à un des trop nombreux sermons que le Professeur lui avait passés. Troisième année peut-être… L'homme l'accusait d'être aussi paresseux et stupide que James. Il s'en dégageait tant de mépris et de colère que la concentration du Survivant faiblit considérablement.

C'était probablement ce que Snape-Prince avait prévu. La connexion s'inversa soudainement et Harry se retrouva prisonnier de son propre esprit, assailli par une conscience qui n'était pas la sienne.

Uniquement parce qu'il avait fait l'expérience inverse, le garçon réalisa que Snape-Prince se contentait de chercher des souvenirs humiliants quand il aurait été plus simple de provoquer une douleur insupportable. Le Professeur cherchait à obtenir une réaction mais pas à le faire souffrir. Pas trop du moins.

Harry aurait pu tenter de le repousser, il n'en fit rien.

Il laissa certaines scènes de son enfance se dévoiler à Snape-Prince avec désintérêt, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Le Professeur finit par comprendre qu'il ne réagirait pas et se retira avec agacement.

« Cela vous fatiguerait-il d'au moins _essayer_, Potter ? » gronda l'homme.

« Vous vous servez de vos souvenirs comme bouclier. » lâcha Harry d'une voix blanche.

Snape-Prince leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin soit loué vos capacités d'observation sont intactes. » répliqua-t-il dans un sarcasme.

« Mais ce sont vos _souvenirs_. » protesta le Survivant.

« Vos capacités d'élocution en revanche… » continua à railler le Professeur.

« Nos souvenirs c'est ce qui fait de nous… _nous_. » insista Harry. « On ne peut pas s'en servir d'outils, c'est… »

« Nécessaire pour un espion s'il souhaite rester en vie. » l'interrompit brusquement l'homme.

Harry se leva d'un bond et entreprit de marcher de long en large devant la cheminée.

« Bon sang ! » s'exclama-t-il « Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez si amer, si… Vous compartimentez tout ! »

« Excusez-moi ? » siffla dangereusement Snape-Prince, mais Harry n'écoutait pas.

Il repensait au Serpentard qu'il apprenait peu à peu à connaître et commençait à comprendre le chemin qui l'avait transformé en celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Il triait, classait et rangeait ses expériences, ses souvenirs et ses émotions avant de s'en servir pour se protéger des autres. Il y avait fort à parier que tout ce qui était cher au Professeur était enfoui si profondément, sous tellement de couches, qu'il devait lui-même avoir oublié son existence.

« Ce n'est pas bon, Snape… » marmonna Harry sans réfléchir. « Ça ne peut pas être bon. »

« Je me passerai de vos jugements mélodramatiques d'adolescent. » cingla l'homme le ramenant à la réalité. « Il vous faut apprendre à contrôler vos émotions si vous voulez espérer maîtriser cet art un jour. »

Harry se figea, pivota vers Snape-Prince et secoua la tête avec virulence.

« Je n'apprendrai pas ça. » affirma-t-il. « Vous ne voyez pas ce que ça vous fait ? Ce n'est pas une vie de se contrôler ainsi à chaque seconde ! »

Snape-Prince se leva lui aussi, dominant son élève de toute sa taille.

« Êtes-vous assez naïf pour penser que j'ai eu le choix ? » rétorqua l'homme, un éclat haineux dans les yeux. Mais Harry comprit que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'était dirigée cette haine. C'était lui-même qu'il exécrait. Et comment le contraire pourrait-il être possible ? Il se coupait de tout ce qui lui arrivait, en bien ou en mal. « C'est ma vie. Ça a _toujours_ été ma vie. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de vos leçons sur le sujet. »

Il attendait que le Survivant détourne le regard mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il affronta le noir torturé sans tressaillir, certain qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi c'était si important, il n'en savait rien, mais ça l'était.

« Et c'est moi qui joue des mélodrames ? » finit-t-il par répliquer sèchement. « Mais regardez-vous ! Vous vous _complaisez_ dans le mélodrame. »

Les yeux de Snape-Prince se plissèrent et il fit un pas menaçant en avant. Harry ne recula pas. C'était stupide, mais il ne recula pas.

« Que se passerait-il si vous perdiez le contrôle ? » continua-t-il plus doucement, devinant instinctivement la réponse. Ces boucliers dont se servait le Professeur… Ça lui permettait de gérer tous ses problèmes. Il les ignorait, s'en servait pour creuser un peu plus ce fossé qui le séparait des autres… S'il perdait le contrôle, il ne s'en remettrait pas ou très difficilement.

« Je ne perdrai jamais le contrôle. » contra Snape-Prince avec une arrogance dont il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte. « Seuls les faibles de votre espèce perdent le contrôle. Je ne suis _pas_ faible. »

L'insulte était sans doute censée le faire réagir, ramener la dispute sur le terrain familier des échanges de noms d'oiseaux. C'était probablement ce qui se serait passé si Harry n'avait pas eu la soudaine impression que quelqu'un avait basculé un interrupteur, et que Snape-Prince se tenait à présent en pleine lumière. A cet instant, il comprenait avec une clarté absolue le personnage.

Façade.

Tout n'était que façade. Même pour lui-même, tout n'était que façade.

Le Professeur était semblable à ces palais du rire qu'on trouvait dans les fêtes foraines… Il y avait en lui des milliers de miroirs déformants qui se reflétaient les uns les autres au point que le reflet de base était perdu, indiscernable.

« Non, Monsieur. » admit Harry avec franchise. « Vous n'êtes pas faible. Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous l'étiez. »

Un éclair d'étonnement flasha sur le visage du Mangemort mais il fut bien vite remplacé par une expression méfiante. Exactement la même que celle qu'arborait son camarade de classe quand Harry faisait quelque chose de tout naturel comme s'excuser, lui tenir la porte ou ramasser la plume qu'il avait laissée tomber. Comme si personne n'avait jamais fait ça avant lui. Comme si un acte de gentillesse désintéressé cachait forcément un mauvais tour.

« Je ne veux pas apprendre cette méthode là. » reprit-il parce que le Professeur ne se décidait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. « Je sais qu'il faut que j'apprenne à protéger mon esprit mais ce sera de l'autre façon. Tant pis si ça prend plus longtemps. »

Snape-Prince ne répondit rien pendant un moment puis inclina finalement la tête.

« C'est votre peau que vous risquez, Potter. » déclara le Professeur. « Personnellement, je suis un Serpentard – un _véritable_ Serpentard – je sauve toujours la mienne quoi qu'il arrive. »

Prenant le compromis pour ce qu'il était, Harry se força à sourire avec reconnaissance.

« Merci, Professeur. »

« Ne me remerciez pas. » rétorqua l'homme. « Je ne le fais pas pour vous. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Merci pour elle, alors. »

Snape-Prince se raidit brusquement.

Le sujet de Lily était sensible, il l'avait senti dès le début. C'était différent d'avec sa jeune version, en revanche. Le Snape de quinze ans ne voulait pas parler de Lily parce que, Harry le supposait, l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour elle évoluait dans un sens différent des sentiments de la jeune fille. Le Snape de trente-six ans, c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas de la pudeur, c'était une souffrance.

« Avez-vous une idée de quand on pourra rentrer chez nous ? » enchaîna rapidement le garçon.

L'expression du Maître des Potions était toujours colérique mais c'était sa façon habituelle de s'adresser à lui donc Harry choisit de ne pas s'attarder dessus.

« Si le problème était aussi simple, il aurait déjà été résolu avant, ne croyez-vous pas ? » rétorqua le Professeur.

« Euh… Sans doute. » grimaça le Survivant. « Si je peux aider… »

« Si je prévoyais de passer ma vie dans cette réalité, soyez certain que je solliciterai votre aide. » coupa froidement Snape-Prince. « Mais étant donné que ce n'est pas le cas, je me passerai de vos services. »

Luttant pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose qui lui attirerait des ennuis, Harry se racla la gorge.

« Bon, je vais… retourner à la salle commune. » lâcha-t-il, soudain épuisé. Entre Lily, Snape et Dumbledore, la journée avait très longue.

« Tâchez de ne pas vous attarder dans les couloirs. » ordonna Snape-Prince. « Si vous croisez le Directeur… Courrez. »

Il se moquait de lui mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à le prendre de travers. En fait, il était sur le point de se diriger vers la sortie quand il se souvint brusquement de pourquoi il avait été dans le couloir en premier lieu.

« Oh non ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement, fouillant la pièce des yeux jusqu'à trouver la pendule. Il était tard.

« Quoi encore ? » s'impatienta le Professeur en tournant la tête vers lui. Il s'était déjà installé au secrétaire à l'aspect ancien, situé dans un coin du salon. La table de travail était couverte de livres et parchemins.

« Le dîner ! » expliqua Harry. « J'ai complètement oublié le dîner ! C'est une catastrophe… »

« Passez aux cuisines. » répliqua Snape-Prince. « Vous n'aurez pas de mal à trouver, vous avez suffisamment fréquenté l'endroit lors de vos petites virées nocturnes l'année dernière. »

« Je n'allais pas dans les cuisines l'année dernière. » contra Harry, ignorant le regard victorieux de l'homme. Il pourrait lui donner des retenues plus tard. « Et ce soir, j'étais censé assister à ce dîner chez Slughorn… Il sera furieux. »

Le Professeur se désintéressa du problème et retourna à la lecture d'un épais grimoire.

« Le _Professeur_ Slughorn n'est jamais furieux. » déclara-t-il sans lever les yeux. « Mis à part extrêmement calculateur, il n'est, d'ailleurs, pas grand-chose. Bien qu'on ne puisse pas lui renier un certain talent pour l'art des Potions. »

La façon dont il prononça le mot 'talent' indiqua à Harry qu'il s'estimait supérieur à Slughorn. Le dédain détaché avec lequel il prononçait son nom prouvait qu'il n'avait que très peu d'estime ou même d'affection pour lui. C'était étrange parce que le jeune Snape semblait admirer le vieux Professeur.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il sera quand même légèrement contrarié ? » hésita le garçon. « Vous ne pourriez pas lui dire que j'étais avec vous ? Trouver un prétexte… »

« Pour qui me prenez-vous, Potter ? » répliqua l'homme. Il paraissait indigné que le Survivant ait seulement pensé à demander. « Vous vous êtes mis dans le pétrin tout seul, sortez-vous en. Je ne suis pas votre père. »

La phrase avait été jetée sans y penser mais Harry sourit. La faille était trop belle.

« Eh bien, en théorie… » contra le garçon. « On est censé être une famille. Les gens trouveraient ça curieux si on ne passait pas de temps ensemble. »

« Une seconde passée avec vous est une seconde de trop. » marmonna Snape-Prince.

« Allez… » supplia Harry. « S'il vous plaît… C'est ma moyenne qui est en jeu… »

« Et je devrais m'intéresser à votre moyenne parce que ? » riposta l'homme.

« Parce que je suis mineur et que vous êtes responsable de moi ? » tenta le garçon mais un seul coup d'œil du Professeur suffit à lui faire changer d'angle d'approche. « Parce que quand on sera rentré, je raconterai à l'école entière que vous êtes vraiment un vampire et que plus aucun élève n'osera broncher pendant vos cours. »

Snape-Prince le fixa quelques secondes comme s'il était un crétin fini –ce qu'il pensait probablement de toute manière – puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Essayez-vous de _plaisanter_ avec moi ? » s'enquit l'homme comme si la notion même était offensante.

Harry manqua répliquer qu'il ne perdrait jamais son temps à ça parce que le Professeur n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, mais s'abstint. La conversation s'était déroulée sans réelle dispute jusque là –du moins pas une dispute qui impliquait des hurlements – et il ne souhaitait pas en provoquer une à présent.

« J'essayais de marchander en fait… » répondit le garçon avait un air ennuyé. « Il y a un manuel du parfait Serpentard quelque part ? Non, parce que je ne comprends vraiment pas comment j'ai atterri là… »

Snape-Prince émit un bruit moqueur.

« Étant donné votre subtilité toute digne d'un hippogriffe au pas de charge, je peux vous assurer que je ne le comprends pas davantage. » affirma le Maître des Potions avant de soupirer. « Déguerpissez, à présent. J'ai du travail et vous me faites perdre mon temps. »

« Vous parlerez à Slughorn ? » insista Harry « S'il vous plaît ? »

« La subtilité et la détermination à ne pas lâcher leur proie. » marmonna le Professeur entre ses dents serrées. « J'inventerai une excuse. _Filez_. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il lança une parole d'au revoir par-dessus son épaule et marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'aux cuisines, la main dans sa poche empoignant bien fermement sa baguette pour parer à toute rencontre malencontreuse. Mais il ne lui arriva rien. Les groupes d'étudiants qu'ils croisaient retournaient tous vers leur salle commune, soucieux de ne pas se faire surprendre par le couvre-feu imminent.

Quand il réintégra finalement le nid des serpents, après avoir avalé une demi-douzaine de ces petits sandwich dont l'avaient gavé les elfes de maison, Harry était repus, épuisé et prêt à aller se coucher. Il assura rapidement à Terrens qu'il comptait toujours passer les essais et descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au dortoir.

Ni MacNair, ni Lestrange n'était présent bien évidemment. Ils ne réintégraient la chambre que tard en semaine, alors le week-end, Harry n'osait même pas imaginer l'heure à laquelle ils se mettaient au lit.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Snape mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le découvrir couché à cette heure-ci. Vraiment couché. Pas simplement allongé à bouquiner.

Lily avait dit que Slughorn leur distribuait des laissez-passer pour qu'ils puissent dépasser le couvre-feu sans problèmes.

« Salut. » lâcha Harry quand Snape ouvrit les yeux, et braqua sur lui un regard effrayé. La crainte s'effaça une fois qu'il eut identifié le nouveau venu, mais le Survivant attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d'avancer vers sa malle, maintenant habitué à l'étrange comportement de l'autre garçon. Il ne fallait jamais surprendre Severus si on ne voulait pas devenir la cible de sa baguette.

« Le dîner était bien ? » continua-t-il, comme Snape ne répondait pas à son salut. Il récupéra son pyjama et sa trousse de toilette sans obtenir une parole en retour.

« Snape ? » insista-t-il, en se tournant vers son camarade.

Seule la tête du Serpentard dépassait de sous les couvertures et son visage était pâle. Certes, il était toujours pâle, mais pas à ce point. Ses traits semblaient contractés par la douleur.

« Je n'y suis pas allé. » déclara finalement Snape dans une courte expiration.

« Ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Harry, en avançant vers son lit. Mais le Serpentard glissa davantage sous les couvertures comme s'il avait peur et le garçon se figea. « Je vais chercher quelqu'un. »

« Non ! » protesta brusquement Snape, les yeux écarquillés. Sa respiration se fit courte et le Survivant comprit qu'il paniquait. « Je n'ai pas besoin de… Je vais bien. »

C'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Où as-tu mal ? » contra-t-il.

Snape ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration, puis planta son regard dans le sien.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires. » grinça le Serpentard. « Pour _une_ fois, mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

Harry manqua répliquer que s'il était souffrant, _c'était_ ses affaires. Mais à peine l'idée avait-elle traversé son esprit qu'il la rejeta. Pourquoi devrait-il s'en mêler après tout ? Snape et lui n'étaient pas amis. Snape et lui n'étaient rien du tout.

Combien de temps se passerait-il avant que le garçon qui s'efforçait de dissimuler sa vulnérabilité ne devienne l'homme insensible qu'il connaissait ? Il était persuadé que ce n'était pas le résultat d'un événement précis mais d'une succession de choses. Et à voir la façon dont Snape cherchait déjà à se couper du reste du monde, excepté de Lily, le processus était enclenché. Harry refusait de s'attacher à quelqu'un qui finirait par le rejeter.

Il était déjà passé par là plusieurs fois et ça faisait toujours aussi mal à la fin.

« Très bien. » déclara-t-il, en faisant taire sa mauvaise conscience. Après tout, le Serpentard ne pouvait rien avoir de très grave et si son état empirait, eh bien, Lestrange irait prévenir quelqu'un. C'était après tout pour ça que les préfets étaient faits.

Sans un regard de plus, Harry se retrancha dans la salle de bain et revint se coucher au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Les rideaux autour du lit de Snape avaient été tirés et il fit de même avec les siens avant de se glisser entre les draps.

Il fut réveillé par le raffut que firent MacNair et Lestrange en regagnant le dortoir, sans avoir pris conscience de s'être endormi. Il les maudit de l'avoir tiré d'un sommeil qui ,pour une fois, était dépourvu des cauchemars habituels. Un sommeil qu'il ne parvint pas à regagner.

Il resta allongé de très longues minutes à observer le plafond, l'esprit tourné vers les millions de problèmes qui encombraient sa vie. Les ronflements de Lestrange résonnaient déjà depuis un moment, quand il entendit Snape se lever. Il lui sembla que le garçon mettait un temps fou pour traverser les quelques mètres qui séparaient son lit de la salle de bain mais c'était dur de juger à l'ouïe et la porte finit par se refermer en grinçant doucement derrière lui.

Il se passa peut-être vingt minutes avant qu'Harry décide que Snape prenait trop de temps. Dix de plus avant qu'il ne se résolve à enquêter. Mais il ne dormait pas et ne risquait pas de se rendormir avant un bon moment… Et puis… le Serpentard avait peut-être eu un malaise.

Avec un soupir, il se glissa hors de lit, frissonnant sous l'air frais des cachots, enfila sa robe de chambre, ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en se gardant bien de réveiller leurs deux camarades de chambre.

« Flamma Lumos. » marmonna-t-il, un peu surpris de ne trouver aucune lumière. Les torches s'enflammèrent à sa commande et leur éclat ambré révéla le garçon recroquevillé contre le mur, tout au bout de la rangée de lavabo. Harry referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui.

Snape avait levé la tête et le fixait avec des yeux injectés de sang. La lumière des torches accentuait sa pâleur, et ses traits, contractés de douleur, témoignaient de la souffrance vive qu'il éprouvait.

« Va-t-en. » siffla malgré tout le garçon.

Harry aurait dû obéir à son ordre. Il aurait dû sortir et aller chercher un Professeur ou même l'infirmière. Les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait fait ça.

Mais au lieu de tourner le dos au Serpentard qui deviendrait un de ses pires opposants à Poudlard, il avança droit vers lui, répondant au mauvais pressentiment qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

Snape n'était pas malade.

Il berçait le côté droit qui semblait le faire souffrir depuis la veille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Harry, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Le cliquetis que fit sa baguette en touchant le sol fut sa seule réponse. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il suppliait presque. Non… Il suppliait carrément. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. A la seconde où il avait découvert l'incroyable construction qui régissait la vie de Snape-Prince, il avait éprouvé le besoin de l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais le Professeur n'accepterait jamais son aide. Il ne _voudrait_ jamais de son aide.

Et pourtant, le besoin était bel et bien là.

Son âme brûlait de soulager la souffrance de cet être qu'il avait toujours détesté.

« Pourquoi ? » cracha Snape, sans parvenir à y mettre sa verve habituelle. Il voulait le haïr, Harry le lisait dans ses yeux. Il voulait le haïr pour avoir surpris cet accès de faiblesse mais il n'en avait pas la force. Et c'est ce qui effrayait le Survivant.

« Parce que c'est ce que je fais. » répondit-il honnêtement en haussant les épaules. « J'aide les gens. »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Snape. Parler semblait lui coûter. Son front était plissé, des mèches sombres y étaient collées, humides de transpiration. « Personne ne fait rien gratuitement. »

« Certain si. » répliqua Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » aboya Snape.

« Parce que c'est ce que font les amis. » offrit le garçon avant même que le Serpentard ait pu finir sa question.

Snape le fixa une seconde puis détourna la tête, ses yeux se posant sur le pied du lavabo le plus proche.

« Je n'ai pas d'amis. » murmura le Serpentard.

« Bien sûr que si. » contra patiemment Harry. « Lily est ta meilleure amie, non ? Et je suis son ami donc par conséquence, on est amis nous aussi. »

Le raisonnement abracadabrant du Survivant sembla exaspérer l'autre garçon.

« Si tu veux m'aider, retourne te coucher et laisse-moi tranquille. » cingla Snape.

Harry comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette manière.

« Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as et comment t'aider, je vais chercher Slughorn. » déclara-t-il.

La menace n'eut aucun effet sur le Serpentard.

« Slughorn ne sortira jamais de son lit parce qu'un élève est malade. » riposta Snape.

« Pomfresh, si. » assura-t-il avec expérience.

La mention de l'infirmière fit grogner le Serpentard d'horreur. Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas de toute façon la solution la plus logique. Et la plus sûre. Que s'était-il passé dans la ligne temporelle d'où ils venaient ? Lui, n'avait pas été là. Qui avait trouvé Snape ? Qui l'avait aidé ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » geignit finalement Snape. Le ton désespéré le fit frémir. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ? »

« J'essaye de t'aider. » affirma Harry une nouvelle fois. « Tu dois me faire confiance. Je veux juste t'aider. Dis moi ce que tu as et ce que je peux faire. »

La respiration de Snape était rapide. De nouveau, le garçon eut l'impression que le Serpentard était au bord d'une crise de panique.

« Dis-moi. » insista-t-il encore, plus doucement.

« Tu veux voir, hein ? » répondit Snape, d'une voix monocorde qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses intonations habituelles. Le mauvais pressentiment d'Harry amplifia. « Je te montre, et, demain, toute l'école sera au courant… Demain, tout le monde saura que Servillus n'est qu'un lâche… »

Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche pour lui promettre de ne jamais faire une chose pareille, mais le Serpentard était indifférent à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il continuait à parler, les yeux dans le vague, et, plus les secondes défilaient, plus Harry avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une coquille vide.

« Quelle importance, après tout… » marmonna Snape. « Lily est fâchée. Elle ne reviendra peut-être pas cette fois… Quelle importance a le reste ? Si au moins, il pouvait le faire correctement la prochaine fois… Si au moins, il pouvait mettre fin à tout ça… »

Un frisson désagréable descendit le long de la colonne d'Harry. Il comprenait de quoi parlait l'autre garçon et ça l'effrayait. Ça l'effrayait parce que lui s'était toujours battu pour survivre. Mais on ne pouvait pas se battre en permanence…

« Montre-moi, Severus. » ordonna-t-il faiblement, en posant une main sur son épaule gauche.

Les yeux noirs se braquèrent sur lui, détachés, et le Serpentard commença à déboutonner le haut de son pyjama.

Harry n'était pas prêt à ce qui se cachait dessous.

Instinctivement, il avait compris que Snape était brutalisé. Son comportement lui rappelait trop le sien, quand Dudley et sa bande étaient dans les environs, pour qu'il ne tique pas. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Qui… Qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher des diverses tâches violacées qui s'étalaient sur la peau blanche du garçon, au niveau de son abdomen.

« Quelle importance… » souffla Snape.

Harry aurait insisté s'il n'y avait pas eu plus urgent.

« Tu as peut-être des côtes cassées. » hasarda-t-il, mais il n'y connaissait strictement rien en médecine. « Peut-être que c'est ce qui te fait mal… C'est… c'est grave. Il faut aller chercher quelqu'un. »

« J'ai pris une potion pour les fractures. » expliqua Snape avec désintéressement, comme s'ils discutaient du temps qu'il faisait. « Les os se sont ressoudés. Un des muscles a été déchiré. J'ai trop tiré dessus ces derniers jours. Lily fait de meilleurs baumes que moi, mais Lily est fâchée… »

« Lily est au courant ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Évidemment. » souffla Snape. « Lily est la seule personne qui vaille la peine. »

Harry se passa une main sur le visage.

« Il faut aller chercher quelqu'un. » s'entendit-il répéter. « Il faut aller voir Dumbledore… Il faut… »

« Dumbledore ne fera rien pour moi. » coupa le Serpentard, dans un rictus. « Pomfresh… Je sais qu'elle a essayé… Elle… Elle est plutôt… gentille. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Le Survivant secoua la tête.

« Tu as besoin d'un Guérisseur ou d'un médecin ou de… de quelqu'un qui sait quoi faire. » pressa-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas voir Pomfresh. » grinça Snape. « Je lui ai promis que c'était fini. Je lui ai promis. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je lui ai menti. »

« Dumbledore… » essaya-t-il uniquement pour être interrompu.

« Non. »

« D'accord. » capitula Harry. « Le Professeur S… Mon père. »

Il se reprit au dernier moment. Au tout, tout dernier moment.

« On ne peut pas faire confiance à un adulte. » répliqua Snape. « Ça passera tout seul. Ça fait juste mal, il n'y a pas de danger. Je peux supporter la douleur. Je suis habitué. »

« Je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes. » avoua Harry à mi-voix. Ce n'était pas une réticente qu'il avait déjà admise à qui que ce soit mais ce n'était qu'une faible confidence en comparaison. « Je sais. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Tu ne le diras à personne ? » demanda Snape avec incertitude. « Je peux rédiger tes dissertations de potions ou… »

« Je ne le dirai à personne. » l'interrompit Harry. « Je ne suis pas un adulte, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Snape le regarda quelques secondes de plus, puis hocha brièvement la tête et se pencha prudemment pour attraper son haut de pyjama.

Son dos était encore pire que son torse.

Il y avait de profondes entailles rougies en voie de guérison et, sous elles, des cicatrices. De _trop_ nombreuses cicatrices.

Une ceinture, déduisit Harry en réprimant sa nausée.

« Je ne peux pas rester allongé. » reprit Snape. « Retourne te coucher. »

« J'attends avec toi. » déclara le Survivant, en s'installant à côté de lui. « Ce n'est pas pour ce que je dors de toute manière. »

Il y eut un bref silence puis le Serpentard appuya sa tête contre le mur.

« Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars. » observa le garçon. « J'ai le sommeil léger. »

« Désolé. » grimaça Harry. « Je jetterai un _silencio_ la prochaine fois. »

« Ce n'est pas… grave. » offrit Snape avec hésitation. « De quoi… De quoi rêves-tu ? »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du Survivant.

« Pas mal de choses. » répondit sincèrement le garçon. « Voldemort la plupart du temps. Les Dursley parfois… »

« Tu prononces le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » siffla Snape, avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration.

« Ce n'est qu'un nom. » soupira Harry avec agacement. « Et un abruti, en plus de ça. »

« Tu… Tu l'as _rencontré_ ? » bégaya le Serpentard. « Tu pourrais me le présenter ? Je pourrais… Je pourrais devenir… »

« Son esclave ? » termina sèchement le Survivant. « C'est ça que tu veux ? Aller gonfler les rangs de ceux qui se vautrent à ses pieds ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Snape avec surprise. « Il est critiqué parce qu'il est puissant. Il parait qu'il connaît… »

« Il tue des gens. » coupa brusquement Harry, ses mains ramassant rapidement sa baguette pour jouer avec. « Il tue des gens parce qu'ils ne sont _pas_ des sang-purs. Il tue des sang-mêlés parce qu'un de leurs parents n'est pas un sang-purs. Il tue des moldus parce qu'il les juge inférieurs. »

« S'il tue des gens comme mon père, il ne peut pas être mauvais. » marmonna Snape.

« Il tue des gens comme ma mère ! » explosa-t-il, n'y tenant plus. Puis il réalisa que ça ne signifierait rien pour le Serpentard et il explicita. « Des gens comme _Lily_. C'est _ça_ que tu admire ? Il la tuera tu sais ? Il la tuera juste parce que ça l'amuse. »

L'expression de Snape était indéchiffrable et ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

« Qui sont les Dursley ? » s'enquit le Serpentard quand le silence devint pesant.

Harry hésita. Il n'aurait pas dû parler des Dursley. Il se pouvait que Pétunia connaisse déjà Vernon et en conséquence que Lily l'ait déjà rencontré. Si elle entendait ce nom… Mais après tout, il y avait sans doute des Dursley en Europe.

« Mon oncle et ma tante. » répondit-il finalement. « J'ai vécu chez eux après la mort de… ma mère. »

« Pourquoi ton père ne t'a pas gardé avec lui ? » s'étonna Snape.

Il haussa les épaules.

« S'il l'avait fait, je n'aurais jamais appris à me méfier des adultes. » botta-t-il en touche.

« Quand… » hésita le Serpentard avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de retrouver sa brusquerie habituelle. « Quand est-elle morte ? Ta mère. »

« Oh, ça fait longtemps… » lâcha-t-il. « J'étais encore bébé. »

« Pourtant tu as dit… J'ai cru que tu disais qu'elle avait été assassinée par… le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » releva Snape.

Il était coincé.

« Tu crois qu'il faisait du tricot avant de revenir en Angleterre ? » grinça Harry. « Il l'a tuée. Fin de l'histoire. Parlons d'autre chose. »

Il y avait des milliers de questions dans les yeux de Snape mais le garçon respecta sa demande de ne pas en parler.

« Ton père… » s'enquit Snape. « Comment est-il ? Avec toi ? »

C'était une drôle de question. Comment était Snape-Prince avec lui ?

« Il me hait. » lâcha-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte. « Je lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Le pire c'est que… Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. »

Snape ne demanda pas pourquoi. Il se racla la gorge et regarda ailleurs.

« Tu te trompes. » murmura le Serpentard. « Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste… J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde… Il y a de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, pas de la haine. Crois-moi, je connais la différence. »

Si Snape-Prince était inquiet, c'était probablement parce qu'il craignait qu'Harry fasse une erreur.

« Bon, Severus. » souffla Harry, soucieux de changer de sujet. « Il est deux heures et demie du matin, et j'ai accepté de me geler les fesses jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. On est amis, maintenant ? »

Snape sembla amusé mais redevint très vite sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas d'amis, Prince. » asséna le Serpentard. « J'ai Lily. »

« Et Lily a d'autres amis, elle aussi. » commenta Harry. « Où est le problème ? »

Mais il comprit où était le problème dès qu'il posa la question. Il n'avait jamais eu que Lily.

« Je ne… Je ne suis pas doué pour avoir des amis. » avoua Snape. « Je ne sais pas comment avoir des amis. »

Le Survivant réfléchit rapidement.

« C'est comme d'avoir un allié. » déclara-t-il sérieusement.

« Un allié… » répéta Snape. « Je peux faire ça, je crois. »

Harry sourit.

« Bien. » trancha-t-il. « Allié, alors ? »

« Allié. » confirma Severus, dans un hochement de tête solennel.


	9. For Hate's Sake

Hello!

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je tente de passer à un chapitre par semaine^^. Je ne promets pas que ça continuera longtemps mais je tente.

On m'a posé la question de ce que serait la suite de l'histoire. J'annonce que la partie 2 sera en ligne sous peu. En fait, c'est un parrallèle aux cicatrices, soit ce qui se passe dans le présent en attendant. Je pense qu'il sera nécessaire de la lire pour comprendre ce qui se passera dans la partie 3 qui fera directement suite à la fois aux cicatrices et à l'autre fic.

Bonne lecture!

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>"...to the last I grapple with thee; from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee."<em>

Herman Melville – _Moby-Dick, or The Whale_

"… _jusqu'à la fin je me bats contre toi ; du cœur des enfers je te poignarde pour l'amour de la haine je te crache mon dernier souffle à la figure. »_

Herman Melville – _Moby-Dick or The Whale _

_**Chapitre 9 : For Hate's sake**_

Severus avait la migraine. Une migraine persistante que les spéculations incessantes de Minerva McGonagall aggravaient dangereusement. Qu'en avait-il à faire des chances des équipes des autres Maisons contre sa formid_able –_ elle mettait une emphase irritante sur le able – équipe de lions volants ? Déjà à leur époque, son obsession pour le Quidditch l'agaçait. Mais, au moins, dans les années quatre-vingt dix, il avait le droit de répliquer que sa Maison était la meilleure, et que son équipe ne valait pas tripette – il fallait reconnaître que mis à part Potter, aucun de ses joueurs n'avait de talent (et oui, il était assez adulte pour reconnaître qu'Harry Potter était un excellent attrapeur).

Or, dans cette ligne temporelle-ci, il n'était qu'un simple enseignant qui n'avait pas son mot à dire dans le bavardage incessant qui opposait Minerva à Madame Bibine. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû mettre les pieds dans la salle des professeurs. Même le monologue dans lequel Slughorn s'était lancé à propos du dernier article de Potions Magazine – monologue pourtant intéressant d'un point de vue professionnel – ne parvenait pas à le distraire. Le vieux Maître des Potions ne cessait de hausser la voix pour couvrir les inepties de Minerva, pourtant à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui, en retour, parlait encore plus fort.

Et pendant ce match de ping-pong éreintant, Flitwick essayait tant bien que mal de corriger des copies.

Intérieurement, Severus lâcha un énorme soupir. Dès qu'il mettrait la main sur Potter… _Harry_, se reprit-il mentalement, il risquait de faire une erreur à force. Dès qu'il mettrait la main sur _Harry_ donc, il s'empresserait de lui faire payer cette situation désagréable dans laquelle il l'avait fourré. S'il n'avait pas promis de toucher un mot à Slughorn, il ne se serait jamais aventuré dans ce guêpier.

Quand le garçon avait quitté ses appartements la veille au soir, le Professeur avait éprouvé une sensation tout à fait désagréable. Potter… _Harry_ l'avait jugé avec une impudence toute caractéristique. Pire, il l'avait insulté, s'était attaqué à la façon dont il menait sa vie sans rien en connaître, ce qui a) ne le regardait pas et b) ne le regardait pas. Et pourtant, les paroles du gamin avaient fait mouche. Bien malgré lui, Severus s'était retrouvé à considérer, à une heure tardive, les remarques idiotes du Survivant. Il compartimentait sa vie, ses émotions, certes… Et alors ? Que pouvait comprendre cet imbécile de la vraie réalité du monde extérieur ? Rien. Absolument rien. Harry Potter, petit prince gâté ne pouvait rien y comprendre

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il lui avait bien fallu admettre, après de nombreuses heures passées à ressasser la discussion avec rancœur, que Po… _Harry_ n'avait pas été excessivement impoli ou accusateur. Au contraire, il avait même eu l'air presque… inquiet. Et il avait dit ne pas le considérer comme quelqu'un de faible. Bien entendu, le petit idiot avait certainement menti. Il devait comploter quelque chose…

Son seul réconfort était que le gamin n'avait pas fait ami-ami avec la bande de brutes épaisses de James Potter. Sans le soutien des Maraudeurs ou celui de la Miss-je-sais-tout et de Weasley, il y avait peu que le Survivant puisse accomplir.

« Qu'en dites-vous, Saevus ? » s'enquit Slughorn, trop fort, tout en jetant un coup d'œil légèrement agacé vers les deux sorcières qui continuaient de déblatérer.

Severus mit quelques secondes de trop à réagir. D'abord parce que, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, le faux prénom n'avait pas immédiatement attiré son attention. Ensuite parce que ça faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'il avait cessé d'écouter les hypothèses à moitié inaudibles de son collègue.

Encore une fois, tout ça était la faute du gamin. S'il n'était pas allé trouver Albus à la première heure ce matin, écumant encore d'une rage qu'il avait réussie à contenir à grande peine la nuit précédente, il n'aurait pas éprouvé le besoin d'une tasse de thé et n'aurait pas accepté l'invitation de Slughorn. Il n'aurait par conséquent pas fini dans la salle des professeurs, pensant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Le mensonge qu'il avait jeté au Maître des Potions n'était pas un de ses meilleurs. Un accès de mélancolie de la part du gamin. Qui croirait ça ?

Mais Slughorn n'avait pas eu l'air d'y trouver à redire… Il avait hoché la tête avec compassion et lui avait annoncé, non sans satisfaction, que son fils – s'arrêterait-il jamais de frissonner de dégoût à cette notion ? – était vraiment un élève modèle. Attentif, travailleur, ami avec sa petite protégée Lily Evans et ce jeune prodige des potions Severus Snape… Tout pour plaire au vieux sorcier.

Le Mangemort, quant à lui, restait méfiant et un peu surpris des rapports scolaires que les autres enseignants se faisaient un devoir de lui faire parvenir. Apparemment, Harry était un étudiant apprécié. Peut-être que l'influence de sa jeune version et de Lily était bénéfique… Peut-être aussi que cela prouvait bien ce que Severus répétait depuis des années, à savoir que si le gamin avait voulu obtenir de meilleures notes, il l'aurait pu.

« Je regrette, Horace… » s'excusa-t-il, en lançant un regard incendiaire vers la Directrice des Gryffondors. « L'environnement nuit à ma… concentration. »

Madame Bibine surprit sa réponse et se méprit visiblement sur le sens de la remarque parce qu'elle s'empressa de donner une tape légère sur le bras de son amie pour l'interrompre.

« Professeur Prince ! » l'invectiva-t-elle avec sa brutalité coutumière. Il ne s'y était jamais fait. « Est-ce que votre fils joue au Quidditch ? Serpentard aurait bien besoin d'un peu de sang neuf. »

« De _beaucoup_ de sang neuf. » commenta triomphalement Minerva. « Depuis combien de temps stagnez-vous bon dernier, Horace ? »

« Serpentard a battu Serdaigle, l'année dernière, Minerva. » soupira charitablement Flitwick, sans lever le nez de son tas de dissertations. Il était évidement que le Professeur de Sortilèges regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir utilisé son bureau pour ses corrections.

« _Une_ victoire en… six ans ? » insista la sorcière. « C'est une très mauvaise équipe. Pas du tout équilibrée, je ne cesse de vous le répéter. Et votre capitaine fait toujours des choix terribles quand il est question d'attrapeur… »

« Notre équipe n'est _pas_ mauvaise. » s'indigna faiblement Slughorn sans se départir de son flegme habituel. « Je vous rappelle qu'Alcilber Ferhan a intégré les… »

« Ferhan date de plus de dix ans en arrière ! » l'interrompit Bibine avec passion. « C'était un excellent joueur mais il est fini. Ce cognard la dernière saison… »

« Exactement ! » renchérit Minerva, comme si elle avait marqué un point.

« Je suis heureux de constater que vous ne perdez pas votre enthousiasme lorsqu'il est question de Quidditch, ma chère. » commenta une voix familière près de la porte.

Trois des sorciers sursautèrent. Severus se contenta de fixer le Directeur d'un regard qui se voulait neutre mais qui dissimulait mal son ressentiment. Il détestait ce Dumbledore. Et le pire était qu'il avait oublié à quel point il avait détesté ce Dumbledore par le passé avant de se retrouver à nouveau en face de lui.

« Albus ! » le réprimanda Minerva. « Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas faire ça. Je jure qu'un jour j'aurais une crise cardiaque. »

La réplique du Directeur fut perdue pour lui tandis que le niveau sonore redescendait à un degré plus acceptable. Flitwick jeta vers lui un regard soulagé qui pétillait d'amusement. Severus n'eut qu'un mouvement de sourcils en réponse, qui sembla rendre le Professeur perplexe quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se désintéresse de lui et ne retourne à ses devoirs.

Évidemment, pensa le Maître des Potions avec une légère tristesse. Ce Flitwick là n'avait pas l'habitude de décoder son langage corporel quand il s'agissait de se moquer de leurs collègues.

« Saevus… » l'interpella Albus et, instinctivement, Severus leva les yeux vers le Directeur. « J'aurais aimé terminer la discussion que nous avons commencé ce matin. »

Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas quand Dumbledore avait changé ou, _si,_ il avait vraiment changé. La période après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres était floue pour lui. La mort de Lily avait été un coup dur dont il ne s'était jamais véritablement remis. Mais Albus avait été là. Il s'était préoccupé de lui quand personne d'autre ne s'en souciait. Il lui avait offert un emploi quand il en avait eu besoin, une respectabilité…

Bien sûr, il avait toujours été conscient que l'intérêt était mutuel. Il _savait_ que le Dumbledore des années quatre-vingt dix éprouvait de l'amitié pour lui mais il savait aussi que le Directeur avait anticipé le fait qu'un espion serait plus que crucial. Tout comme l'affection que le vieil homme vouait à Harry ne l'empêcherait pas de le préparer à une bataille que le gamin était beaucoup trop jeune pour affronter.

« Je n'y suis pas disposé, Monsieur le Directeur. » cingla-t-il froidement, au grand ahurissement des autres personnes présentes. Quand Dumbledore demandait, ons'exécutait. Et avec bonne humeur en plus de cela.

« Croyez bien que je comprends tout à fait votre position, Saevus. » insista Albus. « Mais si vous vous mettiez à ma place, vous… »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre à votre place. » coupa-t-il brusquement, en se levant souplement. « _Ma_ position sur le sujet est claire. »

La conversation à laquelle Dumbledore faisait référence avait été paradoxalement longue et infructueuse. Son plan initial avait été de s'entretenir sérieusement avec le Directeur à propos de l'usage illicite de la Legilimencie sur un élève. Mais bien entendu, et comme d'habitude avec le vieux sorcier, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Albus et son air innocent avait titillé sa colère et il avait perdu son calme plus rapidement qu'un Gryffondor ne se serait élancé à la rencontre d'une horde d'hippogriffes. Il avait beau ne pas apprécier Harry plus que cela, le garçon demeurait son élève, sa _responsabilité_, et quand bien même ne l'aurait-il pas été, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Aucun gamin n'aurait dû souffrir d'atroces migraines ou être en état de choc parce qu'un Professeur, quelqu'un en qui il aurait dû pouvoir avoir confiance, l'avait attaqué.

C'était un sujet un peu sensible pour lui.

Quand il avait eu fini d'expliquer en long, en large, et en travers pourquoi il n'avait aucun droit de s'en prendre à un étudiant, il avait cessé de hurler pour prendre ce ton dangereusement doucereux qui terrifiait si bien tous ceux qui croisaient sa route. Combien de menaces avait-il émis ? Il avait perdu le compte. Néanmoins, il avait clairement établi que si Potter revenait le trouver en se plaignant que Dumbledore avait tenté d'entrer dans son esprit sans y être invité –ce que le garçon ne ferait pas s'il tenait à sa vie – les conséquences seraient désagréables. Le fait qu'Albus aurait pu le battre les deux mains attachées dans le dos avait été soigneusement mis de côté.

Mais le pire, c'était que l'homme n'avait pas nié. Il s'était contenté de s'excuser platement avec ce regard de chien battu, et de louer l'instinct paternel de Severus. L'instinct paternel. Non, mais le culot…

Et avant même que le Maître des Potions ait pu répliquer que le Directeur n'était certainement pas pardonné –et que toute référence à un instinct paternel était désormais prohibé – Albus avait enchaîné en l'interrogeant directement sur le souvenir qu'il avait pêché dans l'esprit du gamin, et en s'étonnant que le garçon ait surpris son intrusion peu orthodoxe.

Au moins, le Survivant avait visiblement réussi à Occluder en partie. A… couper le son, comme il l'avait si grossièrement formulé.

_Le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force_.

_Ça_, Dumbledore l'avait bel et bien entendu et comme Severus n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qui s'était joué dans le cimetière à la fin de l'année dernière, il n'avait pas jugé productif de mentir. Il avait d'abord tenté d'expliquer une énième fois pourquoi Albus ne devait rien savoir, avant de devoir admettre une bonne fois pour toute que le vieux sorcier ferait passer 'le plus grand bien' avant eux deux. Cette réalisation désagréable lui avait fait perdre tout argument rationnel et il était retombé dans les menaces. Menaces qui n'avaient pas inquiété le sorcier le moins du monde.

« Albus ? » s'étonna Minerva, tout à fait sérieuse à présent. C'était effarant comme le Quidditch pouvait rendre cette femme complètement folle…

Dumbledore s'empressa de rassurer sa sous-directrice de la stupidité du désaccord tandis que les regards des autres continuaient d'aller et venir entre eux deux avec curiosité. Severus prit grand soin de conserver une expression neutre.

« Euh… Excusez-moi ? » hésita une petite voix du seuil de la porte. Tous les yeux se déplacèrent vers la première année qui rougit violemment sous l'attention soutenue. Severus l'identifia comme étant une Serdaigle mais son nom lui échappait. « J'ai frappé mais… »

« Puis-je vous aider, Miss Astegal ? » s'enquit gentiment Flitwick, dans un sourire.

La fillette grimaça.

« Des grands se disputent dans le hall. » annonça-t-elle, d'un air embêté. « Mais les préfets n'interviennent pas et un des groupes est plus nombreux, j'ai peur que ça finisse mal. »

Severus ne perdit pas de temps à écouter Albus féliciter la gamine à grands renforts de points et de compliments. S'il y avait du grabuge dans le hall, il y avait deux possibilités. La première, la plus probable, était que les Maraudeurs avaient rencontré son double. La deuxième était qu'Harry, avec sa propension toute particulière à créer des problèmes, était au cœur de la mêlée. Dans le premier cas, il se ferait un plaisir de s'en prendre à Potter et à sa clique. Dans le deuxième, il se ferait un plaisir de s'en prendre au Potter qui n'avait pas de clique.

Il fut un peu étonné que Minerva lui emboîte le pas avec rapidité. Dans ses souvenirs, ni elle, ni Dumbledore ne s'était jamais empressé d'accourir quand il y avait des problèmes impliquant les Maraudeurs. Cependant, elle avait probablement déduit que Black ou Potter était impliqué et craignait sa sévérité.

« Je peux m'en charger, Saevus. » lui assura-t-elle quand elle l'eut finalement rattrapé, au bout du couloir. « Albus souhaitait vous parler, je pense. »

Il fit mine de ne pas percevoir l'invitation tacite à se confier et accéléra l'allure. Le hall n'était qu'à deux couloirs de la salle des professeurs. Le bruit de l'affrontement les atteignit bien avant.

Ce qui semblait être la moitié de l'école formait un cercle autour des adversaires. La réputation de Severus n'était pas encore assez bien établie pour que les élèves s'écartent à sa simple vue, mais le regard incendiaire qu'il jeta à ceux qui persistaient à demeurer sur son passage suffit à clairsemer considérablement la foule. Les remontrances sèches mais efficaces de la sous-directrice eurent raison du reste.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le centre d'attention, il ne restait que sept élèves dans le hall. Tous les autres avaient filé sans demander leur reste.

Inutile de dire que les deux clans étaient clairement séparés.

Quatre élèves d'un côté, trois de l'autre. Quatre d'entre eux avaient une baguette à la main et visaient un élève du clan d'en face. Un levait une baguette hésitante, baguette qui disparut à la seconde où il aperçut Severus et Minerva.

Pettigrow avait toujours été plutôt vif quand il était question d'échapper aux punitions.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » commença sévèrement la Directrice des Gryffondors. « Rangez-moi ces baguettes. »

Il y eut une hésitation mais personne ne bougea.

« Eux d'abord, Professeur. » exigea James Potter avec son arrogance habituelle.

Et évidemment Minerva ne releva même pas l'impolitesse de la remarque. Elle se désintéressa des Maraudeurs pour se tourner vers l'autre groupe.

« Rangez vos baguettes. » répéta-t-elle, sur un ton qui promettait de détestables répercussions.

Severus observa avec amusement la façon dont son jeune double ajusta sa position de duel avec obstination. Potter, _Harry_, sembla hésiter. Sa main s'abaissa l'espace d'une demi-seconde, le réflexe d'obéir à sa Directrice de Maison trop profondément ancré, mais il se reprit au dernier moment et recommença à viser son père.

Harry Potter qui tenait James Potter au bout de sa baguette… Rien que pour cela, cette mésaventure temporelle en valait _presque_ la peine.

« Je suis extrêmement déçue, Mr Prince. » reprit Minerva avec froideur. « J'aurais pensé que vous auriez l'intelligence de ne pas participer à ce genre de rixes. »

« C'est eux qui ont commencé, Professeur. » répliqua le Survivant, avec la naïveté d'un enfant de cinq ans.

« Très original, Harry. » commenta le Maître des Potions, se félicitant intérieurement d'être parvenu à utiliser le prénom honnis sans aucune trace d'hésitation. Ça avait presque semblé normal. Parfait.

« Saevus, vous n'aidez pas ! » gronda Minerva. « Dites-lui de ranger sa baguette. »

Le Professeur leva un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Honnêtement, Madame, je serais un très mauvais Professeur de Défense si j'encourageais mes élèves à baisser leur garde quand une baguette est pointée sur eux. » répliqua-t-il. « Qui plus est, il est inutile de dire que je serais excessivement déçu, pour ne pas dire furieux, si ma propre progéniture se hasardait à de telles extrémités. »

Les coups d'œil incertains d'Harry n'étaient pas aussi discrets qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais il remarqua que son jeune double se redressa notablement. Le jeune Snape était clairement certain d'avoir trouvé un allié. En ça, il n'avait pas tort.

« Professeur Prince ! » s'indigna Minerva, peu habituée à voir son autorité contestée.

« Vous avez entendu mon fils. » s'agaça-t-il. « Vos lions ont commencé, qu'ils baissent leurs baguettes en premier. Ou mettez-vous sa parole en doute ? »

Harry gigota, comme gêné d'être le centre d'attention. Étrange, d'habitude il semblait adorer ça.

Severus et Minerva se livrèrent quelques secondes à un échange de regards au travers desquels luttait leur volonté. Ce n'était certes pas de la Legilimencie mais le Professeur avait toujours trouvé ça extrêmement similaire. Le premier qui craquait perdait, en général, la partie. Évidemment, cette McGonagall n'était pas au courant et ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle détourna le regard, clairement agacée de se voir contredite.

« Baissez vos baguettes. » ordonna-t-elle à ses élèves.

James Potter étant James Potter, il saisit l'occasion et obéit immédiatement. N'étant plus une cible, Harry l'imita. Aucun des deux ne rangea sa baguette cependant, chose que Severus ne manqua pas de noter. Il ne rata pas non plus les regards incendiaires que ces deux là échangeaient.

« Mr Snape. » explosa finalement Minerva, à court de patience. « Je retire d'ors et déjà cinquante points à votre Maison. Baissez votre baguette, _sur le champ_. »

Lily, qui s'était jusque là tenue en retrait, s'empressa de murmurer frénétiquement à son meilleur ami d'obtempérer. Harry observait sa Directrice de Maison, ou son ancienne Directrice de Maison selon les perspectives, d'un air estomaqué.

« Cela fera donc cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor également… » remarqua le Maître des Potions, en désignant Black et sa baguette brandie d'un geste négligeant. « Un oubli de votre part, j'en suis certain. »

C'était sans aucun doute un oubli. Mais conscient à un certain niveau.

Le regard haineux de Black se posa sur lui mais une brève phrase de la part de Lupin suffit à lui faire ranger sa baguette. Lily s'empara de celle du jeune Severus avec autorité. Sans surprise, ce dernier la récupéra manu militari avec irritation, et la rangea dans sa poche.

« Eh bien ? » lança une voix essoufflée dans leur dos. « Quelle était la cause de toute cette agitation ? »

Slughorn apparut, épuisé par ces quelques mètres. Il ne parut pas surpris de trouver les personnes qu'il rencontra. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne l'était jamais.

Quand Severus avait accepté le poste de Directeur de Maison, il s'était toujours promis d'être tout ce que Slughorn n'était pas.

Oh, l'homme avait ses qualités, on ne pouvait pas non plus tout lui retirer. Il était vrai que si un élève avait un problème sérieux et allait le trouver, le Professeur Slughorn faisait son possible pour l'aider. Le seul inconvénient de cette méthode était que les élèves avec un problème sérieux étaient rarement enclins à en parler et que le Directeur de Serpentard ne s'inquiétait pas forcément d'eux.

Pomfresh avait fréquemment attiré son attention sur Severus…

« La cause ? » répéta Minerva, toujours agacée. « Elle me parait évidente. Comme d'habitude, Mr Snape a cru bon de provoquer mes… »

« Severus n'a provoqué personne ! » protesta Harry avec véhémence, à la surprise générale.

Est-ce que ce gamin essayait de s'attirer son indulgence en prenant la défense de son jeune double ? Le garçon tentait de le mettre dans sa poche, ça expliquait tout. Il cherchait sans doute à s'accaparer une immunité quelconque pour leur retour à leur époque…

Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas aussi sournois –il n'avait vraiment _rien_ d'un serpent.

Et qu'un retour éventuel à leur époque était jusque là plus qu'incertain.

« Vraiment, Mr Prince ! » répliqua Minerva, les yeux plissés. « Vous aggravez votre cas. »

« Allons, allons… » intervint Slughorn. « Tout ça n'est sans doute qu'un malentendu. Je suis certain que… »

« Il n'y a pas de malentendu. » interrompit Black, tout aussi impoliment qu'Harry l'avait fait plus tôt, l'indignation en moins. « Ils nous ont attaqués ! »

« C'est faux ! » s'écria le Survivant, avec un dégoût évident pour les mensonges de son parrain. Severus était aux anges. Ah, l'insupportable gamin avait toujours défendu les amis de son père… Et à présent, il déchantait.

« On allait sur le terrain de Quidditch ! » continua Harry. « Ils ont commencé à nous insulter et… »

« Qu'est-ce que Servillus irait faire sur le terrain de Quidditch ? » rétorqua Black, avec méchanceté. « Lustrer les balais avec toute la graisse qu'il a dans les cheveux ? »

Lily eut à peine le temps de se planter devant son jeune double. Le Maître des Potions était trop occupé à foudroyer du regard son ennemi de toujours pour s'apercevoir que personne ne bloquait le chemin de son prétendu fils.

Une chance pour ce dernier que le Professeur ait des réflexes.

Il eut à peine le temps de le ceinturer avant qu'il ne se jette –oui, _jette_. Stupidement et inefficacement, il fallait l'ajouter. – sur Black. Il força Harry à reculer, agacé que cet idiot continue à se débattre dans l'espoir que Severus le lâche, et qu'il puisse coller son poing sur le visage de son parrain.

A la réflexion, le Professeur aurait dû le laisser faire. Black lui aurait cassé la figure et cela lui aurait servi de leçon.

L'air bien trop satisfait des Maraudeurs – deux d'entre eux plus que les autres, il fallait quand même le préciser – fut la goutte de trop pour Severus.

« Assez ! » tonna-t-il, et Harry cessa immédiatement de gesticuler.

Le Maître des Potions le lâcha, le menaçant d'un simple regard de tous les maux de la Terre s'il tentait à nouveau quoi que ce soit, et observa les autres pendant que le Survivant fixait résolument le sol. Ça en faisait au moins un qui savait qu'il était dans le pétrin.

Les Professeurs aussi bien que les élèves s'étaient figés et le dévisageaient avec incertitude. Sans doute que personne n'osait lever la voix de cette façon.

Severus savoura ce silence choqué avec délectation.

« Trente points en moins pour avoir insulté un autre élève, Mr Black. » ronronna-t-il presque. « Dix points en moins pour avoir réagi comme un Moldu sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Mr Prince. »

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard paniqué. Le calcul des points déjà enlevés n'était pas perdu pour les Gryffondors.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de protester.

« Miss Evans. » enchaîna Severus. « Avez-vous participé à cette dispute ? »

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à regarder Lily en face depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le passé. Les yeux verts, si familiers, croisèrent les siens avec hésitation mais également détermination.

« Non, Professeur. » répondit-elle, avec franchise.

« Bien. » commenta-t-il. « Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de nous résumer les faits. »

« Nous avons un préfet à disposition, Saevus. » contra Minerva. « Miss Evans est amie avec deux des perturbateurs, son jugement est… »

« Parce que votre _préfet_ n'est pas ami avec _trois_ des perturbateurs, peut-être ? » se moqua-t-il. Il ne cacha pas le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour Lupin. « Miss Evans a déclaré être restée neutre, et je la pense honnête. Professeur Slughorn ? »

Le Directeur de Serpentard sursauta, comme surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Il se serait sans doute tenu hors du conflit si Lily ne lui avait pas jeté un regard plein d'espoir. Il avait toujours tout cédé à Lily… Et ça avait toujours été bien pratique.

« Oui. » confirma faiblement le vieux sorcier, avant de se racler la gorge et de répéter plus fermement. « Oui. Miss Evans est sans conteste honnête. »

« Miss Evans, s'il vous plaît. » reprit Severus.

Lily n'hésita que quelques secondes mais le Professeur ne manqua pas le coup d'œil qu'échangèrent Harry et son double. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas certains que Lily prendrait leur parti. Intéressant.

« Je… _Severus et moi_, accompagnions Harry aux essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch. » expliqua-t-elle. « On allait sortir quand… quand _ils_ se sont plantés devant nous et… ils ont… ils ont… provoqué Harry. Severus a répliqué. » L'agacement perça dans sa voix, et le Mangemort devina que c'était une de ces nombreuses périodes où Lily était fâchée contre lui. « Ça a dégénéré. J'ai essayé de leur dire d'arrêter. Remus a essayé aussi. Mais Potter et Black continuaient à insulter les garçons et… ça a… dégénéré. »

Severus fronça les sourcils parce qu'elle lui jetait des regards gênés.

« De quelles natures étaient ces insultes ? » s'enquit-t-il, un peu perplexe. Pourquoi était-ce son double qui avait répliqué lorsqu'on avait provoqué _Harry_ ? Il n'était pas du genre à prendre la défense d'un autre membre de sa Maison. Pas quand tous le détestaient.

« James et Sirius se sont légèrement moqué de Prince, Professeur. » intervint Lupin, gêné. « Si Snape n'avait pas répondu… »

« J'ai demandé quelle était la nature des insultes, il me semble. Pas votre opinion personnelle. » cingla Severus.

« Ce qui m'intéresse, moi, c'est de savoir qui a sorti sa baguette en premier. » intervint Minerva.

Savoir qui avait commencé un duel de ce genre n'était plus une erreur qu'elle commettait à leur époque, et Severus vit bien la surprise du Survivant. D'ordinaire, la sanction était la même pour tous ceux qu'elle surprenait baguette sortie. Qu'importe qui était à l'origine du mouvement.

« Black a fait quelques références… inappropriées à… eh bien… _vous_. » lança brusquement le jeune Snape. L'hésitation pouvait être manquée si on ne le connaissait pas. En l'occurrence, Severus le connaissait très bien. Son double était mal à l'aise et incertain. Évidemment, pour lui, il était le père d'Harry et il ne savait pas comment un père normal se comporterait dans une situation pareille.

Le Maître des Potions ne le savait pas davantage. Tobias l'aurait probablement massacré parce que quelqu'un l'avait insulté devant lui…

« C'est donc Mr Prince qui a sorti sa baguette en premier ? » chercha à clarifier Minerva.

« Non ! » protesta Lily. « Severus a répondu avant qu'Harry ait le temps de le faire. Potter a renchéri et ils ont commencé à tous crier pendant que Lupin et moi tentions de ramener un peu de calme. Ensuite... »

« Ensuite ? » pressa Slughorn que toute l'affaire ennuyait.

« Ensuite, Pettigrow a insulté la mère d'Harry et... » hésita-t-elle. « Tout le monde a sorti sa baguette en même temps. »

Severus n'eut à jeter qu'un seul coup d'œil au garçon en question pour deviner que ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que les choses s'étaient passées. Cessant de fixer le sol avec fascination, le Survivant releva la tête dans un soupir et le regarda en face.

Il y avait dans sa posture une bonne dose de sa défiance habituelle. Et dans ses yeux, une dose plus importante encore de résignation.

Cet abruti ouvrit la bouche pour ce qui était certainement une confession en règle.

« Joli comportement que nous avons là, Minerva. » railla-t-il avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quelque chose d'idiot, entraînant Lily dans son mensonge.

« Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, Professeur. » tenta James, avec une politesse toute mielleuse. « Peter n'a pas voulu blesser qui que ce soit, c'est juste sorti sur le moment. Tout le monde criait sur tout le monde. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que le sujet était sensible. »

Minerva semblait hésiter. A la fois contrariée contre ses élèves et, comme d'habitude, convaincue par leur plaidoyer.

« Cela est vrai… » admit-elle. « Mais je préférerai néanmoins que vous vous refréniez tous d'insulter les parents des autres, Mr Potter. Ainsi que de déranger la bonne marche de cette école avec vos querelles puériles. »

James baissa la tête dans la figure même du repenti désespéré.

Severus croisa le regard d'Harry –qui semblait plus que dégoûté de cette petite comédie – et sut que, pour une fois, ils ressentaient exactement la même chose. Ils avaient excessivement envie de vomir.

« Nous sommes désolés, Professeur. » renchérit Black, d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Severus n'y crut pas une seconde. La colère de Minerva fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Cela ne vous dispensera pas d'une punition appropriée, Mr Black. » gronda-t-elle pour la forme.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Prince. » lança Pettigrow de derrière Potter, où il se cachait toujours. Le ton était tout à fait sérieux mais il y avait juste assez d'excitation dans sa voix pour qu'un observateur attentif détecte la pique. « Je n'aurais jamais dû me moquer de ta mère. Je suis certain qu'elle ne s'est pas enfuie à l'autre bout du globe pour ne plus voir ta tête. C'était _déplacé_. »

Instinctivement, Severus se tint prêt à intercepter Harry une nouvelle fois. Mais il garda son calme cette fois. Ce n'était pas le cas du jeune Snape que Lily suppliait à mi-voix de ne rien faire de plus stupide, une main hésitante posée à plat sur son torse pour le retenir.

« Ma mère est morte. » rétorqua froidement le Survivant. « Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans, mais je suis certain que des comiques tels que vous y trouveront leur compte. »

L'annonce jeta un froid.

Les Maraudeurs eurent la grâce de se tortiller, mal à l'aise et peut-être un peu désolés –_vraiment_ désolés cette fois. Minerva et Slughorn le fixaient, lui, surpris de n'en rien savoir et Lily semblait prête à fondre en larmes. Seul le jeune Snape n'avait pas l'air étonné.

Severus, quant à lui, observait attentivement Harry.

Le garçon se tenait droit, le menton fier et les yeux secs. Mais il y avait une telle souffrance dans sa posture, même aujourd'hui, même quatorze ans plus tard, que le Professeur n'éprouva pas le besoin de faire une remarque quelle qu'elle soit.

Instinctivement, son regard se déplaça vers la jeune lionne rousse qui attendait que quelqu'un se décide à parler, figée. Son cœur se serra.

« On ne savait pas. » jeta finalement Potter, quand le silence devint réellement pesant. « Professeur McGonagall, on ne pouvait pas savoir que… »

« La ferme. » cingla le jeune Snape, avec la même agressivité qu'éprouvait Severus lui-même.

Oh l'ironie… L'ironie douloureuse…

« Peut-on être punis maintenant, Monsieur ? » reprit Harry, en le regardant lui, sans laisser le temps à James ou Minerva de s'insurger. « J'aimerai retourner à la salle commune. »

« _Je_ prends en charge la punition, Mr Prince. » déclara Minerva, en se raclant la gorge. « Vingt points en moins par personne, plus une retenue pour tous ceux qui avaient tiré leur baguette. Circulez maintenant. »

Ça semblait juste. Plus juste que ce qu'elle aurait décidé si Harry n'avait pas lâché sa petite bombe.

« Bien. Problème réglé. » commenta joyeusement Slughorn. « Allons, allons, profitez donc de votre jour de congé, mes enfants. »

Satisfaite, Minerva les salua d'un hochement de tête et tourna les talons en direction de la salle des Professeurs. Pour parler un peu plus de Quidditch sans doute.

« Mr Potter, Mr Black. » rappela Severus avec délectation, ignorant royalement l'invitation de Slughorn à finir leur conversation. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tous le laisser tranquille avec leurs discussions non terminées ?

Les Maraudeurs avaient presque atteint l'escalier et, ni l'air agacé de James, ni le soupir irrité de Black ne plaidèrent en leur faveur. Dans son dos, les murmures hachés de Lily et Harry s'éteignirent brusquement, sans doute sur un geste du garçon.

« Il y a un point que votre Directrice de Maison a… _oublié_ de traiter… » déclara-t-il lentement, retenant à grand peine un rictus. Combien de fois exactement avait-il rêvé d'avoir la main mise sur cette petite bande ?

« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à vous adresser à elle. » cracha Black.

« Je suis Professeur. Vous me témoignerez le respect qui va de paire avec la fonction si vous ne voulez pas voir votre précieux sablier se vider inexorablement. » grinça Severus. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Black au moment précis où James se récriait que c'était injuste.

Seul l'ordre murmuré de Lupin les empêcha de se plaindre un peu plus, et de perdre davantage de points.

« N'est-ce pas un peu dur, Saevus ? » hésita Slughorn. « Ces garçons ont déjà été punis et… »

« Ils ont été punis pour s'être battus dans les couloirs. » précisa Severus. « Pas pour avoir insulté un Professeur. »

« Nous n'avons jamais insulté de Professeur ! » protesta Pettigrow.

« Vous avez admis vous-même vous en être pris à la mère d'Harry Prince… Et n'a-t-il pas été question également de son père ? » triompha-t-il. « Je me demande qui cela peut bien être… »

Le rire léger rapidement camouflé dans son dos ramena en lui un flot de souvenirs qu'il fit de son mieux pour ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans le passé même si Lily n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Ce n'était pas _sa_ Lily. C'était celle du Snape qui se tenait à côté d'elle. C'était celle du Snape qui finirait par tout gâcher dans quelques mois à peine.

« Professeur, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas… » bafouilla James à court de mots. « Professeur Slughorn ! »

Mais Severus ne laissa pas le temps au Directeur de Maison de s'impliquer.

« Eh bien, une retenue chacun me semble une punition charitable. » déclara-t-il. « Pettigrow, Lupin, vous pourrez vous rendre dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, lundi soir à sept heures. Black… nous nous verrons mercredi à la sortie des cours. Potter… Potter, samedi, après-midi à trois heures. »

« J'ai entraînement de Quidditch, samedi prochain ! » contra James avec indignation.

Visiblement, ce fut le coup de grâce pour Harry parce que l'éclat de rire moqueur n'appartenait certainement pas à son double, mais était pourtant indubitablement masculin. Sans doute s'était-il trouvé à la place de James d'assez nombreuses fois pour savoir exactement comment cela allait se passer…

« Oh. » laissa-t-il échapper, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà été au courant de la chose –tant pis pour Minerva, la prochaine fois, elle n'empêcherait peut-être pas les gens de boire leur thé en paix. « Vraiment ? »

Le ton était assez posé pour que James se détende légèrement, persuadé d'avoir gagné comme il gagnait toujours. Slughorn observait, un peu perplexe.

« Oui, Monsieur. » confirma le Gryffondor.

« C'est embêtant. » commenta Severus.

Derrière lui, Harry murmura quelque chose. Il ne saisit pas les paroles exactes mais le sens n'était pas perdu puisque les gamins se décalèrent afin de mieux voir le spectacle.

« Euh… Oui. » hésita James, sentant peut-être venir l'entourloupe. « Si vous pouviez décaler la retenue… »

Severus fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

« Ce serait possible… » décréta-t-il finalement, savourant le sourire victorieux qui s'épanouit sur le visage de Potter. « Excepté que le sol de ma salle de classe _meurt_ littéralement d'envie d'être récuré à la brosse à dents, ce samedi à trois heures. C'est le meilleur moment pour un peu de nettoyage… »

Il fallut une bonne minute avant que ce qu'il venait de dire ne pénètre l'esprit des quatre idiots qui lui faisaient face. Black et Potter commencèrent à protester mais Lupin s'intercala intelligemment entre eux et leur Professeur de Défense.

« Bonne journée, Professeurs. » lança-t-il, tout en poussant ses amis vers les étages.

« C'était _génial_ ! » s'exclama Harry, dès qu'ils eurent disparu.

Severus leva un sourcil et tout l'enthousiasme du garçon s'évanouit.

« Oui, enfin… » marmonna le gamin, en se raclant la gorge.

« Peut-on aller à la bibliothèque à présent ? » s'enquit son double, d'un ton ennuyé.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les portes à double battants avec regret, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que c'est un peu tard pour y aller maintenant. » lâcha le Survivant d'un ton déçu.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard quand il est question de Quidditch, mon ami ! » s'immisça Slughorn.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Sous son aspect débonnaire, le vieux Maître des Potions restait un Serpentard. Et tout Serpentard qui se respectait avait sa fierté. Minerva y avait porté un coup non négligeable en se moquant de son équipe.

Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Harry était bon mais il aurait été stupide de ne pas tenter sa chance, et Slughorn était tout sauf stupide.

« Vous alliez bien passer les essais, n'est-ce pas ? » insista le Professeur de Potions.

« Euh… » hésita Harry, en grimaçant. « En fait… »

« En fait, je ne me souviens avoir accordé ma permission. » coupa Severus. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin ne comprenait pas dans cette règle simple : se faire oublier ?

« Allons, Saevus… » cajola Slughorn. « Le Quidditch est un élément de cohésion important… Vous n'allez pas interdire à ce garçon de tenter sa chance. »

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui et Severus décida de capituler. D'abord, parce que dans cette position, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres choix qui ne paraîtraient pas suspects. Ensuite, parce qu'avoir Slughorn comme allié n'était pas un aspect à négliger. Et enfin, parce qu'un match opposant Harry Potter d'un côté et James Potter de l'autre serait sans conteste extrêmement intéressant.

Ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'étriper le garçon par la suite.

« Harry peut jouer pour _Serpentard_, naturellement. » lâcha-t-il, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'expression stupéfaite qui se peignit sur les traits du gamin quand il réalisa qu'il allait passer à l'ennemi pour de bon. « Tant qu'il est à l'heure pour notre leçon. »

La menace était explicite et à la façon dont le Survivant acquiesça, il sut qu'elle était comprise.

« Ah, Lily… Je crains que la présence d'une lionne ne soit pas bien perçue… » avertit Slughorn avec tact. « Surtout une jeune fille aussi férue de Quidditch que vous l'êtes. Je suis certain que Severus se fera un plaisir de vous tenir compagnie cet après-midi… »

Lily et son jeune double se dirigeaient sagement vers les étages quand Harry décampa en direction du terrain. Severus était sur le point de s'excuser pour repartir vers ses recherches quand Slughorn lui fit une proposition qui le prit au dépourvu tant elle était ridicule.

« Voulez-vous assister aux essais avec moi, Saevus ? » s'enquit le Directeur de Serpentard. « Ainsi vous serez le premier à savoir s'il intégrera ou non l'équipe. »

Il réfléchissait encore à une réponse plus polie que : 'cet idiot peut se casser une jambe pour tout ce qui m'importe', quand Slughorn prit son silence pour un assentiment et initia la courte marche qui menait au terrain de Quidditch.

Les premiers mètres furent traversés dans un silence pesant. Le silence, comme c'était souvent le cas en compagnie du vieux sorcier, ne dura pas. Seulement, Severus comprit immédiatement que la ballade n'avait pas pour but d'admirer les prouesses sportives de qui que ce soit.

« Vous êtes plutôt protecteur envers le garçon. » remarqua négligemment le Directeur de Serpentard.

Le Mangemort haussa les épaules avec le même détachement soigneusement étudié que Slughorn.

« C'est mon fils. » répondit-il, en espérant que ce serait bien là la réponse approprié de tout bon père de famille qui se respectait. Le mot semblait étrangement creux dans sa bouche. Vide de sens.

« Oui, naturellement… » accorda Slughorn. « Je suppose que les choses doivent être plus compliquées sans sa mère. »

L'invitation à se confier était subtile, Severus garda le silence.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez veuf, Saevus. » continua le Maître des Potions, d'un ton chagriné. « Cela a dû être une bien pénible épreuve pour vous deux… »

« Pénible, sans aucun doute. » trancha Severus. « Et pas une dont nous aimons discuter. Inutile donc d'aller faire ce genre de remarques au garçon. Nous nous comprenons ? »

Il savait que Slughorn prendrait ça comme une autre de ses tentatives de 'protection'. En vérité, ses motivations étaient beaucoup moins nobles. Si l'homme questionnait Harry, il serait bien capable de lui offrir toutes les réponses sur un plateau d'argent.

« Vous n'avez pas fait votre scolarité à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? » contra Slughorn, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Non. » mentit-il.

« Regrettable. » commenta le Professeur de Potions. « Vous avez l'étoffe d'un Serpentard. »

Un peu étonné, Severus dévisagea son ancien Directeur de Maison mais ils étaient arrivés au terrain de Quidditch et Slughorn s'était empressé de faire signe au capitaine de l'équipe qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins et le vieux sorcier recommença à disserter sur l'article qui avait retenu son attention.

L'audacieuse hypothèse de l'auteur n'avait rien de novateur pour Severus qui avait appris des années plus tôt que l'homme avait raison. Il prit néanmoins plaisir à la conversation sensée et basée, pour une fois, sur un sujet qui le passionnait. Il avait oublié à quel point parler à Slughorn pouvait être intéressant…

Tout en discutant, ils suivaient le déroulement des essais des yeux. Visiblement, les batteurs, poursuiveurs et le gardien avaient déjà été sélectionnés. D'après ses souvenirs, il s'agissait là de la même équipe que l'année d'avant.

Il n'y avait que quatre concurrents pour le poste d'attrapeur. Le premier était le même que la saison précédente et une catastrophe ambulante. Même Severus aurait sérieusement pu faire mieux.

Terrens lâcha le vif d'or et donna un coup de sifflet. L'attrapeur en titre prouva rapidement son inaptitude en manquant rentrer dans un des anneaux centraux. Le deuxième, un gringalet qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans semblait terriblement intimidé et passait plus de temps à regarder le capitaine qu'à chercher le vif d'or.

La seule concurrence qu'Harry pouvait avoir était le dernier postulant : Regulus Black. Le troisième année était incontestablement doué. Mais pas autant qu'Harry Potter.

« Merlin tout puissant, Saevus ! Cet enfant est un prodige ! » s'exclama Slughorn quand le Survivant plongea en piquée droit vers le sol, tendit la main, s'empara de la minuscule sphère dorée et ne remonta en chandelle qu'à la toute dernière seconde.

Le cœur de Severus reprit difficilement un rythme plus régulier, et il cessa d'imaginer les multiples façons dont Dumbledore lui aurait fait payer le pantin désarticulé qu'il devrait lui ramener. Il _allait_ tuer ce gamin. Avait-il besoin de toujours vouloir impressionner son monde au mépris de sa propre sécurité ?

« Bravo ! » applaudit bruyamment Slughorn tandis qu'Harry atterrissait sous les regards surpris et plein d'espoir du reste de l'équipe. Le Survivant leva la tête vers les tribunes et ne masqua pas son choc en y apercevant son Professeur. Severus le foudroya des yeux, espérant qu'il comprendrait son message. Le seul habilité à décider de s'il restait en vie ou non, c'était lui. Ce genre de manœuvre était prohibé.

Terrens réorganisa les choses, renvoyant deux des candidats et ne gardant que Regulus et Harry. Une simulation de match fut ensuite mise en place, cognards compris. La course fut serrée. Regulus se défendait et le balai fatigué que le gamin avait choisi le désavantageait.

Il réussit néanmoins à s'emparer du vif d'or avant Regulus, à la grande joie de Terrens et de l'équipe qui le félicitèrent à grands renfort de tapes dans le dos. Apparemment, le garçon s'était fait des amis.

Slughorn tint à descendre sur le terrain pour féliciter le capitaine et encourager les joueurs de sa Maison. Severus se contenta de rappeler à Harry qu'il l'attendait dans ses appartements et s'éclipsa, trop heureux de pouvoir se retrouver seul quelques secondes.

Il doutait que la leçon d'Occlumencie se passe bien. Rares étaient les entrevues avec le gamin qui se déroulaient sans heurt, après tout…


	10. Home is Behind the World Ahead

Qui d'autre est écrasé par la chaleur?

Alala, tiens j'en profite pour signaler que mon profil a subi un lifting et que vous y trouverez quelques informations sur la partie 2 et la partie 3 si ça vous intéresse. ^^

Ah oui... J'ai oublié de le dire la dernière fois, honte à moi, c'est bel et bien Tobias Snape qui a fait bobo à Severus, pas les Maraudeurs. Ce sont des petits cons pas véritablement des salauds.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>Home is behind the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread, through shadow, to the edge of night, till the stars are alright. Mist and shadow, all shall fade. All shall fade, all shall. . . fade."<em> _  
><em>Tolkien _- The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King'_

"_Notre foyer est derrière le monde qui s'étend devant nous, et il y a beaucoup de sentiers à arpenter, à travers les ombres, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les étoiles renaissent. Brume et ombres, tout doit s'éteindre. Tout doit s'éteindre, tout doit… s'éteindre. » _

Tolkien – _Le seigneur des anneaux : le retour du roi_

_**Chapitre 10 : Home is behind the world ahead**_

« Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. »

Il accueillit l'annonce de Snape-Prince par un soupir soulagé et se laissa aller dans le premier fauteuil venu. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi l'homme insistait pour que les séances d'Occlumencie se déroulent debout. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi la nuit précédente, que les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch l'avaient éreinté et que la dispute du début d'après-midi l'avait secoué.

« Ce n'était pas très concluant, si ? » demanda-t-il, en attendant que la pièce cesse de tourner. Il n'avait pas vraiment senti d'amélioration dans cette méthode-ci d'Occlumencie. Snape-Prince avait passé la moitié de l'heure précédente à lui répéter de penser à un élément primaire et de s'y tenir, pendant qu'il attaquait son esprit. Harry avait choisi de s'imaginer sur une île entourée d'eau. Le Professeur n'avait perçu aucune résistance. Autant dire que ça n'avait servi à rien.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela le soit. » répliqua le Maître des Potions. « Il faudra des mois avant de déterminer avec certitude quel élément éliminer. Des mois que nous n'avons pas. »

« Je peux peut-être faire plus de recherches… » hasarda Harry, dans l'espoir que le Professeur ne changerait pas d'avis. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se battre avec lui.

« Une semaine sans distractions et vous devenez un vrai rat de bibliothèque… » se moqua froidement Snape-Prince, en allant s'asseoir devant le vieux secrétaire et le tas de papiers qui y étaient empilés. « Faites attention ou vos admirateurs ne vous reconnaîtront pas. »

« Je n'ai pas d'admirateurs. » grommela-t-il par réflexe. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va rentrer bientôt ? »

Le Professeur lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

Sans doute se demandait-il ce qu'il faisait encore là. Harry se posait un peu la même question, à vrai dire. Il en ignorait la réponse, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas être ailleurs. Enfin si… Il aurait voulu être chez lui. A leur époque, dans la tour des Gryffondors, entouré de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Je pensais avoir été clair hier soir, Potter. » cingla l'homme. « Je ne sais ni quand, ni comment, nous allons retourner là d'où nous venons. Surtout si vous persistez à éloigner les deux espaces-temps plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. »

Harry grimaça.

« Vous êtes fâché ? » demanda-t-il, avec hésitation.

Question idiote.

C'était _Snape_. Évidemment qu'il était fâché.

« Regulus Black était censé devenir attrapeur, cette après-midi. » annonça le Professeur, tout en relisant distraitement quelques notes. « Cela n'aurait pas sauvé Serpentard d'une cuisante série de défaites, mais cela aurait certainement évité une divergence supplémentaire d'avec notre réalité d'origine. J'aurais pu vous l'expliquer par avance si vous m'aviez consulté. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment au Quidditch qu'Harry faisait référence…

« Je peux quitter l'équipe. » s'entendit-il proposer spontanément. « Ce n'est pas si important. »

Qu'est-ce qui était important en ce moment ?

Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette, et alluma un feu dès qu'il eut mis la main dessus. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais un feu de cheminé lui apportait toujours un certain réconfort… Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, faisant attention à ne pas poser les semelles de ses chaussures sur le tissu du fauteuil. Pétunia l'aurait tué s'il avait fait une chose pareille.

« Que faites-vous encore là, Potter ? » s'enquit Snape-Prince, avec sa brutalité coutumière.

C'était sans doute une façon de le mettre à la porte. Harry se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier. Sa nuit blanche le rattrapait. Sa nuit blanche et toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée.

« Je peux rester là ? » demanda-t-il dans un bâillement. « Je ne ferai pas de bruit. »

Il devrait retirer ses lentilles avant de s'endormir…

« Si vous tenez tant à paresser, un lit vous attend dans votre dortoir. » cingla le Professeur, en guise de réponse.

La simple idée de réintégrer l'antre des Serpentards fit frissonner Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner.

Il voulait faire semblant que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, que ce n'était qu'un rêve étrange et totalement idiot. Il voulait prétendre que Severus Snape n'était qu'un pauvre type et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré cet adolescent qui, il le sentait, pourrait devenir un excellent ami. Il voulait prétendre que son père était un saint qu'il pouvait idolâtrer et pas ce crétin qui s'amusait à se moquer des autres. Il voulait prétendre que sa mère était toujours absente et pas simplement trois étages au dessus, sans la moindre idée qu'il était son fils. Il voulait prétendre que Dumbledore…

Il voulait prétendre qu'il ne connaissait aucune de ces vérités dérangeantes qui avaient chamboulé tout son petit univers bien établi.

Il voulait revenir en arrière, rentrer à la maison…

Mais ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas enfiler des chaussures rouge rubis, taper trois fois ses talons l'un contre l'autre et quitter cet endroit étrange. Il ne pouvait pas rire avec Hermione et Ron de cette drôle d'histoire qui lui était arrivée. Et pourtant il désirait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant…

Seulement, tout ce qu'il avait de cet 'avant' c'était Snape-Prince.

« Potter ! » s'indigna le Professeur, et Harry rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. « Vous n'allez _pas_ vous endormir dans _mon_ salon. »

« Techniquement, je suis censé avoir le droit d'être là. » marmonna-t-il, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil moelleux. Ses yeux se refermèrent tout seul. Son esprit dériva immédiatement vers cette zone embrumée qui se situe entre sommeil et veille. Mais comme c'était le cas depuis quelques mois, il ne parvint pas à en franchir la limite et à basculer totalement dans l'inconscience. Parce qu'il savait que, de l'autre côté de la barrière, l'attendaient des cauchemars et qu'il n'était pas prêt à les affronter encore.

Ni totalement réveillé, ni totalement endormi, il souleva les paupières. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Snape-Prince parce que c'était la seule chose qui bougeait dans la pièce. L'homme lisait quelques paragraphes, notait quelques mots puis recommençait à déchiffrer les petits caractères, ayant visiblement renoncé à le chasser de là où il était.

« Professeur ? » appela-t-il distraitement, trop fatigué pour prêter attention à l'expression exaspérée du Maître des Potions. Elle était pourtant, en général, synonyme de danger.

« Quoi encore, Potter ? » rétorqua sèchement Snape-Prince, clairement à court de patience.

« Vous êtes fâché ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois. « Pour la bagarre avec… avec les Maraudeurs, je veux dire. »

Ses yeux se fermaient à moitié, mais il aperçut néanmoins le froncement de sourcils perplexe de l'homme.

« Vous attendez-vous vraiment à ce que j'encourage ce genre de comportement ? » riposta le Professeur. « La punition de McGonagall était juste. La mienne aurait été plus sévère. »

Il fallut de longues secondes à Harry pour comprendre que Snape-Prince pensait qu'il cherchait à éviter la punition.

« Oh, je ne voulais pas dire… » protesta le garçon, en s'efforçant de chasser la torpeur qui obscurcissait son esprit. « Enfin, je ne voulais pas… Vous n'êtes pas fâché contre moi, alors ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce point là était si important tout à coup. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de l'opinion de Snape-Prince et c'était aussi bien ainsi. Les seuls adultes dont l'approbation comptait étaient Dumbledore, Sirius et, dans une moindre mesure, Remus.

« Étant donné que vous semblez passer votre temps libre à chercher de nouvelles façons de me contrarier, toute réponse me semble superflue. » décréta le Professeur.

Trop fatigué pour riposter, Harry se contenta de caler sa tête plus confortablement contre le dossier.

« On ne cherchait vraiment pas les problèmes. » expliqua-t-il, sachant que le Professeur s'en moquait plus que probablement mais ressentant le besoin incompréhensible de parler. « Lily et Severus essayaient de se réconcilier et ils ont débarqué… »

Il n'obtint que le silence pour toute réponse.

« On ne cherchait vraiment pas les problèmes… » répéta-t-il encore, sans oser formuler la question que ce constat induisait.

« Ne vous avez-je pas conseillé de vous tenir hors de leur chemin, Potter ? » ironisa Snape-Prince, d'un ton condescendant qui rendait inutile tout 'je vous l'avais bien dit'.

Harry hésita quelques secondes. De très brèves secondes. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'ouvrir au Professeur, mais qu'il lui fallait une réponse. Et que cette dernière était plus importante que sa fierté.

« Pourquoi nous ont-ils provoqués ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Snape-Prince n'avait pas d'explication toute-prête. Pas de discours à propos de l'arrogance maladive de James Potter ou de la cruauté pathologique de Sirius Black. Pas de sarcasmes sur le loup-garou qui dormait en Remus Lupin ou de moqueries à propos de la brebis galeuse qu'était Peter Pettigrow.

Juste le silence.

Un silence songeur qui impliquait qu'il s'était de nombreuses fois posé la même question sans y trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir s'énerver, l'accuser d'être responsable et s'en tenir là. Seulement… Seulement, il avait appris à connaître le jeune Snape. Et, connaissant son passé, il doutait que le jeune Snape se soit empressé de trouver des ennemis dès son arrivée à l'école. Pas volontairement en tout cas.

Bien sûr, Severus nourrissait la querelle tout autant que les quatre autres… Bien sûr, à présent, les torts étaient partagés… Mais…

« J'aimerai vraiment rentrer, Professeur. » avoua le garçon, au bout d'un long moment, tirant Snape-Prince de ses pensées.

Les yeux noirs se braquèrent sur lui. Hantés.

« La vérité ne vous plaît pas, Mr Potter ? » railla l'homme, dans un sifflement colérique.

Ça devait être épuisant d'être aussi furieux à chaque instant de sa vie. Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. La raison lui dictait de se taire et de ne plus tenter de discuter avec lui. Plus jamais. Après tout, le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais fait qu'insulter son père, le rabrouer injustement et le punir pour les crimes qu'un autre avait commis.

Seulement, il avait été un peu plus facile de se rebeller contre tout ça quand il pensait que l'homme mentait, ou du moins exagérait.

Oui, la raison aurait voulu qu'il s'en tienne là.

Mais les Gryffondors n'étaient pas connus pour écouter leur raison, et qu'importe ce qu'en disait le Choixpeau de 1975, il n'était pas un Serpentard.

« Pas vraiment, non. » admit-il calmement.

Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait conserver un tel flegme. A l'intérieur, ses émotions semblaient s'affronter en une explosion d'incompréhension. Il aurait voulu hurler, pleurer, et taper sur les murs. C'était presque assez pour lui faire reconsidérer cette histoire de compartiments à sentiments. Presque. Parce qu'un coup d'œil à Snape-Prince suffisait à illustrer la bêtise d'une telle entreprise.

L'homme était froid. Froid et lisse, exactement comme de la glace.

« Regrettable. » se moqua sèchement le Professeur. « J'espère que votre père se sera blessé en dégringolant de son piédestal. »

Harry ne comprenait pas bien la raison de la satisfaction malsaine qui suintait de la voix de Snape-Prince. On aurait presque dit que le malheur ambiant et la détresse du garçon le réjouissaient. C'était sans doute le cas.

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, le Survivant tourna vivement la tête, fixant les flammes d'un regard mauvais.

Il garda prudemment le silence, cependant. Parce qu'il avait beau être énervé et en colère contre l'homme qui le toisait avec mépris, il préférait toujours être ici que dans la salle commune des serpents.

Snape-Prince représentait le présent. Au dehors, c'était le passé.

« Auriez-vous finalement appris à ne pas manquer de respect à vos aînés, Potter ? » le provoqua le Maître des Potions, au bout d'un long silence. « Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de vous confronter à la réalité, je vous aurais simplement… »

« Vous ne vous fatiguez jamais de blesser les gens, Professeur ? » coupa Harry, avec agacement. « Non, parce que pour quelqu'un qui trouve que Sirius est agressif, je vous trouve plutôt hypocrite. »

« Comment osez-vous… » siffla Snape-Prince, avec fureur, mais le garçon l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne cherchais pas la bagarre. » déclara sincèrement Harry. « Mais vous allez directement au conflit. Avez-vous oublié ce qu'est une discussion entre personnes normales ? »

Le Professeur plissait les yeux, ce qui était en général le signe annonciateur d'un danger imminent. Le danger étant la fureur de Snape-Prince, bien évidemment.

« Sortez. » ordonna le Maître des Potions.

Harry analysa rapidement le langage corporel de l'homme. Il était toujours assis mais il s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, ses traits étaient crispés, une veine battait violemment à sa tempe, et ses poings étaient serrés. Sa baguette était coincée dans le droit.

Rassuré, le garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son attitude n'avait rien de celle d'Oncle Vernon quand ce dernier perdait le peu de patience qu'il avait à son égard. Dans ces cas là, il valait mieux baisser la tête et esquiver au mieux les quelques taloches qui ne manquaient pas de voler dans sa direction. Une chance que la violence physique soit une activité trop fatigante pour Vernon Dursley, ou Harry aurait probablement fini, plus souvent qu'à son tour, dans le même état que Severus l'avait été la veille.

Snape-Prince n'était en aucun cas fainéant et, aurait-il décidé d'attaquer Harry, le garçon n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de chances de lui échapper. Mais le Professeur ne lui jetterait aucun sort et il ne chercherait pas davantage à le frapper.

L'homme se servait de sa langue pour se défendre. Pas de son corps.

S'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il avait appris la nuit précédente, Harry se serait probablement enfui sans demander son reste. En l'état actuel, il soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur. » soupira-t-il, sachant qu'il n'avait pas réellement de raison de s'excuser mais que c'était la meilleure façon de calmer l'homme. « Écoutez, on devrait essayer de ne pas se disputer à chaque conversation… »

Évidemment, tenter de ne pas se disputer avec Snape-Prince semblait une entreprise herculéenne, mais ce n'était pas pire que de devoir être celui à proposer cela.

« Vous avez dit plus d'une fois qu'on devait travailler ensemble. » continua Harry, encouragé par les inspirations discrètes mais profondes que prenait le Maître des Potions. S'il essayait de regagner son calme, tout n'était pas perdu. « Faisons une trêve. Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentré. »

« On ne travaille pas ensemble, Potter. » grinça Snape-Prince. « _Je_ travaille. Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est vous tenir _tranquille_. Mais même ça c'est trop demander au grand Harry Potter… »

Réellement irrité cette fois, Harry se redressa et affronta son regard sans ciller. Il décida qu'il traiterait l'homme comme le premier hippogriffe venu. Il fallait faire preuve de respect tout en gardant une main de fer.

« D'accord. » s'énerva le garçon. « Vous me trouvez arrogant et stupide. Moi, je pense que vous êtes un salaud injuste. »

« Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » triompha Snape-Prince, plus satisfait d'avoir arraché des points aux lions que blessé par l'insulte.

Harry ne chercha pas à réprimer son sourire ironique.

« Bonne chance pour expliquer ces points là à McGonagall. » s'amusa le garçon, sachant très bien que le Professeur ne pénaliserait pas Serpentard. Qu'importe l'époque.

Une semaine dans la maison des serpents avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne que la Maison n'était peut-être pas solidaire, mais qu'il existait néanmoins un code éthique qui rendait la notion de Serpentard sacro-sainte. On ne dénigrait pas Serpentard, on ne s'en prenait pas à un autre serpent hors du territoire des serpents.

« Sournois. » commenta Snape-Prince, sans mépris ou colère, pour une fois. Évidemment, pour lui, traiter quelqu'un de sournois était sans doute un compliment.

« Trêve ? » insista Harry.

Le Professeur le dévisagea une seconde de plus, avant de se retourner vers sa table de travail et de déplacer plusieurs feuilles de papier.

« Il est inutile que vous quittiez l'équipe de Quidditch. » reprit finalement le Maître des Potions, avec un calme tel que personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il venait de piquer une crise de colère. « Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Harry retourna la chose dans tous les sens, et décida que c'était sa façon d'accepter son offre. Un peu hésitant, il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton incertain. « Je peux toujours inventer une excuse… »

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas poser ce genre de questions et d'accepter ce qu'on lui offrait sans y regarder à deux fois.

« Ce serait suspect. » trancha Snape-Prince. « Contentez-vous de faire en sorte que ça en vaille la peine. »

« Monsieur ? » s'étonna Harry, sans comprendre. Sa tête calée contre l'accoudoir, roulé en boule aussi confortablement que possible, il étouffa un bâillement. Rien de tel qu'une petite altercation pour attirer le sommeil…

« Je veux que Serpentard batte Gryffondor. » explicita distraitement le Professeur, le nez replongé dans ses papiers. « Je veux que Serpentard _humilie_ Gryffondor. Ça devrait rabattre le caquet de Minerva pour les années à venir… »

La dernière partie avait été marmonnée mais Harry la saisit clairement, et il sourit, amusé. Il avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois, avant même toute cette histoire de retour dans le passé, que Snape-Prince et McGonagall n'étaient pas en aussi mauvais termes que le consensus général l'avait établi.

Il réfléchit au sujet un moment, se demandant si les deux Directeurs de Maisons étaient amis ou appréciaient simplement de se chamailler en permanence. Il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermé les yeux avant que la voix du Professeur ne brise sa somnolence.

« Au risque de me répéter, Potter… » déclara le Maître des Potions. « Un lit vous attend dans votre dortoir. Ou, s'il le faut vraiment, dans la chambre que vous avez déjà occupée. »

Harry étudia la proposition une brève seconde, mais décida que se déplacer était plus d'efforts qu'il n'était capable d'en faire. Il était habitué à grappiller les heures de repos véritables à droite et à gauche, quand il le pouvait, depuis très longtemps. Il avait toujours eu un sommeil agité, bien que ça ait certainement empiré ces derniers mois. La semaine qui avait précédé avait atteint un sommet sans précédent au niveau de la fréquence et de l'intensité des cauchemars.

Était-ce l'époque qui avait fait fuir Cédric au profit de rêves plus terrifiants encore, de par leurs habitants mystérieusement obscurs, ou bien était-ce la Prophétie qui, trop lourde pour ses épaules, venait hanter son inconscient ?

« Non, merci… » marmonna Harry, en refermant les yeux.

Il ne voulait même pas tenter de faire le compte du nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait prises ces derniers jours. Il était presque certain que cumulées, elles n'auraient même pas couvert une seule nuit.

Le Quidditch avait été le coup de grâce…

« Inutile de vous plaindre d'un torticolis plus tard. » prévint sérieusement Snape-Prince. « Vous êtes ridicule. Je ne vois pas en quoi quelques mètres de plus ou de moins pourraient vous fatiguer. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se laissa emporter avec contentement par le brouillard qui cherchait à le happer.

_Tout n'était que pan de brume sur pan de brume. Ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement. Il aimait bien ces volutes de fumées qui voilaient le paysage. Il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Il connaissait le chemin. Il le connaissait par cœur. Le gravier crissait sous ses pas, comme autant de plaintes déchirantes. A ses oreilles, ça sonnait comme une douce mélodie. _

_Il arriva à la haute grille de fer noir et elle s'ouvrit devant lui sans qu'il ne fasse un geste. Le pouvoir grésillait en lui, autour de lui. Il adorait éprouver cette sensation de toute-puissance. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce flux de magie qui circulait en lui, aussi sûrement que le sang dans ses veines. _

_Il y eut un bruit à sa droite. Des chuchotements excités. Des voix d'enfants. _

_Abandonnant momentanément le chemin qui montait vers le manoir, il se tourna vers les deux petits espions, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait une chose qu'on devait reconnaître aux villages Moldus, outre le fait que peu de gens penseraient à venir l'y chercher, les distractions pullulaient. Il plongea paisiblement la main dans sa poche et en tira sa baguette. Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour repérer les propriétaires des voix. Deux petits garçons, comme il l'avait déduit. Huit ou neuf ans, pas davantage. Ils étaient captivés par une toile d'araignée d'une taille respectable. _

_Il roula la baguette entre ses doigts, hésitant légèrement. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à attirer l'attention sur lui mais d'un autre côté… Si ces enfants avaient comptés, leur mère ne les aurait pas laissés sans surveillance. Sans protection. A la merci du premier danger venu… _

Endoloris…

_Le mot lui avait toujours semblé si doux, si tendre dans sa bouche… Il fondait presque sur sa langue… _

Endoloris _donc… _

_Les enfants dansaient, criaient et lui il riait. Il goûtait à la puissance. _

_Le pouvoir avait un goût. _

_Un goût délicieux. _

_Le goût d'un _Doloris…

Le hurlement qui résonnait dans son esprit devient rapidement réel. Les mains qui secouaient impitoyablement son épaule ne l'empêchèrent pas de hurler encore et encore, pendant plusieurs minutes, alors même qu'il reprenait contact avec le monde éveillé. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de comprendre qu'il avait abandonné les rêves, et le monstre, derrière lui. Ici, il était en sécurité. Autant qu'il pouvait l'être du moins.

Il se débarrassa des mains d'un coup d'épaule brutal, et se plia en deux, croisant ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque, dans une position qui devenait beaucoup trop familière ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas particulièrement étonné de s'être réveillé en position assise. Étant donné les douleurs symétriques dans ses bras, Snape-Prince devait essayer de l'arracher au sommeil depuis quelques temps.

Il prit de profondes inspirations et la nausée reflua progressivement.

Pas les tremblements effrayés de ses mains ou la douleur brûlante dans sa cicatrice.

« Est-ce récurent ? » demanda soudain le Professeur, quelque part à sa droite, et il releva la tête, un peu surpris de ne pas déceler d'hostilité ou de moquerie dans sa voix.

Snape-Prince était accroupi juste à côté du fauteuil et semblait se tenir sur ses gardes, comme si Harry allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Le garçon se redressa totalement, sentant une rougeur cuisante s'étaler sur ses joues. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu être le témoin d'un de ses mauvais rêves, il avait choisi le Maître des Potions. Merveilleux.

« Non. » répondit-il rapidement, gêné.

« Potter. » avertit le Professeur, en se remettant debout.

Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse. » grinça le Survivant.

Snape-Prince, lui, ne s'embarrassa pas de discrétion lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si je vous ramène plus traumatisé que vous ne l'étiez en partant, Dumbledore trouvera un moyen de me le reprocher. » marmonna l'homme. « Donc, ce genre de… situation est-elle récurrente ? »

Une brève seconde, Harry fut tenté de s'entêter dans son mensonge, et de s'en tenir là sur le sujet. Seulement, c'était lui-même qui avait proposé à Snape-Prince d'essayer de travailler ensemble. Il supposait que ça passait par la confiance.

« Oui. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Snape-Prince n'eut pas l'air particulièrement surpris.

« Qu'avait préconisé votre thérapeute ? » s'enquit l'homme, se restreignant très visiblement de s'adonner aux sarcasmes qu'il affectionnait tant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, et chercha son regard.

« Mon quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû me souvenir que je parlais à un Gryffondor… » ironisa Snape-Prince, perdant le tact diplomatique qu'il avait essayé de maintenir. « Les mots trop compliqués sont bannis de toute conversation. »

« Je sais ce qu'est un thérapeute ! » riposta Harry, vexé. « Mais je n'en ai pas, c'est tout. »

Le visage de Snape-Prince perdit sa grimace méprisante. Le Survivant se demanda si le Professeur était conscient que cette expression neutre –due à n'en pas douter à ses habitudes de compartimentation des émotions – était des plus révélatrices. En général, cela signifiait qu'il était réellement, excessivement furieux (Neville en avait fait plus d'une fois l'expérience en manquant faire exploser la salle de classe et les élèves avec), profondément surpris ou bien tout simplement blessé. Il n'avait déduit le dernier cas que grâce à la jeune version de Snape.

« J'aurais pensé… » avança le Professeur, de sa voix de velours. « …qu'après les… _événements_, disons, de juin dernier, votre famille ou tout du moins le Directeur, aurait insisté sur un suivi psychologique. »

Harry éclata de rire.

Il était vrai que, d'un point de vue extérieur, la situation ne devait rien avoir de bien comique et le sourcil levé de Snape-Prince traduisait parfaitement son sentiment. S'il n'en avait pas été convaincu avant, il pensait à présent que le garçon était complètement fou.

Mais du point de vue d'Harry, c'était tout simplement irrésistible. Tante Pétunia s'inquiétant de le voir secoué par un événement traumatisant ? Oncle Vernon s'empressant de contacter un psychologue ? Et pourquoi pas Dudley qui compatissait au point de lui céder son dessert tant qu'on y était ?

« Je ne saisis pas bien la plaisanterie, Mr Potter. » grinça le Maître des Potions, arrachant le Survivant à son monde chimérique.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il, en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Désolé. C'est juste que… S'ils avaient été au courant, les Dursley auraient sans doute consulté _eux_, pour se remettre du traumatisme de ne pas m'avoir perdu. »

L'expression sombre qu'arbora brusquement Snape-Prince n'était sans doute pas bon signe.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda le Professeur, avec une pointe de méfiance.

Toute trace d'hilarité déserta Harry. Faux pas, réalisa-t-il. Il n'était pas heureux chez les Dursley sans être maltraité, il n'était pas non plus bien traité. C'était un fait qu'il avait tenté de faire comprendre à Dumbledore, mais que le vieux sorcier avait rejeté en raison des protections offertes par le sacrifice de Lily. Se confier à Ron ou Hermione était une chose. Effleurer le sujet avec le jeune Severus rentrait plus ou moins dans la même catégorie.

En parler en Snape-Prince, en revanche, était une toute autre histoire.

Une semaine plus tôt, Harry aurait eu peur qu'il se moque de lui ou, pire, qu'il le traite de menteur. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait simplement honte de songer à se plaindre quand il avait passé la nuit à écouter des explications sporadiques et emplies de réserves sur l'enfance même de cet homme. Oui, bien que maigres, les informations qu'il avait récoltées sur Tobias Snape étaient suffisantes. Il avait eu de la chance avec les Dursley. Il aurait pu tomber bien plus mal.

De plus, Snape-Prince, comme Dumbledore, voudrait honorer le sacrifice de Lily, même si le prix était son bonheur à lui. Ce n'était que deux mois, après tout. Deux petits mois par an. Snape-Prince balaierait ses plaintes comme Dumbledore l'avait toujours fait. Il le savait.

Alors pourquoi une seule question lui tournait-elle en tête ? Est-ce que les cicatrices étaient aussi nettes sur le dos de l'adulte qu'elles l'avaient été sur celui de l'adolescent ?

« Rien. » répondit-il finalement, décidant que la confiance n'avait pas à être totale. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'interférer avec leur problème ne regardait pas Snape-Prince. « Je n'ai pas de thérapeute. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Le Professeur le fixa quelques secondes de trop. Peut-être n'était-il pas dupe, ou alors était-il perplexe, Harry ne savait pas. Il fut simplement soulagé que l'homme respecte son désir de changer de sujet.

« De toute évidence, si, Potter. » contra sèchement Snape-Prince. « Ce cauchemar avait l'air plutôt violent. Il est normal de rêver d'un événement traumatique mais si cela est récurent… »

« Je n'ai pas rêvé de Cédric, cette fois. » coupa Harry, réalisant pour la première fois que le cimetière n'avait pas figuré dans son rêve.

Un frisson de dégoût le secoua quand il se remémora son cauchemar. Il éprouva soudain le besoin irrépressible de prendre une douche brûlante. Ça aurait été plus facile si l'expérience avait été similaire aux autres rêves, si le souvenir n'avait été qu'image. Mais dans ces cas là, il pouvait toujours se rappeler de tout à la perfection. La sensation du brouillard se collant à sa peau, l'odeur salée de la mer qui emplissait l'air, la brise légère… Et les émotions. La jouissance extrême et salace de causer la souffrance… La soif de pouvoir qui battait dans ses veines…

Avec difficulté, il déglutit. La pièce semblait avoir disparu. Il était de retour sur le petit chemin gravillonné.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait arriver ici… » murmura-t-il, frottant inconsciemment sa cicatrice. La douleur avait diminué jusqu'à redevenir la faible pulsation familière. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'un temps où cette maudite cicatrice l'avait laissé en paix, ça faisait trop longtemps.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » s'impatienta le Professeur, et Harry leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

« Ah, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant… » réalisa-t-il brusquement. Un peu stupide de sa part. Évidemment que Snape-Prince n'était pas au courant. Très peu de gens l'étaient. « Parfois, il m'arrive de… Enfin, je rêve de Voldemort. Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des rêves… C'est… réel. »

Snape-Prince le dévisagea plusieurs minutes, attendant visiblement qu'il avoue que son affirmation n'était qu'une farce. Quand ça n'arriva pas, l'homme se passa une main sur le visage et s'assit sur la table basse. Le geste ressemblait tellement peu à Snape qu'Harry l'observa avec inquiétude.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire… » hésita le Maître des Potions. « … que vous êtes… connecté au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai des flash, parfois… » tenta d'expliciter Harry. « Ça a commencé l'année dernière… Quand il est en colère ou très heureux… Et il m'arrive de rêver de lui… »

L'homme avait énormément pâli. Ce qui était tout de même un exploit dans son cas.

« Qui d'autre avez-vous mis dans la confidence ? » exigea de savoir Snape-Prince, d'un ton neutre qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Ron et Hermione. » répondit-il immédiatement. « Sirius et Dumbledore. Remus doit savoir aussi, je suppose. »

« Dumbledore sait, et il ne vous a jamais parlé de l'Occlumencie ? » cingla Snape-Prince, mais la froideur soudaine dans sa voix n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête hésitant.

Si possible, Snape-Prince se rembrunit davantage.

« Dans ces rêves… Où êtes-vous ? » interrogea le Professeur avec brusquerie. « Surplombez-vous la scène ou vous tenez-vous à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

La tension était palpable mais le garçon n'en comprenait pas la cause. Dumbledore avait eu l'air grave quand il avait appris pour sa cicatrice mais pas… pas ouvertement surpris. D'un autre côté, c'était sans doute déjà un miracle qu'il le croit…

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. » offrit le Survivant. « Je suis dans sa tête. Je suis lui. »

Snape-Prince ferma étroitement les yeux, comme si c'était la réponse qu'il avait crainte tout du long. Il avait l'air d'un homme qui venait de tout perdre.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, Professeur. » tenta de le rassurer Harry. « Ce n'est pas agréable, c'est sûr, mais c'est plutôt utile si on y réfléchit bien, et… »

« _Pas si grave_ ? » répéta le Maître des Potion. Il rouvrit les paupières et planta son regard noir dans celui du garçon. « Vous est-il arrivé de penser que si vous pouviez accéder à son esprit, il pouvait accéder au vôtre ? »

Harry eut la sensation que quelqu'un venait de lâcher une pierre pesant une tonne sur son estomac. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et sa vision s'assombrit légèrement. Il prit sur lui pour maîtriser la panique avant qu'elle ne le submerge.

« Ac… accéder au mien ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Dumbledore était un danger important, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en est un bien plus grand. » décréta Snape-Prince. « Il est impératif que vous maîtrisiez l'Occlumencie au plus vite. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'espérer qu'un des quatre éléments vous parle. »

« Mais… » protesta faiblement Harry.

« S'il accède à votre esprit et découvre dans quel camp je me trouve réellement, je suis un homme mort, Potter. » siffla Snape-Prince.

Harry soutint son regard. Une lueur de folie y brillait. Une folie terrifiée. Elle mourut rapidement, avalée par les murs dont il protégeait son esprit.

« Évidemment, si cela devait arriver, cela ne vous causerait pas un chagrin irrémédiable. » ironisa l'homme, avec une amertume haineuse.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de personne. » se défendit-il, s'efforçant de chasser Cédric de son esprit. « Je n'arriverai jamais à vider mon esprit. C'est trop dur. »

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'une tâche est compliquée qu'elle est impossible. » rétorqua le Professeur, avec exaspération.

Harry l'observa avec un étonnement certain.

« Ça ressemble à quelque chose que Dumbledore pourrait dire. » remarqua le Survivant.

« C'est simplement du bon sens, Potter. » répliqua Snape-Prince, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, et un silence de plomb tomba sur le salon. Il était clair que le Mangemort était occupé à faire les cent pas, passant certainement en revue tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner et griller sa couverture. Harry, de son côté, était assailli par l'horrible idée de Voldemort envahissant sa tête.

Seulement quelque chose clochait.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-il soudain, rompant la tension qui ne cessait d'enfler. « Vous avez dit qu'on était dans une réalité différente… Que si nous changions le passé, ça n'influerait pas sur le futur qu'on retrouverait… Vous avez dit que ça créerait une nouvelle ligne temporelle mais que ce ne serait pas la nôtre… »

Snape-Prince s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers lui. Harry continua de fixer les braises rougeoyantes qui mourraient lentement dans l'âtre.

« Comment est-ce que je peux voir dans sa tête alors qu'on est si loin l'un de l'autre ? » termina-t-il.

Le Professeur ne répondit pas et le garçon leva les yeux vers lui. Sa question semblait l'avoir interpellé mais l'homme fronça bientôt les sourcils.

« Que se passait-il dans votre vision ? » s'enquit le Maître des Potions.

Les cris retentirent à nouveau à ses oreilles, échos inutiles, et Harry frissonna.

« Il torturait deux petits garçons. » murmura-t-il.

Snape-Prince ne marqua aucun signe de choc ou de surprise à cette nouvelle. Brièvement, le Survivant se demanda à combien de ces « séances récréatives » l'homme avait assisté.

« Le concept spatio-temporel est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Nous sommes dans le véritable passé, dans _notre_ passé, mais notre présence crée un nouveau futur. Un qui est distinct du nôtre. La coupure n'est pas brutale ou nette. Elle s'étire sur la longueur. Rien d'assez significatif ne s'est encore produit pour que les routes s'écartent énormément. » insista le Professeur. « En théorie, vous pourriez toujours être lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Néanmoins, cela me parait étrange. Êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres de notre époque ? »

Harry mit quelques secondes à suivre son raisonnement. Peut-être s'agissait-il effectivement du Voldemort de cette époque-ci, de 75, mais…

« Ça arrive à cause de ma cicatrice. » contra le garçon. « Celui du passé ne me l'a pas encore donnée, alors… Est-ce que ce n'est pas impossible que je rêve de lui ? »

Snape-Prince réfléchit plusieurs minutes puis se dirigea vers le bureau à grandes enjambées, il consulta un ouvrage, feuilleta un autre puis finit par soupirer.

« Professeur ? » hésita Harry.

Le dos du Maître des Potions se raidit et il se retourna vers lui. Son expression était soigneusement gardée.

« Vous avez proposé une trêve, Potter… » lui rappela l'homme, avec un soupçon d'incertitude. « Étiez-vous sérieux ? »

Le garçon acquiesça solennellement.

La vie serait beaucoup plus simple s'il avait au moins un allié sur lequel se reposer, le temps qu'ils regagnent leur époque.

« Bien. » accepta sèchement Snape-Prince. « Je vais considérer que vous êtes sincère, et c'est pourquoi je vais vous laisser l'opportunité de faire un choix. »

Intrigué, le Survivant, inclina la tête.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aviez pas d'autres possibilités que de me faire confiance. La même affirmation ne s'applique pas à moi. Je n'ai aucune obligation de vous accorder ma confiance et je ne compte pas le faire, est-ce clair ? » poursuivit l'homme.

« Limpide. » ironisa Harry, malgré lui.

Le regard du Professeur se durcit devant son manque évident de respect mais il n'en fit pas la remarque.

« Je vous offre le choix, Potter. » reprit Snape-Prince. « La vérité ou l'ignorance. »

Immédiatement, Harry ouvrit la bouche, s'indignant déjà de ce qu'on lui avait encore caché jusque là. Une nouvelle Prophétie ?

« Ne soyez pas si prompt à répondre. » cingla Snape-Prince, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de parler. « L'ignorance n'est pas le plus cruel des maux de la Terre. Quel que soit votre choix, j'ai promis de vous protéger et je m'en tiendrai à cette promesse. »

Refrénant son impatience, le garçon compta lentement jusqu'à trente avant d'expirer doucement.

« La vérité. » exigea-t-il, alors.

Snape-Prince eut presque l'air déçu mais il ne demanda pas s'il était certain de son choix. Harry était certain qu'il avait su tout du long ce que le garçon déciderait.

« La vérité… » répéta amèrement le Professeur. « La vérité, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de si la distance temporelle peut influencer la connexion qui existe entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous. La vérité, Potter, c'est que je ne suis pas physicien et que les rares sorciers qui ont étudié la théorie de la relativité n'ont jamais abouti à rien. La vérité... »

Le Maître des Potions détourna les yeux.

« La vérité c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous ramener chez nous. »

Harry savait qu'admettre un échec de cette importance devait être particulièrement compliqué pour l'orgueil de Snape-Prince. Cependant, c'était loin de ses préoccupations actuelles, à l'instant.

Il semblait qu'ils étaient coincés là pour un bon bout de temps.

Et ça ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde.


	11. No Choice at All

Heeeello!

Y en-t-il parmi vous qui ont déjà reçu leur email pour Pottermore ou attendez-vous comme moi en vous angoissant sur la répartition? XD

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, on avance, on avance... ^^

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes we can choose the paths we follow. Sometimes our choices are made for us. And sometimes we have no choice at all.<em>

Neil Gaiman

_Parfois, nous pouvons choisir les chemins que nous arpentons. Parfois, les choix ont été faits pour nous. Et parfois, nous n'avons pas le choix du tout._

Neil Gaiman

_**Chapitre 11 : No choice at all **_

« Il est compliqué de conserver ses secrets dans cette école. » lança une voix familière, dans son dos. Severus ne lui fit pas le plaisir de sursauter.

On ne sursautait pas quand on passait le plus clair de son temps à espionner un mage noir. On frissonnait, on laissait discrètement tomber sa baguette dans sa main, on se préparait à de possibles tortures. On pouvait même, à la rigueur, hausser les sourcils et prendre l'air supérieur de quelqu'un que rien ne pouvait surprendre. Mais on ne sursautait _pas_.

« Est-ce une façon subtile de m'avertir que tous sont au courant de notre petit problème spacio-dimensionnel, Directeur ? » railla Severus, à voix basse.

Dumbledore vint se placer à sa droite et laissa, lui aussi, son regard se perdre au-delà de la vitre fendue. Le petit couloir dans lequel il se tenait n'était quasiment jamais emprunté, et son état s'en ressentait. Il serpentait sous le grand escalier de marbre et faisait jonction entre l'aile est et l'aile ouest. Les nombreuses fenêtres crasseuses et, pour la plupart abîmées, donnaient sur une des petites cours intérieures du château.

« Minerva m'a rapporté qu'il y avait eu une altercation de plus entre votre jeune double et les Maraudeurs. » remarqua le vieux sorcier. « Elle a aussi mentionné que Miss Evans était impliquée. Ce que j'ai trouvé le plus intéressant, en revanche, c'est le fait que votre fils soit concerné. Il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre chahuteur. »

Severus ne retint pas un reniflement méprisant.

« Votre propension à être aveugle face ce qui vous dérange me laissera toujours sans voix. » ironisa-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Harry Potter était un agitateur. Un peu moins que James, peut-être, il voulait bien lui concéder ce point là. Mais il restait, tout de même, un agitateur.

« Je n'avais pas saisi que sa mère n'était plus, Severus. » avança prudemment Albus.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Lily, la gorge de l'homme se serra. Son regard se focalisa sur la jeune fille, de l'autre côté de la vitre, qui, inconsciente d'être le centre d'attention, courrait à perdre haleine tout autour de la petite cour déserte, poursuivie par un garçon maladroit mais déterminé à récupérer l'écharpe verte et argent qu'elle lui avait volé. Les deux adolescents riaient, seuls dans leur monde, ignorant qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire, ils deviendraient étrangers l'un à l'autre.

Il avait cru que revoir Lily chaque jour serait une torture permanente ou, tout au contraire, un baume sur ses blessures. En vérité, ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver quoi que ce soit pour cette Lily là, mis à part une immense déception. Parce qu'elle n'était pas à lui. Elle était celle de l'adolescent qui lui courrait après, oubliant momentanément Tobias, Eileen et le reste de ses problèmes.

Sa Lily à lui était ailleurs. Dans le passé et dans son cœur. Dans son âme, peut-être. Sa Lily à lui était une blessure envenimée qui ne guérirait jamais. Qui ne cicatriserait jamais.

« Cela doit être dur pour vous de cohabiter avec celle que vous avez perdue… » continua le vieux sorcier d'un ton compatissant. « Comment Harry prend-il… »

« Venez-en au fait, Albus. » cingla-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Dumbledore avait toujours eu le don de lui faire perdre son calme, de mettre à nu le moindre de ses secrets.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours si prompt à conclure que je désire autre chose que vous témoigner mon amitié, Severus ? » murmura le Directeur, blessé.

Les yeux bleus étaient fixés sur lui, ils lui brûlaient la peau, mais le Maître des Potions ne détourna pas les siens de Lily. Il ne devait pas oublier pour qui il œuvrait au final.

Et ce n'était ni pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni pour Dumbledore.

« L'expérience. » répondit-il, en toute franchise.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se redressa légèrement. Comprenant qu'ils allaient entrer dans le vif du sujet, Severus cessa d'observer le passé pour se tourner vers son présent actuel : déjouer les plans tordus qui ne manquaient pas de se former dans l'esprit du vieux sorcier. Le Directeur avait sans aucun doute compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche concernant le garçon, Harry.

« Comment Lily a-t-elle perdu la vie ? » s'enquit Albus, d'un ton tout à fait désolé. Sans doute était-il réellement triste que la jeune fille soit vouée à mourir. _Tout le monde_ aimait Lily.

« En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? » rétorqua Severus, sur la défensive.

Il s'était attendu à être interrogé, une fois de plus, sur la relation de cause à effet entre Harry et la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était préparé à devoir réexpliquer, une fois de plus, pourquoi Albus ne devait rien savoir, pourquoi il était tellement vital pour eux que les événements ne dévient pas excessivement de leur tracé originel. Même si Severus commençait à douter que cela soit possible. Pas avec le Gryffondor entêté qui était devenu sa responsabilité.

« Le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force... » cita simplement Dumbledore. « Je comprends pourquoi Lily serait son ennemie. Je comprends pourquoi Harry serait, par extension, son ennemi, même si je ne saisis pas très bien pourquoi Tom s'intéresserait à un garçon aussi jeune… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, très honnêtement, c'est la place que vous occupez dans ce puzzle. »

Severus analysa très soigneusement ses propos, tout en dévisageant le Directeur. Ses boucliers mentaux étaient à leur maximum, les efforts que Dumbledore faisait pour percer ses défenses l'étaient aussi.

« Harry n'est l'ennemi de personne. » déclara-t-il lentement. « Cessez de tourner autour du garçon, Dumbledore, je vous avertis. »

« Le garçon est la clef, n'est-ce pas ? » insista pourtant le vieux sorcier, une lueur victorieuse dansant dans son regard.

« La clef ? » répéta Severus, avec dédain. « La clef de quoi ? »

Mais il ne pouvait réfréner le début de panique qui commençait à naître en lui. Et il ne parvenait pas à faire taire totalement la petite voix qui lui soufflait que ce serait peut-être mieux si Albus découvrait tout. Le Directeur savait toujours quoi faire. Il détenait les réponses à toutes les questions que Severus lui avait un jour soumises. Albus Dumbledore prenait toujours les bonnes décisions quel qu'en soit le coût. Il n'irait jamais jusqu'à sacrifier le gamin pour la bonne cause… Il adorait Potter, après tout…

Seulement il ne savait pas qu'Harry était un Potter, contra la partie logique de son esprit. Et même s'il l'avait su, il ne connaissait pas le garçon, il n'avait aucune affection particulière envers lui. Et même si cela le répugnait, il devait admettre que Dumbledore avait déjà sacrifié des pièces de son échiquier humain. Certes, il ne le faisait jamais volontairement et cherchait toujours à préserver la vie à n'importe quel prix. Mais parfois…

Non, c'était trop dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas risquer la sécurité du Survivant. Évidemment, ça suscitait tout un tas de questions gênantes. Pourquoi substituait-il le garçon à cet Albus Dumbledore pour le ramener à un autre qui n'aurait peut-être pas plus de scrupules ? Mais il les fit taire. Sa mission était de protéger Potter. Point.

« Lord Voldemort a assassiné Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas ? » affirma doucement Dumbledore, en observant à nouveau les deux adolescents qui avaient cessé de se poursuivre, au profit du banc de pierre, chauffé par le faible soleil de septembre.

Il aurait été inutile de le nier, il y avait trop de certitude dans la voix du sorcier pour qu'il ait un doute sur la question.

« Cela se produira. » finit-il par admettre dans un soupir.

Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour changer de place avec le garçon assis sur le banc, là dehors. Il n'aurait pas refait deux fois la même erreur. Il ne se serait pas laissé prendre au piège des belles promesses de Lucius, s'il avait pu revivre cette époque. Il n'aurait pas commencé à traîner avec les Mangemorts en devenir.

« Parce que vous portez sa Marque ? »

L'attaque était tellement brutale, tellement inattendue, que Severus pivota totalement vers Dumbledore. Le masque neutre figea ses traits par réflexe, dissimulant les multiples fêlures que la simple question avait provoquées.

Comme toujours, la douleur était à la fois de feu et de glace. Oppressante. Étouffante.

« Pensiez-vous que je ne savais pas, Severus ? » continua Albus, comme s'ils discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps. « Pensiez-vous que j'étais aussi insouciant avec la vie des enfants que ce château abrite ? »

Ce n'était pas la mention de la Marque qui troublait le Mangemort, c'était ce qu'elle représentait. Cette vérité nue que le vieux sorcier avait mentionnée comme si elle n'avait aucune importance.

Lord Voldemort avait assassiné Lily Evans parce que Severus Snape avait pris la Marque.

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne se serait jamais trouvé à la Tête de Sanglier ce jour maudit, il n'aurait pas entendu la prophétie, il ne l'aurait pas rapportée à son Maître, Lily ne serait pas morte.

« Pourquoi m'avoir proposé votre aide, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de ravaler cette boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Tentant de deviner, aussi, si Harry et lui étaient en danger.

Si Dumbledore savait pour la Marque, alors revendiquer Harry comme sien avait été une erreur tactique. Être catalogué fils de Mangemort n'était pas un cadeau. Ça expliquait pourquoi Albus s'était autant intéressé à lui, dès le départ…

« Parce que le garçon est le fils de Lily Evans. » répondit le Directeur. « Et que la jeune fille que je connais ne se serait jamais volontairement associée à un Mangemort. »

Severus lutta pour rester impassible.

« J'ai douté de la véracité de votre histoire. » continua Dumbledore. « Harry vous ressemble très peu physiquement. A vrai dire, je reste persuadé qu'il a un air de famille avec James Potter. »

Un air de famille était peu dire. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vu James depuis des années, il aurait pu passer pour un clone. Mais, mis côte à côte, la ressemble était vague. Les yeux de Lily, les pommettes hautes des Evans, et le menton volontaire hérité de son grand-père contrebalançaient largement les traits proéminents des Potter.

« James Potter n'a rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec lui. » mentit froidement Severus. « Il est mon fils. »

Intérieurement, il leva les yeux au ciel. Nul doute que, quelque part dans l'univers, James faisait des soubresauts dans sa tombe.

« Oui… » concéda Albus. « Je dois admettre que cela semble être la vérité. Horace s'est référé à vous comme à une… ah… je crois que le terme exact était… mère poule. »

Il manqua s'étouffer d'indignation.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-il à moitié. Oh, Slughorn allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure…

« L'expression est peut-être malheureuse, mais on ne peut nier que vous êtes surprotecteur envers le garçon. » déclara Dumbledore. « Ce qui se conçoit puisque sa mère est morte. »

Les faits étaient étalés de façon si détachés que la colère enfla en lui avec une vitesse stupéfiante. Il ne la montra pas, cependant. Si on ne sursautait pas, on ne laissait pas non plus libre cours à son indignation ou à sa fureur. Se trahir était trop simple, trop facile. Trop rapide.

Seulement… Il était difficile de masquer une émotion liée à la mort de Lily. La culpabilité était trop présente.

« Cessez de vous intéresser à Harry. » gronda le Maître des Potions, plaçant sa colère là où Dumbledore ne chercherait pas à l'interpréter outre mesure. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez mais… »

« Je m'imagine… » coupa Albus. « Ou plutôt, je déduis, que pour une raison que j'ignore Tom Jedusor disparaîtra dans les années à venir. Et puisque j'y ai assisté grâce aux souvenirs de votre fils, je sais qu'il renaîtra de ses cendres… »

Curieuse formulation. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas pour habitude de pratiquer l'ironie.

« Je ne serais pas si prompt à relier la mort de Lily Evans à tout cela, s'il n'y avait pas cette Marque sur votre avant bras. » reprit le Directeur. « Et l'intérêt étrange que Lord Voldemort semble lui vouer… »

C'était dangereusement près de la vérité. Trop près aux goûts de Severus.

« Je ne sers pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il s'agit là de la question que vous n'osez pas poser ouvertement. » répliqua-t-il. « Quant à la mort de Lily... Est-il utile que je parle de cet Ordre que vous avez créé l'année dernière ? La présence d'Harry dans ce cimetière était un enchaînement de faits malencontreux. »

Les yeux bleus, dénués de l'étincelle bienveillante, semblaient le disséquer.

Dumbledore cherchait la faille, la traîtrise. Et bien que Severus ne l'ait jamais trahi, il était dans l'incapacité de le lui prouver.

« Aujourd'hui, peu de personnes connaissent l'existence de cet Ordre que vous évoquez. » avança prudemment Albus. « Mais à votre époque… »

« Je risque ma vie. » l'interrompit brusquement Severus, comprenant qu'il ne le convaincrait pas de sa bonne foi. Et comment l'aurait-il pu quand le serpent lové autour d'une tête de mort entachait son avant-bras ? « Lily est morte et je risque ma vie pour vous. Tous les jours. »

L'étincelle revint, satisfaite.

« Vous espionnez. » traduisit Dumbledore, sans paraître autrement surpris. Sans doute avait-il tout deviné depuis le départ. Il s'agissait, après tout, de l'esprit le plus brillant de leur siècle. Oui, pour lui, le puzzle devait être clair depuis le début. Excepté une pièce qui ne cadrait pas avec le reste : le gamin.

« _J'espionnais_, oui. » confirma-t-il, insistant sur le passé. Il n'était plus à un mensonge de plus ou de moins. Autant réécrire l'histoire. Il était condamné à l'enfer de toute manière. « Lily en a payé le prix. Je suis l'ennemi à abattre et Harry en a souffert plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Je ne laisserai plus personne faire de mal à mon fils, Albus. Pas même vous. »

Il aurait mérité un oscar, songea-t-il, en observant l'expression désolée sur le visage du vieil homme. La culpabilité dévorante qui lui donnait envie de vomir fut dûment ignorée. Il accomplissait sa mission, rien d'autre.

« Êtes-vous satisfait, à présent ? » asséna-t-il, souhaitant porter l'estocade. Contrairement à la croyance populaire qui voulait que tous les Serpentards se complaisent dans le mensonge, il n'appréciait pas réellement cela. Évidemment, sa vie entière était un mensonge mais c'était un détail sur lequel il ne s'attardait que très peu souvent. Après tout, comme l'avait si élégamment formulé Potter, il compartimentait tout. C'était ce qui lui permettait de survivre. Un jour après l'autre.

« Je pense pouvoir avoir confiance en vous, Severus. » répondit doucement Albus. Le vieil homme ne prit même pas la peine d'exprimer pleinement sa pensée. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas besoin. Le Maître des Potions avait compris au léger regret dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi ne posez-vous pas la question qui vous brûle les lèvres, Directeur ? » ironisa amèrement l'homme.

Combien de promesses supplémentaires devrait-il lui faire ?

« Me donnez-vous votre parole de ne pas vous mettre au service de Lord Voldemort, durant le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire à trouver comment retourner chez vous ? » demanda poliment Dumbledore, comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une requête ordinaire. Un détail négligeable.

« Ma parole seule ? » se moqua Severus. « Qui aurait confiance en la parole d'un Serpentard ? »

Les yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement.

« Certes. » accorda Albus. « Mais j'espérais que vous offririez de vous-même de prêter serment. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le Maître des Potions grimaça. Trop d'épées de Damoclès se balançaient au dessus de sa tête, chantonnait une voix dans son esprit, beaucoup trop. Mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Dumbledore ne serait pas rassuré tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que Severus ne courrait pas retrouver son ancien Maître, ce qui était au demeurant compréhensible. De plus, une fois sûr de lui, le Directeur cesserait probablement de s'intéresser au gamin. Après tout, il avait gobé tout rond le mensonge du père dévoué…

« Inviolable, je présume. » rétorqua-t-il, plus par envie de gagner quelques secondes que par réelle incertitude. Albus ne se satisferait jamais de moins. Il le savait d'expérience.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de devoir le violer, si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez raconté. » remarqua gentiment Dumbledore. « Vous ne verrez pas la différence. »

Severus donna son accord d'un hochement sec de la tête. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de tressaillir quand Albus tira sa baguette de sa manche. Ou d'hésiter très légèrement avant d'agripper l'avant-bras que l'homme lui tendait.

Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir les doigts fins du vieux sorcier s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il tenta de ne pas laisser son esprit dériver vers la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé dans la même position, mais c'était dur. La poigne était tout aussi solide. Le regard aussi déterminé.

A sa connaissance, Albus Dumbledore était le seul capable d'à la fois recevoir le serment et de jouer le rôle de l'Enchaîneur.

Tous les autres Serments Inviolables dont il avait entendu parler avaient toujours été scellés par une troisième personne. Mais, songea-t-il avec un amusement amer, mis à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne n'était aussi secret et paranoïaque qu'Albus. Pas même lui.

« Jurez-vous de n'attenter à la vie d'aucun élève de cette école ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Severus, refoulant un frisson quand la langue de feu quitta la baguette du sorcier pour s'enrouler autour de son bras.

« Jurez-vous de ne pas servir Lord Voldemort de quelque façon que ce soit ? » réitéra le Directeur.

Le Mangemort analysa la question et inclina la tête.

« Trop vague. » jugea-t-il.

Albus acquiesça mais il n'avait pas l'air heureux. C'était son problème, jugea Severus. Au final, c'était sa vie qui était sur la balance et il pouvait accidentellement faire quelque chose qui rendrait service au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien entendu, il ne faisait jamais rien accidentellement d'ordinaire. Mais d'ordinaire, il n'avait pas non plus un gamin de quinze ans aux basques.

« Jurez-vous de ne pas accomplir la volonté de Lord Voldemort quelle qu'elle puisse être ? »

Severus leva un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur la durée de ce serment. Serait-il caduque une fois qu'ils réintégreraient leur époque ? Il n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question. Le sourire du Directeur prouvait qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le problème. Malheureusement, ça signifiait aussi qu'il doutait probablement de sa fable selon laquelle il aurait cessé d'espionner.

« Tant que vous n'êtes pas retournés là d'où vous venez. » précisa Dumbledore.

« Oui. » grogna-t-il, agacé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne rencontrerait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant leur petit séjour dans cette époque.

La langue de feu s'enroula autour de son poignet puis disparut. Severus se dépêcha de récupérer sa main. Ce n'était vraiment pas un procédé qu'il appréciait.

« Cela suffit-il pour aujourd'hui, Monsieur, ou dois-je également me lancer dans un match de boxe avec le calamar géant pour prouver ma valeur ? » cingla-t-il.

L'idée eut l'air d'enchanter Dumbledore et le Professeur soupira.

Il se demanda brutalement si la carafe emplie d'un liquide mordoré, fournie avec les appartements du Professeur de Défense, était un bon cru…

°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°

« Tu n'as toujours pas bougé. » lança une voix incrédule, depuis le seuil du dortoir.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête. Il continua à caresser distraitement le chat, roulé en boule sur son torse, qui ronronnait et enfonçait régulièrement ses griffes dans le tissu épais de son haut de pyjama.

Snape avait essayé de le sortir du lit à l'aube quand lui-même s'était levé, puis deux heures plus tard pour aller petit-déjeuner, et trois heures après, allant jusqu'à lui offrir de partager sa promenade dominicale avec Lily. Harry avait refusé chacune des propositions, décidé à se morfondre en paix.

A midi moins dix, rester allongé à broyer du noir n'était plus aussi attirant que ça l'avait été pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et de la matinée. Et pourtant, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Bien sûr, il avait réalisé que les ramener chez eux serait ardu, mais curieusement, il s'était imaginé que Snape-Prince trouverait la solution rapidement. Dans son esprit, l'aventure aurait duré en tout et pour tout une semaine. Deux au plus. Il s'était imaginé retrouver Ron et Hermione avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Or, il était maintenant évident que ce ne serait pas le cas. Parce que Snape-Prince n'avait aucune idée de comment remédier à la situation.

« Tu avais dit que ce n'était pas ton chat. » répliqua-t-il simplement, continuant à lisser les longs poils noir et blanc de l'animal qui établissait habituellement son quartier général sur le lit de Severus.

L'autre garçon pénétra finalement dans le dortoir, laissant la porte se refermer dans son dos. Il ne dépassa pas le lit de MacNair, qui était le plus proche de celui d'Harry. Il observait le Survivant avec méfiance.

« Il ne laisse jamais personne d'autre l'approcher d'habitude. » déclara le Serpentard.

La main du lion-déguisé-en-serpent se figea sur l'échine de l'animal. Severus semblait prêt à passer à l'action à tout moment, les yeux rivés sur son camarade de dortoir.

« Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. » remarqua Harry. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Snape finit par se détendre. Sans doute avait-il réalisé que le Survivant n'était pas du genre à maltraiter un chat, même s'il ne l'avait jamais invité à venir labourer sa poitrine de ses griffes en premier lieu.

« Il est à Lily. » répondit finalement Severus. « Mais il est plutôt craintif. Il a été… maltraité. »

Interprétant les serres que le chat enfonçant brusquement dans sa peau comme une demande polie pour plus de caresses, Harry recommença à aplatir consciencieusement les poils de l'animal.

« S'il est à Lily, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est tout le temps ici ? » s'étonna Harry. Le chat était un habitant récurant des donjons. Du dortoir surtout.

Severus sembla mal à l'aise.

« C'est une histoire compliquée. » déclara le Serpentard.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules.

« J'ai tout mon temps. » offrit-il.

Une expression dédaigneuse s'inscrivit sur les traits de Snape.

« Peut-être. » rétorqua le garçon. « Mais j'ai faim et Lily a menacé de venir te chercher elle-même si tu continuais à traîner au lit. Ses mots, pas les miens. »

Harry le dévisagea, perplexe. « Comment pourrait-elle entrer ? Elle n'a pas le mot de passe. »

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Snape.

« Lily ne se laissera jamais arrêter par un détail mineur dans ce genre. » affirma le Serpentard. « Et crois-moi, Prince, tu n'as aucune envie de faire connaissance avec ses méthodes visant à réveiller les personnes récalcitrantes… »

Harry prit grand soin de ne pas demander comment, lui, pouvait être au courant.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, on dirait. » plaisanta-t-il, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à comment il aurait occupé sa journée s'il avait pu être avec Ron et Hermione. Rendre visite à Hagrid, écrire une lettre à Sirius, proposer à Ginny et aux jumeaux un match de Quidditch, convaincre Hermione d'abandonner ses livres pour jouer à une bataille explosive avec Ron et lui…

Sa famille lui manquait –et, par famille, il n'entendait pas les Dursley.

« Tu as l'air contrarié. » remarqua Snape. Harry réalisa qu'il s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

« Pas contrarié, non. » soupira-t-il, en soulevant le chat avec délicatesse et en le reposant sur le lit à côté de lui. L'animal protesta d'un miaulement rauque, frappa l'air de sa patte puis se roula à nouveau en boule et se rendormit. Chat ou paresseux, il commençait vraiment à se poser la question.

Il s'extirpa du lit, attrapa ses vêtements de la veille et sa trousse de toilette puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Snape-Prince en boudant et s'enfermer ici ne servirait à rien. Il y avait certainement des livres à la bibliothèque sur le sujet…

« Harry ? »

Le Survivant s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la salle de bain et se retourna vers le Serpentard, surpris. Son prénom était pour le moins hésitant et c'était la première fois que l'autre garçon l'utilisait spontanément.

Ou peut-être pas spontanément s'il en jugeait par son regard calculateur.

« Sommes-nous toujours… alliés ? » demanda Severus.

La méfiance se mêlait au doute dans sa voix. C'était la vulnérabilité qu'il essayait de dissimuler qui interpella Harry.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-t-il franchement. « Pourquoi ? »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Je pensais que… » Mais il s'interrompit et haussa à nouveau les épaules.

Harry lui sourit.

« Crois-moi, Severus, si un jour je suis fâché après toi, tu seras le premier à le savoir. » provoqua-t-il.

Le garçon prit un air hautain.

« Ce que tu penses de moi m'est égal. » riposta Severus. « Alliés ne veut pas dire amis. »

L'incertitude flasha sur son visage l'espace d'une seconde, et Harry ne retint pas son sourire moqueur, en se détournant.

« C'est ça ! » lança-t-il, par-dessus son épaule. « Continue de le répéter, ça finira peut-être par sonner vrai ! »

Le marmonnement de Severus fut perdu quand il entra dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se hâtaient de rejoindre la Grande Salle avant que le repas ne cesse d'être servi. Évidemment, dans ce cas de figure, il restait toujours les cuisines, mais Snape avait refusé l'idée, décrétant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de subir le 'piaillement ininterrompu' des elfes de maison et Harry avait pensé avec nostalgie à ses nombreuses excursions jusqu'à leur tanière.

Ils avaient à peine terminé de manger et Severus avait à peine fini de lui raconter, discrètement et avec réluctance, qu'il s'était procuré une baume pour ses blessures et qu'il était finalement guéri, quand les plats et assiettes disparurent. Ils étaient dans les derniers et Lily n'était déjà plus là quand ils étaient entrés. Les Maraudeurs, eux, par contre étaient bel et bien attablés un peu plus loin.

La tête baissée, penchés les uns vers les autres au dessus de la table, ils chuchotaient frénétiquement entre eux, des éclats de rires leur échappaient parfois. Harry eut beau tendre l'oreille, il ne discerna rien de leur conversation. Mais à voir leurs expressions conspiratrices, ils mijotaient quelque chose.

Severus les observait avec méfiance mais aucun des quatre Gryffondors ne leur prêtait attention et Harry finit par entraîner le Serpentard dans le couloir, pressentant que l'envie de les provoquer le démangeait. Il ne fallait pas croire, toutes les fautes ne reposaient pas sur les quatre autres.

« Bibliothèque ? » proposa le Survivant, une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

Vu que le plafond de la Grande Salle montrait un ciel nuageux, presque orageux, il ne pensait pas que Lily serait à l'extérieur. Et mis à part dans sa salle commune, il ne voyait pas où elle pourrait être d'autre. Qui plus est, ça lui donnerait l'occasion de faire quelques recherches sur ces tempêtes magiques dont Snape-Prince et lui avaient été victimes. C'était sans doute inutile parce que si le Professeur n'avait pas trouvé de solutions, il était hautement improbable que, lui, résolve le problème, mais… il devait faire quelque chose.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Lily. » contra Severus.

Ailleurs que dans la bibliothèque, comprit Harry.

« Oh, d'accord. » répondit-il, un peu déçu. Il haussa les épaules. « A tout à l'heure, alors. »

Il atteignait le premier palier quand Severus le rattrapa. L'expression sur son visage était celle d'un détachement absolu.

« Tu peux m'accompagner. Je suppose. » lâcha le Serpentard. Le ton suggérait qu'il lui faisait une immense faveur. Dans son esprit, c'était sans doute le cas.

Harry hésita. Il savait combien le temps passé avec Lily était précieux pour Snape. Il ne voulait pas risquer de s'aliéner le seul camarade de dortoir avec lequel il s'entendait à peu près.

« Je ne veux pas déranger. » offrit-il finalement.

Pour toute réponse, Severus leva un sourcil supérieur. Snape-Prince avait exactement le même air quand quelqu'un posait une question extrêmement stupide en classe.

« Si tu avais risqué de déranger, je ne t'aurais pas invité. » rétorqua le Serpentard, parfaitement logique.

Snape accéléra l'allure et Harry fut forcé de l'imiter.

« Sûr ? » insista-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre, le Survivant se résigna au silence. S'il nota que le Serpentard faisait des tours et des détours, il tint sa langue, devinant qu'il avait ses raisons pour revenir sur ses pas plusieurs fois. Il n'y avait simplement aucune chance pour qu'il se soit perdu.

Finalement, alors qu'Harry n'y croyait plus, Snape s'immobilisa devant la porte d'une salle de classe inutilisée devant laquelle ils étaient passés au moins deux fois. L'aile est, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, était rarement usitée pour les cours, parce que mal isolée. Ça ne dérangeait apparemment pas Severus qui marmonna quelques mots, trop bas pour que le garçon les saisisse. Il devint évident que c'était un mot de passe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

« Tu as pris ton temps ! » s'exclama Lily, à l'intérieur, une pointe d'ennui dans la voix. « J'espère au moins que tu as demandé à ce pauvre Harry ce qui n'allait pas ? »

Ce pauvre Harry ?

« Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas toi-même ? » riposta Severus, en passant le seuil et en indiquant à Harry d'un geste impatient d'en faire de même.

Installée sur un énorme coussin d'un rose passé, placé devant une table basse, et tournant le dos à la porte, Lily pivota brusquement, clairement surprise de trouver Harry en face d'elle.

Mal à l'aise, le Survivant espéra qu'elle n'était pas contrariée qu'il se soit invité. Ne pas avoir de contacts positifs avec James Potter était une chose, ne pas en avoir avec Lily… C'en était une autre.

« _Assurdiato_. » lança Severus dans son dos.

La porte close brilla faiblement l'espace d'une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna Harry, n'ayant jamais entendu la formule auparavant.

« Ça empêche les autres d'entendre nos conversations. Sev l'a inventé. » répondit rapidement Lily, en fixant son meilleur ami, sourcils froncés.

Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'extasier sur le fait que Snape –et donc Snape-Prince – soit capable d'inventer des sortilèges fonctionnels.

« Tu m'as demandé de faire quelque chose. » rétorqua Severus à la question que Lily n'avait pas posée.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

« Je n'ai rien dit, Sev. » se défendit-elle, mais vu le regard soulagé qu'elle peinait à dissimuler, Harry conclut qu'elle était contente.

« Eh bien, continue à ne rien dire. » grommela Severus. « Je ne sais pas remonter le moral des gens. Toi, tu adores ça. »

Décidant qu'il avait assez imité un meuble pour l'instant, Harry secoua la main pour attirer leur attention.

« Je suis toujours là. » lâcha-t-il, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Ça va, Harry ? » demanda finalement Lily, dans un de ces sourires chaleureux qu'elle distribuait sans compter.

Le garçon hocha la tête puis grimaça.

« Je suis désolé si je dérange. » déclara-t-il. « Severus m'a proposé de venir avec lui et… »

« Oh, tu ne déranges pas. » coupa la lionne. « C'est juste que Sev est un peu paranoïaque à propos de cette pièce. Il n'a jamais voulu qu'on y emmène d'autres personnes. »

« Ah. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard, tentant de deviner si ce développement était dû à leur statut d'« alliés » et si Lily était au courant.

Severus poussa un soupir et le dépassa, avançant dans la salle de classe jusqu'à aller se caler sur un des coussins adossés au mur. Au second coup d'œil, Harry n'était plus sûr qu'un cours ait déjà été enseigné là dedans. La pièce était parsemée de ces étranges coussins délavés, intercalés entre des surfaces de travail un peu plus hautes que les tables basses habituelles.

« Et… C'est quoi cet endroit ? » hésita-t-il, en suivant l'exemple de Snape et en allant s'asseoir sur un des coussin moelleux.

« L'ancienne classe de Divination. » répondit distraitement Severus, sortant un livre de sa besace.

« Ça explique les coussins. » conclut Harry. « Cette matière est toujours enseignée par des cinglés… »

« Pourquoi tu l'as prise dans ce cas ? » s'enquit Lily. Le garçon se tourna vers elle mais la jeune fille s'était désintéressée d'eux pour retourner à son occupation première. Le Survivant crut d'abord qu'elle était penchée sur un devoir, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'elle était, en fait, occupée à dessiner. Ou à reproduire une image d'un des trois livres ouverts à côté du parchemin sur lequel elle travaillait.

« Tu aimes dessiner ? » demanda-t-il. Avec un intérêt un peu trop avide s'il en jugeait par le coup d'œil, bref mais perçant, de Severus. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était peut-être le seul point positif de ce voyage dans le passé : découvrir ce genre de choses sur sa mère. Ces milliers de petits détails qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de connaître autrement.

« Comment tu as pu ne pas remarquer ? » se moqua Snape, avec une pointe d'agressivité. « Elle passe son temps à griffonner. »

Lily lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne _griffonne_ pas. » se vexa-t-elle.

Severus grimaça.

« Je plaisantais. » se dépêcha-t-il de faire marche arrière. « Tu sais très bien que tu es douée. »

La jeune fille fit semblant de réfléchir puis lui sourit franchement.

« C'est fou que tu ne puisses toujours pas déterminer quand je fais semblant d'être fâchée contre toi… » remarqua-t-elle.

Snape manqua répondre mais replongea finalement dans son livre.

« Est-ce que je peux voir ? » pressa Harry, tendant déjà la main vers ce qui était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, un carnet de dessins, abandonné sur le coin de la table.

Ses doigts effleuraient à peine la couverture cartonnée quand Lily l'attrapa pour le mettre hors de portée, avec une expression paniquée.

« C'est privé. » expliqua-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude.

Ses yeux verts, si semblables aux siens, voyageaient rapidement du carnet, étroitement serré contre sa poitrine, à Severus. Sa peau avait une teinte rouge plus prononcée que d'habitude.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais détermina rapidement que c'était sans doute équivalent à la fois où Ron avait lu quelques pages du journal intime de Ginny qui traînait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de maîtriser aussi bien le charme du bouclier…

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il, honnêtement. « Je ne voulais pas… mettre mon nez dans ce qui ne me regardait pas. »

Snape fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui sonnait affreusement faux.

« Non, c'est moi… » protesta faiblement Lily. « Je… » Elle se racla la gorge et sembla reprendre contenance. « Attends. » Elle fouilla dans son sac et en extirpa diverses feuilles volantes qu'elle lui tendit. « Voilà. »

Harry se demanda ce qui faisait la différence entre ces dessins là et ceux conservés dans le carnet mais sentit que la question ne serait pas forcément bien reçue.

« Ouah. » lâcha-t-il, en inspectant rapidement les quelques pages qu'il avait entre les mains. « C'est vraiment bon. »

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres de Lily.

« Sincèrement, tu trouves ? » s'enquit-elle.

Les yeux du Survivant se posèrent sur les esquisses d'un hibou, représenté sous différents angles, et hocha la tête.

« Il y a un sort pour donner vie au dessin. » expliqua-t-elle. « Mais la plupart du temps, je préfère quand ils sont fixes. Mon côté Moldu, sans doute… »

Une expression désapprobatrice flasha sur le visage de Severus mais puisqu'il était toujours plongé dans son livre, Harry jugea qu'il y avait des chances pour que ce soit dû à sa lecture.

« Quel est le sort ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle passa quinze bonnes minutes à lui enseigner le sortilège, mais il finit par réussir à faire bouger le cheval crayonné. L'animal se mit à gambader sur la feuille, à se cabrer…

« Tu es vraiment douée. » trancha Harry, bien qu'il ne s'y connaisse strictement en rien. A vrai dire, une part de lui était bien certaine que même si les dessins avaient été affreux, il l'aurait complimentée, mais en l'occurrence, c'était la vérité.

Lily Evans avait un don pour le dessin.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette simple information lui réchauffait le cœur et lui laissait une terrible impression de malaise. Avait-elle dessiné pour lui quand il était bébé ? Avait-elle fait danser des chevaux ou des hiboux pour l'amuser ?

Son sourire disparut et il lui tendit les feuilles de parchemins.

« Garde-les, si tu veux. » offrit-elle, en les repoussant vers lui. « Ils finiront sûrement à la poubelle de toute manière. »

Elle semblait avoir perçu son changement d'humeur brutal parce qu'elle l'observait avec gentillesse.

La gorge nouée, Harry la remercia d'un hochement de tête et retourna s'installer sur son coussin, les parchemins précieusement serrés dans sa main. Pourrait-il les ramener à leur époque ? Question idiote. Snape-Prince pourrait dire ou faire ce qu'il voudrait, ces dessins repartaient avec lui.

Les yeux rivés sur la réplique crayonnée du chat de Snape, qui n'était pas à Snape, Harry ne remarqua pas immédiatement que sa vision était trouble. La larme qui s'écrasa sur le parchemin le surprit mais il s'empressa d'essuyer ses joues discrètement.

Il releva la tête pour vérifier que les deux autres n'avaient rien vu et constata avec soulagement que c'était bien le cas. Lily était focalisée sur l'énorme tigre qu'elle tentait de reproduire et Severus semblait captivé par son livre.

Harry regarda à nouveau l'animal dessiné sur la feuille qu'il avait à la main.

« Lily ? » appela-t-il.

La jeune fille mit plusieurs secondes à répondre, concentrée sur sa tâche.

« Mmm ? »

Distraite mais réceptive, ça ferait l'affaire.

« Quelle est l'histoire du chat ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis leva la tête, confuse.

« Le chat ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Puis ses yeux verts tombèrent sur le parchemin qu'il avait à la main. « Oh, tu parles de Sekhmet ? »

« Ce n'est pas intéressant. » intervint prestement Severus, mais Lily et Harry l'ignorèrent d'un même accord.

« Sekhmet. » répéta le Survivant. « C'est un dieu égyptien, non ? »

Ses connaissances à la matière étaient plus maigres encore que ses qualités de critique d'art.

« Une déesse, en fait. » corrigea-t-elle. « Elle a une tête de lionne, Severus trouvait ça drôle. »

« Lil. » gronda-t-il, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

« Et Sekhmet est à toi, donc ? » insista-t-il, l'air de rien. Peut-être était-ce son côté serpent qui se réveillait, toujours était-il que Lily ne tiqua pas.

« L'été seulement. » répondit-elle, en prêtant à nouveau attention à son dessin. Un instant, Harry craignit qu'elle ne développe pas, mais elle reprit la parole. « On l'a trouvée l'été entre notre première et deuxième année. Quelqu'un avait essayé de la noyer dans le ruisseau près de chez nous, Sev a sauté à l'eau pour aller la chercher. Il l'aurait gardée mais… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Snape puis se redressa imperceptiblement. « Mais son père n'aime pas les animaux. Alors je m'en occupe l'été et il la garde quand on est à Poudlard. »

Ça expliquait pourquoi le chat était supposément craintif. Et Snape sautant dans une rivière pour sauver un chat ? Mais ce n'était pas ces détails qui avaient retenu l'attention d'Harry.

« Vous habitez au même endroit ? »

Sa surprise était bien trop perceptible mais il s'en fichait. Qu'importe le regard perplexe qu'échangèrent Lily et Snape. Jamais Snape-Prince n'avait dit avoir grandi avec Lily. Il avait dit qu'ils étaient amis… Non… Non, en vérité, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il s'était contenté de hurler. Comme d'habitude.

« Pas… dans le même quartier. » répondit Lily, avec hésitation.

Severus était complètement caché derrière son livre mais Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait honte de quelque chose. Sans doute d'avoir fait preuve d'un trait de caractère tout Gryffondoresque en sauvant un chat de la noyade…

« Vous avez grandi ensemble, alors ? » insista-t-il.

Snape-Prince avait grandi avec Lily et il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il était certain qu'Harry n'en aurait jamais rien su s'il n'y avait pas eu cette tempête. Oh, il se promit d'avoir une longue discussion avec le Professeur… Tant pis si l'homme lui ôtait la totalité des points de sa Maison ou le mettait en retenue pour le reste de sa scolarité. Il avait connu Lily et il allait lui raconter _tout_ ce qu'il savait sur elle.

« Oui. » confirma la lionne.

Des centaines de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il les ravala difficilement. Snape avait délaissé son livre pour le fixer d'un air impénétrable et méfiant qui ne présageait rien de bon. Lily, pour sa part, le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, avec gentillesse.

C'était cette bienveillance naturelle qui semblait émaner d'elle en permanence qui fut la goutte de trop. Il avait cru qu'il était compliqué de vivre en ignorant pratiquement tout de ses parents. C'était une erreur. Il était bien pire de savoir ce qu'il manquait.

Parce qu'à présent, il pouvait imaginer une Lily un peu plus âgée avec cette même expression légèrement inquiète qu'elle arborait à l'instant. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer Lily dans son rôle de mère, jusque dans ses maniérismes. Il pouvait l'imaginer replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et observant son fils avec sévérité parce qu'il avait commis une bêtise.

Il détourna les yeux et força un faible sourire sur son visage.

« Oui, bien sûr. » mentit-il. Pitoyablement. Combien de fois lui avait-on répété qu'il était incapable du plus petit mensonge ?

Le silence désagréable qui s'installa sembla confirmer cet état de fait. Il n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour deviner que Lily et Severus étaient en train de converser silencieusement. Ils se connaissaient assez bien pour se comprendre sans paroles.

L'absence de Ron et d'Hermione se fit plus cruelle.

« Mes amis me manquent. » s'entendit-il lâcher.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement, bien sûr, parce que si Snape-Prince découvrait qu'il en disait plus que nécessaire sur lui-même, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'on ne retrouve jamais son cadavre… Mais paradoxalement, l'envie d'aller frapper à la porte de ses quartiers le démangeait. Aussi désagréable soit l'homme, il était la seule chose qui le reliait à sa vraie 'réalité'.

« Oh, tu as le mal du pays… » conclut Lily, compatissante. « Ça nous arrive à tous. Ma famille me manque souvent. Pourquoi tu ne leur écris pas ? »

Sa famille lui manquait ? Pétunia avait toujours haï sa sœur… Mais peut-être que ses parents n'étaient pas comme ça…Certainement même. Ils ne détestaient probablement pas la magie comme Pétunia le faisait…

« Ils… Ils ne pourront pas répondre. » tenta-t-il de dévier maladroitement. Trop maladroitement vu l'air intrigué de Lily. « Parle-moi de ta famille. »

C'était sans doute très suspect. Excessivement même, s'il en jugeait par les regards de plus en plus perplexes et méfiants (du moins venant de Snape) qu'ils échangeaient. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser ce genre de questions.

« Ma famille… » répéta-t-elle. « Que veux-tu que je t'en dise ? Ils sont tous Moldus et j'ai une grande sœur. »

Harry était sur le point de presser le sujet quand elle se tourna vers Snape, avec un sourire un peu figé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Sev ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le Survivant réalisa, avec un temps de retard, que se renseigner sur une famille Moldue n'était sans doute pas de bon ton, étant donné le cadre politique actuel.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » répliqua immédiatement Severus.

Harry jeta un vague coup d'œil au manuel de Potions qu'il avait entre les mains, et s'en désintéressa. Si le Serpentard ne le connaissait pas encore par cœur à force de le traîner partout avec lui…

« Je t'en prie, Severus. » se moqua gentiment Lily. « Je sais ce que tu _fais_ _semblant_ de lire. Mais ce que tu lis vraiment… »

Il y avait une lueur taquine dans les yeux de la lionne qui se reflétait parfaitement dans ceux de Snape. Une complicité qu'il ne partageait pas et qui l'excluait impitoyablement du jeu, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas leur intention.

« _Finite Incantatem_ ! » lança-t-elle soudainement.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par l'attaque brutale. Mais Severus n'eut pas la même réaction. Il s'attendait certainement au sort parce qu'il esquiva prestement.

« Ça, c'était stupide. » commenta Snape, baguette en main.

Parce qu'il y avait une menace tacite dans sa voix, le Survivant bondit sur ses pieds, baguette prête à l'emploi et rivée sur Severus.

Au même instant, le Serpentard lançait un sortilège de chatouillis sur sa meilleure amie. La jeune fille ne rit pas longtemps cependant. Sentant une baguette pointée sur lui, Severus pivota rapidement vers lui, mettant un bouclier juste à temps pour arrêter le _petrificus totalus_ d'Harry.

Snape avait une expression indéchiffrable mais ne tenta heureusement pas de répliquer. Le Survivant aurait parié qu'il se serait fait battre en une poignée de secondes.

« Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, Harry. » intervint Lily, un peu sèchement. « Baisse ta baguette. »

« J'ai… J'ai cru qu'il t'attaquait… » balbutia le garçon, cillant pour se débarrasser de l'éclair vert et du cri affreux qui envahissaient sa tête.

« Severus, baisse ta baguette. » exigea-t-elle mais le Serpentard refusa de s'exécuter, apparemment peu certain qu'Harry n'en profiterait pas pour attaquer.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il laissa retomber son bras.

« Je… Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. « J'ai réagi instinctivement… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… »

Severus eut un moment d'hésitation puis rangea sa baguette.

« Tu devrais t'y mettre avant de tuer des gens. » marmonna le Serpentard, sans réelle agressivité.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » réitéra Harry. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai… »

Il éprouvait le besoin impérieux de s'enfuir de cette pièce, d'échapper au regard soucieux de sa mère qui ne l'était pas encore. Brusquement, il se sentait prisonnier. Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde.

Il était en train de courir avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. La porte claqua dans son dos, les marches défilaient sous ses pieds, les tapisseries se succédaient les unes après les autres, les couloirs s'enchaînaient… L'univers qui l'entourait était flou, noyé sous un tas d'images qui ne concordaient pas les unes avec les autres…

Ou plutôt si. Elles concordaient, s'axaient autour d'un élément central : Voldemort. Plus il courrait, plus les larmes brouillaient sa vue, plus sa respiration restait coincée dans sa gorge. Et il se demandait si ça n'était pas la solution. S'il mourrait étouffé dans un couloir de Poudlard, est-ce que ça le sauverait de son destin ? Cédric, la Prophétie, la mort de ses parents… Combien d'autres morts à venir ? Des morts dont il serait responsable ?

Et puis, aussi brusquement que cette frénésie de panique, avait commencée, elle s'arrêta.

Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le dur sol de pierres froides sous lui, et incapable de discerner précisément les contours de la silhouette penchée sur lui.

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de tenter de déterminer à qui appartenait la voix qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

Le temps que la personne s'accroupisse à côté de lui, il avait perdu connaissance.


	12. Terror

Hey!

Toujours pas de Pottermore :(

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, lol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne me plaît pas vraiment. J'espère que ça vous plaira à vous. ^^

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>"In a society run by terror, no statements whatsoever can be taken seriously."<em>

MilanKundera

_Dans une société où règne la terreur, aucune déclaration quelle qu'elle soit ne peut être prise au sérieux. _

Milan Kundera

_**Chapitre 12 : Terror**_

Harry grogna et porta la main à son front, sans chercher à ouvrir les yeux. La migraine qui lui assaillait les tempes était si apocalyptique qu'il était bien certain de ne pas vouloir savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Oh joie… » ironisa une voix familière, tout sauf joyeuse. « Il regagne conscience. Quel soulagement… »

La remarque avait été faite assez intelligiblement pour qu'Harry la perçoive, mais assez bas pour que le garçon devine que Snape-Prince ne voulait pas être entendu.

Non pas que ce que voulait ou ne voulait pas le Mangemort soit réellement sur sa liste de priorités.

« Ah, Mr Prince ! » s'exclama l'infirmière, et Harry se força à ouvrir les paupières. Sa vue était trouble : ils lui avaient retiré ses lentilles. Il distinguait néanmoins suffisamment pour déterminer que la forme large et blanche qui s'agitait à sa gauche était Pomfresh, et que la chose noire et floue à sa droite était Snape-Prince.

« Vous nous avez causé une petite frayeur, mon garçon. » déclara gaiement la sorcière, comme si avoir un patient dans son infirmerie illuminait sa journée. Cela dit, c'était peut-être le cas… « Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, maintenant. Je vais vous chercher une potion et vous pourrez retourner dans votre dortoir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Et avec cette affirmation, accompagnée d'une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule, Pomfresh disparut dans l'arrière salle de l'infirmerie.

« Bien. » lâcha Snape-Prince. « Puisque vous avez apparemment décidé de ne pas me faire perdre davantage de temps… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais la façon dont il tourna les talons était explicite.

Harry observa sa silhouette informe s'éloigner légèrement, et il ne put se retenir. L'information revint le frapper trop brutalement pour qu'il la ravale.

« Vous avez sauté à l'eau pour sauver un chat. » s'exclama-t-il, avec incrédulité. La tache floue s'immobilisa, se retourna et revint vers le lit où il se trouvait.

« _Pardon_ ? » siffla le Professeur.

Il y avait une note menaçante dans le ton qui le mettait au défi de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry ne chercha même pas à mordre à l'hameçon. Gryffondor ? Oui. Suicidaire ? Non. Et faire remarquer à Snape-Prince qu'il avait un jour agi comme un lion était un appel au meurtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le garçon, tâtant la table de chevet standard du plat de la main. Il eut la satisfaction de trouver le nécessaire à lentilles, et ne perdit pas de temps pour les remettre rapidement. Être aveugle au monde le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

« Vous avez croisé James Potter et cela a déclenché une crise de panique. » répondit le Maître des Potions. La vision à nouveau claire, Harry cligna des yeux à temps pour voir un rictus moqueur étirer les lèvres de Snape-Prince.

« Hein ? » lâcha bêtement le Survivant. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir vu James… Il se rappelait s'être mis à courir après avoir… attaqué Severus.

« Tu as hyperventilé et perdu connaissance. » répéta le Professeur, avec une amabilité curieuse. Une amabilité qui trouva une explication dans la potion que Pomfresh agita sous son nez. Évidemment, devant les autres, l'homme devait jouer le rôle du parfait père…

« Une chance que James Potter ait été dans cette partie du château. » déclara l'infirmière, pendant qu'il goûtait avec méfiance la substance contenue dans le gobelet. Mais ce n'était qu'une simple potion calmante. « Ce coin est rarement fréquenté. Que faisiez-vous là bas, Mr Prince ? »

« Je… » hésita-t-il. « J'étais avec des amis. »

Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

« Curieux. » commenta-t-elle. « James n'a vu personne. S'il n'avait pas prévenu le Professeur McGonagall, personne ne vous aurait sans doute trouvé avant un long moment. Vous pouvez le remercier. »

Harry ne cacha pas son expression surprise. James l'avait aidé ? Mais James avait eu l'air de le détester… Peut-être qu'il l'avait jugé trop rapidement, après tout ? Peut-être qu'il s'était laissé aveuglé par ce que racontait Severus et Lily… Peut-être qu'il pourrait encore être ami avec lui ? Que ce n'était pas trop tard ?

« Je doute que Potter ait agi par bonté d'âme. » rétorqua Snape-Prince, les traits déformés par une grimace méprisante. « Ses poches étaient pleines de bombabouses. Il avait sans doute prévu une de ses _farces_. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il était si important que vous le fouilliez, Professeur. » riposta sèchement Pomfresh. « Après tout, il venait juste en aide à votre fils. »

Snape-Prince plissa les yeux et Harry sut que la discussion risquait de rapidement dégénérer en dispute. Il balança ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit et se leva.

« Je peux y aller ? » demanda-t-il, coupant court à tout argument qu'aurait pu émettre le Maître des Potions.

Ravalant, visiblement à regret, le sermon qu'elle avait en réserve, Pomfresh acquiesça sèchement avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Snape-Prince se détourna lui aussi en marmonnant quelque chose qu'Harry ne saisit pas mais qui n'aurait sans doute pas fait plaisir à l'infirmière. Emboîtant le pas au Professeur, le garçon écouta distraitement son monologue incompréhensible. Il était vaguement question de 'folle furieuse' et de 'poison'. Le Gryffondor décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il décida aussi qu'il était dans son intérêt de se tenir loin du Mangemort.

Seulement, il n'avait jamais réellement eu de chance avec ses plans. Ils partaient toujours à vau-l'eau à un moment donné. En l'occurrence, ce fut au moment précis où il s'apprêtait à lâcher une excuse bancale.

Avant qu'il ait pu énoncer un seul mot, Snape-Prince l'avait poussé dans une salle de classe déserte et lançait un _silencio_ si puissant que les cheveux à la base de la nuque du Survivant se dressèrent.

« Le sortilège n'agira pas indéfiniment. » siffla le Professeur. « Alors je vous conseille d'être bref et concis. »

Le regard calculateur le fixait et Harry haussa les épaules, sans savoir que dire.

« Eh bien ? » pressa l'homme. « Était-ce Dumbledore ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

La bouche du garçon était sèche et il baissa les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la sensation cuisante sur ses joues et sa nuque. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément humiliant à devoir avouer, à Snape-Prince entre tous, qu'il s'était simplement… évanoui.

Un instant, il eut la folle idée de prétendre que Voldemort était le responsable. Qu'il avait eu une autre vision et que ce n'était rien de grave, ou du moins rien qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer seul. Seulement l'expression de Snape-Prince, la veille, quand il avait appris qu'il lui arrivait de rêver de son Maître avait été trop grave pour qu'il s'y amuse.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. » déclara-t-il, faisant appel à son courage de Gryffondor. « J'ai juste… Enfin… »

Il avait beau ne pas le regarder, il était pleinement conscient de l'attention aiguë que le Professeur lui accordait. C'était embarrassant.

« Lily… Lily et Severus… jouaient. C'était un jeu mais… C'était comme s'il y avait eu un Détraqueur et… » balbutia-t-il.

« Pardon ? » interrompit sèchement Snape-Prince.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage pour masquer sa frustration. Il aurait pu être coincé dans cette histoire avec n'importe qui. _N'importe qui_. Mais de tous, il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve coincé avec la seule personne qui en connaissait le moins sur lui…

« Quand je suis près d'un Détraqueur… »

« Vous avez déjà mentionné ce détail, Potter. » coupa le Professeur. Harry se souvint brièvement d'en avoir parlé lors de leur premier –et cauchemardeux- cours d'Occlumencie. « Je ne saisis pas le rapport. »

« Tout était pareil. Il pointait sa baguette sur Lily et j'ai cru…Ensuite, tout est devenu flou, je ne savais pas où j'étais et… Je suppose que j'ai dû croisé mon père. »

« Je pensais être sarcastique quand j'ai parlé de crise de panique. » commenta Snape-Prince. Le ton se voulait neutre mais il ne l'était pas tant que ça. En réalité, il était diablement moqueur et Harry décréta qu'il avait tous les droits de se vexer.

« Je pensais qu'on avait conclu une trêve. » riposta-t-il, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Loin de lui donner la position d'autorité qu'il recherchait, cela lui donna l'air d'un enfant en train de bouder et cela se refléta très bien dans l'expression de Snape-Prince.

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas que je vous ridiculise, je vous conseille de cesser d'agir comme un idiot. » répliqua froidement le Professeur de Potions.

« Je me suis évanoui ! » protesta Harry. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut contrôler ! »

Snape-Prince semblait très mécontent.

« Vous avez _paniqué_. » corrigea le Professeur.

« C'est la même chose ! » s'exclama le garçon, atterré de l'injustice du Maître des Potions. « Ça ne se maîtrise pas ! »

L'homme leva un sourcil hautain.

« Un mot pour vous, Mr Potter. » railla-t-il. « Occlumencie. »

Il n'avait vraiment que ça à la bouche, songea Harry. Mais bien heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de le lui lancer au visage.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire preuve de ce genre de faiblesse. » continua Snape-Prince, glacial. « Et cela n'arrivera plus si vous ne voulez pas que je vous assassine moi-même. »

Le Gryffondor était sur le point de se lancer dans une tirade sur le manque de compassion affolant du Mangemort quand –sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre ou de se plaindre – le Professeur mit fin au sortilège qui les entourait d'un geste négligeant de la main.

Et comme si la conversation était terminée, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry avant de réaliser qu'il n'allait pas revenir et se laisser docilement insulter.

Quand il sortit finalement de la salle, tellement furieux que ses poings ne cessaient de se fermer et de s'ouvrir de leur propre chef, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la cape de Snape-Prince disparaître au détour du couloir. Un coup d'œil à la vieille montre de Dudley confirma ce que son estomac lui dictait : c'était l'heure du dîner.

Grommelant entre ses dents des insultes qui l'auraient probablement envoyé en retenue pendant des années –voire au cimetière – si le Professeur avait eu le malheur de les entendre, il se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs. Il rattrapa Snape-Prince au premier étage, et le dépassa, sans attendre qu'il termine de retirer un nombre inimaginable de points à Sirius, ou que son parrain ne l'aperçoive. Remus, qui patientait en périphérie de la scène, le dévisagea quand il passa, mais Harry l'ignora.

Il approcha des portes de la Grande Salle avec une boule au ventre. Affronter Severus ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le Serpentard était probablement furieux… Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le lui reprocher.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il releva la tête et avança… pour s'immobiliser une nouvelle fois sur le seuil.

S'il y avait une chose que la Grande Salle n'était jamais, c'était silencieuse. Elle vibrait toujours du bruit de centaines de conversations qui s'entremêlaient, du cliquetis des couverts et des rires de quelques élèves.

Une seule fois auparavant avait-il était témoin de ce genre de calme… Le visage de Cédric s'imposa à lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à le chasser.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il faiblement à la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître à sa droite.

Snape-Prince marqua une pause, lui aussi. Mais d'une seconde à peine.

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle cette époque a été surnommée les 'Années de Terreur'. » murmura le Professeur, avant de se remettre à marcher d'un pas décidé.

Quelques regards suivirent sa progression vers la table professorale. La plupart continuèrent de fixer leurs assiettes.

Harry se remit finalement en mouvement, repérant la silhouette de Severus dans la masse. Il se dirigea vers la table des serpents, une nouvelle sorte d'angoisse logée dans l'estomac. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer que le silence qui régnait parmi les Serpentards était différent du poids qui semblait peser sur le reste de Poudlard.

La plupart des élèves échangeaient de discrets sourires, des regards entendus ou arboraient un air victorieux. Ceux qui n'entraient pas dans cette catégorie s'appliquaient à se faire oublier.

Il se glissa distraitement à côté de Severus, tout en continuant d'observer les alentours. Les étudiants qui pénétraient dans la Grande Salle cessaient sur le champ de rire ou discuter en prenant conscience de l'ambiance lourde et rejoignaient rapidement les membres de leur Maison. Là, quelqu'un chuchotait une explication rapide et les nouveaux venus, sans marquer de signe de surprise, prenaient un air accablé. Une fille de Serdaigle éclata carrément en sanglots.

Personne n'offrait d'explication à la table des serpents.

Les Professeurs se concertaient à voix basse. Plus d'un avait la larme à l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t-il à l'attention de Severus, brisant le silence tenace des Serpentards.

Le garçon le dévisagea quelques secondes avec hostilité. Un instant, Harry songea que c'était à cause du quiproquo de cet après-midi, puis il réalisa que ça avait plus à voir avec le fait qu'il avait désobéi à une sorte de règle tacite.

« Il y a eu une bataille. » expliqua Lucius Malfoy.

Le Survivant leva la tête, surpris. Trop occupé à observer les autres tables, il n'avait pas remarqué le préfet assis en face de Severus. Ce qui était plutôt incroyable compte-tenu de la satisfaction qui émanait de lui.

« Une bataille ? » répéta Harry, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser percer le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour le septième année. Il voulait des réponses et, malheureusement, Lucius les avait.

« Quelques Sang-de-Bourbes, quelques traîtres à leur sang, quelques Aurors… » lança Bellatrix, en haussant les épaules. « Rien de bien dramatique. »

Une brunette d'environ treize ans s'agita sur son siège, mais garda le silence.

« Il… Il y a eu des morts ? » s'enquit le garçon, un peu choqué de la désinvolture avec laquelle Lucius en parlait.

« Non… » ironisa Severus, à sa gauche, dans un sifflement. « Tout le monde sait qu'ils se battent avec de fausses baguettes. »

« Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec ça ? » répliqua Harry, un peu trop fort. Plus d'une tête se tournèrent dans sa direction.

« Parce que je m'en moque. » rétorqua Severus, sans marquer la moindre hésitation.

C'était tellement froid, tellement inhumain de dire une telle chose qu'Harry resta muet de stupéfaction. Malfoy, d'un autre côté, semblait aux anges.

« Severus a la bonne attitude. » commenta le préfet. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a gagné cette bataille et il gagnera très certainement cette guerre. Il vaut mieux se ranger du bon côté… »

Une vague de fureur balaya Harry et il se leva brusquement, à moitié prêt à sauter sur le Mangemort qui se tenait devant lui.

« Le côté des assassins ? » cria le garçon, ne se souciant plus de qui l'entendait.

Son mouvement d'humeur fut suivit d'un silence plus assourdissant encore que celui qui régnait la seconde précédente. Tout le monde sans exception s'était tourné vers la table des Serpentards et observait, avec intérêt, l'affrontement qui s'y jouait.

Lucius ne daigna pas se mettre debout ou lui accorder la moindre importance. Il se contenta de poser les coudes sur la table, et d'appuyer son menton sur ses mains jointes. Son sourire arrogant s'élargit encore.

« Dans une guerre… Les deux côtés ne sont-ils pas constitués d'assassins ? » répondit Malfoy, très calmement.

« Assieds-toi, Harry. » ordonna Severus, dans un murmure.

C'était probablement la chose raisonnable à faire… Mais tout bon sens avait déserté le garçon. Il était trop pris par l'injustice de tout cela. Des gens mourraient parce que Voldemort avait l'appui de ces personnes. Parce que ces prétendus sang-purs désiraient une épuration ethnique qui, au long terme, les mènerait à leur perte.

« Tu as déjà la Marque, hein ? » accusa Harry. « Tu te vautres déjà à ses pieds comme un bon chienchien, pas vrai ? »

Un éclat meurtrier passa dans le regard de Lucius, et sa main amorça un mouvement vers l'intérieur de ses robes. Avant qu'il ait pu tirer sa baguette, en revanche, ses yeux voyagèrent du visage d'Harry à un point derrière son épaule et il reposa la main bien à plat sur la table.

Le rictus colérique disparut au profit d'un sourire sec.

« Professeur. » salua-t-il, avec un mépris mal déguisé.

Le Survivant était sur le point de se retourner, devinant d'avance que Snape-Prince ne serait pas vraiment ravi, quand une main s'abattit –pas si gentiment que ça – sur son épaule et le repoussa sur le banc.

L'homme ne retira pas sa main une fois qu'il fut assis. Au contraire, il continua de serrer son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'Harry doive ravaler une grimace de douleur.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore s'apprête à lire la liste des disparus… » déclara le Maître des Potions, de son ton le plus menaçant. « Il ne serait pas… _avisé_ de poursuivre cette discussion maintenant. »

Malfoy fit un geste négligeant de la main.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur. » contra le préfet. « Je suis certain que nous aurons l'occasion de la… _poursuivre,_ plus tard. »

Harry avait la très nette sensation qu'ils avaient une double conversation, il s'y serait volontiers immiscé si la poigne de Snape-Prince n'avait été sur le point de lui broyer l'épaule.

« Parfait. » acquiesça le Professeur, de façon neutre. « Oh, Mr Malfoy, j'ai cru comprendre que vous portiez un intérêt tout particulier à la Défense… »

Harry tira discrètement sur son bras pour se détacher, mais le Mangemort décala légèrement sa main. Son pouce s'enfonça dans un nerf, et des papillons sombres envahirent brutalement la vision du garçon.

« Tout à fait… » répondit aimablement Lucius. « J'ai une fascination pour…la _Défense_. »

Il cracha le dernier mot d'un ton moqueur qui exprima totalement son opinion. Même aveuglé par la douleur brûlante dans son épaule, Harry comprit que ce n'était pas tant à la Défense qu'aux Forces du Mal que Malfoy s'intéressait.

« Beaucoup de sortilèges et de malédictions sont hors-programme… » continua Snape-Prince sur le ton de la conversation. « Il serait peut-être intéressant pour vous d'apprendre les contre-sorts… »

Était-ce une menace ? Snape-Prince venait-il de menacer Malfoy ?

Décidé à comprendre pleinement ce qui se passait, Harry se dégagea d'un coup sec et se retourna pour observer le Professeur.

L'expression du Maître des Potions était tout aussi indéchiffrable que d'ordinaire, mais ce fut ses yeux qui attirèrent l'attention du garçon. La promesse malveillante qui y dominait.

« Ils pourraient vous servir. » poursuivit sérieusement l'homme. « Dans une situation purement hypothétique, bien entendu. »

Lucius dut pleinement saisir le message parce qu'il inclina légèrement la tête.

« Bien entendu. » approuva le préfet.

Considérant visiblement l'incident clos, Snape-Prince se détourna, s'apprêtant à retourner vers le corps professoral. Harry le regarda faire, un peu étonné qu'il ait daigné traverser la pièce pour lui venir en aide. Un peu agacé aussi. Il aurait _pu_ rabattre le caquet de Malfoy.

« Oh, Professeur ? » rappela Lucius, alors que le Mangemort commençait à s'éloigner. Les élèves, qui s'étaient désintéressés de la scène, se tournèrent à nouveau vers eux. « Avez-vous reçu le hibou de mon père ? »

Harry ne saisissait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer mais plusieurs Serpentards retinrent leur respiration quand Snape-Prince se retourna pour dévisager, une nouvelle fois, Malfoy. La petite cour du septième année semblait indécise quant à la position à tenir. Même Narcissa paraissait gênée de se retrouver au milieu.

« Je n'ai que peu d'intérêt pour ce qu'Abraxas Malfoy a à me dire. » cracha le Professeur, avec un dégoût palpable.

On aurait pu croire qu'il venait juste de gifler Lucius.

« La Maison des Malfoy est une des plus anciennes et des plus respectées de Grande-Bretagne. » répondit sèchement le préfet. « Vous ne trouverez pas de meilleur allié. »

Jamais encore Snape-Prince n'avait eu l'air aussi arrogant et… condescendant. Et compte-tenu du fait qu'Harry était son souffre-douleur préféré, ça signifiait beaucoup.

« La Maison des Malfoy n'est ni la plus ancienne ni la plus respectée des Maisons. » corrigea tranquillement le Professeur. « A vrai dire, la Maison des Prince est, _à la_ _fois,_ plus ancienne _et_ plus respectable. Quant à des alliés… » Snape-Prince laissa échapper une amorce de rire moqueur. « Peut-être les Malfoy ont-ils besoin d'alliés… Nous nous suffisons à nous-mêmes. »

Ouvertement insulté, Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'eut pas le temps. Le Mangemort porta l'estocade bien avant.

« Et quand bien même aurions-nous besoin d'alliés, Mr Malfoy… » continua froidement Snape-Prince. « Je m'adresserai directement aux Greenglass puisque personne n'ignore qu'Abraxas a une dette tellement exorbitante envers eux qu'il a dû se séparer récemment de ses possessions italiennes. »

L'homme marqua une pause et inclina la tête.

« Ou était-ce un secret ? » s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute. « Me voilà navré, Mr Malfoy. Je ne voulais vous causer aucun embarras. »

Lucius avait l'air prêt à étrangler quelqu'un.

« Vous paierez pour ça. » siffla le septième année.

Un rictus glacial étira les lèvres de Snape-Prince.

« Oh, non, Mr Malfoy… » affirma le Professeur. « Parce cette petite anecdote n'est que cela. Une _anecdote_. Tenez-vous loin des miens si vous ne voulez pas que d'autres faits plus… embarrassants ne m'échappent. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis Snape-Prince tourna les talons dans un claquement de cape, et retourna à sa place.

A peine s'était-il éloigné que la table explosa en chuchotements. Lucius était livide.

« Ferme la bouche. » conseilla sèchement Severus.

Harry sursauta et réalisa qu'il avait, effectivement, la bouche ouverte, d'une façon qui était très loin d'être élégante.

Malfoy étant très occupé à nier tout ce que Snape-Prince venait de dire et à le tourner à son avantage, le garçon décida que le moment était idéal pour une retraite discrète.

« Hum… » hésita-t-il. « Je vais aller m'asseoir là-bas finalement… »

Il désigna vaguement le bout de table, au plus près des Professeurs. Le plus loin de Lucius qu'il le pouvait.

Il n'avait pas pensé que Severus le suivrait mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, ramassa son sac et lui emboîta le pas. Ils se retrouvèrent perdus parmi des première année qui semblaient trop effrayés pour discuter.

Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers Snape-Prince. Le regard meurtrier qui lui répondit le dissuada de tourner à nouveau la tête vers lui.

« Lily était inquiète. » lâcha le Serpentard.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de renouveler ses excuses. Dans un raclement de gorge, Dumbledore se leva et le silence retomba sur la Grande Salle.

« Il va lire la liste des pertes. » chuchota une fille à côté de lui.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Severus sur le sujet, il apparut vite que la première année avait raison. Après un bref discours sur le tragique de la guerre qui ravageait le monde magique, il entreprit de dérouler un long parchemin et énonça à voix haute les noms par ordre alphabétique, marquant une pause respectueuse après chacun d'entre eux.

Le procédé fut long et douloureux. Plus d'un élève éclatèrent en larmes ou crièrent de désarroi en entendant un nom précis et le Survivant se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant avant s'ils étaient des proches. Mais il réalisa rapidement que cela n'aurait pas été faisable. Ceux qui avaient grandi au sein de foyers magiques connaissaient beaucoup de sorciers.

Le regard d'Harry allait et venait de la table des serpents à celles des autres Maisons. Il vit Sirius poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son père lorsqu'un certain nom résonna dans la pièce. Il observa James encaisser la nouvelle avec stoïcisme, sans avoir la moindre idée de qui le défunt pouvait être. Vu l'inquiétude avec laquelle le fixaient ses amis, sans doute un proche de la famille.

Quand Dumbledore replia le parchemin, beaucoup dans la salle pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Il se rassit sans un mot et les assiettes se remplirent. Beaucoup se levèrent sans toucher à la nourriture.

« Comment peux-tu dire que tu t'en moques ? » demanda Harry, à voix basse, touché par la tristesse ambiante. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter la douleur des autres.

Severus avala sa cuillerée de soupe et haussa les épaules.

« Ce ne sont que des noms. » répondit le Serpentard, sans plus d'émotion que cela.

Harry le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Ce sont des _personnes_. » corrigea-t-il. « Des personnes avec des parents, des enfants, des amis… »

« Ni mes parents, ni mes enfants, ni mes amis. » déclara Severus. « Inexistants à mes yeux. »

C'était tellement… insensible.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était surpris. C'était de Severus Snape qu'il était question, après tout.

« Qui plus est, ce sont des personnes qui ont été assez stupides pour se faire tuer. » continua l'autre garçon.

« Mourir pour ce en quoi on croit n'est pas stupide ! » protesta Harry.

Severus leva simplement un sourcil moqueur.

« Tu parles comme un Gryffondor. » railla-t-il. « Mourir pour un idéal est stupide. Au final, ils n'ont fait aucune différence et ils sont quand même morts. »

« A cause de Voldemort. » insista le Survivant. « Et si personne ne se bat contre lui, alors… »

« Alors personne ne meurt. » le coupa Severus. « Personne qui ne compte vraiment, du moins. »

« Tu parles des _Sang-de-bourbes_ ? » répliqua Harry avec colère, jetant le terme qui était si couramment usité dans leur salle commune. « Comme Lily ? »

La cuillère de Severus retomba brusquement dans la soupe, aspergeant une bonne partie des gens autour. Aucun d'eux ne se risqua à émettre une réflexion cependant.

« N'insulte pas Lily. » gronda le Serpentard.

Furieux, Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » riposta-t-il. « Tu le fais très bien tout seul ! »

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, il longea la table vers la sortie. Il avait à peine touché à son assiette mais l'idée de rester dans cette salle endeuillée plus longtemps lui était insupportable. Quant aux opinions de Severus… Il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne de lui avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme tenter de lui faire entendre raison à coup de sorts.

Il erra à travers les couloirs, évacuant son sentiment d'impuissance par de grandes enjambées. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, il décida d'aller se coucher et d'oublier cet horrible week-end. Secrètement, il nourrissait toujours l'espoir que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Il s'enfonça dans les cachots sans réellement prêter attention où il allait, connaissant assez bien le chemin pour le faire les yeux fermés à présent. Malheureusement, son projet de se mettre au lit fut mis à mal par les deux silhouettes assises sur les quelques marches de pierres glissantes devant lui.

Il aurait poursuivit son chemin s'il n'avait pas reconnu Amy.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Le regard de sa camarade de classe était explicite quand à la stupidité de la question. La fille assise à côté d'elle –une deuxième année si Harry ne se trompait pas- s'écroula dans ses bras en de lourds sanglots.

« Le père d'Ines était sur la liste. » expliqua-t-elle brièvement, en caressant les cheveux de la fille avec compassion.

Le Survivant grimaça.

« Je suis désolé. » offrit-il, mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne devrais pas. » intervint une voix dans son dos, avant qu'Amy ou la dénommée Ines ait pu répondre.

Harry se retourna, prêt à envoyer Narcissa, et le reste de ses suivantes, paître à l'autre bout du pays. Mais la jeune fille était seule et n'avait pas l'air réellement hostile. Elle passa devant lui et s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau d'Ines. La façon dont Amy baissa les yeux horripila le garçon. Il détestait cette hiérarchie injuste qui régnait chez les serpents.

« Tu es une Sang-mêlée, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement Narcissa.

L'admiration qui brillait dans le regard d'Ines était écœurante. La deuxième année hocha la tête, visiblement subjuguée par la blonde.

Il _fallait_ admettre qu'elle était belle.

Si on aimait le genre de beauté éthérée.

« Ton père était un Sang-de-Bourbe et ta mère une Prewett, non ? » insista-t-elle, et à nouveau, la fille hocha la tête avant de s'essuyer hâtivement les yeux. « Oublie ton père et reprend le nom de ta mère. Une Sang-Pur pauvre vaut mieux qu'une Sang-mêlée. Ce n'est qu'un conseil. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner, elle se releva et reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. La fille n'avait même pas l'air insultée ou quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de tourner vers Amy un regard incrédule.

« Elle m'a parlé ! » s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

Plutôt que de littéralement exploser, le Survivant se dirigea vers la salle commune sans un regard en arrière. Il lança le mot de passe et alla s'enfermer dans les dortoirs sans une hésitation. Aucun de ses camarades de chambre n'était là et il en fut soulagé.

Il prit grand soin de tirer les rideaux autour de son lit et de ne pas faire le moindre bruit quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et se referma. Ron ne se serait jamais laissé décourager par les rideaux. Severus ne tenta même pas d'engager la conversation.

Incapable de s'endormir, Harry passa une bonne heure à tenter de vider son esprit. Ça ne marchait pas et il finit par abandonner, se concentrant, à la place, sur l'élément qu'il avait choisi. Sauf que l'eau ne donnait pas plus de résultat qu'un esprit vide.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la fille dans le couloir, et à l'admiration farouche qu'elle vouait à Narcissa. A l'admiration farouche que tout le monde lui vouait. A celle dont _Lucius_ faisait l'objet.

Ça le rendait malade.

Qu'on puisse mettre des gens comme eux sur un piédestal… Qu'on puisse le regarder en face, et lui dire que Voldemort était une bénédiction… Qu'on puisse se moquer ouvertement que d'autres perdent leur vie…

Tout dans cet endroit le rendait malade.


	13. Long, Long Seconds

Aaaaaah, vous savez quoi? C'est la rentrée -_-

Pour fêter ça, voilà un cliffhanger. ^^ Je pense aussi commencer à poster la partie 2 à partir de la semaine prochaine ou de celle d'après. J'alternerai possiblement les publications. Une semaine les cicatrices, une semaine l'autre. On verra

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Do you know how sometimes - when you are riding your bike and you start skidding across sand, or when you miss a step and start tumbling down the stairs - you have those long, long seconds to know that you are going to be hurt, and badly?"<em>

Jodi Picoult – My sister's keeper

_Vous savez comme, quelques fois, –lorsque vous faites du vélo et que vous dérapez sur du sable, ou lorsque vous trébuchez et dégringolez dans l'escalier – vous expérimentez ces longues, longues secondes où vous savez que vous allez être blessé, et gravement ? _

Jodi Picoult – My sister's keeper

_**Chapitre 13 : Long, Long Seconds**_

Severus était contrarié.

Recevoir un hibou d'Abraxas Malfoy en plein milieu de son petit déjeuner et supporter le regard victorieux de Lucius étaient plus qu'il ne pouvait encaisser, après les deux désastreux derniers jours. Ignorant les ululements impatients du grand-duc perché sur le bord de l'assiette, aussi bien que les coups d'œil curieux des autres Professeurs, il termina lentement sa tasse de thé.

De une, cela prouva à Lucius qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde intimidé par ses basses manœuvres de deux, cela lui laissa le temps de réfléchir à la course d'actions à poursuivre.

Menacer les Malfoy la veille avait été incroyablement stupide de sa part. Enfin, pas réellement stupide. Il ne faisait jamais rien de stupide. Excepté quand Potter était concerné, malheureusement.

Se servir de la position des Prince était la seule chose à laquelle il avait songé pour sauver le gamin d'un sort incertain. Évidemment, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'en mêler, et de le laisser se faire tabasser dans un coin de la salle commune de Serpentard. Insulter Lucius Malfoy devant l'école entière, vraiment… Oh, cet insupportable Gryffondor et ses tendances suicidaires… Il aurait été plus simple de protéger un de ces éphémères qui ne vivaient que vingt-quatre heures, il aurait eu de meilleures chances de réussir qu'en s'occupant de cet écervelé qui semblait déterminé à ne jamais atteindre ses seize ans.

« Très bel animal, Saevus. » tenta Minerva. « Savez-vous à qui il appartient ? »

Le hibou avait carrément grimpé dans son assiette, à présent.

Severus reposa sa tasse, masquant un soupir las.

« A un nuisible. » répondit-t-il distraitement, mais le plus franchement du monde. Ses contacts avec Abraxas avaient beau n'avoir jamais été extrêmement prolongés, ce qu'il en avait vu et entendu lui avait suffit à se forger une opinion. Le vieillard était aussi avide de pouvoir que son fils, mais bien moins subtil. Ou intelligent.

Il détacha la lettre et en parcourut rapidement le contenu, lisant parfaitement entre les lignes. Les excuses courtoises qu'Abraxas offrait pour le comportement de son fils n'étaient rien de plus qu'un avertissement clair à son encontre. Quant à l'espoir qu'il exprimait de voir leurs enfants se réconcilier… Il souhaitait clairement que Lucius réduise Potter en charpie. Il terminait en lui rappelant les rapports étroits qu'il entretenait avec les Prince d'Angleterre et en déclarant à quel point il serait _magnifique_ pour eux tous d'être réunis. Il soupçonnait sans doute une quelconque irrégularité là-dessous…

Bien. Severus empocha le parchemin et se resservit du thé. Il allait devoir répondre à Malfoy senior et cela allait demander des tonnes et des tonnes de diplomatie et de patience. Il allait aussi devoir trouver un prétexte pour ne pas établir de contact avec son vrai grand-père. L'homme ne se laisserait pas berner par un joli conte de branche slave si l'affaire était portée sous son nez. Il connaissait l'arbre généalogique de la famille sur le bout de ses doigts, et se chargerait probablement d'écrire à qui de droit pour vérifier l'authenticité de leur histoire. Une chance que le vieux Prince ne se soit jamais intéressé à ce qui ne le concernait pas directement.

« Journée chargée en perspective ? » s'enquit la Directrice des Gryffondors.

L'obsession que Minerva vouait aux ragots matinaux était vraiment horripilante.

« Y en a-t-il qui le ne sont pas ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Sa remarque –hautement spirituelle, à son avis – fut avalée par le fou rire général que déclencha l'arrivée massive des Serpentards, jusque là, bizarrement absents de la Grande Salle.

Minerva sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le groupe, mené par un Lucius Malfoy livide. Slughorn suivit, un peu plus lentement, mais soucieux de ce qui était arrivé à l'ensemble de sa Maison. Pour une fois.

Severus se contenta de passer une main sur son visage. Il avait oublié cette petite farce. Ou plutôt son subconscient l'avait soigneusement enfoui sous une tonne de briques.

Que Dumbledore ricane bêtement dans sa serviette ne fit rien pour améliorer la situation. Que certains élèves –des Gryffondors, cela allaient sans dire – soient si occupés à rire qu'ils glissaient de leur banc et se roulaient par terre comme des animaux, n'aidait pas davantage.

La seule consolation du Professeur était qu'au moins, cette fois-ci, il ne faisait pas partie du groupe furieux dont les membres gesticulaient et hurlaient, tous en même temps, sur McGonagall et Slughorn.

Mais l'Animagus avait beau pincer les lèvres et agiter sa baguette en tout sens, rien n'y faisait.

Le rire de morse de James Potter ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention de la sorcière et elle se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs à grandes enjambées colériques, laissant à Slughorn le soin de gérer la foule meurtrière de ses élèves. Au moins, à présent, ils savaient ce que Potter senior manigançait la veille, dans une partie isolée du château, où se trouvait –une coïncidence, sans doute – une bonne partie des canalisations.

« Ce que ces garçons ne vont pas inventer… » soupira Flitwick, mais il avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Si ses aigles avaient été la cible, songea Severus, il serait déjà en train de s'époumoner et d'exiger que réparation soit faite. Et pour quelqu'un de si petite taille, il était _effrayant_ lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

« Je crois que votre fils n'a pas apprécié la plaisanterie, Saevus. » remarqua Dumbledore, alors que la voix de McGonagall supplantait le brouhaha ambiant. Mais elle avait beau les accuser, les Maraudeurs plaidaient non-coupables. Ils avaient même l'impertinence de prétendre qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre eux.

Distrait par le commentaire du Directeur, Severus reposa son regard sur les Serpentards vociférant pour apercevoir Harry échapper au groupe et avancer vers lui avec détermination.

« Arrangez-ça ! » exigea l'insupportable gamin, en se plantant devant lui. Apparemment, le scandale d'hier ne lui avait pas suffit, il en voulait un autre. Oh et bien… Celui là, il le lui accorderait.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'approuver cette nouvelle coiffure… » déclara lentement Severus, incapable de ne pas saisir l'opportunité de se distraire un peu. « C'est légèrement… avant-gardiste. »

Les yeux verts se plissèrent de fureur.

« Ça ne veut pas partir ! » s'exclama-t-il, en tirant sur ses cheveux comme pour les examiner de plus près. « J'ai frotté et frotté ! Ça ne s'en va pas ! »

Il ravala le rire qui voulait éclater. Ses élèves n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il _pouvait_ rire. C'était mauvais pour sa réputation.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver. » conseilla-t-il, les soubresauts dans sa voix trahissant son amusement. « Tu es assez rouge comme cela. »

Dumbledore plongea à nouveau dans sa serviette. Flitwick s'étouffa dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

Il eut le malheur de lever les yeux et d'apercevoir les cheveux de Lucius qui voletaient autour de sa tête qui s'agitait, et manqua perdre son sérieux. Était-ce le stress qui jouait sur ses nerfs ? La situation était stupide et n'avait rien de si hilarante.

Oh oui, mais les mèche rouges qui dansaient autour du visage d'un Malfoy…

« Vous trouvez ça amusant, bien sûr. » gronda Harry avec une moue boudeuse, avant de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine. Il se demanda si le gamin était conscient de souvent aborder les problèmes comme un enfant de quatre ans.

« Assez, oui. » avoua franchement Severus. Il observa une fois de plus les cheveux rouge vif, striés de mèches dorées, du Survivant et dissimula mal un petit rire. Il ne voyait pas ce qui l'embêtait tellement… Contrairement aux autres Serpentards pour qui ceci constituait une insulte mortelle, lui portait les couleurs de sa véritable Maison.

« Je vous déteste. » cracha Harry, avec une honnêteté tout aussi spontanée. Severus répondit d'un haussement d'épaule détaché. Que lui importaient les sentiments du gamin ? Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

« C'est _incroyable_ ! » lança Minerva, en revenant à sa place. La fumée lui sortait pratiquement des oreilles. « Et le toupet ! Allez manger Mr Prince, je ne tolérerai aucun retard. Vous ne croirez jamais l'histoire abracadabrante de Potter, Albus ! »

Harry sembla sur le point de répliquer mais il capitula face au regard féroce de la sorcière, et alla retrouver les membres de sa Maison, que Slughorn avait finalement convaincus de petit-déjeuner.

La masse de têtes rouges et dorées était impressionnante.

Severus comptait à peine quinze rescapés. Son jeune double n'en faisait malheureusement pas partie.

« Cela va trop loin, Minerva. » déclara immédiatement Slughorn, en reprenant sa place à table. Severus ne l'avait jamais entendu prendre un ton aussi sévère auparavant. « Mes élèves ne trouvent rien d'amusant là dedans, et je suis bien certain que leurs parents ne s'en satisferont pas davantage. »

Qu'importe ce qu'elle était en train de dire une seconde avant, Minerva McGonagall ne laissait jamais ses lions se faire insulter.

« Oh, ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie, Horace. » rétorqua-t-elle, plutôt sèchement. « Et comme l'a si justement fait remarquer Mr Lupin, il n'y a aucune véritable _preuve_ que… »

« Les fioles de colorants utilisées sont très certainement encore dans leur dortoir. » coupa Severus. Par pur plaisir de la contredire.

« Je ne fouillerai pas leurs affaires sans preuve, Saevus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, comme s'il venait de proférer la plus choquante des inepties. Et bien évidemment, comme toujours dans ces cas là, elle se tourna vers son plus ardent défenseur. « Albus ! »

Severus leva une main en signe de reddition. Il n'était pas le Directeur de Maison de Serpentard et il ne leur ferait pas l'honneur de leur rappeler qu'un simple _accio_ leur permettrait de clarifier les choses. Qu'ils se débrouillent.

« Si vous ne punissez pas les coupables, cela va dégénérer. » prévint Slughorn. Ce qu'il était visionnaire ce matin là…

« Dégénérer ? » répéta Minerva. Le ton moqueur suggérait qu'il exagérait, ce dont lui-même n'était pas convaincu. « Allons, Horace… Ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie. De mauvais goût, je l'admets. Mais tout de même, que voulez-vous qu'il arrive ? »

Severus retint, à grand peine, une réplique sarcastique. Un simple coup d'œil vers la table des serpents suffisait à déterminer les conséquences de cette… plaisanterie. Les têtes rouges-dorées étaient penchées les unes vers les autres, et le délicat parfum d'un complot flottait dans l'air. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts –et ils l'étaient – la journée ne serait pas triste.

« Une guerre. » marmonna Flitwick, trop bas pour que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne surprenne ses propos. « Voilà ce qui va arriver. Une guerre. »

Le Maître des Potions ne commenta pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. D'après ses quatorze ans d'expérience en tant que Professeur, cela n'était pas bon quand tous les membres d'une même Maison mettaient leurs différences à part pour atteindre un même but. Principalement si les membres de la Maison en question étaient célèbres pour leurs dons de stratèges.

Et comme il était bien connu que Severus était un homme chanceux, il n'avait pas moins de trois cours où se mêlaient Gryffondors et Serpentards, ce jour là.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il ne fut pas déçu.

Il commit l'erreur de maintenir le cours pratique des deuxième année, parce qu'il avait pensé que les élèves seraient trop jeunes et trop effrayés par lui pour s'entre-tuer. Clairement, il avait eu tort.

Personne n'aurait pu croire une seconde aux affabulations selon lesquelles tous les élèves de Serpentards avaient simultanément choisi d'asperger leurs adversaires –tous Gryffondors – d'eau bouillante. Il leur retira des points simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de meilleure excuse.

Son cours suivant était un groupe de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles de cinquième année qui parut plus que soulagé de venir trouver refuge dans sa salle de classe. Visiblement, comme l'avait sagement prédit Flitwick, le château n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille.

La matinée atteignait difficilement sa moitié et Pomfresh était déjà débordée. A en croire ses élèves, deux Gryffondors étaient 'tombés' dans le lac –lestés de deux énormes rochers – pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques un Serpentard et un Gryffondor avaient fait une chute, plutôt douloureuse, dans une plante vénéneuse, en Botanique, –alors qu'ils en venaient aux poings divers Gryffondors étaient arrivés en retard, ou pas du tout, au premier cours selon qu'ils avaient mystérieusement chuté dans les escaliers ou s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans un placard à balais.

A la pause de midi, Dumbledore appela au cessez-le-feu, promettant de sérieuses répercussions à tous ceux qui perturberaient le bon ordre de l'école. Severus jugeait que pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il y ait un quelconque ordre à perturber.

Néanmoins, le Directeur n'avait pas à s'en faire parce qu'il fut également rendu plus ou moins officiel, par le bruit de couloir, que les Maraudeur étaient bel et bien les auteurs de la farce. Dès lors, les Serpentards en firent les principales cibles de leurs attaques.

Le premier cours de Severus dans l'après-midi rassemblait les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de troisième année. Il contrôla les choses à la perfection, dictant la leçon jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des crampes aux mains. Il n'y eut pas de pertes à déplorer.

Les quatrième année furent plus difficiles à contrôler, mais le Gryffondor qu'il envoya directement chez Dumbledore, pour s'être moqué des cheveux d'une des Serpentards, fit merveille sur son autorité. Qu'importe que le garçon ait été la victime d'un sortilège de chatouilles de la dite élève.

Il était presque soulagé quand le moment vint de donner à Harry son cours d'Occlumencie, songeant que là, au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin d'empêcher une tuerie. Bien entendu, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi optimiste. Vraiment, ça ne lui ressemblait pas…

Parce qu'il fallait être honnête…

Quand exactement Harry Potter avait-il évité les ennuis quand il avait la possibilité de foncer droit dedans ?

°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°

Harry prit un plaisir sadique à hacher sa racine de Dictame en tout, tout, tout, petits, minuscules, morceaux. A vrai dire, ils étaient si fins qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas utilisables, mais ce n'était pas comme si Slughorn en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire, ou comme s'il avait eu une chance de réussir sa potion de toute manière.

La journée qu'il venait de passer était la pire qu'il avait vécue depuis longtemps.

Et pourtant, les derniers jours –semaines et mois – n'avaient pas été roses.

Un gloussement stupide lui arriva aux oreilles, et il abattit son couteau avec plus de force que nécessaire. On aurait pu croire que les Gryffondors cesseraient de trouver ça drôle au bout d'un moment. Mais _non_. Évidemment que non. C'était _hilarant_ de voir la Maison rivale arborer ses couleurs. _Hilarant_, tout simplement. D'ailleurs, à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce qu'Harry riait !

« Il te faut une autre racine. » indiqua gentiment Lily, en ajoutant les feuilles broyées dans son propre chaudron.

Harry tourna à peine la tête vers elle.

Il avait du mal avec les lions, aujourd'hui. Et oui, il avait consciencieusement oublié qu'il en était un. Sa seule consolation était qu'après ce cours ci, la journée serait finie.

Heureusement, la jeune fille semblait comprendre son besoin d'espace. Elle s'était d'abord étonnée du froid qui s'était installé entre Severus et lui, puis avait soigneusement gardé ses distances quand il était devenu clair que l'humeur de Snape n'était pas des meilleures. La preuve était que le garçon n'avait même pas voulu d'elle comme partenaire en Potions, lui indiquant d'un geste vague qu'il souhaitait avoir toute la table pour lui seul.

En début d'heure, il avait installé deux chaudrons, et si l'un contenait la potion à rendre en fin de cours, l'autre était une totale énigme.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le Serpentard.

Il était passionné par son chaudron mystère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » demanda le Survivant, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus repousser volontairement Lily auparavant.

La lionne haussa les épaules, tout en continuant à remuer distraitement sa potion.

« Il essaye de trouver comment enlever la teinture, je suppose. » conjectura-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un grognement pessimiste.

« Eh bien, bonne chance. » grinça-t-il. « Rien n'en vient à bout. »

Il s'était relavé les cheveux pendant le déjeuner, et avait frotté et frotté jusqu'à en avoir mal au cuir chevelu. Ça n'avait même pas terni le rouge pimpant. Il avait entendu dire qu'un deuxième année s'était tourné vers des moyens radicaux, par désespoir. L'essence de Jagbol –pourtant l'un des plus puissants détergents du monde magique – n'avait strictement rien fait. A part brûler méchamment la peau du garçon, ça allait sans dire. Pomfresh était furieuse, si on en croyait la rumeur.

« Oh, je te parie qu'il trouve la solution avant la fin de la journée. » répliqua gaiement Lily.

Elle était d'excellente humeur, aujourd'hui. Pas lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec quelqu'un comme lui ? »

La question lui échappa avant qu'il ait pu la ravaler, et il blâma sa mauvaise humeur. Le regard, brusquement réservé, de la jeune fille était fixé sur lui, mais il prétendit se concentrer sur sa mixture.

« Je ne comprends pas. » répondit-elle finalement.

Chaque mot claqua, distinct des autres, et il aurait probablement dû saisir l'avertissement pour ce qu'il était.

Seulement… Il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui les liait. Ils étaient différents. Plus que ça, ils étaient antithétiques. Lily était la douceur et Severus… Severus était la cruauté.

_Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec ça ?_

_Parce que je m'en moque._

« Il est égoïste. » cracha-t-il, ses yeux se posant par réflexe sur l'objet de son discours. « Méchant. Calculateur. Il n'a pas de _cœur_. »

La liste était encore longue mais il s'interrompit. Il se sentait coupable de dire ce genre de choses. Et dans son état d'esprit actuel, ça l'agaçait de se sentir coupable.

Il osa un coup d'œil vers Lily. La jeune fille avait recommencé à touiller sa potion.

« Tu te trompes. » le contredit-elle, doucement. « Il n'est pas comme ça tout au fond. C'est un rôle qu'il se donne à cause… à cause de certaines choses. »

« Son père. » clarifia-t-il. Mais à son opinion, ça n'excusait pas tout. Au contraire.

« Il t'en a parlé ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle en délaissa son travail pour se tourner totalement vers lui. « Il n'en parle jamais à personne. Pas même à moi. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est la seule chose personnelle qu'il m'a dite et encore, il était à moitié abruti par la douleur. » trancha-t-il. « Il ne parle que de devoirs ou de travail. Et quand il ne fait pas ça, il lit. Et quand il ne lit pas ou ne travaille pas, il rabaisse les gens. C'est son passe-temps favori. »

« C'est faux. » cingla Lily. Il vit qu'elle était contrariée cette fois.

« C'est vrai. » contra le Survivant, avec emphase, sans se laisser distraire par la fumée bleutée qui s'élevait de son chaudron. « Il me critique sans arrêt et se moque de moi et… et… »

Et Lily le regardait comme s'il était fou, ce qui, de son point de vue, ne devait pas être loin de la vérité. Parce que le Severus qu'elle connaissait n'avait jamais fait ça. Ou du moins pas réellement méchamment.

L'explosion du chaudron de James fut une diversion parfaite.

Du moins, elle aurait été parfaite si elle n'avait pas provoqué une explosion en chaîne que Slughorn parvint à arrêter assez tôt pour que très peu d'élèves soient blessés par un bout de ferraille incandescent, mais trop tard pour que l'intégralité d'entre eux ne soit pas aspergée de liquide fumant.

« MacNair ! » aboya le Professeur, très en colère. « Une semaine de retenues ! »

Le garçon avait ramené un bras blessé contre sa poitrine et semblait se mordre les doigts de sa petite revanche.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour lutter contre la douleur dans son flanc gauche. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait brûlé – potion ou éclat de chaudron ? – mais la sensation n'était pas plaisante.

« Lil ? » appela la voix inquiète de Severus.

C'était dur de distinguer quoi que ce soit à travers la fumée épaisse qui avait envahi la pièce mais le Serpentard se traîna jusqu'à eux. Il avait l'air en un seul morceau.

« Ça va. » assura la jeune fille, la voix tremblante.

« James ! » cria soudain Pettigrow. « Sirius ! »

Ce fut suivi de toute une série de cris qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

« Taisez-vous ! » ordonna brusquement Slughorn. « _Evanesco_. »

La fumée disparut, et Harry eut la sensation distincte que son cœur cessait de battre. James gisait au sol, complètement inerte, une bonne partie de son visage et de son cou n'était plus qu'un amas de chair calcinée. Sirius, quant à lui, avait visiblement été projeté contre le mur et reposait en tas par terre. Une flaque de sang s'étalait sous sa tempe.

Une première fille lâcha un gémissement. Une deuxième éclata en sanglots.

Et soudain ce fut la panique.

Les blessés s'asseyaient, les autres criaient et rajoutaient encore au désordre…

Harry tentait piteusement de ne pas se laisser à la terreur qui broyait ses entrailles. James avait l'air mort. Avaient-ils irrémédiablement modifié la ligne du temps ? Il avait dit à MacNair que verser du colorant vert dans les tuyaux des Gryffondors ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. L'avait-il incité à ça ? James avait l'air _mort_. Est-ce que ça signifiait que ni lui, ni Snape-Prince ne retourneraient jamais là d'où ils venaient ? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il avait _tué_ James ? _James avait l'air mort_. Était-ce à ça qu'il avait ressemblé, cette nuit là, à Godric's Hollow ?

Et alors que Slughorn faisait apparaître des civières et ordonnait aux valides d'aider ceux qui étaient blessés, la seule chose qui perçait le brouillard, logée dans l'esprit d'Harry, était un mot. Ironique, non ? _Occlumencie_. La voix de Snape-Prince résonnait dans sa tête, frappante d'inutilité. _Occlumencie_.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Il cilla et revint, avec difficulté, à la réalité de l'instant présent.

« Sev, aide-le. » exigea Lily. « Viens, Alice. »

Une main agrippa son bras droit et le tira fermement, mais plutôt gentiment, vers l'avant. Ses jambes se mirent à marcher sans son consentement. Il était à peine conscient de la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés ou de celle de Lily, qui soutenait Alice, devant eux.

Ce fut presque un choc quand ils atteignirent l'infirmerie.

« Que s'est-il passé, Horace ? » entendit-il Dumbledore demander, d'un ton sérieux.

« Comment est-il arrivé aussi vite ? » murmura une des filles à sa droite.

Il se posa la question un dixième de seconde. Mais la solution lui avait déjà été donnée. Les portraits.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours résonna alors que Pomfresh hurlait ses instructions. Elle examina brièvement Sirius et James, et, à la surprise générale, ordonna à Dumbledore de s'occuper de Potter. Elle fixait Black avait une gravité qui déplaisait beaucoup à Harry. Slughorn fut chargé de trier le reste d'entre eux et de traiter les blessés les plus graves.

Avant de disparaître dans une des alcôves avec James, Dumbledore parcourut la foule des élèves du regard, repéra Amy qui aidait son amie à s'installer sur un lit, et lui ordonna d'aller chercher Chourave et d'envoyer tous les Professeurs qu'elle croiserait sur son chemin.

Il y eut un moment de clarté terrible où la civière portant James passa juste devant Harry. Il était tellement pâle, tellement…

« Pa…Papa… » balbutia-t-il, sans parvenir à s'en empêcher. Sans même y réfléchir vraiment.

« Je suis sûre que le Professeur Prince sera averti. » chercha à le consoler Lily, en serrant brièvement sa main dans une tentative de réconfort.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, prêt à protester, à… trouver une excuse –il n'allait tout de même pas passer pour un enfant qui réclamait son père au moindre problème – mais Severus l'observait avec intensité. Comme s'il était un problème à résoudre. L'avait-il vu fixer James ? Avait-il fait la connexion ? Harry garda le silence.

Les Serpentards et Gryffondors qui n'avaient souffert d'aucun dommage ne tardèrent pas à quitter l'infirmerie. Severus fut parmi ceux-là. Slughorn, après avoir décrété que ses robes avaient minimisé les dégâts, demanda à Harry d'attendre sur un des lits que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper de lui. Les rideaux se refermèrent magiquement sur Slughorn et Harry se retrouva isolé.

Il n'eut à patienter que plusieurs minutes avant que la tête de Lily ne passe entre deux rideaux, suivie du reste de son corps.

« Alice doit rester ici pour la nuit. » annonça-t-elle. « Sa jambe est abîmée, mais le Professeur Slughorn a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de cicatrices. Il l'a endormie. »

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Harry hocha la tête. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air plus que cela choquée par ce qui venait de se jouer. Il comprit que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Oui. » se força-t-il à répondre. « Je n'ai même pas vraiment mal, c'est juste que… »

Qu'à cause du choc, il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir ou de vomir –il n'avait pas encore décidé lequel des deux.

« Ça ne t'était jamais arrivé ? » s'enquit-elle. « Ce genre d'accident est courant en Potions, pourtant. »

Il se racla la gorge. « Hum, mon ancien Professeur était très… vigilent. »

Il n'avait jamais compris à quel point, avant aujourd'hui. Il les terrorisait peut-être, mais personne n'avait jamais eu une idée aussi stupide que celle de MacNair. Et quand bien même l'aurait-il eue, Snape-Prince aurait probablement réagi avant. Mais d'un autre côté, à la place de Slughorn, le Mangemort n'aurait pas été occupé à discuter avec un élève de ce que devenait son grand-père.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » insista Lily. « Tu es plutôt pâle… »

Harry ravala la réplique peu aimable qui manqua lui échapper. Elle n'avait qu'à essayer d'attendre patiemment que quelqu'un vienne soigner une brûlure, et elle verrait si elle ne pâlissait pas un petit peu, elle aussi. Il avait retiré ses robes évidemment, mais avait remis sa chemise quand Slughorn avait eu fini de l'examiner. Le tissu frottant sur la plaie n'était pas une sensation des plus agréables.

« Ça va. » confirma-t-il donc, une nouvelle fois. Après tout, ce n'était pas pire que la fois où il avait fallu faire repousser tous les os de son bras…

Lily ne parut pas convaincue mais elle changea de sujet. Et rien qu'à la façon dont son expression passa d'inquiète à sérieuse, il sut que leur conversation interrompue était sur le point de reprendre. Elle grimpa à côté de lui sur le lit et se mit à tortiller ses mains. Elle faisait ça quand elle était nerveuse, il l'avait remarqué.

« A propos de Severus… » commença-t-elle prudemment. Elle donnait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. « Je sais qu'il est parfois… _difficile_, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. »

S'il n'avait pas eu la désagréable impression qu'on lui enfonçait un fer chauffé à blanc entre les côtes, Harry aurait peut-être mesuré l'ampleur de ses paroles.

« Malfoy essaye de l'attirer dans sa petite cour et, lui, il accourt comme un bon petit chien. » cingla-t-il. C'était ce qui le dérangeait le plus. La façon dont Lucius tentait subrepticement d'intégrer Severus à son groupe de Mangemorts. La façon dont Severus ne l'envoyait pas directement paître.

« Je sais. » déclara Lily, et il la dévisagea avec surprise. Elle haussa simplement les épaules. « Ça dure depuis la fin de l'année dernière. »

Harry s'exhorta au calme, mais il ne parvenait pas à ignorer le fait que c'était sa _mère,_ et qu'elle semblait accepter que son _meilleur ami_ rejoigne les gens qui souhaitaient la mort de tous ceux qui partageaient ses origines.

« Tu sais ce qu'_il _est ? » siffla-t-il. « Ce que Severus deviendra s'ils deviennent amis ? »

Pour autant qu'ils puissent tous les deux avoir de vrais amis. Il ne savait pas si le terme existait dans leurs esprits tout Serpentard. Severus avait clairement établi que sa seule amie était Lily. Les autres n'étaient que des alliés éventuels.

« Pour Severus, Malfoy est une protection. » énonça calmement Lily. Mais elle cachait mal son agacement. Harry n'était pas certain d'être la raison de son irritation. « Les Malfoy sont plus ou moins le gratin de la société magique. Et tu as vu comment les choses se passent à Serpentard… Il ne m'en a dit que la moitié, j'en suis sûre. Il a besoin de protection. Et le fait est qu'à ma connaissance… Mis à part un Prince ou un Greengrass, rien ne bat un Malfoy. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il est à moitié Prince. » protesta-t-il. Cependant, à la seconde où il fit la remarque, il sut que l'argument était faible. Il avait vu comment les choses fonctionnaient.

« La moitié ne suffit pas. » trancha Lily, d'un ton dégoûté. « C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que tu dises que ta mère était une Née-Moldue. Parce que tant qu'ils pensent que tu es un Sang-Pur, tu es la meilleure protection que Severus peut avoir. »

« Mais il continue à parler à Malfoy. » souligna Harry.

Cette fois, Lily détourna le regard. Sa posture se relâcha légèrement et il réalisa que c'était un point qui l'inquiétait depuis un petit moment.

« Malfoy peut avoir accès à des connaissances qui… » Mais elle s'interrompit et, voyant que le sujet était douloureux pour elle, il préféra changer de sujet.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que Malfoy veut. » avança-t-il. « Severus n'est pas vraiment… riche, de ce que j'ai vu. Il ne correspond pas à ses standards, si ? »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de le dévisager avec incrédulité.

« Il n'est pas riche, non. » répondit-elle. « Bien que si son grand-père le reconnaît un jour, et bien… ça pourrait changer. Mais il est intelligent. Très, très intelligent. »

« Oui… » acquiesça le Survivant. « Mais… »

« Non, Harry. » coupa-t-elle, avec un sourire attristé. « Tu ne comprends pas. Il pourrait probablement passer ses BUSEs, là, maintenant, et toutes les avoir. Il pourrait probablement passer ses ASPICs et les réussir, aujourd'hui. Il est vraiment très, _très_ intelligent. Et il vaut mieux avoir ce genre de personne dans son camp. »

Harry analysa l'information quelques secondes, mais il était déjà arrivé plus ou moins à la même conclusion par lui-même. Dix minutes dans la même pièce que Severus –où Snape-Prince d'ailleurs – suffisait à vous faire comprendre que vous n'étiez qu'un idiot à côté de lui. Et si vous ne le perceviez pas, il se chargeait de vous faire entendre raison.

« Il est surdoué ? » demanda-t-il, par simple curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la raison de son comportement. Un soir où Snape-Prince avait été particulièrement agressif en Potions, Hermione avait suggéré que c'était peut-être l'explication. Elle avait dit que les surdoués étaient généralement frustrés par leur environnement s'ils n'y avaient aucun défi intellectuel à relever.

Lily hésita.

« Mon père pense que oui. » avoua-t-elle. « Moi, je ne pense pas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et elle soupira. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise à l'idée de discuter de son ami dans son dos.

« Il a été très seul toute son enfance. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que lire. Pendant des heures. Tous les grimoires de sa mère, tous les romans moldus ou sorciers… Tout ce qui avait des pages. Et son cerveau est une éponge. Il retient tout ce qu'il lit. Et il est… »

« Très intelligent. » termina-t-il.

Il décida de ne pas remarquer qu'elle rougissait.

« Oui. » lâcha-t-elle, avant de se racler la gorge. Elle reprit contenance en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. « Il n'est peut-être pas aimable, mais au moins, il ne s'en est jamais pris à plus faible que lui. »

La référence à James lui tordit l'estomac.

Que se passerait-il si James mourrait maintenant ?


	14. We Bare Our Souls

Aaaaaah que l'année s'annonce dure...

Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes dans ce chapitre, je suis un peu fatiguée donc ma relecture a été difficile, désolééééeee. Ah, on m'a aussi signalé qu'il y avait des problèmes avec les alertes? Est-ce que ça concerne plusieurs personnes ou seulement une seule?

Je suis sur Pottermore! Si vous voulez m'ajouter ou que je vous ajoute, bref que nous nous ajoutions, dites le moi par review ou par MP. Au cas où vous en auriez douté, je suis bel et bien Slytherin. ^^

La semaine prochaine, point de cicatrices mais le premier chapitre de l'armée de l'ombre. J'alternerai un chapitre de chaque ce qui fait une publication de chaque fic tous les 15 jours. Pour ceux qui aurait raté mes explications décousues (oui je suis toujours méga claire, je sais) il s'agit d'un parralèle aux cicatrices qui se passe dans le "présent". Evidemment, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire lol, mais ça me permettra d'avancer un peu plus rapidement.

On m'a aussi fait remarquer que j'insistais beaucoup sur les Greengrass et on m'a demandé si je le faisais pour une raison précise. En effet, Daphné et Astoria seront présentes dans l'armée de l'ombre, bien que pas en tant que personnages principaux. J'essaye juste de donner un contexte aux serpentards.

Voilà, c'est tout. ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>We bare our souls and tell our most appalling secrets. <em>

Little Women Louisa May Alcott

_Mettons nos âmes à nu et révélons nos secrets les plus scandaleux._

Les quatre filles du Docteur March – Louisa May Alcott

_**Chapitre 14 : We Bare our Souls**_

Severus observa les quatrième année déguerpir hors de sa salle de classe avec soulagement. Il était parvenu à la fin de sa journée de cours sans morts à déplorer malgré l'affrontement ouvert Serpentards versus Gryffondors. Il se demandait vaguement ce qu'il en était de Minerva. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle avait eu des difficultés. C'était toujours plaisant de pouvoir se vanter face à elle.

Excepté, se rappela-t-il avec un temps de retard, qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, et qu'elle n'appréciait pas autant leurs petites joutes verbales que _sa_ Minerva.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que la vieille sorcière pourrait lui manquer.

Et elle n'était pas la seule. Le reste du corps professoral… Oh, ce n'était pas comme si Severus était _ami_ avec eux – Merlin l'en préserve ! Mais les choses étaient bien trop différentes à cette époque.

Il ferma les yeux et se massa un instant l'arrête du nez, se demandant s'il aurait le temps de prendre une tasse de thé avant que l'insupportable Survivant ne débarque pour un cours d'Occlumencie qui ne servirait à rien, parce qu'il refusait d'apprendre correctement.

Il calcula que le temps que le gamin se sépare de Lily et de son jeune double – et quelle était l'obsession de ce garçon pour les trios ? Non… Comment son double pouvait-il tolérer un imbécile pareil ? - émerge des cachots et grimpe les deux étages jusqu'à son bureau, en traînant des pieds, il avait largement le temps de descendre dans la salle des Professeurs et de remonter lui-même. Et si ce n'était pas le cas… eh bien, Potter n'aurait qu'à patienter.

Ainsi résolu, il se mit en route.

Les couloirs débordaient d'idiots, heureux d'être libérés de la lourde corvée qu'était la connaissance… Il supposait que les autres les nommaient plus communément élèves. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'éducation demeurait obligatoire jusqu'aux BUSEs alors qu'il était clair que beaucoup d'entre eux se seraient bien volontairement arrêté en première année.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la salle des Professeurs quand quelque chose le heurta par derrière. Il eut à peine le temps de se rattraper à la lance d'une des armures avant de s'écrouler au sol et d'ainsi perdre sa dignité. Il se redressa dans un claquement de robes et fusilla du regard la jeune fille qui, elle, n'avait pas évité la chute.

Le couloir se vida rapidement de tous les élèves qui y lambinaient. Une semaine avait été suffisante pour qu'ils apprennent à ne pas se trouver sur sa route lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

« En tant que préfet, ne devriez-vous pas connaître la règle selon laquelle… » commença-t-il, prêt à martyriser la cinquième année jusqu'à la réduire en larmes. Ça le soulageait habituellement.

Mais l'insolente gamine ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Cette Améthyste Jones dont il ne gardait qu'un souvenir confus se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds, à bout de souffle, et eut l'audace de lui couper la parole.

« Explosion… Potions… » haleta-t-elle. « Professeur… Dumbledore… envoyé… Chourave… »

L'espace d'une seconde, Severus resta interdit.

Une explosion en Potions ? Assez importante pour qu'ils aient besoin de Chourave en plus, alors que Dumbledore et Slughorn étaient probablement à l'infirmerie pour aider Pomfresh ?

« Allez-y. » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il avait fait demi-tour et s'était engagé dans les escaliers avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se creuser la mémoire pour savoir que ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Il n'aurait pas dû y avoir d'accident en cours de Potions… Il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de blessés…

En théorie, il était censé développer la potion qui débarrasserait les Serpentards de cette atroce teinture…Plus que ça, il était censé la fournir à Lucius et devenir un membre de son entourage proche… Il était censé faire le premier pas qui le mènerait vers son destin… Il était censé se mettre à fréquenter Mulciber et Travers et…

Il hâta le pas.

Il était inutile de s'attarder sur ce qui aurait dû être tant qu'il ne savait pas avec précision ce qui _était_.

Il atteignait le palier du deuxième étage quand une pensée lui fit accélérer brusquement l'allure. C'était pourtant la chose qui aurait dû lui sauter à l'esprit… Harry était dans la pièce lors de l'accident, et avec le don qu'avait le garçon pour se mettre en danger…

L'explication qu'il devrait fournir à son Dumbledore se déroulait déjà dans sa tête. Mais curieusement, il ne pensait pas que le Directeur se laisserait émouvoir par son assurance que Potter pourrait toujours affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une main en moins. A moins que cet idiot ait réussi à perdre un bras ? Et s'il s'était fait tuer ? C'était exactement le genre de choses égocentriques que le Gryffondor aurait pu faire. Aller se faire tuer et condamner Severus à supporter l'expression déçue et triste d'Albus…

A moitié persuadé que le gamin était en quatre morceaux, il débarqua dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie comme une furie. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand devant lui alors qu'il était encore à plusieurs mètres. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que son entrée fut remarquée. Deux Gryffondors qui étaient sur le point de sortir le dépassèrent en chuchotant, il n'y prêta aucune attention, cherchant un adulte des yeux dans la masse d'élèves agglutinés dans un coin de la pièce. Pas seulement des cinquième année mais aussi des quatrième, sixième et septième années. Il remarqua à peine leurs blasons rouge et or.

Longeant la rangée de lits entourés de rideaux et jetant de vagues coups d'œil aux élèves qui y patientaient ou y dormaient, il finit par repérer Slughorn, occupé à étaler une pâte visqueuse sur la joue brûlée d'une Gryffondor. La blessure n'était pas jolie mais il estima que la crème devrait prévenir toute cicatrice.

« Ah, Saevus ! » s'exclama le Professeur, en l'apercevant. « Vous n'avez pas vu Pomona, par hasard ? Entre les _plaisanteries_ diverses de mes élèves et de ceux de Minerva, et l'explosion de tout à l'heure, nous manquons cruellement de soignants… »

« Potter ? » demanda-t-il, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il était convaincu qu'il allait devoir annoncer le pire à Dumbledore et en porter la responsabilité devant l'intégralité du monde magique.

« Vous avez entendu… » soupira Slughorn. « Albus s'occupe de lui, mais le pauvre garçon avait l'air vraiment mal en point… » Le Professeur jeta un regard à la fille qu'il était en train de soigner et qui le fixait avec de grands yeux pleins de larmes. « Allons, allons, ma petite… Il n'y a aucune raison de craindre le pire. Albus est très compétent. Pas autant que Pomfresh, évidemment… »

Severus se passa une main sur le visage, s'interrogeant brièvement sur les symptômes d'une crise cardiaque. Est-ce que la sensation désagréable que son cœur allait échapper de sa poitrine, tant il battait fort, et la pulsation désagréable dans ses tempes étaient des signes révélateurs ?

« C'est grave ? » interrogea-t-il, la voix étrangement faible.

Il n'était pas inquiet pour le gamin, se répéta-t-il, certainement pas. Il était inquiet pour la survie du monde magique. A cause de la Prophétie –une prophétie à laquelle il ne croyait pas vraiment, s'immisça une petite voix dont il se serait bien passé.

Et il y avait Lily.

Il avait promis de protéger son fils. Et il avait échoué. Comme il échouait à tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Qu'importe les décisions qu'il prenait, elles étaient toujours mauvaises. Il n'aurait pas dû mentir à l'Albus de cette époque, il aurait dû lui révéler la vérité et le laisser juger de la course d'actions à suivre. Potter aurait probablement été une arme potentielle pour Dumbledore mais, au moins, il ne se serait certainement pas fait exploser… Quoi que ce n'était pas le pire.

L'important était qu'il avait une nouvelle fois fait défaut à Lily.

« L'état de Black était plus préoccupant que celui de Potter. » répondit distraitement Slughorn, en dosant la quantité de potion antidouleur qu'il versait dans un verre d'eau. « Poppy l'a emmené avec elle. »

_Black_, releva finalement l'esprit logique de Severus. _Potter_. Il s'était enquis de la santé de _Potter_. S'il avait été du genre émotif, il aurait pu pleurer de soulagement. Dumbledore ne l'enverrait pas à Azkaban pour avoir négligé la protection de son précieux Survivant…

« Avez-vous suivi une formation médicale, Saevus ? » s'enquit Slughorn. « Il y a tant à faire ici, sans Poppy… »

Amoché était toujours mieux que mort, décida-t-il, sans écouter un mot de ce que son ancien professeur racontait.

« Où est mon fils ? »

La question fut noyée par l'exclamation soulagée de Slughorn.

« Pomona ! » appela-t-il, et la sorcière replète se précipita vers eux.

« Par Merlin, Horace, le château est devenu fou ! » déclara-t-elle. Son chapeau était de travers et ses joues rouges suggéraient qu'elle avait couru. « Des seconde année sont en train de se battre dans le… »

« Minerva peut s'occuper de ça. » coupa Severus. « Où est mon fils ? »

Comprenant sans doute qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de lui, Slughorn désigna d'un geste vague un coin de l'infirmerie.

« Il ne fait pas partie des plus gravement blessés, Saevus… » tenta le Directeur des Serpentards, mais Severus était déjà parti.

Il savait de première main que les diagnostics de Slughorn n'étaient pas toujours des plus précis. Et quelle idée de tirer les rideaux autour des lits ! Le gamin pouvait être en train de se tordre de douleur et personne n'en saurait rien.

Il passa devant plusieurs rangées de lits vides avant que la voix de Lily ne lui indique la bonne direction.

« …Tout ce qui avait des pages. Et son cerveau est une éponge. Il retient tout ce qu'il lit. Et il est… » disait-elle. Elle parlait vite, comme toujours quand elle était passionnée par le sujet. Il ignora résolument le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit. Ce n'était pas sa Lily et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à la sentimentalité. Pas quand il avait une mission à remplir.

« Très intelligent. » termina la voix d'Harry pour elle. Il y avait une touche de moquerie, et il accéléra l'allure, se demandant de qui ils discutaient.

Sa main se refermait sur le rideau et il s'apprêtait à le tirer brusquement quand elle reprit la parole.

« Oui. » confirma-t-elle, avant de se racler la gorge. « Il n'est peut-être pas aimable, mais au moins, il ne s'en ait jamais pris à plus faible que lui. »

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se convaincre de se remettre à bouger. D'abord, parce qu'il devint limpide pour lui qu'il était l'objet de la discussion. Ensuite, parce qu'il y avait une telle assurance dans les mots de Lily… Une telle foi.

Elle lui avait toujours affirmé qu'il ne serait jamais capable de cruauté. Jamais… Elle avait toujours cru en lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prouve qu'elle avait tort.

Et comme il n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié, ça s'était fini en massacre…

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il tira sur le rideau et revint à ses préoccupations actuelles en étudiant attentivement les deux adolescents qui étaient assis sur le lit. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le gamin favorisait son côté droit.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-il, puis son regard s'attarda sur la lionne, vérifiant rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et s'excusa avant même que le Survivant ait répondu.

« Je vais voir comment vont les autres. » annonça-t-elle, en lui adressant un signe de tête poli.

Severus répondit en conséquence, sans même s'en apercevoir, trop occupé à la regarder disparaître derrière le rideau. Il se retourna vers son élève, ignorant royalement les yeux désapprobateurs du garçon. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se rappeler que cette Lily là avait quinze ans et qu'il en avait plus du double.

« Ce n'était pas censé arriver, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Harry, avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Non. » soupira-t-il.

« Comment va James ? » insista le garçon. « Et… Et Sirius ? Ils avaient l'air… Ils avaient l'air… »

Le Gryffondor ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Severus avait une bonne idée de ce dont ils avaient eu l'air. Les accidents dans un laboratoire n'étaient jamais beaux à voir.

« Le Professeur Slughorn a mentionné une blessure. » déclara-t-il, changeant le sujet. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait James ou Black et, à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas réellement s'attarder sur les possibilités.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » pressa Harry, en ôtant sa chemise. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé, si ce n'était pas censé… arriver ? »

Négligeant de répondre sur le champ, Severus se pencha et examina minutieusement la brûlure qui s'étendait sur le flanc du garçon. Ça aurait pu être plus grave. Les robes épaisses avaient dû le protéger efficacement.

« Cela signifie que cet espace-temps s'éloigne du nôtre. » déclara-t-il finalement, tout en passant plusieurs fois sa baguette au dessus de la plaie pour s'assurer qu'aucun bout de tissu n'était resté collé. Merlin le préserve si le Survivant attrapait une infection… Il le ramènerait en un seul morceau ou il n'y retournerait pas du tout.

« Mais… Mais _pourquoi_ ? » demanda le gamin. « On a fait attention et… »

« Faisais-tu attention hier soir quand tu as provoqué Lucius ? » siffla-t-il, en se redressant pour le regarder en face. « Faisais-tu attention quand tu parlais avec Lily tout à l'heure ? »

L'expression coupable qui déformait les traits du garçon n'était pas aussi réconfortante qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« S'ils meurent ce sera ma faute. » souffla le Gryffondor.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Inutile de tomber dans le mélodrame. » cingla-t-il. Il hésita une seconde puis décida que la blessure pouvait attendre encore quelques minutes. « Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Harry s'agita, puis haussa les épaules.

« C'est allé vite… » répondit le Survivant. « Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Comment avait-il pu oublier que les Gryffondors avaient une mémoire de poisson rouge ? A peine avaient-ils fait un second tour de bocal qu'ils avaient oublié le premier.

« Vous pourriez… » proposa-t-il avec incertitude. « Vous pourriez regarder. »

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Capturant le regard de Potter, il plongea dans son esprit. Le souvenir était au premier plan et il s'en empara.

_La salle de classe bourdonnait d'activité, une chose qu'il n'aurait pas autorisée dans un de ses cours. Les Gryffondors riaient et plaisantaient ouvertement alors que la tension chez les Serpentards était palpable. Une très mauvaise combinaison. Une combinaison dangereuse. Et encore une fois, un danger qu'ils devaient à James Potter et à sa bande… _

_« Il est égoïste. » cracha Harry « Méchant. Calculateur. Il n'a pas de _cœur_. »_

_Severus tourna son attention vers le garçon qui fusillait son jeune double du regard, devinant sans difficulté qui était l'objet de leur conversation. Il n'éprouva aucune émotion particulière à être insulté de la sorte, il avait l'habitude. _

_Le gamin en revanche, le vrai gamin pas celui du souvenir, se mit à paniquer et chercha à l'éjecter de son esprit. Pitoyable tentative, évidemment. Severus n'eut même pas besoin de lutter pour demeurer là où il était. _

_« Tu te trompes. » protesta Lily. Doucement mais fermement. Curieusement, cela lui fit du bien de l'entendre prendre sa défense. C'était presque comme avant… « Il n'est pas comme ça tout au fond. C'est un rôle qu'il se donne à cause… à cause de certaines choses. »_

_A ça, Severus fronça les sourcils. Elle n'allait pas oser discuter de ses problèmes personnels avec un Potter. Avec qui que ce soit. Elle ne trahirait jamais sa confiance. Jamais. _

_Les tentatives pour l'éjecter du souvenir se firent plus désespérées. _

_« Son père. » énonça tranquillement le garçon, comme si ce n'était rien. _

_Une vague glacée balaya son esprit. Potter aurait pu le faire sortir de sa tête à cet instant s'il avait essayé, tant il était stupéfait. Non… Stupéfait n'était pas le bon terme. Glacé d'effroi, sidéré, humilié… voilà des mots qui convenaient mieux. _

_Humilié. _

_Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard et raconter à tout le monde que Servilius était le punching-ball préféré de son propre père… Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce pouvoir là sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas. _

_« Il t'en a parlé ? » s'étonna la jeune fille. Et Severus n'aurait rien voulu plus que de pouvoir étrangler son double. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Il n'avait jamais confié ça à personne. Jamais. Et ça n'avait jamais intéressé personne de toute manière. « Il n'en parle jamais à personne. Pas même à moi. »_

_Il observa Lily avec tristesse. Qu'aurait-elle voulu qu'il lui dise ? Elle en savait déjà trop à son goût. Il avait assombri son enfance avec ses problèmes, il lui avait volé son innocence… _

_« C'est la seule chose personnelle qu'il m'a dite et encore, il était à moitié abruti par la douleur. » répliqua Harry. Ceci expliquait cela, supposa-t-il. Le gamin avait dû voir les marques ou les cicatrices et poser des questions embarrassantes. « Il ne parle que de devoirs ou de travail. Et quand il ne fait pas ça, il lit. Et quand il ne lit pas ou ne travaille pas, il rabaisse les gens. C'est son passe-temps favori. »_

_Severus s'efforça de contrôler les émotions qui explosaient en lui. Colère ou rancœur, cela ne servait qu'à le déconcentrer et il devait déterminer ce qui avait changé, si Potter avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne. _

_Il était certain que si les deux adolescents avaient prêté plus d'attention à leurs potions… _

_« C'est faux. » cingla Lily. _

_Il étudia le chaudron d'Harry, constatant que la couleur et la viscosité semblaient incorrectes. Pas de surprise là dedans. _

_« C'est vrai. » contra le Survivant, avec emphase, sans se laisser distraire par la fumée bleutée qui s'élevait de son chaudron. « Il me critique sans arrêt et se moque de moi et… et… »_

_Le gamin s'interrompit devant le regard sceptique de Lily. Severus aurait aimé répliquer que si le Gryffondor s'appliquait un peu plus et travaillait davantage, il n'aurait pas eu à le critiquer. Quant à se moquer de lui ? Sérieusement, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on se moque de lui, il n'avait qu'à arrêter d'agir comme un idiot. _

_Il attendit que le chaudron du garçon explose. _

_Mais ce ne fut pas de là que provint le désastre. _

_Il assista sans rien pouvoir faire à la débâcle qui suivit. _

Il se retira de l'esprit de Potter au moment où Slughorn leur avait ordonné de se diriger calmement vers l'infirmerie.

Le garçon soutint son regard quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux.

Severus s'éloigna brusquement du lit et partit en quête de la réserve de médicaments. Il ne se contrôlait pas suffisamment pour s'adresser au Survivant à l'instant. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à se contrôler à nouveau, mais il supposait qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix.

Il s'empara d'autorité d'un des récipients contenant la pâte contre les brûlures et attrapa un flacon rempli de potion antidouleur. Il agissait machinalement, trop préoccupé par son tourment intérieur pour s'intéresser à ce qui se jouait autour de lui. Il ne prêta aucune attention au groupe de Gryffondors, sans doute des admirateurs de Potter senior, et retourna là où était Harry.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il. La question lui échappa sous le coup de la surprise, il en oublia presque que le garçon devant lui connaissait un de ses secrets les mieux gardés.

Le Survivant était en train de remettre sa chemise. Comme s'il n'avait pas une brûlure non soignée au flanc… Y avait-il seulement un cerveau entre ses deux oreilles ?

« Je…Euh… » balbutia le gamin. « Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez. »

Severus jaugea la réponse quelques secondes, et décida d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne dirait rien, Harry ne dirait rien, et ils pourraient tous vivre l'esprit tranquille.

« Tu as besoin de soins. » rétorqua-t-il, sèchement.

« Ça ne fait pas si mal… » protesta faiblement le garçon.

Le Mangemort ne daigna pas répondre. Il n'avait jamais refusé une potion ou un onguent aux élèves qui en avaient véritablement besoin, et il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Il entreprit d'étaler la pâte sur la blessure, sans aucune délicatesse.

« Professeur ? » tenta le Gryffondor, avant d'inspirer brusquement quand Severus toucha un point sensible.

« Prends deux gorgées de la fiole. » jeta-t-il froidement. Mais il fit plus attention en posant la crème.

Ce n'était probablement pas la faute du gamin de toute manière… Il se souvenait parfaitement de comment il se sentait à quinze ans… Il se souvenait du désespoir et de la solitude… C'était dur de n'avoir que Lily, dur de n'avoir aucun allié à Serpentard… Son double avait sans doute trouvé cela en la personne du Survivant, aussi improbable que l'idée soit.

Parce qu'obéir était un concept étranger à tout Potter qui se respectait, Harry ignora son ordre.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui… » murmura le garçon, avec hésitation. Severus se demanda brièvement s'il parlait bas par peur que lui-même s'énerve ou si c'était dans un but de discrétion.

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à qui le gamin se comparait. Il ne chercha pas à analyser ce qu'il en pensait. Une part de lui aurait aimé continuer à affirmer que tous les Potter étaient les mêmes et qu'il était le fils de son père de bout en bout une autre, plus rationnelle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter qu'à présent qu'il avait à nouveau James en face… Non, Harry n'était pas comme James. Pas quand il s'agissait de s'acharner sur ceux qui étaient différents ou sans défense.

Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas arrogant.

« Peut-être pas. » admit-il, à contrecœur.

Le gamin sembla se détendre.

« Je ne dirai rien. » jura le Survivant. « A personne. J'ai déjà promis à Severus. »

Il n'aurait pas cru quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le Gryffondor était aussi facile à lire qu'un livre, et ses yeux le suppliaient de lui faire confiance. Il n'aurait pas cru quelqu'un d'autre mais il avait les yeux de Lily et les yeux de Lily ne mentaient jamais.

« Non. » confirma-t-il. « Vous ne direz rien. Parce que si vous abordez à nouveau le sujet, avec qui que ce soit, je vous tuerai. »

La menace était factice, bien sûr, mais elle sonna vraie et, pendant quelques secondes, Potter le dévisagea avec méfiance. Puis la méfiance disparut et l'insupportable garçon eut l'audace de sourire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. » contra-t-il. « Vous êtes censé me protéger. »

Ça certifiait ce qu'il s'évertuait à dire depuis le premier jour : arrogant. Et irrespectueux.

« Mais je peux te faire souffrir. » répliqua Severus, sur le ton de la conversation, en examinant la blessure couverte d'onguent. « Sans laisser de trace. »

Sans un regard en arrière, il alla se laver les mains puis tendit à Potter la fiole qu'il n'avait toujours pas débouchée. Il eut la satisfaction de voir que le Gryffondor hésiter avant de boire. Avec un peu de chance, il apprendrait à se méfier de son ombre. Tout espoir de gagner la guerre n'était peut-être pas perdu…

« Professeur ? » reprit Harry, après avoir avalé les deux gorgées recommandées. Severus soupira. C'était un vrai moulin à paroles… « Il y a autre chose… »

Il ne tenta même pas de masquer son agacement.

« Évidemment qu'il y a autre chose. » marmonna-t-il. « Il y a toujours autre chose avec toi… »

Le Survivant grimaça mais ne démentit pas.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit important… » hésita le Gryffondor.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps à tergiverser. Il envahit une fois de plus l'esprit du garçon. Un autre souvenir se déroula devant ses yeux. James passait devant Harry sur une civière et, stupidement, le garçon prononçait le mot qui risquait de réduire leur couverture à néant. Par chance, Lily s'était mépris et avait offert une excuse toute trouvée. Mais son double n'avait pas été convaincu et il finirait par poser problème. Si quelqu'un dans cette école pouvait déterminer qui ils étaient réellement, c'était lui.

Il émergea de l'esprit de Potter et se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de réfléchir vite et bien. Il fallait convaincre son double qu'ils étaient bien qui ils disaient être, mais cela risquait de s'avérer difficile étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne, qu'il avait un problème quand il était question de relation filiale, et que si son double s'était aventuré à des confidences, il était certain qu'Harry s'y était adonné aussi.

Quand il avait manigancé ce plan là, il n'avait pas pensé que Potter et son jeune lui deviendraient amis…

« Saevus. » appela la voix fatiguée de Dumbledore. Il se força à prêter à nouveau attention à ce qui l'entourait.

« Professeur. » répondit-il, aussi aimablement qu'il le pouvait.

« Horace m'a dit que vous étiez là. » expliqua le Directeur. « Tous les élèves ont été traités à l'exception de votre… »

« Je me suis occupé d'Harry. » coupa-t-il.

« Je m'en doutais. » acquiesça l'homme. « Poppy établit une liste de ceux qui doivent passer la nuit à l'infirmerie… »

« Il a une chambre dans mes quartiers. Il peut passer la nuit là, inutile de surcharger Poppy. » déclara-t-il, sur un coup de tête. Manifester de l'inquiétude pour sa supposée progéniture convaincrait peut-être son double… C'était le comportement normal d'un parent. Du moins, c'était ainsi que se comportaient les parents de Lily, et c'était le meilleur exemple qu'il avait en réserve.

« Euh… » intervint le garçon, visiblement peu ravi à l'idée de devoir passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Mais le regard noir que lui envoya Severus le fit y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prétendre ne pas avoir besoin de supervision. « Comment vont James et Sirius ? »

Dumbledore adressa un sourire au garçon, visiblement ravi qu'Harry manifeste de l'intérêt pour les Gryffondors. Surtout compte-tenu du fait que les cheveux du gamin étaient toujours d'un rouge vif.

« Ils vont beaucoup mieux. » déclara Albus. « Mr Potter est comme neuf. Quant à Mr Black, Madame Pomfresh m'a assuré qu'il était hors de danger. »

« Bénis soient les dieux. » marmonna Severus, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était soulagé.

La situation était préoccupante, mais elle l'aurait été davantage encore si les deux Maraudeurs n'en avaient pas réchappé. Tant que les différences étaient mineures, tout irait bien. Tant qu'il trouvait une solution _rapidement_, ils pourraient toujours rentrer chez eux…

°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°

« Harry ! »

L'aboiement sec le fit sursauter et Harry expira lentement, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Abandonnant sa dissertation sur une révolte de Gobelins quelconque, il céda à la curiosité –et à l'instinct de survie qui lui dictait d'obéir au Professeur – et quitta le bureau disposé dans le coin de la chambre.

Snape-Prince lui avait ordonné de disparaître dans sa chambre dès qu'ils avaient atteint les appartements du Mangemort et de ne pas le déranger. Harry n'accordait qu'un intérêt limité à l'Histoire de la magie mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait dans son sac de cours, et il avait décidé que rédiger son devoir serait moins risqué que de braver la volonté de l'homme. Il était déjà étonné d'être encore en vie après avoir découvert un des secrets les mieux gardés du Maître des Potions. Quoi qu'il se puisse parfaitement que le Professeur soit encore en train de déterminer de quelle façon le tuer… Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant le repas qu'ils avaient rapidement partagé dans la petite cuisine.

Il sortit de la chambre et s'aventura dans le couloir, surpris d'apercevoir Snape-Prince debout devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée des appartements. Il fut encore plus surpris de découvrir la silhouette nerveuse de Severus de l'autre côté du palier.

En le voyant arriver, Snape-Prince abandonna le seuil et se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon, où il s'était plongé dans ses recherches plus tôt, à peine avaient-ils mis un pied à l'intérieur.

« Dedans ou dehors. » siffla le Professeur, en passant à côté de lui. « Mais je ne veux pas que la porte reste ouverte. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Il approcha du trou béant où patientait Severus, ses sentiments mitigés. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir faire face au Serpentard. Il n'était pas non plus certain de ne pas vouloir lui donner une chance puisque sa mère y était disposée. Seulement Lily avait eu tort par le passé. L'histoire, même s'il ne la connaissait pas entièrement, l'avait prouvé.

Et d'un autre côté, dans leur ligne temporelle à eux, Snape-Prince n'avait pas eu d'autres alliés à Serpentard. Il avait dû céder à Malfoy parce que c'était la seule protection qu'il pouvait obtenir…

Tandis que Severus et lui se dévisageaient en silence, Harry tenta de se mettre à sa place. Si Piers, le meilleur ami de Dudley, lui avait offert une chance d'échapper à son cousin en échange d'autre chose… L'aurait-il saisie ? Son premier réflexe était de penser que non, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais était-ce vraiment si simple ? Il n'était pas sûr.

« Tes cheveux sont redevenus normaux. » remarqua prudemment le Survivant. Peut-être que Slughorn avait trouvé comment les débarrasser de cette horreur ?

Severus ne répondit pas mais plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une fiole qu'il lui tendit.

« J'ai trouvé comment ôter la teinture. » déclara le Serpentard. « En réalité… »

« Harry, la porte ! » gronda la voix de Snape-Prince du salon.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à sortir dans le couloir quand il repéra le portrait d'une vieille sorcière qui les observait d'un air intéressé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que sa conversation soit rapportée à Dumbledore, aussi insignifiante soit-elle… Il hésita mais après tout, Snape-Prince avait dit dedans ou dehors… C'était une autorisation tacite à le faire entrer, non ?

S'effaçant, il fit signe à Severus de franchir le seuil.

« Je ne suis pas certain que… » douta le Serpentard.

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas terminer. Tant pis pour le Professeur, il n'avait qu'à pas le retenir prisonnier dans ses appartements pour une si petite blessure de rien du tout.

« Viens. » trancha le Survivant, et Severus le suivit sans protester davantage. Le garçon semblait très intéressé par l'agencement des lieux. Il était discret mais ses yeux étaient partout.

Harry se dépêcha de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre avant de changer d'avis.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, espérant que Snape-Prince n'avait pas truffé la pièce de sortilèges espions. L'intimité semblait être un luxe dans cette école…

Le regard du Serpentard se balada un peu partout dans la chambre et Harry réalisa que ça devait lui sembler bien nu.

« Euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de décorer. » mentit-il. Le fait est qu'il n'avait occupé cet endroit qu'une demi-nuit et qu'il avait pensé que Snape-Prince la transformerait en bureau dès qu'il aurait vidé les lieux.

Si Severus ne le crut pas, il n'en laissa rien paraître et lui tendit brusquement le paquet qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine depuis son arrivée.

« Lily m'a dit que tu ne dormirais pas dans le dortoir, mais tu n'avais rien emporté. » lâcha-t-il rapidement. « C'était resté sur ton lit. »

Il était sur la défensive, comme si Harry avait été sur le point de l'accuser d'avoir fouillé ses affaires. Le fait est qu'il avait oublié le léger détail de son pyjama et de ses affaires de toilette…

« Merci. » répondit-il, surpris. Il déposa le tout sur son bureau, recouvrant négligemment son devoir d'Histoire de la magie et se retourna vers Severus.

Le silence était tout sauf confortable.

« Je t'ai apporté ça aussi. » déclara brusquement le Serpentard, en lui tendant à nouveau le flacon rempli d'un liquide foncé. « Il faut te laver les cheveux avec. »

Harry s'en empara avec avidité.

« Tu es retourné dans la salle de Potions ? » demanda-t-il distraitement, en observant le contenu de la fiole à la lumière.

« Slughorn me laisse utiliser un des laboratoires et les ingrédients de l'école pour mes expériences. » expliqua Severus.

« C'est… gentil de sa part. » commenta-t-il, trouvant surtout que c'était incroyablement stupide de laisser un élève 'expérimenter' par lui-même.

« Ce qui gentil… » répéta le garçon, avec un certain amusement. « ce sont les sept gallions que Lucius m'a payé pour cette potion, et les sept que chaque Serpentard m'ont donné… »

Sa voix avait pris un tour satisfait, pas étranger à celui de Draco Malfoy et Harry eut l'impression que Severus n'était venu que pour se vanter de l'argent qu'il venait de gagner. Il avait l'air tellement content de lui que c'était un miracle qu'il ne le lui ait pas immédiatement lancé au visage.

Le Survivant lui rendit la bouteille, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Snape-Prince lui avance sept gallions.

« Je n'ai pas la somme sur moi. » déclara-t-il, avec ce qu'il espérait être de la désinvolture.

L'idée de devoir continuer à parader dans les couloirs avec la tête rouge et or était peu attrayante.

Severus eut une expression perplexe puis lui remit la fiole entre les mains.

« Je ne voulais pas dire… » commença le Serpentard, avant de s'interrompre pour mieux reprendre, plus froidement. « Je ne veux pas de ton argent. »

L'autre garçon s'échinait à avoir l'air si détaché qu'Harry se demandait ce que cela cachait.

« Et pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il, sans toutefois insister pour que Severus reprenne le remède. Il ne le lâcherait pas une deuxième fois.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« On est… _alliés_. » marmonna Severus. « Les… alliés s'entraident, non ? »

Les alliés peut-être pas, les amis certainement, songea Harry mais il se retint de le formuler à haute voix. Snape n'appréciait pas le concept d'amitié, autant le laisser s'en référer à son histoire d'alliance.

« Merci. » offrit simplement Harry, le cœur un peu plus léger. Il pourrait presque oublier le glaçon que Severus devenait parfois.

Enclin à passer l'éponge, il alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.

« Tu as réussi à trouver la solution tout seul ? » s'enquit-il.

Severus observa le bout du lit un instant avant d'accorder son attention à la chaise devant le bureau. Informel et formel. Étiquette et non respect du protocole. Le Serpentard hésitait à agir en bon Sang-pur qu'il n'était pas ou à simplement être un adolescent –qu'il n'était pas davantage, s'il fallait être honnête. Le tout ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, mais Harry fut étrangement soulagé quand il choisit de s'installer sur le lit avec lui.

Au moins, il n'était pas encore tout à fait coincé, conclut le Survivant, sans écouter vraiment le monologue passionné de Severus sur comment il avait identifié les ingrédients et les réactions et en avait déduit un contre-agent.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment ils s'y sont pris pour implanter les catalyseurs. » termina Severus.

« Quoi ? » se réveilla brusquement Harry.

L'espace de quelques secondes, une expression sombre passa sur le visage de Severus. La même qu'arborait Snape-Prince quand un élève ne lui prêtait pas attention en classe. Il dût ravaler la brusque impulsion de s'excuser et de jurer que si, il avait écouté chaque mot et pris des notes.

« Ils ont versé une potion dans les canalisations. » réexpliqua sèchement le Serpentard. « Seulement, elle n'était pas suffisante pour produire un tel résultat, sinon nous n'aurions pas été les seuls à être touchés. Les tuyaux ne sont pas les mêmes pour tout le château, évidemment, mais ceux qui approvisionnent les sous-sols passent par les dortoirs des Poufsouffles. »

C'était logique, supposait-il, vu que la salle commune des Poufsouffle était plutôt proche des sous-sols.

« Donc j'en ai déduit qu'il y avait un catalyseur. » continua Severus. « Et je l'ai trouvé… »

Il décrivit brièvement le mécanisme élaboré qui avait été déposé dans chacune des salles de bains de chaque dortoir des Serpentards. Des cristaux solides, discrètement disposés un peu partout et qui s'évaporaient avec la chaleur, s'incorporant à la buée. Le tout ne prenait que quelques minutes avant de faire effet.

On ne pouvait pas dire que les Maraudeurs lésinaient sur l'inventivité.

« Ça suggère que quelqu'un de notre Maison les a aidés. » cracha Severus avec mépris. « Et étant donné que les filles n'ont pas été épargnées, c'est très certainement une d'entre elles. »

« Parce qu'un garçon n'aurait pas pu aller dans leur dortoir… » acquiesça Harry, avant de froncer les sourcils.

Un garçon, non, mais…

« Sale rat ! » explosa-t-il brusquement. Oh, il aurait mieux fait de laisser Sirius l'assassiner quand il en avait eu l'occasion…

Il croisa le regard perplexe de Severus et souffla avec agacement.

« Les filles n'y sont pour rien. » déclara-t-il. « C'était Pettigrow. »

De perplexe, le Serpentard devint moqueur.

« Cet idiot ? » lança l'autre garçon avec amusement. « Il doit déjà se perdre dans sa propre salle commune… »

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de sous-estimer l'adversaire. » remarqua Harry.

Severus eut pratiquement l'air insulté.

« Ce ne sont pas des… adversaire. » gronda le Serpentard, vexé. « Je suis meilleur que chacun d'entre eux en duel. S'ils sont aussi lâches et attaquent en bande, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de moi. »

Harry garda sagement le silence mais n'en pensa pas moins. Quand il pensait au nombre de fois où Snape-Prince l'avait accusé d'arrogance...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait qu'il avait piqué la curiosité de Severus.

« Pourquoi dis-tu que c'était Pettigrow? » insista le garçon quand il réalisa qu'Harry n'allait pas abonder dans son sens. « Et comment aurait-il passé les protections des dortoirs des filles? »

Peu enclin à révéler les secrets des Maraudeurs, le Survivant haussa les épaules.

Pendant une seconde, il pensa que le Serpentard allait le presser pour plus d'informations mais il changea brusquement de sujet.

« Où sont le reste de tes affaires? » s'enquit Severus, d'un ton désintéressé.

Sentant le piège venir, Harry fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Comment ça? » répliqua-t-il, cherchant activement un mensonge crédible.

« Tout ce que tu possèdes ne rentre pas dans ta malle, quand même? » demanda le garçon, avec une innocence feinte qui ne lui allait pas.

Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre qui surplombait le bureau. Et choisit de saisir la perche que Severus lui tendait.

« Elle est plus grande qu'il n'y paraît. » plaisanta-t-il. « Tu serais étonné de tout ce qui peut y rentrer. »

« Elle est enchantée? » pressa le Serpentard. « Certaines familles se transmettent leurs malles de génération en génération... J'ai entendu dire que certaines pouvaient contenir l'équivalent d'un coffre entier de Gringott. »

« C'est le cas. » confirma Harry, espérant que ça l'était vraiment. Et, accessoirement, qu'il ne prenne pas l'envie au garçon de vérifier.

« Pourtant ces malles sont rares et anciennes. » remarqua Severus. « La tienne est neuve. Et elle ne m'avait pas l'air de particulièrement déborder. »

L'estocade portée, un silence pesant tomba entre eux.

Le Serpentard avait l'air sûr de lui-même, victorieux et il le dévisageait calmement, attendant la vérité. Les yeux noirs étaient explicites, ils n'accepteraient plus de mensonges.

Harry regretta brusquement de ne pas savoir un peu mieux mentir.

« D'où viens-tu? »

La question plana dans l'air.

Il n'était pas réellement hostile. Il ne semblait pas blessé ou trahi. Juste curieux.

Il était également possible qu'il soit en train d'Occluder.

« D'Europe. » rétorqua Harry, en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Severus ne se laissa pas distraire.

« Alors où sont tes affaires? » répéta-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche – que ce soit pour s'énerver ou mettre un terme à cette comédie, il n'était pas certain – mais la voix de velours de Snape-Prince s'interposa. Severus n'avait pas encore maîtrisé cette capacité qu'avait son double adulte à transformer tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche en menace.

« Dans notre manoir. » répondit très calmement Snape-Prince. De son ton le plus dangereux aussi. « En Russie. »

Severus pivota, alarmé par la présence du Professeur. Harry réalisa qu'il ne devait pas apprécier qu'un adulte arrive dans son dos. Mais au lieu de baisser la tête et de fuir, ce que n'importe quel élève aurait fait à sa place, le Serpentard redressa le menton et lança une phrase dans une langue... incompréhensible.

Snape-Prince leva un sourcil condescendant et arbora la même expression amusée qu'un autre aurait prise pour faire plaisir à un petit enfant, avant de répliquer dans la même langue aux connotations slaves. Il finit par comprendre avec un temps de retard que c'était du russe.

Comme Severus ne répondait pas, Snape-Prince l'invectiva une nouvelle fois dans le même langage.

« Eh bien, Mr Snape? » se moqua Snape-Prince. « Le chat a-t-il mangé votre russe? »

On aurait pu croire que le Maître des Potions aurait des scrupules à s'humilier lui-même mais... non.

« Le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à tomber. » reprit le Professeur. « Vous devriez rejoindre votre dortoir. »

Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Une fois qu'il eut entendu le portrait se refermer, Harry suivit Snape-Prince dans le salon. Ce dernier retourna s'asseoir devant le vieux secrétaire comme si de rien n'était, et recommença à feuilleter ses livres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » demanda-t-il, curieux malgré lui.

Il pensa que le Professeur allait lui ordonner de le laisser en paix mais, au lieu de cela, il soupira.

« Y a-t-il du pain sur la table ? » répliqua l'homme.

Harry resta muet, se demandant si on était au moment fatidique où Snape-Prince perdait finalement l'esprit, le laissant affronter seul les Dumbledore et Voldemort de cette décennie.

« Euh... » hésita-il. « Si vous avez faim, je peux aller aux cuisines... »

Le Mangemort le fixa comme si c'était lui le fou avant détourner la tête, sans doute pour masquer son amusement.

«Il s'agissait de sa question. » expliqua Snape-Prince. « La seule chose qu'il puisse exprimer en russe grâce à un roman d'une qualité douteuse. Je n'ai appris à le parler que plus tard. »

Harry n'osa pas demander pourquoi ou comment. C'était probablement lié à Voldemort.

« Il a compris qu'on mentait. » avança-t-il, franchement.

«Plausible. » approuva le Professeur, le nez plongé dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

Le garçon débattit avec lui-même quelques secondes puis décida qu'il valait mieux jouer cartes sur table.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que je l'évite? » s'enquit-il.

Snape-Prince prit le temps de la réflexion puis fit un vague geste de la main.

« Cela dépend de vous. » répliqua-t-il. « Je vous ai conseillé de ne pas vous attacher à quiconque mais, comme toujours, vous avez ignoré mes avertissements. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous pourriez dire 'je vous l'avais dit' comme tout le monde, vous savez... » marmonna-t-il, entre ses dents.

Il n'avait vraiment pas parlé si fort que ça...

« Je vous l'avais dit. » répéta sèchement Snape-Prince.

... mais l'homme avait des sonars à la place des oreilles. _Vieille chauve-souris._

« Donc vous voulez que je l'évite. » insista Harry.

Le Professeur posa son livre, sa plume et se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager.

« Vous m'obériez? »

Bonne question, accorda-t-il. Probablement pas.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il honnêtement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé conseil en premier lieu. Perturbé, le garçon rebroussa chemin avant que le Maître des Potions ait pu riposter. Il ignorait lui-même ce qu'il voulait faire de son étrange amitié avec Severus. Il avait en quelque sorte dissocié le Sev de Lily et Snape-Prince, mais il ne pouvait éternellement faire semblant de ne pas savoir qu'ils étaient la même personne.

« Potter. » gronda l'homme alors qu'il atteignait le seuil. « S'éloigner trop rapidement ne fera qu'accentuer ses soupçons. »

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et poursuivit son chemin.


	15. Gold & Black

Hello!

J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews désolée :s Booooooon, voilà la suite des cicatrices... Je seeeens monter la haine maraudeuriale... Mais je tiens à dire que ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre n'est pas siiii terrible remis en contexte. Y aurait pu avoir pire (comprenez qu'il y aura pire lol).

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Then she told me why a tiger is gold and black. It has two ways. The gold side leaps with its fierce heart. The black side stands still with cunning, hiding its gold between the trees, seeing and not being seen, waiting patiently for things to come. <em>

Amy Tan – _The Joy Luck Club_

_Ensuite, elle m'expliqua pourquoi un tigre est doré et noir. Il a deux faces. La face dorée bondit avec son cœur féroce. Par ruse, la face noire se tient immobile, dissimulant son or entre les arbres, voyant sans être vue, attendant patiemment qu'il se passe quelque chose. _

_Amy Tan – The Joy Luck Club _

_**Chapitre 15: Gold and Black**_

Harry s'étira et accepta d'un signe de tête, couplé d'un sourire, le compliment bourru de son nouveau Capitaine. Terrens était à peu près aussi avenant qu'Olivier Dubois, mais ses tactiques étaient différentes et le Survivant était impatient de les partager avec sa propre équipe. Il était persuadé que les jumeaux seraient fascinés par la manœuvre qu'avaient mise en place les batteurs de l'équipe.

« Tu viens, Prince? » héla un des poursuiveurs, du seuil du vestiaire.

« Je range et j'arrive. » répondit Harry, en inspectant son tout nouveau casier avec circonscription. Il n'était pas naturellement ordonné mais quand il était question de Quidditch, il prenait soin de ses affaires. « Ne m'attends pas. »

« Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, c'est un déluge là-dehors. » avertit son équipier.

Le garçon l'observa sortir des vestiaires et se laissa tomber sur un banc. Grant était en sixième année et il était plutôt sympathique. Un sang-mêlé, comme s'était cru obligé de le lui préciser Terrens, pas très bon élève, certainement pas une lumière, mais amical néanmoins. Harry n'avait jamais entendu un mot antimoldu passer ses lèvres et c'était un plus quand on vivait chez les Serpentards. Bien heureusement, tous n'étaient pas convaincus de la suprématie des sorciers.

Soulagé d'être un peu seul, il prit son temps pour trier ses affaires flambant neuves – cadeau de Slughorn qui espérait bien voir sa Maison remporter la victoire. Les gants et les protections furent soigneusement emballés et déposés de façon révérencieuse dans le casier. L'uniforme – et qui aurait dit qu'il porterait un jour les robes vertes de leurs ennemis jurés? - fut enfoui dans son sac de cours, entre le livre d'Astronomie et celui sur la Métamorphose. Le week-end s'annonçait malheureusement studieux, les Professeurs étant bien décidés à leur faire comprendre que l'année des BUSEs était capitale.

Il supposait que Severus était à la bibliothèque, avec ou sans Lily, puisque c'était là qu'il avait passé la plupart de ses soirées ces derniers jours. Harry l'avait parfois rejoint, et il doutait que le Serpentard se soit réellement penché sur du travail scolaire... A vrai dire, il traînait beaucoup dans le rayon où étaient rangés les livres sur l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie, mais étant donné que quand il était occupé à étudier il oubliait de poser des questions gênantes, Harry se refusait à tout commentaire.

La semaine ne s'était pas si mal passée dans l'ensemble. Pas d'autres explosions ou blagues de mauvais goût. James et Sirius s'étaient remis en quelques jours et n'avaient gardé aucune séquelle de l'incident si ce n'était une popularité accrue auprès des filles. Les cours étaient intéressants et même Harry devait admettre que Snape-Prince était un meilleur enseignant de Défense que bon nombre de ceux qu'il avait eus jusque là, Remus mis à part. Mais il avait un attachement personnel vis-à-vis de Remus alors il n'était pas certain que ça compte. Une chose était sûre, Snape-Prince battait presque le faux Fol'Oeil. Entre pratique et technique, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer dans sa classe, bien que la surcharge de travail soit considérable.

Non, le problème ne venait pas de là. Le problème était qu'il avait l'impression désagréable de vivre sur le fil du rasoir. Il se devait d'être sur ses gardes à chaque seconde, parce que Severus posait des questions anodines ou l'entraînait dans des conversations innocentes qui finissaient invariablement par, lui, discutant d'un passé qu'il n'avait pas vécu. Le nombre d'allers et retours qu'il avait faits, en moins de quatre jours, vers le bureau de Snape-Prince pour le mettre au courant d'un rebondissement de leur passé supposé, était ahurissant.

Il n'était pas fait pour ce mode de vie Serpentard ou un piège pouvait se dissimuler dans chaque parole. Il avait du mal à déceler les intentions cachées, les manœuvres, les complots qui se nouaient et se dénouaient dans son dos... Tous n'étaient pas comme ça, évidemment, mais il était presque certain que Malfoy essayait depuis le début de la semaine de retourner l'opinion générale contre lui, en discréditant les Prince... Non pas que ça l'intéressât réellement mais Severus semblait penser que c'était de la plus haute importance.

Son casier rangé et dûment verrouillé, il jeta son sac sur l'épaule et se décida à affronter la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Septembre mourrait doucement et les beaux jours étaient définitivement terminés... Au mieux, il faisait gris.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du vestiaire. Il pleuvait faiblement pendant l'entraînement mais maintenant, le temps avait viré à l'orage. Le ciel était déchiré d'éclairs impressionnants et l'air résonnait régulièrement du bruit du tonnerre. Jetant sans beaucoup de conviction un _Impervio_ sur ses affaires et lui-même, il prit une grande inspiration et s'élança dans la tempête.

Il courut sans vraiment voir où il allait, aveuglé par la pluie et par le vent qui, soufflant avec force, le déviait de sa course. Ce fut un miracle qu'il parvienne à atteindre les portes du château. Trempé et fébrile, il passa le seuil pile au moment où un Rusard plus jeune, mais tout aussi teigneux, fermait les lourds pans de chêne.

Le concierge observa d'un mauvais œil les grosses flaques qui se formaient rapidement autour d'Harry. Le garçon s'apprêtait à s'excuser et à promettre de tout faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette – tout pour échapper à une retenue avec Rusard – quand un éclat de rire moqueur retentit dans le hall.

« Jolie tenue, Prince! » lança Sirius. En bas de l'escalier, le bras passé autour des épaules de la fille avec laquelle il ne cessait de rompre et de se réconcilier, il le toisait avec bonne humeur.

Il arborait cette expression qu'Harry avait appris à associer aux problèmes, parce que c'était celle qui faisait réagir Severus au quart de tour. Diablement moqueuse, légèrement arrogante et exprimant clairement à quel point il valait mieux que vous. Sirius cherchait la bagarre.

« Si on aime le côté rat d'égout. » commenta James, en dévalant nonchalamment les marches qui menaient au premier palier, Pettigrow sur les talons. « Sans vouloir t'offenser, Queudver. »

Un étranger n'aurait rien suivi de leurs conversations. Harry était surtout intéressé par l'absence de Lupin. Ce n'était jamais bon quand il en manquait un, même s'il ne pensait pas que Remus était du genre à attaquer par derrière.

« Toujours mieux que l'odeur de chien mouillé. » rétorqua-t-il, du tac au tac.

Il n'avait jamais su encaisser les réflexions le dos courbé. Jamais. C'était bien son drame. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas eu autant de retenues pour s'être battu avec Malfoy, et ses relations avec Dudley auraient probablement été beaucoup plus simples.

Il ne prêta aucune attention au regard surpris et légèrement inquiet qu'échangèrent James et Sirius, trop occupé à jeter sort sur sort pour sécher ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Rusard s'assura qu'il avait fait disparaître la plus petite des flaques avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant.

Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Grande Salle, affamé par l'entraînement intensif, quand il réalisa que Rusard était bien le seul à être parti. Son chemin était barré par le corps musclé de son père.

« Sirius... » se plaignit la fille.

« Vas-y. » répliqua la voix de son parrain dans son dos. « J'arrive. »

Avec un soupir agacé, la Gryffondor dépassa James et pénétra dans la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière.

Harry toisa James avec détermination. Il n'avait pas peur de lui ou de ses deux meilleurs amis. Que pouvaient-ils lui faire ? Les sorts mineurs ne l'effrayaient pas, il pouvait s'en défendre et il était prêt à le faire.

« J'ai faim, Potter. » grinça-t-il. Une part de lui s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il devenait hostile face à son père. Une autre part mourrait d'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. « Et je n'ai pas envie de jouer à vos petits jeux stupides. »

« Et pourquoi pas, princesse ? » se moqua Sirius. Toujours dans son dos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remarquer. Il refusa de détourner son regard de celui de James, mais il était à peu près persuadé que Pettigrow était vers sa gauche. « Tu as un rendez-vous ? »

« Sûrement pas. » se moqua James. « Les cheveux gras... C'est un trait de famille commun aux Prince ? Servilius... ton père... Toi... »

Il n'avait pas les cheveux gras ! Sa main vola vers la poche où il avait stupidement remis sa baguette après s'être séché. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'en tirer. Celle de James était pointée sur lui bien avant qu'il n'effleure seulement le tissu.

« Ah, ah, ah... » gronda James d'un ton réprobateur. « Tu ne vas pas nous attaquer alors qu'on veut juste t'aider, quand même ? Ce ne serait pas très poli. »

Le rire de Sirius résonnait dans son dos.

« Je ne vous ai rien fait. » cingla Harry, incapable de croire que son propre père puisse être aussi abject.

« Je t'ai donné le choix, Prince. » rétorqua Potter. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de nos affaires. Je t'ai dit que nos histoires avec Snape ne te regardaient pas. Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Est-ce qu'il m'a écouté, Peter ? »

« Non, Cornedrue. » ricana Peter.

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas bien compris... » intervint Sirius. Et il le contourna _finalement._

Il était toujours encerclé, ses flancs ne lui offraient aucune sortie mais il pouvait toujours reculer. Il s'y refusa pourtant.

« Peut-être. » accepta James. « Peut-être qu'on n'a pas été assez clair avec toi, Prince. Je vais tenter d'être plus explicite. »

Il abaissa légèrement sa baguette, son expression hostile remplacée par un air presque amical. Harry n'y crut pas une seconde.

« Les amis de Snape sont nos ennemis. » énonça tranquillement James. « Arrête de traîner avec lui et il n'y aura plus aucun problème entre nous. »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? » demanda-t-il, avec incrédulité. Qu'avait bien pu faire Snape pour déclencher une telle agressivité ? Même entre lui et Draco Malfoy, il n'y avait pas une telle haine. Du moins, il n'était jamais allé jusqu'à menacer les amis du blond et le Serpentard n'avait jamais non plus tenté de convaincre ses amis à lui de ne plus le fréquenter.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » répliqua Sirius. « Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est qu'on a un compte à régler avec lui et... »

« C'est un salaud. » coupa James, en plantant à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il baissa totalement le bras, à ce moment là. Et l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux ne mentait pas, il était pleinement convaincu de ce qu'il disait. « C'est un Mangemort en puissance. Il est _mauvais._ Pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Est-ce que tu penses comme eux ? Comme Malfoy et sa clique ? Est-ce que tu penses que Tu-sais-qui a raison ? Parce que, _lui,_ le pense. »

Harry resta muet, incapable de défendre Snape. Et pourtant, il réalisa qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire. Mais il ne pouvait réfuter que Severus pensait effectivement que les sorciers devaient régner sur les moldus. Il ne devait pas y croire tout au fond, mais trop en colère contre un père violent, il se retrouvait dans ces histoires de moldus qui étaient un danger pour la communauté magique.

« Alors ? » pressa James. « Tu le penses ? »

Sirius et Pettigrow tenaient leur langue, comme s'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans ce débat. A cet instant, il mesura à quel point James était réellement le chef de leur petite bande... Ce qu'il décidait était exécuté. S'il disait qu'Harry ne devait pas être attaqué, il ne le serait pas. Et il lui suffisait d'un mot pour ne plus être la cible des moqueries des Maraudeurs. Un mot pour gagner la paix.

« Je ne le pense pas, non. » répondit-il, finalement. Sa raison lui disait de s'en tenir là. D'éviter la confrontation et de se soucier demain de ce qui en résulterait. C'était plus que probablement son côté Serpentard qui se manifestait. Ce qui faisait de lui un Gryffondor se révoltait à cette idée.

« Mais je ne pense pas non plus que Severus soit... pourri jusqu'à la moelle. » continua-t-il. « Et je pense que si tu faisais l'effort d'apprendre à le connaître, tu pourrais le voir. Lily est sa meilleure amie, après tout. Et tu ne penses pas que Lily soit mauvaise, si ? »

Son ton était devenu un peu ironique mais James n'en prit pas ombrage.

« Il touche tellement à la magie noire qu'il a très bien pu envoûter Evans. » rétorqua calmement le Gryffondor. « Et cette fille est bizarre de toute façon. »

A ces mots, Sirius toussa bruyamment. Harry n'était pas certain mais il crut l'entendre dire quelque chose, il ne comprit pas quoi cependant. Sans doute taquinait-il James parce que ce dernier rougit légèrement.

« La ferme, Patmol. » lança-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. « Écoute, Prince. La situation est simple. Si tu es avec lui, tu es contre nous et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me disputer avec toi. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa. On pourrait être amis. »

James lui tendit la main.

Harry ne voulait rien d'autre que de la serrer.

Il ne disposait que d'une dizaine de secondes pour faire son choix mais il n'en eut même pas besoin. Il avait rêvé de ça. Son père lui tendant la main. Son père lui offrant son amitié. Plaisanter et rire avec Sirius et Remus. Devenir un Maraudeur...

Mais pour avoir ça, il devait trahir Severus. Abandonner un garçon qui refusait son amitié comme si elle avait été un cadeau empoisonné. Un garçon qui, une fois adulte, le martyriserait simplement parce qu'il était le fils de son ancien ennemi d'enfance. Un garçon qui avait été trop de fois abandonné. Et il s'y connaissait plutôt bien en abandon, lui-même.

La main oscillait entre eux et Harry sentit que James était sur le point de la baisser. Il sentait aussi qu'il n'y aurait pas de troisième offre de paix. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de saisir sa chance. La scène ressemblait trop à celle qui l'avait opposé à Draco dans le train, lors du premier voyage vers Poudlard. Il avait pris le parti de Ron à l'époque. Et ses idéaux n'avaient pas changé depuis.

« Severus est mon ami. » répondit-il simplement, se demandant brièvement _pourquoi_ il prenait la peine de défendre quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui. « Et si tu ne peux pas accepter ça, alors je ne vois pas comment on pourrait être amis. »

James eut l'air dégoûté.

« Tu choisis Snape, alors ? » insista le garçon. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela était si important pour lui. Il espérait secrètement, et un peu bêtement, que James sentait tout au fond qu'il y avait un lien entre eux. Et que, s'il réalisait l'existence de ce lien, il changerait.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis. » démentit Harry. « C'est toi. »

James se renfrogna.

« Tu fais une erreur. » avertit le Gryffondor.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Et si on laissait un cadeau à Servilius ? » proposa Sirius, certainement lassé d'être ignoré par son meilleur ami. Pettigrow hocha vigoureusement la tête, prêt comme toujours à acquiescer à tout ce que les plus puissants que lui décidaient.

C'était encore lui qu'Harry méprisait le plus.

« Tu as une idée, Patmol ? » s'enquit James, baguette à nouveau en main.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps avant de sortir la sienne, mais...

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Sa baguette échappa à ses doigts et atterrit dans la main moite et potelée de Queudver. Trop étonné d'avoir été défait par ce rat, il rata le sortilège de saucisson qui le heurta en pleine poitrine. Il tomba en arrière et incapable d'amortir sa chute, se cogna méchamment la tête sur le sol. Assommé, il compta chacune des trente-six chandelles qui passèrent devant ses yeux.

« Non, mais on va bien trouver quelque chose... » lança gaiement Sirius.

« On devrait trouver un endroit plus discret. » intervint nerveusement Pettigrow, en jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche.

Mais le repas battait son plein et les Professeurs entraient et sortaient généralement de la Grande Salle par la petite porte qui donnait près de la salle réservée au personnel. Trop loin du hall d'entrée pour qu'ils s'en inquiètent. Quant aux élèves, la majorité devait être en train de dîner.

« Pas si on fait ça rapidement. » contra James. « Dommage que Lunard ne soit pas là, il va rater quelque chose... »

« Inspiration, inspiration... » chantonnait distraitement Sirius.

Harry, quant à lui, était tout entier concentré à tenter de se libérer du sort qui le retenait prisonnier. Se rappelant l'existence des sortilèges informulés, il pensa une dizaine de fois _finite_ avec autant de force que possible. Mais rien ne se passa et il fut contraint de subir pendant que Sirius et James jetaient plusieurs sorts et que Pettigrow montait la garde.

Quand ils rejoignirent finalement la Grande Salle, en riant et en se tapant dans le dos comme les idiots qu'ils étaient, Harry n'était pas davantage capable de bouger que dix minutes auparavant.

Planté sur ses pieds au milieu du couloir, il faisait une statue remarquable. Les joues rouges d'embarras, il se débattit contre le sort sans aucun résultat. Quand un groupe de Poufsouffles retardataires passa devant lui pour aller dîner, aucun d'eux n'osa venir le délivrer, découragé par la pancarte qui pendait autour de son cou. A leur décharge, aucun d'eux ne rit non plus, ce qui dut demander beaucoup d'efforts de leur part. Cependant, Harry n'appréciait pas davantage la pitié qu'il lut dans leurs regards.

A cette seconde et pour la première fois, il comprit pleinement le point de vue de Snape-Prince sur son père et Sirius. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une haine aussi féroce, dévorante. Rien ne l'aurait plus satisfait à cette seconde que de frapper quelque chose, le visage souriant de son père de préférence.

Les portes de la Grande Salle ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir à nouveau, et plusieurs élèves en sortirent, sans doute alertés par les Poufsouffles. Malfoy était, bien entendu, en tête. Tel fils, tel père.

La peau d'Harry le brûlait. Il en aurai pleuré d'humiliation.

« Jolie robe, Prince. » se moqua ouvertement Lucius. « Mais je ne suis pas certain que le rose soit ta couleur. »

Bâillonné par le sort, Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de lui ordonner d'aller se faire...

« Lucius. » intervint Narcissa. Déjà, elle levait sa baguette et le Survivant éprouva un sursaut d'espoir. Ils appartenaient à la même Maison. Les Serpentards _devaient_ l'aider.

Mais la main de Lucius se posa sur le bras de la jeune fille, interrompant son geste.

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, Narcissa. » jugea le préfet. Et il se détourna comme si le sujet était clos. Sa petite-amie hésita puis lui emboîta le pas, suivie par une bonne partie des serpents. Les quelques lions qui restaient plaisantèrent et lancèrent quelques sifflements moqueurs, les trois Serdaigles semblaient mal à l'aise et se consultèrent brièvement. L'un deux retourna à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et Harry pria pour qu'il soit parti chercher un autre préfet.

Mais ce ne fut pas un préfet qui revint avec le Serdaigle. C'était Flitwick, et il n'avait pas l'air enchanté.

Sans lésiner sur les remontrances et le retranchement de points, il fit déguerpir les élèves qui venaient grossir les rangs des spectateurs, avant de finalement le libérer. Snape-Prince et McGonagall arrivèrent alors qu'Harry jetait à terre la pancarte que Sirius avait passé autour de son cou. _Mrs Snape_, lisait-on sur le bout de carton.

Sans oser lever les yeux vers aucun des professeurs, il alla ramasser sa baguette, qui avait roulé à quelques mètres de là et tenta de faire disparaître la robe de taffetas rose que James avait métamorphosée pour lui. Mais il était trop énervé pour réussir. Ses mains tremblaient de rage, sa voix était mal assurée et il fallut le gentil murmure de McGonagall pour qu'il retrouve enfin son uniforme.

« Que s'est-il passé, Mr Prince ? » demanda son ancienne Directrice de Maison, avec compassion.

Harry refusa de répondre. S'il les dénonçait, ils avaient gagné. Il leur donnait de l'importance.

« Rien. » marmonna-t-il.

Il sentait les yeux des trois adultes fixés sur lui mais il ne pouvait pas les affronter. La situation était au delà d'humiliante. Même quand Flitwick se détourna pour disperser de nouveaux curieux, il se refusa à relever la tête.

« Je peux deviner, sans peine, qui sont les auteurs de cette mauvaise plaisanterie, mon garçon. » le gronda à moitié la sous-directrice. « Mais je ne peux pas les punir si vous ne... »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » coupa Harry, en relevant brusquement les yeux. Il _ne dénoncerait pas_ les Maraudeurs. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Mr Prince... » reprit McGonagall, mécontente.

Pour la première fois, Harry se tourna vers Snape-Prince. L'homme était clairement en colère. Pas contre lui, avec un peu de chance... Quoi qu'il en soit, le Professeur interpréta correctement sa supplique silencieuse.

« Restons-en là, Minerva. » déclara le Maître des Potions. Il y avait une compréhension amère dans sa voix.

« Mais enfin, Saevus... » protesta la sorcière, uniquement pour être une nouvelle fois interrompue.

« J'ai dit, _restons-en là_. » répéta le Professeur, plus fermement.

Vexée, McGonagall tourna les talons avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur. Mais Harry supposa qu'au fond, ça l'arrangeait. Elle détestait punir les Maraudeurs, il l'avait bien compris.

Tentant de contrôler ses émotions volatiles, le garçon ne bougea pas d'où il était. Quand le couloir fut à nouveau vide et que Snape-Prince se pencha pour ramasser la pancarte échouée sur le sol, il le laissa faire. Lupin ou Sirius – _son_ Lupin ou _son_ Sirius, pas ces parodies d'êtres humains – lui auraient offert une parole de réconfort et peut-être une petite tape sur l'épaule. Peut-être même une étreinte. Il ne s'attendait à rien de tel de la part de Snape-Prince et, une nouvelle fois, il regretta terriblement l'absence de Ron et d'Hermione.

C'était presque physique. Un trou dans sa poitrine. Rien n'aurait été aussi terrible si Ron ou Hermione avait été là. Ron aurait probablement déjà provoqué le responsable en duel et l'aurait aidé à se venger... Et Hermione lui aurait tenu tout un discours sur pourquoi il valait mieux que ces imbéciles. Ça ne l'aurait pas fait se sentir mieux mais il se serait senti entouré et...

«Le sac à puces a une intéressante cicatrice en bas du dos datant de notre quatrième année. » lâcha brutalement Snape-Prince. « Je me souviens que cela m'avait grandement soulagé à l'époque. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes en train de m'encourager à me battre ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

C'était bien le premier adulte qui lui conseillait de rendre coup pour coup. Mrs Weasley avait tendance à penser, comme Hermione, que la supériorité intellectuelle était suffisante. Sirius... A vrai dire, Sirius lui disait toujours d'être prudent et sur ses gardes mais de ne surtout pas aller chercher les ennuis, ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé incroyablement ironique. Remus lui aurait conseillé d'en parler à un Professeur. Dumbledore... Il ne voulait plus penser à ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui, pour le moment.

« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » répliqua Snape-Prince, en haussant les épaules comme si c'était l'évidence.

Il avait beau ne rien vouloir de plus que de frapper James jusqu'à en avoir mal aux poings, le point de vue du Professeur le dérangeait.

« Je ne crois pas que la violence soit la solution à tout. » commenta-t-il.

Snape-Prince eut presque l'air amusé.

« Loyal et pacifiste. » jugea le Mangemort, et il y avait une légère trace de mépris dans sa voix. « Un miracle que tu n'aies pas atterri chez les Poufsouffles. »

Les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent brièvement vers Cédric.

« Il y a pire que d'être un Poufsouffle. » murmura-t-il.

« Il y a pire, en effet. » concéda Snape-Prince. « Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »

Secouant la tête, le Survivant revint au sujet principal de leur conversation.

« C'est... C'est humiliant. » avoua-t-il, rougissant au simple souvenir de la robe de taffetas rose, les rires moqueurs résonnant encore à ses oreilles. « Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils m'avaient... comme s'ils m'avaient tabassé ou quoi que ce soit... »

Il cherchait à se consoler, il s'en rendait compte. Son père était un salaud, il n'y avait pas à discuter ce point, mais au moins, il n'était pas non plus une brute.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu juges comme étant pire. » répliqua le Professeur. « Personnellement, j'aurai préféré qu'ils soient simplement violents. »

Parce qu'il aurait su comment réagir devant la violence. Il aurait su l'encaisser. L'humiliation publique n'était pas du goût de Snape-Prince. Eh bien, ça ne plaisait pas davantage à Harry mais il n'allait pas non plus déclencher une guerre ouverte à cause de ça...

Par chance, il n'eut pas à répondre parce qu'une tornade rousse franchit brusquement les portes de la Grande Salle et se jeta sur lui. Un peu surpris, il retourna l'étreinte de sa mère qui ne tarda pas à se dégager pour l'observer avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-elle. « Alice a entendu James tout raconter à Franck. Je _jure_ que je vais finir par tuer cet _abruti_. »

« Tout va bien, Lily. » lui assura-t-il, avant qu'elle ait pu mettre son plan en œuvre. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Lily était une lionne. Aller jeter un sort à quelqu'un sous le coup de l'indignation n'était pas en dessous d'elle. « Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. »

La bouche de la jeune fille se pinça avec désapprobation.

« C'est toujours une mauvaise blague avec eux. » répliqua-t-elle.

Visiblement rassurée, elle tourna finalement la tête vers le Professeur, et était très certainement sur le point de s'excuser pour l'avoir ignoré de la sorte, quand son regard tomba sur la pancarte que Snape-Prince tenait toujours.

« _Oh_! » lâcha-t-elle avec rage. « Cet idiot ne mentait pas alors! »

Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers le Maître des Potions mais ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à disparaître. Au contraire, il semblait amusé par la réaction de la jeune fille. Amusé et satisfait.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, espérant pouvoir distraire Lily en lui posant une question sur les devoirs de Sortilèges, quand un fracas résonna en provenance des cachots. Ils se tournèrent tous simultanément, à temps pour voir Severus émerger de l'escalier, essoufflé et une expression paniquée rivée sur le visage.

Le Serpentard n'accorda aucun regard à Snape-Prince ou à Harry, il se précipita vers Lily, l'inquiétude remplaçant progressivement la frayeur. Bousculé, le Survivant n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer tandis que son ami attrapait la jeune fille par les avant-bras et l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu n'as rien? » lâcha Severus, entre deux grandes inspirations. « Lucius a dit qu'ils avaient attaqué ma petite amie. J'étais inquiet. Je... »

Réalisant probablement ce qu'il venait de dire, le garçon rougit brusquement. Harry décida de faire preuve de tact et s'intéressa à une des pierres qui pavaient le sol.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que... » tenta de se rattraper Severus. « C'est juste que... tu es ma seule amie fille et... Enfin... »

« J'ai compris, Sev. » coupa Lily, avec agacement. Le Serpentard grimaça mais l'irritation n'était pas destinée contre lui. « Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils ont attaqué, c'est Harry. »

Le Survivant releva les yeux pile au moment où elle arrachait le carton des mains de Snape-Prince pour le caler dans celles de Severus. Le Professeur ne protesta même pas. Harry se demanda brièvement si elle avait conscience qu'il aurait probablement décapité un autre élève. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui quand les trois-quarts de l'école avait, à présent, compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Et, en règle générale, éviter de se trouver sur son chemin.

« Harry? » répéta Severus, sans comprendre. Il se tourna vers lui avant de finalement inspecter le carton. A cette seconde, il ne savait pas qui était le plus rouge. Severus ou lui?

« Je vais tuer cet abruti. » répéta Lily. Pourquoi rougissait-elle, elle aussi?

« Azkaban n'est pas très agréable à cette période de l'année, Miss Evans. » intervint finalement Snape-Prince, avec amusement.

Lily lui sourit.

Severus et Harry eurent le même mouvement d'agacement.

« Je retourne travailler. » déclara brusquement le Serpentard. Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître vers les cachots.

La lionne le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

« Un jour, il apprendra les bonnes manières... » soupira-t-elle.

« Peut-être qu'il n'accorde pas vraiment d'importance au... protocole. » se moqua gentiment Snape-Prince, et quand la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, Harry eut soudain la sensation d'être de trop. Comme s'il avait interrompu des retrouvailles entre amis de longue date...

Mais c'était sa mère et il refusait de se tenir sur la touche. Il toussa. Ça sonna terriblement faux. Le Professeur le fusilla du regard, mais ça brisa la sorte de bulle qui s'était refermée sur eux.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Un chat dans la gorge. »

Lily haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

« Tu n'as pas mangé. » remarqua-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas faim? »

Il aurait probablement prétendu que non si son estomac n'avait pas choisi ce moment là pour gargouiller. Seulement, l'idée d'entrer dans la Grande Salle...

« Je vais aller aux cuisines, je pense. » répondit-il.

« Je t'accompagne. » décida-t-elle. « Attends-moi, Alice a mon sac. »

Il attendit qu'elle ait franchi les portes avant de dévisager Snape-Prince.

« Depuis quand n'accordez-vous pas d'importance au protocole? _Monsieur_. » cracha Harry.

A quoi jouait-il à discuter tranquillement avec Lily comme si elle était son amie et pas son élève? Il n'avait jamais vu le Maître des Potions agir ainsi. Jamais.

« Cela n'est peut-être pas évident pour quelqu'un qui a la maturité et le cerveau d'un pois chiche, mais je n'ai plus quinze ans. » rétorqua Snape-Prince.

Et, rictus supérieur aux lèvres, il pivota dans un claquement de robes.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour se remettre d'avoir été traité de pois chiche.

« Ce n'est pas évident pour qui que ce soit! » lança-t-il dans le dos du Professeur.

La réplique était tellement pitoyable que Snape-Prince ne daigna même pas se retourner.

« Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit Lily, perplexe, sur le seuil.

« Allons-y. » exigea-t-il, choisissant de ne pas répondre à sa question.

Ils laissèrent un groupe de Poufsouffles les dépasser, puis se mirent lentement en route vers les cuisines. Les elfes de maison les accueillirent avec enthousiasme et insistèrent pour offrir quelque chose à Lily même si elle sortait de table. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvèrent attablés, Harry vidant rapidement l'assiette de ragoût fumant, et Lily prenant distraitement une cuillerée de son baba-au-rhum quand l'envie lui prenait.

Elle avait sorti son carnet à dessin et il reposait entre eux. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert, elle dessinait sur une feuille volante.

Harry avait la sensation qu'il aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie à la regarder travailler. Elle ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, tout entière à son dessin. Le fusain glissait sans relâche sur le papier, sûr et décidé, donnant peu à peu vie au tigre qu'elle esquissait. C'était déjà cet animal qu'elle tentait de représenter la dernière fois. Il se demanda si c'était son intérêt du moment ou bien si elle avait un faible pour les prédateurs, mais n'osa pas l'interrompre pour poser la question.

Il préférait la regarder, s'abreuvant de la scène, emmagasinant les souvenirs pour plus tard. C'était facile, _tellement_ _facile_, d'imaginer qu'elle était un tout petit peu plus vieille et lui un tout petit peu plus jeune... C'était facile de prétendre qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine d'une maison dans laquelle il avait grandi... Facile d'imaginer James – _son _James, le héros de son enfance – qui chahutait dans la pièce à côté avec Sirius et Remus...

Bientôt, le piaillement des elfes disparut, étouffé par la force de sa rêverie. Il repoussa son assiette et posa la tête sur ses bras croisés, l'observant sans se cacher, apprenant par cœur tous ses tics et gestuelles. Tout ce qu'il aurait déjà dû connaître.

Sur le papier, l'animal était ramassé, prêt à bondir, mais la ligne du dos ne la satisfaisait pas et elle ne cessait de plisser le front quand elle corrigeait un détail. Son pouce gauche, celui dont elle se servait pour gommer ou estomper le fusain était noirci, tout comme les doigts de sa main droite. Régulièrement, elle rejetait impatiemment en arrière les mèches qui ne cessaient de lui tomber devant les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient rarement laissés aller. La plupart du temps, quand ils étaient classe, ils étaient emprisonnés à la va vite dans une tresse, un chignon ou une queue de cheval, sans doute pour ne pas la gêner.

Elle était belle. Aussi belle que Narcissa mais dans un autre genre. Moins beauté froide, moins classique... Si Narcissa était la glace, elle était le feu. Harry comprenait très bien ce qui avait pu attirer Severus et James. Ça allait au delà de l'apparence physique. Il y avait quelque chose en plus, en elle, qui faisait qu'il était dur de détourner les yeux. Il émanait d'elle quelque chose de lumineux, de fragile et fort à la fois...

Un jour, elle deviendrait sa mère, et il en était fier. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

Si elle n'avait pas relevé la tête à ce moment là, il aurait sans doute fait une bêtise. Mais le regard vert se planta dans le sien et il tint sa langue. Pourtant... toute l'histoire était au bord de ses lèvres.

« Oh, désolée... » s'exclama-t-elle brusquement. « J'ai tendance à me perdre dans mon monde quand je dessine... »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne fait rien. J'aime bien te regarder. » avoua-t-il.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent, et il réalisa de quoi la situation devait avoir l'air pour elle.

« Non! » démentit-il furieusement, écœuré. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne... Tu... »

Il s'embrouilla et s'interrompit mais elle le fixait maintenant avec curiosité et, rougissant lui-même, il termina sa pensée.

« Tu ne m'attires pas. » lâcha-t-il, pitoyablement.

Une lueur vexée, ou blessée peut-être, flasha dans le vert.

« Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas jolie. » tenta-t-il d'expliquer. « Tu es très belle! Mais... Je... Je... préfère... »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, cherchant désespérément ce qu'il pourrait bien préférer. Son expérience avec les filles se limitait au bal de l'année précédente et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait été une franche réussite. Hermione était probablement la seule qui se soit amusée ce soir là.

Lily glissa sa main dans la sienne et, alarmé, il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle arborait une expression compréhensive et amicale qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. » jura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. »

« Mon secret? » répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Ça ne me dérange pas si tu préfères les garçons. » affirma-t-elle.

Préférer les garçons?

« Mais... Mais pas du tout! » protesta-t-il, en arrachant sa main à la sienne. « J'aime les filles! »

Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité mais s'il était certain d'une chose, c'était qu'il était attiré par les filles. Et par Cho Chang en particulier...

La lionne fronça les sourcils mais son regard demeurait peiné pour lui. Elle ne le croyait pas.

« Lil, je te jure que j'aime les filles. » insista-t-il, employant sans y penser le surnom que Severus lui donnait. « C'est juste que toi... Toi, tu es plutôt comme une sœur. »

Sœur, mère, la différence était minime.

Elle avait l'air encore plus perplexe. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il n'avait débarqué dans sa vie que deux semaines auparavant.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup. » continua-t-il. « Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait être très proches si on en a le temps. Comme une famille. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa qu'elle allait s'enfuir en le traitant de psychopathe. Quel genre de personne faisait ce genre de déclarations si ce n'était un fou? Mais elle ne bougea pas de là où elle était. Calmement, lentement, elle leva la main et effleura sa joue.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je te connais déjà. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. « Mais je ne me souviens pas. Et je me sens coupable, parce que je sens que je devrais me souvenir. »

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de se sentir coupable. » répondit-il, sur le même ton. « Tu es là, et je suis là, et pour le moment, on peut être une famille. »

Si ces paroles lui semblèrent bizarres, elle n'en fit pas la remarque. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, puis Harry décida qu'il avait assez joué avec le feu.

« Pourquoi toujours des tigres? » demanda-t-il, en tirant légèrement le parchemin pour mieux apercevoir le dessin.

« C'est ce qu'on aimerait être... » souffla-t-elle, tristement.

Devant l'air un peu perplexe d'Harry, elle se reprit et força un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais le chagrin et le regret y demeuraient accrochés.

« Le jeu? » explicita-t-elle. « Le portrait chinois, tu sais? Quel animal serais-tu? Quelle fleur? Quel pays? »

Il hocha la tête. Dudley et sa tante y jouaient tout le temps quand son cousin était petit. Ça n'intéressait pas vraiment Dudley mais Pétunia l'encourageait sans cesse à y jouer avec elle. Harry aimait écouter de son placard.

« On jouait tout le temps à ça avant. » déclara Lily. « Ma sœur et moi. On est trop grandes maintenant, bien sûr... Et Tunia... On ne s'entend plus très bien. Mais quand on jouait à ça, c'était spécial. Juste entre elle et moi. »

Il repensa au sourire pincé que Pétunia arborait toujours quand elle jouait avec Dudley, et songea qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été simplement pincé mais nostalgique. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire... elle avait perdu sa sœur à Godric's Hollow...

« Pour les fleurs, c'était facile bien sûr... » continua distraitement Lily. Elle ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'elle parlait toujours. Elle avait repris son fusain et terminait soigneusement son dessin. « Un pétunia et un lys. »

Elle garda le silence quelques minutes, concentrée sur la courbe d'une patte.

« Quand il fallait choisir l'animal, on choisissait toujours le tigre. » reprit-elle. « C'est Pétunia qui a eu l'idée. Elle disait que si on avait été des tigres, on aurait pu partir explorer le reste du monde... qu'on ne risquerait rien parce qu'un tigre était le fauve le plus dangereux de la terre, mieux encore qu'un lion. »

Il avait dû mal à imaginer sa tante souhaitant avoir été un tigre...

« On faisait toujours des projets idiots. » Lily s'interrompit et avala péniblement. Harry réalisa qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « On s'était promis que quand j'aurais fini l'école, on ferait un grand voyage... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » demanda doucement Harry.

Elle haussa les épaules et ignora résolument la larme qui s'écrasa sur le parchemin, brouillant légèrement le museau du tigre.

« Je suis une sorcière et pas elle. » répondit-elle. « Mes parents ne sont pas mécontents. Ils se fichent que je sois différente, ils m'aiment quand même... »

« Mais pas Pétunia. » devina-t-il avec amertume. « Elle pense que tu es un monstre. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Elle ne pensait pas ça au début... » déclara-t-elle. « Mais ça nous a séparées. Elle ne peut pas partager ce que je vis et je ne comprends pas ses choix. Elle fréquente des garçons à mourir d'ennui... Elle veut se marier avec quelqu'un de riche alors que si elle faisait des études... On a toujours eu des rêves, tu comprends? Voyager loin, longtemps... mais elle agit comme si elle était trop bien pour ça. Trop bien pour moi. »

« Tu vaux mille Pétunia. » affirma-t-il férocement.

«Tout n'est pas sa faute. » soupira Lily. « Elle m'en veut de faire passer Severus avant beaucoup de choses, et je sais qu'elle a raison, que Severus n'est pas très facile ou même aimable... mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne devrais pas avoir à choisir entre mon meilleur ami et ma sœur. Si seulement il arrêtait de la provoquer... »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

« Enfin, maintenant tu sais. » sourit-elle faiblement. « Je dessine des tigres quand ma sœur me manque. On devrait y aller ou on va rater le couvre-feu. »

Une question le taraudait mais il n'osait pas se la poser. Il n'osait pas réexaminer son enfance sous un nouvel angle. Il empocha le dessin que Lily avait abandonné sur la table en refusant de penser à ce qu'il symbolisait, en refusant de penser au tigre en porcelaine qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée de Privet Drive, à côté des photos de la famille Dursley. Il n'y avait aucune photo de Lily dans toute la maison. Jamais le prénom ne passait les lèvres de sa tante. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours un bouquet de lys dans le salon dès que les premières fleurs bourgeonnaient et il y avait le tigre.

Il retourna la situation sous tous les angles tout en retournant vers la salle commune... N'était-ce que des coïncidences? Le tigre était là depuis bien avant qu'il ne puisse se souvenir et les lys... Peut-être aimait-elle tout simplement les lys? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ça était si important soudain, pourquoi il se sentait plus proche de sa tante à cet instant qu'en dix ans de vie commune. Pour la première fois, il se découvrait quelque chose en commun avec elle. Ils avaient perdu la même personne.

Et la question refusait de le laisser tranquille...

Elle le poursuivit jusqu'à dans son lit et le harcela tant et si bien qu'il tenta même de se vider l'esprit. Mais il n'y avait rien à y faire. Elle demeurait, sans qu'il soit capable de dire pourquoi cela faisait une différence.

Pétunia manquait à Lily.

Lily manquait-elle à Pétunia?


	16. Don't Stand beside my Grave

Un jour d'avance, je sais, mais je me suis dit que ça serait fait. XD

Y a un petit cliffhanger à la fin mais paaas méchant. ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Don't stand beside my grave and weep,<br>For I'm not there, I do not sleep,  
>I am a thousand winds that blow,<br>I am the diamond's glint on snow,  
>I am the sunlight on ripened grain,<br>__I am the gentle autumn's rain._

Melinda Sue Pacho

_Ne pleure pas, immobile, à côté de ma tombe,_

_Je n'y suis pas, je n'y dors pas,_

_Je suis les milliers de vents qui soufflent,_

_Je suis l'éclat du diamant sur la neige,_

_Je suis le rayon de soleil sur les blés mûrs, _

_Je suis la douce pluie de l'automne._

_Melinda Sue Pancho _

_**Chapitre 16: Don't Stand Beside My Grave**_

Harry s'enroula un peu plus dans sa cape, regrettant que le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques n'ait pas lieu à l'intérieur, ce jour là. Le Professeur Brûlopot travaillait différemment d'Hagrid. Les deux dernières semaines, les cours avaient été théoriques. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir un plus mauvais jour pour passer à la pratique.

Loin de s'éclaircir, le temps n'avait fait que devenir de plus en plus gris ces derniers jours. La température était en chute libre, et loger dans les cachots devenait extrêmement désagréable. Harry était presque certain qu'il ne parviendrait plus jamais à se réchauffer.

La voix du Professeur était monocorde, et incitait à la rêverie plutôt qu'à l'écoute. Sa courte explication terminée, Brûlopot disparut en direction du château. N'ayant pas prêté attention à ce qu'il racontait, le garçon se tourna vers Severus.

« Où va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

Il espérait secrètement que le cours était annulé et qu'ils pourraient retourner à l'intérieur. Préférablement dans la Grande Salle où il faisait toujours bon.

Severus parut agacé mais répondit néanmoins. Le Serpentard avait plus ou moins accepté qu'Harry n'avait pas ses ambitions académiques.

« Il est parti chercher l'animal du jour. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas emmené avant? » s'étonna-t-il.

Cette fois, Severus leva littéralement les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il a dit, n'est-ce pas? » répliqua le Serpentard.

Harry l'observa frissonner et resserrer sa cape élimée autour de ses épaules. Elle n'était pas seulement râpée et trouée par endroit, elle était aussi bien trop courte. Il devait avoir encore moins chaud que lui.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait que ce soit une surprise. » répondit sèchement McNair.

Le Mangemort en devenir, qu'Harry se surprenait à parfois trouver supportable, était de mauvaise humeur. Mais, à vrai dire, la mauvaise humeur planait sur le groupe de Serpentards depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château. Le temps sans doute.

« S'il veut nous faire une surprise, il pourrait allumer un feu. » marmonna Harry, provoquant des murmures approbateurs autour de lui. Les filles non plus n'appréciaient pas le froid mordant.

« Narcissa va demander à Slughorn de faire quelque chose pour les dortoirs. » annonça Amy.

« Ce serait bien qu'elle le fasse avant qu'on se transforme en statues de glace. » commenta une de ses amies. Une blonde à qui l'humidité devait particulièrement déplaire, étant donné les fréquents gestes agacés qu'elle faisait pour empêcher ses cheveux de gonfler et de friser. Hélène, s'il se souvenait correctement.

« Si les dortoirs sont aussi froids, maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être en hiver? » demanda Harry,

Lestrange haussa les épaules.

« Avec un peu de chance, cette année, les cachots ne gèleront pas. » lança-t-il.

Harry était sur le point de rire de la plaisanterie quand il comprit, aux constats qui fusèrent, que ça n'avait rien d'une blague.

« Ça arrive vraiment? » lâcha-t-il, en se tournant vers Severus.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne soient plus là quand le froid frapperait réellement. Harry n'était pas idiot. Il avait vécu assez longtemps à Poudlard pour savoir que l'hiver était souvent rude. Les cours de Potions étaient toujours plus désagréables durant la saison froide parce que les sous-sols étaient glacials, mais il n'avait jamais pensé aux Serpentards.

« C'est arrivé pendant ma deuxième année. » offrit son ami dans un haussement d'épaules. « On a dormi dans la Grande Salle. »

Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'angoisser plus que ça.

La conversation continua, plusieurs des filles proposant d'aller directement trouver Dumbledore si Slughorn échouait à améliorer leurs conditions de vie. Elles semblaient penser qu'il ne ferait qu'affecter davantage d'elfes à leur salle commune, ce qui aiderait peut-être à maintenir les feux plus vivants mais ne solutionnerait pas le problème. Aucun des garçons n'était convaincu par l'idée d'impliquer le Directeur.

Harry s'éloigna un peu de la discussion animée et s'intéressa au petit groupe de Gryffondors. Lily se tenait plus loin avec Alice, absorbée par ce que son amie racontait. Tous les serpents de leur année avaient pris le cours de Soins aux Créatures mais peu de lions avaient fait de même. Ils n'étaient que cinq. Et parmi les grands absents, il y avait James et Remus.

Ça n'empêchait pas Sirius de faire autant de bruit qu'eux quatre réunis.

Il riait aux éclats, parlait fort et se comportait comme si le monde entier lui appartenait. Vraiment, Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi Snape-Prince ne pouvait pas le supporter. Enfin... Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas supporter _ce Sirius là_. Il voulait croire que son parrain, l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître, était différent.

Le Survivant l'observa discrètement. Appuyé négligemment sur la barrière de l'enclos, Sirius se moquait plus ou moins gentiment de l'approche peu subtile avec laquelle Pettigrow abordait une de leur condisciple. La brunette ne cessait de jeter des regards désespérés à Lily et Alice qui ne lui prêtaient pas vraiment attention, mais semblait trop polie ou trop gentille pour l'envoyer paître ouvertement. Seul un aveugle n'aurait pas remarqué qu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre que d'échapper à la conversation.

Les yeux verts s'attardèrent sur le bois clairement pourri qui constituait la clôture, avant de glisser sur le purin qui s'étendait – de façon tellement tentante – de l'autre côté. Un simple _diffindo_ sur la branche centrale de la barrière suffirait probablement... Le groupe de Serpentards le cachait... Ce serait tellement discret que ça aurait l'air d'un accident...

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais le faire. » murmura Severus, en se positionnant à sa droite.

Le regard sombre était lui aussi posé sur la clôture et nul doute que le garçon était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

« On ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux si on s'abaisse à ça. » répondit Harry sur le même ton, se demandant à quel moment précisément Hermione s'était infiltrée dans son cerveau. Il pouvait _parfaitement_ imaginer Ron en train de l'encourager à le faire.

« On vaudra toujours cent fois mieux qu'eux. » répliqua Severus avec mépris.

« Donc on a rien à prouver. » conclut-t-il.

Mais l'idée de Sirius couvert de purin était tellement... _séduisante_.

« Ce n'est pas une question de prouver quoi que ce soit. » contra son ami. « Mais d'effectuer une... frappe préventive, tout en réparant le tort fait à ta réputation. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire mais il envisageait sérieusement de le faire. S'ils avaient été dans un dessin animé, il y aurait eu un diablotin et un ange sur son épaule. Severus était le diablotin. Il supposait qu'Hermione ou Lily, vu qu'elles étaient souvent la voix de sa conscience, aurait dû jouer son opposé. Malheureusement, l'une était dans une autre réalité et à une autre époque, quant à l'autre, elle était trop occupée à recueillir les ragots du matin.

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et tout ça? » demanda-t-il. Il s'était passé trois jours depuis que James avait transformé son uniforme en robe de taffetas et pas une seule heure sans que quelqu'un ne lui rappelle l'épisode.

« Froid ou chaud, la vengeance est un plat qui se déguste. » décréta sérieusement Severus. « Brulôpot revient. Fais le ou laisse-moi faire, mais décide toi. »

Un coup d'œil en arrière confirma que le Professeur revenait, tirant dans son dos trois masses sombres. Les Serpentards redevinrent silencieux mais ça ne dérangea pas Sirius qui continua à se pavaner comme s'il avait été le propriétaire des lieux.

Au final, ce fut ce qui le décida.

Il ne partageait pas les points de vue de Snape-Prince sur la violence comme réponse à la violence, mais il n'y avait rien de réellement grave à cette petite plaisanterie là. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Sirius se laissait aller de tout son poids contre un bout de bois branlant, si?

« _Diffindo_. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, prenant garde à ne pas trop exagérer le sort.

La barrière émit un craquement de protestation mais ne céda pas.

« Trop faible. » jugea Severus avec dépit. Il amorça un geste pour sortir sa propre baguette, mais Harry l'arrêta.

Sirius venait de prendre appuis sur la clôture, n'ayant toujours pas réalisé que Brulôpot revenait, et était en train de s'y hisser. A sa décharge, il parvint à rester assis deux secondes sur le bois avant que celui-ci ne cède.

L'expression de l'animagus quand il se sentit partir en arrière n'avait aucun prix. Il chercha à se rattraper, battit inutilement des bras, et s'étala la face la première dans la flaque de purin.

Même Pettigrow éclata de rire. Il riait tellement, à vrai dire, qu'il s'en tenait les côtes.

Mortifié, Sirius chercha à se relever mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne faisait que glisser et glisser encore, et atterrissait à chaque fois la mare infâme.

« Alors c'est vrai... » se moqua Severus, haut et clair au dessus des rires. « Même les porcs prennent des bains. »

Si possible, ça ne fit qu'accentuer l'euphorie générale. Pour le coup, Harry n'avait même plus froid. Il _savait_ que c'était mal de ricaner de la sorte, de tirer du plaisir du malheur d'autrui mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Sirius l'avait humilié et il lui avait rendu la pareille. En ce qui le concernait, ils étaient quittes.

Qui plus est, les autres Gryffondors ne se précipitaient pas à son aide.

« Peter! » se vexa Sirius et le rat finit par se calmer et par lui tendre la main, pile au moment où le Professeur revenait.

« Toujours en train de faire le guignol, Black. » gronda l'homme. « Une retenue à récurer les toilettes avec Rusard devrait vous faire passer l'envie de gamberger dans ma fosse à purin. »

« Quoi? » protesta Sirius, en réussissant finalement à se lever. « Mais Professeur, ce n'est pas ma faute, la clôture a cassé... »

« Elle ne se serait pas cassée si vous ne vous étiez pas acharné dessus. » rétorqua Brulôpot « Mais c'est très juste à vous de me le rappeler. Vous pourrez passer une autre retenue à réparer la barrière avec Hagrid. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque immédiatement. On ne contrariait pas Brulôpot impunément. La jambe de bois et les doigts en moins suffisaient à intimider n'importe quel élève.

Se désintéressant de son parrain, Harry accorda son attention aux trois animaux qui patientaient paisiblement derrière le Professeur... et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

C'était exactement les mêmes créatures que celles qu'Hagrid avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'atteler au chariot au début de l'année, à son époque. Celles que ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avaient trouvé curieuses et que seule Loufoca – Luna – avait prétendu voir.

Elles ressemblaient vaguement à des chevaux. Des chevaux tellement squelettiques qu'ils ne semblaient même pas avoir de chair, avec de grandes ailes tout aussi fines et des yeux blancs qui brillaient de façon presque maléfique. Et avait-il mentionné la tête? La tête ressemblait à celle d'un dragon et il en avait vu un de très près. Sans compter l'aura qu'ils dégageaient.

« Alors, combien peuvent les voir? » demanda Brulôpot.

La question était stupide mais Harry était trop occupé à fixer l'animal le plus proche pour s'en étonner. Il leva la main sans y prêter attention.

« Ah, seulement deux? » insista le Professeur, clairement déçu.

Ce furent les chuchotements qui le tirèrent de sa contemplation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » s'enquit-il en direction de Severus.

Mais le Serpentard eut un geste d'ignorance.

« Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » répondit-il.

« Les sombrals. » cingla Brulôpot, rétablissant le silence. « Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir. Prince, décrivez-les pour les autres. »

Comment décrire un animal pareil? Comment décrire quelque chose si intimement lié à la mort? Il bredouilla quelques phrases, mais la lionne brune – celle que Pettigrow semblait si pressé d'impressionner – prit rapidement le relais. Harry fut heureux de la laisser faire, conscient des regards curieux de ses camarades.

Il n'écouta pas vraiment l'exposé de Brulôpot. Ses pensées s'étaient égarées vers Cédric, le cimetière et la Prophétie. Il savait que ressasser ne le mènerait à rien mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les cauchemars ne le laisseraient pas oublier de toute manière.

La sonnerie distante retentit et les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter. Il nota vaguement que le Professeur exigeait un rouleau de parchemin sur les sombrals mais, à présent fasciné par l'animal qui se tenait calmement devant lui, ne l'écrivit pas dans son agenda.

« Bibliothèque? » proposa Severus, puisqu'ils avaient une heure de libre.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il les avait écoutés Lily et lui, il aurait été prêt à passer ses BUSEs le lendemain.

« Non... » refusa-t-il. « J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je te rejoindrai au déjeuner. »

Il y avait une chose de bien avec Severus, il n'avait pas besoin d'insister pour rester seul.

Une fois le groupe d'élèves dispersés, il approcha du premier sombral. Ses mouvements étaient prudents, anxieux même, mais l'animal ne broncha pas quand Harry posa sa main au dessus de ses naseaux. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de malice dans son regard et le garçon le caressa avec un peu plus d'assurance.

« Vous m'aidez à les ramener aux écuries? » lança Brulôpot dans son dos.

Harry manqua faire un bond de plusieurs mètres. Pour quelqu'un à qui il manquait tellement de membres, l'homme était terriblement silencieux.

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-il, une fois son rythme cardiaque sous contrôle.

Ils marchèrent en silence, Harry agrippant la longe d'un des sombrals. Il n'était encore jamais rentré dans les écuries. L'endroit était gigantesque. Il y avait des sombrals et d'autres animaux qu'il n'identifia pas en totalité.

« Hagrid profite que j'ai le dos tourné pour installer de nouveaux pensionnaires. » grogna le Professeur en guise d'explication.

Harry ne retint pas son sourire. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le garde-chasse se faufilant en douce avec une ou plusieurs créatures peu recommandables. Quand Brulôpot entreprit de panser soigneusement la toison fine des sombrals, Harry hésita avant de prendre une brosse et de l'imiter.

Ils travaillèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. L'animal semblait apprécier que l'on s'occupe de lui et Harry ne tarda pas à se détendre. Il se prit à trouver le sombral magnifique. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que l'on aurait qualifié de beau. Au contraire. Mais il émanait de lui une sorte de noblesse, une grandeur.

« Les sombrals ont la réputation de porter malheur. » remarqua soudain Brulôpot.

« Parce qu'il faut connaître la mort pour les voir? » s'enquit-il. Les sorciers avaient beaucoup de superstitions de ce genre. Ils accordaient beaucoup d'importance aux présages.

« Parce que les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. » rétorqua le Professeur. Il était clair qu'il n'éprouvait que peu de respect pour le reste de l'espèce humaine. « Ils jugent les choses, se jugent eux-mêmes, comme jamais aucun animal ne le ferait. »

Harry faillit faire le parallèle avec Voldemort mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Snape-Prince le tuerait s'il faisait plus de vagues que nécessaire et il supposait que s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus ouvertement qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, rentrait dans cette catégorie.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai? » demanda-t-il donc, à la place. « Ils portent malheur? »

Il n'était pas convaincu de croire à tout ça. Le malheur, la chance, le destin... Et pourtant son avenir était tracé, grâce à une stupide prophétie. Il tuerait ou il serait tué. C'était un futur excessivement réjouissant.

«Bah, ce sont des idioties. » décréta Brulôpot. « Un sombral est une des créatures les plus loyales et déterminées que la Terre ait jamais portées. Ils sont doux, mais menacez un de leurs petits et vous verrez... »

Étant donné que son sombral était en train d'avaler un mulot mort, il n'avait aucune envie de voir...

« Qui était-ce ? »

La voix du Professeur résonna dans l'écurie, soudain oppressante. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Il aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Un ami. » offrit-il, bien que ce soit un mensonge. Cédric et lui n'avaient pas été amis. Ils avaient toujours été concurrents. Que ce soit au Quidditch, au tournoi ou avec Cho. « Il était... Il était courageux. On l'a tué. »

L'homme ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris, mais Harry supposait que l'époque était riche en assassinats en tout genre.

« Tu devrais peut-être dire à tes parents que tu as du mal à l'accepter. »

Cette fois, le garçon posa la brosse et décida qu'il avait assez aidé comme ça.

« Je dois aller en Sortilèges. » déclara-t-il.

Brulôpot ne tenta pas de le retenir, certainement parce que l'absence de réponse en était une en soi.

Il s'efforça de ne pas repenser à cette conversation perturbante du reste de la journée, s'appliquant au contraire dans chacun de ses cours. Même Snape-Prince parut surpris du soin qu'il apporta à ses notes sur les différentes propriétés des charmes d'attaques.

La leçon d'Occlumencie ne fut pas plus satisfaisante que celles qui l'avaient précédée. Enfin... Elles étaient peut-être satisfaisantes pour Snape-Prince qui prenait un malin plaisir à réduire son esprit en charpie.

« Je ne pense pas que nous employions la bonne méthode. » déclara le Professeur quand il fut clair qu'Harry ne parviendrait pas à se relever une énième fois du sol où il avait été projeté.

« Je suis pour une méthode qui implique des coussins. » grogna le garçon, en secouant furieusement la tête pour chasser le tintement de cloches qui n'avaient rien à faire là.

Snape-Prince ne daigna pas commenter, ayant déjà exposé son opinion sur la question. La douleur était censée l'inciter à faire des progrès. Il était clair que ça ne fonctionnait pas mais le Mangemort n'était pas de ceux à renoncer facilement.

«Tu ne progresses pas assez vite. » attaqua le Professeur, en commençant à marcher dans le salon de ses appartements. Harry s'installa en tailleur à même le sol, sachant qu'il allait se mettre à faire les cent pas et à rabâcher la même chose pendant au minimum dix minutes. Le Survivant commençait à connaître ses habitudes. «Ton esprit est sans défense et nous sommes tous en danger. »

Harry décrocha, estimant qu'il exagérait légèrement; « tous » revenait à dire eux deux pour le moment. Et étant donné que les recherches de Snape-Prince étaient au point mort, ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

« Potter ! » aboya l'homme et le garçon leva brusquement les yeux. Le Professeur avait cessé de tourner en rond et le fixait d'un air sévère.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Je suis fatigué. »

En temps normal, Snape-Prince aurait levé les yeux au ciel et l'aurait accusé d'arrogance. Là, son expression s'assombrit encore et Harry pressentit qu'une énorme dispute allait suivre. Il avait exactement la même lueur dans les yeux que Severus lorsqu'il cherchait les embrouilles pour évacuer sa frustration.

C'était Lily qui lui avait dit de ne jamais mordre à l'hameçon quand il était comme ça. S'il échouait à faire quelque chose – comme ça arrivait souvent en Métamorphose ou plus rarement en Sortilèges – il devenait insupportable.

« Vous êtes fatigué... » répéta le Professeur, avec mépris et, peut-être même, dégoût.

Harry nota le retour au vouvoiement et se leva, devinant qu'il ferait mieux de tourner le dos et de partir.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer, Snape. » avertit-il, en se penchant pour récupérer son sac.

« _Professeur._ » corrigea le Maître des Potions dans un sifflement colérique.

« Professeur. » accepta calmement Harry, malgré la colère qui commençait à monter.

« Vous êtes fatigué, vous ne voulez pas vous disputer... » attaqua néanmoins le Mangemort. « Vous _ne voulez pas_ faire d'efforts surtout. Et ce qu'Harry Potter veut, il l'obtient, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon serra les poings mais s'obligea à respirer lentement. A se contrôler. C'était, après tout, la base de l'Occlumencie : avoir la main mise sur ses émotions.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. » cracha-t-il simplement, avant de tourner les talons.

La porte du salon claqua devant lui, manquant son nez de trois millimètres. Il n'avait aucune intention de finir avec un nez aussi crochu que celui de Snape-Prince, merci bien.

« La conversation n'est_ pas _terminée. » cingla le Professeur.

Harry pivota et le foudroya du regard.

« Ce n'est pas une conversation. » répliqua-t-il. « C'est votre façon de vous défouler parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu de nous ramener chez nous. »

A peine les mots avaient-ils quitté ses lèvres qu'Harry les regrettait. Pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vrais, c'était la vérité nue, mais parce qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été très... diplomate.

« Vous pensez pouvoir faire mieux, Potter ? » riposta immédiatement le Professeur. « En êtes-vous capable ? _Non._ Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'êtes qu'un petit garçon _paresseux_ et _égoïste_ qui ne se soucie que de lui-même. »

« C'est faux ! » cria-t-il, sans se soucier du fait qu'il élevait la voix.

Mais ça n'avait pas été assez ferme et Snape-Prince avait sentit la fêlure. Comment en aurait-il été autrement ? La majorité de la session d'Occlumencie avait concerné Voldemort et sa résurrection. Il n'avait que ça à l'esprit et le Mangemort s'appliquait à viser les souvenirs douloureux.

« C'est la vérité ! » pressa Snape-Prince. « Vous n'accordez aucune importance à la vie des autres ! »

« Arrêtez. » plaida Harry, mais le Maître des Potions enchaîna sans lui prêter attention.

« Vos prétendus amis n'ont d'utilité que s'ils sont prêt à donner leur vie pour vous. » continua-t-il, plus bas, plus rapidement. « Que Granger et Weasley soient encore en vie relève du miracle. Mais tous ne sont pas aussi chanceux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Arrêtez... » répéta-t-il, mais ce n'était qu'un murmure que Snape-Prince ignora, trop satisfait de la douleur qu'il provoquait.

« Votre bon-à-rien de père, ce n'était pas une perte catastrophique... Mais votre mère... » déclara l'homme.

Harry secoua la tête et se jeta presque sur la porte, s'acharnant sur la poignée qui ne voulait pas tourner.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

« C'est votre faute si elle est morte. » asséna Snape-Prince sans douceur. « Il l'aurait épargnée si vous n'aviez pas été là. C'est _votre_ faute. »

Les mots le heurtèrent violemment et, brusquement, ses poumons étaient vides. Respirer était devenu trop douloureux.

Sa main lâcha la poignée et il se tint immobile, face à la porte, en attendant que Snape-Prince ait fini de cracher son venin dans son dos.

« Et Diggory... » renchérit le Professeur. « Il était un excellent élève, un excellent joueur de Quidditch... Il aurait pu aller loin. Mais il était populaire. Plus que vous, peut-être. Vous étiez jaloux. Et vous l'avez laissé se faire assassiner. Vous êtes _responsable_, Potter. Responsable de leurs morts, responsables de tous ceux qui sont en train de perdre leur vie parce que vous êtes trop faible pour arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

La respiration de Snape-Prince était hachée, à présent. C'était le seul son qui résonnait dans la pièce. Harry attendit quelques secondes, juste pour être certain qu'il en avait terminé, puis se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? » murmura-t-il, sans parvenir à contrôler les tremblements qui modulaient chacun de ses mots. Ses yeux le brûlaient, ses joues étaient humides... « Vous croyez que je n'en suis pas conscient ? Que je n'y pense pas à chaque seconde ? »

Il déglutit péniblement. Il crèverait avant de s'écrouler devant Snape-Prince.

« Potter... » grinça le Professeur mais Harry en avait assez entendu. A lui d'écouter.

« La ferme. » exigea-t-il sèchement. Il ne songea même pas à s'émerveiller d'être toujours en vie après ça. Encore moins du silence soudain de l'homme. « Je sais que je suis responsable. Je _sais_ que j'aurais aussi bien pu tenir la baguette qui les a tués. Je sais tout ça. »

« Harry. » intervint Snape-Prince avec ce qui se voulait de la fermeté.

Une nouvelle fois, le garçon ne le laissa pas terminer.

«Ce n'est peut-être qu'une mince consolation mais moi, au moins, je n'ai jamais regardé quelqu'un dans les yeux avant de l'assassiner. » déclara-t-il, froidement. « Je ne suis pas certain qu'un _Mangemort_ puisse saisir la différence, mais dans ma tête, il y en a une. Même si elle est fine. »

Il ne se retourna pas pour observer les dégâts que sa réplique avait faits. Il espérait que Snape-Prince était blessé. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Même s'il n'avait fait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde taisait.

La poignée joua normalement dans sa main, ce coup-ci, et Harry partit sans demander son reste.

Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle, s'installa en bout de banc, et entama un dîner qui avait un goût de cendres. Quand Snape-Prince débarqua finalement à la table des Professeurs, il se leva et regagna sa salle commune.

Il refusa de croiser le regard de l'homme.

Quand il s'endormit ce soir là, il ne fut pas surpris de plonger directement dans la tête de Voldemort.

Il avait plongé dans le sommeil en pensant à lui, après tout.


	17. Grey

Et voilà la suite...

Euh ff fait un truc très étrange à la seconde où j'écris ça, alors j'espère qu'il y aura pas de problème de mise en page ou quoi...

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Most people only see life in black and white. They don't realise that there's a grey area somewhere in the middle... <em>

Bulletproof

_La plupart des gens voit la vie seulement en noir et blanc. Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il y a une zone de gris quelque part entre les deux... _

Bulletproof

**Chapitre 17 : Grey**

Severus se réveilla avec la même migraine atroce qui l'avait accompagné au lit la veille au soir. Il quitta sa chambre, grognant au bruit de ses propres pas.

Il se figea en arrivant dans le salon, ayant oublié ce que sa rage aveugle avait provoqué. Dans un soupir, il passa une main sur son visage et observa les dégâts. Dumbledore – _son_ Dumbledore – avait toujours dit que son mauvais caractère était sa plus grande faiblesse, que c'était son impulsivité qui causerait sa perte. La plupart du temps, l'Occlumencie lui permettait de contrôler cette tendance naturelle à la colère. Parfois, la fureur prenait le dessus et il finissait toujours par dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il regrettait plus tard. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il y avait cette violence latente dans son âme qui n'attendait que l'opportunité de s'exprimer.

En l'occurrence, ce n'était pas tant d'avoir détruit une bonne partie de l'appartement qu'il regrettait, mais plus ce dont il avait accusé le gamin la veille.

Il se rappelait clairement s'être livré tout entier à l'indignation et à la frénésie destructrice après le départ de Potter, fou de colère d'avoir été traité de _Mangemort_ et _d'assassin_ par un gosse de quinze ans. Quel droit avait-il de le juger ? Comment aurait-il pu le comprendre ?

Et puis, une fois une bonne partie du mobilier renversée et quelques menues breloques décoratives brisées, Severus avait finalement commencé à regagner son sang-froid. Et l'énormité de ce qu'il avait jeté à la figure de Potter était revenue le heurter avec la force d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Justement parce que le garçon avait quinze ans et qu'il l'avait accusé de choses, non seulement fausses, mais qui en plus avait touché leur cible.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il n'éprouvait aucune affection pour le Gryffondor – ou Serpentard, ces temps-ci – mais il savait reconnaître quand il allait trop loin. Du moins, il savait le réaliser pour lui-même, l'admettre devant d'autres était un problème différent.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Harry était responsable de la mort de qui que ce soit. Il y avait eu une période, les six mois environ qui avaient suivi la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, où il en avait voulu au petit-garçon. Parce que s'il n'avait pas existé, Lily n'aurait jamais été en danger... Parce que si Lily ne l'avait pas autant aimé, elle se serait écartée et aurait été épargnée...

Mais c'était des idioties et il s'en était rendu compte rapidement. L'enfant avait à peine un an à l'époque. Il était une victime innocente.

L'ultime responsable, c'était lui.

Il avait essayé de parler à Potter, après ça. Il était descendu dans la Grande Salle même s'il n'avait eu aucune envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit mais l'insupportable gamin avait refusé de croiser son regard et avait disparu avant qu'il ait pu l'approcher.

Le fait qu'Harry l'ait ignoré avait décuplé sa mauvaise humeur et lorsqu'il avait regagné ses appartements... Disons que les recherches infructueuses, qui étaient responsables de son état de frustration la veille, avaient payé un prix élevé.

Dans un nouveau soupir, il s'agenouilla et entreprit de ramasser les différents livres qui baignaient dans l'encre séchée. Balayer la surface du secrétaire d'un geste colérique n'avait pas été la plus intelligente des décisions, même si la totalité de ce qu'il avait découvert s'était révélé inutile voire décourageant. Les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque étaient dans un piteux état et il n'était malheureusement jamais parvenu à intimider Irma Pince.

Il posa les livres sur la table basse, décidant de s'en occuper plus tard, et rassembla rapidement les parchemins couverts de son écriture fine et serrée. La grande majorité était trempée d'encre mais ils auraient fini à la poubelle de toute manière.

Une tempête magique identique à celle qui les avait amenés ici ne les aiderait pas. Il avait eu beau rechercher le sujet sous tous les angles, il était clair que la solution n'était pas là. Il avait pensé à recréer les conditions qui avait provoqué leur déplacement spatio-temporel mais au delà du fait qu'une de ces tempêtes serait quasi-impossible à prévoir ou produire, elle serait plus que probablement incontrôlable et les déposerait dans un endroit qui ne serait pas leur réalité ou les tuerait. En résumé, ce n'était pas une option.

Ça n'aurait pas été un problème s'il y en avait eu d'autres.

Jusque là, tout ce qu'il avait glané des quelques travaux étudiant la possible existence de réalités parallèles et des déplacements spatio-temporels l'avait pratiquement convaincu qu'il resterait coincé en 1975. Trop peu de sorciers s'étaient penchés sur le sujet, et les rares Moldus qui l'avaient fait n'avaient malheureusement pas tous les éléments en leur possession, et avaient logiquement exclu la magie de leur équation.

Ils étaient là pour un bon moment et ça aurait déjà été assez difficile comme ça s'il avait été seul. Avec Potter, c'était l'enfer. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il ne se demande si le gamin avait déjà grillé leur couverture ou s'il ne le ferait que quelques secondes plus tard.

Ce qui effrayait le plus Severus était qu'il commençait à se demander si ce serait une si mauvaise chose. Dumbledore serait sans doute plus chaleureux avec le fils de James. _Tout le monde_ serait plus chaleureux avec le fils de James Potter. Ça mettrait le garçon en danger à un certain niveau, mais cela leur permettrait sans doute d'obtenir une aide plus efficace.

Le problème était qu'il avait beau tenter de se convaincre qu'il se moquait de la sécurité d'Harry comme de sa première chemise – au demeurant, il était _capable_ de le protéger des plans machiavéliques de Dumbledore quels qu'ils soient, même s'il était plus simple de le cacher – le fait était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de prendre le risque.

Le statu quo devait être maintenu.

Or pour ça, il avait besoin de la coopération du gamin. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait lui pardonner de l'avoir insulté, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à leur époque et qu'il soit débarrassé de la corvée qu'il était.

°°0°°0°°0°°0°°

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Severus ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. Une nouvelle fiole de potion contre la migraine ou un retourneur de temps.

« Je suis prêt à oublier la scène d'hier. » offrit-il, après avoir retenu le garçon dans le couloir, avant le cours de Défense.

Son erreur, décida-t-il, résidait dans sa conviction idiote que Potter regretterait son insolence et désirerait enterrer la hache de guerre. Le garçon ne se souciait absolument pas du pardon qu'il lui avait si généreusement accordé.

Harry l'étudia d'un air sombre pendant quelques secondes, comme doutant du sérieux de la proposition. Puis il dut conclure que l'offre de paix était sincère parce qu'il eut un bref rire plein d'amertume.

Severus l'observa sans ciller, notant avec alarme les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Combien de ces cernes étaient dus aux cauchemars dont il s'était plaint à demi-mots et combien étaient dus à ses propos de la veille ?

« Pas moi. » déclara finalement le garçon, d'un ton sec.

Il aurait dû retrancher des points ou le sermonner sur son manque de respect. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre et se contenta de le regarder entrer en classe.

Il réalisa que ses accusations ne l'avaient pas seulement blessé, elles avaient alourdi le poids que la Prophétie faisait peser sur ses épaules. Ou peut-être pas... Qu'avait dit Harry la veille ?

_Je sais que je suis responsable. Je sais que j'aurais aussi bien pu tenir la baguette qui les a tués._

Peut-être que cette culpabilité était déjà bien lourde avant que lui ne la vocalise...

«Euh, Professeur ? » hésita Lupin, sur le seuil de la classe.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Severus lui ordonna froidement de rentrer en classe. Le cours d'aujourd'hui étant consacré à la pratique de ce qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt dans la semaine, il demanda aux élèves de se répartir par deux dans la salle. Tout en déambulant entre les rangs, se moquant machinalement des lions et récompensant automatiquement les serpents, il se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

Un Survivant assailli par une culpabilité mal placée aurait pu lui être utile dans d'autres circonstances. Il aurait été plus malléable. Il aurait peut-être même pu le manipuler à sa guise...

Mais dans la situation actuelle, ça serait plus une faiblesse qu'un atout. Tant qu'il était aussi fragile – et il se défendit avec virulence de penser _faible c_e n'était pas la bonne façon d'appréhender le problème, il devait réagir comme Dumbledore l'aurait fait – il était un danger potentiel. Les adolescents perturbés étaient attirés comme des mouches par les gens comme Malfoy ou, plus tragiquement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou bien Dumbledore...

Dans tous les cas, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas retourné chez eux, il avait besoin que Potter demeure sous son égide à lui. L'idée d'une trêve avait été excellente mais il n'avait pas su prévoir à quel point elle serait cruciale. Il allait devoir regagner les bonnes grâces du gamin.

Il supposait que ça impliquait de recommencer à l'appeler par son prénom, de retourner au tutoiement et, bien évidemment, de lui faire oublier la dispute de la veille. Il avait déjà remarqué que le garçon répondait favorablement à une certaine mesure de considération. Par exemple, s'il l'autorisait à disserter sans fin sur un sujet, Potter était satisfait. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas écouté un mot ou manifesté un intérêt quelconque n'importait visiblement pas.

N'étant pas de ceux à remettre à plus tard ce qui devait être fait, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le tandem que formaient MacNair et Harry. Étant donné que la classe était en nombre impair, Lestrange patientait près d'eux, affectant une expression ennuyée. Un coup d'œil confirma que son double faisait équipe avec Lily.

« Allez-vous entraîner plus loin. » exigea-t-il, des deux Serpentards. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se firent prier. Les deux lancèrent un regard désolé vers le Survivant.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Était-il décidé à devenir ami avec tous les Mangemorts en devenir ? Et plus important, devait-il, lui, s'inquiéter de cette tendance ?

« En place. » déclara-t-il simplement.

C'était une formalité donc il aurait aussi bien pu se passer.

Le garçon avait pris une position de duel à peu près correcte. Elle aurait pu être meilleure. Mais il s'efforça de conclure qu'elle aurait pu être pire, à défaut d'être parfaite.

« Nous ne travaillons que les boucliers aujourd'hui, Harry. » remarqua-t-il, tentant de gommer toute trace d'hostilité de sa voix.

Ça ne fit que renforcer l'expression méfiante du gamin.

« Il n'y pas de '_que_' avec vous. » répliqua le garçon.

Il aurait probablement apprécié cette preuve de réflexion si elle n'avait pas été asséné avec tant d'insolence.

« A ta guise. » décréta-t-il.

Il voulait un duel, il aurait un duel. Ça revenait à réclamer une humiliation publique mais ce n'était pas son problème.

Il leva sa baguette puis s'immobilisa, devinant que ça risquait de contrarier ses plans.

« Je me contenterai de sorts mineurs. Tente de les bloquer. » conseilla-t-il. Leur petite discussion commençait à attirer l'attention, plus d'un groupe avait cessé de s'entraîner.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. » gronda Harry, si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre. Ce qui était une chance, parce que c'était stupide.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le garçon lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Vous parlez trop. » jugea le gamin. « _Bloclang._ »

Pris de court, Severus eut à peine le temps de parer ce qui aurait été un choix tactique très intelligent s'il n'avait pas maîtriser les sortilèges informulés, puisque cela aurait collé sa langue à son palais.

Il aurait, bien entendu, pu prendre le dessus sur lui en l'espace de quelques secondes, mais c'était une façon comme une autre de déterminer ce que valait le gamin.

« _Expelliarmus._ » contra-t-il, sans toutefois forcer au maximum.

La baguette d'Harry tressauta malgré le bouclier rapidement conjuré mais le Survivant s'y accrocha avec détermination.

« _Glacius_ ! » contra le garçon.

A ce stade, les autres élèves s'étaient regroupés le long des murs et observaient le duel.

Cela leur offrait plus de place pour bouger. Bien qu'Harry soit trop statique et qu'il n'y ait pas moyen d'échapper au souffle glacé qui s'échappa de la baguette de son adversaire. Gryffondors comme Serpentards émirent des petits cris surpris.

Severus ne prit pas la même de formuler le sortilège à haute voix avant d'ériger un bouclier constitué d'air chaud. Les deux courants se fracassèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une explosion qui les souffla à des bouts opposés de la pièce. L'homme n'appréciait définitivement pas de se cogner la tête contre ces murs de pierres...

Le gamin sauta sur ses pieds sans s'autoriser le luxe de rester assommé plus de quelques secondes.

« _Incarcerem_ ! » cria le Survivant.

Severus bloqua le sortilège d'un geste vif et se remit debout avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas l'avantage de la jeunesse.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de hurler le sort que tu vas lancer. » expliqua le Professeur, pour son bénéfice autant que pour celui des autres élèves, mais sans pour autant se défaire de son côté sarcastique. « Ça donne un temps d'avance à ton adversaire. »

Un temps d'avance dont il n'avait déjà pas besoin.

« _Diffindo._ » répliqua Harry, sans baisser le ton.

Il para une nouvelle fois et répondit par un sort qui fit décoller le gamin sur un bon mètre. L'adolescent s'affaissa en un roulé-boulé et le dévisagea avec colère. Severus retint une remarque qui aurait été totalement contre-productive dans le cadre de son projet ' amadouons Potter '. Ce n'était que la première étape, et elle avait beau être déplaisante, elle était nécessaire. Quand bien même, cet insupportable garnement eût bon dos de s'estimer outré parce qu'il l'avait légèrement bousculé, alors que son _diffindo_ ne lui aurait fait aucun bien...

« Boucliers. » rappela-t-il sèchement au garçon. C'était après tout la leçon du jour, et il n'allait tout de même pas passer la journée à parer des sorts offensifs pour lui faire plaisir. « Je te conseille d'être prêt. Et de réagir... _vite._ »

Harry le fixa avec attention, ravalant visiblement avec peine son énervement. Severus n'attendit pas qu'il soit totalement attentif avant d'attaquer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui demanderait pas s'il était prêt avant d'engager le combat.

« _Vivo Flamma_. » lança-t-il, sans chercher à moduler la puissance du sort.

Si l'adolescent ne le bloquait pas, il serait bon pour un allé express pour l'infirmerie...

« _Aqua Protego !_ » répliqua immédiatement le garçon.

Au moins, il s'était correctement préparé au cours. Avant que la lame de feu ne le heurte, il érigea devant lui un mur d'eau qui avala le brasier.

Des murmures d'admiration s'élevèrent à divers endroit de la pièce mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de les déchiffrer.

« _Vivo Aqua_. » enchaîna-t-il, avant que le bouclier du garçon ne s'efface.

La lame de fond fonça vers son adversaire avec la force et la rapidité d'un typhon. S'il s'était s'agit d'un véritable duel, le Mangemort l'aurait probablement couplé d'une bonne dizaine de malédictions. Là, il se contenta d'observer l'air catastrophé d'Harry.

«_ Terra Protego_. » lâcha pourtant le gamin.

A temps. L'eau changeante qui le protégeait jusque là se solidifia brusquement. La terre n'aurait pas été le choix que Severus aurait fait pour contrer l'eau, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il supposait que la boue qui recouvrait à présent le sol était assez explicite.

Il continua à tester le garçon pendant quelques minutes puis finit par rompre le duel en faisant un pas en arrière. Harry parut soulagé. Il pouvait l'être, le Maître des Potions aurait pu jouer à ça toute la journée sans se lasser.

« Excellent. » décréta-t-il – et il se délecta de l'expression stupéfaite du Survivant. « Trente points pour Serpentard. »

Trente était un peu exagéré mais les exclamations joyeuses des serpents et leurs félicitations empressées noyèrent l'élan de protestations qui éclatèrent du côté des Rouge et Or.

« Au travail. » cingla-t-il, pour couper court aux accusations de favoritisme de James Potter.

Severus recommença à vagabonder de groupe en groupe, s'autorisant un rictus satisfait.

Il venait d'augmenter la popularité de son « fils » au sein de ses camarades. Harry lui en serait très certainement, sinon reconnaissant, au moins redevable . Il décida qu'il ne reprendrait pas le garçon sur l'insolence dont il avait fait preuve... Si cela se reproduisait (et cela se reproduirait, aucun doute là dessus), il lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas un tel comportement. Pour le moment, il se contenterait d'accepter les excuses du gamin, aussi inadéquates qu'elles soient, et de s'en tenir là.

Ensuite, tout redeviendrait comme avant et Harry recommencerait à obéir à ses ordres.

La sonnerie le sortit de sa rêverie et coupa la critique acerbe dont il était en train d'asséner Lupin.

« Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les différents boucliers et leurs avantages tactiques. Étudiez les pages cent-trente-neuf à cent-quarante-six pour la semaine prochaine. » asséna-t-il par dessus le vacarme soudain.

Il observa la classe se vider progressivement, et attendit patiemment que le Survivant range ses affaires, certain qu'il allait approcher du bureau avant de quitter la pièce.

Bien entendu, il discutait avec son double comme si rien d'étrange ne s'était passé – et comme s'ils étaient amis, cependant il ne voulait _pas_ s'attarder là dessus – mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ça. C'était un adolescent et il se faisait passer pour son père. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'il veuille garder la face devant ses amis. Severus pouvait le comprendre. Il était même d'assez bonne humeur pour l'accepter, sa migraine avait disparu avec le succès de son plan.

Quand Harry le dépassa sans lui accorder un regard, apparemment fasciné par ce que racontait le Snape de quinze ans, une petite voix l'avertit que tout ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. La voix ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Dumbledore et Severus l'ignora résolument. Il n'avait qu'à patienter quelques secondes et le garçon prétendrait avoir oublié quelque chose puis reviendrait s'excuser.

Le Survivant avait déjà passé le seuil quand le Professeur comprit qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui adresser la parole.

« Harry. » gronda-t-il avec autorité, ébahi par l'ingratitude dont ce garnement pouvait faire preuve.

Il l'avait aidé à s'élever au sein de leur Maison, que voulait-il de plus ?

« J'ai entraînement. » rétorqua froidement le garçon, sans même daigner tourner la tête.

« J'exige que... » commença Severus, uniquement pour être interrompu.

« Je n'ai _rien_ à vous dire. » coupa Harry, avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de son double.

Et le mal de tête reprit ses droits...

°°0°°0°°0°°0°°

Harry frappa le sol d'un coup de pied rageur et s'élança dans les airs, à une vitesse que Madame Bibine n'aurait certainement pas approuvée. Il était conscient de pousser le pauvre Comète qu'il avait emprunté au maximum de ses capacités, ainsi que du fait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de repérer le vif d'or, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas tant s'entraîner que se défouler. Qu'importe les remarques de Terrens.

Il avait rarement été aussi _furieux,_songea-t-il, en fonçant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, n'évitant qu'au dernier moment les balais qui se trouvaient sur sa route.

Quel _droit_ Snape-Prince avait-il de l'humilier de la sorte, alors qu'ils étaient en cours ? Certes, le contexte scolaire ne l'avait jamais gêné auparavant mais là, c'était _différent._ Il se faisait passer pour son père ! C'était encore pire.

Harry avait rarement eu autant honte que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé acculé, tentant piteusement de contrer les attaques du Professeur. Si l'homme avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait la main haute dans un duel, c'était acquis. S'il avait voulu prouver qu'il pourrait inventer cent mille nouvelles façons de l'humilier, c'était réussi.

« Hé, Prince ! » lança Livia, la Sang-pure arrogante, et la seule fille de l'équipe. « On a déjà des cognards, pas la peine de les imiter ! »

C'était une excellente poursuiveuse. Elle était légère et rapide.

Malheureusement, elle était probablement celle qui supportait le plus Voldemort après Malfoy et Bellatrix.

Harry la détestait.

Il fit demi-tour et fonça droit sur elle. Les yeux écarquillés, elle le regarda arriver sans réagir.

Et à quoi jouait le Mangemort à lui accorder trente points ? _Trente._ Il n'avait jamais donné autant à Draco Malfoy, et tout le monde savait que Draco était son petit favori. _D'accord_, les élèves de sa Maison avaient été extatiques... mais les Gryffondors l'avaient mal pris. Et ils avaient eu raison de mal le prendre. Lily et Alice avaient eu l'air contrarié.

« Prince ! » hurla Terrens, de l'autre côté du terrain. Livia, elle, lâcha le manche et jeta les bras devant elle pour protéger son visage.

Il vira alors qu'il était assez prêt pour la toucher.

« Je sais ce que je fais ! » contra-t-il avec colère.

Étant donné le plaisir que prenait Snape-Prince à lui gâcher la vie, il travaillait peut-être encore pour Voldemort. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'Harry en savait ? Il aimait bien Severus mais s'il allait par là, MacNair était aussi sympathique à sa façon. Or le MacNair adulte était une ordure. Rien n'indiquait que Snape-Prince avait réellement changé de camp.

_Pour Lily, _avait-il jeté comme si ça expliquait tout. Mais ça n'expliquait rien. Pourquoi s'était-il tourné vers Dumbledore pour sa meilleure amie, puisqu'il s'en était détourné pour Voldemort en premier lieu ?

« Je ne crois pas, non. » lâcha Terrens, en le rattrapant.

Il tira sur son balais pour le forcer à arrêter.

« Tu restes au sol. » asséna le capitaine. « Black jouera à ta place aujourd'hui. »

Harry songea à répliquer mais il se dégagea finalement de la poigne de Terrens et fonça droit vers le sol.

Regulus Black était un Mangemort. Ou il le serait. La moitié des personnes présentes sur le terrain, si ce n'était la totalité, rejoindrait Voldemort avant deux ou trois ans.

Et il savait à quoi s'amusait Voldemort à l'insu de tous. Le raid sur le village Moldu était encore clair et précis dans sa tête. Les tortures, les mises à mort... Le plaisir écœurant dans son ventre.

Tous ces gens étaient des monstres. Des monstres qui existaient parce qu'il ne savait pas les arrêter.

« Harry ! »

Il n'identifia pas l'origine du cri et il ne s'en soucia pas. L'herbe sèche et cassante se profilait de plus en plus nettement devant lui. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour redresser le manche. Peut-être que la boue amortirait une chute. Peut-être pas.

Il attendit jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant de remonter. Ce fut juste. Ses genoux heurtèrent la terre, heureusement molle. Il s'arrêta en face du banc des remplaçants ou patientaient trois garçons et jeta à peine un regard à celui qui ressemblait à Sirius.

« Ton tour. » déclara-t-il, et sans attendre de réponse, il ré-enfourcha son balai et monta jusqu'en haut des gradins. Là, il se laissa finalement tomber et poussa un long soupir.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? » siffla, quelques minutes plus tard, une voix qu'il savait dangereuse . « Tu aurais pu te _tuer._ »

Il aurait aussi pu s'énerver, mais il était vide de toute colère, à présent. Juste las. Il n'aurait pas dû repenser à Voldemort et ses passe-temps. Être furieux contre Snape-Prince était plus simple.

« Vous devez être déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas. » répliqua-t-il, sans l'agressivité qu'il aurait voulu y mettre.

« Tu es un idiot. » cingla le Professeur et Harry tourna finalement la tête vers lui.

Il était pâle et avait l'air d'avoir vu un spectre. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que son expression retrouve sa neutralité coutumière. Finalement, le Professeur laissa lui-même échapper un soupir fatigué.

« Et je le suis encore davantage. » admit-il, de mauvaise grâce.

Harry le fixa, les yeux ronds, sans en croire ses oreilles. Si une poule avec des dents était passée devant lui, il aurait presque trouvé ça normal...

Il observa le Mangemort passer une main tremblante sur son visage défait, sans réellement savoir comment réagir. Il devinait qu'en ce qui concernait Snape-Prince, ce genre d'aveu équivalait à des excuses sur un plateau d'argent. Et c'était bien davantage que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, seulement... Seulement il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Professeur ? » hésita-t-il, se demandant vaguement s'il n'aurait pas dû aller chercher Pomfresh. L'homme n'était clairement pas dans son état normal.

« Ce que j'ai dit hier soir... » reprit Snape-Prince, ouvertement mal à l'aise. « Tu dois réaliser que ce n'était que... Ce n'était que des idioties lâchées dans un moment de colère. Il n'y avait rien de vrai, et certainement rien qui vaille la peine de s'ouvrir le crâne. »

Harry se tint parfaitement immobile et s'amusa quelques secondes à s'imaginer tenter de convaincre Dumbledore que son 'père' était un imposteur qui avait abusé de Polynectar. Mais cela ne parvint pas à le distraire vraiment et il haussa finalement les épaules.

Il avait su que Snape-Prince avait été énervé la veille, mais il avait honnêtement affronté pire, et ce n'était pas tant les paroles qui l'avaient perturbé que le fait qu'on lui jette à la tête une vérité d'ordinaire taboue. C'était _ça_ qu'il avait eu du mal à intégrer.

Il décida d'éviter de repenser au cours de Défense de l'après-midi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Maître des Potions le transformait en souffre-douleur en plein milieu d'une leçon. Et puis, au moins, il avait gagné trente points, cela aurait pu être pire.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mentir, vous savez. » répondit prudemment Harry, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'homme qui le fixait à présent avec insistance. « Je ne suis plus un enfant. »

Snape-Prince émit un bruit amusé et ne chercha pas à s'en cacher.

« Tu as quinze ans. » répliqua le Professeur, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Agacé, le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être destiné à tuer ou être tué, non ? » cingla-t-il. « Je ne suis plus un enfant, Snape. »

Snape-Prince regarda rapidement alentours alors qu'Harry grimaçait en se rendant compte qu'il avait élevé la voix. Bien heureusement pour eux, le vent soufflait fort et les gradins supérieurs étaient déserts...

Les yeux sombres se reposèrent sur lui, furieux. Sauf que cette fois, il l'avait mérité. Le Survivant se prépara au discours réprobateur qui ne manquerait pas de tomber mais fut surpris quand le Maître des Potions prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je suggère, Mr _Prince._.. » déclara posément Snape-Prince, en lui jetant un coup d'œil d'avertissement. « … que nous concluons un accord. Vous surveillerez votre ton et je tâcherai de surveiller mon mauvais caractère. »

L'un semblait aussi impossible et improbable que l'autre, mais Harry supposa qu'ils ne perdraient rien à essayer.

« D'accord. » approuva-t-il, en lui tendant la main.

Snape-Prince l'étudia d'un air impassible mais au lieu de la serrer, il se mit à observer l'équipe qui virevoltait en tout sens au dessus d'eux. Harry baissa sa main avec la sensation d'être stupide. Récurent quand il était près d'un Snape.

« Pour en revenir à notre conversation... » soupira le Professeur, après avoir agité sa baguette et marmonné un sort qui leur assurerait sans doute une intimité relative. « Tu as quinze ans et tu peux protester autant que tu le souhaites, par définition, tu es encore un enfant. Tu n'es pas prêt à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, inutile donc de tenter quelque chose de stupide dès que nous retournerons... chez nous. »

« Je ne serais jamais prêt. » contra Harry. « Si l'occasion se présente... »

« Peux-tu cesser de réfléchir en Gryffondor têtu et t'appliquer à utiliser tes méninges ? » coupa Snape-Prince. « Crois-tu réellement qu'un enfant... Oui, un _enfant... » _insista l'homme devant l'expression du garçon. « Crois-tu qu'un enfant ait une chance contre le mage noir le plus puissant qu'on ait connu depuis des siècles ? »

« Mais la Prophétie... » protesta-t-il.

« Une Prophétie peut être interprétée d'une centaine de manières différentes et la Divination n'est pas un art fiable, en premier lieu. » l'interrompit à nouveau Snape-Prince.

Harry songea à argumenter encore mais conclut que c'était peine perdue. Le Mangemort avait son avis sur la question et le Professeur avait beau dire qu'il était têtu, il n'était pas le plus borné des deux.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle raconte précisément, cette prophétie. » grommela-t-il, changeant de tactique.

Snape-Prince ne dissimula pas son expression condescendante.

« Et pourtant, tu étais bien décidé à te lancer à la poursuite du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès notre retour. » ironisa l'homme.

Le Survivant se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il doutait que le Maître des Potions le prenne bien.

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu la prophétie ? » demanda-t-il, plus directement puisque Snape-Prince ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu.

Le Professeur détourna la tête. Une soudaine tension au niveau de la mâchoire lui indiqua qu'il était contrarié mais, cette fois, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour l'irriter. Il s'attendait à être réprimandé ou à nouveau agressé par un torrent de mots durs, pas à la sonorité rauque et inégale que prit brutalement la voix de l'homme.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. » récita Snape-Prince comme si chacun des mots était gravé dans son esprit.

Harry ne comprit pas bien d'où venait l'émotion qu'il devinait chez le Maître des Potions, d'habitude si détaché de tout. Ce n'était sûrement pas sa probable mort qui l'attristait...

« Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ? » répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

« L'amour, d'après Dumbledore. » cracha Snape-Prince avec un dégoût palpable.

Mais au moins, sa voix était maîtrisée et aussi dangereuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Il doit vraiment vous faire confiance pour vous avoir confié la prophétie. » nota distraitement Harry, tout en tentant d'absorber ces nouvelles informations.

Snape-Prince ne répondit pas et ce fut le silence prolongé qui attira l'attention du garçon. Ne sachant pas comment appréhender l'étrange humeur du Mangemort, il se racla la gorge.

« Voldemort... » commença-t-il, uniquement pour être coupé.

« Ne prononce pas ce nom. » murmura le Professeur, sans sa hargne habituelle. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vague, comme s'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Les noms ont des pouvoirs... »

Il aurait volontiers fait remarquer que Dumbledore l'utilisait sans crainte quand il aperçut la main que Snape-Prince avait posé, comme par réflexe, sur son avant-bras gauche et décida de céder. Après tout, il ignorait ce que le simple nom du mage noir faisait à la Marque. Cinglé comme _il_ l'était, il y avait fort à parier que ça la faisait réagir...

« C'est à cause de la prophétie qu'_il_ a tué mes parents ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Évidemment que c'était à cause de la prophétie...

Le Maître des Potions sembla revenir à la réalité et le dévisagea calmement. Le moment avait une solennité qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. Snape-Prince était clairement divisé. Puis, quelque chose céda dans les yeux noirs et le garçon sut qu'il allait obtenir la vérité.

Si elle ébranlait l'homme le plus inébranlable de sa connaissance, il n'était plus certain de la vouloir.

« Un de ses espions suivait Dumbledore. » raconta le Professeur. Lentement. Presque avec prudence. « Il a surprit une conversation et le début de la prophétie. Il était maladroit et a été découvert avant d'entendre la fin. Il a rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'un enfant né en juillet aurait le pouvoir de le détruire. »

« Et Vol... _Il_ a décrété que c'était moi. » conclut Harry, avec amertume. Il aurait mieux valu pour ses parents qu'ils n'aient jamais d'enfants... Ils seraient encore en vie.

« Tes parents luttaient activement contre lui... Il était persuadé que la prophétie parlait du fils de Lily et de Potter... » répondit Snape-Prince, toujours avec cette retenue que le garçon ne comprenait pas. « Les Londubat auraient pu être sa cible... Il prévoyait de tuer leur fils dès qu'il en aurait fini avec toi... »

« Au moins, j'aurais sauvé Neville. » commenta-t-il, tentant de ne pas prêter attention au trou béant dans sa poitrine. « Dommage que j'ai tué mes parents... »

La main qui s'abattit sur son épaule le fit sursauter mais Snape-Prince ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre. Il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, son autre main se referma sur son menton et il le força à lever la tête, à le regarder en face.

« Tu n'as tué _personne._ » asséna le Professeur. « S'il y a un responsable autre que Voldemort, c'est _moi._ »

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais la poigne de fer qui enserrait sa mâchoire ne l'autorisait pas à prendre la parole. Les doigts longs et fins s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa chair, mais il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de protester tant la lueur fiévreuse dans les yeux de l'homme semblait décisive.

«_ J'ai_ tué tes parents en rapportant la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » lâcha Snape-Prince dans un murmure empressé et coupable. «_ J'ai_ tué Lily en échouant à la protéger. La mort de Diggory, les dangers que vous avez courus Weasley, Granger, et toi surtout, _j'en_ suis responsable. Tout ce dont je t'ai accusé, hier soir, c'est ce dont _je_ suis coupable. »

Son cœur s'emballa au point que ça en faisait presque mal. Effrayé par ce que disait le Maître des Potions, effrayé par la culpabilité qu'il lisait dans son regard, Harry repoussa les mains qui le maintenait en place et recula de quelques pas, plaçant entre eux une distance nécessaire.

Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour accepter ce que Snape-Prince venait de lui avouer. Une part de lui était soulagée parce que l'homme venait de lui donner une raison suffisante de le haïr. Une autre, plus importante, se sentait trahie parce qu'il avait voulu faire confiance au Mangemort. Il avait _voulu_ croire que pour le temps qu'ils passeraient à cette époque, il aurait un allié. Il ne serait pas seul.

Il ne réagit même pas quand le Professeur tira sa baguette de sa manche. Il ne sortit pas la sienne, ne tenta pas de se protéger... L'espace d'un instant, son imagination prolixe attendit que Snape-Prince jette l'_Avada_ qui mettrait fin à tout ça.

« Les sortilèges se sont dissipés. » expliqua le Maître des Potions, en surprenant son regard. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te voulais aucun mal. »

Harry songea qu'il n'aurait certainement pas formulé la chose comme cela si le garçon ne l'avait pas pris pour un meurtrier. Il l'observa jeter à nouveau des sorts qui leur permettraient de ne pas être entendus. Il n'était pas certain que ça en vaille la peine, il ne savait pas s'il voulait en apprendre davantage et il n'avait certainement rien à dire.

Ce fut pourtant lui qui reprit la parole, se surprenant lui-même.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute. » lâcha-t-il.

L'incrédulité qui s'afficha sur le visage de Snape-Prince n'avait comme équivalent que celle qu'il éprouvait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de parler, il avait presque l'impression de fonctionner à deux niveaux. Une partie de lui peinait à englober l'énormité de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ne ressentait que de la colère et de la rancœur, une autre avait une compréhension plus vaste et avait réalisé depuis longtemps que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir mais qu'il existait de vastes zones de gris. Et peut-être, peut-être bien, qu'il avait besoin que Snape-Prince appartienne au gris.

« Cédric... Tout ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard... » continua-t-il. « Ce n'était pas votre faute. »

Snape-Prince fouilla son regard à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi.

« Je suis Professeur, je suis responsable de mes élèves. » objecta calmement le Maître des Potions. « A onze ans, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir te lancer à la poursuite de Quirrel comme seul un idiot de lion pourrait le faire. J'aurais dû prévoir que tu agirais comme un idiot. »

« Ce n'était pas votre faute. » insista encore Harry, sans se formaliser d'être traité d'idiot. C'était normal que Snape-Prince le traite d'idiot et il accueillait la normalité avec plaisir, à cet instant. « Et on ne poursuivait pas Quirrel, on pensait que c'était vous. »

Le Maître des Potions n'eut pas l'air surpris.

« Ce qui prouve que votre idiotie n'a pas de limite. » commenta l'homme. « Si ça avait été moi et pas Quirrel, vous seriez probablement morts. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, un sourire sans joie trouvant son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Question de temps, de toute manière. » lâcha-t-il.

« _Potter._ » gronda Snape-Prince.

« Vous avez dit vous-même que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui. » se défendit le Survivant. Si Dumbledore l'avait mis au courant plus tôt de cette prophétie, il aurait accordé plus d'attention à ses cours, à ses professeurs... Tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à s'amuser avec Ron, sans s'intéresser à ce qui lui sauverait peut-être la vie...

« Je te serais gré de ne pas m'accréditer des paroles que je n'ai pas prononcées. » grinça Snape-Prince. « J'ai dit qu'il était _prématuré_ de penser à un affrontement. »

Affreusement réaliste, Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc.

« Mais je n'aurais pas plus de chance de le battre dans dix ans qu'aujourd'hui. » gémit-t-il, oubliant un instant que c'était à son Professeur de Potions qu'il était en train de se confier.

« Pas avec cette attitude, c'est certain. » décréta le Mangemort. « Mais avec un entraînement sérieux... »

L'angoisse tourbillonnait dans sa poitrine, l'oppressant de son poids.

« Ça ne servira à rien. » coupa Harry, en pressant son visage dans ses mains.

Snape-Prince resta interdit, craignant visiblement une crise de nerfs. Il était clair qu'il regrettait amèrement d'avoir seulement effleuré le problème de cette prophétie. En d'autres circonstances, le garçon aurait certainement ri de son air horrifié. Le Maître des Potions finit par se reprendre.

« Je ne perds jamais mon temps. » affirma l'homme. Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre et Snape-Prince leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à t'enseigner si je ne pensais pas que tu avais des chances raisonnables de l'emporter. »

L'espion se renfrogna après cette déclaration trop sentimentale à son goût et le garçon se détendit légèrement, plus réconforté par les paroles de Snape-Prince qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Le Professeur avait trop de défauts pour dresser une liste exhaustive mais, à sa connaissance, il ne lui avait jamais menti.

Excepté, lui rappela une petite voix, sur sa trahison.

Mais était-ce bien une trahison ?, se demanda-t-il en observant attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Snape-Prince dut deviner ce qui se jouait dans sa tête parce qu'il resta étrangement immobile, attendant sans doute qu'Harry décide de la suite. Réclamer justice ou suivre l'exemple de Dumbledore.

Harry aurait aimé être plus en colère qu'il ne l'était. Bien sûr, il en voulait à Snape-Prince d'avoir livré la prophétie à Voldemort, bien sûr... Bien sûr, il lui en voulait, c'était naturel... Mais...

Mais de là à le rendre responsable de la mort de ses parents, il y avait un fossé qu'il ne se résolvait pas à franchir.

Il connaissait Severus Snape. Du moins, il connaissait le Severus Snape de quinze ans et il savait_, _il _savait_ au plus profond de lui-même que jamais, _jamais_ le Serpentard n'aurait fait quoi que ce fut qui eut pu blesser Lily Evans, même si elle ne s'était plus appelé Evans mais Potter. Il l'aimait avec une candeur enfantine et une maladresse qu'Harry supposait être inhérente à l'adolescence. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Alors évidemment, Snape-Prince avait forcément su que Voldemort s'en prendrait à un enfant et à sa famille... Évidemment, cela soulevait d'autres problèmes de conscience, mais Harry ne se sentait pas de taille à juger un être aussi complexe.

Les seules choses dont le Professeur était responsable étaient ses choix. Et le Survivant supposait qu'il les avait amplement assumé en espionnant pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Sans compter que trouver la force d'admettre avoir fait une erreur en rejoignant les Mangemorts était un acte de courage qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer.

Severus Snape était un homme orgueilleux, et Harry devinait qu'il avait dû lui falloir faire preuve de beaucoup d'humilité pour tenter de protéger Lily de son indiscrétion.

Il avait une part de responsabilité dans leur mort, mais il n'avait pas eu _l'intention_ de faire du mal à ses parents... Il n'avait pas tenu la baguette qui les avait assassinés... Et Harry n'avait-il pas déclaré la veille que ça faisait une différence ?

Détournant le regard, le garçon se mit à observer ses équipiers qui atterrissaient et rebroussaient chemin vers le château, l'ayant totalement oublié. Il suivit des yeux la silhouette athlétique de son capitaine.

« Est-ce que Terrens est devenu un Mangemort ? » s'enquit-il. « Il n'a pas l'air d'un fanatique. »

Il supposa qu'il n'était pas aussi inapte à ces double conversations caractéristiques des Serpentards parce que Snape-Prince sembla comprendre.

« Il a dix-sept ans. » répondit simplement le Professeur.

Harry aurait pu prétendre qu'il ne saisissait pas ce que le Maître des Potions essayait de lui expliquer, mais la vérité était qu'il ne réalisait que trop bien. Le sujet avait beau être dérangeant, il y avait réfléchi plusieurs fois ces derniers jours.

« Quand est-ce MacNair a pris la Marque ? » demanda-t-il.

Snape-Prince s'agita, visiblement mal à l'aise, et le garçon supposa qu'il ne répondrait pas mais l'homme le surprit.

« Il la recevra l'année prochaine. » déclara le Mangemort, lentement. « Le jour de Noël. En même temps que... plusieurs autres. »

Dont lui, déduisit Harry.

« Il n'est pas... Il ne ressemble pas à sa version adulte. » hésita-t-il. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est devenu comme ça. »

« Il a quinze ans. » soupira Snape-Prince. « Et une histoire personnelle. Crois-tu que tu seras le même dans dix ou vingt ans ? Les hommes évoluent, ils changent. La vie serait fade si ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Mais il aime tellement le cours de Soins aux Créatures... » lâcha-t-il, d'un ton dépité. « Les créatures magiques le passionnent et de penser que dans quelques années il prendra plaisir à les tuer, c'est... »

« Je te déconseille d'y penser. » l'interrompit Snape-Prince. « Les personnes que tu rencontreras à cette époque ne sont plus les mêmes à la nôtre. Ne t'attache pas à ceux qui deviendront des ennemis. »

Harry avait beau reconnaître la vérité de ses paroles, ça ne l'empêcha pas de protester.

« Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour ne pas s'attacher. » avoua-t-il. « MacNair est... C'est le genre de garçon avec qui je pourrais être _ami, _j'oublie qu'il va devenir un monstre parce qu'il est drôle et amical. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? »

« Une cible facile, je dirai... » ironisa Snape-Prince

Le garçon grimaça, sans parvenir à trouver les mots pour contredire l'homme. Le fait était que s'il se retrouvait face à MacNair dans une bataille, il n'était pas certain de ne pas hésiter. Il se frotta les yeux, se sentant à nouveau épuisé.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé ? » voulut-il savoir malgré tout. Comment passait-on d'une fascination pour les animaux, qui rivalisait avec celle d'Hagrid, à une passion morbide pour leur décapitation ?

Snape-Prince fit un geste imprécis qui aurait pu signifier l'ignorance autant que le désintérêt. Quand il se leva, Harry l'imita, s'engageant à sa suite dans les escaliers qui les ramèneraient sur la terre ferme.

Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à l'entrée du château lorsque le Professeur lui offrit finalement une réponse.

« Certaines branches de la magie noire provoquent une addiction. » déclara Snape-Prince. « C'est le cas des Impardonnables. Plus un sorcier les utilise, plus il en tire du plaisir. Les Impardonnables ne portent pas seulement ce nom en raison de ce que subit la victime, ils le portent également en raison de ce que subit le lanceur. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Inconsciemment sans doute, le regard de Snape-Prince se leva vers la haute tour qui abritait le bureau dictatorial. Dumbledore approuverait-il que le Maître des Potions lui parle de magie noire ? Le garçon ne le pensait pas. Le Directeur nourrissait cette tendance à vouloir le garder innocent – et inconscient – de tout. Le Professeur devait partager cette opinion parce que son expression se fit défiante, quelques secondes, et il continua son explication.

« Se repaître de la souffrance d'un autre abîme l'âme. » poursuivit le Mangemort. « Le désir est une notion clef lorsqu'il est question de _Doloris,_ d'_Avada_ ou d'_Imperium_. Plus l'envie de causer de la douleur est puissante, plus un Doloris sera efficace, par exemple. Il est là question du pouvoir absolu sur un autre être. Ce sont des sortilèges avec lesquels on ne peut tricher, et dont on ne peut se servir sans en payer le prix. »

Il marqua une pause et Harry, suspendu à ses mots, se demanda brièvement quel était le prix que lui avait payé.

« Un meurtre n'est jamais gratuit. » reprit Snape-Prince. « L'_Avada_ est un sort violent et barbare qui exige son du. Le lanceur détruit peu à peu son âme, il perd sa conscience, tout sens de la morale... Plus d'un Mangemort est devenu assoiffé de sang lors de la première guerre, ce qui peut expliquer le cas de MacNair. Privé de victimes, il aura reporté son envie de meurtre sur les créatures qui le passionnaient durant son adolescence. »

Cela se tenait et le garçon hocha pensivement la tête.

Ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le seuil de château lorsque la main de Snape-Prince le força à s'arrêter.

« Ne t'y trompe pas. » prévint le Professeur avec gravité. « Plus d'un Mangemort s'est laissé détruire par les sirènes du pouvoir, mais plus d'un homme avant eux avait cédé. »

« Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas. » répliqua le garçon, son honneur tout Gryffondoresque légèrement froissé par ces insinuations.

Un rictus railleur étira les lèvres du Maître des Potions.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que désirer sa part de pouvoir était une mauvaise chose. » tempéra Snape-Prince. « Simplement que lorsqu'on fait appel à ce genre de forces, il faut prendre garde à ce qu'elles ne nous dépassent pas. »

« J'ai compris, Monsieur. » promit Harry, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je sens que je vais regretter ma question mais... pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas devenu comme MacNair ? »

Snape-Prince arbora une expression ouvertement moqueuse. « Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je ne suis pas devenu exactement comme MacNair ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas sadique. » répondit le garçon sans réfléchir.

Le Professeur leva un sourcil surpris et Harry inclina la tête.

« Enfin, si. » se reprit le Survivant. « Vous l'êtes. Mais pas de la même façon. Vous n'êtes pas _tordu_. »

Quoi que maintenant qu'il y pensait... De plus, que Snape-Prince considère le terme de 'sadique' comme un compliment n'était sans doute pas une preuve de santé mentale...

« J'apprécie la subtilité. » répliqua l'espion, une lueur amusée dans le regard. « Et entre nous, aucun Impardonnable n'est aussi efficace que certaines potions... Imaginons que je verse quelques gouttes de _Venenam Terricus _dans ton verre de jus de citrouille tous les repas pendant trois jours... Au quatrième tu serais couché avec tous les symptômes d'un banal empoisonnement alimentaire. Au cinquième, tu serais mort et le poison étant indétectable, personne ne me soupçonnerait. »

Harry s'immobilisa, laissant Snape-Prince le dépasser. Il analysa les paroles du Professeur, détectant plus de moquerie que de réelle menace dans la voix, et rattrapa l'homme pile au moment où il passait les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. » lâcha-t-il. « Vous _êtes_ tordu. Et je préfère quand vous ne faites pas d'humour. »

Les lèvres du Maître des Potions tressautèrent.

« Il est de notoriété publique que n'ai pas d'humour, Mr Prince. » répondit le Mangemort.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'installer à la place que Severus lui avait gardée, sachant qu'il ne pourrait avoir le dernier mot. De bien meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été de la journée, il se servit copieusement et soutint même la conversation de son ami sur l'interrogation que Flitwick avait prévue pour le lendemain.

Entre deux bouchées de purée de pommes de terre, il porta son verre de jus de citrouille à sa bouche et se figea lorsque le liquide toucha ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers la table professorale, découvrant sans surprise les yeux amusés de son prétendu père fixés sur lui. Son regard dévia d'Harry au verre qu'il tenait toujours à la main et le garçon reposa le gobelet, se jurant de se mettre à transporter une flasque, comme Fol'Œil le faisait.

En attendant, il se contenterait du pichet d'eau minérale.


	18. Friends

Saluuuut! Rien de bien excitant dans ce chapitre, j'en ai peur. Un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Friends.<em>

_They aren't any such things as good friend or bad friend. _

_Maybe there are just friends. _

_People who stand by you when you're hurt and who helped you feel not so lonely. _

_Maybe they are worth being scared for and hoping for and living for. _

_Maybe worth dying for too. _

_If that what has to be. _

_No bad friends. _

_Only people you want. _

_Need to be with. _

_People who built their houses in your heart._

Stephen King.

_Amis. _

_Il n'existe pas de choses comme un bon ou un mauvais ami. _

_Peut-être qu'il y a simplement des amis. _

_Des personnes qui se tiennent à vos côtés lorsque vous êtes blessé et qui vous aident à vous sentir moins seul. _

_Peut-être valent-elles la peine que l'on ait peur pour elles et que l'on espère pour elles et que l'on vive pour elles._

_Peut-être valent-elles aussi la peine qu'on meure pour elles. _

_Si c'est ce qui doit arriver. _

_Il n'y a pas de mauvais ami. _

_Juste des personnes dont on a envie. _

_Que l'on a besoin de fréquenter. _

_Des personnes qui construisent leur foyer dans nos cœur. _

Stephen King.

_**Chapitre 18 : Friends**_

« Je n'y comprends rien. » se plaignit Harry, en reportant une nouvelle donnée sur son brouillon couvert d'additions, de soustractions et de schémas basiques incorrects.

« Si tu cessais de le répéter tous les quarts d'heure, tu avancerais peut-être plus vite. » gronda Snape-Prince, clairement exaspéré de ses lamentations régulières.

Le garçon redressa la tête, mais le Professeur n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux des ingrédients qu'il hachait finement. Dépité, il entreprit d'observer distraitement le Mangemort, la salle de potions était trop calme et ça ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

« Si je n'étais pas coincé ici, je n'aurais pas besoin d'avancer. » marmonna-t-il.

« Je regrette énormément de te forcer à travailler, Harry. » lâcha Snape-Prince, dans un sarcasme faussement aimable, tout en ajoutant les herbes à un des cinq chaudrons qui bouillonnaient devant lui. « Vraiment, mon cœur se brise devant tant de cruauté. »

« Mmm. » grogna le Survivant, s'en tenant à sa promesse de surveiller ses paroles. S'il n'était pas insolent, le Professeur tentait de contrôler son affreux caractère et, l'arrangement avait beau durer depuis moins d'une semaine, il fonctionnait plutôt bien jusque là.

« Si tu ne veux pas terminer ce devoir, je suis certain que des chaudrons ont besoin d'être récurés dans la réserve... » menaça négligemment Snape-Prince.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous savez que c'est _à moi_ que Slughorn a prêté la salle, hein ? » lança-t-il, mais il n'était pas sûr que le Maître des Potions ne soit pas sérieux et il replongea dans ses calculs avec mauvaise humeur.

Quelles proportions de belladone devait-il ajouter à sa mixture, et, quel était l'intérêt de le calculer quand il aurait suffi d'ouvrir un livre ? Et la belladone étant une base ne devrait-elle pas être proportionnelle à l'agent catalyseur ?

Désespéré, il relut pour la cinquantième fois la page de son livre de potions qui expliquait comment calculer soi-même les doses d'ingrédients.

Jamais Slughorn n'avait eu une pire idée que de leur assigner ce projet. Ils étaient censés théoriser eux-même la confection d'une petite potion pour le prochain cours. Le Professeur de Potions examinerait leur travail et leur demanderait, le cas échéant, de la préparer. Severus s'était contenté de sortir une de ses expériences. Lily avait déjà terminé. Et lui, pataugeait.

S'il était objectif, être obligé de travailler un samedi après-midi était probablement ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de mieux, ou il se serait retrouvé sans rien à présenter le lundi suivant. Au moins, enfermé dans la salle de potions avec Snape-Prince, il n'était pas tenté de discuter ou de faire totalement autre chose de bien plus intéressant, comme participer au match de Quidditch improvisé auquel les Serdaigles avaient défié quelques Serpentards le matin même.

Une honte qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre dans les cachots...

« Harry. » le rappela à l'ordre la voix ferme et agacée du Professeur.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le garçon cessa d'inspecter les murs de la pièce et retourna à ses calculs trop complexes.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Snape-Prince n'avait pas pu demander la pièce à Slughorn lui-même. Une chance que le Professeur de potions ne rechigne pas à prêter sa salle de classe. Le vieux Directeur de Maison avait eu l'air enchanté qu'Harry émette le souhait d'accéder au laboratoire. Il le serait sans doute beaucoup moins quand il se serait aperçu que le Mangemort avait rapidement réorganisé la réserve à ingrédients sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait travailler avec un désordre pareil.

Ce que Slughorn ne manquerait pas de lui mettre sur le dos, vu que Snape-Prince était censé être partout sauf ici. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le Professeur avait décrété qu'il était hors de question que son ancien Directeur de Maison sache qu'il avait besoin du laboratoire. Quelque chose à propos d'une signature distinctive à chaque Maître des Potions qui pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de Slughorn qui était déjà trop curieux.

Comme souvent depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés en 1975, Harry avait cédé sans chercher plus loin. Snape-Prince était paranoïaque et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

Devait-il ajouter des œufs de serpencendre à sa liste ou était-ce totalement inutile ? Ils servaient d'agent catalyseur dans certains somnifères ou philtres hallucinogènes, mais y avait-il de la belladone dans ces potions là ?

Son manuel ne lui apporta pas de réponse. Pas plus que celui de Botanique, et celui de Soins aux Créatures était resté dans le dortoir.

Il leva la tête, bien décidé à extorquer la réponse à Snape-Prince, mais il retint sa question en voyant l'homme jongler avec ses différents chaudrons.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux de faire cinq potions à la fois ? » demanda-t-il, se souvenant trop bien de la dernière catastrophe qui avait eu lieu dans cette pièce.

Tout en versant de l'essence de rose dans un chaudron et en en remuant un autre, le Professeur lui jeta un coup d'œil condescendant.

« Potion calmante, potion de sommeil sans rêve, philtre contre les céphalées, régénération sanguine et solution de force. » déclara Snape-Prince d'un ton supérieur. « Le moins qualifié des potionistes serait en mesure de les préparer. »

Simultanément ? Harry en doutait, mais il préféra tenir sa langue. Après tout, lorsqu'il était question de potions, le Professeur était à son affaire. S'il y avait un seul domaine dans lequel le garçon lui faisait pleinement confiance, c'était celui là.

« Vous savez qu'il y a tout ça à l'infirmerie ? » ironisa-t-il, tout en feuilletant son livre de Botanique à la recherche des propriétés de la valériane. Il croyait se rappeler que la plante était efficace dans les potions relatives au sommeil, mais il n'était pas certain.

Le bref silence lui apprit que Snape-Prince avait levé les yeux au ciel, sans aucun doute désespéré de son manque de subtilité.

« Étant donné la fréquence de tes crises de nerfs, un stock de potions calmantes me semble nécessaire. Une nuit complète ne serait superflue ni pour toi, ni pour moi d'où la potion de sommeil et, grâce à toi, j'ai la migraine tous les jours. » expliqua sèchement l'homme. « Si j'empruntais toutes ces potions à l'infirmerie, au mieux cela soulèverait des questions gênantes, au pire Pomfresh me ferait soigner pour dépendance. »

Le Survivant soupesa ses paroles puis les accepta dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Et les deux autres ? » s'enquit-il, sans réel intérêt.

_Racines de valériane_, indiquait le livre, _efficaces dans les somnifères. _Parfait.

« Il y a des fioles de régénération sanguine dans mon bureau et dans mes appartements. Ainsi que divers philtres de force. » admit Snape-Prince. « Ce sont des choses qu'il vaut mieux avoir sous la main. J'ai toujours un flacon sur moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ce sera aussi ton cas. »

Cela lui semblait un peu exagéré, mais Harry savait que discuter ne servirait à rien.

« Il vaut mieux hacher les racines de valériane ou les écraser ? » lança-t-il, en mordillant le bout de sa plume.

« Vaut-il mieux attraper le Vif d'Or avec la main droite ou la main gauche ? » répliqua Snape-Prince, pince sans rire.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et cessa de fixer les nombres avec hostilité pour froncer les sourcils.

« C'est une question idiote. » remarqua-t-il, sans réfléchir.

Le regard du Professeur était plus qu'ironique.

«Précisément. » lâcha le Maître des Potions.

Harry retint un soupir agacé. D'accord, du point de vue de l'homme, la question n'était pas pertinente. Était-ce une raison pour faire de la rétention d'informations ? Frustré, il continua à tenter de démêler les proportions de belladone qu'il devait utiliser. Il n'était toujours pas certain de l'agent catalyseur dont il pouvait se servir...

« Que veux-tu faire de la valériane ? » finit par demander Snape-Prince.

Il ne savait pas si le Professeur rechignait à laisser une question sans réponse ou bien s'il répugnait à provoquer une énième dispute. Dieu savait que la dernière avait été assez perturbante. Snape-Prince ne comprenait visiblement pas la magnanimité d'Harry par rapport au rôle qu'il avait joué dans la mort de ses parents et semblait attendre que l'épée de Damoclès qui oscillait au dessus de sa tête ne tombe. Le garçon ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même son comportement mais maintenant qu'il connaissait la grande majorité des secrets du Professeur, eh bien... il n'avait plus autant peur de lui. Peur, dans le sens qu'il ne pensait plus que le Mangemort n'attendait que la moindre occasion de le découper en morceaux, pour ce qui était de craindre une retenue ou une punition équivalente, ça ne lui était pas passé.

« Je veux surtout les propriétés soporifiques... » répondit-t-il.

« Broyées. » trancha Snape-Prince.

Broyées, se répéta Harry. C'était embêtant. Ça signifiait qu'il fallait augmenter les proportions de valériane et par conséquent...

Le sifflement strident le fit sursauter sur sa chaise et, inquiet, il leva la tête, prêt à se mettre à couvert sous le bureau. Le quatrième chaudron à partir de la gauche rougissait à une vitesse alarmante. Pas plus alarmante, en revanche, que l'épaisse fumée qui s'en dégageait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de décider entre s'enfuir et se protéger, Snape-Prince s'affairait déjà, jetant avec dextérité un tas d'ingrédients et remuant. La fumée se dispersa et le chaudron retrouva sa teinte normale.

« L'illustre potioniste aurait-il un problème ? » se moqua-t-il, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Le regard noir que le Professeur lui lança le poussa à se pencher à nouveau sur ses feuilles. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait de vouloir plaisanter avec Snape-Prince. Il oubliait parfois que ce n'était pas Severus. Severus avait un sens de l'humour particulier mais il _avait_ un sens de l'humour, pas uniquement ce cynisme acide qui caractérisait le Maître des Potions.

Il ignora résolument les marmonnements colériques de l'homme selon lesquels il l'aurait induit en erreur en parlant de la valériane. S'il avait pris accidentellement la valériane en en parlant, ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était fou la mauvaise foi du Professeur...

Le silence se réinstalla mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il fut clair pour Harry qu'il n'arriverait à rien sans aide. Pour terminer ce fichu devoir, il lui fallait un catalyseur...

« Est-ce que je peux me servir d'œufs de serpencendre comme catalyseur si j'utilise la belladone comme agent principal et de la valériane comme secondaire ? » demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus.

«Cela dépend. » déclara Snape-Prince, après un instant.

Au moins, il avait cessé de grommeler entre ses dents, songea Harry.

« De quoi ? » s'enquit-t-il, exaspéré par les demi-réponses de l'homme.

Le Professeur prit le temps de retirer un des chaudrons du feu avant de reprendre la parole.

« De la corpulence de celui que tu tentes d'empoisonner. » offrit finalement le Maître des Potions, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes au garçon pour intégrer la réponse. Puis, il baissa les yeux sur le parchemin qu'il noircissait depuis plus de deux heures, observa avec découragement les divers calculs qui prenaient en compte les œufs de serpencendre et déduisit que tout était à refaire.

Peut-être que fabriquer un poison n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout. Slughorn ne serait probablement pas ravi, mais il avait bien dit que les élèves pouvaient choisir leur projet. Le Professeur avait précisé qu'il n'attendait rien d'ambitieux, simplement qu'ils apprennent à choisir eux-mêmes leurs ingrédients et leurs quantités.

« D'accord. » soupira Harry, avant de repousser les parchemins et les livres sur le côté du bureau. « Tant pis, j'aurais un T. »

Ce qui ne signifiait malheureusement pas qu'il pouvait quitter ces cachots humides. D'abord il devait rester là tant que Snape-Prince y serait; ensuite, il avait toujours des devoirs à faire. Décidément, la cinquième année était loin d'être sa préférée et l'absence d'Hermione se faisait durement ressentir sur son travail scolaire.

Il tira son livre de Métamorphose de sa besace. Il fallait encore qu'il s'entraîne à faire disparaître des bouts de métal et rédige la dissertation correspondante...

« Termine ton devoir de potions. » ordonna sèchement le Professeur.

Agacé, Harry ouvrit bruyamment son livre et chercha le chapitre sur la disparition d'objets.

« Je n'y arrive pas. » cingla-t-il.

« Tu _n'essayes_ pas. » corrigea froidement Snape-Prince.

Le Survivant n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« A votre avis, qu'est-ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure ? » répliqua-t-il, ignorant la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il ne voulait pas contrarier le Maître des Potions.

« Tu gémis, tu soupires, tu te plains et tu regardes dans le vide. » répondit l'homme avec un calme exaspérant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à riposter ce qui lui venait à l'esprit – à savoir : en quoi ses performances académiques pouvaient-elles bien le concerner ? - mais se reprit au dernier moment. C'était suffisamment désagréable de passer la journée à travailler en compagnie du Professeur sans y rajouter une dispute.

« Les potions, ce n'est pas mon truc. » déclara-t-il plus sobrement. « Je n'y comprends rien. »

Snape-Prince ne se laissa pas émouvoir. En fait, il ne daigna même pas le regarder, trop occupé à retirer un deuxième chaudron du feu. Quand ce fut fait, il remua trois fois la potion de régénération sanguine dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et s'essuya les mains.

Puis il avança avec détermination vers le fond de la classe, où Harry s'était installé.

Le garçon eut à peine le temps de se demander s'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin et si le Mangemort allait réellement l'assassiner que l'homme était déjà sur lui. Mais au lieu de jeter un Avada ou un autre sort tout aussi désagréable, le Professeur s'empara de son parchemin.

Harry dissimula un sourire lorsqu'il vit l'air dégoûté avec lequel Snape-Prince observait le papier tâché, ses nombreux gribouillages et le manque d'ordre général de ses conclusions. Severus était exactement pareil. Pour lui, même un brouillon devait être organisé.

Le Maître des Potions finit par reposer la feuille sur la table et retourner à ses chaudrons.

« Un potion qui crée des rêves plaisants existe déjà. » lança Snape-Prince, avec un dédain notable.

Le garçon était un peu surpris que le Professeur ait réussi à déduire correctement son objectif final de ses gribouillages – et quelque peu fier, au moins, il n'était pas si éloigné de son but.

« Slughorn ne veut pas qu'on _invente_ une potion. » répondit-t-il. _Encore heureux_. « Il faut qu'on améliore une recette basique. »

Si possible l'expression hautaine du Mangemort se fit plus prononcée. On aurait presque dit que reproduire par soi-même ce qui avait déjà été fait avant était d'un ennui mortel.

« Aucun intérêt. » commenta Snape-Prince, comme pour lui donner raison.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Harry.

«Je suis content qu'on soit enfin d'accord sur quelque chose. » signala le Survivant.

Les gestes fluides du Professeur s'interrompirent un instant mais ne tardèrent pas à reprendre.

« Un devoir est un devoir. » asséna le Maître des Potions avec conviction, avant de baisser d'un ton. « Aussi stupide soit-il. »

Harry n'était sans doute pas censé entendre le marmonnement mais il ne put s'empêcher de donner son avis.

« C'est moins stupide que les dissertations que Lockhart donnait. » remarqua-t-il, en feuilletant distraitement son livre de potions. Si la potion qu'il tentait de reproduire était dans le manuel... « _Racontez comment j'ai survécu à trois mois de cohabitation avec des harpies, sans même froisser mes vêtements_... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire... Avoir écrit cette dissertation ou avoir eu un A +... »

« Le seul et unique de ton palmarès. » railla Snape-Prince, en augmentant le feu du philtre de force. « Le Professeur McGonagall a juré qu'elle lui ferait avaler son chapeau s'il s'avisait de raconter cette histoire abracadabrante une fois de plus. » Un rictus dur étira légèrement les lèvres du Mangemort. « Il ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de son chapeau à plumes... »

Un peu perturbé par le fait que le Professeur entretenait la conversation, Harry fut néanmoins amusé par l'idée de McGonagall jouant un tour pareil à cet incapable.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'a engagé. » grimaça le garçon, tout en continuant de chercher paresseusement dans son manuel. « C'était un abruti. »

Un filet de fumée argenté se dégagea du philtre de force, signe que la potion était terminée. Snape-Prince entreprit de la répartir dans de petits flacons.

« La malédiction effraye les candidats qualifiés. » répondit distraitement le Professeur.

Plus intéressé par les informations que lui livrait l'homme que par ses devoirs, le garçon se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Elle existe vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. C'était une question qu'il s'était toujours posé. Quelle part était vraie et quelle part appartenait à la légende ?

« Personne n'est resté deux années consécutives à ce poste depuis pratiquement cinquante ans. »

Trop concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, le Professeur ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il poursuivait la discussion. Harry s'en serait amusé si le sujet n'avait pas été tellement sérieux. Ce n'était pas tant leur scolarité qui pâtissait du manque d'enseignant compétent que leurs chances de survies.

« Mais, _vous,_ vous vouliez le poste, non ? » insista-t-il. « C'est ce que tout le monde dit. »

« Le Directeur a estimé que ma... _présence_ était trop précieuse pour être risquée. » déclara le Mangemort, d'un ton froid où perçait la rancœur.

En clair, Dumbledore n'avait aucune intention de mettre en péril la vie de son espion ne fut-ce que par une malédiction qui n'existait peut-être même pas...

« C'est complètement idiot. » lâcha-t-il, sans dissimuler son agacement. « Vous êtes cent fois meilleur que tous ceux qu'on a eus avant, à part peut-être Remus. Pourquoi Dumbledore continue-t-il à engager des guignols comme Quirrel ou Lockhart alors que vous pourriez faire mieux et que vous détestez enseigner les potions ? »

Il croisa le regard stupéfait de Snape-Prince et sentit la Legilimancie à l'œuvre. Pensant que le prendre par surprise était sans doute un de ses nouveaux tests, Harry tenta de parer en imaginant une cascade puisque c'était la dernière méthode qu'ils avaient travaillée. Il n'eut pas le temps de réellement installer ses défenses que le Professeur se retirait, clairement perplexe.

« Tu le penses vraiment. » constata l'homme. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

« Vous auriez pu poser directement la question. » ronchonna-t-il, plus pour la forme que par réelle irritation.

Mais Snape-Prince ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à l'examiner comme un ingrédient à disséquer.

Mal à l'aise, Harry se racla la gorge.

« Bon... J'utilise quoi comme catalyseur ? » demanda-t-il, anxieux de changer le sujet. Il avait complimenté _Snape-Prince_. Le monde ne tournait plus droit.

« Je ne te donnerai pas la réponse. » refusa le Maître des Potions. « Utilise les pauvres méninges que ton abruti de père t'a légués. »

L'insulte leur permit de revenir en terrain familier, et ce fut avec un soulagement inexplicable qu'Harry se mit à bouder sur son parchemin. Il sentait confusément que le Professeur était tout aussi heureux de se pencher à nouveau sur ses chaudrons.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il décida que de la poudre de salamandre séchée ferait un excellent catalyseur. Au moins, d'après son manuel, ça ne se transformerait pas en poison au contact de la belladone ou de la valériane. Les autres ingrédients étaient trop faibles en quantité pour poser problème, ils ne servaient qu'à lier les trois principaux ensembles.

Ce fut avec un grand contentement qu'il mit un point final à son devoir de potion, trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Il y avait très certainement des fautes mais dans l'ensemble, il pensait bien obtenir un E voire un O puisque Slughorn notait large. Il roula soigneusement le parchemin et rangea ses affaires.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et estima qu'il restait trop peu de temps avant le dîner pour commencer la Métamorphose. Snape-Prince n'avait pas l'air d'avoir terminé mais le garçon avait eu son compte de murs gris et humides pour la journée, il se leva et attrapa son sac.

« Dix minutes supplémentaires. » ordonna sèchement le Professeur.

Avec un soupir, Harry se hissa sur une table et attendit impatiemment que l'homme termine de mettre en flacon les différents philtres. Au moins deux des potions devaient être laissées à reposer pendant quelques heures mais Harry ne demanda pas comment le Mangemort comptait s'y prendre, il avait besoin de changer d'air.

Quand le Maître des Potions le libéra finalement, le Survivant ne se le fit pas répéter avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers les étages supérieurs. Il hésita un peu sur sa destination mais les maigres rayons du soleil qu'il apercevait par les diverses fenêtres ne l'invitaient pas réellement à sortir, il préféra donc se diriger vers les hauteurs et l'ancienne salle de divination qui servait de QG à Severus et Lily.

Il prit grand soin de faire de multiples détours, ainsi que le faisait le Serpentard chaque fois. Mais apparemment, songea-t-il, en arrivant près de la pièce en question, la discrétion n'était pas de mise aujourd'hui. Ou alors Lily était arrivée la dernière.

Il se rapprocha de la porte entrouverte, souriant déjà au rire de sa mère qui résonnait jusque dans le couloir.

« Alors ? » lançait la jeune fille, riant toujours à moitié. « Tu me préfères en blonde ? »

Si Severus répondit, ce fut si bas que ça ne porta pas jusqu'à lui. Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Les deux adolescents étaient assis en tailleurs, face à face, plus proches que le Survivant l'aurait voulu. Ce fut le silence soudain qui l'alarma et, sans s'expliquer réellement ses actions, il entra au pas de charge. C'était une chose de savoir que James était idiot. Une autre de savoir que sa mère fricotait avec Snape. Severus. Qu'importe.

Lily sursauta à son arrivée brutale et se tourna vers lui, un sourire spontané lui montant aux lèvres quand elle le reconnut.

La main de Severus était toujours suspendue dans les airs, au niveau de la joue de la lionne, et Harry ne pouvait que supposer qu'il avait remis une des mèches de cheveux de leur amie en place. Les cheveux _blonds comme les blés_ de leur amie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

Severus laissa retomber sa main et le dévisagea avec mécontentement.

« Rien. » répondit Lily, en haussant les épaules. « On s'entraînait pour le cours de Sortilèges. Tu aimes ma nouvelle couleur ? »

Y avait-il une bonne réponse à ce genre de questions ? Quand Hermione les interrogeait sur sa tenue ou sa coiffure ou autre chose de féminin, Ron et lui ne disaient jamais ce qu'il fallait.

« C'est... particulier. » offrit-il, sans se mouiller.

La jeune fille avait l'air très amusée.

« Sev ne m'aime ni en brune, ni en blonde. » lui apprit-elle sérieusement. « J'ai même essayé le châtain mais ça ne lui va pas non plus. »

Les regards des deux Serpentards se croisèrent. Severus ne cilla pas mais une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux.

Semblant réaliser que l'ambiance enjouée retombait rapidement, Lily mit un terme au sort d'un _finite _et attrapa son sac. Elle fouilla sa besace à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi, Severus de son côté s'attribua un des coussins et reprit le livre abandonné là.

« Où étais-tu passé aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit distraitement Lily.

« J'ai essayé de refaire la potion de la semaine dernière sans ton aide. » plaisanta-t-il, en allant s'installer devant une des tables basses qui parsemaient la pièce. « Et puis j'ai un peu travaillé. »

Ne trouvant visiblement pas ce qu'elle voulait dans son sac, elle tourna la tête vers Severus. La question mourut sur ses lèvres, au profit d'un sourire moqueur. Sans comprendre, le Survivant observa à son tour l'autre garçon mais ne trouva rien de drôle. Snape lisait son manuel de potions. _Encore._

« Tu sais... » remarqua Lily. « Ce serait plus discret si tu changeais de couverture de temps en temps. »

Severus n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre, tout absorbé qu'il l'était par sa lecture.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'y avait-il de si fascinant dans des listes d'ingrédients ?

Ramassant lentement la baguette qu'elle avait abandonnée par terre, la jeune fille la pointa négligemment dans la direction de son meilleur ami.

« _Finite Incatatem_. » chantonna-t-elle.

Le chaudron qui décorait la couverture du manuel se métamorphosa en un sorcier qui ressemblait vaguement à Bill Weasley. Cheveux long, boucle d'oreille et l'apparence d'un baroudeur.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir avant que Severus ne fasse disparaître le livre dans son dos. Ses joues étaient rouges.

« Je pensais que les aventures de Garet Flinsh étaient pour les enfants ou les idiots ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Le Serpentard avait l'air extrêmement contrarié.

« Je me tiens informé. » répondit-il dignement.

Dommage pour lui, Lily ne semblait pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

« C'est _toi_ qui m'a dit que Flinsh n'était qu'une caricature de bellâtre et que ses histoires étaient abracadabrantes au mieux, débilitantes au pire, non ? » insista-t-elle, tout sourire.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupira-t-il.

« Que tu me rendes le tome huit qui a _mystérieusement_ disparu de ma chambre l'été dernier... » exigea-t-elle, sans méchanceté.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, demande à Pétunia. » répliqua le Serpentard.

Lily eut une moue contrariée mais ne discuta pas. Harry décida que c'était le bon moment pour étaler son ignorance.

« Euh... Garet Flinsh ? » hésita-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Deux paires d'yeux incrédules se tournèrent vers lui.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas connaître ? » demanda Severus à l'instant même où Lily posait la même question.

Il s'avéra que les aventures de Garet Flinsh étaient une série de livres très populaires depuis quelques années. Une série que Severus crut bon de qualifier de peu sérieuse, mais que Lily et lui semblaient adorer. Harry trouva ironique que le Serpentard admirât autant un sorcier, aussi fictif soit-il, qui, d'après Lily, était un espion qui sauvait régulièrement le monde. Une sorte de James Bond sorcier en clair. Mais c'était le côté espion que retenait le Survivant... Severus avait beau se défendre, il était clair que la série lui plaisait.

« Il y a tous les tomes à la bibliothèque. » conclut la jeune fille. « Tu devrais lire le premier. »

« Il y a des romans à la bibliothèque ? » s'étonna Harry. Première nouvelle.

Severus et Lily échangèrent un regard et secouèrent la tête de concert.

« C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. » lança-t-il, pour couper court à toute réflexion. « On descend ? »

La proposition acceptée, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le rez-de-chaussée tout en discutant plus avant de ce fameux Garet Flinsh. Les deux amis se chamaillaient gentiment sur l'intérêt supposé de Severus sur les romans et Harry y allait parfois de son commentaire.

Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à la Grande Salle quand Harry aperçut Remus au bout d'un couloir. Le garçon était seul et ne regardait pas où il allait, trop occupé à lire une lettre qu'il tenait à la main. S'étant assuré que ses trois meilleurs amis n'étaient pas là pour les insulter comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, le Survivant se désintéressa du loup-garou et redonna sa pleine attention à Lily. Comme lui, la jeune fille ne faisait aucun cas du préfet.

Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Severus ralentissait. Quand il réalisa que le Serpentard n'était plus avec eux, il était déjà trop tard.

Le bruit de métal les fit se retourner brusquement, à temps pour voir leur ami les rattraper prestement et Remus, étalé au sol, entouré de tout un tas de morceaux de ferraille qui formaient une armure, il y avait quelques secondes encore.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » siffla Lily, alors que des bruits de pas résonnaient dans les couloirs adjacents. « Tu _sais_ qu'il est souvent malade. »

« Parce que tu crois que lui aurait hésité ? » riposta Severus, tout bas.

Partagé, Harry se désintéressa de leur dispute. Remus n'avait jamais rien _fait_ contre lui. C'étaient James ou Sirius qui agissaient la plupart du temps.

Et la pleine lune ne devait pas être loin parce que le Gryffondor peinait à se relever. On aurait presque dit que le moindre mouvement était douloureux.

« Mr Lupin ! » s'exclama McGonagall dans leur dos, en se précipitant vers eux.

Remus releva la tête, et grimaça en les apercevant finalement.

« Ce n'est rien, Professeur. » répondit-il, avec un sourire forcé. « J'ai trébuché. »

La sous-directrice était encore loin et Remus paraissait vraiment souffrir. Il avait du mal à s'appuyer sur sa jambe et...

Harry s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

Les yeux du loup-garou se plantèrent dans les siens, troublés. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'attraper sa main et de s'en servir pour se relever.

« Trébuché. » répéta McGonagall avec méfiance. Le regard qu'elle posait sur les deux serpents parlait pour elle.

En réalité, le coup d'œil que le lion jeta à Severus laissait penser que le Gryffondor n'était pas plus dupe qu'elle sur la véritable raison de sa chute.

« Je regrette pour l'armure... » continua Remus avec un sourire contrit. « J'ai voulu me rattraper et... »

Un coup de baguette négligent de la sorcière suffit à ré-assembler les différents bouts de métal. Remus ramassa sa lettre d'un _accio_, peinant sans doute à se baisser et emboîta le pas à sa Directrice de Maison quand elle s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna vers Severus, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Si James entend parler de ça... » commença-t-elle, uniquement pour être coupée.

« Ah, alors c'est _James_ maintenant ? » se moqua sèchement Severus.

Ça devait être un sujet de discorde récurent parce que la jeune fille plissa les yeux, signe qu'elle était vraiment énervée. Harry retint un soupir, sentant les prémices d'un désaccord qui serait tout sauf amical.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ces bêtises, Severus. » cingla la lionne.

Mais le Serpentard avait trouvé un autre cheval de bataille.

« Pourquoi ? Tu préfères peut-être Lupin ? » pressa Severus. « Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense... »

« Il est malade ! » explosa Lily. « Tout le monde le sait. Et, _franchement_, si tu cessais de les provoquer dès qu'ils t'oublient cinq minutes, peut-être que tu te ferais moins souvent humilier. »

Maladroit, jugea immédiatement Harry. Et de fait, Severus tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans écouter un mot de plus.

La jeune fille le regarda partir avant de lâcher un soupir colérique.

« C'est mon meilleur ami mais, des fois, je l'étranglerai. » déclara Lily, alors qu'Harry approchait prudemment. « A croire qu'il aime être en conflit avec ces garçons... »

Le Survivant ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

Lily était impulsive et Severus était susceptible.

Il ne savait pas comment ils étaient restés amis aussi longtemps.


	19. Deep Within

J'ai failliiiii être en retard mais il reste une heure avant minuit lol, donc je suis dans les temps. Parlant de temps, ceux des partiels et autres joyeusetés arrive XD Rassurez-vous, j'ai assez d'avance pour que ce ne soit pas un problème mais il se peut qu'il y ait parfois un décalage d'un jour ou deux dans la publication pour les 2 ou 3 semaines à venir. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai pas toujours le temps de me connecter sur l'ordi en ce moment.

Allez-savoir pourquoi, FF refuse de laisser répondre aux reviews en ce moment... Je répondrai par MP s'il y a des questions ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Is there a place deep within?<br>A place where you hide your darkest sins_  
>Deep Within -Within Temptation.<p>

_Y a-t-il un endroit au plus profond de toi ?_

_Un endroit où tu dissimules tes plus noirs péchés ?_

Deep Within – Within Temptation

_**Chapitre 19 : Deep Within **_

Harry étouffa un bâillement et tenta de prêter à Flitwick l'attention nécessaire. Sans grand succès. Les coups de coude réguliers de Severus lui permettaient à peine de rouvrir les paupières à chaque fois qu'elles se fermaient sans son consentement. Ça ne prévenait pas, en revanche, la chute lente et inexorable vers le bureau.

Ses bras s'étaient posés d'eux-même sur la surface dure, puis ils s'étaient croisés. Sa colonne avait commencé à ployer et sa tête, alourdie par un besoin irrépressible de sommeil, semblait attirée par ce coussin improvisé aussi sûrement que le miel attirait les abeilles.

Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, il fit une dernière tentative désespérée pour écouter le cours. Ce n'était pas inintéressant, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il _fallait_ qu'il dorme.

L'idée était trop puissante pour être repoussée, trop ancrée pour qu'il doute de son bien fondé. Il devait dormir, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

« _Prince._ » siffla MacNair dans son dos, avant de lui asséner une taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

Harry se redressa d'un bond, s'attirant les regards méprisants et agacés des Serdaigles. Il cilla plusieurs fois et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. » suggéra Severus, tout en continuant à prendre des notes.

« Peut-être... » répondit-il, en se frottant les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une angoisse brute le prit aux tripes. Une angoisse que la voix doucereuse et entêtante qui l'invitait au sommeil ne parvint pas à calmer.

Maîtrisant à grand peine les battements anarchiques de son cœur, il réfléchit rapidement et la conclusion qu'il atteignit ne l'enchanta pas. Si possible, ça le terrifia davantage encore.

A la seconde où il réalisa la nature du problème, l'endiguer devint impossible. Il projeta tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer d'aquatique sans que cela n'ait aucun effet. En dernier recours, il se replia même derrière certains souvenirs inutiles, comme Snape-Prince le lui avait montré.

Rien n'eut d'effet et il se retrouva aspiré par la vision.

_Un sentiment d'intense satisfaction l'envahit lorsqu'il contempla la maison en flammes. Autour de lui, ses fidèles Mangemorts riaient et se félicitaient d'un travail bien fait. _

_Il observa les maisons adjacentes, auxquelles l'incendie se propageait graduellement. Personne ne se risqua à en sortir. Ils préféraient affronter le brasier plutôt que de se mesurer à lui. Gildila Galkins était morte, son corps rôtissait lentement à côté de celui de ses enfants. _

_Il se tenait debout, au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, et personne n'avait le courage de s'opposer à lui. _

_Le sentiment de toute puissance était grisant, revigorant. Galkins morte, plus personne ne s'opposerait à lui. Même pas ce vieux fou amateur de Moldus... _

_Tout était en ordre. _

_Ou tout aurait dû l'être. _

_Il étudia plus attentivement les bâtiments alentours avec l'impression dérangeante qu'on le fixait. Mais personne ne s'y serait aventuré. C'était trop dangereux. Bien trop dangereux. Il était la créature la plus mortelle qui ait jamais foulé la surface de la terre. _

_Qui aurait bien pu se hasarder à l'épier ? _

_Un rire sombre naquit du plus profond de sa gorge. _

_Un fou. _

_Uniquement un fou. _

« Mr Prince... » appela avec inquiétude la voix de Flitwick. « _Mr Prince_. »

Le Professeur de Sortilèges couvrait presque le rire macabre de Voldemort. Un rire, réalisa Harry au bout de quelques secondes, qui venait de sa propre gorge.

A peine l'eut-il compris que le bruit s'éteignit, le laissant fébrile et avec une nausée tellement incontrôlable qu'elle le fit tomber de sa chaise. A genoux sur le sol, il ne put que céder à la douleur irrépressible qui consumait chacun de ses muscles. Les crampes dans son ventre diminuèrent quelque peu quand son estomac fut vide.

Le spectacle ne fit, en revanche, rien pour détourner l'attention soutenue du reste de la classe.

« Mon pauvre garçon... » marmonna Flitwick, avant de taper dans les mains pour rétablir le silence. Il remit de l'ordre d'un coup de baguette puis se tourna vers le préfet des Serpentards. « Mr Lestrange, pourriez-vous... »

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry attendit qu'on lui demande d'aller à l'infirmerie, cherchant déjà comment il pourrait s'échapper en route. Il ne savait pas qui était Gildila Galkins mais sa mort avait semblé cruciale à Voldemort. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un...

« Ce ne sera pas utile, Fillius. »

Avec des exclamations surprises, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le seuil où se tenait Dumbledore.

Harry ne s'en donna pas la peine. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que le Directeur était sur le pas de la porte, droit comme la justice et répandant autour de lui une telle aura d'autorité que personne ne se serait risqué à le contredire. Il se contenta donc de fermer les yeux et de maudire les divers tableaux qui décoraient la pièce.

« Mr Prince, si vous vouliez bien me suivre... » exigea, plus que ne demanda, Dumbledore.

Avait-il le choix ?, aurait-il voulu répliquer. Mais il garda bien sagement le silence, prit appui sur un bureau pour se redresser et marcha d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers le Directeur. Évidemment, ses jambes flanchaient tous les deux pas mais il rechignait à le montrer.

Il ne croisa que très brièvement le regard indéchiffrable de Severus. Son ami dut réaliser que suivre l'homme ne l'enchantait pas parce que ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas comme si le Serpentard avait pu l'aider en quoi que ce soit.

Les chuchotements curieux le suivirent sur son passage et Harry songea avec regret qu'il allait très bientôt renouer avec la célébrité. Sans aucun doute, l'affaire aurait-elle fait le tour de Poudlard avant l'heure du dîner. Il n'était, après tout, pas courant qu'un élève se mette à rire de façon hystérique avant de s'écrouler, puis d'être appelé par Albus Dumbledore. Pas courant du tout même.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau directorial se fit dans un silence tendu. Le garçon chercha frénétiquement une explication quelque peu crédible mais n'en trouva aucune qui tiendrait la route face à Dumbledore. Il n'était pas assez bête pour penser pouvoir conserver ses secrets plus de quelques minutes seul dans une pièce avec lui. Et le Directeur ne devait pas découvrir qu'il était le fils de James, il ne devait pas découvrir la prophétie, il ne devait pas découvrir... Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne devait pas découvrir qu'Harry en avait mal au crâne... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il lui fallait une diversion. Il lui fallait Snape-Prince. Et d'urgence.

Le sentiment de malaise revint se loger au creux de son ventre, avant qu'il ait pu décider quoi faire. Il s'immobilisa, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas plus que d'habitude à repousser les images.

Les dents serrées, la respiration sifflante, il appuya une main contre le mur et tenta de conserver son équilibre tandis que son esprit glissait irrémédiablement vers celui de Voldemort.

_Il était furieux. _

_La satisfaction du méfait accompli l'avait déserté avec l'arrivée des dizaines d'Aurors menés par celui qu'on surnommait Fol'Oeil depuis que lui-même lui en avait arraché un. _

_Deux Mangemorts tombèrent sous les coups des Aurors. _

_Il leva sa baguette, décidé à faire comprendre la leçon à cet Auror un peu trop zélé qui n'hésitait pas à mener ses troupes contre lui. Peut-être, cette fois-ci, lui ôterait-il un bras ou une jambe... Peut-être aussi en finirait-il avec cet agaçant personnage... _

_Lord Voldemort respectait le courage mais ne le tolérait pas s'il était dirigé contre lui. Seul un fou se serait opposé à lui et il n'avait que faire d'un fou... _

_Il n'échangea que quelques sortilèges avec Fol'Oeil. A peine le temps de s'amuser des piètres capacités de l'homme comparées aux siennes. _

_A nouveau il éprouva cette impression dérangeante d'être observé. _

_A nouveau il éprouva cette curieuse sensation de malaise. _

_L'idée que quelqu'un ait découvert son secret lui effleura l'esprit, mais... non. Ils étaient trop bien protégés. _

_Ils devaient l'être. _

Ce fut la confiance en lui, froide et cruelle, de Lord Voldemort qui l'éjecta de la tête du mage noir. Aspirant goulûment l'air dont il lui paraissait avoir été privé pendant plusieurs secondes, Harry rencontra le regard bleu qui le fixait calmement.

Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, devinant qu'il offrirait son esprit à Dumbledore sur un plateau d'argent s'il était assez idiot pour le regarder en face. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de comment se tirer de ce guêpier. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que plus les émotions de Voldemort étaient fortes, plus il était simple pour lui d'être attiré vers lui. En l'occurrence, ça signifiait que les visions pouvaient reprendre n'importe quand.

Plus perturbant était le fait que Maugrey ait eu l'air aussi... jeune dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Snape-Prince et lui n'avaient jamais véritablement établi dans l'esprit de quel Voldemort il se baladait à l'occasion, mais ils avaient pensé qu'il s'agissait de celui de leur époque. Voilà qui prouvait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

« Pouvez-vous continuer, Mr Prince ? » demanda impassiblement Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation et se remit à avancer derrière le Directeur. Il ne détectait aucune compassion ou sympathie chez le vieux sorcier, il n'émanait de lui qu'un extrême sérieux. Une impatience presque glaciale.

Il arrivait dans le couloir qui abritait le bureau directorial quand le Survivant envisagea de tout simplement s'enfuir. Ça avait marché une fois. S'il prenait Dumbledore par surprise, s'il parvenait à trouver Snape-Prince avant qu'on ne le trouve...

Comme s'il avait deviné ses sombres desseins, la main du vieux sorcier s'abattit sur son épaule. D'un point de vue extérieur, la scène n'aurait rien eu de bien intéressant. La main aurait pu être considérée comme un signe de réconfort.

La poigne de Dumbledore lui faisait presque mal.

Le Directeur agrippait son épaule avec assez de force pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Avec assez de force, aussi, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus considéré comme un élève mais bel et bien comme une menace potentielle, une fois de plus.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry se résolut à accepter son sort.

Pour l'instant.

Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion. Sa baguette était coincée à l'arrière de son pantalon, là où Maugrey Fol'Œil lui avait déconseillé de la ranger. Il regrettait d'en avoir plaisanté avec Tonks, à présent. Peut-être que si elle avait été dissimulée à l'intérieur de sa manche, comme le faisait Snape-Prince...

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille et Dumbledore retira sa main.

Ce fut une erreur et Harry n'attendit pas que le vieux sorcier le comprenne.

Envoyant mentalement des remerciements à Dudley pour l'entraînement soutenu à la course qu'il l'avait obligé à suivre toute leur enfance, le garçon fonça vers le bout du couloir, où des escaliers montaient vers les étages.

Il avait le pied sur la première marche quand le Directeur se remit de la surprise.

Le temps sembla se suspendre.

Il n'eut pas l'impression de tomber ou d'être déséquilibré, quand bien même n'eut-il qu'un pied au sol... Il eut beau tenter de reposer sa jambe droite, de grimper ce fichu escalier, rien à faire.

Il était figé.

Si totalement qu'il ne pouvait même pas grimacer de frustration.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours résonna et, comme si cela avait toujours été son intention, il fit demi-tour et revint tranquillement vers Dumbledore. Son corps suivit la volonté du vieux sorcier et se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers le bureau, puis vers le fauteuil dans lequel Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

A l'intérieur de son esprit, Harry hurlait et se débattait mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Il n'éprouvait même pas la sensation déplaisante de l'Imperium. Cela, il aurait pu le combattre. Le sortilège que Dumbledore avait employé ? Aucune chance. Il n'était même pas libre de dire ce qu'il pensait à haute voix, sa mâchoire était verrouillée.

Et pendant ce temps, Dumbledore vaquait à ses occupations.

Forcé d'observer le Directeur gratter la tête de Fumseck, s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil, trier distraitement les lettres sur son bureau et converser aimablement avec les portraits, le Survivant se sentait bouillir davantage avec chaque seconde qui passait.

De toute sa volonté, il chercha à briser l'étrange sortilège sous lequel l'homme l'avait placé, mais sans plus de succès.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui sembla être un laps de temps interminable, Dumbledore releva la tête et eu l'air presque étonné de le trouver encore là. La comédie ne faisait rien pour atténuer la frustration du garçon.

« Êtes-vous plus disposé à parler, Mr Prince? » s'enquit le Directeur, sans aucune trace de cette gentillesse à laquelle il l'avait habitué. La question n'était même pas posée pour la forme mais uniquement pour établir la supériorité évidente du sorcier. Harry espéra qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout le mépris qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

D'un geste négligeant, Dumbledore agita sa baguette. Une vague glacée se répandit du sommet de son crâne à ses orteils et Harry remua discrètement son petit doigt. S'il fut satisfait de le voir lui obéir à nouveau, il fut en revanche mécontent de ne pas pouvoir jeter au visage du vieux sorcier tout ce qu'il pensait de ses méthodes.

Au lieu de céder à la partie Gryffondorienne de lui-même qui désirait réellement faire un scandale assez monumental pour que le Directeur s'en souvienne encore des dizaines d'années plus tard, il choisit d'écouter le côté plus subtil de sa personnalité – qu'il n'associerait en aucun cas à une quelconque appartenance à la Maison de Serpentard. Son instinct lui ordonnait d'attendre et d'agir en conséquence plutôt que de s'énerver et de laisser échapper des informations que Dumbledore n'avait pas encore.

« J'apprécierai que vous me regardiez en face pendant que nous discutons, Harry. » exigea affablement le Directeur, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Le garçon risqua un coup d'œil mais recommença bien vite à fixer le bord du bureau, même si Dumbledore examinait lui-même un bout de parchemin. « Un peu de thé ? »

Mais dans quel monde était-il tombé ?

Une seconde, Dumbledore donnait l'impression d'être prêt à lui arracher tous ses secrets, la suivante, il lui offrait du thé. A moins que le thé ne soit pas simplement du thé, remarqua une petite voix dans sa tête. Une voix qui avait des accents de Snape-Prince. Sa paranoïa devenait contagieuse. Et en l'occurrence, peut-être également devenait-elle utile.

« Non. » cracha-t-il. « Merci. »

Il avait voulu imiter le ton ironique de son Professeur de Potions/Défense, mais le Directeur eut simplement l'air amusé. Le fin sourire qui étira ses lèvres jurait avec l'étincelle glaciale qui animait son regard acier.

« Regrettable. » commenta simplement le vieux sorcier. « Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de m'en servir une tasse. »

Un plateau apparut sur son bureau, comportant théière, tasses, soucoupes, sucre, crème et une assiette de biscuits chocolatés.

Observer Dumbledore préparer tranquillement son thé transforma l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait toujours en une fureur froide, bien plus dangereuse que celle qui avait résulté de son impuissance. Il sentait quelque chose qui s'éveillait en lui, s'agitait... Mais il n'en comprenait pas la nature, doutait même de la normalité de la chose.

Ce fut lorsqu'il refusa sèchement les biscuits que lui proposait le Directeur qu'il réalisa que ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas tant de la fureur que... de la _haine._

Cette prise de conscience doucha tout sentiment de colère et il sentit la... _chose_ rétracter ses griffes venimeuses. Il ne s'expliqua pas le ricanement cruel qui lui échappa et se retrouva à secouer la tête, une fois de plus tout simplement paniqué. A double titre.

D'abord, il ne _haïssait_ pas. C'était Voldemort qui haïssait. Pas lui. Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce genre d'émotions vis à vis d'un homme qu'il avait toujours respecté, admiré et, même, aimé ? Peut-être que les visions avaient un effet tardif... Peut-être...

Ensuite... Comment allait-il se sortir de là ?

Et, continua-t-il son raisonnement enfiévré, comment dissimulerait-il une nouvelle vision, si cela devait arriver ?

« Vous réalisez sans doute que rien ne m'obligeait à vous accueillir, Severus et vous, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard... » commença négligemment Dumbledore, exactement de la même manière dont il aurait commenté le temps. « Cela équivalait de ma part à une preuve de confiance. »

Harry serra les dents et resta silencieux.

« Avez-vous honoré cette confiance, Mr Snape ? » demanda brutalement le vieux sorcier.

L'appellation lui fit relever la tête brusquement et, l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, il croisa le regard du Directeur. Il fixa immédiatement le portrait au dessus de l'épaule de l'homme et pria pour qu'il n'ait pas eut le temps de lire ses pensées. Il espérait aussi que sa réaction était convaincante.

« Des mensonges... » continua doucement Dumbledore. « Des couches et des couches de mensonges... »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et tenta, sans grande réussite, de ne pas montrer le moindre signe de panique. Dumbledore ne savait rien, se répéta-t-il. Il cherchait juste des informations. Il ne savait rien.

Rester maître de lui-même était encore le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir avec le moins de dommages collatéraux possibles.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Professeur. »

Il s'efforça d'adopter une intonation normale, quelque peu ennuyée.

Il s'efforça de se convaincre que le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serpentard par hasard et qu'il avait les capacités de rester stoïque face au sorcier le plus puissant de leur siècle.

Excepté que par de nombreux côtés, c'était pire que d'affronter Voldemort.

« Et pourtant, vous refusez toujours de me regarder. » remarqua Dumbledore.

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta.

« Je n'apprécie peut-être pas qu'on s'immisce dans ma tête à la moindre occasion. » siffla-t-il, oubliant momentanément ses bonnes résolutions.

« Un Gryffondor, aviez-vous dit lors de notre première rencontre... » déclara le Directeur. « Je vous trouve un peu lâche pour un Gryffondor. »

Il s'agissait là de la pire insulte qu'on pouvait faire à un membre de la Maison des lions et le garçon dut lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas céder à la pulsion de planter ses yeux dans les siens. De le défier.

Il serait le plus malin.

Il _devait_ l'être.

« Et moi je trouve que vous vous mêlez un peu trop de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Je suppose que personne n'est parfait. »

S'il en jugeait par le rire amusé de Dumbledore, son attaque n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

« Je suppose que plus un homme vieillit plus il a tendance à l'indiscrétion. » répondit le Directeur. « Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, ici, comme tu en es pleinement conscient. »

Harry refusa d'alimenter la conversation et un silence gênant tomba sur la pièce. Du moins, pour le garçon il était gênant. Dumbledore, lui, ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure.

« Je t'ai beaucoup observé, Harry. » reprit finalement le vieux sorcier.

« Surprise, surprise. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Le Directeur fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère. » constata Dumbledore. Le Survivant sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas réellement eu la chance de la connaître... »

Ses mains agrippèrent les accoudoirs.

« Je connais Lily Evans. Lily Evans est une personne droite et honnête. » jugea l'homme, presque détaché. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle encouragerait son fils à me dissimuler des informations qui pourraient sauver des vies humaines... Je ne peux pas croire que son fils me dissimulerait des informations qui pourraient m'aider à empêcher Lord Voldemort de torturer, _d'assassiner_, des innocents... »

Harry se repoussa soudainement du fauteuil, incapable d'en entendre davantage. La carte de Lily Evans était déjà assez terrible sans qu'il n'y couple la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte du bureau, ignorant les cris mélodieux du phœnix et le regard satisfait de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme ne savait rien. _Rien._

Il tira sur la poignée, la tourna, la secoua...

La porte demeura close.

« Je connais aussi Severus Snape. » ajouta nonchalamment Dumbledore.

Harry cessa de s'acharner inutilement sur la poignée et s'immobilisa.

Rassuré de ne plus avoir le Directeur en face, il fouilla le bois du regard, cherchant une échappatoire.

« Severus n'est pas une mauvaise personne. » remarqua le Directeur. « Mais il est facilement influençable. _Faible._ »

Un élan de colère mêlé d'indignation l'emporta et il se tourna, un poing fermé, l'autre enserrant fermement sa baguette.

« Il n'est _pas_ faible ! » hurla-t-il, éprouvant le besoin dévorant de défendre à la fois son ami et son Professeur.

Le visage de Dumbledore ne laissa rien paraître mais Harry devina que c'était _là_ qu'il avait voulu en venir tout du long.

« Il a également une propension inquiétante à recourir à la violence pour régler ses problèmes. » continua le Directeur.

« C'est _faux._ » contra-t-il, sachant que c'était un mensonge. Ce n'était pas faux. C'était même excessivement vrai.

« Je comprendrais que tu te sentes obligé d'obéir à ton père, Harry. » offrit l'homme, avec plus de gentillesse qu'il n'en avait fait preuve jusque là. « Je comprendrais que tu gardes ses secrets, surtout s'il se met facilement en colère. Il est dur pour un fils d'affronter la fureur de son père. »

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire ? » gronda le garçon, sentant à nouveau cette haine étrangère enfler en lui. Mais elle ne lui appartenait pas. _Il n'en voulait pas_.

« Je pourrais te protéger. » déclara Dumbledore, sans préambule. « De lui et de ses secrets. »

Ce que le vieux sorcier insinuait ne lui échappait pas. Il accusait Snape-Prince d'être violent. Il accusait Snape-Prince de... Des étincelles rouges et vertes crépitèrent au bout de sa baguette tant ses émotions échappaient à son contrôle.

Après ce que Severus lui avait confié, il ne supporterait pas ce genre d'accusations gratuites. D'autant qu'il savait, il savait au plus profond de son être, que Snape-Prince ne lèverait jamais la main sur un enfant. _Jamais._ Encore moins un enfant dont il avait la responsabilité.

Il ne doutait pas que le Mangemort ait assassiné des gens, torturé probablement même, et il n'affirmait pas être totalement à l'aise avec ça. Mais que Snape-Prince ait pu s'en prendre physiquement à un enfant ou un adolescent après ce que son père lui avait fait subir ? _Non._

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège de lui. » grinça-t-il. « J'ai besoin qu'on me protège de _vous._ »

Une lueur triomphante flasha brièvement dans le regard du Directeur.

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Harry. » jura doucement le sorcier.

La sérénité qui entourait le vieil homme l'encourageait presque à le croire. La vérité imprégnait chacun de ses mots. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, profondément perturbé.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. » répéta prudemment Dumbledore. « D'autant plus si, comme je le soupçonne, _tu_ es le secret que dissimules Severus. »

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la vue soudain trouble. La main qui tenait la baguette braquée devant lui retomba lourdement à ses côtés. La tension dans ses épaules se dénoua progressivement.

Plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours, Harry sentit son esprit se relaxer petit à petit.

« Confie-toi à moi, mon garçon. » encouragea Dumbledore avec bienveillance. « Dis-moi qui tu es. »

Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Il avait toujours fait confiance au Directeur. Dumbledore était toujours là au bout du compte. C'était lui qui le réconfortait quand chacune de ses aventures avec Voldemort se terminait. Il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille, non ?

S'il exposait toute la vérité au vieil homme... Tout serait fini. Tous ces mensonges bien inutiles... Snape était trop paranoïaque de toute manière... Il voyait le mal partout... Dumbledore ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal... Jamais...

« Dis-moi, ce que tu es... »

Trop lourdes, les jambes d'Harry cédèrent sous son poids. Mais il ne tomba pas. Un fauteuil moelleux l'attendait et il se retrouva, une fois de plus, installé devant le bureau de bois brut de Dumbledore, sous le regard attentif du Directeur.

Excepté que cette fois, le garçon n'avait plus peur.

« Était-ce un accident ? » souffla Dumbledore. « Ou bien as-tu été créé dans un but spécifique ? »

Les questions étaient perturbantes et Harry ne les comprenait pas vraiment, mais il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche pour répondre.

Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de cacher quoi que ce soit au Directeur.

Il confierait sa vie au Directeur, les yeux fermés.

« Voldemort... » commença-t-il, s'apprêtant à expliquer que son but était d'accomplir la prophétie. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin.

Une détonation résonna jusqu'à eux, faisant légèrement trembler les murs et soulevant un fin nuage de poussière.

Elle eut également l'effet de sortir Harry de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé.

Le temps que des bruits de pas ne retentissent dans l'escalier en colimaçon et qu'une nouvelle explosion fasse sauter la porte de ses gonds, Harry avait la tête suffisamment froide pour comprendre ce que Dumbledore avait tenté de faire. A défaut de savoir _comment_ il l'avait fait.

Il voulut, à nouveau, bondir du fauteuil mais ne parvint pas à s'y arracher. Il était collé au siège.

« Laissez-moi partir ! » ragea-t-il, en se dévissant la tête pour apercevoir son sauveur.

Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Snape-Prince dans l'encadrement de la porte (ou de ce qu'il en restait). En fait, il fut même soulagé.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » siffla le Professeur.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer que justement, pour _une_ fois, il ne pouvait l'accuser de rien, quand il réalisa que la question ne s'adressait pas à lui.

« Était-ce bien nécessaire, Saevus ? » lança Dumbledore, d'un ton las. Le Directeur prit appui sur le bureau pour se lever, donnant l'image – trompeuse – d'un vieillard. « _Reparo._ »

Slughorn se glissa dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

« Albus ? » s'étonna le Professeur de Potions. « Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Je crains que non, Horace. » répondit franchement le Directeur.

Snape-Prince, qui avait gardé les yeux clos pendant quelques secondes, foudroya brusquement le vieux sorcier du regard.

« Le chant de la sirène. » cingla le Mangemort et Harry nota bien qu'il avait l'air livide. « Vous n'aviez aucun droit. _Aucun droit_. »

« Le chant de la sirène ? » releva Slughorn, observant tour à tour les trois autres avec une expression curieuse. « Voyons, Saevus, ce sortilège est interdit depuis... »

« Horace. » coupa Dumbledore, sans s'encombrer de politesse. « Tu désirais quelque chose ? »

Le sorcier fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Harry cessa de l'observer pour continuer à tenter de s'extirper de son fauteuil. Snape-Prince ne faisait pas un geste pour l'aider, bien qu'il semblât sur le point d'exploser.

« Eh bien... » hésita le Professeur. « J'ai été prévenu qu'un de mes élèves avait fait un malaise et que tu l'avais pris en charge, mais Mr Prince n'a jamais atteint l'infirmerie... Saevus venait juste d'être mis au courant par le jeune Severus Snape mais ne savait pas plus que moi ce qu'il était advenu de son fils... Nous avons donc décidé de chercher les informations à leur source. Pourquoi la gargouille nous refusait-elle le passage ? »

Dumbledore eut un geste d'ignorance.

« Une défaillance, sans doute. » répondit ce dernier. « Peut-être pourrais-tu aller rassurer Mr Snape et Miss Evans sur le sort de leur ami ? »

Mais Slughorn ne se laissa pas si facilement congédier.

« Ce jeune homme appartient à ma Maison, Dumbledore. » contra l'homme avec mécontentement. « S'il a des ennuis... »

« Mon fils n'a aucun ennui. Dumbledore fourre simplement son nez là où il n'a pas à être. » cingla Snape-Prince, sans s'occuper de l'air indigné du Directeur. « Et bien que je vous sois reconnaissant de votre dévouement, Horace, je suis à même de régler cette affaire. _Finite._ »

La formule permit à Harry de _finalement_ échapper au piège moelleux des coussins. Sans perdre une seconde, il ramassa la baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber, sans même le réaliser, et se précipita vers Snape-Prince.

Non, il ne se cachait _pas_ derrière le Mangemort. C'était simplement un choix tactique. Le Professeur était bien plus apte que lui à affronter Dumbledore le cas échéant.

« Si vous êtes sûr... » hésita Slughorn, clairement intrigué par l'affaire. « Mr Prince ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre que c'était à lui que le Professeur de Potions s'adressait. Légèrement rassuré à présent que Snape-Prince était là pour lui servir de bouclier humain, contre la Legilimencie et tous les autres petits tours de passe-passe de Dumbledore, le garçon hocha la tête de façon positive.

« Ça ira, Professeur. Merci. » assura le Survivant, tout en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas fausse route. Garder un témoin potentiel à l'intérieur du bureau les aurait peut-être empêchés de s'assassiner mutuellement ?

Chacun garda le silence tant que Slughorn ne fut pas sorti.

Mais à la seconde où la porte se referma derrière lui...

« Comment osez-vous... » gronda Snape-Prince d'une voix rendue blanche par la fureur.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous, Severus. » l'interrompit froidement Dumbledore. « J'attends des explications et pas des accusations. »

Le regard bleu se posa sur lui et Harry tressaillit. Il avait beau ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, il avait presque la sensation que le Directeur lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

L'impression désagréable disparut quand le Mangemort fit un pas sur le côté, se plaçant devant Harry et le dissimulant à la vue de Dumbledore.

« Cessez _immédiatement_ vos attaques. » exigea le Professeur. « Je pensais que nous avions un accord. »

Un accord ? Quel accord ?

« J'ai prêté serment. » continua Snape-Prince. « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. »

Le fait qu'il emploie la même formulation que Dumbledore plus tôt n'échappa pas à Harry.

« L'accord est caduque. » décréta le Directeur. « Vous avez menti à propos du garçon. »

La posture du Maître des Potions se raidit brusquement et le Survivant devina ce que Snape-Prince était en train de penser. Que le secret était à l'eau. Mais il n'avait rien dit... et il n'avait pas regardé le Directeur en face... C'était du bluff.

Seulement ça, Snape-Prince ne pouvait pas le savoir.

S'il avait réfléchi en Gryffondor, Harry aurait déclaré haut et fort que Dumbledore ne savait rien. Mais le temps n'était pas aux plans bravaches.

C'était le moment d'agir comme un serpent.

Sortant de derrière l'ombre du Professeur, il attrapa le poignet du Mangemort.

« Papa. » souffla-t-il, même si le mot lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant à donner ce titre à quelqu'un à qui il n'était pas dû. A quelqu'un qui ne le _méritait_ pas. Mais quel enfant aurait gardé le décorum et appelé son père autrement qu'ainsi étant donné les circonstances ? Il fallait jouer le jeu, apaiser les soupçons de Dumbledore...

Snape-Prince tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'y avait pas une once de surprise sur son visage. Il n'y avait rien sur son visage. Il était en pur mode Occlumens, sans s'occuper de discrétion. Ils n'avaient plus le luxe de la discrétion.

Il dut néanmoins comprendre ce que voulait Harry parce qu'au bout d'une infime seconde, le garçon sentit le poids familier d'un esprit étranger envahissant le sien. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au professeur pour se retirer, sachant tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

Le Survivant n'avait rien dit et le Directeur n'avait pas eu accès à ses pensées. En revanche, il avait été témoin de deux visions dont le contenu lui était inconnu.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent longuement du regard, en silence.

Puis, au bout d'un très long moment, Dumbledore désigna les sièges d'un geste de la main. Il se rassit lui-même avec assurance.

Harry n'aurait pas bougé si Snape-Prince ne l'y avait pas invité d'une bourrade.

Avec méfiance, il reprit place dans le fauteuil moelleux qui faisait face au bureau du Directeur. Quand rien inattendu ne se produisit, il se détendit quelque peu. Le Mangemort, en revanche, ne s'assit pas. Il resta debout dans son dos et le garçon n'aurait pas su dire si cela le rassurait ou le rendait d'autant plus nerveux.

« Le chant de la sirène est un sortilège illégal. » commença Snape-Prince, d'un ton froid où perçait clairement une note de colère.

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire.

« Voyager dans le temps l'est également. » répliqua le vieux sorcier, avant que son expression ne se durcisse. « La vérité, Severus Snape. La vérité contre ma protection. »

« Il semble qu'en ce qui me concerne, votre protection n'est jamais inconditionnelle. » remarqua Snape-Prince avec amertume.

Un coup d'œil confirma à Harry que l'expression de l'homme était toujours impassible. Tout autant que celle de Dumbledore.

Le garçon se sentit soudain bien insignifiant, pris en sandwich entre ces deux sorciers qui pouvaient si facilement gommer tout signe d'humanité de leur visage. Il ne pouvait pas participer à l'affrontement phénoménal de volonté qui se jouait au-dessus de lui, il n'en avait pas les moyens. Il ne pouvait que s'en remettre à l'un d'eux et prier pour avoir fait le bon choix.

Il espérait que Snape-Prince était le bon choix.

« Il y a une guerre, là dehors. » déclara Dumbledore, sans sembler éprouver de compassion pour le Maître des Potions. Sans sembler éprouver quoi que ce soit. « Une guerre qu'il m'incombe de remporter. »

Harry se décala légèrement, de façon à pouvoir observer discrètement les réactions de son Professeur.

« Une guerre qui ne nous concerne pas. » trancha Snape-Prince, avec rapidité.

Dumbledore ne parut pas convaincu. Il s'appuya plus profondément sur le dossier de son fauteuil et dévisagea son interlocuteur.

« Vraiment ? »

Le Survivant comprit que la question était rhétorique. Le vieux sorcier savait que Snape-Prince était un Mangemort. Le Professeur lui-même se tendit brusquement mais quand il parla, sa voix ne trembla pas. Elle n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un calme qu'il était bien loin de ressentir, de l'avis du garçon.

« J'ai espionné pour vous, je pensais que nous avions déjà établi cela. » répondit le Maître des Potions.

« Oh, je me moque de votre Marque, Severus. Vous n'êtes pas une bien grande menace. » Le regard dur de Dumbledore s'attacha à son avant-bras gauche avant de dévier sur Harry. « En revanche... Votre fils... »

« Mon fils n'a rien à voir avec votre guerre, vieux fou. » coupa froidement Snape-Prince, presque avec colère. Le garçon fut plus surpris de la main qui accrocha son épaule, comme prête à l'arracher de cette pièce à la plus petite provocation. « Ne songez pas à l'y mêler. »

Le Directeur ne sembla ni insulté, ni très impressionné, par le discours de son employé. Il se contenta de poser les coudes sur le bureau, de joindre les deux mains et de les observer en silence.

Tellement longtemps qu'Harry commença à s'agiter, rendu nerveux par l'attention soutenue dont il était l'objet.

La main qui était toujours posée sur son épaule resserra brièvement sa prise, lui intimant l'ordre net de rester immobile. Comme il se devait devant un animal dangereux, ne put s'empêcher de noter Harry.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires qui lui semblèrent durer l'éternité, le garçon comprit que si personne ne brisait le silence, ils allaient rester coincés là un bon moment. Il se racla la gorge.

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui. Il eut le réflexe idiot de leur rendre la pareille.

« Arrêtez. » tonna Snape-Prince.

Harry cilla et regarda ailleurs.

« Vous m'avez affirmé que l'enfant était ordinaire. » riposta Dumbledore. « Qu'il avait simplement eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... »

« Et j'ai dit la vérité. » grinça Snape-Prince.

« Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi j'ai vu Lord Voldemort dans l'esprit de ce jeune homme, alors qu'on venait à peine de m'annoncer l'attaque du domicile de Madame Galkins. »

La voix du Directeur avait enflé jusqu'à être à la limite du cri.

Malgré lui, Harry s'enfonça dans son siège. A son crédit, Snape-Prince affronta la tempête sans trembler. A peine grimaça-t-il lorsque le nom honnis fut prononcé devant lui.

« Nous sommes dans une époque de troubles... » répondit le Professeur, sur un ton où l'indifférence sonnait faux. « Qu'Harry ait le meurtrier de sa mère à l'esprit... »

Si le Maître des Potions avait voulu joué la carte sentimentale, c'était un échec.

« Il n'avait pas Voldemort à l'esprit, Severus. » coupa froidement Dumbledore. « Il avait Voldemort _dans_ l'esprit. Je suppose que vous saisirez vous-même la nuance. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Sa bouche était sèche et il regrettait un peu le thé qu'il avait refusé.

Ils étaient là où Snape-Prince avait tout fait pour leur éviter d'aller. Le Directeur allait comprendre qui il était, qui il était destiné à être et... Et, si les prédictions du Professeur étaient justes, il allait vouloir se servir de lui comme arme.

La question pertinente était : serait-ce véritablement un mal ?

« Eh bien, Severus ? » se moqua presque le vieux sorcier. « Qu'en est-il de vos belles réparties sur l'injustice et la légalité à présent ? »

Les doigts posés sur son épaule s'enfonçaient dans sa chair mais le garçon se mordit la langue. La situation était critique et ce n'était pas le moment de distraite le seuil allié qu'il avait dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est qu'un détail. » lâcha Snape-Prince d'une voix blanche.

Le Directeur avait gagné la main haute, et il le savait.

« Un détail ? » répéta Dumbledore. « Je serais curieux de savoir comment un détail pareil peut seulement exister. Était-ce voulu, Severus ? Était-ce la volonté de votre Maître ? Une expérience qui a mal tourné ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Le Professeur fronça les sourcils en même temps qu'Harry. Ils échangèrent un bref regard mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait comprendre ce dont parlait le vieux sorcier.

« Lily s'y est-elle opposée ? » pressa Dumbledore. « Est-ce son meurtre qui a scellé cette abomination ? »

Snape-Prince ne paraissait plus pouvoir parler, la mention du meurtre de Lily ayant eu l'effet d'une gifle.

Harry décida qu'il n'appréciait que très légèrement d'être traité d'abomination.

« Voldemort voulait assassiner mes parents. » expliqua-t-il durement.

« Harry. » cingla Snape-Prince.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, les traits troublés par la colère.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il. « Il veut une explication, il va l'avoir. Il n'y a rien à cacher après tout. »

Une nouvelle fois, il fit face à Dumbledore, allant jusqu'à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il projeta à l'avant de son esprit tout ce dont il se souvenait la lumière verte et le cri, et se tint prêt à détourner les yeux si le vieil homme tentait d'accéder au reste. Mais le Directeur sembla se contenter de ça.

« Voldemort voulait assassiner mes parents. » reprit Harry, sans tenter de maîtriser la fureur et la douleur que le souvenir faisait naître. « Ma mère a refusé de me laisser alors il l'a tuée. Quand il a essayé de faire pareil avec moi, le sort à rebondi et il a disparu. J'ai gardé une cicatrice et parfois, s'il est très heureux ou très en colère, je vois dans sa tête. Vous êtes content ? »

Tant qu'il ne savait rien de la prophétie...

« Content n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai. » décréta Dumbledore. « Mais voilà qui explique bien des choses. »

Snape-Prince n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi, lui non plus.

« Il n'est relié qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres de notre époque. » cingla le Professeur. « Ne pensez-même pas à en faire un espion. »

« L'idée ne m'aurait pas traversé l'esprit, Severus. » gronda le Directeur, retrouvant soudain toute sa gentillesse. Harry n'aimait absolument _pas_ la façon dont il le regardait à présent. Il semblait à moitié fasciné et à moitié... Il n'arrivait pas à identifier l'autre émotion qu'éprouvait Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr que non. » ironisa Snape-Prince, en tirant sur le bras du garçon pour le faire se lever. « Si vous permettez... »

« Pourquoi Voldemort vous a-t-il épargné cette nuit là ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Harry laissa à Snape-Prince tout le loisir de répondre. Après tout, il n'avait pas explicitement démenti leur relation même si le mensonge semblait plutôt inutile à présent.

« Il ne l'a pas fait. » cracha le Professeur. « Il a tué Lily. »

Le garçon se leva, sentant que le Mangemort lui arracherait le bras si cela leur permettait de sortir plus vite de la pièce.

« L'ultime sacrifice... » murmura le Directeur, comme pour lui-même. « Le garçon aurait été plus en sécurité avec la famille de sa mère dans ce cas... »

« Je suis capable de le protéger. » coupa Snape-Prince. Il y avait un tranchant dangereux dans sa voix qui fit frissonner Harry. Une menace. « Souvenez-vous en, Albus. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au vieux sorcier de répondre, il entraîna sans attendre le Survivant vers la porte.

« J'en doute. » jugea Dumbledore dans un murmure. « Peut-être même causerez-vous sa perte... »

Harry était presque certain que le Professeur n'avait pas entendu, trop occupé qu'il était à nourrir sa colère.

Mais Harry, lui, entendit.

Quand il tourna la tête vers le Directeur, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire où la compréhension supplantait à peine la tristesse.

Et le garçon eut la très nette impression qu'il avait manqué un élément crucial...


	20. Deeply Loved

__Quel sadique a inventé les dossiers à rendre, hein? Pffffffff, dur de se concentrer sur Deleuze quand ça vous fait penser à HP... XD J'ai eu de merveilleuses idées en étudiant la philosophie...

Bon j'ai fini de raconter ma vie. Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu ou review ou non (oui, ces dossiers me rendent FOLLE, je vous épargne les diverses hontes honteuses que j'ai subie ces deux dernières semaines à cause de mon mémoire (qui est sur du cinéma, donc aucun rapport ni avec la philosophie, ni avec l'anglais (et oui je suis en master d'anglais (ne cherchez pas la logique, il n'y en a pas)))) donc si je n'ai pas répondu, je vous remercie touuuuus. Si vous avez des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas non plus répondu, n'hésitez pas à demander. ^^ Si j'avais répondu, eh bien cette digression était inutile et vous êtes en droit de l'ignorer.

Revenons à nos moutons... Ah oui, alors certains ont déterminé avec raison de quoi parlait Dumby, d'autres non, dans tous les cas, la réponse ne vous attend pas dans ce chapitre XD. Dans ce chapitre, nous assisterons à un peu d'interaction de tout le monde avec tout le monde. Et c'est en écrivant ce chapitre que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un certain couple de Serpentards. Une certaine blonde me tanne pour raconter son histoire, donc j'annonce qu'il y aura incessamment sous peu un os centré sur les Blacks. (Je sais que la majorité s'en moque et qu'elle n'aura pas lu cette énoooorme note d'auteur jusque là mais je suis d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui.)

Voilà voilà...

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. <em>

Lao Tzu

_Être profondément aimé par quelqu'un vous donne de la force, tandis qu'aimer profondément quelqu'un vous donne du courage. _

Lao Tzu.

_**Chapitre 20 : Deeply Loved**_

« Tu n'es pas concentré ! » lui reprocha Lily, dans un éclat de rire.

Le souaffle le heurta en plein sur le front, comme pour faire écho à l'affirmation de la jeune fille.

Harry se massa le crâne, sans lui offrir rien d'autre qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. Quand la lionne avait proposé de prendre un peu l'air, le Survivant avait compris sans grand mal qu'elle cherchait simplement un prétexte pour lui remonter le moral. C'était elle qui avait suggéré de prendre des balais et de faire quelques passes... Des passes qui s'étaient rapidement transformées en une partie de ballon au prisonnier.

Ou plus exactement, en Lily le poursuivant à toute vitesse, et en essayant de le mitrailler de souafles.

La Gryffondor n'avait aucun don pour le Quidditch et le touchait au petit bonheur la chance. Mais étant donné qu'Harry n'avait pas totalement l'esprit à ce qu'il faisait, elle y parvenait plutôt bien.

« Pause ! » cria-t-il, pour que sa voix porte jusqu'à elle, à travers le terrain de Quidditch déserté.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se dirigea vers les gradins ou, plus précisément, vers l'endroit où Severus s'était installé. Sans surprise, le Serpentard avait refusé de s'amuser avec eux, étant plus intéressé par l'énorme grimoire qu'il avait refusé de lâcher depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la Réserve. Pourquoi et comment Slughorn persistait-il à lui donner la permission d'aller fouiller là-bas dedans comme ça lui chantait dépassait Harry.

Il démonta et se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de son ami, le Serpentard ne se laissa pas déconcentrer pour autant.

« Petite nature. » se moqua Lily, sans descendre de son balai. « Severus, prends sa place. »

Il n'y avait pas de réelle exigence dans sa voix mais le Serpentard leva la tête, alarmé.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » grimaça Severus, avec un regard désolé pour son livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Lily plissa les yeux, observant avec suspicion les pattes de mouches qui constituaient les lettres du grimoire. Son meilleur ami n'hésita pas une seconde à échanger le livre contre le balai que tenait Harry. Avant même que la jeune fille ait pu tendre la main vers l'ouvrage, Severus s'élevait dans les airs et s'éloignait aussi vite que possible afin de l'attirer à sa poursuite.

Harry examina distraitement le livre désormais posé sur ses genoux, n'éprouvant qu'un vague malaise à toucher quelque chose qui, il le savait, comportait pas mal de renseignements sur une magie jugée plus noire que blanche. Quand il avait compris que le Survivant ne se souciait pas réellement de ses lectures tant qu'il ne tenait pas de propos pro-Voldemort, le Serpentard avait cessé de les lui cacher. Mais visiblement, Lily n'avait pas la même tolérance que lui quant à ce que Snape était ou pas en droit d'apprendre.

La magie noire était un gros point de discorde entre eux.

Un parmi tant d'autres.

Dans un soupir, Harry rangea soigneusement le grimoire dans la besace usée de Severus, avant de se concentrer sur les deux silhouettes qui virevoltaient au dessus de lui. Lily semblait avoir repris son occupation et lançait souafle sur souafle, mais le Serpentard était une cible moins consentante que lui, il échappait à la moitié des balles.

Son œil relativement expert décréta que Severus se débrouillait plutôt bien sur un balai. Il aurait pu faire un bon Poursuiveur, s'il avait su jouer en équipe et s'il n'avait pas eu ce défaut majeur de pencher sur la gauche à chaque fois qu'il cherchait à accélérer... Cela atténuait la vélocité du balai et freinait sa course.

Le garçon cala ses coudes sur ses genoux et le menton dans ses mains, se demandant distraitement qui parmi les élèves auraient été surpris d'apprendre que le Professeur le plus craint de Poudlard se débrouillait dans les airs.

Lui, ne l'était pas particulièrement. Après tout, Snape-Prince avait arbitré un des matchs de Quidditch lors de sa première année, ils ne mettaient pas n'importe qui à ce poste. Du moins, ils n'auraient pas confié la tâche à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas manier le manche.

Les rires des deux adolescents parvenaient jusqu'à lui et Harry dut maîtriser un élan de jalousie. Il aurait pu être là haut avec eux, s'il l'avait désiré... Ce n'était pas juste de leur en vouloir d'être si... _insouciants_. Mais il aurait tant aimé pouvoir l'être lui aussi...

La confrontation avec Dumbledore avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt, il éprouvait pourtant toujours cette impression de malaise. Cette sensation de fonte dans l'estomac. Et comme si les accusations étranges du Directeur n'avaient pas suffi, sa réputation comme bizarrerie était désormais faite. Le seul point positif dans le fait que l'école le croie fou _(encore)_ résidait dans l'attitude des Serpentards, dont le respect pour le Sang-pur qu'il prétendait être semblait avoir encore augmenté. Plus on était consanguin, plus on était cinglé... Ça semblait être leur logique.

Snape-Prince n'appréciait ni l'attention nouvelle, ni les regards pensifs que Dumbledore coulait de plus en plus souvent dans sa direction. Au moins, le Professeur avait admis – à contre-cœur – que le Survivant n'était pour rien dans la débâcle et, s'il n'avait rien dit en ce sens, Harry avait compris que le Mangemort avait approuvé la façon dont il avait géré la situation.

Préserver au mieux les secrets qu'il leur restait, voilà la nouvelle consigne du Maître des Potions.

La Prophétie était le secret absolu. Les mots prophéties, divination et destin étaient à bannir de leur vocabulaire et de leur esprit. L'Occlumencie devenait une nécessité.

Penser à l'Occlumencie le renvoya à Voldemort et, malgré lui, Harry sentit un mauvais frisson lui dévaler l'échine.

Il avait vécu dans la crainte permanente d'une nouvelle vision, ces derniers jours. Galkins, avait-il appris, était jusqu'à peu la Ministre de la Magie. A présent, elle n'était qu'une nouvelle tombe dans un cimetière...

Il détestait ça. La mort. Il ne la craignait pas réellement pour lui même. Elle l'effrayait, bien sûr, mais il avait plus peur de voir mourir quelqu'un, inconnu ou ami, que de succomber... Une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait aucune envie d'être envahi sans arrêt par les crimes de Voldemort...

L'expression de Snape-Prince était restée tellement neutre quand Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il semblait lié à l'esprit du mage noir de _ce_ temps, que le garçon avait pris peur. Le Professeur avait argué que le Survivant avait dû se tromper, que c'était impossible... Il avait fallu qu'il le laisse à nouveau pénétrer dans ses souvenirs pour que Snape-Prince le croie enfin. Il n'avait pas aimé l'inquiétude qui avait flashé dans les yeux de l'homme, juste avant que ses propres boucliers ne lui dissimulent une quelconque émotion.

Harry avait pris la décision de cesser de dormir à ce moment là.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que ce monstre risquait de l'attirer dans sa tête, à son insu, dès qu'il aurait les yeux clos. Il avait résisté de toutes ses forces aux images qui avaient voulu s'infiltrer sous son crâne... Toutes les nuits, il était resté éveillé aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu, aux aguets, certain que l'esprit de Voldemort le cherchait.

C'était une curieuse certitude qui était née dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quelque chose en lui appelait Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas osé en parler à Snape-Prince.

Il sentait confusément que c'était grave. Grave _et_ atroce. Or, il avait vécu assez de choses atroces pour attendre un peu avant d'en rajouter. L'idée était tellement floue, tellement liée à un pressentiment personnel qu'elle le terrifiait. Mais tant qu'il n'en parlait pas, elle demeurait dans le domaine de l'abstrait. Il y avait encore une chance que Snape-Prince réduise ses certitudes à néant en les traitant d'idioties. Ce n'était pas réel.

Ses yeux, qui jusque là suivaient les courses-poursuites de Severus et Lily, furent brusquement attirés par un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Les réflexes d'un Attrapeur. On ne s'en défaisait pas. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que la silhouette s'immobilisait pour suivre des yeux les jeux de ses amis.

Harry n'avait jamais pu résister à sa curiosité, qu'importe combien de fois elle lui avait attiré des ennuis...

Il attendit patiemment que Narcissa reprenne sa route avant de descendre les gradins aussi discrètement que possible. Pourquoi la préfète avait-elle déserté sa cour ? Et pourquoi, s'interrogea-t-il, se hâtait-elle vers les vestiaires des Serpentards ?

Il eut beau faire aussi vite que possible, la sixième année était entrée depuis longtemps quand il parvint au niveau du sol. Les vestiaires étaient précédés d'un vestibule dans lequel il s'engouffra sans hésiter, regrettant amèrement la cape d'invisibilité. A première vue, l'endroit était désert mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se faufiler à l'intérieur, trop certain qu'il allait faire une découverte capitale pour prendre le temps de réfléchir.

La voix de Narcissa pour guide, il longea les rangées de casiers pour finir par s'accroupir dans un coin sombre, abasourdi par la scène qu'il venait de surprendre.

Lucius Malfoy, le grand, le tout puissant Lucius Malfoy, était avachi sur un banc et se tenait la tête dans les mains comme s'il avait été l'homme le plus dévasté de la planète. Comme s'il avait été un homme tout court. Narcissa était agenouillée devant lui et tentait gentiment d'ôter ses mains de son visage.

L'émotion qui animait les traits de la jeune fille, entre tendresse et inquiétude, était tellement... _vraie_ qu'Harry en fut troublé.

Il avait fini par conclure que le mariage de Narcissa et Lucius devait être arrangé, une chose qui ne l'aurait pas étonné dans cette société pleine de préjugés où la pureté de la lignée était tout ce qui comptait. Ils n'avaient jamais de gestes amoureux l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais, ne se prenaient jamais la main, ne se touchaient que très rarement... Ils avaient beau être continuellement ensembles, ils se regardaient à peine...

Et pourtant...

« Lucius... » supplia Narcissa, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Ses traits étaient tirés, déformés par la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, sans nul doute, à voir son futur époux ainsi. « Lucius, je t'en prie... »

Apparemment alarmé par l'inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune femme, Malfoy releva la tête et Harry se figea dans son coin, certain que s'il bougeait le moindre muscle, il serait découvert. Mais, pour Lucius, le monde en tant que tel semblait désormais se résumer aux grands yeux de Narcissa.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut d'une telle intensité que le Survivant recula presque, ne désirant en aucun cas voir ce genre de choses. Ils étaient toujours les parents de son pire ennemi.

« Tout va bien, Narcissa... » murmura Lucius, d'une voix brisée qui contrastait terriblement avec l'autorité naturelle qui émanait de lui en permanence. « J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul. »

Ça n'apaisa pas les craintes de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as rien dit, hier soir. » lui reprocha-t-elle, avec gentillesse. « Je t'ai attendu, pourtant. »

Les yeux gris de Lucius fuirent brusquement les siens et Harry distingua le tremblement prononcé de ses mains. Narcissa dut s'en apercevoir, elle aussi, parce qu'elle les recouvrit immédiatement des siennes.

« Il t'a puni ? » souffla-t-elle avec horreur.

_Doloris,_ comprit le garçon. Il n'était pas difficile de déduire le reste. Malfoy s'était rendu à une réunion de Mangemorts la veille, Voldemort s'était senti d'humeur joueuse et, lui, avait bien fait de ne pas s'endormir avant le petit matin. Qu'il sache par où quitter discrètement le château n'était pas réellement surprenant...

« Il nous punit tous. » répondit Lucius, en s'humectant les lèvres. « A tour de rôle. Pour nous apprendre la douleur, l'obéissance. »

Narcissa sembla sur le point de protester, visiblement peu convaincue par la notion d'obéissance, mais se reprit.

« Il faut... Il faut faire des sacrifices. » déclara-t-elle, sans sembler être convaincue elle-même. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres redonnera leur prestige aux vieilles familles... Il redonnera le pouvoir aux Sang-Purs... Il nous rendra notre rang... »

Compte là dessus, songea Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il massacrera tous ceux qui s'opposeront à lui. » rajouta Lucius, avec une amertume à peine discernable.

Narcissa, toujours agenouillée face à lui, leva la tête vers lui, une expression déterminée gravée sur les traits.

Il avait beau la côtoyer depuis plus d'un mois, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son visage s'animer autant qu'il l'avait fait en une poignée de minutes.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il une chance contre lui ? » demanda-t-elle, très sérieusement.

Elle semblait avoir mis les sentiments de côté, au profit d'une sévérité attentive. Elle illustrait parfaitement, à cet instant, le côté « calculateur » d'un Serpentard. Lucius la dévisagea une seconde, réfléchissant certainement à la question, puis secoua la tête.

« Je ne le pense pas. » répondit-il.

« Pas même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? » insista Narcissa.

« Seul contre une armée ? » se moqua faiblement Lucius. « Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le choix. » trancha la jeune fille.

« Il nous confiera le pouvoir. Il nous rendra puissant. » confirma Lucius.

Malfoy sembla hésiter légèrement puis tira sur les mains de la préfète pour qu'elle se relève. Comme si la scène avait été bien rodée, elle se redressa et s'installa sur les genoux de Lucius. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et caressa sa joue de sa main libre.

Harry fut choqué par l'amour brut qui émanait d'eux. Ce n'était plus de la tendresse, de l'amitié ou de l'inquiétude... C'était de _l'amour_ qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Le pouvoir, la puissance... » murmura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas le principal, à mes yeux. Tu es plus important que tout ça. C'est toi que je veux, Lucius... »

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, à mesure que le baiser gagnait en intensité, le Survivant commença à reculer lentement vers la sortie. Avant qu'il ait pu bouger de plus de quelques centimètres en revanche, ils s'étaient séparés et Harry s'immobilisa à nouveau.

« Nous serons en sécurité, Narcissa... » promit Lucius, avec fièvre. Le cinquième année ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il cherchait à se persuader. « Nous serons puissants, respectés... Tu seras une reine... »

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'un sentiment qu'Harry n'avait jamais véritablement éprouvé. C'était étrange mais... En regardant Narcissa et Lucius, deux personnes qu'il méprisait pourtant avec force, il était frappé par la certitude que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Que ce genre de choses existaient.

Il aurait préféré prendre conscience de ça en observant ses parents. Pas ceux de Draco Malfoy.

« Je ne veux pas être une reine. » répondit-elle, avec douceur. « Je veux être ta femme. »

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Lucius. Un sourire qui, Harry en était certain, était réservé à Narcissa et à un cadre intime.

« Tu seras les deux, mon amour... » jura le septième année avec une énergie renouvelée.

Cette fois, quand ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, le garçon ne perdit pas l'occasion de quitter les vestiaires.

Il en émergea profondément perturbé et accueillit l'air frais de l'extérieur avec joie. Avec un petit coup de pied frustré pour le mur, il se demanda pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas être simples. Pourquoi les Mangemorts qu'il connaissait ne pouvaient-ils pas tous être des salauds sans cœur ? Pourquoi fallait-il que même eux aient des sentiments ?

Et pourquoi, _pourquoi_, fallait-il que son père et son meilleur ami soient de tels abrutis ?

Il observa les deux silhouettes qui avaient rejoint Severus et Lily avec animosité.

Les sorts fusaient là haut et sa mère n'était pas en reste.

Il ne tarda pas à repérer les deux Maraudeurs restants, à quelques mètres de lui à peine. Cédant à la déception qui lui tordait les tripes et sachant que ses amis maîtrisaient la situation là haut, il avança droit vers Remus, ignorant royalement le traître qui, un balai à la main, semblait hésiter à prêter main forte à James et Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? » agressa-t-il le loup-garou.

Remus le dévisagea, surpris.

« Tu laisses faire comme un lâche ! » insista Harry, résistant à grande peine à l'envie d'agripper le pull du Gryffondor et de le secouer pour lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. « Tu pourrais très bien être à la place de Severus. Ça pourrait être _toi._ »

Une lueur effrayée dansa dans le regard de Remus mais elle ne tarda pas à prendre un tour colérique.

« De quel droit me fais-tu la leçon ? » gronda Lupin. « Tu t'amuses bien à faire trébucher les gens avec ton _ami._ »

Le Survivant eut un mouvement de recul, choqué de la froideur qui dominait dans le ton du loup-garou. Il n'était pas habitué à un tel détachement de la part de Remus...

« Laisse-nous tranquille. » renchérit Pettigrow. Il avait beau le défier du regard, il était un peu en retrait, derrière Lupin. Lâche.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, sale rat ! » répliqua Harry, trop énervé pour faire attention à ses paroles. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être aimable avec Peter Pettigrow. _Aucune._

Seulement, il n'avait pas anticipé la réaction de Remus.

Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille mais quand le Gryffondor se planta juste devant lui, sa baguette s'enfonçant dans son torse, Harry vit briller un éclat sauvage dans les yeux ambrés du garçon. Le loup ne ressortait peut-être qu'une fois par mois, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas là en permanence... Surtout lorsque quelqu'un menaçait un membre de sa meute...

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Prince. » menaça Remus. « Tu t'attaques à l'un de nous, tu réponds à nous quatre. »

La vérité lui brûlait les lèvres. Que ses précieux amis allaient douter de lui, que son cher Pettigrow les trahirait tous...

« Joli précepte. » cracha-t-il. « Dommage que ce ne soit qu'un tissu de conneries. »

Il repoussa la baguette de Lupin d'un geste brusque et toisa l'autre garçon.

« Mais si c'est comme ça que vous voulez la jouer... » continua-t-il, avant d'arracher le balai des mains de Pettigrow, ignorant l'exclamation de l'intéressé.

Un coup de pieds le propulsa dans les airs et, comme à l'accoutumé, il se sentit plus sûr de lui que partout ailleurs. Il sortit sa baguette et tourna autour des deux « équipes » cherchant une ouverture. James et Severus enchaînaient sort sur sort mais le Serpentard peinait à se maintenir sur son balai et à attaquer à la fois, le contraignant à rester surtout sur la défensive. Comme lui, James était aussi à l'aise que sur le plancher des vaches.

Sirius et Lily échangeaient surtout des insultes, couplées de rares coups de baguette, Lily n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour se battre sur un balai et l'Animagus ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal.

Ce fut la raison qui le poussa à foncer sur James, oubliant la pléthore de sorts qu'il aurait pu utiliser. Le voyant arriver, le Gryffondor l'évita sans difficulté réelle, mais parut amusé.

« Hé, Sirius, la princesse vient au secours de son petit ami ! » cria James.

Dommage pour Sirius, sa seconde d'inattention permit au sortilège de Lily d'atteindre sa cible. A sa décharge, le Gryffondor réagit très certainement par réflexe... L'épaule abîmée par les étincelles brûlantes, il répliqua instinctivement par un sortilège qui propulsa la jeune femme au loin.

Ce qui n'aurait pas réellement été un problème s'ils n'avaient pas été à deux-cent mètres au dessus du sol.

« Lily ! » cria Severus, alors même que la lionne se mettait à hurler de terreur.

James fut le premier à se précipiter et Harry le suivit, bien évidemment, mais avec la certitude qu'aucun d'eux ne la rattraperait à temps. La jeune fille tombait et tombait, sa cape claquait autour d'elle, ses cheveux auréolaient sa tête...

Il était trop loin derrière James, trop loin...

Dans son dos, Severus hurla une formule et la chute de Lily sembla ralentir légèrement.

Ça ne dura qu'une seconde.

Ce fut suffisant pour que James l'attrape au vol et fonce vers le sol, la jeune fille accrochée à lui. Harry leva la tête vers le Serpentard qui chancelait et semblait avoir perdu toute notion d'équilibre. La baguette en bois noir échappa à ses doigts et, sans la réaction instantanée de Sirius qui se précipita pour agripper son bras avant qu'il ne répète la cascade de Lily, Severus aurait basculé dans le vide.

Le Survivant rattrapa la baguette au vol et rejoignit le Gryffondor et son ami, s'assurant que Severus atteigne bien le sol en un seul morceau.

Harry n'avait jamais été autant soulagé de sentir la terre sous ses pieds.

A peine avaient-ils atterri que Sirius s'écroulait, clairement sous le choc de ce qui avait failli se passer. Severus, lui, esquissa un geste vers sa meilleure amie, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il se laissa tomber par terre, le souffle court. Il lui fallut trois essais avant de réussir à prendre la baguette qu'Harry lui tendait et ce dernier se demanda s'il n'avait pas mérité un petit séjour à l'infirmerie...

Peu rassuré quant à la santé de Severus, il se tourna néanmoins vers la lionne, inquiet.

Il aurait sans doute dû être heureux de voir sa mère dans les bras de son père... Et pourtant, la manière dont ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre avait un côté désespéré qui le dérangeait. Il savait que Lily était probablement sous le choc, qu'elle ne réalisait sans doute pas que c'était sur James qu'elle pleurait...

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres...

Pettigrow se tenait debout, les bras ballants, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire de lui-même. Remus, lui, s'était précipité sur Sirius et écoutait à présent les confessions murmurées de son ami.

Soudain extrêmement fatigué, Harry s'assit dans l'herbe.

« Pauvres fous ! » cingla la voix de McGonagall de l'entrée du stade, elle se hâta vers eux, Snape-Prince sur ses talons.

Harry grimaça. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leurs traits tirés pour comprendre qu'ils avaient tout vu, sans doute d'une fenêtre du château et qu'ils s'étaient précipités jusque ici, certain d'arriver trop tard.

Snape-Prince ne s'embarrassa même pas de sermon, il fondit sur Lily et James comme une chauve-souris géante. Vu le pli menaçant qui tordait ses lèvres, le Survivant ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de voir James ramener la jeune fille contre lui, dans un mouvement de protection bien futile. Le Professeur la lui arracha avec une délicatesse brutale.

Il ne prononça pas un mot avant de prendre la direction du château. A peine adressa-t-il à Harry un regard noir qui promettait des ennuis pour plus tard.

Le garçon jugea que c'était une chance que les autres soient occupés à subir les foudres de McGonagall parce que quiconque aurait prêté attention à Snape-Prince à cet instant aurait jugé que quelque chose clochait dans la façon dont il tenait Lily. La fureur sourde qui émanait de lui décourageait, heureusement, toute remarque.

Dissimulant un soupir, il accepta sans broncher les punitions que distribuaient abondamment le Professeur de Métamorphose.

Et il tint sa langue quand il vit Narcissa et Lucius filer en douce, extrêmement débraillés.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus ralentit une fois qu'il eut atteint le petit chemin de terre qui le ramènerait vers le château, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

La jeune fille continuait de pleurer, terrifiée par sa plongée vers la mort.

Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle ne devait même pas réaliser dans l'épaule de qui elle enfouissait le visage. Ou bien peut-être n'y accordait-elle pas d'importance... Il n'était rien pour elle, après tout... Rien qu'un Professeur et le père d'un de ses amis.

Mais elle...

Oh fou qu'il avait été de croire pouvoir se détacher de la jeune fille... Il était un adulte et elle était à peine sortie de l'enfance et pourtant, quand il l'avait vue tomber, il avait réalisé dans un moment de clarté surprenant que ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer.

Ce n'était pas _sa_ Lily et ce n'était pas l'amour passionné qui l'avait consumé durant son adolescence, mais l'amour restait l'amour. Plus pur, peut-être, parce que non teinté de désir.

Serrant la lionne avec précaution, il se mit à murmurer pour calmer ses pleurs.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, consoler un élève... Même ses Serpentards... Les garçons montraient rarement de preuve de faiblesses, à plus forte raison à leur Directeur de Maison, s'ils avaient un problème, ils le réglaient entre eux ou demandaient conseil à un préfet... Les rares qui venaient le trouver avaient, en règle générale, un motif assez grave pour qu'il juge que les aider était nécessaire. Ça n'impliquait pas de sécher leurs larmes. Les filles... Cela arrivait plus fréquemment qu'une de ses serpents vienne le trouver en sanglotant. Si le problème était trop intime, il les envoyait à McGonagall et en était quitte pour subir ses moqueries pour une semaine.

Il aurait pu laisser la sous-directrice prendre la lionne en charge, mais abandonner Lily quand elle était dans la détresse...

Sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter de voir Lily pleurer.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de réaliser que les paroles sans queue ni têtes qu'il offrait machinalement en guise de réconfort, trop concentré sur le fait qu'elle était vivante et dans ses bras pour réfléchir proprement, n'étaient pas si anodines que ça. Il était en plein milieu de la description de leur coin favori en été, du côté de la rivière, lorsqu'il s'interrompit brusquement, soulagé de la trouver endormie. Soulagé aussi d'être proche de l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans le domaine de l'infirmière, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de la lâcher, chose dont il se sentait incapable à l'instant.

Elle avait failli mourir.

Son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir retrouver un rythme normal. Il avait la sensation qu'il se brisait un peu plus à chaque battement.

Elle _était_ morte.

C'était une réalité qu'il avait dû accepter longtemps auparavant. Une douleur affreuse qui l'avait réduit en cendres.

Pourtant, il s'en était relevé.

Détruit, à peine vivant, il avait continué à respirer avec un peu plus de difficulté chaque jour. Et puis la souffrance avait progressivement disparu, au profit d'un vide qu'il avait entretenu avec soin grâce à ses dons d'Occlumens. L'absence d'émotions était préférable à la douleur, en dépit de tout ce qu'Albus pouvait avoir à dire sur le sujet.

Il tenait encore debout et ça lui suffisait.

Seulement, songea-t-il, en ralentissant le pas à l'approche des grandes portes de l'infirmerie, seulement Potter avait peut-être raison de qualifier ses boucliers d'abominations. Pas parce qu'il se servait de ses souvenirs comme écrans mais parce qu'il les avait crus infaillibles pendant plus de quinze ans...

Dumbledore lui avait prouvé la faille dans ce raisonnement pas plus tard que quelques jours plus tôt.

Quand il s'en était pris au garçon...

La terreur l'avait presque paralysé. Rien n'avait encore menacé le gamin aussi directement alors qu'il était à proximité, qu'il pouvait _agir_... C'était une idée qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Pas parce qu'il était attaché au Survivant, ou une quelconque ineptie du genre, mais parce qu'il était la dernière chose que Lily Evans avait laissée sur cette planète. Une chose qu'elle avait protégée de son dernier souffle. Il avait rarement pensé à lui comme à une personne avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent prisonniers de cette époque-ci. Dans son esprit, sa vie était une _chose_ précieuse qu'il fallait préserver à tout prix.

Précieuse et agaçante, décréta-t-il.

Avait-il besoin de se livrer à ce genre d'acrobaties idiotes alors que le sol était si loin de lui ? Si le bureau de McGonagall n'avait pas été situé dans la tour des Gryffondors et s'il n'avait pas été occupé à examiner les exigences du Ministère en ce qui concernait la Défense, il aurait raté la scène sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait immédiatement reconnu Harry à sa façon de voler, le garçon _avait_ un talent certain. Quand ils avaient compris que les élèves se battaient, ils s'étaient précipités... Le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'extérieur, Lily tombait.

Ça aurait aussi bien pu être Harry.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le dérangeait presque autant alors que la jeune fille aurait dû être sa préoccupation première. Après tout, elle était là, _en chair et en os_. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête qu'elle n'était pas la même Lily. C'était la vérité bien entendu, mais une Lily valait mieux que pas de Lily du tout et il était notoire qu'il n'était pas rationnel quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Préoccupé par des émotions qu'il avait trop longtemps tenues à l'écart, il laissa la cinquième année à la garde vigilante de Pomfresh et retourna dans ses quartiers.

Il ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de trouver le Gryffondor – ou Serpentard, ça dépendait des jours – assis sur son canapé, triturant nerveusement un des coussins de ses mains pleines de terre. Se changer et se laver ne lui avaient évidement pas traversé l'esprit.

Les enfants étaient dégoûtants. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il n'en avait jamais voulu.

A son arrivée, le gamin bondit sur ses pieds et le fixa avec appréhension.

« Comment va Lily ? » demanda le Survivant, avec incertitude.

La nervosité du garçon trahissait une inquiétude qui n'avait aucun rapport avec l'état de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus remarquait ce genre de comportement, ces dernières semaines. A croire que Potter avait finalement appris à respecter ses enseignants.

Il ne voulait pas penser qu'il s'agissait là du résultat d'une conversation qu'il regrettait partiellement. Avouer au fils de Lily le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la mort de ses parents avait été une épreuve ainsi qu'une possible erreur. Rien ne laissait présager que le gamin réagirait de la sorte... Severus ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, à vrai dire... Si leurs positions avaient été inversées, il aurait probablement tenté de le tuer.

Quoique non.

Il aurait accueilli comme une bénédiction tout ce qui aurait pu achever le vieillard increvable qu'était Tobias Snape. Rien n'avait eu raison de lui. Ni l'alcool, ni les cigarettes, ni son fils. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais essayé de l'assassiner...

« Elle n'a rien. » répondit-il sèchement, avant de le fusiller du regard. « Ce qui n'est pas grâce à vous. »

L'expression coupable sur son visage ne fit rien pour apaiser Severus.

« Je suis bien conscient de vous avoir autorisé à répondre à Black et Potter par la force. » continua-t-il, froidement. « Je n'avais jamais imaginé que vous le feriez à plus de cent mètres du sol. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement... » intervint faiblement le garçon, mais le Professeur fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

« Je devrais vous interdire de voler. » lâcha-t-il, d'un ton déçu qui fit merveille sur la culpabilité de Potter.

Excepté qu'il n'en tira pas la satisfaction escomptée. Les yeux tristes de Lily étaient fixés sur lui, résignés et pleins de candeur. Prêts à tout pour regagner une confiance qui n'avait jamais existé en premier lieu. Ce gosse était assoiffé d'affection...

Eh bien, il irait la chercher ailleurs.

Chourave maternait tout ceux qui voulaient bien se laisser faire, il n'avait qu'à se faire adopter par les Poufsouffles.

« Le Professeur McGonagall nous a donné une retenue... » offrit Potter. Pour l'apaiser sans doute.

« Quelle importance ? Tu aurais pu te _tuer._ » cingla Severus, soudain en colère. L'élan de fureur le prit avec une brutalité telle qu'il s'immobilisa, surpris.

Le garçon baissa la tête, mais pas assez vite pour que le Professeur ne surprenne pas les pensées qui dansaient dans son petit esprit étriqué. Si possible, ça le fit enrager davantage. Il _ne s'était_ _pas_ inquiété pour lui. Quel culot avait ce...

« Je suis désolé. » Les mots planèrent un instant dans la pièce, brisant le silence oppressant. « Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je... »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » coupa Severus. « Tu n'as pas réfléchi. Tu ne réfléchis _jamais._ »

Ils avaient abordé ce sujet il n'y avait pas si longtemps qui plus est.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta simplement Potter.

Le Professeur fut horrifié de percevoir un tremblement dans la voix du garçon. Il n'allait pas avoir l'audace de se mettre à pleurer, quand même ? Évidemment, d'ordinaire, il était plutôt fier de sa capacité à réduire en larmes le plus retord des élèves mais... Mais _quoi_ ?

« Lorsque tu seras mort, tu seras incapable de venir me présenter tes excuses. » grinça Severus. « Souviens t'en la prochaine fois que tu commets un acte irréfléchi de ce style. »

Potter cessa de fixer ses chaussures pour risquer un coup d'œil vers lui. Estimant visiblement que le plus gros de la tempête était passé, le garçon se détendit légèrement.

Il l'irritait, oh, qu'il l'irritait.

Décidant que la discussion était close, Severus attrapa le livre qu'il était en train de lire et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche de l'âtre. Potter resta planté au milieu de la pièce. Severus tournait les pages sans les lire et avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il ne tarda pas à se couper et ravala un juron extrêmement grossier.

Merlin, ce que ce gamin était irritant...

« Professeur ? » tenta le Survivant.

Il n'attendait que cela.

« Quoi encore, Potter ? » s'énerva-t-il, en refermant bruyamment son livre.

Il ne marqua même pas le moindre signe de frayeur. Nervosité, oui. Mais frayeur,non. Où était le temps où le Gryffondor tentait sans succès de dissimuler la crainte viscérale que lui inspirait le Maître des Potions ? Il n'était pas certain que Potter l'ait déjà craint, à vrai dire. Et il n'était pas certain de le regretter.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils rentrent. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Ses yeux suivirent les mouvements vifs avec lesquels Harry frottait sa cicatrice.

En moins d'une seconde, il était debout et avait écarté la main du garçon. Il inspecta soigneusement la cicatrice du regard, écartant le sentiment de malaise qu'il éprouvait désormais à la vue de l'éclair légèrement boursouflé.

Il n'avait rien compris au discours décousu de Dumbledore mais le Directeur avait discerné un élément qui lui échappait. Couplé au fait que le gamin visitait régulièrement la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres actuel alors que sa propre Marque restait généralement inerte, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Migraine ? Tu as eu une nouvelle vision? Tu sens sa présence ? » Les questions fusaient sans qu'il lui laisse le temps de répondre. _L'Occlumencie_. Ils avaient fait quelques progrès en Occlumencie. « Vide ton esprit. Imagine une cascade qui se jette dans un océan. De l'eau à perte de... »

« Je ne sens rien du tout. » coupa le Survivant, en se dégageant. Il l'observait avec prudence, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne soit finalement devenu aussi fou qu'Albus Dumbledore. « Ça grattait, c'est tout. »

Severus le toisa jusqu'à ce qu'il rougisse, signe qu'il se sentait stupide. Satisfait, le Professeur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil.

« Que faites-vous encore ici dans ce cas ? » siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Mmm... » hésita le garçon. Pas besoin de Legilimencie pour deviner que le gamin voulait lui demander quelque chose et pesait clairement le pour et le contre. « En fait... Halloween approche et... il y a un week-end à Pré-au-lard et... Slughorn... le _Professeur_ Slughorn a dit que vous deviez signer mon autorisation... »

C'était tellement idiot que c'en était presque risible.

N'avait-il donc aucune notion de stratégie ? Était-il simplement naïf ou bien extrêmement stupide ?

« Sortir du domaine sans surveillance implique que je puisse te faire confiance pour agir avec assez de maturité. » déclara-t-il fermement. « Je n'ai rien vu de très mature, aujourd'hui. »

« Mais... » protesta Harry, avant de s'interrompre. C'en était presque comique. « J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

Severus haussa les épaules, une expression d'ennui sur le visage.

« Et j'ai dit que des excuses ne serviraient à rien quand tu serais mort. » répliqua-t-il, en regagnant son siège. Nettement plus calme à présent qu'il avait trouvé une façon de pénaliser Potter, il rouvrit son livre.

« Professeur... » insista le Survivant.

« Inutile de geindre. » l'interrompit-t-il. « Tu es privé de sorties. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que ces mots avaient d'étrange et il lâcha un grognement qui passa inaperçu au milieu des jérémiades du gamin.

« Mais ce n'était pas ma faute ! » protesta Harry.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. » décréta-t-il, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire pour que le Survivant déguerpisse.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » s'insurgea le garçon.

« La vie n'est pas juste. » rétorqua Severus avec un calme olympien.

Potter sembla sur le point de taper du pied comme un enfant contrarié mais se reprit au dernier moment. Il le dévisagea, un instant, d'un air pensif, puis parut oublier sa frustration.

« J'ai des devoirs. » déclara le Survivant, sans aucune trace de colère.

Severus continua de fixer la page qu'il avait sous le nez, intrigué malgré lui. Visiblement, le manque de réponses ne décourageait pas le gamin parce qu'il s'assit par terre, devant la table basse et commença à tirer des livres du sac qu'il avait abandonné à côté du canapé.

« Que croyez-vous être en train de faire, Mr Potter ? » interrogea le Professeur, d'un ton sec.

Les yeux verts se braquèrent dans les siens, mélange de défi et d'insécurité.

« Mes devoirs. » répondit prudemment le garçon, sans le lâcher du regard.

Le Maître des Potions eut la sensation dérangeante d'être soumis à une sorte de test dont il ne comprenait ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants.

« Il y a un bureau dans ta chambre. » commenta-t-il simplement, perplexe quant au comportement de l'adolescent.

Vu son expression, on aurait pu croire qu'avec cette simple phrase, il venait de lui offrir le monde sur un plateau.

« Je préfère rester là. » répondit Harry, avec une sorte de réserve.

De plus en plus perdu, Severus l'y autorisa d'un geste et décida que retourner à son ouvrage était plus sûr. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait sermonné le gamin, il l'avait _puni._.. Il aurait été logique qu'il parte en claquant la porte. Pas qu'il s'installe tranquillement à côté de lui. Et quelle était exactement la raison de ces coups d'œils qui se voulaient discrets qu'il ne cessait de couler dans sa direction ? A l'observer, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'attendait à chaque seconde à ce que le Professeur ne l'agresse...

Certes, la possibilité était tentante, mais il n'allait pas s'en prendre à un élève qui _travaillait_, pour une fois.

Peut-être que Voldemort influençait son esprit...

Et le rendait supportable ?

_Supportable_ ? D'où était-ce venu ? Potter n'était pas supportable. Il était tout l'opposé de supportable. D'ailleurs, Severus ne le supportait _pas._

Rendu nerveux par l'attitude imprévisible d'Harry, il abandonna une nouvelle fois son livre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, non sans noter que le garçon avait sursauté quand il s'était levé. Quand il était préoccupé, il trouvait un réconfort certain à découper des choses en morceaux... Il se contenterait de carottes en lieu et place de têtards. De carottes et de tous les légumes qu'il pourrait hacher menu. Il ferait une soupe.

Il cuisinait toujours quand il dînait dans ses quartiers. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait une armée d'elfes qu'il n'était pas capable de cuisiner son propre repas. Il détestait être dépendant de quoi ou de qui que ce soit. _Indépendant._ Voilà un mot qui le définissait avec exactitude. Il ne dépendait de personne et personne ne dépendait de lui.

Il hésita un peu sur les proportions de carottes. Il avait beau être maigre, Potter mangeait comme quatre...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry se glissa dans le dortoir avec précaution, averti par MacNair et Lestrange que Severus était allé se coucher tôt. Le cœur léger, il attrapa pyjama et trousse de toilette et disparut dans la salle de bains, en jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux rideaux tirés autour du lit de Snape.

Sa bonne humeur inexplicable n'avait pas disparu lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre. Les rideaux, en revanche, s'étaient ouverts.

Severus somnolait à moitié, son chat lové contre la poitrine et la baguette dépassant de sous son oreiller.

« Je t'ai attendu. » lui reprocha le Serpentard dans un bâillement.

« J'ai mangé avec mon père. » répondit-il, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Sans même faire attention aux mots qu'il employait.

« Il n'était pas trop en colère ? » s'enquit Severus. « Il avait l'air furieux, tout à l'heure... »

« Non, ça va... » hésita Harry, en se glissant dans son propre lit. « Mais je ne peux pas aller à Pré-au-lard... »

Ce qu'il acceptait avec une facilité qui l'étonnait lui-même étant donné que Lily, Severus et lui avaient déjà prévu tout un tas de chose dans le village...

« Lily est sortie de l'infirmerie. » offrit le Serpentard, dans un nouveau bâillement. « Elle a juré de tuer Black et Potter. »

Il y avait un contentement certain dans la voix de Snape.

Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas réellement eu l'air de détester James, un peu plus tôt.

Le silence tomba peu à peu et l'esprit du garçon se mit à dériver vers les événements de la journée. Lucius et Narcissa, tout d'abord, qui comme tous les soirs présidaient leur petite cour dans la salle commune, aussi distants et lisses que deux blocs de glace... Excepté que maintenant, il connaissait leur face cachée. La vérité derrière les apparences...

« Sev ? » appela-t-il, à moitié endormi, utilisant par réflexe le surnom que lui donnait Lily en permanence.

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement en guise de réponse.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

La question le hantait depuis qu'il l'avait vu voler. S'il avait intégré l'équipe, peut-être que les autres l'auraient laissé en paix. Mais peut-être aussi que les Serpentards n'acceptaient que des Sang-Purs dans l'équipe ?

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. » lâcha Severus, au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry fronça les sourcils et remonta légèrement les couvertures. La température était acceptable depuis que Narcissa était allée trouver Slughorn pour se plaindre, mais ce n'était pas non plus la fournaise qu'était parfois la tour des lions. La chaleur montait et le fait que le domaine des Serpentards soit situé sous le lac n'aidait pas.

« Le Quidditch ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant à se rappeler s'ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet d'une quelconque équipe. Il en avait parlé en long et en large avec Terrens et plusieurs autres de ses équipiers, mais avec Severus ?

« Les sports collectifs. » répliqua l'autre garçon. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

C'était un point de vue.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-il. Il agita sa baguette pour fermer les rideaux avant de la poser à côté de lui. Il aimait l'avoir à portée.

S'efforçant d'imaginer des cascades et des océans susceptibles de protéger son esprit, il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de repenser aux quartiers de Snape-Prince et à l'homme lui-même.

Une chaleur agréable se propagea en lui, au souvenir de l'inquiétude dont le Professeur avait fait preuve. Il l'avait réprimandé pour avoir mis sa vie en danger. Certes, il n'avait pas risqué grand chose... Il avait été bien plus en sécurité sur son balai que dans les salles qui abritaient la pierre philosophale. Et Snape-Prince avait beau qualifier ses décisions d'irréfléchies, elles n'avaient pas été plus folles aujourd'hui que lorsqu'il s'était précipité dans l'antre d'un basilic. Ou à la rescousse d'un évadé d'Azkaban.

Mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le sermonnait pour s'être mis en danger...

Personne n'avait jamais fait ça, avant. _Personne._ Dumbledore lui accordait des points, en général, et le félicitait pour son courage. Sirius... En fait, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'en aurait dit Sirius. Il n'était vraiment pas ravi, l'année précédente, quand Harry s'était retrouvé embarqué dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais ce n'était pas sa faute et en conséquence, son parrain n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas vraiment mis _sciemment_ sa vie en danger depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon n'auraient probablement rien eu contre ses « décisions irréfléchies ». Si possible, ils l'y auraient sans doute encouragé et auraient été déçu de le voir y survivre.

Ils ne l'auraient certainement pas privé de sorties... Quand il était petit et qu'il leur déplaisait, ils l'enfermaient dans le placard, le reste du temps, ils l'ignoraient et il était libre de faire ce qui lui chantait du moment qu'il n'était pas là où ils pouvaient le voir. Personne ne l'avait jamais privé de sorties. N'était-il pas un peu trop vieux pour être puni ? Et quel droit avait Snape-Prince de le punir de toute manière ?

A vrai dire, il se moquait un peu du week-end à Pré-au-lard. Il était plus intéressé par le fait d'avoir été puni. Ce qui, en soit, était sans doute extrêmement bizarre, parce qu'il ne voyait même pas ça comme une mauvaise chose.

Il fallait compter pour être puni, non ? Enfin, ce n'était sûrement totalement vrai parce que les Dursley aimaient Dudley et ne le punissaient jamais. Mais les Dursley n'étaient sans doute pas le meilleur exemple. Mrs Weasley punissait Fred et George sans arrêt, Ron et Ginny aussi à l'occasion, et pour lui, elle était la mère par excellence. Personne n'aimait autant ses enfants que Mrs Weasley. Donc, il en déduisait que c'était parce qu'elle les aimait qu'elle les punissait. Pour leur bien.

Il n'était pas en train de dire que Snape-Prince l'aimait. Rien que l'idée était horrifiante. Mais il devait compter pour lui, non ? Un tout petit peu, au moins. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de le faire ?

_Parce que c'est un Professeur, espèce de crétin, _remarqua la voix de sa raison.

Ça n'empêcha pas la sensation inédite de contentement de se propager progressivement à tout son être. D'accord, peut-être que l'homme l'avait puni uniquement parce qu'il était son enseignant, mais... il aurait pu retirer davantage de points et augmenter le nombre de retenues... McGonagall avait privé Neville de sortie à Pré-au-lard, en troisième année, mais uniquement parce qu'elle était furieuse et parce qu'elle lui avait retiré tous ses autres privilèges, jusqu'au mot de passe de la salle commune. Snape-Prince n'avait pas été furieux et il avait semblé considérer le sujet clos une fois qu'il lui avait fait part de sa punition...

Et ensuite, le Professeur l'avait autorisé à rester dans ses appartements... C'était vraiment idiot, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris sur le moment, d'autant qu'Harry n'avait pas eu particulièrement envie de travailler... Mais voilà, Snape-Prince avait utilisé l'expression « privé de sorties » et cela avait sonné tellement... _parental_, qu'Harry n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de poursuivre encore un peu l'illusion.

Il avait honnêtement pensé que le Professeur le jetterait dehors quand il avait émis le souhait de rester travailler. C'était ce que Pétunia avait toujours fait... Dudley seul avait le droit à son attention, son aide et à la table de la cuisine ou du salon. Il avait toujours envié ses moments où sa tante s'affairait, cousait ou regardait la télé d'un œil, en surveillant son fils de l'autre.

C'était stupide et il avait bien pris garde de ne pas regarder Snape-Prince en face, prêt à encaisser la même humiliation que lorsqu'il avait sept ans et que son oncle lui avait fait comprendre en termes clairs qu'il se moquait royalement de ses notes et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans son placard avant de l'énerver.

Mais Snape-Prince l'avait laissé s'installer, il n'avait _rien_ dit. A peine avait-il fait remarquer qu'il pourrait travailler dans sa chambre. _Sa_ chambre. Il n'avait jamais eu de chambre avant, et il n'avait certainement jamais imaginé que sa première se situerait dans les appartements du Mangemort. La pièce qu'il occupait chez les Dursley ne comptait pas. C'était la deuxième chambre de Dudley, il s'en servait comme endroit de stockage que son cousin l'occupe ou pas. Les barreaux aux fenêtres et la chatière ne l'encourageaient pas vraiment, non plus, à considérer cet endroit comme le sien.

Donc, le Professeur considérait la deuxième chambre comme _sa_ chambre. Ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il pouvait s'en servir à sa guise. Il était toujours entré dans les appartements avec parcimonie mais s'il avait une chambre...

Et puis, Snape-Prince l'avait invité à partager sa table. Et, évidemment, le repas s'était déroulé en silence hormis les rares requêtes pour la carafe ou le sel mais tout de même... Il n'avait même pas protesté quand Harry était retourné à ses devoirs après le dîner.

Il ne lui avait demandé de partir uniquement que parce que le couvre-feu approchait.

Tout ça était perturbant.

Il commençait presque à penser que Snape-Prince était sympathique.

Sans parler de cette boule chaude qui s'était nichée près de son cœur cet après-midi. Mais ça, il savait ce que c'était. Il n'était peut-être pas encore assez blasé ou intelligent pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne dévore ce sentiment de solitude qu'il avait toujours éprouvé, mais il était assez lucide pour comprendre ce que cela représentait. De l'espoir. Un espoir qui le terrifiait mais qu'il était incapable de refréner.

Il aurait dû être plus malin pourtant... Le même espoir l'avait pris à son arrivée à Poudlard, avec les Weasley et avec Sirius. A chaque fois, il avait subi une douche froide et s'était senti encore plus abandonné qu'avant quand il était devenu clair que l'espoir en question ne se concrétiserait pas.

Et pourtant, voilà où il en était... A espérer parce que un adulte qu'il détestait et méprisait, un mois auparavant, avait utilisé des mots anodins qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre. Parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui.

Parce qu'il l'avait accepté.


	21. Who He Is

Coucouuuu!

On a sauté une semaine mais nous revoilà avec un chap des cicatrices tout chaud. C'est pas très gai j'en ai peur mais, comme je l'ai dit, ça va devenir un peu plus sombre. J'aime assez ce chapitre (que c'est prétentieux mais c'est tellement rare que je me permets de le dire)... il m'a pris des jours à écrire mais je suis contente du résultat, j'espère que la conversation finale plaira.

See You next week avec l'armée de l'ombre...

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>The thing about a hero, is even when it doesn't look like there's a light at the end of the tunnel, he's going to keep digging, he's going to keep trying to do right and make up for what's gone before, just because that's who he is.<em>

_Joss Whedon_

__Le truc à propos d'un héros, c'est que même lorsqu'on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de lumière au bout du tunnel, il va continuer à creuser, il va continuer à tenter de faire ce qui est juste et remédier à ce qui s'est passé avant, simplement parce que c'est qui il est. __

_Joss Whedon_

_**Chapitre 21 : Who He Is**_

Son dos commençait à le faire souffrir.

Bien qu'Harry supposât que c'était là tout le but de l'opération.

Il ne voulait même pas s'aventurer à penser à ses genoux qui reposaient sur le sol dur depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure.

A l'autre bout de la salle de Métamorphose, son compagnon d'infortune grogna et jeta la brosse à récurer dans le sceau d'eau qui allait avec. Avec un soupir fatigué, il l'imita et se laissa tomber sur les fesses sans se soucier de l'humidité des pierres. La seule fois où McGonagall lui avait donné une retenue, il avait fini dans la Forêt Interdite... Enfin, si on ne comptait pas celle qu'elle leur avait donnée en début de trimestre et dont il n'avait plus entendu parler depuis... Elle avait la mémoire sélective en ce qui concernait les Maraudeurs. Dans tous les cas, il se souviendrait de ne plus jamais la contrarier au point de subir sa colère...

Laver la classe sans magie n'avait pas paru une tâche insurmontable avant qu'il ne s'y mette et que son manque de sommeil ne le rattrape. Lily commençait à s'inquiéter des cernes qui noircissaient ses yeux... Severus, lui, n'avait pas encore fait de commentaires, sans doute parce qu'il était aux premières loges quand Harry se réveillait la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar. Bien qu'il ait plus de visions que de mauvais rêves dernièrement. Voldemort s'agitait de plus en plus.

« Fait chier. » lâcha James, en observant d'un œil noir la partie qu'il leur restait à nettoyer.

« Ouais. » approuva-t-il, avant d'y avoir réfléchi à deux fois.

Le Gryffondor lui accorda à peine un regard avant de se remettre à frotter. Ce qu'Harry se résolut à faire, lui aussi.

Dix minutes plus tard, à peine, James s'interrompait à nouveau et extirpait un miroir de sa poche.

La plaisanterie et le sourire moqueur disparurent quand il reconnut le miroir que Sirius lui avait offert au début de l'année scolaire.

« Remus. » lâcha James, les sourcils froncés.

« Des nouvelles de Sirius ?» demanda la voix du loup-garou. Elle provenait de la glace et il avait l'air inquiet.

« Non, pourquoi ? » répondit le Gryffondor. « Il n'est pas avec toi ? »

Harry continua de laver, en prétendant ne pas écouter. Ils étaient les premiers auxquels McGonagall avait attribué une salle.

« Elle l'a mis avec Snape. » expliqua Remus. « Son miroir ne répond pas, il l'a pris ? »

« Bien sûr. » déclara James, sourcils froncés. Le garçon finit par hausser les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il est en train de faire de la terrine de Servillus... »

Remus n'eut pas l'air plus amusé qu'Harry.

« Il va finir par avoir des ennuis. » soupira le loup-garou.

Puis James rangea le miroir dans sa poche et, se sentant observé, se tourna finalement vers Harry qui avait cessé de frotter le sol pour le foudroyer du regard.

« Quoi ? » lança James, avec un pic d'agressivité.

C'était regrettable que McGonagall leur ait confisqué leurs baguettes avant le début de la retenue. Ou une chance, il n'était pas très sûr.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? » répliqua-t-il.

La question passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu y réfléchir. James parut surpris par la déception et l'agacement qui se mélangeaient dans sa voix.

« Comme quoi ? » se moqua le Gryffondor. « Beau et talentueux ? C'est la nature. »

Il resta muet devant une réponse aussi arrogante. Bien sûr, il était possible que l'autre garçon soit simplement en train de plaisanter mais, même si ce n'était qu'une blague, il avait l'air convaincu de la véracité de ses propos.

Secouant la tête de dépit, Harry se remit à l'ouvrage.

Quand il pensait à tous les compliments, histoires et boniments qu'on lui avait servis sur son père...

« C'est quoi ton problème, Prince ? » demanda James. Il avait visiblement abandonné toute idée de terminer leur retenue.

« C'est toi. » cracha-t-il, avec agacement. « Qu'est-ce que Sirius et toi avez contre Snape ? »

Il n'était plus sûr d'à quel Snape il faisait référence. Ou d'à quel Sirius d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre nous ? » riposta le Gryffondor, plus calmement que ce à quoi il s'attendait. « Je ne vois pas en quoi la façon dont on s'amuse avec Servi... »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. » coupa-t-il. « Et ça n'a rien d'amusant, c'est... »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! » l'interrompit, à son tour, le garçon. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne nous provoquait pas. C'est un crétin, et tout le monde sait qu'il touche à la magie noire... »

« C'est drôle, j'aurais cru que tu étais jaloux parce que Lily l'aime bien. » railla Harry.

Il y eut un court silence.

Le Survivant était persuadé que s'ils avaient eu leurs baguettes en leur possession, ils auraient probablement déjà commencé à se battre.

« C'est Servillus qui raconte ça ? » s'enquit James, d'un ton désintéressé. « Ou c'est Evans qui prend ses rêves pour des réalités ? »

C'était tellement stupide...

« Tu es amoureux d'elle. » insista-t-il.

« C'est faux ! » protesta James.

« C'est _vrai_ ! » rétorqua Harry. « Tu... »

Sa phrase fut coupée par l'eau sale que le Gryffondor venait de lui envoyer à la figure.

Crachotant, il se frotta les yeux, momentanément aveuglé. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'être certain que sa lentille droite n'avait pas sauté. Secondes que James passa à rire à gorge déployée, comme si la situation était comique.

Harry n'hésita même pas avant d'attraper son seau et de déverser son contenu sur lui.

A présent aussi trempé que lui, James ne cessa pas de rire pour autant. Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux trop longs envoyant voler des gouttes aux quatre coins de la pièce, et il s'empara de son baquet.

Le Survivant plongea derrière un des bureaux, évitant de peu le nouveau litre d'eau qui fut jeté dans sa direction. Ensorceler les seaux pour qu'ils se remplissent automatiquement avait été une excellente idée. En théorie.

Ils passèrent les vingt minutes suivantes à détruire consciencieusement tout le travail qu'ils avaient abattu dans l'heure qui avait précédé. Mais Harry n'y accordait pas énormément d'importance parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient atterri ici, les choses étaient comme elles auraient dû être et il passait un bon moment avec son père.

Ce fut James qui mit un terme à la bataille d'eau, déclarant que McGonagall ne tarderait pas à revenir. Ils passèrent les dix dernières minutes de leur retenue à tenter d'éponger les flaques, sans grand succès.

Pour être propre la salle était propre. Inondée, mais propre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda le Professeur, sur le seuil de la pièce.

Elle observa le sol et leurs vêtements trempés d'un œil sombre. Harry échangea un regard avec James, et les deux garçons partirent dans un fou rire auquel elle mit un terme en les réprimandant sévèrement. Mais le Gryffondor réussit à l'amadouer en parlant Quidditch et elle finit par leur rendre leur baguette en commentant sèchement qu'elle devrait sans doute s'estimer heureuse qu'ils ne se soient pas entre-tués.

Harry entreprit de sécher ses vêtements, tout en marchant vers la pièce où Remus, Pettigrow et Lily effectuaient leur retenue et en écoutant, avec un intérêt dissimulé, James disserter sur les points forts de leur nouveau gardien. Terrens serait ravi d'apprendre certains détails.

Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu un incident avec les baquets d'eau parce que Pettigrow n'avait plus un vêtement de sec. L'expression satisfaite de Lily en disait long sur qui portait la responsabilité de la chose. Eux aussi eurent droit à un sermon mais ça n'eut pas l'air de tracasser la lionne.

« Il l'a cherché. » glissa-t-elle à l'oreille d'Harry.

James, qui ne faisait plus aucun cas du Survivant, se moquait ouvertement de son ami tandis que Remus résumait l'histoire. Apparemment, pendant que le loup-garou se servait du miroir, Peter n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, pour distraire Lily, que de l'appeler poil-de-carotte. Les Gryffondors riaient si forts que McGonagall les pria de se calmer ou de retourner directement à leur salle commune, sans attendre Sirius.

Aucun d'eux ne fut véritablement surpris d'entendre les hurlements et les insultes à travers la porte fermée de la classe de Sortilèges, que Severus et son parrain étaient censés nettoyer. Ils furent un peu choqués en revanche, de découvrir les deux garçons en tas sur le sol, clairement occupés à se taper dessus.

Sirius, dont la lèvre était fendue et qui aurait probablement un coquart le lendemain matin, avait réussi à coincer Severus par terre et avait le poing levé, prêt à attaquer. Le temps que McGonagall ne se mette à crier et que lui même ne s'élance au secours de son ami, le Gryffondor avait déjà frappé et le craquement qui suivit n'augurait rien de bon pour le nez du Serpentard. Néanmoins, ce dernier aurait sans doute répliqué si Harry ne s'était pas jeté sur Sirius pour l'empêcher de lancer à nouveau son poing dans le visage de l'autre garçon.

« Sev ! » s'écria Lily, à l'instant précis où McGonagall hurlait aux deux élèves de cesser leur manège immédiatement.

Sirius, qu'Harry peinait à ceinturer, cessa de s'agiter.

Le nez de Severus était en sang.

« Cassé. » soupira la sous-directrice avec agacement. « Retournez à vos dortoirs, tous. Vous deux, venez avec moi à l'infirmerie. »

Il était évident que le Serpentard et le Gryffondor en étaient quitte pour une semaine de retenues...

« Je peux... » tenta Harry, en apercevant les regards haineux qu'échangeaient les deux ennemis jurés.

« Oh non, Mr Prince. » cingla McGonagall. « Le couvre-feu est tombé, il y a dix minutes. Retournez dans les cachots. _Immédiatement_. »

Les supplications des autres Maraudeurs furent traitées avec la même intransigeance et Harry se sépara du groupe. Les lions, leur Directrice de Maison et Severus s'éloignèrent vers la tour et l'infirmerie, laissant Harry seul au milieu d'un couloir.

Il descendit les escaliers avec lenteur, paradoxalement épuisé mais peu pressé de retrouver son lit. Ce fut en passant le palier du premier étage que l'idée lui vint. Après tout, s'il s'arrêtait cinq petites minutes, McGonagall n'en saurait rien... Au mieux, Snape-Prince lui fournirait une potion de sommeil sans rêve au pire, il lui retirerait des points et le jetterait à la porte.

Sa décision prise, et priant pour ne pas tomber sur Rusard ou sur le Professeur chargé des rondes ce soir là, il s'aventura dans les couloirs sombres. Il atteignit le portrait des appartement du Mangemort sans encombre, et jeta le mot de passe sans même y penser. Le tableau pivota silencieusement, et Harry, pour ne pas attirer la possible attention du concierge ou d'un enseignant, le referma avec prudence.

Il remonta ensuite le petit couloir aux murs nus, la moquette étouffait le bruit de ses pas mais il ne s'en aperçut qu'en arrivant au salon. Choqué par ce qui l'attendait, il s'immobilisa sur le seuil et songea à faire marche arrière.

A vrai dire, son instinct de survie lui _hurlait_ de faire marche arrière et de s'éloigner de là aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Une potion ne valait pas sa vie.

Pourtant, il resta stupidement planté là où il était.

On aurait pu croire qu'une tornade avait ravagé le salon. Il y avait des papiers et des livres dans tous les coins. Sur le vieux secrétaire s'entassaient ce qui semblait être différents tas de copies, la table basse était recouverte d'ouvrages ouverts, à moitié ensevelis de parchemins noircis par l'écriture serrée de Snape-Prince. Il y en avait aussi par terre, autour de la table, sur les fauteuils, le canapé... sur toutes les surfaces planes.

Et au milieu de cette explosion de feuilles et de livres, assis en tailleur devant la table basse, se tenait Snape. Ses coudes étaient posés sur l'acajou sombre, son visage était enfoui dans ses mains et ses épaules étaient affaissées.

Si la scène avait été un tableau, il aurait pu être intitulé désespoir.

La posture de l'homme angoissa terriblement Harry. Il n'était pas habitué à le voir ainsi.

« Pro... Professeur ? » balbutia-t-il, certain que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Sirius – _son_ Sirius, celui qui n'était pas un idiot fini – mais il se rendit compte que c'était stupide, que Snape-Prince ne pouvait être au courant de rien qui concernait son parrain.

Le Maître des Potions sursauta légèrement. Il leva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea quelques secondes avec hostilité, ce qui permit à Harry de remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à arborer des cernes spectaculaires. Le garçon attendit que l'homme lui arrache la tête pour l'avoir surpris dans une position si _humaine_ mais les hurlements qu'il anticipait ne vinrent pas. Snape-Prince continua de le fixer sans plus sembler le voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

Sa question, pourtant légitime, obtint pour toute réponse un ricanement amer, et presque amusé.

Snape-Prince ne ricanait _jamais._

Harry chercha des yeux une bouteille ou un verre qui pourrait expliquer le comportement étrange du Professeur, mais mis à part l'étalage de papiers, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe... » répéta le Mangemort, d'un ton détaché, moqueur. Il eut un nouveau rire froid, puis sembla se ressaisir et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Il se passe, Mr Potter, que j'ai scrupuleusement examiné chacune des recherches qui ont été menées, chacun des articles qui ont été écrits... » reprit lentement le Maître des Potions. « J'ai étudié le fonctionnement des tempêtes magiques durant des nuits entières... Je me suis penché sur la spatio-temporalité, sur les liens entre la magie et la science Moldue... »

Tout en parlant, l'homme attrapa le parchemin qu'il avait devant lui.

« Ceci vaut de l'or. » déclara Snape-Prince, en agitant la feuille. « Une fortune en gallions. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il prit toutefois soin de rester là où il se trouvait, aussi loin que possible du Mangemort.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit-il néanmoins.

« Des équations. » répondit sèchement le Professeur. « La découverte que des hommes ont consacré leur vie à rechercher. La clef de la création d'un vortex qui s'ouvrirait sur un autre temps et lieu. »

Il lui fallut un instant pour décoder l'information.

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut rentrer chez nous, alors ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Si ça l'avait été, Snape-Prince n'aurait pas été aussi... bizarre. A moins que ce soit sa façon de vivre l'euphorie.

« Je pourrais ouvrir un vortex sur une autre réalité. » confirma le Maître des Potions. « Mais il serait impossible à contrôler. Choisir une destination est mathématiquement chimérique, trop de variables. Magiquement irréalisable. »

L'estomac du garçon se noua tandis que le Professeur reposait le parchemin et croisait son regard.

« L'ironie de la chose n'est-elle pas savoureuse ? » railla Snape-Prince. « Nous pourrions tenter de sauter de dimension en dimension, et risquer notre vie, pour, _peut-être_, regagner une réalité où tout le monde souhaite notre mort... »

Il avait jeté assez de coups d'œil discrets aux ouvrages éparpillés dans la pièce, quand Snape-Prince était autrement occupé, pour savoir que certaines des dimensions étaient loin d'être accueillantes. Autrement dit, partir à l'aventure dans ces endroits était déconseillé.

« On est coincés ici. » se sentit-il obligé de résumer.

Il éprouva également le besoin de s'asseoir mais il s'abstint, craignant toujours que Snape-Prince ne perde totalement la tête et tente soudain de l'assassiner dans un accès de folie.

« Quand je pense que certains osent mettre ta vivacité en doute... » lâcha Snape-Prince, mais ses sarcasmes n'étaient pas aussi acides que d'ordinaire.

« Il n'y a pas un moyen de diriger le vortex vers notre réalité à nous ? » insista-t-il, tout en s'interrogeant mentalement sur ce qu'était précisément un vortex. Il n'avait qu'une très vague idée, à moitié fondée sur les séries télés que Dudley avait l'habitude de regarder. « Dumbledore ne pourrait pas nous aider ? »

« Dumbledore n'est pas réellement une option. » décréta Snape-Prince, d'un ton résigné.

Se résigner n'était pas bon. Se résigner ne les ferait pas partir d'ici.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » marmonna le Professeur.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur la bouteille qui ornait le manteau de la cheminée mais il ne fit aucun geste pour s'en saisir. Son expression défaite, le découragement perceptible qui émanait de lui... Tout criait qu'il renonçait.

Ce n'était pas plus une option qu'aller trouver Dumbledore.

« Non. » lâcha fermement Harry. « Vous avez besoin d'une tasse de thé et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Ils étaient probablement autant étonnés l'un que l'autre du ton autoritaire que le garçon avait employé, mais, pour une fois, Snape-Prince ne le contredit pas. Il se contenta de le suivre du regard tandis que le Survivant disparaissait dans la petite cuisine.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry s'occupa à préparer un plateau contenant deux tasses et une théière fumante. Il s'interdit de penser. Penser menait à des conclusions déplaisantes.

Quand il revint dans le salon, le Professeur avait empilé une bonne partie des livres et des parchemins qui étaient à sa portée. Il n'avait pas poussé l'effort jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

La situation était déstabilisante.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. » grogna l'homme, quand il eut déposé le plateau sur la table basse et se fut installé en face de lui, à même le sol.

C'était quelque chose que Severus disait sans arrêt, plus généralement lorsque Lily ou lui faisait quelque chose pour lui. Il avait fini par comprendre que dans le langage Snapien, cela équivalait à un remerciement.

« Je sais. » soupira-t-il, sans y penser. C'était la réponse qu'il offrait toujours à son ami.

Il avait juste oublié un léger détail, Snape-Prince n'était pas son ami.

« Un peu moins de condescendance, Potter. » gronda le Professeur. « Que je sache, nous sommes dans le même pétrin. »

Il avait déjà remarqué que le Maître des Potions – ou Severus, d'ailleurs – jurait rarement. Mais cette propension qu'il avait à utiliser des mots politiquement corrects alors qu'ils étaient en pleine catastrophe était tout bonnement ridicule.

« Si Hagrid avait trouvé un autre dragon et nous l'avait laissé sur les bras, on serait dans le pétrin. » corrigea-t-il, en tentant d'infuser un peu de légèreté à sa voix. « Là, on est dans une merde immense. »

Il versa le liquide brûlant dans les tasses, attendant que le Professeur ne le réprimande pour son langage outrancier.

« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait faits prisonniers, nous serions dans une... merde immense. » contre-attaqua l'homme. « Présentement, nous sommes dans le _pétrin._ »

Il avait à peine hésité avant de dire merde, s'amusa Harry. Comment un Mangemort pouvait-il être si réticent à utiliser ce genre de mots ? Il aurait pensé que la grossièreté allait avec la fonction...

« Vous marquez un point, Monsieur. » capitula-t-il.

Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger immédiat, la curiosité de Dumbledore étant temporairement assouvie.

Ils attendirent en silence que le breuvage refroidisse. Harry portait à peine la tasse à ses lèvres quand Snape-Prince reprit la parole.

« Le couvre-feu est tombé il y a plus d'une demi-heure. » remarqua le Professeur, avec une expression neutre.

Il n'y discerna pas de reproche ou d'invitation à vider les lieux. Apparemment, sa compagnie valait mieux que pas de compagnie du tout, ce soir là.

« Sirius a cassé le nez de Severus. » répondit-il, comme si ça expliquait tout. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'entamer le sujet de la potion, à l'instant.

« Ce n'était pas censé arriver. » commenta le Professeur, d'un ton las.

L'homme ferma les yeux et se massa l'arrête du nez, comme s'il pouvait encore sentir la douleur.

« Comment ça s'est passé, alors ? » demanda-t-il, curieux. Comment finissait-on avec un nez tellement crochu que les sorciers représentés dans les livres pour enfants ne semblaient plus si ridicules ?

Snape-Prince dut suivre le cours de ses pensées parce qu'un rictus étira ses lèvres.

« La génétique. » cracha le Professeur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez... » pressa-t-il.

Le regard meurtrier du Maître des Potions lui indiqua qu'il devenait un peu trop familier et le garçon se composa une expression contrite. L'homme recommença à boire son thé et le Survivant dit adieu à tout espoir de réponse. Pourtant, Snape-Prince reposa sa tasse.

« La deuxième fois, Potter... James m'a lancé un souaffle en plein visage. »

Harry détourna la tête, soudain honteux.

« A sa décharge, et malgré ce que j'ai pu dire à l'époque... » reprit le Professeur. « Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Il visait Black. »

Il se força à sourire au Mangemort, un peu réconforté par le fait que James n'ait pas _volontairement_ cassé le nez de quelqu'un. Le Gryffondor était dur à cerner. Ils avaient beaucoup ri pendant la retenue, mais Harry devinait que ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient amis. Rien n'avait changé.

« La troisième fois... » poursuivit Snape-Prince. « Je la dois à Alastor Maugrey. »

L'accent définitif indiquait que ce n'était pas une histoire qu'il entendrait ce soir.

« Et la première ? » s'enquit-il, en se resservant une tasse de thé.

Il y eut un bref silence, pendant lequel Snape-Prince le dévisagea avec attention. Avec la sensation d'être examiné au microscope, il joua négligemment avec un des parchemins qui était resté par terre.

« Mauvaise combinaison de gènes. » répliqua le Professeur, avant de se pencher et de lui arracher la feuille des mains.

L'homme la rangea soigneusement sur une des piles qui l'entouraient, comme s'il ne restait pas des dizaines et des dizaines de parchemins éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Sev a parlé d'une porte... » déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

« _Sev_ n'a sans doute pas encore appris les vertus du silence. » rétorqua sèchement le Professeur.

Harry grimaça, certain qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Mais Snape-Prince se contenta de soupirer, déduisant probablement qu'il arracherait l'histoire à son double si telle était son intention.

« Cependant, une porte était bien impliquée dans l'incident. » admit le Maître des Potions.

Le ton était posé, détaché au possible, et tranchait dangereusement avec la lueur haineuse qui dansait dans son regard. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus au garçon pour deviner que le père du Professeur n'y avait pas été étranger.

Severus et lui n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qu'il avait découvert, et avait largement évité le sujet des parents après ça. Quelques conversations voilées avec Lily avaient suffit à le convaincre que si le Serpentard avait eu l'occasion de ne jamais retourner chez lui, il l'aurait saisie.

« Je... » hésita-t-il, en faisant tourner la tasse entre ses mains. « J'ai vu... J'ai vu les cicatrices... »

Ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire. Il savait que Snape-Prince était furieux qu'il ait découvert sa situation familiale, il savait aussi que le sujet était proscrit et que s'il en soufflait mot à qui que ce soit, il pouvait aussi bien creuser sa propre tombe mais... Peut-être qu'il avait, malgré tout, besoin d'en parler.

De l'autre côté de la table, le Professeur s'était figé.

A la manière d'un animal prêt à sauter sur sa proie pour l'égorger.

«Les cicatrices ? » répéta le Mangemort, d'un ton presque intrigué.

Il lui offrait une porte de sortie. Une occasion de faire marche arrière et de ne pas terminer une soirée, déjà difficile, par une dispute qui pourrait se révéler fatale au fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient instauré.

« Les cicatrices... sur le dos de Severus. » lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Il fut tenté de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir l'Avada venir, mais il était un Gryffondor et les Gryffondors regardaient la mort en face. Il observa donc Snape-Prince pâlir de fureur et retint sa respiration.

« Je pensais avoir clairement établi que ce sujet ne devait plus jamais être abordé. » grinça le Professeur, d'une voix aussi calme que dangereuse.

Sa tasse heurta la soucoupe avec assez de force pour fendre la faïence.

« Je sais... » répondit Harry, la bouche sèche. « Mais... »

« Taisez-vous. » siffla Snape-Prince. « Taisez-vous avant que je ne vous oblige à vous taire. »

Les yeux verts tombèrent sur la tasse que le Professeur tenait entre les mains. Il serrait inconsciemment la porcelaine comme il aurait serré le cou d'un ennemi. Pour l'empêcher de parler. Pour le tuer.

Harry aurait dû prendre peur. Un mois plutôt, il aurait été horrifié par cet accès de violence et aurait probablement conclu que l'homme était encore plus dérangé qu'il ne l'avait pensé. A présent, curieusement, il ne ressentait aucune frayeur vis à vis de cette colère permanente qui suintait du Maître des Potions. Tout ce qu'il éprouvait, c'était de la peine.

Une peine qui se transforma peu à peu en douleur lorsqu'il aperçut le tremblement qui agitait les doigts du Professeur. Sa respiration était courte et il semblait lutter contre l'envie irrésistible de fracasser l'objet. Contre le mur ou contre la tête de son élève, cela restait à déterminer.

« Dehors. » ordonna froidement le Mangemort.

Harry ne bougea pas. La fureur de l'homme enfla à tel point que certains des objets se mirent à cliqueter. Il perdait le contrôle de sa magie.

« _Dehors ! _»

Le sifflement colérique n'encouragea pas davantage le garçon à s'en aller. Une part de lui se demandait à quel moment il était devenu suicidaire. Une autre, celle qui était aux commandes, avait aperçu la touche de panique qui avait brièvement déformé les traits de Snape-Prince. Il avait assez touché à l'Occlumencie pour deviner que le Professeur tentait, sans succès, de maintenir en place ses boucliers, de se ressaisir, avant de l'assassiner pour avoir osé mentionner un sujet qui avait été déclaré tabou.

« Vous ne me ferez pas de mal, Snape. » offrit-il, jetant toute prudence aux orties.

Si une autre personne que Snape-Prince s'était tenue devant lui, il aurait probablement tendu la main. En l'occurrence, il savait qu'un contact physique serait à peu près aussi apprécié qu'un Endoloris.

« Je ne le dirai à personne. » jura-t-il, sincèrement. « Je veux juste... »

« Je ne suis pas _disposé_ à parler de _ça._ » cingla le Professeur. « _Partez._ »

« Pro... »

Cette fois, la tasse explosa bel et bien.

Contre le mur, heureusement.

Quoique d'autres cicatrices sur le front auraient peut-être masqué l'éclair, songea-t-il distraitement. Le craquement brutal de la faïence les réduisit tous deux au silence. Snape-Prince fixait la trace de thé qui tâchait le mur de pierre, avec une légère incrédulité. Harry fixait l'homme, avec une légère appréhension.

A aucun moment l'idée de se lever et de s'en aller ne lui vint.

Comme le Professeur l'avait si justement fait remarquer, ils étaient dans le même pétrin. _Ensemble._ Et qu'il le veuille ou non, Snape-Prince avait besoin d'aide. Comme lui, l'homme avait des démons à affronter.

La respiration du Maître des Potions redevint régulière mais il ne détourna pas les yeux de la porcelaine brisée. Son expression avait beau être neutre, elle trahissait une angoisse sourde que l'Occlumencie ne parvenait pas à endiguer.

Soudain, Harry comprit. Il comprit pourquoi Snape-Prince s'imposait cette isolation, non seulement avec les gens mais avec lui-même. Pourquoi il compartimentait tout, rationalisait la moindre émotion et se détachait, autant que possible, de ce qu'il était. Le jeune Severus s'éloignait des autres pour se protéger. Snape-Prince s'éloignait de tout, autant pour sa sécurité que celle des autres.

Dumbledore le lui avait dit... Il était colérique, facile à provoquer, et cédait facilement à la violence...

« Vous... Vous n'êtes pas lui. » lâcha le Survivant. « Vous ne m'auriez pas fait de mal. »

Il aurait aimé que sa voix cesse de trembler. Il aurait aimé avoir l'air plus assuré.

« Vous étiez à deux doigts d'expérimenter un nez cassé, Mr Potter. » répondit Snape-Prince, d'un ton détaché, comme si cela n'avait pas eu la moindre importance. Le moindre accent colérique avait été gommé avec efficacité.

« Non. » affirma-t-il.

Les yeux noirs cessèrent de contempler le mur pour venir se poser sur lui. A peine une légère trace de curiosité. Pour le reste, son regard était vide. _Littéralement_ vide. Voilé par des murs de souvenirs épais comme le poing.

« J'ai confiance en vous. » déclara-t-il, et il s'aperçut que c'était vrai.

« C'est une erreur. » commenta simplement Snape-Prince. « Vous pouvez me confier votre vie, cela est certain. Le reste... Le reste, gardez-le. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux vous faire confiance pour me garder en vie mais pas pour le reste ? » traduisit-il, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que ça ? »

Les lèvres du Professeur tressautèrent dans un de ses sourires étranges. Pas un rictus, pas un _vrai_ sourire comme la plupart des gens... Un fantôme. Une impression.

« Énormément de choses. » répondit le Maître des Potions.

Il ne développa pas et Harry n'insista pas parce qu'il pensait avoir compris. Mais il n'était pas d'accord.

« Vous n'êtes pas votre père. » murmura-t-il. Dans le silence, cela résonna aussi fort que s'il l'avait hurlé. « Vous ne me ferez pas de mal. Je vous fais _confiance._ »

Le fait qu'il soit explicitement en train de lui donner la permission de se mettre en colère contre lui et de le sermonner à loisir ne l'atteignait que vaguement. Ce n'était pas l'important. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il offrait à Snape-Prince, il n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation pour lui hurler dessus. Ce qu'il lui offrait, c'était une preuve de confiance. La certitude que jamais le Professeur n'abuserait de l'autorité qu'il avait sur lui.

« Vous ne devriez pas. » répliqua le Professeur, en se levant brusquement.

Harry sursauta mais resta assis.

« Je sais... » commença-t-il, mais Snape-Prince pivota vers lui, ses robes claquant dans son dos.

« Vous ne savez _rien._ » gronda l'homme. « Vous avez vu des cicatrices, la belle affaire ! Voulez-vous connaître un secret, Potter ? Les cicatrices ne vous rappellent jamais la douleur physique, ce ne sont pas leur rôle. Les cicatrices sont là pour vous rappeler la terreur, _l'humiliation. _Elles sont là pour qu'à chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez face à un miroir, vous vous _souveniez._ Voulez-vous que je vous dise autre chose ? Il y a deux sortes de cicatrices, et celles que l'on discerne à l'œil nu ne sont _pas_ les _pires_ ! »

Snape-Prince hurlait, à présent, mais le garçon s'efforça de ne pas tressaillir. Il avait beau affirmer depuis un quart d'heure qu'il avait confiance en lui – une chose qui, entre parenthèses, allait à l'encontre de ce que lui dictait son instinct, parce que les adultes en général n'étaient tout simplement pas dignes de confiance – ça ne l'empêchait pas de craindre la fureur du Professeur.

Peut-être le Maître des Potions était-il fatigué de s'énerver ou bien avait-il perçu le malaise grandissant de son élève... Quoi qu'il en soit, sa voix retrouva ses intonations dangereusement douces.

« Mais que pourriez-vous y comprendre ? » cracha l'homme, avec dégoût. « Que pourrait y comprendre un enfant gâté qui n'a jamais... »

« Je sais ce que c'est de grandir sans amour. » coupa Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le sang cognait à ses oreilles, il avait la tête légère mais, paradoxalement, son corps semblait lourd.

« Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne m'a pas tapé dessus que mon enfance était idéale. » continua-t-il, sans laisser à l'homme le temps de répondre. « J'ai grandi dans un placard. Ils me cachaient parce qu'ils avaient honte de moi. Ils _m'enfermaient_ parce qu'ils ne voulaient _pas_ de moi. _Vous_ ne savez pas ce que c'est de devoir vivre dans une famille où vous n'avez pas votre place. Peut-être que votre père, que vos parents étaient des salauds mais, au moins, vous avez eu des _parents_. Moi, tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est un placard et des gens qui préféraient faire comme si je n'existais pas plutôt de me regarder. J'ai été invisible pendant dix ans, alors ne redites _jamais_ que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être seul. »

A la fin de son petit discours, il était essoufflé et avait envie de vomir.

Il n'avait jamais parlé des Dursley ou du placard. Il avait évoqué le sujet avec Hermione et Ron mais c'était rapidement devenu embarrassant. Ses meilleurs amis avaient des parents qui les aimaient, ce n'était pas son cas. Cela signifiait soit qu'il fallait donner naissance à un enfant pour l'aimer, soit que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il ne croyait pas à la première possibilité et il n'avait jamais voulu risquer l'affection de ses amis avec la deuxième.

Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de réaliser que le problème ne venait pas de lui mais des Dursley. A partir de là, ça avait été bien plus simple de prétendre que tout allait bien, de plaisanter de 'ses moldus', comme les appelait Ron. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Être ignoré deux mois par an, un peu rabroué et considéré comme un monstre... Comparé au sort qu'avait subi Cédric ou à ce que devait affronter Severus, ce n'était rien.

Mais il n'avait jamais supporté que Snape-Prince le traite d'enfant gâté.

Énervé par la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, il bondit sur ses pieds, voulant profiter de la stupéfaction du Professeur pour quitter les lieux. Que Snape-Prince se lamente sur lui-même, qu'il noie son chagrin dans l'alcool si cela lui chantait, il s'en fichait. Il avait été stupide de seulement s'en mêler.

Debout, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Des papillons argentés dansaient à la périphérie de son champ de vision et troublaient son équilibre. Il fonça pourtant, droit vers le salut. Il voulut courir, il peina à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Que lui avait-il pris de parler de tout ça à _Snape_ ? Que lui avait-il pris de parler de _tout cela _? On ne parlait pas de ce genre de chose, c'était une règle de survie. Parler entraînait des questions gênantes, une attention indésirable et la fureur d'Oncle Vernon qui l'accuserait, une fois de plus, d'ingratitude. Parler faisait resurgir des terreurs qui étaient bien mieux enfouies là où elles étaient.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de toutes les fois où il avait tenté de devenir ce que les Dursley attendaient. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée à chaque fois que Pétunia jetait à la poubelle le bouquet qu'il lui avait cueilli ou le dessin qu'il avait rapporté de l'école. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de l'incompréhension et du désespoir qui avaient marqué les premières années de sa vie.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du vide, plus terrible, qui les avait remplacé quand il avait finalement cessé d'essayer. Ni de la façon dont le creux dans sa poitrine s'était peu à peu empli de solitude, une solitude tenace et atroce qui l'enveloppait comme un manteau. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les livres, la solitude ne devenait jamais une compagne. Elle était un poids mort, un étau autour de la gorge qui se resserrait petit à petit jusqu'à vous faire gémir d'horreur.

Il était presque arrivé à la porte du salon quand une main se posa sur son épaule, stoppant sa fuite. Elle n'était ni lourde, ni menaçante, et pourtant il s'immobilisa.

« Assieds-toi. » ordonna Snape-Prince.

Les mots résonnèrent distinctement à ses oreilles mais n'avaient aucun sens. La pièce perdait de sa netteté, les lignes devenaient courbes et les couleurs se mélangeaient.

La main se fit plus ferme et le guida vers le canapé. Ses jambes cédèrent mais Snape-Prince le retint assez longtemps pour écarter les livres et les parchemins. Quand il s'écroula finalement, les _précieux_ documents étaient à l'abri et Harry était certain qu'il allait perdre connaissance.

« Respire. » exigea calmement le Professeur.

Il devinait la présence de l'homme à sa droite mais tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer était ce simple fait, totalement stupide : il n'avait jamais fait autant de crises de panique avant d'avoir atterri à cette époque. Il avait toujours su se maîtriser.

Et il n'avait jamais hyperventilé au point de sentir le néant menacer de l'avaler.

Plus humiliantes étaient les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il parvienne à trouver la force de les essuyer.

« Concentre-toi sur ma voix. » reprit fermement Snape-Prince. « Tu es en sécurité. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était en sécurité nulle part, Voldemort voulait sa peau. Il allait mourir et quand ce serait fait, les prédictions de son oncle seraient vérifiées : il n'aurait été qu'un bon à rien, qui n'aurait jamais rien fait de sa vie que gâcher celle des autres.

« Tu es en _sécurité._ » répéta le Maître des Potions, sans l'agacement auquel une part de lui s'attendait. « Ma voix, Harry, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Ton esprit est un océan de souvenirs, localise tes angoisses. Ma voix, Harry. Localise tes angoisses et enferme les dans un coffre. Le coffre coule. Au fond. Tout au fond. »

Lorsque Snape-Prince s'interrompit, sa respiration était redevenue normale et il commençait à comprendre quel intérêt pouvait avoir l'Occlumencie. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de fixer ses mains tremblantes, en attendant que le Professeur dise quelque chose. Parce qu'il n'allait certainement pas être celui à reprendre la parole.

Le silence s'étira et Harry se replia sur lui-même, sans se préoccuper de la règle tacite selon laquelle les chaussures ne devaient pas entrer en contact avec le canapé. Il serra ses jambes contre sa poitrine et frotta discrètement ses joues sur ses genoux pour faire disparaître les traînées de larmes. Il aurait préféré que le Professeur se lève et aille s'installer ailleurs. Il n'était pas à l'aise de le savoir assis à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le Mangemort. Le regard de l'homme était tourné vers la cheminée et semblait la regarder sans la voir. Ses traits, pour une fois, loin d'être lisses et indéchiffrables, exprimaient une profonde lassitude.

« Qui avez-vous mis au courant ? » demanda finalement le Professeur, brisant le silence.

Harry ravala un soupir, regrettant d'avoir abordé le sujet des cicatrices. Il aurait dû savoir que le simple fait d'être au courant constituait, pour Snape-Prince, une violation de son intimité. Il aurait dû se taire ou, mieux, partir avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Personne. » jura-t-il.

Il aurait aimé trouver la force de se lever et de s'enfuir avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui déclencherait à nouveau sa fureur.

« Pas même vos amis ? » s'étonna Snape-Prince.

Son regard était braqué sur lui, à présent. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il attrapa le coussin qui le séparait de l'accoudoir et s'écarta autant qu'il le pouvait du Professeur. Il plaqua le maigre bout de tissu rembourré contre son torse, dans une futile tentative pour se protéger des remarques acérées du Mangemort.

« Lily savait déjà. » se défendit-il, en jouant avec les fils qui dépassaient du coussin.

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils, clairement perplexe.

« Comment ? » demanda l'homme.

Harry leva brusquement les yeux, inquiet. Avait-il fait une gaffe ? Lily avait-elle deviné plus que ce que Severus lui avait dit ? Mais c'était impossible... Le Serpentard lui avait certifié que Lily était la seule au courant...

« Vous... Vous lui avez dit. » hésita-t-il, confus.

Snape-Prince le fixa une dizaine de secondes, avec une telle expression que le garçon _sut_ simplement qu'il était réellement tenté de le faire examiner par Madame Pomfresh, tant sa réponse était stupide.

« De quoi parles-tu, maintenant ? » soupira le Professeur, en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il se leva et Harry se détendit légèrement.

« Des... Des cicatrices. » balbutia-t-il, réalisant brusquement qu'il semblait incapable de commencer une phrase sans bégayer.

La partie supérieure du corps du Professeur était désormais dissimulée par la porte du placard qu'il venait d'ouvrir, mais ça n'empêcha pas Harry d'apercevoir sa tension subite. L'homme referma sauvagement les battants et avala le contenu de la fiole qu'il avait à la main. Contre la migraine, nota distraitement le Survivant.

« Nous reviendrons sur ce sujet là, plus tard. » décréta Snape-Prince, avec un calme suspect. « Je faisais référence à votre famille. »

« Oh. » lâcha-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le coussin. Instinctivement, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

« _Oh_, en effet. » railla l'homme. « Développe cette histoire de placard. »

Le cœur du garçon se remit à battre la chamade et il haussa les épaules.

« _Potter._ » gronda le Professeur. « Le placard. »

Avec un temps de retard, Harry se rappela que Snape-Prince détestait qu'on ignore ses questions.

« Le placard. » répéta-t-il, d'un ton morne. « C'était juste... juste un placard. »

_Son_ placard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était cru obligé de mentionner ce détail. Outre l'injustice flagrante de Dudley ayant deux chambres alors que lui n'avait que deux mètres carrés, habiter dans le placard ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé problème. Il préférait presque. Le placard était à lui. Son espace. Son oncle ou Dudley étaient trop gros pour y pénétrer et sa tante ne se souciait pas assez de lui pour le faire. Lorsqu'il n'y était pas enfermé, ce qui arrivait parfois... _souvent_, son placard était un endroit agréable. Le noir ne le dérangeait pas, pas plus que la famille d'araignées qui avait élu résidence juste au dessus de son matelas. Il y était tranquille, personne ne venait l'y embêter... En sécurité.

Mais quand le verrou tournait...

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, vestige de cette terreur qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait enfermé. Quand la porte refusait de bouger qu'importe combien il frappait dessus ou pesait de son poids... Les ténèbres cessaient d'être amicales pour fondre sur lui avec hostilité. Elles menaçaient de l'avaler, se riaient de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer... En silence, bien sûr, toujours en silence...

Combien de fois s'était-il égosillé, en martelant la porte jusqu'à ce que ses mains ne saignent ? Combien de fois avait-il entendu les pas légers de Pétunia ralentir devant le placard, s'arrêter, hésiter, puis reprendre leur route ? Combien de fois avait-il supplié le vide pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne le chercher ?

« Harry. »

Il cilla.

Trop tard, le garçon réalisa que son regard était planté dans celui du Maître des Potions... et que ses pensées avaient été dirigées.

Il aurait aimé se mettre en colère, mais sa priorité, instinctive, fut de vérifier que les murs étaient toujours à leur place. La sensation d'oppression disparut graduellement, le laissant trop épuisé pour qu'il trouve le courage de s'énerver et de protester contre cette invasion.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit. » murmura-t-il faiblement. Il tenta de reculer davantage dans le sofa mais il était aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller.

« Ce n'était pas qu'une punition. » constata Snape-Prince, d'un ton où le dégoût se disputait à une rage froide.

Il tiqua malgré lui au mépris évident que ressentait l'homme. Cela signifiait-il qu'il n'aurait plus le droit d'utiliser sa chambre dorénavant ? Il n'y avait pas réellement remis les pieds depuis l'explosion en cours de Potions, mais la possibilité d'un endroit où se retirer avait été attirante.

Ce n'était pas le seul problème. Son côté plus pragmatique reprit le dessus et il se rendit compte que les choses risquaient de devenir plus sérieuses. S'ils ne pouvaient réellement pas retourner à leur époque, de par son mensonge, Snape-Prince serait responsable de lui, aurait toute autorité sur lui. Certes, il n'imaginait pas le Professeur l'obliger à vivre dans un placard, mais l'homme n'était pas toujours des plus sympathiques et si sa propre famille le traitait ainsi... Il n'y aurait pas de Terrier dans lequel se réfugier, pas de Weasley pour lui donner l'illusion de faire partie d'une famille.

Et celle de Lily avait déjà sa propre 'pièce rapportée' avec Severus.

« _Harry._ »

La voix du Maître des Potions claqua comme un coup de fouet. Ou de ceinture, songea l'esprit traître du garçon, en se rappelant les marques sur le dos de son ami. Ce qu'il avait affirmé tout à l'heure était-il vrai ? Snape-Prince était-il réellement différent de son père ? Que ferait Harry si le Professeur perdait le contrôle et tentait de le frapper ?

Les Dursley et leur hostilité glaciale étaient une chose. Être réduit à l'état de punching-ball en était une autre.

« Harry. » répéta le Mangemort, avec une touche d'inquiétude.

Le garçon se rendit compte que l'homme s'était rapproché et, obéissant à l'instinct qui l'avait jusque là gardé en vie, il contracta tous les muscles. Prêt à bondir, courir et bousculer tout ce qui se mettrait sur sa route.

Snape-Prince dut percevoir son agitation parce qu'il cessa d'avancer et posa lentement sa baguette – à quel moment avait-il sorti sa baguette ? – sur la table basse, avant de reculer sans aucune précipitation. Harry ne se détendit pas. Il se trouvait royalement stupide de réagir ainsi, mais il ne se détendit pas.

« J'aimerai que tu essayes d'Occluder. » déclara calmement le Professeur. « Exactement de la même façon que tout à l'heure. »

« Non. »

La réponse passa ses lèvres sans qu'il en soit conscient. Il ne voulait pas Occluder, il ne voulait pas parler ou réfléchir. Il voulait retrouver son lit, tirer les épais rideaux vert et épouser le réconfort qu'offrait l'obscurité.

« Je veux partir. » lâcha-t-il.

Pourquoi alors ne pas se lever et parcourir le chemin qui le séparait du portrait ? Pourquoi rester bêtement recroquevillé là où il était, un coussin pour seul bouclier ?

Il était stupide... Tellement stupide...

Snape-Prince le dévisagea, parut hésiter puis pinça finalement les lèvres, comme s'il se préparait à une longue conversation.

« Je regrette, je ne peux pas l'autoriser. » répondit le Professeur. « Pas tant que tu es dans cet état. »

Il aurait voulu répliquer qu'il n'était dans aucun état, qu'il allait très bien et que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ça n'aurait pas été le problème de l'homme... Seulement il ne semblait pas être aux commandes, à l'instant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, tâchant de faire taire l'angoisse qui lui brûlait la poitrine.

« Ce serait irresponsable. » annonça Snape-Prince, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable de moi. » contra Harry.

Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois ce soir là, le Maître des Potions poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le visage. Visiblement, la potion contre la migraine n'avait eu aucun effet.

« Je suis Professeur, tu es mon élève. Il devrait être évident, même pour toi, que les décisions te concernant m'incombent. » se moqua le Mangemort, avant de se mettre à marmonner. « Davantage maintenant, qu'il y a une heure. »

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« Non. » réfuta-t-il.

« Non à quoi ? » s'enquit Snape-Prince, d'un ton irrité.

Sa patience s'épuisait rapidement et ça ne fit rien pour rassurer Harry.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre les décisions à ma place. » expliqua-t-il, ignorant les crampes qui commençaient à le faire souffrir.

En dépit de la douleur, il se tint prêt à réagir. L'instinct qui prenait toujours le pas quand le verrou du placard tournait ou que Vernon devenait un peu trop rouge, insistait sur le fait que Snape-Prince était une menace potentielle. Avec ou sans baguette.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Les enfants obéissent aux adultes, que cela leur plaise ou non. Ainsi va le monde. »

Le sarcasme était amer. Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un adulte. » s'entêta-t-il.

Il attendit que l'homme lève les yeux au ciel ou se mette ouvertement en colère. Au lieu de ça, Snape-Prince l'observa d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Nous avons tous besoin d'un adulte. » offrit tristement le Professeur.

Il n'arriva pas à déterminer si c'était l'affirmation qui le peinait ou le fait qu'il n'y ait pas moyen d'y échapper. Avant qu'il ait pu poser la question, dans un accès de folie certain, Snape-Prince s'était repris.

« Et pour le moment, je crains que tu ne doives te contenter de moi. » conclut fermement le Maître des Potions.

Harry l'étudia avec vigilance mais ne parvint pas à distinguer la moindre trace d'hostilité ou de menace dans sa posture. L'homme était calme, posé et attendait visiblement que le garçon s'en rende compte.

Il relâcha progressivement chacun de ses muscles, grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur familière.

« Bien. » approuva le Maître des Potions, sans pour autant bouger d'où il se tenait. « Je réitère ma question, qui est au courant ? »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? » grommela-t-il, avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

« _Parce que_. » grinça l'homme. « Alors ? »

Alors, Harry comprit qu'il valait mieux répondre à ses questions avant que le Mangemort n'en ait assez de maîtriser son sale caractère...

« Tout le monde ! » s'énerva-t-il. Quoique ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. « Personne ! » Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer le paradoxe de la chose. « Je ne sais pas... Ça dépend de ce dont vous parlez. »

Snape-Prince leva un sourcil et posa la main sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il nota que ses phalanges étaient blanches tant il serrait.

« Mis à part la négligence et le placard, de quoi d'autre devrais-je être en train de parler ? » s'enquit le Professeur.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, elle était tranquille et assurée.

Un coup d'œil confirma que le fauteuil garderait probablement la marque de sa fureur.

« Ces cicatrices qui vous obsèdent tant... » reprit le Maître des Potions, quand Harry échoua à fournir une réponse. « Vous n'auriez pas les mêmes par hasard ? »

Il nota à peine la distanciation, le retour au vouvoiement tant il était occupé à secouer la tête.

« Non ! » protesta-t-il. « Ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas... »

Les mots lui échappèrent et il se retrouva à fixer Snape-Prince, le suppliant de comprendre. Mais le Professeur était un peu trop pris par son histoire personnelle pour saisir ce que le garçon essayait de lui dire.

« Je conçois parfaitement ce que la chose peut avoir d'humiliant. » lâcha le Mangemort. « Néanmoins, si vous souhaitez mon aide, vous devez... »

« Non. » coupa Harry. « Ils n'ont jamais... Ce n'était pas... Oncle Vernon ne m'a jamais frappé. »

Ses joues le brûlaient sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ce n'était pas un mensonge pourtant. Il était vrai que son oncle l'avait parfois durement jeté dans le placard ou qu'il l'avait secoué un peu violemment, mais il n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, mis à part une taloche sporadique à l'arrière de la tête qui ne constituait pas, en soi, une brutalité.

Snape-Prince l'observa avec attention, cherchant son regard mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse encore pénétrer dans sa tête.

« Pétunia ? » insista l'homme.

Une nouvelle fois Harry secoua la tête. Elle l'avait souvent menacé avec la poêle à frire mais ça ne comptait pas puisqu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait. Le seul Dursley qui l'ait jamais frappé, c'était Dudley. Et il n'allait certainement pas avouer ça à Snape-Prince.

« Pas de violence physique, donc ? » insista le Professeur, comme s'il peinait à le croire.

Harry se surprit à penser qu'il aurait presque préféré qu'il y en ait eu, au moins, ça aurait prouvé qu'il existait. Immédiatement, il se sentit coupable.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais frappé. » jura-t-il, en tordant le coussin dans tous les sens. « Je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ça, tout à l'heure. C'était déplacé et... et _stupide._ J'étais en colère, je ne voulais pas... »

« L'absence de brutalité ne rend pas le reste acceptable. » coupa Snape-Prince. « J'espère que tu en es conscient. »

« Je suis désolé. » réitéra-t-il, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Le Professeur ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche. » corrigea l'homme.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

Si Snape-Prince n'était pas fâché parce qu'il lui avait coupé la parole et répondu, alors pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé au Professeur McGonagall ? » insista le Professeur.

« Parlé de quoi ? » répliqua-t-il, perdu.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi bizarre, les efforts que faisait l'homme pour ne pas perdre son calme aurait été hilarants.

« Tu vivais dans un _placard._ » siffla le Mangemort. « Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à ta Directrice de Maison ? »

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de lui faire remarquer que Severus n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ses problèmes.

« Elle savait déjà. » lâcha-t-il. Ses mots étaient teintés d'une rancœur qu'il n'avait pas réalisé éprouver.

Snape-Prince le dévisagea quelque secondes avec une expression surprise, puis cessa _finalement_ d'étrangler le dossier du fauteuil avec sa main droite pour s'asseoir.

«Grotesque. » jugea l'homme. « Si Minerva avait su un quart de ce que j'ai appris ce soir, tu n'aurais probablement plus de tante ou d'oncle à l'heure actuelle. Elle a ses défauts, mais elle protège ses élèves avec la férocité d'une véritable lionne. »

Harry hésita.

« Ma lettre était adressée 'au placard sous l'escalier'. » avoua-t-il, et elle était signée par la sous-directrice...

« Les lettres sont adressées automatiquement. » répliqua Snape-Prince, d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il était un idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris seul.

Il haussa simplement les épaules. « Il n'y a rien à dire de toute manière. Tante Pétunia m'a donné la deuxième chambre de Dudley quand les lettres sont arrivées. Ce n'est pas si grave. »

« Pas si grave. » répéta le Professeur, avec agacement. « Donc, si Weasley ou Granger avaient grandi dans un placard, cela ne te poserait aucun problème ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » riposta Harry. « Ils ont des parents. Ils ont été désirés. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, bien entendu... Cela fait une _énorme_ différence. » cracha le Maître des Potions. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir exposé cette _brillante_ théorie à Molly Weasley ? Je suis certain qu'elle aurait approuvé, ne penses-tu pas ? »

« Mais les Weasley savent déjà ! » soupira-t-il, irrité. Pourquoi Snape-Prince ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? « Dumbledore ne veut pas que je passe l'été chez eux. Ou à l'école. »

« Dumbledore est donc au courant ? » releva le Mangemort. Il n'avait pas réellement l'air surpris.

« Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas ? » railla Harry, en appuyant la tête sur l'accoudoir. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il devinait que la nuit était désormais bien entamée. C'était sans doute le moment de réclamer sa potion et de regagner les cachots...

« Je suppose que non. » accorda Snape-Prince. « Il n'empêche que la situation est inacceptable. »

Le garçon haussa faiblement les épaules et attrapa le plaid qui était posé sur le dossier du canapé.

« Je suis grand, maintenant. » déclara-t-il, en étouffant un bâillement. « Ce n'est plus un problème. »

« Tu as quinze ans. » gronda le Professeur. « Tu es encore loin d'être adulte et je maintiens qu'être enfermé, mis à l'écart ou méprisé est inacceptable. Tu ne remettras jamais les pieds là-bas dedans. »

Il ne put pas retenir son fou rire. Il rit jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, tellement l'affirmation était ridicule.

« Puis-je connaître la cause de cette hilarité ? » exigea le Maître des Potions, mécontent.

« Dumbledore veut que j'aille chez ma tante, je vais chez ma tante. » répondit-il simplement. « Mrs Weasley n'est pas arrivée à le faire changer d'avis, Sirius n'y est pas arrivé... Vous n'y arriverez pas non plus. »

« Ne présumez pas de ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, Mr Potter. » décréta l'homme. « Vous seriez surpris. »

Il étouffa dans l'œuf l'espoir qui grandissait dans sa poitrine. C'était une chose de penser que le Professeur pouvait, _hypothétiquement,_ se révéler être quelqu'un de confiance, quelqu'un sur qui se reposer... Une tout à fait différente de s'autoriser à s'imaginer libre de l'enfer de Privet Drive.

« On peut parler d'autre chose ? » demanda-t-il, blotti sous la couverture en fine laine. Il supposait qu'elle était plus faite pour la décoration que pour l'usage, mais il s'en contenterait pour l'instant.

« Étant donné l'heure tardive, nous pourrions plutôt aller nous coucher. » répondit Snape-Prince, plus avachi dans son fauteuil que ce qu'il se permettait d'habitude.

C'était étrange de le voir comme ça, dans un contexte privé. Le Professeur était toujours si fermé, si raide et inaccessible... De tous les enseignants, c'était lui qui agissait le plus froidement envers les élèves.

La remarque avait probablement pour but de le faire déguerpir. Harry se contenta de s'allonger plus confortablement sur le canapé. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'aventurer dans les couloirs glacials à cette heure-ci.

Snape-Prince le regarda faire mais tint sa langue, ce que le garçon interpréta comme une permission tacite. L'homme ne quitta pas son fauteuil et bientôt, seuls les craquements réguliers des bûches dans la cheminée troublèrent le silence. C'était un bruit qu'il avait toujours aimé. Les feux de bois le rassuraient. L'odeur, le son... Tout lui rappelait Poudlard. Et Poudlard était son foyer.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » avoua-t-il, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Snape-Prince rouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur lui. Toute culpabilité qu'Harry aurait pu ressentir fut anesthésiée par la torpeur qui alourdissait sa tête. Il avait sommeil. Vraiment sommeil. Au point qu'il aurait sacrifié presque n'importe quoi pour une nuit entière de repos.

« Dois-je aller chercher le livre de contes et l'ours en peluche ? » se moqua le Professeur.

Il envisagea de lancer le coussin inutile qui était à l'autre bout du canapé mais jugea que c'était beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand chose. Sans compter que ce n'était pas Severus et qu'il s'en offenserait sans doute.

« Tu dormirais mieux dans ton lit. » remarqua Snape-Prince, quand il fut clair qu'Harry ne reprendrait pas la parole.

Dans _son_ lit, dans _sa_ chambre, songea-t-il avec contentement. Pas de placard, donc.

Se déplacer jusqu'à la chambre semblait acceptable. Dès qu'il aurait trouvé la volonté de se lever. Le Professeur paraissait avoir le même problème.

« Cauchemars. » souffla-t-il, avec prudence.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait pensé que Snape-Prince serait enclin à l'aider. Les Dursley ne s'étaient jamais préoccupé de ses terreurs nocturnes.

Et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il ne cessait de les comparer...

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement l'homme, plus alerte que la seconde précédente.

«Des fois. » avoua le garçon. « D'autres pas. »

Le Professeur réfléchit quelques secondes, puis secoua finalement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas te donner de potion. »

Harry tenta de ne pas s'appesantir sur la déception qui lui alourdit brusquement l'estomac. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un adulte pour l'aider, après tout. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Peut-être que Severus ou Lily voudrait bien la préparer pour lui ? Sûrement même. Non, en dépit de ce que disait Snape-Prince, il n'avait pas besoin d'un adulte. Il avait des amis.

« L'Occlumencie pourrait y remédier. » commenta le Maître des Potions.

« Elle pourrait si je n'étais pas aussi nul. » grommela-t-il, en tirant la couverture jusqu'à son nez.

Snape-Prince ne semblait pas compatir.

« Je te rappelle que _tu_ as pris la décision de choisir l'Occlumencie élémentaire. » déclara le Professeur. « Tu ne peux pas prendre une potion pour échapper aux cauchemars, cela encourage la dépendance. Et nous avons assez à nous souciez sans que tu ne te drogues. » Il marqua une pause, Harry réalisa à peine que ses yeux étaient fermés. « Prends-tu de la drogue ? »

La question était hésitante, presque craintive. Comme si l'idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit avant mais qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être vraie.

Il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les paupières pour le dévisager.

« Évidemment. » répondit-il calmement. « Et puis, des fois, je retrouve Voldemort dans un bar, on va boire un verre, il a toujours des histoires intéressantes... Qu'est-ce qu'on rigole... »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de marmonner qu'il passait trop de temps avec lui.

Le silence retomba mais Harry ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Si on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous... On peut changer le passé ? On peut aider Severus ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Snape-Prince mit un long moment à répondre.

« Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas être aidées, Potter. »

« Ça, c'est des conneries. » jugea-t-il. « Si quelqu'un le sortait de là où... »

« Je n'ai pas tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres par conviction ou par regret. » coupa le Mangemort. « Je l'ai fait pour Lily. _Uniquement_ pour Lily. S'il ne l'avait pas menacée, je serais certainement resté de son côté. Ton Severus n'est pas une meilleure personne que moi. Il n'est motivé que par l'attrait du pouvoir, de la puissance et de la vengeance. »

« Vous regrettez maintenant. » lui fit-il remarquer.

Le Professeur ne démentit pas.

« Il serait imprudent d'abandonner tout espoir. » lâcha finalement Snape-Prince.

« Mais on ne peut pas le laisser retourner là-bas... » protesta Harry, oubliant momentanément à qui il parlait. « Il risque de se faire tuer... »

Le Maître des Potions soupira.

« Son père ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur lui. » promit l'homme. « Il sera emprisonné avant l'été. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir accidentellement jeté ma mère au bas d'un escalier. »

Le garçon nota l'emploi du pronom possessif, et en déduisit que sa mère n'était pas comme son père. Qu'il y était attaché.

« Elle... » hésita-t-il, ne sachant pas comment poser sa question.

« Elle est morte. » trancha le Mangemort. « Je suis allé vivre chez mes grands-parents. »

« Les Prince ? » s'enquit le Survivant, en roulant sur le dos.

« Les Prince. » confirma Snape-Prince.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir développer mais Harry était intrigué.

« Et... C'était mieux ? »

« Pour ma santé, certainement. J'ai arrêté de fumer. » déclara le Professeur, avec détachement.

« Vous ne fumez pas. » constata bêtement le garçon. « Je veux dire... _Severus_ ne fume pas. »

« A Poudlard, fumer est interdit par le règlement. » répliqua Snape-Prince, d'un ton amusé. « Là où j'ai grandi, il n'y a pas d'autre manière de tromper l'ennui mis à part braquer une supérette. »

« Mais Lily... » voulut-il protester.

« Lily vivait... _vit_ du bon côté de la rivière. » coupa le Mangemort. « Inutile de préciser que cela ne t'autorise pas à fumer. Si je te surprends avec une cigarette... »

La drogue, la cigarette... Il ne savait pas ce que Snape-Prince avait ce soir, mais il aurait pu parier que dans cinq minutes, l'homme allait se mettre à lui parler des fleurs et des abeilles...

« Pourquoi vous ne faites pas une potion ? » lança-t-il, cherchant un sujet de conversation qui serait moins... étrange.

« Une potion ? » répéta le Professeur, avec incompréhension. Sa voix était ensommeillée.

« Maugrey... Le faux Maugrey, l'année dernière, pour les dragons... Il m'a conseillé de faire ce pour quoi j'étais doué. » expliqua-t-il. « Vous êtes bon en potions... Vous ne pouvez pas fabriquer une potion qui nous ramènera ? »

« Je ne suis pas simplement bon, Potter, je suis excellent. » corrigea l'homme sans modestie. Mais soudain il avait l'air plus éveillé. « Une potion seule, ne nous serait d'aucune utilité, mais couplée à un vortex... »

Il essaya de prêter attention aux réflexions du Professeur, vraiment... Mais c'était bien trop technique pour qu'il suive... Le monologue était depuis longtemps devenu un fond sonore quand il céda finalement au sommeil.


	22. Drowning

__Et un petit cliffhanger, un... XD

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>You don't need water to feel like you're drowning, do you?" <em>

Jodi Picoult - Nineteen Minutes

_Pas besoin d'eau pour avoir l'impression de se noyer, n'est ce pas ?_

_Jodi Picoult - Nineteen Minutes_

_**Chapitre 22 : Drowning**_

« Tu es certain que ce n'est pas dangereux ? » demanda Harry, en levant les yeux du premier tome de _Garet Flinsh, sorcier et espion_.

Pour toute réponse, Severus leva les yeux au ciel, sans cesser de marmonner en visant de sa baguette la curieuse outre pleine d'eau.

A présent habitué à ses lubies, le garçon jeta un dernier coup d'œil méfiant à la scène et replongea dans son roman. La brise, sans être violente, ne cessait de rabattre les pages et il reconsidéra une nouvelle fois la sagesse d'avoir choisi cet endroit précis pour la petite expérience de Severus.

Seulement quand le Serpentard avait déclaré qu'il avait besoin de quitter le château, Harry avait vu le soleil pointer son nez et avait suivi. Lily, elle, avait refusé de tenter sa chance et avait rejoint Alice. Il commençait à croire qu'elle n'avait pas eu tort.

Sans compter, qu'il n'était toujours pas persuadé que laisser Severus jouer à créer de nouveaux sortilèges était une bonne idée. Certes, il avait inventé ce sort extrêmement pratique, l'_assurdiato_, qui leur permettait d'entretenir une conversation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, en provoquant un bourdonnement passager... Mais ce n'était pas encore au point et avait la fâcheuse tendance de mal fonctionner dès qu'un professeur passait à portée.

L'explication trop technique de l'autre garçon sur le sort qu'il tentait de mettre au point, à l'instant, n'avait pas réellement retenu son attention mais il avait bien noté que la gourde était faite de peau pour simuler au mieux le corps humain. Si Harry avait bien compris, il essayait de faire bouillir l'eau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Ça lui donnait la nausée.

Imaginer la douleur qu'un tel sortilège provoquerait... A ses inquiétudes, Severus avait juré que le sort ne lui servirait qu'en cas de légitime défense et qu'il n'était, de toute manière, pas assez suicidaire pour le tester sur un être vivant. D'après lui, Dumbledore découvrirait forcément qu'il s'adonnait à de la magie moins blanche que le politiquement correct l'exigeait, et n'aurait aucun scrupule à le dénoncer au Ministère. C'était apparemment arrivé à un septième année lorsqu'ils avaient été dans leur première.

Ce qui ne faisait rien pour apaiser sa conscience... Seulement, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Lily aurait été la seule à pouvoir le raisonner. Lui, il ne l'écouterait pas.

Avec un soupir, Harry cessa d'observer son ami et tourna son regard vers le lac. Ils avaient choisi un endroit relativement isolé et éloigné du château. Tout y était paisible et, si ce n'était pour les 'expériences' de Severus, plutôt silencieux.

C'était exactement le genre d'endroit où l'on était supposé se détendre. Adossé à un arbre, un livre plutôt intéressant sur les genoux, dissimulé à la vue du premier venu... Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ? Quelle catastrophe serait venue le poursuivre jusque là ? Les réponses étaient évidentes : rien et aucune.

Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à faire disparaître l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre ?

C'était un tout, supposait-il. La Prophétie, l'incertitude de leur sort, le fantôme de Cédric qui refusait de le laisser dormir en paix... La présence constante – et vivante – d'une mère qui n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était sa mère...

Ça avait été plus facile à gérer avant cette soirée fatidique où il avait parlé des Dursley à Snape-Prince.

Mis à part un torticolis, se réveiller sur le canapé n'avait pas été si gênant. Savoir que le Professeur connaissait à présent des détails tellement privés que même Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas au courant, l'était bien davantage. Cependant, durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée, l'homme n'avait pas une fois abordé le sujet, ce qui contribuait à sa nervosité. Le Maître des Potions semblait penser que la chose était réglée, que lorsqu'ils seraient retournés chez eux, il irait trouver Dumbledore et s'occuperait du cas Dursley.

Refusant de s'attarder une nouvelle fois sur ce sujet là, il recommença à lire. Au moins, Garet Flinsh lui permettait d'oublier momentanément ses problèmes...

Il aurait pu jurer qu'il ne s'était replongé dans le roman qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que l'outre bizarre n'entre brutalement en contact avec sa jambe. Alors que Garet venait _juste_ de tomber dans une énième embuscade.

Son sursaut n'avait absolument rien de digne.

« La politesse veut que l'on réponde lorsqu'on te pose une question. » lâcha Severus. « Surtout, si on l'a répété _cinq_ fois. »

Harry le fixa avec une expression qui, il l'espérait, traduisait parfaitement son point de vue sur la situation. N'était-ce pas terriblement ironique que Severus Snape (celui de quinze ans, tout du moins) soit celui à lui faire ce genre de réflexions alors qu'il fallait généralement plus d'une demi-heure pour le faire réagir quand il était plongé dans un livre ou un chaudron ?

Severus fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Tu n'as pas une leçon d'Occlumencie, à cinq heures ? » demanda le Serpentard.

Immédiatement, les yeux d'Harry parcoururent les buissons et les arbres épars, à la recherche d'espions.

« C'est censé être un _secret._ » siffla-t-il, avec mécontentement.

Dieu seul savait quel mécanisme, sortilège ou animal Dumbledore utilisait pour le surveiller...

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, rassembla ses affaires et coinça sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as encore besoin de leçons... » répliqua simplement Severus. « Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Je maîtrise _depuis_ _des_ _mois,_ et j'ai appris tout seul. »

Ignorant la touche de reproche dans la voix de son ami, Harry entreprit d'enfourner son livre dans son sac avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, marmonnant entre ses dents que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être un naturel.

« Quelle heure est-il, au fait ? Il va m'étriper si je suis encore en retard... » lança-t-il, en se relevant. C'était profondément injuste. Snape-Prince refusait toujours d'écouter ses excuses alors qu'elles étaient parfaitement fondées. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il avait dix ou quinze minutes de retard, parce que l'entraînement de Quidditch s'était éternisé ou parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de tomber sur Slughorn dans le couloir...

Severus grimaça.

« Cinq heures et demie. » lâcha le Serpentard.

« Quoi ? » glapit Harry, jetant rapidement un _tempus_ . Le sort confirma les dires de son ami. « Eh, merde... Il va me _tuer._ »

Son gémissement effrayé parut grandement amuser l'autre garçon.

« Il ne l'a pas fait la semaine dernière. » remarqua Severus.

« Et ? » s'enquit-il, presque curieusement.

« Tu t'étais endormi, Harry. » déclara le Serpentard, sur un ton qui sous-entendait que la chose était répréhensible.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était prêt à parier que Snape-Prince aurait, lui aussi, trouvé ça impardonnable.

« Tu crois peut-être que je le lui ai dit ? » objecta-t-il. « Il croit que j'étais en train de discuter avec McGonagall des points faibles de mon dernier devoir, sinon je serais enterré quelque part dans le parc, à l'heure qu'il est. »

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Est-il sage de se servir d'un des enseignants comme alibi quand ton père est Professeur ? »

La question était innocente en apparence, mais emplie de sarcasmes. Harry eut une moue boudeuse, sachant que le Serpentard avait marqué un point. A sa décharge, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à balbutier quand Snape-Prince l'avait fusillé du regard.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et se mirent à rire. Enfin... Harry se mit à rire, Severus se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête. Mais chez lui, c'était signe d'une hilarité incontrôlable.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher. » conseilla finalement le Serpentard, coupant court au moment d'amusement.

« Je suppose. » soupira-t-il, sans pour autant se presser.

Ils avaient à peine commencé à remonter la pente qui menait au chemin principal quand ils entendirent les rires et les cris. Ils se regardèrent et reculèrent simultanément, retrouvant la berge au moment précis où l'équipe de Gryffondor atteignait le bout de la route qui les surplombait légèrement.

Harry et Severus se figèrent, sans avoir le temps de trouver une cachette adéquate.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, ils _n'avaient pas_ peur d'une poignée de lions, mais le bon sens voulait qu'ils ne tentent pas le diable. Et après deux mois en 1975, le bon sens était devenu une règle de survie. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque affiliation à Serpentard. _Rien à voir. _

Ils demeurèrent immobiles, espérant sans trop y croire que les lions ne les apercevraient pas. Ils étaient dix : sept joueurs, trois remplaçants, et Harry n'était pas certain qu'ils voulaient vraiment se frotter à une équipe de Quidditch entière.

Les secondes qu'il leur fallut pour dépasser l'endroit où ils se trouvaient semblèrent interminables mais, par chance, le fait qu'ils se tiennent en contrebas de la route aida. Il fronça les sourcils au comportement étrange des joueurs... Ils titubaient, se rattrapaient les uns aux autres... Ils semblaient tous être sous l'emprise d'un sort, ce qui aurait arrangé leurs affaires, si James et Sirius n'avaient pas été à la traîne du groupe, portant le total des lions à douze.

Harry observa, comme au ralenti, Sirius donner une bourrade à son meilleur ami, riant fort à son habitude. James trébucha, se rattrapa in extremis avant de dévaler la pente qui venait vers eux, et croisa le regard de Severus.

Le Survivant n'hésita pas avant de tirer sa baguette, se demandant simultanément si Snape-Prince accepterait l'échauffourée qui ne manquerait pas de suivre comme une excuse et si, cette fois, McGonagall leur ferait utiliser une brosse à dent plutôt qu'une à récurer.

« Eh ! » s'exclama James, un sourire aux lèvres. « Eh, Sirius ! Regarde ! Regarde qui est là... Regarde ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, mais le garçon semblait aussi surpris que lui par l'entrain de James. La façon dont il buttait sur certains mots étaient... bizarre.

« Servillus ! » Sirius avait l'air heureux. Plus que ça, il avait extatique. « Servillus et sa princesse ! »

Il grogna, décidant que c'était le pire surnom qu'on lui avait jamais donné. Ils en auraient presque retrouvé ceux de Draco Malfoy avec joie...

Quand James entreprit de descendre jusqu'à eux, Sirius sur les talons, Harry fut simplement reconnaissant qu'il n'ait pas rappelé le reste de son équipe...

« Je suis un peu pressé. » déclara-t-il, quand le Gryffondor fut à portée de voix. « Alors si on pouvait... »

« Woa... » lâcha Sirius, en se cognant contre James. « La Terre _tourne._ Arrête de faire tourner la Terre, Servillus ! »

James dut trouver sa remarque pleine d'esprit parce qu'il éclata de rire. Littéralement. Il riait tellement qu'il s'en tenait les côtes.

« Ils sont... » hésita Harry, mais Severus termina pour lui, une expression dégoûtée ancrée sur le visage.

« Ivres morts. » confirma le Serpentard.

Le petit sourire satisfait et la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de son ami n'étaient pas rassurants. Ils n'allaient pas profiter de la vulnérabilité des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait que des serpents pour penser de cette manière...

« Je dois vraiment... » commença-t-il fermement, en rangeant sa baguette.

« Eh, Princesse ! » l'invectiva Sirius, riant toujours à moitié. « Tu veux une gorgée ? James, donne une gorgée à la Princesse, elle a soif ! »

Harry ne put que ciller, s'autorisant, l'espace d'une micro-seconde, à imaginer la tête de Snape-Prince s'il buvait assez pour se mettre dans le même état qu'eux deux et se rendait à sa leçon avec une heure de retard, en plus du reste. Il était certain de ne jamais vouloir toucher un verre d'alcool s'il avait des chances de se faire prendre par le Professeur. A moins de développer une tendance suicidaire, parce que cela serait une façon des plus efficaces de faire face à la mort.

« Non, merci. » cracha-t-il, en se penchant pour ramasser le sac qu'il avait jeté à l'approche des deux lions.

« Attention ! »

L'avertissement de Severus arriva un peu tard.

Il roula dans l'herbe, et resta allongé quelques secondes sur le dos, désorienté. La poussée avait été violente mais il supposa qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait du se méfier.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on devienne ami, Prince ? » se moqua Sirius, en venant se planter au dessus de lui. « Les amis boivent ensemble... »

Il était complètement saoul.

Harry recula mais la baguette de l'Animagus était soudain pointée sur lui et il cessa de gesticuler.

« Recule, Black. » ordonna sèchement Severus, sa baguette pointée sur son parrain.

Le Survivant eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » cria James, avant de s'écrouler au sol, en riant.

Il avait néanmoins la baguette de Severus fermement serrée dans la main.

« James, donne-moi la bouteille... » exigea Sirius, en reculant de deux pas. Assez pour qu'Harry se relève. Il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de parcourir prudemment la distance qui le séparait de Severus.

« Pourquoi ? » gémit son père, en cessant de rire. « Non ! Tu vas gaspiller. »

« Je ne gaspille pas ! » protesta Sirius. « C'est toi qui ne tiens pas l'alcool ! »

Son parrain se tourna légèrement vers James, ce fut la seconde d'inattention qu'attendait Harry.

« _Accio_ baguette de Severus ! » cria-t-il, en tirant sa propre baguette.

Le Serpentard récupéra la sienne au vol.

« Bon. » souffla le Survivant, plus rassuré maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau en position de supériorité. « C'était très sympa mais... »

« _Expulso_ ! »

Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être tenu aussi prêt du lac.

Ce fut à peu près la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit quand il se retrouva complètement immergé dans l'eau glaciale.

Le choc thermique fut un problème. Immédiatement, il eut la sensation désagréable d'un étau qui se refermait sur lui. Ses muscles se crispèrent et il eut la sensation qu'un millier d'aiguilles s'attaquaient à sa peau.

Techniquement, s'ils avaient été à un quelconque autre endroit, il en aurait probablement été quitte pour des vêtements humides. Il serait tombé sur les fesses et se seraient relevé sans autre mal qu'un ego froissé. Mais naturellement, il avait fallu qu'ils choisissent un coin où la berge s'enfonçait à pic dans le lac... Le sort qui l'avait propulsé quelques mètres plus loin n'y était probablement pas non plus étranger...

Nager n'était pas un problème.

Il n'avait jamais véritablement appris, les Dursley n'ayant pas d'argent à perdre en cours de natation pour lui et la piscine n'étant accessible qu'au collège, mais la deuxième tâche l'avait plus ou moins forcé à se débrouiller sur le tas.

Seulement, là, il n'avait pas de branchies ou de doigts palmés pour l'aider et sa baguette était sans doute restée sur la berge... Oh, la surface n'était pas si loin... Il aurait pu la rejoindre en deux temps, trois mouvements...

Si ses chevilles n'avaient pas été emprisonnés par des algues.

Les yeux rivés sur la surface claire, Harry frappa des pieds dans l'espoir de se débarrasser des plantes dérangeantes. Ce n'était même pas drôle, songea-t-il. A croire qu'il était maudit. Comment se faisait-il que ce genre de choses n'arrivent jamais qu'à lui ?

La panique, réaction primaire, parcourut son corps de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'aux bouts de ses orteils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait besoin de respirer. Urgemment besoin de respirer. Il se débattit plus fort mais rien n'y fit, il était coincé.

Ses poumons le brûlaient.

Il aurait voulu hurler d'horreur.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. C'était... C'était _idiot._

Il lutta et lutta, à la fois contre les algues et contre son corps traître qui voulait le forcer à aspirer l'eau. Cependant, la nature avait ses lois et, dans un réflexe irrépressible, il ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer.

L'eau atteignit ses poumons dans une douloureuse agonie.

Il ne voulait pas se noyer.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée consciente.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le craquement d'une des bûches dans la cheminée le fit sursauter et Severus reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité. Il posa les mains au creux de son dos et grimaça aux bruits de protestation qu'émirent ses os. Il devenait trop vieux pour rester penché des heures durant sur un bout de parchemin... Mais, songea-t-il avec contentement, il avait fait de vrais progrès avec cette idée de potion.

Décidant qu'une pause n'était pas de trop, il quitta le secrétaire et se dirigea jusqu'à la petite cuisine de ses appartements, notant distraitement qu'il était plus tard qu'il ne le pensait. Le gamin était en retard. _Encore._ Vingts minutes, c'était inadmissible.

Irrité, il se servit un verre d'eau et le but lentement, les yeux rivés sur la pendule.

Trente minutes et Severus commença à faire les cent pas, se promettant d'inculquer au garçon la notion de ponctualité en lui faisant récurer tous les chaudrons sales que Slughorn avait en réserve.

Les quatre derniers sermons n'avaient clairement servi à rien.

Et il refusait de mettre son comportement sur le compte de sa famille moins qu'idéale. Certes, il était résolu à faire preuve de davantage de patience, et il supposait, qu'en l'absence d'un tuteur provisoire, la tâche lui incombait de prendre le gamin en charge... Mais il n'allait pas excuser chacune de ses fautes ou le cajoler comme l'aurait fait Molly Weasley ou même Minerva. Il resterait ferme. Plus attentif à ses insécurités chroniques, mais ferme.

Trente-cinq minutes de retard et Severus réalisa qu'il y avait mieux que des chaudrons sales, pour lui faire comprendre que se présenter à l'heure était important. Il était bien certain que Potter était quelque part dans le château, en train de s'amuser avec Lily et son double... Lui-même n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience, mais... Qu'y avait-il de plus convainquant qu'un parent faisant la leçon à son enfant devant les amis de celui-ci ?

Non pas qu'il se considère comme un parent. Il n'était pas et ne serait jamais une figure parentale. Néanmoins, tout le monde pensait qu'il était le père du garnement et ce serait embarrassant pour lui de se faire réprimander devant témoins. Il serait en colère mais ne souhaiterait pas reproduire l'expérience. Donc la leçon serait acquise.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas si compliqué de gérer un adolescent...

Résolu à mettre immédiatement son idée en pratique, il posa sa baguette à plat sur sa paume et jeta un simple sort de localisation. Puis débuta la longue marche qui l'emmènerait à Potter.

Lorsque le sortilège l'amena jusqu'au hall d'entrée et lui indiqua de s'aventurer à l'extérieur, il hésita. Le temps avait été clément aujourd'hui, c'était vrai, mais le pâle soleil avait depuis longtemps été avalé par les nuages... Cet idiot n'était tout de même pas _encore_ dehors alors que le vent se levait ?

Typique d'Harry Potter, grommela-t-il entre ses dents, en s'engageant sur le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch. Mourir d'une pneumonie pour que Dumbledore puisse le blâmer par la suite.

Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes avant que le sortilège ne devienne inutile. Les éclats de voix étaient suffisants.

Il pressa le pas et déboucha sur le 'champ de bataille' à temps pour voir Black projeter le Survivant dans le lac. Pneumonie, conclut-il sobrement, avant que son jeune double ne le force à réagir.

« _Aguabren._.. » commença le Severus de quinze ans.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » tonna-t-il, récupérant d'une seule main les trois baguettes des adolescents.

Et évitant, accessoirement, une mort atroce à Black. Ce sort était une pure horreur qui n'avait jamais proprement fonctionné... Un de ses rares échecs.

Sans doute aurait-il dû s'estimer heureux que son double n'ait pas encore inventé le _Sectumsempra._

Il descendit la petite pente, et fusilla du regard les trois garçons, notant avec satisfaction la pâleur craintive de son jeune lui-même, et les relents d'alcool qui émanaient des deux lions. Minerva allait être folle... Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se lancer dans une diatribe aussi enragée que libératrice, quand il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il en manquait un.

La facilité avec laquelle il passa de la jubilation à l'angoisse la plus pure fut étrange.

Son regard balaya la surface du lac à la recherche de l'adolescent, certain qu'il allait réapparaître en moins d'une seconde.

Il n'y eut que des bulles. Assez de bulles pour indiquer que cet idiot venait, ou était sur le point, de se noyer.

Son cœur battait extrêmement fort. Il sentit l'adrénaline se propager dans ses veines avec une incroyable clarté.

« Harry ! » appela-t-il, sans comprendre comment on pouvait se noyer dans cinq centimètres d'eau.

« _Harry_ ! » hurla son jeune double, à son tour, le visage défait.

Contrairement à lui, le Serpentard n'hésita pas à courir vers le lac.

Severus ne sut jamais comment il l'atteignit le premier. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il avait repoussé son double loin de la berge et s'était aventuré dans l'eau, jetant un _accio_ _Harry_ à tous les vents. Deux conclusions s'imposèrent simultanément à lui.

Le sortilège ne donnait rien.

Il n'y avait pas de pente qui menait au lac.

Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il supportait encore moins que les élèves idiots, c'était se retrouver dans le lac. Les Maraudeurs l'y avaient jeté trop de fois par 'plaisanterie'.

Cependant, il y avait plus urgent que ses souvenirs déplaisants et, en refaisant surface, il se débarrassa prestement de la lourde cape en laine qui l'entraînait vers le fond. Juste à ce moment, de nouvelles bulles apparurent et Severus ne perdit pas de temps avant de nager vers elles.

Il entendit derrière lui, en sécurité sur la berge, son double tenter à nouveau de sortir le gamin de l'eau d'un _accio._ Ça ne donna pas plus de résultat que la fois précédente. Sans perdre davantage de temps, Severus plongea.

Le Survivant était bien là – s'il survivait encore, ce qui restait à démontrer – les jambes entortillées dans un tas d'algues qui le maintenaient en place. Faisant attention de ne pas se faire attraper par les filaments, il jeta un sortilège informulé qui trancha les plantes et attrapa le garçon.

Ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme si rapidement, qu'une seconde, Severus douta ne pas avoir transplanné en dépit de l'impossibilité de la chose. Il allongea le gamin sur le dos et chercha un pouls, mais entre son propre rythme cardiaque qui était douloureusement rapide et ses mains tremblantes, il fut incapable d'en trouver un.

Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une telle panique.

La terreur était tellement oppressante qu'il pensa que ses boucliers s'étaient effondrés. Seulement, il n'en était rien. Il les _sentait_. En place, là où ils devaient être... Mais rien n'y faisait, ils ne le protégeait pas des émotions qui se bousculaient en lui, ils ne le coupaient de _rien._ L'inquiétude était écrasante, elle le paralysait.

Cela dépassait la crainte du courroux de Dumbledore ou même l'impossibilité de gagner la guerre sans l'élu prophétisé... C'était différent. Plus personnel. La sensation de perdre Lily une deuxième fois.

«_ Anapneo_. » lança son double, en écartant fermement la main inutile que Severus avait posée sur le torse du gamin. « _Anapneo_. _Enervate_._ Anapneo_. »

La succession rapide de sortilèges sortit Severus de sa transe. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément choquant à voir un Harry Potter qui ne respirait pas.

« _Anapneo._ » lança-t-il, à sont tour, avec un peu plus de puissance que le cinquième année. « _Enervate._ »

Durant une seconde, il ne se passa rien de plus. L'expression sur le visage de son double se figea, les deux Gryffondors sans cervelles continuèrent de fixer stupidement la scène et le Professeur demeura agenouillé, sans se soucier du vent glacial qui plaquait ses vêtements trempés sur sa peau.

Severus aurait pu jurer que l'instant avait duré une éternité. Tant de choses lui passèrent dans la tête, tellement d'images... Le corps de Lily, pâle et figé par la mort... La promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore de protéger le garçon... Harry, recroquevillé sur son canapé, qui parlait d'un placard sous l'escalier...

Et puis, soudain, le dos du Survivant s'arqua et il recracha l'eau qui obstruait ses poumons. Avant même de pleinement comprendre ce qui se passait, Severus l'aida à se tourner sur le côté et le soutint pendant qu'il retrouvait sa respiration. Un soulagement comme il n'en avait jamais connu déferla sur lui, et le tremblement de ses membres s'accentua. Il ne lâcha pas le gamin pour autant.

Il était, subitement, d'une importance capitale que l'adolescent reste exactement là où il était, à moitié écroulé contre lui, là où il pourrait efficacement le protéger.

« Harry ? » appela prudemment son double.

Les mains du Survivants attrapèrent faiblement le bras qui le maintenait en place et Severus resserra instinctivement sa prise, légèrement confus. Ce n'était pas ses méthodes. Ce n'était pas _lui._ Tenir quelqu'un contre lui ne le rassurait _pas_.

La respiration du garçon s'accéléra brutalement et il porta les mains à ses yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le Professeur, avant que le gamin ne panique.

« Vois... rien... » répondit Harry, d'une voix rauque. « Plus... rien... »

_Lentilles_, souffla la voix de la raison.

Une raison qui ne fonctionnait visiblement plus que de façon aléatoire, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas relâché l'adolescent.

« _Evanesco._ » murmura-t-il, en passant la main devant le visage du garçon.

Progressivement, le gamin se calma et se détendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement appuyé contre lui.

A présent, le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement et leurs vêtements mouillés devenaient dangereux.

« Peux-tu marcher ? » s'enquit-il, en se dégageant finalement du poids mort qui s'était effondré sur lui.

Le gamin hésita mais hocha finalement la tête. Il parut surpris que Severus l'aide à se relever. Et sèche ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette.

« Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer. » gronda le Professeur, avec agacement plus qu'hostilité. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait été certain d'être sur le point de mourir d'une attaque, et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

« Je n'ai pas bu d'alcool. » contra Harry, comme si ça expliquait tout, avant de se racler la gorge avec une grimace douloureuse.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Autant pour moi. » répliqua-t-il. « Une preuve de bon sens dans la journée est tout ce que je peux espérer de toi. »

« Ce n'était pas sa faute, Professeur. » intervint prudemment son double.

Le Maître des Potions lui réserva son regard le plus venimeux.

« Ramassez vos affaires. » cingla-t-il simplement, en s'engageant sur la pente qui menait au chemin. Sa main emprisonnait toujours fermement le bras du Survivant. Il continua de l'agripper bien après avoir ordonné aux trois autres adolescents de passer devant.

Black et Potter étaient nettement plus sobres que précédemment et n'avaient, bizarrement, toujours pas pipé mot. Il valait mieux pour leur survie qu'ils continuent ainsi. Severus ne se faisait pas vraiment confiance, à l'instant.

« Je peux marcher tout seul, Monsieur. » souffla Harry, en déglutissant péniblement.

Il avait une diatribe concernant son ingratitude sur le bout de la langue, mais il la ravala, sachant que ce n'était pas le manque de reconnaissance qui avait poussé le garçon à ouvrir la bouche. Severus était conscient que le tremblement n'avait pas disparu et que son expression furieuse devait être quelque peu effrayante. L'adolescent pensait qu'il était en colère contre lui.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Ce n'était pas, non plus, tout à fait vrai.

Il blâmait une quantité de personnes pour ce qui avait bien failli se passer, en commençant par Black. Son double aurait également pu réagir plus intelligemment. Lui-même aurait dû partir à sa recherche plus tôt. Harry aurait dû se défendre. Et Dumbledore avait choisi un excellent moment pour cesser sa surveillance. A moins qu'il ait surveillé mais n'ait pas voulu intervenir, et cela créait tout un tas de ramifications que Severus ne voulait pas explorer.

« Ne parle pas. » répondit-il sèchement. « Ta gorge est abîmée. Madame Pomfresh la soignera. »

L'idée n'eut pas l'air d'enchanter le gamin.

« Pomfreh ? » répéta Harry, faisant fi de son interdiction. « Je vais bien. »

« Ton cœur a cessé de battre. » rétorqua Severus.

Et le sien avait adopté un rythme peu recommandé. L'infirmière avait toujours dit que le stress le tuerait. Elle n'avait simplement pas anticipé que le stress viendrait d'un adolescent de quinze ans et pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Elle va vouloir me garder, cette nuit. » plaida le garçon.

Severus baissa brièvement le regard vers lui. Harry le fixait d'un air suppliant et le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

Il venait de se _noyer, _pour l'amour de Merlin. Il venait de se noyer et on aurait pu croire que passer la nuit à l'infirmerie était insurmontable.

« Tu as besoin d'être surveillé. » trancha l'homme, espérant couper court à ses jérémiades.

Le garçon hésita une seconde puis grimaça.

« Je pourrais rester avec vous... » tenta-t-il.

Le culot... Mais le culot...

Plonger après lui dans un lac à l'eau glaciale n'était pas suffisant ? Il devait en plus jouer les infirmiers ? Et ensuite quoi ? Il devrait lui tenir la main quand le gamin ferait un cauchemar ?

« Nous verrons. » lâcha-t-il, certain que Pomfresh ne l'y autoriserait jamais.

Preuve que le gamin ne manquait décidément pas de toupet, il s'appuya davantage contre lui, obligeant Severus à soutenir une bonne partie de son poids. L'homme prétendit qu'il agissait ainsi uniquement parce qu'il n'avait plus de lentilles et que sa vue était abominable.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement le château, la grande majorité de l'école était déjà attablée dans la Grande Salle. Le Professeur ordonna à son double d'aller chercher McGonagall et entraîna les trois autres à l'infirmerie, bien décidé à prouver par voie médicale que les Gryffondors étaient bel et bien ivres.

Inutile de dire que Pomfresh ne fut pas ravie.

Il l'observa s'affairer autour d'Harry, pendant plusieurs minutes, jetant sort sur sort et lui faisant avaler un tas de potions différentes. Quand elle se tourna vers lui pour le rassurer sur la santé de son fils, il se contenta d'acquiescer poliment et de se détourner rapidement lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet de l'endroit où le gamin passerai la nuit.

McGonagall venait d'arriver et il y avait plus important que d'écouter geindre le garçon. Il entreprit donc d'expliquer, en des termes secs et méprisants, que ses lions avaient brisé une dizaine de règlements et avait en prime attenté à la vie de son fils unique. Cette dernière partie horrifia la sous-directrice mais James Potter s'empressa de déclarer que ça avait été un accident. S'en suivit une discussion houleuse et ponctuée de réprimandes salées de la part du Professeur de Métamorphose. Ajouté à l'incident de la semaine précédente qui avait failli tuer Lily, cela faisait beaucoup.

Cinquante points furent retirés à Gryffondor.

Chacun.

Severus avait la sensation d'avoir reçu un parfait cadeau de Noël.

Il s'extirpa du rassemblement de lions pour se rapprocher du Survivant et de l'infirmière. Il vérifierait une dernière fois que le gamin était véritablement en un seul morceau puis retrouverait la quiétude de ses quartiers. Il les atteignit à temps pour entendre la fin du brillant exposé du garçon sur ses capacités de guérisseur. Visiblement, durant leur séjour en Europe, le Professeur avait pris le temps d'apprendre les rudiments auprès d'un Médicomage. L'infirmière n'avait pas l'air très convaincu et lui demanda confirmation.

Il ne devrait pas encourager les mensonges du gamin.

Cependant, il n'était pas non plus certain qu'il dormirait tranquille en sachant l'adolescent entre les mains de Pomfresh. Il était déjà angoissant d'imaginer les ennuis qu'il pouvait s'attirer chez les Serpentards, mais... seul à l'infirmerie ? Il doutait que la sorcière ait ce qu'il fallait pour le contrôler...

« Je peux m'en charger. » s'entendit-il affirmer, avant d'y penser à deux fois.

Harry sauta du lit où il était perché, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Les potions avaient fait miracle, on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'était noyé une demi-heure plus tôt. Un regard noir doucha très efficacement son enthousiasme. Le Survivant passait un peu trop de temps dans ses quartiers à son goût.

Ils sortirent pendant que l'infirmière tournait son courroux vers les deux Gryffondors et leur faisait une leçon sur les méfaits de l'alcool.

Severus ne reprit la parole qu'une fois ses appartements atteints.

« Va prendre une douche. » ordonna-t-il sèchement, en longeant le couloir jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

« Vous trouvez que je ne suis pas assez mouillé ? » demanda Harry, avec incrédulité, en passant la main dans ses cheveux humides.

Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« As-tu une idée du nombre de bactéries et de microbes qu'il y a dans ce lac ? » rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton condescendant.

Son expression dissuada le garçon de riposter et il attendit que l'adolescent s'engouffre dans sa chambre avant de pénétrer dans la sienne.

« Et mets-toi en pyjama ! » lança-t-il, par dessus son épaule. S'il ne donnait pas d'instructions strictes à cet enfant, il finissait généralement par faire une bourde monumentale. Se laver et se préparer à aller se coucher n'était, en soi, pas bien compliqué, mais il était sûr qu'Harry trouverait une manière de transformer ça en catastrophe.

Le gamin ne pouvait même pas prétendre ne pas avoir de pyjama à se mettre. Il avait beau avoir fait semblant de ne rien voir, se convainquant que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, il n'était pas dupe des petits trajets impromptus qui avaient amené le Survivant à transvaser la moitié du contenu de sa malle dans ses appartements. Visiblement, comme pour lui, Dumbledore avait vu large dans sa distribution de vêtements et d'objets tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

Bref, il était tout à fait conscient que la commode de la chambre qu'Harry s'était attribuée était désormais pleine.

Ça ne l'enchantait pas mais il supposait qu'il était trop tard pour protester.

Il prit lui même une douche, augmentant la température à la limite du supportable pour se débarrasser des saletés qui infectaient le lac. Trop de fois, il s'y était retrouvé contre son gré. Trop de fois.

Il prit le temps de savourer l'eau chaude et pourtant, lorsqu'il émergea de sa chambre, après avoir hésité plusieurs minutes entre son pyjama en coton et ses robes strictes, le garçon était encore dans sa salle de bain. Il entendait le jet de douche.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'adolescent y fabriquait, et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il s'occupa en appelant un elfe de maison et en demandant qu'on leur apporte un dîner léger.

La soupe était sur la table depuis dix minutes quand la patience de Severus, déjà maigre, arriva à son terme. Il marmonna un sortilège et attaqua son repas, satisfait d'entendre le glapissement indigné lorsque l'eau chaude devint glaciale.

Le temps que Potter émerge – en tenue de nuit, prouvant ainsi qu'il _était_ capable de suivre une instruction basique – le Professeur avait terminé de manger et s'était installé dans un fauteuil avec un livre. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, apparemment stupéfait de voir le Maître des Potions en pyjama et robe de chambre, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Ce qui valait mieux pour lui.

« Va te coucher. » lâcha-t-il, sans lever les yeux de son livre, dès que le Survivant eut terminé son dîner.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué. » protesta Harry.

Malheureusement, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la seconde suivante, et Severus leva simplement un sourcil ironique.

« D'accord... » capitula le gamin. « Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

Il ne répondit que par un vague geste de la main et continua de lire quelques minutes. Puis les événements de la journée le rattrapèrent et il décida que se coucher tôt ne serait pas un luxe. Épuisé, il s'endormit remarquablement vite.

Son sommeil était, en général, profond et ininterrompu. Grâce à l'Occlumencie, il faisait rarement de cauchemars... Paradoxalement, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester en alerte. Il ne savait que trop qu'un jour quelqu'un tenterait de l'égorger dans son sommeil pour qu'il ne soit pas prêt à réagir à la moindre menace.

C'est pourquoi quand, une heure plus tard, il roula de son lit et atterrit, baguette à la main, en position de duel, il était encore à moitié endormi. La première chose qui s'imposa à lui fut que la chambre était déserte, aucun assaillant.

Un instant perplexe, il chercha ce qui l'avait réveillé, sans en trouver la source.

Le nouvel hurlement lui glaça le sang.


	23. Someone Who Cares

____Ah AH, j'ai failli être en retard mais comme on est toujours vendredi, ça compte pas. ;) Je suis absolument désolée, j'ai été très débordée ces temps-ci, pas une minute pour répondre aux reviews et ça m'embête énormément. J'adore avoir le retour et j'adore les théories abracadabrantes que certains me soumettent :p A partir de ce chapitre, je vais essayer de reprendre les réponses aux reviews normales. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em><em>When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares. <em>_

__Henry J.M. Nouwen – The road to daybreak :the spiritual journey__

__Quand on réfléchit sincèrement à quelles personnes comptent le plus dans nos vies, on réalise souvent que ce sont celles qui, au lieu de donner des conseils, des solutions ou des remèdes, ont choisi de partager notre douleur et de panser nos blessures d'une main tendre et chaleureuse. L'ami qui peut rester silencieux avec nous pendant un moment de désespoir ou de confusion, qui peut rester avec nous en une heure de deuil et de chagrin, qui peut tolérer de ne pas savoir, ne pas guérir, ne pas soigner et faire face, avec nous, à la réalité de notre impuissance, c'est cela est un ami qui tient à nous. __

__Henry J.M. Nouwen – The road to daybreak :the spiritual journey__

_**Chapitre 23 : Someone who Cares**_

Un nouvel hurlement résonna dans l'appartement silencieux, sortant Severus de sa transe.

Prudemment, il se glissa dans le couloir et se fondit dans l'obscurité, scrutant chacune des ombres. Sur ses gardes, il progressa lentement vers la source des cris.

On pouvait faire confiance au gamin pour se faire attaquer alors qu'il était censé être en sécurité...

L'identité des assaillants était d'ailleurs une question pertinente. En temps normal, il aurait parié pour des Mangemorts mais quel intérêt le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il pu avoir pour lui ? Son deuxième choix étaient les Maraudeurs, mais attaquer physiquement quelqu'un ? Dans les quartiers personnels d'un Professeur ? Ce n'était pas leur style. Pas assez de public.

Restait les dizaines de Sang-Purs que le garçon avait froissés, Malfoy en tête...

Le couloir était vide, un bref coup d'œil certifia que le salon était tout aussi désert, cela confirma l'inexpérience de leurs agresseurs.

Le Survivant poussa un nouveau glapissement et Severus réévalua sa théorie. Pas _totalement_ inexpérimentés.

La porte de la chambre était close.

« _Homenum Revelio_. » murmura-t-il, espérant déterminer le nombre de sorciers qu'il aurait à tuer.

Le sortilège lui indiqua qu'une seule personne attendait derrière le mur. Étrange. Excepté si Potter était déjà mort.

Il fit lentement tourner la poignée, attentif au moindre bruit qui pourrait le trahir. Il inspecta la pièce par l'interstice et ne découvrit aucune silhouette suspecte. Par plus de prudence, il jeta quelques autres sorts, s'assurant, entre autres, que personne ne patientait sous une cape d'invisibilité pour le poignarder dans le dos.

Quand il fut clair que l'adolescent qui continuait de gémir de douleur était seul, Severus poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, plus inquiet qu'en colère.

Souffrait-il d'un effet secondaire dû à sa mésaventure de l'après-midi ?

« _Lumos._ » ordonna-t-il, par réflexe.

La lampe de chevet s'alluma immédiatement, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière pâle. La première chose qu'il réalisa fut que le gamin dormait toujours. Il se contorsionnait sur le lit, luttant contre des monstres imaginaires et lâchant tour à tour un cri ou un gémissement effrayé. Les couvertures avaient depuis longtemps glissé au sol où elles gisaient, oubliées.

Brusquement, les bruits inarticulés se transformèrent en un marmonnement constant et le bras du garçon traça un violent arc de cercle dans les airs, avant de venir s'écraser contre la table de nuit. Le coup ne le réveilla même pas. Il continua de supplier pour la vie de Cédric.

Severus avait la nausée.

Était-ce à cela qu'Harry avait fait référence lorsqu'il avait mentionné des cauchemars ? Il n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de la situation... Pour lui, les mauvais rêves se résumaient à une nuit où sa conscience venait le tourmenter... Le garçon n'avait jamais dit que c'était à ce point impressionnant... En était-il seulement conscient ?

Les murmures brisés se transformèrent en sanglots et Severus pénétra finalement dans la pièce, mal à l'aise. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, voir le gamin souffrir était... difficile.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il trébuchait.

Il évita de peu de finir étalé par terre, une chose qu'il aurait _extrêmement_ peu appréciée. Grondant contre les adolescents et leur incapacité à être ordonné, il envoya les vêtements du garçon vers la salle de bain et le panier à linge sale qui les y attendait. Était-il réellement si compliqué de les mettre dans la corbeille plutôt que de les abandonner en tas sur le sol ? Certes, les elfes les trouveraient pareillement, mais c'était une question de principes.

Ce détail réglé, il avança jusqu'au chevet du Survivant et secoua son épaule avec hésitation.

Cela ne le réveilla pas, mais déclencha une nouvelle série de suppliques pour la survie d'un Poufsouffle mort et enterré depuis plus de cinq mois.

Il le secoua plus fort, pendant plusieurs minutes, sans obtenir davantage de résultat. De guerre lasse, il finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit et observer le garçon batailler contre des fantômes. Il se sentait impuissant. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il était habitué.

Des mèches moites de transpiration collaient au front de l'adolescent et il n'aimait pas la façon dont il se débattait. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de secouer son épaule, sans succès.

« Harry. » appela-t-il, fermement, saisissant juste à temps le bras qui avait failli le heurter en plein visage. « _Harry._ »

Il agrippa les deux bras du gamin et attendit une réaction.

Le Survivant lutta quelques secondes contre lui puis se calma brusquement.

« Harry. » répéta l'homme, soulagé d'avoir trouvé une façon de le sortir de sa torpeur. Ses paupières tressautèrent mais ne s'ouvrirent pas, et il se replia en position fœtale.

Au moins, il était calme, se dit Severus.

Sans très exactement savoir ce qu'il faisait, le Professeur tendit la main vers le front du gamin. Il n'était pas totalement convaincu que ce dont il venait d'être témoin n'était pas la conséquence d'une possible fièvre.

Le garçon avait les yeux fermés, mais le déplacement d'air dut être suffisant parce qu'il tressaillit avant même que les doigts de Severus entrent en contact avec sa peau. Comme s'il avait craint un geste agressif. Sa famille ne s'en était peut-être pas pris à lui physiquement, mais la peur était bel et bien là. Ravalant une bouffée de colère, il se jura d'avoir un petit entretient avec Pétunia dès leur retour.

Lentement, il posa la main sur le front du garçon, la peau était tiède mais pas fiévreuse. Il laissa le temps à l'adolescent de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le passer à tabac, avant d'écarter doucement les mèches trempées par la sueur. La cicatrice n'était ni rouge, ni enflée, ce n'était donc pas une vision.

« Pardon. » murmura le Survivant.

Le regard de Severus croisa celui d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il ne semblait pas vraiment conscient. Le Professeur doutait qu'il sache où il était ni à qui il parlait.

« Pardon. » répéta-t-il encore. « Pardon... »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues mais il enfonça immédiatement un poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de ses pleurs.

Horrifié, Severus le força à retirer sa main, avant qu'il ne se blesse. Avait-il appris ça chez les Dursley ? Dans son placard ? Le gamin résistait, refusait de lâcher.

« Harry. » gronda-t-il, sans méchanceté. « Tu as le droit de pleurer. Il n'y a rien de... _honteux._ »

Il n'était pas prêt au boulet de canon qui se jeta sur lui.

Il garda son équilibre de justesse et leva les mains, sans comprendre. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper la baguette qu'il avait posée sur la table de chevet et de lancer sortilège sur sortilège. Seul son sang froid inébranlable évita au Survivant de finir en morceaux.

Il lui _avait_ donné l'autorisation de pleurer, après tout.

Mais _pas_ sur lui.

Les mains toujours levées, Severus s'interrogea sur la course d'actions à poursuivre. Comment consolait-on un enfant ? Avec hésitation, il les posa sur le dos du garçon et tapota maladroitement. Ça ne devait pas être la bonne manière parce qu'Harry enfouit davantage la tête dans son épaule et ses sanglots redoublèrent. L'homme se contenta de le tenir, en espérant que ça suffirait et qu'il ne briserait pas le peu de santé mentale qu'il restait au gamin.

Pendant qu'Harry laissait libre cours à son chagrin, il inspecta la dizaine de parchemins qui avaient été placardés au mur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour identifier les gribouillages comme étant ceux de Lily. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié combien elle avait aimé dessiner... Avec les années, les détails avaient disparu... Il était même venu un jour, un jour qui lui avait laissé un terrible sentiment de culpabilité, où il n'avait plus été capable de se souvenir de son visage. Il lui avait fallu fouiller avec angoisse dans sa collection de photographies avant de pouvoir retracer ses traits dans son imagination.

Certains des dessins étaient à l'état d'esquisses, d'autres étaient raturés ou bien carrément abandonnés. Severus comprit que le garçon était tellement désespéré de tout ce qui s'apparentait à sa mère qu'il récupérait sans doute les parchemins qu'elle jetait à la poubelle.

Soudain, il se sentit las et, inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte.

Harry semblait s'être calmé, voire même rendormi. Dans tous les cas, il avait cessé de sangloter.

Faisant attention à ne pas provoquer une nouvelle crise, il rallongea le gamin dont les paupières papillonnaient sous le poids du sommeil et ramassa les couvertures. Si quelqu'un lui avait, un jour, annoncé qu'il en viendrait à border le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu, il aurait probablement trouvé la chose hilarante. En l'occurrence, il ne voyait rien de drôle à la situation.

« Pardon. » marmonna une nouvelle fois le Survivant.

« Pour quoi veux-tu être pardonné ? » soupira-t-il, en s'assurant que le garçon était bien couvert.

« Cédric... » souffla Harry.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, à présent.

Il avait l'air nettement plus jeune, ainsi. Plus vulnérable.

Severus ressentit l'étrange besoin de le protéger, de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Évidemment, il s'échinait à faire exactement cela depuis son entrée à Poudlard, mais là... c'était différent. Et hautement perturbant.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, crétin. » déclara-t-il, sèchement. Mal à l'aise.

Sa seule consolation était que Potter ne se souviendrait probablement de rien le lendemain matin.

«_ Nox_. » siffla-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce.

Un _tempus_ confirma ce qu'il soupçonnait, à savoir que l'heure était bien trop tardive pour qu'il soit debout. Étouffant un bâillement, il prit néanmoins le temps de changer de haut de pyjama. Encore un exemple du fait que les enfants étaient répugnants: le tissu au niveau de son épaule était trempé.

Severus retrouva son lit avec soulagement mais eut des difficultés à se rendormir. Quand de nouveaux cris le tirèrent du sommeil, il aurait pu jurer qu'il ne dormait que depuis quelques minutes, bien qu'en réalité plusieurs heures aient passé. Grognant de mécontentement, il rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et prétendit ne rien avoir entendu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il rejetait le drap et se levait, maudissant Dumbledore pour lui avoir donné une conscience.

Cette fois, il ne s'embarrassa pas de précautions et se dirigea droit vers la chambre du gamin.

«_ Lumos. Aguamenti_. » lança-t-il, sans même réfléchir.

Il s'en voulut légèrement lorsque le Survivant bondit, réveillé en sursaut par l'eau glacée qui se déversa sur lui. Il attendit que le garçon s'insurge et l'insulte – une chose qu'il ne pouvait nier avoir mérité – mais Harry se contenta de jeter un regard vague vers lui avant de ramener les jambes contre son torse et de les entourer de ses bras. Son visage fut promptement enfoui dans ses genoux.

Il n'avait même pas tenté de se sécher.

Severus le fit pour lui, d'un coup de baguette, s'assurant que rien ne resterait humide. Après tout, étant donné que le gamin avait déjà plongé dans un lac glacial moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant, ça n'avait probablement pas été une bonne idée. Sans compter que les couvertures étaient à nouveau par terre. Il _allait_ finir par attraper froid.

« Je regrette. » offrit-il sincèrement.

S'excuser n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il le mit sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'heure tardive.

Harry ne réagit pas.

Severus fronça les sourcils. L'adolescent boudait-il ou bien avait-il irrémédiablement brisé l'Élu ? Était-ce les somnambules qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller en sursaut ou bien les personnes soumises aux terreurs nocturnes ? A moins que ce ne soient les deux...

Lâchant un soupir, il se pinça l'arrête du nez afin de prévenir la migraine qu'il sentait poindre. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas retourner se coucher. C'était sans nul doute ce qu'avaient fait tous les adultes qui avaient eu la responsabilité du garçon...

Prenant son mal en patience, il avança jusqu'au lit et ramassa le duvet qui gisait au sol.

« Dois-je utiliser un sortilège de glu éternelle pour éviter que tu attrapes la mort ? » grinça-t-il.

Il remit les couvertures à leur place mais Harry ne fit aucun geste pour s'en saisir. A vrai dire, à présent qu'il était près, Severus vit qu'il tremblait. Ce qu'il détestait avoir mauvaise conscience...

« Harry. » appela-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Inquiet, il posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Le mouvement de recul fut si brutal que le gamin heurta violemment la tête du lit. Les yeux verts le fixèrent, hantés. Il avait l'air d'un animal menacé.

« Harry. » reprit-il, plus... _aimablement._ « Sais-tu où tu es ? »

Il était possible que le Survivant ne soit pas vraiment conscient... Qu'il soit encore sous le coup de son rêve...

« Poudlard. » souffla le garçon, après un temps d'hésitation.

«Exact. » confirma Severus. « Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

Il avait pensé que son identité suffirait à le rassurer mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Au contraire, il se tendit davantage et se replia à nouveau sur lui-même.

« Professeur Snape. » répondit Harry.

Sa main fouilla discrètement sous l'oreiller, sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Severus s'assit sur le lit, certain qu'il était là pour un moment, et ramassa la baguette qui avait roulé au sol. Il la tendit à son élève qui s'en empara avidement et la serra contre son torse comme si on l'avait menacé de la lui reprendre.

« Tu es en sécurité. » déclara-t-il calmement.

Harry hocha la tête.

Il ne cessa pas de trembler ou de serrer sa baguette avec tant de force qu'il était miraculeux qu'elle ne se soit pas encore brisée.

« Harry ? » insista-t-il, en posant à nouveau la main sur le bras du garçon. « Tu es en sécurité. »

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, mais il avait remarqué que l'adolescent l'était énormément. Comme Lily et probablement comme James. Ou comme un enfant qu'on aurait privé de geste affectueux, sans doute.

Progressivement, le gamin se détendit.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura le Survivant, d'une voix rauque.

« Pour ? » s'enquit Severus, en tentant – sans en avoir l'air – de remonter les couvertures sur lui.

Il était trempé de sueur, était resté trop longtemps plongé dans l'eau glaciale et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que, _lui,_ joue les garde-malades. En conséquence, Potter ne tomberait pas malade. Évidemment, le reniflement peu gracieux d'Harry n'augurait rien de bon de ce côté là.

Le Survivant parut légèrement troublé par son attitude, mais il accepta de se couvrir. _Finalement._

« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. » lâcha le garçon. « J'ai oublié de jeter un _Silencio_, hier soir. »

Un _silencio._ De mieux en mieux.

Se mettait-il dans cet état toutes les nuits, sans que personne ne puisse intervenir ? Et qu'était censé faire Severus ? Il avait déjà du mal à prendre soin de lui-même, comment pouvait-il s'occuper d'un adolescent qui accumulait les traumatismes ? A quoi avait pensé Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir vérifié que son précieux Élu se soit remis des événements de l'année précédente ?

« Je suis désolé. » répéta le gamin, se méprenant sur son silence.

Il réalisa qu'il allait devoir gérer ce problème. Pire, il _voulait_ gérer ce problème.

Peut-être que Potter n'était pas le seul à tomber malade.

« Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie chez ta tante. » remarqua Severus.

Harry tressaillit.

« Je faisais sonner ma montre toutes les deux heures. » avoua-t-il. « Ce n'est pas assez pour rêver. »

Le Professeur se passa une main sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas non plus assez pour prendre du repos. » trancha-t-il. « Je comprends pourquoi il était nécessaire de ne pas faire de bruit chez les Dursley. Pourquoi utilises-tu un _silencio_, ici ? »

Le gamin ne semblait pas convaincu de ne pas avoir de problèmes pour l'avoir tiré de son lit. Il continuait de le dévisager comme s'il avait été susceptible d'exploser à tout moment.

« Je réveille les autres. » lâcha-t-il, avec hésitation.

« Eh bien, ils devront faire avec. » cingla Severus. « Je t'interdis de jeter un quelconque sort qui étouffe le son. »

« Mais... » protesta le garçon.

Il ne le laissa pas faire.

« Sers toi du peu de neurones que ton abruti congénital de père t'a légué. Que se passerait-il si tu avais besoin d'aide, idiot ? » coupa-t-il. « Si tu étais attaqué ? Malade ? »

Comprenant qu'il attendait une réponse, Harry haussa les épaules.

« Personne ne se soucie de ça, d'habitude. » déclara le Survivant.

Le pire était qu'il était sincère.

« Il me semble avoir établi, à plusieurs reprises, que _je_ m'en souciais. » répliqua sèchement Severus.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'une expression incrédule déformait les traits de l'adolescent.

Le Professeur, quant à lui, s'en voulait de son accès de sensiblerie. Il y avait façon et façon de formuler les choses. Voilà qu'il s'exprimait comme un fichu Poufsouffle.

« Inutile de prendre cet air hébété. » gronda-t-il. « Crois-tu que je plongerai dans un lac glacial pour n'importe qui ? »

Cela n'aidait pas.

Il allait devoir contacter Chourave, afin qu'elle fasse officiellement de lui un blaireau.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien commencer à s'habiller en jaune et distribuer des étreintes réconfortantes à la ronde.

Réprimant un frisson d'horreur, il se concentra sur le problème actuel.

« Les _silencio_ sont prohibés. » réitéra-t-il, espérant détourner l'attention du garçon.

Harry eut l'air désespéré l'espace d'une seconde, avant de prendre une expression résignée.

Severus plissa les yeux, certain que la bêtise d'un Potter n'avait pas de limite.

« Je t'interdis également de jeter un sort qui te réveillera toutes les heures, ou de mettre en place toutes les idées stupides que ton esprit étriqué de Gryffondor est en train de concocter. » précisa-t-il, très sérieusement.

Les cernes un peu trop présentes du gamin s'expliquaient, à présent. Sans doute s'empêchait-il de dormir pour éviter les cauchemars...

« Suis-je clair ? » pressa Severus.

Harry hocha la tête. Il leva simplement un sourcil.

« Oui, monsieur. » lâcha le Survivant.

« Bien. » commenta-t-il, avec satisfaction. Nul doute qu'il lui faudrait le répéter une bonne cinquantaine de fois supplémentaire, mais c'était un début.

Le garçon repoussa les couvertures et se leva.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda immédiatement Severus.

« Euh... Je vais dans la salle de bain ? » hésita Harry, s'interrogeant visiblement sur la légitimité de sa réponse. Il n'attendit pas ce que le Professeur avait à dire sur le sujet, cependant.

Severus en fut réduit à fusiller du regard les pieds nus du gamin, juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Pas de chaussettes. Pas de chaussons. Sur le carrelage _froid_ de la salle de bain. Et trois éternuements consécutifs.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la salle de bain, le garçon eut l'air surpris de le trouver encore là. A vrai dire, Severus l'était tout autant d'y être encore.

Mais abandonner Harry sans s'être assuré qu'il pouvait se rendormir en paix ne lui paraissait pas être la bonne chose à faire. La solution idéale, celle qu'il aurait adoptée en d'autres circonstances, aurait été de donner à l'adolescent une dose de potion de sommeil-sans-rêves... Cependant, comme il le lui avait déjà expliqué, l'utilisation du filtre était déconseillée dans ce genre de cas – outre une addiction possible, un emploi trop fréquent entraînait tout un tas de déficiences physiques.

Severus réglait la majorité de ses problèmes par des potions. Cette option rayée de la liste, que lui restait-il ?

Harry grimpa sur le lit et le dévisagea avec incertitude, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il attendait. Le nouvel éternuement agaça le Professeur et il rabattit brutalement les couvertures sur le gamin, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois. C'était la dernière fois, se jura-t-il. La toute dernière fois.

Il n'aimait pas l'émerveillement qui éclairait les yeux du garçon. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il venait de lui offrir le plus extraordinaire des cadeaux de Noël.

Mal à l'aise, Severus se racla la gorge.

« As-tu essayé d'Occluder ? »

S'ils n'avaient pas eu cette conversation une centaine de fois, ils ne l'avaient jamais eue.

« Ça ne marche pas. » soupira Harry.

Il fit un mouvement pour repousser les couvertures mais le regard noir de Severus sembla l'en dissuader. Certes, le drap remonté jusqu'au dessus du menton n'était pas forcément très confortable, mais peut-être cela leur éviterait-il d'avoir à faire à Pomfresh le lendemain. Il n'était pas très optimiste, cependant. La voix du gamin était rauque, il éternuait à intermittence ou reniflait de façon répugnante et ses yeux étaient rouges. La fatigue était un facteur aggravant.

« Te souviens-tu de l'objet de ton cauchemar ? » s'enquit-il sèchement.

S'attaquer au cœur du problème était probablement la meilleure solution, à défaut d'idéale. Il n'avait aucune intention de cajoler le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, mais il n'avait, non plus, pas pour projet d'être tiré de son lit tous les quarts d'heures.

Être avalé par les couvertures n'était, soudain, plus la préoccupation du Survivant. Severus eut la distincte impression que si cela avait pu lui épargner cette question, il n'aurait pas hésité à se dissimuler dessous. Belle mentalité pour un Gryffondor.

Mais en tant que tout nouveau Poufsouffle, il aurait lui-même été hypocrite de commenter les valeurs que chacun devait à sa Maison.

« Cédric. » finit par avouer le garçon. « Pettigrow, aussi. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, l'invitant d'un geste à développer.

Harry soupira. Pas tant d'irritation que de frustration, il le comprit bien. Ce fut l'unique raison pour laquelle il ne le sermonna pas.

« Peter... Peter s'est coupé en Potions, aujourd'hui. » expliqua le Survivant. « Ce jour là, dans le cimetière... Il s'est tranché la main. »

Oui... Severus avait eu tout le loisir d'admirer ce qui l'avait remplacée. De la très belle magie. Noire, sans aucun doute... Mais c'était souvent avec la magie noire qu'on accomplissait de grandes choses, n'en déplaise à tous ceux qui n'avaient aucune ouverture d'esprit.

« Et Cédric... » continua Harry. « Il a tué Cédric. »

Le gamin se tourna sur le côté et ramena ses jambes vers son torse, manifestant inconsciemment une vulnérabilité qui inquiéta le Professeur. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir un Élu avec ce genre de faiblesse. C'était dangereux. Maudit soit Dumbledore pour ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt.

« Avant. » précisa le garçon, dans un murmure. « Il l'a tué avant. »

Severus observa d'un mauvais œil la culpabilité envahir le visage du gamin.

« Pour quelle raison? » interrogea-t-il, d'un ton détaché.

Vu l'éclat colérique qui flasha un instant dans les yeux du Survivant, il était probablement trop froid. Il n'envisageait pas de modifier son comportement pour plaire à un élève, fut-il le favori de Dumbledore ou relativement supportable, une fois éloigné de la cour que formaient ses amis.

« Voldemort le lui a ordonné. » lâcha finalement Harry, décidant visiblement qu'être apathique était préférable à être énervé. Regrettable, il savait beaucoup mieux le contrôler lorsqu'il était furieux.

« Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas empêché Pettigrow de suivre l'ordre du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ? » gronda-t-il, appuyant sur l'appellation plus que nécessaire.

Les noms avaient des pouvoirs. Plus vite cet idiot se le rentrerait dans le crâne et mieux cela serait. Il se moquait de ce que Dumbledore avait à dire sur le sujet. Si le Directeur avait passé plus de temps à étudier les arts noirs qu'à les dénigrer, il comprendrait peut-être mieux les dangers auxquels il s'exposait en persistant à utiliser le nom d'un mage redouté.

La question en elle-même était rhétorique. Il se doutait bien qu'un enfant de quatorze ans n'aurait eu aucune chance de sauver Diggory. En réalité, la situation aurait dû être inversée. Cela aurait dû être au Poufsouffle de prendre soin du Gryffondor, il était plus âgé et plus expérimenté.

L'incident du portoloin aurait pu se terminer de façon encore plus tragique. Il aurait pu y avoir deux cadavres au lieu d'un.

« Trop lent. » déclara pourtant Harry.

Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il y réfléchissait, mais cette affirmation était tellement... _énigmatique_ que Severus resta muet. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le garçon aurait une réponse. Il n'était pas responsable, il aurait cru qu'une part de lui en était consciente.

« Trop lent ? » répéta-t-il, perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si Cédric a atterri dans le cimetière. » lâcha Harry. « C'est vrai que j'aurais pu ne pas lui proposer de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est pas ma faute. »

« C'est la première fois que vous faites preuve de bon sens. » railla-t-il, par réflexe.

Le gamin ne lui prêta aucune attention.

« On ne savait pas où on était. » raconta le garçon. « On a vu quelqu'un arriver. Et puis ma cicatrice... C'était comme si elle avait été en feu. Je suis tombé, je crois. Ça faisait tellement mal... »

Les mots sortaient vite à présent.

« Voldemort a dit à Pettigrow de tuer Cédric et... je suis resté là où j'étais. » avoua-t-il faiblement. « J'avais le temps... J'étais à côté... J'aurais dû... »

« Qu'aurais-tu dû faire ? » pressa Severus, sans comprendre. Qu'aurait-il _pu_ faire ?

« J'étais à côté, j'avais le temps. » répéta Harry. « J'aurais pu... J'aurais pu me mettre devant lui. Le protéger. »

Tant d'idiotie le laissèrent pantois.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. » continua le Survivant, la voix pleine de remords. « J'ai été trop lent. Trop lâche. »

Le gamin finit par se taire.

« N'as-tu pas dit que la douleur était insupportable ? » répliqua Severus, par besoin de lui faire admettre que c'était absurde. « Comment aurais-tu pu réagir de façon cohérente ? »

Une chance que sa cicatrice l'ait aveuglé, une chance... Il n'avait aucun doute que le Gryffondor se serait sacrifié pour un adversaire qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça.

« J'avais mal quand je me suis battu avec Voldemort. » souffla Harry. « Je l'ai fait quand même. J'aurais pu... »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. » coupa-t-il, avec fermeté. « Diggory était condamné à la seconde où il a attrapé le portoloin. Tu aurais dû l'être aussi. La seule chose que tu aurais pu faire, Harry, c'est mourir là-bas avec lui. »

Les yeux verts se plantèrent dans les siens, le suppliant de comprendre.

« J'aurais dû. » murmura-t-il. « C'est ce qu'il dit tout le temps. »

Tout le temps ? Avait-il des hallucinations ? Était-il plus endommagé qu'il ne l'avait pensé ?

« Cédric Diggory est mort. » asséna-t-il brutalement.

Harry ne cilla pas.

« Pour vous, peut-être. » rétorqua le gamin. « Moi, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans le voir. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais l'adolescent – impoli – lui vola la parole.

« Je ne veux plus parler de lui. » avertit le Survivant, comme s'il avait eu un choix dans le sujet de la conversation. Non... Comme s'il y avait eu une bonne raison au fait qu'ils soient en train de discuter à cette heure là.

« Parviendras-tu à te rendormir ? Puis-je retourner me coucher ? » demanda-t-il, dans un soupir las.

Le garçon hocha la tête, mais n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il ne l'était pas davantage. La nuit allait être longue.

« Quand je me battais avec Vol... Vous-savez-qui... » reprit Harry, comme Severus ne faisait aucun geste pour bouger. Il ne se corrigea que sous le regard noir du Professeur. « Nos baguettes sont jumelles, il y a eu quelque chose... _Priori_... »

«_ Incantatum_. » termina-t-il, prenant garde à ce que son expression reste neutre.

Des baguettes jumelles ? Associé au lien tissé par la cicatrice ? Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans compter que la cicatrice n'expliquait pas tout. La théorie de Dumbledore était que l'Impardonnable avait rebondi sur le sacrifice de Lily...

« Oui. » confirma le gamin. « Les victimes de Voldemort, elles sont... Elles sont sorties de la baguette. »

Severus eut l'impression qu'un poing de glace s'était refermé sur ses entrailles.

« Lily... »

Le prénom lui échappa.

« Ma mère et mon père... » rectifia le garçon, comme si les faits et gestes de James Potter avaient pu l'intéresser. « Mon père, il n'avait pas l'air... Il était... » Harry déglutit péniblement, essayant visiblement de maîtriser ses émotions. « Sirius est resté avec moi après. »

Quelle abnégation de la part de Black... Demeurer au chevet de son filleul alors qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort... Peut-être devrait-on lui décerner une médaille ?

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ? »

Il manqua sincèrement ne pas entendre la question. Elle avait été posée du bout des lèvres, de façon à peine audible.

« Ils ne te connaissent pas. » répondit Severus, sans savoir d'où cela venait. Sans réfléchir, il repoussa à nouveau les mèches qui tombaient dans les yeux du gamin.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et retira vivement sa main. Il devenait urgent de présenter Potter à un coiffeur ou, tout du moins, à des ciseaux. Sa coupe était d'un négligé... C'était agaçant. Son geste n'était nullement affectueux, il détestait simplement ne pas pouvoir parler aux gens en face.

Il n'était pas affectueux.

Et il n'avait aucune affection pour le garçon.

De façon regrettable, Harry ne sembla pas comprendre que son action avait été liée à une urgence capillaire.

Le côté positif du malentendu était que, s'il lisait correctement les émotions qui se battaient dans le regard du Survivant, il avait désormais sa dévotion totale. Dumbledore n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

« Mais Sirius... _Mon_ Sirius... Je sais qu'il est souvent déçu que je ne sois pas comme James. » contra Harry.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un James Potter est amplement suffisant. » grinça-t-il. « Tu lui ressembles bien assez comme ça. »

« Mais je ne veux pas lui ressembler ! » protesta Harry, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. « Il passe sa vie à se pavaner et à se moquer des autres ! Je ne fais pas ça ! »

Énerver le garçon était contre-productif. Ça ne l'aiderait pas à se rendormir.

« Même Malfoy ne fait pas la moitié des trucs qu'ils font. » continua le Survivant, sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir. « C'est sûr, il insulte Hermione, on réplique, il nous insulte tous... On se dispute un peu... Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Même l'année dernière avec les badges et tout... Ce n'était pas _réellement_ humiliant. Les Maraudeurs... »

« Les Maraudeurs n'ont aucun sens du bien et du mal. » l'interrompit Severus. « Black et Potter sont jeunes, riches, séduisants et ont eu une éducation déplorable. Ils ont le monde à leurs pieds et ne voient pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas l'écraser si cela leur chante. Lupin et Pettigrow sont amis avec eux uniquement parce que dans le cas contraire, ils seraient la cible de leurs plaisanteries. »

Harry étudia ses paroles quelques secondes.

« C'est trop... _Serpentard._ » jugea le gamin. « Un Gryffondor ne réfléchirait pas comme ça. Ils sont vraiment amis. Remus, en tout cas. Le rat peut crever. »

« Langage. » gronda-t-il.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Le rat peut se faire éviscérer et pourrir dans un fossé. »

Severus tint sa langue. Il n'y avait rien à reprocher au langage, même si l'image était un peu trop explicite à son goût.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, leur comportement, bien que déplorable, n'est pas surprenant. » reprit-t-il. « Comme la grande majorité des Sang-Purs, ils n'ont aucune notion de limites. Ils n'ont jamais connu de problèmes d'argent, leur nom seul suffit à leur ouvrir toutes les portes... »

« Malfoy non plus. » objecta Harry. « Il se comporte comme si le monde était à lui et pourtant, il n'a jamais poussé personne dans un lac. »

Probablement parce que personne n'avait jamais été assez bête pour lui tourner le dos près du lac, mais ce n'était pas un détail qu'il allait partager avec le gamin.

« Les Malfoy ont une fierté qu'aucun Potter n'aura jamais. » commenta-t-il. « Les Black aussi, mais j'ai souvent pensé que le cabot était un bâtard... »

« Est-ce que vous faites de l'humour ? » demanda le Survivant, amusé.

« Je n'ai pas d'humour. » répondit Severus, avant de redevenir plus sérieux. « N'essaye pas de te rapprocher d'eux, Harry. Tu as choisi ton camp. Ils ne te le pardonneront pas. »

Merlin seul savait pourquoi le garçon avait choisi le clan de Severus Snape à celui des Maraudeurs.

« Ils ont pardonné à Lily. » remarqua le gamin.

Lily avait trahi.

A peine l'avait-il pensé qu'il s'en sentit coupable.

« Lily est une Gryffondor. » déclara-t-il. « Tu n'as plus cette immunité là. »

« Parce qu'un chapeau stupide veut à tout prix m'envoyer à Serpentard depuis que j'ai onze ans. » grommela Harry.

Severus leva les sourcils, mais il n'était pas tellement surpris. S'il avait atterri à Serpentard à quinze ans, il devait déjà y avoir des traces à onze. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fini chez les serpents. Harry Potter était le Gryffondor par excellence.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas la question.

« Cessez de vous préoccuper de la bonne opinion de votre père. Les gens comme nous n'ont besoin de personne, le plus vite vous l'accepterez, le mieux ce sera. » conseilla-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea comme s'il était fou, or il lui semblait que ce n'était pas sa santé mentale qui était soumise à caution ici mais la sienne.

Cela dit, c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il avait placé le gamin dans la même catégorie que lui...

« C'est des conneries. » commenta simplement le garçon. « J'ai besoin de Ron et d'Hermione et vous avez besoin de Lily. »

« Lily est à part. » répliqua-t-il.

« Pas plus que Ron ou Hermione. » riposta Harry. « Et c'est vous qui insistiez pour dire qu'il me fallait un adulte, il n'y a pas une semaine. Un adulte est une personne, que je sache. Donc vous voyez, tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un. »

Il avait bien trop heureux de l'avoir mouché.

« L'adulte en question aimerait beaucoup dormir. » lâcha-t-il, légèrement vexé qu'un _Gryffondor_ ait utilisé ses propres mots contre lui. Rien à faire, il ne penserait jamais à lui comme à un serpent.

Toute gaîté disparut du visage du gamin.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester avec moi. » marmonna Harry. « Je n'ai plus quatre ans. »

Il était certain que personne n'était jamais resté auprès de lui après un cauchemar, même à quatre ans, mais il n'en fit pas mention. Suffisamment de sujets douloureux avaient été évoqués pour la nuit.

« Tu fais bien de dissiper ce doute. » se moqua-t-il, en se levant.

Le garçon n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Ou prêt à se rendormir.

Severus soupira et agita sa baguette.

«_ Latundo_. »

Une minuscule boule de lumière vint flotter à côté du visage du Survivant. Elle passa lentement du bleu au vert, puis au mauve. Les couleurs étaient douces.

« Regarde-la. » ordonna-t-il. « Ça devrait t'aider à te détendre. _Nox._ »

La lampe s'éteignit et des ombres colorées se mirent à danser sur le mur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se servir de ce sort là, il était en général réservé aux enfants en bas âge ou aux patients trop agités de Sainte Mangouste. Flitwick trouvait ça amusant et s'en servait généralement dans la salle des professeurs, principalement quand Minerva et lui se lançaient dans un conflit armé sur les élèves de leur Maison respective. Severus avait toujours trouvé ça agaçant. Le Professeur de Sortilèges finissait invariablement par faire voler une de ces boules entre eux dans l'espoir de mettre fin à la dispute.

« Professeur ? »

Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

« Mis à part te chanter une berceuse, je ne peux faire grand chose de plus. » déclara sérieusement Severus. « Et je ne chante _pas._ »

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Merci. » hésita le garçon.

Il le gratifia d'un hochement de tête, puis quitta finalement la pièce. Un _tempus_ lui apprit qu'il ne lui restait que deux heures avant de devoir se lever, il décida de se coucher quand même. Autant profiter du sommeil tant qu'il le pouvait, il pressentait que les jours qui suivraient seraient loin d'être calmes.

Qui plus est, il devenait urgent de faire comprendre aux Maraudeurs que son « fils » était hors-limite...


	24. Digging Two Graves

__Coucou!

Impossible de publier hier, le site ne fonctionnait pas :(

Weeeell, Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>When you begin a journey of revenge, start by digging two graves: one for your enemy, and one for yourself."<em>

Jodi Picoult – 19 minutes

_Lorsque tu te lances sur le chemin de la vengeance, commence par creuser deux tombes: une pour ton ennemi, et une pour toi-même. _

Jodi Picoult – 19 minutes

_**Chapitre 24 : Digging Two Graves**_

Severus bondit de son lit avec un juron, en constatant qu'il avait désamorcé le sortilège censé le réveiller puis s'était rendormi. En conséquence, il était en retard. Extrêmement en retard. Le petit déjeuner était sur le point de se terminer et les cours débuteraient dans moins d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Râlant et pestant, il jeta sort sur sort, reconnaissant que la magie facilite ce qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait été réellement problématique. L'ingratitude de Potter était ahurissante. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à lui tenir la main pendant qu'il gémissait de terreur, la moindre des choses qu'il aurait pu faire en retour aurait été de le réveiller avant de descendre petit-déjeuner.

Il réussit l'exploit de se préparer en précisément dix minutes. Il aurait le temps d'atteindre la salle de classe et d'installer les fées sanguines qu'il avait prévu de montrer à ses deuxième année.

Il passa devant la chambre du garçon au pas de charge, atteignit le portrait qui fermait ses appartements, puis s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la pièce et dévisagea calmement le gamin enfoui sous le nid de couvertures.

« Il serait mieux pour toi que tu sois capable de te laver et de t'habiller en moins de dix minutes. » lâcha-t-il simplement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le fixa d'un air soulagé.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien, Professeur. » marmonna-t-il, en claquant des dents.

Severus ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'être surpris.

Il n'approcha même pas pour vérifier la véracité de ses propos. Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea droit vers la cheminée et la poudre de cheminette posée sur le manteau. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retirer le pare-feu qu'il avait placé de façon à boucher l'entrée.

Toutes les cheminées étaient reliées au réseau interne de Poudlard, il n'avait jamais trouvé comment déconnecter la sienne. Il était même impossible d'en protéger l'usage par un mot de passe ou un simple sortilège, les Professeurs devaient être joignables en permanence et il devait être possible de se déplacer rapidement dans le château, telle était la règle. L'astuce du pare-feu lui était venu quelques années auparavant. Cela n'empêchait pas les gens de s'en servir, mais ça faisait assez de bruit pour l'avertir. Qui plus est, être expulsé d'une cheminée et trébucher sur un pare-feu n'avait rien d'agréable, ce qui décourageait la récidive.

« Infirmerie, Poudlard. » ordonna-t-il, en passant la tête dans les flammes.

Son entretien avec Poppy fut bref et elle ne tarda pas à traverser. Il la guida jusqu'au garçon et la laissa agiter sa baguette et lâcher autant de « tss, tss, tss » qui lui semblait nécessaire, tout en ignorant résolument les coups d'œil suppliants du Survivant. Ne l'avait-il pas prévenu qu'il serait malade ?

Il quitta la pièce, le temps de contacter Albus par cheminette et de le prier de demander à Minerva de surveiller ses deuxième année quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, l'infirmière rangeait déjà sa baguette.

« Ce n'est qu'un coup de froid. » conclut-elle, finalement, en tendant une potion au garçon. « Ce qui n'est pas surprenant, si l'on considère votre tour de force d'hier. »

L'adolescent grimaça comme il se devait sous le regard réprobateur de la sorcière.

« Les potions ne tarderont pas à faire effet, et il sera tout à fait remis dans quelques heures. » expliqua-t-elle à Severus. « Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse aller en cours aujourd'hui. »

« Je suppose que vous souhaitez l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? » demanda-t-il, simplement.

Harry, qui avait refermé les paupières et semblait sur le point de se rendormir, ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Non ! » protesta-t-il, une lueur paniquée dans le regard. « S'il vous plaît, je peux rester ici. Je ferai ce que vous direz. _S'il vous plaît_. »

Surpris par l'émotion subite dans la voix du garçon, les deux adultes eurent un mouvement de recul.

« Pas l'infirmerie. » plaida encore le Survivant, en les dévisageant tour à tour avec désespoir.

Était-ce la fièvre qui parlait pour lui ? Il n'avait jamais paru aussi alarmé à l'idée de pénétrer dans le domaine de la Médicomage auparavant... Merlin savait qu'il l'avait assez fréquentée, ces dernières années.

Pomfresh semblait perdue et, peut-être, légèrement vexée. Elle fixa Severus, aussi indécise que perplexe.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour exiger une explication que le gamin lui jetait un coup d'œil triomphant.

« S'il te plaît, _papa._ » supplia-t-il.

Immédiatement, l'expression de l'infirmière se fit plus douce. Elle était clairement attendrie.

Severus jugea que les trémolos dans sa voix étaient de trop.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, Saevus. » lui assura Poppy, comme s'il avait manifesté un quelconque signe d'inquiétude. « Il peut rester là. Revenez juste jeter un coup d'œil toutes les heures et assurez-vous qu'il reprenne une dose de potion vers midi. »

Il voulut objecter, protester qu'il avait déjà perdu la nuit à le consoler mais l'infirmière s'était déjà détournée de lui et grondait sérieusement le garçon.

« J'exige que vous m'envoyez un Patronus si vous vous sentez trop mal, Mr Prince. »

Tandis qu'Harry hochait la tête, tout en se nichant un peu plus dans ses couvertures, Severus ravala un soupir exaspéré.

Elle ne savait même pas si le gamin pouvait produire un Patronus, encore moins un Patronus corporel.

« Madame. » intervint-il fermement, décidé à expédier le Survivant à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne cède totalement à ses caprices. « Je pense qu'il serait préférable... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » coupa gentiment Poppy. « En réalité, j'ai déjà plusieurs petits Poufsouffles à l'infirmerie, cela m'arrange. »

« Mais... » insista-t-il, uniquement pour se voir une nouvelle fois interrompu par sa main levée.

« Vous êtes un bon père, Saevus. Vous vous en sortirez très bien tout seul. » déclara-t-elle. « Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je trouverai la sortie toute seule. »

Et elle l'abandonna à l'enfant malade.

Sans même se retourner.

Sans même réaliser qu'il était muet de stupéfaction devant l'accusation qu'elle avait osé proférer.

Agacé, il se tourna vers le gamin qui rendait sa vie impossible. De façon plus accrue ces dernières heures, d'ailleurs.

« Était-ce réellement nécessaire ? » demanda-t-il, contrarié.

Il n'avait rien contre le fait que le Survivant se découvre un côté Serpentard et l'exploite. Il était même pour, si cela pouvait leur éviter des drames dans le genre de sa première et deuxième année. Mais retourner la manipulation contre _lui_ ? Inconcevable.

« Je n'aime pas l'infirmerie. » répondit simplement Harry, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Étant donné la détermination dont vous faites preuve pour y retourner à la moindre opportunité, j'ai du mal à le croire. » remarqua sèchement Severus.

Le regard du gamin était vitreux, hanté à la fois par la fièvre et par autre chose. La même terreur qu'il avait aperçue la nuit dernière.

« S'il vous plaît... » souffla le Survivant, la voix brisée.

Il ne perçut aucune comédie, cette fois. Le garçon était sincère.

Le Professeur se renfrogna.

« Inutile de vous dissoudre en jérémiades. » bougonna-t-il. « Pomfresh est déjà partie, et je suis trop en retard pour perdre davantage de temps avec vous. »

Un coup de baguette fit apparaître un verre, un second sortilège le remplit d'eau, d'un troisième il appela une fiole de potion de sommeil-sans-rêves. Il compta les gouttes avec prudence, sachant que le filtre contre la fièvre ne se marierait pas forcément très bien avec celui-là. Il n'eut pas les mêmes réticences que la veille. Potter devait se reposer pour récupérer, et il ne pourrait pas le faire s'il était assailli de cauchemars.

Il tendit le verre au Survivant qui s'en empara d'une main tremblante. Le garçon l'avala d'un trait, sans seulement hésiter ou s'enquérir de ce qu'il avait mélangé à l'eau. Severus ne sut pas s'il devait s'émerveiller de la confiance totale que l'adolescent semblait lui vouer, ou bien s'inquiéter de son manque de méfiance.

Immédiatement, les paupières du gamin s'alourdirent et il lâcha un profond soupir. Calculant qu'il devrait dormir au moins jusqu'à son prochain intercours, Severus battit en retraite vers le couloir.

« Professeur ? » appela Harry, d'une voix endormie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna, exaspéré. L'ordre de cesser de lutter contre la potion mourut sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux verts le fixaient. La même étincelle affectueuse qui dansait si souvent dans ceux de Lily y brillait.

« Elle a raison. » offrit le garçon, dans un bâillement.

« Qui donc ? » interrogea-t-il, sans comprendre.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Harry dormait à poings fermés.

Severus secoua la tête et quitta finalement ses quartiers, pestant contre les adolescents et leur stupidité. A peine eut-il passé le seuil du portrait qu'il dut à nouveau prier pour de la patience.

« Miss Evans. Mr Snape. » lâcha-t-il, sans parvenir à éprouver la moindre surprise. « Il me semble que la sonnerie a retenti, il y a plus de quinze minutes. »

Les deux cinquième année se remirent hâtivement debout et affrontèrent son air sévère sans le moindre tressaillement de terreur. Soit il perdait la main, soit son prétendu fils nuisait énormément à sa réputation.

« On attendait Harry, Monsieur. » expliqua Lily.

Son double garda le silence mais affronta son regard avec défiance. Que pensait cet idiot ? Qu'il avait découpé le Survivant en morceaux ?

Tristement, il réalisa qu'à quinze ans, il se serait plutôt soupçonné d'avoir battu le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un amas de chair sanguinolente à peine capable d'implorer sa pitié. C'était ce qu'aurait fait Tobias s'il avait fait la moitié de ce qu'Harry avait accompli la veille. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait été responsable de rien.

« Harry est souffrant. » répondit-il, un peu froidement.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à Lily, il se sentit sur la défensive.

L'accusation se fit plus prononcée dans le regard du jeune Snape. Avec surprise, le Professeur réalisa qu'il occludait. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Il n'avait appris l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie qu'en sixième année...

« Peut-on le voir, _Monsieur_ ? » cracha son double, avec un tel irrespect que Severus le fusilla des yeux.

Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Il n'avait jamais ouvertement défié quelqu'un qui avait un pouvoir sur lui. Il s'était toujours tenu loin des enseignants et s'était fait un devoir de rester en bons termes avec les Sang-Purs dès que Malfoy l'avait introduit dans leur petit cercle... Rapidement, il s'était affranchi de toute entrave, était devenu une des personnes qui détenaient le pouvoir. C'était pour cette raison, entre autres, qu'il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Idiot comme seul un enfant de seize ans peut l'être, il n'avait compris que trop tard qu'il offrait au mage noir le bâton pour le battre.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Il n'aurait _jamais_ défié un Professeur. Il n'aurait _jamais_ défié un adulte. Pour personne. Pas même pour Lily.

Il y avait d'autres façons d'obtenir ce que l'on voulait que le conflit.

« Il dort. » refusa-t-il tranquillement, la conscience claire.

La main de Lily glissa naturellement dans celle de son meilleur ami, comme toujours quand elle le sentait agité.

Severus eut du mal à détacher les yeux de leurs mains jointes.

C'était douloureux. Un rappel trop amer de ce qu'il avait perdu.

« Je vous suggère d'aller en classe. » ordonna-t-il.

Lily lui sourit et ramassa son sac, sans doute soulagée de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Son double, lui, continua de le fixer avec animosité.

« J'aimerai être certain qu'Harry va bien, Professeur. » insista le Serpentard.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je suis capable de prendre soin de mon fils, Mr Snape. » cingla-t-il. « Je n'apprécie pas vos insinuations. »

« Je n'insinuais rien, Monsieur. » déclara rapidement son double, sur un ton d'excuse.

La marche arrière avait été trop rapide pour que Severus ne se méfie pas. Et, inévitablement, il comprit le plan du cinquième année, une seconde plus tard.

La tentative de Legilimancie était pitoyable. Bien évidemment, elle était aussi performante qu'un Legilimens de niveau moyen mais l'homme était habitué à Dumbledore et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une confiance excessive en ses capacités était un de ses plus gros défauts. Son double apprit la leçon à la manière forte, quand ses boucliers le balayèrent violemment et exercèrent une telle pression sur son esprit que le Serpentard lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

Severus lui rendit sa liberté, non sans un regard noir.

« N'attaquez jamais à moins d'être certain d'avoir la suprématie sur votre adversaire. » conseilla-t-il, franchement.

Son double grimaça mais détourna la tête avec humiliation. Deux tâches rouges coloraient ses joues pales.

« Sev ? » s'enquit Lily, avec perplexité.

Avant que le Professeur ait pu exiger une nouvelle fois qu'ils se rendent en cours, le cinquième année le dévisageait à nouveau.

« Harry est mon ami. » siffla le Serpentard, menaçant.

Merlin, on aurait presque dit un Gryffondor...

« Et il est mon fils. » mentit-il. « Ce qui rend cette discussion _futile. _»

Son double parut hésiter, déchiré entre sa méfiance naturelle pour tout ce qui ressemblait à une figure d'autorité et la sincérité que le Mangemort n'avait pas manqué de donner à son ton.

Il blâmait totalement Harry pour le spectacle auquel venait de s'adonner ce Severus Snape là. Seul un Potter pouvait faire tourner un Snape en bourrique de la sorte.

« En classe. » aboya-t-il, finalement à cours de patience. « _Maintenant._ »

Lily dut sentir le danger parce qu'elle tira sur le bras de son ami et le força à la suivre, non sans poser tout un tas de questions que son double esquiva habilement.

Le temps que Severus arrive à sa salle de classe, Minerva semblait plus que contrariée d'avoir dû sacrifier sa seule heure de libre de la journée à baby-sitter des deuxième année qu'elle reverrait plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il avait à peine commencé à expliquer les dangers que représentaient les fées sanguines lorsque la sonnerie résonna.

Extrêmement agacé, il profita des cinq minutes d'intercours pour retourner vérifier que l'état du Survivant n'avait pas empiré. Le garçon était toujours endormi et il parvint à arriver à son cours suivant avec seulement quelques secondes de retard. Essoufflé, très certainement, mais il jeta un regard noir au seul élève qui se risqua à en faire la remarque.

Les deux heures passées à tenter d'expliquer, à des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles de quatrième année, comment former un bouclier adéquat filèrent rapidement. Principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de tentatives de meurtre entre les membres des deux Maisons.

Quand il retourna à ses quartiers, à l'heure du déjeuner, Potter était en train d'émerger d'un sommeil lourd. Il le força à avaler le bouillon préparé par les elfes de maison, soulagé de constater que la fièvre était presque totalement tombée. Une fois certain que le gamin avait avalé le reste des potions laissées par Pomfresh et lui avoir ordonné de dormir un peu plus, il retourna à sa salle de classe.

Un cours de première année plus tard, il retrouva le gamin assis, en train de lire, en bien meilleure forme que précédemment.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il retourna à la classe de Défense, deux personnes l'attendaient devant la porte. Étant donné qu'il avait quelques minutes de retard, il ne perdit pas de temps à ôter vingt points à Gryffondors. Si les deux idiots avaient voulu lui parler, ils auraient dû le faire à _l'intérieur_ de la salle.

« Je... Hum... J'aurais voulu m'excuser pour hier, Professeur. » lâcha James Potter.

A côté de lui, Pettigrow se trémoussa nerveusement.

Severus les observa avec mépris, luttant pour maîtriser l'élan de haine pure qui lui brûlait le ventre. Là, devant lui, se tenaient deux des personnes responsables de la mort de Lily. L'une par sa traîtrise, l'autre parce qu'elle avait échoué à la protéger.

« Vous auriez pu le tuer. » siffla-t-il. « Que m'importent vos excuses ? »

Potter ouvrit la bouche mais sembla y réfléchir à deux fois et haussa finalement les épaules, avant de pénétrer dans la salle de classe, son rat sur les talons. Comme s'il valait cent fois mieux que son opinion. Comme si la vie d'Harry n'avait pas la moindre importance.

« Rangez vos affaires. » aboya-t-il, en entrant finalement lui aussi. « Formez un cercle. »

Les tables et les chaises s'envolèrent sans même qu'il agite sa baguette, tant sa colère était importante. Cela donna lieu à un chaos momentané.

« _Silence._ » ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix vibrait de fureur et plus d'un regard inquiet se posa sur lui. Le bruit, en revanche, s'éteignit immédiatement.

Les élèves se mirent docilement en cercle, habitués désormais à ces petits duels qu'il imposait régulièrement à toutes ses classes.

Cependant, il ne s'était encore jamais placé à l'intérieur du rond et cela déclencha plus d'un murmure.

« Aujourd'hui... » déclara-t-il, de son ton le plus dangereux. « Nous allons voir pourquoi contrarier un sorcier, plus puissant _et_ expérimenté que vous, est une mauvaise idée. »

Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il attendait ce moment depuis des années.

« Potter. Black. Pettigrow. Lupin. Au centre. » cracha-t-il.

Il y eut un moment d'incertitude. Les élèves se consultèrent du regard et échangèrent quelques chuchotements.

« Ensemble ? » hésita Lupin, visiblement peu rassuré.

Severus émit un bruit moqueur.

« Je pensais que vous seriez heureux de pouvoir vous cacher derrière vos amis, Lupin. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Je ne me cache pas ! » protesta le loup-garou, piqué au vif.

« Non ? » demanda-t-il, avec un étonnement feint. « Comment appelez-vous, dans ce cas, votre tendance à attaquer à quatre contre un ? De la lâcheté, peut-être ? »

Son double semblait partagé entre l'amusement et la prudence. Les Maraudeurs, eux, étaient clairement insultés.

« Professeur. » intervint faiblement Lily, mais il leva la main pour l'interrompre, trop concentré sur les quatre adolescents qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer. « Alors, messieurs ? Vous êtes quatre, je suis seul. L'avantage n'est-il pas suffisant ? »

Avec amusement, il rangea sa baguette à l'intérieur de ses robes. C'était pour le mieux, songea-t-il sérieusement. Il n'était pas si habile que cela sans baguette, même s'il l'était assez pour savoir s'en passer en cas d'urgence. Cela lui demanderait plus d'énergie et il le regretterait sans doute, mais avec sa baguette, il aurait _réellement_ pu les tuer. Il ne se faisait pas confiance.

« Voilà qui devrait moins vous déstabiliser. Cela ressemble plus à vos '_jeux_' habituels. Je suis seul et sans baguette, que vous faut-il d'autre ? » se moqua-t-il, avec mépris. « Que je prenne l'apparence d'un première année ? »

Potter fut le premier à avancer, les traits déformés par la colère. Black suivit, le regard débordant d'une haine que Severus se fit un plaisir de lui rendre par un nouveau rictus. Pettigrow et Lupin les imitèrent à pas plus mesurés, sentant clairement l'entourloupe.

Ni Black, ni Potter n'attendirent son signal avant de commencer. Ils attaquèrent simultanément. Un _stupefix_ et un maléfice d'entrave. Il n'eut qu'à lever la main, paume en avant et doigts écartés, pour qu'un mur argenté s'érige entre lui et les sorts.

Le bouclier n'avait rien de complexe, ce n'était qu'un simple _protego_, mais il jouait sur la théâtralité. Après tout, il avait appris auprès des deux meilleurs que les apparences étaient parfois plus importantes que la puissance...

Avant que les Gryffondors aient pu se remettre de la surprise, il s'occupa des deux inutiles. Pettigrow se lança dans une gigue endiablée sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, tandis que Lupin tombait à quatre pattes et hurlait à la lune. Lorsqu'il se mit à se gratter derrière l'oreille comme s'il avait des puces, Severus ne put contenir son expression satisfaite plus longtemps.

« Salaud. » lâcha Black.

Potter, bien qu'il partageât sans conteste les sentiments de son meilleur ami, garda le silence, trop occupé à l'étudier. Prêt à parer la moindre de ses attaques.

Il se désintéressa de James Potter.

« Pourriez-vous répéter, Black ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Décidément, Sirius Black avait toujours eu le courage mal placé.

« Salaud. » cracha le cinquième année, plus fort, en détachant chaque syllabe.

Severus claqua la langue avec désapprobation.

« Deux semaines de retenues pour avoir insulté un Professeur, Mr Black. » lâcha-t-il. « Et pour votre langage vulgaire... »

Il agita la main.

Aussitôt, Black se mit à cracher sans pourtant pouvoir faire disparaître le savon qui moussait dans sa bouche.

Un autre geste de la main, et il s'effondrait au sol, les jambes liées par le sortilège du saucisson. Il ordonna à MacNair de le tourner sur le côté, afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas, feignant de ne pas voir le léger coup de pied que le Serpentard lui asséna.

Puis il fit finalement face à James Potter.

« Êtes-vous prêt à abandonner, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il, tout en espérant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il attendait depuis trop longtemps de rabattre le caquet de James Potter.

Sachant que jeter l'éponge revenait à admettre sa lâcheté, le Gryffondor releva le menton. D'un coup de tête, il rejeta les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, et empoigna sa baguette avec assurance. Tant d'arrogance... Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir l'emporter contre lui ?

Une vague de flammes jaillit de la baguette de l'adolescent... et se transforma en fumée. Amusé, Severus fit disparaître tous les sortilèges qui volèrent vers lui. Il aurait pu continuer un moment si Potter n'avait pas eu le mot de trop.

« Levicor... »

Le Professeur pâlit d'un seul coup. James Potter devant lui, cette formule aux lèvres... _Sa_ formule aux lèvres, voleur en plus du reste... Les rires qui résonnaient autour d'eux et Lily qui observait la scène avec inquiétude...

Il ouvrit brusquement la main, libérant sa magie.

Potter vola à travers la pièce et heurta le mur avec violence. Mais il ne s'effondra pas. Severus referma légèrement le poing, comme s'il avait tenu quelque chose, et James lâcha un gémissement. Lentement, à peine conscient que s'il serrait davantage, le Gryffondor n'y survivrait pas, il marcha jusqu'à son élève.

Potter battait des bras, tentant de faire lâcher prise à la poigne invisible qui emprisonnait sa gorge.

Il prit tout son temps pour se pencher, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du garçon.

« Harry n'est pas un de vos jouets. » murmura-t-il, lentement. Son ton était caressant, presque désintéressé, mais ne cherchait pas à masquer la menace qui y planait. « Approchez-vous de lui une nouvelle fois et vous subirez _réellement_ ma colère. Suis-je clair ? »

Il n'obtint qu'un regard chargé de haine en retour.

« Suis-je clair ? » répéta-t-il, assez fort pour que le reste de la classe entende.

Il resserra légèrement son poing. James grogna mais ne marqua aucun signe d'assentiment.

« Votre arrogance n'a pas de limite. » siffla-t-il, luttant contre l'envie de totalement briser sa nuque. De une, Harry ne le lui aurait sans doute pas pardonné. De deux, le serment inviolable l'en empêchait.

« Professeur. » souffla doucement Lily.

Il détourna les yeux du Gryffondor, surpris de trouver la lionne si près de lui, de sentir sa main tremblante sur son bras.

« S'il vous plaît. » supplia-t-elle, presque craintivement.

Pour la première fois, il aperçut les visages interdits des autres élèves. Serpentards comme Gryffondors semblaient inquiets, terrifiés même pour certains.

Lily avait été la seule assez courageuse pour interrompre ce qui, d'un point de vue extérieur, devait paraître comme extrêmement injuste.

« S'il vous plaît. » réitéra-t-elle, avec hésitation.

Il dégagea son bras d'un geste sec et libéra James Potter et ses comparses des divers enchantements qu'il leur avait jetés. Lupin cessa immédiatement de couiner dans son coin. Black se redressa avec fureur, crachant les restes de savon. Pettigrow s'écroula au sol, en sueur et complètement épuisé. Quant à Potter, il se releva et se campa sur ses jambes tremblantes pour le dévisager avec bravade.

« Quarante points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir été aussi inaptes à vous défendre. Evans. Lestrange. Au centre. » ordonna-t-il, comme si de rien était.

Il recula dans le cercle pour leur laisser de l'espace et observa sans vraiment y penser ses élèves s'exercer aux duels, distribuant ça et là points et remarques cinglantes. Un silence total régnait et plus d'un lui jetait des coups d'œil méfiants.

Ce devrait être suffisant pour que plus personne ne s'en prenne au garçon. Certainement pas les Serpentards, une fois que ceux qui avaient assisté à l'échange auraient rapporté l'histoire aux oreilles de Lucius, et sûrement plus les Maraudeurs s'ils savaient ce qui était bon pour eux.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours, mais personne n'osa bouger tant qu'il n'en donna pas la permission. _Enfin_, songea-t-il, allait-il recevoir le respect qui lui était dû.

Autorisant les cinquième année à vider les lieux, il sortit sa baguette pour remettre les tables et les chaises à leur place. Lily et Alice filèrent sans demander leur reste. Son double l'étudia un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire mais ne tarda pas à emboîter le pas à MacNair et Lestrange qui étaient déjà partis.

Les Maraudeurs, en revanche, avaient quelques difficultés à se traîner hors de la salle. Pettigrow, principalement, semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Potter chargea le sac de son ami sur son épaule et attrapa son bras pour le soutenir. Black, lui, ne cessait de marmonner des propos incompréhensibles à l'intention de Lupin.

Il ne surprit qu'une phrase, lorsque les deux adolescents passèrent à côté de lui, non sans un regard furieux.

« Il est _mort_. » gronda Black. « Tu m'entends, Lunard ? Ça va être un _massacre._ »

Severus leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

Ces idiots croyaient-ils vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre lui ?

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry referma le premier tome de _Garet Flinsh _avec un soupir, seulement à moitié satisfait. Il lui faudrait lire le deuxième volume pour connaître la suite...

Le garçon frotta ses yeux fatigués et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Le dernier cours de Snape-Prince se terminerait dans une petite demi-heure et il se demandait si l'homme le laisserait retourner dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il se sentait bien mieux qu'au réveil, les potions de Pomfresh avaient fait merveille, comme d'habitude.

Il attrapa le verre vide posé sur sa table de chevet et se leva, décidé à se dégourdir un peu les jambes. La matinée était un peu floue mais il était content que Snape-Prince l'ait autorisé à rester ici. Il se souvenait vaguement que Pomfresh avait voulu l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, une perspective qui n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

Traînant les pieds jusqu'à la petite cuisine, il réprima un frisson. Il détestait l'infirmerie. A chaque fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à la troisième tâche et à ce qui en avait découlé... A la longue nuit qu'il avait passée dans l'antre de Pomfresh... Au moment où il s'était réveillé, seul. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu des gens dans la matinée, mais personne n'avait pris la peine de rester à son chevet _toute_ la nuit. Personne n'avait été là pour le rassurer, à ce moment là.

Chassant ses souvenirs désagréables, il remplit son verre de lait et le sirota lentement, en rejoignant le salon.

Il remarqua immédiatement la petite porte, juste à côté de la cheminée. Elle n'avait pas été là l'avant-veille encore. La veille... Il n'aurait pas pu en jurer, il avait été trop épuisé pour prêter attention à autre chose qu'à son assiette.

Sachant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant que Snape-Prince ne rentre, il céda à la curiosité et fit jouer la poignée. La nouvelle pièce était de taille respectable, le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient faits de pierres épaisses, mais ce qui choqua Harry fut la différence de température. Tressaillant légèrement sous le froid polaire, il battit en retraite dans le salon où le feu de cheminée dispensait une chaleur agréable.

L'humidité dans la pièce était comparable à celle qui régnait dans les cachots et Harry ne tarda pas à conclure que le Professeur n'avait sans doute pas pu résister longtemps à l'idée de son propre laboratoire. En attendant, l'endroit était vide. Pas la moindre surface de travail, pas le moindre chaudron.

Un peu déçu, il referma le battant et vadrouilla du côté du secrétaire, tout en buvant distraitement son lait. Une pile de copies appartenant aux septième année côtoyaient ce qui semblait être le brouillon d'une potion. Si on pouvait appeler cela un brouillon. Snape-Prince était un tel maniaque de l'organisation que tout était rassemblé en colonnes, divisé en cases ou bien rangé dans une sous-catégorie... Il tenta de déterminer le sujet sur lequel le Professeur travaillait mais une bonne partie des ingrédients lui était inconnue.

A défaut d'autre chose à faire, il s'intéressa aux copies des septième année, fouillant dans le tas jusqu'à trouver celle de Lucius Malfoy. Il la tira du tas avec un sourire satisfait et s'installa plus confortablement pour la lire. La dissertation était plutôt distrayante. Principalement en raison des commentaires sarcastiques que Snape-Prince avait rajoutés dans la marge. Une de ces remarques, mettant en doute les capacités intellectuelles du Sang-Pur, lui arracha un gloussement.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu lis de tellement amusant ? » grinça Snape-Prince, sur le seuil du salon.

Harry fit un bond sur sa chaise et porta une main à son cœur, certain qu'il ne retrouverait jamais un rythme normal.

« Je vais poser une cloche sur ce portrait. » répliqua-t-il, en reposant la copie sur le tas, comme si de rien était.

Il regarda innocemment le Professeur mais l'homme le fusillait du regard.

« Euh... » hésita Harry. « Chouette le nouveau laboratoire. »

Si possible, l'expression furieuse s'accentua.

A la réflexion, admettre avoir fouillé davantage dans ses affaires n'était probablement pas très sage.

« Tu es entré dans cette pièce. » déduisit Snape-Prince, d'un ton froid.

Le garçon grimaça mais acquiesça.

« Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas assisté à tes cours, aujourd'hui ? » demanda le Maître des Potions.

« J'étais malade. » répondit-il, perplexe. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait attrapé froid... Le Mangemort ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

« Précisément. » commenta le Professeur, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Dans ce cas, pour quelles raisons trouves-tu logique de te promener pieds nus et sans robe de chambre ? Dans une pièce où la température est magiquement maintenue en dessous de dix degrés ? »

Bouche bée, Harry eut à peine le temps d'esquiver lorsqu'un _accio_ colérique propulsa sur lui une paire de chaussettes et une lourde robe de chambre. Étant donné le regard noir de Snape-Prince, il se dépêcha d'enfiler les vêtements.

Décidément, le comportement du Professeur était extrêmement étrange, depuis quelques temps. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas explosé pour l'avoir accidentellement réveillé la veille... Au lieu de tenter de menacer de l'assassiner, comme Oncle Vernon avait promis de le faire une bonne partie de l'été, il était resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme... Personne n'avait encore jamais fait ça pour lui.

Il aurait aimé remercier le Maître des Potions, mais... Comment remerciait-on quelqu'un de ce genre de choses ?

Des coups hésitants frappés à la porte des appartements le tirèrent de sa réflexion perturbante.

Snape-Prince semblait contrarié et chargea vers le portrait, comme si Voldemort en personne attendait derrière. Il en déduisit que c'était probablement Dumbledore dans ce cas.

Harry le suivit, à une distance respectable, et fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir le Directeur mais son camarade de dortoir.

« J'apporte les cours et les devoirs qu'Harry a ratés. » annonça Severus, en affrontant sans trembler le regard froid de Snape-Prince. Au contraire, on aurait presque dit qu'il y avait une admiration hésitante dans les yeux du Serpentard.

Intrigué, Harry allait lui proposer d'entrer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le Professeur s'était emparé des parchemins que Severus agitait et avait claqué la porte, sans un mot de remerciement.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre la façon dont son ami avait été traité, mais il la referma bien vite. Visiblement, l'homme n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Il attrapa donc les papiers que Snape-Prince lui lâcha dans les bras et décida d'obéir sagement à son ordre de se mettre au travail.

La Botanique fut rapidement expédiée, les notes de Métamorphoses recopiées et le simple parchemin, appartenant clairement à Lily, et regroupant quatre phrases sur une énième révolte de gobelins, mis à l'écart. Le temps qu'il se penche plus profondément sur la transmutation d'une branche en un meuble quelconque, Snape-Prince lui signalait l'heure du dîner.

Le repas fut pris en silence, et Harry renonça rapidement à demander s'il pouvait retourner dans les cachots. Snape-Prince semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il avait appris, de la manière forte, qu'il valait mieux ne jamais chercher à l'en tirer. L'homme se plongea dans un épais grimoire dès qu'il eut terminé son assiette et le Survivant choisit d'aller se coucher. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit reposé la moitié de la journée, il était toujours fatigué.

Malheureusement, après une heure passée à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il n'était pas plus près du sommeil que d'ordinaire. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'angoisse familière lui tordait le ventre. Il ne résistait que difficilement à l'envie de jeter un _silencio_ autour de lui, peu désireux de désobéir à Snape-Prince mais peu enclin à le réveiller à nouveau. Qu'il l'ait supporté une fois ne voulait pas dire qu'il apprécierait la récidive...

Si seulement il avait pu se vider l'esprit...

Il se souvint brusquement de la petite boule de lumière que le Mangemort avait fait apparaître la veille... Comme il avait été facile de se concentrer sur la lueur, de se fondre en elle... Quelle formule avait-il utilisée déjà ? _Latis..._ _Latos..._

« _Latundo_ ! » s'exclama-t-il, dans un murmure triomphant.

Une minuscule boule vint flotter devant son visage. Seulement la lumière demeurait blanche... Il passa plusieurs minutes à l'étudier, avant qu'une idée lui vienne soudainement. Il la tapota de sa baguette, lui ordonnant mentalement de virer au bleu.

Puis, dans un sourire, il continua de fixer la douce lueur bleutée, forçant son esprit à s'imaginer entouré d'eau.

Une eau profonde et dangereuse qui garderait ses secrets.


	25. Lion and Tiger

On m'a demandé de détailler les émotions des Maraudeurs dans le dernier chapitre, car ils étaient très orgueilleux durant le cours. Je ne pense pas qu'ils faisaient preuve d'arrogance à cause de l'accident du lac. James s'est excusé et Severus n'a pas voulu l'entendre, après quoi il les a provoqué et les a ouvertement humiliés. Ils ont quinze ans, ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'ils réagissent mal à ça.

Il était vrai que le dernier chapitre était pov Severus et que du coup, on a pas accès aux pensées de James et Sirius. Mais la fic n'est pas anti-Maraudeurs, elle n'exploite juste pas leur pov. Severus les hait, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il réagisse de façon excessive. Evidemment qu'il a eu tort de les attaquer comme il l'a fait. Mais Severus n'a jamais été particulièrement juste en tant que Professeur...

Quant au comportement de Remus, il a été établi par JK à plusieurs reprises que Remus ne s'opposait pas à James et Sirius parce que l'amour et la peur l'aveuglaient. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu d'amis, je pense qu'il est cohérent qu'il ignore leurs mauvaises facettes pour les garder. Fermer les yeux est préférable à la solitude.

Et pour finir sur les Maraudeurs, évidemment qu'ils regrettent ce qui a failli arriver. D'où la tentative de James de s'excuser. Il serait probablement allé voir Harry s'il avait été là. Sirius ne fait de tentative d'excuse parce que je ne vois pas ça dans son personnage. Savoir qu'il a tort, oui. L'avouer ? Je ne sais pas. Il est un peu comme Severus sur ce plan là.

Quand aux polémiques que ce chapitre-ci risque de soulever, je précise une nouvelle fois que les point de vue font d'une histoire ce qu'elle est. Les Maraudeurs ne cherchent pas à blesser ou à torturer physiquement, quand à l'impact psychologique de leurs actions, ils sont trop jeunes pour les comprendre.

J'espère que cela répond à toutes vos questions. ^^

* * *

><p><em>Lion and Tiger will meet in Battle, and Blood will Rule the Forest. <em>

Erin Hunter – A dangerous Path

_Le lion et le tigre se rencontreront sur le champ de bataille, et le sang régnera sur la forêt. _

Erin Hunter – A dangerous Path

_**Chapitre 25 : Lion and Tiger**_

« Bon, tu vas cracher le morceau, oui ? » chuchota Harry, exaspéré.

S'il devait supporter un seul regard en coin de plus...

« Mr Prince ! » couina Flitwick, avec désapprobation. « Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Ce sort est extrêmement compliqué, faites un peu attention. »

Il attendit que le Professeur se soit à nouveau tourné vers le tableau pour infliger un nouveau coup de coude à Severus. Personne n'avait protesté à la perte de points ou ne lui avait jeté de regard irrité... Ce n'était tout simplement pas normal.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté les appartements de Snape-Prince, le matin même, tout le monde agissait avec lui comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie très contagieuse. Soit les autres serpents le traitaient avec une déférence ridicule, soit ils l'évitaient tout simplement. Lucius, par exemple, avait pris soin de rester loin de lui. Bellatrix, en revanche, avait insisté pour s'asseoir à côté de lui pendant le petit-déjeuner et lui réciter, avec les détails, son arbre généalogique.

Il était resté muet tout le long du repas, ne sachant s'il était horrifié ou curieux, mais avait finalement trouvé l'explication grâce à un sous-entendu de Narcissa. Bellatrix cherchait un futur époux au sang-pur. Ce fut à cette seconde qu'il avait réalisé que la grande majorité des filles portant le blason de Serpentard l'étudiait avec attention.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé en l'espace de quelques heures. Il ne s'était absenté qu'une _seule_ journée et il était bien convaincu que personne n'avait cherché à l'épouser auparavant. Il avait trop appuyé son statut de « traître à son sang » pour ça.

Sans compter qu'à ces mystères, s'ajoutait l'attitude des autres maisons... Des Gryffondors de quatrième année étaient allés jusqu'à faire un détour de plusieurs mètres pour ne pas lui couper la route... Et tous les élèves chuchotaient, parlaient de lui...

Il ne s'aventurerait même pas à expliquer les regards meurtriers dont les Maraudeurs avaient usé, pendant le petit déjeuner...

Severus restait désespérément muet et refusait d'expliquer ce qui se passait, alors qu'il était évident qu'il savait de quoi il retournait.

Un nouveau coup de coude eut raison de ses notes impeccables. Harry observa la trace d'encre qui tâchait le parchemin avec satisfaction.

« _Sev._ » supplia-t-il, avec de grands yeux innocents.

Le regard blasé que le Serpentard lui jeta indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il obtiendrait des réponses.

Il n'était, après tout, pas Lily.

Sans répondre, son ami mit ses notes de côté, comme l'exigeait Flitwick, et sortit sa baguette afin de s'entraîner. Comme Harry ne faisait pas mine de l'imiter, il leva un sourcil et le dévisagea avec impatience.

« Comptes-tu travailler, aujourd'hui, ou dois-je trouver un autre partenaire ? » demanda très sérieusement le Serpentard.

Sans prêter attention aux autres élèves qui se répartissaient par deux, mais prenant tout de même soin de vérifier que le Professeur était assez loin, il se pencha légèrement vers Severus.

« Il se pourrait que Lily m'ait confié ce qu'elle pense de toi... » murmura-t-il, l'air de rien. « Peut-être que je pourrais te le répéter... »

Oui. Harry Potter s'abaissait à de viles techniques de manipulations. Il s'horrifiait lui-même. Plus les jours passaient et plus il réalisait qu'à vivre au milieu des serpents, on devenait serpent.

« Je sais déjà ce qu'elle pense de moi. » répondit Severus, un peu sèchement. « Pourrais-tu faire apparaître de la fumée, avant que Flitwick ne nous enlève plus de points ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais capitula.

« _Fumescere._ » marmonna-t-il.

Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter plus attentivement le cours... Cependant, à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir de faire sortir de la fumée de sa baguette ? Ce fut une question qu'il analysa en détails durant les secondes suivantes.

Au lieu de la légère brume que les autres avaient créée afin que leur partenaire puisse s'entraîner à la contenir, une fumée âcre et noire s'échappa du bout de sa baguette et ne tarda pas à envahir la totalité de la pièce. Ils durent évacuer la salle de classe en urgence, sous peine de mourir étouffés. Flitwick n'était pas heureux et leur donna une tonne de devoirs, avant de les libérer pour pouvoir aérer la pièce.

« Joli coup, Prince. » approuva MacNair, frappant légèrement son épaule au passage.

Lestrange et lui ne tardèrent pas à disparaître dans les étages, laissant Harry et Severus errer dans les couloirs. Leur prochaine période était libre et Flitwick venait de leur accorder une heure de liberté supplémentaire.

« Tu es content de toi ? Ce sort pourrait tomber aux BUSEs. » railla Severus, sans réelle hostilité.

Il haussa les épaules. « Comme si c'était un problème pour toi... »

La flatterie était le meilleur moyen d'apaiser Severus Snape. C'était une technique qu'il ne manquait pas d'employer avec Snape-Prince, à l'occasion.

« Bibliothèque ? » proposa négligemment le Serpentard.

A croire qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans cette école que de s'enfermer dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse... Il en avait assez d'étudier sans arrêt. Vivre avec Severus et Lily, c'était un peu comme vivre en permanence avec Hermione une semaine avant les examens. Il exagérait, certes, mais à peine.

« Quidditch ? » contra-t-il, d'un ton nettement moins détaché.

Il aurait parié que l'autre garçon aurait refusé sans autre forme de procès.

« S'il le faut. » soupira Severus, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Un soleil froid brillait à l'extérieur, plus attirant que l'humidité résiduelle qui régnait dans le château.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry, ravi. « Génial. »

Ils prirent le chemin du stade, en silence. Un silence que Severus ne tarda pas à briser.

« N'as-tu pas mentionné Lily, tout à l'heure ? » demanda distraitement le Serpentard.

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas savoir. » rétorqua Harry, sans chercher à réprimer son sourire moqueur.

Il savait bien que la concession de Severus avait été bien trop rapide... Que les verts et argent étaient compliqués...

« Disons que je reconsidère ta... proposition. » trancha son ami, alors qu'ils quittaient le château et s'engageaient sur la petite route en terre qui menait au stade.

« Très bien. » acquiesça-t-il, satisfait. « Je t'écoute. »

L'expression du serpent ne varia pas d'un iota, elle demeura extrêmement détachée. Ça n'empêcha pas Harry d'apercevoir son léger froncement de sourcils.

« Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? » s'enquit Severus, visiblement blessé.

Le premier instinct du Survivant fut de le rassurer et de lui répéter aussi fidèlement que possible tout ce que Lily avait pu lui confier d'anodin. Il se retint à la toute, toute dernière seconde.

Tant qu'il était là, il ne devait pas jouer comme un Gryffondor.

« La confiance devrait toujours être réciproque. » botta-t-il en touche, seulement, devant l'air un peu vexé de son ami, il s'adoucit. « Et tu sais très bien que je te fais totalement confiance. »

Enfin, pas totalement, mais c'était un détail... Un moment, il crut que Severus allait justement soulever ce dernier point, mais il haussa les épaules, comme pour lui même, et l'incident fut clos.

« Hier, ton père... » hésita le Serpentard. « Il a un peu... exagéré, en cours. »

« Exagéré ? » répéta Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'avait fait Snape-Prince ? Plus important, ce qu'il avait fait pouvait-il mettre leur couverture en danger ?

Sev leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Il a perdu la boule. » clarifia l'autre garçon.

Dans la bouche de Severus, cette expression un peu familière trahissait une grande agitation.

« Comment ça ? » pressa-t-il.

Le Serpentard était clairement mal à l'aise mais s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Pendant un moment... » hésita Snape. « J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait tuer Potter. Si Lily n'était pas intervenue... »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry, horrifié.

Il ne se rappelait que vaguement la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, en plein milieu de la nuit, à propos de James et des Maraudeurs. Même à moitié endormi, il avait perçu toute la colère que Snape-Prince éprouvait toujours pour eux, mais... à vrai dire, il avait été bien trop stupéfait par le comportement du Professeur pour prêter attention au reste.

Ses sentiments vis à vis de l'homme étaient ambivalents. D'un côté, il restait le même Snape qui l'avait harcelé et agressé depuis le tout premier jour de sa première année. D'un autre, personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'asseoir à son chevet après un cauchemar, ou de le border – bien qu'il soit un petit peu trop âgé pour cela – ou même de lui faire de la soupe quand il était malade...

« Raconte-moi tout du début. » insista-t-il, sans prêter attention à la réluctance évidente de Severus.

Son ami résuma pour lui ce qui s'était passé la veille : la fureur de Snape-Prince envers les Maraudeurs, son impressionnante démonstration de magie, la perte de contrôle effrayante et la haine presque viscérale dont il avait fait preuve. Sans parler de la menace, murmurée à l'oreille de James, et dont les élèves n'avaient perçu qu'un seul mot : Harry.

« Tu es chanceux. » conclut Severus.

« Chanceux ? » Il éclata d'un rire amer. « Ils vont me faire la peau ! »

Le Serpentard prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Le Professeur Prince est devenu la personne la plus dangereuse de cette école et tu es sous sa protection. » remarqua son ami. « Qui plus est, il a prouvé qu'il était puissant... Donc par extension, ils supposent tous que tu l'es toi aussi. »

Ce qui expliquait les réactions bizarres des filles, dans la matinée. Il supposait que ça marchait ainsi. Le Sang-Pur le plus puissant était prisé.

Il nota aussi que Severus ne semblait pas s'inclure dans le lot. Il était donc parfaitement conscient qu'Harry n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça.

« Il les a humiliés. » objecta-t-il, certain que rien n'arrêterait un Maraudeur en quête de vengeance.

« Je dois admettre que les attaquer en public était un mauvais choix tactique. » concéda Severus.

« Sans compter que Dumbledore ne va pas apprécier... » soupira Harry.

Le stade de Quidditch n'était pas vide. Une silhouette zigzaguait entre les anneaux des buts, si loin au dessus d'eux que l'identifier semblait impossible.

« C'est Black. » lâcha pourtant Sev.

Alarmé, il porta immédiatement la main à sa baguette mais le Serpentard eut l'air agacé.

« _Regulus_ Black. » se corrigea-t-il. « Agaçant, mais inoffensif, retiens tes hippogriffes. »

Quand le troisième année les aperçut finalement et descendit de son perchoir, Harry comprit sans mal pourquoi Severus le qualifiait d'agaçant. Il semblait que le garçon substituait amical à agaçant.

Il n'avait jamais eu réellement l'occasion de discuter avec le frère de Sirius. Principalement parce que les cinquième année ne se mêlaient pas aux troisième année et que, même au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch, il semblait toujours y avoir une distinction entre les joueurs officiels et leurs remplaçants.

Severus ne tarda pas à les abandonner à leur conversation, préférant aller s'installer dans les gradins pour lire plutôt que d'écouter plus longtemps que nécessaire toute digression sur les balais que l'école avait à disposition. Il était apparemment tout à fait content d'observer les figures de plus en plus difficiles dans lesquelles se lançaient les deux attrapeurs, tout en griffonnant dans les marges de son livre de potions.

Harry s'amusait bien. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de jouer avec un autre attrapeur, encore moins un joueur aussi doué que l'était Regulus. Le Serpentard avait un certain talent mais il tirait avantage de sa carrure, ce qui poserait certainement problème lorsqu'il serait plus âgé. Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à rire et à se défier mutuellement à des mètres du sol et auraient sans doute continué si quatre personnes n'avaient pas choisi ce moment là pour s'introduire dans le stade.

Il sentit immédiatement l'embrouille pointer son nez, mais n'hésita pas une seconde à atterrir, en dépit de tout. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de fuir les conflits. Il n'était pas lâche. Pas comme eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il, aussi calmement que possible, en mettant pied à terre.

Un peu de tact n'aurait sans doute pas été de trop mais Harry était fatigué d'être diplomate. Il n'avait jamais été en tort en ce qui concernait les Maraudeurs. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait adressé la première moquerie ou frappé le premier. Peut-être était-il temps que quelqu'un leur montre qu'ils n'étaient pas les maîtres incontestés de cette école.

« Fous le camp. » ordonna sèchement Sirius.

Un instant, le garçon pensa qu'ils voulaient juste le stade et qu'ils parviendraient à régler cela pacifiquement. Puis, il réalisa que son parrain s'adressait en fait à son frère qui l'avait suivi sur le plancher des vaches, et se tenait un peu derrière lui.

A son crédit, Regulus parut hésiter.

« Pour une fois dans ta vie, Reg, fais ce que je te dis.» pressa Sirius, lorsque le troisième année tarda à réagir. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça. »

Regulus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair, balai sur l'épaule, laissant Harry seul face aux quatre autres.

Leurs positions étaient classiques. James et Sirius en avant, flanqués à gauche et à droite de Remus et Peter. Comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, le loup-garou semblait le seul à regretter ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

« Toi aussi. » jeta froidement James, en fixant un point à sa droite.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Severus était descendu des gradins. C'était idiot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux à se faire massacrer. Il aurait dû courir au château et ramener un ou plusieurs professeurs... Où était passé son tempérament de Serpentard ? Snape-Prince avait raison, il avait une influence déplorable sur lui.

« Tes capacités d'élocution me laisseront toujours rêveur, Potter. » lâcha Sev, en venant se placer à côté de lui. Suffisamment loin pour ne pas le gêner si un duel s'avérait nécessaire, assez prêt pour qu'ils puissent se couvrir mutuellement s'ils en venaient là.

« Ceci n'a aucun rapport avec toi, Snape. » cracha James, avec mépris. « Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à te donner une leçon, alors saisis ta chance et dégage. »

Les lèvres de Severus s'était retroussées de colère. Harry aurait préféré qu'il accepte l'offre de James. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Pourquoi ne t'écarterais-tu pas de notre chemin ? » proposa le Serpentard, d'un ton menaçant.

« Tu es un serpent, non ? » intervint Peter. « Fais ce qu'ils font le mieux et enfuis toi, avant que je ne t'y oblige. »

C'était risible. Personne n'aurait eu peur de Pettigrow. Jamais.

Mais l'excitation malsaine qui suintait de lui coupait toute envie de rire.

« On a un compte à régler avec Prince et son _papa chéri_. » annonça Sirius. « Ça ne te concerne pas. On te bottera les fesses, une autre fois. »

Le fait que Sirius Black soit enclin à laisser partir Severus Snape sans l'attaquer, le provoquer ou l'insulter, confirma à Harry qu'il était dans le pétrin. Néanmoins, son ami ne fit pas le moindre geste en direction de la sortie.

« Dernier avertissement. » prévint James.

Que le garçon reste immobile fit extrêmement chaud au cœur du Survivant. L'émotion était comparable à la fois où Ron avait proposé d'être son second pour un duel avec Malfoy qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ou à la fois où Hermione et eux avaient vaincu un troll.

Cependant, il était lucide. Ils n'étaient que deux et, bien que compétents, faisaient face à au moins trois adolescents tout aussi doués qu'eux. Quatre si on comptait Peter qui savait user de sorts vicieux. La balance ne penchait pas en leur faveur. Et à cause du petit cinéma de Snape-Prince, ils étaient déterminés à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Cela arriverait à un moment donné, c'était inévitable. Même Remus paraissait déterminé à prendre sa revanche.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que de bafouer l'honneur d'un lion, il était bien placé pour le savoir...

Il n'était pas décidé à accepter les choses sans se battre, mais Severus n'avait pas à payer pour lui.

« Va-t-en. » siffla-t-il, en jetant un regard noir aux Gryffondors.

« Non. » répondit calmement le Serpentard, avant de hausser les épaules avec fatalité. « Imagine ce que dira Lily si je m'en vais maintenant. Sans parler de ton père. »

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de renouveler sa demande. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient lassés d'attendre.

Les sorts sifflaient à leurs oreilles mais Severus et lui tenaient bon. En fait, s'il n'y avait eu que James et Sirius, ils auraient pu l'emporter, mais un des sorts d'entrave de Remus le heurta au bras, partiellement atténué par un bouclier conjuré à la hâte, et James en profita pour lancer un _expelliarmus._

Il dit adieu à sa baguette et roula dans l'herbe boueuse, esquivant efficacement les deux _Petrificus Totalus_ qui convergeaient vers lui. Il n'était sans doute pas bon signe qu'ils utilisent tous des sorts destinés à immobiliser. Cela tendait à sous-entendre qu'ils avaient prémédité la scène.

Il vit le sortilège foncer droit sur lui et sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'écarter. Il utilisa ses dernières secondes à, ce qu'il estimait être, bon escient.

« Cours ! » hurla-t-il à Severus.

La seconde suivante, il s'était transformé en statue humaine. Incapable de seulement battre des cils. Il lutta contre le sort, chercha à s'en libérer, mais échoua lamentablement. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne brisent la garde du Serpentard. Quatre contre un était tout sauf juste.

« Enferme-le dans leur vestiaire. » ordonna James.

Peter passa dans son champ de vision, puis il l'entendit jeter un _Wingardium Leviosa_.

« C'est une leçon que ni toi, ni ton père n'oublierez. » promit Sirius.

Son ton ressemblait tellement à celui que Dudley ou Piers utilisait, qu'il se prépara mentalement à une pluie de coups. Mais aucun poing ou pied ne s'abattit sur lui.

Il aurait préféré.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous, Saevus. » lâcha froidement Dumbledore, alors que Severus s'apprêtait à quitter la table du petit-déjeuner.

Les conversations de ses collègues moururent rapidement autour de lui, au profit d'un silence chargé. Ignorant de son mieux les regards noirs que Minerva glissait dans sa direction depuis qu'il s'était assis, il fit face au Directeur.

Il savait très bien de quoi l'homme voulait l'entretenir, inutile de prétendre le contraire. La petite leçon qu'il avait donnée aux Maraudeurs la veille avait pris une ampleur à la fois gratifiante et irritante. Les élèves et les portraits n'avaient parlé que de cela depuis la fin du cours.

Évidemment, si ces idiots étaient allés se plaindre, Minerva l'aurait littéralement étranglé au lieu de le fusiller des yeux, et il aurait sans doute été réprimandé plus tôt par Dumbledore.

« Je suis libre en première période. » répondit-il, d'un ton détaché.

« Parfait. » lâcha le Directeur. « Allez m'attendre dans mon bureau. »

Severus leva un sourcil offensé mais jugea préférable de battre en retraite. Même les coups d'œil de Flitwick étaient loin d'être amicaux. Seul Slughorn semblait légèrement compatir à son sort. Probablement parce qu'il ne prêtait qu'un intérêt limité à ce qu'il advenait de ses élèves.

Le temps qu'il atteigne l'antre directorial, la colère et la frustration qui l'accompagnaient en permanence, ces temps-ci, avaient fini de le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas été dans son tort. Certes, il avait été un peu agressif et avait perdu de vue le fait que les Maraudeurs n'avaient qu'une quinzaine d'années... mais, en mettant à l'écart tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, ils avaient manqué tuer Harry et n'en concevaient aucun remords.

Quel droit avait Dumbledore de le faire attendre dans son bureau comme un enfant pris en faute ? Il n'était plus un élève. Il n'était plus un adolescent. Il était adulte et apprécierait d'être enfin traité en tant que tel.

Lorsque Albus le rejoignit finalement – ayant pris tout son temps pour terminer son petit-déjeuner – Severus avait tant de fois tourné en rond qu'il aurait juré avoir abîmé le tapis. De façon regrettable, cela n'avait pas réussi à évacué son énervement.

« Je vous interdis de me faire la morale. » gronda-t-il, à la seconde où la porte se referma derrière le Directeur.

Il n'y avait aucune étincelle amusée dans le regard bleu. Au contraire, Dumbledore avait l'air très sérieux. Sérieusement contrarié, plutôt.

Le vieux sorcier ne proféra pas un mot pour le rassurer ou le contredire. Il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir silencieusement derrière son bureau et d'inviter, d'un geste, Severus à prendre un siège.

Chose que le Mangemort refusa.

Il était toujours plus agréable d'être debout lorsqu'on se disputait avec Dumbledore. Ainsi, on avait l'impression de dominer la conversation. Évidemment, ce n'était que cela. Une impression.

« Minerva semble penser que vous avez tenté d'assassiner James Potter, hier. » lâcha le Directeur, presque distraitement. « A vrai dire, les bruits de couloir _veulent_ que vous ayez tenté d'assassiner James Potter. »

Severus plissa les yeux.

« Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que ce que quelqu'un aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. » gronda-t-il.

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu l'intention de prendre sa vie, Saevus, parce que dans le cas contraire, vous seriez mort. » continua Dumbledore, comme s'il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche. « Il est inutile, je pense, de vous rappeler les termes du serment que vous avez prêté ? »

Le Professeur s'efforça de regagner son calme. Inutile, en effet, de s'entendre répéter ce qu'il ne savait que trop bien. Il avait manqué déraper la veille. Il s'était laissé aveuglé par sa haine. Et le serment inviolable qui le liait à Dumbledore aurait volé sa vie.

« Je suis payé pour enseigner. J'enseigne. » lâcha-t-il simplement. « Vous n'avez jamais trouvé à redire à mes méthodes auparavant. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais il n'aurait pas été dans son intérêt de l'avouer.

« Nous n'attaquons pas nos élèves. » répliqua sèchement Dumbledore. « Vos actes n'avaient pas pour but d'enseigner quoi que ce soit à James. Ils étaient juste une revanche pitoyable. »

_Pitoyable_ ?

« Il a quinze ans, vous êtes l'adulte. » continua le Directeur, sans prêter attention à son expression exaspérée. « Si vos places étaient inversées... »

Il ne cacha pas un bruit moqueur.

« Si nos places étaient inversées, Potter aurait été moins généreux que moi. » affirma-t-il avec une certitude absolue.

Après tout, James Potter n'avait jamais perdu l'occasion de rabaisser _Servilus,_ de l'enfoncer plus bas que terre...

« Très bien... » soupira Albus. « Dans ce cas, imaginez qu'il ait tout pouvoir sur votre fils... Je suis certain que James n'abuserait pas de ce pouvoir, il est après tout... »

« Il en abuse déjà. » coupa froidement Severus. « Avez-vous une seule idée de ce que l'on ressent seul face à quatre adversaires ? Avez-vous une seule idée des dégâts psychologiques que le comportement de Potter et de ses acolytes engendre chez Harry ? »

Dumbledore sembla légèrement surpris par sa véhémence.

« Ce sont des enfants... » tempéra le vieux sorcier. « Vous ne pouvez pas... »

« Je peux. » cingla-t-il. « Je peux et je vais, m'entendez-vous ? Il est hors de question que je tolère les _'plaisanteries'_ de vos protégés, Dumbledore ! »

La mine contrariée du Directeur lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait élevé la voix, une chose qui n'était pas toujours sage en présence de l'homme. Garder son calme, garder sa tête sur ses épaules... Voilà la meilleure façon de réagir face à lui.

« Malgré tout ce que vous avez toujours pu penser, je n'ai aucun protégé. » contra aimablement Albus. « Je traite mes élèves équitablement. »

Ridicule, ragea Severus, mais il tint sa langue. Le Dumbledore de son époque, au moins, ne rechignait plus à avouer ses préférences. Un Gryffondor passerait toujours avant un Serpentard. Et un Potter aurait toujours plus de liberté qu'un Nott ou un Parkinson.

« Dans ce cas, vous comprendrez que je répugne à voir mon fils menacé, alors que j'ai moi-même fait l'expérience des idioties de vos lions. » trancha-t-il, avec fermeté. « Si l'occasion de leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête se présente... »

« Et que faites-vous de votre détermination à ne pas éloigner nos deux réalités ? » l'interrompit le Directeur. « Allez-vous jeter au feu tout espoir de retour simplement pour une mauvaise plaisanterie dont, je dois dire, Harry ne semble pas avoir gardé de séquelles... »

Il faisait référence à l'épisode du lac. Évidemment, Minerva avait dû l'en informer... L'alcool était une faute grave à Poudlard. Théoriquement, les joueurs de son équipe auraient dû être suspendus. Théoriquement. S'ils n'avaient pas été des Gryffondors et si l'équipe directoriale n'avait pas estimé que quelques retenues – qu'ils passeraient à s'esclaffer et à se congratuler – leur ferait comprendre la leçon.

« Il s'est noyé. » grinça Severus. « Il aurait pu mourir. Si je n'avais pas été là... »

« Mais l'histoire s'est bien terminée. » coupa une nouvelle fois le vieux sorcier. « Vous étiez là et vous êtes intervenu. Inutile de s'appesantir sur ce qui aurait pu être. »

Une grimace de dégoût déforma brièvement les traits du Maître des Potions. Il en serait toujours ainsi, supposa-t-il. Que ce soit Harry au fond d'un lac ou lui-même poussé dans la gueule d'un loup-garou, les Maraudeurs seraient immanquablement innocents et, eux, coupables. Pour Dumbledore, Harry était un Snape. Et dans cette école, les gens comme Snape ne comptaient pas.

« Croyez-moi, les Maraudeurs sont la dernière chose dont vous devriez vous soucier lorsqu'il est question de votre fils. » soupira le Directeur, avec lassitude.

Aussitôt suspicieux, le Mangemort fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Restons-en là. » proposa Albus, comme s'il avait marqué un point évident.

Le Directeur ajusta ses lunettes, attrapa sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et commença à écrire sur un des parchemins. La conversation était close.

Sachant qu'il ne relèverait pas la tête, Severus se détourna sans un mot, peu enclin à supplier pour une clarification qui ne viendrait pas. C'était sa manière de vous faire sentir qu'il était contrarié et le Professeur était trop habitué aux manies de l'homme pour s'en offenser. Il était davantage énervé par l'injustice criante de la situation.

Ayant lui aussi ses manies et histoire de marquer son déplaisir, il s'assura de claquer la porte du bureau derrière lui. Le bruit résonna dans la cage d'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parvenu au bas des marches et il en tira une satisfaction sauvage.

Ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi le Directeur apposait systématiquement un sort de silence sur sa porte, à leur époque, allaient chercher trop loin. L'explication était simple, son corps professoral était parfois en grand désaccord avec lui. Severus savait de source sûre que Minerva maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de claquer portes, gargouille et tout ce qu'elle pouvait mettre entre elle et Albus, après une dispute.

Il parcourut les couloirs à grandes enjambées colériques, fusillant du regard tous les élèves qui y flânaient. Qu'avait donc voulu dire Dumbledore avec son avertissement à peine voilé ? Était-ce une menace vis à vis du garçon ? Avait-il d'une façon ou d'une autre compris que le gamin jouerait un rôle clef dans les années à venir ? Ou bien n'avait-ce été qu'un commentaire lancé au hasard, dans le pur but de le détourner de la discussion ?

Décidant qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour le moment mais qu'il lui faudrait rester vigilant à ce que les contacts entre le Directeur et Harry restent minimum, il pénétra dans la salle des Professeurs, bien décidé à boire une tasse de thé. Être le point de mire de tous les regards noirs ne le dérangeait absolument pas, il y était habitué. Miraculeusement, la pièce était vide si ce n'était pour Flitwick et Brûlopot.

Cependant, il eut à peine le temps d'atteindre la théière fumante avant que le Professeur de Sortilèges ne lui saute dessus pour lui raconter les exploits que _son fils_ avait réalisé ce matin là. Tandis que Flitwick radotait à propos de l'inattention et de la mauvaise volonté évidente du garçon, Severus sentit une honte étrange l'envahir. Comme si _lui_ avait été responsable des déboires du gamin. Il écrasa dans l'œuf ce sentiment bizarre et réprima l'envie d'assurer à son collègue qu'il n'aurait jamais engendré une créature incapable de faire apparaître un peu de fumée. Quand au fait qu'il était dissipé, eh bien... Severus ne l'avait pas éduqué et il avait toujours dit que le Survivant était un prince aussi gâté que mal-élevé.

Excepté qu'il n'était pas gâté et que, pour le moment, son éducation était entre ses mains.

Il n'eut, bien heureusement, pas à répondre à Flitwick parce que le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques choisit ce moment pour faire l'éloge du gamin, allant jusqu'à raconter une histoire incompréhensible de sombrals. L'impudence de l'homme alla jusqu'à affirmer à Severus qu'il avait de quoi être fier.

Là encore, il n'eut pas à trouver de réplique salée parce que la cloche résonna, signalant qu'il n'avait plus que dix minutes pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Il saisit l'opportunité et prit congé, maudissant les personnes trop bavardes. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de, ne serait-ce que, tremper ses lèvres dans la tasse.

Il reporta sa frustration sur ses élèves de deuxième année, annonçant un contrôle surprise oral à peine eut-il un pied dans la classe. Rabrouer les Gryffondors pour leur travail insuffisant et leurs erreurs stupides fut un grand soulagement, et ce fut de meilleure humeur qu'il les libéra à l'heure du déjeuner.

Il quitta la pièce à leur suite, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre son calme, si difficilement retrouvé, une fois dans les couloirs. Il détestait l'heure du déjeuner. Il détestait la façon dont tous les élèves jaillissaient des salle de cours ou cavalaient dans les escaliers pour arriver plus vite. Plus que tout, il détestait être pris en sandwich entre deux étudiants parce que le flot de personnes étaient trop important.

Plus on avançait vers la Grande Salle et pire c'était. Mieux valait se tenir hors du passage lorsque la marée humaine se déversait dans le hall, en même temps, en provenance de toutes les ailes du château.

Il aperçut le chignon strict de Minerva un peu plus bas dans les escaliers mais refusa de tenter de la rattraper. De une, il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette McGonagall là de deux, elle était sans doute toujours tentée de lui jeter un maléfice pour la façon dont il avait traité ses lions.

Non sans avoir lancé quelques réprimandes abruptes, il arriva _finalement_ au premier étage et s'engagea dans la dernière volée d'escaliers avec agacement. Il aurait dû passer par la tapisserie du troisième et éviter ces bousculades inutiles...

Le volume sonore augmentait à mesure qu'on approchait du rez-de-chaussée, c'était habituel et il n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à vérifier que personne ne lui marche sur les pieds. La recrudescence de rires ne l'alarma pas davantage.

En réalité, si les élèves devant lui n'avaient pas brusquement cessé d'avancer, il n'aurait probablement rien remarqué.

« Regarde ça ! » ricana un des Gryffondors qui sortait de son cours, juste devant lui, en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

L'hilarité générale le heurta enfin et il nota que certains rires étaient plus nerveux ou tendus que réellement amusés. Plus tard, il s'en voudrait d'avoir observé cela avant le reste.

«_ SILENCE _! » hurla Minerva, au moyen d'un _sonorus, _au moment où il poussait les élèves devant lui pour comprendre ce qui créait l'agitation.

Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Juste à lever la tête.

« J'ai essayé de le libérer. » lança la voix glaciale de Lucius. « Je ne connais pas le contre-sort. »

Severus jeta à peine un regard au préfet-en-chef qui se tenait en contrebas, ou à l'expression ouvertement furieuse de Minerva.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le garçon suspendu dans les airs par une cheville, nu comme un ver si ce n'était pour une énorme couche de bébé rose layette. La sucette pour enfant, également disproportionnée, qu'il avait dans la bouche devait l'empêcher de hurler comme il tentait visiblement de le faire. Il ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté à respirer, bien que son visage soit rouge écrevisse. A moitié parce que le sang lui était monté à la tête et à moitié parce qu'il avait honte, supposait-il. Au dessus du gamin, en lettres vertes et scintillantes flottait une inscription : _La Princesse de Serpentard_.

Ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi une grande portion de Serpentards étaient regroupés sous le gamin. Leur Maison avait été impliquée, insultée et aucun d'entre eux ne le tolérerait.

Les efforts de Lucius semblaient sincères, motivé par le besoin de faire cesser cet affront pour sa Maison.

Minerva tenta de lever le sort mais, ne possédant pas la contre-formule, n'y parvint pas. Ce sortilège n'était pas encore répandu, à cette époque. Tout le monde ne le lui avait pas encore volé comme ce serait le cas dans les années qui viendraient...

Un élan de haine comme il en avait rarement connu le fit frissonner. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'une main invisible se refermait sur sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer. Qu'ils s'en prennent à lui... Qu'ils s'en prennent à son double... Eux étaient plus que capables de faire face à ces abrutis, mais Harry ? Harry avait trop traversé ces dernières années.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ?_

La question du gamin revint le frapper avec violence, comme un poignard dans son dos. Quel besoin s'était-il trouvé de défendre, même en partie, James Potter ? Potter était un sombre idiot qui s'en prenait à son propre fils comme il s'en était pris à lui. Parce qu'ils avaient refusé de le suivre en hochant sagement la tête comme un bon chien.

Réprimant un grondement, il entreprit de brutalement pousser hors de son chemin ceux qui le gênaient, tout en gardant l'œil ouvert à la recherche des Maraudeurs. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore relâché le garçon. Il fallait un contact visuel pour maintenir le sort, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient là... Et il était certain que s'il ne les prenait pas la main dans le sac, ils resteraient impunis.

Il repéra la touffe de cheveux de James, au moment où les autres Professeurs arrivaient finalement et où McGonagall leur ordonnait de faire évacuer le hall. La fin de sa phrase fut, malencontreusement, couverte par les hurlements conjoints de Potter et de Lily.

La lionne l'avait rejoint avant lui. Son 'salaud' n'était pas réellement élégant et entraîna plus d'un regard choqué. Severus se contenta d'un bref sourire. Lily savait jurer comme un marin s'il le fallait.

Le glapissement douloureux de James Potter fut une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il n'y avait qu'une Née-Moldue pour penser à ce genre de méthode punitive... Néanmoins, s'il jugeait correctement l'expression de la jeune fille, elle ne regrettait pas une seconde le coup de genou qu'elle venait de porter à la partie sensible de son camarade. Et elle était apparemment très occupée à l'expliquer à Slughorn.

Dans tous les cas, Potter n'était pas celui à tenir Harry au bout de sa baguette.

Il fouilla plus attentivement la foule des yeux, jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à son élève. Ses doigts agrippaient fermement sa baguette et il luttait pour ne pas libérer dès maintenant le garçon. S'il le faisait, les coupables s'en tireraient sans punition.

« Dans la Grande Salle ! » ordonna sèchement Minerva. « J'ôte cinquante points à tous ceux qui seront encore ici dans cinq minutes. Vous y compris, Miss Evans. Nous parlerons de votre comportement inexcusable plus tard. »

Lily pesta et piétina mais elle fut entraînée par la vague qui s'élançait vers la Grande Salle. Le spectacle ne valait pas de perdre l'intégralité de leurs sabliers. Les derniers à partir furent les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Les lions parce qu'ils semblaient trouver l'affaire drôle à souhait, les serpents parce qu'on avait attaqué leur honneur. Minerva y mit bon ordre et, bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un garçon suspendu dans les airs, et trois professeur dans le hall. Le Professeur de Métamorphose nota enfin sa présence.

« Avant que vous ne vous énerviez, Saevus... » prévint-elle sévèrement.

Il la coupa d'une main levée, signalant qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ses explications. Ses yeux continuaient de scanner les lieux, à la recherche des Maraudeurs qui s'y cachaient encore. La solution lui vint au bout de quelques secondes et du bruit agacé qu'émit Harry.

« _Accio_ cape d'invisibilité. » murmura-t-il.

Il lui sembla percevoir un bruit dans son dos mais lorsqu'il se retourna, tout était calme. McGonagall et Slughorn lui jetaient des regards ennuyés.

« Malfoy a tenté... » commença le vieux Professeur de potions.

Severus ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase.

« _Liberacorpus._ » lança-t-il, en visant Harry.

Comme si on avait coupé la corde qui le retenait, le garçon fonça droit vers le sol où il rebondit plusieurs fois comme sur un trampoline, Minerva ayant eu l'excellente idée de changer les pierres en une matière plus souple avant qu'il ne tombe.

Le premier geste du gamin fut de cracher la sucette puis de le dévisager avec fureur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Severus pressentit qu'il allait être tenu pour responsable.

« C'est votre faute. » siffla Harry, assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

_Évidemment_, c'était sa faute. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas passé la matinée à concocter un plan diabolique visant à exposer le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu devant toute l'école, avec, pour seule tenue, un déguisement de bébé géant ?

« Mr Prince... » intervint McGonagall, en se raclant la gorge.

La sorcière agita sa baguette et la couche culotte disproportionnée se transforma en un pantalon de coton. Toujours rose, malheureusement.

La mâchoire du gamin était contractée à l'extrême et Severus se demanda s'il se retenait de pleurer. Merlin savait qu'il y avait eu assez de larmes deux nuits auparavant...

« Severus était avec moi. » lâcha Harry. « Il est quelque part sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

« Mr Prince... » répéta Minerva.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. » coupa froidement le gamin, les yeux rivés sur le palier du premier étage.

Mais il était vide.

Qui était sous cette cape ? Black ? Lupin ? Pettigrow ? Les trois ?

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, jeune homme. » gronda McGonagall. « Il y a des règles dans cette école et votre petite vendetta a assez duré. J'exige... »

« Si vous savez déjà pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faites pas quelque chose pour changer ? » répliqua Harry, sans la moindre trace de respect.

« Ne t'adresse pas à un Professeur de la sorte. » cingla Severus, par réflexe. D'où venait le réflexe, ça... il aurait été bien incapable de le dire.

Le regard vert se tourna vers lui, dur. Bien plus dur que ce à quoi il était habitué.

S'il n'avait pas su, de première main, que le gamin en était incapable, il aurait presque pensé voir un Maître Occlumens à l'œuvre. Il n'en était rien, bien sûr... En grattant un peu sous la surface, il pouvait discerner les émotions violentes qui s'entrechoquaient...

« Bien. _Papa._ » cracha le Survivant, avec un tel dégoût que Severus en fut légèrement blessé.

Il lui semblait avoir fait quelques progrès avec le garçon...

Un silence tendu tomba sur le petit groupe. Un silence que Slughorn ne tarda pas à briser en tapant dans ses mains.

« Allons, allons... » tenta le vieux sorcier. « Allons nous occuper de Mr Snape et nous pourrons reparler de cette affaire quand nous seront tous plus calmes. Après le cours de potions, peut-être ? »

Harry ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Il se dirigea vers le grand escalier, bousculant volontairement Severus au passage.

« Quand vous serez là-bas, remmenez-moi ma baguette. » exigea le garçon.

Il était clair que le gamin comptait rejoindre leurs appartements.

Les regards anxieux de Slughorn et de McGonagall se posèrent sur lui mais le Professeur demeura impassible. La seule raison pour laquelle il toléra cet irrespect caractérisé fut le doute qui lui rongea l'estomac.

Peut-être était-il effectivement légèrement responsable.


	26. Provider, teacher, role model

_A father has to be a provider, a teacher, a role model, but most importantly, a distant authority figure who can never be pleased. _

― Stephen Colbert

_Un père doit subvenir aux besoins, être un enseignant, un modèle, mais plus important, il doit être une lointaine figure d'autorité que l'on ne peut jamais satisfaire. _

– Stephen Coldbert

_**Chapitre 26 : Provider, teacher, role model**_

Pelotonné dans le fauteuil le plus proche de l'âtre, Harry leva brusquement la tête lorsque le portrait gardant l'entrée des appartements se referma dans un bruit sourd. Le cœur battant, il attendit que Snape-Prince émerge du couloir, prêt à bondir au moindre geste hostile.

Parler au Professeur comme il l'avait fait avait été non seulement injuste mais stupide. Il avait évacué son sentiment d'humiliation et sa colère sur la cible la plus proche et, malheureusement pour lui, il s'était s'agit du Maître des Potions. Un fait qu'il avait eu amplement le temps de regretter tout en enfilant un uniforme propre... Snape-Prince était plutôt strict au niveau respect et comportement.

Une partie de lui n'arrêtait pas de repenser au placard et à ce que Vernon aurait fait à la place de l'homme. Une autre ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les moqueries et les insultes des Maraudeurs. Et la dernière, celle qui correspondait sans doute à sa raison, criait qu'il n'aurait dû se préoccuper ni des uns, ni des autres.

A vrai dire, l'idée de rester recroquevillé sur ce fauteuil pour le reste de son existence était séduisante.

La silhouette du Professeur apparut finalement dans l'encadrement de la porte et Harry le dévisagea, le menton redressé dans une attitude de défi. Il espérait que ça suffirait à masquer les tremblements de ses mains.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Snape-Prince fasse autre chose que de lui passer un énorme savon. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre, mis à part le priver de sortie à Pré-au-lard ou l'envoyer dans sa chambre... De plus, le placard était plein à craquer de portraits. Évidemment, il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il le chasse de ses quartiers pour toujours, qu'il le livre à Dumbledore pour ce qu'il était et se lave les mains de la suite...

Curieusement, le Mangemort ne se lança dans aucune diatribe. Il ne lui ordonna même pas de quitter les lieux. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard sévère, très certainement pour l'avertir qu'il n'accepterait plus ce genre d'attitude et franchit la distance qui les séparait avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et de la lui tendre.

« L'autre Snape était enfermé dans le placard à balais. » déclara calmement Snape-Prince, tandis qu'Harry attrapait avidement sa baguette. « Il a quelques égratignures que Madame Pomfresh est en train de soigner. »

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent étroitement autour du bois, et la chaleur familière remonta le long de son bras. Ses mains cessèrent enfin de trembler. Désormais il était en mesure de se défendre, et Snape-Prince ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il était en sécurité. Pour autant que ce mot ait encore un sens dans le monde de fous dans lequel il vivait.

« Es-tu blessé ? » s'enquit le Professeur, de façon détachée.

Probablement parce qu'il s'en fichait.

Harry ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras, dans une parodie d'étreinte. Il n'avait pas besoin que Snape-Prince s'inquiète pour lui. Il n'avait pas, non plus, besoin de savoir que Snape-Prince ne s'occupait de lui qu'en raison d'un serment prêté à Dumbledore. Quelle importance que James Potter soit un salaud ?

« Non. » lâcha-t-il, d'un ton morne.

Une vague de haine menaça de l'emporter là où il ne voulait pas aller. Il sentait presque l'esprit de Voldemort palpiter contre le sien. Les visions étaient plus fréquentes lorsqu'il éprouvait de la fureur ou... de la haine, sans doute parce que le mage noir ne connaissait que ça.

« Les cours reprennent dans une heure. » remarqua Snape-Prince. « As-tu mangé ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » se força-t-il à répondre, ravalant les hurlements qui auraient voulu passer sa gorge. Qui aurait pu avaler quoi que ce soit après ça ? Les rires résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

« Inacceptable. » jugea le Professeur. « Tu n'as pas de poids à perdre. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » répéta-t-il, sans parvenir à contrôler la pointe d'agressivité qui perça dans sa voix.

De l'eau, paniqua-t-il. Il lui fallait penser à de l'eau. Des étendues d'eau. Des lacs, des mers, des océans...

Sirius qui lui enfonçait une sucette disproportionnée dans la bouche et Remus qui, des remords pleins les yeux, lui assurait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à respirer, que ça ne l'étoufferait pas comme il l'avait craint au départ.

« Potter. » gronda Snape-Prince. Avertissement clair.

James qui riait à gorge déployée, appuyé sur l'épaule de Pettigrow et qui jurait que ni lui, ni son père n'oublierait de si tôt cette plaisanterie là, puis qui lui expliquait, presque peiné, que ce n'était pas tant contre lui que contre le _Professeur Prince_. Tout homme avait un point faible et _bébé Prince_ était incontestablement celui de son père.

« Harry. » corrigea-t-il, dans un murmure inaudible.

Et ces longues minutes où il avait été tenu immobile, incapable de bouger ou de parler, pendant que James et les autres le traitaient de fils à papa ou insultaient son père... Ces minutes où il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler que c'était lui son père. Lui et personne d'autre.

« Potter ? »

Il enregistra à peine la touche d'inquiétude dans la voix du Maître des Potions. Était-ce le nom ou la main qui se posa sur son épaule qui le fit réagir aussi violemment ? Ou peut-être n'était-ce ni l'un ni l'autre...

« _Harry_ ! » cria-t-il brusquement, en repoussant le bras du Mangemort, cédant à cette haine féroce qui lui brûlait le ventre. Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir avant qu'elle ne se propage à la cicatrice, avant que, plié en deux, il ne soit projeté dans la tête de Lord Voldemort.

Il n'y eut pas de massacre, cette fois. Pas de séance de torture ou d'amusement pervers. Ni cadavre, ni victime. Juste un miroir. Son visage. Différent de ce qu'il connaissait. A peine plus humain. A peine. Les yeux rouges plongèrent dans ceux du reflet. Une sorte de mise en abyme. Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne. Il le voyait. _Il_ le voyait.

La pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il se retrouva à aspirer goulûment l'air, la main de Snape-Prince posée à l'arrière de sa nuque l'encourageant à rester penché en avant, anticipant sans doute une nausée qui ne tarda pas à lui retourner les tripes.

« Pro... Professeur... » gémit-t-il à moitié, encore sous le coup de la terreur pure qu'il venait de ressentir.

Il avait eu l'impression que Voldemort avait lu son âme. Il avait eu l'impression de tomber dans un puits de ténèbres gluantes.

«Profondes inspirations. » ordonna le Maître des Potions.

La main serra légèrement sa nuque. Harry réussit progressivement à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et fut autorisé à se redresser.

« Il m'a vu. » souffla-t-il, la panique refermant une fois de plus ses mâchoires glacées sur lui.

L'expression de Snape-Prince ne se troubla pas.

« C'était inévitable. » déclara l'homme. « Il lui faudra du temps avant de contrôler la connexion. Suffisamment pour que tu maîtrises l'Occlumencie avant qu'il attaque. Nous doublerons les séances. »

Interdit, Harry observa le Professeur se relever et vérifier l'heure qu'il était, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème.

« Mais... » voulut-il protester.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une assiette apparaissait sur la table basse dans un 'pop' sonore. Le sandwich au jambon qui y trônait aurait eu l'air appétissant s'il n'avait pas eu l'estomac aussi noué.

« Mange. »

C'était plus une requête qu'un ordre et ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle Harry attrapa le sandwich sans même y penser. Il en prit une bouchée et la mastiqua sans entrain.

« Tant que nous sommes à cette époque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un danger immédiat. » offrit Snape-Prince, alors que le garçon croquait une deuxième fois dans le morceau de pain. « Il ne peut pas nous atteindre à Poudlard, les informations qu'ils pourraient voler dans ta tête n'auraient aucune incidence pour nous. Le plus important est de cacher la prophétie et tu as déjà réussi à la dissimuler à Dumbledore. »

« Il ne peut rien faire d'autre ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation. « Il ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas faire comme avec Quirrell, hein ? »

Son regard incendiaire indiquait clairement ce que le Professeur pensait de son manque de formalité.

« Il n'avait pas de forme corporelle lorsqu'il a possédé Quirrell. » répondit simplement le Maître des Potions. « Il est, en revanche, possible de se servir de la Legilimencie comme moyen de torture. Je ne suis pas certain que la connexion qui vous lie fonctionne de la même manière. Néanmoins, tu n'as jamais été capable d'influencer ses actions lorsque tu étais dans son esprit, j'en déduis donc que nous pouvons exclure une possible possession. Dans l'immédiat, du moins. Il est nécessaire que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit. »

Harry reposa le sandwich. Torture ? Possession ? Même s'il parvenait à maîtriser l'Occlumencie... Quelles chances avait-il face à Voldemort ?

« D'ailleurs... » continua Snape-Prince. « Tu ferais mieux d'éviter le regard de mon double à l'avenir. Je doute qu'il tente quoi que ce soit sur Lily ou toi, parce qu'il a encore des principes, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. »

Il hocha distraitement la tête. Se méfier de Severus. Davantage. Sans doute devrait-il mentir un peu plus...

« Mange. » réitéra le Maître des Potions, plus fermement.

Cette fois, le Survivant leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Professeur croisa les bras dans un geste théâtral qu'il utilisait généralement avec les première année et le dévisagea, impassible.

« De quoi parlez-vous, à présent, Potter ? » soupira Snape-Prince, sans irritation réelle.

« Harry. » plaida-t-il. « S'il vous plaît. »

Il ne voulait pas être un Potter. Pas aujourd'hui.

Ce développement ne sembla pas enchanter le Mangemort mais il acquiesça tout de même.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous voulez que je mange ? » reformula-t-il, ignorant la petite voix qui affirmait qu'il se donnait en spectacle. Il n'aurait pas dû s'étonner de ce genre de comportement. Il n'aurait pas dû en être perplexe.

« Aller en cours le ventre vide nuit à l'apprentissage. » répondit Snape-Prince, comme si c'était l'évidence.

Négligeant de préciser qu'il n'avait aucune intention de quitter ce fauteuil, il se blottit contre l'accoudoir.

« Vous faites des choses pour moi. Vous vous occupez de moi. » insista-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

«Tu es sous ma responsabilité. » déclara l'homme. « Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » avoua-t-il, malgré son orgueil qui rageait de devoir subir une mortification supplémentaire ce jour là.

« Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? » répliqua Snape-Prince, avec agacement. « Tu es sous ma responsabilité, je supervise. Point. »

Excepté que c'était faux. Être sous sa responsabilité ne signifiait pas que le Professeur devait le rassurer après un cauchemar ou l'aider à éclaircir un point d'un devoir trop ardu ou même faire preuve de patience parce que son père agissait en abruti fini...

Les Dursley n'avaient jamais rien fait de tout cela et,certes, Harry savait que ni Pétunia, ni Vernon n'était fait pour élever un enfant, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils étaient davantage responsables de lui que Snape-Prince. Alors pourquoi l'homme se sentait-il obligé d'offrir plus que ce qui était nécessaire ?

Le Survivant aurait été moins confus si le Professeur s'était borné à ériger des règles et à s'assurer, de loin, qu'il les suive. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier l'encadrement presque constant que le Maître des Potions mettait lentement en place. Il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Il l'avait toujours fait.

Même Sirius n'avait jamais établi ce genre de relation entre eux. Il n'y avait jamais eu de règles, d'obligations ou d'interdictions. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait jamais eu non plus de chambre, de présence permanente ou la possibilité de venir se réfugier auprès de lui lorsque la situation devenait difficile. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius et c'était injuste de lui en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir jouer au père idéal.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de figure parentale ou peu importait comment ce genre de choses se nommaient.

Et, à bien y penser, il n'était pas certain de seulement vouloir de Sirius. Le mur qu'il avait érigé dans son esprit entre le Sirius qu'il connaissait et celui de cette époque s'effritait petit à petit. Il craignait que, très bientôt, il n'éprouverait plus pour son parrain que cette fureur acide qui lui rongeait présentement le ventre.

« Quand est-ce qu'on pourra rentrer chez nous ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, oubliant presque qu'un retour était aussi probable que Voldemort se découvrant une passion soudaine pour la comédie musicale.

Seulement, les chances inexistantes ne comptaient pas. Il voulait rentrer et retrouver son parrain loufoque, ses amis et un Poudlard où personne ne l'attaquerait au détour d'un couloir. Il voulait retrouver sa vie avant de ne plus avoir la force de nier qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il prétendait, il avait envie d'avoir un adulte rien que pour lui. Il savait parfaitement que Sirius ne remplirait jamais ce rôle là, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

« J'y travaille. » répondit simplement Snape-Prince.

C'était une réponse en soit. Ça valait un peut-être ou un jamais.

Harry baissa la tête et observa attentivement la table basse, peu enclin à croiser le regard du Mangemort. Il n'avait que trop affiché ses moments de faiblesse.

« J'admets porter une certaine responsabilité dans la... _scène_ de tout à l'heure. » lâcha soudain Snape-Prince, très rapidement.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux, surpris. De sa part, ça équivalait à des excuses sur un plateau d'argent. Des excuses auxquelles il ne s'était pas attendu bien qu'elles soient tout à fait justifiées. Snape-Prince n'était pas du genre à avouer publiquement ses erreurs.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'à votre place, j'aurais aussi eu envie de lui rabattre le caquet. » accepta-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Dieu sait que s'il avait eu quelques centimètres en plus et s'il avait été davantage musclé, il aurait probablement tenté de faire avaler à James le vif d'or que le lion traînait partout.

« En réalité... » soupira Snape-Prince. « J'espérai que cela suffirait à les convaincre de ne pas s'en prendre à... certaines personnes. »

Autrement dit à lui. Harry fixa le Professeur quelques secondes, s'évertuant à faire disparaître l'agacement qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas sans défense. Il était doué avec une baguette et Snape-Prince le savait parfaitement. Après tout, il était dans les premiers en Défense. C'était le nombre qui posait problème. Quatre contre un ou deux ne lui permettait pas un large champ de manœuvre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un se batte à ma place. » déclara-t-il, très sérieusement.

Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est certain. » railla l'homme. « La couche dont tu étais affublé le prouve à elle seule. Ou bien as-tu des problèmes d'incontinence dont tu souhaiterais me parler ? »

Des étincelles échappèrent à la baguette qu'il avait toujours en main mais il lutta pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Vous pouvez garder vos réflexions. » cracha-t-il. « Si vous ne vous en étiez pas mêlé... »

« Surveillez votre ton, Mr Potter. » l'interrompit le Maître des Potions. « Je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps votre irrespect chronique. »

« _Harry._ » corrigea-t-il, dans un sifflement colérique, incapable de contrôler l'amertume que le nom de son père provoquait.

« Harry James Potter. » répliqua froidement le Mangemort. « C'est ton nom, je te conseille de l'accepter. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Parce que vous être trop lâche pour faire autre chose que d'accepter le votre ? »

Il ne le pensait pas. Si leur petite aventure lui avait appris une seule chose, c'était bien ça. Snape n'était pas lâche. Il était tout sauf lâche.

« Je _t'interdis_ de mentionner mon passé. Je t'interdis de seulement y penser. » grinça Snape-Prince.

« Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire ! » rétorqua-t-il, avec morgue, notant bien les poings serrés du Professeur, mais incapable de s'arrêter.

Toute l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie aux mains des Maraudeurs, il la rejetait sur l'homme. Il avait bien conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire mais ne parvenait pas à y mettre un terme. C'était un véritable soulagement de pouvoir évacuer ce trop plein de rancœur. Bien sûr, c'était injuste de s'en prendre en lui... Mais Snape-Prince l'avait traité avec injustice pratiquement toute sa scolarité.

« Tu vas trop loin. » prévint le Professeur.

Il sentait la magie du Mangemort qui s'activait, sans doute pour renforcer ses boucliers mentaux, pour lui éviter de répéter l'erreur de la dernière fois et de perdre le contrôle. Il était un peu curieux, songea brièvement Harry, qu'il soit si effrayé des possibles réactions de Snape-Prince lorsqu'il était calme mais n'éprouve pas la moindre crainte alors que le Professeur lui-même semblait sur le point d'exploser.

La terreur la plus profonde de l'homme était de devenir comme son propre père, de frapper dans un geste de colère... Et pourtant, dans cette situation, Harry avait une confiance totale en lui. Il savait que Snape-Prince ne lèverait pas la main sur lui. Une part de lui aurait aimé que le Professeur le sache aussi.

« C'est vous qui êtes allé trop loin. » jeta-t-il, avec ressentiment. « Vous n'aviez pas à les humilier pour vous venger ! Vous auriez dû savoir qu'ils riposteraient. Vous auriez dû savoir qu'il m'attaquerait, _moi_, pour vous toucher _vous. _Mais non ! Il a fallu que vous preniez votre revanche, hein ? J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé ! J'espère que ça valait le coup ! »

Snape-Prince se passa une main sur le visage, s'exhortant très visiblement au calme. Peut-être qu'il avait _finalement_ écouté ce qu'il avait à dire parce lorsque le Maître des Potions reprit la parole, sa voix ne vibrait plus de fureur.

« Ne t'a-t-il pas effleuré l'esprit, petit crétin, que je n'ai pas agi par vengeance mais pour anticiper d'autres attaques ? » siffla le Professeur. « N'as-tu pas envisagé _une seule seconde_ que mes actions n'avaient pour seul but que de te protéger ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester.

« Non, je ne t'estime pas incapable de te défendre contre des adolescents de ton âge. » continua le Mangemort, avec irritation. « Je voulais simplement éviter d'autres... _désillusions._ »

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour décoder ce que Snape-Prince tentait d'expliquer.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-il bêtement. La rancœur le déserta brusquement, ne laissant qu'un sentiment de honte. Pour la énième fois, ce jour là.

« Oh, en effet. » se moqua le Professeur.

Étrangement touché de ce que Snape-Prince avait essayé de faire pour lui, même si ça s'était avéré incroyablement stupide, Harry fut incapable de se retenir.

« C'était très Gryffondor. » déclara-t-il.

Il n'était pas très sûr lui même de le vouloir comme un compliment ou comme une critique.

Le Maître des Potions l'étudia un petit moment puis détourna la tête, considérant l'incident clos. L'atmosphère aurait rapidement pu devenir gênante si quelques coups décidés n'avaient pas troué le silence.

Snape-Prince se dirigea vers l'entrée, après lui avoir ordonné de rester là où il était. Comme s'il avait envie de voir qui que ce soit de toute manière. Le Professeur n'avait pas dû bien comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas ressortir de ses quartiers aujourd'hui. Ou jamais, d'ailleurs.

Il entendit la voix grave du Professeur sans parvenir à distinguer les mots précis mais au bout de quelques minutes, le portrait se referma et les bruits de pas revinrent vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à demander à l'homme s'il était possible de terminer sa scolarité par correspondance si on résidait à l'intérieur de l'école, lorsque sa question mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Miss Evans et Mr Snape semblent déterminés à envahir ces appartements. » déclara Snape-Prince, d'un ton relativement neutre.

Harry comprit sans mal que la visite le mécontentait.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Lily, sans s'embarrasser de politesse. Elle se précipita vers le fauteuil dans lequel il était toujours avachi et s'empara de sa main. « Tu n'as rien ? »

Gêné, il récupéra ses doigts, s'assit un peu plus correctement et se racla la gorge.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il allait bien, Lil. » soupira Severus avec irritation. L'adolescent l'étudia avec attention. « Tu _vas_ bien, n'est ce pas ? »

« Et toi ? » botta-t-il en touche. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à son ami plus que nécessaire. Dire qu'il allait bien serait un mensonge même s'il n'avait aucune séquelle physique.

« Sev est resté pétrifié dans le placard à balais pendant des heures. » gronda Lily, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. « J'aurais dû frapper James plus fort. »

Tandis qu'elle expliquait – plus ou moins calmement – que Severus avait, lui aussi, refusé de dénoncer qui que ce soit, qu'ils étaient aussi idiots l'un que l'autre et que McGonagall lui avait donné une retenue pour comportement violent, un comble selon elle, le Serpentard n'en perdait pas une miette.

Harry s'intéressait plus à la drôle de danse entre Snape-Prince et Severus qu'au récit de sa mère. Le Professeur s'était négligemment placé devant le secrétaire, protégeant de son corps toutes les recherches qui auraient pu les compromettre, mais ce n'était pas aux papiers que le double s'intéressait. La porte du laboratoire était restée ouverte et, bien qu'un peu de magie informulée ait remédié au problème en quelques secondes, le Survivant avait la très nette impression que Severus venait de cocher une case supplémentaire dans sa vaste liste d'hypothèses.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi têtus, tous les deux. » conclut Lily. « Il suffirait de dire au Professeur McGonagall que... »

« Non ! » ripostèrent Harry et Severus, en chœur.

Snape-Prince eut l'air quelque peu écœuré par le synchronisme de la réponse, ce qui arracha un sourire au garçon.

Lily, elle, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je crois que j'ai eu tort de vous pousser à devenir amis. » marmonna-t-elle. « Vous avez une affreuse influence l'un sur l'autre... »

Savoir que c'était sa mère qui avait souhaité leur amitié était sans doute le coup de grâce pour le Professeur.

« Assez de ces bêtises. » intervint le Maître des Potions. « Vous allez être en retard en cours. »

Il ne fallait pas en dire davantage pour alarmer les deux adolescents. Lily vérifia immédiatement l'heure et Severus ramassa son sac.

« Vous aurez le temps d'atteindre les serres. » décréta-t-elle. « Par contre je dois me dépêcher d'aller en Sortilèges. »

Le Serpentard et lui échangèrent un regard amusé, la logique de Lily défrayait parfois la chronique.

« Je ne vais pas en cours. » annonça Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta la lionne, sourcils froncés. « Tu as dit que tu n'avais rien... »

Il quêta le soutien de Severus mais ce dernier garda résolument le silence, trouvant un intérêt soudain à ses chaussures. Il comprenait visiblement sa réticence mais n'était pas prêt à affronter les arguments tout à fait rationnels de Lily. La jeune fille pouvait débattre de certaines choses jusqu'à plus soif.

Elle n'était pas la seule.

« Tu vas en classe, Harry. » déclara sèchement Snape-Prince, comme si c'était à lui de décider.

Le garçon refusa d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne te laissais pas le choix. » grinça le Professeur.

« Peut-être devrait-on... » glissa Lily, mais l'homme l'interrompit d'un geste de la main impatient.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » protesta Harry. « Je déteste être le centre d'attention. Quand ça leur sera passé... »

« Crois-moi, plus vite tu sortiras d'ici, plus vite ils cesseront de se moquer. » coupa Snape-Prince.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. » grommela-t-il, peu convaincu.

« Ce qui est un argument tout à fait convainquant. » railla le Professeur.

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas faire quelque chose de regrettable, comme lui tirer la langue par exemple.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais obéir. » tenta-t-il, certain qu'il avait déjà perdu.

« Parce que ma patience s'épuise rapidement. » gronda Snape-Prince. « Et qu'il existe ce concept fantastique, appelé autorité parentale, qui se résume concrètement en cinq mots : j'ordonne et tu obéis. »

La colère de Snape-Prince ou une humiliation publique ? Le choix était cornélien.

« Ça ne me plaît pas. » insista Harry, ignorant résolument les coups d'œil qu'échangeaient Lily et Severus.

Une seconde, il sembla que le Professeur allait se remettre à hurler mais au lieu de colère ce fut une satisfaction extrême qui se peignit sur son visage. La lueur affreusement sarcastique qui brillait dans ses yeux ne valait rien qu'y vaille.

« Il va te falloir faire appel au _Gryffondor_ qui dort en toi. » se moqua Snape-Prince.

Ah, il jubilait... Il croyait avoir gagné...

« Je suis un Serpentard, Monsieur. » répliqua-t-il, avec un grand sourire innocent.

« Un fait dont je meurs d'impatience d'informer ton parrain. » riposta l'homme, la voix débordant d'ironie.

La mention de Sirius ôta à Harry toute envie de poursuivre cette joute verbale ou même de lutter plus longtemps contre quelque chose qui était inexorable. Il pouvait avancer toutes les raisons du monde, Snape-Prince l'obligerait quand même à aller en cours. C'était sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir se réfugier dans ses appartements, il aurait dû retourner dans la salle commune et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain des cinquième année.

Le visage fermé, il quitta le fauteuil et attrapa le sac qu'il avait jeté dans un coin de la pièce en entrant.

« Harry. »

Le ton était hésitant et le garçon tourna la tête vers Snape-Prince, sans prêter réellement attention à la conversation silencieuse de ses deux amis qui ne comprenaient sans doute pas la relation compliquée qui le liait au Professeur.

« Sois prudent. » offrit finalement l'homme, mal à l'aise.

Peut-être s'en voulait-il d'avoir mentionné Sirius... Certainement pas.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur. » intervint Lily, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en le tirant vers la porte. « Il a les meilleurs garde du corps du monde. Et je ne veux pas être en retard, alors dépêche toi. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, la prise qu'elle avait sur son cou était assez serrée pour qu'il n'ait pas d'autre options que de la suivre. Elle ne le relâcha que lorsqu'ils eurent passé le portrait.

Légèrement agacé, Harry se redressa et tenta d'aplatir les cheveux que son petit numéro avait ébouriffé. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné sa mère de pouvoir en venir à ce genre d'extrémités... Il se massa la nuque, en lui jetant un regard noir auquel elle ne répondit qu'en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » murmura Severus, en refermant le portrait derrière lui. « Elle peut être violente quand elle veut. »

Il commençait à le comprendre, en effet.

La première sonnerie l'empêcha de s'exprimer sur le sujet, étant donné que Lily décida de ne pas perdre davantage de temps avec eux et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre la classe de Sortilèges – qui n'était jamais qu'à quelques couloirs de là.

Severus et lui se mirent en route à un pas plus mesuré.

« Intéressant. » lâcha simplement le Serpentard à un moment donné.

Mais Harry eut beau demander, il n'arriva pas à lui faire dire ce qui avait attiré son attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa d'essayer, à moitié certain qu'il avait ses soupçons sur la véritable identité de Snape-Prince. Les ressemblances n'étaient pas si difficiles à repérer après tout.

Ils traversèrent rapidement les couloirs, tentant de ne prêter aucune attention aux ricanements de certains élèves et finirent par courir jusqu'aux serres pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Chourave ne parut pas réellement ravie de leur léger retard mais se garda d'émettre un commentaire, sans doute à cause de la scène du midi. Elle se détourna et reprit son explication sans même un regard réprobateur. Au lieu d'écouter, Harry prit soin de regarder chacun de ses camarades de classe, le menton haut et avec l'expression fière que Malfoy arborait sans arrêt. Ou du moins, ce qu'il espérait être une bonne approximation. Il devinait que la première moquerie devrait être écrasée dans l'œuf s'il ne voulait pas en subir des dizaines.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait eu tort de s'en faire. A peine Severus et lui avaient-ils rejoint le groupe que Lestrange et MacNair venaient se placer à côté d'eux – ou plutôt d'Harry puisqu'ils persistaient à faire comme si Sev n'existait pas – et fixaient eux aussi les autres élèves avec un sérieux presque menaçant. Les filles de Serpentard eurent à peu près la même réaction mais avec un peu plus de discrétion.

Cependant ce n'était pas les Poufsouffles compatissants qui poseraient véritablement un problème. Aucun d'eux ne s'aventura à la moindre réflexion et Harry put rempoter tranquillement les plantes vénéneuses sans autre souci que de ne pas se faire griffer par un des tentacules.

Le cours de Potions fut une autre affaire. Malgré sa garde rapprochée de Serpentards, les Maraudeurs, qui patientaient dans le couloir ne lésinèrent pas sur les insultes et plaisanteries diverses et variées. Harry prit le parti de les ignorer, en s'intégrant à la conversation d'Amy et d'une autre fille qui parlaient Quidditch. Severus semblait enclin à répliquer mais Lily, qui arriva un peu en retard, l'en empêcha. L'arrivée de Slughorn calma un peu les esprits et ils pénètrent dans la classe en un silence relatif.

Harry se glissa immédiatement au fond de la pièce, à ce qui était devenu sa place habituelle. Il fut un peu étonné que Severus le suive. Les Potions étaient le seul cours où il pouvait faire équipe avec Lily.

« Lily va travailler seule, aujourd'hui. » annonça le Serpentard.

« Tu n'es pas obligé... » hésita-t-il.

Severus ne daigna pas répondre et Harry devait admettre qu'être son partenaire en potions était une expérience plutôt plaisante. En réalité, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était tourner les pages du livre et même cela semblait inutile puisque son ami paraissait savoir instinctivement ce qu'il fallait faire. Au moins, il aurait une note acceptable dans cette matière ce trimestre...

Mais même avec la compagnie du Serpentard, les Maraudeurs étaient un peu trop proches à son goût et les moqueries des Gryffondors le touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours fut une véritable libération et il s'échappa avec soulagement, laissant à Severus le soin de déposer leur potion. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Slughorn, Directeur de Maison ou pas.

Et il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder assez pour que Sirius ou James aient l'occasion de provoquer une nouvelle dispute.


	27. Care

__Hello! Désolée je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews et mes notes d'auteurs se sont faites rares ^^ J'ai énooooormément de travail et j'ai eu quelques soucis. :) Juste pour dire que je survis et que vos reviews m'aident beaucoup en ces périodes de stress même si je ne réponds pas à chaque fois. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant.

On a m'a demandé aussi plusieurs fois combien de chapitres je comptais écrire, c'est simple je n'en ai aucune idée. Je peux dire que j'en suis au 39 et que j'ai atteint le "turning point" mais dire combien il en reste après ça... une vingtaine? Une trentaine? je n'en ai aucuuuune idée. Si les longues fics vous font peur, je crains que vous vous soyez trompé d'auteur. ;)

Ah, et pour ceux qui trouvent que ça tourne en rond, je suis très sorry. Le prochain chap devrait bouger davantage puisque notre ami Voldy fera son grand retour.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Some people care too much. I think it's called love."<br>― _A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh

_Certaines personnes s'inquiètent trop. Je crois qu'on appelle ça l'amour. _

A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh

_**Chapitre 27 : Care**_

« Et McGonagall les a privés de sortie à Pré-au-lard. » conclut le gamin.

Severus continua de hacher ses racines en fines lamelles, tout en se demandant comment il s'était retrouvé obligé d'écouter les histoires totalement inintéressantes du Survivant. Après la leçon d'Occlumencie – une leçon qui n'avait, bizarrement, pas été aussi frustrante que d'habitude – il avait clairement établi qu'il souhaitait se replonger dans ses recherches et s'était retranché dans le petit laboratoire, il n'y avait pas assez d'espace et c'était loin d'être idéal, mais cela suffisait à ses besoins. Potter l'avait suivi, s'était perché sur un coin de la table et avait commencé à déblatérer, sans apparemment remarquer ses regards noirs.

Où avait-il fait erreur précisément ?

Il avait dit qu'il voulait travailler, avait autorisé le garçon à s'en aller et... Il ne lui avait pas interdit de le suivre. Voilà son erreur.

« Tout le monde pense que c'était disproportionné... » affirma Potter, avec conviction. « Parce que, franchement, elle ne les a jamais autant punis pour avoir un peu chahuté dans son cours... Lily pense que c'est à cause de la dernière fois, qu'ils sont allés trop loin. »

Trop loin en l'attaquant et en le suspendant dans les airs à la vue de tous ? Non, vraiment ?

« Lily a prévu de passer la sortie avec Alice et ses amis. » expliqua le gamin. « Severus voulait rester mais avec les Maraudeurs au château... Finalement, il va y aller. »

Où avait-il trouvé son agitateur en fonte ? Ce gosse avait toujours quelque chose entre les mains...

« Il voulait que je l'accompagne... » hésita légèrement le Survivant. « J'ai dit que je vous demanderai... »

A ce stade, Severus l'aurait autorisé à aller au bout du monde si cela signifiait un instant de paix. Il ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer clairement sa pensée sur le sujet – à savoir qu'il pouvait aller où voulait son double tant que ça n'impliquait pas d'escapades chez les Mangemorts – mais la referma aussitôt.

Une seconde...

N'avait-il pas privé le gamin de cette sortie, il y avait déjà des semaines ?

Et à voir l'expression pleine d'espoir du garçon, il était clair qu'il espérait que le Professeur avait oublié. Eh bien, Severus n'oubliait jamais rien.

« Jolie tentative. » déclara-t-il. « Mais tu es toujours puni. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'eut pas l'air autrement surpris.

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer. » soupira l'adolescent.

Supposant qu'il déguerpirait à présent qu'il avait échoué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Severus redonna sa pleine attention à son chaudron. Cette étape serait capitale, c'était là que la potion était devenue instable la fois précédente... Avec précaution, il ajouta la dizaine de racines hachée.

Le liquide bouillonna mais n'explosa pas.

« Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Alice ? » demanda le garçon.

Le Professeur jeta un coup d'œil au gamin, perplexe de le trouver toujours là. Il avait tendance à exclure le reste lorsqu'il travaillait sur une nouvelle potion et la présence du Survivant le déconcentrait.

« Descends de la table. » ordonna-t-il sèchement, réalisant que si le chaudron fondait (comme cela avait été le cas les quatre premières fois) Harry risquait d'être aspergé d'une décoction aux effets indéterminés.

L'adolescent descendit de son perchoir mais ne parut pas rebuté outre mesure par son ton. Il s'empara tout naturellement d'un tabouret et s'installa au bout de l'espace de travail.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous n'aimez pas Neville ? » insista Harry. « Parce que vous n'aimez pas Alice ? »

Confus, Severus le dévisagea. Le gamin avait la fâcheuse tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas au courant de toutes ses conversations avec son double – ce qui était sans doute mieux pour eux deux.

« Je déteste tous les Gryffondors. » choisit-il de répondre, concluant que ce serait encore la réponse la plus juste.

Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé d'autre pour Alice qu'une profonde antipathie, mais il ne lui aurait jamais souhaité le sort qu'elle avait subi. Quant à Neville Londubat... Il n'avait aucune envie de s'aventurer sur ce chemin là.

« Excepté Lily. » remarqua Harry.

Severus prit le temps de remuer prudemment le mélange avant d'admettre la vérité à contre-cœur.

« Excepté Lily. » confirma-t-il, retenant à grand peine un soupir.

Il parvint à ajouter l'essence de dactyle avant que le gamin ne recommence à jacasser.

« Et moi. » plaisanta le garçon.

Le ton était assez hésitant pour que Severus détourne les yeux de son chaudron et ne le dévisage avec une certaine surprise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était étonné, c'était logique. Cela ne signifiait pas que le développement lui plaisait mais il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Forcément, puisqu'il s'était montré plus responsable envers l'adolescent qu'aucun autre des adultes qui avaient jalonné sa vie, Harry allait éprouver une sorte d'attachement pour lui. Pour l'équilibre du gamin, il aurait mieux valu qu'il garde ses distances, et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait eut-ce été un tout autre élève, parce qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'encombrer d'un enfant une fois revenu chez eux. Malheureusement, il s'agissait du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu et il était indispensable de le garder sous sa coupe dans le cas probable où une confrontation avec le Dumbledore de 75 ait lieu. Pour sa propre protection, évidemment.

De plus, il lui était... _difficile_ de décevoir l'espoir ténu qui perçait dans les yeux du garçon.

« Tu es un Serpentard. » botta-t-il en touche.

Après tout, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Harry s'adaptait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à la Maison des serpents...

« Pour le moment. » répondit prudemment le gamin.

« Eh bien, _pour le moment_, la question ne se pose pas, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua-t-il, sans douceur.

Il lui sembla que les épaules du Gryffondor – ou Serpentard, qu'importe – s'affaissaient légèrement.

« Alors ? » relança Harry. « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous n'aimez pas Neville ? Parce que vous n'aimez pas Alice ? »

Apparemment, le sujet l'intéressait et il avait appris à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'en démordrait pas avoir d'avoir une réponse.

Il attrapa avec agacement le flacon contenant les cerveaux de chauve-souris, notant avec satisfaction la grimace dégoûtée de son élève, et en jetant prestement un dans le liquide.

« Sais-tu quand Londubat est né ? » s'enquit-il, en observant d'un mauvais œil la potion virer au bleu.

Ce n'était pas censé virer au bleu. D'après ses calculs, elle aurait plutôt dû être verte.

« Un jour avant moi. » offrit Harry, confus.

« La Prophétie parlait d'un garçon né fin juillet, les parent de Londubat étaient tous les deux des Aurors émérites ainsi que des membres respectés de l'Ordre. » lâcha Severus, en éteignant rapidement le feu sous le chaudron. « Tires-en tout seul tes propres conclusions. »

Ça n'empêcha pas le liquide de bouillonner.

«Sors, Harry. » exigea-t-il, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

La dactyle était trop puissante, elle entrait en réaction avec le sang de sombral... Il lui faudrait un équivalent.

Il lui fallait également contenir l'explosion imminente.

Une chance, le garçon semblait enclin à suivre ses directives et s'était retranché sur le seuil.

« Professeur ? » s'inquiéta le Survivant. « Vous devriez peut-être... »

Severus eut à peine le temps de reculer précipitamment, tout en jetant une bulle de protection autour du chaudron, avant que celui-ci ne fonde dans un sifflement et que le liquide ne vole en tout sens, s'écrasant contre les parois transparentes de son sort.

Harry approcha avec prudence.

« Raté ? » grimaça le garçon, en observant d'un mauvais œil la substance bleuâtre attaquer le bois de la table.

« Aussi éloquent que d'habitude. » soupira-t-il, en faisant disparaître les dégâts.

Ce n'était pas encore ce jour là qu'ils rentreraient chez eux.

S'efforçant de rationaliser sa déception, après tout ce n'était que son troisième essai et même lui n'était pas doué au point de réussir d'un premier coup, il entreprit de mettre de l'ordre dans les ingrédients qu'il venait d'utiliser. Il lui faudrait subtiliser quelques menues choses dans la réserve de Slughorn... Une chance que l'homme n'accordait d'importance qu'à ses placards personnels. Ceux accessibles aux élèves étaient peu surveillés.

« Ça aurait pu être lui. » déclara soudain le gamin.

Severus fronça les sourcils et percha la jarre qu'il avait à la main sur l'étagère supérieure.

« Neville... » clarifia le Survivant. « Ça aurait pu être lui. C'est pour ça que vous le détestez. Parce que Lily aurait pu... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et c'était sans doute mieux. Le Professeur n'était pas d'humeur à expliquer que rien n'était certain en matière de Divination, que lui-même ne s'y entendait pas réellement et que Dumbledore semblait bien certain que les événements s'étaient déroulés tels qu'ils le devaient. Cela n'avait jamais empêché Severus de s'interroger sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi les Londubat au lieu des Potter. Peut-être Lily et James auraient-il été torturés à leur place. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux que son amie soit morte plutôt que transformée en légume. Peut-être. Et peut-être pas.

Les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient.

« Mais... Ce n'est pas juste. » s'insurgea Harry.

La notion était tellement stupide que Severus en aurait presque ri. Juste ? Qu'y avait-il de juste ?

Son regard parcourut le laboratoire sans trouver quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas à sa place. Satisfait d'au moins ça, il se tourna vers le garçon qui le fixait avec attention. Il refusa de le regarder dans les yeux.

« La vie n'est pas juste, Mr Potter. » murmura-t-il simplement, en le poussant légèrement pour qu'il retourne dans le salon. Il ferma la porte dans leur dos et jeta immédiatement un _incendio_ dans la cheminée. Le temps se rafraîchissait de plus en plus.

« Harry. » corrigea doucement le gamin, comme il l'avait fait à chaque fois depuis l'incident.

Il n'avait pas le courage de s'occuper de ce problème là. Cajoler le fils de James Potter pour qu'il accepte son père... Non, il n'en avait pas le courage. D'autant qu'une part de lui se réjouissait de la situation. Que le gamin se réfugie auprès de lui plutôt qu'auprès de James... La vengeance était douce.

Il s'en serait probablement davantage délecté si la situation n'avait pas été si dure pour le garçon. Severus anticipait parfaitement la crise identitaire qui ne manquerait pas de le frapper incessamment sous peu.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils et s'empara du livre qu'il avait abandonné sur la table basse. Le Professeur n'avait jamais possédé une table basse aussi en désordre. Les romans que le gamin avait empruntés à Lily, à son double ou à la bibliothèque se battaient en duel avec des parchemins couverts de sa propre écriture serrée et des grimoires aux propos plus sérieux.

Critique, son regard vola jusqu'au secrétaire où s'étalaient d'autres feuillets et d'autres grimoires puis au canapé où un plaid était roulé en boule – parce qu'apparemment le gamin aimait être couvert lorsqu'il lisait. Un coussin avait été posé par terre et y était resté, le tapis faisait des plis parce qu'un des fauteuils avait progressivement été poussé, le sac de cours de l'adolescent avait été jeté au milieu de la pièce, les sur-robes du gamin reposaient sur le dossier du canapé comme si c'était leur place...

Il ne parlait pas de la vaisselle qui s'entassait dans l'évier parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de la faire ou de la chambre du garçon dans laquelle il avait glissé un œil le matin même... Entre les vêtements qui s'entassaient par terre, les divers manuels et parchemins volés à Lily, on ne distinguait pratiquement plus le parquet.

L'état de ses appartements le heurta un peu trop brusquement.

Contrairement à la rumeur, il n'était pas d'une maniaquerie exemplaire. Mis à part dans son laboratoire, il n'était pas un exemple de fée du ménage. A vrai dire, il avait même tendance à crouler sous les livres à tel point qu'ils envahissaient chaque surface plane de ses quartiers, ce qui leur donnait un aspect un peu négligé. Mais les livres étaient une chose. Le désordre qui régnait actuellement en était un autre.

Il regretta un peu d'avoir interdit aux elfes de maison de pénétrer dans ses quartiers pour autre chose que récolter le linge sale.

« Range tes affaires. » aboya-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter le gamin.

Harry leva immédiatement la tête et le fixa quelques secondes avec une certaine appréhension.

Il ne se détendit que lorsque Severus lui-même attrapa ses grimoires avec l'intention évidente de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Au moins, le Professeur n'eut pas à lui répéter de s'activer, le garçon s'empressa d'attraper tout ce qui était à lui et de disparaître en direction de sa chambre, comme s'il avait craint que l'homme ne s'en débarrasse.

Parfait. C'était aussi bien que l'adolescent le pense.

Il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire si cela avait été nécessaire.

Pourquoi aurait-il dû hésiter ?

Une fois que ses notes furent soigneusement organisées et rangées, ses copies proprement entassées et les livres plus proprement alignés sur une étagère, il observa le salon d'un œil critique. Quelques sorts plus tard, la poussière avait disparu et toutes les surfaces planes étaient aussi lustrées qu'il était possible de l'être. L'acajou de la table, comme le manteau de la cheminée, brillaient à nouveau à la lueur du feu et tous les objets étaient délivrés de la fine couche de saleté qui s'y était discrètement déposée.

Le salon était aussi propre qu'au premier jour et, vraiment, ça n'avait pris que quelques minutes... Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser la situation déraper à ce point. Tout était la faute de Potter, bien entendu. Jamais il n'avait mis un tel désordre à lui seul.

Suivant ce chemin de pensée, il se dirigea dans le couloir – jetant là aussi quelques sortilèges de nettoyage au passage – et se posta sur le seuil de la chambre du gamin. Harry s'agitait dans tous les sens d'une manière tout à fait contre-productive. Certes, Severus ne cautionnait pas les Sang-Purs qui n'apprenaient pas à leurs enfants à ne pas être totalement dépendants de la magie, mais présentement, rien ne justifiait une perte de temps pareille...

Sans compter que... Que faisait le garçon à empiler les quelques vêtements qu'il possédait sur le lit ?

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu étais un sorcier. » railla-t-il, sans prêter attention au sursaut du gamin. Le Survivant devait apprendre à faire plus attention à son environnement. « Sers-toi de ta baguette. »

Harry s'immobilisa, un parchemin froissé dans une main et son manuel d'histoire de la magie dans l'autre.

Severus fronça les sourcils en apercevant le sac plein à craquer, à côté de la pile de chemises, ainsi que les trous au milieu des feuilles placardées au mur. Des dessins avaient été ôtés.

« Que fais-tu ? » s'enquit-il, perplexe.

Il lui avait demandé de faire le ménage dans sa chambre, pas de déménager...

Le gamin ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau, puis prit un air coupable.

Il n'avait pas véritablement besoin d'une réponse, cependant. Il savait précisément ce qu'Harry avait été en train de faire. Choisir ce qui devait être sauvé en priorité parmi ses possessions. Ce qui était nécessaire, ce qui l'était moins mais tout aussi important sur un autre plan et ce qui pouvait être sacrifié. Apparemment, pour lui, les manuels étaient nécessaires, les dessins de sa mère importants et les vêtements sacrifiables.

Amusant. Severus avait toujours accordé la priorité à ses vêtements, puis aux livres. Tout ce qui n'avait pas eu une utilité concrète pouvait être abandonné.

« Mets simplement un peu d'ordre. » lâcha-t-il, puisque le garçon ne se décidait pas à cesser de fixer le sol.

Il donna un coup de baguette et les dessins quittèrent le sac pour retrouver leur place sur les murs. Un autre et les vêtements retournèrent dans la petite commode.

Il se détourna sans chercher à apercevoir l'expression d'Harry. Elle serait soit gênée, soit reconnaissante. Dans les deux cas, elle ne serait pas justifiée.

Il passa quelques minutes dans sa propre chambre puis se replia dans la cuisine. Quelques sorts plus tard, la vaisselle se faisait toute seule et il supervisait, assis devant la petite table accolée au mur.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que le gamin n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches mais avec une hésitation criante. Gryffondor, il fallait le lui reconnaître. A sa place, Severus se serait probablement faufilé hors des appartements plutôt que de trouver le courage de venir l'affronter. Ou peut-être pensait-il que le Professeur prétendrait ne rien avoir remarqué ? Était-ce ce qu'il devait faire ? Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Et pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il tellement que Potter ait accepté si facilement d'être mis à la porte, alors que Severus ne l'avait jamais autorisé à emménager en premier lieu ?

Mais il avait tacitement accepté sa présence... De plus, il avait à maintes reprises affirmé au garçon lui même qu'il s'occuperait de lui jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit en mesure de le délivrer de ce fardeau. Black plus que vraisemblablement. Ou Lupin. Les Weasley, même. N'importe qui d'autre que ces Dursley...

Bref, il était logique que le gamin ait une chambre. Un cadre plus – et le terme le faisait frémir d'horreur – familial. Qui plus est, cela accréditait leurs mensonges aux yeux de Dumbledore et c'était l'idéal.

La chambre était donc la sienne et, dans la mesure du raisonnable, il était acceptable qu'il occupe parfois le salon comme il le faisait. Ce n'était pas aussi dérangeant que Severus l'aurait cru, la plupart du temps le garçon était silencieux et quand il ne l'était pas, il lui suffisait d'ignorer ses bavardages incessants.

Il n'était pas normal qu'Harry pense qu'on puisse lui refuser ces deux choses à n'importe quel moment.

Bien sûr, une fois revenus à leur époque, la situation changerait mais elle changerait quand Severus le déciderait et pas avant. Il était donc inadmissible que le garçon accepte si facilement un rejet aussi fictif soit-il.

« D'ordinaire, que laisses-tu chez ton oncle et ta tante lorsque tu es à Poudlard ? » interrogea-t-il, presque distraitement.

Il n'aurait pas non plus fallu que le gamin s'imagine qu'il se sentait outre mesure concerné par ses insécurités.

« Je... » hésita Harry. « J'aurais dû vous demander avant de... »

« Ce n'est pas ma question. » coupa-t-il sèchement, en croisant le regard de l'adolescent.

Il n'aima pas la panique refoulée qu'il y lut.

Bien qu'il fût réconfortant de constater que son élève commençait à apprendre à se maîtriser. L'Occlumencie finirait par rentrer.

« Je ne suis pas en colère et tu n'as pas d'ennuis. » déclara-t-il, afin que la situation soit claire pour le garçon.

Le Survivant se détendit. Pas entièrement, mais assez pour relever légèrement le menton de cette manière qu'il avait si souvent qualifiée d'arrogante par le passé. Il la voyait pour ce qu'elle était réellement maintenant. Du défi.

Le défi n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Cela prouvait, au moins, que Pétunia et son placard n'avaient pas réussi à briser totalement le gamin...

« J'ai mal interprété. » avoua Harry.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne put qu'admirer et désapprouver sa franchise. Il aurait été facile de mentir. Plus malin aussi, si l'adolescent avait souhaité éviter la discussion qui ne manquerait pas d'en découler.

« Combien de fois devrons-nous avoir cette conversation, Potter ? » questionna-t-il, masquant la lassitude qu'il éprouvait.

Le gamin grommela sur l'appellation mais Severus ne releva pas. Il était temps de le mettre face à quelques réalités.

« Rappelle-moi... » exigea-t-il, froidement. « Qui est responsable de toi jusqu'à notre retour ? »

« Vous. » soupira Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Un peu moins de morgue. » gronda-t-il. « Qui prend les décisions ? »

Cette fois-ci, le garçon hésita un peu. Assez longtemps pour que le Professeur comprenne que ce point là posait également problème. Potter n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un adulte prenne une situation en mains.

« Vous. » finit par lâcher le Survivant, à contre-cœur.

« Et quelle est ma priorité ? » enchaîna-t-il.

Pas d'incertitude cette fois.

« Trouver comment rentrer chez nous. »

« Faux, Potter. » contra-t-il. « Bien que cela soit effectivement sur ma liste de points à régler urgemment. »

Le garçon sembla perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que retourner à notre époque ? » demanda Harry.

S'il n'avait pas jugé que cela aurait nui à ses efforts, il lui aurait volontiers frappé sur la tête jusqu'à ce que ça rentre.

« A toi de me le dire. » riposta-t-il, devinant que cela allait durer un moment.

Oh, eh bien... Ce n'était pas lui qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air embarrassé. Lui, était assis sur une chaise relativement confortable comme toute personne civilisée.

« L'Occlumencie ? » proposa l'adolescent. Sa voix se fit plus assurée. « Cacher à Volde... Vous-savez-qui que vous êtes un espion. »

La petite fenêtre au dessus de l'évier était ouverte. Peut-être aurait-il pu le crier un tout petit peu plus fort ?

« Non. » répondit-il, luttant pour contenir son irritation. Le gamin ne le faisait pas exprès et ils pourraient s'attaquer à son manque de discrétion aussi monumental que chronique une autre fois.

« S'assurer que je sois capable de tuer Vol... Vous-savez-qui ? »

Ses réponses devenaient de plus en plus désespérées.

«_ Toi_, espèce d'idiot ! » s'énerva-t-il, à bout de patience.

Fallait-il qu'il le lui épelle ? Fallait-il qu'il le lui écrive en toutes lettres ? Que devait-il faire pour que ce crétin réalise que sa protection était sa priorité ? Un Élu en pleine santé mais psychologiquement déficient ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et il avait travaillé trop dur pour que le fils de Lily soit parfaitement en sécurité. En l'état actuel des choses, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'Harry fonce à la rencontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres simplement parce qu'il le penserait de son devoir.

« Je... Je ne vois pas le rapport. » lâcha le gamin. « Vous avez fait en sorte que Dumbledore me laisse tranquille... Tout le reste... La chambre, les conversations... Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de moi comme si... Comme si... »

« Comme si tu en avais besoin ? » conclut Severus à sa place.

Un cruel dilemme s'offrait à lui : se taper la tête contre la table jusqu'à ce qu'un traumatisme crânien ne l'emporte dans une inconscience bien méritée, ou frapper l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse en paix.

« Tu en _as_ besoin. » continua-t-il, avec agacement. « Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour remplir ce rôle, mais, pour l'instant, je suis tout ce que tu as, donc je te conseillerai de faire avec. »

« Ce n'est pas la question. » répliqua Harry. « C'est juste que vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Vous n'avez pas à... »

« Premièrement. » coupa-t-il froidement. « Ne me dis, _plus jamais_, ce que j'ai ou pas à faire. Deuxièmement, mes responsabilités vis à vis de toi correspondent temporairement à celles de ta tante. »

L'expression du garçon ne se tranquillisa pas.

Mauvais exemple.

« Très bien. » se corrigea-il, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Disons plutôt qu'elles correspondent aux responsabilités que ta tante aurait dû prendre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas à craindre pour tes affaires. » gronda-t-il. « Crois-tu que les Weasley refuseraient une chambre à leurs enfants ? Crois-tu que Black te refuserait une chambre ? »

« C'est différent. » objecta le garçon. « Sirius n'est pas... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais ce n'était pas très difficile d'en deviner la suite. Black n'était pas tout à fait adulte, pour ne pas dire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait saint d'esprit. Lupin ferait un meilleur choix.

« Harry. » grinça-t-il. « La façon dont les Dursley... »

« Je sais. » l'interrompit vivement l'adolescent.

« Je n'en suis pas convaincu. » soupira Severus.

Il pourrait lui présenter la situation sous tous les angles, le gamin ne le croirait pas...

« C'est juste que... » hésita le Survivant. « Vous faites des choses pour moi que... Que personne n'avait jamais faites. Et je ne veux pas m'habituer, c'est tout. »

« Tu ne retourneras pas chez Pétunia. » rétorqua-t-il.

C'était bien là le nœud du problème.

« Je retourne _toujours_ chez Pétunia. » contra le gamin. « Et si je laisse... Ce sera pire après. »

Le garçon était perturbé à présent. Il était conscient qu'il ne le convaincrait pas que Dumbledore ne le renverrait pas là bas. C'était peut-être aussi bien. Il n'avait _réellement_ aucune intention de le laisser à Pétunia plus longtemps que nécessaire mais si le Directeur y était vraiment opposé, cela demanderait quelques manipulations et probablement des alliances douloureuses – Black, notamment. Il se pouvait que ce ne soit pas immédiat.

« Soit. » capitula-t-il. « Sache simplement... Sache que tu n'as pas à craindre que je t'enlève ce qui te revient de droit. »

Une nouvelle fois, il vit la Maison d'Helga Poufsouffle lui ouvrir les bras et il se leva pour masquer son trouble. Il se posta devant la petite fenêtre et prétendit regarder à l'extérieur. Prétendit accorder plus d'importance aux oiseaux qui picoraient sur le toit en contrebas qu'aux problèmes du gamin.

« Ce n'est pas... Je n'ai pas peur de vous. » affirma le gamin, dans son dos.

Cette discussion là aussi ils l'avaient déjà eue...

« Ce qui prouve que vous n'êtes pas fin psychologue, Mr Potter. » répondit-il, fatigué de cette scène. Il aurait aimé que l'adolescent se retire, à présent. « Je vous _encourage_ à avoir peur de moi, plus particulièrement lorsque je suis en colère. »

Il devrait garder ce genre d'éléments pour lui mais, vraiment, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui restait quoi que ce soit à cacher au Survivant. Son double lui avait révélé son passé, il avait probablement déjà déduit de lui-même que les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour sa mère étaient moins amicaux qu'amoureux et il avait été témoin d'assez de crises de rage pour savoir qu'il valait mieux fuir sa fureur.

« J'ai encore moins peur de vous dans ce sens là. » se moqua gentiment le gamin.

Depuis quand se sentait-il autorisé à plaisanter avec lui ? Certaines limites devraient être réinstallées et vite...

Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point Severus pouvait être dangereux lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle, à quel point il serait facile de s'en remettre aux poings pour régler certaines situations... C'était bien la raison pour laquelle il touchait si rarement à l'alcool. Il ne voulait pas se transformer en Tobias. Or c'était un risque bien trop grand avec un adolescent qui persistait à tester sa patience...

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Monsieur. » souffla Harry, sentant sans doute qu'il ne le croyait pas.

« Tu ressembles à ta mère. » commenta-t-il, sans parvenir à s'en empêcher.

Lily aussi s'escrimait à voir le meilleur en chacun. Il n'y avait qu'à voir où ça l'avait mené...

La conversation devenait bien trop sentimentale à son goût. Et personnelle d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il aurait juste aimé que la gamin cesse d'avoir peur de se retrouver seul. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à comprendre qu'il ne le serait jamais ? Tant qu'il serait ici, Severus serait son ombre et lorsqu'ils rentreraient... Eh bien, il serait dans l'ombre, comme d'habitude.

L'adolescent devait lui aussi trouver que la discussion dérapait parce qu'il changea abruptement de sujet.

« A propos de l'Occlumencie... » lâcha Harry, en se raclant la gorge.

Severus pivota pour lui faire face... et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas utiliser les chaises comme tout un chacun ? » gronda-t-il.

Avec une grimace contrite, le gamin sauta de la table où il s'était hissé. _Mieux._

« Tu as progressé. » décréta le Professeur, pour revenir au sujet original.

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira. « C'est à cause de la boule ! »

« La... boule. » répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

« _Latundo. » _expliqua Harry, joignant le geste à la pratique. Une petite boule apparut dans les airs, la même que celle qu'il avait utilisée quand le gamin avait fait un cauchemar. « Il suffit de la bloquer en bleu et ça m'aide à imaginer l'eau. »

« Intelligent. » remarqua-t-il, surpris que le Survivant ait eu cette présence d'esprit.

L'adolescent eut l'air ravi et Severus réalisa qu'il venait de faire deux compliments en l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était trop, beaucoup trop.

« Mais d'après le livre, l'élément devrait venir naturellement maintenant sinon, c'est que ce n'est pas le bon... » objecta Harry.

Et, évidemment, l'eau ne venait pas naturellement. Il avait soupçonné depuis un moment qu'il leur faudrait changer d'élément.

« Nous avons obtenu des résultats corrects avec l'eau. » déclara-t-il. « Nous devrions continuer à le travailler tout en testant un second élément. »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête, étant apparemment arrivé à la même conclusion. Une conclusion qui ne devait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure parce qu'il vérifia l'heure et grimaça.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai un entraînement. » déclara le gamin.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« A cette heure-ci ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Le dîner ne tarderait pas à être servi et la nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure...

« Terrens est pire qu'Olivier. » grogna le Survivant. « Il veut qu'on soit capable de voler dans toutes les conditions. A l'écouter, on pourrait croire que les Gryffondors sont des super-héros. »

« Ils sont excellents. » se sentit-il obligé de préciser, par charité. De mémoire, tant que James Potter avait été dans l'équipe, et surtout depuis qu'il en avait pris la direction, les lions n'avaient pas perdu un seul match. C'était bien ce qui contribuait à rendre le Gryffondor aussi agaçant. Il était persuadé d'être l'auteur de chaque victoire.

« On est bon aussi. » protesta Harry, vexé. « Et ils n'ont pas le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle. »

S'il n'avait pas su que le gamin plaisantait, il l'aurait rabroué pour s'être vanté aussi ouvertement.

« Assure-toi de rentrer avant que le dîner ne soit terminé. » jeta-t-il, alors que le garçon se dirigeait vers la sortie. Ses habitudes alimentaires étaient déplorables. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si maigre, il ratait des repas lorsque ça lui chantait...

« Oui, _papa._ » lança Harry, d'un ton moqueur, avant de claquer le portrait derrière lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus grave... Que le gamin se sente autorisé à se moquer de lui ou que lui se soucie de s'il se nourrissait convenablement.

Oublions Poufsouffle... Il était en train de se transformer en Molly Weasley.


	28. Night Came Out from under Each Tree

__Hello, Hello...

Plusieurs avertissements avant de débuter ce chapitr:

1) mention de cigarettes et d'alcool, don't like don't read. 2) c'est un peu violent. Pas de façon décrite mais de manière latente. Âmes sensibles, avancez avec précaution. 3) Mouahahah possible cliffhanger un peu sadique. 4) Prévoyez des kleenex. 5) Ne me tuez pas.

Once again, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde... Particulièrement aux dernières reviews de l'armée... J'ai vraiment énormément de travail. Ecrire et me concentrer sur les dossiers et mon mémoire me prend tout mon temps, je suis vraiment désolée.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>And it was the afternoon of Halloween.<br>And all the houses shut against a cool wind.  
>And the town was full of cold sunlight.<br>But suddenly, the day was gone.  
>Night came out from under each tree and spread." <em>  
>― Ray Bradbury, The Halloween Tree<p>

_Et c'était l'après-midi d'Halloween._

_Et toutes les maisons étaient calfeutrées pour lutter contre le vent frais. _

_Et des rayons de soleil froids couvaient la ville. _

_Mais, soudain, le jour disparut. _

_La nuit quitta le couvert de chaque arbre et se propagea. _

― Ray Bradbury, The Halloween Tree

_**Chapitre 28 : Night Came Out from under Each Tree and Spread.**_

Harry trempa le bout de la plume dans l'encrier et reprit la rédaction de son paragraphe – ô combien passionnant – sur les différentes façons de lire l'avenir dans le ciel, suivant la période de l'année, du mois et l'état de la lune. S'en tenant à sa méthode habituelle lorsqu'il était question de Divination, il inventait les prédictions au fur et à mesure, mais prenait soin tout de même de les rendre moins... morbides que celles qu'il proposait généralement à Trelawney.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il pêcha sa baguette dans son sac et jeta un _incendio._ La température était agréable mais le silence un peu trop pesant et il appréciait les craquements des bûches. Il se demanda où était Snape-Prince. Certes, ils n'avaient pas convenu d'un cours d'Occlumencie ce samedi après-midi mais, en général, le Professeur était toujours dans ses quartiers, penché au dessus d'un chaudron ou de ses notes. Il avait envahi les appartements – et le salon – sans sa permission mais s'il avait tout saisi à leur dernière conversation horriblement gênante, il avait le droit de le faire lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. De toute manière, le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais rien dit lorsqu'il s'asseyait par terre et accaparait la table basse...

Harry soupira et retourna à ses devoir, tentant de son mieux de ne pas penser à ce que Lily et Sev devaient être en train de faire. Il y avait tant de distractions à Pré-au-lard... Enfin. Il y aurait toujours le festin de ce soir... Halloween à Poudlard était toujours une aventure. Des trolls, des basilics, être jeté dans une compétition pour des sorciers majeurs...

Oh, et puis, jusque ici, sa journée n'avait pas été si ennuyeuse que ça... C'était vrai qu'aller à Pré-au-lard aurait été agréable mais l'expression des Gryffondors ce matin là lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que les Serpentards avaient réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour la matinée alors que le match opposant les Serdaigles aux lions auraient lieu le lendemain... Mais vraiment, le meilleur moment avait été celui où Terrens avait annoncé à James qu'ils cédaient la place aux Serdaigles qui venaient d'arriver.

Son père connaissait décidément des insultes imagées...

Évidemment, l'équipe des lions ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et les avait provoqués jusqu'à ce qu'un échange de sorts soit inévitable... Mais l'un dans l'autre, les sorts étaient restés assez bénins et les Serpentards leur avaient fait mordre la poussière, non sans satisfaction. Harry, en particulier, avait réussi à toucher Sirius avec un sortilège de crache-limaces. Il réprima un gloussement. Son parrain plié en deux en train de vomir d'énormes limaces...

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le sort qui l'avait touché disparaisse et tout serait pour le mieux.

Ce genre de sorts disparaissaient tout seul.

Il en était persuadé.

Il avait déjà essayé un _finite_ et ça n'avait pas marché.

Ça devait disparaître tout seul.

Avant que Snape-Prince revienne de préférence.

Qu'est-ce que la configuration des planètes pourrait bien lui prédire pour le mois de juin ? Traditionnellement, c'était le mois que Voldemort choisissait pour rendre sa vie impossible... Des problèmes, griffonna-t-il sur son parchemin, voilà ce qui l'attendait en juin. Comme d'habitude.

Le léger grincement du portrait l'alerta du retour de Snape-Prince et il leva la tête au moment où l'homme pénétrait dans le salon. Le Professeur ne parut pas particulièrement surpris de le trouver là mais ne sembla pas apprécier l'étalage de livres et de parchemins autour de lui.

« N'as-tu pas une salle commune ? » lança le Maître des Potions.

Harry ne détecta pas ni hostilité ou ni sous-entendu suggérant qu'il ferait mieux de plier bagages. Snape-Prince serait probablement furieux s'il devinait que ce genre de pensées lui trottait encore en tête, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était une réaction d'auto-défense. La prudence voulait qu'il se fasse oublier, moins on le voyait, plus tranquille il était. Il avait dû agir ainsi toute son enfance, raison pour laquelle il avait immédiatement conclu avoir outrepassé ses droits en envahissant les quartiers de l'homme lorsque celui-ci avait simplement désiré faire un peu de ménage. La prudence voulait qu'il batte en retraite avant d'être rejeté. Parce qu'ainsi, il souffrirait moins.

Quoique ce n'était pas vrai. La prudence aurait voulu qu'il se tienne loin de Snape-Prince et de la vie quasi normale que l'homme semblait déterminé à lui offrir.

Mais il refusait de se préoccuper de ça plus que nécessaire. Il serait temps de gérer ce problème là lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés. Si ils rentraient.

Quant à la question du Professeur... La salle commune de Serpentard n'était pas désagréable, les fenêtres qui donnaient sous le lac, en particulier, étaient fascinantes, mais il n'aimait pas y traîner quand Sev ou même un autre des cinquième année n'y était pas. Vivre au milieu des serpents lui avait appris à se méfier de son ombre et, en l'occurrence, il savait que Bellatrix avait une retenue et ne s'était pas jointe à la sortie à Pré-au-lard. L'obsession nouvelle qu'elle lui vouait le mettait mal à l'aise et l'effrayait à la fois.

« Nous nous occuperons de l'Occlumencie lorsque tu auras terminé. » déclara Snape-Prince.

Harry émergea de ses pensées et observa le Professeur s'asseoir devant le secrétaire, avant de prendre une pile de copies pour les noter. Cependant, le Maître des Potions s'immobilisa au bout de quelques secondes et le dévisagea, trouvant visiblement curieux son manque de réponse.

« Y-aurait-t-il un problème, Mr Potter ? » soupira Snape-Prince, presque résigné.

Il aurait pu s'indigner, mais... le fait est qu'il attirait les ennuis comme un aimant. Il secoua la tête, espérant que ça lui suffirait. Et que le sort avait cessé d'agir.

« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? »

Snape-Prince était agacé à présent. Et évidemment, ça allait être la faute d'Harry.

Oh, et puis zut. Ce sort ne pouvait durer beaucoup plus longtemps que deux heures...

« J'ai énormément de devoirs. » lâcha-t-il. « Et mes Potions à revoir. »

Apparemment si.

Le Professeur fronça les sourcils, se demandant sans doute si ses rimes étaient volontaires ou pas. Elles ne l'étaient pas. Mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

« Ce sortilège est intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Snape-Prince, presque innocemment. « Une spécialité de James, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Sans même prendre la peine de faire comme s'il ignorait de quoi l'homme parlait, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Professeur, auriez-vous le contre-sort ? » supplia-t-il, à moitié. « Madame Pomfresh est mon dernier ressort. »

« Piètre poète. » commenta simplement Snape-Prince, avant de s'intéresser à la première copie de sa pile.

« Vous devez m'aider. » exigea Harry. « Cessez de musarder. »

Il souffla, contrarié par l'effet du sort.

Sans compter que le Professeur ne daigna même pas lever les yeux du test qu'il était en train de scarifier à l'encre rouge.

« Comment as-tu réussi à te faire toucher cette fois-ci ? » s'enquit négligemment l'homme. « Trop occupé à t'assurer de la sécurité de toutes les autres personnes présentes ? »

Harry refusa de lui faire le plaisir de répondre et ajouta la dernière phrase à son devoir de Divination d'un coup de plume colérique. Snape-Prince était à la fois cent fois mieux que les Dursley et cent fois pire. Et il devait _à tout prix_ cesser de les comparer, il n'y avait _aucune raison_ de le faire.

« Leçon numéro un, Potter. » déclara distraitement le Maître des Potions. « A tenter de sauver le monde entier tu te feras tuer. L'inattention est la pire ennemie d'un duelliste. »

C'était typique. Snape-Prince concluait immédiatement qu'Harry avait fait quelque chose de stupide pour mériter de recevoir le sort à l'arrière de la tête. En protestation, il laissa lourdement tomber le livre de Potions sur la table.

« Ça ne s'est pas passé du tout comme cela. » protesta-t-il. « Tout est allé très vite, sans aucun tralala. »

« Vraiment ? Aucun _tralala_ ? » railla le Professeur.

Il tourna rapidement les pages, et, évidemment, ne tarda pas à se couper. Avec un cri de surprise, il secoua la main puis porta le doigt à sa bouche.

Si possible, Snape-Prince avait l'air d'autant plus amusé.

« Vous aimez me torturer. » grommela-t-il, en vérifiant que la coupure n'était pas trop importante. « Vous le faites sans arrêt. »

« Tu serais surpris d'à quel point torturer quelqu'un avec du papier est efficace. » répliqua le Maître des Potions.

Décidément Harry préférait l'époque où l'homme n'avait pas d'humour. Sa vie était plus simple.

Choisissant d'ignorer le Mangemort et de s'en tenir à son idée originale, il se plongea dans le chapitre qu'il était censé lire pour le prochain cours de Slughorn. Bien entendu, il avait songé profiter de la présence de Snape-Prince pour éclairer les zones d'ombres mais il lui suffirait de noter ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et de le montrer à Severus. Son ami était beaucoup plus serviable que son enseignant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit la magie titiller sa langue. Le Professeur rangea sa baguette et l'observa avec sévérité.

« La prochaine fois, évite de te préoccuper de la sécurité des autres avant la tienne. » ordonna froidement le Maître des Potions.

Pourquoi était-il si prompt à conclure qu'Harry avait joué les martyrs ?

« James m'a eu en traître. » marmonna-t-il, feignant d'être fasciné par l'antidote qu'il devait étudier.

« Ce qui n'excuse rien. » commenta simplement Snape-Prince. « Aucun Mangemort n'hésitera à envoyer un _Avada._ Dans le dos ou face à face. Tu dois avoir des yeux partout. »

« J'étais occupé à jeter un sort dans le dos de Sirius. » avoua-t-il, sans grande fierté mais fatigué que le Professeur conclue immédiatement qu'il n'était pas capable de se défendre correctement.

« Dans le dos ? » releva l'homme avec surprise.

Visiblement, cela méritait d'abandonner les copies de deuxième année parce qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, avec intérêt. Dommage, Harry lui n'en concevait que honte. Il avait hésité mais Sirius avait été occupé à contrer les sortilèges vicieux de Livia et la tentation avait été trop forte, surtout en sachant que lui n'aurait pas tergiversé. Pour son compte, il avait reçu le sort de James, prouvant l'existence du karma.

« Tellement peu Gryffondor de ta part... » insista Snape-Prince, au bout d'un moment.

C'était bien le problème d'Harry. A trop fréquenter les Serpentards...

« Vous avez une terrible influence sur moi. » se défendit-il. « Vous faites de moi quelqu'un d'affreux. »

Quelqu'un qui n'y pensait presque pas à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à un adversaire à revers. Oh, comme McGonagall aurait eu honte de lui... Sans parler de Dumbledore, ou d'Hermione... Ron aurait peut-être approuvé la finalité à défaut de la manière dont cela avait été fait. Sirius n'aurait probablement pas plus approuvé mais il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur ce que Sirius pensait. Plus le temps passait, plus faire la distinction entre les deux Sirius était compliqué.

« Je fais de toi une meilleure personne. » objecta le Professeur, avec satisfaction. « Je fais de toi une personne qui a une chance de survivre. »

Jouer dans les règles n'avait jamais mené à la victoire, oui, Severus le lui répétait sans arrêt. C'était une sorte de code de conduite parmi les serpents.

« Vous pourriez m'apprendre à me battre. » contra Harry. «_ Ça,_ ça me donnerait une chance de survivre. »

C'était une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à la Prophétie, en fait. Snape-Prince était un excellent duelliste et un des meilleurs enseignants de Défense qu'il ait eus, si quelqu'un pouvait lui donner les outils clefs pour battre Voldemort... Son premier choix aurait été Dumbledore, mais il rangeait Dumbledore dans la même catégorie que Sirius. Il se préoccuperait d'eux – des vrais _eux_ – lorsqu'il les aurait en face.

« Lorsque tu auras une meilleure maîtrise de l'Occlumencie. » offrit le Mangemort. « Je ne crois pas qu'il serait judicieux de surcharger ton emploi du temps. »

Un bientôt valait mieux qu'un jamais et Harry accepta cette réponse avec un sourire ravi. Il avait été persuadé que Snape-Prince refuserait carrément.

Satisfait, il retourna à son manuel et un silence agréable tomba sur la pièce, uniquement troublé par le frottement occasionnel d'une plume sur un parchemin ou les questions régulières du Survivant.

Une heure plus tard, le Professeur avait terminé sa pile de copies et Harry abandonnait les Potions, persuadé qu'il pourrait travailler autant de temps qu'il le voudrait, il ne serait jamais bon dans cette matière.

Évidemment, il n'était pas convaincu d'être meilleur en Occlumencie...

Snape-Prince attaqua avec sa brutalité coutumière, certain que la manière forte était la seule façon d'apprendre correctement. Harry tenta du mieux qu'il put de défendre son esprit, manipulant de l'eau imaginaire pour rejeter le Professeur aussi loin que possible. Il ne parvenait jamais à l'éjecter de sa tête, mais au moins il arrivait à protéger ses souvenirs une fois sur trois.

« Bien. » approuva le Maître des Potions, au terme de la séance.

Harry se laissa aller dans un fauteuil avec un grognement de douleur. Il était rare qu'il finisse au sol au terme d'une attaque à présent, mais les migraines qui résultaient de ces cours étaient toujours désagréables.

« As-tu pensé au nouvel élément que tu voudrais essayer ? » continua Snape-Prince, tout naturellement. Comme s'il ne venait pas de passer deux heures à marteler son esprit de tous les côtés.

« Je n'arrive pas à décider. » répondit le garçon, en se massant les tempes dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les points qui dansaient devant ses yeux. « L'eau était le seul qui m'attirait vraiment... »

« L'eau est trop faible. » jugea l'homme, sans douceur. « Avec, tu peux protéger ton esprit contre un Legilimens de piètre qualité. Cela n'aura aucun effet contre Dumbledore ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Certes, il était arrivé à cette conclusion seul. De plus, les livres qu'il avait lus sur l'Occlumencie étaient unanimes, l'utilisation de l'élément devait devenir automatique au bout d'un moment. Il lui fallait toujours faire un effort conscient pour utiliser l'eau.

« On pourrait les essayer chacun son tour... » proposa-t-il, en commençant à rassembler ses affaires éparses.

Severus ne tarderait pas à revenir, il pourrait aller à sa rencontre... Peut-être faire un tour dans le parc avant le festin...

« C'est une solution. » déclara Snape-Prince, mais il était évident que cette option ne le satisfaisait pas.

D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qui le satisfaisait véritablement ?

Jetant son sac sur l'épaule, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié et fit face au Professeur.

« Vous venez au festin, ce soir ? » demanda-t-il, avec incertitude.

Il n'avait aucune idée de si le Maître des Potions y assistait habituellement ou pas. En fait, il n'était pas certain qu'il était correct pour lui-même d'y assister. C'était, après tout, l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents... Mais cela n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de personne, pas même Ron ou Hermione, et donc, il avait généralement gardé ce genre de pensées pour lui.

« La présence du corps enseignant est obligatoire. » soupira Snape-Prince, avec un regret évident. « Parce qu'il est évident qu'aucun de nous n'a mieux à faire que d'observer des centaines d'enfants se gorger de sucreries qui les rendront, non seulement hyperactifs, mais malades. »

Harry se mordit prestement la lèvre pour prévenir un fou rire. C'était tellement... _Snape._ Il oubliait parfois que le Professeur n'était pas si attaché que ça à ses élèves. C'était un peu paradoxal étant donné qu'il était toujours aussi incisif en classe, mais l'homme avait une façon de s'inquiéter pour lui qui gommait légèrement ce côté agressif.

« Inutile de me faire appeler si tu es malade cette nuit, par ailleurs. » continua fermement le Maître des Potions. « Je suis persuadé que tu ne toucheras pas un légume ce soir, et je ne suis pas enclin à devoir te tenir la main pendant que Madame Pomfresh me reprochera ton excès de sucreries. »

Secouant la tête, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de refermer le portrait, à moitié certain de ce qui allait suivre. Et, sans surprise...

« Avale quelque chose d'équilibré, ce soir ! » ordonna Snape-Prince, du salon.

Contrôlant son rire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité dans le couloir, Harry se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'entrée du château,décidé à intercepter Severus ou Lily. Il prit grand soin d'éviter toute rencontre malheureuse avec les Maraudeurs, mais ce ne fut pas un problème parce que les Gryffondors étaient sans doute enfermés dans leur salle commune à avaler autant de sucre que possible.

Son premier arrêt fut pour les dortoirs où il déposa son sac. La salle commune était pratiquement vide mis à part pour un groupe de deuxième année dans un coin. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le hall d'entrée lorsque la porte pivota pour révéler Narcissa et Bellatrix. Cette dernière fit déguerpir les deuxième année d'un ordre bref et continua sa diatribe toute en chuchotements.

Harry n'en perçut que quelques mots parmi lesquels : « cache quelque chose », « Andromeda » et « déshonneur ». Le visage de Narcissa était aussi lisse et inexpressif que d'ordinaire. Elle se contenta d'affirmer à sa sœur que, de source sûre, elle savait que celle-ci se faisait des idées. Elle n'abaissa même pas la voix avant de jurer que la dite Andromeda était impatiente d'épouser Rosiers.

Estimant qu'il n'y avait pas de complot Mangemort dans cette conversation, Harry s'esquiva aussi discrètement que possible. Il croisa plusieurs groupes de Serpentards revenant de Pré-au-lard, dont Lestrange et MacNair qui lui confirmèrent que Severus était sur le chemin du retour – bien qu'ils eussent préféré se damner que de fréquenter un Sang-Mêlé.

Il finit par s'aventurer à l'extérieur du château, frissonnant un peu dans l'air glacial. Il neigerait tôt cette année. Les mains dans les poches, il se pressa le long du petit chemin qui menait au portail. Il y avait plusieurs façons de rejoindre le château et, connaissant Severus, il choisit le plus long et donc, le moins fréquenté.

Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir la silhouette de son ami au détour du chemin.

Et Snape-Prince qui se pensait si imprévisible...

« Hey ! » lança-t-il, en guise de salut.

Severus ne parut pas surpris outre mesure de le trouver là. Au lieu de ça, il lui tendit un petit sac de Honeydukes.

« De la part de Lily. » lâcha le garçon.

Le Serpentard avait l'air contrarié et recommença à avancer d'un pas vif.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Il soupçonnait une nouvelle dispute entre les deux adolescents. Ça arrivait plutôt fréquemment. Il cala son allure sur celle de Severus, même s'il était dur de suivre un rythme si brutal. La cape de son ami claquait rageusement dans le vent, un peu comme les robes de Snape-Prince... il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent en silence et Harry pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question. Après tout, ça aussi, ça arrivait fréquemment.

« Elle était avec James. » lâcha finalement Severus.

Le Survivant goûta presque la trahison qui suintait de chacun de ces quatre mots. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le ton. Pas de dégoût, pas de colère, même pas véritablement de jalousie... Juste un sentiment de trahison si grand qu'il ne parvint pas à lui cacher ses émotions.

« Impossible. » jugea immédiatement Harry. « Ils n'ont pas pu sortir, ils étaient... »

Mais il s'interrompit. Évidemment qu'ils avaient pu sortir. Évidemment qu'ils étaient sortis. Utiliser les différents passages secrets ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, parce que ça aurait été trahir la confiance de Snape-Prince mais les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas ce genre de préjugés.

« J'ai prévenu McGonagall mais elle n'a pas réussi à les trouver et Lily a menti. Elle a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. » continua Severus, comme s'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Harry savait que ce dernier point était le plus dur à encaisser pour son ami. Lily avait menti pour James. Ce qui lui semblait un peu curieux parce que la jeune fille avait l'air de le détester.

Pourtant, elle avait bien fini par l'épouser...

« Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? » hésita-t-il, peu sûr de vouloir se mêler de l'affaire.

Severus chassa un caillou du chemin d'un coup de pied colérique.

« Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas une moucharde. » ragea le Serpentard, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Qui passe son temps à me conseiller d'aller voir un Professeur dès que Potter et sa bande de dégénérés s'en prennent à moi ? »

La question était rhétorique et Harry décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas y répondre.

« Il y a peut-être une explication toute bête. » offrit-t-il.

Severus émit un bruit faussement amusé.

« Elle n'est pas compliquée à trouver. » cracha le garçon, avec amertume. « Tu as vu la façon dont il la regarde, non ? »

C'était un peu dur à manquer...

« J'ai aussi entendu ce qu'elle lui répond à chaque fois. » contra-t-il, dans un besoin de justice vis à vis de Lily. « Elle a toujours dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, Sev... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » grommela Severus, en tapant dans un autre caillou.

Harry soupira, songeant que l'amour était décidément bien compliqué. Enfin, de toute cette aventure, il retiendrait au moins un élément important sur ce sujet : il n'aimait pas Cho. C'était à peine s'il avait pensé deux ou trois fois à elle depuis la tempête. Elle ne lui manquait pas.

Et il était presque certain que quelqu'un dont on était véritablement amoureux aurait dû vous manquer...

En réalité, Cho n'était même pas une amie. Personne d'assez important pour qu'il ait désespérément envie de la revoir ou passe des heures à se demander ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire s'ils avaient le choix d'être au même endroit au même moment. Ce n'était pas comme Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, les jumeaux ou Ginny... Eux lui manquaient tellement qu'il était parfois dur de respirer. Certains plus que d'autres.

« Que dirais-tu qu'on mange tout ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? » proposa-t-il, pour chasser ses pensées moroses autant que pour distraire son ami. « Mon père m'a défendu de me bourrer de sucre. »

« Donc, tu vas faire exactement le contraire ? » objecta Severus, sourcils froncés. « Où est la logique? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y en a pas. » répondit-il, en piochant une patacitrouille et en mordant dedans à pleines dents.

« Tu es un fils atroce et je saurais m'en souvenir. » plaisanta le Serpentard.

Ça n'amusa pas autant Harry que ça l'alarma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » s'étouffa-t-il.

Mais il eut beau insister, Severus garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le château. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait véritablement envie de retrouver l'humidité des cachots donc ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers les hauteurs et ils atterrirent au final dans une des tourelles de l'aile sud. Une de celles ouvertes aux quatre vent, ce dont le Survivant ne saisit pas véritablement l'intérêt jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard s'installe à même le sol, dos contre le parapet et ne tire de ses poches intérieures paquet de cigarettes et boite d'allumettes.

Entendre de la bouche de Snape-Prince que l'homme avait fumé dans son adolescence était une chose. Le constater de visu en était une autre.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant. De voir Severus faire quelque chose de si... moldu, alors qu'il était si attentif à ne rien faire qui rappelât ses origines ? Ou bien que _Severus Snape_ brise le règlement ?

Il n'aurait probablement pas réagi différemment si Hermione avait sorti une bouteille de vodka et s'était mise à boire à même le goulot.

Ce n'était juste pas... normal.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Pré-au-lard était un village sorcier...

« J'ai mes sources. » répondit simplement Severus, en tirant une bouffée.

Harry dut faire un effort pour ne pas le dévisager, bouche ouverte. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de mâcher une autre patacitrouille avant de poser le sac entre eux afin que le Serpentard puisse se servir.

Il n'était pas prêt à ce que Severus lui tende la cigarette.

« Je ne fume pas. » refusa-t-il.

Pas assez fermement visiblement, parce que son ami vit bien qu'il était tenté. Une toute petite fois ? Juste pour essayer ? Où était le mal...

« Mon père me tuera. » grimaça-t-il.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'emparer de la cigarette... et d'avaler la fumée, avant de partir dans une quinte de toux qui lui arracha la gorge. Rien que le goût était écœurant.

« Maintenant, tu ne le feras plus jamais. » triompha Severus, en récupérant son bien.

Harry décida de se contenter des sucreries.

« C'est dégoûtant. » conclut-il, l'odeur de tabac lui restait dans le nez.

« L'été, il n'y a que ça à faire. » soupira Severus, en renversant légèrement la tête en arrière, suffisamment pour observer les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître. « C'est compliqué de trouver des cigarettes, ici. Je ne fume que pour les grandes occasions. »

« Comme ? » s'enquit-il, curieux.

« Black qui tombe de son balai et se casse la clavicule... » offrit distraitement le Serpentard. « Potter qui reçoit un demi-litre d'huile de foie de morue sur la tête... Lily qui tombe amoureuse de James Potter... »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont eu une seule conversation... » tenta-t-il de rationaliser, mais il savait que sa voix manquait de conviction. Il était bien placé pour savoir que tôt ou tard, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, Lily aurait des sentiments pour James.

« Tu as déjà jeté un coup d'œil dans son carnet à dessin ? » répliqua Severus.

« Celui qu'elle m'a explicitement défendu de toucher ? » ironisa Harry, parce qu'il était évident que son ami n'avait pas eu les mêmes scrupules que lui.

« Ce qu'on trouve dedans est instructif. » déclara le Serpentard, comme si de rien n'était. « Il est amoureux d'elle depuis la première année. Depuis le Poudlard Express. Même un aveugle pourrait le voir. »

James n'était probablement pas le seul mais ça, Harry le garda pour lui. Il doutait que l'autre garçon reçoive bien ce genre d'hypothèses.

« Il est populaire. » continua Severus. « Il essaye de la séduire... Il est normal qu'elle se laisse tenter. Mais ça ne durera pas. C'est simplement passager. »

Il y avait de l'incertitude dans sa voix mais aucune dans son regard. Et son regard était fixé sur Harry avec une telle fièvre que le Survivant détourna le sien pour fixer le sac de sucreries. Severus _savait_ qui était Snape-Prince. Le doute n'était plus permis. Mais il ignorait qui était Harry. Et tant que rien n'était ouvertement mis sur la table, la charade continuerait.

Les faux espoirs que ça donnait à son ami lui brisaient le cœur mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Chocogrenouille ? » proposa-t-il, espérant dissiper la tension soudaine.

« C'est simplement passager. » répéta Severus. «_ N'est-ce pas _? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache? » rétorqua-t-il.

Sa bouche était sèche, il sentait son cœur s'emballer mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trahir quoi que ce soit. Severus était un ami mais c'était aussi un danger. Un Mangemort potentiel. De plus, même s'il avait pu lui faire une confiance totale... Il ne pouvait rien lui confier de peur de voir les informations tomber entre les mains de Dumbledore.

Et tout ça mis à l'écart, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance sur ce sujet là parce que Severus n'éprouverait aucune compassion à l'encontre du fils de James Potter.

« Je n'ai pas le troisième œil, Severus. » conclut-il, froidement. « Je ne sais pas ce que Lily fera de sa vie et, franchement, ça m'est égal. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut, ce sera toujours mon amie, _point._ Si tu n'es pas capable de l'accepter telle qu'elle est, alors peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas assez. »

C'était méchant. Il se mit à la place du Serpentard, obligé d'accepter qu'Hermione parte vivre sa vie avec... avec _Malfoy,_ tiens ! Inimaginable, et douloureux.

Severus parut furieux mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fumer en silence quelques secondes pendant qu'Harry dévorait ce que Lily lui avait envoyé d'Honeydukes. Honnêtement, il trouvait que le garçon faisait une montagne d'un rien. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, James lui avait demandé l'heure... Après tout, Lily n'avait jamais semblé très attirée par lui...

Et quand on parlait du loup...

« Je vous ai cherchés partout ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

La magie était parfois bien pratique...

Harry l'accueillit d'un sourire mais le regard de Severus demeura rivé au sol. Lily comprit immédiatement quel était le problème.

« Oh, ça suffit, Sev ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « J'ai le droit de parler à qui je veux. »

Le Serpentard marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « qui tu veux, sauf lui ».

« Écoute. » souffla-t-elle, agacée. « Je partage une salle commune avec lui, d'accord ? Et parfois, _exceptionnellement,_ il lui arrive de ne pas se comporter comme un abruti fini. Il lui arrive de faire des choses géniales et je suis là, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le remarquer. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est amis, ça ne veut pas dire que je te le préfère. »

« Et qu'a fait le grand James Potter de tellement génial ? » railla Severus, en levant finalement la tête.

« Le hibou de Tessa est mort avant-hier. » expliqua Lily. « Elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle n' a pratiquement rien avalé depuis. Ce n'est pas tellement gai chez elle et son animal... Enfin, bref, la plupart des filles se moquaient d'elle, mais James a écrit à ses parents pour leur demander d'envoyer le dernier né de leur volière. Et il a rabattu le caquet à ces pestes. »

Bien, songea Harry. Au moins son père n'était pas un _parfait_ connard.

« Gosse de riche. » grommela Severus.

Évidemment, le Serpentard déduisait sans doute qu'il avait fait ça pour l'impressionner elle. Il en avait les moyens, après tout.

Harry choisit de croire, comme Lily, que James était capable de bonté. Après tout, si ses grand-parents avaient des hiboux à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, pourquoi son père n'en offrirait-il pas un à une fille qui n'avait pas les moyens de s'en payer un autre ?

« Je n'ai rien dit à McGonagall parce que le hibou est trop petit pour faire de longs trajets et qu'il était venu le récupérer. » termina-t-elle. « Je t'aurais tout expliqué si tu m'en avais laissé le temps. »

Les mains sur les hanches, elle toisa son meilleur ami, le défiant de la contredire une nouvelle fois. Au final, Severus leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Supposant que la situation était réglée, Harry pêcha une nouvelle friandise et mordit dedans, imité par Lily.

Il regretta un peu d'avoir été si prompt à se resservir lorsque Severus passa la cigarette à Lily, d'un geste tout à fait naturel, et qu'elle en prit une bouffée sans même sembler y penser.

Snape, c'était une chose. Mais _sa_ _mère_ ?

« C'est mauvais pour la santé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne parvenait pas à le croire... Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer sa réaction si elle l'avait surpris en train de fumer à quinze ans. Évidemment, lorsqu'il s'aventurait à imaginer Lily dans son rôle de mère, elle ressemblait un peu à Mrs Weasley mais c'était après tout la seule comparaison qu'il pouvait faire.

Severus et Lily échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« C'est juste une cigarette, Harry. » remarqua gentiment la lionne, comme s'il était idiot.

A quel moment avait-on découvert que les cigarettes étaient néfastes ? A la façon dont Severus s'accrochait au paquet, il n'avait aucune chance de le convaincre d'arrêter. Oh, eh bien... Qu'avait dit Snape-Prince ? Qu'il avait arrêté après avoir emménagé chez son grand-père ? Lily ferait sûrement pareil...

« Parle-nous de ta mère. » exigea subitement Severus.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui et d'autant plus de force pour résister au réflexe de jeter un coup d'œil à Lily.

« Elle est morte. » lâcha-t-il froidement. « Ça fera quatorze ans aujourd'hui. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? »

Lily donna un coup réprobateur sur le bras de son meilleur ami mais ça ne dissuada pas Severus. Il sentait son regard qui fouillait le sien, à la limite de la Legilimencie. Il refusa pourtant de détourner les yeux, mais se tint prêt à dresser un bouclier si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir repousser le Serpentard mais pensait avoir de bonnes chances de le distraire suffisamment pour s'échapper si besoin était.

« Comment est-elle morte ? » insista l'autre garçon.

« Severus ! » s'indigna Lily. « Ça suffit, tu... »

« Voldemort savait que mes parents ne le suivraient pas. » coupa Harry. « Pour les punir, il a essayé de me tuer. Ma mère s'est interposée. »

Il espérait que ça lui suffirait. Ils l'avaient dit à Dumbledore donc tant qu'il ne donnait pas de nouveaux éléments...

« C'est horrible, Harry... » murmura la jeune fille. « Je suis... »

« Et ensuite, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tué ? » interrompit Severus.

Impossible de lui dire la vérité...

« Mon père l'a supplié. » mentit-il. « Sa _Sang-de-Bourbe_ d'épouse était morte, mon père était issu d'une puissante lignée, Voldemort a estimé qu'il était averti et est parti. Pour me protéger, mon père m'a confié à ma tante et mon oncle. Il me semble que tu connais le reste de l'histoire. »

Tenter de lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient en commun ne marcha pas.

« Et tout ça, c'était en Europe ? » insista le Serpentard. « Il y a quatorze ans. »

« Oui. » confirma-t-il, sans s'autoriser le temps d'une hésitation.

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il repris ? » enchaîna Severus.

« Sev, ça suffit. » cingla Lily, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui prêtèrent la moindre attention.

« Contrairement à toi, il se trouve que mon père m'aime. » siffla méchamment Harry.

Un silence de plomb succéda à cette dernière affirmation.

Il éprouva des remords sur le champ, bien sûr. Il n'était pas assez Serpentard pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Sev, je suis... »

« C'est bon. » coupa sèchement son ami.

« Non, c'est... » protesta Harry, mais Lily lui fit signe de se taire. « Je n'aime pas trop parler de ça, c'est tout. Je suis désolé. »

« L'histoire n'a pas besoin de se répéter. » gronda Severus.

Feignant l'étonnement, Harry fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il, avec autant d'innocence que possible. « Elle est morte. C'est... C'est terminé depuis longtemps. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai tellement de mal à en parler. »

Particulièrement quand elle était assise juste à côté de lui...

« Comment était-elle ? » hésita Lily, visiblement curieuse mais soucieuse de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. » avoua-t-il, au moins ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« N'as-tu pas de photographies ? » contra Severus.

Apparemment, il n'était pas convaincu d'avoir tort.

« Elle était de taille moyenne. » soupira Harry, décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire Lily sous peine de voir Severus triompher. Ce n'était pas un problème, durant son enfance, il avait passé des années à imaginer ses parents, à s'inventer des visages et des silhouettes. « Un peu ronde. Les yeux bleus. Rousse, mais beaucoup plus claire que Lily. Elle avait l'air doux, maternel... »

Automatiquement, ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers la seule mère qu'il ait jamais connue. Mrs Weasley. Ron avait beau râler tout ce qu'il pouvait, il avait la meilleure mère du monde et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux à chaque fois qu'elle affirmait qu'il était comme un fils pour elle.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? » s'enquit Lily.

« Molly. » répondit-il. « Elle s'appelait Molly. »

Snape-Prince allait juste _adorer_ ce détail. Peut-être qu'il lui laisserait un mot et attendrait quelques jours avant de retourner dans ses quartiers...

« C'est joli. » offrit la lionne.

Harry se força à sourire puis baissa les yeux.

« On peut parler d'autre chose ? » plaida-t-il.

Lily s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande en déclarant qu'il était hors de question qu'ils passent Halloween sans entendre d'histoire d'horreur. Les deux heures qui restaient avant le festin furent remplies de rires et de cris d'effroi – du moins de la part de la jeune fille. Quand ils descendirent finalement dans la Grande Salle, la soirée était sur le point de commencer et plusieurs Professeurs leur jetèrent des regards réprobateurs pour leur retard. Ils n'y firent pas particulièrement attention, trop occupés à plaisanter des décorations diverses plantées dans chaque couloir du château.

Lily rejoignit les autres Gryffondors et ils prirent place à la table des serpents. Assis entre Amy et une troisième année, face à Severus, Harry ne vit pas passer la soirée. Exactement comme Snape-Prince l'avait prévu, il n'y avait pratiquement aucun plat équilibré et il ne les chercha pas trop, savourant toutes les sucreries, pâtisseries et douceurs qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Il ignora résolument tous les coups d'œil que glissait le Maître des Potions dans sa direction et se resservit une énième portion de tarte à la mélasse, discutant et plaisantant avec les rares personnes de sa Maison qui n'étaient pas trop collé-monté pour le faire.

La soirée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il commença à se sentir un peu nauséeux mais il le mit sur le compte du trop grand nombre de friandises. Cependant, quand ses yeux se mirent à voir trouble et que des cris se mirent à rugir dans ses oreilles, il devina qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport. Apparemment, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ne prenaient pas de vacances pour Halloween.

S'efforçant de rester conscient, il fouilla la table des yeux sans parvenir à trouver Lucius. D'autres sixième et septième année manquaient. Narcissa regardait dans le vide et jouait distraitement avec une de ses bagues, hochant régulièrement la tête à divers points du discours de sa sœur. Harry devina qu'elle n'en entendait pas un mot.

Peut-être pourrait-il prévenir Snape-Prince ? Mais à part le fait qu'il y avait une attaque, quelque part, il ne savait rien d'autre... Il ne savait pas où elle avait lieu... Il ne savait pas combien ils étaient...

Il cilla. _La place d'un village, des maisons serrées les unes contre les autres, une odeur d'incendie. _

« Tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Amy, en le poussant du coude.

_Une baguette s'envola dans les airs. Un rire résonna, couvrant les hurlements... _

Non, c'était Amy qui riait.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il, avant de chercher son gobelet à l'aveuglette.

Il avala le contenu d'un seul trait, cherchant à faire disparaître le goût amer qui collait à son palais.

Dumbledore n'était plus à sa place. Pas plus que McGonagall. Flitwick et Chourave avaient l'air grave et échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse.

« Que la légende du croque-mitaine est née d'un épouvantard dans le placard d'un Moldu. » répéta Amy, avant de le dévisager avec inquiétude. « Ça va ? Tu es pâle... »

_Une femme dansait devant lui. Non elle ne dansait pas... Elle convulsait. Les cendres tombaient en cascade autour d'eux, comme une neige brûlante. Elles se déposaient sur sa peau, caressaient son visage et il renversa la tête en arrière, ouvrit la bouche et tendit la langue. Il en recueillit quelques unes, comme un enfant qui goûte à ses premiers flocons. Les cendres avaient un goût de mort. Il lécha ses lèvres fines et redonna sa pleine attention à la sorcière qui se contorsionnait sur le sol_.

« Ça va. » promit-il, luttant pour exclure ces images de sa tête.

Machinalement, il prit une poignée de dragées surprise du plat que lui proposait un des quatrième année. Et en porta une à sa bouche.

_Sa main était écarlate. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait gardée dans cet état en permanence. Il pouvait presque sentir le cœur palpiter contre sa paume. Dépassant le cadavre à la poitrine béante, il avança d'un pas modéré vers le feu sous l'acclamation de ses serviteurs. Il jeta l'organe dans les flammes et le regarda se consumer, avant de porter ses doigts ensanglantés à ses lèvres. Il y aurait d'autres cœurs desquels se repaître. Celui-ci était son hommage au Samhain, nuit où toutes les barrières tombaient. _

Plié en deux, au dessus des toilettes, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de comment il avait réussi à parvenir jusque là. De faibles excuses et une conscience troublée de la réalité.

_Ses fidèles progressaient rapidement dans les rues du village, ombres silencieuses et porteuses de mort. Les survivants seraient capturés pour les réjouissances, pour leur amusement. Il les suivait à distance, appréciant leur enthousiasme, leur soif de sang. Jouissant du pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux. Les Sang-Purs qui se jetaient à ses pieds, les vieilles Maisons qui se battaient pour lui plaire... Il était le Maître et eux les esclaves... Il régnait sur leur monde et régnerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. _

Il devait prévenir quelqu'un. Snape-Prince. Snape-Prince saurait comment faire disparaître les visions. De grandes inspirations, profondes et régulières. Il devait se calmer et surtout ne pas paniquer. Ne pas laisser à Voldemort la moindre prise.

_Un bruit attira son attention. Un tout petit bruit. Le couinement d'une souris effrayée. _

_Sans se presser, il se dirigea vers la ruelle qui s'ouvrait à sa droite. Les flammes ne s'étaient pas encore propagées jusqu'ici. Il y avait des tonneaux au fond. Tout au fond. Il les fit disparaître d'un geste négligeant de la main et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le petit animal. _

_« S'il vous plaît. » couina la souris. _

_Il prit le temps d'étudier la robe rose ridicule, les ailes en tissu déchirées qui pendaient dans son dos et la couronne en carton plantée sur sa tête. Un bout de bois terminé par une étoile gisait sur le sol à côté d'elle, oublié._

_« S'il vous plaît. » répéta-t-elle, encore et encore. _

_Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il adorait les enfants. Les enfants pleuraient et criaient... Ils étaient un tel plaisir à torturer... _

_Il ramassa la baguette factice et l'examina quelques secondes. _

_« Je doute qu'elle fonctionne aussi bien que la mienne. » déclara-t-il, avec satisfaction. « Comparons, veux-tu ? » _

_Les hurlements étaient un chant à ses oreilles... _

Harry rendit le contenu de son estomac. De grandes inspirations, se morigéna-t-il. Mais rien n'y faisait, il entendait encore les cris...

_L'alerte fut donnée par une de ses nouvelles recrues. Il prit le temps d'achever la souris avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la place centrale. Il ne fut pas particulièrement inquiet ou mécontent de voir arriver les membres de cet Ordre ridicule que le vieux fou lançait contre lui. _

_Il fut même satisfait d'apercevoir Fol'Œil parmi le groupe réduit, principalement composé de Prewett. Quelqu'un devrait se charger de ces insupportables jumeaux... Dommage qu'ils soient si déterminés à rester du côté du vieillard, ils étaient bon combattants. _

_Sa satisfaction disparut lorsque le vieux fou transplanna droit devant lui, escorté bien entendu de son loyal chat d'intérieur. _

_La bataille s'engagea immédiatement. Il ne prit pas Dumbledore pour cible. Il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de blesser l'homme qu'en lui arrachant ce à quoi il tenait. _

_Le chat. _

Non. Non, non, non... Harry s'accrocha à la poignée et força sur ses bras pour se relever, s'aidant du mur, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée des toilettes. Il devait allait prévenir Snape-Prince. Snape-Prince pourrait faire quelque chose. Il pourrait...

_Le vieux Lestrange attaqua Dumbledore par le flanc. Il n'était pas de taille à le retenir longtemps, mais le répit était tout ce dont il avait besoin. _

_McGonagall était encore moins de taille contre lui. _

Il s'écroula au sol, serra les poings et ferma étroitement les yeux. La haine brûlait en lui. Une haine qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une haine qui le consumait. Personne ne pourrait survivre à une telle haine. Personne.

_La vieille chouette parvint à parer sa troisième attaque, ce qui le surprit. Elle était plus douée que ce dont il l'aurait crue capable, mais elle avait toujours été la préférée de Dumbledore. Il n'y en avait jamais eu que pour elle dans sa classe. Il l'avait toujours détestée. Ridicule. Ridicule autant son obsession pour la première place que sa passion pour le Quidditch. _

_Elle n'aurait pas dû choisir Sahmain pour trouver le courage de l'affronter. Ses pouvoirs palpitaient dans ses veines, nourris par le monde des Ténèbres. Il était tout puissant. Et elle n'était qu'un chat. Rien qu'un chat. _

Le sanglot quitta sa gorge sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir. Sa joue reposait sur la tuile froide mais rien n'aurait pu apaiser la fièvre qui lui brûlait la peau. Sa cicatrice le lançait tellement fort que la douleur l'aveuglait.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix de voir ou de ne pas voir.

_Du coin de l'œil, il vit le vieux fou repousser Lestrange. _

_Il était temps de cesser de jouer. _

_L'ordre de repli claqua dans l'air, précédant de peu la formule mortelle. _

_Dumbledore se précipita, tenta d'ériger un bouclier mais échoua. _

_Il y eut des cris, puis des rires, et sa Marque brilla dans le ciel plus nette et plus précise que jamais. _

_La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de disparaître fut l'expression dévastée du Professeur alors qu'il ramassait le cadavre. _

_Il serait volontiers resté davantage, l'aurait observé pleurer son précieux animal de compagnie, malheureusement, il avait d'autres projets. D'autres problèmes nécessitaient d'être réglées tant que sa puissance était à son apogée. _

Sonné, il attendit quelques secondes que les visions reprennent. Mais rien ne se passa. Et ce dont il venait d'être témoin le heurta.

Il se redressa à temps pour vomir une nouvelle fois, les spasmes ne disparaissant qu'au bout de trop longues minutes. Des minutes pendant lesquelles il décida que rien de ce qu'il avait vu était réel. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Et pourtant, l'image refusait de disparaître. Elle semblait gravée sur sa rétine. De la poussière volait dans l'air, il y avait de la fumée aussi, une fumée âcre qui brûlait les poumons... Des sorciers qui luttaient contre des Mangemorts et devant lui, juste devant lui, agenouillé, couvert de terre et de crasse, Dumbledore. Les larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues. La main qui passait doucement, respectueusement sur le visage pour lui fermer les yeux.

Ce n'était _pas_ réel.

Il se repoussa et se remit debout, se rattrapant à un des lavabos quand ses jambes tremblantes protestèrent.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était _pas_ réel.

McGonagall n'était pas étendue dans la poussière. Sa cape n'était pas coincée sous la moitié droite de son corps, déchirée par endroit. Ses robes n'étaient pas remontées dans sa chute, dévoilant des jambes maigres. Son chignon ne s'était pas défait et des mèches éparses n'encadraient pas son visage.

Il savait que ce n'était pas réel parce que même la mort n'aurait jamais eu raison de la dignité de Minerva McGonagall.

« Ça va, Prince ? Tu devrais peut-être aller chercher un Professeur, Mat. »

Harry cilla et dévisagea les deux Poufsouffles. Sixième ou septième année, il ne les connaissait pas. Quand étaient-ils entrés ?

« Non. » refusa-t-il, alors que le dénommé Mat faisait demi-tour.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. « Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'as pas l'air... »

« Je vais bien. » coupa-t-il, en repoussant la main que le Poufsouffle tendait vers lui.

Pour le stabiliser sans doute.

Il allait très bien. Rien de tout ça n'était réel. Il était ridicule.

S'il y avait une chose qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui ôter, c'était sa détermination. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, d'abord hésitants puis plus assurés, et abandonna les Poufsouffles derrière lui.

Tout allait très bien.

Tout allait très bien.

Tout allait très bien.

Ce n'était pas réel.

Ce n'était pas réel et il n'y avait aucune raison de repenser à la façon dont le sort avait filé droit vers la poitrine de McGonagall. Aucune raison de se rappeler qu'il l'avait touchée juste sous les côtes.

Aucune raison de rejouer la scène dans sa tête jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Ce n'était pas réel.

Il n'y avait eu aucune lueur terrifiée dans le regard de McGonagall, aucune supplique dans ses yeux. Pas d'horreur sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas réel.

Ce n'était pas réel.

Il réintégra la salle commune avec un air hébété, mais ignora les questions et se dirigea droit vers son dortoir. Il ne reprit véritablement conscience de ce qui l'entourait qu'une fois sous le jet de la douche.

Son estomac se contracta en spasmes douloureux mais il s'accrocha aux tuyaux jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Tant pis si le cuivre lui brûlait les mains, il n'éprouvait aucune souffrance. L'eau était bouillante mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner.

Des souvenirs lui traversaient la tête sans que leur succession n'ait ni queue ni tête. Leur seul point commun était McGonagall. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle était importante. Il la respectait et ses cours faisaient partie de ses préférés, elle n'hésitait jamais à les réprimander lorsqu'ils dépassaient les bornes mais était toujours là lorsqu'il fallait consoler ou aider...

Et son esprit n'arrêtait pas de flasher à cette seconde où elle s'était écroulée.

Excepté que ce n'était jamais arrivé. _Jamais._ Ce n'était pas réel. McGonagall était quelque part dans le château. En sécurité.

Une part de lui ne parvenait pas à se raccrocher à cette idée. Une part de lui, la part qui ne parvenait pas à arrêter de trembler, la part qui voulait courir se réfugier dans les appartements de Snape-Prince, savait que la scène n'était que trop vraie. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu de grand geste héroïque, pas de discours. Juste la mort. Bête. Simple. Soudaine.

Tâchant de réguler sa respiration, il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'eau qui se précipitait vers le siphon. Il la laissa emplir sa tête, enrober ses pensées, durcir jusqu'à former un épais cocon qui isola son esprit de toute le reste, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'éprouve rien d'autre qu'un détachement effrayant.

Snape-Prince aurait probablement été fier, c'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à occluder si pleinement. Ça lui permit de s'habiller et d'atteindre son lit sans s'écrouler. Il ne répondit pas aux questions de Severus, de MacNair ou de Lestrange, mais tira les rideaux autour de son lit. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il était entouré de vert et le contrôle qu'il avait sur son esprit vola en éclat. Il ressentait le même vide oppressant que lorsque Cédric était mort. Il y avait la même boule dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer. La même barre dans son ventre.

Soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit, il se roula en boule et plaça son poing dans la bouche. Il aurait dû retourner dans les appartements de Snape-Prince. Ils auraient pu parler. Le Professeur aurait pu le distraire. Il aurait pu le rassurer, lui promettre que McGonagall n'était pas morte parce qu'elle était bel et bien vivante à leur époque. Mais le futur de cet endroit n'était pas leur futur. Les réalités divergeaient.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il était responsable de la mort de McGonagall.

Il l'avait tuée.

Comme il avait tué la petite fille.

Les larmes se mirent à couler, sans qu'il puisse contrôler les reniflements occasionnels. Il y avait un silence atroce dans le dortoir et il savait, il _savait,_ que les autres étaient en train de se consulter du regard.

« Harry ? » hésita la voix de Severus.

Il ne répondit pas et le Serpentard n'insista pas.

S'il avait été plus courageux, il se serait extirpé du lit et se serait précipité à la rencontre de Voldemort. Il aurait fait ce que la Prophétie exigeait de lui. Il aurait épargné toutes ces vies innocentes.

Mais non... Il n'était plus un Gryffondor, il n'avait probablement jamais été un véritable Gryffondor. Il était lâche. Lâche et pathétique. Il ne méritait probablement pas de vivre.

Il lui fallut un long moment avant de seulement pouvoir se détendre assez pour sommeiller, il était sur le point de basculer dans un sommeil plus profond lorsqu'il le sentit.

Une lame chauffée à blanc qui s'enfonça dans sa tête, au travers de sa cicatrice.

Dans un hurlement de souffrance, il donna un coup à l'aveugle devant lui, tout en agrippant sa baguette de l'autre. Mais il n'y avait aucun adversaire corporel contre lequel lutter. Avec un temps de retard, il comprit que l'attaque provenait de l'intérieur.

La douleur était telle qu'il cria à s'en écorcher la gorge, il parvenait à peine à respirer, devait se battre de toutes ses forces pour demeurer conscient et pourtant il n'avait qu'une seule certitude, il devait occluder. Et _vite._

« Harry ? »

Une main, une main physique, s'empara de son épaule et la secoua. Il n'arriva pas à tourner la tête, n'arriva pas à faire autre chose que fixer le plafond sans le voir, les yeux révulsés comme pour mieux voir à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » paniqua MacNair. « Va chercher Slughorn ! »

Il y eut un bruit de course, une porte qui claque...

Les mains d'Harry griffèrent les draps, désespérées de s'agripper à la réalité, déterminées à ne pas le laisser basculer. Il savait ce qui l'attendait dans son esprit, _qui_ l'attendait. Il était plus sûr de demeurer à l'extérieur.

Des doigts attrapèrent les siens et serrèrent. Il s'y accrocha.

« Respire. » supplia Severus. « Respire. »

Obéissant à l'ordre il vida ses poumons et les remplit à nouveau. Ça le brûla. Sa tête était légère comme s'il manquait d'oxygène.

« Prince ? Prince, tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

MacNair avait l'air terrorisé.

Il sentit un liquide poisseux couleur sur son visage, se mêlant aux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Il saigne. » constata Severus.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré.

Quelque chose exerça une pression sur sa cicatrice. Quelque chose de physique. Il aurait préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur, une douleur cuisante, balaya son esprit comme une vague et il hurla à nouveau, sans retenue. La douleur était une présence oppressante, écœurante... Elle cherchait à l'aspirer à l'intérieur de lui-même, à l'attirer là où il ne voulait pas aller, à le piéger.

Et il ne parvenait pas à lui résister.

Il érigea des murs d'eau, déversa des cascades et mit des océans entre eux. La seule conséquence fut un rire aussi monstrueux que moqueur. Un rire qui manqua tout oblitérer sur son passage, ses souvenirs comme sa personnalité. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient rien en comparaison de cette masse de ténèbres qui l'avalait progressivement. Il ne connaissait rien de plus terrifiant. Jamais plus, _jamais plus_ il ne pourrait supporter l'obscurité. Pas quand elle menaçait de le faire disparaître aussi brutalement.

Il allait perdre.

C'était tellement évident que ça ne valait même pas la peine de lutter davantage. Il n'avait plus qu'une poignée de battements de cœur avant de sombrer à l'intérieur de lui-même, à l'intérieur de Lord Voldemort.

Abandonnant toute tentative de résistance, il serra la main de Severus jusqu'à sentir ses ongles râper sa peau.

« Reste avec moi. » ordonna le Serpentard. « Slughorn va arriver. C'est probablement un empoisonnement. Reste éveillé. Parle moi. »

Ça devait faire un moment que Severus parlait. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes avant de devenir la même chose que McGonagall, le cadavre sur le haut de la pile.

« Papa. » gémit-il.

Sa tête était prise dans un étau, sa nuque se tendait brutalement dans un sens puis un autre, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer de façon plus cohérente.

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus, avec incertitude.

Pour l'amour du ciel, Harry n'avait pas besoin de ses déductions idiotes ! Nouvelle lame de souffrance pure et nouvel hurlement, il sentit sa prise avec la réalité faiblir, eut la sensation délirante d'être suspendu à une falaise par le bout des doigts...

« Mon père ! » exigea-t-il, dans un cri. « Cours ! »

Il sentit la seconde d'hésitation du garçon, puis Severus fit ce qu'il lui demandait et se précipita hors du dortoir, le laissant seul avec un MacNair à l'expression désespérée. Le futur Mangemort fit un pas vers lui puis s'immobilisa, sans savoir que faire. Slughorn et Lestrange arrivèrent sur ses entre-faites.

Harry croisa le regard du Professeur et s'y amarra.

« Sainte mère de... » jura Slughorn, incapable de détacher les yeux des siens.

Pouvait-il voir ? Pouvait-il discerner les ténèbres qui encerclaient son âme avec la même clarté que lui ? Il était conscient de la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front, se mêlant au sang et aux larmes. Il sentait son torse qui se soulevait vite, si vite qu'il en était étourdi. Il savait, sans le voir, que ses pupilles étaient rouges. Quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ce n'était pas de son fait.

Le rire rauque et cruel s'échappa de sa gorge mais sembla se réverbérer partout dans la pièce.

Et puis Harry lâcha prise. Il chuta. Droit vers l'abysse.

Il était dans son corps et n'y était plus.

Il voyait Slughorn interdit. Il était rivé à ce regard, devinait les tentatives de plus en plus frénétiques que faisait le Professeur pour s'en détacher, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Plus inquiétant était ce qu'il voyait à l'intérieur. Parce que là, devant lui, se tenait Lord Voldemort.

Plus jeune, triomphant, drapé de robes noires et irradiant tant de haine et de cruauté qu'Harry se sentit trembler. Son corps, son corps physique, se tendit à l'extrême, à la limite de la rupture.

Il y eut un craquement. Un craquement atroce et il sut que son esprit était en train de céder.

« Ce n'est pas ton esprit. » lâcha Voldemort, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. « C'est ton âme. »

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix et pourtant ses mots étaient assourdissants, insupportables. Par réflexe, il couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains. Par faiblesse, il ploya et mit un genou au sol.

« Tel que cela doit être. » commenta Voldemort, avec mépris.

Tout était d'un blanc éblouissant. Ce qui, supposait-il, était normal s'ils étaient véritablement dans son âme. Et pourtant, il y avait une partie, un point qui ne l'était pas. C'était loin. Bien loin derrière Voldemort.

Il lui suffit de le remarquer pour s'en approcher immédiatement, le laissant étourdi.

« Bien, je vois que tu veux aller à l'essentiel... Cela me va, Lord Voldemort n'est pas un homme patient. » déclara le mage noir.

Sa voix n'était plus aussi douloureuse et Harry, non sans un regard méfiant pour Voldemort, examina la chose qui avait attiré son attention.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Une sorte de bébé hideux et chauve, peut-être ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un bébé hideux et chauve viendrait faire dans son âme ?

« Nous n'avons que faire de tes représentations enfantines. » cingla Voldemort et il agita la main.

La souffrance fut simplement abominable. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal dans son existence. Ça surpassait tellement le doloris que c'en était ridicule. Elle se répercuta jusqu'à son enveloppe physique alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle.

Mais quand la douleur se calma et qu'il put rouvrir les yeux, le bébé s'était métamorphosé. Il n'avait plus de forme, plus de consistance. Il était Ténèbres. Dans leur forme la plus pure, la plus démoniaque.

Il était Lord Voldemort.

Excepté que Voldemort se tenait juste à côté de ce puits de noirceur, et que le puits de noirceur était intrinsèquement lié à son âme, il le sentait.

« Je suis d'excellente humeur. » déclara Voldemort. « Je vais t'autoriser à t'expliquer avant de te détruire. »


	29. Darkest Hours

__En ces temps d'angoisse personnelle, je me décharge sur vous, cher lecteurs. D'où le second cliffhanger du mois XD

Et une petite parenthèse pour dire que la série des Fever d'où est issue la citation de ce chapitre a été traduite en français et que je la recommande chaleureusement parce qu'elle est vraiment géniale. je pense qu'elle rend mieux en VO et elle est destiné à un public adulte, mais franchement c'est le genre de livres qu'on ne peut plus lâcher une fois dedans.

Fini le blabla, place à Severus et Harry

Enjoy & review

* * *

><p><em>Nobody looks good in their darkest hours. But it's those hours that make us what we are. <em>

_**Karen Marie Moning – Faefever**_

_Personne n'est séduisant dans leurs heures les plus sombres. Mais ce sont ces heures qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. _

_**Karen Marie Moning – Faefever**_

**Chapitre 29 : Darkest Hours**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Severus ne faisait pas de cauchemars. Certes, son rêve était plutôt étrange étant donné qu'il était question d'une plage, d'un vendeur de glace et d'un sombrero géant, mais, en ce qui le concernait, tout rêve qui ne comportait pas de personnes en train de hurler était un bon rêve. Il ne comprit pas bien d'où venaient les coups – du sombrero ou du vendeur de glace ? – avant d'émerger du sommeil.

Quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte.

Il lui fallut ciller plusieurs fois et se passer une main sur le visage avant de bien intégrer ce fait et, en conséquence, de quitter son lit et de se précipiter vers l'entrée pour voir où était le feu. Tout en passant sa robe de chambre et en en nouant la ceinture, il ouvrit le portrait. Nul besoin de dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son double.

Il eut à peine le temps de rattraper l'adolescent avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule, tellement il était essoufflé.

« Harry... » murmura son double, la respiration sifflante.

N'avait-il pas dit au gamin de ne pas le faire appeler s'il était malade ? Il l'avait vu se gaver de sucreries pendant le festin. Il avait vu aussi la sortie précipitée que le garçon avait faite vers les toilettes. S'il s'était rendu malade, ce n'était pas son problème.

Mais cela justifiait-il la course folle de son double dans tout le château ? Pour un simple mal de ventre ?

L'inquiétude s'insinua dans chaque pore de son être.

« Parle. » ordonna Severus, sans aucune pitié pour l'adolescent plié en deux devant lui. Il l'aurait secoué comme un prunier pour des informations s'il n'avait pas été certain de déclencher une crise de panique. Maintenant encore, il détestait qu'on l'empoigne. L'ombre de Tobias le poursuivrait jusqu'à sa tombe.

Son double s'accrocha au montant du portrait pour se redresser.

« Malade. » lâcha le garçon, tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Empoisonné. Bézoard. »

_Empoisonné_ ?

Quelque chose de glacé ruissela en lui, venant enrober son cœur avant d'aller se loger dans ses tripes. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement tandis que l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à qui ni au pourquoi, à peine eut-il la présence d'esprit de saisir le poignet de son double et de fermer le portrait d'un coup de pied, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée et de la traverser.

Il n'avait pas besoin du Snape de quinze ans pour se souvenir d'où étaient les dortoirs mais il le laissa le précéder, anxieux de ce qu'il y trouverait.

La pièce semblait figée.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Lestrange et MacNair se trouvaient sur un côté, aussi terrifiés que des Sang-Purs s'autorisaient à le laisser paraître. Slughorn se tenait debout au milieu du dortoir, emmitouflé dans sa vieille robe de chambre élimée dont il ne s'était jamais séparé, et fixait le Survivant avec horreur.

Paradoxalement, il aperçut Harry en dernier. Et comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un empoisonnement. Pas au sens classique.

Le corps du garçon était tendu à l'extrême, chaque muscle contracté. Ses mains agrippaient la couverture comme s'il avait tenté de s'y rattraper, son dos était légèrement cambré, sa nuque totalement en extension et ses yeux...

Ce fut la vue du rouge qui dansait dans ses prunelles qui le sortit de sa stupéfaction.

Le regard du gamin était rivé à celui de Slughorn. Rompre la connexion aurait pu s'avérer risqué pour le Professeur mais Severus n'en avait strictement rien à foutre et n'hésita pas une seconde à pousser l'homme du chemin pour s'agenouiller au chevet du garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-rendre-sa-vie-impossible.

« Harry. » appela-t-il fermement, cherchant une quelconque réaction dans son regard.

Il n'y eut rien. Pas même le plus petit sursaut de son esprit.

Plus terrifié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais réticent à l'admettre, Severus réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« Saevus. » balbutia Slughorn dans son dos. « Attention, il est... »

_Possédé_.

« Taisez-vous. » siffla Severus.

L'école entière n'avait pas besoin de connaître les dessous de l'affaire. Il s'occuperait plus tard de la mémoire de Slughorn.

« Sortez les autres d'ici. » ordonna-t-il. « Laissez-nous. »

« Mais peut-être qu'Albus... » protesta le vieil homme.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de régler le problème. » coupa Severus. « Sortez. _Maintenant._ »

Il n'attendit pas. A ce stade, attendre se révélerait nettement plus dangereux que le pire des scénarios.

Il renforça ses propres boucliers, planta son regard dans celui du garçon et poussa. Il recula aussitôt.

Il s'enfonçait dans la tête du gamin comme dans du beurre, il n'y avait aucune résistance. Et aucun esprit dans lequel fouiller.

Où était-il ? Détruit ? Impossible, il sentait encore la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'y avait pas plus de traces de lui que d'Harry. Un esprit ne disparaissait pas ainsi. Même quelqu'un ayant reçu le baiser d'un Détraqueur pouvait être soumis à la Legilimencie, il restait un esprit vide à défaut d'une âme. Là, il n'y avait rien. Vide. Que du vide.

Peut-être que Slughorn avait marqué un point. Dumbledore serait certainement plus apte à régler le problème. Mais le temps où Severus pouvait se tourner vers son mentor pour prendre les décisions à sa place était révolu. C'était à _lui_ de décider, à présent. A _lui,_ de faire les bons choix pour protéger Harry.

Et son instinct lui dictait que la garçon était encore là, quelque part...

Il lui suffisait de le trouver.

Plus prudemment, il pénétra à nouveau dans la tête du garçon. A nouveau, il ne perçut aucune trace de lui. Il n'y avait rien qu'une coquille vide. Pas de souvenirs, pas d'impressions, _absolument_ _rien._ Il s'enfonça plus loin, chercha jusqu'à repérer l'empreinte caractéristique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La chose était tellement répugnante qu'il faillit perdre sa concentration et se retirer. Il avait toujours détesté la manière dont le mage noir envahissait son esprit, le déchirait et le fouillait à sa guise. Certes, Severus était meilleur Occlumens, mais cela n'empêchait jamais le contact. Il suffisait d'être touché par l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour comprendre que l'homme était démoniaque. Son esprit était visqueux.

Il aurait tout donné pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation de ce type. En l'occurrence, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fonça vers la noirceur qui s'attardait dans les coins et attaqua.

Il passa au travers – ce qui n'était pas censé être possible. La sensation était la même que le mur de la plate-forme 9 ¾, il s'était préparé à entrer en contact avec un autre esprit qui sur ce plan aurait dû être solide, et avait traversé un pan de brume, une illusion.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser cette anomalie. A peine celui de réaliser être tombé dans un piège. Il tenta de reculer, de sortir de la tête de Potter avant de terminer dans les griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sans grand espoir. Et, de fait, quelque chose se saisit de lui et chercha à l'attirer ailleurs. Cela ressemblait à un tentacule, un tentacule rattaché à un esprit, qui, comprit-il au bout de plusieurs secondes, n'appartenait pas à un mage noir. Il reconnut l'empreinte. Cela faisait des mois qu'il s'échinait à lui enseigner comment contrôler son esprit.

Severus ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, ça n'aurait pas dû être possible. Harry le forçait à se déplacer il ne savait où et, plus ils s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de l'esprit du Survivant, plus l'homme pouvait sentir son soulagement et sa terreur. La présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'accrut.

Il tenta de freiner le garçon mais rien y fit. Tout à son soulagement de voir apparaître le Professeur, le gamin refusait de l'autoriser à s'échapper. La chose en devint douloureuse et Severus cessa de lutter, non sans horreur.

Le fil qui le reliait à son corps physique était tellement fin qu'il en aurait hurlé. C'était dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux.

La Legilimencie n'impliquait pas d'un esprit qu'il quitte son corps, il se projetait mais demeurait majoritairement ancré là où était sa place originelle. Se hasarder si profondément dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas recommandé. C'était même amplement prohibé.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes d'une lente agonie, il fut oppressé par un sentiment de panique qui ne lui appartenait pas – bien que ses impressions actuelles soient similaires – et, brusquement, il se retrouva dans un endroit d'un blanc éclatant qui ne semblait connaître ni haut, ni bas, ni droite, ni gauche.

Son attention se porta sur les deux silhouettes plantées à côté d'une tache constituée de ténèbres pures.

« Professeur. » souffla Harry, avec soulagement.

Avant de courir le rejoindre.

Incrédule, Severus leva les mains et ferma les poings, avant de les rouvrir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de forme corporelle dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas à moins que...

« Ton âme est décidément bien trop populaire à mon goût. » lâcha le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le gamin s'accrocha à son bras.

« Sortez-moi de là. » supplia Harry.

S'il avait pu, il aurait reculé lui-même. Il n'avait rien à faire à l'intérieur de l'âme de Potter. _Ils_ n'avaient rien à faire à l'intérieur de l'âme de Potter. Une âme était fragile.

« Un serviteur. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en inclinant la tête. « Une autre Marque qui est à moi sans l'être... »

Severus ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression. Cela signifiait que le mage noir avait trouvé une énigme susceptible de l'amuser quelques heures.

« Occlude. » ordonna-t-il, se tournant vers le garçon.

Complètement effrayé, ce dernier secoua la tête.

« J'ai essayé ! » se défendit le gamin. « Il contrôle tout ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, un craquement de mauvais augure retentit.

« Tout ne tardera pas à s'effondrer. » murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'un ton menaçant. « Sais-tu ce qu'il arrive à un corps privé d'âme ? »

La perspective semblait le réjouir, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas outre-mesure.

« Tu dois me faire confiance. » lâcha Severus, refusant de céder à la panique. « Pleinement. Plus pleinement que tu n'as jamais fait confiance à personne. »

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de hocher la tête, prêt à tout pour sortir de là. A l'intérieur de l'esprit du garçon, ses défenses à lui étaient minimes. Elles suffiraient à peine à protéger le mince filament qui le reliait à son propre corps. S'ils voulaient éjecter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Survivant devrait lui laisser contrôler les siennes. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit faisable.

« Établissons quelques règles... » siffla le mage noir. « _Toi,_ tu réponds à mes questions. »

Harry s'effondra au sol en hurlant.

Severus tenta de le contrer, de reprendre le contrôle de ce qui aurait dû être à Harry, mais il n'y parvint pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était partout, recouvrait tout. Et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de s'emparer de ce qui n'était pas à lui, il n'avait pas la puissance de Dumbledore ou de son autre Maître.

Finalement, les cris se transformèrent en gémissements et, avec un sourire satisfait, leur ennemi se tourna vers lui.

« Et _toi_, tu attends patiemment ton tour. »

Ils devaient sortir de là.

Il s'exhorta au calme. Il avait vécu des situations bien plus critiques et en était toujours revenu vivant. Paniquer ne le mènerait qu'à faire une erreur. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire une erreur lorsque la vie d'Harry était en jeu.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda négligemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il garda le silence quelques secondes puis émit un bruit moqueur. « Harry le Survivant. Voilà un nom bien curieux. »

Le gamin n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Combien de secrets laisserait-il échapper si ses pensées étaient accessibles au mage noir ? Severus hésita puis sacrifia un peu de ses propres protections pour voiler l'esprit de son élève. Cela n'arrêterait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait.

« Un sorcier bien doué que ton Professeur, Harry... » remarqua négligemment l'homme.

Le gamin se redressa légèrement, la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés.

« Il va vous botter le cul. » grinça le Gryffondor.

Information peu pertinente.

« Le fameux Professeur Prince. » continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en ignorant le garçon. Une chance. « Certains de mes amis ont beaucoup à dire à son sujet... »

Malfoy en tête, aucun doute.

Severus resta immobile et toisa le mage noir, sachant qu'il détestait ça.

« Que cherchez-vous ? » s'enquit-il.

Ils ne résoudraient pas cette situation par des méthodes de Gryffondors inconscients. Cela requérait de la diplomatie, du sang-froid et le doigté d'un Serpentard. Négocier. Voilà ce qu'il fallait faire : négocier.

« Qui es-tu ? » répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y eut un nouveau craquement quelque part au dessus d'eux. Harry lâcha un gémissement de douleur et Severus renonça à un peu plus de sécurité pour renforcer ce qui pouvait l'être de ses propres boucliers.

« Saevus Prince. » lâcha-t-il, sans hésitation.

« Mensonge. » siffla le mage noir. « Je ne t'ai pas Marqué, et pourtant tu portes mon empreinte. Comment ? »

Le cœur de Severus s'accéléra dangereusement. Que révéler ? Qu'ils venaient du futur ? Dangereux. De plus, il ne fallait pas négliger le serment inviolable qui le liait à Dumbledore. Il avait juré de ne pas se mettre à son service tant qu'ils seraient à cette époque, chose qui lui serait inévitablement demandée

« Pas de réponse ? » reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer, alors, ce qu'est ce garçon ? Quel est ce piège ? La dernière idée de Dumbledore ? »

« Un piège ? » répéta Severus, sans comprendre.

Le piège venait de lui. C'était lui qui les retenait prisonnier ici.

Les yeux rouges se posèrent sur Harry, haineux. S'ils avaient pu tuer...

Par réflexe, il posa une main sur l'épaule du gamin, autant pour établir une protection bien futile que pour rassurer l'adolescent.

« Il est humain. » déclara le mage noir, en se déplaçant. Il se rapprocha de la tache ténébreuse qui suintait ses ténèbres. Severus ne comprenait pas ce que ça faisait là. « Aucun humain ne peut servir de vaisseau, c'est impossible. »

Humain ? Vaisseau ?

_« Comment me l'as-tu arrachée ? » _

La question résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne, si forte qu'il manqua s'écrouler. Le gamin attrapa son bras et s'y accrocha, les yeux clos et le teint pâle.

« S'il vous plaît. » supplia Harry, d'une voix rauque.

Pour le garçon, la souffrance devait être insupportable, songea Severus. Il aurait dû tenter autre chose mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la tache noire avec une horreur croissante. _Ceci_ n'avait rien à faire là. _Ceci_ n'appartenait pas à _ce_ Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devinait les racines, elles étaient anciennes, bien trop pour être apparues dans les dernières minutes. De plus, même le meilleur des Legilimens n'aurait pu accomplir une telle chose. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible.

« Prends le contrôle. » exigea-t-il, se détournant du mage noir et de ce fragment d'âme qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'y arrive pas. »

_« J'exige des réponses ! » _

Ignorant la douleur, Severus obligea le gamin à le regarder dans les yeux. Il sentait l'âme palpiter de plus en plus faiblement sous ses piètres protections, le danger était réel.

« Tout ça t'appartient. » affirma-t-il, aussi fermement que possible. « Je ne peux pas récupérer le contrôle, mais toi si. Tout t'obéira. Trouve la source et utilise la. »

La souffrance du Survivant était presque palpable.

«_ Lord Voldemort n'est pas un être à ignorer_. » s'énerva le mage noir.

La pression s'accentua au point qu'il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas se trahir. Harry était clairement sur le point de s'écrouler, ce qui, ici, serait catastrophique.

« Très bien, très bien... » marmonna-t-il, pour lui-même.

Le gamin n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit et pourtant, c'était bel et bien à lui d'agir. Une nouvelle attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, visiblement pressé d'obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait, les projeta tous deux à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. L'âme entière se mit à trembler, le fragment ténébreux laissa échapper un sifflement de mauvaise augure.

Avec une horreur croissante, il réalisa que c'était vivant. Cette chose pulsait avec la régularité d'un cœur.

Harry se remit à hurler, rendant inutiles les interrogations répétées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus était habitué aux cris des suppliciés. Il savait que la seule raison pour laquelle le mage noir s'en prenait au garçon et non à lui était son espoir de le voir réagir. Un homme était prêt à tout pour sauver un ami ou un membre de sa famille. Révéler quelques secrets était un prix bien dérisoire contre la survie d'un être cher.

Sa couverture, l'Ordre, la protection de Potter... Tout ça était toujours passé avant un quelconque confort personnel. Il aurait vendu n'importe qui pour s'assurer que ces informations restent hors de portée de son Maître, il fallait admettre également qu'il n'avait pas tellement d'amis à sacrifier. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, les informations, les secrets, se bousculaient sur le bout de sa langue et seul un effort conscient l'empêchait de tout jeter au feu.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'entendre le gamin être torturé serait si insupportable.

Chaque cri le remplissait de colère, de haine même, et comme en réponse à ses émotions trop puissantes, tout se mit à trembler plus fort.

Par désespoir, il tenta d'accéder à sa magie mais, sans surprise, échoua. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de saisir sa baguette pour régler un problème ou même pour se battre. Avant ses dix-sept ans. Cela aurait aussi bien pu être dans une autre vie...

Un plan se forma rapidement dans son esprit, un plan tellement stupide qu'il ne pouvait être que la conséquence des hurlements d'Harry. S'il parvenait à distraire le mage noir quelques secondes... Assez longtemps pour que le garçon se reprenne...

Énormément de sorciers étaient perdus lorsqu'on leur ôtait leur baguette. Peu d'entre eux auraient seulement envisagé de recourir à des méthodes plus Moldues. Ce n'était pas leurs coutumes.

Severus avait grandi dans un quartier mal famé où savoir jouer de ses poings était une nécessité. Il n'avait jamais considéré la violence physique qu'avec mépris et dégoût, cela lui rappelant trop Tobias, mais il n'avait jamais non plus été assez idiot pour ne pas s'armer de tout ce qui pourrait l'aider.

En conséquence, et décision prise, il fonça. Il fallut que son corps entre brutalement en contact avec celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans un tacle approximatif, pour qu'il se rende compte que son attitude était attribuable à celle d'un Gryffondor. Ce qui le poussa, sans doute, à davantage d'audace. Qu'est-ce qui distrairait plus efficacement le mage noir que devoir lutter contre lui ? Il en profita donc pour réaliser un vieux rêve.

Ce fut avec une satisfaction intense que son poing entra en contact avec l'absence de nez de son Maître. Surpris, le mage noir ne réagit pas avant que sa main entre en contact avec son visage pour la deuxième fois.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

La concentration du Seigneur des Ténèbres rompue, rien n'empêchait Harry de regagner le contrôle.

Il avait douté des capacités du gamin, il avait eu tort. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le repoussait et se préparait à lui faire payer son impudence, il y eut un nouveau craquement assourdissant. Excepté que cette fois, le mage noir n'en était pas responsable.

La blancheur qui les entourait gagna en intensité jusqu'à devenir éblouissante. Aveuglé, Severus leva la main pour protéger ses yeux. Il y eu un cri, puis plus rien.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il avec hésitation.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tenta de percer l'éclat insoutenable de la lumière. La tache ténébreuse était toujours là, toujours aussi menaçante, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait avoir été chassé. Il n'y avait aucune trace du garçon.

Peut-être avait-il été éjecté en même temps que le mage noir ? C'était logique si c'était l'esprit de ce dernier qui l'avait guidé jusque là... Dans ce cas, Harry avait réintégré son corps physique et lui ferait bien de faire de même avant de rester coincé ici pour l'éternité.

Lentement, prudemment, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le mince fil qui le rattachait à lui-même. Ce ne fut pas aussi difficile que ce qu'il aurait cru. Bientôt, il fut de retour en terrain plus familier : l'esprit du garçon. Souvenirs, émotions, tout était là... Apparemment intact.

Il rompit la connexion et, une fois bien à l'abri dans sa propre tête, ne perdit pas une minute à Occluder. Ainsi barricadé à l'intérieur de lui-même, il affronta aussi sereinement que possible le regard plein de détresse du garçon.

« Est-ce qu'il est parti ? » demanda Harry. L'épuisement et la terreur se disputaient dans sa voix.

Toute trace de rouge avait disparu de ses prunelles.

« C'est terminé. » affirma-t-il, sans en être parfaitement certain.

« Mais il peut recommencer. » paniqua le Survivant. « Il peut... »

« Je ne le pense pas. » coupa fermement Severus. « Pénétrer dans l'âme d'une personne... Cela a dû consumer énormément de ses pouvoirs. Il ne ré-attaquera pas dans l'immédiat. »

Merlin savait que lui-même était complètement éreinté. La magie noire exigeait toujours son dû et on ne se promenait pas impunément dans une âme autre que la sienne.

Prenant appui sur le lit, il se releva, notant que ses genoux ne le faisaient pas assez souffrir pour qu'il soit resté longtemps dans la même position. L'absence de Dumbledore ou de Pomfresh suggérait que Slughorn n'avait pas été suffisamment alarmé pour prévenir la Médicomage. La conclusion la plus probable était qu'il n'était resté dans la tête de Potter que quelques minutes, en dépit du fait qu'il ait l'impression d'y être resté dix ans.

« Je crois... Je crois qu'il a fait un rituel. » lâcha Harry, en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. « Il a parlé de Samhain... Des cœurs humains... »

Severus grimaça. Samhain, la nuit de tous les possibles, la nuit où le voile entre les vivants et les morts se déchiraient... L'ingestion de cœurs humains durant le rituel du Samhain aurait sans doute gonflé les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il doutait qu'en temps normal, le mage noir aurait été capable de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'âme du garçon. Excepté si cette _chose_ qu'il avait aperçue était...

« Viens. » décida-t-il brusquement.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le gamin ici. Même s'ils étaient en sécurité pour l'instant... Impossible. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir sous les yeux au besoin.

Harry ne discuta pas, il se redressa, les traits contractés par la douleur, et s'appuya contre la tête de lit dès qu'il fut pris de vertiges.

Il lui fallait des potions, nota Severus. Un décontractant musculaire, probablement quelque chose pour calmer son estomac et une autre pour la migraine qui devait lui vriller la tête aussi efficacement que celle qui s'était logée dans son crâne.

Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, le Professeur s'empara de la robe de chambre qui avait été jetée en travers du lit et aida le garçon à l'enfiler. Quand ce fut fait, il attrapa son bras, attentif à ne pas lui faire mal, et l'aida à se lever. Les jambes du gamin semblaient être faites de coton. Il peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre et n'avançait que grâce à l'aide de Severus.

Ce furent ainsi qu'ils atteignirent la salle commune et dérangèrent le débat entre le Snape de quinze ans et Slughorn. L'un semblait déterminé à prévenir Dumbledore, l'autre argumentait que le Professeur Prince était le mieux placé pour aider. MacNair et Lestrange étaient simplement perdus.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps avec ce petit groupe. Il déposa Harry sur un fauteuil, et entreprit, très simplement, de modifier leurs souvenirs. Quatre _Stupefix_ et quatre _Oubliettes_ plus tard, il soutint à nouveau le garçon, fournit à Slughorn une explication valable et se dirigea vers la cheminée avec autant de nonchalance que possible. Il espérait juste que personne n'avait remarqué son empressement à ramener le Survivant dans ses quartiers.

Harry n'était pas particulièrement lourd mais, lui, n'était pas particulièrement en forme. La cheminette ne l'aida pas à regagner son équilibre déjà fragile et ils n'eurent pas fait deux pas en dehors de l'âtre qu'ils s'écroulaient tous les deux sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut pu dire qui avait trébuché sur le pare-feu qu'il avait si distraitement écarté un peu plus tôt.

Ils restèrent par terre quelques secondes, regagnant chacun leur souffle. Le choc les heurta à peu près au même instant mais Severus fit appel à ses boucliers pour contrer ses effets. La panique, la terreur, le soulagement... Tout ça pouvait attendre.

Harry se mit à trembler et se replia contre le fauteuil le plus proche.

Se forçant à agir avant de devoir gérer une crise de panique – ce à quoi le garçon semblait avoir une tendance exagérée – il passa sur ses pieds, récupéra certaines potions et s'assura que le gamin les avale. Une fois certain que le Survivant ne s'écroulerait pas, il se retira dans la cuisine et fit bouillir de l'eau. Il s'accorda les trois minutes nécessaires au liquide pour atteindre le point d'ébullition.

Les mains bien à plat sur le plan de travail, les bras tendus et la tête baissée, il s'efforça de réguler sa respiration. Les avertissements répétés de Pomfresh selon lesquels le stress finirait par le tuer ne lui semblaient plus si ridicules. Rarement auparavant avait-il été plus terrifié. Pire, ce n'était pas pour sa vie qu'il avait craint. Et cela emmenait tout un tas de questions gênantes qu'il préférait ne pas considérer.

Harry allait bien. Ils étaient tous les deux sains et saufs, c'était ce qui importait. Mais ils étaient passés près. _Trop près_.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler, interrompant son monologue intérieur. Avec des gestes brusques mais précis, il entreprit de préparer deux tasses de thé.

Ils étaient en guerre, se morigéna-t-il. Il avait toujours su que ce ne serait pas simple. Il avait toujours su que tôt ou tard, il devrait perdre la vie pour sauver celle de Potter. Sauf que ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas l'idée de se sacrifier pour Harry qui le perturbait mais plutôt le fait qu'il y ait des raisons de le faire. Quelle était l'existence de ce pauvre gamin ? Il rebondissait de danger en danger plus rapidement qu'un vif d'or.

Tel était le lot de chacun dans l'existence.

D'où venaient ces élans de pitié et, par les couilles de Merlin, d'affection ? Il ne s'attacherait pas à Harry Potter. C'était une règle qu'il s'était imposé dès qu'il avait accepté d'assurer sa protection. Fils de Lily Evans ou pas, il ne tomberait pas dans ce piège là à nouveau. Que le garçon s'accroche à lui tant qu'il voulait, cela il pouvait l'accepter, c'était souhaitable même, il pourrait mieux le manipuler. Pour sa propre protection. Mais lui ? Lui s'attacher à un autre être humain ? Ridicule. Il n'avait ni ami, ni famille et c'était très bien ainsi. Il ne s'attacherait pas.

Il était un peu tard, se moqua une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Lily. Ce n'était pas de l'affection, s'entêta Severus, c'était agir en adulte responsable. Tout adulte responsable se serait soucié de la survie d'un élève sous sa garde.

Et de sa santé.

Ainsi que de ses habitudes alimentaires déplorables.

Probablement aussi de son bien-être.

Rien d'extraordinaire à ça. McGonagall en aurait fait tout autant. Flitwick et Chourave de même.

_Depuis quand agissait-il avec un sentimentalisme identique à celui de ses collègues ?_

Cela avait été plus simple quand Harry n'avait été qu'un nom sur une liste. Le visage de James Potter et l'attitude arrogante de son père. Qu'il avait été facile d'éviter les yeux de Lily lorsque le garçon n'était qu'insolence...

Mais ici... Ici il n'avait d'autre choix que d'apprendre à le connaître. Il était trop évident, à présent, qu'Harry n'était pas James. Ne l'avait jamais été, au final. Harry n'avait jamais formé une bande de voyous pour s'en prendre aux plus démunis...

S'emparant des deux tasses, il mit un terme à ses pensées dérangeantes et retourna dans le salon.

Le gamin n'avait pas bougé de là où il l'avait laissé. Appuyé contre le fauteuil, il était toujours assis par terre, les jambes pressées contre son torse, le menton sur les genoux et le regard perdu dans les flammes qui s'élevaient des bûches. Il hésita un instant à exiger de l'adolescent qu'il prenne place sur le canapé, afin qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation civilisée, puis renonça. Il était trop fatigué et pas assez vieux pour que s'asseoir à même le sol soit une épreuve.

Attentif à ne pas renverser le liquide brûlant, il s'installa à côté du garçon-qui-avait-survécu et lui tendit sa tasse.

« Je le sens encore. » lâcha Harry, en guise de remerciement. «_ Là_. »

Le garçon posa la main sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Immédiatement, Severus repensa à ce fragment qui n'avait rien à faire là et frissonna. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice couverte de sang séché.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » plaida le garçon, en le délivrant finalement de la seconde tasse. « Il est en moi. Je le _sens._ Mais il n'est pas dans ma tête, il est parti. Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'angoisse était palpable mais il ne savait pas comment l'apaiser pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir les bonnes réponses.

Aucune des explications qu'il avait en tête n'était satisfaisante. Ou réjouissante.

« Essaye d'occluder. » exigea calmement Severus.

Mettre un rempart entre l'esprit du garçon et cette _chose_ le temps qu'il parvienne à en découvrir la nature semblait une prudence nécessaire.

« Avec quoi ? » marmonna Harry. « L'eau ne marche pas. Ça ne l'a pas retenu une seconde. »

Il manqua perdre son calme. Vraiment. Il se serait sûrement mit à le rabrouer s'il n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont le gamin fixait les flammes. Soudain, ça le heurta... Il aurait dû le noter plus tôt... Combien de fois, Harry s'était-il assis dans cette pièce, perturbé par une chose ou une autre ? Et qu'avait-il fait _à chaque fois_ ? Il avait contemplé le feu avec application.

C'était logique. Totalement logique. Les vieilles légendes voulaient qu'on attribue un élément à chaque Fondateur. L'air à Serdaigle, la terre à Poufsouffle, l'eau à Serpentard et la flamme à Gryffondor.

Harry n'avait jamais été un véritable Serpentard, pas au fond. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

« Les flammes. » trancha Severus. « Visualise-les. Utilise-les. »

Le garçon le dévisagea avec incertitude mais fit ce qu'il demandait. Quand il tenta de pénétrer dans son esprit, non sans une légère appréhension, il fut accueillit par un mur de feu. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver comment passer au travers, mais dès que Potter s'aperçut de la faille, il renforça les flammes. Severus poussa davantage, attendant que l'adolescent le contre, mais brusquement, toute défense tomba et il quitta l'esprit du gamin.

« Je... Je ne peux pas.. » souffla le Survivant, en attrapant son crâne des deux mains.

S'il en jugeait par la grimace de douleur, ils ne pourraient pas s'occuper de ses boucliers avant quelques jours. Ce n'était pas grave, en soi. Il doutait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres retente une percée de sitôt. Quant à la _chose..._ elle avait été là avant sans présenter de risque majeur...

« Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. » supplia Harry. « Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie... Aussi... _peur._ »

« Il n'y aucune raison que cela se reproduise. » décréta sincèrement Severus. Pas s'ils étaient vigilants. « De plus, tu es capable de le contrer, à présent. Tu sauras quoi faire. »

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« J'ai essayé et essayé. » expliqua le Gryffondor. « J'étais tellement en colère... J'ai essayé de m'en servir. »

« La colère est un déclencheur efficace. » jugea-t-il. « Ce n'est pas différent de la création d'un Patronus. Il te suffit de... »

« Ça ne marchait pas. » coupa Harry. « La colère, la haine... C'est ce qu'_il_ utilise. J'ai cru... J'ai cru qu'il allait vous détruire. »

C'était très certainement ce qui serait arrivé si le gamin n'avait pas repris le contrôle au moment où il l'avait fait.

« J'ai cru que j'allais... Que vous... » bafouilla le garçon, avant de fermer étroitement les yeux et de baisser la tête.

Instinctivement, Severus posa la main sur son bras. Pour attirer son attention, rien d'autre.

« Je ne suis pas mort. » déclara-t-il simplement, refusant d'analyser le drôle de contentement qu'il éprouvait. Personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui depuis longtemps, c'était tout.

« Les gens meurent. » lâcha Harry, en recommençant à fixer les flammes.

« Généralement, oui. » commenta Severus, légèrement sarcastique.

« Non, je veux dire... » souffla tristement le garçon. « Autour de moi. Ils meurent. »

« Ineptie. » gronda-t-il. « Tout le monde meurt un jour, Potter. C'est la nature, point. Si tu penses que tu as une influence sur cela, alors tu es encore plus égocentrique que je ne le pensais. »

C'était sec. Chaque mot cinglèrent l'air autour d'eux. Il aurait pu être plus compréhensif. Après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant que le gamin pense cela. Ses parents, Quirrel, Diggory...

Il aurait pu être plus compréhensif s'il n'avait pas pensé à Lily.

« On dit que les sombrals apportent la mort. » insista le Survivant. « Peut-être que je suis comme eux... Peut-être que... »

« J'ai tué énormément de personnes. » coupa Severus. « La sœur ou le frère de quelqu'un. Leur parent ou leur enfant. Si l'un de nous apporte la mort, Harry, c'est moi. »

Il espérait qu'il saisirait la différence.

Mal à l'aise, il détourna la tête. Il ne repensait jamais à ses crimes passés. Ou à ceux qu'il était obligé de commettre pour pouvoir continuer à espionner. Les visages étaient gravés mais demeuraient flous, soigneusement enfouis sous une tonne d'autres souvenirs.

Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il ne s'attacherait pas au garçon, la plus importante peut-être. Il n'était pas un homme bien. Il ne méritait pas de s'attacher à quelqu'un.

« Peut-être que c'est cette _chose_, alors... » murmura Harry, en portant à nouveau la main à son cœur.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui promettre qu'ils allaient l'en débarrasser mais la referma sans avoir émis un son. Depuis quand consolait-il spontanément le gamin ? Mentir ne lui ferait aucun bien.

« C'est à lui, hein ? » pressa Harry.

Il commit l'erreur de croiser son regard. Il ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité aux yeux de Lily. Jamais.

« Oui. » admit-il.

La signature magique ne pouvait pas être confondue avec une autre. Un fragment de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était logé à l'intérieur de celle d'Harry, probablement cette nuit fatidique à Godric's Hollow.

« Dumbledore... Dumbledore dit que je peux parler Fourchelang à cause de ma cicatrice. » reprit le garçon. « Est-ce que... »

« Je l'ignore. » l'interrompit Severus. « Je ne suis pas certain de sa nature. »

Le bout d'âme était-il actif ? Mort ? Capable d'influencer le gamin ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux âmes mais était bien persuadé que deux âmes ne pouvaient pas cohabiter dans le même corps. Pourtant, il était presque certain d'avoir lu quelque chose sur la possible division d'une âme... C'était noir, très noir... La description du rituel l'avait rebuté malgré son intérêt pour les arts noirs et il n'avait pas creusé plus loin.

« Peut-être que c'est comme ma cicatrice. » suggéra Harry. « Juste... à l'intérieur ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas important. »

Pas important, il en doutait. Il y avait un livre tout au fond de la Réserve, dans le coin destiné à l'usage des Professeurs uniquement... Plus il y pensait, plus il était certain que le fragment d'âme avait un lien avec ce rituel... Quel était le but ? Former un... Non, il ne se souvenait plus du mot. L'effet... Prolonger sa vie ? En divisant son âme ? Cela n'avait pas grand sens...

Il lui fallait vérifier.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. » déclara Severus, en prenant appui sur la table basse.

Il n'était pas prêt aux deux mains qui agrippèrent son bras, le ré-attirant au sol. Son genou n'apprécia pas le contact brutal avec la pierre.

« Non ! » protesta le garçon, un éclat de panique dans le regard.

« As-tu cinq ans ou quinze ? » grogna-t-il, en frottant sa jambe.

Ça lui apprendrait à l'autoriser à se vautrer par terre au lieu d'utiliser les fauteuils.

« Je ne veux pas rester seul. » plaida Harry. « Restez avec moi. »

Severus hésita. L'espace d'une seconde, il envisagea même d'accéder à sa requête. Mais la curiosité et l'appréhension le dévoraient. Plus vite, ils seraient fixés sur ce qui résidait véritablement dans l'âme de Potter, le mieux cela serait. Il savait où était le livre, il savait à peu près ce qu'il cherchait...

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » lui assura-t-il, en se dégageant de la poigne de fer du Gryffondor.

« Je viens avec vous. » insista alors l'adolescent.

Il était vraiment irritant, parfois...

« Je ne te porterai pas sur trois étages et je doute que tu sois en état de, _seulement_, atteindre la porte. » se moqua le Professeur. « Allons, je ne serai pas long. Il ne se passera rien en mon absence. »

Le regard vert se planta dans le sien.

« Je ne veux pas être seul. » avoua honteusement le gamin. « S'il vous plaît... »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être devrais-tu aller te coucher. » suggéra-t-il.

Il était clair que le gamin était épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Sans parler de l'état de choc dans lequel il devait se trouver et l'inquiétude d'avoir un bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres ancré en lui...

L'expression du Gryffondor était frappante. De la terreur mêlée à de l'angoisse sous sa forme la plus pure.

« Je suis persuadé qu'il ne ré-attaquera pas ce soir, Harry. » soupira-t-il. « Tu es en sécurité. »

« Parce que vous êtes là. » répondit le garçon, sans réfléchir.

Développement intéressant.

Pas nécessairement positif.

« McGonagall est... Il l'a tuée. » lâcha finalement Potter, en refusant de le regarder en face. « Je l'ai vu avant... Avant... C'était réel ? Est-ce qu'elle est... Est-ce que... »

Sa voix se brisa et le gamin se racla la gorge.

« C'était réel. » affirma le Gryffondor, une seconde plus tard. « Je sais que ça l'était... »

Incapable de faire autre chose, Severus le dévisagea avec incrédulité. McGonagall ne pouvait _pas_ être morte. Elle ne mourrait pas en 75. Ce n'était pas ainsi que les événements se déroulaient... Sans doute, s'était-il trompé... Sans doute, était-elle tout simplement assommée ou...

_Les visions._

Il se pouvait que Potter ait raison que la cicatrice ne soit qu'une manifestation physique du fragment... Les visions venaient donc de là...

_Sa Marque..._ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait comparé sa Marque à une autre, une qui serait à lui sans l'être... Oh, Severus savait pertinemment ce qu'était la Marque... De la magie noire au plus pur sens du terme, un contrat magique qui le liait à son Maître. Un reflet de _lui_ incrusté dans sa peau, dans ses nerfs... C'était la raison pour laquelle elle réagissait à son nom, pourquoi elle pouvait tuer le serviteur en l'empoisonnant de son venin s'il le choisissait... Ce n'était évidemment pas son âme qu'il confiait à chaque Mangemort, mais son pouvoir qui semblait sans limite...

En d'autre termes, un joli collier qui permettait de les distinguer comme les chiens qu'ils étaient.

Sa Marque était donc similaire au fragment... Elle l'avait brûlé quelques fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, mais jamais aussi fortement qu'à leur époque, comme si elle captait quelques résidus. Cela ne l'avait pas particulièrement inquiété, songeant que si Potter avait des visions de _ce_ Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était logique que sa Marque réagisse à l'appel...

Cependant, les conclusions étaient plus sombres dans le cas de Potter. Cela signifiait que le fragment était actif, _vivant._

_Une part du Seigneur des Ténèbres vivait en Potter. _

Sous le choc, il se rassit totalement.

« Elle a reçu un _Avada._ » expliqua Harry. « Je ne veux pas être seul. S'il vous plaît. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi parlait le gamin. Plusieurs autres avant de se résoudre à dire quoi que ce soit. Brusquement, l'envie de céder à l'adolescent le prit à la gorge. Rester là, enfouir la tête sous un coussin et prétendre que rien n'était arrivé, qu'il n'avait pas eu une révélation déterminante...

Albus était-il au courant ? Savait-il ? Tout cela faisait-il parti de son plan ?

« Professeur ? » appela le garçon, avec inquiétude.

Non... Non, il devait savoir. Il devait savoir et _dès_ _maintenant._

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » répondit-il, d'un ton morne. « Envoie-moi ton Patronus s'il y a un problème. »

« Je n'arriverais pas à jeter un Patronus. » marmonna le gamin.

Il boudait. Une part du Seigneur des Ténèbres vivait en lui et il boudait. Incroyable.

Cependant, une part de lui – la part qui n'était pas muette d'horreur – comprenait parfaitement le dilemme du Gryffondor. Il était totalement compréhensible que l'enfant ne veuille pas rester seul. A sa place, il ne l'aurait probablement pas voulu non plus...

Et encore... Le garçon ne savait pas que...

Non, décidément, il devait savoir, connaître l'ampleur exacte du désastre.

« _Spero Patronum_. » lâcha-t-il, rassemblant tous les souvenirs de Lily qu'il put trouver.

La biche s'échappa de sa baguette, aussi brillante que toujours. Harry la fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

« Maman... » souffla-t-il.

La biche se dirigea vers lui et se planta à ses côtés, baissant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la toucher.

Severus en profita pour se lever, certain que son Patronus resterait tel qu'il était jusqu'à son retour. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce sort n'était pas si difficile pour lui. Lily était tout ce qui l'avait jamais rendu heureux.

« Envoie-la moi, si tu en as besoin. » ordonna-t-il doucement.

Harry l'observa quitter la pièce mais revint rapidement à la contemplation du Patronus. La biche était sereine, une gardienne vigilante. Combien de temps se passa-t-il avant que le portrait ne grince à nouveau ? Pas si longtemps sans doute...

Ce n'était pas Snape-Prince...

… mais il n'en fut pas surpris.

C'était presque logique. Parce qu'après l'un venait l'autre, non ? C'était toujours ainsi.

« Bonsoir, Harry. » salua le Directeur, sans aucun entrain.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, rien d'autre à faire que regarder la biche jusqu'à en être ébloui, jusqu'à ce que cela soit une excuse aux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter une autre légende, ce soir là.

Il n'avait pas la force de mentir encore.

Pas avec ce poids lové contre son âme, _dans_ son âme.

Il n'avait pas besoin de Dumbledore pour savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Il allait mourir.

C'était aussi simple que cela.


	30. The Weight of Us

__Saluuut. Enfin un chapitre sans cliffhanger, me direz-vous. ^^ Et non, je ne suis pas anti-Dumbledore, je pense que ses actions se justifient d'elles-mêmes.

Pour aborder un sujet moins agréable, il n'y aura pas de mise à jour la semaine prochaine parce que je pars pour un concours et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir mettre à jour la semaine d'après parce qu'il faut quand même que j'avance davantage dans mon travail universitaire donc... Au mieux à dans 15 jours, au pire à dans 3 semaines. ;)

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>There are thieves, who rob us blind,<br>and kings, who kill us fine,  
>but steady, the rights and the wrongs<br>invade us, as innocent song.  
>I'm not ready, I'm not ready<br>For the weight of us_

The weight of us – Sanders Bohlke

_Il y a des voleurs qui nous déroberaient jusqu'aux prunelles de nos yeux,_

_et des rois qui nous tueraient sans sourciller,_

_mais, constants, le bien et le mal que l'on nous fait,_

_nous envahissent, comme une chanson innocente. _

_Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne suis pas prêt, _

_à porter ce fardeau que nous sommes. _

The weight of us – Sanders Bohlke

_**Chapitre 30 : The Weight of Us**_

Il suivit Snape-Prince des yeux lorsque ce dernier quitta la pièce, cherchant confusément en lui-même la force de l'arrêter. Il aurait supplié si c'était ce qu'il avait fallu, aurait crié et pleuré... Mais aucun mot ne passa ses lèvres, aucun son ne quitta sa gorge. Harry savait mieux que ça.

Personne ne s'était jamais laissé convaincre de ne pas l'abandonner.

Reportant son attention sur la biche argentée, il céda à la pression dans sa poitrine et éclata en sanglots. Il pleurait vraiment beaucoup ces derniers temps, trop à son goût, mais il supposait qu'il valait mieux laisser couler les larmes plutôt que de s'incliner face à la pulsion qui lui commandait de tout détruire autour de lui.

Mais bon sang, il avait eu peur, il avait eu mal et tout ce qu'il demandait c'était une présence. Que _quelqu'un_ soit là pour lui. Il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié depuis le cimetière... Toute cette obscurité...

Pressant une main sur ses yeux, il mordit l'autre à pleines dents. Le sursaut de douleur, réel et tangible, le sortit brutalement de sa transe. Aucun fantôme ne dansait dans les ombres changeantes que projetait le feu de cheminée. Lord Voldemort ne se dissimulait pas dans les ténèbres qui s'attardaient dans les coins de la pièce. La noirceur poisseuse avait été dans sa tête, il n'y avait aucune raison de craindre l'obscurité. _Aucune._

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de tendre la main vers la biche. Elle irradiait de lumière et d'amour. Il ne demandait rien d'autre. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé d'autre.

Quel degré de conscience avait un Patronus ? C'était une question qu'il n'avait jamais posée à Remus. Probablement parce qu'il avait toujours associé le sien à son père et que la vue du cerf n'avait jamais manqué de lui redonner courage et espoir.

La tête délicate de l'animal vint se frotter sous ses doigts. Il y avait une résistance mais ce n'était pas solide. Ce n'était pas non plus brumeux ou liquide, mais ce n'était pas solide. Sans doute était-ce magique... Au delà de la sensation physique, il y avait autre chose... Il sentait presque sa mère à travers le Patronus, ou, peut-être, les souvenirs auxquels Snape-Prince avait fait appel pour le produire, il n'était pas certain... Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer en compagnie de Lily – une Lily adulte et capable de chasser les démons qui tentaient de l'engloutir – mais ses pensées n'étaient plus un terrain sûr et il fixa rapidement les flammes. Imaginer des murs de feu était moins dur que de s'échiner à ne pas paniquer pour un rien, mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux.

Il était épuisé, l'intérieur de sa tête lui faisait l'effet d'un champ dévasté et piétiné par des milliers de sabots, et par dessus tout, n'en déplaise à Godric Gryffondor, il était terrorisé. Il était mort de trouille à l'idée que Voldemort attaque à nouveau, il était mort de trouille à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau à sa merci, dans son propre esprit, sa propre âme...

Et surtout, _surtout,_ il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cette _chose_ si bien incorporée à l'intérieur de son âme...

Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait vu la réaction de Snape-Prince, il avait compris que la _chose_ appartenait à Voldemort. Il savait qu'elle était là depuis longtemps, depuis toujours certainement. Ne l'avait-il pas sentie s'agiter récemment ? N'avait-il pas senti cette partie étrangère à lui s'éveiller à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère ? N'avait-il pas éprouvé ces bouffées de haine qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ?

La vérité, celle que Snape-Prince était parti chercher dans un grimoire quelconque, il la connaissait. Il y avait un bout de Voldemort en lui. Tout simplement.

Le portrait grinça, annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Il ne bougea pas. A peine déplaça-t-il son regard des flammes à la biche, s'interrogeant sur l'utilité de l'envoyer chercher son maître. Le Professeur aurait voulu savoir, sans doute. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. A quoi bon ?

Tout était tellement clair, à présent...

_et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal... l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

Il survivait. Au lieu de le tuer, l'_Avada_ avait glissé un bout de Voldemort à l'intérieur de lui. Il survivait. Tant qu'il survivait, Voldemort ne pouvait pas totalement vivre. Et s'il ne pouvait pas vivre, il ne pouvait pas non plus mourir. Ce n'était pas sa victoire ou sa chute que prédisait la prophétie, il n'était pas destiné à vaincre Voldemort. Il était destiné à mourir. A mourir pour que le mage noir puisse être abattu.

« Bonsoir, Harry. » lâcha Dumbledore, comme le garçon ne disait rien.

Il frissonna mais n'accorda pas au Directeur le plaisir de se retourner. Savait-il ? Oui... Évidemment que oui... Dumbledore savait tout. Toujours.

La silhouette de la biche était rendue trouble par les larmes qui obscurcissaient sa vision. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se retenir au maigre espoir que Snape-Prince reviendrait avec une meilleure explication et se moquerait ouvertement de sa propension à envisager le pire. Excepté qu'il savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu un incident, ce soir. » insista gentiment le Professeur.

Pas aussi chaleureusement qu'il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire. Mais il avait perdu son chat, se rappela Harry... _McGonagall._ Il ne voulait pas finir comme McGonagall. Et s'il devait finir comme elle, il voulait le faire baguette à la main, pas... Il n'était pas prêt à mourir. Il ne voulait _pas_ mourir.

« Rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. » souffla-t-il, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore, mais prit garde de fixer le menton plutôt que les yeux. Le Directeur portait la même robe que dans sa vision. Elle était sale et déchirée par endroit, couverte de poussière. Il n'osa pas détailler le visage, ne voulut pas voir la tristesse qu'il devinait gravée sur ses traits.

« Les cauchemars sont des choses terribles, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira l'homme. « Particulièrement lorsqu'ils perdurent dans l'éveil. »

Ce Dumbledore là aussi savait. Il ne parvint même pas à s'en étonner. Au lieu de ça, il recommença à contempler les flammes. Pourrait-il Occluder face au Professeur ? Plus important, en avait-il envie ?

Il aurait souhaité que tout s'arrête.

Finalement, mourir n'aurait peut-être pas été si affreux. Moins de souffrances, plus de paix.

« Intéressant Patronus. » remarqua Dumbledore. « Pourquoi une biche, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Ce n'est pas le mien. » marmonna Harry, en se frottant les yeux.

Dormir. Dormir aurait pu le tenter s'il n'avait pas été certain que Voldemort l'attendait dans ses rêves.

« Ah... Je trouvais curieux que ton père t'abandonne. » commenta le Directeur, avec un sourire.

Son père... Son père l'avait abandonné quatorze ans plus tôt en se faisant stupidement tuer pour que sa mère meure à son tour et tout ça pour que lui récolte un bout de mage noir. Quel gâchis... Et puis... Il n'était pas certain de vouloir de son père. Son père n'était qu'un monstre d'arrogance qui n'avait eu de cesse de le rejeter depuis qu'il avait mis un pied à cette époque.

« Il est à la bibliothèque. » répondit la part de lui qui était un tant soit peu consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Le reste était trop hébété pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

« Il est un peu tard pour des recherches... »

Harry s'humecta les lèvres, ne sachant pas bien ce que Dumbledore entendait par là. S'en référait-il à l'heure avancée ou à tout autre chose ?

Et à quoi bon mentir encore ? _A quoi bon ?_ Il était certain de lui, certain de ses conclusions. Quelque part c'était d'une parfaite ironie, d'une logique presque poétique. Il avait grappillé quatorze ans à la mort. Quatorze années de misère entrecoupées de rares moments de bonheur.

Et il avait été si bien dressé à accepter son sort... La pierre, la chambre des secrets, Sirius puis le tournois... Quel autre choix avait-il que de se tourner vers l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile dès la première année et poser la question qui oppressait son esprit ? Quel autre choix de venir calmement déposer les armes aux pieds de son mentor ? Quelle importance que celui-ci ne soit pas celui qu'il avait toujours connu ? Cela ne faisait aucune différence...

« Je dois mourir, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix qui refusait de trembler.

Estimant que le moment était trop solennel pour qu'il continue à lui tourner le dos, il pivota pour lui faire face, bravant son regard sans crainte. Il n'y avait que douceur et pitié dans les yeux bleus. Le Professeur ne tenta même pas d'user de Legilimencie, ce qui acheva de convaincre Harry qu'il n'y aurait pas de lumière au bout de ce tunnel d'angoisse.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches après notre dernière entrevue. » déclara Dumbledore. « Tu es un Horcruxe, Harry. Cela ne devrait pas être possible et pourtant, tu es là. Un être vivant, une personne à part entière, qui abrite un fragment de l'âme d'un autre. Tant que tu vis, il ne pourra pas mourir. »

Un fragment de son âme ? C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il aurait préféré continuer à y penser comme à une chose sans forme ou définition... Un bout de son âme en lui ? C'était répugnant. Il se sentait souillé, contaminé.

Inconsciemment, sa main droite passa dans la manche gauche de son pyjama et il se mit à gratter, griffant la peau jusqu'au sang. Il _devait_ y avoir un moyen de le faire sortir ! Un moyen de se débarrasser de ces ténèbres enracinées à l'intérieur de lui.

La biche s'agita et les yeux de Dumbledore tombèrent sur ses mains.

« Tu es en train de te blesser, Harry. » remarqua doucement le Directeur.

Le garçon s'immobilisa, se forçant à cesser ces attaques inutiles. Un geste du Professeur et les zébrures se refermèrent. Ça ne réconforta pas Harry. Ça ne le soulagea pas. Tout au contraire, il dut lutter pour ne pas les rouvrir, forcer cette _chose_ hors de son corps.

« Je dois mourir ? » répéta-t-il, forçant ses mains à rester immobiles, à ne plus déchirer sa peau dans une tentative futile.

Dumbledore le dévisagea de longues secondes puis inclina tristement la tête.

« Oui. » offrit finalement le plus grand sorcier de leur siècle. « Oui, Harry, tu dois mourir. »

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'une sorte de sérénité le prenne, un calme olympien... Un certain stoïcisme peut-être... Ce n'était pas, après tout, la première fois qu'il voyait la mort en face. Mais c'était très différent de marcher vers le danger en tout état de cause, baguette au poing, et de l'affronter les bras ballants.

Il ne ressentit ni acceptation, ni résignation, ni même soulagement.

Simplement une colère et un sentiment d'injustice qui firent bouillir sa magie. Trop plein de fureur, il sauta sur ses pieds et, ignorant les objets qui tremblaient et s'entrechoquaient, fit face au sorcier.

« Vous _saviez_ ! » accusa-t-il dans un sifflement. « Vous avez _toujours_ su ! »

Dumbledore eut l'air plus compréhensif et peiné qu'inquiet, ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter son ressentiment.

« Je ne te connais que depuis deux mois, Harry. » objecta calmement le Professeur. « Je ne peux pas parler pour l'homme auquel tu fais référence, fut-il un autre moi. »

Refusant d'écouter, Harry donna un coup de pied dans la table basse qui recula d'un bon mètre. Un grimoire tomba au sol, ses pages jaunies échappant à la couverture. Le tas de copies que Snape-Prince y avait laissé tangua et s'effondra. Ses orteils simplement protégés par une chaussette n'apprécièrent pas particulièrement son mouvement d'humeur.

« Vous étiez un des deux seuls adultes en qui j'avais confiance ! » beugla-t-il, remarquant à peine que la biche argentée bondissait à présent d'un côté à l'autre. Il était trop occupé à lancer au sol tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Le goût de trahison était trop amer dans sa bouche et l'impassibilité de Dumbledore trop dure à supporter.

Dumbledore et Sirius. C'était tout ce qu'il avait. Or, en l'état actuel, il n'avait même plus de parrain. Il ne voulait _surtout pas_ penser à son parrain. Sirius était un salaud, voilà la vérité. Sirius et son père étaient des salauds. Dumbledore avait trahi sa confiance. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ?

« Tout ce temps... » continua-t-il. « Tout ce temps, vous prépariez ça, _hein_ ? Tout pour protéger les autres, jamais pour me protéger _moi_ ! Je vous déteste. Je _vous_ déteste. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était bien là le plus dramatique.

Brusquement épuisé, il cessa de détruire les affaires de Snape-Prince et fit face au vieux sorcier, à bout de souffle. Il ne comptait pas. Il n'avait jamais compté.

Bien sûr, l'expression de Dumbledore était peinée. Bien sûr, le meurtre d'un adolescent lui rebutait. Mais hésiterait-il ? Non. Parce que le plus grand bien passait avant tout le reste. Et, quand bien même aurait-il souhaité que ce ne soit pas le cas, Harry le _comprenait._ Ce qui n'empêchait pas son esprit de se révolter.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait quinze ans. _Quinze._ Snape-Prince avait tort en disant qu'il était encore un enfant, mais il n'avait pas non plus eu l'occasion d'être un homme. Et il ne l'aurait jamais... Il ne voulait pas mourir.

« Faites-le. » exigea-t-il, soudain.

Il tira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de chambre et la jeta au milieu du capharnaüm que sa crise de nerfs avait engendré. Il ne voulait pas être capable de se défendre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait aussi que ce soit fait vite, avant qu'il ne se décourage.

« Rien ne nous oblige à... » objecta Dumbledore mais Harry refusa de le laisser terminer.

Que s'imaginait-il ? Qu'il pouvait le condamner à mort et reléguer la besogne à un autre ? Oh, non... S'il voulait sa mort, il allait devoir le faire lui-même.

« Faites-le. » répéta-t-il sèchement. « Finissons-en. Tuez-moi. »

Comme si ses mots avaient contenu un message secret, la biche fila. Elle disparut dans le mur de pierre. Il ne savait pas où et il ne voulait pas savoir. Il n'était plus à une désertion près, celle de sa mère, aussi fictive soit-elle, ne l'étonnait même pas.

« Il y a d'autres moyens. » insista le Directeur. « Tu pourrais avoir ton père auprès de toi. Tes amis, si tu le souhaites. L'urgence n'est pas réelle. »

Évidemment que l'urgence était réelle. Chaque seconde de plus qu'il passait à respirer était une seconde où Voldemort ne pouvait être stoppé. Pas _ce_ Voldemort probablement mais le Voldemort de chez eux. Le Voldemort qui pouvait s'en prendre à Ron ou Hermione.

« L'_Avada Kedavra_. » répliqua-t-il, avant de fermer les poings. « Ça... Ça ne fait pas mal, si ? »

Dumbledore se leva, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Pas plus que de s'endormir. » promit le Directeur.

Il fut presque tenté d'éclater de rire. Ils étaient là, à discuter de son meurtre imminent – à moins que ce ne soit un suicide ? Comment devait-il considérer ça ? – et Dumbledore cherchait encore à le rassurer par des banalités ?

Le Professeur tira sa baguette de sa manche et, malgré lui, Harry fit un pas en arrière. Voilà pourquoi cela devait être fait dès maintenant. S'il laissait passer sa chance, Dumbledore pouvait être certain que le Survivant ne marcherait plus aussi volontairement vers la mort. Il n'était pas aussi courageux, noble ou altruiste que les autres, lui y compris, l'avaient toujours pensé. Peut-être le Choixpeau ne se trompait-il pas en voulant l'envoyer à Serpentard à chaque fois qu'il le posait sur sa tête.

C'était sa seule chance. La seule. S'il lui était donné l'occasion de s'échapper...

« Faites-le. » murmura Harry, certain qu'il était à deux doigts de se mettre à courir comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

« As-tu un message pour ton père ? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore. « Pour quelqu'un ? »

_Snape-Prince_... Sa mort mettait-elle ses jours en danger ? L'homme avait fait le serment de le protéger... De le_ protéger _et pas de_ le garder en vie_. Les mots importaient. Snape-Prince irait bien. Sa disparition ne le chagrinerait probablement pas beaucoup. Un peu, peut-être. Bizarrement, il espérait que ça le toucherait. Rien qu'un tout petit peu. C'était plus facile en sachant qu'il comptait légèrement pour quelqu'un.

« Non. » répondit-il.

Et, fatigué de cette agonie insupportable, il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le trait vert venir. Il ne voulait pas penser que, dans quelques secondes, tout serait terminé. Il se remplit la tête de souvenirs. Ron et Hermione, le Terrier, Ginny, les jumeaux, Severus et Lily...

A peine frémit-il lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore lâcher un nouveau soupir.

« _Avada..._ »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus se hâta vers la bibliothèque, courant presque. D'une part, Patronus ou pas, laisser Potter lui déplaisait d'une autre, plus vite il serait fixé sur cette chose à l'intérieur du garçon et mieux ça vaudrait.

Une part du Seigneur des Ténèbres vivait en Harry Potter.

Il avait beau se le répéter, c'était presque ridicule. Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu, l'Elu... Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Albus savait-il ? Comment cela affectait-il la Prophétie ? Comment cela affectait-il le gamin ?

Tellement de questions...

Les portes de la bibliothèque se dessinèrent au bout du couloir, il s'engouffra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la Réserve, sans une hésitation. Il savait où chercher. Zigzagant entre deux étagères, il s'enfonça dans la pièce et ne tarda pas à s'accroupir devant un des rayonnages. Tout en bas, à droite, le gros grimoire protégé par une alarme qu'il désactiva distraitement. Personne ne savait qu'il était là, il doutait que quelqu'un l'ait découvert depuis des siècles. Il avait trouvé ce livre là pendant sa septième année s'il ne se trompait pas. Il l'avait dérobé dès sa première semaine en tant que Professeur. Ce genre d'ouvrage n'avait rien à faire à la portée des élèves...

Le volume était trop ancien pour ne pas être manipulé avec précaution. Lui qui respectait toujours les livres, ne s'en embarrassa pas, cette nuit là. Il attrapa le grimoire à mains nues et le laissa tomber sur la table la plus proche, avant de parcourir très rapidement le sommaire. L'objet traitait de magie très noire et il lui fallut relire plusieurs fois les titres des chapitres avant de se rappeler ce qu'il cherchait. Mémoire photographique ou pas, il y avait des choses qu'il préférait parfois oublier. D'autant qu'à l'époque, il avait plus été intéressé par comment retrouver l'amitié de Lily que par un possible prolongement d'une vie moins qu'idéale.

Cependant, au bout de la troisième fois, ses yeux finirent par s'arrêter sur l'intitulé du chapitre sept : _Horcruxes._ Il tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'à la section qui l'intéressait et parcourut brièvement les quelques paragraphes introduisant les Horcruxes.

_On désignera par le terme d'_Horcruxe _tout objet renfermant une partie de l'âme d'un sorcier. L'objet en question peut prendre n'importe quelle forme, renfermer n'importe quelle propriété magique ou non magique. L'objet peut également prendre la forme d'un animal. Nul lien entre l'objet choisi pour vaisseau et le lanceur n'est requis, qu'il s'agisse de possession, de servitude ou d'héritage. _

_Nous recommandons néanmoins de choisir un vaisseau au caractère symbolique fort pour le lanceur, cela facilitant la stabilisation du fragment dans l'objet choisi. Le rituel n'est pas sans danger, tous les sorciers n'étant pas capables d'atteindre le cœur des Ténèbres._

_Un Horcruxe garantit la survie d'un être humain indépendamment du sort subit par son corps de chair et de sang. Tant que l'Horcruxe subsiste, le lanceur subsiste également, le rendant littéralement immortel. _

Severus aurait juré que les battements de son cœur étaient assourdissants. Harry Potter était un Horcruxe. Harry Potter était porteur d'un des sorts les plus noirs jamais créés.

Sous le choc, il tira une chaise et s'assit. Il se passa une main sur le visage, mais cela ne fit pas disparaître l'expression catastrophée que ses boucliers ne semblaient pas pouvoir faire disparaître. Restait la question qui valsait en permanence dans son esprit : Albus était-il au courant et, s'il l'était, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour remédier à la situation ?

Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à faire ?

Il parcourut très rapidement le rituel préconisé, sans parvenir à refréner un frisson d'horreur. Voilà pourquoi il avait reposé si rapidement ce livre, à l'époque. C'était atroce et bien trop éloigné de ce qu'il avait été disposé à faire. Sa fascination pour la magie noire n'allait pas jusque là. La conclusion en revanche était des plus définitives.

_L'Horcruxe sous sa forme finale ne peut être détruit ni par le feu, ni par le fer, ni par la glace. Impénétrable à toute forme de magie, il n'est sensible qu'au venin de basilic et au Feudaymon. Une fois implanté, l'Horcruxe est indissociable de son vaisseau, raison pour laquelle il est préférable de bien réfléchir à l'objet choisi avant d'effectuer le rituel. _

Traduction : pour détruire le fragment d'âme en Potter, il devait le livrer à un basilic ou le faire flamber vif. Décidément, sa nuit n'allait qu'en s'améliorant...

Harry devait mourir.

Pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu, Harry devait mourir. C'était de cela dont parlait la Prophétie. Pas de la grande victoire finale qui verrait triompher la Lumière sur les Ténèbres, mais bel et bien de la mort du Survivant. Le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres était aussi indéterminé que le reste, la prédiction ne concernait véritablement que Potter. Peut-être avait-il réellement le pouvoir de vaincre le mage noir, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. On pouvait considérer que le gamin l'avait vaincu lorsqu'il avait un an... Il ne pouvait que supposer que faire du garçon un Horcruxe n'était qu'un accident, mais ce faisant, il avait marqué Harry comme son égal.

_L'un devrait mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... _

Il y avait cent façons d'interpréter une prophétie. Le 'de la main de l'autre' n'avait pas obligatoirement un sens littéral, cela pouvait simplement impliquer une certaine responsabilité de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou alors... La destruction de l'Horcruxe tuerait le gamin, et l'Horcruxe n'était rien d'autre que le mage noir.

Malgré son dégoût, il relut la description du rituel, refusant d'accepter les faits. Venin de basilic et Feudaymon n'étaient pas les seules options, c'était impossible. Et pourtant... Il avait beau lire et relire chaque étape, il ne percevait aucune faille. Le grimoire était clair : une fois l'Horcruxe logé dans le vaisseau, il n'y avait rien à faire pour les séparer.

Harry devait mourir.

Et Severus avait envie de vomir. Dumbledore devait savoir. Il _devait_ savoir. Cela faisait des années qu'il étudiait la cicatrice, surveillait le gamin, se préparait au retour de son plus grand ennemi... Il avait _toujours_ su.

Le Maître des Potions ne savait pas ce qui était le plus écœurant, que le Directeur ait si facilement gagné l'affection du garçon pour mieux le trahir ou qu'il lui ait demandé à lui de protéger ce qu'il restait de Lily uniquement pour le détruire. Et Harry, dans tout ça ? Indépendamment du Survivant et du fils de sa meilleure amie, Harry était désormais tangible pour lui. Merlin, il s'était... Il _s'était_ _attaché_ au gamin, qu'il l'accepte ou non.

Harry devait mourir.

Non. Certainement pas. Harry ne devait mourir que si l'on souhaitait voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort. Eh bien, Severus venait de décider que la vengeance n'était pas aussi importante que la survie du gamin. Il y avait tout un tas d'autres options qu'un assassinat. Il pouvait changer de camp une nouvelle fois, rallier Potter aux Mangemorts... Il pouvait empaqueter ses affaires et emmener le garçon à l'autre bout de la terre... Vraiment, tout un tas d'options.

Aussi irréalistes les unes que les autres.

Dans un mouvement de colère, il abattit son poing sur la table, ce qui ne lui apporta aucun soulagement. Maudit soit Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme était plus sournois que le pire des Serpentards. Se draper dans le manteau de la raison ne rendait pas ses crimes moins odieux et Severus lui aurait probablement plus facilement pardonné ses machinations s'il n'avait pas été aussi déterminé à gagner son amitié. Sans compter le fait qu'il savait le sacrifice nécessaire, bien qu'horrible. Harry n'était qu'une personne. Que valait la vie d'une personne contre celles de milliers ?

Beaucoup, réalisa Severus. Beaucoup s'il s'agissait d'une personne à laquelle on tenait.

Il était diablement ironique qu'il ne puisse même pas juger Albus. Combien de victimes avait-il laissé mourir aux mains des Mangemorts pour ne pas griller sa couverture ? Combien avait-il tué lui-même pour continuer à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le choix avait été vite fait, durant ces moments. Le cœur lourd, certes. Repentant, bien sûr. Mais avait-il hésité ? Jamais.

Une personne n'était pas plus précieuse qu'une communauté entière.

Mais le fils de Lily ? Albus aurait-il pu lui demander un plus grand sacrifice ? Après avoir perdu la mère, voilà qu'il devait jeter le fils aux orties ? Impensable.

Et Albus n'avait encore rien exigé de lui. Lorsqu'ils rentreraient, il se ferait une joie d'écouter les projets du Directeur et de hurler son mécontentement le cas échéant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de raison de se plaindre de son mauvais caractère. Harry Potter ne serait pas un agneau sacrificiel, il s'y opposait. Il devait bien y avoir une autre manière de se débarrasser de ce fichu Horcruxe... Cela pouvait attendre. Cela pouvait attendre qu'il ait terminé de créer la potion qui les ramènerait chez eux. Jusque là, il ne dirait rien à Potter. Cet idiot serait capable de s'ouvrir les veines juste par pur amour pour le rôle de martyr.

Une nouvelle fois, il se passa la main sur le visage et massa distraitement ses tempes. La migraine était tenace et la fatigue pesait lourd sur ses épaules mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir cette nuit là. La petite aventure dans la tête du gamin était un peu trop présente dans son esprit. Nul doute que le garçon ne serait pas plus capable que lui de fermer l'œil et Merlin seul savait quel nouvelle idiotie il avait inventée en son absence...

Dans un soupir, il rapetissa le livre afin qu'il tienne dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et se leva. Il n'avait pas fait un pas vers la sortie que son propre Patronus apparaissait devant lui.

_« Faites-le. »_ exigea la voix d'Harry _« Finissons-en. Tuez-moi. »_

Il s'était élancé avant même d'avoir pleinement intégré le contenu du message. Combien de temps avait-il abandonné le gamin ? Vingt, vingt-cinq minutes ? Trop de temps. Ce gosse attirait les catastrophes comme le miel les abeilles.

Il courut jusqu'à en avoir un point de côté, sautant cinq marches à la fois pour arriver plus vite et usant à bon escient de sa parfaite connaissance des passages secrets. Il atteignit le portrait qui gardait ses appartements si rapidement qu'il aurait presque pu jurer qu'il lui était poussé des ailes. Sa baguette était déjà dans sa main lors qu'il franchit le seuil et c'était probablement une bonne chose.

Il s'était attendu à Dumbledore, pas aux mots qui quittaient sa bouche.

« _Avada..._ » souffla le Directeur.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » cria-t-il, oubliant totalement son légendaire self-control et les multiples punitions qu'il avait données à ses sixièmes et septième année pour ne pas encore avoir appris que hurler les sortilèges était une faiblesse plus qu'un avantage tactique.

Il se pouvait également qu'il ait mit un peu trop de force dans son sort. La baguette échappa aux mains du Directeur et alla heurter le mur à une telle vitesse que ce fut un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas brisée. Non pas que Dumbledore ait besoin d'une baguette pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne ralentit pas, ne s'arrêta pas, avant de se trouver juste devant Potter, le protégeant de son corps. Il n'était pas aussi confiant en ce qui concernait le bouclier qu'il avait silencieusement conjuré autour d'eux.

Albus Dumbledore était une légende et il n'était pas taillé pour vaincre une légende.

Harry expira mais, puisqu'il ne pouvait voir son visage, il n'était pas tout à fait certain que ce soit de soulagement.

« Il refusait d'attendre, Severus. » se défendit Dumbledore. « Et vous savez que l'issue sera la même dans tous les cas. »

Le vieux sorcier ne fit pas mine d'attaquer mais Severus ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

« Sortez d'ici. » ordonna-t-il, d'un ton sec. « Ceci ne vous concerne pas. Ça n'a aucune incidence sur votre guerre. »

Le Directeur parut hésiter mais hocha finalement la tête.

« Il me l'a demandé, Severus. » expliqua Albus. « Il sait que c'est inévitable. Tout comme vous. Je conçois que l'amour d'un père soit inconditionnel mais je vous conjure d'être aussi raisonnable que lui. »

Il le lui avait _demandé_. Severus s'échinait depuis des années à le protéger, il risquait sa vie pour la sienne et lui _demandait_ à ce qu'on l'assassine ? Autant pour mettre un terme à sa vocation de martyr avant qu'elle ne débute...

Et que dire de Dumbledore qui était si prêt à exaucer les vœux d'un gamin complètement cinglé ?

« Touchez à mon fils... » siffla-t-il, du ton froid et posé qui terrifiait ses élèves. « Et je vous jure que vous ne vivrez pas un jour de plus que lui. Entendez-moi bien, Dumbledore... Je ne suis pas un de vos lions, je ne respecte pas les règles. »

Avec lui pour ennemi, l'homme devrait se méfier de son ombre. Et de sa nourriture. Rien n'était plus simple que d'user de poison. Severus en avait préparé et créé plus d'un. Il en connaissait de très, très douloureux qui provoquaient une agonie si longue que la victime avait tout le temps de regretter s'être opposée à celui qu'elle avait contrarié.

Peut-être aurait-il dû s'alarmer de la facilité avec laquelle le mensonge lui montait aux lèvres désormais. Il n'y pensait même plus avant de clamer Potter comme sien.

Peut-être aussi que ses menaces auraient été prises plus au sérieux s'il avait porté ses robes et pas son pyjama.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les bourreaux, Severus. » répondit calmement Dumbledore. « Surtout pas celui d'un enfant de quinze ans. Néanmoins... »

« Dehors. » coupa-t-il.

Derrière lui, le garçon s'agita. La seule réaction de Severus fut d'attraper son bras à l'aveuglette et de le maintenir en place. Il resterait là où son corps pouvait faire rempart. Severus le maintiendrait en vie, si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire.

Il était relativement surpris que Potter ait tenu sa langue jusque là.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. » répéta Dumbledore, comme si cela l'attristait.

En l'occurrence, il aurait pu passer sa nuit à pleurer que Severus s'en serait moqué comme de sa première chemise.

« _Dehors._ » exigea-t-il, fermement.

Existait-il un moyen d'interdire l'accès de ses quartiers au Directeur ? Il en doutait. Il essayerait quand même. Peut-être un sort qui n'autoriserait le passage qu'à Harry et lui. S'il se contentait du cadre du portrait comme support cela devrait être possible. Évidemment, ça n'empêcherait pas Dumbledore de créer une porte dans le mur et d'entrer mais ça éviterait ce genre de visite surprise.

L'homme sembla légèrement hésiter mais finit par secouer la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Severus. » offrit Dumbledore. « Discutez-en avec Harry et venez me trouver si vous en ressentez le besoin. »

On ne pourrait renier à Albus un certain culot. Voilà qu'il tentait de le faire passer pour l'enfant indiscipliné qui refusait d'accepter un argument tout à fait logique.

« Si je dois exiger une nouvelle fois que vous sortiez, vous le regretterez. » siffla-t-il.

Il mourrait d'envie d'utiliser un tout petit, minuscule _Sectumsempra._ Peut-être pas assez fort pour le tuer mais bien suffisant pour le blesser. Gravement. Autant que sa trahison.

Acceptant la défaite, le Directeur ramassa sa baguette d'un _accio_ informulé et quitta les lieux. Severus attendit que le portrait se soit refermé avant de laisser retomber la dizaine de boucliers qu'il avait silencieusement mis en place tout du long de leur conversation. Quand ce fut fait, il se retourna vers le gamin.

Les yeux verts affrontèrent les siens, mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité qui termina de le mettre en colère. Non... Pas en colère. Hors de lui.

Les machinations d'Albus étaient une chose, il s'y attendait et s'était toujours préparé à une éventuelle sournoiserie de dernière minute. Mais que Potter lui-même réduise à néant tous ses efforts... Ça non.

Le fait qu'il n'avait été qu'à trois syllabes de perdre le garçon n'était peut-être pas non plus étranger à la fureur sourde qui s'emparait progressivement de lui. Sans parler du problème de l'Horcruxe. Et de leur situation actuelle moins qu'idéale.

« C'est vrai. » murmura Harry, en baissant le regard. « Je lui ai demandé. »

Son bras partit tout seul.

Il leva la main, ce qui, évidemment, attira l'attention de Potter. Il l'aurait giflé. Et il aurait probablement dû. Il l'aurait probablement fait si cet idiot ne s'était pas tenu là, parfaitement immobile, sans même faire un pas pour éviter la frappe. Au lieu de ça, Severus serra le poing et se contraignit à laisser retomber son bras, horrifié d'avoir réagi aussi instinctivement.

Il n'était pas son père. La violence n'aurait pas dû être sa première réaction. Jamais. Pas physiquement. Pas sur un élève. Pas sur Harry.

Mais la façon dont le gamin agissait, comme si sa vie ne valait rien... Ça le mettait dans une telle rage...

L'expression du Survivant trahissait une incertitude qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre. Sans aucun doute, le garçon était en train de se persuader qu'il allait agir comme son charmant oncle Vernon et le jeter à la porte. Ou dans le placard de l'entrée.

C'était soit ça, soit son esprit de Gryffondor trop imaginatif était en train de conclure qu'il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains pour annihiler l'Horcruxe. Savait-il seulement ce que c'était ? Qu'avait bien pu lui raconter Dumbledore ?

Connaissant Albus et sa passion trop poussée pour le noble et chevaleresque, il avait présenté les choses de telle manière que se laisser assassiner revenait à la seule course d'action correcte. Ajouté au petit 'voyage intérieur' en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le gamin était certainement choqué, perdu et traumatisé. Bien que sur ce dernier point, il ne soit pas sûr.

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus traumatisant ? S'entendre dire qu'on devait mourir, tuer un enseignant possédé qui en voulait à sa vie, affronter un basilic, faire face à un loup-garou et une cinquantaine de Détraqueurs, voir un de ses amis se faire assassiner, être témoin de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se faire torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se faire torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'intérieur de sa propre âme ou bien s'appeler Potter ?

Il n'était pas en état de gérer le garçon. Il était trop énervé, trop furieux et – bien qu'il ait un peu honte de l'avouer – trop inquiet. Il n'appréciait _vraiment pas_ de voir l'Impardonnable dirigé contre le gamin.

« Va dans ta chambre. » ordonna-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Harry eut l'air blessé.

« J'essayais... » tenta le Gryffondor mais Severus leva la main pour l'interrompre.

Il tenta de ne pas remarquer le regard méfiant que le garçon lui jeta. Il avait raison de se méfier. Ne venait-il pas de prouver qu'il était tout à fait capable de le frapper sous le coup de la colère ? Qu'importe qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il avait _failli_ le faire. C'était suffisant.

« Dans ta chambre. » réitéra-t-il.

Les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissèrent mais il ne chercha plus à discuter. Severus le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait traversé le couloir.

« Laisse la porte ouverte. » lança-t-il sèchement.

Il y avait eu suffisant de tentatives de meurtre pour cette nuit là.

Une fois le gamin hors de son champ de vision, il s'efforça de se calmer. Il se serait volontiers servi un verre de whisky si la gifle qu'il avait manqué donner à Harry n'avait pas été si présente dans son esprit. Il n'était pas Tobias. Il ne frappait pas son fils, il ne noyait pas ses problèmes dans l'alcool.

Potter n'était pas son fils.

Il avait très mal au crâne.

Qu'était-il, au juste, arrivé à son salon ? Pour couronner le tout, une tornade se serait-elle déchaînée dans ses appartements ? Peu importait... Ranger était la distraction idéale.

Il ramassa les papiers épars, non sans placer le livre volé à la bibliothèque à côté de la pile concernant les tempêtes magiques – sa nouvelle recherche impossible, on ne pourrait décidément pas dire que sa vie était ennuyeuse. La table basse fut remise en place, les copies de ses troisième année rassemblées et il dénicha la baguette du gamin à moitié enfouie sous le fauteuil.

Dumbledore l'avait-il désarmé ? Les lieux semblaient indiquer qu'il y avait eu lutte mais Harry avait paru si calme... Albus n'aurait pas usé de l'_Imperium_ ou d'un sort de Confusion... Ce n'était pas son style. Il préférait vous _convaincre_ d'aller vous faire tuer plutôt que d'avoir recours à ce genre de méthodes.

Un quart d'heure et le salon ne semblait plus avoir été témoin d'une guerre. Un quart d'heure et il était légèrement moins furieux. Quoique toujours énervé que le garçon ait été si rapide à offrir sa tête à qui la réclamait.

Avec un peu de chance, Harry se serait endormi et l'inévitable conversation pourrait attendre le lendemain.

Il n'avait jamais eu de chance.

Il se tint sur le seuil de la chambre pendant plusieurs secondes sans que le gamin ne détecte sa présence. Assis en tailleur sur le lit, il s'était débarrassé de sa robe de chambre et avait apparemment trouvé pour occupation de se mutiler le bras à coup d'ongles. Severus était très fatigué, trop pour se remettre en colère. Il supposait qu'il devait être reconnaissant pour les petites choses, au moins, il n'y avait pas de couteau ou d'objets tranchants dans la pièce.

Il mourrait d'envie d'abandonner là le garçon. Prétendre n'avoir rien vu, prétendre que sa douleur ne le touchait pas... Il n'était pas courageux. S'il l'avait été, il aurait trouvé la force d'exaucer les prières de Lily et l'histoire en aurait été changée. Il n'était pas courageux.

Et pourtant, il avança, sans prêter attention au sursaut alarmé du Survivant, et s'assit au bord du lit.

« _Ceci_ n'est pas une solution. » lâcha-t-il, en s'emparant d'autorité du bras du gamin.

« Je veux juste qu'il s'en aille. » marmonna Potter. « Je veux juste... Que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Severus soupira. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le poignet de l'adolescent et entreprit de faire disparaître les différentes griffures.

« Jouer les autruches n'est pas non plus une solution. » affirma-t-il, bien que la perspective le tentât tout autant.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû l'arrêter. » murmura le garçon. « Vous auriez dû le laisser terminer. »

« Évidemment. » ironisa-t-il. « Te sauver... Vraiment, où avais-je la tête ? _Crétin._ »

Le gamin tressaillit sous l'insulte et chercha à récupérer son bras, mais Severus continua de l'agripper avec détermination. Il rendrait cet idiot comme on le lui avait confié : en vie et intact. De plus, fermer les égratignures et les effacer était un travail répétitif qui exigeait toute son attention et l'empêchait de céder à la pulsion qui lui dictait de frapper Potter sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de bon sens y pénètre.

« La Prophétie... » insista Harry.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça. » coupa-t-il, dans un grincement.

Ça avait été la première de ses erreurs. Il aurait été plus simple de contrôler le Survivant s'il n'avait rien su. En réalité, il aurait été plus simple de contrôler le Survivant en l'enfermant dans une pièce et en lui interdisant d'en sortir.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » murmura le garçon.

« Alors évite de demander aux gens de t'assassiner. » cingla-t-il. « Ça augmentera considérablement ton espérance de vie. »

Harry détourna brusquement la tête, comme s'il l'avait giflé.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » affirma l'insupportable gamin. « Si vous saviez ce que... »

« Je sais tout. » coupa-t-il. « J'en sais probablement plus que toi, en vérité. Est-ce que ça justifie ce que tu as failli faire ? Non. Rien, _rien,_ ne le justifiera. _Jamais._ »

« Mais tant que je vis... » protesta Harry.

« Je m'en contrefiche. » gronda-t-il, en libérant finalement le poignet du garçon. « La Terre pourrait s'arrêter de tourner parce que tu continues à respirer que je ne m'en préoccuperais pas davantage. Tu n'as _pas_ à te sacrifier pour le reste du monde. »

« Dumbledore a dit... »

« Dumbledore est aussi bon manipulateur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pensais avoir clairement établi ce fait. » siffla Severus, se demandant brièvement s'il l'autoriserait à nouveau à terminer une de ses phrases. Certainement pas tant qu'il persisterait avec ses âneries.

« C'est le plus grand sorcier du siècle ! » s'écria Potter, outragé.

« Je suis meilleur potioniste que lui. » déclara-t-il. « Imagine ce que cela fait de moi. Qui plus est, à la différence de Dumbledore ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu as l'assurance que je suis dans ton camp. On pourrait penser que tu aurais l'intelligence de me consulter avant de prendre ce genre de décisions irréfléchies. »

A sa décharge, le garçon grimaça.

« Vous pouvez l'enlever ? » s'enquit Harry.

L'espoir sincère sur son visage tordit l'estomac de Severus. Mentir ? Non... Il ne pouvait pas.

« Je l'ignore. » offrit-il honnêtement. « Ce n'est, de toute manière, pas le propos. »

Le gamin le regarda tristement. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux.

« Si vous ne pouvez pas l'enlever, je dois mourir. » lâcha le Survivant. « Sinon... »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas mourir ? » l'interrompit-il, froidement.

« Je ne veux pas non plus être responsable de la mort de tous ces gens. » rétorqua Harry.

Il soupira. Y avait-il une bonne manière d'aborder ce problème ? Il ne laisserait pas le gamin se faire tuer. Pas pour l'humanité entière. C'était une notion étrange et nouvelle et totalement idiote, mais c'était également une certitude. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il s'assurerait qu'Harry survive.

« Tu n'es pas responsable. » contra-t-il. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore... C'est leur guerre. Ce sont eux, les responsables. »

Eux et tous ceux qui, à leur échelle, les suivaient dans leur folie destructrice. Mais Harry ? Non, Harry n'était pas responsable. Il n'était qu'une victime. Comme Lily. Comme James, même. Ils n'étaient tous que des victimes collatérales.

« Ça ne change rien. » répondit le garçon, en haussant les épaules.

Severus tenta de maîtriser son agacement.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. » déclara-t-il, avec irritation. « Tu ne vas pas mourir parce que je te l'interdis. Fin de la discussion. »

Et si cet abruti s'aventurait à lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas réellement le droit de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit...

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour vous ? » interrogea Harry. « Vous êtes comme les autres. Ça vous simplifierait la vie. »

Ô, la joie des mélodrames adolescents...

« Il est évident que ton absence me simplifierait la vie. » gronda-t-il. « Il est évident aussi que si je la souhaitais, je l'aurais obtenue depuis longtemps. »

Le gamin le fixa quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Severus retint son soupir irrité. Maudits Gryffondors plus obtus que des mules et tout aussi têtus...

« _Tu_ es important. » se força-t-il à avouer. « Faut-il que je t'épelle le reste? »

Lorsqu'ils rentreraient à leur époque, il n'aurait plus qu'à quitter ses cachots dans le plus grand déshonneur et à aller vivre dans le terrier des Poufsouffles.

« Oh. »

C'était tout ce que l'effroyable idiot trouvait à dire ? _Oh_ ?

Légèrement mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge. Le moment aurait été rêvé pour se lancer dans une de ces tirades sarcastiques dont il avait le secret mais ni la fatigue, ni la situation ne s'y prêtait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus Snape se retrouvait à court de mots.

Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de se creuser bien longtemps la tête. La posture défaitiste du gamin ne lui avait déjà plu qu'à moitié lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, mais il y était relativement habitué. Potter réagissait toujours de la sorte. Le Professeur était presque certain que le garçon n'en était pas conscient lui-même et pourtant, à chaque fois que quelque chose le touchait ou le perturbait, il repliait les jambes contre son torse comme pour se faire le plus petit possible. En revanche, la détermination avec laquelle le Survivant défendait la cause de son prochain assassinat l'avait convaincu que la crise n'était pas aussi sévère qu'il l'avait craint.

Or, à présent, à voir l'expression ravagée du Gryffondor, il n'était plus certain.

Qu'avait-il déclenché en admettant avoir un certain... _attachement_ pour ce crétin ?

Rien de bon s'il en jugeait par la façon dont son expression résolue se fracturait peu à peu.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » répéta le gamin.

Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, il n'y avait ni regret, ni ressentiment. Le ton détaché, presque nonchalant, avec lequel il avait jusque là fait référence à sa propre fin et qui avait fait horreur au Maître des Potions avait disparu. Restait uniquement ce que le garçon avait dû ressentir dès le départ mais cacher sous sa bravache toute Gryffondoresque : la terreur.

La terreur d'un enfant qui était bien trop jeune pour affronter ce genre de dilemme. Aurait-il eu un ou deux ans de plus à peine, les choses auraient pu être radicalement différentes. Avec un peu plus de maturité, ils auraient pu discuter calmement de la situation ensemble.

En l'occurrence, Severus savait qu'il n'y avait rien de rationnel dans la conversation qui allait suivre. Harry était trop jeune et il serait seul à prendre les décisions, au final. Un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules dont l'espion se serait bien passé.

« J'ai peur que ça fasse mal. » avoua le Survivant, avec angoisse.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper au regard vert. Et, supposait-il, il n'était pas lâche au point d'essayer.

« J'ai peur que... » continua le gamin, avant de grimacer. « Je n'ai pas encore passé mes BUSEs... Je n'ai encore jamais embrassé une fille... Je n'ai jamais... Je veux... »

Si la détresse du Gryffondor n'avait pas été aussi évidente, il aurait sans aucun doute fait une ou deux remarques sarcastiques pour lui rappeler à qui il avouait ce genre de faiblesses.

« Je trouverai une solution alternative. » s'entendit-il promettre.

La sérénité dans sa voix contrastait de façon tranchante avec l'angoisse vive qui lui tordait les tripes.

« Et si vous ne pouvez pas ? » demanda anxieusement Harry.

Ses mains jouaient distraitement avec les couvertures, un autre des signes habituels de son appréhension. Severus songea qu'il s'agissait là du moment idéal pour rectifier le tir, pour préciser qu'il ne pouvait rien garantir. Au final, il était très possible, très probable même, que l'Horcruxe ne puisse être détruit qu'en tuant le garçon.

Cependant, il avait beau tenter de se reprendre, de s'efforcer d'accepter qu'une vie ne valait le sacrifice de tant d'autres, il ne parvint pas à se détacher du regard qui le fixait, attendant sa sentence. Dans tous les cas, il trahirait la confiance qui y brillait, soit en mentant, soit en écrasant ses derniers espoirs. Il préférait courir le risque de mentir, réalisa-t-il.

Ce n'était plus les yeux de Lily qui le regardaient. C'étaient ceux d'Harry.

Il n'était pas certain de l'instant précis où cela s'était inversé.

« Si je peux faire ployer l'espace-temps, je peux sans conteste me débarrasser de ce problème. » affirma-t-il.

Voilà qui n'engageait à pas grand-chose. Il n'était, jusque là, pas parvenu à trouver un chemin de retour.

Mais ça ne suffit pas à apaiser les craintes du gamin, il le voyait bien. Le Gryffondor restait replié sur lui-même, crispé... et Severus se retrouva à esquisser un geste qu'il n'avait jamais volontairement fait avant. Il ouvrit un bras dans un soupir.

L'invitation était explicite. Pourtant, Harry ne réagit pas et les quelques secondes où son bras resta en l'air lui donnèrent l'impression de durer une éternité. Il eut pleinement le temps de se sentir idiot.

Il était sur le point de se détourner et de prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé – qui croirait, après tout, que le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard avait volontairement agi comme le dernier des Poufsouffles ? – lorsque, avec une hésitation presque méfiante, le gamin approcha.

Durant les premières secondes, l'étreinte fut un supplice. C'était embarrassant et gênant et il n'avait aucune idée de comment réconforter quelqu'un de cette façon, à plus forte raison un élève. Puis, brusquement, le garçon sembla se détendre et s'accrocha à lui avec une telle force que Severus grimaça.

Harry ne pleurait pas, de ça il était pratiquement certain, mais il tremblait légèrement, ce qui était très probablement dû au choc. Et surtout, il s'agrippait à lui presque à lui faire mal. Le Professeur ne commenta pas. Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour éviter une crise de nerfs ou de panique, songea-t-il...

Néanmoins, à tenir maladroitement l'adolescent contre lui, à sentir sa respiration, à le savoir si _vivant,_ Severus se demanda qui, au fond, avait eu véritablement besoin de l'étreinte. Imaginer Harry mort... C'était presque aussi insupportable que de penser au corps sans vie de Lily...

Cette idée lui fit instinctivement resserrer sa prise, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de déranger le Survivant.

« Est-ce que le journal en était un aussi ? » s'enquit Harry, presque calmement. « Est-ce qu'il peut faire pareil ? M'influencer ? »

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour déchiffrer les marmonnements, étouffés comme ils l'étaient par sa propre robe de chambre.

« Le journal ? » répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Celui de Jedusor. » explicita le Gryffondor. « Il a possédé Ginny. Est-ce qu'il peut me posséder moi ? Dumbledore a dit... Ça a l'air d'être la même chose. »

Il avait décidément appris trop de choses en trop peu de temps. L'esprit de Severus était empli d'interrogations, de réflexions et d'analyses plus ou moins frustrantes. La version officielle des événements auxquels Harry faisait référence comportait bien une mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il avait été question d'un objet ensorcelé qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvé en la possession de Miss Weasley. Ce qui, supposait-il, si l'on décryptait les euphémismes typiques à Dumbledore, signifiait bel et bien qu'un Horcruxe était impliqué. Néanmoins, il était dur de le déterminer avec certitude.

Il tenta de repousser le gamin afin de pouvoir le regarder en face, mais l'adolescent ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. A croire qu'il était plus poulpe qu'humain.

« Qu'est-il advenu de ce journal ? »

Il écouta avec attention le gamin résumer en quelques phrases comment il avait détruit l'objet à l'aide d'un des crochets du basilic – celui qui avait auparavant été planté dans sa jambe, ce que Dumbledore n'avait jamais cru bon de raconter à ses employés.

La théorie semblait se confirmer, il avait bien s'agit d'un autre Horcruxe. Ce qui voulait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en était pas à son coup d'essai la nuit où il avait assassiné Lily et James Potter. Créer un deuxième Horcruxe semblait aussi risqué que stupide, une chose que le mage noir n'était pas. Penser qu'il puisse y en avoir davantage que le journal et Harry était une idée ridicule. Et pourtant, Severus se surprit à la considérer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas stupide, mais il était fou. Et déterminé à vivre éternellement.

Son instinct était catégorique : il était hautement probable qu'il y ait davantage de ces Horcruxes. Mais dans ce cas là... Dans ce cas là, comment étaient-ils supposés le vaincre ? Autant se battre contre des moulins à vent...

La demande que fit Potter à ce moment là ne fit qu'augmenter davantage encore la vague de découragement qui s'était abattue sur lui.

« Si... S'il faut que je... Si au final... » balbutia le garçon. « Pourriez-vous le faire ? Il doit y avoir des poisons qui ne font pas mal ou... Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pourriez le faire ? Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir mal... »

Severus ferma les yeux et appuya le menton sur le haut du crâne de cet idiot. Beau guêpier dans lequel ils étaient... Aussi inéluctablement voué à une mort certaine l'un que l'autre...

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. » jura-t-il, sans véritablement savoir à qui il faisait référence. « _Jamais._ »

Il avait fait le même serment à Lily. Il se rappelait distinctement de la chaleur oppressante qu'atténuait à peine la fraîcheur de la rivière, il entendait encore les couinements des écureuils dans les arbres autour d'eux... Elle avait croisé Tobias et il l'avait effrayée. Du haut de ses dix ans, Severus avait juré. Il avait juré que tant qu'il vivrait, personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Il avait échoué.

Il était probablement destiné à échouer une nouvelle fois.


	31. Out in my Mind

Je sais techniquement c'était l'Armée qui aurait dû être mise à jour :)

Quelques petites informations: je crains que la "pause" ne se prolonge un petit plus longtemps, je n'ai vraiment plus le temps d'écrire vu que je dois pondre au minimum 30 pages pour mon mémoire (pas si compliqué que ça en a l'air mais très chronophage). Donc je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier quoi que ce soit de tout juin. J'ai quelques os en attente chez ma bêta, donc peut-être aurez-vous droit à ça pour vous faire patienter. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce hiatus...

Deuxième point. Dans les films, il est dit que James est attrapeur, en revanche dans les livres rien n'est précisé. Dans une interview, JK a dit qu'il était poursuiveur, j'ai suivi JK. Pour le moment du moins. Il n'est pas exclu que pour un match Gryffondor/Serpentard, James joue attrapeur XD

Voilà, bon courage à tous ceux qui passent des épreuves du bac, des examens ou des concours. Je vous retrouve tous très très bientôt.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p>Do you hear that? The pain, the suffering, the crying, the hatred, the love that was once strong but is now no more than dust on the wind? Do you hear it? Do you hear the cries of a broken city? It screams out in my mind and i cannot make it stop.<p>

_Vale-Guardian of the Crimson Rain, Tears of a Shattered Sky_

Tu entends ? La douleur, la souffrance, les pleurs, la haine, l'amour qui un jour fut fort mais qui n'est désormais plus que poussière au vent ? L'entends-tu ? Entends-tu les cris d'une cité qui s'effondre ? Elle hurle dans ma tête et je ne peux pas l'arrêter.

_Vale-Guardian of the Crimson Rain, Tears of a Shattered Sky_

_**Chapitre 31 : Out in my Mind**_

Du fin fond de son lit, Harry observait les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. La lumière l'avait réveillé à l'aube, personne n'ayant pris le soin de fermer les rideaux de sa chambre, et il avait passé les heures suivantes à regarder l'orage qui éclatait à l'extérieur. Il aurait volontiers dormi davantage parce qu'il n'était pas certain d'à quel moment précis il avait succombé au sommeil, mais il était à peu près persuadé qu'il l'avait fait encore accroché à Snape-Prince, comme un enfant de huit ans. D'un autre côté, s'était-il comporté autrement la veille ?

Il avait froid et remua légèrement sous son nid de couvertures. Ce n'était pas bien normal, la température était correcte. Nettement plus agréable, en tout cas, que le froid polaire qui l'accueillait dans les cachots à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Le froid venait de l'intérieur. De la boule d'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre. Ou peut-être du dégoût qui lui serrait la gorge. A moins que ce ne soit de l'horreur qui lui donnait la migraine...

Quand il repensait à la nuit dernière, il n'éprouvait qu'un mélange de honte et de terreur. Honte d'avoir réagi comme il l'avait fait. Doublement. D'abord en suppliant Dumbledore de mettre un terme à tout ça, puis en se reposant sur Snape-Prince plus lourdement qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Terreur pour des raisons multiples allant de la chose qu'il hébergeait en lui à sa mort prochaine.

Il ne croyait qu'à moitié aux promesses de Snape-Prince. Il savait que l'homme ferait tout pour le protéger mais il savait aussi que, ultimement, il échouerait.

Et il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit pour voir ses prédictions se réaliser.

Un coup de tonnerre fit trembler la vitre sans susciter aucune réaction de sa part. Il continua de contempler le ciel sombre strié de temps en temps par un éclair ou deux. Au moins... Au moins, s'il devait mourir prochainement, il aurait eu Snape-Prince... Il aurait eu une illusion de famille. Personne n'avait jamais fait pour lui la moitié de ce que le Professeur avait fait. Le défendre, prendre soin de lui...

Il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de tout ça. Il avait grandi sans et il était trop âgé pour jouer à ça à présent. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin d'entendre dire qu'il comptait, qu'il était important et qu'il était, à défaut d'être désiré, accepté. Pire, il n'aurait pas dû en avoir envie.

Pourtant, il semblait que quoi qu'il fasse, il en revenait toujours là. Les Weasley, Sirius... et maintenant Snape-Prince. Excepté que l'homme avait fait cent fois plus pour lui que les autres. Oh, ce n'était pas la faute à Mr et Mrs Weasley... Ni même celle de Sirius... C'était juste le destin, supposait-il.

Un destin qui avait jugé bon d'augmenter d'autant plus son fardeau déjà conséquent.

Le grincement du portrait l'alerta du retour du Maître des Potions mais, une fois de plus, Harry resta immobile, prétendant qu'il n'existait pas. Il était très bon à ce petit jeu, il s'y était entraîné pendant dix ans. Il n'existait pas et on finirait par l'oublier.

Excepté, bien sûr, que s'il y avait une seule personne sur cette planète qui refuserait d'oublier son existence, c'était bien Snape.

La porte de la chambre était déjà ouverte lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et, à en juger par les discrets bruits qui résonnaient dans l'appartement, l'homme était déjà debout. Il ne s'était, plus probablement, jamais couché. Il supposait que la porte était censée lui permettre d'intervenir si Harry faisait un cauchemar, ce qu'il avait rajouté à la liste des 'pourquoi Snape-Prince était un meilleur « adulte responsable » que ceux qui l'avaient précédé'.

Il l'avait entendu quitter leurs quartiers une demi-heure auparavant et ne s'était pas particulièrement attendu à le revoir si vite. On devait approcher de midi d'après son horloge interne et il avait un peu faim. Un peu. Parce que l'idée d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit lui coupait l'appétit.

Il ferma les yeux, fit de son mieux pour ralentir sa respiration et souhaita que le Maître des Potions le laisse en paix.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes au Professeur pour apparaître sur le seuil.

« Inutile de faire semblant de dormir. » lâcha Snape-Prince.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Harry rouvrit les yeux mais ne fit pas l'effort de tourner la tête vers lui. Il se remit à observer le ciel comme s'il avait détenu toutes les réponses à ses problèmes.

Cela ne plut pas au Mangemort.

Bientôt, le Professeur se tenait entre lui et la fenêtre, une expression mécontente gravée sur le visage. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'était pas habitué à ce que Snape-Prince le regarde de cette manière là...

« Comptes-tu passer le reste de ta vie à te lamenter dans ce lit ? » attaqua sèchement le Professeur.

Excellente question.

Probablement.

« Allez-y mollo sur la compassion. » marmonna-t-il, sachant qu'il était injuste.

Snape-Prince avait été plus que compréhensif.

L'homme secoua la tête sous le coup de l'exaspération.

« Tel que je vois les choses, tu as deux choix, Harry. » déclara le Professeur, très sérieusement. « Tu peux continuer à te cacher sous tes couvertures, vivre en permanence en pensant au fait qu'un Horcruxe est logé à l'intérieur de toi et gâcher le temps qui t'est donné. _Ou_ tu peux faire preuve de ton courage habituel, accepter la situation et aller de l'avant. »

Quelque part là dessous, il y avait un compliment...

« Alors c'est ça la solution pour vous ? » grogna Harry. « Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

« N'interprète jamais mes paroles, tu as une tendance naturelle à la dramatisation. » répliqua le Maître des Potions. « Je ne parle pas d'ignorer le problème mais d'apprendre à vivre avec. »

« Comme vous avez appris à vivre avec la mort de ma mère ? » riposta-t-il, méchamment.

Il écarquilla les yeux dès que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche. Ce n'était tellement pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire... Trop tard pour le retirer, cependant. Snape-Prince semblait prêt à exploser et le garçon commença à se dire que si l'homme décidait de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler, les couvertures le gêneraient dans son auto-défense. Sans compter qu'il n'avait qu'une très vague idée de l'endroit où était sa baguette. Quelque part dans le salon probablement...

« Après la mort de Lily... » admit finalement le Mangemort, en détournant le regard. « J'ai passé des mois enfermés dans mes quartiers. La seule chose qui me maintenait en vie était la promesse que m'avait arrachée Dumbledore. Et, accessoirement, la culpabilité qu'il réussissait à me faire éprouver lorsque je refusais de me nourrir ou de l'accompagner lors de ses promenades matinales. En partie grâce à lui, en partie grâce à moi, j'ai réussi à m'en remettre. Partiellement. »

Le discours avait été délivré d'un ton détaché qui masquait mal son importance. A aucun moment Snape-Prince n'avait lâché des yeux la lampe de chevet. Harry était tout simplement trop choqué qu'il lui confie ce détail pour seulement songer à dire quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

« Néanmoins. » reprit le Professeur, en se raclant la gorge. « Je ne suis pas certain que cette situation là soit équivalente à la tienne. »

Sous-entendu : Harry devait apprendre à relativiser.

« J'en ai assez d'être le parfait Gryffondor. » bouda-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi d'être brave ou de sauver le monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un d'autre pour changer ? »

L'homme évita soigneusement de s'aventurer à répondre aux deux dernières questions.

« Je ne pense pas que des personnes comme toi ou moi puissent survivre dans ce monde sans un minimum de courage. » offrit Snape-Prince.

« Ça fait de vous un Gryffondor. » plaisanta amèrement Harry.

« Non. » réfuta le Professeur, d'un air dégoûté. « Dieu m'en préserve. Cela fait de moi un Serpentard. Je ne te demande pas d'agir en Gryffondor. En réalité, si tu pouvais l'éviter, cela rendrait très certainement ma vie plus facile. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le courage appartient à Serpentard. » contra-t-il.

C'était plutôt l'antithèse, à son sens.

« Un Serpentard survit. » asséna le Maître des Potions, un peu froidement. « Il s'agit là de ce que nous faisons le mieux. Je te suggère d'accepter totalement cette part de ta personnalité. »

Harry soupira, puis analysa ce que l'homme venait de lui dire. Il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu par ces histoires de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir tout simplement ignorer en permanence qu'un Horcruxe vivait en lui. Un élément en revanche, lui paraissait évident.

« Vous voulez que je me lève. » lâcha-t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi c'était le plus important. Quelque part l'approbation de Snape-Prince semblait plus précieuse que de continuer à s'auto-apitoyer sur lui-même ou de passer d'autres longues heures à angoisser sur ce qui allait ou pas lui arriver.

Le Professeur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et lui tourna le dos, semblant lui aussi se perdre momentanément dans la beauté de l'orage.

Quelque chose dans la raideur de ses épaules mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il devinait être la cause de cette tension. Peut-être parce qu'il aurait préféré ne pas lui causer davantage de soucis.

C'était sans doute un peu idiot, mais le garçon attendait encore que cette bulle étrange qui paraissait s'être refermée sur eux éclate. Parce qu'il était inévitable que cela arrive. A un moment donné, l'un d'entre eux finirait par réaliser que c'était de l'autre dont il s'inquiétait avec tant d'acharnement. Snape haïssait Harry, en dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, et il s'en rappellerait forcément incessamment sous peu. Harry haïssait Snape, et ce n'était pas tout à fait normal de s'attacher à l'opinion d'un homme qu'on détestait.

Et pourtant, tant que la bulle tenait, ces détails là semblaient secondaires.

Il devinait que tout changerait à nouveau lorsqu'ils réintégreraient leur époque – et Snape-Prince semblait nettement plus confiant sur la possibilité de cette tâche. Paradoxalement, à présent qu'il avait découvert la véritable nature des Maraudeurs, il lui tardait de retrouver ses meilleurs amis mais en abandonnant sa mère et Severus derrière ? Sans parler de Snape-Prince...

« Tu es capable d'affronter le problème. » avança le Professeur, sans se retourner. « Tu n'es pas _totalement_ idiot malgré les gênes de Potter et grâce à la petite incursion du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu es désormais apte à Occluder correctement. Rien ne t'empêche d'affronter ce problème. Rien sauf toi. »

Sentant que le Maître des Potions n'en avait pas terminé, il tint sa langue. Il ne posa pas de question quant à l'Occlumencie, la réponse était instinctive. Arracher le contrôle à Voldemort... Cela avait libéré quelque chose en lui, lui avait montré le chemin. Son esprit répondait nettement plus facilement à sa volonté. De plus, le feu était un élément qui lui correspondait bien mieux que l'eau. Il était beaucoup plus simple d'imaginer des rideaux de flammes protégeant ses souvenirs et pensées les plus précieuses...

Oh ce n'était pas parfait, évidemment. Cela demanderait encore énormément de travail. Mais il avait compris le fonctionnement de l'Occlumencie. Fondamentalement.

« Je ne peux pas me battre pour toi, Harry. » continua Snape-Prince, plus bas. Comme s'il ne se livrait qu'à son corps défendant. « Je peux t'aider, je peux te soutenir, mais je ne peux pas me battre à ta place. »

Il ne le lui demandait pas. Le Mangemort avait déjà assez à faire avec ses propres démons...

« Un Serpentard survit là où un Gryffondor meurt. » répéta le Maître des Potions. Durement.

Le Mangemort extirpa alors sa baguette de sa poche et la posa sur le bureau puis il quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

C'était un test, conclut Harry. Il doutait que Snape-Prince abandonne si facilement la partie... Il reviendrait au bout d'un moment et se mettrait sans doute à hurler pour le faire réagir, l'amener à se débarrasser de cette coquille qui semblait l'avoir avalé lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'il abritait en lui.

Oui, Snape-Prince reviendrait... et dans tous les cas, il finirait par sortir de cette chambre. Il finirait par faire face et il le ferait le menton haut, comme d'habitude.

Autant le faire de son propre chef. La sensation de libre arbitre était illusoire mais néanmoins nécessaire à son équilibre. Certainement la raison pour laquelle le Professeur lui avait laissé le choix en premier lieu.

Avec un soupir exaspéré – davantage parce qu'il savait que l'homme guettait que par réel agacement – il repoussa les couvertures et s'extirpa de son lit.

« Une douche ne serait pas du luxe ! » lança le Professeur du salon ou de la cuisine, il n'était pas certain.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et alla récupérer sa baguette avant tout le reste. Comme toujours, elle répondit à son contact. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement réconfortant à sentir la magie circuler en lui, quelque chose de léger comme un espoir.

Ou comment passer de la dépression à l'optimisme en une poignée de secondes...

Secouant la tête devant sa propre stupidité, il attrapa des vêtements propres et se dirigea d'un pas plus léger vers la salle de bain. Rien n'était réglé, cela dit. Il aurait été trop facile de laisser l'eau emporter ses angoisses et cette part de ténèbres qu'il sentait palpiter en lui.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il ne l'avait jamais perçue avant. Il la barricada derrière un épais mur de flammes, appliquant farouchement le proverbe selon lequel ce qu'on ne voyait pas ne faisait pas de mal. Il aurait été nettement plus simple de ne pas savoir qu'elle était là.

Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur les gestes quotidiens et d'ignorer l'endroit vers lequel ses pensées traîtres voulaient l'emmener.

Quand il émergea finalement de sa chambre, Snape-Prince était installé à son secrétaire et griffonnait sur un bout de parchemin. Il corrigeait des copies ou il était plongé dans ses recherches, dans les deux cas Harry savait qu'il serait ignoré tant qu'il n'en aurait pas terminé. Mais le Professeur le surprit.

« Mange. » ordonna l'homme, sans lever les yeux ni cesser d'écrire.

Ce n'était pas une proposition et il supposait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'installa donc sur le canapé et entreprit de se servir parmi les dizaines de plats entassés sur la table basse. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés.

Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe, après avoir dévoré une bonne partie de son petit-déjeuner, il soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins. Du regard, il parcourut les surfaces environnantes à la recherche d'un livre qu'il aurait oublié ou de quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper mais ne trouva rien. Snape-Prince avait dû faire le ménage, ce qui expliquait également qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de sa crise de nerfs de la veille. Il se souvenait distinctement avoir jeté deux ou trois objets à la tête de Dumbledore...

« Dumbledore a annoncé le décès du Professeur McGonagall pendant le petit-déjeuner. » déclara calmement le Maître des Potions, sans chercher à le regarder en face. « Les cours sont suspendus pendant une semaine et les élèves sont invités à entrer en contact avec le personnel s'ils souhaitent discuter. »

Il y avait un sarcasme non dissimulé derrière la dernière partie. Un sarcasme qu'Harry ne comprit que trop bien. Qui irait trouver un des Professeurs, Pomfresh ou Rusard ? Une poignée. Les plus jeunes. Les autres étaient trop rodés à la mort pour seulement penser à aller chercher du réconfort auprès d'eux.

Le rappel de la disparition de sa Directrice de Maison le heurta mais pas aussi durement qu'il l'aurait cru. Il semblait que, quelque part entre le moment où il l'avait vue mourir et sa découverte des Horcruxes, il avait réussi à intégrer ce fait. Ça ne signifiait pas que la douleur en était diminuée.

« Les lignes temporelles s'éloignent. » remarqua-t-il, prenant soin de garder un ton neutre.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de McGonagall. Il se forçait à penser que McGonagall, la vraie, l'attendait dans _sa_ réalité, à _son_ époque.

« Davantage de seconde en seconde. » soupira le Professeur. « Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, l'engrenage est lancé. »

Seulement se dépêcher de trouver une solution. Aucun d'eux ne vocalisa ce point, il était par trop évident. Mais Snape-Prince travaillait sur cette potion qu'il comptait coupler à cette histoire de vortex... Bien trop compliqué pour Harry, mais l'homme avait l'air d'y croire.

« Les Gryffondors ont décidé de maintenir le match de Quidditch. » continua le Mangemort. « Afin de lui rendre hommage. »

« Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on annule un match. » répondit-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

C'était une décision qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Pour Minerva McGonagall, le Quidditch était sacré.

« La présence du corps enseignant est obligatoire. » expliqua Snape-Prince. « En conséquence, tu m'accompagnes. »

Une nouvelle fois, il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le cœur à aller voir du Quidditch mais rester seul ? C'était pire. Au moins, dans sa chambre, il avait toujours su que Snape-Prince était dans les parages en cas de problème...

Quoique le Professeur ne semblait pas craindre un nouveau cas de possession. Qui alors ? Dumbledore ? Les conséquences de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ?

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Severus ? » demanda-t-il, tâchant de son mieux de ne pas penser à ces horribles secondes où son corps lui avait été arraché, où il n'avait été que souffrance. « MacNair posera des questions... Lestrange aussi. Et... il y avait Slughorn aussi, non ? »

Il n'était pas certain. Il n'était plus certain de rien. Plusieurs moments étaient flous. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'instant où il avait attrapé le poignet de Severus et lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher son père... le Professeur. Il se rappelait assez distinctement la terreur et le soulagement lorsqu'il avait senti la présence de Snape-Prince dans son esprit. La confrontation qui avait suivi était nette. Ensuite...

Ensuite, Snape-Prince avait été là et il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de... contrôler la situation. Aussi bizarre et quelque peu horrifiant que cela soit, il avait réellement développé une confiance instinctive lorsqu'il était question du Professeur. Il avait été content de se laisser guider, trop perturbé pour faire autre chose. Il n'était même pas tout à fait certain de comment ils étaient revenus dans ses quartiers.

Le choc probablement.

Il avait déjà expérimenté ça l'année précédente avec le cimetière.

« J'ai modifié leurs souvenirs. » lâcha le Maître des Potions, en abandonnant finalement ses parchemins.

Il se leva et lui fit face, avec son habituelle attitude menaçante. Excepté qu'Harry ne trouvait plus cela véritablement menaçant.

« Il se peut que mon double remarque quelque chose, étant donné que tu as eu la merveilleuse idée de l'inciter à développer ses dons d'Occlumens. » précisa Snape-Prince. « Les trois autres ne devraient pas s'être rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. »

« On peut savoir ? » s'enquit-t-il, curieux malgré lui. « Quand on modifie vos souvenirs, on peut le savoir ? »

Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour un Occlumens, un Legilimens ou quelqu'un de bien versé dans la magie de l'esprit, il est possible de repérer les failles et, le cas échéant, de reconnaître la signature magique responsable de l'attaque. » expliqua l'homme. « Il est en revanche impossible de retrouver le souvenir si le sort a été effectué correctement. »

Inutile de questionner les capacités du Mangemort. Le sortilège avait été exécuté de main de maître, aucun doute là dessus.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà été... »

Il s'interrompit avant même d'avoir terminé. C'était une question extrêmement personnelle et il avait déjà outrepassé les limites un peu plus tôt en mentionnant Lily.

« Deux fois. » offrit pourtant Snape-Prince. « Ma mère, et, non, je n'ai aucun désir de savoir ce qu'elle a effacé. »

La discussion était close, c'était implicitement signalé par sa posture.

Cela faisait deux fois aujourd'hui qu'il partageait une information personnelle. Cela n'aidait pas tellement Harry à ne pas se sentir mourant...

« Et Dumbledore ? » s'enquit-il, sans réelle inquiétude.

Dumbledore ne l'assassinerait pas. Pas sans son autorisation du moins.

« Je compte bien avoir une petite conversation avec lui plus tard dans la journée. » grinça Snape-Prince, d'un air qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Puis son expression se fit plus sombre et il fixa Harry avec sérieux.

Le Professeur croisa les bras, faisant claquer ses robes dans la foulée, et le garçon dut réprimer un brusque fou rire. Il aurait désespérément voulu lui signaler que c'était nettement plus intimidant lorsqu'on ne vivait pas avec lui. Dur d'avoir peur de lui quand il savait de source sûre que le Mangemort _avait_ un cœur.

« Établissons quelques règles, Potter. » cingla le Maître des Potions. « Je sais pertinemment que vous allez mal. Inutile de vous sentir obligé d'envoyer des appels à l'aide en vous taillant les veines ou en vous jetant du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Suis-je clair ? »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de... » protesta Harry, uniquement pour se voir couper la parole.

« Je suis sûr que la petite scène que j'ai interrompue hier soir n'était que le résultat d'un malentendu entre Dumbledore et toi. » ironisa Snape-Prince.

Le garçon décida qu'il marquait un point et qu'il valait mieux changer le sujet.

« On va être en retard au match. » botta-t-il en touche.

Il sauta sur ses pieds avant que le Professeur ait pu insister et s'empressa de se diriger vers le portrait. Snape-Prince ne le suivit pas immédiatement, et Harry patienta dans le couloir avec une légère anxiété. Il n'avait pas pensé que quitter les appartements du Maître des Potions serait aussi perturbant, pourtant, il se sentait... vulnérable. Comme si n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, n'attendait que l'occasion de lui sauter à la gorge. Ironique lorsqu'on pensait que c'était précisément à l'intérieur qu'il s'était fait attaquer...

« Tu es un idiot. » lâcha Snape-Prince.

Harry se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés, juste à temps pour recevoir une cape en laine épaisse sur la figure. Certes. Orage. Pluie. Mieux valait se couvrir.

Néanmoins, il décida qu'il ne fallait pas trop répéter au Professeur qu'il avait raison. L'homme avait tendance à se rengorger pendant des heures et des heures...

Ils progressèrent en silence le long des couloirs relativement déserts et finirent par déboucher sur le hall d'entrée où les élèves s'amassaient par groupes. Les conversations se faisaient à voix basse et les visages étaient graves, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la mort de McGonagall était sur toutes les lèvres.

La boule d'angoisse, désormais familière, se forma dans l'estomac d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il ne voulait pas penser à quoi que ce soit de la veille au soir.

Il fouilla la foule à la recherche des cheveux flamboyants de Lily mais sans succès. La majorité des personnes encore présentes étaient des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards qui semblaient hésiter à s'engager sous l'orage.

Ni Snape-Prince, ni Harry n'hésitèrent avant de passer les Grandes Portes, un simple sortilège d'imperméabilité comme seule protection. La pluie était presque douloureuse tant elle était drue et il fut bien content de ne pas avoir à voler par un temps pareil. Ce serait un match long et difficile. Pas des plus agréables pour les joueurs ou le public.

Le chemin jusqu'au stade fut un calvaire. La boue collait à leurs chaussures et même le Maître des Potions y perdait de sa dignité habituelle, ce qui, en fait, amusait considérablement le garçon. Mais, en dépit de ce que le Professeur pouvait penser, il n'était pas suicidaire au point de le lui faire remarquer...

« Ah, Saevus ! » s'exclama Slughorn, lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée du stade. « Parfait ! Vous allez nous aider. »

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul qui passa inaperçu de tous, sauf de Snape-Prince évidemment qui lui envoya un regard d'avertissement. Il n'avait aucune raison de paraître coupable, se répéta-t-il, tandis que Flitwick et le Directeur des Serpentards exposaient leur problème.

Le Professeur ne tarda pas à s'éloigner en compagnie de ses collègues et Harry resta seul. Il chercha parmi les élèves qui le dépassaient un visage connu sans en trouver un. En désespoir de cause, il vadrouilla du côté des gradins qu'occupaient les lions, à la recherche de Lily.

Il ne réalisa qu'en atteignant les vestiaires des Rouge et Or qu'il n'était pas censé pactiser avec l'ennemi un jour de match. Être vu du côté des Gryffondors alors qu'il était l'attrapeur des Serpentards serait mal considéré et, étant donné la réputation de sa nouvelle Maison, on l'accuserait probablement de tricherie.

Il aurait rebroussé chemin séance tenante s'il n'avait pas surpris la voix de son père dans le vestibule. Avec la tempête qui rugissait à ses oreilles, c'était un miracle qu'il l'ait perçue et, en conséquence, décida que c'était le destin qui voulait qu'il écoute.

Regrettant l'absence des oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George, il se plaqua contre le mur et se rapprocha autant qu'il l'osa, non sans un regard à la ronde pour s'assurer que personne ne lui prêtait attention.

« Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, Lloyd. » avertit James.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Jillian Lloyd était la Capitaine des Serdaigles, en plus d'être leur gardienne. Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire dans les vestiaires des lions.

« Il n'y en a aura pas. » assura la septième année.

Le ton n'était pas aussi ferme qu'il l'aurait dû. On aurait presque dit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer mais, en raison de la pluie battante, il n'était pas sûr. Agacé, Harry jeta un sort de silence autour de lui, tentant de le garder sur trois côtés. C'était complexe et peu efficace, mais ça lui permit de mieux entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Que fabriquait James ?

« Elle n'aurait pas voulu d'un match truqué, Jillian. » insista le Gryffondor. « Perdre parce qu'elle... Ce ne serait pas lui rendre hommage. »

La voix de son père semblait un peu trop rauque et il ne tarda pas à se racler la gorge.

McGonagall...

Son cœur se serra douloureusement mais il s'efforça de repousser les émotions qui menaçaient de l'écraser. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle était tranquillement en train de réprimander Draco Malfoy, quelque part dans ce méli-mélo qu'étaient les dimensions. Elle n'était _pas_ morte.

« Merde. » marmonna James, d'un ton gêné.

Risquant un coup d'œil rapide, il vit que Lloyd avait posé la main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor avec une expression compatissante. James avait détourné la tête mais il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'il pleurait.

« Nous ferons tout pour nous dépasser, aujourd'hui. » promit la septième année. « Si vous gagnez... Ce sera dans l'honneur. Et... Je suis désolée, Potter. »

Devinant que la conversation était terminée, Harry s'éloigna prestement. A temps pour avoir l'air innocent lorsque Lloyd émergea des vestiaires. La jeune fille le salua d'un hochement de tête poli puis disparut en direction de son équipe.

James était une contradiction vivante et il détestait ça. C'était bien trop compliqué de se faire une opinion...

Il s'apprêtait à se mettre à la recherche de Snape-Prince – qui après tout, l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner et, en conséquence, devrait supporter sa présence – lorsqu'il repéra _finalement_ la silhouette de sa mère. A travers cette pluie, tout le monde se ressemblait mais il n'aurait jamais pu la confondre avec une autre. Jamais. Elle s'engouffra dans le vestibule des vestiaires avant qu'il ait pu lui faire signe.

Pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il prévenu que c'était le dernier endroit à la mode ?

Sa curiosité le titillait mais le match allait bientôt commencer et il aurait aimé trouver un endroit relativement abrité... Tout à coup, quatre jets de lumière partirent de quatre endroits différents du stade et la pluie cessa. Enfin... Elle ne cessa pas. Elle s'écrasa sur la poche d'air qui protégeait le terrain et les gradins.

Les gradins plus que le terrain s'il fallait être honnête. Les joueurs devraient toujours crever le dôme pour marquer des buts, sans parler des attrapeurs qui devraient s'enfoncer dans l'orage pour repérer le vif d'or. La visibilité était tout aussi mauvaise que quelques secondes auparavant mais l'écho de la tempête était nettement moins fort.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita à nouveau vers son poste d'espionnage.

« … pas me disputer, aujourd'hui, Evans. » soupira James.

Si _seulement_ il avait pu trouver une façon de regarder sans se faire prendre...

« Je suis juste venue pour... Je suis venue parce que... » balbutia Lily.

Elle pleurait. Il entendait les sanglots qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser.

« Merde, Evans... » marmonna James, la voix tout aussi enrouée que plus tôt. « Arrête... »

Bien, conclut Harry pour lui même. C'était la discussion la plus calme qu'avaient eu ses parents depuis son arrivée et ils pleuraient tous les deux.

« Désolée... » s'excusa la jeune fille, mais elle continua de sangloter. « Elle... Elle va tellement me manquer que... »

Il se passa plusieurs secondes sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit et il se risqua à regarder, à moitié convaincu qu'ils s'étaient entre-tués.

Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort.

James serrait Lily contre lui. Il la tenait dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de... _amoureux_ là dessous. Pas de son côté à elle, en tout cas. Elle cherchait juste du réconfort et... Allez-savoir où était Severus. Son ami était un idiot. Il aurait dû s'assurer que Lily ne reste pas seule... McGonagall était sa Directrice de Maison, il était évident qu'elle serait davantage touchée que lui...

Il aurait ressenti exactement la même chose qu'elle s'il n'avait pas _su_ qu'elle était bel et bien vivante.

« Je suis venue vous dire bonne chance. » finit par lâcher Lily, après d'interminables secondes qu'Harry passa à observer le stade se remplir. Il aurait dû s'en aller en vitesse mais se sentait obligé de rester et d'attendre. D'être certain de ce qui se passait entre ses parents.

« La chance n'a rien à voir avec le Quidditch, Evans. » répliqua James, avec une touche d'humour qui sonna faux. Trop de douleur pour que l'amusement supplante.

Lily émit un petit rire moqueur qui lui parut tout aussi feint.

« J'oubliais que je devais m'adresser à ton ego surdimensionné avant toute chose. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il aurait dû se réjouir qu'ils se réconcilient. Il aurait _dû._ Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Severus.

« Je ferai mieux d'aller remonter le moral des troupes. » déclara James. « Il faut... On doit gagner. »

« Oui. » approuva-t-elle. « McGonagall... Elle tenait vraiment à la Coupe... »

Il y eut quelques bruits de pas. Harry s'adossa au mur un peu plus naturellement et croisa les bras. Qu'espérait-il faire en affichant sa désapprobation ? C'était _ses parents_ ! Non seulement il était évident qu'ils avaient cessé de se détester à un moment donné mais en plus ils étaient forcément tombés amoureux... Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il assiste aux prémices...

« Lily ? » appela James et les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'entendait s'adresser à elle autrement que par son nom de famille.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle.

Il y avait de l'incertitude mêlée à autre chose dans son ton. Une chose qu'il ne savait pas identifier.

« Je suis... Je suis content que tu sois venue. » offrit son père.

Il y avait tellement d'affection et, oui, d'amour dans sa voix qu'il décida que trop était trop. Oubliant son idée d'apostropher sa mère, il détala en direction de la loge réservée aux Professeurs.

James aimait Lily.

Severus aimait Lily.

Il détestait James à moitié.

Et Dieu seul savait qui Lily aimait dans tout ça.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, ignorant les commentaires attristés des Professeurs qu'il dépassait, et finit par se laisser tomber sur le dernier banc de la loge, à côté de Snape-Prince.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » grinça le Maître des Potions.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. C'était lui qui disparaissait et évidemment le responsable était le garçon...

« Ton insolence étant revenue, je présume que tu te sens mieux. » ironisa l'homme.

Dumbledore était au premier rang. Visiblement assez loin d'eux pour qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation discrète. N'ayant, cependant, aucune confiance en lui, Harry jeta un _Assurdiato. _

_« _Si tu tiens à me voler _mes_ créations, au moins, exécute-les correctement. » gronda Snape-Prince, avant de répéter le même mouvement de baguette que lui. En plus précis. Et certainement, en plus efficace. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si Severus n'avait pas encore affiné son sortilège...

« A quel moment Lily est tombée amoureuse de James ? » demanda-t-il, de but en blanc.

A posteriori, le Mangemort n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne à qui poser la question.

« A quel moment Pétunia a-t-elle jugé utile de t'enfermer dans un placard ? » riposta immédiatement le Professeur, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Ils détournèrent tous les deux la tête au même instant. Par accord tacite, il semblait clair que ces sujets étaient prohibés.

Bien heureusement – quoique cela dépende des perspectives – Harry n'eut pas à endurer très longtemps la mauvaise humeur du Professeur parce que Dumbledore se leva. Le silence se fit. De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le stade aussi calme...

Le Directeur se lança dans un discours élogieux, transpirant d'une tristesse sincère, mais le garçon n'en écouta pas un mot, préférant se concentrer sur les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. De même, il prit grand soin de ne _pas_ remarquer les bannières noires barrées d'un lion doré qui recouvraient chacune des différentes loges.

Néanmoins, plus les minutes passaient, plus il était difficile de ne pas entendre les propos de Dumbledore. Plus il était dur de ne pas éprouver de culpabilité. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette chose en lui...

Il se mordit la lèvre et s'obligea à se concentrer sur les gradins où les Serpentards étaient rassemblés. Il repéra Terrens dans la masse, entouré du reste de l'équipe, dur de les rater lorsqu'ils avaient tous à la main des drapeaux aux armoiries de Serdaigle. Ils ne les agitaient pas, toutefois. Ils se tenaient là, l'air grave... Comme tous les autres.

Il n'osait pas regarder du côté des Gryffondors.

Lucius était assis dans un coin, un peu à l'écart, Narcissa à côté de lui. Elle tenait une de ses mains entres les siennes et semblaient murmurer inlassablement la même chose. Il ne l'écoutait pas.

Harry détourna rapidement les yeux.

Dumbledore termina son éloge et un silence lourd s'empara du stade quelques secondes. Puis, la voix du commentateur, un Poufsouffle de sixième année, s'éleva et appela mollement le nom de chacun des joueurs lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain.

« _A la demande de l'équipe de Gryffondor, nous respecterons une minute de silence_. » déclara la voix magiquement amplifiée par un _sonorus._

« Elle est _vivante._ » marmonna Harry, regrettant davantage de seconde en seconde d'avoir quitté son lit.

« Malheureusement, celle-ci est morte. » répliqua sèchement Snape-Prince, avant de le fixer avec irritation. « Et tu n'es pas responsable. »

Il ne croisa pas son regard. Snape-Prince ne le convaincrait pas et il ne convaincrait pas Snape-Prince. Il n'avait pas le courage de se lancer dans une énième dispute qui ne résoudrait rien.

« _Et... C'est parti !_ » lança finalement le Poufsouffle.

Les quatorze joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs, à la suite d'Orkan Newman qui était, apparemment, le prédécesseur de Madame Bibine ainsi, accessoirement, qu'un joueur de Quidditch de troisième zone qui s'était rendu célèbre pour son incapacité à remporter un seul match.

« _Pugh a le souaffle, passe à Ashbee... INTERCEPTION DE POTTER ! _»

James arracha le ballon rouge à la poursuiveuse des Serdaigles et, à partir de là, Harry cessa de réfléchir.

Lorsqu'on lui avait dit que James Potter était un excellent joueur, personne n'avait dit _à quel __point_ il était bon. Il était rapide, agile et ses tirs étaient tellement précis que Gryffondor marqua trente points en moins de quinze minutes. Il aurait probablement été un bon attrapeur mais en tant que poursuiveur... il aurait pu intégrer une équipe professionnelle. Il aurait pu avoir une carrière.

Le seul frein à son talent était sa tendance à en faire trop.

Pour le simple plaisir de faire hurler la foule, il se lançait dans des figures compliquées qui, bien que se révélant efficaces, lui faisaient perdre de précieuses secondes. Il ne partageait pas non plus la tête d'affiche. Il serrait étroitement le souaffle contre lui et fonçait dans le tas, esquivant poursuiveurs et cognards alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple de faire une passe...

Il évalua l'équipe des Gryffondors dans son ensemble, attentif à recouper les informations que Terrens lui avait glissées. Les autres Poursuiveurs étaient peut-être doués mais James ne leur laissait pas réellement la chance de briller. Le gardien était compétent. L'attrapeur ne l'était pas. Elle tournait en rond au dessus du terrain, plus occupée à fixer James qu'à chercher le vif d'or. Les batteurs... Celui qui hurlait en permanence était bon, l'autre...

Il n'y avait pas de mystère quant à comment Sirius était entré dans l'équipe. Être le meilleur ami du Capitaine aidait, c'était certain.

« Sirius est nul. » lâcha-t-il, très sincèrement.

Son parrain venait de se faire désarçonner par son propre cognard.

« Il me semble que je te le répète depuis des années. » commenta Snape-Prince. « Bien entendu, mon vocabulaire est un peu plus étendu que le tien. Cela explique probablement pourquoi tu ne me comprends jamais... »

« Ah. Ah. Ah. » ironisa Harry.

Il entreprit de s'intéresser aux Serdaigles qui étaient tellement dominés que ça n'était même plus drôle. Lloyd ne cessait de crier des instructions de ses buts mais il y avait peu que ses poursuiveurs pouvaient faire contre le boulet de canon qu'était James.

Avant qu'il ne soit longtemps l'attrapeur des Serdaigles fonçait vers le sol et remontait en vrille point tendu vers le ciel. Le match était terminé. Gryffondor avait gagné avec une maigre avance de dix points. Harry songea qu'ils feraient mieux de changer d'attrapeur s'ils voulaient avoir une chance contre Serpentard...

Terrens et les autres ne jouaient pas aussi... _proprement_ que les Serdaigles.

Les gradins se vidèrent progressivement, le Professeur et lui se retrouvèrent pris dans la marée humaine.

« Hé ! » s'écria quelqu'un, en lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Où étais-tu passé ? »

Harry se força à sourire à MacNair comme si de rien n'était. A côté de lui, Lestrange avait l'air tout aussi curieux.

« J'étais... malade. » offrit-il, faiblement. « Vous savez où est Sev ? »

Les grimaces qu'il obtint en réponse étaient explicites, ils ne se souciaient pas des occupations de Snape.

Heureusement pour eux, parce que sa patience était mince ce jour là, ils furent emportés par la foule avant qu'Harry ait pu leur expliquer sa façon de penser.

Snape-Prince ne paraissait pas enchanté qu'il soit en termes si... neutres avec ses camarades de dortoir et il dut subir un sermon marmonné sous couvert d'_Assurdiato _tout le long du chemin qui les ramenait vers le château. Harry n'en écouta qu'une vague partie. Oui, il savait qu'un jour il se retrouverait face à MacNair et Lestrange et qu'il devrait voir des ennemis. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Ça ne rendait pas la situation plus simple.

L'envie de solitude le prit brusquement lorsqu'ils atteignirent le deuxième étage. Il n'était pas habitué à être en présence constante d'un adulte et il éprouva, soudain, le besoin de... digérer tout ce qui s'était passé dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Et de le faire seul, surtout.

Il aurait pu accompagner le Professeur et s'isoler dans sa chambre mais, curieusement, il était certain que l'homme ne le laisserait pas faire. Il poserait des questions, le secouerait jusqu'à ce qu'il agisse normalement, le réprimanderait pour oser remettre ses capacités en question...

« Je... » lâcha Harry, en s'immobilisant au milieu d'un couloir, interrompant le monologue du Maître des Potions. « J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'escalier qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que Snape-Prince le rattrape et encore moins à ce que l'homme tire sur son bras comme un damné. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le regard braqué dans celui du Mangemort.

L'expérience de la nuit précédente était bien trop fraîche pour qu'il accepte l'intrusion de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête, fut-ce Snape-Prince. Les flammes se dressèrent instinctivement, si hautes et si brûlantes qu'il se serait autorisé une seconde de satisfaction s'il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié. Oh, il n'avait pas peur du Professeur. Ce n'était pas ça... Mais la sensation d'un autre esprit déchirant tout sur son passage, lui volant tout ce qu'il était...

Le Maître des Potions força davantage, cherchant la faille de son bouclier. Harry savait qu'il y en avait une. Pas qu'une, en réalité. Et Snape-Prince ne tarda pas à la trouver.

Cependant l'homme parut légèrement surpris de devoir faire face à une nouvelle couche de brasier. Le garçon se sentit grimacer mais tint bon malgré la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes. Pourquoi cette attaque ? N'était-ce qu'un test, ou...

Snape-Prince se retira.

Il aurait pu continuer, il aurait pu percer ses défenses... Harry ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » grinça-t-il, en repoussant l'homme qui le tenait toujours. Assez fort pour laisser des traces...

« Je te retourne la question. » répliqua le Mangemort, trop calmement.

Il Occludait, remarqua Harry.

« J'ai du travail. » mentit-il.

Il aurait dû se rappeler que mentir à Snape-Prince ne fonctionnait jamais.

« Vraiment ? » se moqua le Professeur. « Du travail ? Donc, tu ne comptes pas aller retrouver Dumbledore afin qu'il termine ce qu'il a commencé, hier soir ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête.

« Je veux juste être un peu tranquille. » jura-t-il.

Il fit l'effort de se contenir uniquement parce qu'il devinait que le Maître des Potions était inquiet pour lui. _Surprotecteur,_ râla une voix dans son esprit. Une autre répondit que ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Juste très agaçante.

« Je ne te crois pas. » gronda Snape-Prince.

Et, cette fois, Harry soupira avec irritation.

« A moins de me tenir en laisse à chaque minute de chaque jour, il va bien falloir ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Le Professeur plissa les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait à un problème épineux.

« Une laisse est une excellente idée... » déclara l'homme.

Peu certain de s'il plaisantait ou pas – il préférait réellement le temps où le Mangemort n'avait pas d'humour, cela avait rendu les conversations nettement plus simples – il fit un pas en arrière.

« Vous n'oseriez pas... » affirma-t-il, avec moins de conviction qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Veux-tu parier ? » riposta le Professeur.

Un instant, Harry s'imagina trotter dans tout le château avec un de ces harnais que les femmes mettaient parfois aux enfants... Était-ce ou pas pire que de rester suspendu au milieu du hall d'entrée avec une couche pour tout vêtement ? Difficile de départager les deux humiliations...

« Vous ne le ferez pas parce que, sinon, tout le monde saura que le grand méchant Maître des Potions n'a pas hésité à sauter dans un ruisseau boueux pour sauver un chaton de la noyade. » déclara-t-il, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Ça ruinerait sa réputation de Professeur implacable et il _adorait_ sa réputation.

« Une menace, Mr Prince ? » questionna l'homme, en lui tournant autour comme un prédateur.

Harry déglutit et pivota sur lui-même pour suivre sa progression. Ils devaient avoir l'air bien ridicule... Heureusement, le couloir était vide.

« Une information, tout au plus. » s'obligea-t-il à répondre.

Snape-Prince eut un bruit amusé qui n'était _pas_ un ricanement. Ce serait bien trop perturbant que le Mangemort se mette à ricaner...

« Puisque tu te décides à agir en serpent, je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute. » offrit le Professeur. « Mais je te garantis que si tu réussis à te faire tuer, tu le regretteras. »

Il ne demanda pas ce que le Maître des Potions voulait dire. Il était à peu près persuadé que Snape-Prince trouverait un moyen de le faire ressusciter juste pour avoir la satisfaction de l'assassiner lui-même.

Après lui avoir assuré une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'aller trouver Dumbledore – ce qui ne signifiait pas que le Directeur ne se débrouillerait pas pour le trouver, lui, comme ils en étaient tous les deux conscients – il s'éloigna en direction des étages.

Sans trop y réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la vieille salle de Divination, non sans faire les détours que Severus prenait à chaque fois. Il ne fut pas véritablement surpris d'y voir son ami. Ce qui le choqua légèrement fut l'absence de la rouquine.

« Où est Lily ? » s'enquit-il, en guise de bonjour.

Severus ne leva pas la tête du livre dans lequel il griffonnait. Il avait cette habitude extrêmement désagréable pour ses partenaires de commenter la plupart de leurs manuels. Il était très dur de suivre un cours où il leur fallait partager un livre, par exemple, lorsque la plupart des informations étaient raturées ou jugées débiles. Les marges étaient remplies de l'écriture serrée du Serpentard, entrecoupée, ça et là, d'un mot de Lily exigeant qu'il cesse de marmonner parce que cela la déconcentrait. Il faisait ça _partout._ Même le livre d'Histoire de la Magie n'était pas épargné, bien que celui-ci soit plus le réceptacle de mots échangés entre eux trois que de véritables annotations.

« Quelque part avec Alice, j'imagine. » répondit finalement son ami.

L'odeur de cigarettes lui fit froncer le nez mais il entra quand même et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne s'assit pas avant d'avoir ouvert la fenêtre.

« Il fait froid. » protesta Severus.

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant de fumer un paquet entier. » répliqua-t-il.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Trois, pas un paquet. » corrigea Sev. « De plus, ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien. »

« Si seulement tu pouvais penser pareil... » marmonna Harry, se référant davantage à la version adulte qu'à la version adolescente.

« Tu n'étais pas au petit-déjeuner. As-tu appris pour... »

« Oui. » coupa le Survivant. Il ne voulait pas entendre une nouvelle fois qu'elle était... « On peut parler d'autre chose ? »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Je l'aimais bien. » lâcha le Serpentard, comme à contrecœur. « Elle n'était pas très juste mais c'était une bonne enseignante et... »

« Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? » répéta-t-il, sans le laisser terminer.

Severus le dévisagea quelques secondes puis tira une nouvelle cigarette du paquet posé sur la table devant laquelle il était installé. Malgré son dégoût, Harry tendit presque la main. Presque. Il avait assez de corps étranger en lui pour qu'il en rajoute en tentant la chance avec la nicotine.

Cependant, il ne perdrait pas l'occasion de faire remarquer à Snape-Prince à l'occasion que pour quelqu'un si perché sur le règlement, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'y attacher tant d'importance à quinze ans...

Un souffle de vent plus brutal que les autres envoya claquer la fenêtre et Severus la ferma d'un coup de baguette. La fumée piqua les yeux d'Harry mais il tint sa langue.

Aucun autre sujet de conversation ne se présenta et ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant les heures qui suivirent. Severus fumait et pensait à Dieu sait quoi. Harry fixait le plafond et tentait de croire Snape-Prince, tout en s'interdisant un espoir trop grand.

Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à descendre pour le dîner, toujours sans avoir échangé un mot, Harry conclut que c'était ce qu'il appréciait chez Severus. Il savait être présent tout en lui laissant son espace.


	32. You Didn't Mean It, But It Was You

Je publie un peu tard mais... j'étais à la plage XD

Chapitre de transition pour reprendre en douceur. Ce n'est pas mon préféré, celui là mais je suppose qu'il est nécessaire. ^^ L'histoire avancera davantage au prochain chap.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui ne m'ont pas en alerte j'ai publié un Drarry (oui, moi, un slash. Ce que j'avais dit ne pas savoir écrire. Comme quoi, je suis véritablement contradictoire.) qui s'appelle "les cendres froides".

Bon courage à ceux qui révisent encore...

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>When he spoke, the roughness was gone from his voice. "I could tell you I did it. That's what you wanna hear. I could tell you she did it to herself, but both ways I'd be lying. It was you who did it, Lily. You didn't mean it, but it was you.<em>"  
>― Sue Monk Kidd, The Secret Life of Bees<p>

_Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix n'était plus aussi rude. « Je pourrais te dire que je l'ai fait. C'est ce que tu veux entendre. Je pourrais te dire qu'elle se l'est fait toute seule, mais dans les deux cas je mentirais. C'est toi qui l'ait fait, Lily. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, mais c'était toi._

― Sue Monk Kidd, The Secret Life of Bees

_**Chapitre 32 : You Didn't Mean It, But It Was You**_

Allongé sur le dos sur trois des coussins rose fané de l'ancienne salle de Divination, les yeux fermés, Harry se concentrait sur ses boucliers, comme Snape-Prince le lui avait appris. Il fallait apprendre à maintenir les flammes en permanence sans avoir à y penser, s'y exercer chaque jour, et renforcer son esprit afin d'en faire un château fort impénétrable.

Pour l'instant, il se contentait de s'entraîner paresseusement à maintenir les rideaux de feu, tout en écoutant les frottements réguliers que faisaient le fusain de Lily sur le papier.

La jeune fille dessinait depuis qu'elle était arrivée A vrai dire, Harry ne l'avait rien vue faire d'autre de la semaine, depuis l'annonce du décès de McGonagall. Les cours ayant été supprimés, les élèves avaient été plus ou moins laissés à eux-même et, Severus, Lily et lui avaient passé la majorité de leur temps enfermés dans cette pièce, à tenter d'oublier le reste du monde. Une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient faits remarquablement discrets, ces derniers jours. Il avait à peine entraperçu Sirius et Remus depuis le match de Quidditch. Pas une insulte. Harry aurait presque préféré leurs plaisanteries idiotes à ce silence pesant qui semblait avoir envahi l'école.

Pas Severus. Severus était ravi du répit, ravi de pouvoir disposer à plein temps des laboratoires, ravi de ne pas avoir à perdre son temps dans des classes qu'il maîtrisait déjà... Harry l'aurait cru insensible s'il ne l'avait pas surpris, une nuit, dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir, à fixer le miroir avec une telle intensité qu'il en avait été effrayé. Il avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux juste avant que son ami ne note sa présence, juste avant que les boucliers ne transforment son visage en un masque aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

Lily était naturellement la plus affectée. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mangeait peu et passait tout son temps penchée sur son carnet à dessins. Celui qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'approcher.

Harry brûlait de lui dire que la Directrice des Gryffondors n'était pas vraiment morte, que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise farce. A vrai dire, il en était revenu à prier pour que toute cette histoire de voyage inter-dimensionnel ne soit qu'un cauchemar dû à un excès de pudding. Un cauchemar extrêmement réaliste.

Il n'avait pas manqué le changement de comportement des Serpentards les plus âgés. Subtil. Mais il vivait dans une Maison où la subtilité était une règle de survie, il avait appris. Malfoy, Avery, Mulciber... Leur comportement avait changé. Avant Halloween, ils l'avaient considéré comme un rival, quelqu'un qui pouvait supplanter leur position de Sang-Purs par excellence, quelqu'un qui pouvait prendre leur place et régner en seigneur et maître sur Serpentard. Depuis Halloween, ils le surveillaient, l'observaient comme on observe une proie, murmuraient dans son dos et, surtout, gardaient leur distance.

C'était ce dernier point qui le rendait nerveux. Ce détail qui le laissait penser qu'il n'était plus simplement question de marquer son territoire. Ils étaient déjà des Mangemorts et Voldemort le voulait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de prévenir Snape-Prince du nouveau danger qu'ils courraient. Que _lui_ courrait, en fait. Il avait épié à son tour, s'était assuré qu'aucun des Mangemorts avérés n'en avait après le Professeur. Malfoy, bien sûr, aurait certainement apprécié de l'avoir à sa merci étant donné les diverses humiliations que le Maître des Potions lui avait infligées, mais l'aristocrate ne fixait pas le Professeur Prince avec la même attention qu'il accordait à Harry Prince.

Harry Prince était sa proie, pas Saevus Prince, et Harry Potter jugeait que c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Il avait songé à alerter Snape-Prince. Il était même allé le trouver dès qu'il avait été sûr de ne pas simplement être victime d'un excès de paranoïa qui, somme toute, aurait été parfaitement compréhensible. Mais lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans leurs appartements... Il avait vu le désordre que Snape-Prince était parvenu à mettre en quelques heures. Des papiers, des livres, des fioles de potions à l'aspect visqueux et distinctement ratées... Il avait pris la mesure du nombre de recherches impossibles que l'homme menait simultanément et n'avait pas trouvé utile de rajouter un autre fardeau sur ses épaules.

Pas quand le Mangemort s'inquiétait déjà de Dumbledore. Il savait, parce que Snape-Prince avait tendance à parler tout seul lorsqu'il était énervé, qu'il avait eu une conversation avec le Directeur et que ce dernier avait promis de ne plus attenter à sa vie. Apparemment, il s'estimait heureux pour le moment de connaître tous leurs secrets – il serait très certainement déçu lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il en restait d'autres – et ne comptait pas prendre de mesures drastiques tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter. L'incident d'Halloween avait été mis sur le compte de la mort de sa sous-directrice. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de soutenir au Maître des Potions qu'il n'y avait d'autre solution que la mort pour se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe...

Snape-Prince ne faisait aucunement confiance à Dumbledore. Pour tout dire, Harry non plus. Entre la prophétie et les Horcruxes, il y avait un peu trop que le vieux sorcier lui avait caché pour qu'il décide aussi facilement de lui confier sa vie les yeux fermés. Cependant, et contrairement à son supposé père, il n'avait à se soucier que de lui, Snape-Prince étant plus que parfaitement capable de se défendre. Le Professeur, en revanche, se préoccupait plus de sa sécurité à lui que de la sienne. Raison de plus de ne pas le tracasser davantage avec le problème « Malfoy ».

Et puis, il n'était pas le seul à avoir perçu la menace potentielle, même s'il doutait que les autres en aient véritablement percé la nature à jour. L'ambiance dans la salle commune avait changé. Severus était plus que jamais sur ses gardes et tous ceux qui avaient, jusque là, été relégués aux rangs de parias semblaient décidé à s'imposer.

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, cela aurait pris des ampleurs dévastatrices et se serait probablement réglé en une soirée à coups de sortilèges, de hurlements et d'une demi-douzaine d'envois à l'infirmerie.

Dans les cachots, les choses étaient différentes. Cela s'était fait graduellement. Un Né-Moldu qui demandait à se joindre à eux pour faire ses devoirs, quelques Sang-Mêlés qui s'aventuraient à plaisanter avec lui... Graduellement, il s'était retrouvé entouré d'un petit groupe d'élèves, dont la moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch, qui faisaient paravent entre lui et Malfoy. Plus personne ne rejoignait son dortoir sur l'ordre des Sang-Purs désormais... Lorsque l'ordre était exprimé, ils se rassemblaient dans le coin où se trouvaient Harry et Severus, créant un deuxième groupe, bien plus important que le premier.

Harry avait le pouvoir et il n'était pas certain d'aimer ça.

Il n'avait pas non plus le cœur de rectifier la situation. D'abord, parce que si sa présence pouvait faciliter la vie de quelques personnes, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il les en priverait. Ensuite, parce que le groupe, de plus en plus important, érigeait un barrage compact et fiable entre lui et les Mangemorts. La première raison était entièrement Gryffondor, la deuxième totalement Serpentard et Snape-Prince aurait sûrement désapprouvé dans les deux cas. Donc il tenait sa langue.

Il lui faudrait en parler au Professeur à un moment ou un autre, il le savait. C'était irresponsable de ne pas le faire. Il n'avait pas à se dépêtrer seul de ce guêpier, plus maintenant. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione, mais il aurait celle de Snape-Prince.

Seulement l'aide de Snape-Prince venait au prix du pouvoir décisionnaire. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt pour ça. S'en remettre à un adulte. Faire confiance à un adulte. C'était très paradoxal... Dans une situation comme celle d'Halloween, dans une situation comme celle du cimetière, il aurait fait confiance à Snape-Prince pour se battre à ses côtés, pour le tirer du piège... Il faisait confiance à Snape-Prince. Sans réserve.

Mais il y avait une énorme différence entre faire confiance à quelqu'un sur sa vie et confier sa vie à cette même personne.

Certains jours, il n'aimait pas la place que prenait le Professeur, celle qu'il commençait à occuper plutôt naturellement. D'autres, il était désespéré à l'idée que les choses changent, que leur relation régresse.

Un bruit de papier qu'on déchire brisa sa rêverie et il ouvrit les yeux, peu surpris de voir Lily un bout de parchemin dans chaque main. Elle observait le même rituel depuis le début de la semaine. Ce qui restait du dessin fut froissé jusqu'à n'être qu'une boule indéfinissable puis jeté à la poubelle où un _incendio_ termina de le faire disparaître.

Severus se contenta de tourner la page de son livre. Il n'avait pas levé la tête.

« Tu n'iras pas mieux avant de pleurer un bon coup, Lil. » déclara simplement le Serpentard.

Harry détourna le regard, préférant fixer le plafond plutôt que d'être témoin du mensonge qui ne manquerait pas d'être proféré. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus faisait la remarque. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily affirmait ne pas vouloir pleurer.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle le faisait dans les bras de James, sans le leur dire.

Elle n'avait pas parlé des quelques minutes qu'elle avait passées avec lui avant le match de Quidditch. Elle n'avait pas non plus parlé de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans la bibliothèque et qu'Harry avait espionnée, un peu malgré lui. Ils avaient été dans son champ de vision, trop loin pour qu'il entende, trop près pour qu'il rate la façon dont les yeux de Lily s'étaient mis à briller. Cela n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, le temps pour James de lancer une de ses répliques de drague bon marché, pour Lily de l'envoyer paître par une de ses réparties à elle. Rien d'inhabituel en apparence. Excepté pour le sourire qui attendait aux coins des lèvres de la lionne. Ou bien avait-il toujours été là et Harry avait-il été trop aveugle ?

« Tu n'es pas fatigué d'être aussi froid, parfois ? » attaqua-t-elle, avec une méchanceté gratuite qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'Harry tourna à nouveau la tête, stupéfait. Lily et Severus se disputaient souvent, mais pas comme ça. Lily n'était jamais méchante. Énervée, caractérielle, moralisatrice... Cela lui arrivait. Mais méchante ?

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Severus, très calmement.

Il marqua sa page et ferma le livre, avant de l'inviter à poursuivre d'un geste.

« Eh bien, vas-y. » continua-t-il, alors qu'elle gardait le silence. « Passe tes nerfs sur moi, tu n'attends que ça. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » grinça Lily.

Severus haussa les épaules, comme si la conversation l'ennuyait.

« Depuis qu'ils ont annoncé la mort de McGonagall, tu cherches un prétexte pour provoquer une dispute. » lâcha le Serpentard. « Je pensais que _toi_, entre tous, tu ne te servirais _jamais_ de moi comme défouloir mais puisqu'on en est là... D'après mon expérience, il vaut mieux que tu y ailles franchement. Tu veux peut-être me frapper également ? »

La voix de Sev avait gagné en puissance et en colère à mesure qu'il avançait dans son petit discours. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tort. Lily n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour critiquer son meilleur ami ces derniers jours. Elle avait désapprouvé des lectures nettement plus légères que d'habitude, l'avait réprimandé comme un enfant pour s'être trop sèchement adressé à Alice, lui avait reproché de ne pas lui avoir rendu assez vite un des cours qu'il lui avait emprunté...

Severus n'avait pas tort mais il allait un peu loin. On pouvait comprendre que Lily recherche une façon de libérer son chagrin. De là à lui jeter ce genre d'accusations au visage... De là à la comparer à son père... Quoique n'était-ce pas là cette insécurité mordante qui ressortait ? Il la voyait chez Severus. Il la voyait chez Snape-Prince.

La certitude qu'il était mieux seul. Harry avait longtemps eu la même, avant Hagrid, avant Ron et Hermione, et Sirius. Severus s'enveloppait dans la solitude pour mieux se protéger, Snape-Prince brandissait la solitude comme un bouclier pour mieux protéger les autres. Mais adolescent ou adulte, il était persuadé de ne pas valoir mieux.

Il s'attendait un peu à ce que Lily crie à l'injustice, puis à ce qu'elle mette un terme à la dispute avant qu'elle n'enfle. Elle le faisait souvent, c'était une façon de palier au mauvais caractère de Severus.

Severus ne s'animait que dans le conflit...

« Oh, pauvre de toi ! » s'écria-t-elle violemment, en enfournant son matériel dans son sac. « Il faut toujours te plaindre. Il faut toujours que ce soit à propos de _toi._ Tu veux que je te dise, tu es égocentrique. Et égoïste. Et ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas d'amis. »

Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, Harry le voyait à ses mains tremblantes. Elle voulait le blesser autant qu'elle souffrait. Pour qu'il l'aide, sans doute. Mais ce n'était pas correct. Ce n'était pas correct d'abîmer les autres parce qu'on avait mal.

Il avait bien plus mal qu'elle... Il était bien plus perdu qu'elle... Et il ne s'en était pris à personne. Il n'avait pas cédé à l'envie de s'en prendre à Snape-Prince, à Severus ou à elle. A elle surtout. A James aussi.

Si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas interposés entre Voldemort et lui...

Mieux valait être mort que de vivre avec un bout de...

« _Arrête._ » s'entendit-il siffler.

La fureur l'effraya parce qu'elle avait beau être sincère, elle réveilla ce corps étranger qu'il sentait désormais si distinctement. La colère, la haine... voilà les clefs qui faisaient réagir l'Horcruxe. Il se contraignit à prendre de profondes inspirations, à isoler ces émotions en les plaçant derrière des rideaux de flammes, et quelques étangs pour faire bonne mesure. C'était assez efficace. L'Occlumencie n'était plus si difficile.

« Tu prends son parti ? » l'accusa-t-elle, dardant ses yeux verts sur lui.

Il fut incapable de soutenir son regard. Il était trop semblable au sien, trop plein de souffrance, de désespoir et, peut-être bien, de peur. Elle était Né-Moldue, elle était jeune... Si McGonagall n'avait pas survécu quelles chances avait-elle ? Quelles chances avait sa famille avec ces attaques qui se multipliaient ? Jamais prévisibles, toujours au hasard, toujours mortelles.

« Les amis ne se déchirent pas entre eux. » jeta-t-il, un peu agressif.

Comment Lily avait-elle pu finir avec James étant donné tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Severus ? S'étaient-ils vraiment aimés ? Il repensa à la tendresse de Narcissa pour Lucius, dans ce vestiaire, ce moment qu'il leur avait volé, et se surprit à penser que l'amour c'était _ça._ Lily aimait-elle James de cette manière là ? Et quel bien cela avait-il fait ? Lily était morte. James était mort. Severus était tellement amer qu'il ressemblait à une coquille vide. Fin de l'histoire.

« On ne leur ment pas non plus. » répliqua-t-elle, immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'énerva-t-il, en se redressant.

« Ça suffit, Lily. » intervint Severus, implacable.

« Oui, ça suffit. » confirma-t-elle, avec colère. « Si tu as des questions, Severus, tu n'as qu'à les lui poser directement ! Inutile de venir me rabattre tes oreilles de tes hypothèses encore plus abracadabrantes que celles que tu fais à propos de Remus ! Mais, pitié, ne fais pas l'hypocrite après coup ! »

Harry dévisagea le Serpentard qui détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Des hypothèses abracadabrantes ? » répéta-t-il, sans chercher à cacher son agacement.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle dramatise. » promit son ami.

« Menteur. » accusa Lily. « Tu veux régler les problèmes, règle-les. En fait... Moi aussi j'ai des questions. Tu parles d'amis... Comment se fait-il que tu ne reçoives jamais de courrier ? »

« Arrête, Lily. » insista le Serpentard.

Harry se contenta de la fixer, en se demandant s'il s'agissait du bon moment pour opérer une retraite tactique. Il pouvait toujours les éviter quelques temps. Il était plus ou moins fâché contre Lily de toute manière...

« Je croyais que tu voulais des réponses, Sev. » cingla-t-elle. « Eh bien, je pose les bonnes questions. »

Déçu, Harry secoua la tête et attrapa son sac. Il allait rendre visite à Snape-Prince. Il y aurait un feu, du thé, des gâteaux et, s'il n'avait pas envie de compagnie, une chambre dans laquelle s'enfermer.

« Je lui fais confiance. » grinça Severus.

Le Survivant s'immobilisa, stupéfait de l'aveu que venait de faire son ami. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul.

« Depuis quand fais-tu confiance à qui que ce soit ? » lança Lily, la colère diminuant très légèrement. « Même à moi, tu... »

« Tu devrais aller faire un tour. » suggéra froidement Severus. « Te calmer un peu. Ensuite, on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

« Oh, tu es très fort pour ça. » lâcha-t-elle, avant d'agripper son sac et de claquer la porte.

Un bref silence succéda à cette sortie précipitée, uniquement brisé par le soupir de Severus.

« Elle a peur. » annonça le Serpentard. « Ça la met en colère. Ça lui passera. »

Le renversement des rôles était un peu trop brutal au goût d'Harry. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui rationalisait les disputes entre Sev et Lily.

« Peur de quoi ? » demanda-t-il quand même, avec mauvaise humeur.

Son ami le fixa, aussi indéchiffrable qu'à l'accoutumée.

« As-tu lu la Gazette ? » répondit finalement le garçon, un poil moqueur. « McGonagall n'a pas été la seule victime d'Halloween. Il y a eu un massacre sans précédant. Un village entier de Moldus. La guerre est là. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça fait un moment qu'elle est là, je ne vois pas... »

« Pas à Poudlard. » coupa Severus, froidement. « La mort de McGonagall a ouvert les yeux à beaucoup de personnes qui préféraient imaginer que cela ne les touchait pas. La guerre est là. »

Le regard de Severus se fit plus pressant et Harry sentit presque son esprit effleurer le sien, tenté par les secrets que la tête du Survivant renfermait. Il tint ses boucliers prêts mais aucune attaque de Legilimencie, aussi subtile soit-elle, ne survint.

« Elle a peur pour sa famille ? » insista-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une chose qui lui arrivait fréquemment. En règle générale, les seules personnes dont il se souciait réellement étaient à Poudlard avec lui. Quant à Sirius... Il n'était plus très sûr de s'inquiéter encore de lui. Son parrain avait une tendance telle à martyriser les plus vulnérables qu'il s'en sortirait certainement bien dans le monde extérieur.

En ce qui concernait les Dursley... Il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait pas leur mort ou leur malheur.

Il ne leur souhaitait pas non plus un trop grand bonheur.

« Poudlard est mieux protégé que Gringotts ou Azkaban. » expliqua Severus. « C'est dur pour elle d'imaginer sa famille sans défense alors qu'elle est en sécurité. »

Cela se comprenait. Sans doute.

« Et puis, je n'ai pas arrangé les choses en disant qu'il n'était pas si improbable que cela arrive chez nous vu que c'est une ville relativement isolée... » avoua le Serpentard. « Elle n' a pas trouvé ça aussi réjouissant que moi. »

Il fallut un instant à Harry pour encaisser l'espoir dans la voix de l'autre garçon.

« Et ta mère ? Tu voudrais qu'elle soit prise dans un de ces massacres ? »

Ce fut tout ce qui parvint à passer ses lèvres tant son dégoût était palpable.

« Ma mère est une Sang-Pure. » rétorqua Severus, avec un autre genre de dégoût. « Il ne lui arriverait rien d'autre que de se retrouver veuve, ce qui serait une bénédiction. »

Il secoua la tête, sans parvenir à croire ce qu'il entendait. Severus ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'il disait. Pas totalement, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas condamner une ville entière parce qu'il voulait la mort d'une seule personne.

« Je comprends que Lily ne voie pas les choses comme toi. » cracha-t-il, sans parvenir à maîtriser les émotions ambiguës que cette facette de son ami faisait naître en lui. C'était trop proche du Mangemort à son goût. Pas assez du garçon qu'il avait appris à connaître. Pas assez du Professeur qui était resté à son chevet une nuit entière parce qu'il était torturé par des cauchemars.

« Tu juges. » constata le Serpentard. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu prétendais qu'on était pareil. Tu vois qu'on ne l'est pas... Dans le cas contraire, tu penserais comme moi. »

_Jamais._ Il ne pourrait jamais souhaiter la mort de personne. Il ne pourrait jamais ôter la vie de quelqu'un.

Mais Severus n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes éthiques visiblement.

Il s'effraya de penser que ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, parce que, au moins, il était dans son camp pour le moment. Il le protégerait de Malfoy et, le cas échéant, lui au moins agirait pour tuer...

Cependant, cela restait révoltant d'écouter ce genre de discours.

« Tu embrasses la cause de Voldemort pour une seule personne. » asséna-t-il, afin de mieux faire comprendre à son ami l'absurdité d'une telle chose.

Severus leva un sourcil désintéressé.

« Je n'embrasse rien du tout. » objecta calmement le garçon. « Je dis simplement que je ne déplorerai pas la mort de mon père. Je ne voudrai pas que Lily perde ses parents, ils sont... gentils. »

_Pour des Moldus_.

Le non-dit plana entre eux quelques secondes mais Harry préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Comme pour Lestrange ou MacNair, il était plus facile d'oublier leur futur pour se concentrer sur le présent.

Le chemin de Severus, néanmoins, semblait tout tracé. Lily était le seul fil qui le rattachait à la neutralité, si on le coupait il basculerait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Qu'est-ce qui avait brisé l'équilibre fragile la première fois ? Pourquoi Snape-Prince était-il passé de l'autre côté ? A cause de James ? Les événements étaient-ils en train de se répéter ? Était-il en train d'assister à la fin de leur amitié et au début de la longue dérive de Severus ?

Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

« Je dois passer voir mon père. » mentit-il, d'une voix morne.

« Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Slughorn si je peux me servir du laboratoire. » déclara Severus, en se levant.

Harry fut moins prompt à réagir, légèrement abattu par le tour qu'avait pris l'après-midi. Il leva les yeux en voyant la main de Severus envahir son champ de vision et ravala la boule qui semblait lui serrer la gorge.

« Allié ? » s'entendit-il demander, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il attrapa la main du Serpentard et le laissa le tirer sur ses pieds. Il n'était pas certain des raisons mais la présence de Severus comptait tout autant que celle de Lily ou de James. Il était devenu une constante et il détestait qu'on lui arrache ses constantes. Il aurait dû y être habitué, c'était vrai, mais il détestait ça.

« Ami. » offrit simplement Severus, si bas qu'Harry manqua le rater.

De sa part, cela signifiait beaucoup et le Survivant se racla la gorge pour chasser l'émotion.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure. » lança-t-il, en attrapant son sac.

Severus ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé de s'en aller, il prit le temps de rassembler ses affaires.

« Tu peux prendre le carnet de Lily ? » s'enquit distraitement le Serpentard. « Elle le cherchera lorsqu'elle sera calmée. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et finit par repérer son fameux carnet à dessins sous la table qu'elle avait utilisée. Sans doute était-il tombé de son sac lorsqu'elle l'avait agité comme une folle... Il le ramassa sans y penser et le fourra à l'intérieur du sien.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le portrait des appartements du Maître des Potions qu'il réalisa que Severus aurait tout aussi bien pu le prendre avec lui. A peu près au même instant où il se souvint que Severus ne faisait jamais rien par hasard.

Severus... qui avait déjà feuilleté le carnet plus d'une fois à l'insu de sa propriétaire...

Dévoré par la curiosité, il se dépêcha d'entrer, remarquant à peine l'absence du Professeur, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à sa place habituelle. Puis il extirpa le carnet de son sac, le posa sur ses genoux et resta là, à le fixer, à se demander auquel de ses deux amis il devait obéir. Devait-il respecter la vie privée de Lily ou acquérir l'information que Severus essayait de lui glisser ? Confiance ou curiosité ? Gryffondor ou Serpentard...

Finalement, il décida que Lily était sa mère et que, d'une certaine façon, cela lui donnait un droit de jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Il en savait si peu sur elle...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus échappa avec soulagement à la conversation larmoyante de Pomona et se glissa hors de la salle des Professeurs. Il avait toujours détesté les réunions mensuelles du corps professoral qu'il jugeait être une perte de temps incommensurable, mais ce jour là, le rassemblement exceptionnel lui avait semblé plus pénible encore que d'ordinaire. L'absence de Minerva ne lui avait pas paru aussi... réelle jusqu'alors.

Sans compter que les décisions du Directeur ne le ravissaient pas.

La seule bonne résolution qui avait été annoncée durant la réunion, songea-t-il tout en remontant le couloir pour rejoindre l'aile qui abritait ses appartements, était la reprise des cours dès le début de la semaine suivante. Laisser les élèves livrés à eux-mêmes n'avait pas été une riche idée. Les Gryffondors perdus et déboussolés avaient causé plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, les Serdaigles s'étaient, en grande partie, retranchés dans leur tour, les Poufsouffles écumaient le château en étant victime de crises de larmes régulières et les Serpentards prétendaient vainement que rien de tout ça ne les touchait. Bref, l'école était en ébullition et la montée en intensité du conflit à l'extérieur n'aidait en rien.

La _Gazette_ affichait chaque jours des gros-titres plus alarmistes les uns que les autres et une terreur anxieuse tombait lentement mais sûrement sur Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait, pour une raison ou une autre, forci le ton et son régime d'actions.

Tout ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Ce genre de climat d'angoisse ne s'était pas déclenché avant la fin des années soixante-dix dans son souvenir. Sa scolarité n'avait été influencée par le mage noir qu'à partir du deuxième semestre de sa sixième année, et encore il n'était véritablement rentré au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'après avoir passé ses A.S.P.I.C.s et avoir terminé son apprentissage. Grand bien lui en avait fait, une de ses toutes premières missions avait vu la débâcle de Trelawney et de la prophétie...

Les élèves, les Professeurs, la communauté magique dans son ensemble... Tout cela ressemblait à un chaudron qu'on aurait oublié sur le feu. Severus espérait simplement qu'Harry et lui ne seraient plus là lorsqu'il exploserait.

Rentrer chez eux, il en rêvait. Certes, rien d'autre ne l'attendait là-bas qu'une séance de torture avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les machinations impossibles d'Albus... Mais mieux valait un mal familier qu'un imprévisible, comme disait le proverbe. En terrain connu, il serait plus simple de protéger le Survivant et de s'assurer qu'il conserve ce surnom ridicule un petit moment.

Ses recherches préliminaires sur l'Horcruxe n'auguraient rien de bon. Il lui faudrait un échantillon sur lequel expérimenter mais il n'était pas désespéré au point de diviser sa propre âme pour la détruire plus tard. L'Horcruxe pouvait attendre un peu tant que l'Occlumencie palliait au problème. De plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres de leur temps ignorait la véritable nature d'Harry et c'était un avantage dont il comptait bien profiter. Que celui qui rôdait dehors en sache autant contribuait à sa nervosité permanente. S'il voulait capturer le garçon...

Il chassa cette idée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait pas toucher Harry tant qu'il serait à Poudlard et il n'avait aucune raison d'en sortir. Quant aux quelques Mangemorts qui se dissimulaient déjà parmi les sixième et septième année... Il s'était évertué à faire comprendre à Lucius qu'il était indirectement responsable de la sécurité de 'son fils'. Si Harry avait des ennuis, lui s'assurait que Lucius ait le double. Aucun des Sang-Purs qui régnaient en maître sur Serpentard ne s'attaquerait au Survivant.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, impatient de retrouver son laboratoire. La dernière version de la potion était prometteuse. Le chiendent avait bien réagi avec le jus de genévrier et le lierre semblait avoir stabilisé la solution... Restait à voir ce qu'il en était advenu après deux jours à bouillir à feu doux. Avec chaque nouvel essai, il se rapprochait un peu plus de la potion qui, couplée à un vortex, les ramènerait. Le seul problème était le laps de temps décidément long qu'il faudrait à la potion pour être parfaite lorsqu'il aurait finalement trouvé la bonne formule... Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Dire que c'était Potter qui avait trouvé la solution... Enfin... Croupton Junior plus exactement.

« Allons, allons, mon petit... »

Severus s'immobilisa juste au détour du couloir, en reconnaissant la voix de Slughorn. Son ancien Directeur de Maison n'avait pas perdu une seconde avant de fuir l'ambiance pesante de la salle des Professeurs et il était plutôt étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore réintégré ses quartiers.

« Allons... » répéta encore Slughorn, dans un soupir.

Le Mangemort ne détecta pas d'exaspération ou d'ennui dans sa voix, deux choses que l'homme semblait éprouver à plus soif. Il était donc sincère, ce qui, en revanche, n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

Le reflet de la vitre à sa gauche attira son attention et il distingua plus ou moins nettement la scène qui se jouait dans le couloir suivant. Slughorn tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, quelqu'un qui sanglotait librement s'il en jugeait par les bruits qui lui parvenaient. L'image n'était pas assez précise pour identifier les personnes mais la silhouette fine de l'élève que l'homme consolait, la couleur si familière...

Il aurait reconnu Lily n'importe où.

« Je suis certain que votre famille est en sécurité, Lily. » promit doucement Slughorn. « Cela vous rassurerait-il que j'en touche un mot au Professeur Dumbledore ? Un sortilège sur leur maison, peut-être... Quelque chose de léger... Qui n'attirerait pas l'attention en cas d'attaque... Si Albus est trop occupé, je m'en chargerais moi-même. Cela vous rassurerait-il, mon petit ? »

Si Lily répondit, cela ne porta pas jusqu'à lui. Ses parents ne risquaient pas grand chose de toute manière, les probabilités que leur ville soit touchée...

Le nombre de Moldus tués pour Halloween avait effrayé les masses plus encore que la nature sanglante des meurtres. Le rituel auquel le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était livré pour avoir la force d'atteindre Harry aussi profondément requérait tant d'horreurs... Cela n'avait fait que le crédibiliser auprès de la population. Ceux qui l'avaient jusque là dénigré le craignaient. Ceux qui avaient senti le vent tourner fuyaient le pays. Ceux qui avaient décidé de rester se jetaient aux genoux d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Allons, calmez-vous. Calmez-vous. » continuait inlassablement Slughorn, avec une patience qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Pour lui, Slughorn n'avait jamais eu le temps. Que ce soit pour l'écouter parler potions ou pour les quelques insinuations hésitantes que Tobias n'était peut-être pas près de remporter le titre de père de l'année. Il avait fini par s'estimer heureux d'être admis dans le fameux Club de Slug en dépit de tout. Cela lui assurait au moins d'obtenir un véritable regard au lieu des coups d'œil vides auxquels avaient droit les étudiants qui ne bénéficiaient pas de ses faveurs.

A treize ans, le regard lui avait semblé meilleur que l'indifférence. Il n'était pas riche, il n'était pas un Sang-Pur et il n'avait aucune facilité à évoluer en société. Slughorn n'était pas un puriste, il ne l'avait jamais été, il était trop intelligent pour ça. Il accueillait des Né-Moldus dans son groupe de favoris mais tous avaient un point commun : ils étaient destinés à occuper des places importantes.

Appartenir au Club de Slug ne signifiait pas être privilégié, cela voulait simplement dire que l'on obtiendrait la même dose d'attention qu'avec un des autres enseignants. Cependant, lorsqu'on savait avec quelle facilité Slughorn vous faisait vous sentir invisible, cela n'était pas négligeable. Il ne s'attachait pas à ses élèves, il créait un réseau de connaissances qui le nourrissait en informations diverses et utiles. Il rendait service et attendait qu'on lui renvoie l'ascenseur. Beaucoup de ses anciens élèves, idiots, se pensaient son ami. Severus n'avait jamais eu aucune illusion sur le nombre de vrai amis qu'avait Slughorn...

Mais Lily était différente, bien sûr.

Ne l'avait-il pas su à la seconde où il l'avait aperçue ? Lily était différente des autres. Plus belle, plus gentille, plus honnête... Plus douée. Un avenir en or tout tracé. Exactement le genre de personne que Slughorn adorait garder sous sa coupe. Excepté qu'il s'était pris à son propre piège.

On ne résistait pas au charme de Lily Evans.

Severus avait compris dès le début que Slughorn la lui préférerait même s'il était le meilleur en potion, même s'il était le plus brillant des deux. L'adolescent de l'époque n'avait jamais rien trouvé à y redire parce qu'être jaloux de sa meilleure amie ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit. Lily était Lily, il était normal que les gens l'aiment.

Mais l'adulte qu'il était aujourd'hui... L'adulte qu'il était aujourd'hui se surprit à éprouver une légère amertume parce que Lily n'avait pas forcément eu besoin de cette attention supplémentaire alors que lui... Slughorn avait été son Directeur de Maison, après tout, pas celui de Lily... Cela ne suffisait-il pas que McGonagall et Flitwick se pâment devant elle à chaque occasion ?

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de ressentir ce genre de choses. Non seulement cette époque était révolue mais, en plus, il n'avait pas le droit de reprocher ça à Lily. Elle n'y pouvait rien et il l'avait suffisamment trahie.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire que Slughorn l'ait considérée comme une fille de substitution alors que lui aurait désespérément eu besoin d'un adulte pour le guider ?

_Le passé était le passé. _

Il rebroussa chemin et emprunta une autre route. Plus longue mais plus sûre. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur cette rancœur étrange qu'il éprouvait soudain à l'encontre de Lily. D'où pouvait bien venir l'idée saugrenue qu'elle avait été son seul guide et qu'en refusant de lui pardonner une toute petite insulte... Il était responsable. L'histoire s'arrêtait là.

Il s'efforça de ramener son esprit à la potion qui l'attendait, considérant les divers ingrédients qu'il avait déjà essayés comme catalyseur et ce qu'il pourrait rajouter pour renforcer le philtre. Peut-être devrait-il coupler un sortilège à tout cela... Et revoir quelques runes basiques ne serait sans doute pas du luxe...

Tout entier à ses calculs, il pénétra dans ses quartiers sans même s'en rendre compte. Harry était installé sur le canapé, à la place qu'il prenait toujours, et il ne lui prêta aucune attention, trop préoccupé par l'effet que la bile de tortue de feu pourrait avoir sur sa décoction. Il passa derrière le garçon dans l'idée de se rendre au laboratoire et ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux au passage. Il ouvrit la porte dissimulée dans le mur puis...

Venait-il réellement de faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot que d'ébouriffer la tignasse de Potter ?

Il pivota, son expression la plus menaçante sur le visage – parce qu'il estimait le gamin responsable ou pour parer à une éventuelle moquerie, il n'était pas certain. Le Survivant ne parut même pas s'être aperçu du geste d'affection distrait dont il venait d'être l'objet – ce qui, en soit, était une _excellente_ chose – ou de la présence du Professeur.

Severus dut se racler la gorge plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir son attention.

« Oh. » lâcha Harry, quand il eut terminé de ciller stupidement. « Bonjour. Je m'entraînais à Occluder. »

Profondément dans ce cas. Et plus diligemment qu'il ne s'y était mis jusque là.

Méfiant, le Maître des Potions étudia l'air maussade du garçon et son regard préoccupé. Il doutait que cette séance d'Occlumencie ait été à des fins purement théoriques. Néanmoins, il s'abstint de tout commentaire sarcastique puisque le fait que Potter ne se livre pas à une crise de nerf comme il en avait le secret était, à son sens, une amélioration.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le carnet si étroitement serré entre les mains du garçon que ses phalanges avaient blanchies. Il le reconnut sans mal. Combien de fois l'avait-il subtilisé à sa propriétaire légitime ? Il n'aurait jamais osé voler le journal intime de Lily mais son carnet, c'était différent. Ce n'étaient que des dessins. Paradoxal puisqu'il s'était vite rendu compte qu'ils étaient peut-être plus intimes que tout ce que des mots auraient pu exprimer. Mais il n'avait jamais su s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil régulièrement, dans l'espoir de comprendre, d'endiguer...

Curieux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry soit du genre à envahir la vie privée d'autrui. Pas intentionnellement du moins.

Il se pencha pour lui retirer le carnet, presque surpris que le garçon ne tente pas de le retenir. Sans doute savait-il qu'il n'y avait rien là dedans qu'il n'avait déjà vu.

Des carnets comme celui-ci, Lily en avait des dizaines alignés sur une des étagères de sa chambre. Elle dessinait énormément et épuisait vite ses réserves... Le contenu ne variait guère.

Il souleva la couverture et tomba sur l'esquisse d'un portrait de Mrs Evans. Il resta un instant frappé par ce visage surgi du passé. Sans s'en être aperçu, il l'avait oublié.

Il passa rapidement sur les œuvres suivantes, certainement réalisées à la fin de l'été s'il en jugeait par la présence abondante de ses parents et de Pétunia. Cette dernière était immanquablement suivie d'autoportraits, toujours tristes. Il y avait quelques dessins de lui, de leur coin près de la rivière, du terrain de jeux... Puis le Poudlard Express. Alice. D'autres Gryffondors dont le nom avait depuis longtemps déserté sa mémoire. Lui, encore. Et James Potter.

Plusieurs dessins aux crayons de James, à la suite, dans ce qu'il supposait être leur salle commune. Des gros plans de son visage. Il pouvait deviner, grâce à l'expression du modèle, qu'elle l'avait reproduit de mémoire.

Plusieurs feuilles représentaient l'accident de Potions qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans l'année. Le chaos, l'angoisse transparaissait nettement sur le papier. Potter et Black gisant, inconscients.

Il y avait également quelques esquisses d'Harry, toutes incomplètes. Elle ne semblait pas parvenir à le dessiner correctement, ce qui était opportun parce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de noter les ressemblances dans les traits de tous ces visages... Il n'était pas certain qu'elle arrive à la conclusion fantaisiste qu'il s'agissait de son fils mais Lily était vive d'esprit et il ne commettrait jamais l'erreur de la sous-estimer.

Après les tentatives ratées de capturer son nouvel ami, il y avait des dizaines de portraits. Tous alternaient entre James et Severus. Certaines feuilles représentaient les deux à la fois. Tous étaient méticuleusement exacts. Plusieurs esquisses de James étaient barrées, raturées. Et pourtant elle avait continué à le dessiner.

Quelques sketchs de Pétunia, de ses parents... La toute dernière œuvre était une lionne perchée sur un nuage, la tête haute et le profil fier. Il n'était pas dur de reconnaître McGonagall sous l'animal.

Rien de bien différent de ce qu'il avait trouvé à son époque en somme. Elle consignait dans le carnet tous ceux qu'elle aimait, des moments qui lui avaient semblé importants. Celui-ci était similaire à tous ceux qui suivraient. Le début de la fin, en ce qui le concernait.

« Je ne comprends pas. » avoua finalement Harry.

Severus referma le carnet et le posa sur la table basse, étouffant un soupir. Ce n'était pas à lui de parler au gamin de ses parents. Ce n'était pas à lui de répondre des sentiments ou de la conduite de Lily. Il avait perdu ce droit quand il l'avait perdue.

« Je ne pense pas que nous sommes censés comprendre nos parents. » offrit-il simplement, espérant qu'ils pourraient en rester là.

Black pourrait compléter. Lupin pourrait raconter comment l'histoire d'amour entre James et Lily était née. Alice se serait sans doute étendue sur le bon sens de ce choix jusqu'à plus soif, malheureusement Alice n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de faire la leçon à personne.

« Elle l'aime. » lâcha pourtant le Survivant. « Elle est amoureuse de lui. »

Les mots lui firent mal. Même après tout ce temps, les mots lui firent mal.

« Elle le détestait, il y a deux semaines. » insista Harry, sans paraître se rendre compte de son malaise. « Sev est son meilleur ami et _lui... »_

Aurait-il mieux supporté si elle lui avait préféré n'importe quel autre ? La sensation de trahison aurait-elle était moins oppressante ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Mais ils ne le sauraient jamais. Parce qu'il avait trahi le premier.

« James est ton père. » asséna-t-il, brutalement. « Pas moi. »

Les yeux verts se braquèrent sur lui, à la fois blessés et inquiets. Évidemment, le Gryffondor prenait cela comme un rejet, comment en aurait-il été autrement avec l'éducation qu'il avait reçue ? En était-ce un ? Il aurait bien eu du mal à le dire.

« Ne place pas ta loyauté au mauvais endroit. » clarifia-t-il, en détournant le regard.

Était-il en train de renvoyer le garçon vers James ? Était-il en train de renoncer à la meilleure opportunité de vengeance qui s'offrait à lui ? Fut un temps où il n'aurait jamais hésité à briser totalement la glorieuse image que Potter se faisait de son père. Et une fois, brisée, il en aurait traîné chacun des mille morceaux dans la boue...

Il n'avait rien eu à faire, cependant... L'antipathie avait été mutuelle, dès le départ. Il n'avait rien eu à faire. Juste haïr un peu plus James à chaque fois qu'il blessait le garçon. _Son_ garçon.

« Je ne vais pas cautionner ce qu'il fait juste parce que c'est mon père. » déclara Harry, avec ce calme et cette assurance qui le faisait parfois paraître dix fois son âge.

Trop de détresse, pas assez de stabilité.

« Ne cautionne pas non plus tout ce que fait Severus juste parce que c'est ton ami. » rétorqua-t-il, en se demandant de quel Severus il était en train de parler. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la façon dont le gamin s'en remettait de plus en plus souvent à lui. Pas sûr d'être digne de la confiance qu'il lui témoignait.

L'ombre de Tobias planait toujours dans les recoins de son esprit.

« Lily n'a rien à se reprocher. » affirma-t-il, avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en ressentait.

Qu'elle ait pu choisir James entre tous les hommes de la planète était toujours dur à digérer. Au moins, ce n'était pas Black.

Le regard du gamin se fit triste mais, avant que Severus ait pu lui signaler où mettre sa pitié, l'adolescent soupira doucement.

« Le problème, c'est que vous ne lui reprochez jamais rien. » remarqua Harry. « Vous n'êtes pas responsable de tous les maux de la Terre, vous savez ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Venant de toi... » grinça-t-il.

« Oui, je sais. » plaisanta le garçon, avec un sourire légèrement forcé. Puis il redevint sérieux. « Justement. »

Cette conversation lui déplaisait. Il détestait ces introspections dans lesquelles Potter adorait le plonger. Probablement un complot afin de lui faire voir le danger de ses boucliers puisqu'ils semblaient horrifier le Gryffondor. Quoique sûrement pas parce qu'Harry n'aurait pas su conspirer pour un million de galions...

« Dumbledore assurera les cours de McGonagall jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » annonça-t-il, décidant qu'un changement de sujet s'imposait. « Tyler prend la direction de Gryffondor et Flitwick la sous-direction. »

La promotion de Filius était la seule bonne nouvelle. Tyler, son vieux professeur d'Astronomie, serait à peu près aussi efficace que Slughorn. On ne contrôlait pas des lions avec une tape sur la tête et quelques points à droite à gauche si la situation le requérait vraiment...

Quant au retour de Dumbledore dans les salles de classe...

« Il fait ça pour moi ? » devina correctement Harry. « Pour me surveiller? »

« Je le pense sincère lorsqu'il dit ne pas avoir l'intention de s'en prendre à toi pour l'instant. » jugea-t-il.

« _Pour l'instant_. » répéta amèrement le gamin.

« Exactement. » approuva Severus. « Ce qui signifie que je te veux sur tes gardes à tout moment. Les fioles de potions doivent être sur toi en permanence. »

Le Survivant hocha brièvement la tête, désignant d'un geste vague la poche de son pantalon. Réduites et incassables. Indétectables, parfait.

« Est-ce qu'on sera tranquille à un moment donné ? » demanda Harry, en arrachant le plaid au dossier du canapé pour s'entortiller dedans.

La température était correcte mais il supposait qu'il s'agissait là d'un de ces comportement un peu enfantins dont il faisait parfois preuve sans s'en apercevoir. Il faisait ça pour se sentir en sécurité. Il faisait ça depuis quelques semaines.

Severus n'était pas assez borné pour ne pas avoir compris que c'était _cet endroit_ qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Et lui par extension. En revanche, il ne savait pas qu'en faire et, comme tout ce qui le gênait, il s'en coupait.

Jugeant la question rhétorique, il ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de lui conseiller de terminer ses devoirs avant le week-end. Bien sûr, l'insupportable gamin n'en fit qu'à sa tête, se vautrant sur le sofa avec un de ces romans qu'il dénichait Merlin savait où dans la réserve de Pince.

Severus le planta là pour se pencher sur sa potion. Après tout, tant pis pour lui s'il se retrouvait surchargé au dernier moment. Il s'assurerait de noter son devoir de Défense deux fois plus sévèrement que d'habitude et étant donné qu'il attendait de lui la perfection dans ce domaine, cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

Il travailla quelques heures puis entendit le gamin remuer dans la cuisine. Étrange que partager son espace vital ne soit pas aussi perturbant qu'il aurait pu le croire pour un homme qui vivait seul depuis des années. Il fallait admettre qu'Harry n'était pas très envahissant. Mis à part pour le salon qui semblait devenir une annexe de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette un terme – et quand bien même il recommençait au bout de quelques jours – le garçon était plutôt discret.

Et il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à savoir que lorsqu'il émergerait du laboratoire, une tasse de thé l'attendrait, préparée précisément comme il l'aimait.


	33. The Tale of the Three Brothers

__Ah les gens, tels que vous me voyez (lisez), j'ai ma valise dans une main et mon sac de l'autre! Il n'y aura malheureusement plus d'update jusqu'à au moins la première semaine d'aout puisque je quitte la ville (et le pays) direction LONDON! Et qui dit London, dit évidemment escale aux studios HP... Soyez jaloux, cher lecteurs, soyez jaloux...

Et pour pousser le vice jusqu'au bout, je vous quitte sur un léger (gentil) cliffhanger. ;)

J'espère que tout le monde a eu les résultats escomptés pour les divers examens et partiels. ^^

Enjoy & Review & Passez de bonnes vacances!

* * *

><p><em>The moral of 'The tale of the three brothers' could not be any clearer: human efforts to evade or overcome death are always doomed to disappointment.<em>

Albus Dumbledore, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, J.

_La morale du 'Conte des trois frères' ne pourrait être plus claire: les efforts que font les hommes pour échapper ou tromper la mort ne sont voués qu'à d'inévitables déceptions._

_Albus Dumbledore, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, J. _

_**Chapitre 33 : The Tale of the Three Brothers**_

Pouvait-on littéralement mourir d'ennui ?

Harry leva le nez de sa dissertation et observa, d'un air découragé, les quatre livres ouverts autour de lui. Ça faisait longtemps que Dumbledore n'avait plus enseigné et cela se sentait. Il n'avait pas conscience de la dose de travail qu'il exigeait. Ou du fait que les sujets plus théoriques n'étaient pas très passionnants pour les gens qui n'étaient pas Hermione, Snape ou Lily.

Deux bonnes semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la reprise des cours et Harry les avait passé en un état de stress permanent. Entre Dumbledore qu'il côtoyait désormais de beaucoup plus près et les changements politiques des Serpentards, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de nuits où il s'était réveillé sur le canapé, dans les appartements de Snape-Prince, parce que c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait totalement en sécurité et où il s'autorisait à baisser la garde. A chaque fois, il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir et s'était éveillé en sursaut en raison de ses terreurs nocturnes.

L'Occlumencie semblait fonctionner en ce qui concernait Voldemort parce qu'il n'avait plus eu de visions depuis Halloween. Ça n'empêchait pas les cauchemars. Il se réveillait trois fois par nuit, en sueur et certain que quelqu'un était mort ou qu'un autre allait l'assassiner d'une seconde à l'autre. En dépit des instructions de Snape-Prince, il avait recommencé à jeter des _silencio_ autour de son lit, dans les dortoirs.

Quant aux nuits où il était resté dans les appartements... C'était toujours la même chose, il passait dans les quartiers du Professeur avec l'intention de ne s'attarder que quelques minutes, le temps de relâcher un peu la garde, et finissait sur le canapé, à lire ou à finir ses devoirs à la dernière minute. Inévitablement, les bruits réguliers dans le laboratoire l'apaisaient et il s'endormait, certain d'être en sécurité parce que, avec le Maître des Potions dans la pièce adjacente, qui serait assez fou pour tenter de le tuer ?

Le problème était que lorsque les mauvais rêves devenaient trop dur à supporter et qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il était seul. Pas trop longtemps. En général, Snape-Prince ne tardait pas à apparaître sur le seuil. Ils ne parlaient pas. Harry rejoignait sa chambre et faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Snape-Prince vadrouillait dans le salon, bougeait des choses, faisait acte de présence, et prétendait qu'il était tout à fait normal pour lui d'être debout en plein milieu de la nuit. La certitude de ne pas être seul rassurait Harry et, en général, il se rendormait assez vite.

Le Professeur avait essayé de le faire parler de ses cauchemars, le matin qui avait précédé la première de ces nuits mais il avait refusé de seulement tenter de décrire le chaos qu'était son subconscient. La crise de panique qui l'avait saisi à la gorge, la première nuit, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans l'obscurité et le silence avait dû être impressionnante, supposait-il. Assez pour que Snape-Prince laisse désormais la lumière allumée en allant se coucher lorsque Harry s'endormait sur le canapé.

Dans le dortoir ou dans sa chambre, il continuait à utiliser la petite boule de lumière, même si elle n'était d'aucune utilité à ses boucliers. C'était un peu ridicule pour un garçon de son âge mais il préférait le ridicule à l'angoisse.

Tout ça ne pourrait être que provisoire. Il devait cesser de dormir dans les quartiers de Snape-Prince. L'homme ne le laisserait pas s'emmurer dans son silence beaucoup plus longtemps. Pas quand il lui gâchait le sommeil. Et puis, il ne savait pas quoi faire des regards inquiets que le Professeur lui jetait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pourtant, il avait toujours fait des cauchemars. A vrai dire, les nuits de repos total lui étaient aussi rares que les cauchemars l'étaient pour quelqu'un de normal.

« Tu dois le finir, maintenant. » rappela Severus, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il parlait de sa dissertation.

« Il y a de meilleures façons de passer la pause déjeuner, tu sais ? » riposta-t-il, dans un soupir.

« Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû attendre le dernier jour pour t'y mettre. » railla le Serpentard.

Harry ne daigna pas répondre. En grande partie parce que Severus n'avait pas tort. Il n'aurait pas dû attendre la veille pour se pencher là dessus, surtout en sachant qu'il avait entraînement après les cours. Au moins, sa future nuit blanche serait productive, ce coup-ci, il fallait rester positif.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? » demanda-t-il, un peu surpris par la pile de livres que son ami avait réussi à entasser sur la table pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. « Et où est Lily ? »

Les affaires de la jeune fille étaient posées à côté de celles de Severus mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la rousse. Se serait-il endormi, par hasard ?

« Runes. » lâcha Sev. « Elle est partie chercher des fruits et du pain. »

Il espérait qu'elle leur en ramènerait. Si Snape-Prince apprenait qu'il avait sauté un repas, il allait le tuer. L'homme était curieusement exigeant sur ce plan là.

« Travaille. Je ne te laisserai pas copier. » ajouta Sev.

« Je terminerai ce soir. » annonça-t-il.

Il tendit la main vers les papiers que Lily avait abandonnés et examina les diverses fiches sur lesquelles elle avait patiemment travaillé pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il y avait tellement de couleurs différentes qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Hermione faisait pareil, c'était sans doute un truc de filles.

Puis son regard tomba sur celles dont Severus se servait pour référence et changea d'avis. Visiblement la couleur et les fiches n'étaient pas réservés aux filles.

Une belle perte de temps, tout de même, selon lui.

Il reposa les papiers là où il les avait trouvés et rassembla les livres qu'il avait utilisés. Il en emprunterait deux, cela suffirait bien...

Le sac de Lily avait été abandonné sur la table, juste à côté de lui. Le carnet à dessin semblait le narguer.

Il fit un gros effort pour détourner les yeux et examina, à la place, les titres de livres que Severus avait ôtés des étagères. _Dictionnaire,_ _dictionnaire..._ Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moment opportun pour mentionner James.

Après sa petite crise de nerf, Lily était venue s'excuser auprès de Severus et lui. Slughorn avait apparemment promis de protéger sa famille. Aucun des deux Serpentards n'avait paru optimistes quant aux chances que le Professeur lève le petit doigt pour aider quelqu'un, mais Lily n'avait pas semblé s'en rendre compte. Harry lui avait rendu le carnet à dessin et avait promis ne pas l'avoir ouvert. Il était tellement habitué à mentir qu'il n'avait même pas cillé.

Le sujet de James n'avait pas été abordé.

Severus continuait à faire comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème. Lily continuait à riposter lorsqu'un des Maraudeurs lançait des insultes à son meilleur ami. Harry continuait à les observer, avec la sensation nette qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la catastrophe.

La tension entre eux tous était palpable.

Preuve que Sev ne se sentait pas aussi sûr de leur amitié qu'il aurait bien voulu le faire croire, il avait à nouveau renoncé à lire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu la faire sourciller, hors de la salle commune. Ou peut-être qu'il essayait de faire un effort, Harry n'était pas sûr.

Alice avait entrepris de se rapprocher de Remus ce qui, dans leurs histoires de filles auxquelles il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, impliquait que Lily passe aussi du temps avec lui. La semaine passée, elles avaient essayé de le faire s'asseoir avec eux pendant qu'ils travaillaient.

Severus avait tenu dix minutes, plus que ce à quoi il se serait attendu, avant de devenir ouvertement désagréable. Harry l'avait traîné hors de la bibliothèque et ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à jouer aux échecs sorciers. Étrange comme il préférait passer son temps avec Snape qu'avec Remus, ces temps-ci.

« _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_ ? » releva Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le titre était un peu incongru dans la haute pile de matériel de référence, de dictionnaires et de calendriers runiques.

« Je dois traduire une vieille version des trois frères. » marmonna Severus, en mordillant distraitement le bout de sa plume.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » insista-t-il, tout en sachant qu'il allait regretter d'avoir posé la question.

Probablement un vieux texte indéchiffrable et mystérieux menant à un objet perdu depuis des siècles. Dis ainsi, ça pouvait paraître attrayant. Il avait suffisamment vu Hermione s'arracher les cheveux sur ce genre de devoir pour savoir que ça ne l'était pas.

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard retira le livre de la pile et le jeta devant lui.

« Lis et tais-toi. » ordonna Severus.

_Charmant._

Il feuilleta l'épais volume, qui semblait être une sorte de recueil d'histoires pour enfants, avec désintérêt. Après chaque conte, il y avait une intervention d'un spécialiste ou d'un autre qui semblait analyser l'histoire et en donner son interprétation. Le nom de Dumbledore attira son attention et il revint en arrière. Si le Directeur avait écrit un article sur cette histoire, il y avait peut-être un élément intéressant à en tirer...

Le conte en lui-même ne lui prit pas plus de cinq minutes à lire mais il se figea lorsqu'il fut mention d'une cape d'invisibilité. Coïncidence ? Il n'était plus très sûr de croire encore à ce genre de choses. Il poursuivit sa lecture mais ne put empêcher son cœur d'accélérer bêtement lorsqu'il arriva au titre de l'article de Dumbledore.

_Les reliques de la mort : mythe ou réalité ?_ par Albus Dumbledore, article original paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le 17 juillet 1899.

C'était vieux.

« Quand est-ce que Dumbledore est venu travailler à Poudlard ? » s'enquit-il, plus bas que le chuchotement à peine toléré par Pince. Il y avait des portraits dans la bibliothèque.

Severus lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, assorti d'un levé de sourcil tout aussi explicite.

Il n'en savait rien et n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé par ce genre de questions idiotes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda autour de lui. Hermione trouvait toujours toutes les réponses dans cet endroit... Ce ne serait certainement pas très compliqué de...

« Tadaaa ! » lança Lily, sans trop élever la voix toutefois.

Après s'être assurée, d'un bref coup d'œil, qu'Irma Pince ne traînait pas parmi les rayonnages environnants, elle laissa tomber sur la table quelques tranches de pain, trois pommes et un muffin. Elle s'empara immédiatement du muffin.

Severus épousseta les miettes qui avaient atterri sur son parchemin avec mécontentement.

Harry la remercia distraitement puis retourna à son livre. L'article commençait par une brève analyse de l'histoire, symbole et morale, qu'il lut en diagonale. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il tenait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne savait pas comment mais il savait qu'il y avait là dedans une information capitale.

Il atteignit le passage où Dumbledore s'interrogeait sur le grand nombre de rumeurs qui présentaient le conte comme une histoire vraie. Beaucoup de gens, certains extrêmement qualifiés, tenaient l'histoire pour réelle. Ils croyaient à l'existence des reliques. L'opinion de Dumbledore était plus mesurée puisqu'il n'y avait pas de preuves véritables. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de formuler hypothèse sur hypothèse.

La pierre de résurrection avait depuis longtemps disparu si elle avait jamais existé.

La cape également, bien qu'on en trouve aujourd'hui. Ce fut ce passage qui fit dire à Harry qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un point intéressant. Dumbledore expliquait bien que les capes que l'on trouvait sur le marché étaient très rares, mais surtout, qu'elles étaient faillibles. Elles pouvaient se déchirer, se teinter avec la vieillesse, cesser de fonctionner sous l'effet d'un charme ennemi...

_Sa_ cape n'avait jamais fait rien de tout ça. Et elle était pourtant très, très vieille... Elle ne l'avait _jamais_ déçu. Et n'avait-elle pas été en la possession de Dumbledore depuis la mort de son père ? N'avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'il la lui avait empruntée avant sa mort ? Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il eu besoin d'une cape d'invisibilité alors qu'il était notoire qu'il pouvait se rendre invisible d'un coup de baguette ?

Il s'efforça de maîtriser son excitation sans grande réussite. Était-ce possible ? Était-il possible qu'il ait en sa possession la cape de la Mort en personne ?

_Il est plus facile de retracer le parcours de la baguette de Sureau_, poursuivait Dumbledore. Il avait beau nuancer ses propos ça et là, il était plutôt clair qu'il y croyait. Le bâton de la mort, la baguette du destin, la baguette ancestrale... Tant de noms pour le même objet. Une baguette dont les traces dans l'histoire étaient sanglante s'il fallait en croire le Directeur. Une baguette invincible.

Quoique ce n'était pas tant ce point que le suivant qui donna envie à Harry de bondir tout autour de la pièce. _Celui en possession des trois reliques, deviendrait le maître de la mort_.

Le maître de la mort. Immortel, en résumé.

S'il avait déjà la cape...

L'article se terminait sur une supposition de l'identité des trois frères. Plusieurs noms étaient cités les Gaunt, les Peverell...

Mais si Dumbledore croyait aux reliques... Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à les réunir avant ? Elles auraient probablement suffi à détruire Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes ! Enfin... Peut-être pas la pierre. La pierre lui semblait un peu inutile. Mais la cape et la baguette...

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il, interrompant la conversation de Severus et Lily.

Il lui fallait plus d'informations. Peut-être que les reliques lui permettraient de se débarrasser de l'horcruxe. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à mourir en fin de compte...

Apparemment agacé d'être sans cesse interrompu, Severus marmonna une explication. Harry ne s'était jamais jeté sur un rayonnage avec autant de précipitation. Il déchanta légèrement quand il vit le nombre de livres consacrés à l'analyse littéraire de tel ou tel mythe. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de tirer de l'étagère tous les ouvrages consacrés au conte, et il y en avait un tas, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol pour les consulter.

Les quatre premiers tournaient la légende au ridicule.

Le cinquième hésitait, on y supposait qu'il était possible qu'une baguette et une cape aussi puissante existent mais qu'elles ne pourraient en aucun cas appartenir à une entité aussi controversée que la Mort. L'auteur y voyait une métaphore. La pierre ne pouvait être réelle.

Le sixième se consacrait presque exclusivement à la baguette.

Le septième était très fin et avait été écrit par Grindelwald. Le nom fit écho dans sa mémoire mais il ne le replaça pas immédiatement. En revanche, ce Grindewald était convaincu que la légende était vraie et s'appuyait sur tout un tas de faits historiques. L'article datait de juillet 1899.

Le huitième et dernier contenait un nouvel écrit de Dumbledore, paru en 1910 dans un hors-série d'un magasine consacré à la Métamorphose. Harry le parcourut aussi rapidement que les autres, fronçant les sourcils à divers endroits. Dans celui-là, le Directeur se moquait de ceux qui croyaient dur comme fer que les reliques existaient, démontrant que cela était non seulement impossible mais psychologiquement révélateur. Le conte n'était qu'un conte.

Qu'avait-il pu se passer en dix petites années pour qu'il change d'avis ?

Il rangea les livres mais garda celui de Grindelwald. Il avait déjà emprunté trop de livres, il lui faudrait en abandonner un sur la Métamorphose mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à avoir une bonne note de toute manière...

Il retourna à leur table, l'esprit en ébullition. N'était-il pas curieux que Dumbledore ait si rapidement retourné sa veste, avec autant de fermeté ? D'ordinaire le Professeur était plutôt ouvert... S'était-il passé quelque chose entre temps ?

Il bifurqua vers l'aire consacrée à Poudlard et à ses figures célèbres. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver _L'histoire de Poudlard, _il y en avait quatre, alignés sur le même rayon. Il feuilleta jusqu'à trouver la table des matières, puis le passage consacré à Dumbledore. Le chapitre faisait moins de trois pages et ressemblait plus à un curriculum vitae qu'à autre chose. Il n'y avait aucune information personnelle, à première vue.

Diplômé de Poudlard en 1899. Juste avant la parution du premier article, donc. Déjà brillant, blablabla... Ses recherches en Métamorphoses font autorité dès 1902... Commence à travailler à Poudlard en 1930...

« Où étais-tu passé ? » s'énerva Lily, en apparaissant à sa gauche. « On va être en retard ! Tu n'as pas entendu la sonnerie ? »

Il reposa l'histoire de Poudlard et attrapa le sac que Severus lui tendait, ainsi que les livres pour sa dissertation. Il en abandonna trois dans un mauvais rayon et en garda un au hasard. Il avait, après tout, des choses plus urgentes en tête qu'un devoir sur les métamorphoses transcontinentales des abeilles... Trouver un moyen de rester en vie, par exemple.

Lily l'observait avec une expression tellement déçue qu'il manqua s'excuser. Était-ce à ce point criminel de donner du travail supplémentaire à Madame Pince ?

Elle se détourna, sans un mot, et prit la tête de leur petit groupe. Elle avait exactement la même attitude que lorsqu'elle surprenait Severus avec un de ces grimoires plus ou moins interdits. Il risqua un coup d'œil à son ami mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air amusé.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te ferai la leçon. » lui assura le Serpentard.

Quelque chose lui échappait, décida-t-il, lorsque la bibliothécaire lui tendit les livres qu'il désirait emprunter avec désapprobation. Le livre sur les reliques, en particulier, paraissait l'avoir offensée. Oh, eh bien... les susceptibilités de Pince...

Ils durent courir pour arriver à l'heure et, même au pas de charge, ils ne parvinrent pas dans le hall avant la deuxième sonnerie. Brûlopot avait déjà commencé à exiger le calme. Severus et lui se glissèrent dans le groupe de Serpentards pendant que Lily allait retrouver Alice.

Au moins, il n'y avait pas de James pour ce cours-ci. Déjà ça de gagné.

La classe quitta l'abri de l'école et s'engagea sur le domaine, en direction de la forêt interdite. Les cours de Soins aux Créatures étaient très différents de ceux d'Hagrid. Personne ne risquait de perdre un bras à chaque cours... Harry aimait bien le Professeur. Il était un peu particulier et lui rappelait énormément Maugrey Fol'Œil. Sans compter qu'il s'estimait toujours très satisfait de son travail et ce n'était pas assez courant pour qu'il n'en soit pas fier.

« Ça sent la neige. » soupira Amy, la tête vers le ciel.

« Il ne fait pas assez froid. » objecta Severus, machinalement.

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé aux autres serpents mais depuis qu'une armée de Sang-Mêlés et de Né-Moldus les suivaient un peu partout dans la salle commune, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Tu as mis un pied dans les dortoirs, récemment ? » répliqua la préfète. « Malfoy a juré qu'il étriperait le premier elfe qu'il trouverait juste pour apprendre aux autres à mieux entretenir le feu. »

Harry n'avait pas passé suffisamment de nuits dans les cachots pour que la température l'ait vraiment dérangé. Quelques sortilèges et les briques chaudes que les elfes glissaient dans son lit le soir remédiaient à tout inconfort. Sans compter que la cheminée dans leur dortoir ne s'éteignait jamais, grâce à un sort de Severus.

« Il ne va pas vraiment le faire, si ? » intervint-t-il.

Parce que, comme personne ne lèverait le petit doigt, il lui incomberait de sauver la pauvre créature...

Oh, comme sa vie serait simplifiée s'il avait une baguette invincible...

« A ton avis ? » s'immisça Glenda, une Sang-Mêlée blonde qui évitait généralement de se frotter aux Sang-Purs.

Harry soupira. Il passerait aux cuisines à l'intercours et avertirait les elfes de rester loin de Lucius.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter à la lisière de la forêt interdite où une créature les attendait, attachée à un piquet.

« Qui peut l'identifier ? » grogna Brûlopot.

« C'est un Hippogriffe ! » lança Sirius, avec excitation.

« Et cela vous aurait valu des points si vous aviez levé la main, Mr Black. » déclara le Professeur, d'un air renfrogné.

La rebuffade n'eut pas l'air de perturber le Gryffondor.

« Est-ce que je peux approcher ? » demanda Sirius. « Est-ce qu'on peut le monter ? »

Brûlopot laissa échapper un ricanement qui ressemblait plus à un grincement qu'à autre chose.

« Vous êtes déjà à peine capable de tenir sur un balai. » railla l'homme. « Aucun hippogriffe n'autoriserait des avortons comme vous à le monter. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait. » lâcha Harry, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Certains étaient sceptiques, d'autres carrément moqueurs.

« En troisième année. » expliqua-t-il. « On étudiait les hippogriffes et j'ai pu monter. »

Il jeta un bref regard à Sirius, se rappelant trop bien la deuxième fois où il avait chevauché Buck. Il pouvait presque entendre les gémissements terrifiés d'Hermione...

« Votre enseignant a présenté des hippogriffes à une classe de troisième année? Et il vous a laissé en monter un ? » répéta Brûlopot avec incrédulité. « Dites-moi, Mr Prince... Essayait-il de vous tuer ? »

« Lui, non. » répliqua-t-il, un peu amusé.

« Menteur ! » attaqua Sirius.

« Facile à prouver ! » rétorqua-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers le groupe de serpents et, après avoir guetté l'approbation du Professeur du regard, approcha de la créature. Il regarda l'hippogriffe dans les yeux tout en s'inclinant, s'obligeant à ne pas ciller.

Il était plus gros que Buck. Son plumage était d'un ton rouille qui lui rappelait un peu celui de Fumseck. L'animal ne bougea pas.

« Reculez, Mr Prince. Cardwyn est un peu caractérielle. » appela Brûlopot. « Très bonne approche. Cinq points pour Serpentard. »

Harry hésita quelques secondes à obéir, peu enclin à faire le plaisir d'échouer à Sirius. Son incertitude fut suffisante. L'hippogriffe s'inclina profondément.

Avec un sourire victorieux, le garçon tendit prudemment la main et laissa l'animal décider de s'y frotter de lui-même. Quand il fut certain que Cardwyn ne lui arracherait pas un membre, il approcha davantage jusqu'à pouvoir flatter son encolure. Quand elle se mit à le pousser de la tête vers son dos, il se figea un peu. Voler à dos d'hippogriffe n'était pas pareil que voler à dos de balai. Mais c'était rare comme expérience...

Il se tourna vers le Professeur, en dépit de l'insistance et des bruits agacés qu'émettait la créature.

« Si tu ne montes pas, elle va s'estimer insultée. » déclara Brûlopot, mais il n'avait pas l'air ravi. « Ce genre d'exercice est dangereux, Prince. »

Il grimpa sur le dos de l'hippogriffe avec plus de facilité que dans son souvenir. Il était plus naturel de serrer les genoux et d'encercler son cou de ses bras. Un cri impérieux de Cardwyn rappela au Professeur qu'elle était toujours attachée et l'homme la libéra de la corde, à contrecœur.

L'animal se mit à courir puis s'élança vers le ciel. Quelques battements d'ailes et ils surplombaient Poudlard. Cardwyn s'en donna à cœur joie. Elle descendit en piquée vers le lac, remonta brutalement, tourbillonna autour des tourelles, plana à côté de la tour qui abritait le bureau du Directeur...

Dumbledore était devant la fenêtre et sembla pour le moins stupéfait de voir passer un élève à dos d'hippogriffe. Grisé par l'euphorie de l'instant, Harry lâcha l'encolure pour lui faire un signe de la main. Après quoi il écarta les bras, serra d'autant plus les cuisses pour compenser, et laissa le vent jouer avec lui.

Cardwyn semblait profiter autant que lui de cette petite séance récréative et lorsqu'ils atterrirent une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Brûlopot semblait contrarié.

« Foutue tête brûlée. » marmonnait-t-il entre ses dents.

Il remit le licou à l'hippogriffe et lui ordonna de reprendre sa place dans le groupe. Harry supposa que Snape-Prince entendrait parler de cette histoire avant la fin de la journée...

« Tu es complètement fou. » lâcha Severus, dès qu'il fut à côté de lui. « _Complètement._ »

Sirius insista pour essayer lui aussi, arguant que puisque un Serpentard en avait eu le droit, il était juste qu'un Gryffondor essaye lui aussi. Par lassitude sans doute, Brûlopot finit par accepter qu'il tente sa chance. Par lassitude ou parce qu'il avait des envies de meurtre.

Harry espéra presque que le lion échoue mais Cardwyn ne tarda pas à s'incliner et avant qu'ils aient compris, Sirius et l'hippogriffe s'élevaient dans les airs. Là encore, il lui sembla avoir remonté le temps. Enfin... Tout était relatif, dans son cas.

Tout en suivant les circonvolutions de la créature et de son élève du regard, le Professeur disserta sur les hippogriffes. Le Survivant prit quelques notes, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. En supposant que l'histoire des reliques soit vraie... Pourraient-ils les trouver ? Cela devait être bien plus simple que les recherches entreprises par Snape-Prince... Peut-être que la solution était là. Et Dumbledore _devait_ savoir quelque chose. Ce changement radical était trop étrange. Ça aurait été tout à fait son genre de prétendre qu'une chose n'était qu'un mythe uniquement parce qu'il la jugeait trop dangereuse pour être mise à disposition de l'humanité.

Un peu comme pour le miroir du Riséd...

Le coup de coude de Severus le ramena à la réalité.

Il ne commenta pas sa distraction mais lui fit remarquer qu'il serait bien qu'ils aillent en Défense avant que son père ne les étrangle pour être arrivés en retard. Ils emboîtèrent le pas aux autres, échangeant des regards mi-moqueurs, mi-exaspérés en écoutant le récit que Sirius faisait de son aventure.

Il s'éclipsa une fois dans le hall pour faire un arrêt aux cuisines, et profita de son avertissement aux elfes pour voler un gâteau. Il arriva en Défense, pile pour la sonnerie, ce qui lui valut un regard agacé de Snape-Prince mais, grâce à son statut de Serpentard officiel, ne lui attira pas de punitions.

Le cours d'une heure était théorique et portait plus précisément sur les Détraqueurs. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à aborder les Patronus et cela n'aidait pas Harry à se concentrer puisqu'il gérait ce sortilège là depuis longtemps. En conséquence, pendant que Snape-Prince dissertait sur les mouvements de baguette et sur pourquoi ce sort était assimilable à la magie mentale, il glissa le livre de Grindelwald hors de son sac.

Severus ne lui accordait aucune attention, trop occupé à noter le moindre mot et ils étaient assez loin pour que le Professeur ne le voie pas. Évidemment, c'était un risque parce que Snape-Prince voyait _tout._ Mais c'était un risque qu'il était prêt à courir.

_Quête du pouvoir absolu, devenir le Maître de la Mort._ titrait l'article.

Il y avait un curieux symbole sur la première page. Un rond inclus dans un triangle séparé par une barre. On aurait dit un œil.

Il commença à lire, fronçant davantage les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. L'auteur semblait rejoindre Dumbledore sur l'identité possible des trois frères... les Peverell étaient une hypothèse commune. Antioch, Cadmus et Ignotus Peverell.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de tourner la page pour découvrir les possibles endroits où ils avaient vécu et, en conséquence, put cacher les reliques.

Le livre lui fut violemment arraché des mains.

Il grimaça et leva la tête.

Snape-Prince était tout simplement furieux. Il attendit le sermon qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver mais toute contrariété disparut du visage du Professeur lorsqu'il eut terminé d'étudier le titre du livre. L'ouvrage disparut dans une poche intérieure et aucun commentaire ne fut fait.

Un peu surpris, Harry se demanda pourquoi il lui avait paru si important d'Occluder à ce point pour un simple incident...

Il se remit à prendre des notes, ignorant au mieux le regard attentif qui ne le lâchait pas. A nouveau, il sentait l'inquiétude suinter du Maître des Potions mais, cette fois, il n'en comprit pas la raison. Il n'était pas en train de hurler comme un damné en plein milieu de son salon, ce coup-ci...

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de s'éclipser avant que l'homme ait terminé de réprimander James. Il savait qu'il aurait probablement dû rester et s'excuser mais il avait entraînement et ne comptait pas se faire assassiner par Terrens juste parce que Snape-Prince n'appréciait pas qu'il ne travaille pas comme il se devait.

La séance de Quidditch ne fut pas réellement agréable. D'abord, il était trop distrait pour se concentrer. Ensuite, Terrens ne cessait de lui rappeler que le match contre les Poufsouffles était prévu pour moins d'une semaine plus tard et qu'il était _inconcevable_ qu'ils ne gagnent pas. Il ne les libéra qu'à l'heure du dîner et ils étaient dans un tel état qu'Harry envisagea de sauter le repas pour aller se blottir dans son lit. Ses doigts étaient tellement gelés qu'ils peinèrent à desserrer le manche.

Il repensa à l'affirmation de Severus comme quoi il ne faisait pas assez froid pour qu'il neige et se mit à douter des prévisions de son ami. La température avait considérablement baissé Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné de voir des flocons tomber cette nuit là...

Le chemin vers le château lui parut interminable, principalement parce que Terrens pensait important de lui répéter en boucle que tout dépendrait de lui lors du prochain match. Il était censé attendre que les Serpentards marquent assez de buts pour devancer les Gryffondors avant d'attraper le vif d'or, ce qui impliquait d'occuper l'attrapeur adversaire. Cela faisait des jours que le Capitaine lui rabâchait la même chose.

Il fut presque soulagé de voir Snape-Prince attendre dans le hall d'un air mécontent. Presque. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'assez humiliant à se voir agrippé par le bras et traîné sur la moitié de l'école.

Il ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans leurs appartements, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le canapé avec plus de force que nécessaire. Vraiment. Harry se frotta le bras avec mécontentement.

« Un 'suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît' aurait fait l'affaire, vous savez ? » grommela-t-il, se retenant à peine de le traiter de brute.

Pour toute réponse, Snape-Prince jeta le livre de Grindelwald sur la table basse où il atterrit avec un claquement menaçant.

« Explique-toi. » exigea le Professeur, sèchement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Snape-Prince était livide. Pas simplement en colère, mais furieux. Il avait précisément la même expression qu'après l'incident avec Dumbledore.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû écouter le cours. Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il platement, espérant l'apaiser quelque peu.

« Je me _fous_ totalement de ce que tu fais ou pas en cours, Harry. » gronda le Professeur. « Je veux savoir ce que tu as en tête. »

La veine sur la tempe du Maître des Potions battait si fort que le garçon eut un instant peur qu'il n'ait une attaque. Crainte qui fut rapidement balayée par la nécessité, plus urgente, de se mettre hors de portée de sa crise de folie.

Il avait toujours su que l'homme finirait aliéné un jour ou l'autre...

« Eh bien... J'ai... » tenta-t-il, tout en se déplaçant millimètre par millimètre sur le sofa.

« _Grindelwald_ ! » explosa Snape-Prince. « Autant immédiatement envoyer une demande d'apprentissage au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Gellert Grindelwald, mage noir. Vaincu par Dumbledore.

Il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part...

« Ce n'est pas du tout... » protesta-t-il, mais visiblement il n'était pas autorisé à terminer une phrase.

« De la _magie noire_. » siffla le Professeur. « Ta mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! »

« Vous êtes mal placé pour me conseiller des lectures, il me semble. » répliqua-t-il.

Évidemment, celle-ci, il parvint à la finir...

Snape-Prince bougea si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que se mettre debout. Et il se retrouva coincé entre le Professeur et le canapé. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne tomba pas en arrière fut la poigne ferme qui enserrait le col de sa chemise.

« Je connais le chemin qui mène à la magie noire et je ne te laisserai pas l'emprunter. » grinça le Professeur. « Harry Potter ne deviendra pas un mage noir, tu m'entends ? »

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, oui, c'est sûr que ça ferait désordre... » railla-t-il. « L'Élu, le Survivant qui touche à ça, c'est... »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Potter. » l'interrompit le Maître des Potions.

« Je ne suis plus un Potter, vous vous souvenez ? » riposta-t-il, en s'arrachant à la prise du Professeur.

« Veux-tu perdre ton âme ? » s'énerva l'homme.

« Ce qu'il en reste, vous voulez dire ? » rétorqua-t-il, avant de secouer la tête. « On est en train de se disputer pour un malentendu, vous en êtes conscient ? »

Snape-Prince attrapa à nouveau son bras et le tira plus près de lui. Sa main libre enserra son menton et l'obligea à lever la tête. A la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry dressa ses boucliers.

« _Arrêtez._ » exigea-t-il.

L'esprit étranger poussa davantage, cherchant à abaisser ses défenses. Le garçon serra les dents, se forçant à tenir bon. A présent que l'homme usait de Legilimencie, il était clair pour lui que le Mangemort n'était pas en colère ou furieux. Simplement mort d'inquiétude.

« Si vous arrêtez, je vous explique. » promit-t-il, sachant que les boucliers ne tiendraient pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Après tout, c'était Snape qui lui avait enseigné et il n'y avait pas meilleur Occlumens que Snape...

Il y eut une hésitation puis la pression disparut et Harry cilla plusieurs fois.

« Vous me faites mal. » déclara-t-il, en tirant un peu sur son bras.

Les doigts restèrent enfoncés dans sa chair.

« Sois convainquant. » avertit Snape-Prince.

« Je ne m'intéressais pas à la magie noire, je suis tombé là dessus par hasard, en faisant des recherches sur un article de Dumbledore. » résuma rapidement le garçon. Puis il n'y tint plus et se mit à sourire comme un fou. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui attrapa le bras de Snape-Prince, se retenant à grand peine de le secouer pour communiquer sa joie. « J'ai trouvé un moyen de me débarrasser de l'Horcruxe ! »

Le Professeur le dévisagea un moment en silence, puis secoua la tête.

« Si ce livre parle de Nécromancie... » soupira l'homme.

« Non, non ! » réfuta Harry, et cette fois il secoua bel et bien le bras du Maître des Potions. « Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. C'est bien plus brillant que ça ! »

Snape-Prince s'écarta avant qu'il ne lui déboîte l'épaule dans son enthousiasme.

« Je doute que les idées de Grindelwald puissent être qualifiées de brillantes. » nuança le Mangemort. « Il est à l'origine de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. »

Ils n'apprenaient jamais les bonnes choses en Histoire de la Magie, songea Harry.

« Ça n'a pas de rapport avec Grindelwald. » contra-t-il, frustré que le Professeur ne le suive pas. « C'est Dumbledore ! Enfin, l'article de 1899 pas celui de 1910, parce qu'entre temps, il est devenu plutôt coincé... »

« Le seul lien qui existe entre Grindelwald et Dumbledore est le duel de Darmstadt. » coupa l'homme, en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Mais on se fiche de Grindelwald ! » s'écria Harry, perdant patiente. « Je vous dis que je sais comment me débarrasser de l'Horcruxe ! Ça vous tuerait d'avoir l'air un minimum heureux ? »

Snape-Prince leva un sourcil.

« Continue à utiliser ce ton et tu n'auras plus à te soucier de survivre très longtemps. » avertit très sérieusement le Professeur.

Le garçon croisa les bras devant son torse, et détourna la tête, contrarié. Il resta muré dans le silence jusqu'à ce que le Maître des Potions ne pousse un soupir agacé.

« Livre-moi donc ton idée brillante. » se moqua le Professeur, sans méchanceté. « Je suis tout ouïe. »

Il bouda quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis n'y tint plus.

« On va trouver les reliques ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ça ne peut pas être si compliqué que ça. Il suffit de s'organiser un minimum. Ah et il faudra interroger Dumbledore. Vous pourriez le Legilimencer... »

« Legilimencer n'est pas un verbe. » marmonna distraitement Snape-Prince, avant de froncer les sourcils. « De quelles reliques es-tu en train de parler ? »

« Les reliques de la Mort. » répondit Harry, en le fixant, plein d'espoir.

Il ne pouvait _pas_ désapprouver son idée. Une fois qu'il lui aurait exposé clairement...

« Les reliques de la Mort. » répéta platement le Professeur.

Il y avait une note incrédule dans sa voix. Harry lui sourit, ravi d'avoir eu une idée qui n'était pas venue à l'esprit du Maître des Potions.

« Les reliques de la Mort. » confirma-t-il fièrement.

« Celles du conte de fées ? » clarifia Snape-Prince.

Il hocha la tête.

« J'ai déjà la cape ! » expliqua-t-il. « Enfin, pour le moment James a la cape. Enfin, ce que je pense être la cape, mais... »

« _Harry._ » aboya le Professeur.

Il s'interrompit.

« Laisse-moi résumer... » souffla le Mangemort, en se massant la tempe. « Tu lisais un livre de Grindelwald afin de trouver des informations sur les reliques de la Mort parce que tu les penses réelles. »

« Et parce que celui qui possède les trois reliques devient le Maître de la Mort et que ça me permettrait de ne pas... »

A nouveau, il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Snape-Prince l'observait comme s'il avait été sur le point de mourir. Ou de gagner un allé simple pour Sainte Mangouste...

« La cape correspond à la description. » lâcha-t-il, sur la défensive. « On trouve des traces de la baguette dans l'histoire. Dumbledore... »

« C'est un conte de fées, Harry. » déclara doucement le Maître des Potions.

« Non. » réfuta-t-il. « _Dumbledore._.. »

« L'histoire des trois frères n'est pas plus vraie que celle de Barbe-bleue ou de Blanche-Neige... » continua Snape-Prince.

« Ce sont des contes pour _enfants_ ! » protesta-t-il.

« _Précisément._ » insista le Professeur.

« Mais Dumbledore et Grindelwald... » lâcha-t-il. « Ils... Elles doivent exister ! La cape ! La cape est une des reliques ! C'est pour ça que Dumbledore l'a prise à James ! On a une des reliques ! Si on pouvait trouver les autres, je ne serais pas obligé de mourir ! Vous ne voyez pas ? »

Il le supplia du regard de le comprendre.

Snape-Prince se contenta de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, sans sa grâce habituelle.

« Oh, Merlin... » soupira l'homme, avec découragement.


	34. It Just Burns

En relisant ce chapitre, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de citations de la série Fever... Signe que c'est une série à lire XD

Et après être allé faire un tour dans la partie "manage stories" quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir? oO Bientôt il faudra bac + 15 pour poster sur ce site...

Enjoy & Reviews

* * *

><p><em>"Fire isn't good or bad. It just burns." <em>

_Karen Marie Moning – Bloodfever_

_Le feu n'est ni bon, ni mauvais. Il brûle, c'est tout. _

_Karen Marie Moning – Bloodfever_

_**Chapitre 34 : It Just Burns**_

« Oh, Merlin... » soupira Severus, plus profondément découragé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Il avait su que cela finirait comme ça dès le départ. Voilà. Ils y étaient. Harry Potter avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

Il était le responsable, bien évident. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'autoriser à esquiver ses interrogations. Tous ces cauchemars, cette terreur nouvelle pour l'obscurité... Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, bien avant.

Severus se força à relever les yeux, espérant que, contre toute attente, le garçon se serait repris. Mais non. Harry était toujours planté là, de l'autre côté de la table basse, et continuait de le supplier du regard d'accepter ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

« L'angoisse est tout à fait normale. » reprit-il, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton détaché. « De là à... »

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! » accusa le gamin, en donnant un coup de pied dans la table basse.

Le Professeur fronça les sourcils.

« Contrôle ton mauvais caractère. » gronda-t-il. « Le manque de sommeil n'est pas une excuse. »

L'espace d'une seconde, il pensa que l'adolescent allait persister dans son mouvement de colère, voire même le défier plus franchement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là. Nul doute que, pendant un moment, les mêmes pensées défilèrent dans l'esprit du Survivant. Mais au final, et preuve était faite que Serpentard faisait merveille sur son éducation, le garçon se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Les lèvres pincées et son expression renfrognée trahissaient son mécontentement mais, au moins, il ne s'en prenait plus au mobilier.

« Je ne manque pas de sommeil. » bougonna Potter.

Ce qui était un mensonge évident au vu des cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, de plus en plus épaisses au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Pourquoi tentait-il de le lui cacher ? Severus avait dû se relever à chaque fois que le gamin avait campé dans ses quartiers. Plusieurs fois par nuit. Il était vrai que l'adolescent n'émergeait pas toujours complètement de ses cauchemars mais il avait tout de même dû sentir sa présence à un moment donné, non ? De plus, le Maître des Potions prenait toujours soin de laisser la lumière allumée et de vaquer bruyamment à ses occupations afin qu'il sache bien qu'il n'était pas seul.

Severus avait très rapidement compris quel était le problème majeur du Survivant. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être abandonné. Une simple main posée sur l'épaule ou sur la tête et quelques murmures calmaient les cauchemars les moins violents. Ceux-là ne réveillaient généralement pas le garçon. C'était les autres. Ceux contre lesquels le Professeur était impuissant qui le tracassaient. Il n'aimait pas qu'Harry se redresse brusquement en hurlant comme un fou et reste prisonnier de sa transe pendant de trop longues minutes.

« Que se passe-t-il dans tes cauchemars ? » demanda-t-il, sans plus tergiverser.

Il fallait régler le problème avant qu'il n'empire. Les notes de son élève chutaient aussi rapidement que sa capacité de concentration.

« Ça n'a pas de rapport. » souffla le garçon, avec un agacement évident. « Et ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Il lui fallut faire appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas répliquer immédiatement par une tirade sarcastique qui aurait probablement fait plus de mal que de bien au stade où ils en étaient.

« Harry. » contra-t-il, calmement. « Je te surprends avec un livre rédigé par un des plus grands mages noirs de ce siècle et, avec pour toute explication, une fable à propos d'un conte de fées... »

« Je n'ai pas menti ! » protesta immédiatement le Survivant. « Les reliques... »

« Je sais que tu n'as pas menti. » coupa-t-il. « C'est bien ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre. »

Harry referma la bouche et le fixa en silence.

« Les reliques de la mort ne sont que les éléments d'un conte de fées. » exposa-t-il, encouragé par l'attention du Gryffondor. « Elles ne sont pas plus réelles que la pantoufle de verre de Cendrillon. »

En réalité, les chaussures avaient été en cristal. Nul besoin de préciser ce détail, en revanche. S'il découvrait qu'il y avait du vrai sous certains contes...

« Mais... » objecta le gamin, avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. « Est-ce que vous pourriez simplement jeter un coup d'œil à ce livre ? _S'il vous plaît._ »

Severus soupira.

Il n'en voyait pas réellement l'intérêt mais il supposait que c'était sans doute le moyen le plus rapide d'en finir. Acceptant la concession, il se pencha pour récupérer l'ouvrage de Grindelwald, abandonné sur la table, et entreprit de le feuilleter. Il écouta sans réellement écouter la synthèse que lui faisait Potter des articles de Dumbledore et ses suspicions. Ses yeux effleuraient les mots mais ne s'y attachaient pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire pour savoir que sous les phrases neutres, parfaitement construites, gisait un appel à la haine sous-jacent.

« Donc, dans ta théorie du complot, Dumbledore a trouvé les reliques et a cherché à convaincre le reste du monde qu'elles n'existaient pas afin de pouvoir en jouir sans gêne ? » conclut-il, lorsque le garçon eut terminé son récit. L'ironie était plus qu'évidente dans sa voix.

« Bien sûr que non. » répliqua le Survivant, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Déjà, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, la pierre de résurrection est perdue. Et la cape appartient aux Potter. Il se peut qu'il ait trouvé la baguette, je suppose... »

Dumbledore, maître de la baguette de Sureau... C'était ridicule. Absolument ridicule.

« Et je ne dis pas qu'il aurait fait quelque chose comme ça pour son profit personnel, mais... Vous voyez dans le conte ! La pierre et la baguette sont dangereuses, alors il est possible qu'il ait écrit le deuxième article pour protéger les gens. » continua Harry. « Il adore faire ce genre de choses. Même quand les autres n'en ont pas besoin. »

Ce dernier point, il ne pouvait le lui dénier. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il adhérait à ses hypothèses abracadabrantes.

« Ou bien, Albus Dumbledore, dix ans plus âgé, s'est rendu compte qu'il était bien trop vieux pour croire aux contes pour enfants... » remarqua-t-il.

Le gamin grimaça.

« Je ne vais pas vous convaincre, hein ? » lança le Gryffondor.

« Non. » admit-il, sincèrement. « Certaines légendes ne sont que cela. Il n'y a rien de véridique dans les histoires de Beedle le Barde. Autant chercher la marmite sauteuse ou la fontaine de bonne fortune... Et certains ont essayé. Ramassis _d'idioties._ »

Les yeux verts semblèrent s'éteindre brusquement.

« Mais la cape d'invisibilité... » objecta vainement l'adolescent.

« Ta cape est un artefact très précieux – trop pour être utilisée à des fins criminelles, comme le vol d'ingrédients dans une réserve interdite aux élèves, soit dit en passant. » répondit-il, balayant d'un geste tous les plaidoyers auxquels le gamin comptait se livrer. « Elle est d'excellente fabrication et je suis certain qu'elle a dû coûter une jolie somme de galions. Il est vrai que ce genre d'objet a tendance à s'abîmer avec l'âge, mais c'est précisément la question, nous n'avons aucune manière de savoir quel âge elle a. »

« Dumbledore a dit qu'elle était dans ma famille... » lâcha Harry.

Il était évident qu'il s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait mais que sa belle théorie était en train de partir en fumée sous ses yeux.

« Cela veut tout dire et rien dire. » insista-t-il. « Depuis combien de temps ? Cinquante, cent ans ? Il faut parfois cent cinquante ans avant que ce genre d'objet ne commencent à se détériorer. »

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête, vaincu. Severus n'en tira aucune satisfaction.

S'il y avait eu un moyen de s'assurer de la survie du gamin, il aurait été le premier à le saisir. Quitte à se lancer dans la chasse aux chimères. Cependant, même si ces reliques existaient et qu'ils parvenaient à les rassembler... Rien ne garantissait qu'elles seraient d'une quelconque utilité dans le cas d'un Horcruxe.

« Je trouverai une solution. » promit-il, pas pour la première fois.

Mensonge récurent. Il doutait qu'il y ait une solution viable. Il doutait de parvenir à garder le gamin en vie. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter. Douter ne servirait qu'à le tuer plus rapidement.

« Parle-moi de tes cauchemars. » exigea-t-il, tirant un trait sur ces balivernes qu'étaient les reliques.

Potter ne releva pas immédiatement la tête.

« J'ai faim. » contra le Survivant, avant de se racler la gorge. « Je n'ai pas mangé à midi. »

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent sous le coup de la contrariété. Ne lui avait-il pas expressément interdit de sauter un repas ? Il était déjà bien trop maigre.

« Installe-toi à table. » grinça-t-il. « Tu peux me détailler tes rêves en mangeant. »

« J'ai promis à Sev que je le retrouverai dans la Grande Salle ! » protesta Harry.

« Je suis certain que _Sev_ survivra à une soirée sans vous, Mr Potter. » répliqua-t-il, tout en se dirigeant vers la cheminée pour commander leur repas. « Merlin sait que je l'ai fait pendant trente-cinq ans. »

Son marmonnement passa inaperçu dans le grondement de la cheminette.

Il passa le quart d'heure qui suivit à réprimander le gamin pour avoir désobéi à ses consignes strictes. Harry en était à la moitié de son assiette lorsque Severus s'interrompit brusquement réalisant ce que l'adolescent venait de faire. Sournois. _Serpentard._ Focaliser son attention sur un point qui susciterait son agacement, en sachant pertinemment qu'il se perdrait dans son sermon.

« Cauchemars. » cingla-t-il froidement.

Le Survivant sursauta et lui jeta un regard coupable.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi... » tenta le garçon.

« Ne teste pas davantage ma patience. » coupa-t-il. « En parler t'aidera. »

Ou du moins c'était ce que se plaisait à lui répéter Dumbledore depuis des années. Lui, avait ses doutes. Néanmoins, il était à peu près certain que cela fonctionnait pour quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de la population, il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'Harry n'était pas, comme lui, dans le pourcentage restant.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. » se défendit Harry. « C'est toujours la même chose. Le cimetière ou.. autre chose du même genre. »

« Tu as développé une phobie pour l'obscurité. » remarqua-t-il, aussi patiemment qu'il le put.

Il ne manqua pas le frisson qui parut secouer le garçon.

Mais il n'était pas si courant qu'un adolescent de quinze ans se serve tous les soirs d'un sortilège généralement utilisé comme veilleuse pour un nourrisson.

« Je rêve aussi d'Halloween. » admit le Survivant. « D'être coincé avec lui dans ma tête... Prisonnier des ténèbres... »

Alarmé, Severus repoussa son assiette.

« Es-tu certain qu'il ne s'agisse que de cauchemars ? » pressa-t-il, avec angoisse. Il était possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait passé les boucliers du gamin. Certes, ils étaient bons et tiendraient probablement en cas d'attaque mais ils n'étaient pas aussi impénétrables que les siens pouvaient l'être. « As-tu tenté d'Occluder ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Occluder est un verbe et pas Legilimencie ? » lança le gamin, un brin ironique. Toute trace de plaisanterie disparut de son visage, en revanche, lorsqu'il se heurta à l'expression sérieuse du Professeur. « Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Ça ne ressemble pas à des visions, c'est juste... Juste des mauvais rêves. »

Le gamin cracha ces derniers mots avec une sorte de résignation qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Comment, à quinze ans, pouvait-on accepter aussi placidement que ses nuits soient perdues dans un bain de terreur ? Même lui, qui avait toujours eu sa part de cauchemars, n'en avait jamais gardé qu'un sentiment de révolte. Jamais il n'avait aussi sereinement abordé le problème. On aurait presque pu croire que l'adolescent était certain de ne jamais parvenir à s'en débarrasser, qu'il était condamné à une vie de nuits plus agitées les unes que les autres.

Excepté que le Gryffondor était persuadé que sa vie se résumerait en une poignée de mois supplémentaires, quelques années peut-être.

Severus ravala sa lassitude.

Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils en revenaient toujours au même point. Harry en danger de mort. Harry face à Quirrel. Harry face à un basilic. Harry face à un psychopathe _et_ un loup-garou. Harry dans un tournois mortel. Harry dans un cimetière. Harry dans un lac. Harry porteur d'un Horcruxe...

La mort semblait le poursuivre. Où qu'il aille. Quoi qu'il entreprenne.

Son esprit revint malgré lui vers le conte des trois frères, songeant que le garçon avait souvent fait preuve d'un excellent instinct. Mais il avait beau analyser l'histoire, il ne trouvait rien de concret. Rien n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un fait réel et ce n'étaient pas les divagations racistes de Grindelwald qui allaient le convaincre. Les reliques étaient une légende, un mythe. Rien d'autre.

Autant se lancer à la recherche d'Excalibur ou de la boite de Pandore...

« Leurs visages. » lâcha brusquement Harry, comme s'il doutait de bien faire en lui révélant cette partie là. « Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont brûlés sur mes paupières. Je ferme les yeux et... Ça n'arrive pas que quand je dors. Ça fait... Ça fait mal. Comme s'il y avait un monstre en moi qui essayait de me dévorer de l'intérieur. Pas l'Horcruxe, un autre. Moins... Moins concret. C'est difficile à expliquer. »

Peut-être. Mais le Mangemort comprenait très bien.

Mélange subtil entre culpabilité et douleur du manque. Il connaissait ce monstre là intimement, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il l'abritait en son sein.

« Sers toi de l'Occlumencie, dans ces cas là. » conseilla-t-il.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Se nourrir de cette douleur pour renforcer ses boucliers, s'en servir comme arme plutôt que de la laisser le dévorer. Quelque part, au fond de lui, tout au fond, il y avait un gouffre de souffrances, de culpabilité et de terreur. Il était même possible qu'il y en ait plusieurs. Cimentés, enfouis, recouverts. Ignorés. Jamais oubliés.

« Non. » refusa le garçon. « Ce n'est pas... Ça n'a pas l'air correct. »

Qu'importait le correct lorsqu'une armée de fantômes le harcelait ?

« Potter. » grinça-t-il. « Tu n'es pas responsable de... »

« Et puis, il y a les autres. » coupa le Survivant, comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler, à présent qu'il avait commencé. « Des gens qui ne sont pas morts mais qui pourraient l'être. Des gens que je ne veux pas perdre. Parfois... Parfois, je me réveille et il me faut plusieurs minutes avant de trancher entre ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. C'est _ça_ le pire. Quand je ne sais plus où je suis et qui est vraiment mort. »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt. Il avait été sur le point de lui jurer que personne n'allait mourir. Or, c'était une platitude qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'utiliser. Des gens allaient mourir. Des amis à lui. De la famille peut-être. Des Professeurs. Des connaissances.

Qu'ils restent ou qu'ils partent, des gens allaient mourir.

« J'ignore comment t'aider. » avoua-t-il, sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Sa réponse à tous ses problèmes avait été l'Occlumencie. L'Occlumencie lui avait permis de rester en vie, de garder une certaine liberté vis à vis de Dumbledore, de surpasser la douleur du deuil, de continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre jour après jour... De l'isoler du reste du monde.

Il avait réalisé, quelques jours plus tôt, que l'Occlumencie l'avait aussi coupé d'une part de son humanité. Pas par la nature de la forme de magie mais par l'utilisation qu'il en avait faite. _Mais vous vous servez de vos souvenirs comme boucliers_, avait lancé Potter sur un ton ébahi lors d'une de leurs premières séances. _Ce n'est pas bon, Snape…Ça ne peut pas être bon. __Que se __passerait-il si vous perdiez le contrôle ? _Une question pertinente. Une question qu'il avait balayée dans son arrogance.

_« Je ne perdrai jamais le contrôle. Seuls les faibles de votre espèce perdent le contrôle. Je ne suis pas faible. » _

Il semblait qu'il était condamné à ne jamais apprendre de ses erreurs. L'orgueil et l'arrogance lui avaient coûté Lily et sa liberté. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas suffisamment bien appris sa leçon.

Cela faisait un bon mois et demi que ses boucliers se craquelaient. Cela avait commencé en douceur, si discrètement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début. De petites failles ici et là, une compartimentation qui fonctionnait de moins en moins bien, une tendance plus ancrée à réfléchir avec ses tripes davantage qu'avec sa tête.

Il avait refusé de voir ce qui se passait, refusé de faire les liens qui s'imposaient. Il avait fallu Dumbledore et un _Adava_ à moitié terminé pour qu'il comprenne. Mais là encore, il avait renoncé à affronter la vérité en face. Elle s'était imposée à lui bien plus tard, quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il était occupé à tenter d'apaiser le gamin dans son sommeil.

Ses boucliers étaient impénétrables, sauf semblait-il pour les sentiments. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il s'était fermé à ce genre d'émotions qu'il en avait presque oublié le goût et la force. Et voilà que l'amour l'avait frappé. Brutalement, comme il le faisait toujours. Sans prévenir, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Et ce n'était même pas surprenant, au demeurant, parce qu'il avait eu conscience de sa présence depuis un moment, il ne l'avait juste pas... reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas tant d'expérience avec l'amour.

Trois en réalité. L'amour mitigé teinté de mépris et d'incompréhension qu'il avait éprouvé pour sa mère. Celui, passion dévorante, que Lily avait déclenché. Et le dernier, bien plus sombre, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait instillé en lui. Cela allait au-delà de la dévotion ou de l'admiration. Ça avait bel et bien été de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti lors des réunions où, brillant orateur, Tom Jedusor exposait ses idées avec la flamme du génie. Un faux amour. Un amour né d'un besoin d'une figure paternelle qui ne serait pas abusive. Un amour reconnaissant du pouvoir qu'on lui offrait. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Et c'en était quand même.

Les amitiés qu'il avait forgées après la mort de Lily n'en méritaient pas le nom. Elles avaient bien sagement rejoint ce qui forgeait ses boucliers, certaines personnes plus importantes que d'autres mais pas au point de devenir fou s'il s'avérait qu'il devait les perdre. Albus ou Minerva avait possiblement franchi la frontière plusieurs fois, mais il s'était toujours repris avant de trop s'enfoncer dans le sentimentalisme. L'amour avait été banni de son cœur. Jusqu'à cette nuit là.

Aucune de ces trois expériences ne se comparait à ce qu'il avait réalisé éprouver pour le garçon. C'était déstabilisant. Ça n'avait rien d'un devoir, d'une passion ou d'une dévotion. C'était beaucoup plus pur, beaucoup plus... Il n'y avait pas réellement de mot pour le décrire, supposait-il.

A l'instant même, alors qu'il regardait le garçon et l'écoutait déverser ses angoisses, il ressentait ce besoin qui ne cessait d'exploser à l'intérieur de lui, déchirant tout sur son passage. Un instinct primaire lui dictait de le protéger.

C'était davantage que le serment qu'il avait prononcé pour Dumbledore, davantage que le tribut qu'il devait à sa meilleure amie décédée, davantage que son devoir de Professeur... Indépendamment de tout ça, il _devait_ protéger le gamin.

Cet instinct, un instinct qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, lui commandait de réduire en pièces tous ceux qui s'attaqueraient à lui. S'il avait été un animal, sans doute ses poils se seraient-ils hérissés et se serait-il mis à gronder.

Confusément, il reconnaissait ces émotions. Il avait mis une étiquette sur l'amour qu'il éprouvait. _Paternel._ Il s'inquiétait pour Harry, s'attardait sur des détails insignifiants comme les repas qu'il sautait ou ses notes, voulait s'assurer qu'il reste dans le droit chemin... Refuser l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal. Il l'aimait comme un bon père devrait aimer son fils.

C'était là que le bât blessait.

Il n'avait rien d'un père.

Encore moins un bon.

« _Incendio._ » marmonna le garçon, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Utilise les sorts quotidiens pour t'entraîner aux informulés. » ordonna-t-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Harry parut surpris du changement de ton mais ne releva pas.

« Comment on fait ? » demanda le garçon, en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Une autre de ses manies. Il se recroquevillait lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise et s'approchait lorsqu'il était intrigué.

« Penser la formule. Concentration. Précision. » lâcha-t-il, en éteignant d'un geste distrait le feu que l'adolescent venait de raviver dans la cheminée.

Il quitta la table, envoyant la vaisselle dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette, et approcha du secrétaire où s'entassaient ses recherches. Il lui faudrait remettre de l'ordre. Entre les parchemins concernant les Horcruxes et ceux sur le voyage inter-dimensionnel, la surface de travail était ensevelie.

Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'après de nombreuses minutes, le Survivant lança un cri de victoire. Il entendait parfaitement le feu ronfler dans la cheminée. Ses lèvres cherchèrent à s'étirer dans un demi-sourire qu'il s'empressa d'effacer.

Il fallait cesser ces absurdités, il n'allait pas être fier du Gryffondor à chaque minuscule progrès.

Décidé à ignorer l'insupportable garnement, il s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de trier ses papiers. Il avait encore des copies à corriger dans la classe de Défense...

« Je dois y aller. » déclara Harry. « J'ai encore des devoirs. »

Il ne lui offrit d'un vague grognement en guise de réponse. Qu'il s'en aille. Bon débarras.

« A demain, Professeur ! »

Avait-il besoin d'être si enjoué ?

Severus se détendit dès qu'il entendit le portrait grincer. A présent que le gamin maîtrisait l'Occlumencie, il allait falloir commencer à l'entraîner aux duels... Une tâche qui ne s'avérerait certainement pas plaisante.

Oh, que sa vie était compliquée...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry arriva à la salle commune légèrement essoufflé. Il avait couru des appartements de Snape-Prince jusqu'à la bibliothèque et, après avoir échangé le livre de Grindelwald contre un sur la Métamorphose, avait rejoint le domaine des serpents au pas de course. Sans parler du petit détour qu'il avait pris afin d'éviter de croiser la route de James, Sirius et Peter. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avait expliqué l'absence de Remus.

Ignorant les expressions indéchiffrables des Sang-Purs, il se dirigea vers la table où Severus s'était installé – bien qu'étalé soit un terme plus correct. Il laissa tomber son sac et son livre avant de tirer une chaise afin de s'asseoir. Il avait à peine frôlé un des parchemins devant lui pour se faire un petit peu de place que le Serpentard repoussait brutalement sa main.

Harry croisa les bras et soutint le regard agacé de son ami. La confrontation dura quelques minutes, au bout desquelles Severus soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis entreprit d'empiler ses livres sur le sol et de rassembler les notes dont il ne se servait pas.

Satisfait, le Survivant extirpa son devoir de Métamorphose de son sac.

« Lupin est à l'infirmerie. » lâcha soudain Severus, dans un chuchotement.

Il fut surpris par l'excitation notable dans sa voix. Il était rare que le garçon s'enthousiasme pour autre chose que ses potions, ses sorts ou Lily.

« Ah ? » Il choisit de feindre le désintérêt et rajouta une phrase à sa dissertation.

« _Encore._ » insista Severus. « Comme _tous_ les mois. »

« Il est malade. » déclara-t-il, en haussant les épaules. « Il doit peut-être prendre un traitement, ou quelque chose comme ça... »

« A la pleine lune ? » grinça le Serpentard, moqueur.

Sa main se crispa et la plume dérapa sur le papier, laissant une traînée d'encre qu'il s'empressa d'effacer d'un coup de baguette. Sa réaction n'avait pas échappé à son ami, évidemment. Qu'est-ce qui lui échappait jamais ?

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à se lancer dans un plaidoyer, Amy apparut à sa droite, suivie par les autres Né-Moldus et les quelques Sang-Mêlés qui se joignaient généralement à leur groupe, le soir.

Immédiatement, la tension dans la pièce sembla monter d'un cran. Harry jugeait cela ridicule. A croire qu'il montait une armée pour prendre le pouvoir que les Sang-Purs avaient si patiemment mis en place.

« Alors, Prince, vous allez battre Poufsouffle ou pas ? » demanda Cogney, un sixième année jovial qui le laissait perplexe quant aux décisions du Choixpeau. Comment un garçon comme lui pouvait atterrir chez les serpents le dépassait.

« Terrens est déterminé. » plaisanta-t-il. « Soit on bat Poufsouffle, soit il me noie dans le lac. »

Et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il désirait répéter.

La conversation s'orienta naturellement sur le Quidditch et les chances qu'avaient Serpentard, cette année. Au grand agacement de Severus qui tentait désespérément de travailler, malgré les tentatives hésitantes des autres pour l'inclure dans la discussion. Beaucoup de personnes tentaient d'être amicaux avec lui, ces temps-ci, mais le garçon restait indifférent. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne faisaient l'effort qu'à cause d'Harry. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas avoir d'amis. C'était après tout, un des premiers arguments qu'il avait opposés au Survivant. Severus Snape n'avait pas d'amis, il avait Lily.

« Harry Prince, héros de Serpentard... » plaisanta Amy, déclenchant plus d'un rire.

« Un peu présomptueux. » remarqua une voix aux accents méprisants, juste dans son dos.

Aussi irritante que celle de son fils.

« On espionne maintenant, Malfoy ? » cracha Kelly.

Sang-Mêlée, quatrième année, ennemie jurée de Bellatrix. _Elle_ avait parfaitement sa place dans cette Maison.

« O'Brian... Retourne donc nourrir les cochons de ton père, c'est bien là qu'est ta place. _Dans la fange_. » répliqua simplement Lucius, sans se départir de son calme.

« Ta gueule, Malfoy. » rétorqua immédiatement Harry, en pivotant sur sa chaise.

Il dut lever les yeux pour compenser la différence de hauteur et cela le fit enrager. Mais même une fois debout, Lucius le dépassait toujours d'une bonne tête et il y avait quelque chose de parfaitement révoltant au plaisir que le septième année prenait à le regarder de haut.

« Je te conseille de modérer tes propos, Prince. » contra Malfoy. « _Papa_ n'est pas là pour te défendre. »

Venant du père de Draco Malfoy, c'était hilarant. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de goûter l'ironie de la chose, l'altercation semblait avoir mis le feu aux poudres. La tension qui n'avait cessé de monter au sein de la Maison venait d'atteindre son paroxysme et Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement ce qui se jouait derrière le préfet en chef.

Certains, désirant rester neutres, descendaient aussi vite que possible dans leurs dortoirs. Ces groupes là étaient constitués de Sang-Mêlée aussi bien que de Né-Moldus et de Sang-Purs. D'autres venaient grossir les rangs des deux factions.

Quelques élèves se rapprochèrent de leur table, dont la majorité s'était levé et avait tiré leurs baguettes, et se massaient derrière lui. La petite cour que tenait habituellement Malfoy, ainsi que quelques autres se rassemblait devant la cheminée.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Narcissa lever les yeux aux ciel avant de s'éclipser en direction des dortoirs avec son amie Eliza qui paraissait aussi exaspérée qu'elle. Livia, en revanche, ne tarda pas à se camper aux côtés de Bellatrix. Les deux sorcières avaient l'air aussi avide de sang l'une que l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père pour te botter les fesses, _Lucius._ » riposta-t-il, oubliant tout instinct Serpentard. A cet instant précis, son côté Gryffondor lui hurlait de se venger des moqueries publiques de l'aristocrate.

« J'étais simplement venu inviter Severus à se joindre à nous... » déclara Malfoy, d'un ton presque ennuyé. « Mais tu sembles décidément avoir un don pour contrarier tes supérieurs... Peut-être est-il temps que quelqu'un t'enseigne une leçon... »

« _Supérieur_ ? » répéta-t-il, avec dégoût. « Je me fous de toutes ces histoires de pureté mais puisque toi tu y es si attaché, n'oublie pas qui je suis. N'oublie pas d'où je viens. Les Prince sont plus anciens que les Malfoy, alors si, d'après tes critères, l'un de nous est supérieur à l'autre, c'est _moi._ »

Les mensonges passaient si facilement ses lèvres, ces temps-ci...

« Dégage, Malfoy. » exigea Amy, d'une voix qui aurait pu être plus ferme.

Étant donné qu'elle avait passé quatre ans à baisser la tête à chaque fois qu'un Sang-Pur s'adressait à elle, ce n'était sans doute déjà pas si mal.

Lucius la dévisagea avec une telle haine qu'Harry fit un pas en avant, capturant à nouveau son attention. Les yeux gris se vrillèrent dans les siens, implacables.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il sentit l'attaque.

Il n'avait pas la subtilité de Dumbledore ou la méthode presque chirurgicale de Snape-Prince. Il ressemblait plus à Voldemort, attaque frontale reposant sur la force pure, ce qui lui fit dire que chaque Legilimens avait son style, une sorte de signature.

Ses boucliers, jusque là au minimum, se dressèrent tout à coup, avec l'exactitude que seules des heures d'entraînement laborieux expliquaient. Il avait eu le meilleur Maître Occlumens de leur siècle comme professeur et l'esprit de Lucius s'écrasa dans les flammes, avant même d'avoir aperçu le danger.

« Pitoyable. » jugea-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il était conscient des murmures curieux ou inquiets autour d'eux mais il se refusa à les laisser briser sa concentration. Lucius se débattait, cherchait à se dégager mais il était bel et bien pris au piège. Une feinte qu'il avait apprise de Snape-Prince. Entre autres. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup d'efforts pour inverser la connexion.

Lucius Malfoy était encore moins bon Occlumens que Legilimens.

Les souvenirs les plus forts s'imposèrent naturellement à lui. La première fois où il avait eu une baguette magique entre les mains. La première fois où il avait embrassé une fille. La première fois où il avait embrassé Narcissa. La première fois où ils avaient...

Il redirigea immédiatement le flot de souvenirs, ignorant les piètres tentatives du préfet pour l'éjecter de sa tête. Ses histoires de cœur – et il était déjà surprenant qu'il en ait un – ne l'intéressaient pas. _Voldemort._ Il voulait voir Voldemort.

Et les images défilèrent, accompagnées d'impressions diffuses. L'ordre d'un père trop vieux mais qui se serait estimé heureux de pouvoir servir la cause au lieu de devoir envoyer son fils bon à rien. Voldemort était tel qu'il se le rappelait du soir d'Halloween, haranguant une assemblée de Mangemorts, provoquant fascination et envie. La terreur aussi sous la forme d'une boule de fonte au creux de l'estomac. Puis la Marque, enfoncée comme au fer rouge au plus profond de sa chair, au plus profond de son âme. Les larmes brûlantes de honte à la réalisation du prix qui s'y attachait. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants torturés pour le seul plaisir de son Maître. _Assassinés._

Harry se retira, au bord de la nausée. Il avait toujours su que Lucius était mauvais, _réellement_ _mauvais_, mais il n'avait jamais compris à quel point. Les Impardonnables étaient devenus comme une drogue pour lui. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus.

« Tu es conscient que tu vénères un Sang-Mêlé ? » cracha-t-il, furieux de tous les nouveaux visages qui ne manqueraient pas de venir le hanter cette nuit là. « Quelqu'un qui est à moitié _Sang-de-Bourbe _? »

Lucius émit un grondement menaçant et leva sa baguette.

« Dans vos dortoirs. » ordonna l'aristocrate, en direction du groupe rassemblé derrière Harry. « _Maintenant._ »

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas des Gryffondors. L'instinct de survie se disputait à la loyauté chez eux. Il ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de voir quatre ou cinq personnes opérer une retraite tactique. Ça en laissait huit dans son dos, plus Severus qui était toujours assis et semblait indécis.

« Tout ceux qui restent là seront punis de la même manière. » prévint Lucius. « Estimez-vous averti. A défaut de noms à honorer, respectez donc votre Maison et vos supérieurs. »

« Encore avec tes histoires de supérieurs... » se moqua froidement Harry. « Tu n'es même pas supérieur à un elfe de maison et, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Clairement insulté, Malfoy fouetta l'air de sa baguette. La hampe n'était pas encore sculptée en forme de serpent et elle n'avait pas encore de canne creuse comme fourreau. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air dangereuse.

Ce fut à peu près tout ce qu'il eut le temps de penser. Non content de maîtriser les sortilèges informulés – très ironique, lorsqu'on savait qu'il en avait parlé avec Snape-Prince pas plus tard qu'une heure auparavant – Lucius était rapide. Peut-être trop pour lui. Il se surprit à reconsidérer l'intelligence d'un duel.

Le sort qui se serait sans doute avéré douloureux s'écrasa sur un bouclier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de conjurer. Une paroi de magie rougeâtre scintilla brièvement devant lui avant de disparaître. Elle était toujours là pourtant, invisible à l'œil nu, il la sentait grésiller.

« Ça suffit, Malfoy. » aboya Terrens, en poussant Amy pour venir se tenir à côté de lui. Le regard du Poursuiveur passa au dessus de l'épaule du préfet, pour considérer les dix Sang-Purs qui restaient. « Livia, Lionel, allez-vous coucher ou vous êtes mis à pied. J'ai suffisamment de remplaçants pour me passer de vous. »

Livia grimaça d'un air mauvais et son cousin, un Rosier lui aussi, qui jouait comme Batteur, n'avait pas l'air plus satisfait. Les deux reculèrent en revanche vers leur dortoir respectif, sachant que leur Capitaine ne plaisantait pas. Harry supposait que Terrens n'était intervenu que par peur de voir son Attrapeur vedette blessé dans la mêlée.

« Ça suffit. » répéta le septième année avec autorité.

Le Survivant se désintéressa de la scène, sachant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait apparaître ce bouclier. Severus se tenait en périphérie de son champ de vision, appuyé contre le mur et feignant le désintérêt, mais baguette bien en main. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'il était possible d'avoir une conversation silencieuse avec quelqu'un, ce fut exactement ce qui se passa à ce moment là.

Terrens était de bonne volonté, bien sûr, mais il était stupide de penser reculer, à présent. S'ils avaient été à Gryffondor, la dispute aurait éclaté depuis longtemps et il n'aurait probablement pas eu à faire un choix. Mais ils étaient à Serpentard et à Serpentard, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Ils devaient faire un exemple. Être clair. Rien ne serait pire que de s'incliner et de conférer la victoire.

Severus n'était pas enclin à s'opposer ouvertement aux Sang-Purs, mais bien à l'abri derrière son mur, il ne refuserait pas de couvrir ses arrières. C'était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait demander. Un bref recensement de ses troupes révéla qu'ils étaient non seulement en sous-nombres mais avaient également le désavantage de l'âge. Mis à part Bellatrix, les Sang-Purs derrière Malfoy étaient tous des sixième ou des septième année. Lui, il avait Terrens, un sixième année, Amy, Kelly, un autre quatrième année, trois troisième année et un première année.

Il croisa à nouveau le regard de son ami, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il lui demandait. Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il s'occuperait d'évacuer les quatre plus jeunes.

Ce qui le laissait avec Amy qui n'était pas très compétente en Défense, Kelly et son ami dont il ne connaissait pas le niveau et Terrens et le sixième année, en espérant qu'ils ne se retournent pas contre eux.

Que pouvaient-ils faire contre Malfoy, Mulciber, Avery et les autres ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en soucier, conclut-il, sans écouter la réponse de Malfoy.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » lança-t-il, espérant prendre Lucius de cours.

Le Sang-Pur s'y attendait très visiblement. Son attaque fut parée et marqua le début de la bagarre.

« Merde, Prince ! » beugla Terrens, avant de se lancer dans un duel acharné contre Mulciber.

Bellatrix fondit sur Kelly comme un vautour sur une charogne.

A l'aide de boucliers, Severus protégea du mieux qu'il put les troisième et le première année.

Harry cessa de prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Malfoy était bon et clairement versé dans la magie noire. Il regretta un peu de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'apprendre avec Snape-Prince, parce que même sa préparation au Tournois des Trois Sorciers ne l'avait pas suffisamment armé pour ça.

Mais son cœur battait de façon anarchique, l'adrénaline fusait dans ses veines et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait _vivant._

Trop de sortilèges informulés tuaient le sortilège informulé, décida-t-il, en bloquant un énième sort inconnu. Il en était réduit à la défense, acculé contre le mur.

Un premier sort passa à travers son bouclier, laissant une balafre sanguinolente sur son bras. Puis un deuxième le heurta à l'abdomen, lui donnant l'impression qu'on venait de le labourer de coups de poings. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il glissa le long des pierres humides jusqu'à avoir les fesses au sol.

« Laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose, _Harry._ » grinça Lucius, avec un sourire presque pervers. « Certains hommes sont destinés à être supérieurs aux autres, à les diriger. Tu n'en fais pas partie. Toi, tu n'es _rien. _Tu n'as ni la force, ni le pouvoir d'être autre chose qu'une pauvre merde dans laquelle on marche. »

Choqué par la cruauté et la sincérité qui se dégageaient de chacun de ses mots, Harry le regarda lever sa baguette pour un dernier coup qui, il en était sûr, ferait plus de mal que les autres sortilèges. Son _Protego_ était bien en place mais il doutait qu'il suffise à arrêter ce que Malfoy avait en stock.

Pourquoi la série télévisée de science fiction que Dudley avait suivie avec régularité pendant des années lui vint en tête, il n'en savait rien. Seulement voilà qu'un type aux oreilles pointues et à l'aspect étrange lançait calmement dans ses souvenirs qu'il fallait inverser la polarité des boucliers. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. Il avait juste l'image en tête d'un vaisseau spatial duquel partait une vague bleue.

Il n'avait aucune idée de si une telle chose était possible. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre. _Concentration_, avait dit Snape-Prince. Il se concentra. Et propulsa sa magie juste au moment où Lucius commençait à faire danser sa baguette.

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de terminer l'incantation. Il fut propulsé si loin qu'il décolla du sol sur un bon mètre et demi. L'onde de choc balaya également d'autres personnes. Et le poussa, lui, contre le mur avec tant de force qu'il ne put plus respirer pendant une minute.

Quand il parvint à faire à nouveau entrer de l'air dans ses poumons, il réalisa qu'il était affalé au sol, et que l'arrière de son crâne semblait à vif. Sans parler de la douleur. La dernière chose claire qu'il vit fut la silhouette inanimée de Lucius. Ça lui tira un sourire. Severus apparut dans son champ de vision. Ensuite, le décor se mit à clignoter. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il faisait noir. Son premier réflexe fut de paniquer, mais la boule lumineuse familière brilla soudain juste à côté de sa tête et sa terreur s'apaisa.

« Sev ? » appela-t-il, parce que c'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait en tête.

Ses idées étaient brouillées. Il ne portait pas ses lentilles et ce qu'il apercevait ne le rassurait pas. Quelqu'un était installé dans une chaise auprès de son lit. Excepté que ça n'avait pas grand sens parce qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise ni dans sa chambre, ni dans les dortoirs. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer les traits de la personne.

La boule de lumière projetait une lumière douce qui créait des ombres sur les murs. Il n'aimait pas ça. Les couleurs étaient trop brillantes et changeaient trop rapidement. Il la réglait toujours sur du bleu. De jolies teintes bleues apaisantes.

« Sev ? » répéta-t-il, sans comprendre pourquoi il y avait des dizaines de lit autour de lui. Attendaient-ils de nouveaux élèves ? Avaient-ils agrandi le dortoir ?

« Je suis là. » soupira son ami. « Rendors-toi. »

Une partie de lui, celle qui restait logique malgré tout, lui murmura que la voix était trop grave pour appartenir au Serpentard. Mais c'était Severus qu'il avait vu en dernier et il était logique que ce soit Severus qui se tienne auprès de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant à percer l'obscurité malgré sa piètre vision.

Où étaient partis les lourds rideaux verts qui entouraient son lit ? Et les tentures épaisses frappées de l'emblème de Serpentard qui recouvraient une partie des murs ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de feu dans la cheminée ? _Où_ était la cheminée ?

« Ce qui se passe toujours lorsque tu es dans les parages. » gronda la silhouette. « _Des_ _catastrophes_. Je n'arrive même plus à être étonné lorsque l'on me convoque à l'infirmerie en plein milieu de la nuit. »

_Infirmerie._

Douleur. Il la sentait confusément au niveau de son abdomen et de l'arrière de sa tête. Il était trop groggy pour qu'elle soit concrète.

« J'ai assommé Malfoy. » se rappela-t-il, un sourire satisfait trouvant son chemin sur ses lèvres.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce glorieux moment où Lucius avait décollé dans les airs...

« Et tu t'es ouvert le crâne. » siffla Severus avec mécontentement. « Sans parler de la destruction de la moitié de la salle commune. De la cinquantaine de points que tu as fait perdre à ta Maison et de la semaine de retenues. »

« Mais j'ai assommé Malfoy, Sev. » insista-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Son ami aurait dû être heureux. Lucius agissait toujours comme avec condescendance, comme si parler à Severus était une faveur qu'il lui faisait.

« Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. » marmonna la silhouette. « Évite, néanmoins, de fracturer à nouveau le crâne d'un élève d'ici la fin de l'année, je te prie. Lucius est toujours inconscient et Madame Pomfresh furieuse. »

Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix et Harry éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas si drôle. Le lit tanguait légèrement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, espérant que ces sensations déplaisantes disparaîtraient.

« Mon père va me tuer. » lâcha-t-il, lorsque sa tête eut cessé de le tourmenter.

Il y eut un bref silence.

« C'est certain. » acquiesça Severus. « Dès que les potions se seront dissipées. Lorsque je ne perdrai plus mon temps à parler à un légume à peine doué de raison. »

« Quoi comme légume ? » s'enquit Harry, sans comprendre.

Nouveau soupir.

« Un navet. » décréta très sérieusement la silhouette. « Un navet complètement stupide. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, il hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Un navet pouvait être assez sympathique pour qu'on lui fasse la conversation mais restait un navet et, par conséquent, stupide. Le mouvement réveilla la douleur et il arrêta immédiatement.

Être couché sur le dos n'était pas la meilleure position pour la bosse qu'il sentait à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se tourna donc sur le côté et replia ses genoux, faisant attention à ménager son abdomen.

Ainsi installé, il voyait bien mieux l'homme assis auprès de lui. Certes, son visage était toujours perdu parmi les ombres mais la silhouette était un peu trop imposante pour être celle de Sev. Pourtant, il avait sa voix. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment sa voix.

Tout ça était très confus.

« Papa ? » tenta-t-il.

L'image de James – le vrai James, le James dont il avait rêvé toute son enfance – s'imposa à lui. Un peu différente que dans ses souvenirs. Ce James là ressemblait un peu à Snape. Le _Professeur_ Snape, pas Severus. Et c'était bizarre parce qu'il n'aimait pas Snape. Il aimait Severus, ça oui, mais pas Snape.

« J'ai mis des sortilèges en place en arrivant. Inutile de jouer la comédie. » offrit l'homme.

« Papa ? » réitéra-t-il, parce que tous ces mots n'avaient aucun sens.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et la douleur commençait à se manifester. Il préférait ne plus être réveillé lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

Le nom n'était pas le bon, réalisa-t-il, quand une réponse se fit attendre. Ce n'était pas la bonne appellation. Mais ce n'était pas Severus et ce n'était certainement pas Snape. _Snape-Prince_, souffla cette partie de lui qui se démenait pour fonctionner correctement.

Snape-Prince. Snape-Prince, c'était bien. Il aimait Snape-Prince. C'était comme Severus en mieux. Un peu comme Remus ou Sirius. Les _bons_ Remus et Sirius.

Seulement, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi l'homme ne répondait pas. Snape-Prince était son père. Pas Snape et pas Severus, mais Snape-Prince si. Et James aussi. Mais Snape-Prince n'était pas James. Tout cela lui donnait mal au crâne.

« Papa ? » plaida-t-il, une dernière fois.

Il y eut un marmonnement inarticulé qu'il ne saisit pas, puis une main lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

« Dors, maintenant. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre qu'il se sentait d'humeur à discuter.


	35. Idealistic Fool

_Enjoy & Review_

* * *

><p><em>"I have your word?"<br>"You trust my word?"  
>"You're an idealistic fool. Of course." <em>

_Karen Marie Moning – Faefever_

_« J'ai votre parole ? »_

_« Vous accordez de la valeur à ma parole ? »_

_« Vous êtes une imbécile idéaliste. Bien entendu. » _

_Karen Marie Moning – Faefever_

_**Chapitre 35 : Idealistic Fool**_

« Il y a un chewing-gum juste sur votre droite, Mr Prince. » remarqua Snape-Prince, sans même lever la tête des copies qu'il était en train de corriger.

A genoux sous un des bureaux au fond de la classe, toute une panoplie d'ustensiles de nettoyage répandus autour de lui, Harry ne cacha pas sa grimace. Comment faisait-il pour savoir ça alors qu'il était à une bonne dizaine de mètres ? Avait-il appris par cœur l'emplacement de toutes les saletés de sa salle de classe ?

L'image du Professeur inspectant chacun des bureaux séparément pour avoir l'air plus malin, l'amusa quelques secondes. Sev _aurait pu_ faire quelque chose dans ce genre, donc ça n'aurait pas été si surprenant que Snape-Prince le fasse lui aussi.

Le reniflement moqueur de l'autre côté de l'allée lui fit passer très vite le goût de la plaisanterie.

« Je vous suggère de frotter un peu plus fort, Mr Potter. » gronda le Mangemort, toujours sans lever les yeux.

Sa voix était nettement plus menaçante, en revanche.

Harry ne savait pas précisément ce que James avait fait pour mériter une retenue avec le Professeur mais il aurait préféré que Snape-Prince s'abstienne de les enfermer dans la même pièce, que ce soit, ou non, pour nettoyer. _Nettoyer._ Une semaine qu'il nettoyait le château de fond en comble sous la garde de Rusard ou de l'enseignant disponible. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir de brosse à récurer de sa vie.

Sa seule consolation était que Malfoy était lui aussi par terre, quelque part dans l'école, et subissait le même traitement. Certes, le préfet avait été assommé mais les blessures d'Harry n'avaient pas été si innocentes que ça. Ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir écopé d'une punition, les autres avaient eu l'intelligence de s'échapper avant qu'un adulte n'arrive sur les lieux.

Oh, le sermon que lui avait passé Snape-Prince...

Enfin... C'était le dernier soir. Ensuite, il serait libre et le Professeur arrêterait peut-être de lui faire la tête. A peine s'il lui avait adressé la parole depuis l'incident.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait, très légèrement, cogné la tête de Malfoy sur les pierres épaisses des cachots... Quoique c'était plus la partie où il s'était ouvert son propre crâne qui avait paru réellement embêter Snape-Prince. Il avait cru discerner de l'inquiétude sous les épais boucliers mentaux et les multiples 'idiot' que l'homme avait lancés à chaque fin de phrase. Allez savoir avec lui... Le mieux était encore de continuer à frotter.

Ce à quoi il s'employa pendant un bon quart d'heure supplémentaire, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tâche et pas sur les multiples coups d'œil que James lançait dans sa direction.

Il s'était évertué à éviter les Maraudeurs ces dernières semaines, et avait plutôt bien réussi. Mis à part pour une dispute particulièrement violente – mais quand ne l'étaient-elles pas ? – entre Sirius et Severus, il n'y avait pas eu de bagarres à déplorer. Harry craignait un peu que la colère prenne le pas sur la raison s'il se risquait à se laisser provoquer par James. Il n'était pas sûr d'approuver les sourires hésitants que Lily lui offrait parfois. Il n'était pas certain que se tenir loin des Maraudeurs était une solution. Cela ne faisait que prouver à sa mère que James et sa bande pouvaient se comporter de façon civilisée s'ils en prenaient la peine.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux rangées de bureaux lorsque le feu dans la cheminée se raviva brusquement. Ce qui n'était pas un mal parce que la température chutait progressivement depuis une demi-heure...

Il ne fut pas ravi d'apercevoir le visage de Dumbledore dans les flammes. Snape-Prince n'avait pas l'air plus enchanté que lui. Leurs relations avec le Directeur étaient cordiales mais se limitaient au strict minimum. Et, dans le cas d'Harry, à se faire réprimander pour ne pas avoir correctement rédigé une dissertation jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre de culpabilité.

« Saevus, pourriez-vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau, je vous prie ? » demanda le vieux sorcier.

« Je supervise une retenue. » répondit Snape-Prince, avec une réticence visible.

Le regard de Dumbledore parcourut la pièce, s'arrêtant sur James. Harry retint sa respiration et se tint immobile. Il était dans son angle mort, l'homme ne pouvait pas le voir et c'était aussi bien ainsi.

« Je suis certain que Mr Potter est assez responsable pour se superviser seul quelques minutes. » jugea Dumbledore. « L'affaire est urgente. »

Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le contraire m'eut étonné. » railla le Maître des Potions, en se levant. « Au moindre problème, vous serez en retenue jusqu'au mois de juin, compris, Potter ? »

Harry ne savait pas à quel Potter il s'adressait mais vu que ses yeux étaient rivés sur James, le garçon supposa que cela ne le concernait pas. Il était un Prince pour l'instant, et cela lui convenait très bien. Prince et Serpentard signifiaient un peu plus de laxisme que Potter et Gryffondor.

Il observa Snape-Prince disparaître dans la cheminée et s'autorisa une seconde pour étirer les bras au dessus de sa tête. Il grogna de soulagement en sentant ses muscles, douloureux d'être restés dans la même position trop longtemps, se relaxer lentement. Puis il se remit au travail, sachant d'expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas être surpris par le Mangemort à paresser en retenue.

James, lui, ne semblait pas être tout à fait au courant de ce détail. Ou alors il s'en moquait tout autant qu'il se préoccupait du reste du monde. Le Gryffondor cessa de polir la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Après quoi, il eut le culot de poser ses pieds sur le bureau et de se balancer en arrière d'un air nonchalant.

Harry détestait la façon dont il s'ébouriffait les cheveux d'un geste qui se voulait naturel tout en paradant comme un paon qui faisait la roue. Même assis.

Mais, se répéta-t-il, l'un d'eux devait agir en adulte et Snape-Prince était encore furieux de sa bagarre avec Malfoy. Il fallait savoir choisir ses batailles. Se battre avec James ne lui apporterait rien. Rien de rien. Sauf une toute petite satisfaction. Grande. Énorme. Il ne provoquerait pas _une_ _autre_ altercation.

«Hé, Sirius ? » lança James, tout à coup.

Alarmé, Harry émergea de sous le bureau, cherchant déjà des yeux une arme potentielle. Snape-Prince avait leurs baguettes mais Sirius, lui, aurait la sienne, c'était certain.

Excepté que Sirius n'était pas dans la pièce. James lui jeta un regard aussi méprisant que moqueur et retourna à son miroir où le visage de son parrain souriait avec arrogance. La conversation entre les deux lions n'était faite que de plaisanteries sans conséquences et de boutades, le genre de discussion qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Ron, Neville ou l'un des jumeaux. Le genre de discussion qu'il n'aurait jamais avec Severus parce qu'avec Severus tout devait toujours avoir un but.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il céda à cette part de lui qui devenait de plus en plus froide, jour après jour. Anesthésiée.

Il ne se rendit pas véritablement compte de ce qu'il faisait. La réalité de la chose ne le heurta qu'avec le bruit de verre brisé. Il contempla quelques secondes les morceaux étalés par terre. Le miroir n'était pas simplement fêlé mais bel et bien cassé. Il y avait un tas de tous petits morceaux et sept bien plus gros. _Sept._ D'une certaine façon, ce nombre semblait important.

_Sept ans de malheur_, souffla une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il doutait d'avoir sept ans devant lui.

« Ça ne va pas ! » s'exclama finalement James, lorsque le choc se fut dissipé. « Tu sais combien un miroir comme celui-là coûte ?! »

Ses yeux lâchèrent les morceaux de verre pour se planter dans ceux de son père. A nouveau, il éprouva ce besoin de lui rabattre son monstrueux caquet, de se mettre à hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende et, surtout, qu'il l'écoute.

Son père n'était pas comme ça. Son père n'était pas un idiot dont la seule obsession était son reflet. Son père n'était pas un abruti dont le seul amusement consistait à s'en prendre aux autres parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Les yeux de son père ne brillaient pas de haine lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Snape. La bouche de son père ne s'étirait pas en un rictus satisfait lorsqu'il parvenait à humilier suffisamment Snape devant un large groupe de personnes. Les cheveux de son père n'étaient pas en bataille parce que leur propriétaire passait une heure à s'assurer qu'ils le restent.

Son père à lui était fait de sourires malicieux, de regards chaleureux et débordait de générosité. Son père à lui aurait tendu la main à Snape s'il était tombé et ne l'aurait jamais poussé en premier lieu. Son père à lui aurait été digne de Lily.

Son père l'aurait aimé pour ce qu'il était et ne l'aurait jamais rejeté s'il avait été réparti à Serpentard ou avait choisi de devenir ami avec un garçon qui en avait désespérément besoin.

C'était ce genre de père qu'il avait toujours voulu, ce genre de père qu'il voulait être. Pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. James aurait-il modifié son comportement s'il avait su la vérité ? _Toute_ la vérité ?

Harry en doutait. Pire, il n'avait aucune envie de la lui révéler. Snape-Prince était le seul à la connaître dans cet endroit et il ne la mentionnait pas suffisamment souvent pour que le Survivant ne parvienne pas à l'oublier à l'occasion. Il était bien plus simple de se perdre dans le mensonge d'Harry Prince que d'affronter en face cette réalité qui le narguait.

James Potter était un idiot et il avait honte d'être son fils.

Curieusement, si le Gryffondor avait agi par cruauté ou simple malveillance, peut-être qu'il aurait pu comprendre. Si James avait été purement mauvais, violent ou colérique, il _aurait pu_ accepter. Mais non, il était juste _idiot._ Il n'avait pas l'intelligence suffisante pour réaliser que le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui et que ses actions avaient des conséquences. Peut-être finirait-il par grandir, sûrement même, mais Harry n'était pas certain d'être intéressé.

Il pouvait accepter que MacNair se soit transformé en Mangemort, que Lestrange ait pris le goût de torturer les gens, que Severus ait souffert assez pour changer de camps, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter ce que son père était à quinze ans.

Il ne voulait pas étudier la question de Sirius parce que son cas était pire que celui de James. Sirius prenait _beaucoup trop _de plaisir à attaquer Sev. Ce que James faisait pour se distraire, Sirius le faisait parce qu'il aimait ça.

« Tu m'entends ? » siffla James, en le poussant avec colère.

Harry refusa de reculer d'un seul centimètre.

« Ils sont interdits à Poudlard. » répliqua-t-il. « A qui vas-tu te plaindre ? »

Il n'avait aucune idée de la véracité de ses propos mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Une autre des choses essentielles qu'on apprenait à Serpentard : le premier mensonge était difficile, les suivants avaient le goût riche et pâteux du miel.

« Pauvre con. » cracha James. « Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, _princesse. _»

Autre chose qui le fatiguait chez le Gryffondor. Ses menaces futiles.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il, en croisant les bras pour mieux résister à l'envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de recourir à la violence que depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans le passé.

« Parce que je vais te le faire payer. » siffla James, en se penchant en avant, de sorte que l'espace entre eux soit réduit au minimum.

Harry était un petit peu plus petit que lui mais il ne bougea pas, refusant d'être intimidé.

« Tu es pathétique. » constata-t-il simplement.

A quinze ans, cela en faisait quatre que lui et ses meilleurs amis avaient pris position dans une guerre qui couvait. A quinze ans, cela faisait une vie que James se vantait sans avoir quoi que ce soit à faire de la guerre qui éclatait à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard. La guerre était sur le seuil de la porte et il n'en avait rien à faire.

Lucius Malfoy, au moins, avait su se vanter et s'engager tout à la fois.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? » riposta James, avec tant de véhémence qu'il sut que cela faisait longtemps que le Gryffondor se posait la question. « Pour _qui_ est-ce que tu te prends, Prince ? Une pauvre victoire sur Poufsouffle et tu te crois le roi de l'école ? Attends d'être contre moi sur le stade, je te ferais pleurer. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

Battre les Poufsouffles deux jours auparavant avait suffi à rétablir un certain équilibre au sein de Serpentard, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il en avait retenu. L'équipe des blaireaux n'était pas excellente et respecter à la lettre les ordres de Terrens quant au moment précis où il devait attraper le vif d'or avait été simple.

Seulement la grande majorité de l'école avait été époustouflée par le nouveau attrapeur et avait rapidement conclu qu'il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs qu'ils aient vu depuis longtemps. Étant donné que James était généralement le joueur le plus adulé, voir son titre mis en péril par un ami de Snape n'avait pas dû bien passer.

« Quidditch. » lâcha-t-il, avec le même désintérêt qu'y mettait habituellement Hermione. « Tu n'as aucune perspective, hein ? Tu vis dans ton pauvre petit monde et... »

« Tu te crois meilleur que moi ? » coupa James. Il le poussa une deuxième fois et, cette coup-ci, Harry fut obligé de faire un pas en arrière et de se retenir à un bureau pour ne pas tomber. « Tu te crois _tellement_ meilleur que moi ? Toi et ton père... Vous êtes insupportables. La crème des Sang-Purs, tellement meilleurs que les autres, tellement... »

« Ne parle pas de mon père. » gronda Harry, en serrant les poings.

S'il avait cru être en colère avant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il éprouvait à présent. Il ne laisserait pas James critiquer Snape-Prince comme il le faisait avec Severus. Il ne le laisserait pas lui faire davantage de mal qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Snape-Prince était entré dans le cercle fermé des gens auxquels il tenait et il n'y avait rien, _rien,_ qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour ces personnes là.

Il aurait tué pour Ron et Hermione.

Snape-Prince avait été le premier adulte à le rassurer après un cauchemar.

« Ton père est presque pire que toi. » lança James, une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux. Il avait trouvé un sujet sensible et il le savait.

« Je suis bien d'accord. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, trop bas pour que le Gryffondor puisse l'entendre. Sans doute pensa-t-il que c'était une injure parce qu'il s'acharna, avançant avec assurance. Le verre craqua sous ses pas et Harry recula.

S'il se battait avec James dans sa salle de classe, le Professeur allait le tuer.

« Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il se promène dans les couloirs comme si Poudlard lui appartenait. » continua James, les traits déformés par une grimace d'aversion. « Il est comme _Servilus_, la même expression sur le visage... Pas étonnant qu'ils soient cousins, tellement ils se ressemblent ! Toujours à croire qu'ils savent tout mieux que tout le monde. Comme s'ils perdaient leur temps ici. Ils sont tous les deux aussi _stupides_ l'un que l'autre. »

« Stupide. » répéta Harry, en attrapant un bureau dans une tentative désespérée pour ne pas sauter sur James. « Personne ayant qualifié Snape de _stupide_ est encore en vie pour s'en vanter. »

« Ah oui ? » rétorqua le Gryffondors, dans un ricanement moqueur. « C'est drôle, je suis bien vivant, moi. »

« Pour combien de temps ? » riposta-t-il. « C'est toi le plus stupide. Stupide et incapable de faire les choses correctement ! »

S'il avait su protéger Lily... S'il avait su faire autre chose que mourir pour rien... S'il avait su ne pas abandonner son fils...

« Laisse-tomber Servilus, Prince. » déclara James, en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. « On parle de ton cher _papa._ Le pire Professeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu... »

« C'est le meilleur Professeur de Défense et tu le sais très bien ! » l'interrompit-il.

Il sentait cette part de lui qui était Voldemort s'agiter. C'était devenu presque familier. A chaque fois qu'il éprouvait une fureur intense. Sans surprise, il goûta à la haine qui se distillait lentement dans ses veines.

« Le meilleur Professeur de Défense ? » répéta James, avec mépris. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont il regarde Lily ? La façon dont il la fixe ? _Papa_ est un peu _pervers,_ Prince ? »

Harry lui sauta à la gorge. Littéralement.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus avançait à grandes enjambées, toujours furieux de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore. D'un autre côté, parviendrait-il un jour à avoir une conversation avec cet homme qui ne présagerait pas d'une catastrophe d'un genre ou d'un autre ?

Abraxas Malfoy voulait rencontrer le Directeur et le père du 'petit mécréant qui avait attaqué son fils par traîtrise'. Il exigeait le renvoi d'Harry. Le comble ! Un préfet en chef de septième année qui attaquait un cinquième année avec deux sorts à la limite de la magie noire et c'était le plus jeune qu'on voulait renvoyer ?! Évidemment, Dumbledore avait refusé tout net la sanction ultime mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il échapperait à l'entrevue avec le patriarche des Malfoy.

Quant à l'urgence de la situation... Cela aurait très bien pu attendre le lendemain matin. Il n'aurait pas été étonné que Potter ait trouvé une façon d'incendier sa salle de classe. L'un ou l'autre des Potter.

Attaquer Malfoy. Vraiment, les idées que ce gamin pouvait avoir... Un lion qui pensait en serpent, voilà ce qu'Harry Potter était devenu. Et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Ce gamin était un idiot. _Son idiot._ Certes, mais un idiot quand même.

Il s'immobilisa devant la porte de la salle de classe en entendant des éclats de voix.

« Laisse-tomber Servilus, Prince. » lança James « On parle de ton cher _papa._ Le pire Professeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu... »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment ? Ce soir ? Alors qu'ils étaient en retenues ? Il allait interdire à James de remonter sur un balai. McGonagall n'était plus là pour protéger sa belle équipe de Quidditch...

« C'est le meilleur Professeur de Défense et tu le sais très bien ! » l'interrompit Harry, alors qu'il était sur le point d'intervenir.

Il recula d'un pas et resta dans l'ombre.

Il n'était pas véritablement surpris que le garçon prenne sa défense. Il était évident que le Survivant était confus. Syndrome de Stockholm. Ils s'étaient tous les deux attachés l'un à l'autre, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé en d'autres circonstances. Cela se dissiperait forcément lorsqu'ils seraient de retour chez eux.

« Le meilleur Professeur de Défense ? » répéta James, avec mépris. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont il regarde Lily ? La façon dont il la fixe ? _Papa_ est un peu _pervers,_ Prince ? »

Instinctivement, Severus se précipita dans la pièce, refusant d'analyser les accusations de James. Juste à temps. Sa magie agit d'elle-même et attira à lui le garçon qui s'était lancé sur le Gryffondor. Il ceintura Harry sans trop de mal, ignorant la lutte inutile du gamin pour lui échapper.

« Retournez dans votre salle commune, Potter. » cracha le Professeur, conscient que sa voix promettait mille menaces. « Nous nous reverrons demain à la même heure. Et tous les jours qui suivront d'ailleurs. »

James lui jeta un regard noir, se campa sur ses pieds et tendit la main.

« Ma baguette. » réclama le Gryffondor.

Severus resserra sa prise, certain que son élève se jetterait sur son père s'il s'avisait de lui en laisser la chance. Mais Harry avait cessé de se débattre... Ses mains agrippaient pourtant ses avant-bras avec tant de force que l'homme était sûr d'avoir des contusions le lendemain et il sentait l'animosité du gamin aussi clairement que les vagues de magie défensive qui émanaient de lui avec régularité.

Le Mangemort ne doutait pas que le Survivant soit en train d'Occluder et c'était sans doute une bonne chose parce que, dans le cas contraire, il était à peu près persuadé que sa classe ne serait déjà plus que décombres. Il ne s'attarderait pas sur ce qui serait arrivé à James.

« _Professeur._ » corrigea froidement Harry. « Tu peux ne pas l'aimer, mais tu lui dois le respect. »

Et lui qui pensait ne plus jamais être surpris... Severus s'en serait bien assis.

«Je ne l'aurais pas mieux formulé moi-même. » déclara-t-il. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Il ne se lasserait jamais d'avoir le droit d'ôter des points à James Potter et à ses foutus lions.

James qui resta planté là où il était à les dévisager avec une fureur grandissante. Apparemment, se forcer à être poli envers un Professeur était, pour lui, extrêmement humiliant.

« Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, Potter. » gronda Severus.

Il détendit légèrement ses bras afin de tester les intentions d'Harry. Le gamin ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne s'éloigna même pas.

« Rendez-moi ma baguette, alors. » répliqua James, avec bien trop d'arrogance.

« McGonagall n'est plus là pour vous protéger. » grinça-t-il. « A votre place, je serais un peu plus prudent quant à vos multiples provocations. »

« Et à votre place, je me mêlerai de mes affaires. » s'énerva le Gryffondor. « Et ne vous approchez pas de Lily Evans. »

Harry chercha à bondir mais Severus le ramena à nouveau contre lui.

Il avait vécu pire que ce genre d'accusations.

« Si vous craignez pour la sécurité de votre camarade, je vous suggère d'aller trouver le Directeur. » répondit-il très calmement. Nettement plus calmement qu'il ne l'était en réalité. « Permettez-moi, néanmoins, de vous retourner l'avertissement. Tenez-vous loin de mon fils. »

La flamme qui s'alluma dans les yeux de James ne lui plaisait pas. Il lisait de la haine dans son regard. Le genre de haine typique qui pouvait si facilement posséder un adolescent...

« Qu'il vienne au contraire ! » protesta Harry. « Je vais le... »

« Tu ne feras _rien du tout_. » coupa Severus. « Pour la bonne et simple raison que Mr Potter n'a aucune envie que l'on retrouve son corps dans la Forêt Interdite... Il arrive parfois de fâcheux accidents, notamment lorsque l'on a pour habitude d'explorer le domaine de nuit... Tant de créatures raffolent de la viande de _cerf..._ »

James ne parut pas plus surpris que cela par l'allusion. Il en conclut qu'Harry avait dû en faire suffisamment lui aussi pour que les Maraudeurs soient conscients qu'ils savaient.

« C'est une menace ? » demanda le Gryffondor, avec une tranquillité qui tranchait nettement avec le caprice auquel il s'était livré quelques secondes auparavant.

Le Mangemort aperçut presque l'ombre de l'homme que le morveux était destiné à devenir. L'homme qu'il avait affronté plus d'une fois sur un champ de bataille ou un autre. Celui qu'il aurait cherché à détruire par tous les moyens s'il n'y avait pas eu la silhouette aux cheveux de feu luttant à ses côtés.

L'illusion ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes.

Lily n'était pas encore passée par là pour remettre James sur le droit chemin. Si tant est qu'il y était rentré un jour...

« Courrez-donc vous plaindre auprès du Professeur Dumbledore. » conseilla-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique. « Cela ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. »

Il glissa la main dans sa poche, retenant toujours le Survivant de son bras libre, et lança sa baguette à son plus vieil ennemi.

Sans surprise, James la rattrapa au vol. Meilleur Poursuiveur qu'Attrapeur mais excellent Attrapeur quoi qu'il en soit.

Dommage qu'il n'ait jamais appris à toujours garder sa baguette sur lui, qu'importaient les circonstances. Il n'avait jamais cédé sa baguette, lui. Même en retenue. Il avait toujours menti et prétendu l'avoir laissée dans son dortoir, quitte à la cacher sous son uniforme. Il savait trop bien ce qu'on risquait à ne pas être protégé par tous les moyens possibles, Tobias s'en était assuré.

« A demain, _Princesse_. » cracha James.

Il y avait une promesse là dessous. Une promesse que les Maraudeurs feraient mieux de ne pas tenir s'ils ne voulaient pas périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

« C'est ça ! » répliqua Harry, avec la même force.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, certain qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec les retenues.

Il ne lâcha le gamin qu'une fois que James eut quitté la pièce et qu'il eut fermé la porte d'un coup de baguette distrait. Et verrouillé, cela allait sans dire.

« Tu n'iras pas chercher les ennuis. » gronda-t-il immédiatement.

Harry s'éloigna vers le tableau noir, à l'autre bout de la classe, avant de s'immobiliser au milieu de l'allée centrale. Le garçon ne se retourna pas et il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui tourne le dos en pleine conversation.

« Ce qu'il a dit sur Lily... » hésita le Survivant.

« Elle a quinze ans. » coupa-t-il immédiatement. « J'en ai trente-cinq. Je sais faire la part des choses. »

Et il était un peu vexé d'avoir à se défendre, s'il fallait l'avouer. Il aurait pensé qu'Harry lui faisait davantage confiance que cela.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama l'adolescent, en pivotant brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. « Je veux dire... Ça m'a mis tellement _en colère_... »

Severus soupira.

« James Potter a cet effet sur certaines personnes. » déclara-t-il. « Je te suggère fortement d'oublier l'accrochage de ce soir et d'ignorer les Maraudeurs autant que faire ce peut. Une tentative de meurtre par semaine suffit amplement. »

Le gamin croisa les bras et le dévisagea d'un air exaspéré.

Une impertinence qu'il n'aurait pas tolérée quelques mois plus tôt, nota une part de son esprit.

« Je n'ai _pas_ essayé de tuer Malfoy. » protesta le Survivant. « Je vous l'ai dit, c'était un accident. »

« Accident ou pas, je te serais gré de tâcher de te maîtriser. » répliqua-t-il. « Tu as quinze ans, tu devrais être capable de contrôler la force de tes sorts. »

« C'était informulé ! » se défendit l'adolescent, avec irritation. « _Il_ aurait pu me tuer. Vous devriez me féliciter ! »

« D'avoir survécu à une escarmouche que tu as toi-même provoquée ? » ironisa-t-il. « Je ne suis pas la piètre excuse qui te sers de parrain. Je ne vais certainement pas te taper dans le dos et te congratuler pour t'être laissé aller à ta propre idiotie et en avoir réchappé. »

Harry souffla avec agacement. « Combien de fois est-ce que vous allez me faire la leçon ? Ça fait bien... »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre. » l'interrompit Severus. « Et je te conseille de changer d'attitude. »

« Désolé. » grimaça le garçon, une expression contrite sur le visage.

Sans doute avait-il saisi que le Professeur considérait le sujet sérieux. Il serait temps. Aucun de ses sermons précédents n'avait semblé pénétrer dans sa tête de bois...

« Tu seras peut-être intéressé d'apprendre qu'Abraxas Malfoy exige ton renvoi ? » siffla-t-il, décidant qu'il était nécessaire d'enfoncer le clou.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ça fait une semaine... » remarqua le Survivant.

« Le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour réagir est le seul point qui t'inquiète ? » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« Ça fait cinq ans que vous essayez de me faire renvoyer... » remarqua le gamin, en se hissant sur le bureau le plus proche.

Cette obsession qu'il avait à se servir des meubles comme de sièges...

« Tu n'es pas le 'Garçon-qui-a-survécu' pour ce Dumbledore. » lâcha-t-il.

« Oui, mais je suis le fils de son Professeur de Défense, je viens du futur _et_ j'ai un bout de Voldemort dans ma tête. » contra le garçon, avec un grand sourire. « Au pire, il me suspendra une semaine. »

Severus plissa les yeux, peu content de ce qu'il entendait.

« Si tu ne fais pas attention, ta tête enflera aussi exagérément que celle de ton père. » grinça-t-il, entre ses dents serrées.

Il n'ajoutait pas qu'il ne laisserait jamais cela se produire, cela allait sans dire. Il avait été trop laxiste avec le garçon. Il allait devoir sévir.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » répondit le gamin. « Vous vouliez que j'apprenne à penser en Serpentard, j'apprends. Dumbledore ne peut pas me renvoyer, c'est contre son intérêt. J'ai raison, non ? »

L'adolescent avait l'air sincère. Severus n'était pas totalement convaincu.

« Non ? » insista Harry, avant de rire bêtement. « Parce que s'il me renvoie, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On a besoin de Poudlard pour rentrer chez nous... La bibliothèque et votre laboratoire... Et puis, on a pas d'autre endroit où aller, alors Dumbledore ne nous renverra pas... »

Il croisa les bras dans un claquement de manches et resta silencieux, ayant trouvé un moyen d'éduquer Potter qui ne requérait aucun discours de sa part. Le garçon _était_ sincère. Et son imagination aussi créative que d'ordinaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, s'il me renvoie ? » s'inquiéta le Survivant, en cherchant son regard. « Et si Volde... Vous-savez-qui nous trouve ? On n'a pas d'argent ou de... »

Levant intérieurement les yeux au ciel, le Professeur le laissa continuer sur cette lancée avec un léger rictus amusement. Le cinquième année était en train de se convaincre sous ses yeux que leur avenir proche était aussi sombre que le fond d'un chaudron. Beau Serpentard qu'on lui avait donné là... Autant l'envoyer, lui, à Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » répéta Harry, en le suppliant du regard.

« Vivre dans la rue et nous nourrir de rats. » offrit-t-il sérieusement, dans un haussement d'épaules.

Le gamin arbora une expression horrifiée pendant une poignée de secondes. S'il ne lui avait pas fallu traverser la moitié de la pièce, Severus l'aurait bien frappé à l'arrière de la tête pour sa stupidité.

La compréhension détendit finalement les traits du lion avec lequel il avait eu la malchance de se retrouver coincé.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ! » accusa le garçon.

Le Maître des Potions leva un sourcil.

« Crois-tu ? » demanda-t-il, de son ton le plus sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » bouda Harry. « On est censé faire équipe et... »

« Nous faisons équipe. » affirma-t-il, sachant que c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer de sa coopération. « Bien entendu, faire équipe signifie que je prends les décisions et que tu m'obéis aussi exactement que tes tendances à la stupidité te le permettent. Ce qui, je dois te le dire, ne s'est pas avéré très concluant jusque là. »

La moue boudeuse s'intensifia.

« Bien entendu, tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne tentais pas de te faire assassiner au moins une fois par semaine... » soupira-t-il. « Merlin sait que ma vie serait plus ennuyeuse. »

Il prit soin de laisser percer une touche d'affection. Une _toute petite_ touche. Inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu de son estime personnelle déjà réduite en cendres. Si le gamin parvenait à _comprendre_ qu'il comptait, cela lui simplifierait grandement la tâche...

Harry se détendit quelque peu, osant un bref sourire.

« Arrêtez de plaisanter. » blagua le garçon. « Ça me perturbe. »

Severus secoua légèrement la tête puis fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de la baguette du Survivant. Il la lui jeta, de la même façon qu'il avait lancé la sienne à James quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry l'attrapa avec davantage encore de dextérité et il ne put refouler une certaine fierté. Harry était _meilleur_ que James.

Il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi c'était important parce que le gamin était à James et pas réellement à lui, mais, bizarrement, ça l'était.

« Je ne plaisantais pas en ce qui concerne les Maraudeurs. » reprit-il, se redressant avec autorité. « Je t'interdis de répondre à leurs provocations, Harry. »

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais de votre part, c'est un peu hypocrite. » déclara le garçon, avant de grimacer. « Pas qu'un peu, en fait. »

Il sentait monter l'une de ces migraines que seul le Gryffondor savait déclencher.

« Je suis de taille à me défendre. » contra-t-il, avant de se reprendre. « _Severus_ est de taille à se défendre. Pas toi. »

Ce n'était probablement la formulation idéale. Le gamin se vexa.

« Vous croyez que je peux assommer Lucius Malfoy et pas me défendre contre quatre idiots ? » s'indigna Harry. « J'ai combattu Voldemort ! _Trois_ _fois_ ! »

Ignorant le sursaut de douleur dans sa Marque, il claqua la langue avec réprobation.

« Lucius Malfoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se battent pour torturer ou tuer, tu es en danger de mort du début à la fin d'un duel contre eux. Les Maraudeurs sont de petits bons à rien qui se croient les rois du monde, tu n'as pas les mêmes droits contre eux que contre un Mangemort et, tel que je te connais, tu joues dans les règles. » contra rapidement Severus. « Je n'ai jamais eu les mêmes scrupules. »

« Ils m'ont suspendu par les pieds en plein milieu du Hall avec seulement une couche ! » explosa le gamin. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire de _pire_ ?! »

« Baisse d'un ton. » exigea-t-il froidement. « Quant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire de pire, je n'en sais rien... Te donner à manger à un loup-garou, par exemple ? »

« Ils ne feraient jamais ça ! » protesta Harry, en se levant brusquement.

Severus resta planté là où il était, sans répondre. Le gamin se décomposa.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas... »

Il balaya les excuses d'un geste de la main. Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter le Survivant tenter de se faire pardonner un crime dont il n'était pas responsable.

« En ce qui me concerne, Black est dangereux. » expliqua-t-il. « Il était déjà dérangé avant d'entrer à Azkaban et Potter n'a jamais fait que l'encourager. Pettigrow n'a pas de scrupules à s'abaisser au pire des actes pour son confort personnel, que ses loyautés aillent encore à ton père au lieu du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne change rien à l'affaire. Quant à Lupin, il ne se mettra jamais en travers du chemin de ses meilleurs amis, c'est une leçon que j'ai apprise d'expérience. »

Harry tenta de protester faiblement, mais Severus ne le laissa pas faire.

« Je me moque de ce dont ils te traitent, _laisse-les dire_. » ordonna-t-il. « Tu es un garçon plutôt mature, Harry, prouve-le moi. »

Il était évident à son regard que le gamin crevait d'envie de lui rappeler les diverses disputes qui avaient eu lieu entre lui et Black depuis l'évasion de ce dernier.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils insultent. » admit le Survivant, en s'appuyant à nouveau contre le bureau. Ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec ses manches.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, tâchant de contrôler sa lassitude. On pouvait faire confiance à James Potter pour toujours envenimer une situation qui n'en avait pas besoin. Si Harry avait vraiment été son fils, Severus n'aurait pas été étonné de la réaction des quatre Gryffondors, en l'occurrence, l'ironie était un peu trop mordante pour lui. A croire que James n'était pas capable de déterminer que c'était son fils qu'il avait en face, mais qu'il savait inconsciemment que Saevus Prince était son ennemi juré. Faire souffrir le fils de Severus Snape était logique.

« Les insultes ont plu sur moi toute ma vie. » rétorqua-t-il. « Quelques unes de plus ou de moins ne feront pas grande différence. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste ! » s'énerva le Gryffondor.

Combien de fois devrait-il lui répéter que la vie n'était pas juste ?

« Très bien, abordons le problème différemment, veux-tu ? » perdit-il patience. « Je préfère cent fois qu'ils passent leurs journées à m'insulter que d'être convoqué à l'infirmerie parce qu'ils t'ont blessé. »

C'était plutôt explicite. Sa mâchoire se contracta sous l'afflux d'émotions dont il ne voulait pas. Il détestait la façon dont son cœur se serrait avant de tambouriner à chaque fois que le gamin était blessé. Il détestait que quelqu'un se croie autorisé à faire du mal à _son..._

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir à l'infirmerie, la dernière fois... » marmonna Harry, les joues rougies par l'embarras.

Severus serra les poings.

Il n'était pas en colère après le garçon mais après ce que ses tuteurs avaient fait de lui. Il n'était pas normal qu'il conclue immédiatement que c'était le déplacement qui avait dérangé le Professeur. Pas normal du tout.

« Oh, bien sûr. » ironisa-t-il. « La prochaine fois, je te laisserai souffrir seul, dans ce cas. »

Excepté qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois parce que le Mangemort envisageait sérieusement d'empoisonner tous ceux qui menaçaient de s'en prendre à lui.

« Ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça. » lâcha le garçon, en se massant inconsciemment l'arrière de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la question, Harry. » aboya-t-il, sans y prendre garde. « Ils sont dangereux, tu ne t'approches pas d'eux. Fin de la discussion. Compris ? »

Le gamin sembla pris au dépourvu, il cilla plusieurs fois et le dévisagea avec incertitude. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû élever la voix, l'adolescent semblait prêt à bondir vers la porte au moindre geste agressif.

« Compris ? » pressa-t-il, moins violemment.

« D'accord. » capitula rapidement le garçon. « D'accord. »

Severus choisit de lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'était un Gryffondor et si on ne pouvait plus faire confiance aux Gryffondors pour tenir leurs promesses, où allait-on ?

« Bien. » approuva-t-il, plus tranquille.

« Je dois y aller. » annonça Harry. « Sev m'attend. Pour travailler. »

Il eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils et de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule dans le coin de la pièce que le gamin s'était précipité vers la porte. Il était un peu tard pour travailler...

« Harry ? » appela-t-il, alors que le gamin avait déjà un pied dehors.

« Oui ? » s'enquit le Survivant, plus poliment qu'à son habitude.

Il n'aimait pas la lueur légèrement méfiante dans le regard de son élève. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas s'excuser de s'être énervé ? Il avait tout de même le droit de s'énerver lorsque le Gryffondor agissait comme un idiot !

Cependant, il était vrai que hurler sur l'adolescent était contre-productif. Il ne réagissait pas bien à ce genre de méthode et avait tendance à se refermer sur lui-même.

De là à s'excuser... Cela enverrait le mauvais message. Il avait raison et Potter avait tort, fin de l'histoire.

« Ne te couche pas trop tard. » ordonna-t-il simplement.

« D'accord. » répondit le gamin, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

En courant.

Respectait-il un seul des règlements de cette école ?

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry lâcha le mot de passe à toute vitesse et attendit impatiemment que le mur de pierre veuille bien lui ouvrir le passage. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle commune suffit à lui révéler que la moitié des serpents étaient déjà dans leurs dortoirs, il était plus tard que ce qu'il avait pensé. MacNair et Lestrange parlaient dans un coin avec deux jolies blondes... Il ne repéra pas Severus.

Certain de le trouver déjà couché, il se précipita vers leur chambre et claqua la porte dans son dos, attendant les protestations qui ne vinrent pas. Allongé, Severus baissa l'épais roman qu'il était occupé à lire et le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou.

Harry se jeta sur le lit, sans prêter la moindre attention au feulement agacé de Sekhmet qui quitta la couverture pour aller se rouler en boule sur l'oreiller de son maître. Avant que le Serpentard ait pu se plaindre de son invasion, le Survivant leva la main.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour les Maraudeurs. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Il n'avait rien promis à Snape-Prince, se rappela-t-il pour faire taire la culpabilité qui menaçait de le ronger. Rien du tout. Ça ne comptait pas comme un serment.

Snape-Prince lui avait ordonné de se tenir loin d'eux et demandé s'il avait compris. Harry avait dis avoir compris l'ordre. Il n'avait rien promis.

Les yeux de Severus semblèrent s'éclairer.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais. »


	36. Hello, It's Mr Nasty

__Je suis fort méchante parce qu'il y a un cliffhanger à la fin de ce chapitre. ^^ Vous aurez remarqué qu'il y a eu un petit hiatus dans la publication... Je suis désolée, j'ai peur que les publications soient aléatoires pendant quelques temps. J'ai du mal à écrire, la rentrée m'occupe et j'ai un peu de mal à gérer mon emploi du temps pour le moment. Je fais mon possible, je vous promets.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever feel you've become the worst version of yourself? That a Pandora's box of all the secret, hateful parts - your arrogance, your spite, your condescension - has sprung open? Someone upsets you and instead of smiling and moving on, you zing them? "Hello, it's Mr Nasty." I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about.<em>

You've got Mail

_Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression d'être la pire version possible de vous-même ? Comme si une boîte de Pandore contenant toutes vos parties secrètes et pleines de haine (votre arrogance, votre rancœur, votre condescendance) s'était ouverte ? Quelqu'un vous blesse et, au lieu de sourire et de passer au dessus, vous les démolissez ? « Salut, c'est Mr Vicieux. » Je suis sûr que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis en train de parler. _

You've got Mail.

_**Chapitre 36 : Hello, it's Mr Nasty**_

« Problème ? » demanda Severus, sans lâcher la table des Gryffondors des yeux.

Harry relut rapidement le mot qu'un des hiboux de l'école venait de lui apporter, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je dois rejoindre mon père à la fin des cours. » soupira-t-il. « Visiblement, le père de Malfoy était sérieux quand il disait vouloir me faire renvoyer... »

Son ami jeta un coup d'œil mauvais vers leur droite, là où trônait Lucius Malfoy, au milieu de sa cour de Sang-Purs. Ils s'en désintéressèrent tous les deux très vite, trouvant bien plus intéressant d'échanger des grimaces hostiles avec les Maraudeurs qui les fixaient depuis la table des lions.

Après être retourné dans leur dortoir la veille au soir, Harry avait résumé les faits à Severus, ignorant pertinemment les instructions de Snape-Prince. Il refusait de laisser ces quatre idiots insulter le Professeur, surtout depuis qu'il était devenu évident que le Maître des Potion était cent fois plus intelligent et digne de respect qu'eux.

Il se trouvait que Severus avait cent mille idées pour faire de la vie des Maraudeurs un enfer. Des années de réflexions, sans doute. Harry avait refusé les plus extrêmes ainsi que celles qui auraient pu s'avérer dangereuses, après tout, il n'avait jamais désiré blesser personne. Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur les coups de deux heures du matin.

Le plan était aussi infaillible qu'il pouvait l'être.

« J'y vais. » déclara Severus, en attrapant son sac. « N'oublie pas de dire à Lily que... »

« Tu es à l'infirmerie. » murmura-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te couvre. »

Les lèvres du Serpentard tressautèrent dans ce qui était, pour lui, un sourire enthousiaste. Son expression resta neutre.

« Je te retrouve en Botanique. » promit Sev, en lui adressant un bref hochement de tête.

Harry suivit son parcours des yeux tandis qu'il remontait la table des serpents et passait les grandes portes. Une fois certain que Severus s'était éclipsé sans encombre, il retourna à son occupation principale ce matin là : fusiller James Potter du regard.

Quand la première sonnerie retentit, il se leva et suivit la masse des étudiants qui se déversait hors de la Grande Salle. Lily ne tarda pas à le rattraper, tirant sur son bras pour capter son attention.

« Hey ! » le salua-t-elle, d'un ton enjoué. « Où est Sev ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Il n'était pas très bien alors il est allé voir Pomfresh. » répondit-il, nonchalamment.

« Pomfresh ? » répéta la lionne, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. » confirma-t-il, en jouant des épaules pour pouvoir progresser plus vite.

Voilà pourquoi il préférait quitter la table du petit-déjeuner avant la cohue : naviguer dans les couloirs bondés était toujours un calvaire.

« Severus Snape est volontairement allé voir Pomfresh ? » insista Lily, un brin ironique.

Il eut à peine le temps de songer qu'un meilleur mensonge aurait sûrement été préférable qu'elle tirait à nouveau sur son bras, pour l'attirer dans une des alcôves cette fois. A l'abri de la foule. Malheureusement, pas à l'abri de son expression sérieuse.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et le dévisagea d'un air qui ne souffrirait aucune contradiction. Légèrement mal à l'aise à cause l'espace confiné dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Harry tenta de ne remarquer pas qu'il était assez près de sa mère pour que son souffle – qu'il retenait pourtant avec application – fasse bouger les mèches éparses qui encadraient son visage et avaient échappé à la queue de cheval sévère qui retenait le reste de sa chevelure.

Ils avaient à peu près la même taille, nota-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir, lorsque le silence s'éternisa un peu trop longtemps.

La seconde sonnerie retentit et le couloir se vida très rapidement sans qu'il ne trouve une réponse appropriée. Il était impossible de mettre Lily dans la confidence. Pas seulement à cause de son inclination soudaine pour James, mais parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais approuvé une telle ligne de conduite. Elle était une Gryffondor, après tout.

_Lui aussi_, se souvint-il. Un brin trop tard.

« On est en retard. » lâcha-t-il finalement, en tentant de s'extirper de l'endroit trop étroit.

Elle l'en empêcha sans mal d'une simple poussée sur l'épaule. L'espace était réellement trop restreint pour qu'il lutte sans que d'autres parties de leurs corps ne se touchent et il souhaitait à tout prix éviter un tel contact. C'était sa _mère._

« Harry. » grinça-t-elle, d'une voix menaçante.

« Ah, je regrette de déranger deux amoureux, mais il me semble que vous avez cours, mes enfants... » intervint Slughorn, indubitablement amusé.

Le Survivant s'extirpa d'un bond de la poigne de Lily et entreprit de démentir les propos du Professeur. Cependant, Slughorn ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par ses balbutiements inarticulés. Il sourit gentiment à Lily et l'encouragea à se hâter d'aller en classe.

Les joues rouges, la jeune fille s'empressa d'obéir. Harry la suivit par réflexe, accélérant l'allure à la limite de la course.

Ils eurent beau se presser, Binns avait déjà commencé la leçon lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la classe. Trop concentré sur la cinquantième révolte des Gobelins, le fantôme ne les aperçut même pas.

Le regard de James Potter, en revanche, n'aurait pu être plus mauvais.

S'il s'en fiait aux divers gloussements et doigts pointés dans leur direction, son père et Slughorn n'étaient pas les seuls à croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Lily et lui.

Soucieux de mettre un terme aux rumeurs aussi bien que d'esquiver les questions de la jeune fille, il se glissa jusqu'à l'endroit où Amy était assise et prit la dernière place libre. Un peu décontenancée, Lily fronça les sourcils et s'installa sur le premier siège disponible : à côté d'une Serdaigle qui prenait des notes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il sortit ses affaires et entreprit de griffonner quelques uns des éléments que Binns énumérait, tout en ignorant résolument le regard interrogateur d'Amy ou de Lestrange. MacNair tenta d'attirer son attention en le bombardant de boules de papier mais Harry s'entêta à ne rien voir ni entendre que le Professeur. Il n'avait jamais autant suivi en Histoire de la Magie. Il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé non plus.

Dire qu'il fut soulagé lorsque la sonnerie retentit était un euphémisme. Il se dépêcha de fuir la salle de classe avant que Lily puisse le rattraper ou que les Maraudeurs aient le temps de le provoquer. Non pas qu'il ait peur d'eux ou qu'il souhaite éviter une confrontation mais les altercations à quatre contre un ne s'étaient jamais soldées par une victoire de sa part. Ce jour là, il était déterminé à l'emporter sur eux.

Il remonta les couloirs en courant, sans prêter attention aux protestations des élèves qu'ils bousculaient ou aux points que Flitwick lui retira du bas de l'escalier. Il continua de grimper vers les hauteurs du château, s'assurant de faire autant de détours que possible afin de perdre d'éventuels poursuivants. Fou les réflexes qu'on intégrait lorsqu'on partageait un dortoir avec Severus Snape...

Il était pratiquement arrivé à la tourelle totalement abandonnée de l'aile ouest lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet un autre élève qui courrait dans la direction opposée.

Sonné, il resta assis par terre quelques secondes, à secouer la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu cours ? » grimaça-t-il, avec agacement.

Un agacement qui reflétait parfaitement celui de Severus.

« Depuis que je n'ai que deux minutes pour traverser tout le château. » répliqua son ami, en se frottant le coude. « Dépêche-toi. »

Facile à dire pour celui qui ne s'était pas retrouvé par terre...

Il se releva tant bien que mal, épousseta son uniforme couvert de poussière et emboîta le pas à Severus qui ne s'était pas remis à courir. Il ne lui en fit pas la remarque, Chourave pouvait attendre un peu.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il n'y tint plus.

« Je t'ai dit que tout serait prêt. » rétorqua le Serpentard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Et ? »

« Et ça l'est, bien évidemment. » déclara Sev, irrité. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis premier en... »

« Oui, ça va, ça va, on sait... » coupa-t-il. « Tu es génial et nous ne sommes que de pauvres idiots incapables de rivaliser avec ton intellect. »

Apparemment, le garçon ne comprenait le sarcasme que lorsqu'il était celui à l'utiliser.

« Tant que tu en es conscient. » offrit sérieusement Severus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et parlèrent d'autres choses. A Poudlard, les murs avaient réellement des oreilles.

Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas, sans pour autant se presser, discutant de sujets divers et empruntant autant de passages secrets que possible. Autre avantage à fréquenter Snape, il connaissait plus de tunnels dissimulés sous des tapisseries et de pièces secrètes que n'importe qui.

Ils parvinrent à atteindre les serres avant la seconde sonnerie, s'évitant ainsi une des remontrances peu sévères de Chourave. Les Poufsouffles avec lesquels ils partageaient ce cours n'étaient pas aussi chaleureux que d'ordinaire, ce qu'Harry imputa au dernier match de Quidditch. Personne n'aurait pu contester la manière dont il s'était emparé du vif d'or, mais il y avait eu quelques remarques quant au jeu des Poursuiveurs et des Batteurs...

En toute bonne foi, il n'aurait pas pu nier qu'il y avait eu plusieurs mouvements qui frôlaient l'infraction mais, à sa connaissance, les Serpentards avaient toujours joué ainsi. Ce n'était peut-être pas joli-joli mais tant que c'était dans les règles, il ne voyait pas le mal.

Restait que les Poufsouffles n'avaient pas particulièrement apprécié que le cognard envoyé par Rosier fasse tomber leur gardien...

Non pas qu'il ait été blessé ou quoi que ce soit... Il s'était admirablement accroché à un des anneaux et un de ses coéquipiers s'était immédiatement porté à son secours... Sa fierté, en revanche, ne s'en était pas sortie indemne.

Quoi qu'il en fût, Harry ne se souciait pas particulièrement des rancœurs des blaireaux. Il avait passé assez de temps à Poudlard pour savoir que ce genre de mauvais sentiment disparaissait de lui-même. Il s'appliqua donc à travailler sur sa tâche et récolta cinq points pour sa peine.

Severus et lui renoncèrent à suivre les autres jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ne voulant pas risquer de tomber nez à nez avec les Maraudeurs. Ils déjeunèrent donc dans un coin des cuisines, entourés d'elfes tous plus impatients de les servir les uns que les autres. Apparemment, quelle soit la réalité, Harry était condamné à être aimé par les elfes de maison. Un mot gentil par ci et un remerciement par là en avaient fait la coqueluche du groupe qui œuvrait dans l'école.

Inutile de dire que Snape-Prince et son double trouvaient ça hilarant.

Ils se séparèrent pour le premier cours de l'après-midi. Une heure de torture en Divination plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent, comme convenu, devant la salle de potions.

Ils patientèrent devant la classe en parlant de choses et d'autres le temps de la récréation, et lorsque les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver, Harry jouait distraitement avec une pomme. Il la lançait et la rattrapait, de plus en plus haut.

«_ Où_ étiez-vous passés ? » attaqua Lily, du fin fond du couloir.

Elle fusa sur eux avec une énergie que son fils lui enviait et, tandis que Severus mentait comme un arracheur de dents de manière bien plus crédible qu'il n'aurait pu le faire, il appuya son épaule contre le mur pour saluer Alice.

Placé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas voir le couloir qui menait à l'entrée des cachots. Mais lorsque le visage de la lionne s'empourpra légèrement, Harry sut que Remus était là. Et là où allait Remus... Severus confirma ses soupçons en faisant brutalement taire Lily d'un 'chut' qui ne fut pas réellement bien accueilli

La pomme alla plus haut et fut rattrapée plus tard.

« Si ce n'est pas Servilus et sa princesse... » lança la voix de stentor de Black.

Pour toute réponse, Harry relança la pomme et la rattrapa avec l'autre main. Les Serpentards s'agitèrent, divisés entre ceux qui soutenaient Lucius et ceux qui ne voulaient pas voir leur Attrapeur se faire ridiculiser plus que de mesure.

« On t'a cherché partout, aujourd'hui, _princesse._ » renchérit James.

« Change de lunettes, Potter. » rétorqua paresseusement Severus. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait qui ne ressemblaient pas à des culs de bouteilles de bièraubeurre. On appelle ça le progrès. »

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à des choses que tu ne pourras jamais te payer ? » lança Peter, provoquant les ricanements de Sirius.

Bête et méchant, songea Harry qui daigna finalement se tourner vers eux. Il ne cessa pas de jouer avec sa pomme pour autant. Il n'avait jamais autant étalé ses prouesses d'Attrapeur et si cela le gênait quelque peu qu'ils pensent tous qu'il soit en train de se vanter, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Ça suffit. » cingla Lily, en s'avançant au milieu du couloir.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle toisa James – ou essaya étant donné qu'elle avait une bonne tête de moins que lui – la désapprobation inscrite sur chacun de ses traits.

« Arrête. » ordonna-t-elle. « C'est stupide et... »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Evans. » coupa Black.

« Et je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole ! » répliqua-t-elle, en élevant la voix. « Tu vas faire quelque chose, oui ?! »

Remus, pris à parti, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily et toute mauvaise conscience parut le déserter.

Harry en comprit facilement la raison. Les accusations de James n'avaient pas dû se limiter à la salle de Défense. Nul doute qu'il en avait discuté en long, en large et en travers avec ses meilleurs amis et qu'ils pensaient tous agir noblement en s'en prenant à lui. Frapper le fils pour faire tomber le père.

« J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore, ce matin. » annonça James, comme pour lui donner raison.

Le Survivant s'efforça d'adopter un air détaché, sans jamais cesser de lancer ce fichu fruit.

« Je me disais aussi que ses chaussures brillaient plus que d'habitude... » cracha Severus, déclenchant quelques rires chez les Serpentards.

Lily lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Apparemment, elle estimait qu'un des deux groupes devait être plus mature que l'autre. De façon regrettable, ni Harry ni Severus n'agirait de façon mature.

« Tu as un problème, Servilus ? » grinça James, en détournant les yeux de son fils pour fixer le futur Maître des Potions.

Severus fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis hocha pensivement la tête.

« Tu me donnes envie de vomir. » déclara le garçon, très sincèrement.

Cela fit rire James aux éclats.

« _Je_ te donne envie de vomir ? » répéta le Gryffondor. « Et _son père,_ alors ? Tu n'as aucun problème avec le fait qu'il bave sur ta meilleure amie ? »

Cette question était ironique pour tant de raisons qu'il renonça à compter.

« Arrête avec ça ! » s'écria Lily, le visage empourpré d'horreur. « Ce sont des _inepties._ »

Ainsi, ça ne s'était pas limité aux garçons de cinquième année. Alice inspectait ses ongles et l'autre Gryffondor prétendait fouiller son sac.

« Tu ne dis rien, Prince ? » insista Black, un rictus aux lèvres.

Lancer la pomme. Rattraper la pomme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » demanda-t-il, très sincèrement. « Devant tant de conneries, moi, je m'incline. »

James dépassa Lily et vint se planter droit devant lui.

« Tu feras moins le malin quand ton père sera renvoyé. » promit le Gryffondor.

« Et tu feras moins le malin dans quelques minutes. » jura Severus, en sortant sa baguette.

Il la rangea aussi vite, lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et que Slughorn apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. » murmura James entre ses dents.

« Oh, si, elle l'est. » démentit Harry.

Il lança une dernière fois la pomme. Le Gryffondor la rattrapa à moitié course et croqua dedans sans le quitter des yeux.

« C'était _ma_ pomme. » remarqua calmement Harry.

Pour toute réponse, James la dévora en une poignée de secondes.

« Nous t'en trouverons une autre. » déclara Severus, en le poussant légèrement vers la classe.

James, sur leurs talons, fut le dernier à y pénétrer. Lily s'étant installée au premier rang – et n'étant visiblement pas encline à partager son espace de travail avec l'un d'eux – ils remontèrent rapidement l'allée vers la place vide au fond de la classe.

Severus était devant lui, ce fut donc lui qui trébucha sur la jambe que Sirius avait nonchalamment laissée traîner. Il ne se rattrapa qu'à la dernière minute, en s'appuyant à la table que partageaient Remus et Peter. Harry les fusilla des yeux, les défiant de rire.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » glissa-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, au fond de la pièce.

« Non. » grogna Sev, en se frottant le mollet. « J'en serais quitte pour un hématome. Ça en vaut le coût. »

« Si ça fonctionne. » modéra-t-il, en étalant leur équipement et les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion du jour.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Severus pour modifier son organisation.

« Bien sûr que ça va fonctionner. » grommela le Serpentard, contrarié. « Il faut simplement attendre que le philtre imprègne son système. »

Les minutes s'égrenèrent avec la lenteur d'un escargot. Slughorn passait dans les rangs, complimentant et dédaignant comme à son habitude et leur potion était presque terminée lorsque Harry commença à désespérer de voir leur plan marcher. Il restait moins d'une demi-heure.

« La pomme, c'était vraiment un bon choix ? » s'enquit-il, en ajoutant l'essence de naphtaline.

Ce n'était pas dans le livre mais Severus lui avait ordonné de le faire et, en ce qui le concernait, dans un cours de potion, Severus commandait.

« L'acidité n'aurait pas dû agir sur le philtre. » répondit son ami, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Une minute ou deux. »

Il en fallut cinq.

Mais dès que James commença à tousser sans pouvoir sembler s'arrêter, Harry fit de son mieux pour ravaler sourire et culpabilité. Il abandonna leur chaudron à Severus qui était capable de se régaler du spectacle et de continuer à travailler.

La toux ininterrompue du Gryffondor finit par attirer l'attention. Sirius lui tapa dans le dos, dans un effort vain pour l'aider, exactement comme ils l'avaient planifié.

« James, avez-vous respiré les vapeurs ? » demanda Slughorn, avec inquiétude.

Troisième règle que Snape-Prince leur avait inculquée : on n'inhalait _jamais_ ce qui se dégageait du chaudron à moins que le Professeur ne vous en donne l'autorisation.

James ne parvint pas à répondre et Slughorn se dirigea vers lui d'un pas pressé. Le Professeur était presque à sa table lorsque la quinte de toux cessa.

Comme au ralenti, le Gryffondor se redressa, secoua la tête comme s'il était désorienté, puis se tourna finalement vers son meilleur ami.

Harry aurait pu jurer que son regard s'était éclairé en voyant Sirius.

« Patmol... » souffla James.

Son ton n'aurait pu être qualifié autrement que de vénération.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

« Euh... Tu te sens bien, James ? » demanda le garçon, en jetant de brefs coups d'œil hésitants à Remus et Peter.

« Sirius... » répéta le Gryffondor. « Tout est tellement clair, maintenant... »

« Mr Potter ? » intervint Slughorn, en atteignant finalement les deux adolescents.

Pas assez vite pour que James n'attrape pas le bras de son meilleur ami et ne le propulse vers lui. La bouche de son père s'écrasa sur celle de son parrain et Harry détourna les yeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de davantage d'images de cauchemar dans sa tête.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes passées à ciller comme des imbéciles avant que Remus et Peter n'interviennent. Remus tira James en arrière pendant que Peter essayait de libérer Sirius qui se débattait activement contre les attentions soutenues dont il était l'objet.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement à maîtriser James, celui-ci hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était amoureux de Sirius, que Sirius avait les plus beaux yeux de la création, qu'il avait la plus belle paire de...

Le reste de la classe était pliée en deux sous le coup de l'hilarité et, dans ce chahut, la sonnerie passa totalement inaperçue.

« Silence ! » exigea Slughorn en pure perte. « Silence ! Tenez-le un peu mieux, voyons, Pettigrow ! »

Harry eut presque pitié du rat. James se tortillait et s'égosillait, appelant Sirius à corps et à cris tandis que le Professeur essayait de l'examiner.

« Amortencia. » décréta Slughorn, tandis que les gloussements se calmaient petit à petit.

Bloquant le visage du Gryffondor avec la main gauche, il souleva sa paupière avec la droite pour un examen plus approfondi.

« Pas la version classique... » marmonna le Professeur. « Amortencia mélangé à... »

Slughorn cessa brusquement de réfléchir à voix haute et recula.

« Emmenez James à l'infirmerie, Pettigrow. » ordonna l'homme. « Lestrange, Lupin, aidez-le. »

Les trois adolescents eurent le plus grand mal à faire quitter la classe à James.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le tabouret avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec exagération.

« Dépêchez-vous, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Directeur. » annonça Slughorn. « Vous aussi, Mr Prince, si je ne m'abuse. »

Oh. Il avait oublié ce détail. Il était en retard et Snape-Prince n'appréciait pas son manque de ponctualité.

Severus et lui se hâtèrent vers la sortie.

« Impressionnant, Mr Snape. » offrit le Professeur, alors qu'ils passaient devant lui.

Son ami accepta le compliment d'un hochement de tête, laissant Harry se demander s'ils avaient des problèmes ou non. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à réaliser que les règles à Serpentard étaient différentes qu'ailleurs et, aussi discutable que cela soit, Slughorn appartenait bel et bien à la même Maison qu'eux.

« Encore en retard. » remarqua Severus tandis qu'ils longeaient les couloirs de pierre qui remontaient vers le reste de l'école.

Il jeta un _tempus_ distrait, sachant d'avance que son ami avait raison. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un quelconque pouvoir sur la course du temps, en revanche. Il n'avait plus qu'à presser l'allure et espérer que Snape-Prince ne lui en tienne pas excessivement rigueur.

« Je suis étonné qu'ils ne nous aient pas sauté dessus. » contra-t-il simplement.

Le Serpentard suivit sans mal son changement de conversation.

« Ils n'en ont pas eu l'occasion. » se moqua Severus, dans un rictus amusé. « Je suis prêt à parier que nous en entendrons parler avant la fin de la soirée. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il n'avait qu'à ne pas voler ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. » décréta-t-il.

Rien ne serait arrivé à James s'il s'était tenu tranquille.

« J'aurais dû prévoir un appareil photo... » regretta Sev.

« Je dois vraiment me dépêcher. » soupira-t-il, alors qu'ils atteignaient le rez-de-chaussée. « Sa majesté Malfoy senior n'est sans doute pas patient. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiet. » nota Severus.

Il ne l'avait pas particulièrement été jusqu'à ce que le garçon le lui fasse remarquer. Il avait suffit d'une simple phrase pour qu'une boule de nervosité ne lui obstrue la gorge. D'un coup, traîner ne lui paraissait plus une aussi bonne idée.

Il abandonna Sev sur le palier du deuxième étage, tout en se répétant mentalement tous les arguments qu'il avait exposés à Snape-Prince la veille. Il n'y avait aucun risque que Dumbledore ne le renvoie. Dumbledore ne renvoyait jamais personne.

Encore moins pour une simple bagarre...

Il courrait à moitié lorsqu'il atteignit la gargouille et la vue du Maître des Potions qui attendait impatiemment devant la statue de pierre ne contribua pas à le rassurer.

« La ponctualité n'est décidément pas ton fort. » aboya le Professeur dès que Harry fut entré dans son champ de vision.

« Il y a eu un problème en Potions ! » se défendit-il. « Slughorn est encore en bas. »

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Slughorn devait assister à la discussion, Directeur de Maison ou pas. Il se tiendrait probablement avachi dans un fauteuil tout du long de la conversation...

« Il n'y a jamais eu autant de _problèmes_ que depuis que tu es arrivé à cette époque. » grinça Snape-Prince, après avoir lancé le mot de passe à la gargouille.

Ils s'engagèrent sur l'escalier qui les mena lentement vers la porte du bureau du Directeur.

Ignorant le sarcasme évident, Harry retrouva un peu le sourire.

« C'était génial, vous auriez dû voir ça... » raconta-t-il. « James s'est jeté sur Sirius... »

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? » demanda l'homme.

« _Littéralement._ » insista le garçon, sans chercher à masquer son enthousiasme. « Peut-être que je ne naîtrais jamais, dans cette réalité-ci, parce qu'il avait l'air bien intéressé par Sirius et... »

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? » l'interrompit Snape-Prince, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte du bureau.

Le Professeur ne frappa pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de le fixer avec son habituelle expression sévère qui signifiait que le Survivant allait avoir d'énormes ennuis.

« Rien du tout. » mentit-il effrontément.

Ce n'était pas _si_ éloigné de la vérité. Severus avait préparé la potion, mêlant il ne savait quoi à il ne savait quoi, et l'avait injecté dans la pomme. C'était James qui avait pris ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. C'était donc James qui était à blâmer.

Bien entendu, même avec ces petites technicités, ce n'était pas un tour qu'il se serait jamais amusé à jouer à leur époque. Mais ils n'étaient pas à leur époque et les Maraudeurs l'avaient davantage provoqué que beaucoup de gens et cela incluait probablement Dudley, ce qui, en soit, était un exploit.

« Quand on ne sait pas mentir, on s'abstient. » gronda Snape-Prince. « Ne t'aventure jamais à jouer au poker, tu y perdrais ta fortune. Nous discuterons de ton incapacité à suivre mes instructions, plus tard. En attendant, applique toi à rester silencieux. »

Cela étant dit, le Professeur utilisa le heurtoir pour signaler leur présence et, après y avoir été invité par le Directeur, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Dumbledore était installé derrière son bureau, raide comme la justice dans son fauteuil, il avait le regard dur des mauvais jours. Ainsi qu'une robe d'une teinte mauve impressionnante. Le Directeur leur adressa un bref sourire et leur désigna d'un geste deux des sièges libres qui restaient.

Dumbledore mis à part, il y avait trois autres personnes dans la pièce. Slughorn, qui avait dû se déplacer par poudre de cheminette pour arriver avant lui, était engoncé dans son fauteuil comme s'il avait préféré se trouver à des lieues plutôt que là.

Lucius se tenait debout, derrière le fauteuil occupé par celui qu'Harry supposait être son père, et avait apparemment renoncé à s'asseoir s'il en jugeait par la chaise vide placée à la droite de l'inconnu. Le visage du préfet en chef était fermé et, lui non plus, ne paraissait pas ravi d'être là.

Abraxas Malfoy était assis, le dos si droit qu'il ne touchait pas le dossier. Ses deux mains reposaient sur une canne dont le pommeau était sculpté en forme hippogriffe et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle renfermait sa baguette comme celle de Lucius dans le futur.

Le meilleur adjectif pour décrire l'homme en lui-même aurait été : dur. Il n'avait aucun des traits fins de Lucius ou de Draco. Contrairement à ses descendants, personne n'aurait jamais songé à le juger séduisant. Harry supposa qu'ils tenaient leurs beauté de la femme d'Abraxas... Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris argenté où l'on discernait parfois une mèche encore blonde, ses yeux étaient du même acier trempé que ceux de son fils et de son petit-fils... Il suffit au Survivant de les croiser une demi-seconde pour deviner que l'homme était bien plus apte à l'Occlumencie que Lucius.

Durant ses recherches sur l'Occlumencie, il avait découvert que si la pratique de ce genre de magie était désormais rare, c'était avant tout parce qu'elle ne se transmettait, à l'origine, que dans les vieilles familles. Cependant, un certain don était nécessaire pour parvenir à maîtriser son esprit et peu y parvenaient. Avec le temps, seule une poignée de sorciers se souvenaient encore que cela existait.

Il n'était pas particulièrement surpris que les Malfoy continuent à se transmettre des arts perdus depuis des siècles. La seule question qu'il se posait était de savoir si Draco avait déjà commencé à l'étudier ou pas.

« Enfin. » cingla Abraxas, avec mécontentement. « Contrairement à d'autres, je ne peux me permettre de perdre mon temps. »

« Mais vous pouvez vous permettre de me faire perdre le mien. » remarqua simplement Snape-Prince, sans insérer de véritable venin dans sa voix.

Le Professeur n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre place, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fauteuil qui lui était destiné puis observa la position que Lucius avait adoptée. Sur la droite d'Abraxas, un peu en retrait sur l'arrière, comme un esclave prêt à obéir au moindre caprice de son maître.

Connaissant les Sang-Purs, il s'agissait sans doute là d'une sorte de règle de convenance...

Tous les regards étaient sur lui, à présent. Une lueur amusée éclairait désormais le regard de Dumbledore, Slughorn attendait de connaître son choix avec la même expression d'ennui qu'il mettait à tout ce qu'il ne considérait pas comme distrayant, Lucius le fixait avec dédain, Abraxas avec désapprobation et Snape-Prince leva un sourcil.

Harry adopta la même position que Lucius, décidant que qui ne tentait rien n'obtenait rien. Son instinct lui avait, après tout, rarement fait défaut jusque là.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, Harry. » déclara le Maître des Potions, les lèvres pincées. Pour qui connaissait Snape-Prince, cela faisait office de sourire. « Ceci n'est qu'un entretien informel, que je sache. Pas un conseil des Maisons. »

Encore une tradition archaïque que personne ne respectait plus à leur époque, sans doute. Il s'installa dans le siège prévu à cet effet, avec un certain soulagement. Jouer les Sang-Purs, d'accord. S'abaisser à la moindre de leur manie...

« Vous n'auriez jamais siégé à un conseil des Maisons. » attaqua Abraxas. « Vous... »

« Je suis le patriarche de la branche slave des Prince. » coupa abruptement le Professeur. « Je suggère que vous le gardiez en mémoire lorsque vous vous adressez à moi, Malfoy. »

Au tic qui agita le sourcil de Lucius et à l'indignation totale qui s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Abraxas, Harry déduisit que Snape-Prince venait de sciemment commettre un impair.

« Allons, allons, Saevus... » intervint Slughorn, après avoir échangé un regard avec Dumbledore. « Je suis certain que _Lord_ Malfoy... »

Le Maître des Potions l'interrompit d'un ricanement méprisant et le garçon se demanda à quel moment exactement le Directeur comptait s'en mêler. Sauf que, bien entendu, lorsqu'il était souhaitable qu'il mette son grain de sel, le vieux sorcier restait désespérément muet.

« Je ne donnerai certainement pas du Lord à un homme qui ne m'est en rien supérieur. » trancha Snape-Prince.

« Dumbledore ! » explosa le vieux Malfoy. « J'exige que vous mettiez un terme à ces impertinences ! »

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres du Directeur.

« Vous connaissez ma position sur ces coutumes, Abraxas. » déclara calmement Dumbledore. « Cependant... Puisque vous exigez mon avis... Je suis au regret de vous rappeler que la Maison des Prince étant plus ancienne... »

Snape-Prince avait le droit d'agir comme un parfait connard, compléta Harry dans sa tête.

« Plus ancienne ? _Plus ancienne_ ? » Abraxas bafouillait d'agacement. « Je suis un des membres les plus respectés de la communauté et je ne... »

« Pourrait-on en venir au fait ? » coupa le Professeur. « Du travail m'attend. Harry et Malfoy étaient tous deux en tort, ils ont tous deux été punis, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Le _problème_ ? » Abraxas manqua s'étouffer d'incrédulité. « Votre fils a _pratiquement_ tué le mien et... »

« Et il ne répétera pas son erreur. » termina Snape-Prince.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Avait-il fait exprès de sous-entendre que son erreur résidait dans le fait que Lucius soit toujours en vie ?

« Cet entretien n'a aucun lieu d'être. » rajouta le Maître des Potions, avant de croiser négligemment les bras devant son torse – tout en faisant naturellement claquer ses sur-robes, cela allait sans dire.

Dumbledore se racla légèrement la gorge, attirant l'attention d'Abraxas.

« J'abonde dans le sens de Saevus. » acquiesça le Directeur. « Les deux élèves ont été punis, la leçon a, sans nul doute été intégrée... »

Le regard de Slughorn pesa un peu trop lourd sur lui. Harry s'appliqua à ne pas tourner les yeux vers lui.

« C'est un scandale ! » s'enflamma Abraxas, en prenant appui sur sa canne pour se lever. Aussitôt, Lucius se décala. « Le Conseil entendra parler de cette affaire, Dumbledore ! »

Dumbledore hocha poliment la tête, ce qui parut irriter d'autant plus le vieux Malfoy.

« Horace, pourrais-tu... » s'enquit le Directeur.

Slughorn était déjà debout et se dépêchait de rattraper le lord qui venait de claquer la porte, presque sur les doigts de son fils.

L'hostilité qui flottait dans l'air disparut presque aussitôt.

« Je vous avais prévenu qu'une rencontre ne serait qu'une perte de temps. » lâcha Snape-Prince.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

« En effet, vous l'aviez fait. » confirma le vieux sorcier. « Néanmoins, peu peuvent se permettre de refuser quelque chose à Abraxas Malfoy. »

« Un peu dont vous faites partie. » grogna le Professeur, avec mécontentement.

Le Directeur agita la main pour signifier que l'argument n'avait pas beaucoup de poids.

« J'ai reçu une visite intéressante, ce matin. » enchaîna Dumbledore. « James Potter s'inquiète de... »

« C'est un menteur ! » cria Harry, en se levant.

La chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis tomba au sol dans un fracas épouvantable étant donné le silence soudain. Le regard pétillant du vieux sorcier l'encourageait à continuer tandis que celui de Snape-Prince semblait lui vriller la nuque.

Embarrassé par sa réaction, il se sentit rougir.

« C'est un menteur. » répéta-t-il. « Ce n'est qu'un sale petit... »

« Et me voilà à nouveau obligé de rappeler à un Snape que Poudlard n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour mener une guerre contre un Potter. » soupira Dumbledore.

Son expression amusée démentait, cependant, tout agacement.

« J'ai comme l'impression que je dois insister sur ce point bien souvent, à votre époque... » continua le Directeur. « La rivalité se serait-elle propagée à la génération suivante, Severus ? »

Le Professeur haussa les épaules et tira, avec une force qu'il jugea excessive, sur le bras du garçon pour le faire rasseoir.

« C'est indubitablement une phrase que j'ai beaucoup entendu. » offrit le Mangemort. « Quant aux accusations de Potter, je suppose qu'elles concernent Lily. »

« Il ment ! » intervint Harry, incapable de laisser l'homme se faire accuser. Pourquoi le Maître des Potions ne s'énervait-il pas davantage ? Il subissait ces calomnies avec un tel flegme... Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ?

« Harry. » cingla Snape-Prince, avec une irritation palpable. « Il me semble t'avoir clairement expliqué ce que j'attendais de toi. »

Se taire. Et, accessoirement, obéir aux ordres du Professeur.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour obéir.

« Mais... » protesta-t-il.

« J'ai assuré à James que le Professeur Prince n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers Lily. » coupa Dumbledore. « Je lui expliqué que Miss Evans lui rappelait simplement quelqu'un de cher qu'il avait perdu. Cela vous convient, Severus ? »

Harry vit que l'homme était contrarié. Sans doute parce que, que cela lui convienne ou pas, l'histoire aurait fait le tour du château avant la fin de la soirée.

« Pouvons-nous disposer ? » répondit Snape-Prince.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, en revanche, étant donné que le Professeur était déjà debout.

Le Survivant se dépêcha de l'imiter.

« Naturellement. » offrit Dumbledore.

Harry dut presque courir pour rester à la hauteur de l'homme.

« Je pensais qu'il allait le croire. » s'excusa-t-il, d'un ton boudeur, dès qu'ils furent dans l'escalier.

Snape-Prince lui jeta un regard irrité.

« S'il y a une chose chez moi dont Dumbledore ne doutera jamais, il s'agit bien de mon engagement envers Lily. » riposta le Mangemort. « Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna-t-il. « Pourquoi ?! C'est injuste ! »

« Parce que tu es incapable de suivre mes instructions. » répliqua Snape-Prince, en couplant sa réprimande d'une taloche à l'arrière de sa tête.

Harry se frotta le crâne bien que cela ne lui ait absolument pas fait mal. Snape-Prince n'aurait jamais fait preuve de violence envers lui, il en était plus que persuadé. S'il avait dû un jour perdre son calme et le frapper, il l'aurait fait bien avant qu'ils atterrissent dans le passé.

« Vous êtes méchant. » marmonna le garçon, en ayant parfaitement conscience de se comporter comme un enfant. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu la possibilité d'agir ainsi auparavant.

« Méchant, cruel, sans cœur... » énuméra le Professeur, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et toi tu es indiscipliné, têtu et complètement inconscient. »

La gargouille se referma derrière eux avec un bruit sourd qui résonna dans le couloir désert.

« J'aurais pensé que vous diriez idiot. » remarqua-t-il, amusé.

« Déficient, très certainement. » approuva Snape-Prince.

L'expression du Maître des Potions redevint sérieuse avant qu'il ait pu répondre.

« A présent, pourquoi ne m'expliquerais-tu pas ce qui a causé la soudaine... révélation de Potter ? » exigea fermement l'homme.

Harry s'immobilisa et grimaça.

« Vous avez dit de ne pas le provoquer... » contra-t-il. « Je ne l'ai pas provoqué... Il n'a absolument aucune idée de qui... »

« Tu joues sur les mots. » coupa Snape-Prince, en l'encourageant d'une poussée à se remettre à marcher. « Je t'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises de ne pas te frotter aux Maraudeurs, tu n'as aucune idée de l'enfer qu'ils peuvent te faire vivre. Et pourtant, au lieu d'agir en adulte responsable et de me prouver que je peux te faire confiance, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Je suis déçu, Harry. »

Il eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de lui tomber sur l'estomac.

Il étudia le visage du Professeur, cherchant un minuscule indice qui le trahirait. Il aurait aimé se persuader que l'homme ne disait cela que pour obtenir une réaction, seulement il ne trouva rien sur ses traits que la plus parfaite franchise.

Il avait déçu Snape-Prince.

« Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire des choses sur vous ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Une part de lui se savait en tort, une autre ne regrettait rien. Il n'avait fait que protéger quelqu'un qu'il aimait, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait et il ne voyait pas le mal à ça. C'était injuste de la part de Snape-Prince de lui en vouloir pour ça ou de tenter de le manipuler en jouant avec sa conscience. Parce que c'était certainement ce dont il était question.

De toute manière, pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de l'approbation du Maître des Potions ? On en revenait toujours au même problème : pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin d'un adulte ? La réponse était simple, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Surtout pas de quelqu'un qui pouvait le perturber aussi facilement simplement en lui faisant part de sa déception.

« J'enseigne depuis quinze ans, Harry, j'ai l'habitude que les élèves parlent dans mon dos ou m'insultent. » cingla le Mangemort. « Ce n'est pas la question. Je t'ai demandé de... »

« Allez vous faire foutre. » lâcha-t-il, en tournant les talons.

Il ne fit pas trois pas avant qu'une main s'abatte sur son épaule.

« _Pardon_ ? » siffla l'homme, en se penchant vers lui au point que son nez emplisse le champ de vision du garçon.

Ce fut soudain très simple de se souvenir qu'il détestait Snape. Snape était un salaud qui avait cherché à lui pourrir la vie dès qu'il avait eu un pied à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Snape passait sa vie à l'insulter lui ou son père, son parrain ou Remus. Snape favorisait les Serpentards et humiliait les autres Maisons. Snape n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil et il avait été fou de se laisser aveugler.

Snape était déçu ?

C'était probablement une bénédiction ! Un message du destin qui le rappelait à l'ordre.

« Allez-vous faire _foutre_ ! » répéta-t-il, en se dégageant brutalement.

Il le poussa avec autant de force qu'il put. Surpris, Snape-Prince fit deux pas en arrière et manqua tomber. Il se rattrapa au bras d'une armure qui ornait le couloir.

Pour une fois, les boucliers de l'homme étaient abaissés. Harry put clairement lire l'incrédulité et la douleur sur le visage du Professeur. Pas physique, déduisit-il, parce qu'il ne s'était pas cogné ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait blessé Snape-Prince. _Il_ avait _blessé_ Snape-Prince.

Quand Ron saurait ça...

Il ignora royalement la petite voix qui le suppliait de s'excuser et de ramper si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour récupérer l'affection du Maître des Potions.

Les traits du Maître Occlumens redevinrent progressivement aussi lisses qu'à l'accoutumé, tandis qu'un ricanement froid et cruel s'échappait de sa gorge.

« Tel père, tel fils. » cracha Snape-Prince, avec un dégoût palpable.

Il n'y avait plus de traces de l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître ces derniers mois. Juste le Professeur Snape. Celui qui l'avait dévisagé avec haine depuis le premier jour.

Ce fut probablement pourquoi ce fut si simple pour Harry de se retourner et de partir. Snape-Prince ne chercha pas à le retenir cette fois-ci et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Une bonne, se força-t-il à penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait que le Professeur soit déçu ou blessé par sa faute ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de rendre quelqu'un fier. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Pourquoi Snape-Prince s'était-il senti autorisé à lui dire une chose pareille ?

Tandis qu'il ruminait ces pensées, ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers la Grande Salle. Il passa les porte et se dirigea machinalement au coin que Ron, Hermione et lui préféraient. Il s'immobilisa devant deux Gryffondors de deuxième année clairement alarmés de se retrouver sous le regard noir d'un Serpentard aussi vieux que lui.

Exact, se souvint-il avec un temps de retard, il n'appartenait plus à Gryffondor désormais. Il devait aller s'asseoir parmi les futurs assassins, ceux qui étaient tous plus ou moins fêlés.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit doucement Lily, en posant la main sur son bras.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et ravala l'énorme boule qui était logée dans sa gorge. Sans doute était-il tombé malade avec ces températures qui ne cessaient de chuter...

« Bien sûr. » offrit-il. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Dégage, princesse ! » lança Sirius, non loin. « Je veux manger en paix ! »

Alice était assise à côté de Remus et la place vide près de la blonde suggérait que Lily avait elle aussi été attablée avec les Maraudeurs. James manquait toujours à l'appel.

« Oh ! Tu m'entends ?! » insista Sirius. « Va pleurnicher ailleurs ! »

Harry se força à sourire à sa mère et s'éloigna vers la table des serpents. Voilà autre chose que Snape-Prince avait gâché. Sirius était sa famille et à cause de lui, il le détestait. Sans parler de son père et de Remus.

Il s'installa au bout de la table et fixa son assiette vide sans la voir. Il perçut le mouvement à la table des Professeurs, vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette habillée de noir prendre à la place libre à côté de Flitwick mais prétendit ne rien remarquer.

Lorsque quelqu'un se glissa à côté de lui sur le banc, il leva la tête, préparé à éprouver la même colère que celle qu'il nourrissait envers Snape-Prince.

« L'entretien n'a pas pu mal se passer, Malfoy a passé sa colère sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune. » déclara Severus, en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Il n'y avait aucune malice dans le regard de son ami. Juste une franche inquiétude.

Une inquiétude qui lui rappela que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Snape n'était pas profondément cruel ou méchant et que, par conséquent, ces arguments là n'étaient pas fondés. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil, ne laissant que du désespoir.

« Rien du tout. Pourquoi ? » répondit-il, malgré la main fantôme qui lui serrait la gorge.

Le Serpentard parut hésiter légèrement avant de formuler une réponse.

« Tu as l'air de... On dirait que le monde s'est écroulé autour de toi. » offrit finalement son ami.

Harry serra les dents.

« Pas du tout. » mentit-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Tu t'es disputé avec ton père ? » s'enquit tout de même Severus.

« Je n'ai pas de père. » grinça-t-il, envoyant au diable toute prudence.

Il aurait pensé qu'avouer enfin la vérité serait un soulagement. Ça lui laissa un goût amer sur la langue. Un goût de cendre.

« _Je_ n'ai pas de père. » corrigea prudemment Sev, apparemment peu enclin à intervenir sur ce point. « Toi, tu as un père qui t'aime. Tu as un père normal. Tu ne devrais pas renier ça, même si tu es furieux contre lui. Ce n'est pas juste pour ceux qui n'en ont pas. »

N'était-ce pas précisément ce qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que Ron se plaignait un peu trop de Mrs Weasley ?

Malheureusement, cela n'aidait pas ses affaires... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher cette dualité en lui. D'un côté, il jugeait que tout cela était un gâchis et qu'il ferait mieux de courir auprès de Snape-Prince pour se faire pardonner. D'un autre, il craignait ce besoin d'affection qui lui dévorait le ventre.

Il était toujours déçu. _Toujours._ Alors il ignora l'enfant, en lui, qui le suppliait d'aller retrouver le Professeur. Il valait mieux ne rien avoir que de souffrir. Il avait déçu Snape-Prince, après tout. Il s'était simplement évité le processus de rejet en agissant le premier. Même s'il s'excusait... Le Maître des Potions ne le reprendrait pas, il l'avait déçu.

Il était incapable d'avoir un adulte. Il n'était pas fait pour ça.


	37. Less than Reliable

Hello!

Je ne me sens décidément pas très efficace au niveau du rythme de publication XD Mais je fais de mon mieux, je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux. Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, parce qu'une fois encore je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps de répondre à tout le monde. J'essaye de répondre quand il y a des questions, cela dit. Et vraiment, vraiment, j'apprécie votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>It was one thing to make a mistake; it was another thing to keep making it. I knew what happened when you let yourself get close to someone, when you started to believe they loved you: you'd be disappointed. Depend on someone, and you might as well admit you're going to be crushed, because when you really needed them, they wouldn't be there. Either that, or you'd confide in them and you added to their problems. All you ever really had was yourself, and that sort of sucked if you were less than reliable."<br>―_ Jodi Picoult, Handle With Care

_C'était une chose de faire une erreur, tout à fait une autre de continuer à la répéter. Je savais ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on s'autorisait à devenir proche de quelqu'un, lorsqu'on commençait à croire qu'il nous aimait : on était déçu. Compter sur quelqu'un … Autant dire que l'on s'apprêtait à être réduit en miettes, parce que lorsqu'on aurait réellement besoin de lui, il ne serait pas là. Soit ça, soit vous vous confiez à lui et vous lui causiez davantage de problèmes. Tout ce qu'on avait vraiment, c'était nous-même et si vous étiez moins que fiable, ça craignait un peu._

― _Jodi Picoult, Handle With Care_

_**Chapitre 37 : Less than Reliable **_

Harry s'enfouit davantage sous les couvertures et éteignit l'alarme pour la troisième fois.

« Tu vas être en retard, Prince ! » avertit MacNair, quelque part derrière les épais rideaux qui faisaient de son lit un confortable cocon .

S'aventurer à l'extérieur lui semblait inconcevable, il manquait de courage. Ce n'était pas seulement la perspective de devoir affronter l'indifférence marquée de Snape-Prince ou les quolibets et autres 'plaisanteries' des Maraudeurs... Cela, il l'avait cherché et il l'assumait depuis une semaine avec toute la patience qu'il avait toujours employé avec les Dursley. Il tâcherait d'ignorer royalement le bout d'âme ténébreuse qui s'agitait parfois en lui. Il supporterait même les interrogations pressantes de sa mère et les sous-entendus de moins en moins subtils de Sev sur une éventuelle réconciliation avec le Professeur... Il avait mérité tout ça, c'était sa punition cosmique.

Mais sortir du lit ?

Le dortoir était glacial. Ce n'était pas la faute de Slughorn, leur Directeur de Maison faisait ce qu'il pouvait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire contre mère nature, même la magie avait ses limites. Les elfes entretenaient les cheminées en permanence et Flitwick était venu renforcer l'étanchéité des murs à l'aide de quelques sortilèges bien pratiques. Seulement novembre mourrait doucement, décembre arrivait à grand pas et l'hiver avec lui. Une fine pellicule de glace s'était formée à la surface du lac, rien de solide, elle se dissipait si l'on plongeait la main dans l'eau, mais les cachots étaient directement dessous et le froid se répandait.

« Je sauterai le petit-déjeuner. » répondit-il, à l'aveugle.

MacNair était peut-être déjà parti, pour ce qu'il en savait. Son monde se limitait à un mur et trois rideaux vert et argent. Des rideaux qui furent brutalement écartés, sans aucun ménagement pour ses rétines. La lumière, pourtant douce, attaqua ses yeux avec brutalité.

« Hey ! » protesta-t-il, en rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête.

« Tu as une tête atroce. » jugea Severus, sans s'encombrer de diplomatie. « Lève-toi. »

« J'ai mal dormi, je vous retrouverai en cours. » protesta-t-il.

« Combien de repas as-tu raté, ces derniers jours ? » riposta Severus, en attrapant l'épaisse couverture et en la jetant loin de lui.

Harry frissonna sous l'assaut de l'air froid.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Les cauchemars lui coupaient l'appétit. Aux morts atroces de ses amis, avaient succédé des rêves horribles où il avait beau appeler, personne ne lui répondait jamais. Il était perdu, seul et terrifié, sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en préoccupe. Curieusement, cela le perturbait presque davantage que les nuits où il revivait le meurtre de Cédric ou celui de McGonagall.

« Dépêche-toi. » ordonna le Serpentard, une dernière fois. « Je ne serais pas en retard à cause de toi. »

Il envisagea sérieusement de l'envoyer au diable, puis se rendit compte que son ami ne cherchait qu'à l'aider et céda dans un soupir. Il plongea dans la température glaciale des dortoirs sans s'encombrer de sa robe de chambre et fouilla au pied de son lit parmi le tas d'affaires jetées en vrac à côté de la malle.

Il était allé récupérer tout ce qu'il avait entreposé dans la chambre des quartiers de Snape-Prince, jusqu'aux dessins de Lily qui étaient les seules choses qu'il avait pris soin de ranger bien à plat dans sa malle. Il s'était assuré que l'homme soit en cours lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans ses appartements, surpris que le mot de passe n'ait pas encore été modifié.

Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec le Professeur depuis leur dispute. Une semaine et le Maître des Potions ne lui accordait toujours pas un seul regard. En cours, il l'ignorait totalement. Hors des cours, il ne le voyait jamais.

Ça lui manquait un peu. Beaucoup, en fait.

Piochant un uniforme qui avait l'air propre, Harry disparut dans la salle de bain et n'en émergea que quelques minutes plus tard.

Severus attendait impatiemment en caressant la tête de Sekhmet et lui jeta un regard agacé dès qu'il réapparut. Choisissant de ne pas démarrer une conversation qui finirait immanquablement en dispute, il attrapa son sac, fourra dedans les livres dont il aurait besoin pour la journée, et fit signe à son ami qu'il était prêt.

Il s'avéra qu'il ne l'était pas autant qu'il l'avait cru.

La salle commune était déserte, à l'exception de Slughorn qui était occupé à placarder un parchemin sur le panneau d'affichage. Les yeux rivés au papier, Harry laissa Severus faire la conversation et s'emparer des deux invitations que lui remit le Professeur. Encore un dîner, sans doute. Il ne s'était pas rendu aux trois derniers auxquels il avait été convié.

C'était stupide de réagir ainsi pour une bête liste, se morigéna-t-il, en laissant son ami l'entraîner vers la Grande Salle et le petit déjeuner qu'il le forcerait à avaler en entier. Il avait toujours passé les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, en quoi cette année serait-elle différente des autres ? Il rajouterait son nom à la première occasion, et ce serait ainsi. Évidemment qu'il passerait les fêtes dans le dortoir, il n'avait jamais été question du contraire.

La mélancolie lui tordit le ventre lorsque des souvenirs traîtres de Ron et d'Hermione envahirent sa tête, mais il s'efforça de les chasser en interrogeant Severus sur le contrôle qui les attendait en Métamorphose.

Passer Noël sans Ron était une idée étrange. Cela faisait bien quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas été seul pour les fêtes...

« Qu'est-ce que Lily et toi faites pour Noël ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, coupant le monologue de Severus tout en acceptant l'assiette pleine que l'autre garçon lui tendait.

Il se mit à manger, sans appétit.

« Lily rentre chez elle, bien évidemment. » répondit son ami, apparemment pas perturbé du changement de conversation. « Avec un peu de chance, Pétunia ne sera pas une totale... »

Il s'interrompit et jeta un regard coupable en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Lily ne tolérait pas qu'ils critiquent sa sœur.

« Et toi ? » pressa-t-il, curieux.

Severus le dévisagea comme s'il avait été un total crétin.

« A ton avis ? » ironisa le Serpentard.

Un sourire soulagé s'épanouit sur les lèvres du Survivant.

« Au moins, on sera ensemble. » déclara-t-il. « Ce ne sera pas si... »

« Ton père ne te laissera pas rester dans les dortoirs pour Noël. » coupa Severus, avec une telle certitude qu'Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne sommes pas dans les meilleurs termes. » grommela-t-il. « On n'a jamais été très proches. »

Sev leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à énumérer les points principaux sur lesquels porterait l'interrogation de la journée. Parce qu'il n'avait pas travaillé autant qu'il l'aurait dû, Harry s'appliqua à en retenir autant que possible.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de fixer sa feuille blanche d'un mauvais œil, une demi-heure plus tard, avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir la tête vide de toute connaissance. La proximité de Dumbledore et des Maraudeurs ne l'aidait pas davantage que la diligence avec laquelle Severus s'employait à remplir parchemin sur parchemin.

Il finit par griffonner quelques réponses incomplètes à la hâte, lorsque la fin du double cours se mit à approcher dangereusement puis, libéré par la sonnerie, suivit Severus hors de la salle. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'attendre Lily, étant donné qu'elle était quelque peu contrariée par la « plaisanterie » qu'ils avaient jouée à James et saisissait toutes les opportunités qu'elle avait pour leur rappeler qu'ils devraient être les plus matures.

Harry était persuadé que les Maraudeurs, avec qui elle semblait désormais entretenir des rapports semi-cordiaux, devaient subir le même traitement qu'eux. Au moins, Sev et lui ne partageaient pas de salle commune avec la lionne.

Ils s'employèrent à éviter toute rencontre malencontreuse avec les quatre Gryffondors et, mis à part pour un échange d'insultes entre deux couloirs, la journée se passa sans incident. Jusqu'au dernier cours, celui qu'Harry appréhendait particulièrement étant donné qu'il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise à l'idée d'être ignoré une heure entière par Snape-Prince.

La salle de Défense était aussi calme que d'ordinaire, personne n'osant généralement mécontenter le Professeur. Les Maraudeurs tentaient parfois de créer un léger désordre mais malgré l'antipathie féroce qu'ils éprouvaient à l'égard de l'homme, il était évident qu'ils le craignaient. En dépit de toutes leurs affirmations du contraire.

James ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu que son intérêt pour Lily était purement platonique.

« _Spero Patronum_. » marmonna Severus, pour la quinzième fois en dix minutes.

Rien ne s'échappa de sa baguette.

Planté dans un coin de la large pièce, à côté de son ami, Harry le regarda faire avec un détachement quelque peu mélancolique.

Tous les élèves étaient dispersés dans la classe et s'entraînaient à produire des Patronus. Cela faisait deux séances qu'ils travaillaient là-dessus et, jusque là, seul Remus et Amy étaient parvenus à produire une brume argentée.

Aucun autre n'avait obtenu de résultat et, bien que Snape-Prince ait prévenu plusieurs fois que ce sort était parmi les plus compliqués du programme, Harry trouvait cela curieux. Il n'avait pas eu de trop grandes difficultés à apprendre le sortilège. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait eu une motivation que la plupart des adolescents présents n'avaient pas, mais quand même...

« Tu comptes essayer, à un moment donné ? » chuchota Lily.

Harry sourit à sa mère mais haussa les épaules. Bien évidemment, Snape-Prince ne lui avait donné aucune instruction précise, mais il doutait que le Professeur souhaite qu'il libère le cerf argenté alors que les Maraudeurs étaient présents. L'un d'eux aurait probablement fait le rapprochement.

« Il le maîtrise déjà. » répondit Severus, à mi-voix. « Il refuse juste de le dire. Va savoir pourquoi. »

Lily assimila les paroles de son meilleur ami puis abandonna toute tentative de jeter le sort. Elle croisa les bras devant la poitrine et dévisagea très sérieusement son fils.

« Ça a assez duré, Harry. » trancha-t-elle. « Tu vas te réconcilier avec ton père, tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas laisser ça empiéter sur ton travail scolaire, c'est tout bonnement stupide. »

Croyait-elle qu'il refusait de produire un Patronus pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Snape-Prince ? Dans un sens c'était le cas, mais...

Des exclamations à l'autre bout de la pièce l'empêchèrent de rassurer la lionne. Un nuage pratiquement compact s'échappait de la baguette de Sirius. Le Patronus n'avait pas encore de forme, mais il n'en était pas loin.

« Et maintenant je fais quoi ? » demanda son parrain, en cherchant instinctivement le Professeur des yeux.

Il luttait apparemment pour maintenir le sort.

Snape-Prince jeta un regard méprisant à la brume qui s'accumulait devant le Gryffondor et fit un geste négligent de la main.

« Si vous preniez la peine d'écouter, Black, vous sauriez que si le Patronus n'est pas corporel en quittant votre baguette, il ne le sera jamais. » rétorqua froidement le Maître des Potions. « Recommencez. Cinq points en moins pour avoir troublé la concentration de la classe. »

Une grimace colérique se vissa sur les traits de Sirius et Harry soupira, sachant d'avance comment l'affrontement allait se terminer.

« Tu dois te concentrer sur un souvenir vraiment heureux. » conseilla-t-il Severus, en se détournant de la dispute imminente.

Le Serpentard l'observa quelques secondes puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Des exemples ? » exigea Sev, la voix lourde d'ironie.

Le coup d'œil qu'Harry jeta à Lily n'était pas innocent.

« Ceux là ne fonctionnent pas. » admit son ami, avec contrariété.

« Il suffit de trouver le bon. » jura Harry. « Après, ça devient vraiment naturel. »

« Je parie que vous n'êtes même pas capable d'en produire un ! » accusa violemment Sirius.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà en train de regarder la confrontation baissèrent leurs baguettes et se tournèrent vers le coin où les Maraudeurs étaient rassemblés.

« Croyez-vous que j'ai à me justifier devant vous ? » répliqua Snape-Prince, tout aussi brutalement. « Même un crétin fini pourrait produire un Patronus ! Peut-être serait-il temps de vous poser des questions, Black. »

Irrité, Harry s'adossa au mur. C'était un mensonge. Lorsqu'il lui avait enseigné le sort, Remus avait dit que certains sorciers ne parvenaient jamais à obtenir de résultat.

« Vous... » contre-attaqua Black.

« Professeur ? » coupa Lily, tout à fait poliment.

Snape-Prince fixa le garçon quelques secondes de trop avant de pivoter vers son élève.

« Miss Evans ? » l'encouragea le Professeur.

Remus saisit l'opportunité pour faire taire son meilleur ami d'un coup de coude bien placé, avant de secouer la tête en guise d'avertissement. James lui fit également signe de se taire, bien que très visiblement à contrecœur.

« Serait-il possible que vous démontriez le sortilège ? » demanda-t-elle, dans une grimace d'excuse. « Je crois que j'y arriverai mieux si je savais ce que je cherchais à obtenir... »

Dans le bref silence qui suivit la question de Lily, Harry réalisa le dilemme du Professeur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le Patronus de James mais que le sien ait la même forme que sa forme Animagus pouvait passer pour une coïncidence. Que Snape-Prince ait le même Patronus que Severus, en revanche...

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais montré la biche argentée au reste de la classe. Voilà pourquoi le regard calculateur de Snape-Prince était désormais posé sur lui, mélange d'hostilité et de défi.

Les épaules du garçon se redressèrent et il fit un pas en avant. D'un geste, le Professeur l'invita à se tenir au centre du groupe.

Harry s'exécuta, un drôle de pressentiment logé au creux de l'estomac.

« Oh, bien sûr... » marmonna James à l'oreille de Peter.

Le Survivant tira de sa poche la baguette qu'il n'avait jamais sortie et se racla la gorge. Il fouilla dans son esprit à la recherche d'un souvenir heureux sans parvenir à en retenir aucun. Qu'est-ce qui le réjouissait le plus, ces temps-ci ? L'âme de Voldemort coincée dans la sienne ? Le fait qu'il soit destiné à mourir de façon imminente ? Que Snape-Prince le déteste ? Que son père le déteste ?

Il avait décidément l'embarras du choix...

Il s'accrocha à l'idée que lorsque tout serait terminé, il pourrait retrouver Ron, Hermione et Sirius. Sa véritable famille qui l'accueillerait à bras ouverts... Il imagina le contentement, le bonheur qu'il éprouverait à reprendre la vie qu'il avait laissée derrière...

«_ Spero Patronum_. »

L'incantation résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Il eut l'impression qu'elle rebondît sur les grosses pierres qui formaient les murs pour mieux revenir le narguer.

Rien ne s'échappa de sa baguette. Pas même de la brume.

Quelques gloussements moqueurs le tirèrent de son état de stupéfaction. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine et sa dispute avec Snape-Prince, il ne se sentait plus coupé de la réalité.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser le sort, il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ eu de mal à conjurer le grand cerf argenté. L'animal était une constante, une protection et un réconfort auquel il n'était pas prêt à renoncer qu'importe combien James s'était avéré décevant.

« Silence ! » tonna Snape-Prince, en traversant la maigre distance qui le séparait du Survivant. « Si vous tentez de m'humilier... »

La menace murmurée importait peu à Harry. Il s'en moquait tout autant que des problèmes entre eux ou des visages réjouis des Maraudeurs.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas. » lâcha-t-il, avec inquiétude. « Je n'ai même pas senti la magie... Je... »

Le Professeur étudia son expression puis fronça les sourcils.

« Réessaye. » ordonna sèchement l'homme.

Ravalant l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait en permanence, il ferma les yeux et chercha un meilleur souvenir. Il le trouva en la personne de Lily. Combien il avait été heureux de pouvoir la connaître, la façon dont elle parvenait à le rassurer d'un sourire...

« _Spero Patronum_. »

Les mots quittèrent ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Une brume légère demeura en suspension devant sa baguette quelques instants avant de s'effacer lentement. Aucun cerf ne gambadait dans la pièce.

Il tourna la tête vers Snape-Prince, si vite qu'un nerf claqua à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Aucun des élèves ne devait comprendre la scène à laquelle ils étaient en train d'assister. Échouer à démontrer un sortilège ne justifiait pas le désespoir profond qu'Harry sentait se propager à chacun de ses traits.

En ce qui le concernait, c'était la goutte de trop.

Il avait atteint le bout de la ligne, du rouleau et de ses forces.

Ce que Snape-Prince dut clairement percevoir parce que la main du Professeur s'abattit sur son épaule, sans douceur mais sans brutalité non plus. L'homme était dans son espace personnel mais, loin de s'en plaindre, Harry trouvait sa présence rassurante.

« Sélectionne un autre souvenir. » ordonna le Mangemort, assez bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende. Il aurait aussi bien pu se mettre à hurler, le monde n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour le garçon s'il ne parvenait plus à produire son Patronus. « Occlude si cela peut t'aider. Choisis-en un assez fort. Trouve un fil conducteur. »

Remus n'avait jamais expliqué les choses de cette manière mais Harry tenta de lui obéir néanmoins. La main du Professeur l'ancrait à la réalité aussi bien, réalisa-t-il, qu'au cœur du problème.

S'il y avait eu énormément de mauvais côtés à leur déracinement imprévu, il y en avait aussi eu de bons. Lily, Severus, l'anonymat relatif qui lui avait ôté le 'poids' de n'être que le Survivant... Et, il ne fallait pas se leurrer : Snape-Prince.

Curieusement, ce fut sur les moments anodins que l'esprit d'Harry se porta, encerclant les autres souvenirs de murs enflammés. Un repas partagé en toute simplicité, un échange au coin du feu, une parole de réconfort, une domesticité qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant...

Son cœur se gonfla d'un amour filial qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion d'éprouver et il laissa, pour une fois, ses sentiments l'emporter sur la méfiance et le pessimisme.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de prononcer la formule.

Il rouvrit les yeux, peu surpris de voir une forme corporelle émerger devant lui.

Les hoquets de surprise et d'admiration de ses camarades lui passèrent au-dessus.

Sa main s'abaissa brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cerf familier qui s'était coulé hors de sa baguette mais tout à fait autre chose.

Sans comprendre, il fixa le sombral argenté qui s'ébrouait placidement. La créature étendit ses ailes spectrale, les replia, fit quelques pas puis se retourna vers lui comme pour attendre un ordre.

Harry était trop choqué pour bouger.

Son Patronus était devenu une incarnation de la malchance, un symbole de mort.

Cet élément surpassait même son incompréhension quant à la métamorphose du cerf...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent sur l'épaule du garçon lorsque la créature glissa du bout de sa baguette. Il avait anticipé le cerf pratiquement légendaire au sein du corps professoral et se retrouvait face à un sombral.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ces créatures.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais aimé le Patronus de Potter non plus.

Le Survivant sursauta légèrement sous sa main, sans doute surpris de ce qui était advenu de son cerf. Parmi les exclamations surprises et les questions quant à la nature de l'animal, son geste passa inaperçu.

« Sombral. » murmura l'une des Gryffondors, en réponse à l'interrogation de Lestrange.

Et le nom se propagea comme une traînée de poudre. Il n'était pas certain de combien de ses cinquième année pouvaient apercevoir ces créatures mais il aurait parié pouvoir les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Tous sauraient désormais à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Aucun ne soupçonnait les implications de ce Patronus.

Severus ne parvenait pas à lâcher le gamin, tout comme le gamin ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher les yeux de l'animal.

Les maigres filaments de colère qu'il nourrissait encore à l'égard d'Harry fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il avait observé le garçon se refermer sur lui-même pendant une semaine, sauter plus de repas qu'il était raisonnable et se perdre de plus en plus dans ses pensées... Seule sa fierté lui avait interdit de faire le premier pas vers l'adolescent.

Sa fierté et cet instinct de préservation dont il ne serait jamais capable de se débarrasser. Le gamin l'avait par deux fois rejeté, l'avait physiquement repoussé... Avec le recul, il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'étonnant à ce comportement. Harry était comme un animal sauvage qui se laissait apprivoiser. Il n'avait jamais eu d'autorité constante et ce genre de déclaration d'indépendance n'avait rien de surprenant.

Mais l'engrenage avait déjà été enclenché et Severus n'avait jamais été très doué pour admettre ses faiblesses. Il avait naïvement pensé que le gamin reviendrait vers lui après un jour ou deux. Découvrir ses appartements libres de toute marque de son passage avait été un choc et, il devait l'avouer, avait frappé un mauvais coup au cœur. Il s'était pourtant entêté dans son silence, certain que le garçon finirait par revenir de lui-même.

Mais voilà que le cerf était devenu un sombral et, s'il n'était pas certain de ce que cela signifiait, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe d'attendre que l'adolescent gagne en maturité.

Il était urgent qu'ils aient une discussion et ils ne pouvaient faire ça devant tant de témoins. Il adopta donc la seule solution logique et congédia le reste de la classe.

Le sombral disparut bien avant que le dernier élève ne passe le pas de la porte mais ça n'empêcha pas le garçon de continuer à regarder dans le vide d'un œil morne. Lorsque son double quitta finalement la salle de classe après avoir tenté, sans succès, d'attirer discrètement l'attention d'Harry, Severus se décida à lâcher le gamin pour aller fermer la porte et s'assurer de quelques sortilèges que leur conversation demeurerait secrète.

« Recommence. » exigea-t-il, dès qu'il fut certain que personne ne pourrait les entendre.

Les yeux du Survivant se tournèrent vers lui, mornes.

« _Spero Patronum_. » lança le garçon, sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir plus d'une seconde.

Le sombral atterrit élégamment entre eux. Tout naturellement.

La question restait la même : pourquoi ?

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'horcruxe ? » demanda soudain Harry, d'un ton résigné. « Est-ce que c'est son Patronus ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, les Mangemorts n'ont pas de Patronus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait encore moins usage. » répliqua-t-il, tout en réfléchissant.

« Il faut bien qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un. » grinça l'adolescent. « Parce qu'il est clair qu'il n'est pas à moi. _Spero Patronum_. »

Un deuxième sombral apparut à côté du premier. Les deux créatures s'observèrent avec désintérêt.

« Évidemment qu'il t'appartient. » contra Severus. Une idée lui vint. « A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Mon Patronus est un cerf. » protesta Harry, en faisant disparaître les animaux d'un coup de baguette agacé.

« Les Patronus changent. » cingla-t-il avec exaspération.

Le regard du gamin se braqua sur lui. Les yeux écarquillés et la soudaine tension dans les épaules de l'adolescent l'exhortèrent au calme. Le but n'était pas d'augmenter davantage l'antagonisme qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Les Patronus représentent à la fois la personnalité d'un sorcier mais également les sentiments projetés dans le sortilège. Il est courant qu'un Patronus prenne une forme associée à un être cher, si cette personne est à l'origine des souvenirs utilisés pour le créer. » expliqua-t-il, réprimant son agacement. Si le gamin avait écouté ses cours au lieu de rêvasser... « Il arrive qu'un Patronus change de forme lorsqu'un bouleversement émotionnel se produit. »

Comme, par exemple, lorsqu'on était renvoyé dans un passé qui gommait tous nos repères...

Harry fronça les sourcils, peinant visiblement à le croire.

« Mais pourquoi un sombral ? » insista le Survivant, avant de faire apparaître à nouveau la créature.

Sans doute espérait-il que le cerf soit revenu...

« A toi de me le dire. » rétorqua Severus.

Il priait pour que la créature ne signifie pas que le seul espoir du gamin était la mort. Il ne parviendrait jamais à gérer un adolescent suicidaire... Il était suffisamment compliqué de s'occuper d'un Gryffondor...

« A quoi pensais-tu ? » pressa-t-il. « De quel souvenir t'es-tu servi pour le faire apparaître ? »

En quoi cette fois-ci différait-elle des dizaines de fois où il avait jeté le sort ?

Harry baissa les yeux et fixa les dalles inégales avec application.

« Je pensais à... » hésita le gamin. « A... »

Tout excepté une corde, un saut en chute libre de la tour d'Astronomie ou une dague trop aiguisée...

« Eh bien ? » aboya-t-il, aussi impatient qu'anxieux.

« A vous. » termina le garçon.

Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers lui puis se remit à observer le sol.

Severus ne s'y attendait pas et, dans sa stupéfaction, sa première réaction fut d'étudier la créature fantomatique, certain d'avoir mal entendu. Puis il éprouva un immense soulagement. Le sombral ne représentait rien d'autre que l'image que le gamin avait de lui. Il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur les ramifications de ce choix là.

« Ce Patronus est tout aussi fonctionnel que l'ancien. » déclara-t-il, dans un grognement embarrassé.

« Je ne peux pas récupérer le vieux, alors ? » s'enquit nerveusement Harry.

Le sombral était une victoire supplémentaire sur James mais en dépit de cela, il regretta de devoir répondre par la négative. Il devinait ce que le cerf signifiait pour le gamin. Néanmoins, il peinait à comprendre comment il avait pu devenir le souvenir heureux derrière un Patronus... Quand à le rester ? L'idée était ridicule. Une fois rentrés chez eux...

« Je l'ignore. » trancha-t-il. « Cela n'a, de toute manière, que peu d'importance. »

Le regard incrédule de l'adolescent traduisait clairement son désaccord mais l'expression de Severus prévint toute protestation.

« Ne crois-tu pas que cette mascarade n'a que trop duré ? » attaqua-t-il. « J'espérais que tu aurais l'intelligence de venir présenter tes excuses de toi-même, cependant, il est évident que j'ai surestimé ton bon sens. »

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise, mais persista à garder les yeux rivés au sol.

« Il est poli de regarder les gens en face lorsqu'ils s'adressent à toi. » grinça-t-il. « Ta harpie de tante ne t'a donc vraiment rien appris ? »

« Ça ne fait que les énerver davantage. » murmura le gamin, en se forçant à croiser son regard. « Il vaut mieux faire semblant de ne pas exister. »

Il se souvint d'un temps où baisser les yeux devant Tobias avait été une nécessité de survie. Si l'on faisait exception du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à feindre ce genre de soumission.

« Quel est le pire que je puisse te faire ? » demanda-t-il, réprimant un soupir.

« Me... tuer ? » plaisanta le garçon.

A moitié, malheureusement.

« Penses-tu vraiment que je serais capable de t'assassiner de sang-froid ? » rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Vous ne pourriez pas même si vous vouliez. » répondit le gamin. « Le serment inviolable... »

« Oh, et je suppose que dans ton esprit étriqué, ce serment est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas déjà empoisonné ? » coupa-t-il, sans parvenir à réprimer un mouvement de colère.

Peut-être était-il également vexé, voire blessé.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas que vous tueriez qui que ce soit de sang-froid mais... Vous ne m'aimez pas, ce n'est pas un secret. » décréta le Survivant. « Et pour couronner le tout, je vous ai déçu, alors... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens comme si la conclusion était forcément logique.

Et brusquement la lumière se fit dans la tête de Severus.

« Est-ce là la raison de ton comportement ces derniers jours ? » releva-t-il, sans même s'étonner. « Je t'ai dit que tu m'avais déçu donc tu m'as repoussé parce que... Je ne trouve même pas d'explication à une telle bêtise. »

Pourtant la réponse était là, gravée sur les traits du gamin.

« Oh, je vois. » reprit-il. « Tu m'as repoussé avant que je te repousse. Abandonne avant d'être abandonné. Rejette avant d'être rejeté. Vas-tu vivre ainsi toute ta vie, Harry ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait être longue de toute manière ! » s'énerva le garçon, sans pour autant démentir ses affirmations.

« N'élève _plus_ la voix contre moi. » gronda-t-il. « Il y a déjà cinq chaudrons qui n'attendent que toi dans mon laboratoire, ne m'oblige pas à doubler la punition. »

L'adolescent se balançait inconsciemment d'un pied sur l'autre. Aurait-il été assis, Severus n'avait aucun doute que le garçon se serait déjà recroquevillé sur lui-même. En l'occurrence, le Gryffondor semblait hésiter à se ruer sur la porte et la liberté qui l'attendait derrière.

« Quel est le pire que je puisse te faire ? » répéta-t-il.

Il fallait que le gamin comprenne. Ils étaient condamnés l'un à l'autre tant que la situation ne serait pas réglée et il n'avait jamais été homme à négliger ses responsabilités.

Harry détourna la tête, la mâchoire contractée.

« Pas te tuer. » déduisit Severus, calmement. « Tu ne crains personne, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui est, d'ailleurs, une attitude stupide mais ce n'est pas le propos. As-tu cru que j'allais te laisser livré à ton sort parce que tu m'avais déçu sur un tout petit point ? »

Le garçon croisa prudemment son regard, boucliers levés au maximum. Il pouvait presque voir les flammes danser dans ses pupilles.

« T'abandonner. » continua-t-il tranquillement. « Voilà ce dont tu te méfies tant. Tu crains que je t'abandonne. »

« Tout le monde m'abandonne. » siffla Harry, en guise de réponse.

« Et pour anticiper cette douleur là, tu abandonnes le premier. » résuma-t-il. « Je peux comprendre. J'approuverai probablement en d'autres circonstances. »

C'était sincère. C'était, après tout, ce que lui avait toujours fait. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore ce luxe là. Le destin avait choisi pour lui.

« Ce n'est plus une solution. » reprit-il. « Tu dois me faire confiance. Tu dois me faire confiance pour ne pas t'abandonner. Je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons partir d'ici. Je ne sais pas _si_ nous pourrons partir d'ici. Tu ne peux pas vivre perpétuellement en attendant que je me lasse de toi et je ne peux pas vivre perpétuellement en surveillant chacune de mes paroles. »

La respiration du gamin se fit plus rapide. On aurait dit un lapin pris par les phares d'une voiture.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure approche, réalisa-t-il, mais il n'en connaissait pas d'autres.

« Je ne peux pas. » souffla Harry, avec un regret évident. « C'est... Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu le dois. » trancha-t-il. « Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous puissions retourner chez nous. »

Le garçon ferma les yeux.

« C'est le 'jusqu'à' qui me pose problème. » avoua le Survivant. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire du 'jusqu'à'. Je ne suis pas un Serpentard. »

Cela restait à déterminer mais Severus ne discuta pas.

« Non, tu es un Gryffondor. » admit-il. « Et un Gryffondor se doit de faire preuve de courage. »

« Cliché. » jugea le gamin, dans un sourire qui n'atteignit pas son regard.

« Cliché. » approuva-t-il, en s'autorisant à se détendre légèrement.

« Si je ne suis pas censé partir quand vous êtes déçu... Quand est-ce que je dois le faire ? » demanda nerveusement l'adolescent.

« Jamais. » soupira Severus. « C'est le principe d'avoir un adulte. Même lorsqu'il est totalement furieux, il ne s'en va pas. »

Tout ça était, bien entendu, très théorique pour lui. L'expérience la plus proche qu'il avait d'un adulte, rien qu'à lui, était Dumbledore et leurs relations étaient teintées de rancœur et d'un ressentiment certain. Ça n'empêchait qu'il appréciait le vieil homme et aurait probablement fait n'importe quoi pour le satisfaire.

Sa loyauté, une fois accordée, était féroce.

« D'accord. » lâcha Harry, avec incertitude. « Et vous pouvez faire ça ? Être furieux et ne pas partir ? _Jamais_ partir ? »

Il pouvait essayer mais essayer ne serait pas suffisant pour le garçon. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas non plus mentir.

« Jamais est un adverbe un peu trop définitif à mon goût. » offrit-il franchement. « Je ne suis pas ta meilleure option, cependant je m'efforcerai de l'être tant que nous n'aurons pas regagné notre époque. »

Là, il pourrait assassiner Pétunia et s'arranger pour que le gamin obtienne des tuteurs bien plus compétents. Molly et Arthur, par exemple.

« Je suppose qu'on peut tenter le coup. » hésita le garçon.

Severus se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules uniquement pour être remplacé par un autre, bien plus lourd.

« Donc... Vous n'êtes plus déçu ? » demanda Harry. « Je veux dire, c'est fini ? Enfin... »

« Les gens se déçoivent à longueur de journée. » marmonna-t-il, avec lassitude. « Si cela devait perdurer à chaque faute, personne n'adresserait plus la parole à personne. »

Le Survivant parut soulagé.

« J'ai entraînement. » annonça-t-il. « Il faut que... »

« Reviens directement dans nos appartements après la séance. » coupa-t-il sévèrement. « Ces chaudrons ne vont pas se laver tout seul. Et rapporte toutes tes affaires, _crétin._ »

L'insulte fit sourire l'adolescent à pleines dents et le gamin cessa finalement de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre pour se diriger vers la porte. La main de Severus se tendit de son propre chef tandis qu'il passait près de lui. Il serra brièvement son épaule dans un geste d'affection qui était déjà énorme pour lui.

Cet idiot lui avait manqué...

Il n'était pas prêt au cognard qui le percuta au niveau du torse et chercha à l'étouffer en serrant ses bras autour de lui. Il ne repoussa pas l'étreinte pour autant.

Il supposait qu'ils en avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre.


	38. The Beginning of the Night

_Hey! _

_Oui, je suis en vie. Non cette fiction n'a pas été abandonnée. J'avais dit que c'était dur d'écrire en ce moment. ;) _

_Un reviewer anonyme m'a demandé d'où je tirais les citations et d'où venait le titre de la fic. Je n'ai pas pu répondre puisqu'il était... anonyme. Donc, les citations ce sont des phrases que j'ai relevées au fil de mes lectures ou dans des séries-TV ou films, soit des phrases qui m'ont plu au détour du net._

_Le titre: les cicatrices du temps, fait tout d'abord référence au voyage dans le temps bien sûr, mais également aux cicatrices visibles ou non. Celles de Severus qui ont beau s'être effacées chez l'adulte restent ouvertes et les multiples cicatrices mentales ou physiques d'Harry. _

_Bon j'espère que vous pardonnerez ces délais. Le M2, c'est la mort. Et bien que je comprenne votre impatience et votre frustration ( et là je m'adresse à moins d'1 pourcent de mon lectorat donc ne vous sentez pas visé ^^) on peut demander..._ poliment._ Je ne m'amuse pas à la garder sous le coude pour le plaisir. =)_

_Voilà, un peu d'action dans ce chapitre. _

_Enjoy & Review_

* * *

><p><em>Most of the time one night blends into the next and weeks blend into weeks and months into other months. And sooner or later we all die. But at the beginning of the night anything's possible."<br>—_ Lauren Oliver (Before I Fall)

_La plupart du temps, une nuit se fond dans la suivante, les semaines se fondent en d'autres semaines et les mois en d'autres mois. Et tôt ou tard, nous mourrons tous. Mais au tout début de la nuit, tout est possible. _

— Lauren Oliver (Before I Fall)

_**Chapitre 38 : The beginning of the night**_

Harry se coula silencieusement entre deux troncs fins et s'adossa au troisième, plus épais. Son cœur battait un peu trop fort, son sang pulsait à ses oreilles, l'empêchant de se concentrer pleinement sur les bruits qui résonnaient autour de lui.

Non pas que ses ennemis soient particulièrement bruyants...

Les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, il scruta l'obscurité qui l'entourait, tentant de percer la nuit et la végétation luxuriante de la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un insecte lui chatouilla la joue, il le chassa d'un geste agacé et leva les yeux vers la voûte noire, sans étoiles, qui surplombait l'endroit, se demandant s'il y en aurait encore pour longtemps.

Ses muscles criaient à la torture.

_Tu es maître de ton corps_, rappela la voix sèche de Snape-Prince dans son esprit. _Ton corps se plie à ta volonté. Il ne te contrôle pas. _

Il avait faim.

_La faim n'importe pas. _

Il avait soif.

_La soif n'importe pas._

Tout entier à ces considération basiques, il faillit rater le mouvement à sa droite. Il pivota juste à temps pour dresser un bouclier rouge sang entre son agresseur et lui. Malheureusement, il ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait cette technique et le sort le fit reculer de deux pas, il buta contre une racine et s'étala en arrière dans la terre boueuse qui recouvrait le sol.

L'ombre furtive, incorporelle, s'avança. Il roula sur lui même. Un sort bleuté s'écrasa à l'endroit précis où sa tête s'était trouvée une seconde auparavant.

« _Impedimenta_ ! » beugla-t-il.

_Un sortilège informulé faible vaut toujours mieux qu'un sortilège hurlé à pleins poumons. _

L'ombre para d'un geste de la main et riposta d'un nouveau trait bleu. Harry esquiva d'un bond sur le côté, grimaçant lorsque son genou se tordit un peu plus. Une vague de douleur l'envahit et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de détresse.

_La douleur ne compte pas. Tant que tu as mal, tu es vivant. Commence à t'inquiéter lorsque la douleur disparaît, c'est là que la mort rôde. _

Bleu n'était pas bon, rumina-t-il. Bleu lui avait laissé une brûlure sur l'épaule qui avait mis trois jours à guérir.

Ce menteur avait promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de bleus.

_Règle numéro deux : un ennemi ment toujours. _

Règle numéro deux, alinéa un, se moqua mentalement Harry : Snape-Prince mentait lorsque ça l'arrangeait.

Il détailla l'ombre qui était en train de faire apparaître une boule d'énergie argentée. C'était nouveau. Probablement pas bon.

La silhouette avait forme humaine mais on aurait dit qu'elle était faite de brume noire. Ou de ténèbres. Dans tous les cas, Harry avait appris à ne pas apprécier ces créatures.

La boule d'énergie grossissait à vue d'œil.

_Étudier l'adversaire est une approche sensée. Attaquer avant qu'il n'attaque est une meilleure approche_.

Se souvenant de justesse d'utiliser un sortilège informulé, il se concentra jusqu'à sentir le pouvoir palpiter en lui. Ces sorts là étaient avancés, équivalents aux A.S.P.I.C.s de septième année voire plus élevés. Snape-Prince avait été impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle il les avait assimilés. Oh, il n'avait rien dit, bien entendu, mais il l'avait vu sur son visage.

Une torsion du poignet, un coup vers le haut puis un trait à droite.

Il n'y eut rien de visible et, pendant une seconde, il crut avoir échoué.

_Tu as trop confiance en toi. C'est ce qui te perdra_.

Une seconde seulement. La suivante l'ombre écartait les bras, tombait à genoux et disparaissait dans le néant qui l'avait engendrée.

La boule d'énergie continua à flotter là où elle était.

Elle enflait.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continuait à grandir ?

_Tu ne réfléchis jamais. Tu charges comme un bon petit Gryffondor, sans prendre en compte les détails évidents. _

Harry se mit à courir, ignorant la brûlure dans son genou. Il accueillit la douleur avec soulagement. La douleur, la peur... C'étaient des armes. Utilisées à bon escient, elles permettaient de se tirer de toute échauffourée.

_Ne fuis jamais un adversaire. Mieux vaut être un égal qu'une proie. _

Ce n'était pas un adversaire, c'était une boule de lumière qui allait probablement exploser. Terrens lui arracherait la tête s'il devait manquer une autre entraînement pour cause de blessure...

_Règle numéro cinq : ne tourne jamais le dos à un adversaire._

Mais ce n'était pas un adversaire !

Il continua à courir, sautant par dessus les racines et prenant appui sur les troncs pour avancer plus vite. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était de s'éloigner assez vite de la boule pour ne pas être pris dans la déflagration.

_Une proie finit toujours par tomber dans le piège du prédateur qui la chasse._

Il déboucha dans une clairière et, à bout de souffle, s'arrêta le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux, davantage en appui sur sa jambe gauche que sur la droite, il s'efforça de prendre des bouffées d'air régulière.

Il faisait si sombre qu'il ne remarqua les silhouettes que trop tard.

Il leva sa baguette mais à sept contre un, il n'y avait aucun espoir de victoire. Un ronronnement dans son dos trahit la présence de la sphère.

Épuisé, il baissa sa baguette et leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le dôme.

Il avait faim, soif et il était fatigué. Tant pis si ça n'était pas censé compter.

« Je me rends ! » cria-t-il.

Rien ne bougea. Il aurait aussi bien pu parler tout seul.

Et puis, une des ombres s'avança. Rien ne la distinguait des autres mais Harry savait qu'elle dissimulait quelque chose de plus terrible que les simples silhouettes sans cervelles. Après tout, il avait pris l'habitude de ce jeu là...

Instinctivement, il fléchit légèrement les jambes, mit son épaule gauche en retrait et leva son bras droit. La position de duel était discrète mais lui permettrait d'enchaîner plus vite.

L'idée de le laisser gagner immédiatement lui traversa l'esprit mais il la rejeta presque aussitôt. _Il_ saurait. Il savait toujours tout.

Puis, l'ombre entra dans la danse et Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que réagir. Il para, feinta, utilisa la moitié des sortilèges que Snape-Prince lui avait appris plus ceux que Severus et lui avaient dénichés dans la bibliothèque, mais même s'il avait connu tous les maléfices du monde, il n'aurait jamais réussi à vaincre cet adversaire là.

Quoi qu'il fasse, l'ombre avait un temps d'avance sur lui.

Au bout de minutes interminables, sa baguette lui fut arrachée et il tomba à genoux sous l'impact. Le choc de son genou heurtant le sol se réverbéra tout le long de sa cuisse et remonta jusqu'à son ventre. La nausée faillit lui faire rendre son lointain déjeuner. Déséquilibré, il posa une main par terre et leva la tête vers l'ombre.

Il n'attendait aucune pitié et ne fut pas surpris de ne pas en recevoir.

« _Legilimens._ »

Le sort résonna dans le silence oppressant des lieux, puis la forêt disparut dans un tourbillon d'images et de couleurs. Avant même qu'il ait pu dresser ses boucliers, il vit défiler dans sa tête la moindre des erreurs qu'il avait commises ce soir là.

La première avait été de tourner à droite à l'embranchement, s'il en jugeait par le souvenir qu'on lui imposait.

Luttant pour reprendre le contrôle, il en projeta un autre, espérant que l'homme le décoderait. Sa première erreur avait été de sortir du lit, ce matin là.

Il perçut un amusement intense qui ne lui appartenait pas, puis le flot de souvenirs disparut et la véritable bataille commença.

Harry contracta la main par réflexe, comme pour mieux concentrer son pouvoir. Au lieu de tourbillons de magie, tout ce qu'il attrapa ce fut un peu d'humus et des feuilles mortes.

Le feu flambait haut et clair. Ça n'empêcha pas l'esprit ennemi de venir s'y écraser. Il passa au travers de la première rangée de défenses comme si elle n'avait pas été là. Puisant dans la force de cette barrière inutile, il renforça la deuxième. L'esprit ennemi se faufila entre les flammes comme si elles n'avaient été que de simples flammèches.

La troisième l'arrêta. L'homme s'enfonça dans le brasier et tomba dans le piège qu'Harry lui avait tendu. Il resta prisonnier des flammes, incapable d'avancer ou de reculer. En son pouvoir.

C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à totalement l'arrêter et il dut contrôler un mouvement de joie. Toute exaltation fut rapidement douchée par la détresse qui émanait par vagues brûlantes de son prisonnier.

_Souffrances._

_Désespoir._

Paniqué, il libéra immédiatement l'esprit étranger. Que s'était-il passé ? Y était-il allé trop fort ? Avait-il irrémédiablement...

Mais une fois le piège levé, l'esprit fonça en avant, se riant de ses défenses. Un mot résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne. Sarcastique et moqueur.

_Crétin._

Ce sale...

Un avertissement lui parvint. L'homme pouvait parfaitement décrypter ses émotions.

Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire...

Il lui restait à passer les marécages avant de pouvoir atteindre à nouveau ses souvenirs et les marécages n'étaient absolument pas au point. L'eau n'était pas son élément principal et tenter de le contrôler demandait bien trop d'énergie.

En moins d'une minute, ce fut terminé.

Snape-Prince était derrière ses défenses, à l'intérieur de sa tête et il n'y avait plus rien à faire que d'admettre la défaite. Si l'homme avait été Voldemort, Harry serait en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol, assailli par des visions apocalyptiques.

« Tricheur. » lâcha-t-il, avec une mauvaise foi certaine, lorsque le Professeur l'eut libéré.

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas, déjà penché sur sa jambe. C'était une constante. Les blessures n'importaient pas tant que l'entraînement était en cours. Mais dès qu'il était terminé, Snape-Prince se transformait en une sorte de mère-poule qui terrifiait Harry plus qu'autre chose...

Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il appréciait l'inquiétude – certes, excessive – du Mangemort.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué d'éviter quelques racines. » grommela Snape-Prince, en agitant sa baguette au dessus de son genou.

Harry le laissa faire, étudiant les murs lisses de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La forêt avait disparu avec ses ombres et ses dangers. Restaient les pierres grises de la salle uniformément monochrome.

Salle va-et-vient... Salle sur demande...

Il n'aurait plus dû s'étonner des merveilles dont recelait Poudlard et pourtant, la première fois que Snape-Prince l'avait emmené là, il était resté bouche bée. La pièce faisait exactement tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Une simulation totalement contrôlée, une salle d'entraînement, une salle d'étude... Ou comme Severus, Lily et lui l'avaient découvert, une salle de cinéma équipée au summum de la technologie moldue de l'époque.

Il n'était pas allé raconter au Professeur qu'il avait montré la pièce à ses amis, il n'était pas certain d'en avoir la permission.

« Tu as _de nouveau_ tourné le dos à tes ennemis. » reprocha sèchement Snape-Prince, lorsqu'il eut fini d'agiter sa baguette.

Harry testa son genou en pliant et dépliant prudemment sa jambe. Lorsqu'il fut certain que rien n'était cassé, il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? » répondit-il. « Attendre que la sphère explose ? »

« Te servir de ta tête est trop demander, je suppose ? » ironisa Snape-Prince. « Il suffisait de désamorcer le bouclier qui l'entourait puis d'annuler le sort qui la maintenait en activité. Trois sortilèges tout au plus. »

_Il suffisait de_.

Harry se fit violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois. » promit-il, préférant couper court à toute mésentente.

Il _avait_ faim et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, le repas du soir serait terminé avant qu'ils rejoignent la Grande Salle.

Snape-Prince le dévisagea avec une exaspération évidente. Apparemment, ses motivations étaient clairement inscrites sur son visage.

« Tu réfléchis avec ton estomac. » s'irrita le Maître des Potions. « Je parle de ta survie et tu ne penses qu'au pudding dont tu vas t'empiffrer. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de manger de pudding. » lui rappela-t-il, avec un sourire amusé. « Vous m'avez puni. »

Pour avoir fait un croche-pied à James en plein milieu du cours de Défense, alors que ce dernier allait au tableau. En toute honnêteté ce n'était que pour riposter à l'insulte que le Maraudeur lui avait jetée dans le couloir, un peu plus tôt. Ainsi qu'une claire indication qu'il passait trop de temps avec Severus.

Il n'était pas certain de savoir si Snape-Prince l'avait puni pour avoir essayé de faire tomber un camarade ou parce que James avait esquivé l'attaque peu subtile avec une grimace moqueuse.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient satisfaits de s'en tenir aux insultes ces derniers temps. Visiblement la 'plaisanterie' que Severus et lui leur avaient joué avait douché toute envie de s'en prendre à eux plus physiquement.

« Peut-être devrais-je forcir la punition et t'interdire aussi la tarte à la mélasse ? » siffla le Professeur, d'un ton menaçant. « Tu m'écouterais sans doute un peu mieux. »

Il était plus choqué que l'homme connaisse son dessert préféré que du chantage qui pesait sur lui.

« Mais j'écoute ! » protesta Harry. « Seulement dans le feu de l'action, c'est un peu compliqué de se souvenir de tout. »

« C'est en te souvenant de tout que tu survivras, espèce d'idiot. » s'énerva Snape-Prince. « Crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te laissera le temps de reprendre tes esprits avant d'attaquer ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais son estomac, traître, le devança. Le gargouillis lui arracha une grimace coupable.

Snape-Prince leva les mains en signe de défaite et pivota sur lui-même. Harry s'arracha au sol froid avec soulagement.

« A propos... » reprit le Professeur, une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir. La porte de Salle sur demande se fondit dans le mur. « Slughorn m'a informé que tu avais mis ton nom sur la liste des élèves qui demeuraient à Poudlard pour les vacances. Cela est inutile étant donné que tu résideras dans nos quartiers. La liste ne sert qu'à contrôler les dortoirs. »

Ils avaient commencé à marcher pendant l'explication de Snape-Prince et Harry ralentit sans le vouloir.

« Oui, mais... » hésita-t-il, avant de se racler la gorge. « Je ne vais pas passer Noël à la maison. »

Le mot passa tout naturellement ses lèvres et il fronça les sourcils. Le Maître des Potions lui jeta un coup d'œil indéchiffrable mais ne releva pas. Harry savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Snape-Prince était son adulte et, en tant que tel, ne ferait aucune remarque désobligeante.

C'était étrange d'avoir un adulte qui était conscient d'être _son_ adulte. Un peu bizarre mais étrangement grisant.

Un mouvement du poignet du Mangemort et l'_Assurdiato _les enveloppa

« Et où comptes-tu aller, très précisément ? » s'enquit le Professeur, sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne le laisserait aller nulle part. « Pas chez Lily, j'espère. Pétunia n'est jamais très agréable à cette période de l'année... »

« Pétunia n'est jamais agréable, _tout court_. » corrigea-t-il, avant de revenir à la discussion présente. « Sev reste à Poudlard et je ne veux pas qu'il soit tout seul dans les dortoirs. C'est triste de passer Noël tout seul. »

Et il en savait quelque chose.

« Ce ne sera pas son premier Noël seul et ce ne sera pas son dernier. » répliqua Snape-Prince, froidement.

Plus le temps passait, plus il lui arrivait d'oublier que Severus et le Professeur Snape étaient la même personne.

« Mais je suis là, cette fois. » répondit Harry. « Lily va partir mais moi... »

« Il ne passera pas Noël au château. » coupa l'homme. « Ma... _Sa_ mère viendra le chercher au dernier moment. »

Le garçon étudia attentivement le masque lisse qui était ancré sur le visage du Professeur. Il jugea qu'il pouvait prendre le risque.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Sev ne veut pas retourner chez lui... »

La mâchoire du Mangemort se contracta très brièvement.

« Ils n'iront pas à Spinner's End. » déclara Snape-Prince. « Elle va le présenter à son père. Mon grand-père, si tu préfères. »

« Celui qui vous a fait arrêter de fumer. » se moqua gentiment Harry. « Vu la consommation de cigarettes de Sev, ça vous a probablement sauvé la vie. »

Le regard que Snape-Prince tourna vers lui était hanté. Le Survivant pouvait presque voir les souvenir tourbillonner et venir frapper ses boucliers si parfaitement déployés. Il détourna la tête trop vite pour qu'Harry ait une chance d'identifier l'émotion qui affleurait à la surface.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais dit si c'était mieux chez vos grand-parents... » remarqua-t-il, très prudemment. « Severus ne parle jamais d'eux... »

Il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas pires que son père. Il l'espérait vraiment.

« Severus ne les connaît pas encore. » déclara distraitement Snape-Prince.

« Oh... » lâcha-t-il. « Alors si elle a attendu jusqu'à maintenant pourquoi est-ce que votre mère... »

« Parce qu'elle savait. » l'interrompit le Professeur. « Mêlez-vous de vos affaires à présent. »

Ils avaient atteint le deuxième étage et Snape-Prince pila à l'intersection de deux couloirs avant de prendre à gauche... Ce qui n'était pas le chemin de la Grande Salle. Il fuyait, comprit Harry. Il fuyait toujours lorsque la conversation s'attardait trop sur son passé. Au moins, il avait cessé de hurler ou de s'énerver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait ? » lança-t-il, tandis que le Professeur s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.

Le Maître des Potions tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce fut bref, mais suffisant pour qu'Harry perçoive l'agitation qui venait de percer les boucliers.

Une phrase résonna dans sa tête, claire et nette, gravée au fer rouge comme elle l'était dans l'esprit de Snape-Prince.

_Le début de la fin_.

Une tristesse immense le submergea et l'abandonna dans la même inspiration. Il secoua la tête et observa l'homme se faire avaler par l'obscurité du couloir.

Puis il reprit sa route, choisissant de couper par la passerelle extérieure plutôt que de faire tout le tour par les escaliers. Le crissement de la porte fut emporté par le vent froid qui soufflait, quelques flocons virevoltaient dans l'air mais il ne faisait pas assez froid pour que la neige tienne.

Il était à mi-chemin de la passerelle qui surplombait une petite cour intérieure lorsqu'il surprit les voix. Toujours curieux, il se pencha par dessus le parapet pour voir qui était assez fou pour traîner dehors par un temps pareil_. Autre que lui_.

Il se rejeta violemment en arrière lorsqu'il aperçut la masse de cheveux indomptable et la crinière soigneusement coiffée, toutes deux incroyablement familières.

« … pas obligé... » dit James.

Il les aurait reconnus n'importe où. Ne serait-ce que pour sa propre sécurité.

Une fois de plus, il regretta l'absence d'oreille à rallonge.

« Mes chers parents ont menacé de venir me chercher par la peau des fesses. » répliqua Sirius.

Son parrain parlait toujours assez fort pour être entendu à l'autre bout de l'école... Pas James. Sa réponse fut balayée par le vent.

« Oh, Regulus restera enfermé dans sa chambre ou suivra Bella comme un petit toutou... Bella se baladera dans la maison en racontant à qui voudra l'entendre ce qu'elle ferait aux Moldus... » énuméra Sirius, sur un ton dégoûté. « Avec un peu de chance, Narcissa se fera avaler par un miroir... Mon oncle restera enfermé avec mon père dans le bureau et Mère et Tante Druella s'occuperont du mariage d'Andromeda. »

Plus que de la colère, il y avait de la haine dans la dernière phrase. Il lui fallait assouvir sa curiosité coûte que coûte, imprudemment, il se pencha légèrement par dessus le parapet.

«Elle n'a aucune intention d'épouser Rosier. » expliqua son parrain, en réponse à une question que James avait dû poser. « Elle les manipule tous comme la reine des Serpentards et _personne_ ne s'en rend compte. Elle ne va pas pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça... »

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour analyser les liens de parenté. Andromeda était la sœur de Narcissa et Bellatrix, donc la cousine de Sirius, donc la mère de Tonks. Et à sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais épousé Rosier... Alors... Que s'était-il passé ?

« Ça va être affreux. » soupira Sirius. « Je déteste aller là-bas. »

James posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Toujours... bienvenu... moi. » affirma son père.

Malgré les mots manquants, il n'était pas dur de comprendre l'offre.

Il se pencha un peu plus pour entendre la réponse de Sirius et... une pierre se descella sous sa main et alla s'écraser à un mètre à peine de son parrain.

Il se rejeta en arrière et s'aplatit au sol, remerciant les cieux que Snape-Prince l'ait obligé à adopter de meilleurs réflexes.

« Il y a quelqu'un là haut ! » s'exclama James, assez fort pour que le vent ne le couvre pas.

Moins fort cependant que le hurlement de Sirius.

« SNAPE ! » accusa immédiatement le Gryffondor.

« Il est dans la Grande Salle ! » contra James sur le même ton.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, s'appliquant à faire le mort. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il commençait à croire qu'ils étaient partis, la voix de Sirius porta jusqu'à lui.

« Ce n'était peut-être que le vent. » remarqua son parrain. « Sûrement même. Qui serait assez fou pour sortir par un temps pareil... » Il y eut une pause. « Oh, pour nous ça ne compte pas comme de la folie ! C'est l'aventure, mon cher Cornedrue, _l'aventure_ ! Dis moi plutôt comment tu vas t'y prendre pour inviter Evans... »

Très, très prudemment, Harry rejoignit la porte au bout de la passerelle, en prenant bien soin de rester plié en deux au cas où ils guettaient d'en-bas.

Une fois en sécurité dans le couloir, il s'adossa à la porte en bois massif et souffla de soulagement. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

Il se hâta de rejoindre la Grande Salle et la table des Serpentards, et se laissa tomber en face de Severus, à côté d'un groupe de première année étrangement silencieux. Ou plus exactement sous _Assurdiato_ ou _Silencio._ Son ami n'était pas très patient avec les plus jeunes.

« Tu dois _absolument_ inventer un sortilège qui permettrait d'entendre malgré le bruit. » lança-t-il, en guise de salut.

Sev s'arracha à la lecture de son livre de potions – ou plus probablement de ce qui _semblait_ être son livre de potions – pour le dévisager avec un certain amusement.

« Cela existe déjà. » offrit le Serpentard.

« Oh. » grogna-t-il de dépit.

Il se servit une généreuse portion du plat fumant puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Professeurs. Pas de Professeur de Défense. Leur conversation avait dû vraiment perturber l'homme...

« Slughorn m'a rappelé que nous étions censés venir accompagnés à sa soirée. » reprit Severus, en posant son livre sur la table, prouvant ainsi que le sujet était sérieux au possible.

La fête de Noël de Slughorn. Il avait échappé à ses assemblées toute l'année mais n'avait pas trouvé d'excuses appropriées pour celle-ci. La soirée aurait lieu la nuit avant le départ du Poudlard Express, la veille des vacances et la date approchait à grand pas.

« Est-ce que c'est... vraiment obligatoire ? » grimaça-t-il.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du bal de Noël de l'année passée. Approcher une fille, lui demander d'être sa cavalière... Pas forcément une expérience qu'il aurait souhaité renouveler.

« Je crains que oui. » répondit Severus, un peu froidement. « Comptes-tu inviter Lily ? »

La question était tellement franche, porteuse de tellement de jalousie et de sentiments trop compliqués pour qu'il les dissèque, qu'il resta bouche bée.

Inviter Lily aurait très certainement été une solution adéquate. Pas d'ambiguïté et il n'aurait pas l'impression d'être un idiot fini.

Seulement... S'il invitait Lily, Severus allait l'assassiner dans un coin du château et faire disparaître son corps dans un des nombreux couloirs des cachots.

« Pas du tout. » mentit-il, comme si l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. » lâcha Sev, bien trop vite.

Il se permit un sourire moqueur.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de l'inviter, dans ce cas ? » plaisanta-t-il, s'attirant un regard noir.

« Il serait logique que nous y allions ensemble. » affirma Severus, sèchement. « Je suis son meilleur ami et elle n'a pas de... de... Elle doit avoir une escorte et je suis le choix le plus... logique. »

Voir Severus Snape balbutier et s'embrouiller valait tout l'or du monde, décida-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut expliquer ça, tu sais ? » déclara-t-il. « Et tu ferais mieux de le faire vite, avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait la même idée que toi. Comme James, par exemple. »

Il regarda par dessus son épaule et finit par repérer Lily, en bout de table, relativement à l'écart du groupe de filles avec lequel elle traînait habituellement.

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant. » conseilla-t-il. Tant qu'elles ne sont pas en bande...

« Et toi ? » répondit Severus, en levant un sourcil. « Qui vas-tu inviter ? »

Il balaya la pièce du regard mais il savait déjà quel serait son choix final. La seule à qui il avait déjà adressé la parole et qu'il n'avait pas encore identifiée comme étant la mère de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ou un Mangemort.

« Tu vas voir Lily maintenant et je me trouve une fille pour la soirée, marché conclu ? » botta-t-il en touche, en repoussant son assiette.

Severus haussa les épaules comme si la chose lui était parfaitement égale et se leva. Il dissimulait mal sa nervosité.

Intéressant, nota Harry, qu'il soit capable d'affronter Albus Dumbledore sans trembler mais que la perspective d'inviter Lily le transforme en boule de nerfs.

Tandis que son ami partait vers la table des Gryffondors, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers Amy. Bizarrement, il aurait préféré être de retour dans la Salle sur demande...


	39. The Half-Blood Prince

__Je désespère de parvenir à reprendre un rythme de publication normal... Enfin, c'est Noël et ce chapitre est extra-long. Il y en a pour tous les goûts, de l'action, un soupçon de romance et des éléments importants pour l'avancée de l'histoire...

Passez de bonnes fêtes!

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."<em>__  
>― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince <em>

_"___Enfonçons-nous dans la nuit à la poursuite de cette enjôleuse volage : l'aventure____"__

_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _

_**Chapitre 39 : The Half-Blood Prince**_

« Allons à Honeyduckes et, après, on peut s'arrêter aux Trois Balais. » proposa Harry, en empochant le paquet magiquement rétréci que lui tendait le vendeur.

Severus et lui quittèrent la minuscule boutique de l'apothicaire perdue dans une des rues les plus reculées de Pré-au-lard et s'avancèrent au dehors, courbés en deux pour lutter contre le vent froid. D'épais flocons avaient commencé tomber trois jours plus tôt et ils s'enfonçaient dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles. La sortie aurait pu être plus agréable.

« Oublions Honeyduckes, allons tout de suite aux Trois Balais. » suggéra Severus, en claquant pratiquement des dents.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il commanderait quelques friandises par hibou pour les offrir à Amy. Il venait d'acheter un panel d'ingrédients rares pour Snape-Prince, Sev et lui avaient déjà trouvé des babioles pour Lily et il avait préalablement trouvé un livre pour le Serpentard. Le tout aux frais du Professeur à qui il avait dû demander un prêt de quelques galions.

« Lily a dit qu'elle nous rejoignait quand, déjà ? » demanda-t-il, tandis qu'ils se hâtaient le long des rues désertes.

« Elle voulait passer à la poste et puis trouver des cadeaux pour sa famille. » répondit Severus, sur le même ton dédaigneux qu'il employait toujours lorsqu'il était question des parents et de la sœur de Lily. Parce qu'ils étaient Moldus. Ça agaçait Harry mais tant que son ami se retenait d'insulter qui que ce soit, il ne commentait pas.

« Autant dire qu'elle en a pour l'après-midi. » grommela-t-il.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « As-tu raté la demi-heure, hier, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, où elle a expliqué qu'elle devait _absolument_ rentrer tôt pour se préparer à la soirée ? Elle a détaillé tout ce qu'elle comptait faire. _Tout._ »

Le sarcasme et l'agacement se battaient en duel dans sa voix et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Les filles... » soupira-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui leur prenait. A écouter Alice et Lily papoter, on aurait pu croire que la soirée de Slughorn était l'événement de l'année. Amy et ses amies réagissaient de la même manière. Quant à Narcissa, cela faisait des jours qu'elle siégeait au milieu de la salle commune, conseillant les uns et les autres sur les robes, rubans et coiffures appropriés.

Harry voyait surtout la soirée comme le début des vacances. Le Poudlard Express ramènerait chez eux les trois quarts de l'école le lendemain et cela l'attristait quelque peu. Comme Snape-Prince l'avait prédit, Severus avait reçu un hibou de sa mère l'avant-veille. Aucun des Serpentards avec qui il avait sympathisé ne restait, ce qui signifiait que son congé allait se résumer à passer son temps en compagnie du Maître des Potions.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il aimait passer du temps avec Snape-Prince. Simplement pas _tout_ son temps.

« On a des problèmes de cœur, Prince ? » lança Malfoy, en surgissant brusquement du porche d'une maison.

Surpris, Severus et Harry s'immobilisèrent un peu brutalement. Un coup d'œil autour d'eux confirma que la petite rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était vide.

Pas si vide que ça, vu les quatre silhouettes qui émergèrent de différentes cachettes.

Nott, Mulciber et Avery.

Un mouvement vif du poignet et il avait sa baguette en main, le fourreau que Snape-Prince lui avait déniché était plus que pratique en cas d'urgence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » répliqua-t-il.

Severus, à sa grande irritation, ne sortit pas sa baguette. Il se contenta d'adopter un air ennuyé.

« Allons, allons, Prince... » se moqua Lucius, dans un ricanement. « Inutile de monter sur tes hippogriffes... Je suis simplement porteur d'une invitation. Un invitation qui ne se refuse pas... »

Un mauvais frisson remonta le long de son épine dorsale. Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température glaciale.

« Tu devrais nous accompagner, Severus. » continua Malfoy, un peu plus aimablement. « Mon... _ami_ serait ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un avec tes dons. »

« On ne va nulle part. » cracha Harry. « Ni lui, ni moi. »

« Commence pas à faire ta forte tête, Prince. » avertit Mulciber.

Lucius ne bougeait pas mais les trois autres s'étaient déplacés et barraient la rue.

« On ne refuse pas une invitation de... notre ami. » renchérit Avery. « Pose ta baguette et suis-nous, bien gentiment. »

Harry se força à analyser la situation aussi calmement et froidement que possible. Ils étaient quatre, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que certains des entraînements que Snape-Prince lui avait fait subir. Excepté qu'ils étaient en chair et en os et lançaient de véritables sortilèges...

Néanmoins, l'alternative n'était pas envisageable. Jeter sa baguette et les laisser le traîner jusqu'à Voldemort ? Il devait admettre que l'inactivité du mage noir l'avait rendu nerveux. Il n'avait plus eu de vision depuis cette horrible nuit d'Halloween, plus aucun contact avec Voldemort mais le sorcier l'avait prévenu qu'il repasserait à l'attaque. Après tout, il avait perçu l'Horcruxe en lui... Peut-être que Voldemort n'avait pas pleinement compris la nature de ce qu'il portait en lui mais il avait deviné que quelque chose clochait.

Et comme un vrai Serpentard, il avait attendu dans l'ombre le moment propice pour passer à l'attaque. Un moment où Harry serait vulnérable, loin des protections de Poudlard et de l'œil attentif de son 'père'.

Et, songea-t-il non sans ironie, comme un vrai Serpentard, Severus allait s'abstenir autant que possible de tout mouvement contre des envoyés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était seul.

Bel et bien seul.

« On se bat ou on discute ? » lança-t-il, par bravade.

Le genre de bravade que Snape-Prince lui avait dit d'éviter.

Avery et Nott échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé tandis que Mulciber éclatait ouvertement de rire. Les lèvres de Lucius s'étirèrent en un rictus presque sadique.

« J'espérais que tu répondrais quelque chose dans ce goût là. » avoua Malfoy, avec un plaisir coupable.

Le premier jet de lumière vint de Lucius. Un _stupefix._ Puis il y eut l'_incarcerem_ de Nott et le sortilège d'entrave d'Avery. Ensuite, il perdit le compte.

Severus s'était mis en retrait et avait finalement sorti sa baguette mais il hésitait, pris au piège entre ses sentiments et son instinct de préservation. Harry ne se préoccupa plus de lui, son univers se réduisait à parer, esquiver, rendre, attaquer et tâcher de faire le tout en utilisant le plus d'informulés possibles.

Les septième année ne s'attendaient apparemment pas à tant de résistance et, frustrés sans doute, durcirent le ton.

Un sortilège passa son bouclier et le heurta au bras – la faute à ce foutu sort de protection que Snape-Prince insistait pour qu'il utilise et qui fonctionnait une fois sur trois. La douleur lui tordit le ventre mais il l'ignora et, bientôt, n'y prêta plus attention. L'adrénaline était une drogue bien trop puissante.

Une fois, lors d'une de leurs sessions, Snape-Prince lui avait demandé de l'observer pendant qu'il affrontait lui-même les ombres que la Salle sur demande créait pour eux. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à observer le Mangemort se battre. Cela ne ressemblait pas tant à un combat qu'à un ballet lorsqu'on le regardait faire. Chacun de ses mouvements était précis, pensé et coordonné. Il se déplaçait avec toute l'assurance et la grâce d'un prédateur en chasse. Quant aux sorts en eux même, ce qui lui manquait en puissance, il le rattrapait en inventivité.

Harry, lui, avait tendance à s'en remettre davantage à la puissance qui croissait naturellement en lui. C'était un défaut, selon le Professeur. Un défaut parce que cela permettait à ses adversaires de le jauger et parce qu'on ne gagnait pas éternellement en étant le plus puissant. Mieux valait être le plus malin.

Lorsqu'un _Expelliarmus_ manqua lui arracher sa baguette des doigts, il décida qu'il était temps d'être le plus malin.

Il rattrapa le manche de sa baguette à la toute dernière seconde et contre-attaqua, enchaînant des sortilèges simples et d'autres plus compliqués. Essayer de les prendre par surprise s'avéra ardu mais il finit par placer un _Expelliarmus_ doublé d'un _Stupefix._

Avery décolla sur plusieurs mètres tandis que sa baguette volait dans le sens opposé. La neige la fit rapidement disparaître.

Malheureusement la chute de leur ami ne fit que renforcer la détermination des trois autres et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf, Harry était dépassé. Les Mangemorts en herbe avaient fini de jouer et lui ne parvenait plus à faire front.

Très rapidement, il se retrouva obligé de se cantonner à des sorts de défense. Un coup d'œil vers Severus lui confirma qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'aide de se côté là et il dressa instinctivement des murs de feu dans son esprit afin d'isoler le sentiment de trahison. S'il tombait, Sev le défendrait.

_Vraiment_ ?

La question resta en suspens dans son esprit, probablement la raison pour laquelle un nouveau sort passa au travers de son bouclier. Il serra les dents en sentant la brûlure mordante dans son épaule, écho parfait à celle qui s'étendait sur son avant-bras. Apparemment Lucius raffolait de ce genre de maléfices.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » aboya-t-il, furieux que Malfoy ait passé sa garde.

Excepté qu'une autre voix se mêla à la sienne et que si Lucius garda sa baguette, ce ne fut que grâce à un bouclier parfait.

Un moment, l'espoir et le soulagement se mêlèrent en lui et il tourna brièvement la tête vers Severus pour le remercier.

Severus n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours planté en périphérie du combat, une expression déchirée sur le visage et sa baguette pendant lourdement au bout de son bras ballant.

« Ceci ne vous concerne pas. » lança Lucius, mettant un terme provisoire aux hostilités.

Les yeux gris étaient rivés sur quelque chose qui se tenait derrière lui et Harry pivota légèrement.

James Potter et lui se dévisagèrent en silence, quelques secondes, puis un sourire arrogant étira les lèvres du garçon. Derrière lui, les trois autres Maraudeurs arboraient leurs airs les plus sombres, leurs baguettes rivés sur les serpents.

« Tu plaisantes, Malfoy ? » lança le Gryffondor. « Quatre Serpentards contre une pauvre princesse sans défense et un Snape trop lâche pour défendre son meilleur ami ? Autant nous envoyer une invitation sur papier glacé... »

Severus parut sortir de sa transe à l'accusation dirigée contre lui mais Harry n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire. Sa réaction ressemblait atrocement à de la lâcheté.

« Je ne suis pas sans défense. » répliqua-t-il, à la place. « Et je m'en sors très bien tout seul, merci beaucoup. »

« On devrait te laisser t'amuser tout seul, peut-être ? » se moqua Sirius, en se rapprochant de James.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici. » avertit Mulciber. « Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas vous en mêler. »

James marcha tranquillement jusqu'à se tenir à côté du Survivant, suivi de près par Sirius. Remus et Peter se postèrent à sa gauche.

« Je pense... » déclara le Gryffondor. « Je pense qu'on sait tous ce que vous êtes et qui vous servez. La seule raison qui empêche Dumbledore de vous jeter à la porte, c'est le manque de preuve. Je pense que Prince a déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait aucune intention de servir Voldemort... Et je pense que vous essayer de l'y obliger. J'ai bon, Patmol ? »

Rendu muet par la surprise, Harry observa les Mangemorts frissonner au nom de leur Maître, jeté avec tant d'indifférence.

« Je pence que oui, Cornedrue. » acquiesça pensivement Sirius. « Je pense aussi qu'il faut vraiment être stupide pour se vanter de servir Voldemort après ce qui est arrivé à McGonagall. Je pense que ça peut mettre des Gryffondors en colère et un Gryffondor en colère, ce n'est jamais bon pour les Serpentards, n'est-ce pas, Lunard ? »

« Tu es une disgrâce pour la Maison des Black. » jeta Malfoy, avec un dégoût palpable.

« J'emmerde la Maison des Black. » cracha Sirius.

« Vous le détestez. » intervint Nott, faisant preuve de plus d'intelligence qu'Harry lui en aurait accordé. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ce qu'on lui veut ? »

James soupira. « Lunard, cet abruti ne semble pas comprendre... »

Remus haussa les épaules, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, on devrait peut-être lui expliquer... » proposa le loup-garou.

Les trois Serpentards avaient l'air confus. Harry, lui, en aurait presque ri de soulagement. Encadré par les Maraudeurs, il se sentait totalement en sécurité.

« On ne laisse personne aux mains des Mangemorts. » affirma sèchement Peter. « Ni ami, ni ennemi. »

La voix du traître tremblait, de même que la baguette qu'il pointait sur Mulciber, mais il retint tout commentaire. Pettigrow n'avait pas encore trahi et il accepterait toutes les bonnes volontés pour sortir de cette situation.

« Question d'honneur, vous voyez ? » conclut Sirius. « Évidemment, il n'y a qu'à voir Servilus trop occupé à se pisser dessus quand son ami est attaqué pour comprendre que les Serpentards n'en n'ont pas... »

Harry se racla la gorge et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

«Il y a une exception à toutes les règles. » commenta son parrain.

Cependant, sa remarque avait finalement tiré Severus de son immobilité.

« Ne me traitez pas de lâche ! » beugla Sev, en levant sa baguette et en approchant du lieu du combat à grandes enjambées.

Contre qui il prenait position, ça, c'était un plus grand mystère. Une seconde il pointait sa baguette vers Sirius, l'autre vers leurs camarades de Maison. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes de ce qui semblait être une longue agonie, il planta son regard dans celui du Survivant.

Harry pouvait presque voir les boucliers se mettre en place un à un afin de bloquer l'indécision et faire un choix. Les yeux sombres le suppliaient de comprendre et de pardonner. Comprendre, il y parvenait sans mal étant donné ce qu'il savait de Snape-Prince. Pardonner, c'était plus dur. Question d'honneur, comme avait dit Sirius. Problème typiquement Gryffondor.

« Ça suffit. » cingla Malfoy. « Snape, si tu as deux sous de bon sens, écarte-toi. Et vous, passez votre chemin. Le traître à son sang nous accompagnera, je me moque de l'état dans lequel je devrais vous laisser pour ça. Un _oubliette_ est si vite arrivé... »

Comme si cela avait été un signal convenu à l'avance, Nott réveilla Avery et récupéra la baguette de son ami d'un _accio._ Harry n'eut que le temps de fléchir les jambes et d'espérer que Severus ferait finalement un choix avant de devoir se lancer à nouveau dans le combat.

Il était évident que Lucius avait pensé régler rapidement leur compte aux cinquième année et, à présent qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Snape-Prince, Harry n'était plus si impressionné que cela par le niveau des Maraudeurs. Néanmoins, ils étaient quand même excellents pour leur âge – du moins, James, Sirius et Remus – et avec leur appui, il ne tarda pas à envoyer à nouveau voler Avery.

Remus et Sirius déstabilisèrent Mulciber en le prenant en tenailles et, peu à peu, leur duel les éloigna tous les trois du gros du combat.

La situation manqua se renverser lorsque Nott désarma Peter, le laissant vulnérable à toute attaque. James était occupé à échanger sorts et insultes avec Malfoy et ce fut Harry qui dut l'entourer d'un bouclier avant qu'un des maléfices du Serpentard ne lui arrache la tête. Comble de l'ironie. Question d'honneur, là aussi.

Il ne fut, en revanche, pas assez rapide pour bloquer le _stupefix_ qui heurta le rat juste au moment où le sien frappait Nott en plein ventre.

Remus, Sirius et Mulciber se battaient toujours un peu plus loin, Severus hésitait toujours et Malfoy dévisagea calmement les deux adversaires qu'il avait devant lui.

« Fini de jouer. » déclara froidement Lucius. « Nous sommes attendus. »

James et Harry se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Puis, ils se lancèrent dans la bataille.

Il réalisa vite qu'il était meilleur que son père. Il réalisa encore plus vite que Malfoy était meilleur qu'eux deux réunis.

De plus, le préfet ne s'en tenait plus aux sorts bénins. S'il n'avait aucune idée de la nature des sortilèges qui s'écrasaient sur des boucliers que son instinct lui commandait de choisir de plus en élaborés, Harry était bien persuadé qu'ils étaient noirs. Très noirs.

Arriva le moment inévitable où l'un d'eux ripa sur le bouclier de James. Pas assez pour passer celui que le Survivant érigea à toute vitesse mais suffisamment pour projeter son père bien loin de là. Le temps que le Gryffondor se remette debout, tout était terminé.

Harry n'essaya pas de se tourner pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de son père, il se baissa par réflexe, sachant que Malfoy visait haut et n'attendrait pas pour attaquer. Il évita le maléfice qui s'avéra être un doloris, roula dans la neige et jeta un _stupefix_ dans lequel il mit toute la puissance possible. Seulement, deux boules rouges touchèrent Lucius.

Il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour voir Severus baisser sa baguette, livide. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lut une certaine frayeur dans ceux de son ami. D'abord parce qu'il venait d'attaquer Lucius, même s'il était peu probable que celui-ci le sache jamais étant donné que le sort d'Harry l'avait touché au même instant. Ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas pris parti plus tôt et qu'il craignait que le garçon lui en veuille.

Mais il y avait une limite et Sev avait su s'y tenir... Il était intervenu lorsque Harry avait été réellement en difficulté, lorsque la première syllabe de l'Impardonnable avait passé les lèvres de Malfoy...

Le cri victorieux de Sirius annonça la fin de la bataille. Mulciber était assommé, comme les autres. Les Maraudeurs se regroupèrent immédiatement autour de Peter, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Plus lentement, Severus approcha pour lui tendre la main.

Le Serpentard ne prononça pas un seul mot d'excuse mais tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir était inscrit dans son langage corporel. La manière dont ses yeux fuyaient les siens, le tremblement pratiquement imperceptible de ses doigts...

Harry attrapa la main tendue et s'en servit pour se remettre debout.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. » décréta-t-il, en pressant légèrement les doigts qu'il tenait toujours, afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était pardonné.

C'était une de ses plus grandes qualités et un de ses plus grands défauts, Ginny lui en avait fait la remarque un jour : il pardonnait en un seul souffle.

Et en parlant de pardon...

Il se tourna vers les Maraudeurs, sans oser ranger sa baguette. Peter semblait en un seul morceau, Remus avait passé un bras amical autour de ses épaules tandis que les deux autres plaisantaient tout en le couvant d'un regard inquiet.

La jalousie lui mordit brutalement le cœur.

Il n'y était pas préparé, le coup le plia presque en deux. Physique ou morale, la douleur était là, la barrière était mince. Il aurait dû être à la place de Peter, son père et ses meilleurs amis auraient dû être plus âgés, le sentiment de joie aurait dû être total. L'espace d'une seconde, il entraperçut ce qui aurait pu être. Ses poumons se vidèrent brusquement, un cri naquit dans son ventre, ripa dans sa gorge et vint s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Il n'émit qu'un hoquet de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Severus, sur le champ. « Tu saignes. Es-tu blessé autre part ? As-tu vu ce qui t'a touché ? »

De la part de Sev, l'avalanche de questions témoignait d'une inquiétude profonde mais Harry les ignora toutes. L'attention des Maraudeurs était maintenant braquée sur lui. Sirius le détailla de la tête au pied, s'attardant sur les brûlures qui s'étendaient sur son épaule et son avant-bras. Ce fut James qui parla, cependant, c'était toujours James.

« Tu penses que tu peux le ramener au château, Snape ? » lança le Gryffondor, d'un ton dégoûté. « Ou est-ce que c'est une tâche trop compliquée pour le garçon qu'il s'échine à défendre envers et contre tout depuis le premier jour ? »

Les yeux de James traduisaient clairement sa pensée. _Je te l'avais dit_.

« Ta gueule, Potter ! » répliqua Severus.

Choqué, Harry sursauta et se tourna vers son ami. Sev ne jurait jamais, jamais. Comme Snape-Prince, il réservait les jurons aux situations de mort immédiate. La situation était donc vraiment sérieuse. Le conflit intérieur qui avait agité le Serpentard n'était pas terminé.

Il avait honte, réalisa Harry. Honte de ne pas avoir réagi. Honte de ne pas avoir eu le courage de s'opposer à des Mangemorts pour lui.

Mais il comprenait pourquoi le garçon n'avait pas voulu s'en mêler et James n'avait aucun droit de le juger. Encore une fois, James Potter s'érigeait en juge, jury et bourreau...

« Ça ira. » trancha le Survivant. « Et arrête de t'en prendre à Severus, tu n'es pas au courant de tout. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir vivre avec la moitié des partisans de Voldemort sans partager leurs opinions. »

Sirius ne cacha pas son amusement.

« Comme s'il ne pensait pas comme eux... » lâcha son parrain.

« Ça suffit. » intervint Remus, avant que la discussion ne s'envenime. Les yeux ambrés du loup-garou passèrent sur les corps inertes autour d'eux avant de courir le long des façades des maisons qui bordaient la petite rue. « Allons-nous en. On aura des ennuis si quelqu'un arrive. »

« La voix de la raison, comme toujours, mon cher Lunard. » capitula Sirius. « Allons aux Trois Balais, c'est moi qui invite. »

Il attrapa Peter et Remus puis les entraîna avec lui, sans même regarder en arrière, certain que James suivrait. Et James suivit mais, avant de partir, il étudia Harry quelques secondes.

« Ça ne change rien, Prince. » avertit le Gryffondor.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à tirer sur son bras pour mieux voir les blessures. Ce qui était ardu vu ses vêtements épais. Harry dégagea son bras, la douleur était supportable, ça attendrait qu'ils retournent dans les dortoirs. Il savait que Sev pouvait soigner à peu près tout, ce n'était pas un problème.

« Ils n'ont pas tort. » déclara-t-il. « On ferait mieux de filer. »

Le Serpentard approuva d'un hochement de tête et se mit à marcher. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil alentour, examinant plus attentivement Malfoy que les autres. Il n'aurait pas été étonné que le préfet fasse semblant d'être inconscient pour mieux les frapper par derrière.

Ce fut comme ça qu'il repéra l'amulette. Ce ne fut pas la chaîne à gros maillons d'argent qui attira son attention mais la pierre ovale, puits de noirceur sur la neige rendue grisâtre par leurs bottes. A la seconde où ses yeux accrochèrent la pierre, il sut qu'il ne s'en irait pas tant que sa curiosité ne serait pas apaisée.

« Que fais-tu ? » lança Severus, alors qu'il approchait prudemment du corps de Lucius.

Il se laissa tomber dans la neige et tendit la main vers l'amulette. Les doigts de son ami s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet avant qu'il ait pu la toucher.

« A ta place, je m'abstiendrai. » conseilla Sev. « J'étais caché derrière une bibliothèque quand il l'a volée à Nott. Je sais ce dont il s'agit. »

« Nott et lui sont en bons termes. » objecta Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a dit qu'il s'y connaissait en _oubliettes._ » rappela le garçon. « J'ai fait quelques recherches. Seul un Sang-Pur peut toucher la pierre. »

« Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un P majuscule barrait la pierre. P comme Prince... P comme Potter... Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« L'amulette des Peverell. » soupira Severus. « On dit qu'elle peut protéger de la mort. Une seule fois. Personne ne l'a jamais vu fonctionner et elle s'est perdue dans l'histoire. D'après ce que je sais, elle reconnaît le sang des Peverell, n'accepte que leur contact et rejette tous les autres. Évidemment, toutes les familles de Sang-Purs sont liées d'une manière ou d'une autre donc... »

« Donc un Sang-Mêlé devrait pouvoir la toucher sans gros risque. » conclut Harry.

Sev secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Le Serpentard était alarmé mais le garçon ne parvenait pas à s'en inquiéter. Une amulette qui protégerait de la mort... Il se rappela sa discussion avec Snape-Prince à propos des reliques, combien l'homme avait insisté pour dire que rien de ce genre n'existait... Menteur.

« De toute manière, je suis certain qu'elle ne doit pas fonctionner. » insista Severus. « C'est impossible. »

Impossible... Il avait vu tant de choses impossibles...

Il prit sa décision, ferma les yeux et attrapa la pierre, ignorant le cri d'avertissement de Sev. Absolument rien ne se produisit. La pierre était lourde et tiède, rien d'autre. Instinctivement il retraça le P du pouce. Une surface était plane, l'autre un peu bombée. L'onyx luisait malgré l'absence de soleil.

« Sans doute est-ce le bon moment de préciser que le sang d'éventuels voleurs est censé se mettre à bouillir s'ils touchent la pierre ? » siffla Sev, dans un sarcasme parfait.

Harry grimaça mais ôta la chaîne du cou de Lucius. Ce n'était pas du vol puisqu'il l'avait volé le premier.

« Je n'ai rien ressenti du tout. » déclara-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

Severus fronça les sourcils puis tendit la main vers l'amulette. A la seconde où sa peau entra en contact avec la pierre, son ami bondit en arrière et ramena la main contre sa poitrine. Son torse se soulevait bien trop vite et ses yeux étaient humides de larmes contenues.

« Comment peux-tu la toucher ? » murmura Sev, souffrance et incrédulité se mêlant dans sa voix. « Nous sommes tous les deux... Tu as dit que... »

« Il n'y a que des Sang-Purs du côté de mon père. » déclara-t-il. Ou du moins, il le supposait.

Severus l'observa fixement. Son expression était gardée mais ses yeux disaient tout. Les soupçons d'Harry, déjà bien fondés, étaient confirmés. Le Serpentard avait cru avoir résolu son mystère et il avait sans doute mis le doigt sur la moitié de la vérité mais pas sur la totalité.

Harry était persuadé depuis un moment que Severus avait deviné qu'ils venaient du futur et qu'ils étaient liés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à lui et Lily. La couleur de ses yeux à elle seule, pas assez commune, avait dû être une preuve supplémentaire pour lui. Les différents indices qu'il avait patiemment récoltés sur Snape-Prince et lui... Tout l'avaient certainement amené à conclure que Snape-Prince était son futur et lui son...

Excepté qu'Harry pouvait tenir l'amulette et pas lui. L'amulette étant liée au sang, cela prouvait qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même famille.

Ce n'était, en soi, pas si grave. Sev pourrait toujours chercher autre part, tenter de trouver une nouvelle explication mais... La vérité était à moitié découverte. Et c'était sans doute trop tard pour l'en détourner.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer au château. » déclara-t-il, en refermant le poing sur l'amulette.

L'amulette lui appartenait. Elle lui appartenait _vraiment._ Il avait presque l'impression de sentir la magie s'agiter sous sa paume.

« Comment peux-tu toucher cette pierre si je ne le peux pas ? » s'enquit froidement Severus.

« Mon père... » soupira-t-il, en se raclant la gorge.

« Ton père est un Prince. Ma mère est une Prince. » asséna Sev. « Et toi... »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, coupée par le gémissement de Mulciber.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis détalèrent. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur respiration qu'une fois les grilles de Poudlard franchies.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'amulette réagit différemment pour toi et moi. » lâcha-t-il, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé d'inspirer à pleins poumons l'air glacial. « Peut-être que... Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec le sang ? »

Severus analysa la chose quelques secondes puis inclina la tête.

« C'est une possibilité. » admit le Serpentard. « Tu ne devrais pas la garder. Tu devrais la jeter dans le lac. »

Instinctivement, il serra la pierre un peu plus fort.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu es cinglé ? Tu as dit toi même que... »

« Trois raisons. » coupa Severus. « Tout ce qui touche à repousser la mort appartient à la magie noire. Tu n'es pas fait pour la magie noire. Comme je ne peux pas la toucher, je ne peux pas la garder. »

« Je la garde. » décréta-t-il, en s'engageant sur le petit chemin qui menait à l'école.

« Je te la prendrais de force si nécessaire. » répliqua Sev.

Et il était totalement sérieux...

Il lui fallait une solution alternative.

« Et si on la montrait à mon père pour qu'il confirme qu'il n'y a aucun danger ? » tenta-t-il.

Severus réfléchit à la question avant de répondre.

« Tu t'en remets toujours aux adultes, en définitive. » remarqua son ami. « Ça finira par te faire tuer. »

Cette réflexion fit rire Harry, mais la plaisanterie fut perdue pour l'autre adolescent. Snape-Prince ne cessait de proférer l'argument inverse.

Ils progressèrent en silence un bon moment, luttant contre la neige plus épaisse à certains endroits qu'à d'autres. Le sentier, ou ce qu'il en restait, les mena vers la cabane d'Hagrid. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée à gros panaches et Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir aller frapper à sa porte...

« Pourquoi as-tu si peur de mourir ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu et il sursauta. Son regard s'arracha à la demeure du garde-chasse pour venir se poser sur Severus.

« Peur de mourir ? » répéta-t-il, la bouche soudain sèche.

« Tes cauchemars... » hésita le Serpentard.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, c'est tout. » coupa Harry. « Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir mourir. »

Bien que parfois, mourir semble la solution la plus simple. La seule qui lui garantirait une certaine liberté.

Mais non... Harry ne voulait pas mourir même s'il n'avait pas véritablement peur de mourir non plus. Il craignait la mort par contre. La mort de ceux qu'il aimait.

« Que te veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » insista son ami.

« Il a un nom, tu sais ? » cingla-t-il, alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement en vue de la porte d'entrée. « Et puis... Comment le saurais-je ? Me recruter j'imagine. »

Il mentait mal.

Il mentait mal et le regard de Sev se faisait de plus en plus dur.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus retint son souffle et laissa tomber les deux gouttes de souffre dilué dans le chaudron. La potion bouillonnait doucement, son petit laboratoire était envahi par les vapeurs qui s'en élevaient mais il y était. Il _savait_ qu'il y était.

Tous les tests qu'il avait faits, toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises... Tous ses calculs... Si la potion virait au vert dans la minute... Ils retournaient chez eux.

L'important était de ne pas secouer le liquide. Son souffle même pouvait faire rater l'expérience, raison pour laquelle il s'était muni d'un masque qui lui couvrait la bouche et le nez.

Cinquante secondes, estima-t-il, tandis que la potion commençait à s'éclaircir.

Quarante...

Trente...

Vingt...

Le liquide était d'un bleu foncé, à présent, mais le bleu tirait sur le vert.

Dix...

Le grincement du portrait ne l'alarma pas. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte du laboratoire mais l'entrée était loin et le temps que...

« Papa ! »

Ce fut le ton alarmé plus que l'appellation qui le fit se tourner brusquement, il imaginait déjà les dizaines de catastrophes dans lesquelles le gamin avait pu être pris. Dans son empressement, il heurta la table du coude. Un coup qui, malheureusement, se répercuta jusqu'au chaudron. L'amas plus épais qui s'était formé à la surface du liquide se troubla puis commença à fumer dans un sifflement strident.

Il fit disparaître la potion ratée d'un coup de baguette colérique. Il valait mieux pour le gamin qu'il soit en train de se vider de son sang.

Très irrité, il fit irruption dans le salon où se tenaient Harry et son double. Sa première réaction fut de se mettre en colère contre cet idiot pour avoir amené quelqu'un dans leurs appartements. Puis il aperçut les vêtements déchirés à certains endroits, la griffure au dessus de son sourcil gauche et, surtout, le sang sur son avant-bras. Et... Qu'avait-il à l'épaule ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? » aboya-t-il, en fondant sur le Survivant.

Le garçon eut l'air surpris de se voir dépouillé de sa cape et tenta même de résister. Un regard noir eut raison de ses gesticulations inutiles. Il commença par le bras puisqu'il était plus simple de remonter sa manche que de discuter une heure pour qu'il ôte son pull.

«Explique-toi. » ordonna-t-il. « Et sois concis. Mr Snape vous pouvez vous retirer. »

C'était un maléfice qui avait causé la plaie, nul doute. Les coupures étaient nettes, franches et assez profondes. A croire que quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui lancer des couteaux...

« En quoi est votre baguette ? » demanda son double.

Surpris par la question, Severus fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de l'adolescent. Et il comprit immédiatement son erreur. Il avait pensé à modifier suffisamment leurs apparences pour qu'on ne les associe pas trop vite à d'autres personnes mais sa baguette ? Il n'y avait jamais songé.

Il empoigna le manche avec moins de délicatesse que d'ordinaire, afin de dissimuler à son double les motifs qui y avaient été gravés.

« Ébène. » mentit-il, en un battement de cœur.

Sa baguette était en bois d'aubépine, si sombre qu'elle paraissait noire. Très ironiquement, on disait que les baguettes en aubépine étaient aussi contradictoires que ceux qui les possédaient car elles avaient tendance à se retourner contre leur propriétaire si celui-ci était un sorcier médiocrement habile. Severus n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec la sienne.

« Maintenant, dehors. » cingla-t-il.

Le regard méfiant de son double voyageait d'Harry à lui.

« Montre lui l'amulette. » exigea le Serpentard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ouvrit la main. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus observa la pierre sombre barrée d'un P accrochée à une chaîne en argent. Il l'avait déjà vue au cou de Lucius Malfoy et, plus récemment, à celui de Draco. Seulement, il n'avait jamais véritablement cru à ses prétendus pouvoirs. Et quand bien même l'amulette aurait-elle pu sauver une personne de la mort, elle remontait au temps de Cadmus Peverell, quelqu'un avait déjà dû s'en servir depuis cette époque là...

« Où as-tu trouvé cela ? » demanda-t-il, en tendant la main.

Le garçon referma le poing avant qu'il ait pu la toucher et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

« Tu sais que je la lui ai montrée. » déclara le gamin. « Je vais en discuter avec mon père mais tu devrais vraiment retourner dans les dortoirs pour te préparer. Lily ne va pas apprécier si tu es en retard... »

Severus leva un sourcil. Lily allait à la soirée avec lui ? Enfin, son autre lui ? Première nouvelle. Ils s'y étaient rendus séparément à son époque. Il écrasa bien vite tout sentiment de jalousie.

« S'il te plaît, Sev. » plaida Harry, lorsque l'autre adolescent ne bougea pas.

« Notre conversation précédente n'est pas terminée. » avertit son double, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter les lieux.

Le Survivant soupira et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils.

« Puis-je avoir une explication à présent ? » s'enquit-il, sarcastique. « Et je te conseille d'éviter de recouvrir le fauteuil de ton sang si tu ne veux pas passer tes vacances à le nettoyer... »

Le gamin se redressa immédiatement et grimaça en apercevant la tache.

« _Recurvite._ » lança-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce que cet idiot apprendrait les bons réflexes ? « Alors ? »

« Longue histoire. » marmonna le garçon. « Très, _très_ longue histoire. Et vous allez être fâché. »

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Quand _exactement_ ne se fâchait-il pas ? Cet enfant passait sa vie à compliquer la sienne.

« Commence par enlever ton pull. » déclara-t-il.

Les explications pouvaient attendre, ses blessures pas. Avec un air coupable, Harry s'exécuta et le laissa le soigner. Les coupures à l'avant-bras furent assez facilement refermées, l'épaule fut un autre problème. On aurait dit que le gamin s'était pris un jet d'eau bouillante.

« Vol... Vous-savez-qui a continué à s'intéresser à moi après Halloween. » lâcha finalement le Gryffondor, juste au moment où il terminait d'étaler l'onguent contre les brûlures.

Les doigts de Severus se figèrent au dessus de la plaie et il releva lentement les yeux jusqu'à croiser ceux du garçon. Instinctivement, il ajusta ses boucliers afin que la fureur froide qui lui serrait le cœur n'influe pas sur la conversation importante qui allait se jouer. De plus, s'il s'énervait trop, l'idiot fuirait une nouvelle fois et il n'avait pas la patience nécessaire pour cela.

« Tu m'as certifié ne plus avoir eu de visions. » gronda-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas eu de visions ! » protesta le garçon. « Je ne vous ai jamais menti, j'ai juste... retenu quelques informations. »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Tu m'as _caché_ des informations. » répéta-t-il, en détachant chaque syllabe.

« Ce n'était rien de grave et je pouvais gérer tout seul... » se défendit le Survivant, en évitant son regard. « Certains septième année me tournent autour depuis... Depuis. Ils n'ont rien fait. Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Et ceci, ce n'est rien, je suppose ? » ironisa Severus, en désignant ses blessures d'un geste de la main.

Agacé, il referma le pot contenant la pâte avec brutalité et se leva afin d'arpenter la pièce. Il fallait qu'il évacue ces émotions bien trop gênantes : inquiétude, rage, besoin d'éviscérer la personne qui avait posé le doigt sur _son_ gamin...

Et surtout, surtout, comment ce petit imbécile avait-il pu lui dissimuler des éléments aussi cruciaux ? Il avait toujours su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'abandonnerait pas la partie aussi facilement, principalement parce qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'abritait l'adolescent. Le mage noir soupçonnait-il la présence de l'horcruxe ou pensait-il à autre chose, cela demeurait un mystère, mais, bêtement, le Professeur avait pensé que tant qu'ils seraient à Poudlard, ils seraient en sécurité.

« Peut-être... Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû aller à Pré-au-lard... » avança le Survivant.

Son ton coupable ne faisait rien pour apaiser Severus.

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû me parler de la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère. » riposta-t-il sèchement. « Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. »

Harry détourna si brusquement la tête qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de le gifler.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla le Gryffondor. « Je ne pensais pas... »

« Non, ça, il est évident que tu ne pensais pas. » coupa le Maître des Potions. « Tu ne penses _jamais. _Que croyais-tu accomplir en me dissimulant ce genre d'informations ? Encore ce besoin maladif de jouer les héros ? De te sacrifier pour le plus grand bien ? »

En dépit de ses résolutions, il éleva la voix et, de manière prévisible, le gamin se replia sur lui-même. Severus croisa les bras et le dévisagea de son expression la plus sombre. Le gamin avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse et arborait un air coupable mais il ne laissa pas sa vulnérabilité le toucher. C'était trop simple.

« Je ne voulais pas vous embêter. » expliqua faiblement le garçon. « Ils n'ont jamais rien tenté ou dit... C'était plus une impression. C'était vraiment gérable... »

« Jusqu'à ce que ce ne le soit plus. » cingla-t-il. « Un miracle que tu sois parvenu à rentrer au château, n'est-ce pas ? Un autre de ces coups de chance qui semblent te poursuivre ? Dis-moi, que feras-tu quand elle t'abandonnera ? »

Les épaules du gamin s'affaissèrent.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta l'adolescent.

Sa contrition était sincère, il n'en doutait pas. Le problème n'était pas là. Le problème était que, qu'importe combien de fois ils avaient la discussion, ils finissaient toujours au même point. Regretter après coup ne suffisait pas. Harry regretterait jusqu'à la fois où il ne serait plus en vie pour le faire.

Et il n'y avait rien que Severus puisse faire pour lui faire prendre conscience de ça.

« Montre-moi. » exigea-t-il, en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Le garçon abaissa immédiatement ses boucliers et projeta le souvenir au devant de son esprit. Ignorant royalement le sentiment de culpabilité et l'insécurité chronique qui suivaient chacune de leurs disputes, le Mangemort s'enfonça dans son esprit et observa l'affrontement se dérouler.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier en voyant la manière dont son élève avait tenu en respect quatre jeunes hommes bien plus forts que lui. L'attitude de son double ne l'étonnait pas des masses, pas plus que celle des Maraudeurs. Les lions restaient des lions. Les rivalités au sein de Poudlard étaient une chose, mais Harry avait publiquement affirmé plusieurs fois qu'il était opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs suffisamment reproché. Un Gryffondor n'aurait jamais laissé son pire ennemi à la merci de Mangemorts. Paradoxalement un Serpentard y abandonnait son meilleur ami.

« Énormément de chance, encore une fois. » commenta-t-il sèchement, en se retirant de sa tête. « Tu aurais pu te faire tuer avant même que je ne sache que tu avais disparu. »

Renonçant à user le tapis en faisant les cent pas, il alla s'installer sur le sofa et désigna de la tête le poing fermé de l'adolescent.

« Et cela ? » lança-t-il. « Pourquoi l'avoir arrachée au cou de Lucius ? »

Et comment parvenait-il à la toucher ? Lui-même ne s'y était jamais aventuré. Il s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment le jour où Lucius l'avait dérobée à Nott mais n'en avait jamais soufflé mot. Ses recherches avaient été unanimes, seul un Sang-Pur avait une chance de toucher la pierre sans mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ou, d'au moins, _éprouver_ d'atroces souffrances. Les prétendus pouvoirs de l'amulette lui semblaient si abracadabrants qu'il ne s'y était jamais trop intéressé.

« Ça... Ça m'appelait. » avoua Harry, en haussant les épaules. Il ouvrit la main et tendit le collier vers lui afin qu'il puisse mieux voir. « C'est comme si... Comme si ça m'appartenait. »

« Les Potter descendent des Peverell. » réfléchit-il à haute voix. « Si l'amulette est vraiment protégée par un sort de sang, il est possible que l'amulette ignore l'héritage de ta mère... Les Peverell n'étaient pas des puristes, si j'ai bonne mémoire... »

Instinctivement, il tendit la main vers l'amulette.

« Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé quand Sev a essayé de la toucher. » avertit le gamin.

Il suspendit son geste une brève seconde mais décida de courir le risque. A peine avait-il effleuré la pierre qu'une douleur atroce remontait le long de ses doigts, courrait jusqu'à son épaule et traçait un chemin brûlant jusqu'à son cœur. Son seul réflexe fut de se rejeter en arrière et de secouer sa main jusqu'à ce que la sensation désagréable disparaisse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta le garçon, en bondissant de son siège.

Le Survivant passa nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant apparemment à aller chercher du secours. Merlin savait où il comptait en trouver.

« Inutile de te réjouir, il en faut plus pour me tuer. » grogna-t-il, en fermant plusieurs fois le poing.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé. L'amulette était un peu trop près à son goût.

« Encore les Peverell... » remarqua doucement l'adolescent. « Et encore un objet supposé protéger contre la mort... »

Il y avait la même lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux que lorsqu'il avait déniché le conte des trois frères. Severus n'aimait pas ça.

« Il est certain que l'amulette des Peverell existe et il est certain que tu la tiens entre tes mains. » soupira-t-il. « L'histoire l'a perdue mais les vieilles Maisons n'égarent jamais rien. Ce qui est moins sûr en revanche, ce sont les rumeurs qui l'entourent. Il est plus que possible que ce ne soit qu'un caillou sans le moindre pouvoir. »

Le regard du garçon se perdit dans les flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée. Le Professeur n'insista pas car il savait que c'était ainsi que son élève réfléchissait. Le feu, consciemment ou pas, l'aidait à Occluder et Occluder l'aidait à faire la part des choses.

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. » lâcha Harry, au bout de quelques minutes. « Je crois... Je crois que je devrais garder l'amulette. Juste au cas où. »

_Juste au cas où_. Un cas où le garçon aurait besoin d'être sauvé de la mort ? Malheureusement, pas aussi improbable que cela. Malgré ses réserves, il réalisa être incapable de lui retirer l'amulette. Quelle importance ? Soit elle fonctionnait, soit elle ne fonctionnait pas. S'il s'avérait qu'il avait tort et qu'une telle magie était possible alors il serait probablement trop soulagé pour y penser à deux fois. Si cela ce ne fonctionnait pas...

Il ne voulait pas penser à une telle éventualité. L'idée de perdre...

« Garde-la. » répondit-il. « Néanmoins, cache-la. Lucius se doutera de qui l'a prise et il serait fâcheux qu'un de tes camarades avec un arbre généalogique moins... chanceux, dirons-nous, entre en contact avec la pierre. »

Le gamin glissa la chaîne autour de son cou et se pencha pour récupérer son pull qu'il renfila en grimaçant légèrement. Sans un mot, Severus lui tendit le pot contenant l'onguent contre les brûlures. Il faudrait plusieurs jours avant que les blessures ne disparaissent.

« Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour la soirée. » annonça Harry. « Amy sera furieuse si je suis en retard... »

Améthyste Jones... Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se souvenir de cette fille ? Il se rappelait vaguement d'elle au début de sa scolarité mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était devenue plus tard... Née-Moldue à Serpentard... Peut-être avait-elle quitté Poudlard avant la fin de la guerre... Elle n'aurait certainement pas été la première.

Il attrapa le bras de l'adolescent avant que celui-ci ne se lève.

« L'amulette n'est pas une excuse pour te mettre en danger. » déclara-t-il, d'un ton sec. « Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... »

« Je suis désolé. » répéta le garçon une troisième fois.

Severus attendit que le regard vert croise le sien avant de répondre.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter. » grogna-t-il. « Que vaudront tes excuses lorsque tu seras mort ? »

Et que ferait-il, lui ? Sans Harry à protéger sa vie serait peut-être plus simple, mais elle serait également plus vide. Sans Harry, elle serait surtout bien plus triste.

Ses émotions durent flotter à la surface de ses boucliers parce que le gamin écarquilla les yeux.

Pourquoi son affection continuait-elle de l'étonner de la sorte ? En quelle langue devait-il lui expliquer qu'il ne souhaitait que son bien ? Exprimer ses sentiments était une chose qu'il ne savait pas faire mais il lui avait semblé avoir prouvé encore et encore qu'Harry comptait...

Oubliant l'habituelle réserve qui suivait ce genre de conversation houleuse, le Survivant jeta ses bras autour de lui et s'accrocha à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Levant les yeux au ciel pour la forme, Severus lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Il serait temps que l'adolescent comprenne que l'homme abhorrait les étreintes. Et puis, le gamin était trop vieux pour ce genre de geste affectueux...

Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer au diable ses propres réticences pour serrer le garçon. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait visionné les souvenirs de la bataille, son cœur s'apaisa. Rien ne le rassurait comme de sentir l'enfant contre lui, après ce genre de mauvaise surprise.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. » décréta Harry, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans son épaule. « J'ai le meilleur Professeur du monde et on va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir, papa. »

Malgré lui, Severus se figea. Mais le gamin ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de son lapsus et le lâcha finalement pour lui sourire.

« Vous venez à la soirée ? » demanda le Survivant, d'un ton enjoué.

Il lui envia cette insouciance spontanée que l'on n'avait qu'à quinze ans. S'efforçant de passer outre ses inquiétudes, il soupira.

« Il se trouve que je n'ai pas le choix. » admit-il. « Dumbledore a insisté. »

Encore. Comme toujours. Qu'importe l'époque, apparemment Albus était tout aussi impliqué dans la vie privée de ses enseignants. En l'occurrence, il lui avait été impossible de refuser l'invitation de Slughorn puisqu'elle avait été faite devant le Directeur.

« On se verra là-bas, alors. » approuva le gamin, en se levant du canapé.

Severus le regarda quitter la pièce avec lassitude. Il allait lui falloir profiter de la soirée pour avoir une conversation avec Lucius... Faire passer un message... Et promettre mille morts à celui qui serait assez fou pour s'en prendre à nouveau à 'son fils'.

_Il ne m'arrivera rien. J'ai le meilleur Professeur du monde et on va s'en sortir._

Comme il aurait aimé que cela soit vrai... Mais ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Du moins, pas tous les deux. Il avait toujours su que, pour lui, cette guerre serait la dernière. Lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à leur époque, sa survie serait une question de mois pas d'années. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop soupçonneux. Les informations qu'il ramenait était trop précieuses pour qu'Albus s'en passe...

Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

On pouvait lui reprocher ce qu'on voulait, Slughorn savait organiser une fête.

La soirée battait son plein. Quelques invités prestigieux dont une pléthore de stars du Quidditch, les élèves aux familles les plus influentes, quelques uns triés sur le volet pour leur promesse d'avenir, et deux ou trois Professeurs.

Assis à une des petites tables rassemblées dans un coin de la salle, Harry observait le ballet incessant des relations sociales. Snape-Prince qui n'avait cessé de râler à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé ce soir là paraissait absolument fasciné par un des Maîtres des Potions que lui avait présenté Slughorn. De l'autre côté de la salle, Lucius cirait les pompes d'un membre du Magenmagot. Il y avait eu une conversation plus que houleuse entre Malfoy et le Professeur mais il avait été trop loin pour entendre.

Narcissa paradait au bras de Lucius, attirant tous les regards et compliments. A peine arrivés, Amy lui avait glissé que beaucoup d'orgueils seraient froissés avant que la soirée ne touche à son terme. Il n'avait pas saisi ce que cela signifiait avant qu'Alice ne leur fasse remarquer d'un ton boudeur que les Black ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'étaler leur arrogance. Puis elle était partie retrouver Remus, qui lui servait de cavalier.

Lily et Amy s'étaient entendues comme larrons en foire et, au bout de vingt minutes, regrettaient déjà toutes les années perdues au prétexte d'une rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor. Severus et Harry avaient assisté à la naissance de cette nouvelle amitié avec une nervosité tangible.

Il avait perdu sa cavalière dans la foule, une bonne demi-heure plus tôt. Ils avaient dansé un moment, s'étaient beaucoup amusé, puis Slughorn avait tenu à présenter un membre du Ministère à Amy qui souhaitait apparemment s'engager dans cette voie là. Harry s'était éclipsé lorsque la discussion était devenue bien trop ennuyeuse à son goût.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé seul à une table, avec un butin de petits-fours et une bièraubeurre, à regarder James bouillonner de rage dans un coin tandis que Severus et Lily évoluaient sur la piste de danse. Ou plutôt que Lily évoluait et que Severus tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule et de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds.

Son père paraissait regretter atrocement l'absence de Sirius et de Peter, Remus était trop occupé à éviter les attentions pressantes d'Alice pour lui prêter attention. D'un autre côté, songea-t-il, James avait cherché ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il avait profité d'une courte absence de Severus pour approcher Lily et l'inviter, plus poliment qu'il n'aurait pensé, à danser, ce que la jeune fille aurait probablement accepté si le Maraudeur n'avait pas choisi ce moment là pour plaisanter sur son meilleur ami. Lily avait fait preuve d'une telle virulence que James avait battu en retraite. Lorsque Sev était revenu, elle l'avait entraîné sur la piste de danse qui s'était improvisée dans un coin et ils n'en étaient plus partis. Au grand supplice du Serpentard qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des coups d'œil de plus en plus désespérés.

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire. Il ne savait pas ce qui mettait son ami le plus mal à l'aise... La proximité de Lily, devoir danser devant un public ou bien d'être le point de mire de plus d'un regard choqué de voir Severus Snape danser avec Lily Evans.

« Tu m'as laissée. » reprocha Amy, en se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté de lui.

Le Survivant fut presque tenté de sortir sa baguette. Il se méfiait un peu des filles hystériques lors des bals ou soirées. Les jumelles Patil avaient sérieusement manqué les assassiner, Ron et lui, l'année passée. Mais Amy ne semblait pas contrariée. Ses yeux brillaient, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et ses joues avaient rougies sous le coup de l'agitation.

« J'ai trouvé ça. » déclara-t-elle, en tirant une chose informe de derrière son dos.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle l'eut levée à bout de bras qu'il identifia les drôles de feuilles comme du gui. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un sentiment de panique l'envahisse, bien pire que celui qui l'avait mordu lorsqu'il avait affronté les Mangemorts un peu plus tôt.

Elle se pencha vers lui et, au lieu de fermer les yeux et de faire ce que tout autre garçon de son âge aurait fait, il recula précipitamment. Soudain, se moquer de Severus ne semblait plus aussi amusant.

« Amy, je... » balbutia-t-il, sans savoir quoi dire. « Tu me plais beaucoup, mais... Mais... »

Mais quoi ? Elle était mignonne, jolie même, avait envie de l'embrasser et il avait quinze ans.

Amy éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas une Sang-Pure. » plaisanta-t-elle, assez bas cependant pour que sa voix ne porte pas trop loin. « Je ne suis pas en train de te demander en mariage. »

Harry grimaça. « Je sais, je suis désolé. C'est juste que... Euh... »

Avouer son manque d'expérience ne semblait _pas_ une bonne idée.

Miraculeusement, Amy sembla comprendre sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire et se contenta de sourire. Puis elle se pencha à nouveau, frôla ses lèvres des siennes et toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent.

C'était une expérience très, _très_ bizarre. Plutôt agréable. Surtout lorsqu'il parvint à rassembler le courage de placer ses bras autour d'elle. Ensuite, l'instinct prit le pas sur le reste et il se sentit pousser des ailes.

« Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé apprend vite. » murmura Amy, alors qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur respiration.

Parce qu'il captura immédiatement ses lèvres et tout entier aux doigts qui jouaient distraitement avec les cheveux courts à la base de sa nuque, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour décrypter ce que la jeune fille venait de dire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en reculant.

« Je ne suis pas idiote. » répondit Amy, tout bas, dans un sourire rassurant. « Je ne connais pas beaucoup de Sang-Purs qui savent ce qu'est un téléphone... »

Téléphone ? La réponse lui vint assez vite. Lily et lui en avaient discuté un peu plus tôt...

« Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. » promit-elle sérieusement. « Je l'emporterai dans la tombe. »

Elle souriait, la lumière des bougies créait des reflets dans ses cheveux noirs et Harry choisit de lui faire confiance. Il lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers elle, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et ses soucis se dissipèrent une fois de plus.

Il n'était pas amoureux d'Amy, de ça il était sûr. De manière très incongrue, embrasser Amy lui mit en tête une image de Ginny riant aux éclats mais il ne voyait pas ce que Ginny faisait là, alors il la repoussa, l'enterra et plaça une bonne dose de flammes dessus pour faire bonne mesure. La sœur de Ron avait grandi, aucun doute, mais elle restait la sœur de Ron.

Un raclement de gorge les poussa à se séparer une fois de plus.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et évita soigneusement le regard de Snape-Prince. Amy, elle, se contenta de fixer le sol, en ravalant ses gloussements.

« Puis-je vous rappeler, Mr Prince, que ceci est une soirée convenable où ce genre... _d'effusions_ est déplacé ? » s'enquit le Professeur, le ton lourd de sarcasme.

Son expression était plus amusée que désapprobatrice, cependant, donc Harry se permit un sourire moqueur.

« Peut-être que vous devriez aller dire ça à Severus parce que je pense qu'il est sur le point d'oublier... » remarqua-t-il, innocemment.

Il n'était pas certain d'approuver les regards langoureux qu'échangeaient Sev et Lily. Si personne n'intervenait, nul doute que dans moins de quelques minutes, ils seraient aussi occupés qu'Amy et lui l'avaient été.

En apercevant son double, les sourcils du Mangemort se levèrent plus haut que jamais. Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir, cependant, Slughorn avait déjà attiré Severus loin de la piste de danse, en direction du Maître des Potions auquel Snape-Prince avait parlé une grande partie de la soirée.

Pendant que le Professeur était distrait, Amy attrapa sa main et l'attira en direction de la foule dans laquelle ils se perdirent avant d'atteindre un balcon. Riant et s'embrassant tour à tour, Harry éprouva un optimisme perdu depuis longtemps.

Évidemment, il doutait que cela dure au delà de la soirée. Comme ce jeu avec Amy, cela était destiné à rester éphémère... Mais pour une fois, il se sentait bien. Sa destinée, la prophétie, l'horcruxe, même Voldemort... Tout ça ne semblait plus si insurmontable.

Snape-Prince avait dit qu'ils approchaient du début de la fin.

Harry avait la sensation d'avoir atteint un seuil. Il n'était simplement pas sûr de ce qui l'attendrait derrière.


	40. Velvet Paw

"_. . . these are the times of dreamy quietude, when beholding the tranquil beauty and brilliancy of the ocean's skin, one forgets the __tiger__ heart that pants beneath it; and would not willingly remember, that this velvet paw but conceals a remorseless fang."_

Herman Melville

« …_ ce sont les temps de quiétude rêveuse où, contemplant la splendide peau luisante, de l'océan, on oublie le cœur du tigre qui halète sous sa surface, et où l'on choisit consciemment de ne pas se rappeler que cette patte de velours ne dissimule rien d'autre qu'un croc impitoyable_. »

Herman Melville

_**Chapitre 40 : Velvet Paw**_

« Cette couverture n'est pas un chiffon, Harry. » gronda la voix de Snape-Prince, quelque part à sa gauche.

Sans quitter la page des yeux, le garçon tâtonna au sol jusqu'à trouver la laine légèrement rappeuse. Il agrippa le plaid qui venait de glisser de ses jambes et le jeta négligemment sur le canapé, afin de se couvrir une fois de plus. A aucun moment, il ne cessa de dévorer le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« Hermione Granger n'a qu'à bien se tenir. » se moqua le Professeur, avant de retourner à son propre ouvrage.

Harry ne releva pas, trop occupé à assimiler tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les vacances de Noël touchaient à leur fin mais c'était probablement les meilleures qu'il avait jamais passées. La cohabitation permanente avec Snape-Prince, qu'il avait d'abord appréhendée, s'était révélée plutôt facile voire même agréable. Ils avaient passé les fêtes enfermés dans leurs quartiers, prétextant vouloir rester en famille pour échapper au regard scrutateur de Dumbledore.

Lily et Sev lui avaient tous deux écrit, quoique Lily davantage que Severus. Sa mère lui avait offert une écharpe aux couleurs des Harpies de Hollyhead qu'il lui avait dit particulièrement apprécier. Severus lui avait envoyé le livre qu'il avait entre les mains et n'avait pas lâché depuis le matin de Noël malgré ses cinq-cent pages.

Il commençait à comprendre Hermione et son amour pour la littérature. Avant que Lily et Severus lui mettent une dizaine de romans entre les mains, il n'en avait pratiquement jamais ouvert un seul. Les Dursley ne lisaient pas – ou du moins rien d'intéressant – et il n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de s'approcher d'une bibliothèque publique. Une fois à Poudlard, il était déjà trop tard pour réparer cela et Ron n'ayant aucun goût pour la lecture, il s'en était tenu au sport. A présent, il dévorait tout ce qui passait devant lui, surtout la fiction.

Cependant, le livre que Sev lui avait acheté ne relevait pas de la fiction et c'était ce qui le rendait si attrayant. Parce que le Serpentard avait remarqué ses facilités en Métamorphoses, des facilités qui lui venaient tout droit de James, il lui avait envoyé un vieil ouvrage traitant des Animagus en pensant que ça pourrait l'intéresser.

Et ça l'intéressait, en effet.

La perspective de parvenir à maîtriser un jour la technique était un projet qu'il caressait secrètement depuis sa troisième année, lorsqu'il avait découvert que les Maraudeurs étaient tous capables de se transformer en animaux à volonté. Mais une brève discussion avec Sirius à ce sujet l'avait dissuadé de tenter quoi que ce soit. Son parrain avait bien expliqué qu'ils avaient été fous de se lancer là-dedans sans supervision, parce qu'il aurait pu leur arriver n'importe quoi. Harry avait conclu que s'il souhaitait toujours devenir un Animagus à ce moment là, il approcherait McGonagall, durant sa septième année. Ça n'avait pas été un élan de sagesse de sa part... Le tournoi des trois sorciers s'était profilé à l'horizon et il y avait eu des exigences plus pressantes.

Mais à présent...

Il laissa échapper un bruit d'excitation en posant les yeux sur le titre du dernier chapitre, celui qu'il avait repéré dans la table des matières, et se redressa, envoyant voler la couverture une nouvelle fois. Penché sur la page pour mieux s'imprégner du contenu, il ignora totalement la remarque de Snape-Prince.

Le Professeur n'avait pas l'air tout à fait sûr d'approuver sa lecture mais ce n'était pas comme si Harry lui avait laissé le choix.

« Vous saviez que les Legilimens et les Occlumens avaient fait la moitié du chemin pour devenir des Animagus ? » demanda-t-il, après avoir lu la dernière ligne.

Snape-Prince leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous y voilà. » soupira l'homme, en posant sur ses genoux le grimoire dans lequel il avait été plongé. « Non, Potter. »

Harry l'étudia attentivement. Le Mangemort était installé dans son fauteuil habituel, près des flammes, seule source de lumière de la pièce mis à part les deux bougies qui flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le Maître des Potions était plus détendu après ces deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et le garçon ne détectait aucune hostilité ou irritation dans sa voix.

« Non, vous ne saviez pas ou non vous ne voulez pas en entendre parler ? » osa-t-il, avec amusement.

Snape-Prince fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère mais son regard demeurait neutre. Chez lui, neutre était le plus proche d'amical qu'il pouvait y avoir.

« A ton avis ? » rétorqua le Professeur, en reprenant son livre en main.

« A mon avis, on devrait le faire. » répondit-il, incapable de refréner l'excitation dans sa voix. « Ils disent que la maîtrise de l'esprit et la clef et que c'est pour ça que les Occlumens ont des facilités. Je parie qu'on pourrait y arriver avant de devoir rentrer chez nous... »

Il ignora le pincement dans sa poitrine. L'homme lui avait annoncé avoir trouvé la solution à leur problème spacio-temporel. La potion fonctionnerait mais elle devait reposer trois mois avant d'être utilisée, comme la plupart des potions plus ou moins noire. Il ne savait pas si son cœur se serrait à l'idée d'attendre si longtemps ou parce qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie d'abandonner ce qu'il avait trouvé à cette époque.

Comme toutes les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse, il la refoulait au plus profond de son inconscient, derrière des murs de flammes et des océans.

« Tu es Maître Occlumens, à présent ? » ironisa Snape-Prince, sans méchanceté. « Il me semble avoir réussi à déjouer tes défenses, il y a une heure à peine... »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Mais je m'améliore. » protesta-t-il. « Allez, avouez que ça pourrait être génial... »

« Génial. » répéta le Mangemort, en détachant les syllabes. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si fantastique à se transformer en boule de poils. »

Le garçon fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une idée. Il la trouva sous la forme du roman d'espionnage dont raffolait Lily.

« Ça pourrait vous sauver la vie. » affirma-t-il, avec conviction. « Imaginez que Vol... Vous-savez-qui se rende compte que vous espionnez... Pouf, vous vous échappez grâce à votre forme animale top secrète. »

Les lèvres de Snape-Prince tressautèrent. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait éclaté franchement de rire.

Conscient d'être légèrement ridicule, Harry grimaça.

« Top secrète excepté pour toi, je présume ? » releva le Mangemort.

« Le livre déconseille de s'entraîner seul. » esquiva-t-il. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il nous restait beaucoup de secrets l'un pour l'autre... Au point où on en est... »

L'argument totalement raisonnable laissa l'homme de marbre. Le Professeur tourna tranquillement la page et se replongea dans sa lecture, estimant le sujet clos.

« Je trouve que ce serait vraiment un atout. » insista Harry. « Que ferez-vous si quelqu'un découvre que vous êtes avec nous ? »

Snape-Prince soupira et abaissa son grimoire.

« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvre où reposent mes véritables allégeances, ce que je ferais ou ne ferais pas n'aura aucune importance. » asséna l'espion.

« Mais ça pourrait vous aider à vous échapper ! » protesta-t-il.

Dans son agitation, il renversa la pile de livres qui s'entassaient au pied du canapé. Un coup de baguette distrait du Professeur répara sa bêtise.

« Harry, s'Il découvre la vérité, m'échapper ne servirait à rien. » exposa calmement Snape-Prince. « Il a trop d'assassins compétents à sa solde. »

« Vous serez en sécurité à Poudlard. » gronda-t-il, refusant d'en démordre.

La tension dans la pièce était désormais palpable et il regrettait un peu l'ambiance légère qui avait régné jusque là. C'était toujours la même chose. Voldemort était mentionné et toute gaieté disparaissait aussi certainement que si on avait lâché un Détraqueur.

« Poudlard n'est pas plus sûr que le Chemin de Traverse lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut votre tête. » lâcha Snape-Prince.

La résignation dans sa voix fit battre le cœur du garçon deux fois plus vite. Le Mangemort avait accepté son sort. Il était absolument convaincu que c'était ainsi que sa vie finirait, désigné comme traître par Voldemort et condamné à une mort lente. Et il l'acceptait. Il l'acceptait...

« Si ça arrive, vous vous échapperez. » pressa Harry. « Promettez-moi. »

Parce que si Snape-Prince était danger, il s'assurerait personnellement que personne ne puisse le toucher et il plaignait l'idiot assez fou pour essayer. Il n'avait pas la puissance de Dumbledore, l'intelligence de Severus ou la force brute d'Hagrid mais Dieu sait qu'il avait des amis. Des amis qui l'aideraient à protéger le Professeur. Ils le cacheraient au même endroit que Sirius et personne ne les trouverait jamais. Peut-être les deux hommes s'entre-tueraient-ils, mais aucun assassin à la solde de Voldemort ne s'en prendrait à Snape-Prince.

Pas tant qu'Harry tiendrait debout.

« Bien sûr. » confirma le Maître des Potions, de ce ton cynique qui lui était caractéristique. « Grâce à ma forme Animagus secrète, je prendrais le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa légion de Mangemorts par surprise et disparaîtrait dans la nuit avant même que l'un d'entre eux aient pu ciller. »

« Arrêtez de plaisanter avec ça. » s'agaça-t-il, sans se laisser distraire. « Promettez. »

Snape-Prince le dévisagea avec une irritation grandissante mais ne jura rien du tout. Harry se renfrogna davantage. Il savait pourquoi le Professeur refusait de céder. Les fausses promesses étaient proscrites entre eux. Si l'homme mentait, le Survivant finirait par le découvrir, sa confiance serait brisée et la trêve n'aurait plus aucun lieu d'être. Sans parler des répercussions psychologiques sur lesquelles le garçon ne voulait pas s'attarder.

« Promettez. » répéta-t-il durement.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Chacun bien à l'abri derrière ses boucliers. Ni l'un ni l'autre disposé à exposer leurs sentiments.

Au bout d'interminables secondes, Snape-Prince détourna les yeux pour s'abîmer dans la contemplation des flammes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de devenir un Animagus avant ? » demanda sérieusement le Professeur. « Peut-être que cela fait des années que j'arpente l'école sous une forme ou une autre... »

Harry refusa de mordre à l'hameçon.

« Tout se sait à Poudlard. » argua-t-il, sans perdre son objectif de vue. Snape-Prince _allait_ jurer de tout faire pour échapper aux griffes de Voldemort. « En plus, vous n'êtes pas sur le registre. »

Quoique le Mangemort était un Serpentard et un Serpentard n'irait certainement pas se faire enregistrer comme Animagus.

Le Professeur leva un sourcil moqueur et le doute se nicha dans son estomac.

« Vous essayez de changer le sujet. » décréta-t-il, en croisant les bras. « Vous n'êtes pas plus un Animagus que moi. »

Snape-Prince leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Severus avait la même manie dès qu'il voulait esquiver une question.

« Je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt d'une telle pratique. » contra l'homme. « Il n'y a rien de merveilleux à se changer en animal. »

« C'est pratique. » persista Harry.

« Nul ne peut choisir sa forme. » rétorqua le Mangemort, en balayant son argument d'un geste. « Qu'y a-t-il de plus humiliant que de se retrouver coincé sous la forme d'un rat ? »

« Ça a permis à Pettigrow de s'échapper plus d'une fois. » lui rappela-t-il. « Si jamais vous... »

« Si tu essayes de me convaincre en me comparant à Peter Pettigrow, tu perds ton temps. » coupa Snape-Prince, presque amusé.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je me fiche de cette histoire d'Animagus. » soupira-t-il. « Ce n'est pas de ça que j'essaye de vous convaincre. »

Le Professeur prit appui sur les bras du fauteuil pour se lever. Ses genoux craquèrent, signe de plus qu'il n'était plus tout jeune.

« Probablement la raison pour laquelle je suis sur le point de t'autoriser à te couvrir de ridicule. » marmonna le Maître des Potions.

Harry le regarda aller et venir dans le salon, remettre de l'ordre là où il n'y en avait pas besoin et, plus généralement, l'ignorer.

« Vous voulez mourir ? » demanda-t-il finalement, prenant garde à rester neutre.

Le regard sombre se tourna vers lui mais évita consciemment ses yeux. Les lèvres de Snape-Prince tressautèrent en un rictus amer.

« Question complexe, Mr Potter. » commenta le Professeur.

Oui et non, déduisit Harry. Oui, dans le sens où ce serait probablement une délivrance. Non, parce que la vie était toujours préférable à la mort quelles que soient les difficultés.

Il comprenait. Il lui arrivait d'éprouver la même chose.

« On pourrait apprendre ensemble. » lâcha-t-il, décidant de revenir à la charge plus tard. « Je suis sûr qu'aucun de nous ne sera un rat... »

Le coup d'œil dégoûté que lui jeta Snape-Prince traduisait parfaitement ce que l'homme pensait de cette possibilité là.

« Allez... » persista-t-il. « Ça pourrait être une activité familiale. »

La plaisanterie réussit à distraire le Professeur. C'était l'excuse que le Maître des Potions avait donnée à Dumbledore, lors d'un des dîners dans la Grande Salle auquel ils n'étaient pas parvenus à échapper. C'était même sa réponse à tout. Pourquoi passaient-ils autant de temps au septième étage ? Activité familiale. Pourquoi ne se joindraient-ils pas aux élèves et au corps professoral pour les fêtes ? Activité familiale. Pourquoi ne pas venir prendre une tasse de thé avec le Directeur ? Activité familiale.

« Je t'ai laissé me jeter des maléfices pendant une demi-heure, hier. » rétorqua Snape-Prince. « Je pense qu'en termes d'activité familiale, cela est suffisant. »

« Ça sera amusant. » promit-il, tandis que l'homme regagnait son fauteuil, nettement plus détendu.

« Échecs ? » demanda le Mangemort, en faisant léviter l'échiquier du rebord de la cheminée à la table basse.

« Non. » refusa rapidement Harry, en grimaçant. « Vous allez encore me battre. »

« Inévitablement. » acquiesça Snape-Prince.

Un après-midi d'ennui total, le garçon avait commis l'erreur de défier le Professeur à jouer contre lui. Grand mal lui en avait pris. Il n'avait pas fallu cinq minutes avant qu'il soit mis en échecs et que l'espion ne décrète qu'il était essentiel qu'il s'améliore afin de travailler son sens tactique. Certes, cela était toujours plus plaisant que de passer des heures à s'entraîner sur des mannequins mais les échecs n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Au moins, leurs parties étaient toujours très drôles, principalement parce qu'Harry finissait par insulter ses pièces qui se vengeaient en s'entre-tuant...

Oh, ils ne s'étaient pas essayés qu'aux échecs... A son corps défendant, Snape-Prince lui avait enseigné des rudiments de poker et d'autres jeux nécessitant une certaine dose de réflexion tactique. Le Maître des Potions insistait pour appeler ça du travail, Harry avait déduit qu'il n'était pas capable d'admettre qu'il s'amusait tout simplement.

Il n'était pas encore parvenu à l'attirer sur le terrain de Quidditch mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il réussisse. Il mourrait d'envie de voir la version adulte de Sev sur un balai. Severus et lui passaient généralement de bons moments quand il arrivait à le traîner jusqu'au stade...

« Les Maraudeurs y arrivent et ce ne sont pas des Occlumens... » rappela-t-il négligemment.

L'expression de Snape-Prince s'assombrit sur le champ à l'idée que les quatre garçons puissent le surpasser dans un quelconque domaine.

« Et je peux préparer la Goutte du Mort-Vivant cent fois plus vite que n'importe quel autre Maître des Potions. » rétorqua sèchement l'homme. « Cesse de vouloir manipuler un Serpentard. »

Mais ça fonctionnait. Harry lisait l'agacement dans ses yeux. Agacement à l'idée que James et Sirius puissent avoir accompli quelque chose de plus que lui.

« Imaginez la tête de Sirius... »

L'irritation était désormais dirigée vers lui, ce qu'Harry prit pour un bon signe. Ça signifiait que le Professeur allait se laisser convaincre...

« Au cas où cela aurait échappé à tes étourdissantes capacités d'observation, la Métamorphose n'est pas réellement mon point fort. » cingla le Mangemort.

« Justement ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec un grand sourire. « Dans le livre, ils disent que si on a des difficultés on devrait d'abord essayer la Legilimencie et l'Occlumencie... Donc... »

Snape-Prince leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main.

« Donne-moi ce grimoire. » marmonna le Maître des Potions.

Harry le laissa étudier le sujet par lui-même. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il devint évident que l'homme n'allait pas lui rendre son livre de sitôt donc Harry attrapa le roman que Lily lui avait prêté.

« Très bien. » capitula Snape-Prince, après un long moment. « Je suppose qu'il serait idiot de ne pas tirer profit des avantages que prodigue l'Occlumencie. »

Le Survivant abandonna immédiatement sa lecture et ne chercha pas à refréner son sourire extatique.

« Sous ma supervision uniquement, Potter. » avertit sèchement le Professeur.

Il accepta ces termes d'un hochement de tête.

« On commence tout de suite ? » proposa-t-il. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir quel animal prendrait sa forme Animagus.

« Es-tu certain d'avoir compris toutes les instructions ? » s'enquit le Maître des Potions, d'un ton soupçonneux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que les exercices pour consolider les boucliers mentaux. » remarqua-t-il. « La clef, c'est la concentration. »

Snape-Prince leva des sourcils moqueurs.

« Suis-je le seul à trouver cette affirmation terriblement ironique dans ta bouche ? » riposta l'homme.

Parce qu'il était d'excellente humeur, il choisit de ne pas en prendre ombrage. On ne pouvait nier qu'il avait tendance à rêvasser en classe. Mais il était totalement attentif lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

« _Latundo._ » lança-t-il, décidant d'ignorer les piques du Professeur.

La petite boule de lumière apparut, flottant juste au dessus de la table basse. Il se laissa glisser du canapé et s'installa en tailleur à même le sol.

« On pourrait penser qu'un Maître Occlumens aussi puissant que toi serait capable de se concentrer sans l'aide d'un sort destiné aux enfants de trois ans. » commenta le Mangemort.

Trop habitué à ses sarcasmes, Harry lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Vous espérez secrètement que ce sera une chauve-souris, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua-t-il. « Pour entretenir les rumeurs qui disent que vous êtes un vampire. »

« Les vampires ne se transforment pas en chauve-souris, Mr Potter. » répondit Snape-Prince, d'un ton désapprobateur. « C'est un mythe. »

« Un mythe que croit la moitié de Poudlard... » rappela-t-il. « Vous adorez terroriser les gens. »

« Crétin. » cracha le Professeur, avec une certaine dose d'affection.

Se désintéressant de lui, il fixa la boule de lumière et tâcha de ralentir sa respiration. Ce genre d'exercices s'était révélé très dur au début, se concentrer sans perdre le fil était une véritable torture, mais avec le temps il était parvenu à maîtriser la méthode.

Une fois certain que tout ce qui subsistait dans son esprit était la lumière douce, Harry ferma les yeux et plongea. L'expérience s'était avérée terrifiante la première fois mais cela était nécessaire pour organiser les boucliers. C'était ainsi qu'il avait soigneusement imaginé son dédale de flammes et les marécages gorgés d'eau qui protégeaient désormais ses pensées et souvenirs.

Ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait ce jour là et, après avoir rapidement passé ses protections en revue, il s'enfonça plus profondément.

Le livre disait que la forme Animagus était le reflet d'une personne, de manière bien plus exacte qu'un Patronus. Un Patronus prenait généralement la forme d'une personne aimée – et non, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la perte du cerf au profit d'un sombral – alors qu'un Animagus était un mélange subtil entre personnalité, âme et magie.

Il y avait différents moyens de déterminer quel animal vous correspondait. Des potions, des sorts... La magie de l'esprit paraissait à Harry être la plus rapide.

Il fallait aller loin. Dépasser les souvenirs, les espoirs et les secrets les plus intimes. Plus il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de lui-même, plus il repensait à Halloween. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir à nouveau les ténèbres poisseuses se refermer sur lui pour l'emprisonner. Sa concentration se troubla mais il savait qu'à se stade, se disperser pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Voldemort n'était pas là, ce n'était pas du tout comme à Halloween et quand bien même cela l'aurait-il été, l'histoire avait prouvé que paniquer était la pire chose à faire.

Il continua à progresser jusqu'à finalement réellement sentir cette masse sombre et répugnante qu'était l'horcruxe. Il s'en éloigna avec prudence, incapable de surmonter son dégoût. Combien de douches brûlantes avait-il pris pour effacer sa pourriture sans jamais parvenir à autre chose que de s'écorcher la peau ?

A une distance suffisante, il parvint à distinguer les filaments de pouvoirs qui reliaient son âme à son corps. Sa magie. Il lui fallut agir avec délicatesse et précaution. S'il endommageait les filaments... Il y en avait beaucoup. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, il était au centre d'une toile d'araignée composée de fines lignes de magie. Et ce qu'il cherchait le fixait droit dans les yeux.

Des yeux aussi verts que les siens.

_Quand il fallait choisir l'animal, on choisissait toujours le tigre. C'est Pétunia qui a eu l'idée. Elle disait que si on avait été des tigres, on aurait pu partir explorer le reste du monde... qu'on ne risquerait rien parce qu'un tigre était le fauve le plus dangereux de la terre, mieux encore qu'un lion. _

Était-ce le récit de Lily qui l'avait influencé ou l'animal avait-il toujours été là, endormi en lui ? Incapable de détacher le regard du fauve, il détailla le tigre. Le livre préconisait de noter chaque détail afin de faciliter la transformation par la suite. Il n'avait pas besoin de noter quoi que ce soit, l'apparition resterait gravée en lui même s'il ne parvenait jamais à se métamorphoser.

Le tigre était large. Sa fourrure était d'un orange rouille strié de lignes noires, dont une en forme d'éclair sur la tête. Il y avait du blanc par endroit, sur le poitrail, les joues et au dessus des yeux. Le nez était d'un rose tirant sur le rouge et les poils étaient plus fournis au niveau du cou. Les oreilles étaient arrondies et noires sur l'extérieur.

Il devait bien mesurer un à deux mètres, la queue à elle seule semblait faire plus de soixante-dix centimètres. Les pattes étaient si grosses que l'animal aurait probablement pu l'assommer d'un simple coup, il n'osait pas imaginer la taille des griffes. Des muscles jouaient sous la peau, puissants.

S'il était possible de tomber amoureux de soi-même, Harry succomba à cet instant précis.

Ce n'était pas la puissance latente qui se dégageait du tigre qui le séduisait tant que la force tranquille qui émanait de lui. Comme si l'animal avait été mieux équipé pour affronter la vie qu'il menait. Il sut avec certitude qu'il n'aurait pas voulu une autre forme Animagus. Pas pour tout l'or du monde.

La vision s'estompa lentement et Harry bascula progressivement dans la réalité.

Son premier réflexe fut de mettre Snape-Prince au courant mais l'homme avait toujours les yeux fermés. Ses traits étaient crispés, ce qui mena Harry à conclure que le Professeur était encore bien loin de la surface. Pour ne pas le déranger, il fit disparaître silencieusement la boule de lumière et attendit sans bouger.

C'était une preuve de confiance de la part du Maître des Potions. Tant qu'il était aussi profondément enfoncé dans son esprit, il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur ce qui l'entourait. Harry aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais accordé cette liberté là au garçon.

Contenant son excitation, le Survivant s'efforça de rester immobile. Quelle forme pouvait bien avoir l'Animagus de Snape-Prince ?

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus cilla rapidement, cherchant à émerger au plus vite.

« Alors ? » demanda le gamin. Impatience et curiosité mêlées.

Satisfait de savoir que le Survivant ne s'était pas retrouvé coincé au fin fond de son propre esprit, il prit le temps d'inspirer plusieurs fois. Une fois sa respiration sous contrôle, il se tourna vers le Gryffondor qui le fixait.

Il n'avait aucune intention de lui livrer ce qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il ne savait même pas quoi en conclure lui-même mis à part une chose : ce crétin avait beaucoup plus d'influence sur lui qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

« C'est un tigre. » lança finalement Potter, avec beaucoup trop d'énergie pour quelqu'un qui venait de réaliser un tel acte magique.

La jeunesse...

« Un félin. » commenta-t-il avec mépris. « Avec ta détermination farouche à suivre les préceptes de Gryffondor, je suppose que le fait que ce ne soit pas un lion n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit miracle. »

Il remit rapidement en place ses boucliers.

Le tigre pour Lily bien entendu. Lily et sa fascination pour ces maudites bestioles... Peluches, broches, pendentifs... Sa collection ne rivalisait qu'avec celle de Pétunia.

« Et vous ? » s'enquit Harry, avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Severus hésita. Une seconde guère plus.

« Une arme secrète n'est utile que si elle demeure secrète. » trancha-t-il.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas un rat, quand même ? »

Son expression dégoûtée était le parfait reflet de celle de Potter.

« Un seul Pettigrow suffit. » décréta-t-il.

Sa forme eut-elle été un rat, il n'aurait jamais plus abordé le sujet des Animagi. En l'état des choses, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était laissé convaincre aussi facilement.

Excepté qu'il savait très bien. Pour distraire le gamin de toute éventualité de capture.

Il avait parfois l'impression de ne plus faire que ça. Distraire le gamin. Il n'était pas de ceux qui pensaient que l'on devait cacher la vérité aux enfants pour mieux les protéger. La vérité était une entité puissante qui n'était pas faite pour tous, adulte ou enfant, et il n'avait aucun problème à la dissimuler lorsque le besoin s'imposait. Un besoin personnel. Garder dans l'ombre des éléments qui pourraient perturber le Gryffondor ne s'appliquait pas à ce dernier point.

Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de mettre la main sur la plupart des _Gazettes_ avant qu'Harry ait pu les lire. Pourquoi le soumettre aux gros titres plus alarmistes les uns que les autres ? Les multiples attaques de Mangemorts contre des Nés-Moldus étaient affreuses, c'était certain. Mais connaissant le gamin, il se débrouillerait encore pour s'en croire responsable.

La guerre était là, à leurs portes, bien plus proche et tangible qu'à leur époque. Potter aurait à affronter une guerre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en vivre deux.

Severus avait déjà dû mal avec le concept lui même.

Pur sentimentalisme.

Exactement ce qui le dégoûtait chez tant d'autres personnes. Il blâmait les fêtes et le contexte mais savait qu'Harry était le responsable de ce changement d'opinion. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, devinait que les trois prochain mois seraient un enfer pour le garçon... Autant lui offrir un bon Noël.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que cette idée fonctionnerait aussi bien. Plus le jour de Noël s'était rapproché – sans catastrophe, attaque ou intervention du Seigneur des Ténèbres – plus le Gryffondor s'était détendu jusqu'à ce que son comportement tranche radicalement avec son attitude habituelle. L'adolescent renfermé, méfiant et parfois taciturne avait laissé place à un gamin de quinze ans légèrement exubérant. Severus ignorait encore comment il s'était laissé convaincre de lui apprendre quelques rudiments de poker.

C'était agréable de voir Harry agir comme un élève normal et pas quelqu'un qui portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il doutait que cela dure bien longtemps après la rentrée.

« Vous n'allez vraiment pas me dire ce que c'est, hein ? » déduisit le gamin, avec une moue boudeuse.

« Non. » confirma-t-il sèchement.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir y repenser. Néanmoins, il le devait. Il avait cessé de croire aux coïncidences bien trop de temps auparavant et cet animal là ne cessait de revenir. Il ne croyait pas davantage aux symboles. Apparemment, eux croyaient en lui.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais haussa les épaules. Comme un bon petit Serpentard, il avait appris à choisir ses batailles. Il reviendrait à l'assaut, devina Severus, mais plus tard.

« On peut s'entraîner après les cours d'Occlumencie ? » proposa le garçon.

Il accepta d'un geste fatigué de la main.

Potter n'avait plus besoin de véritablement travailler l'Occlumencie, le Professeur avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui. Évidemment, il pouvait toujours pénétrer dans son esprit bien que moins facilement que par le passé mais c'était normal. Il l'avait entraîné. Un Maître Legilimens pouvait toujours pénétrer l'esprit de son élève.

Il connaissait les boucliers d'Harry par cœur, il avait aidé à les créer. Le labyrinthe de flammes, les marécages... Il n'aurait jamais fait ces choix-là pour défendre son propre esprit mais, en un sens, c'était représentatif des différences fondamentales entre eux. L'Occlumencie dans sa forme la plus pure lui parlait davantage que la version fondée sur les éléments. Cependant, il devait admettre que cette dernière fonctionnait bien pour le garçon. Une fois le concept d'élément maîtrisé, le gamin avait su fermer son esprit avec agilité.

Même la dernière étape avait été plus simple que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il n'avait pas dit au Gryffondor qu'il s'agissait là de la fin de ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter en la matière, mais il savait que le gamin l'avait deviné. C'était après tout, l'ultime parade, à n'utiliser qu'en cas de danger absolu d'être dépossédé de son propre corps.

Severus avait développé la méthode des années plus tôt, pendant la première guerre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un excellent Legilimens, plus fort que lui, c'était certain. Plus fort que Dumbledore, ça restait à prouver. Le Mangemort était meilleur Occlumens et parvenait, à en règle générale, à garder pour lui ce qu'il désirait. Mais il n'était pas idiot et savait que si jamais sa loyauté était soumise à caution, l'un comme l'autre de ses Maîtres n'aurait aucun scrupule à attaquer son esprit jusqu'à voir ses défenses céder. Dumbledore, par soucis éthique, chercherait à minimiser la douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas cette clémence.

Rien ne faisait davantage souffrir que quelqu'un à l'intérieur de votre tête, ayant accès à tous vos secrets, pouvant vous emprisonner dans votre pire cauchemar ou vous faire revivre encore et encore votre pire souvenir.

Severus avait créé une porte de sortie. Il avait baptisé ça 'le coffre', bien que ça n'ait rien d'un coffre. Cela aurait plus eu à voir avec un canot de sauvetage. Dans les faits, c'était une poche. Une poche au milieu des souvenirs, des espoirs et des craintes. Un lieu de refuge dont personne ne pourrait le déloger une fois qu'il y serait enfermé. Scellé. Impossible à ouvrir de l'extérieur puisque lui seul en avait la clef.

Harry avait été grandement impressionné à la fois par la maîtrise que l'exercice demandait et par la précision de l'endroit. Les détails étaient la clef. Les détails rendaient le décor réel et empêchait l'esprit de vagabonder vers la souffrance.

Le coffre de Severus était un parc. Un parc fermé par des grilles en métal forgé, rouillées par le temps, accrochées à de hauts murs en briques rouges. A l'intérieur, il y avait des arbres, un vieux toboggan au jaune passé, quelques balançoires et trois bancs. Le tout respirait la paix et des jours plus heureux.

Il avait été surpris par le choix du Survivant. Il avait fallu plusieurs sessions avant que le coffre d'Harry ne soit en état de fonctionner, des heures que le Professeur avait passées à remettre sa décision en question. Mais le gamin était borné et avait persisté.

Ainsi, Severus avait eu le plaisir douteux de visiter le 'placard sous l'escalier' dans le moindre recoin, de la petite toile d'araignée, qui s'étendait du fil électrique au plafond, à la poignée cassée qui pendait pitoyablement.

Et pourtant, une fois la création finie, Harry avait presque soupiré d'aise. Bien entendu, il ne percevait pas les pensées du gamin lorsqu'il était dans son esprit mais il n'avait pas été très compliqué d'interpréter le sentiment de possessivité qui avait envahi le Gryffondor. Le placard avait été un refuge autant qu'une prison.

Son indignation n'avait d'équivalent que la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Pétunia.

Dans tous les cas, le garçon était maintenant relativement apte à défendre son esprit contre d'hypothétiques incursions. Ainsi que le prouvait l'absence de visions ces derniers temps...

Quoique ce dernier point n'était peut-être pas la meilleure option sur un plan tactique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ce plan-ci voulait capturer le garçon à cause de l'horcruxe et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il doutait que le mage noir fasse d'Harry sa priorité. Il avait, après tout, des considérations plus urgentes comme conquérir le monde, par exemple... Les Mangemorts à sa solde dans le château pourraient s'avérer un problème mais il savait que Lucius prendrait son temps avant d'attaquer à nouveau. Harry l'avait repoussé par deux fois et lui-même l'avait menacé avec suffisamment de conviction pour que le Sang-Pur hésite.

Il n'y avait rien à faire qu'attendre et agir en conséquence. Tout ce que Severus détestait.

S'arrachant à ces pensées qu'il ressassait depuis des jours sans trouver de solution, il chercha le gamin du regard. Apparemment, il était resté silencieux plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait cru parce que le Survivant était retourné s'installer sur le canapé, un livre sur les genoux. Le nombre de romans que dévorait le Gryffondor était impressionnant. L'influence de Lily et de son double, sans aucun doute.

La couverture usée, les pages cornées... Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du dernier tome du _Seigneur des Anneaux, _et cela lui arracha un bruit mi-amusé, mi-nostalgique.

Surpris, Harry leva la tête pour le dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit le garçon.

Il faillit ne pas répondre puis reconsidéra sa décision. Après tout, il y avait peu que le Survivant ne connaissait pas encore sur lui.

« C'était le livre préféré de ta mère. » lâcha-t-il.

Il dut enfermer derrière ses boucliers les trop nombreux souvenirs associés à ce bouquin. Il savait pertinemment quelle page était cornée et pourquoi. Il savait comment la couverture avait fini dans cet état. Il se rappelait trop bien quels passages émouvaient Lily aux larmes...

« Mais il est à Sev. » contra le gamin, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Lily avait la fâcheuse tendance de m'offrir des livres qu'elle voulait lire pour mieux me les emprunter. » expliqua-t-il, incapable de dompter la tristesse dans sa voix.

A leur époque, le livre que Potter avait entre les mains était enfermé dans le placard de sa chambre, avec tous les autres objets qui lui venaient de Lily.

« Oh. » commenta Harry, d'un air pensif. « Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment aimer cette histoire. »

Vu l'allure à laquelle il lisait, Severus ne l'aurait pas deviné. Curieux, il lui enjoignit d'élaborer sa réponse, d'un geste distrait.

« Ça ressemble trop à la réalité. » décréta le garçon, dans une grimace. « Dumbledore pourrait être Gandalf et Sauron me fait penser à Vol... Vous-savez-qui. Sans parler de Frodon... L'anneau et l'horcruxe, je ne vois pas trop la différence. »

Effectivement, vu sous cet angle...

« Ron pourrait être Sam, je suppose. » continua Harry. « Ou Hermione. J'imagine bien Sirius en Gimli et Remus en Legolas... »

Black un nain et le loup un elfe... L'image était grotesque et manqua lui arracher un rictus.

« Malheureusement pour moi, la trame manque d'agent double. » remarqua-t-il, amusé. « Me voilà privé d'un alter ego. »

« Oh, vous seriez Aragorn, bien sûr. » répliqua le gamin, comme si la chose ne faisait aucun doute.

Son expression neutre céda à une plus surprise.

« Aragorn. » répéta-t-il, sans savoir quoi en penser. Ce n'était pas le personnage qu'il se serait choisi pour lui même. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Le Survivant haussa les épaules.

« Parce qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner des choses dont il n'est pas responsable. » offrit Harry.

Severus détourna brusquement la tête.

« Cesse de vouloir m'élever sur un piédestal. » gronda-t-il, irrité. « Ma conduite n'a rien de noble. Si Lily n'était pas... _morte_, nous serions toujours ennemis. »

Étrange que ce mot, associé à ce prénom, fasse toujours aussi mal après tant d'années.

Le feu se résumait à des braises à présent. Il le raviva d'un coup de baguette agacé.

« On dit qu'on vaut ce que valent nos ennemis. » répondit doucement Harry. « Ce serait un honneur d'être le vôtre. »

Découragé, Severus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Peut-être aurait-il été préférable que le gamin s'en tienne à son rythme de lecture habituel. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de valeurs ou d'idées idiotes. L'influence des lions était suffisamment handicapante.

« Il n'y aucun honneur dans une guerre. » déclara-t-il sèchement. « Mourir pour une cause n'est pas honorable. Ce n'est que mourir. »

Il éleva la voix sans l'avoir véritablement voulu. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, le gamin le fixait avec une attention soutenue.

« Severus dit ça sans arrêt. » remarqua Harry. « Je pensais que vous aviez changé d'avis. »

Il y avait une légère déception dans sa voix. Le Professeur prit garde de ne pas laisser ça l'affecter.

« Pas sur ce sujet là. » jeta-t-il avec agacement.

Et le Survivant était sur le point de découvrir combien c'était vrai. Si le garçon avait cru connaître son côté sombre avant cela, il se trompait. Les mois qui suivraient le lui prouveraient...

« Et pourtant, vous risquez votre vie pour l'Ordre. » contra le Gryffondor, un brin ironique. « Pour moi. »

« Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes. » se défendit-il.

Harry ne répondit pas mais son expression parlait pour lui.

_Non. Non, ça ne l'était pas. _

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La fin allait commencer.


	41. Pain

_Pain, you just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on its own, hope the wound that caused it heals. There are no solutions, no easy answers, you just breath deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time pain can be managed but sometimes the pain gets you where you least expect it. Hits way below the belt and doesn't let up. Pain, you just have to fight through, because the truth is you can't outrun it and life always makes more._

Grey's Anatomy

_La douleur. Il faut attendre qu'elle passe, espérer qu'elle disparaisse d'elle-même, espérer que la blessure qui l'a causée guérisse. Il n'y a pas de solutions, pas de réponse toute prête, vous devez prendre une profonde inspiration et attendre qu'elle diminue. La plupart du temps, on peut gérer la douleur mais, quelquefois, la douleur vous attaque là où vous vous y attendiez le moins. Elle frappe bien en dessous de la ceinture et ne vous laisse pas vous relever. La douleur. Il ne vous reste qu'à la combattre, parce que la vérité c'est qu'on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser et que la vie en engendre toujours davantage. _

Grey's Anatomy

_**Chapitre 41 : Pain**_

Harry marqua un arrêt en passant dans le hall d'entrée, comme tous les jours depuis la rentrée. Ses yeux allèrent tout naturellement se porter sur la liste placardée au mur. A force, il pouvait en réciter chaque nom de mémoire. Ça ne rendait pas la chose plus facile.

Amy était la seule personne de la liste qu'il avait personnellement connue. Ils n'avaient pas été véritablement amis mais elle était la première fille qu'il avait jamais embrassée et ça la rendait spéciale. Même une semaine après l'annonce, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment morte.

Il s'était senti coupable lorsqu'il avait réalisé avoir passé les vacances de Noël enfermé dans une bulle hermétique où aucun élément de la guerre qui faisait rage n'avait eu sa place. Snape-Prince avait pris garde à ce qu'il ne tombe sur aucun journal, peut-être parce qu'il avait anticipé sa réaction aux événements…

Comment aurait-il pu s'y préparer ? Même Severus paraissait perplexe devant le nouvel ordre des choses. Tous les élèves s'ajustaient.

Beaucoup de gens n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard après les fêtes. Il y avait ceux dont les noms figuraient sur la liste et qui n'iraient jamais plus nulle part, ceux dont les parents avaient trop peur pour les envoyer loin d'eux et ceux qui avaient carrément changé de pays.

Et puis il y avait les Serpentards. Les propos tenus dans la salle commune avaient toujours été tournés vers une politique pro-Voldemort mais, depuis une semaine, on y entendait plus parler que de lui, de combien les 'Sang-de-bourbes' polluaient leur existence et de ce qu'il faudrait leur faire pour régler le problème.

Harry en était malade et il n'était pas le seul. Plusieurs autres serpents avaient pris l'habitude d'éviter la salle commune au profit de la bibliothèque ou de leurs dortoirs. Il savait que la tension escaladait aussi dans les autres Maisons mais de façon moins prononcée que chez les Serpentards. Quant à la rivalité entre les différentes Maisons, l'ampleur qu'elle avait prise était ridicule. S'associer à un Serpentard revenait à être publiquement déclaré comme Mangemort.

Lily avait essuyé quelques insultes pour continuer à les fréquenter mais, apparemment, James avait mis son poing dans la figure de celui qui l'avait traitée de traîtresse – elle l'avait remerciée en lui jetant un maléfice de chauve-furie mais c'était une autre histoire. Severus, lui-même, agaçait Harry en refusant de prendre officiellement position pour un camp ou pour l'autre. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait hésiter lorsqu'on avait une meilleure amie Née-Moldue. Cependant, Severus n'avait pas passé les meilleures vacances du monde et, sur l'ordre de Lily, Harry avait renoncé à tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

Sur ses grands-parents, Sev n'avait rien eu à dire. Pas plus que sur sa mère. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'Eileen était mentionnée, un pli inquiet barrait son front et Lily fronçait les sourcils. Une semaine, deux lettres envoyées à Spinner's End et le pli ne disparaissait pas. La lionne avait écrit à ses propres parents pour qu'ils enquêtent discrètement dans le voisinage mais jusque là, elle n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse.

Severus devenait de plus en plus taciturne, Lily perdait patience et Harry fixait la liste des morts comme si cela avait pu changer quoi que ce soit à la situation.

Avec un soupir, il reprit son chemin en rajustant son sac sur l'épaule. Il avait un devoir à rendre pour Slughorn et il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose… Il aurait demandé de l'aide à Severus si ce dernier n'avait pas été en si grande conversation avec Mulciber. Pour emprunter la métaphore de Lily, ce garçon était un porc et plus il se tenait loin de lui, mieux il se portait. Il devinait ce que Mulciber voulait. La même chose que Malfoy, Avery, Nott et les autres : recruter le petit génie qui deviendrait un Maître des Potions renommé.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui tenir la main en permanence. A un moment donné, il faudrait bien que Severus dise non de lui-même. Son ami ne rejoindrait pas les Mangemorts, de toute manière. Plus maintenant. Il l'avait lui et il avait Lily et c'était deux excellentes raisons de ne pas aller courir auprès de Voldemort.

On ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de tout le monde. Si l'on en croyait les rumeurs de couloirs, Bellatrix avait rejoint les rangs du mage noir et était devenue son apprentie. Vu sa réputation et le fait qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Poudlard en même temps que Narcissa, Harry était tenté de le croire. Associé à l'humeur noire de Sirius, à l'annonce officielle des fiançailles de Lucius et Narcissa, de l'animosité nouvelle entre les Rosier et eux, et au scandale qu'avait apparemment provoqué Andromeda en fuyant le domicile familial, les Black ne semblaient pas avoir le vent en poupe.

Il croisa Dumbledore au premier étage mais continua sa route en évitant de regarder vers le Directeur. Le voir en cours était un fait qu'il pouvait accepter. Dans un autre contexte… A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il était obligé de repenser à la _chose_ qu'il abritait en lui. Snape-Prince ne savait pas comment l'en débarrasser, il ne savait comment s'en débarrasser et il était condamné à mort tant qu'il porterait cet horcruxe. Ce n'était vraiment pas des pensées qu'il aimait à remuer…

Il jeta le mot de passe et le portrait dissimulant l'entrée de leurs appartements pivota dans un faible grincement. Il fut surpris par le manque de luminosité. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir total. Harry fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette, aussitôt méfiant.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et avec la neige qui tombait depuis la veille, la visibilité n'avait pas été très bonne même en plein jour, mais il n'était pas encore assez tard pour que Snape-Prince soit couché… L'homme ne dormait _pratiquement_ _jamais_.

A bien y réfléchir… il n'avait pas vu le Professeur au dîner.

Il posa son sac et avança vers le salon aussi silencieusement que possible. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés et la lumière de la lune – pleine, ce qui expliquait l'absence de Remus ce jour là – éclairait à peine. Suffisamment pour lui donner un frisson.

Était-ce une sorte de test ?

Aucun feu dans la cheminée. Pas davantage de désordre que d'ordinaire. Sa couverture était pliée sur le dossier du canapé comme Snape-Prince le faisait toujours et lui jamais. Personne dans le fauteuil que l'homme utilisait généralement. La porte du laboratoire était ouverte. Pas plus de lumière là-bas qu'ailleurs.

Harry n'aimait pas le silence oppressant qui semblait peser sur les lieux. L'endroit était souvent silencieux mais, d'habitude, c'était agréable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il sursauta et pivota dans un même mouvement, baguette pointée dans la direction du bruit, un sort sur le bout des lèvres. Il ne baissa la garde que lorsque Snape-Prince émergea des ténèbres plus épaisses à côté de la bibliothèque, s'efforçant de ralentir les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

« J'ai failli mourir de peur ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec irritation. « Vous n'avez pas passé l'âge de vous cacher pour surprendre les gens ?! »

Il se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, certain que cette tirade allait lui valoir au mieux une réplique acide, au pire un sermon carabiné. Au lieu de ça, Snape-Prince le dépassa sans même lui accorder un regard pour aller se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil.

Tant de choses sonnaient faux dans ce qu'il avait sous les yeux qu'il n'aurait pas su par quoi commencer pour les énumérer.

D'abord, le Maître des Potions ne tolérait pas qu'il lui parle sur ce ton.

Ensuite, Snape ne se laissait jamais tomber ou quoi ce soit sans la moindre grâce. Il tournait tous ses gestes en menaces.

Enfin, Harry n'avait jamais vu le Professeur boire et, malgré l'absence de bon éclairage, il doutait que le verre qu'il tenait à la main ait contenu du jus de pommes.

« _Lumos_. » ordonna-t-il, parce qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Les chandelles et le lustre s'allumèrent immédiatement. Ça ne remédia pas à l'atmosphère lugubre. « _Incendio_. »

Le feu le rassura quelque peu parce qu'il conférait une certaine normalité à la scène.

Snape-Prince ne réagit pas à son intervention, se contentant de remuer lentement son verre avec un regard pensif. Définitivement pas du jus de pomme.

La carafe de Whiskey Pur-feu posée sur la cheminée et que personne n'avait touchée depuis leur arrivée était à moitié vide.

« D'accord… » hésita-t-il. « Euh… Professeur ? »

L'homme n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre.

Ses cheveux pendaient en rideaux autour de sa tête et lui dissimulaient son visage, mais pas sa posture. Voûtée. Snape-Prince n'était jamais voûté. Sa main libre agrippait le bras du fauteuil avec tant de force que ses jointures étaient blanches.

« Il y a eu un problème avec la potion ? » risqua-t-il. « On ne peut plus rentrer aussi tôt que prévu ? »

C'était la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il se souvenait de l'état du Mangemort lorsqu'il avait cru qu'ils étaient coincé ici pour toujours, lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de renoncer… Et pourtant… Non, c'était différent. Ça semblait plus… _personnel_.

« La potion ? » répéta Snape-Prince, d'une voix pâteuse. L'homme éclata de rire.

Harry fit un pas en arrière.

« Vous êtes saoul. » constata-t-il, d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de garder neutre.

Ce n'était pas son rôle de juger. Snape-Prince était un adulte, ce qu'il faisait ne le regardait pas.

« Pas assez. » marmonna le Professeur, en portant le verre à ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La question claqua sèchement dans l'air comme si sa présence l'agaçait. L'oncle Vernon l'aurait dit exactement de la même manière.

Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas simplement tourner les talons et partir avant que l'un d'eux ne dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait le lendemain. Il n'avait plus envie de se disputer avec Snape-Prince, pas quand leurs relations étaient devenues aussi simples.

Mais Harry était un Gryffondor et Snape-Prince n'avait que lui comme allié. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'abandonner à son sort.

« Je crois que vous avez assez bu. » annonça-t-il prudemment.

Le Professeur avala le reste du verre en une longue lampée, grimaça puis secoua la tête comme pour faire passer le goût.

« Je crois que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » riposta froidement Snape-Prince, en tendant la main vers la cheminée.

La carafe vola jusqu'à lui et il se resservit.

« Où est votre baguette ? » demanda Harry, les yeux fixés sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.

En versant le liquide, le Maître des Potions avait remonté distraitement les manches de son pull, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en étant sobre. La Marque des Ténèbres semblait le narguer. Aussi bien que l'absence de l'étui qui abritait généralement la baguette en bois sombre.

« Ne sommes-nous pas curieux ce soir… » remarqua Snape-Prince, en descendant le verre d'une seule gorgée.

A bout de patience, Harry croisa les bras.

« Vous ne voulez pas une cigarette avec ça ? » ironisa-t-il. « Et tant qu'on y est, Rosier vend ces potions qui vous font planer pendant une heure ou deux… »

Ça ne lui valut qu'un regard noir et un rictus moqueur.

« Le fils de James Potter est choqué par un peu d'alcool et quelques cigarettes ? » siffla le Professeur. « Heureusement que ton père est mort, Potter. Tu serais une telle déception… »

Il encaissa avec difficultés.

« Je le suis déjà, vous vous rappelez ? » répliqua-t-il avec amertume.

Snape-Prince tourna _finalement_ la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Il n'y avait aucun barrage entre l'esprit d'Harry et celui de l'Occlumens. Les boucliers étaient baissés. Totalement baissés. Inexistants. Sans le vouloir, le garçon aperçut l'image d'une femme aux cheveux noirs mais détourna les yeux avant d'en voir davantage.

C'était le problème avec les boucliers du Mangemort. Il se reposait tellement dessus que, dès qu'ils n'étaient plus en place, ses souvenirs et émotions virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Il suffisait d'être légèrement familier avec ce genre de magie pour le percevoir.

« Je regrette, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » offrit Snape-Prince.

Des excuses à présent ? L'homme pouvait-il agir encore plus étrangement ?

« Va-t-en. » exigea faiblement le Professeur.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration ainsi qu'une décision. Coinçant sa baguette dans sa ceinture, là où il pourrait l'attraper en cas de besoin, il traversa la pièce et s'assit sur la table basse avant de se pencher pour lui prendre le verre. Il s'était attendu à une certaine résistance mais le Professeur ne cilla même pas.

Il jeta le contenu dans les flammes, sans réfléchir et vécut un instant de panique lorsqu'elles enflèrent brusquement au contact du liquide. Il opta pour une approche plus sobre concernant le Whiskey Pur-feu de la carafe, un coup de baguette fit l'affaire.

« Mon père est alcoolique. » lâcha Snape-Prince.

Surpris, le garçon tourna la tête vers le Professeur. L'homme avait fermé les yeux et était totalement avachi contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il n'aimait vraiment _pas_ le voir comme ça.

« C'était ce qui le rendait violent ? » s'enquit-il, avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir à deux fois.

Il ne pensait pas que le Maître des Potions répondrait. Cette simple petite information était, en soi, une preuve que Snape-Prince n'était pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il disait. Il lui faisait confiance avec les secrets que Severus lui avait révélés, mais il n'avait jamais volontairement raconté quoi que ce soit jusque là.

« Non. » soupira le Mangemort, en se massant les tempes. « Le _manque_ d'alcool le rend violent. Pas de travail, pas d'argent. Pas d'argent, pas de bière. »

Était-il conscient de parler au présent ?

Harry grimaça.

« Peut-être que vous devriez aller vous coucher, monsieur. » conseilla-t-il.

L'homme rouvrit les paupières et planta son regard dans le sien avec tant de force que le Survivant dressa instinctivement un mur de flammes. Mais il n'y eut pas d'intrusions ou de tentatives d'intrusion. Juste une haine féroce.

« Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé, Harry. » asséna le Professeur. « Nous devons vivre avec. »

« Euh… Oui. » approuva-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le comportement du Maître des Potions commençait à l'inquiéter. Pour se donner une contenance, il se leva, contourna la table basse et alla chercher le plaid dont il était le seul à se servir. Peut-être que si Snape-Prince s'endormait dans le fauteuil…

« Je ne peux rien faire. » lâcha l'homme, avec dégoût. « Je n'ai rien pu faire à l'époque et je ne peux rien faire maintenant. »

Couverture à la main, Harry le dévisagea avec curiosité. _Qu'est-ce_ qui avait poussé Snape-Prince à se tourner vers la boisson alors qu'il l'avait entendu dire à plusieurs reprises qu'il détestait perdre le contrôle ?

« Rien faire à propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Professeur secoua la tête.

« Même si j'y allais… Même si j'essayais… » continua le Mangemort, sans lui prêter attention. « Rien n'aurait changé une fois chez nous. Et nous ne devrions pas modifier trop d'événements dans cette ligne temporelle-ci de toute manière. Non, c'est une mauvaise idée… Une très mauvaise idée… »

« Très mauvaise idée. » conclut Harry, en étalant la couverture sur lui. « Mais dormir est une _excellente_ idée. »

Un geste et la couverture tombait sur ses genoux. Le garçon ne chercha pas à l'arranger parce que c'était déjà un miracle qu'il consente à rester assis. Bien qu'il ne soit pas certain que l'homme aurait pu se lever s'il l'avait voulu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il monologuait…

« J'aurais dû le tuer. » murmura Snape-Prince. « J'aurais dû… »

« Tuer n'est jamais une solution. » gronda-t-il, avec un peu plus de brutalité que nécessaire.

Il ramassa le verre et la carafe et alla les porter dans l'évier.

« Ne sois pas hypocrite. » cracha le Maître des Potions dans son dos. « Si tu avais l'assassin de ta mère à ta merci, que ferais-tu ? Ne voudrais-tu pas le faire souffrir ? Le torturer ? L'obliger à te supplier d'abréger ses souffrances ? »

Harry tint sa langue, alla récupérer son sac dans l'entrée et revint s'installer sur le canapé. C'était l'alcool qui parlait. Pas Snape-Prince. Il avait des devoirs à faire.

Le rire rauque, brisé, du Professeur l'arracha aux mots sans queue-ni-tête qui se bousculaient sur les pages de son livre de Potions.

« Non… Je suppose que non… » lâcha Snape-Prince. « Après tout, tu as eu les trois personnes responsables de la mort de tes parents au bout de ta baguette et tu leur as pardonnés. »

« Vous êtes le seul à qui j'ai pardonné. » cingla-t-il, sans lever les yeux. « Parce que vous aviez besoin que quelqu'un le fasse. Je ne vous tiens pas pour responsable de quoi que ce soit. J'avais besoin de Pettigrow vivant sinon j'aurais probablement laissé faire Sirius et Voldemort… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chance de torturer Voldemort. Ou de pouvoir le tuer d'ailleurs. »

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Harry lut et relut la même ligne une dizaine de fois.

« Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal. » déclara fermement le Professeur. « Tu devrais le savoir à présent. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me protéger en permanence. » répondit-il.

Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre.

« Il y a trop de personnes que je suis obligé de laisser mourir. » annonça doucement Snape-Prince. « Mais pas toi. _Jamais_. »

Ses paroles avaient beau n'être guère plus que des murmures, elles portaient plus de force que tout ce qu'il l'avait jamais entendu dire.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il continua à faire semblant de lire, jusqu'à ce que la tension se dissipe et qu'il soit enfin en mesure de se concentrer. Il ne comprenait pas plus qu'avant la leçon de Potions mais ,au moins, il pourrait donner quelques réponses apprises par cœur lors du test du lendemain.

De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à l'homme qui semblait dessoûler lentement en fixant la petite horloge suisse posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Le Professeur continuait d'agripper le bras du fauteuil comme s'il n'avait rien voulu d'autre que de s'en échapper et devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour résister. Il ne se relaxa véritablement qu'après onze heures et demi mais ne reprit pas la parole pour autant.

Harry continua à étudier tout en le surveillant du coin des yeux.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. » lâcha Snape-Prince, lorsque la pendule eut sonné minuit.

Sa voix était nettement plus assurée et ses boucliers semblaient être à nouveau en place. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans les appartements, Harry s'autorisa à se détendre.

« Il y a une interrogation demain… » protesta-t-il.

« En Potions. » coupa le Professeur, dans un soupir. « Sur les propriétés de la ciguë dans les antidotes… Je me souviens. »

« Vous vous _souvenez_ de _ça_, trente ans après ? » répondit-il avec incrédulité. Même pour Snape, ça semblait un peu extrême.

Le Maître des Potions porta la main à sa tête et laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur.

Bien fait, songea Harry. Cependant, d'humeur charitable, il abandonna son livre et alla chercher une potion contre la migraine dans le placard. Il fronça les sourcils en y trouvant la baguette du Professeur mais la lui restitua sans poser de questions, bien décidé à oublier cette étrange soirée.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier pour demain. » annonça Snape-Prince, en récupérant sa baguette. Il refusa la potion en revanche.

Sans doute parce que l'alcool était encore dans système.

Slughorn ressassait en permanence combien il était dangereux de mélanger alcool et potions. Harry s'en serait sûrement souvenu s'il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé _et_ fatigué. L'absence de visions ne signifiait pas l'absence de cauchemars et il avait rêvé d'Amy durant deux nuits consécutives. Pas de très beaux rêves.

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose de toute manière. » déclara-t-il. « Je n'y comprends strictement rien. C'est pour ça que j'étais venu… »

Snape-Prince grimaça puis ferma les yeux.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » affirma le Professeur une nouvelle fois.

Si jamais le Maître des Potions s'avisait de le sermonner pour le T qu'il allait obtenir…

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? » hésita-t-il.

Il devait admettre que l'idée d'aller se coucher était tentante. Dormir et cesser de se tracasser pour l'un ou l'autre des Severus Snape…

« C'est terminé. » marmonna l'homme.

Eh bien si c'était terminé…

« Bonne nuit. » offrit-il, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Harry. » appela le Professeur, alors qu'il s'apprêter à pousser la porte.

Il revint sur ses pas et observa l'homme du seuil du salon. Snape-Prince était toujours assis sur son fauteuil mais son regard était aussi vif que d'ordinaire.

« J'ignorais que tu comptais venir ici ce soir ou je n'aurais jamais… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » coupa Harry.

Il avait vu pire. Vernon saoul, par exemple, n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

« Si, ça l'est. » grinça Snape-Prince. « Un adulte n'a pas à imposer ce spectacle là à un enfant dont il est responsable. »

Le terrain était dangereux. Comme à chaque fois que le Professeur se persuadait qu'il suivait les pas de son père.

« Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas grave. » insista-t-il. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'allais venir et… »

« C'était une possibilité qui ne m'a même pas effleuré. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Pas une seconde. » l'interrompit Snape-Prince. « Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Comme d'habitude. »

Harry grimaça.

« Est-ce que vous êtes encore saoul ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que vous ne dites jamais ce genre de choses et demain matin vous allez vous en vouloir de les avoir dites et m'en vouloir de les avoir entendues… Alors il vaut mieux que je sache, histoire de me préparer à changer de continent avant que ne vous cherchiez à m'assassiner… »

Le Mangemort leva les yeux au ciel mais ses lèvres tressautèrent.

« Je regrette. » offrit sincèrement Snape-Prince.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne fait rien, Professeur. » répondit Harry. « Bonne nuit. »

Il se détourna, bien décidé à rejoindre son lit ce coup-ci. Avoir laissé Severus à la merci des Mangemorts et futur Mangemorts toute la soirée n'était pas l'idée la plus intelligente mais il était trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit à présent.

« Harry. » appela une nouvelle fois le Maître des Potions.

Le garçon tourna à peine la tête, à moitié persuadé que l'homme n'était pas aussi sobre qu'il voulait le lui faire croire.

« Il est trop tard pour changer le cours des événements. » déclara lentement Snape-Prince, de son ton légèrement menaçant. « Tu ne dois pas essayer. Je regrette mais… A partir de demain, le destin reprend ses droits. »

Le Professeur ne croyait pas au destin, il le lui avait suffisamment répété. Harry secoua la tête et rejoignit sa chambre, renonçant à tenter de comprendre ce drôle d'avertissement.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

_Pourquoi utiliser une plante potentiellement mortelle plutôt que d'autres ingrédients aux propriétés magiques bénéfiques ? _

Excellente question. Vraiment. Ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit d'utiliser une plante vénéneuse en premier lieu pour guérir quelqu'un d'un empoisonnement mais, hey, il n'était pas Maître des Potions…

« Les yeux sur votre copie, Mr Prince. » désapprouva Slughorn.

Harry grimaça mais cessa de loucher sur la copie d'Alice. Il doutait que la blonde ait la bonne réponse de toute manière. Elle ne cessait de se plaindre depuis le début de la semaine parce que Remus n'avait pas donné suite à ses avances et était dans une phase de dépression que le garçon trouvait disproportionnée étant donné le contexte. En réalité, il n'était pas loin de partager l'opinion de Sev au sujet de la mère de Neville… Elle avait peut-être mûri par la suite mais pour l'instant…

Ravalant un soupir, il entreprit de gribouiller une réponse qui se voulait sensée. Tout était la faute de Snape-Prince de toute manière. S'il l'avait laissé étudier plus longtemps… _Et avait été en état de répondre à ses questions_… Sans surprise, les appartements étaient déserts quand il s'était réveillé ce matin là. Harry comptait bien le laisser lécher les plaies de son ego en paix. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience avec Severus pour savoir que…

Le grincement de la porte lui fit relever brusquement la tête, en même temps que la totalité de la classe. Flitwick pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas pressé, leur faisant signe de ne pas bouger de leur siège. Slughorn le rejoignit au milieu de l'allée et ils échangèrent quelques mots, si bas que même Sirius, qui était juste à côté et tendait pourtant l'oreille, ne fut pas capable d'entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient.

A l'expression sur le visage de Flitwick et à la manière dont Slughorn se passa une main sur la bouche d'un air peiné, Harry devina que ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Et comme d'habitude lorsque ce genre de choses arrivait, il était presque certain que ça le concernait.

« Severus… » déclara Slughorn, après s'être raclé la gorge. « Vous devez m'accompagnez dans le bureau du Directeur. Lily, venez avec nous. Les autres, continuez votre interrogation, le Professeur Flitwick va rester pour superviser. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Lily se leva et rassembla ses affaires tout en tâchant de capturer le regard de Severus mais le Serpentard n'avait d'yeux que pour son sac. Severus rangea sa plume, son encre et ses parchemins avec une lenteur délibérée comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait chez Dumbledore.

Qu'avait dit Snape-Prince la veille ? _A partir de demain, le destin reprend ses droits_. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

« Regardez votre copie, Mr Prince. » exigea Flitwick, avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

Slughorn, jusque là occupé à fixer ses deux prodiges en potions avec une expression défaite, se tourna vers lui. Le Professeur ne parut hésiter qu'une poignée de secondes.

« Laisse, Filius. » soupira son Directeur de Maison. « Vous feriez mieux de nous accompagner, Harry. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, prenant à peine le temps de vérifier que son encrier était fermé avant de fourrer le tout dans son sac et d'aller rejoindre Lily dans l'allée centrale. Severus fut le dernier à arriver.

Le Serpentard traîna les pieds jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore et ni Lily ni lui ne parvint à lui arracher un seul mot. Severus était fermé. La lionne finit par abandonner toute tentative de communication et attrapa sa main.

Harry marcha derrière eux, tentant de maîtriser la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge. Le début de la fin. Y étaient-ils ?

Dumbledore se leva lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans son bureau et leur fit signe de prendre place sur les chaises disposées en rang d'oignons devant son bureau. Slughorn en fit apparaître deux de plus pour Lily et lui.

Il s'assit avec l'impression désagréable de ne pas avoir sa place dans cette réunion. Lily et Severus ignorèrent les sièges, leurs regards anxieux vrillés sur le vieux sorciers. En ces temps troublés, être appelé chez le Directeur ne signifiait rien de bon. Surtout lorsque les deux personnes convoquées venaient de la même ville. Harry, lui, n'avait rien à craindre. La seule personne qui comptait dans cette réalité était en sécurité, dans une salle de classe, deux étages plus haut.

« Ma famille ? » lâcha Lily, d'une voix tremblante, n'y tenant plus.

Dumbledore tourna vers elle un regard surpris tandis que Slughorn se répandait en excuses.

« Je regrette, Miss, j'aurais dû penser à vous le dire… » répondit le Directeur de Serpentard. « Votre famille est à l'abri. Vous avez dû remarquer les protections dont j'ai doté votre demeure familiale ? Tout va bien, de ce côté-là, ma chère. »

Elle ne se cramponna que davantage à Severus.

« Vous devriez vraiment vous asseoir, Mr Snape. » insista Dumbledore.

Il avait son ton compatissant. Harry savait d'expérience que ça n'augurait rien de bon.

A contrecœur, Severus s'assit sur une des chaises, obligeant Lily à faire de même. Le Directeur échangea un regard avec Slughorn puis se racla la gorge.

« Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de bonne manière de vous apprendre la nouvelle, Severus… » annonça Dumbledore.

« Il l'a tuée. » lâcha Sev, impassible.

L'expression interloquée sur le visage du vieux sorcier n'avait d'égale que celle de Slughorn. Harry était tout aussi choqué qu'eux par la nonchalance presque cruelle avec laquelle il venait de déduire le sujet de la conversation. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de rien d'autre…

Snape-Prince avait dit, tant de mois auparavant, que son père assassinerait sa mère avant la fin de l'année et finirait en prison. Ça expliquait tout. Des propos décousus de l'homme la veille à l'inquiétude croissante de Severus ces derniers jours.

« Comment… Oui. » confirma Dumbledore, avec douceur. « Il semble en effet que ce soit ce qui s'est passé. Votre père… »

« _Tobias_. » coupa sèchement Severus.

Le Directeur ne cilla même pas.

« Tobias Snape a été arrêté ce matin. » continua le vieux sorcier. « Il n'est pas encore établi si la chute était accidentelle ou… »

« Elle ne l'était pas. » interrompit une nouvelle fois le Serpentard. « Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ? »

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, parce que c'était la chose à faire dans ce genre de situation, mais Severus s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement d'épaule agacé. Lily pleurait doucement, il l'avait lâchée et se tenait droit.

« Vos grands-parents maternels ont refusé de prendre la cérémonie en charge pour des raisons que vous devez connaître. » répondit Dumbledore, avec tact. « La commune peut prendre en charge l'enterrement mais… »

« J'ai des économies. » cingla Severus. « Elle ne sera pas jetée dans une fosse commune comme une malpropre. »

« Mes parents peuvent aider. » intervint Lily. « Ce serait peut-être… »

« Je peux me débrouiller seul. » grinça le Serpentard.

« On va t'aider. » affirma Harry, sans savoir que dire d'autre.

« Inutile. » aboya Sev, en se levant.

Dumbledore jeta un regard lourd de sens à Slughorn qui se racla la gorge. L'homme fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petite fiole qu'il tendit à son élève.

« Peut-être qu'une potion cal… » proposa le Professeur.

D'un revers de main rageur, Severus envoya la fiole se fracasser contre le mur.

« Je n'ai _pas_ besoin d'aide. » siffla le garçon, ignorant les regards compatissants.

En fait, Harry devinait que les regards compatissants ne faisaient que le mettre davantage en colère.

« En général, lorsqu'un deuil frappe un élève, celui-ci retourne chez lui pour quelques jours… » reprit Dumbledore, d'un ton qui se voulait naturel. « Dans votre cas… Les Prince sont vos tuteurs, à présent, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour vous de demeurer à Poudlard jusqu'à la cérémonie. Un Professeur vous y accompagnera. Et Miss Evans, bien entendu. Mr Prince, également, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Ce que je souhaite… » s'énerva Severus, en repoussant la main que Lily dirigeait vers lui. « C'est qu'on me laisse _tranquille_ ! »

Harry eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la porte du bureau se refermait sur lui sans un bruit. Il songea, de manière un peu décalée, que l'absence de bruit sourd avait dû irriter Sev davantage parce qu'il adorait claquer les portes. Snape-Prince lui avait dit que celle du Directeur était protégée contre de tels procédés parce que McGonagall et lui s'y livraient à cœur joie pour marquer leur désapprobation.

« Vous êtes tous les trois dispensés de cours pour la journée. » soupira Dumbledore. « Peut-être pourriez-vous… »

Mais Lily était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte et Harry lui emboîta le pas sans attendre la fin de la phrase du Directeur. Ils descendirent les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêtèrent une fois dans le couloir désert. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Severus.

« La vieille salle de Divination ? » proposa Harry.

Lily secoua la tête. « Pas s'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve. »

« Où alors ? » demanda-t-il, à court d'idée.

Elle inclina la tête quelques secondes, rajusta sa queue de cheval, fronça les sourcils et tira sa baguette. Un sort plus tard, ils progressaient en suivant la direction qu'elle indiquait. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la tourelle de l'aile sud, le sortilège devint totalement inutile. Les bruits de casses et les hurlements de rage étaient des indications suffisantes.

La salle de classe déserte dans laquelle Severus avait choisi de se défouler portait déjà les marques de son passage. Une des tables avait été jetée au sol et deux chaises, au moins, avaient été brisées contre le mur. Le garçon était en train d'en fracasser une troisième.

Lily et Harry sursautèrent lorsque le bois éclata en heurtant les pierres humides. La jeune fille voulut se précipiter mais le Survivant la retint instinctivement, pressentant le danger. Il ne pensait pas que Severus s'en prendrait physiquement à sa meilleure amie mais il était évident que le Serpentard n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il fit signe à sa mère d'attendre là où elle était, ignorant royalement les regards meurtriers de la lionne. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège, la question n'était pas là. Un coup partirait vite et elle pourrait très bien finir blessée. C'était déjà une chance que Sev n'ait pas sorti sa baguette pour mieux pulvériser ce qui l'entourait.

« Severus ? » appela-t-il.

Il avança avec prudence. Le Serpentard s'immobilisa, dos à lui, haletant. Sa main gauche saignait abondamment, sans aucun doute le résultat de son coup de colère.

« Je suis désolé pour ta mère. » continua-t-il, doucement. « Je sais que… »

« Tu _sais_ ? » s'esclaffa Severus, sans aucun humour. « Tu _sais_ ? J'ai perdu ma mère alors nous n'avons plus qu'à former un club ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, Prince. _Rien du tout_. »

Harry leva les deux mains devant lui en signe de paix.

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Fous le camp. » ordonna le Serpentard.

Dureté de l'acier sous ton de velours. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu Severus utiliser cette inflexion là. C'était l'apanage de Snape-Prince.

« Non. » refusa-t-il, sans avoir besoin d'y penser à deux fois.

« Sev… » plaida Lily, en faisant un pas en avant.

« Toi aussi ! » s'énerva Severus. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une sale Sang-de-bourbe comme toi. Les autres en ont fait suffisamment ! »

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un coup de poing dans le bureau le plus proche. Harry se retrouva déchiré entre le glapissement blessé de Lily et le cri de douleur qui échappa au Serpentard.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait se calmer… » proposa-t-il, avec incertitude.

Severus se tourna vers eux, pâle comme la mort. Le Survivant aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de la main – parce qu'avec un coup pareil, il était impensable qu'il ne se soit pas cassé quelque chose – mais vu la manière dont il fixait Lily, ça n'avait rien à voir.

« Lil… » murmura le Serpentard, horrifié.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » déclara immédiatement la jeune fille. « Tu es perturbé, ça se comprend. J'ai quelques insultes en tête pour ton père moi aussi. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et les lèvres de Severus se mirent à trembler, en même temps que ses jambes. Étant le plus proche, Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre et l'aida à s'asseoir par terre. Il s'attendait à ce que son ami ne se mette finalement à pleurer comme il en mourrait visiblement d'envie mais au lieu de ça, il dut faire face à une crise d'angoisse. Severus hyperventilait sans parvenir à respirer correctement et Harry regretta de ne pas avoir demandé une potion calmante à Slughorn. Tout ce qu'il avait sur lui était le reconstituant sanguin et le philtre de force que Snape-Prince l'obligeait à transporter partout.

« Ce n'est rien. Ça lui arrive parfois. » déclara calmement Lily, en venant les rejoindre. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et attira Severus contre elle. « Harry, ça t'ennuierait de… Enfin, de… »

Elle était embarrassée de devoir le dire mais il était pourtant clair que son rôle s'arrêtait là. Severus s'accrochait à Lily avec désespoir et avait enfoui le visage dans son cou.

« Ne tarde pas à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. » conseilla-t-il. « Pour sa main. »

Ça devait faire un mal de chien.

« Je peux m'en charger. » déclara-t-elle. « J'ai l'habitude. »

_A cause de Tobias_.

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-il, en se remettant debout. « Je vais… Je dois faire quelque chose. Je serais dans la salle commune, après. »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait plus.

Il était exclu aussi facilement que s'il avait eu la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. Pour Lily, il n'existait plus que Severus. Et pour Severus, à présent que sa mère était morte, le monde se limitait bel et bien à Lily.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La solitude avait toujours été son refuge. Le crissement de la plume sur le parchemin, l'odeur de l'encre et du vélin, le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait dans la pièce… Il avait tout fait pour reconstituer une part de normalité, pour prétendre que rien d'inhabituel n'avait eu lieu. Severus Snape n'était pas un grand amateur des faux-semblants. Il s'était trop longtemps laissé aveuglé par des rêves de gloire et un fantasme de toute puissance pour s'y adonner en toute innocence. Mais il y avait certains jours, des jours comme celui-là, où il était nécessaire de se voiler la face.

Ni Potter, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne le trouverait là où il s'était installé. Qui, après tout, songerait à aller le chercher dans son ancien bureau ? Son _futur_ bureau, plutôt. L'endroit traditionnellement réservé aux Directeurs de Serpentards mais que Slughorn n'utilisait plus depuis déjà vingt ans parce que l'humidité des cachots réveillait ses rhumatismes. Qu'il disait. La pièce avait été en ruines quand Severus en avait hérité, à son arrivée à l'école. Elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état en 1975 mais il pouvait prétendre. Prétendre était le mot clef pour survivre à cette journée là.

Prétendre que ce n'était pas un des pires jours de sa vie et que, mis à part revivre celui de la mort de Lily, il n'aurait rien pu lui arriver de pire que de devoir traverser à nouveau cette période là. Prétendre que ça ne le touchait pas avec la même virulence qu'autrefois. Prétendre que le temps refermait véritablement les blessures même si ce n'était qu'une énorme connerie. Prétendre qu'il n'avait pas manqué briser les règles qu'il avait lui-même instaurées en étant sur le point de foncer à Spinner's End sauver sa mère. Prétendre qu'il ne s'était pas ridiculisé devant son élève en se noyant dans une carafe de Whiskey Pur-feu. Prétendre que même à présent, même après tout ce temps, il ne ressentait pas la morsure brûlante de la haine lorsqu'il pensait à Tobias. Prétendre qu'il serait capable de le tuer s'il le rencontrait dans la rue. Prétendre qu'il n'avait pas déjà essayé une cinquantaine de fois et reculé à chacune.

Severus soupira, envoyant voler un nuage de poussière.

Son regard se porta tout naturellement sur ses mains et les fines zébrures blanches qui marquaient sa peau par endroit. Il y avait des onguents pour effacer les cicatrices d'origine non magique mais il n'avait jamais été tenté de se séparer des siennes. Les mains d'un Maître des Potions portaient toujours les traces de ses créations. Il était inévitable de se couper ou de se brûler lorsqu'on expérimentait tout au long de sa vie. Certains les arboraient avec fierté, de la même manière que Fol'Œil exhibait sa vieille carcasse ou, plutôt, les morceaux qui lui restaient.

Severus conservait les siennes pour des raisons différentes. Ce n'était pas tant une question de fierté que de souvenirs. Un rappel constant de ce qu'il ne voulait jamais devenir. Ou redevenir. Il savait avec précision quand et comment étaient nées chacune des marques qui zébraient sa peau.

Par exemple la fine ligne presque effacée qui suivait la courbe de sa phalange venait d'un coup de poing intempestif dans un bureau en bois bien plus solide que ses os. Lily avait passé des heures à ôter toutes les échardes et à réparer les fractures. Il avait passé ces mêmes heures à pleurer sur son épaule et à maudire Tobias.

Elle ne lui avait jamais reproché de l'avoir traitée de Sang-de-bourbe dans un mouvement de colère. Pas cette fois là. Mais, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ça ne serait que la première. Pas simplement un accident mais bel et bien un réflexe.

Lucius Malfoy l'avait bien dressé.

Il se demandait si la situation évoluerait de la même manière dans cette ligne temporelle-ci. Harry avait tenu son double éloigné des autres Mangemorts, lui avait offert une protection équivalente à celle de Lucius et lui avait ôté la nécessité de faire un choix. Seulement si la sécurité et la puissance avaient été les avantages primordiaux qui l'avaient poussé dans les filets du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le facteur décisif avait été la mort de sa mère. L'assassinat d'Eileen et un désir de vengeance.

Il n'avait pas été capable de tuer Tobias à seize ans. Il avait reporté sa haine sur tous les autres Moldus. Ceux qu'il était plus simple de tuer. Ceux qui ne possédaient pas un visage familier.

Il avait essayé diverses manières de se débarrasser de son père dans sa jeunesse. Les armes à feu, les couteaux, puis, lorsque la Trace avait été levée, sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais été capable de terminer sa tâche. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Tobias au début. Surtout lorsqu'il était ivre. Et à cette époque là, il était toujours ivre_. Venu pour m'assassiner ?,_ avait-il coutume de jeter en le voyant arriver, _Eh bien, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Bon à rien, comme ta mère… _

Sa voix était claire dans sa mémoire. Comme s'il avait été assis en face de lui, les pieds sur le bureau, les yeux brillants de cette folie que leur donnait invariablement l'alcool.

Cependant celle de sa mère aussi résonnait clairement dans sa tête. Et c'était la sienne qu'il entendait à chaque fois qu'il voulait la venger. Les promesses qu'elle murmurait la nuit à son oreille après que les hurlements se soit tus, les serments qu'il savait mensongers. Combien Tobias l'aimait au fond, qu'il était simplement malade, que les choses s'arrangeraient…

Mensonges et encore plus de mensonges.

Il avait su dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied chez les Prince que rien ne s'arrangerait. Au contraire, elles s'étaient aggravées. Pourquoi sinon supporter les brimades et les moqueries du vieux Prince ou le dédain glacial de sa femme ? Eileen se savait condamnée et Severus n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de plier bagage. Sa vie se limitait à Tobias, comme elle s'était plu à le dire elle-même. Severus ne passait souvent que bien après. Sa seule concession à cette règle avait été de s'assurer que ses parents le prendraient en charge s'il devait lui arriver malheur.

La justice avait relâché Tobias moins d'un an après l'avoir emprisonné, à cause de circonstances atténuantes et d'un manque de preuves concluantes. A ce moment là, Severus avait déjà été majeur selon les lois sorcières et il n'avait eu que trois désirs presque aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Venger sa mère, gagner les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et récupérer Lily.

Le mage noir l'avait rapidement accepté dans son cercle de favoris, principalement à cause de son passé. Severus ne connaissait rien de l'histoire personnelle de son ancien Maître, mais il aurait parié que son enfance n'avait pas été rose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait parfaitement compris son désir de se charger lui-même du meurtre de son père. Le seul meurtre qu'il avait jamais été incapable d'exécuter.

Avec le temps, il avait renoncé à supprimer son père. Cela devenait ridicule et il ressortait toujours de ces confrontations plus ébranlé que réconforté. Il ne pouvait supporter le mépris et le dégoût que Tobias éprouvait pour lui. Même après toutes ces années, le rejet faisait mal.

Avec le temps, la fureur avait déserté les yeux de Tobias. L'homme lui avait écrit plusieurs fois pour lui annoncer qu'il avait cessé de boire, présenter des excuses dont il ne voulait pas et lui offrir de repartir sur des bases fraîches.

Severus avait lu les lettres parce qu'il était trop désireux de son approbation pour faire le contraire mais cela n'engendrait qu'un dégoût de lui même. Il n'avait pas besoin de son approbation ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre que son géniteur voulait lui offrir.

Il ne répondait jamais.

Il prenait un plaisir extrême à voir le papier se consumer, l'encre dévorée par les flammes.

« Vous êtes dur à trouver. »

Plongé dans ses pensées, le Professeur sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la porte qu'Harry était en train de refermer dans son dos. Inutile de dire qu'il était du mauvais côté du battant.

« Tu devrais être en cours. » déclara-t-il sèchement, pour se donner une contenance.

Il avait évité ses quartiers, sa salle de classe et le bureau réservé au Professeur de Défense parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve et voilà que le gamin y parvenait relativement rapidement ?

« Dumbledore nous a dispensés de cours pour qu'on s'occupe de Severus. » annonça le Gryffondor, en grimaçant. « Il nous a dit que… euh… »

« Peut-être, dans ce cas, devrais-tu te concentrer sur la tâche que le _Professeur_ Dumbledore t'a confiée et me laisser en paix. » gronda-t-il.

Potter sembla hésiter puis haussa les épaules.

« C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. » lâcha le garçon. « En quelque sorte. »

Severus détourna la tête et se remit à commenter la copie qu'il avait été occupé à corriger avant de se perdre dans ses divagations. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait lu jusque là mais décida que de toute manière Sirius Black ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'un T. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'obligeait à parcourir les copies des Maraudeurs.

« Va le faire ailleurs. » ordonna-t-il froidement, tout en traçant un autre T en haut de la copie de James Potter. Nul besoin de lire. « _En quelque sorte_. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau sans y être invité. De la poussière vola dans tous les coins, les faisant tousser tous les deux. Le Professeur agita sa baguette, l'obligeant à retomber promptement.

« Combien de catastrophes peux-tu provoquer en _un seul_ jour ? » siffla-t-il, avec mécontentement.

Harry lui jeta un regard contrarié.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu me terrer au royaume des toiles d'araignées géantes. » répliqua le Gryffondor, en essuyant sa main sur son pantalon.

Avec la chance qui caractérisait le gamin, l'araignée qu'il venait d'écraser était sans doute venimeuse…

« En espérant qu'elles ne soient pas _littéralement_ géantes… » continua à pester le garçon. « J'ai déjà donné. »

Il refusa de poser la question. Il n'aurait pas été étonné que Potter soit tombé sur le nid d'Acromentules qui occupait une petite portion de la Forêt Interdite et si tel était le cas, il ne voulait savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi.

« Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de converser, P… Prince. » grinça-t-il.

Poser des sortilèges sur la pièce aurait été une excellente idée s'il avait anticipé les dons de chien limier du Gryffondor.

« Converser ? » répéta Harry, d'un ton incrédule. « Des fois, je me demande dans quel siècle vous vivez, vous savez… »

Severus secoua la tête avec agacement et apposa un T sur la copie de Pettigrow.

« Il m'arrive de me le demander aussi, si cela peut te consoler. » rétorqua-t-il, irrité.

Le gamin lui sourit, amusé.

« Bref. » lâcha Harry. « Je n'étais pas venu voir si vous vouliez parler. Je _vous connais_. J'étais venu voir si vous vouliez m'aider à m'entraîner. J'ai encore du mal avec ce sort… »

Il fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le garçon avec attention.

« Quel sort ? » s'enquit-il.

Il ne lui avait pas appris de nouveau sortilège depuis la semaine précédente et le Gryffondor avait parfaitement saisi le principe de la brume de sommeil…

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

« N'importe lequel qui peut faire exploser une cible en mille morceaux ? » proposa Harry.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer paître mais se retint à la toute dernière seconde. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il hésitait à enseigner le _Sectumsempra_ à son élève. Harry rechignait à apprendre les sortilèges un peu trop noirs, c'est-à-dire ceux qui causaient le plus de dégâts et, donc, les plus utiles. Néanmoins… Oui, ce sort là pourrait lui servir. Utilisé avec précautions. Il lui faudrait insister sur cet aspect là.

C'était une de ses inventions les plus dangereuses. Une de celles qu'il avait consciencieusement gardée pour lui toutes ces années.

Et éventrer des cibles le soulagerait probablement plus efficacement de son sentiment d'impuissance que ces copies plus mauvaises les unes que les autres…

« Soit. » capitula-t-il. « Puisque tu as besoin d'aide… »

Le sourire du gamin indiquait bien qu'il ne le trompait pas mais, au lieu de s'en irriter, il éprouva une bouffée d'affection.

Il était prisonnier du passé. Il l'avait toujours été. Dans son adolescence, il avait subi les conséquences de son enfance et, à l'âge adulte, il avait été hanté par les choix de son adolescence. Mais, songea-t-il, en croisant les yeux verts qui le fixaient avec confiance, peut-être était-il temps d'accepter l'avenir.

Peut-être était-il temps d'accepter que la solitude n'était plus l'unique refuge possible.

Il y avait différentes manières de panser des plaies. Ses relations avec ses parents avaient été dysfonctionnelles au mieux, raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants. Seulement, parfois, les enfants adoucissaient les blessures. L'affection, la fierté, l'envie de protéger le gamin envers et contre tous… Ces émotions là valaient cent fois plus que l'amertume et la douleur que lui avaient légué Eileen et Tobias…

Les temps étaient sombres. Il fallait trouver un peu de lumière et de joie là où on le pouvait…


	42. As Good As Dead

"_Trapped for days, years, centuries maybe. Dead, but not allowed to die. Alive, but as good as dead. So alone that anyone, anything no matter how loathsome would be welcome."  
><em>― Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay

_Coincée pendant des jours, des années, peut-être des siècles. Morte, sans avoir le droit de mourir. Vivante, mais j'aurais aussi bien pu être morte. Tellement seule que n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, qu'importe que ce soit insignifiant ou répugnant, aurait été le bienvenu._

Suzanne Collins, Mockinjay

_**Chapitre 42 : As Good As Dead**_

La fine bruine qui tombait sur le minuscule cimetière menaçait de glacer Harry jusqu'aux os. Ni le manteau noir en laine épaisse, ni le discret sortilège qu'avait lancé Snape-Prince ne semblait pouvoir venir à bout de ses frissons réguliers.

S'il avait dû être honnête, il aurait sans doute admis que la pluie n'était pas tout à fait responsable de son état actuel.

Il lui fallait se répéter toutes les deux minutes que ce cimetière était tout à fait différent de celui où Voldemort était revenu à la vie l'année précédente. Les deux endroits n'avaient véritablement rien en commun. Celui-ci était bien plus petit, les tombes étaient étroitement rapprochées les unes des autres dans un souci de gain d'espace, et l'environnement semblait irrévocablement dénué de couleurs. Tout, de la pierre érodée par le temps à la couleur du ciel, tout était gris.

Le peu qu'il avait vu de la petite ville industrielle où Lily et Severus avaient grandi l'était tout autant. Bâtiments, trottoirs, monuments… Même l'air qu'ils respiraient était gris, empli de cette fumée que crachaient les usines environnantes.

Jamais plus il ne se plaindrait de Little Whinging.

Grinçant des dents lorsqu'un nouveau frisson dévala sa colonne vertébrale, il souhaita que l'aumônier qui palabrait depuis près d'une heure près du cercueil d'Eileen Snape se hâte de terminer son monologue. Personne ne l'écoutait.

Le dos droit, Severus avait le regard perdu dans le vague et s'accrochait à la main de Lily comme un noyé à sa bouée. Lily était trop occupée à fixer son meilleur ami avec compassion et tristesse pour entendre un mot de ce que l'homme racontait. Les parents de la lionne se tenaient un peu en retrait, du côté de leur fille, et observaient Severus avec une expression toute aussi affligée. Les deux hommes chargés de faire descendre le cercueil patientaient avec une indifférence agacée.

Harry était trop préoccupé à l'idée de faire une crise de panique pour prêter une quelconque attention aux déblatérations de l'inconnu.

Peut-être que Snape-Prince n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort lorsqu'il avait ragé et tempêté une soirée entière pour qu'Harry renonce à accompagner Severus à l'enterrement de sa mère.

D'autant que s'il n'avait pas insisté pour y aller, Snape-Prince n'aurait pas eu à se tenir à sa gauche et à revivre ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un très mauvais souvenir. L'homme n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que le portoloin les avait fait apparaître dans le salon des Evans, pas même quand Pétunia avait daigné leur jeter un coup d'œil condescendant. Le Professeur était tendu, perdu dans ses pensées et ne répondait pas aux questions discrètes que le garçon lui posait.

Ça inquiétait Harry, évidemment. Ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Presque autant que l'attitude agressive et renfermée qu'avait adoptée Severus ces derniers jours. Presque autant que l'expression soucieuse de Lily à l'instant.

Il aurait volontiers dit quelque chose, tenté quelque chose pour remonter le moral de tous ses amis si seulement, _si seulement_, il n'avait pas été à moitié persuadé que Voldemort se tenait derrière la grande croix dans le coin droit du cimetière. Ou que Cédric n'allait pas s'écrouler sur le gravier dans les secondes qui suivraient.

_Tue l'autre_, sifflait la voix de Voldemort dans sa mémoire, serpentant à travers les murs de flammes et les lacs sans fond. _Tue l'autre_.

Les yeux gris de Cédric, grands ouverts, vides et ternes.

La douleur, omniprésente. La sensation que son crâne se fendait en deux.

Le trophée qui scintillait à la lueur des étoiles.

L'énorme serpent qui se coulait sur le sol, à ses pieds.

« Votre fils n'a pas l'air bien. » murmura une voix, près de lui.

Harry cilla, surpris de trouver le père de Lily bien plus proche de lui qu'il n'autorisait les gens à l'être. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière, croisant le regard vert, trop semblable au sien, qui le regardait avec gentillesse. Ses jambes tremblantes ne le portèrent pas bien loin, cependant, et le geste que fit l'homme pour le rattraper fut bien inutile.

Un bras passa autour de ses épaules, le ramenant contre le torse solide et bien réel de Snape-Prince. Les fantômes de sa mémoire disparurent suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il réalise que son malaise n'était pas tout à fait passé inaperçu.

L'aumônier continuait son discours mais le fixait avec désapprobation. Lily lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets mais ne parvenait pas à se détacher de Sev qui, heureusement, était perdu dans ses pensées. La mère de Lily s'était rapprochée des deux adolescents et avait posé les main sur leurs épaules en guise de soutien. Elle aussi regardait Harry avec inquiétude.

Enfin, les yeux verts du père de son amie pesaient lourd et Harry attrapa le bras de Snape-Prince, priant pour que l'homme comprenne ce qu'il voulait.

C'était son grand-père.

C'était sa grand-mère.

Encore des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Encore des gens qui étaient morts.

« Merci, John. » lâcha le Professeur, d'un ton las.

John Evans fronça les sourcils surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom. Harry n'était même pas certain que les présentations aient été faites tant Severus avait semblé pressé de quitter le salon des Evans. Il était quasiment certain de n'avoir jamais su que son grand-père s'appelait John.

Et sa grand-mère ?

Snape-Prince l'entraîna avant qu'il ait pu poser une des questions stupides qui lui brûlaient la langue.

La courte allée recouverte de gravier ne tarda pas à les mener jusqu'à la porte en fer rouillée qui gardait l'entrée du cimetière. Harry émergea sur le trottoir avec soulagement, trouvant un certain réconfort à la vue du trafic de la fin de matinée. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à un banc de pierre quelques mètres plus loin et s'y laissa tomber dans un soupir.

« C'était une mauvaise idée. » admit-il, finalement.

Snape-Prince n'eut même pas la force de s'en réjouir. Il se frotta le visage et s'installa à côté de lui sur le banc. Le costume moldu qu'il portait ne lui allait pas du tout. Sans ses robes volumineuses, il semblait diminué.

« Je déteste cet endroit. » marmonna le Professeur en parcourant les environs du regard.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Du béton, un peu plus de béton et… ah oui, du béton.

« C'est un peu… » commença-t-il, sans terminer.

Que dire de plus ? Snape-Prince était sans doute parfaitement au courant que la ville était absolument affreuse. Et déprimante.

« Votre père travaillait à l'usine ? » demanda-t-il, à la place, lorsque son regard tomba sur les hautes cheminées qui surplombaient la ville.

« Quand il travaillait. » répondit sèchement le Mangemort.

Habitué au mauvais caractère de l'homme, Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.

« Et le père de Lily… » Une nouvelle fois il s'interrompit. Le titre distant lui semblait presque irrespectueux. « Mon… »

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il n'avait jamais connu cet homme. A peine l'avait-il entraperçu sur une vieille photo jaunie que Pétunia avait confiée à Dudley pour un exercice à l'école sur les arbres généalogiques. Lui, n'avait eu droit qu'à des noms sans visages.

« John Evans est cadre. » expliqua Snape-Prince, sans qu'il ait besoin de finir. « Je t'ai dit que Lily habitait du bon côté de la rivière. »

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que ça voulait dire avant qu'ils aient émergé du quartier tranquille où vivaient les Evans pour s'enfoncer dans les méandres de la ville. Le quartier où sa mère et sa tante avaient grandi n'avaient rien de Privet Drive mais ça y ressemblait toujours davantage que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Il consulta sa montre et lâcha un nouveau soupir. Midi approchait et ils pourraient bientôt retourner à l'école. Poudlard et les regards calculateurs que les Mangemorts qui y séjournaient ne cessaient de couler vers lui. Poudlard et les couloirs qu'il fallait arpenter la baguette à la main parce que mis à part les appartements de Snape-Prince, plus rien n'était sûr. Poudlard et la horde de Nés-Moldus et de Sang-Mêlés qui avaient fait de lui leur champion. Poudlard et l'humeur massacrante de Severus qu'il ignorait comment améliorer.

« Sev est en colère. » déclara-t-il doucement, appréhendant un peu la réaction du Professeur.

Dernièrement, il avait été aussi imprévisible que Severus. Un jour, il était aussi méchant et dur que les années précédentes le lendemain, il était redevenu la personne qu'Harry avait appris à connaître. Le garçon suivait le mouvement de bonne grâce, sachant que la situation était compliquée pour Snape-Prince.

« Il a pris des grimoires dans la Réserve. » continua-t-il, comme il n'obtenait pas de réponses. « J'ai jeté un œil et… »

« Ne t'approche pas de ces grimoires. » cingla Snape-Prince, en braquant ses yeux noirs sur lui. « Nous avons suffisamment d'ennuis sans que tu ne développes une addiction à la magie noire. »

Il y avait tant de fureur dans sa voix que Harry eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Le Professeur grimaça puis détourna le regard.

« Il est en colère. » répéta Harry, prudemment. « Je comprends… Je me demandais juste… combien de temps ça allait durer. »

Snape-Prince le dévisagea avec cette expression particulière qui signifiait qu'il était un idiot fini.

Peut-être, songea-t-il, en choisissant de regarder ailleurs, parce que la fureur ne quitterait jamais l'adolescent. La fureur se transformerait en haine et le cinquième année qu'il avait appris à connaître deviendrait un Mangemort. Lily mourrait et un peu plus de douleur viendrait se greffer à cette animosité qui l'animait.

La colère était plus essentielle à Snape-Prince que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. C'était la soif de vengeance qui le maintenait debout.

« Je pensais que les cauchemars avaient diminué. » reprit l'homme.

Le changement de sujet ne surprit pas Harry. Il était simplement étonné que le Professeur n'ait pas abordé celui-ci avant.

« Ils ont diminué. » confirma-t-il, en haussant les épaules. « Mais pas disparu. Je n'avais pas réfléchi au fait qu'on serait dans un vrai cimetière. Ça ne ressemble même pas au… »

Il s'interrompit et déglutit difficilement. Le simple fait d'en parler ravivait les souvenirs.

« Tu as subi un traumatisme. » déclara Snape-Prince. « Les flash-back sont une réaction tout à fait normale. A défaut d'être agréable. »

« Quelle consolation. » marmonna-t-il, en fermant étroitement les yeux pour faire fuir le visage de Cédric.

C'était pire, cependant, et il ne tarda pas à rouvrir les paupières et à renverser la tête en arrière pour suivre le vol d'un oiseau. Tout plutôt que de repenser aux yeux gris, froids et vides. Tout plutôt que d'écouter cette voix sifflante qui ordonnait de tuer son camarade comme si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une énorme perte de temps.

« Harry… » soupira Snape-Prince, en posant une main sur son épaule.

C'était une de ces marques d'affection que le Professeur distribuait au compte-goutte, ce qui les rendait plus précieuses encore. L'impuissance dans sa voix lui fit presque mal. Il s'en voulait d'inquiéter le Maître des Potions, entre l'horcruxe et son dysfonctionnement chronique, l'homme semblait passer sa vie à se préoccuper de lui.

« Je voudrais rentrer à la maison. » avoua-t-il, malgré lui.

Accompagner Severus avait été une mauvaise idée. Lily était tout ce dont il avait besoin, il n'avait même pas adressé un seul mot à Harry de la matinée. La proximité des tombes le rendait nerveux et le gris ambiant ne faisait rien pour apaiser son malaise.

Les doigts serrèrent brièvement leur prise avant de retourner agripper le bord du banc.

« La potion sera bientôt prête. » offrit maladroitement Snape-Prince.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre de quelle potion l'homme était en train de parler.

Le poids qui pesait sur son estomac s'accentua.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir mais lorsqu'il avait fait référence à 'la maison' l'image qui lui était spontanément venue en tête n'avait rien à voir avec leur époque. Désormais 'la maison' était un salon aux teintes taupe, un canapé usé juste comme il le fallait, un vieux plaid en laine épaisse et les commentaires inconscients de Snape-Prince lorsqu'il corrigeait des copies ou se penchait sur ses recherches.

Un havre qui ne le serait plus bien longtemps.

« Sauf si elle ne fonctionne pas correctement. » plaisanta-t-il, amèrement. « Peut-être qu'au lieu de retourner chez nous, on atterrira dans une dimension démoniaque pleine à craquer de créatures bizarres qui voudront nous dévorer pour leur quatre heures. »

Snape-Prince leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête.

«Tu devrais cesser de lire _tous_ les romans que Lily te conseille. » jugea l'homme. « J'ai toujours dit qu'elle avait des goûts déplorables en littérature. »

C'était aussi ce que répétait Severus. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de dévorer les mêmes livres en cachette.

« N'empêche que ça peut arriver. » insista-t-il.

« Avec toi, _tout_ peut arriver. » ironisa Snape-Prince.

Harry lui sourit avec amusement. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était doué pour braver l'improbable.

Par-dessus l'épaule du Mangemort, il repéra la mère de Lily qui passait les grilles du cimetière et se raidit instinctivement. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'affronter ses grands-parents serait si compliqué, trop habitué à côtoyer ses parents de manière journalière. Il avait oublié le choc du début, quand il s'était retrouvé face à James et à Lily pour la première fois. C'était pire en un sens, parce qu'il ne connaissait rien de ces gens. Pétunia n'en parlait jamais. Sa famille était un gros tabou.

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement ravi non plus de me retrouver face aux Evans. » murmura Snape-Prince. « Cela n'est pas une excuse pour se dispenser de politesse. »

Harry leva un sourcils sarcastique – imiter Snape était devenu un jeu depuis qu'il avait découvert à quel point cela agaçait l'homme. Était-ce vraiment Snape-Prince qui allait lui faire la leçon sur ce qu'il était ou pas acceptable de faire et dire ? Alors que le Professeur n'avait pas prononcé _un_ _seul_ _mot_ de tout le trajet en voiture malgré les tentatives désespérées de Mr Evans pour parler du temps désastreux de ces dernières semaines ?

« Est-ce que ça va mieux, Harry ? » demanda Mrs Evans, une fois qu'elle les eut rejoints.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire contrit.

« Je n'aime pas trop les cimetières. » lâcha-t-il en guise d'explications.

La femme lui rendit son sourire avec compassion. C'était un joli sourire, décida-t-il. Le genre de sourire qu'une mère devrait avoir. Le même sourire que Lily.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. » le rassura-t-elle gentiment. « Ce pauvre Severus n'a rien remarqué. Il est tellement… »

Elle s'interrompit pour soupirer avec tristesse.

Snape-Prince, qui s'était renfrogné en se voyant traiter de pauvre, se racla la gorge avec irritation.

« Y en a-t-il encore pour longtemps ? » s'enquit le Professeur.

La mère de Lily parut choquée par la brutalité de la question. Ou le manque de tact.

Ce n'était pas très poli.

Son coup de coude moqueur ne plut pas à Snape-Prince qui le foudroya du regard.

« Oh, je ne pense pas… » répondit Mrs Evans, d'un ton hésitant. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que votre fils allait mieux. »

« Beaucoup mieux, comme vous pouvez le constater. » affirma l'homme, un poil plus aimable. « Aussi irrespectueux et imbécile qu'à l'accoutumée. »

N'étant pas de ceux à accepter qu'on les toise durant une conversation, Snape-Prince se leva pour faire face à Mrs Evans. Mrs Evans qui, décidément, semblait sur le point de s'offusquer des manières de son interlocuteur.

« Il plaisante. » intervint Harry. « C'est sa manière de dire qu'il est fier de moi et ne m'échangerait pour rien au monde. Pas vrai, papa ? »

Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Cependant, au lieu de l'expression choquée et méprisante qu'il s'attendait à provoquer, Snape-Prince adopta un air amusé.

« Irrespectueux, imbécile et pleins d'illusions. » répliqua le Professeur. « Rassurez-vous, Rose, il se porte comme un charme. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Imbécile. » répéta-t-il dans un marmonnement. « Si je suis un tel imbécile, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est un aussi grand drame de ne pas avoir de O dans toutes les matières. »

Personne auparavant ne s'était jamais soucié de ses notes. C'était un changement de se voir réprimander à chaque fois que son travail n'était pas jugé acceptable. Pas forcément un bon.

« Parce que tu es _mon_ imbécile. » rétorqua Snape-Prince, avec une touche d'affection. « C'est toute la différence. »

Mrs Evans sourit plus franchement, apparemment conquise par leur complicité de façade. Ou peut-être était-elle vraie… Harry s'y perdait à force.

« Professeur Prince… » commença-t-elle, plus sérieusement.

« Saevus. » l'interrompit Snape-Prince.

C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire, supposait Harry. Après tout, il s'était octroyé le droit d'appeler les parents de son amie par leurs prénoms sans autorisation préalable. Pas dans cette réalité, en tout cas.

« Saevus. » reprit Mrs Evans, sans se départir de son ton sérieux. « John et moi voulions savoir… Comment va Lily ? Le Professeur Slughorn n'avait pas l'air inquiet lorsqu'il est venu nous rendre visite, en octobre. Il a dit que la mort tragique du Professeur McGonagall l'avait touchée, bien sûr, mais qu'elle s'en remettait… Néanmoins, à Noël, nous l'avons trouvée… Je sais que les événements dans… dans le monde sorcier la perturbent. Toutes ces attaques, tous ces drames… Et maintenant la mort d'Eileen… Nous nous inquiétons pour Severus et elle… Je sais, par ses lettres, qu'elle vous tient en très haute estime… S'est-elle confiée à vous ? »

Mal à l'aise, Harry se remit à fixer le ballet des voitures qui allaient et venaient le long de la rue.

« Je ne suis pas son Directeur de Maison. » répondit Snape-Prince, avec gêne. « J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de contacts avec Miss Evans en dehors des cours. »

Mrs Evans n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

« Cela me surprend un peu étant donné la place qu'a pris votre fils dans sa vie. » répliqua la femme.

Harry grimaça.

« Elle va bien. » lança-t-il, brusquement certain que Rose Evans allait voir clair au travers de leurs mensonges. « Je veux dire… La situation l'inquiète et elle se fait du souci pour vous… mais, autrement, elle va bien. »

Sa grand-mère tourna les yeux vers lui et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé, le regarda _vraiment_. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que son regard s'attardait sur le sien.

Harry cilla, renforçant instinctivement les barrières de feu qui cadenassaient son esprit. Inutile et ridicule évidemment. Un Moldu ne pouvait pas pratiquer la Legilimencie.

« S'est-on déjà rencontrés ? » s'enquit-elle.

Elle étudiait Snape-Prince, à présent. Avec une insistance dérangeante.

« Impossible. » décréta froidement le Professeur. « Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr pour les Nés-Moldus actuellement. Lily est une jeune fille forte, sensée et extrêmement douée. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle saura faire face à la situation. »

« Voilà un avis extrêmement arrêté pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas bien connaître ma fille. » commenta Mrs Evans, tout aussi sèchement. « Êtes-vous certain que nous ne nous sommes jamais vus ? »

« Absolument certain. » siffla Snape-Prince, en serrant les dents.

Sentant le vent tourner, Harry se leva et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du cimetière. Aucun de ses amis en vue.

« Vous me rappelez beaucoup le père de Severus. » remarqua finalement la mère de Lily.

Snape-Prince serra brutalement les poings. Harry attrapa son avant-bras, juste au cas où.

« Severus et moi sommes de lointains cousins par sa mère. » exposa le Maître des Potions, de ce ton calme qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Peut-être partageons-nous quelques traits physiques qui vous rappellent Severus plutôt que Tobias. »

Mrs Evans réfléchit quelques secondes puis secoua la tête.

« Severus ressemble à son père. » affirma-t-elle. « Et vous ressemblez à Tobias. C'est frappant. »

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui serait frappante si elle continuait d'insister. Le muscle sous sa main était contracté à l'extrême et Harry craignit un instant que Snape-Prince n'oublie tout sens commun.

« Severus ne va pas bien du tout. » lâcha-t-il, parce c'était la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Outre l'idée de feindre un évanouissement. Mais ce n'était pas un plan assez viril à son goût.

L'attention de Mrs Evans passa de Snape-Prince à lui avec une rapidité déconcertante. Son expression soupçonneuse se transforma en inquiétude.

«Pauvre petit. » murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. « Qu'a-t-il pensé de ses grands-parents ? J'ai été surprise quand Lily m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient manifestés après tout ce temps… »

Harry n'osa pas lâcher le bras du Professeur mais haussa les épaules.

« Il n'en a pas beaucoup parlé. » admit-il.

« J'espère que ce sont des gens biens. » soupira Mrs Evans. « Il _mérite_ d'avoir des gens bien dans sa vie. C'est un brave garçon… Lily n'aura jamais de meilleur ami. »

Snape-Prince se détendit légèrement et Harry consentit à lui rendre sa liberté.

« Il a eu des gens bien. » répondit l'homme, avec maladresse. « Il vous a eus, vous et John. »

Ça devait être une chose que Snape-Prince n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avouer aux Evans parce que le Maître des Potions sembla un peu plus… apaisé.

« Pas assez. » trancha Mrs Evans, avec lassitude. « Si je m'étais écoutée, je l'aurais gardé à la maison. J'ai essayé. Mais on ne peut pas garder un chat sauvage enfermé… Ils ne sont pas faits pour ça. »

Elle le déplorait visiblement.

Snape-Prince détourna la tête et eut l'air soulagé de voir apparaître les silhouettes de son double, de Lily et de John Evans passer les grilles du cimetière. Severus se frottait agressivement le visage d'une main, l'autre était fermement accrochée à celle de sa meilleure amie. Mr Evans paraissait épuisé.

La perspective d'un nouveau trajet en voiture ne réjouissait pas Harry. L'aller avait été un cauchemar, entassés comme ils avaient dû l'être sur le siège arrière. Un sortilège de Snape-Prince avait légèrement agrandi le véhicule mais pas autant que les spacieuses voitures du Ministère. Ils avaient tenu à quatre sur la banquette, mais à peine.

« Je vais marcher. » annonça Severus, lorsque Mr Evans eut proposé de retourner là où ils s'étaient garés.

Lily et sa mère protestèrent d'une même voix.

Snape-Prince consulta simplement sa montre.

« Le portoloin part dans une heure. » déclara simplement l'homme. « Vous devez être revenu d'ici là. »

« Je t'accompagne. » proposa Lily mais Severus déclina sèchement.

Considérant la discussion close, Snape-Prince se mit à avancer vers l'endroit où était garée la voiture, laissant derrière lui une ribambelle de visages perplexes quant à son professionnalisme. Ou son humanité, c'était difficile de savoir, parfois. Renonçant à expliquer l'attitude de son 'père', Harry se hâta de le rejoindre après un dernier coup d'œil vers Severus qui était parti dans la direction opposée.

« Où va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, assez bas pour qu'aucun des autres n'entende.

« Tu n'approuveras pas. » répliqua le Professeur.

S'exhortant à la patience – et vivre quotidiennement avec un Severus ou un autre était un parfait exercice pour ça – Harry pressa le pas pour rester au même niveau que l'homme.

« Ce n'était pas la question. » remarqua-t-il.

« Pourtant, c'est la seule réponse que tu obtiendras. » aboya Snape-Prince.

Refroidi, Harry se laissa distancer et affronta le regard compatissant de Lily avec agacement. Il n'apprécia pas davantage les coups d'œil qu'échangeaient ses grands-parents. Il devinait ce qu'ils pensaient. Que Snape-Prince ne valait pas mieux que Tobias. Peut-être même qu'il était pire.

Ça le mit en colère sans qu'il ne sache vraiment après qui il en avait. Les Evans, pour tirer des conclusions hâtives ? Lily, pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle avait sous le nez ? Ou bien Snape-Prince, pour dissimuler au reste du monde la personne qu'il était réellement ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? » glissa Lily.

Ils avancèrent en silence quelques secondes puis Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je pensais que ça c'était arrangé avec ton père. » hésita la jeune fille. « Au début de l'année, vous aviez l'air… Vous n'aviez pas l'air de… »

« Tenir beaucoup l'un à l'autre ? » termina-t-il, un brin ironique. « Joli euphémisme, Lil. »

Elle grimaça mais acquiesça.

« Je pensais que ça s'était arrangé. » répéta-t-elle. « Ou que je m'étais trompée. Il y a des moments où c'est tellement évident qu'il t'aime plus que tout le reste et qu'il s'inquiète pour toi… Mais à d'autres… »

Choqué par la formulation qu'elle avait employée, Harry éclata presque de rire.

« Il ne m'aime pas plus que tout le reste. » corrigea-t-il, dans un chuchotement.

Il espérait _vraiment_ que Snape-Prince était trop loin pour entendre. Ce serait embarrassant dans le cas contraire.

« Il ne m'aime pas, _tout court_. » continua-t-il, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Lily eut l'air perplexe.

« Évidemment qu'il t'aime. » contra-t-elle doucement. « C'est ton père. »

La vérité lui brûlait les lèvres mais il la ravala consciencieusement.

« Comment va Severus ? » botta-t-il en touche. « Il ne m'a pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis le jour où… »

Où il avait appris la mort de sa mère.

Il continuait à parler à Lucius, en revanche. Et à Avery. Et à Mulciber.

En cachette. Lorsqu'il pensait qu'Harry était trop occupé pour lui prêter attention.

A son tour, Lily haussa les épaules.

« Il ne me parle pas vraiment non plus. » avoua-t-elle. « Il est très, _très_ en colère. Contre le monde entier. »

Et plus particulièrement contre les Moldus.

Et les Maraudeurs.

« Il a provoqué James, hier. » lâcha Harry. « Ça aurait pu très mal se terminer. »

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas la faute de James Potter… L'école entière était au courant du drame qui avait frappé Severus et les Maraudeurs s'étaient faits discrets mais le Serpentard avait cru bon d'aller les titiller. Probablement pour évacuer un peu de cette rancœur qui devait l'étouffer…

Il avait insulté James qui, probablement par compassion, l'avait ignoré, mais Sev avait insisté et la dispute avait pris de l'ampleur jusqu'au moment prévisible où les adolescents avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Ils avaient échangé quelques sorts bénins. Harry avait refusé de s'en mêler parce que James avait été avec une quatrième année lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisé, que la fille s'était rapidement sauvée et qu'aucun de autres Maraudeurs n'avait été dans le coin. En plus de ça, ce n'était pas James qui avait attaqué le premier.

Adossé contre le mur, il avait attendu, plutôt impatiemment, que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne le dessus. Jusqu'au moment où Severus avait commencé à prononcer une formule qui l'avait alarmé. Un sort sur lequel le garçon avait été en train de travailler à ce moment là et un sort aux effets plutôt discutables. Voire carrément noirs.

Un jambe-en-coton ou un _Tarantallegra_ n'avaient jamais tué personne. Les sortilèges de Severus, en revanche…

Il avait vu ce qu'un _Sectumsempra_ pouvait faire. Le mannequin avait été détruit au-delà de toute reconstruction possible.

Il avait lancé un _expelliarmus_ avant que Severus ait eu le temps de prononcer la dernière syllabe. Loué soit Snape-Prince pour l'entraînement de fou qu'il l'obligeait à suivre.

James avait craché une nouvelle insulte et était parti sans demander son reste. Severus avait récupéré sa baguette puis avait dévisagé Harry comme s'il venait juste de le trahir de la pire façon qui soit.

Ça aurait pu très mal finir.

Pour James comme pour Severus.

« Ça va lui passer. » affirma Lily. « Dans quelques jours, tout ira déjà mieux. »

Ce n'était pas de la certitude dans la voix de sa mère. C'était de l'espoir.

Le regard d'Harry tomba sur Snape-Prince.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir…

Le groupe atteignit la voiture avec un certain soulagement. Les Evans étaient certainement impatients de se débarrasser du Professeur, Snape-Prince voulait quitter la ville au plus vite, Lily avait l'air épuisé et Harry n'aspirait qu'à s'enfermer dans un silence boudeur.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Mr Evans commença à rouler, sans tenter à nouveau d'engager une quelconque conversation. Sur la banquette arrière, Snape-Prince regardait par la fenêtre et Lily, au milieu, examinait ses ongles.

Harry se mit, lui aussi, à observer le paysage. La jungle urbaine et les feux rouges qui apparaissaient toutes les cinq minutes. L'oncle Vernon se serait déjà mis à râler.

Il était si occupé à fixer une femme qui avançait d'un pas pressé sur le trottoir, trainant un cadis à roulettes derrière elle, qu'il manqua l'accident.

Une seconde il regardait la passante, la suivante, la voiture glissait sur la chaussée, tournait sur elle-même et allait terminer sa course dans un mur. La ceinture lui comprimait le torse mais ça n'empêcha pas sa tête de heurter la portière. Assez violemment pour qu'il voie des étoiles.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'accident de voiture avec les Dursley, songea-t-il, un peu sonné.

Avant qu'il ait pu s'inquiéter de la voiture qui les avait percutés – quoi qu'étant donné la force avec laquelle leur véhicule avait dévié de sa course, il s'agissait peut-être d'un semi-remorque – Snape-Prince s'était mis à crier.

« Descendez ! » ordonna-t-il, d'un ton sec.

Le Professeur avait sa baguette à la main et l'agitait avec précipitation. Les portières côté passager s'ouvrirent et ils furent tous projetés à l'extérieur. Allongé sur le bitume, Harry observa sans comprendre. Sa mère et ses grands-parents paraissaient terrifiés, bien que pour des raisons différentes.

Il finit par comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'un nouveau choc ébranla la voiture.

Le sort à la lueur dorée fit gémir la tôle. Tous les Moldus alentours s'enfuirent en hurlant.

« Baissez-vous ! » ragea Snape-Prince, alors que les Evans tentaient de se redresser.

S'abritant derrière la voiture, le Professeur lançait à l'aveuglette quelques sorts défensifs. Un sort de détection et l'homme poussait un juron.

« Lily, occupe-toi de tes parents. » jeta-t-il, par-dessus son épaule. « Harry… »

Mais Harry était déjà près de lui, baguette à la main et prêt à en découdre. Il n'avait pas subi tous les entraînements du Maître des Potions pour reculer devant des Mangemorts.

« Combien sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Snape-Prince parut hésiter puis son expression se durcit.

« Dix. » lâcha le Professeur.

Harry grimaça. Ça faisait beaucoup pour eux deux.

« Ils sont là pour nous. » murmura le Professeur. « Pour _toi_. »

Il s'en doutait un peu.

Un nouveau sort fit crisser le métal de la voiture. Lily et ses parents étaient recroquevillés les uns contre les autres derrière le capot. La jeune fille avait sorti sa baguette mais ne semblait pas particulièrement rassurée. Harry n'était pas convaincu qu'elle serait efficace si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Sa mère s'était peut-être battue pour l'Ordre, mais certainement pas quand elle avait quinze ans.

« Il nous faut du renfort. » conclut-il, logiquement.

Une pluie de sortilèges s'abattait désormais sur la voiture. Combien de temps le véhicule pourrait-il leur servir d'abri ?

« Crois-tu ? » ironisa le Professeur, après avoir tenté de répliquer. Sans grand succès. Dès qu'il faisait mine de se redresser, une myriade de sorts différents déferlaient.

« Dumbledore. » insista Harry, en essayant à son tour de placer un sortilège. Snape-Prince attrapa son bras et le força à se remettre à couvert.

Le Maître des Potions ne paraissait pas enchanté par l'idée du Survivant mais dût reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres options, parce qu'il soupira avec agacement.

« _Spero_… » marmonna le Professeur avant de s'interrompre.

Son regard dériva machinalement vers Lily et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Étant donné les questions que Dumbledore n'allait pas manquer de poser, que Lily découvre que le Professeur Prince ait le même Patronus qu'elle était le cadet de leurs soucis.

« _Spero Patronum_. » lâcha-t-il naturellement, sans y penser.

Il n'avait pas relancé ce sort depuis le cours de Défense fatidique et avait presque oublié la disparition du cerf. Il sursauta légèrement en apercevant le sombral. Ce n'était pas forcément un bon symbole à avoir sur un champ de bataille.

Se détournant de sa création, il entreprit de lancer autant de sorts défensifs que possible tandis que le Professeur enregistrait un message pour Dumbledore. Il devait se souvenir de demander la formule au Maître des Potions. S'ils survivaient à cette échauffourée, bien entendu.

La voiture émit un crissement plus préoccupant que les autres lorsqu'un nouveau maléfice s'écrasa dessus, nimbant les environs immédiat de bleu.

« Il faut les attirer ailleurs. » décréta Harry. « Protéger Lily et sa famille. »

Snape-Prince le dévisagea comme s'il était fou puis son expression redevint illisible.

« Reste ici. » ordonna sèchement le Professeur.

« Non ! » protesta-t-il. « C'est exactement pour ce genre de situation qu'on s'entraîne depuis des mois ! »

« Absolument pas. » siffla Snape-Prince. « Nous nous entraînons afin que tu sois capable de te défendre dans ce genre de situation si je ne suis pas là pour te protéger. _Nuance_. »

« Je peux aider. » pipa la lionne.

Harry ne l'avait pas vue s'approcher. Le Professeur ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Les choses sont assez compliquées, Lily. » cingla l'homme.

Des ombres menaçantes apparurent sur l'immeuble de droite. Les Mangemorts s'enhardissaient.

« Attaquez avant que l'ennemi attaque. » pressa Harry, dans un murmure. « Vous rabâchez ça sans arrêt. Bonne nouvelle, si on n'attaque pas _maintenant_, on va se retrouver piégés en mode défense et vous _détestez_ le mode défense. »

Il pivota vers les ombres et serra sa baguette un peu plus fort.

Snape-Prince hésita quelque secondes de plus, visiblement déchiré entre son bon sens et son besoin de protéger les adolescents. Finalement il poussa Lily vers ses parents.

« Superposez des couches de boucliers. » ordonna rapidement le Maître des Potions. « Tout ce que nous avons vu en classe et tous les sortilèges que vous jugerez nécessaires. Cachez-vous. _A tout prix_. »

Puis sa main s'abattit sur l'épaule d'Harry et il se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille. Sur le mur, les ombres grandissaient.

« Jette le _Protego Maxima_. » expliqua calmement Snape-Prince. « Il devrait tenir le temps de passer par-dessus la voiture. Puis, lorsque nous serons au centre de la mêlée, ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Jamais. Dos à dos, du début à la fin, tu as compris ? Tu attaques et je défends. »

Une décharge d'adrénaline le secoua et il hocha la tête. Le Professeur serait plus efficace en attaque mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. S'ils ne bougeaient pas, ils seraient acculés.

« Autant d'informulés que possible. » lâcha Snape-Prince, en guise de dernière instruction. « Et sois prudent. Pas d'acte de bravoure stupide ou je te ressuscite pour mieux te tuer. »

Instinctivement, Harry porta la main à l'amulette des Peverell qui pendait autour de son cou.

« Ne compte pas sur ce caillou. » avertit l'homme, sur un ton menaçant.

Les ombres s'allongeaient encore. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui lançait bouclier sur bouclier autour d'elle et de ses parents. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Allons-y. » murmura-t-il.

Snape-Prince sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour lui-même, et pressa brièvement son épaule. Au-delà de la peur, Harry espéra qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard tout ce qu'il ne se décidait pas à admettre à haute voix.

Le Professeur compta à rebours et, lorsqu'il fut arrivé à un, ils sautèrent d'un même mouvement sur le capot de la voiture. Le sort du bouclier scintillait autour de lui mais le temps qu'ils atterrissent au centre de la horde de Mangemorts, la lumière vacillait.

Au moins, songea-t-il en se plaçant dos à dos avec Snape-Prince, ils avaient réussi à attirer la menace loin de Lily et de ses parents. Ce qui laissait plus d'ennemis autour d'eux.

Un cercle de treize Mangemorts les entouraient.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de rechigner à utiliser des sorts controversés. » grogna le Professeur, en agitant furieusement sa baguette pour dresser autant de protections que possible entre eux et leurs adversaires.

« Nous voulons le garçon. » lança un des hommes. Son masque d'argent luisait au soleil. « Donne le nous et il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. Toi, tu auras une mort propre. »

« _Sectumsempra_ ! » hurla-t-il, dans la direction du Mangemort qui venait de parler.

Surpris, l'homme n'évita pas le sort à temps et fut projeté à quelques mètres. Harry refusa de s'attarder sur le sang qui maculait désormais le trottoir. Il avait appris à maîtriser ce sort et ne l'avait pas lancé assez fort pour tuer. Simplement, le Mangemort mettrait du temps à s'en remettre.

« Un à terre, une armée à abattre. » marmonna-t-il.

Snape-Prince ne répondit pas. Le Professeur répétait encore et encore la même litanie latine, sur un rythme aussi frénétique que désespéré.

Ils n'étaient pas en bonne posture. Ils n'étaient pas en bonne posture, _du tout_.

Les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir sur eux, en grande partie déviés par les protections qu'enchaînait Snape-Prince. Harry n'était pas en reste, il rendait coup pour coup, alternant les _Stupefix_, les _Incarcerem _et les _Sectumsempra_. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui. Seul les Sectumsempra étaient véritablement efficaces parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la contre-formule et ne pouvaient pas soigner leurs blessés. Seulement comme Harry prenait soin de ne pas tirer pour tuer, les rares sorts qui passaient les boucliers ne ralentissaient pas totalement les Mangemorts.

Harry et Snape-Prince tournaient lentement sur eux-mêmes pour que le garçon puisse atteindre plus d'ennemis. Cependant, la tactique ne fonctionnait pas.

Le Professeur aurait été bien plus efficace.

Le problème était qu'Harry ne saurait pas les défendre aussi pleinement que le faisait Snape-Prince donc ils ne pouvaient pas échanger les rôles.

De la sueur coulait dans ses yeux et sa main commençait à trembler. Snape-Prince aussi semblait fatiguer.

Un premier sort toucha le garçon au visage, laissant une estafilade brûlante sur sa joue. Le deuxième heurta le Professeur à la jambe, l'homme manqua s'écrouler mais se maintint debout au tout dernier moment. Seulement ils ne tournaient plus et Harry sentait que les protections n'étaient plus aussi fiables.

Sans se consulter, ils commencèrent tout deux à alterner sortilèges défensifs et sortilèges d'attaque, avec le même désespoir. Si Lily n'avait pas été dissimulée derrière la voiture, Harry savait qu'ils auraient déjà transplanné. Mais Snape-Prince ne pouvait pas abandonner Lily. Jamais.

Un jet de flammes fonça droit sur lui. Par réflexe, il dressa un bouclier d'eau. Une vapeur brûlante envahit son champ de vision. Il se mit à tousser.

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta Snape-Prince.

Les sortilèges du Professeur s'étaient faits moins précis. Au lieu de se dissiper, la vapeur se consolidait en une brume compacte et les entourait. Ils ne voyaient plus rien. L'homme se mit lui aussi à tousser.

Harry aurait pu parier qu'il venait de tomber tout droit dans un piège. Et que le brouillard était toxique, évidemment.

« Il faut sortir de là ! » s'exclama-t-il, en attrapant instinctivement le bras du Professeur.

Comprenant ce que le garçon voulait, Snape-Prince profita du couvert de la brume pour transplanner. C'était son premier transplannage d'escorte. Il rendit tout le contenu de son estomac dès qu'ils réapparurent.

Au moins, ses poumons cessèrent de le brûler.

Snape-Prince, lui, continua de tousser et passa un bras autour de son abdomen comme pour contenir la douleur. Néanmoins, il se reprit bien vite en voyant les Mangemorts se tourner vers eux. Il ne les avait pas fait transplanner trop loin. A quelques mètres du groupe.

Il restait huit Mangemorts en état de se battre. Ils chargèrent vers eux dans des cris de guerre.

Toussant toujours, le Professeur leva sa baguette. Harry fit de même, canalisant sa magie au mieux pour les entourer de boucliers. Puis une idée lui vint et il abandonna à Snape-Prince la tâche de les défendre. Se concentrant sur la portion de route qui les séparait des Mangemorts, il tâcha de se rappeler les instructions de Dumbledore.

Lorsque le premier Mangemort s'enfonça jusqu'à la taille dans le goudron fondu, Harry poussa un cri de joie. La Métamorphose _avait_ ses bons côtés.

Malheureusement, leurs autres adversaires ne se laissèrent pas prendre au même piège et l'un d'entre eux entreprit de solidifier à nouveau la route tandis que les autres leur jetaient sort sur sort.

« Il faut partir. » lâcha Snape-Prince, entre deux quintes de toux. Son regard dévia vers la voiture abandonnée mais son expression était résolue.

« Lily… » protesta-t-il.

« Tu es plus important. » coupa le Professeur.

Harry s'écarta brusquement de lui.

« Pas d'accord. » déclara-t-il.

La dispute aurait sans doute dégénéré si le cri de victoire des Mangemorts ne les avait pas ramenés au problème actuel.

Leurs ennemis reprirent leur progression.

Le Maître des Potions et lui recommencèrent à riposter, reculant pas à pas pour garder la même distance entre eux et leurs adversaires.

Harry fut le premier à atteindre le mur. Snape-Prince jura lorsqu'il sentit la pierre dans son dos.

Sans lui demander son avis, le Professeur attrapa son poignet et…

… ils restèrent exactement là où ils étaient.

« Périmètre anti-transplannage. » lâcha le Professeur, avant de se remettre à tousser.

Du sang perlait à ses lèvres, nota Harry avec inquiétude. Était-ce le brouillard ou avait-il été touché par autre chose ? Lui, s'était senti mieux après avoir vomi, peut-être que…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il. « _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Le Mangemort qui s'était subrepticement approché par la gauche perdit sa baguette, elle vint bien sagement se poser dans la main d'Harry. D'un geste rageur, il la brisa en deux. L'homme émit un cri de détresse que le garçon ignora. Il jeta les bouts de bois sans plus s'en préoccuper.

Avec un grognement de douleur, Snape-Prince s'affala contre le mur, laissant Harry lutter seul contre sept Mangemorts armés.

« Bézoard. » lança-t-il, entre deux sorts. « Vous avez forcément un bézoard. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Puis il y eut un sifflement strident. Tellement strident qu'Harry sentit son tympan protester et, sans plus hésiter, se boucha les oreilles.

Deux des Mangemorts tombèrent au sol et se recroquevillèrent. Les autres firent comme le garçon et se protégèrent au mieux.

Des yeux, le Survivant chercha l'origine de ce bruit étrange. Il la trouva sans mal.

Elle se tenait au centre de la rue, dans une robe mauve sur laquelle se mouvaient des croissants de lune et des étoiles.

Albus Dumbledore agita sa baguette et le sort se dissipa. Flanqué de deux rouquins que Harry prit, une seconde, pour des versions adultes de Fred et George, Dumbledore avança vers les Mangemorts avec détermination.

Deux autres personnes sortirent de l'ombre, non loin du garçon. Il aurait reconnu Fol'Œil n'importe où, même s'il n'était pas encore aussi défiguré qu'à son époque. La femme qui l'accompagnait lui était inconnue.

Elle se précipita vers lui. Harry l'accueillit baguette levée. Grande, brune, plutôt jolie. Mais inconnue. Et inconnue signifiait souvent danger.

« Tout va bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en levant les deux mains devant elle pour indiquer qu'elle ne leur voulait pas de mal.

« Nyssa ! » gronda Fol'Œil.

La femme pivota aussitôt et repoussa le Mangemort qui avait tenté de la prendre en traître. Un des jumeaux roux ne tarda pas à l'en débarrasser et l'inconnue se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. Avec Dumbledore dans l'équation, l'issue du combat semblait claire.

« Je m'appelle Nyssandra, je suis avec Dumbledore. » expliqua rapidement la femme. « On va vous faire sortir de là. »

Harry croisa le regard vert de la jeune femme, hésita, puis acquiesça. Faisant confiance à l'Ordre pour les protéger, il s'agenouilla auprès de Snape-Prince. La respiration du Professeur s'était faite sifflante et il paraissait à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

« Il y avait une sorte de brume. » lâcha-t-il, paniqué. « Je crois qu'elle était toxique. Mais peut-être qu'autre chose l'a touché. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr. Il faut l'aider. Il faut… »

La main de la jeune femme se posa doucement sur son épaule et l'écarta pour mieux voir. Elle grimaça.

« Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en soins. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je travaille à Gringotts. »

Brusquement Snape-Prince agrippa son avant bras. Harry en sursauta presque.

« Alchémille. » lâcha l'homme dans un sifflement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Nyssandra. « Un sort ? Une potion ? »

N'en ayant aucune idée, Harry secoua la tête. Puis le regard du Professeur se braqua dans le sien. Le garçon abaissa immédiatement ses boucliers. L'esprit de Snape-Prince fouilla pour finir par s'arrêter sur un souvenir sans aucune importance.

Le Maître des Potions travaillait dans son laboratoire et lui s'y était installé pour se plaindre à loisir des Maraudeurs…

Et sur la table, à côté du chaudron, il y avait un large bocal plein de feuilles séchées sur lequel une étique disait : Alchémille.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour se remettre de l'intrusion puis il se tourna vers Nyssandra.

« C'est une plante. » expliqua-t-il. « Il faut l'emmener à Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

Simultanément, il y eut deux cris d'avertissement. L'un venait de Fol'Œil, l'autre de Dumbledore. Harry vit le Mangemort. Proche. Trop proche. Il vit la lueur violette qui échappa à sa baguette, vit Nyssandra lever la sienne. Trop tard.

Et puis plus rien.

Quelque chose le percuta et il se retrouva coincé sous un corps lourd.

« Non ! » cria-t-il, en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se dégagea et observa, horrifié, le Professeur allongé au sol. Sa tête avait roulé sur le côté, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Vides. Aussi vides que ceux de Cédric.

Sa gorge se serra.

« Non… » répéta-t-il, dans un gémissement. « Non, non, non… »

C'est à peine s'il remarqua l'arrivée d'un des jumeaux ou le bras réconfortant que Nyssandra passa autour de ses épaules.

Dumbledore les rejoignit à son tour. La bataille était terminée.

« Alastor, Nyssandra, trouvez Miss Evans et ses parents. Ramenez les chez eux. » ordonna le Directeur. « Fabian, Gideon, trouvez Mr Snape. »

Nyssandra s'écarta pour laisser la place au vieux sorcier. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, le suppliant du regard de faire quelque chose, de remédier à la situation. S'appuyant sur son épaule, Dumbledore s'accroupit à côté de Snape-Prince.

Trop sonné, le garçon le regarda inspecter le Professeur, sans bouger. Puis la main posée sur son épaule serra brièvement.

« Il est vivant. » annonça le Directeur.

Harry ne fut ni rassuré, ni soulagé. Il ne parvenait pas à passer au dessus du regard dépourvu de vie.

« Le sortilège qui l'a touché est très noir. » expliqua Dumbledore, devinant sans doute l'origine de son manque de réactions. « Il faut agir vite. »

Il écouta sans entendre le vieux sorcier parler de Legilimencie et de cauchemars.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Snape-Prince s'était sacrifié pour lui.

Encore.

Et qu'à en croire Dumbledore, il allait en mourir.


	43. Going to Hell

Encore un cliffhanger, j'en ai peur XD J'essayerai de poster plus vite maiiiiis je suis encore dans le boulot jusqu'au cou. Pour ne pas dire que je me noie. Mais je n'abandonne pas les cicatrices et même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews elles me font chaud au cœur. J'essaye de répondre aux questions quand il y en a. Une question récurrente c'est le nombre de chapitre qui restent... Comment dire que je n'en ai aucune idée. Grosso modo entre 10 et 20.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>I get it the whole idea of willingly going to hell for someone. Living there insane if you have to because you'd rather be insane with them than endure life without them."<br>__―_ Karen Marie Moning, Shadowfever

_Je comprends cette idée de volontairement plonger en enfer pour quelqu'un. Y vivre en étant dément s'il le faut, parce qu'on préfère vivre là-bas, dément, avec lui, plutôt que de supporter une vie entière sans lui._

Karen Marie Moning, Shadowfever

_**Chapitre 43 : Going to Hell**_

Le silence qui régnait dans l'infirmerie était oppressant.

Harry devait se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas céder à la panique qui lui broyait les tripes. Allongé sur un lit, Snape-Prince demeurait aussi immobile qu'il l'avait été couché sur l'asphalte une heure plus tôt. Dumbledore avait transplanné avec lui sans laisser au Survivant une chance de demander plus de précisions sur ce dont souffrait le Professeur. Le temps que Nyssandra en fasse de même avec lui, le Maître des Potions avait déjà été transporté à l'infirmerie et confié aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh.

L'infirmière avait réussi à remédier aux effets de l'étrange brouillard, s'arrêtant assez longtemps pour préciser que ce sort là était supposé grignoter peu à peu les organes et que c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry ait régurgité quand il l'avait fait. Ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de le forcer à avaler quatre fioles de potions différentes et à l'obliger à s'installer sur le lit à côté de celui du Professeur. Nyssandra avait pris place à côté de lui et tentait régulièrement de le réconforter par des platitudes maladroites qu'Harry ignorait avec obstination.

Son regard oscillait entre les yeux vides du Maître des Potions et Dumbledore qui s'entretenait avec Pomfresh depuis plus d'un quart d'heure dans un mélange de chuchotements et d'expressions peinées. Personne n'avait rien fait pour tirer Snape-Prince de l'étrange coma dans lequel il était plongé. Personne n'avait cherché à lui fermer les paupières.

Le regard du Professeur le hantait. Il avait l'impression de voir un corps dénué de vie en dépit du mouvement rapide et irrégulier de sa cage thoracique.

Il respirait mieux depuis que Pomfresh avait stoppé les effets du gaz.

« Je suis sûre que tout va très bien se passer. » insista Nyssandra, une nouvelle fois. « Dumbledore va tout arranger. »

Harry ne parvint pas à retenir un mouvement irrité. Avait-il un jour, lui aussi, fait partie de cette troupe de gens qui pensaient que Dumbledore était la réponse à tous les problèmes ? Cela lui semblait dater d'un autre siècle…

« Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant certainement que le sujet était dangereux. « Même Alastor a été impressionné… »

Il ravala avec difficulté la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

« Mon père m'entraîne. » répondit-il, sans même hésiter tant le mensonge était devenu naturel. « Au cas où j'en aurais besoin. »

La jeune femme l'observa avec compassion. Ses yeux verts, d'une teinte moins prononcée que les siens, exprimaient clairement ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Malgré ses affirmations rassurantes, il était évident qu'elle ne pensait pas que Snape-Prince s'en sortirait.

« Il doit être un bon Professeur de Défense à voir ton niveau. » jugea-t-elle.

Il détourna la tête.

« Le meilleur. » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Pomfresh gesticulait d'un air contrarié, à présent.

Harry n'avait pas très envie de faire la conversation mais l'attente était en train de le rendre fou, raison pour laquelle il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes une Auror ? » s'enquit-il, par curiosité.

Sa bouche tressauta et il devina que, s'ils n'avaient pas été là où ils étaient, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Pour cacher son amusement, elle ramena ses boucles brunes sur son épaule droite et entreprit de les tresser rapidement.

« Oh, Merlin, non ! » protesta-t-elle. « Je travaille à Gringotts. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là, alors ? »

Question idiote, réalisa-t-il immédiatement. Elle appartenait à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Nyssandra hésita.

« J'étais avec Alastor quand Dumbledore l'a appelé. » répondit-elle. « Alastor est mon… Ah, on dirait qu'ils se sont décidés. »

C'était probablement mieux que le Directeur et Pomfresh aient cessé leur débat à ce moment là parce qu'il préférait ne pas imaginer Fol'Œil avec qui que ce soit.

Oubliant momentanément la jeune femme et ses histoires, Harry sauta du lit et se rapprocha de celui de Snape-Prince. Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, le garçon renforça instinctivement ses boucliers.

« Le sort qui a touché ton père est très noir, Harry. » commença le vieux sorcier, d'un ton prudent que le Survivant n'apprécia pas particulièrement. « Pour faire court, il force sa victime à revivre son pire souvenir ad vitam aeternam, jusqu'à détruire totalement son psyché. Il est impératif d'agir rapidement. »

« Peut-être que vous devriez parler moins alors. » répliqua sèchement Harry, en attrapant la main de Snape-Prince dans un geste protecteur.

Elle était froide.

Dumbledore ne parut pas contrarié par son manque de respect, laissant à Madame Pomfresh le soin de glisser quelques 'tss' désapprobateurs.

« Nous n'étions pas certains de la conduite à tenir. » avoua le Directeur. « Néanmoins, je suis presque sûr que si une personne s'aventurait à l'intérieur de l'esprit de ton père et parvenait à l'extirper de ce souvenir, le maléfice serait brisé. Tu as déjà entendu parlé de Legilimencie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nyssandra inclina la tête, intriguée, ne sachant visiblement pas de quoi l'homme était en train de parler.

Harry se contenta de dévisager Dumbledore, sans parvenir à s'amuser du culot du Professeur.

« Je vais utiliser la Legilimencie pour pénétrer l'esprit de ton père puis je tenterai de, et, espérons-le, réussirai à rompre le sortilège. » reprit le Directeur, en ayant la décence de grimacer devant son impair.

Le Survivant fixa l'homme quelques secondes puis étudia les traits contractés par la douleur de Snape-Prince.

« Non. » refusa-t-il simplement.

Pomfresh et Nyssandra eurent la même exclamation de surprise. Dumbledore ne parut pas autrement étonné.

« Il s'agit de la seule solution. » contra doucement le vieux sorcier.

Harry secoua la tête, déterminé à protéger Snape-Prince comme il le pouvait. Sa main plongea vers son avant-bras gauche et enserra sa baguette, tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais le temps de la tirer de sa manche.

« Vous n'irez pas fouiller dans la tête de mon père. » cingla-t-il. « _Fin de la discussion_. »

« Le Professeur Dumbledore est le meilleur espoir de votre père. » intervint Pomfresh, d'un ton désapprobateur. « Et étant donné qu'il est le seul Legilimens de mes connaissances, il est également son _seul _espoir. Cessez donc de perdre du temps, et reculez, Mr Prince, chaque minute compte. »

Au lieu de lui obéir, Harry se rapprocha davantage du lit, se plaçant entre les yeux vides du Professeur et ceux de Dumbledore.

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance. » lâcha-t-il froidement.

Le Directeur soupira tristement.

« Crois bien que je regrette de devoir te forcer la main, Harry, mais tu n'as pas le choix. » répondit l'homme. « Il lui faut un sorcier capable de maîtriser la Legilimencie et… »

« Je vais le faire. » coupa le garçon, avec une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas.

Une expression i intéressée apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore.

« La Legilimencie est très différente de l'Occlumencie. » tempéra le vieil homme. « Si tu n'as aucune expérience… »

« Je l'ai déjà fait. » l'interrompit-il à nouveau, ignorant les glapissements de Pomfresh. « Et je peux le refaire. »

C'était peut-être un tantinet embellir la vérité mais avait-il un autre choix ? Laisser Dumbledore pénétrer l'esprit du Professeur était hors de question. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait y découvrir. Leur absence de lien de parenté, en premier. Tous les autres mensonges, ensuite.

« Je vais le faire. » répéta-t-il, d'un ton sec.

Ni Pomfresh, ni Dumbledore n'avait l'air bien convaincu. Nyssandra ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il retournait.

« Harry, il s'agit d'une opération délicate. » soupira le Directeur. « Nous n'aurons droit qu'à un seul essai et… »

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. » décréta-t-il, tentant désespérément de ne pas laisser paraître sa nausée soudaine.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il _savait_ qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Snape-Prince le tuerait s'il autorisait Dumbledore à s'aventurer dans sa tête alors qu'il n'était pas en état de se défendre.

« Le manque d'expérience… » contra Dumbledore, légèrement irrité.

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer. Il devinait parfaitement les risques et imaginait parfaitement ceux qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner. Bien entendu qu'il serait plus facile et plus sûr de confier le Professeur aux soins du Directeur. Bien entendu.

La vie d'Harry n'avait jamais été ni simple, ni sûre et, pour ce qu'il en savait, celle de Severus non plus.

« Expliquez-moi ce que je dois faire une fois dedans. » exigea-t-il froidement.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne fit aucun cas de la désapprobation marquée de Pomfresh et de Nyssandra pour son ton. Il n'était plus le pantin de Dumbledore. Surtout pas de celui-là. Le vieux sorcier lui avait caché trop de choses pour qu'il le lui pardonne.

Le Directeur parut sur le point d'insister encore pour qu'Harry entende raison mais dû se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour qu'il cède parce qu'il lâcha un nouveau soupir et secoua la tête.

« Attire son attention par tous les moyens possibles. » finit par répondre l'homme.

« Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! » s'exclama Pomfresh mais ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux.

« Techniquement, il ne devrait pas percevoir ta présence immédiatement. Il te faudra plusieurs tentatives. » continua Dumbledore. « Il est impératif que tu l'extirpe du souvenir au plus vite. »

Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris et lui tourna le dos sans attendre. Son regard se planta dans celui de Snape-Prince, toujours dénué de toute vie.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se répéta une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution puis sortit sa baguette.

« Legilimens. » murmura-t-il, en se concentrant sur son objectif.

Il avait eu peur que ce soit compliqué mais ce fut étrangement facile. Il ne rencontra aucun obstacle, aucune résistance et fut aspiré à l'intérieur de l'esprit du Professeur. Contrairement aux rares fois précédentes où il s'était aventuré à tester la Legilimencie sur Snape-Prince, il ne se retrouva pas face à une multitude de souvenirs sans importance. Les boucliers du Maître des Potions étaient totalement abaissés et cela fit peur à Harry.

Il était depuis longtemps convaincu que ces boucliers étaient la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas céder à la folie.

Il lui fallut un moment pour trouver Snape-Prince, plusieurs secondes si tant est qu'on puisse compter en secondes dans un espace sans temps ni dimension. Cependant, à l'instant où il repéra l'endroit où sa conscience était prisonnière du sort, il se retrouva entraîné, porté par un courant contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter.

Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, il était dans une rue pavée, entre deux rangées de maisons serrées les unes contre les autres, un ciel d'encre dépourvu d'étoile au dessus de sa tête, la pleine lune éclairait partiellement la scène mais avec peu d'efficacité. Un silence nocturne enveloppait le village endormi. Tout semblait calme.

Harry fit quelques pas, en se dévissant le cou pour mieux examiner les façades fleuries des maisons qui l'entouraient. Elles n'avaient rien à voir ni avec Privet Drive, ni avec la ville natale de Snape et Lily, elles ressemblaient plus à ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un village anglais typique. Où étaient-ils donc ?

Il tourna sur lui-même et scruta l'obscurité à la recherche du Professeur. Il était forcément quelque part par là, c'était son souvenir après tout.

À peine avait-il pensé ça que Snape-Prince apparut dans un léger pop.

« Professeur ! » s'exclama-t-il, soulagé.

Mais le Maître des Potions ne parut pas l'entendre.

Une expression de détresse intense rivée sur le visage, un visage bien plus jeune, plus proche de celui de Severus que de Snape-Prince, il se mit à courir.

« Professeur ! » appela-t-il, une nouvelle fois, avant de le suivre.

Toutes les tentatives du garçons demeurèrent vaines. Snape-Prince ne semblait avoir que sa destination à l'esprit. Il était très visiblement pressé.

Malgré l'entraînement intensif que lui faisait régulièrement subir Terrens, il était essoufflé bien avant qu'ils aient fini de serpenter dans les rues et ruelles. Ils tournaient en rond et Harry crut d'abord que c'était pour semer d'éventuels poursuivants comme Severus en avait l'habitude à Poudlard, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Snape-Prince était perdu.

Il fut surpris quand l'homme se remit à courir en direction de l'extrémité du village mais l'imita tout de même, lui criant de s'arrêter pour qu'ils puissent parler. La route qu'ils empruntèrent était déserte, bordée de chardons et d'un impressionnant champ de coquelicots, pourtant au bout de cinq petites minutes, une maison se dessina contre le ciel noir.

Harry cessa de courir à peu près au même moment que Snape-Prince, bien qu'apparemment pour des raisons différentes.

Il reconnaissait le cottage qu'il avait sous les yeux.

C'était impossible, mais il le reconnaissait.

Et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Le pire souvenir de Snape…

S'arrachant à son immobilité soudaine, le Professeur trébucha plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'au portillon en fer qui séparait le petit jardin de la route. L'homme se laissa aller dessus et le métal, qui avait sûrement vu sa part de la bataille ce soir là, céda sous son poids. Snape-Prince s'effondra au sol sans faire la moindre tentative pour se relever.

Harry ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la maison. Le toit défoncé, les fenêtres brisées… Autant de signes qui n'étaient pas immédiatement visibles. Autant de signes que son subconscient pouvait ignorer. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer une autre scène que celle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Une meilleure scène où Lily et James s'occupaient en riant d'un bébé Harry.

Combien de temps resta-t-il planté là, à fixer le cottage où il avait tout perdu ?

Suffisamment longtemps, en tout cas, pour que Snape-Prince se relève et s'avance vers la maison, d'un pas lourd. L'homme se figea à nouveau sur le seuil que la porte défoncée ne protégeait plus. Puis des pleurs retentirent, à moitié emportés par le vent.

_Ses_ pleurs.

Les jambes d'Harry cédèrent sous lui et il se retrouva assis dans la poussière du chemin. Il ne pouvait pas entrer. Il _ne voulait pas_ entrer.

Mais Snape-Prince pénétra à l'intérieur et Harry se retrouva instantanément dans ce qui devait être le salon. Ce n'était pas son souvenir, il était obligé de rester près du Professeur.

L'homme monta les marches avec une lenteur insupportable, s'appuyant au mur pour se soutenir. Harry garda ses distances, préférant examiner les photos encadrées qui étaient posées ou accrochées sur chaque surface possible. Exactement comme chez les Dursley. Excepté qu'ici, il avait sa place.

Toutes les photos le montraient, lui. Avec Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrow, Dumbledore, Hagrid… Il en trouva même une où une McGonagall aux cheveux grisonnant le berçait en souriant.

Puis Snape-Prince dut s'être trop éloigné parce que le salon disparut et il se retrouva dans un couloir sombre, à quelques mètres d'une pièce d'où provenaient des cris qu'il préférait ne pas analyser. Que ce soient les siens ou ceux du Maître des Potions.

Il fit bien attention à ne pas se retourner, sachant ce qu'il découvrirait dans l'escalier qui se trouvait quelque part dans son dos. Au lieu de ça, il prit grand soin de ne pas écouter les cris et sanglots, et détailla les photos qui pendaient au mur.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de minutes ou d'heures il resta planté en face d'un cadre où James faisait éternellement sauter bébé Harry en l'air avant que Sirius n'arrive et ne l'attrape au vol, en riant. Dans le fond, installés sur des fauteuils, Lily secouait la tête, Remus souriait et Pettigrow observait la scène avec un air attendri.

Il lui fallut lutter longtemps pour ne pas arracher la photo à son cadre et déchirer la partie où siégeait le rat. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être là. Aucun droit de le regarder avec affection.

Tout ça était sa faute.

Puis il y eut du remue-ménage à l'extérieur. Le grondement d'un moteur suivi d'un bruit de pétarade et puis un bruit de course, des cris et des appels qui demeurèrent sans réponse.

Un bruit sourd de chute mais Harry refusa de se retourner, même quand le gémissement et les suppliques firent écho à celles que Snape-Prince avait lancées dans l'autre pièce.

« James… Putain, James… » marmonna la voix de Sirius.

Au bruit de tâtonnement, Harry devina qu'il venait de se relever. Puis son parrain lui passa à travers le corps et se précipita vers la nurserie. Les éclats de voix étaient prévisibles mais il fut surpris de ne pas entendre de sorts voler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il y eut un hennissement dehors puis la voix d'Hagrid. Un pop et Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans la rue où tout avait commencé.

Il s'assit par terre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tentant de se tirer de cette apathie qui l'avait submergé. Snape-Prince apparut et se mit à courir sans qu'Harry ne fasse le moindre geste pour le suivre.

Le souvenir et ses limites s'en chargèrent pour lui.

A nouveau, il se retrouva devant le cottage, tandis que Snape-Prince restait prostré au sol, sur un portail en fer qui était sorti de ses gonds.

Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Ils devaient sortir d'ici et vite.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry s'accroupit à côté du Professeur. Il fut choqué par les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, par les spasmes qui soulevaient sa poitrine avec irrégularité.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Snape-Prince pleurer.

Ça le troubla autant que lorsque Severus s'était écroulé après la mort d'Eileen.

Snape n'était pas un homme fait pour pleurer. C'était un roc qui résistait à toutes les tempêtes.

« Professeur ? » murmura-t-il, d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il tenta de le toucher mais ses doigts passèrent à travers son épaule. Puis Snape-Prince se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers le seuil où il demeura jusqu'à ce que les vagissements d'un enfant se fasse entendre. Alors seulement il pénétra à l'intérieur et s'attaqua lentement à la montée de l'escalier, une expression à moitié désespérée à moitié résignée sur le visage.

« Professeur Snape ! » cria-t-il, de toutes ses forces.

Il ne voulait pas monter les marches. Il ne voulait pas _voir_.

Et pourtant, cédant à cette curiosité morbide qui lui avait toujours assuré que savoir était mieux que d'ignorer, il posa le pied sur la première marche. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que les images que son imagination concoctaient, de toute manière.

Il tenta trois autres fois d'attirer l'attention de Snape-Prince pendant l'interminable montée mais à la quatrième, le nom de son Professeur resta bloqué sur ses lèvres. James était couché sur le dos, en travers du palier. Un bras était tombé sur son abdomen, l'autre au dessus de sa tête, comme une ballerine brisée. Ses lunettes étaient de travers mais ne cachaient rien des deux yeux bruns qui fixaient le vide sans le voir.

Harry tomba à genoux, incapable de contrôler les spasmes de son estomac. Mais il n'était pas matériel. Il ne pouvait pas soulager sa nausée autrement qu'en la contrôlant.

Snape-Prince observa James quelques secondes de plus puis continua à avancer vers la nurserie, du pas résigné de l'homme qui marche vers sa mort.

Harry ne trouva pas la force de se relever. Il s'allongea sur la moquette élimée aux motifs floraux et pria pour que sa tête cesse de tourner.

James était pieds nus, nota-t-il stupidement. Son père avait été pieds nus lorsqu'il était mort. En pyjama. Prêt à aller se coucher peut-être. Certainement.

L'homme que James était devenu n'avait rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'il connaissait. Il n'y avait plus de trace d'effronterie ou d'arrogance sur son visage. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bien ou un mal. La mort avait ce pouvoir de rendre humbles même les plus fiers…

Dans la nurserie, les cris de Snape-Prince se turent. Seuls les pleurs du bébé Harry troublaient le silence.

Le bruit de moteur, puis les pétarades du pot d'échappement.

Sirius qui montait l'escalier au pas de charge.

Harry aperçut le visage de son parrain une seconde avant que celui-ci ne voie le corps de son meilleur ami. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver.

Ça n'empêcha pas Sirius de se laisser tomber à côté du corps, à quelques centimètres à peine de là où Harry était couché, et de secouer James en le suppliant de se réveiller. Puis les pleurs de l'enfant semblèrent pénétrer la bulle de chagrin qui s'était refermée sur l'Animagus et le jeune homme secoua tristement la tête.

« James… » murmura l'homme, défait. « Putain, James… »

Avant de se relever, Sirius prit le temps de fermer les yeux de James. Harry lui en fut étrangement reconnaissant.

_Il fallait sortir d'ici_.

Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Dumbledore s'occuper de tout ça… Peut-être…

Mais non. Dumbledore aurait vu et aurait compris.

Péniblement, il se remit debout et suivit, avec réluctance, son parrain jusqu'à la nurserie.

Sirius pénétra dans la pièce et s'arrêta, son regard voyageant du parc où l'enfant s'époumonait au Mangemort qui berçait lentement le corps de Lily, les joues baignées de larmes.

« Pose la. » cracha Sirius, avec une haine lasse. « Pose la, espèce de… »

Il ne dut pas trouver d'insulte assez forte parce qu'il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Déterminé à ne pas poser les yeux sur le corps de sa mère, Harry regarda partout autour de lui, notant les animaux qui décoraient les murs. Peints à la main. Par Lily, très certainement.

Il y avait un tigre sur un des murs. Un tigre massif qui arpentait inlassablement la jungle qu'il avait pour décors. Il ne vit ni les singles, ni les panthères, ni la multitude d'autres détails que Lily avait soigneusement dessinés. Juste le tigre. Le même dont il avait aperçu le reflet en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda Sirius.

Il n'y avait pas autant d'agressivité dans la question que Harry l'avait craint. Il se serait attendu à ce que les deux hommes s'entre-tuent mais Snape-Prince ne fit pas un geste pour sortir sa baguette. Sirius rangea la sienne, traversa la pièce et sortit l'enfant du parc.

Pendant que Sirius berçait bébé Harry et tentait de le calmer, Snape-Prince berçait le corps sans vie de Lily et ne faisait aucun effort pour stopper ses larmes.

A un moment, les regards de Sirius et de Snape se croisèrent et Harry comprit l'étrange trêve qui semblait s'être installée entre les deux hommes. Leurs regards étaient identiques : ceux de deux hommes qui avaient tout perdu et en étaient parfaitement conscients.

Ça n'expliquait pas totalement la réaction de Sirius. A cette époque là, l'Animagus ne pouvait pas savoir que Snape était un espion. Mais peut-être comprenait-il que, Mangemort ou pas, Lily avait toujours été ce que l'homme avait de plus précieux… Et puis, il était resté seul avec l'enfant assez longtemps pour l'achever si ça avait été son but…

Harry ne savait pas ce qui passait par la tête de son parrain. Il devinait assez bien ce qu'il y avait dans celle de Snape-Prince, par contre. Pourquoi lever sa baguette ? Pourquoi se défendre ? Il n'avait plus rien. Mourir ne semblait pas une si mauvaise option même si cela signifiait se faire assassiner par Sirius Black.

Le temps sembla s'étirer indéfiniment dans tous les non-dits qui planaient entre les deux ennemis. Snape-Prince pleurait. Sirius pleurait. L'enfant pleurait.

Harry se frotta la joue qui le démangeait et fut surpris de la trouver humide.

Le hennissement à l'extérieur, certainement celui d'un sombral, les prirent tous au dépourvu.

« Hagrid. » marmonna Sirius.

Et comme si ça avait été un signal, Snape-Prince reposa doucement Lily au sol et, avant que Sirius ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, bondit de là où il s'était effondré. Harry sursauta, pensant que le Professeur allait attaquer l'Animagus. Son parrain dut avoir la même idée parce que, au lieu de chercher à sortir sa baguette, il se tourna instinctivement et couvrit au mieux l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras pour le protéger.

Mais Snape-Prince n'avait aucune intention de physiquement s'en prendre à qui que ce soit et, avant qu'Harry ait pu s'émouvoir du geste de Sirius, le Professeur avait récupéré la baguette qu'il avait dû laisser tomber en entrant dans la pièce. Le pop du transplannage ramena Harry dans la rue de Godric's Hollow.

Et le cauchemar recommença.

Encore.

Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry perde le compte du nombre de boucles qu'ils effectuèrent. Jusqu'à sentir l'instabilité croissante du souvenir.

La conscience de Snape-Prince s'effritait. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry échouait à attirer son attention et plus l'homme risquait de basculer définitivement dans la folie. Et d'entraîner son élève avec lui.

Alors que le Professeur se laissait tomber pour ce qui devait être la quinzième fois à côté du corps de Lily Potter et lui fermait révérencieusement les yeux, secoué par des sanglots brutaux, Harry laissa le désespoir l'envahir. Il s'assit contre le parc, à quelques centimètres de l'enfant qu'il avait été, à quelques centimètres du Maître des Potions et de sa mère.

Lily, comme James, comme Snape, n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'adolescente qu'il avait appris à connaître. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse l'avaient faite vieillir prématurément.

« Professeur. » soupira-t-il, en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Combien d'heures cela faisait-il qu'il enchaînait cette litanie de 'Professeur Snape', 'Professeur, s'il vous plaît', 'Professeur, il faut vous réveiller' ?

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Snape-Prince n'était pas le seul qui allait perdre la raison incessamment sous peu.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait refusé d'écouter les conseils et avait insisté pour soutenir un ami qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de sa présence ou de son absence…

« Merde, Severus ! » s'exclama-t-il, à court de patience.

Le Mangemort tressaillit.

Ce n'était rien. À peine une légère tension au niveau des épaules.

Seulement Harry avait observé la scène suffisamment de fois pour connaitre chaque geste de Snape-Prince par cœur et ça… Ce n'était pas dans le scénario original.

« Severus. » répéta-t-il, en se redressant.

L'excitation et l'espoir se mêlaient dans sa voix. Était-ce ça la solution ?

Snape-Prince releva la tête et cilla.

« Sev. » continua-t-il, soulagé. « Sev, il faut sortir de là. Tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends ? »

Un bruit de moteur à l'extérieur. Snape-Prince cilla à nouveau et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans les boucles de Lily.

Une fois que Sirius fut arrivé, il fut impossible à Harry d'attirer à nouveau l'attention du Professeur. Il se retrouva dans la rue de Godric's Hollow, seul et passablement fatigué.

Pire, il sentait que l'équilibre précaire du souvenir était en train de se briser pour de bon. C'était comme un poids sur son esprit, un étau autour de sa poitrine. S'il ne sortait pas de là rapidement, il allait s'y retrouver coincé avec Snape-Prince.

« Severus ! » s'exclama-t-il dès que l'homme eut transplanné.

Le Professeur eut un instant d'hésitation mais se mit quand même à courir. Le temps qu'Harry le rattrape, ils étaient arrivés devant le cottage.

« Sev. » pressa-t-il, en s'agenouillant auprès du Maître des Potions lorsque celui-ci se fut écroulé sur le portillon. « Sev, ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est _pas_ réel. »

Les sanglots s'amenuisèrent et une expression perplexe se peignit sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Le Mangemort se leva et tituba jusqu'au seuil. Ce n'était pas suffisant et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de plus.

« Severus, tu dois m'écouter. » continua le Gryffondor, le cœur battant plus vite. Ils étaient en danger, il le sentait. Le maléfice touchait à son terme. « Severus… »

« Lily ? » appela le Professeur, la voix rauque.

C'était la première fois que l'homme ouvrait la bouche à part pour hurler comme un dément en découvrant le corps de Lily. Harry considéra ça comme un progrès. Toujours pas suffisant, mais un progrès néanmoins.

« Non, c'est moi. » contra le garçon, en se positionnant juste devant lui. « C'est moi, Severus. »

Mais le regard de Snape-Prince passa à travers lui comme s'il n'avait pas été là.

« Lily ! » appela-t-il, avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier.

Souvenir ou pas, corporel ou pas, que quelqu'un lui passe à travers n'était _pas_ l'expérience favorite du Survivant.

Il lui courut après, en ravalant un juron. Le Professeur s'immobilisa en haut de l'escalier pour fixer James et, pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, Harry s'efforça de ne pas laisser ses yeux dériver vers son père.

« Severus. » recommença-t-il inlassablement. « Il faut te réveiller. »

Le regard de Snape-Prince se tourna vers la nurserie et il cilla plusieurs fois.

« Lil… » murmura l'homme.

Harry ferma les paupières et compta jusqu'à cinq. Le temps qu'il ait retrouvé sa patience, Snape-Prince était déjà parti dans la nurserie.

Il doutait qu'il puisse capturer à nouveau son attention à présent. Cependant, il fallait bien qu'il essaye…

Il s'assit en tailleur à côté de Snape-Prince, jeta un coup d'œil au tigre peint sur le mur et soupira.

« Sev. » lâcha-t-il, en tentant d'influer un peu de conviction à sa voix.

Et de ne pas regarder vers Lily.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'images supplémentaires dans sa tête.

« Tu es morte. » répondit Snape-Prince, en serrant davantage la femme contre lui. « Tu es… _morte_. Je suis désolé… Oh, Lily, Lily… Qu'ai-je fait… Qu'ai-je fait… »

Sa voix se brisa et Harry détourna la tête. Il n'améliorait pas la situation… Il n'améliorait pas…

Son regard rencontra celui de l'enfant dans son parc.

Une idée lui vint.

Si ni le titre de Professeur, ni son prénom ne captaient suffisamment son attention…

« Papa ? » tenta-t-il, avec incertitude. Il n'était pas vraiment très à l'aise avec ce mot là, n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir un jour l'utiliser consciemment et pourtant… « Papa ? »

Les sanglots de Snape-Prince se turent et il releva lentement la tête.

Ça fonctionnait. Ça _fonctionnait_.

« Papa, j'ai besoin d'aide. » continua-t-il, tandis que les yeux noirs se tournaient vers l'enfant dans le parc. « Il faut que tu te réveilles. »

Pourquoi… Pourquoi devrait-il se réveiller ? Une bonne raison. Une bonne raison et vite… Qu'est-ce qui faisait toujours réagir Snape-Prince au quart de tour ?

« Je vais mourir si tu ne te réveilles pas. » pressa-t-il. « Je vais mourir. »

Snape-Prince cilla plusieurs fois puis fronça les sourcils, comme si identifier la voix lui demandait un effort terrible.

Il fallait se dépêcher. Sirius allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et la boucle recommencerait.

« Professeur ? » risqua-t-il, à présent qu'il avait réussi à attirer son attention. « Professeur, aidez-moi. _Aidez-moi_. »

« Harry… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine un son, et pourtant, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre son prénom.

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Oui ! Vous avez été touché par un maléfice, il faut que vous vous réveilliez. Il faut que vous vous réveilliez avant de devenir encore plus fou que vous ne l'êtes déjà. »

Snape-Prince secoua la tête.

« Harry ? » appela l'homme, plus fort.

Le Professeur regarda autour de lui, sans apparemment comprendre.

La sensation d'oppression se fit plus forte. Ils devaient sortir de là. Tout de suite.

« Vous devez me suivre. » ordonna Harry. « Vous devez… »

L'étau autour de son torse se resserra d'un cran et il n'y tint plus. Instinctivement, il projeta son esprit vers une sortie, n'importe laquelle pourvu qu'elle l'amène loin de là. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était un réflexe sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il pria pour que Snape-Prince le suive, pour qu'il parvienne à briser l'enchantement…

Harry reprit conscience dans un sursaut et se serrait probablement effondré si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Avait-il réussi ?

Avait-il sauvé Snape-Prince ?

Les questions de Pomfresh et du Directeur formaient un brouhaha indistinct qu'il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Snape-Prince et ses yeux vides.

Il passa de longues, d'interminables secondes à les fixer.

Puis, l'homme expira dans un râle de douleur et ses paupières se fermèrent lentement.

Il attendit une inspiration qui ne vint pas.

« Non ! »

Le hurlement lui arracha la gorge mais ce fut à peine s'il s'en rendit compte. Le monde s'écroulait autour de lui comme un château de sable démoli par le vent.

Il avait mis trop de temps.

Il avait échoué.

Il avait…

« Non… » supplia-t-il, tandis que Dumbledore raffermissait la prise qu'il avait sur lui.

Les bras du vieux sorcier était la seule chose qui le séparait du sol, la seule chose qui le maintenait ancré dans ce monde-ci.

Snape-Prince ne respirait plus et il avait fait tout ça pour rien. A la périphérie de sa vision, Lily et James patientaient, inlassablement. Une Lily et un James immatériels qui avaient la pâleur de la mort et paraissaient attendre que Snape se joigne à eux.


	44. You Aren't Looking

"_Most of the bad guys in the real world don't know that they are bad guys. You don't get a flashing warning sign that you're about to damn yourself. It sneaks up on you when you aren't looking."  
>―<em> Jim Butcher

_« La plupart des méchants, dans le monde réel, ne savent pas qu'ils font partie des méchants. Vous ne voyez jamais de panneaux d'avertissement clignotant vous prévenant que vous êtes sur le point de vendre votre âme au diable. Ça arrive sournoisement, quand vous regardez ailleurs. »_

Jim Butcher

_**Chapitre 44 : You Aren't Looking**_

Harry hurla et se débattit contre Dumbledore, aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'était pas Snape-Prince. Pomfresh cessa de s'agiter autour de son lit et le garçon se mit à crier de plus belle. Nyssandra lui coinça les poignets après qu'il eut involontairement frappé le Directeur et ce fut sa voix qui, finalement, parvint à couvrir ses hurlements.

« Il dort ! » insista la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. « Harry, _il_ _dort_. Il est sauvé. »

Il cessa brusquement de lutter et s'écroula une nouvelle fois contre le vieux sorcier, les yeux rivés à ceux de la jeune femme penchée vers lui. Elle lâcha ses poignets pour attraper ses mains.

« Tout va bien. » jura-t-elle. « Madame Promfresh l'a ranimé, n'est-ce pas, Madame Pomfresh ? »

Il n'avait plus aucune énergie. Plus aucune.

« Tout à fait. » assura Pomfresh, d'un ton compatissant. « Il est stabilisé. Ce n'était que le contrecoup. Une réaction tout à fait normale. »

Ils auraient pu le dire avant.

Avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un de son âge, Dumbledore le traîna jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Harry s'y recroquevilla, sans plus de méfiance. Il se roula en boule et s'efforça de contrôler les vagues d'émotions qui s'élevaient pour mieux se fracasser dans sa poitrine. Snape-Prince et James et Lily… Dieu, James et Lily…

Instinctivement, il chercha à ériger des boucliers entre lui et le chagrin dévastateur, mais la migraine qui faisait battre le sang à ses tempes l'empêchait de contrôler quoi que ce soit. À l'intérieur de sa tête, c'était le chaos.

Il était vulnérable. Totalement vulnérable.

S'il prenait l'envie à Dumbledore de l'attaquer… S'il prenait l'envie à Voldemort de…

« Harry ? » Le Directeur semblait inquiet. « Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

« Oui. » se força-t-il à répondre, alors que Pomfresh commençait à l'examiner. « Ma tête… »

« N'essaye pas d'Occluder. » conseilla le vieux sorcier. « Poppy, une potion antidouleur, peut-être ? »

« Je lui en ai déjà donnée une à son arrivée, en prévention. » contra l'infirmière. « Je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous comptiez utiliser _un élève_ comme… »

« Merci, Poppy. » coupa Dumbledore, avec une pointe d'agacement. « Harry, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu te reposes un petit moment… »

Se reposer ? L'idée semblait bonne mais à la seconde où il ferma les yeux, l'image de James s'imposa à lui, comme gravée au fer rouge à l'intérieur de ses paupières et il les rouvrit. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Les visages de Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Nyssandra tournaient autour de lui, flous.

« Lily. » lâcha-t-il, parce que ce fut la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il voulait voir sa mère. Il voulait voir sa mère pour qu'elle puisse chasser ces cauchemars affreux où Snape berçait son cadavre.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de Dumbledore et son expression se fit nettement plus triste. Pas de besoin de Legilimencie pour savoir qu'il avait compris quel souvenir avait torturé Snape-Prince.

« Naturellement. » accorda-t-il alors que Pomfresh commençait à refuser. « Poppy, peut-être pourriez-vous… »

Et en quelques mots, Dumbledore avait accompli un de ces miracles dont il avait le secret. Nyssandra était partie, Pomfresh était retournée dans son bureau, le Directeur s'était éclipsé et Lily avait pris place sur le lit, juste à côté de lui.

Si elle fut étonnée par la force avec laquelle il s'était mis à l'agripper, elle n'en fit pas la remarque, l'autorisant à poser la tête sur ses genoux et à tenir son genou jusqu'à en avoir des crampes aux doigts. Comprenant sans doute qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, elle caressait distraitement ses cheveux.

Harry s'appliquait à imaginer qu'elle était plus âgée, autant que la femme qu'il avait vue dans les souvenirs de Snape-Prince, et que tout le reste n'était qu'un cauchemar. Sa vie entière, en réalité.

Peut-être somnola-t-il un moment parce que le grincement des portes lui fit rouvrir brusquement les paupières. James jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le bureau de Pomfresh puis, comme l'infirmière ne semblait pas avoir entendu, se glissa dans l'interstice. Le Gryffondor se figea en les apercevant.

Lily n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de laisser un garçon se vautrer sur elle comme il le faisait actuellement.

Si les yeux de James avaient été capables de lancer des _Avada_, le Survivant n'aurait sans doute pas pu garder ce titre très longtemps.

Harry n'eut même pas la force de se mettre sur la défensive. Il se contenta de le regarder approcher presque avec soulagement. Il avait beau ne pas s'entendre avec ce James, au moins, celui-ci respirait.

« On dit qu'il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts à l'enterrement de la mère de Snape. » attaqua nerveusement James.

« C'était après, en fait. » corrigea Lily, doucement.

Il y eut un long silence qui dura jusqu'à ce que James avance davantage vers eux. Il s'immobilisa au pied du lit de Snape-Prince. Non pas qu'il puisse savoir qui y reposait, Madame Pomfresh avait tiré le rideau dès que Lily était entrée dans l'infirmerie.

« Ta famille ? » s'inquiéta James.

« Ils vont bien. » s'empressa de le rassurer Lily.

Elle s'extirpa de sous sa tête pour s'asseoir juste à côté, de manière un peu plus convenable. Harry resta prostré où il était, peu enclin à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle.

« Harry et le Professeur Prince ont été… _fantastiques_. » souffla-t-elle. « J'ai cru qu'ils… » Elle déglutit et détourna la tête. James fit un pas vers elle, main tendue, puis croisa le regard du Survivant et s'immobilisa.

« Encore heureux qu'il défende sa petite-amie. » jeta James, d'un ton léger qui sonnait faux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, imitant inconsciemment la réaction de sa mère.

« Je t'ai déjà dit dix fois qu'on était juste _amis_… » s'énerva-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre pour souffler avec colère. « Si tu es venu pour… »

« Non, non ! » s'exclama James. « Je suis désolé, Evans, je voulais juste… Ah merde… »

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise. Il était évident qu'il aurait préféré avoir cette conversation hors de la présence d'Harry.

« Peter et Remus ont appris pour l'attaque et on ne te trouvait nulle part, alors… » reprit le Gryffondor. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. C'est tout. Parole de Maraudeurs. »

Une nouvelle fois, Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour ce que ça vaut. » cracha-t-elle, avec davantage d'amusement que d'animosité.

James haussa les épaules.

« En un seul morceau, Prince ? » lança-t-il soudain.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Quant bien même, il ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche. Ouvrir la bouche, à ce moment là, c'était risquer de révéler toute la vérité et supplier James de ne pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de se faire assassiner dans un couloir.

« Le Professeur Prince a été gravement blessé. » suppléa Lily, lorsque le silence s'étira un peu trop longtemps. « Ils ont attiré les Mangemorts loin de l'endroit où on était cachés. Ils auraient pu y laisser la vie. »

Harry ferma les yeux avec lassitude. L'admiration et la gratitude n'avaient pas leur place dans la voix de sa mère. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, les Mangemorts n'auraient jamais attaqués en premier lieu.

« Digne de vrais Gryffondors, alors. » commenta James. « Tout espoir n'est pas perdu. »

Le regard de James avait changé, nota Harry, en rouvrant les paupières. L'hostilité avait disparu.

Il aurait pu se lancer dans un véritable plaidoyer sur le fait que toutes les Maisons étaient capables d'actes de bravoure mais se contenta d'accepter le compliment d'un bref hochement de tête. Il était bien placé pour savoir que, d'un Gryffondor à un Serpentard, c'était davantage une louange qu'une critique.

« Et… Le Professeur Prince ? » reprit le Maraudeur.

Par politesse plus que par réel intérêt, il en était certain.

Lily posa la main sur l'épaule du Survivant.

« Je suis sûre qu'il s'en remettra très vite. » affirma la jeune fille. « Pas vrai, Harry ? »

Encore une fois, Harry échoua à réenfiler ce masque qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait atterri en 1975. Il était trop dur de faire semblant, trop dur d'agir comme si tout était normal.

Son apathie semblait mettre James de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Ils savent ce que les Mangemorts cherchaient ? » demanda James.

Il y avait un brin de curiosité dument contenu dans sa voix. Harry reconnut le ton pour l'avoir employé un nombre incalculable de fois lorsque Ron, Hermione et lui s'étaient retrouvés face à un mystère qu'ils s'étaient senti obligés de résoudre. Poser des questions sans éveiller la méfiance de l'interlocuteur.

Que cherchait James ?

« Rien du tout, probablement. » soupira Lily. « Dumbledore a dit qu'il y avait déjà eu beaucoup de ces attaques. Ils choisissent des villes au hasard, apparemment. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

James non plus.

« Et Snivelus ? » glissa sournoisement le Maraudeur. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de constater qu'il n'y aucune trace de graisse dans cette infirmerie… »

Le geste brutal de Lily sortit Harry de sa léthargie. Il attrapa, par réflexe, la baguette de sa mère avant qu'elle ait pu lancer le premier sort. James avait à peine eu le temps de lever les mains pour se protéger.

Le cœur battant, il pressa la baguette contre son torse.

« _Plus_. De. Bagarre. » gronda-t-il, en fusillant Lily du regard.

La jeune fille parut déstabilisée.

« Mais il accuse Sev de… » se défendit-elle.

« Je m'en fous, Lily. » coupa-t-il sèchement. « Vous ne vous battez _pas_. »

Il ne parvenait pas réellement à s'insurger pour Severus. Après tout, James n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Sev n'avait pas mis un pied dans l'infirmerie depuis leur retour à Poudlard.

« Je suis désolé. » offrit maladroitement James, mettant un terme à l'échange visuel entre Harry et sa mère. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Evans, mais tu ne peux pas nier que c'est quand même curieux comme coïncidence. Tu ne peux pas faire l'autruche alors que ta famille… »

« Ta gueule, Potter. » siffla Lily. « C'est _ma_ famille qui était là-bas, pas la tienne. Severus ne nous ferait jamais de mal. _Jamais_. »

Harry croisa le regard de son père et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

Inconsciemment ou pas, Severus ferait du mal à Lily plus tard. Qui pouvait dire qu'il ne s'était pas exactement passé la même chose ce jour là ? Snape-Prince avait eu l'air de savoir où son double était parti, allant jusqu'à affirmer qu'Harry désapprouverait. Où avait-il disparu ?

« Evans... » hésita James, avant de soupirer. « Snape traîne avec des Mangemorts et, très franchement, notre petite guerre mise à part, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. »

Lily bondit du lit et, avec ou sans baguette, Harry devina que bagarre il allait y avoir.

« Severus est _mon meilleur ami_. » affirma-t-elle. « Je le connais depuis que j'ai huit ans. Si je te dis qu'il n'a rien d'un Mangemort, c'est qu'il n'a _rien_ d'un Mangemort ! »

James grimaça mais tint bon.

« Je ne te dis pas ça parce que ça me fait plaisir de te faire de la peine, Evans. » insista-t-il. « Je te le dis parce que c'est la vérité. Snape va finir avec eux _si ce n'est déjà fait_. Même Prince le pense, c'est écrit sur son visage ! »

Lily pivota violemment vers lui, ses cheveux volant dans les airs et formant, momentanément, une auréole de flammes autour de sa tête.

« Dis lui que c'est faux ! » exigea-t-elle.

Il n'avait même pas envie de mentir pour Severus. Severus n'avait même pas été foutu de venir s'enquérir de sa santé.

Il garda le silence.

Celui qui avait dit que le silence était d'or n'était qu'un menteur. Ce silence là suintait la trahison, l'incompréhension et la rancœur.

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes et, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains et partit en courant vers la sortie, bousculant James au passage.

Harry devina qu'il venait très probablement de perdre son amitié.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire à James et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Le Gryffondor le dévisagea quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules.

« A quoi tu joues, Prince ? » lança le Maraudeur. « Si tu sais que Snape est du mauvais côté, pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec lui ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être… _comme eux_. »

Comme les Serpentards.

Comme le Mangemorts.

L'amalgame était terrible.

« Je ne serais jamais devenu ami avec Severus si vous n'aviez pas été de tels crétins. » lâcha-t-il, parce que la vérité, à cet instant, lui paraissait cruciale. « Sirius et toi… Par moments, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux tous. »

La mâchoire de James se contracta comme si Harry l'avait physiquement agressé.

« Qui es-tu pour nous juger ? » répliqua son père. « Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu agis comme si tu avais tous les droits. Tu décides ce qui est bien, ce qui est mal… En quoi vaux-tu mieux que nous, exactement ? Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, Prince. Les gens comme toi me débectent. »

« J'aurais préféré ne pas te connaître. » avoua-t-il.

Parce que c'était la vérité.

Il aurait aimé grandir avec son père, bien sûr, mais il aurait préféré garder l'image de lui que son imagination avait fabriquée. Il était bien plus compliqué de faire face aux vivants, avec tous leurs défauts et leurs imperfections, qu'aux morts que leur disparition élevait aux rangs de saints.

James avait certainement fini par dépasser ce gamin insupportable qu'il était à quinze ans, il avait certainement grandi et était certainement devenu quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qu'Harry aurait été fier d'appeler son père. En attendant, c'était le gamin insupportable qu'Harry avait rencontré et c'était le souvenir du gamin insupportable qu'il emporterait avec lui.

« Ouais, eh ben, j'aurais préféré que tu restes en Russie. » cracha James, avant de tourner les talons.

Les portes claquèrent dans son dos, poussant Madame Pomfresh à sortir de sa tanière pour s'enquérir du tapage. Elle ne tarda pas à retourner dans son bureau, après s'être assuré que la migraine d'Harry s'était atténuée et qu'il avait bien enfilé le pyjama qu'elle avait laissé à son attention. Il refusa tout net le repas qu'elle lui proposa, la seule idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit lui retournait l'estomac.

Une fois qu'il fut à nouveau seul, il ne tarda pas à s'emparer d'une chaise abandonnée non loin et à contourner le rideau qui entourait le lit de Snape-Prince. Il s'installa d'autorité à son chevet et se mit à attendre même s'il ne savait pas bien quoi.

Les traits du Professeur était paisibles mais le pyjama rayé que Pomfresh imposait à tous ses patients paraissait incongru sur lui. Déplacé, presque.

Harry passa de longues minutes à l'observer, préférant focaliser son esprit sur une seule chose plutôt que de l'autoriser à vagabonder. Il pressentait qu'il n'aimerait pas l'endroit où son inconscient chercherait à l'amener. De plus, il n'était toujours pas convaincu de ne pas devoir faire face à une autre attaque ce jour là. Dumbledore savait ses boucliers inutiles et ceux de Snape-Prince ne devaient pas être en meilleur état. C'était le moment rêvé pour découvrir leurs derniers secrets.

Ou bien était-ce suffisant pour lui de savoir qu'il était un horcruxe ?

Il ne pouvait guère y avoir pire, après tout.

Ravalant un soupir, Harry s'obligea à ne pas penser à Voldemort ou aux raisons qu'avait le mage noir de vouloir le capturer. Il aurait été peu intelligent d'ouvrir la connexion par inadvertance.

Il lui fallait focaliser son esprit mais toute Occlumencie étant impossible, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Finalement, il opta pour une autre manière de passer le temps et entreprit de se concentrer sur son doigt. Snape-Prince le tuerait s'il découvrait qu'il s'entraînait sans sa supervision mais le livre recommandait bien de le faire autant que possible.

Lentement, péniblement, son index rétrécit et s'affina jusqu'à devenir une griffe de proportion respectable. Harry essuya distraitement la transpiration qui était apparue sur son front et rendit laborieusement sa forme naturelle à son doigt avant de recommencer l'opération inverse.

Ce n'était qu'une griffe et la seule métamorphose qu'il était parvenu à accomplir depuis qu'ils s'étaient lancé le défi de devenir Animagus, mais le sentiment de fierté demeurait. A sa connaissance, Snape-Prince n'était pas parvenu à un tel résultat. A sa connaissance, cependant, Snape-Prince n'avait même pas essayé. L'homme s'entraînait seul au mépris de tous les conseils de prudence et refusait de divulguer sa forme animale.

Et le Mangemort osait le traiter, _lui_, de tête de mule…

La métamorphose n'était pas réellement douloureuse mais extrêmement complexe. Le livre disait qu'elle deviendrait bien plus simple avec le temps et l'expérience, mais pour l'instant, transformer une toute petite partie de lui demandait concentration et une bonne dose de pure volonté. L'un dans l'autre, il avait décrété que c'était bien plus compliqué que l'Occlumencie.

Un grincement l'alerta et il fit rapidement disparaître sa griffe pour pêcher sa baguette dans sa manche. L'adrénaline ne tarda pas à se répandre dans ses veines, renforçant ses sens déjà aux aguets.

Lorsque la silhouette souleva le rideau qui les séparait du reste de l'infirmerie, Harry avait déjà une dizaine de sorts qui se bousculaient sur sa langue. Il les ravala tous en reconnaissant le garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

Il ne rangea pas sa baguette pour autant.

« Les ragots vont bon train dans la salle commune. » annonça Severus, sans autre forme de salut. « Ils disent que ton père est… »

« Vivant. » coupa Harry, sèchement. « Et pas grâce à toi. »

Si ses émotions avaient été plutôt confuses jusque là, il ne tarda pas à y voir plus clair. Oublié le souvenir qu'il avait dû vivre et revivre encore. Oublié la peur panique de voir son seul allié – et son seul _adulte_ digne de ce nom – mourir. Il ne restait qu'une colère sourde, proche de la fureur, qu'il n'avait pas réellement réalisé éprouver jusqu'à ce qu'il ait posé les yeux sur Severus.

« Où étais-tu ?! » aboya-t-il, avant que le Serpentard ait pu répondre.

Sa première réaction face à l'hostilité d'Harry fut de jeter un _Assurdiato_ et, pour une raison inexpliquée, cela mit le Survivant d'autant plus en colère parce que, ça avait beau être son sortilège, il l'exécutait mal.

« Ces stupides jumeaux ne voulaient pas me laisser partir avant que je vois Dumbledore. » expliqua Severus, énervé. « Ensuite, j'ai cherché Lily . Je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part mais je savais que Lucius saurait de quoi il retourne. On m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée mais j'ai pensé qu'elle était peut-être tout de même à l'infirmerie. »

_Lucius_.

Lily.

Lui, il n'existait pas.

« Elle est repartie avec James dans la tour de Gryffondor. » répliqua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge et c'était bien fait pour Severus.

Le Serpentard grimaça avec dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire dans cette histoire ? » gronda son ami, avec une agressivité qu'il aurait mieux fait de contrôler s'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry ne perde définitivement son calme.

« Il s'inquiétait pour elle. » asséna-t-il. « Et il a demandé comment j'allais et comment allait mon père. Ce sont des choses qui se font, _particulièrement entre amis_, mais c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, pas vrai ? »

Il ne chercha à ravaler ni son cynisme, ni sa rancœur.

Severus parut légèrement surpris et son regard passa de lui au corps inerte de Snape-Prince, analysant la situation.

« Dumbledore a dit que tu n'avais pas été blessé et que le Professeur Prince s'en remettrait. » se défendit le Serpentard. « J'ai posé la question. »

Il l'affirma comme si ça avait été un exploit. De sa part, ça l'était peut-être bien.

Loin d'être apaisé par le fait que Severus s'était souvenu que Lily n'était pas la seule à exister dans son petit univers, cela ne fit que l'énerver d'autant plus.

« _Où_ étais-tu ? » répéta-t-il, pour la seconde fois.

Parce que s'il avait été là, la situation aurait pu être gérée différemment. Snape à quinze ans le valait probablement deux fois en duel. À trois, ils auraient pu tenir le temps que Dumbledore arrive. Snape-Prince n'aurait sans doute jamais été blessé et, lui, n'aurait pas eu à découvrir, en détail, à quoi ressemblaient ses parents une fois morts sur le sol.

« Lily et sa famille auraient pu y rester. » cracha-t-il, sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier. « Mon père et moi aurions pu y rester. Et toi… Toi, qu'est-ce que tu foutais, _hein_ ?! »

Severus émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« Si j'avais su… » contra le garçon.

« Je ne te demande pas ce que tu aurais fait _si_ tu avais su. » coupa Harry. « Je te demande ce que tu _foutais_ ! »

Le Serpentard balaya sa question d'un geste irrité.

« J'avais besoin d'acquérir un certain objet. » déclara Severus. « Rien qui ne te concerne. »

« Rien qui ne me concerne. » répéta-t-il, non sans moquerie. « Je trouve que ça me concerne, au contraire. Après tout, c'est après l'enterrement de _ta mère_ que les _Mangemorts_ ont attaqué. Comment ont-ils su où on était, je me le demande… Une idée ? »

Quelque part au milieu de sa tirade, il s'était levé et s'était mis à agiter sa baguette pour souligner ses propos.

L'accusation était exagérée et probablement grandement influencée par les propos de James. C'était injuste de reprocher à Severus quelque chose que la salle commune entière savait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à taire le fait qu'il comptait accompagner Sev. Il l'avait même annoncé à Terrens devant l'équipe entière puisqu'il avait dû rater un entraînement de Quidditch…

« Tout le monde savait que tu venais avec moi. » se défendit rapidement Severus. « Et, que je sache, ce n'est pas après moi qu'_ils_ en ont. N'est-ce pas la deuxième fois que des Mangemorts s'en prennent à toi ? Drôle de coïncidence, non ? »

Il encaissa la riposte sans broncher, parce que c'était la vérité.

« Pourquoi tu ne cesses pas de te dissimuler derrière tous ces mensonges, Prince ? » siffla le Serpentard, sachant qu'il avait pris la main. « Pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à toi ? Tu parles de confiance en permanence mais je ne te vois pas faire confiance à énormément de monde… »

Harry grimaça et, c'était son plus grand défaut, céda à cette impulsion qui lui commandait de parler sans réfléchir.

« Comment veux-tu que j'aie confiance en toi alors que tu fais copain-copain avec Lucius Malfoy ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Comment veux-tu que j'aie confiance en quelqu'un qui traîne avec le bras droit de Voldemort ?! »

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Tu es soit, très bien informé, soit obligé de revoir tes sources. » se moqua le garçon. « Aux dernières nouvelles, Lucius n'est pas si haut placé dans les faveurs du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. »

L'emphase sur le titre que le mage noir s'était octroyé ne fit que renforcer la fureur d'Harry. Il n'allait certainement pas utiliser un terme respectueux ou, pire encore, suintant de dévotion pour parler de l'assassin de ses parents.

« _Voldemort_. » corrigea-t-il, dans un sifflement. « Et tu en es déjà à discuter des possibilités d'avenir avec Lucius ? Je suis surpris que vous ayez réussi à arrêter de cracher sur tous ces_ Sang-de-Bourbes_… »

Le terme avait échappé à Severus tellement de fois. Tellement. De. Fois. Il avait fermé les yeux à chacune d'entre elles, s'était convaincu qu'avec le temps… mais rien ne changerait. Il ne faisait aucune différence.

Il aurait probablement continué sur sa lancée si un coup à l'arrière de son crâne n'avait pas réveillé sa migraine. Et capturé son attention, accessoirement.

« Aïe ! » protesta-t-il, en pivotant vers le Professeur qui le fusillait du regard.

Le fait que le Maître des Potions ait réussi à se redresser sur ses oreillers sans que ni lui, ni Severus ne le remarque suffisait à prouver que leur dispute avait, _peut_-_être_, été plus intense qu'Harry ne l'avait prévu.

« Je te jure que si j'entends à nouveau ce mot là sortir de ta bouche, je te ferais avaler un pain de savon entier. » grinça Snape-Prince.

Harry se frotta l'arrière du crâne, avec mauvaise humeur.

« Je l'appellerai Voldemort si j'ai envie de l'appeler Voldemort. » marmonna-t-il, plein de défiance. « Dumbledore… »

« Pas ce _mot_ _là_. » l'interrompit sèchement le Professeur.

Parce que ses boucliers étaient quasiment inexistants, Harry perçut trop clairement la douleur dans les yeux du Maître Occlumens. Sang-de-Bourbe n'était définitivement pas un de ses épithètes préférées…

Capitulant dans un soupir, il hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Severus.

« Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant. » affirma-t-il, froidement.

Le Serpentard hésita une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

« Je n'étais pas inquiet _uniquement_ pour Lily. » lâcha Severus, avant de tourner les talons avec une dignité qu'Harry lui aurait envié en d'autres circonstances.

Il attendit d'entendre le grincement des portes de l'infirmerie avant de ramasser la chaise qui était tombée et de s'y installer une fois de plus. Il ne regarda pas vers Snape-Prince et ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Content que vous soyez en vie ? Pitié, ne refaites plus jamais quelque chose comme ça ? Vous saviez que vous aviez l'air ridicule dans un pyjama rayé ?

« Ma mémoire est défaillante. » admit finalement le Professeur, en comprenant certainement qu'Harry ne serait pas celui à lancer la conversation. « Que s'est-il passé après que l'Ordre soit arrivé ? »

Le Survivant prit son temps avant de répondre, cherchant le meilleur moyen de résumer tout ce qui s'était passé durant ses quelques heures d'inconsciences.

Finalement, il choisit de fixer le sol avec insistance.

« Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous étiez à Godric's Hollow, ce soir là. »


	45. No Future For You

_They hurt you. You hurt 'em back. Or maybe it is the other way around. Whatever. Someday you might find a way to forgive each other. But it won't be like it used to 'cause that pain never really goes away."_

_ Joss Whedon – Buffy the vampire slayer : No future for you, Buffy season 8 comics. _

_On vous blesse. Vous blessez à votre tour. Ou peut-être que c'est l'inverse. Peu importe. Un jour, vous parviendrez peut-être à vous pardonner mutuellement. Mais ça ne sera jamais comme avant parce que cette douleur ne s'efface jamais vraiment. _

_Joss Whedon – Buffy the vampire slayer : No future for you, Buffy season 8 comics. _

_**Chapitre 45 : No Future For You**_

« Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin ! » rugit Severus, en foudroyant le gamin du regard.

Si le Survivant lui proposait une seule tasse de thé de plus, il allait…

« Sors d'ici. » ordonna-t-il, en fermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire. « Va retrouver tes amis, va faire tes devoirs… »

« Je peux les faire ici. » coupa Harry, têtu.

Le garçon disparut le temps d'aller chercher son sac puis s'installa à même le sol, comme il en avait l'habitude. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiets, comme si Severus était susceptible de s'envoler ou de mourir inopinément.

Cela faisait cinq jours que cela durait et il n'en pouvait plus.

Leurs quartiers n'étaient pas suffisamment grands pour ce cinéma.

Les deux premiers jours qu'il avait passés confiné à l'infirmerie, Harry avait refusé de quitter son chevet même pour aller en cours. Pomfresh avait fini par abandonner et lui-même avait capitulé lorsque le garçon lui avait fait remarquer que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en état d'Occluder correctement et que, donc, il aurait été plus sûr pour eux de rester ensemble. Puis l'infirmière lui avait permis de retourner dans ses quartiers et Harry avait suivi. Il n'avait pas non plus été en cours le vendredi et était resté enfermé avec lui une bonne partie du week-end.

Il ne s'était absenté qu'une seule fois pour retourner à la salle commune et cela n'avait pas pris plus d'une heure.

Severus était déterminé à ce qu'il aille passer son dimanche ailleurs.

« As-tu réussi à récupérer les cours que tu as manqués ? » s'enquit-il.

Il ne voyait pas comment il l'aurait pu étant donné qu'il n'avait eu que lui comme compagnie depuis pratiquement une semaine.

« Je les ai empruntés à Lestrange. » annonça le gamin.

Une chance que Severus n'eut pas cherché à avaler la tasse de thé que le garçon préparait à la chaine parce qu'il s'en serait probablement étouffé. Il y avait manière plus digne de mourir.

« Lestrange ? » répéta-t-il, espérant, contre toute attente, avoir mal entendu.

Harry tourna quelques pages de son livre d'Histoire de la Magie avec une concentration excessive. Aucune réponse ne vint.

Le silence était le refuge favori du garçon, ces derniers jours. Mis à part durant ces insupportables minutes où le Survivant le questionnait sans lui laisser le temps de répondre sur son état de santé ou pour lui demander s'il voulait une énième tasse de thé, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Ce qui n'avait pas contribué à alléger ces longues heures passées en la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Le silence n'était pas aussi confortable qu'il aurait pu l'être. Il bouillonnait des questions que le Gryffondor ne se décidait pas à poser et des réponses que Severus ne savait pas comment donner.

Godric's Hollow planait entre eux et le Mangemort ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand est-ce que le fantôme de cette nuit là cesserait de le hanter.

Il avait nagé plusieurs heures dans une sorte de brouillard lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la première fois. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. L'expérience du sort qui l'avait touché lui laissait une drôle d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac sans souvenir particulier. C'était plus une impression. Évidemment, il avait vécu la nuit à Godric's Hollow suffisamment de fois, dans ses cauchemars, pour avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'Harry avait dû traverser.

Il était impressionné par ce que le garçon avait réussi à faire. Il était compliqué de briser l'emprise d'un tel maléfice… Peut-être devrait-il rajouter la Legilimencie à la liste des choses à lui apprendre…

La priorité restait d'éjecter le gamin de ses quartiers. L'attention soutenue lui portait sur les nerfs.

« N'y a-t-il pas un match de Quidditch, aujourd'hui ? » se souvint-il soudain. Avec un peu plus de joie que nécessaire. Harry Potter ne raterait un match de Quidditch pour rien au monde.

« J'ai dit à Terrens que je ne jouerai pas. » déclara le garçon, sans lâcher son livre des yeux.

Ridicule, il ne lisait même pas.

« Serdaigle est une bonne équipe. » commenta-t-il. « Serpentard n'a pas énormément de chances sans son Attrapeur. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il y a des choses plus importantes que le Quidditch. » offrit le Gryffondor, en se frottant les yeux d'un geste fatigué.

Avait-il dormi correctement ces derniers temps ? Severus n'avait pas été réveillé par ses cauchemars mais avec l'adolescent cela ne voulait rien dire. Entre les _silencio_ et les insomnies, il y avait tout un tas de moyens de s'assurer que Severus ne s'en rende pas compte surtout si cet idiot pensait qu'il fallait le protéger.

Comme si Severus avait eu besoin qu'on le protège.

« Ridicule. » commenta-t-il. « Rejoins ton équipe. »

Harry leva brièvement la tête avant de se repencher sur son parchemin.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. » offrit le gamin. « Pomfresh a dit que vous devriez vous reposer autant que possible. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas vous allonger une heure ou deux ? »

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix.

« Pour la _dernière fois_, Potter, je vais _parfaitement_ bien. » grinça-t-il.

L'adolescent n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais haussa à nouveau les épaules, avant de retourner à son travail. A son _prétendu_ travail, plutôt.

Il n'aimait pas l'apathie dans laquelle glissait l'adolescent, la présence de l'Horcruxe suffisait à l'y renvoyer assez souvent.

Il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions.

Merlin, ce que Severus avait souhaité oublier cette nuit là…

« J'ai toujours su que Black n'avait pas trahi tes parents. » lâcha-t-il, en guise d'introduction.

_Ça_ ferait réagir le gamin.

Et il réagit…

L'expression indignée du Gryffondor était sans doute censée le faire se sentir coupable mais il était coupable de trop de choses pour regretter ses actions envers Black. En ce qui le concernait, Black avait mérité les années passées à Azkaban. Il avait tenté de le tuer, après tout.

« Il n'aurait jamais trahi ton père. _Jamais_. » continua-t-il, affrontant sans gêne le regard accusateur du Survivant. « De plus, tu étais à sa merci cette nuit là. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas cherché à venger son prétendu Maître ? »

Il détestait repenser à ce moment là. Ce moment où son regard avait croisé celui de Black et où il avait reconnu le chagrin qui détruisait lentement le Sang-Pur. Le même que celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Black et lui avaient tous deux perdu le meilleur d'eux-mêmes à Godric's Hollow.

Ils s'étaient reconnus. Raison pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas entretués.

« Vous auriez dû le dire à Dumbledore. » reprocha Harry, en détournant la tête. « Tout aurait pu être différent. »

« Il n'y avait aucune garantie que Dumbledore me croie. » rétorqua-t-il. « Qui plus est, cet idiot avait déjà tué Pettigrow. »

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru.

Et il n'aurait pas pu moins se préoccuper de Black qu'à cette époque là…

« Vous auriez pu essayer. » insista l'adolescent.

Le ton qu'il avait employé encouragea Severus à la prudence. Il ne voulait pas se mettre l'adolescent à dos, simplement crever l'abcès.

« J'aurais pu. » admit-il, sans grande conviction.

Si ça avait été à refaire, il n'aurait rien changé, mais il aurait pu. Le conditionnel était la seule concession qu'il était prêt à faire.

Harry continua à le fixer avec une intensité qui le poussa à détourner le regard.

S'il avait exposé ses soupçons à Dumbledore, cela aurait-il fait une véritable différence ? Nul doute que le gamin était en train de s'imaginer un monde où, libre, Sirius Black aurait été capable de l'élever en lieu et place des Dursley.

Severus regrettait-il qu'Harry ait dû vivre avec Pétunia et son horrible famille de Moldus ? Oui.

Aurait-il agi plus tôt s'il avait été conscient de la manière dont elle traitait son neveu ? Probablement.

Était-il persuadé que la situation aurait été meilleure si Harry avait grandi avec Black ? Absolument pas.

Au mieux, toutes les accusations qu'il avait jetées au visage du gamin toutes ces années auraient été fondées et Harry serait véritablement le clone de James. Au pire, Black aurait pu embrasser pleinement sa nature sadique et traiter le garçon de la même manière que les Black traitaient tous leurs enfants.

Il préférait Black post-Azkaban. Complètement fou, cela était certain, mais beaucoup moins imprévisible que l'adolescent avec qui il avait grandi. Plus fiable si tant était que Black puisse être qualifié de fiable.

Alors, non, il ne regrettait pas son silence.

Sur ce point, sa conscience était claire. Ça en faisait toujours un…

« Nous sommes le trente janvier. » déclara-t-il, décidant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

Il ne voulait plus repenser à Godric's Hollow. Il désirait oublier le visage crispé de Lily – celui qui avait dit que la mort était paisible était un menteur.

L'idée qu'Harry ait dû vivre et revivre encore ce cauchemar pour parvenir à briser le sort lui retournait l'estomac. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas conclure que le raisonnement du gamin ait été mauvais. Laisser Dumbledore pénétrer à l'intérieur de son esprit sans supervision aurait été hasardeux voir catastrophique. Que le Directeur sache qu'Harry soit un horcruxe était suffisamment embêtant. S'il découvrait l'existence de la prophétie…

« Et alors ? » demanda le Survivant, en tournant la page de son livre, avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« C'est l'anniversaire de ta mère. » lâcha-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

S'il n'avait pas su que sa forme Animagus était un tigre, Severus aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait sur un poisson rouge. Un tour de bocal et sa tête était vide. A croire qu'il avalait potion d'oubli sur potion d'oubli.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama le gamin, en abandonnant mauvaise humeur et manuel pour le dévisager avec horreur. « Mais je n'ai rien à lui offrir ! Vous auriez pu le dire avant ! »

Et voilà que la faute lui retombait dessus.

« Tu es assez grand pour penser à ce genre de choses seul, il me semble. » riposta-t-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« Encore faut-il que je sois au courant. » marmonna le gamin.

« Tout le monde connait sa date de naissance. » rétorqua-t-il. « Elle est dans tous les livres d'histoire. »

Le Survivant eut un mouvement d'humeur et empila livres et parchemins.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas de lire le tas d'idioties qu'on a pu écrire sur moi, merci bien. J'en ai assez avec la _Gazette_. » s'énerva Harry, en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac. « J'ai changé d'avis, je vais aller au match. »

Manipuler un Gryffondor était décidément bien trop facile.

Le gamin disparut dans sa chambre et Severus replongea dans son grimoire avec contentement. Non pas qu'un traité sur les propriétés du venin de basilic soit tout à fait ce qu'il avait envie de lire à l'instant, mais il fallait bien trouver une manière de se débarrasser de cet horcruxe et, bien que l'adolescent l'irritât au plus au haut point, un feudaymon semblait excessif.

Quoi que d'après ce qu'il en lisait, le venin de basilic était également à exclure. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de concentrer ses propriétés, de viser l'horcruxe sans tuer le garçon… Cela paraissait improbable. L'horcruxe était logé à l'intérieur de l'âme d'Harry et détruire l'un sans détruire l'autre dépassait peut-être ses compétences…

Il refusait de renoncer, cependant. Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir résoudre le problème du voyage spatio-temporel. Ou être responsable du Survivant pour une durée prolongée et ne pas l'assassiner.

« Vous êtes certain que vous vous débrouillerez tout seul ? » s'enquit Harry, plus calmement.

Severus abandonna à nouveau sa lecture pour regarder le gamin qui se tenait sur le seuil du salon. En tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs vertes et argent. Il devait à tout prix penser à prendre une photo du gamin en uniforme. Il prendrait grand plaisir à la mettre et la remettre sous le nez de Minerva. Peut-être pourrait-il en faire des copies et tapisser les murs des appartements de la Directrice des Gryffondors avec.

Nul doute que la vue de son parfait lion Attrapeur habillé comme l'ennemi provoquerait un de ses éclats de colère légendaires.

Faire tourner Minerva en bourrique lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Inutile de revenir ici directement après le match. » décréta-t-il, ignorant la question de son élève. « Je suis en parfaite santé. »

Le garçon lui jeta un regard dubitatif puis haussa les épaules.

« Envoyez-moi un patronus s'il y a un problème. » exigea Harry. « Personne ne saura que c'est le vôtre. »

Severus acquiesça, davantage par souci de se débarrasser de lui que par sincérité. L'idée même qu'il ait besoin d'un adolescent de quinze ans en cas de problème était ridicule.

Une fois que le portrait se fut refermé sur lui, il soupira de soulagement. De la tranquillité, il n'aspirait qu'à ça…

Il se pencha pour déposer le livre sur la table basse, puis pris lourdement appui sur les accoudoirs pour se lever. 'Parfaite santé' était peut-être une légère exagération, songea-t-il, les jambes flageolantes. Il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha vers son laboratoire, heureux de ne plus avoir à maintenir les apparences. Il était hors de question de laisser qui que ce soit voir sa faiblesse. Même Harry Potter.

Grommelant le sortilège entre ses dents, il fit disparaître la fine couche de poussière qui était venue se poser sur sa table de travail. C'était le problème dans ce château. Les murs s'effritaient. Du regard, il embrassa le reste de la petite pièce. Tout paraissait en ordre.

Il força ses jambes peu coopératives à rejoindre le chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement dans un coin. Il leva le sort de protection et inspecta attentivement le liquide verdâtre avant de reposer le bouclier et les alarmes.

Personne d'autre que lui ne s'approcherait de ce chaudron.

Il refusait d'attendre des mois supplémentaires avant de parvenir à retourner dans sa réalité d'origine.

Avec un soupir las, il se tourna vers les jarres et les pots entassés sur un coin de la table. Il avait commencé à ranger avant l'incident au cimetière et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de terminer. Il organisait toujours ses réserves d'une certaine manière et ne voyait pas de raisons de ne pas faire de même dans ce laboratoire-ci, aussi provisoire fut-il. Que les ingrédients aient été, pour la plupart, _empruntés_ à Slughorn n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

Il lui enverrait une bouteille de Whiskey Pur-Feu lorsqu'il serait rentré chez lui. Son Slughorn serait bien en peine d'en déterminer la raison.

Une jarre dans une main et une fiole dans l'autre, il s'immobilisa avec horreur. Qui Dumbledore aurait-il engagé pour le remplacer si ce n'était Slughorn ? Eh bien, voilà qui solutionnait beaucoup de problèmes, songea-t-il, en jetant un vague coup d'œil aux étiquettes. Tous ses élèves seraient morts quand il rentrerait.

Ses Serpentards survivraient peut-être. Ceux qui avaient prêté attention à ses multiples conseils et avertissements quant à la prudence nécessaire lorsqu'on travaillait avec des chaudrons en métal et des potions volatiles. Quelques Serdaigles peut-être. Aucun Gryffondor mis à part Granger, cela était certain. Quand aux Poufsouffles, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Il décala soigneusement la jarre d'ellébore de celle contenant les cœurs de chauve-souris.

C'était une chose de se moquer des méthodes de travail de Slughorn, une autre de déclencher une explosion dans son propre laboratoire.

« Je pensais que vous iriez voir votre fils jouer. »

Il n'admettrait jamais, _jamais_, avoir sursauté. Néanmoins, et à sa grande honte, il était presque certain d'avoir décollé du sol de cinq centimètres.

« Je suis certain d'avoir droit à un compte-rendu minute par minute, que j'assiste au match ou pas. » répondit-il nonchalamment. Du moins, aussi nonchalamment qu'il le put alors que quelqu'un venait de parvenir à déjouer sa vigilance pour la première fois depuis une quinzaine d'années.

Il fallait admettre, cependant, qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas n'importe qui.

Severus se demanda vaguement combien de temps le vieux sorcier avait mis pour passer au travers des protections et sorts qu'il avait jetés sur leurs quartiers. Dix secondes ? Quinze ?

On était vraiment en sécurité nulle part dans ce château…

« C'est un très bon joueur. » affirma Dumbledore et Severus se retourna finalement pour lui faire face.

La robe d'un bleu vif faisait presque mal aux yeux mais ce fut le regard pensif que le Directeur lui jetait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes qui attira l'attention du Maître des Potions. Pas d'hostilité, nota-t-il, c'était toujours ça de pris et pas quelque chose qu'il fallait considérer comme acquis avec ce Dumbledore là.

« Il a un certain talent. » acquiesça-t-il, non sans fierté.

« Le tient-il de son père ? » s'enquit innocemment Albus, en examinant un bocal qui trainait sur la table près de lui.

Severus sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge mais garda malgré tout une expression lisse de toute émotion. Cela était plus complexe sans l'Occlumencie mais pas impossible. Compartimenter ses émotions, les ignorer, les refouler… Il n'avait pas d'égal pour ce genre de chose.

« Je ne me suis jamais particulièrement intéressé au Quidditch mais je ne suis pas tout à fait inapte sur un balai, si c'est là votre question. » lâcha-t-il, en guise de réponse.

Dumbledore chercha son regard mais il se détourna et prétendit être à nouveau absorbé par son rangement.

Un silence suivit sa demi-vérité, ni particulièrement confortable ni particulièrement embarrassant. Neutre. Détaché. Froid.

Le véritable Albus lui manquait.

« Harry est très protecteur envers vous. » remarqua le Directeur, au bout de quelques minutes.

Severus aligna soigneusement les trois bocaux de sauge.

« Harry a beaucoup souffert. » gronda-t-il.

Il en voulait à Dumbledore. Il en voulait à Dumbledore de ne pas mieux avoir pris soin du garçon. Même le loup aurait été un meilleur choix que les Dursley. Plus dangereux certainement, mais il ne doutait pas qu'Harry aurait été choyé et élevé comme il le fallait. Lupin avait beaucoup de défauts mais il n'était pas mauvais avec les gamins.

Et Lupin valait dix fois Black.

« Par ma faute ? »

La question, honnête et franche, prit Severus au dépourvu.

Si les réalités cessaient de s'éloigner et que la vie reprenait son cours normal… Si Lily épousait toujours James et donnait naissance à Harry… Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Dumbledore ferait-il souffrir Harry ?

La réponse était évidente et, pourtant, tellement complexe.

« La vôtre, la mienne… » offrit-il, en haussant les épaules. « Ce gamin a une liste d'ennemis plus longue que la barbe de Merlin. »

Il posa le bocal qu'il avait dans la main et se retourna. Ses jambes fatiguaient mais il refusait de le laisser voir à son interlocuteur.

« Vous vous considérez comme son ennemi, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore, avec une expression perplexe.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, au cas où cela vous aurez échappé, Albus. » asséna-t-il. « J'ai fait énormément d'erreurs. Mais, entendez-moi bien, je n'en ferai plus lorsqu'il est question d'Harry. »

Le Directeur lui adressa un de ses sourires énigmatiques dont il avait le secret.

« Oh, je ne pense pas que vous soyez une mauvaise personne, Severus… » contra le vieux sorcier.

Le Professeur refusa de se laisser distraire.

« Personne ne fera plus de mal à Harry. » déclara-t-il, très sérieusement. « Je tuerai la prochaine personne qui essayera. »

Cela sonna comme une menace.

Aussi bien.

C'en était une.

Dumbledore ne parut pas perturbé par sa déclaration, au contraire, il eut presque l'air rassuré. Sans doute était-ce la meilleure manière de maintenir la charade père/fils, d'éloigner le Directeur de la piste de la prophétie…

Severus évita prudemment les yeux bleus qui cherchaient les siens sans réelle insistance.

« Vous ignoriez ce qu'était Harry avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Albus.

Le Mangemort hésita un instant, peu enclin à admettre quoi que ce soit.

« J'ignorais qu'il était un horcruxe. » avoua-t-il finalement, parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment le Directeur aurait pu retourner cette information contre lui. « J'ignorais ce _qu'était_ un horcruxe. »

Un sourire amer flotta sur les lèvres de Dumbledore quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de pousser un bref soupir.

« Repousser les limites de la mort jusqu'à l'impossible… » lâcha le vieux sorcier. « Lord Voldemort n'a jamais fait mystère de ses multiples ambitions. »

Severus serra instinctivement les poings.

« Le prix de ses ambitions est beaucoup trop élevé. » grinça-t-il, ses pensées s'égarant vers Lily. Vers Harry.

Vers toutes les personnes qu'il avait échoué à sauver.

Albus acquiesça avec gravité.

« Je ne peux vous contredire. » approuva le Directeur, avant de se détourner et d'examiner les divers bocaux et potions qui avaient réussi à s'éparpiller dans la pièce depuis que Severus en avait pris possession. « J'ai étudié plus attentivement le cas d'Harry. »

L'annonce tomba aussi lourdement qu'une pierre au fond d'un puits.

C'était donc là le véritable sujet de sa visite.

Severus s'adossa à l'étagère qu'il était occupé à ranger quelques minutes auparavant, s'appuyant discrètement sur le bois pour soulager ses membres fatigués. Il croisa les bras devant la poitrine et prit son air le plus sévère.

« Ne vous ai-je pas prévenu de ne plus vous approcher de mon fils, Dumbledore ? » siffla-t-il.

« Oh, je pense que vous avez été plutôt clair à ce sujet, Severus. » répondit Albus, avec amusement, en levant un bocal au dessus de sa tête pour mieux l'examiner. « Vos pattes de souris sont un peu vieilles… »

« Pensez-vous que je plaisante lorsque je menace de vous tuer si vous vous aventurez à lever encore votre baguette contre lui ou m'en pensez vous incapable ? » grinça-t-il, ses doigts venant instinctivement se refermer sur le manche de sa baguette. Il ne la sortit pas mais tira un certain confort à la magie familière qui pulsait le long de son bras. « Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous faites une lourde erreur. »

Le vieux sorcier ne tint aucunement compte du tranchant qui avait envahi sa voix. Il inspecta le bocal suivant avec un désintérêt presque insultant.

« Aucune de mes recherches n'est concluante. » déclara finalement Dumbledore. Il paraissait légèrement déconcerté comme s'il n'avait pas eu à affronter ce genre de défi depuis un nombre incalculable d'années. « Il n'y a, apparemment, aucune manière de séparer l'horcruxe de l'âme d'Harry sans irrémédiablement endommager cette dernière. »

Son cœur battait si fort que Severus était persuadé qu'on pouvait l'entendre sur le stade de Quidditch.

Il était lui-même arrivé à cette conclusion, mais l'entendre de la bouche du plus grand sorcier de leur siècle était…

Non, non. Il refusait d'accepter ces résultats. Il y avait un moyen. Il _devait_ y avoir un moyen.

« Et il n'y a aucune manière de détruire l'horcruxe sans détruire le vaisseau. » continua Dumbledore, avec tristesse, le regard rivé sur la jarre contenant les chardons séchés. « Les horcruxes ne sont pas destinés à un porteur humain. Trop fragiles… Trop _mortels_. Cela est contre-productif. »

Il tira sa baguette ce coup-ci, la pointa droit sur le Directeur. Droit sur son cœur.

Malgré le sang qui tambourinait à ses oreilles, il s'appliqua à maîtriser le tremblement de sa main.

Ce fut le moment où il croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Vulnérable. Franc.

Évidemment, il pouvait s'agir d'une ruse mais, curieusement, il ne le pensait pas.

Albus avait baissé ses boucliers en sachant que lui ne disposait pas des siens. Ils étaient à armes égales.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer votre fils. » offrit simplement Albus. « J'aimerai vous aider. »

Et il aimerait le croire.

Malheureusement, en dépit de la croyance populaire, Albus Dumbledore n'était _pas_ l'homme le plus fiable du monde.

Il avait renoncé à lui faire aveuglément confiance des années plus tôt.

« J'aimerai aider Harry, Severus. Sincèrement. » répéta Albus. « Seulement, je ne suis pas certain de le pouvoir. »

Son bras retomba de sa propre initiative et il s'affaissa un peu plus contre l'étagère.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence.

Un silence lourd, épais et visqueux comme le parasite qui avait élu domicile dans l'âme de son élève.

Impossible à briser.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Échappant à l'étreinte brutale, qui tenait plus de la mêlée que d'une quelconque manifestation d'émotion, du reste de son équipe, Harry se glissa entre les Serpentards qui avaient envahi le terrain, acceptant félicitations et compliments avec un sourire ravi. Au milieu des cris de victoire, des rires et des chansons improvisées à la gloire de la Maison de Salazar, le Survivant avait un mal fou à repérer quoi que ce soit.

Il se dirigea vers les stands où les Gryffondors avaient été empilés, ignorant royalement les regards meurtriers des Serdaigles qu'il croisait.

Ils avaient gagné à la loyale – même si Rosier avait lancé les cognards sur l'équipe adverse avec un peu trop de… zèle. Terrens n'avait pas été aussi heureux de le voir débarquer quelques minutes avant le match qu'Harry l'avait espéré et lui avait interdit de monter sur son balai en marmonnant tout un tas de choses au sujet de responsabilités, de priorités et de Quidditch. Il avait la sensation que pour Terrens, comme pour Olivier Dubois, le Quidditch devait venir avant tout le reste.

Regulus avait occupé le poste d'Attrapeur durant la moitié du match mais Terrens n'avait pas tardé à demander un temps-mort. Les joueurs de Serpentard étaient excellents mais ceux de Serdaigles ne déméritaient pas et, malgré les tactiques un peu brutales de Terrens, Jillian Lloyd parvenait à diriger son équipe avec une efficacité remarquable.

Et elle était une très bonne gardienne. Elle bloquait la plupart des buts.

Le score était resté serré jusqu'à ce que Serdaigle, encouragé par un tir particulièrement remarquable d'un de leurs Poursuiveurs, commence à prendre la tête. L'écart s'était rapidement creusé et l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle avait repéré le vif d'or. Regulus avait réagi un moment trop tard et, si Livia ne s'était pas jetée sur la trajectoire de l'Attrapeur adverse, les aigles auraient remportés le match.

Au lieu de ça, le vif d'or avait à nouveau disparu et Terrens, après avoir hurlé à pleins poumons sur Regulus, avait fait rentrer Harry. Il avait attrapé le vif d'or au bout d'une heure.

Grâce à cette victoire, Serpentard était désormais en première position pour la Coupe de Quidditch, suivi de près par Gryffondor puis de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Il ne restait plus que deux matchs cette saison là. Celui qui désignerait le vainqueur et celui qui départagerait Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pour la troisième place.

Harry était impatient d'affronter Gryffondor. Il avait un petit compte à régler avec son père.

En parlant du loup, songea-t-il, tandis que James et le reste des Maraudeurs émergeaient des stands aux couleurs rouge et or, trop loin heureusement pour apercevoir Harry. Leurs expressions en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient du résultat du match. La bannière bleue et bronze frappée d'un aigle qu'ils avaient agitée pendant le match était désormais drapée autour des épaules de Sirius.

Pettigrow trainait les pieds, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, visiblement très déçu par la victoire de Serpentard. Remus passa un bras autour de ses épaules et dit quelque chose que le Survivant ne saisit pas, certainement pour le consoler.

« Oh, Prince ! » s'exclama Terrens, la voix rauque d'avoir trop crié pendant le match. Sa main s'abattit naturellement sur son épaule avec la force d'un hippogriffe au pas de charge. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? La fête du siècle nous attend dans la salle commune. Ça fait des années qu'on n'est pas arrivé en finale. On est des putains _d'héros_. _Tu_ es un _putain_ d'_héro_. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à la gourde que Terrens agitait de sa main libre. Il aurait parié gros que ce n'était pas du jus de citrouille.

« J'arrive. » promit-il, avec amusement. « Je veux juste voir Lily, d'abord. »

Le sourire de Terrens se fit plus compréhensif.

« Joli brin de fille. » lâcha le Capitaine, en hochant la tête. « Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais aller voir si Jillian n'est pas trop déçue qu'on ait écrasé sa Maison… Auquel cas, je me ferai un devoir de la consoler… »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil lourd de sens et, après avoir frappé une dernière fois son épaule, partit d'un pas mal assuré vers l'équipe de Serdaigle qui trainait à l'entrée de leurs vestiaires.

Définitivement _pas_ du jus de citrouille.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir si Lloyd était, ou pas, contrariée par la défaite de son équipe parce qu'il repéra un éclat de roux du coin de l'œil et dut courir après Lily pour la rattraper ce qui, étant donné que des gens persistaient à l'arrêter pour le féliciter, s'avéra plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il ne réussit à la rejoindre qu'une fois sur le sentier qui menait au château.

« Lil ! » cria-t-il, pour attirer son attention.

Elle se retourna par réflexe, mais son expression s'assombrit en voyant que l'appel provenait de lui.

Toujours fâchée, donc.

Elle était accompagnée d'Alice et d'un septième année qui, pensait-il, s'appelait Frank. Elle leur fit signe de continuer sans elle, si bien que le temps qu'il arrive à son niveau, elle était seule. Et contrariée.

« Oui ? » lâcha-t-elle, sèchement.

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait revu ni elle, ni Severus depuis l'infirmerie et avait pensé qu'ils auraient eu l'un comme l'autre, le temps de se calmer. Il n'aimait être en froid ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre.

« Hum… » hésita-t-il. « Bon anniversaire. »

Cela sembla l'adoucir. Elle toucha nerveusement les cheveux qui cascadaient dans son dos puis croisa les bras, en baissant la tête.

Cela devenait gênant.

« Bon anniversaire. » répéta-t-il, en lui tendant le vif d'or qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis le match.

Elle releva les yeux et le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Tu m'offres le vif d'or qui nous fait perdre la première place ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai rien de mieux. » avoua-t-il.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis attrapa la petite balle dorée, son offre de paix, avant de lui sourire faiblement. Ce n'était pas la franche camaraderie qu'ils avaient partagée jusque là, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Je suis désolé. » déclara-t-il sincèrement. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de Sev. »

Parce que Severus pouvait encore être sauvé. Il _devait_ y croire.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter des excuses. » soupira Lily. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais ces cinq derniers jours, il a été… »

« Insupportable ? » suppléa-t-il lorsqu'elle échoua à terminer sa phrase.

Comprenant la plaisanterie, elle secoua la tête.

« Triste. » corrigea-t-elle. Il y avait une intensité dans son regard qui fit presque reculer Harry d'un pas ou deux. Il pouvait presque deviner la future combattante. « Tu ne peux pas lui promettre d'être son ami et rompre cette promesse quand l'envie t'en prend. Pas avec lui. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes à quel point il est exceptionnel qu'il s'ouvre à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à… »

« Je comprends. » coupa-t-il. « Je te jure. »

Elle accepta sa réponse d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Alors essaye de réparer les dégâts. » conseilla-t-elle, en se détournant.

Il lui emboîta le pas et ils avancèrent vers Poudlard en silence, souvent dépassés par des groupes plus bruyants.

Il sentait bien que tout n'était pas redevenu normal entre Lily et lui. La facilité avait disparu. Il tenta de lancer une conversation mais les réponses de la jeune fille étaient brèves.

Apparemment, ils ne redeviendraient pas totalement amis tant qu'il n'aurait pas arrangé les choses avec Severus. Voilà qui promettait d'être joyeux…

Il abandonna la lionne dans le hall d'entrée pour descendre dans les cachots où la « fête du siècle » n'attendait plus que lui. Littéralement. Tous les Serpentards étaient déjà là, fêtant la victoire à la manière Sang-Pure. Des petits fours sur des plateaux en argent massif qui flottaient seuls dans les airs et des piles de bouteilles de Whiskey Pur-feu entassées sur une des tables. La moitié d'entre eux semblait déjà sous l'effet de la boisson.

Il se mêla à la foule – en prenant soin de rester _très loin_ de Lucius – cherchant Severus du regard. Il ne le trouva pas mais dut répondre à l'appel de Terrens qui soignait son échec avec Lloyd dans une bouteille pleine d'alcool. Il buvait directement au goulot, riait fort et détaillait inlassablement le match à qui en faisait la demande.

Harry prit le verre plein d'un liquide ambré qu'on lui tendait et en prit une gorgée sans bien y réfléchir. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et le goût amer ne lui plût pas, mais, pris dans la conversation, il continua à boire néanmoins.

Au deuxième verre, il apprit à apprécier l'amertume du Whiskey Pur-feu. Au troisième, le liquide n'était plus ambré mais transparent et quelqu'un lança le nom de Vodka Glace-Boyaux.

Terrens lui montra comment mélanger la Vodka au jus de citrouille pour améliorer le goût. C'était bien meilleur. Après ça, il perdit le compte.

L'ambiance dans la salle commune était à la fête et, pour une fois, personne ne semblait se préoccuper de pureté de sang ou de Voldemort ou des rivalités en place. Harry s'amusait et parvenait même à oublier horcruxes, Mangemorts et Mage Noir psychopathe.

Il en oublia presque de chercher Severus. Presque mais pas tout à fait.

D'après ses observations, légèrement faussées par l'effet de l'alcool, Severus n'était pas dans la salle commune, ce qui laissait quatre autres endroits possibles : les dortoirs, la salle de potions, l'ancienne classe de Divination ou la bibliothèque. Il décida de commencer par les dortoirs.

Ignorant la proposition d'une cinquième année de lui servir un autre verre, il tituba plus qu'il ne marcha vers les dortoirs. Les marches étaient glissantes d'ordinaire mais, là, quelqu'un avait dû trouver drôle de les recouvrir de savon… Il dût se tenir au mur d'une main et contracter les muscles au maximum pour ne pas les dévaler sur les fesses…

Ce qui, évidemment, déclencha une salve de rires moqueurs dans son dos.

En temps normal, il aurait pu en prendre ombrage mais à ce moment là, la situation lui paraissait absolument hilarante et, avant d'avoir compris pourquoi, il se retrouva à rire à gorge déployée. Ce n'était pas une idée particulièrement brillante parce qu'il finit par glisser et à dégringoler les deux dernières marches, tête en avant.

Il réussit, par miracle, à amortir sa chute et à ne pas s'ouvrir le crâne – une bonne chose parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir Pomfresh avant, _au moins_, dix ans.

« Ça va, ça va ! » lança-t-il pour apaiser les questions inquiètes de ses camarades.

Il continua jusqu'au dortoir des cinquième année avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Ses pieds ne voulaient pas coopérer et s'emmêlaient sans arrêt…

Il pourrait probablement atteindre la salle de potions mais le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque ou l'ancienne salle de Divination risquait de s'avérer compliqué… Quelqu'un avait dû lui jeter un sort… Il y avait comme un bourdonnement à l'intérieur de son crâne, pas totalement désagréable mais quelque peu gênant. Ses pensées étaient étouffées, ses idées pas tout à fait claires…

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à chercher bien plus loin. Severus était assis sur son lit, caressant distraitement Sekhmet de sa main gauche et examinant avec gravité l'objet dans sa main droite.

Un objet qu'il enfouit immédiatement sous son oreiller en apercevant Harry.

Réflexe bien inutile. Le Survivant avait parfaitement identifié la chose.

« C'est ça que tu es allé chercher, l'autre jour ? » lâcha-t-il, froidement. « C'est pour _ça_ que tu nous as laissé tomber ? »

Ça lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Le bourdonnement disparut et, si l'impression de désorientation ne s'effaça pas totalement, il ne parvint plus à trouver quoi que ce soit de comique à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires. » grinça Severus, en se levant. « Pour _une fois,_ mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps – encore. C'était exactement ce que le Serpentard lui avait jeté au visage la nuit où il avait découvert les cicatrices sur son dos. La nuit où ils étaient devenus amis.

Mais de victime, Severus était devenu…

Harry avait envie de vomir.

« Qu'est-ce tu vas en faire ? » demanda-t-il.

Confronté à sa question, pratiquement murmurée, Severus s'immobilisa pour le dévisager. Son expression hautaine fut presque la goutte d'eau pour Harry, mais il parvint à se contenir, à garder son calme. Il _devait_ garder son calme. S'énerver pouvait briser les maigres chances qui lui restaient de ramener Sev du bon côté. De le sauver.

« Que crois-tu que je veuille en faire ? » répliqua le Serpentard, non sans moquerie.

S'en servir bien évidemment.

Contre lui-même ? Non. Peu probable. Pas tant qu'il avait Lily.

Contre son père ? Contre les « Sang-de-Bourbes » ?

Harry secoua la tête avec détermination.

« Non. » cingla-t-il, d'un ton qui n'admettrait aucune contradiction.

Le ricanement de Severus sonnait faux. Aussi faux que son rictus mauvais.

Il ne savait pas ce que son ami cherchait à prouver ou à qui mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire.

« Essaye de m'en empêcher. » défia Severus, en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

Imagina-t-il la note de désespoir dans sa voix ? A ses oreilles, cela sonna comme une supplique.

Les torches accrochées aux murs se mirent à trembler à mesure que la magie enflait dans la pièce, trop petite pour contenir leur querelle. Les draperies se mirent à battre la mesure de la magie sauvage qui émanait de Severus par vagues. Des ombres, projetées par les flammes instables des torches, dansaient dans tout le dortoir. Sekhmet se réfugia sous le lit en feulant son mécontentement.

Incapable d'Occluder, il percevait parfaitement les émotions qui généraient ce spectacle désolant.

Tant de colère….

Tant de chagrin…

Ignorant l'instinct qui lui dictait de sortir sa baguette et de se défendre, Harry secoua à nouveau la tête et se dirigea calmement vers le lit de son ami.

« Reste où tu es. » menaça Severus.

Pour toute réponse, Harry jeta l'oreiller par terre et s'empara du révolver qui était dissimulé dessous. Petit, nota-t-il distraitement, mais lourd. La crosse se logea dans sa paume avec une facilité qui le dégoûta immédiatement.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » répéta sèchement Severus. « Pose-le et va-t-en. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« Et après quoi ? » s'enquit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _Tuer_ des gens ? »

« Pas _des gens_. » corrigea le Serpentard dans un grondement. « Mon père ! Et tous ceux de son espèce ! »

Son espèce…

Écœuré, Harry le fixa avec incompréhension. Il connaissait Sev. Il savait ce que Sev aimait lire, de quelle manière il prenait son thé le matin, la manière précise dont il taillait sa plume…

Comment quelqu'un qui prenait son thé avec un nuage de lait et sans sucre pouvait planifier un ou plusieurs meurtres ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« Son espèce. » souffla-t-il.

La mâchoire de Severus se contracta. Ses yeux sombres voyageaient entre l'arme que le Survivant tenait dans sa main et son regard.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a raison et tu es un fou si tu penses le contraire. » déclara le futur Maître des Potions, avec une dévotion qui retourna l'estomac d'Harry. « Lucius m'a tout expliqué… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait ravi d'accepter quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que moi au sein des Mangemorts… Je vais faire de grandes choses… De très grandes choses… »

L'arrogance. Cette fameuse arrogance que Snape lui avait reproché toute sa scolarité, voilà ce qui avait perdu Severus. L'arrogance, la rancœur et la stupidité.

« Tu vas rater ta vie. » cingla-t-il, en gesticulant pour mieux illustrer ses propos. Le revolver était lourd et sa main était moite mais il refusait de le poser, refusait de le rendre. « Tu finiras seul et malheureux comme les pierres. Tu perdras tout. Tu perdras Lily ! »

La flamme rêveuse disparut du regard de Sev. Son regard redevint calculateur.

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? » se moqua le Serpentard. « Es-tu finalement décidé à me dire la vérité ? Parce que nous savons tous les deux que tu ne viens pas d'Europe et que tu ne t'appelles pas Prince… »

A nouveau, la sensation qu'on venait de lui déverser un seau d'eau sur la tête.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'écouter ? » supplia-t-il, en désespoir de cause. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de voir que Voldemort n'est pas la solution… »

« Parce que je ne te crois pas ! » rugit son ami, dans un de ces éclats de colère impressionnants qui étaient plus habituels au Professeur Snape qu'à Severus. « J'ai la preuve, sous les yeux, que ce que tu dis est un mensonge. Je ne finirai pas seul, je ne finirai pas malheureux et, _crois-moi_, je ne perdrais pas Lily. »

A bout de nerf, Harry se passa une main sur le visage.

Ses doigts tremblaient.

« Choisis Voldemort, et tu finiras seul. » répéta-t-il. « Et malheureux. »

« _Menteur_. » accusa Severus, dans un sifflement. « Je sais qui est Saevus Prince. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qui _tu es_. Certainement pas son fils, l'amulette l'a prouvé. »

Le Serpentard désigna d'un geste du menton l'amulette des Peverell qui pendait autour de son cou, à l'abri sous le haut de son uniforme de Quidditch. Instinctivement, Harry l'effleura de sa main libre.

« _Tu_ ne peux pas toucher l'amulette. » riposta-t-il. « Ça ne veut pas dire que mon père n'en est pas capable. »

Severus émit un bruit moqueur.

« S'il te plaît. » cracha le garçon. « N'insulte pas mon intelligence. Expert en Forces du Mal ? Surdoué en potions ? Son apparence physique ? Sa baguette ? _Ma_ baguette ? »

Harry fit un effort pour maîtriser sa respiration anarchique.

« Arrête de te raconter des histoires. » jeta-t-il, sans grande conviction.

« Arrête de m'en raconter. » rétorqua Severus. Ordonna, plutôt, parce que sa baguette était toujours pointée sur lui, même si les vagues de magie brute n'étaient plus aussi violentes.

« Saevus Prince est dix fois la personne que tu es. » rétorqua-t-il, avec colère. « Tu ne pourras jamais lui arriver à la cheville. »

Sev haussa les épaules, avec un désintérêt évident.

« Il suffit qu'il l'ait été une fois. » remarqua le Serpentard. « Et, pour être totalement franc, je me moque royalement de vos petits secrets minables. Tu peux toucher l'amulette, pas moi. Tu n'es pas son fils. »

_Tu n'es pas mon fils_.

Et, dans sa logique tordue de parfait Serpentard, cela signifiait sans doute qu'il n'y avait plus de loyauté à avoir.

Il transféra le revolver dans la main gauche.

« Non. » prévint Severus, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer sa baguette. « Dis-moi ce qui va arriver à Lily. Dis-moi avec qui elle va me trahir, _bâtard_. »

Des étincelles rougeâtres échappèrent de la baguette en bois d'aubépine et Harry leva la main droite. Snape-Prince et lui ne s'étaient pas entraînés souvent sans baguette mais le Professeur avait tenu à ce que le Survivant soit capable de générer un bouclier sans, au cas où il serait désarmé au cours d'un combat.

Le résultat était médiocre mais l'air devant lui se troubla légèrement quand le _Protego_ se déploya.

« Va te faire foutre. » décida-t-il.

Et c'était étonnamment facile.

Que Severus commette encore et encore les mêmes erreurs, si ça lui chantait. Il aurait essayé.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » répliqua le Serpentard, avec un rictus mauvais. « _Accio_ revolver. »

Le _Protego_ était fait pour le protéger d'une attaque, pas d'un sort d'attraction. L'arme lui glissa entre les doigts et il eut beau tenter de le rattraper, il n'y parvint pas. Honteux, vraiment, ça n'avait rien d'un vif d'or. L'alcool avait diminué ses réflexes et il avait beau avoir l'esprit clair, son corps n'était pas tout à fait au mieux de sa forme.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de tirer sa baguette. Juste à temps pour renforcer son bouclier alors que Sev levait sa baguette. Il commit l'erreur de croiser le regard de son adversaire.

« _Legilimens_. » murmura Severus.

Chaque syllabes, distinctement prononcées, sonnèrent comme une condamnation à mort.

Le _Protego_ atténua à peine la frappe. L'esprit de Severus fonça à l'intérieur du sien comme un raz-de-marée, sans rien de la finesse que possédait Snape-Prince. Nouvellement acquis, les dons de Legilimens du Serpentard étaient brutaux et douloureux.

Il tenta de dresser ses boucliers tandis que Severus prenait puis rejetait souvenir après souvenir. Pour le ralentir, Harry s'efforçait de se concentrer sur des choses mineures, comme les cours qu'ils avaient partagés, les moments de détente… Mais tenter de faire diversion et d'Occluder simultanément se révélait complexe.

La migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes avait autant à voir avec l'attaque de Severus qu'avec ses tentatives pour Occluder.

Severus s'enfonça plus profondément, cherchant il ne savait quoi. La manière dont le Serpentard fouillait et rejetait était physiquement douloureuse, il ne prêtait aucune attention à Harry, ne se préoccupait pas de savoir s'il le blessait.

Severus toucha le souvenir du cimetière et s'y arrêta, apparemment satisfait de sa découverte. L'arrivée en portoloin. Cédric. _Tue l'autre_. Les yeux vides de Cédric.

Au prix d'un effort insurmontable qui le fit chanceler, il érigea un mur de feu entre Severus et le souvenir puis, haletant et soufflant, força le mur à s'étendre. Les souvenirs qui demeuraient au-delà du périmètre de sécurité étaient en danger, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ses boucliers étaient bancals et il ne pouvait pas y remédier.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il serra les dents, empoigna sa baguette plus fort et la leva. Tout ce temps, il était conscient de l'esprit de Severus fouillant le mur de flammes à la recherche d'une faille.

« _Protego_ _! _» hurla-t-il, de toute la force de ses poumons.

Surpris, Severus décolla et atterrit sur le lit de Lestrange. La colonne du baldaquin arrêta sa chute et il retomba sur le matelas comme une poupée disloquée.

Harry dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Haletant, il essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait de sa narine droite.

Severus s'agita et leva la tête, apparemment prêt à recommencer ses attaques.

« _Petrificus Totalus_. » jeta Harry, avant qu'il ait pu se redresser suffisamment pour attraper sa baguette.

Réduit à l'état de statue, le Serpentard le fusilla du regard mais Harry refusa de s'en préoccuper.

« Ne t'approche plus de moi. » cracha-t-il, très sincèrement. « Ni James, ni toi ne la méritez. Quoique lui, au moins, n'a jamais levé sa baguette sur un ami. »

C'était bien ce qui l'avait perdu, au final. L'importance que James Potter accordait à l'amitié.

Trébuchant et titubant, il parvint à quitter le dortoir. Il s'immobilisa dans l'escalier pour se plier en deux, les dents serrées contre la douleur. Il s'efforça de prendre de profondes inspirations puis tâtonna dans sa poche à la recherche de la potion que Snape-Prince le forçait à avoir en permanence sur lui. Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer le verre incassable et il l'en extirpa non sans difficulté.

La secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne sa taille normale fut une autre paire de manches, étant donné que chaque mouvement ravivait la migraine et qu'il avait déjà l'impression désagréable que son crâne était fendu en deux. Finalement, il parvint à avaler le philtre de force.

Un peu tard, il se souvint de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

L'effet fut immédiat. La douleur ne disparut pas mais la potion lui permit de se redresser et de monter les marches avec une rapidité normale.

Il ne restait pas un Serpentard sobre dans la salle commune, ce qui lui permit de s'échapper sans trop de difficultés.

Il avait atteint le hall d'entrée lorsqu'il devint évident que mélanger potion et alcool était _vraiment_ une mauvaise idée.

« _Spe_… _Spero_… » balbutia-t-il, sans parvenir à terminer la formule.

Pris d'une violente nausée, il tomba à genoux et rendit le contenu de son estomac. Après quoi, il se laissa tomber sur le sol crasseux – Rusard n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de nettoyer – et roula sur le dos. La respiration sifflante, le monde tournant autour de lui, il resta couché là, à observer les voutes du plafond.

L'odeur de souillure était atroce mais, s'il restait totalement immobile, la douleur disparaissait presque.

L'écho de bruits de pas sur la pierre ne parvint pas à le convaincre de bouger. Il calcula distraitement que vu l'heure, seuls les rats de bibliothèque étaient encore hors de leur salle commune. Avec la chance qui le caractérisait, c'étaient plus probablement les Maraudeurs en route pour une petite balade nocturne illégale.

Il ne parvint pas à s'en préoccuper.

Tant que son crâne ne menaçait plus de s'ouvrir en deux…

Quelqu'un s'accroupit à côté de sa tête, et secoua légèrement son épaule. Le mouvement se répercuta jusqu'à son cerveau et il grogna son mécontentement.

« Dans quel état tu t'es mis… » soupira Remus, en fronçant le nez.

L'odeur, sans doute. Après tout, son odorat était plus développé que la moyenne.

« _Evanesco_. » marmonna le loup-garou, avant de pousser un nouveau soupir. « Allez, Prince. On va à l'infirmerie. »

« Non. » protesta-t-il, en souhaitant être capable de jeter un _silencio_ tant le bruit le gênait. « Snape. »

Remus jeta un regard autour d'eux mais finit par hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas où il est. » offrit le Maraudeur. « Et, très franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de le chercher. »

Le Gryffondor empoigna son bras et l'obligea à se redresser, ignorant impitoyablement les protestations d'Harry. Pour un adolescent aussi gringalet, Remus avait une force insoupçonnée. Il parvint à hisser le Survivant sur ses pieds, puis aida à le maintenir debout en passant le bras d'Harry autour de ses épaules et en attrapant sa taille.

« Il m'a attaqué. » lâcha-t-il, avec plus de tristesse que de colère.

« Snape ? » s'étonna Remus. « Je croyais que vous étiez amis ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, ou du moins, tenta de hausser les épaules. C'était un peu compliqué vu la prise que le Gryffondor avait sur lui.

« Tu veux prévenir un Professeur ? » s'enquit Remus. « Je peux aller chercher Flitwick, une fois que tu seras à l'infirmerie. »

« Pas l'infirmerie. » plaida Harry, tandis que le loup-garou l'obligeait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. « Mon père. » Puis, il se souvint que Remus n'était pas obligé de l'aider. « S'il te plaît. »

Le Maraudeur sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

« Où sont ses appartements ? »

Malgré l'imprécision des directives d'Harry, ils parvinrent jusqu'au tableau où jouaient les loups. Ça sembla amuser Remus.

« Euh, je dois frapper, ou… » hésita le loup-garou.

« _Tempus Fugit_. » souffla Harry et le cadre pivota sur lui-même.

Avec une incertitude palpable, Remus le guida à l'intérieur. Harry était trop soulagé de retrouver le décor familier pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Professeur Prince ? » appela le Maraudeur, non sans une certaine appréhension.

Ses perceptions étaient faussées mais il aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une poignée de secondes pour que Snape-Prince apparaisse, une expression meurtrière sur le visage. Son regard passa de Remus à l'adolescent qu'il soutenait et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurais dû savoir que si je te laissais trois heures sans supervision, il arriverait une catastrophe. » lâcha simplement le Professeur, avant de tourner un regard mauvais vers le loup-garou. « Qu'a fait votre bande de lâches, ce coup-ci, Lupin ? »

Remus ne tressaillit même pas, ce qui était tout à son mérite vu la fureur sourde qui envahissait petit à petit les traits du Maître des Potions.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le hall, Professeur. » expliqua rapidement le Maraudeur. « Il a dit que Snape l'avait attaqué. Je crois qu'il a… euh, trop bu. »

La colère de Snape-Prince changea de cible.

« Harry ? » grinça l'homme, d'un ton calme qui présageait un million de punitions.

Le Survivant cilla pour combattre les papillons argentés que la douleur faisait danser devant ses yeux.

« Quelques verres. » répondit-il. Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée. « Puis Severus m'a attaqué. » Que Remus le raconte à l'école entière, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Avec un peu de chance, Lily serait de son côté. « Il voulait savoir… Il est allé directement à la source. » Il croisa brièvement le regard de Snape-Prince pour s'assurer que l'homme comprenne bien de quoi il était en train de parler. Le Professeur hocha brièvement la tête et Harry continua. « Mes boucliers étaient faibles mais j'ai réussi à le repousser. J'ai avalé le philtre de force, j'avais oublié l'alcool. »

Il se tut et se laissa aller plus franchement contre Remus qui rajusta sa prise, espérant que Snape-Prince serait capable de déduire le reste.

A aucun moment le Mangemort ne tenta de décharger le loup-garou de son poids. Harry devina confusément qu'il était toujours faible.

Ils faisaient une belle paire.

« Potions et alcool. » répéta le Professeur, d'un ton froid. « Si tu avais avalé autre chose qu'un philtre de force, tu aurais pu t'empoisonner. _Crétin_. »

La main de Snape-Prince fusa vers lui et Harry eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Surpris et emporté par son poids, Remus fit plusieurs pas en arrière et, l'espace de quelques secondes, le Survivant pensa qu'ils allaient s'écrouler par terre. Mais le loup-garou parvint à les garder debout et, après lui avoir jeté un regard indéchiffrable, le Professeur approcha à nouveau sa main.

Pour prendre son pouls.

Harry se sentit idiot.

Remus était clairement gêné.

« Il a vomi. » intervint le Maraudeur, songeant sans doute que l'information était importante.

Harry s'en serait passé.

Sans répondre, Snape-Prince examina ses yeux en tirant sa paupière vers le bas puis ses réactions en levant son bras et le laissant retomber.

Finalement, il s'adressa au Gryffondor.

« Suivez-moi. » ordonna-t-il.

Supporté par Remus, Harry tituba à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre. Le lit était défait et la pièce dans un désordre apocalyptique mais le loup-garou fit, poliment, semblant de ne rien remarquer. Snape-Prince s'interposa entre eux dès que le Maraudeur l'eut aidé à s'asseoir sur le lit, preuve qu'il aurait attrapé le Survivant bien plus tôt s'il en avait eu la force.

« Je suppose que vous parviendrez à trouver la sortie tout seul ? » ironisa le Professeur.

Le corps du Maître des Potions lui cachait Remus mais il aurait parié que le Gryffondor n'appréciait pas trop le peu de gratitude du Professeur. N'ayant pas le courage de provoquer une dispute, Harry fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser et frappa légèrement le bras de Snape-Prince.

L'homme tourna un regard incrédule vers lui devant tant de familiarité.

« Il n'était pas obligé d'aider. » remarqua-t-il.

Snape-Prince le fixa quelques secondes, puis leva, une fois de plus, les yeux au ciel. Harry aurait aimé lui dire qu'à force, il allait se faire mal.

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor. » lâcha le Professeur. « Et mes… remerciements. »

Le mot parut lui arracher la bouche mais Remus affirma gracieusement n'avoir fait que son devoir de préfet, avant de s'éclipser, nul doute impatient de raconter l'incident à ses trois meilleurs amis.

Snape-Prince l'aida à s'installer sous les couvertures et vérifia que le loup-garou était bien parti avant de reprendre la parole.

« Qu'a-t-il appris ? » demanda le Professeur, d'un ton résigné.

Sans doute se connaissait-il suffisamment pour avoir deviné que ça finirait comme ça.

« Je n'ai rien confirmé et j'ai réussi à l'éjecter avant qu'il ne voie quoi que ce soit. » soupira Harry, en se recroquevillant en position fœtale. « Il sait qui vous êtes. Il sait que je ne suis pas vraiment votre fils mais il pense que Lily est ma mère. C'est tout. »

« C'est suffisant pour nous créer des ennuis. » décréta Snape-Prince.

« Je ne crois pas. » grinça-t-il. « Cet imbécile est trop obnubilé par Voldemort pour se préoccuper de nous. Il est tellement stupide ! Il crois qu'il est si exceptionnellement intelligent que… »

Harry s'interrompit brutalement et jeta un regard innocent à Snape-Prince. Le sourcil levé du Professeur était plus moqueur qu'indigné, cependant.

Néanmoins, l'homme ne tarda pas à redevenir sérieux.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu te tiennes loin de lui, à l'avenir. » déclara-t-il. « Il est perdu. »

Et il faudrait des années avant qu'il ne le soit plus…

A contrecœur mais sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution, Harry acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Le simple mouvement raviva la migraine et il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, Snape-Prince était sur le seuil et avait levé sa baguette pour éteindre la lumière.

« Je peux avoir un antidouleur ? » plaida Harry, sans aucune honte.

Le Professeur lui adressa un sourire railleur.

« Pas tant que tu as toujours de l'alcool dans ton système. » refusa l'homme, sans la moindre compassion. « Voilà une leçon que tu n'oublieras pas. »

Harry attendit qu'il soit parti et ait à moitié refermé la porte pour lever les yeux au ciel.

Pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas savoir comment gérer ces histoires de responsabilités parentales, Snape-Prince prenait son rôle de donneur de leçons bien trop au sérieux.


	46. Black Sheep

Je sais, je suis extrêmement longue à publier, j'essaye mais que voulez-vous les personnages ne coopèrent pas.

J'ai mis sensiblement la même note d'auteur dans le dernier chapitre de l'Armée mais je sais que tout le monde ne la lit pas donc je vais répéter ici. Je lis touuuutes les reviews mais je réponds rarement parce que je suis plus souvent sur la tablette que sur l'ordi et que la connexion n'est pas automatique sur ff et qu'ensuite j'oublie. C'est impardonnable, je sais. Donc, comme je l'ai dit sur le dernier chapitre, bien que j'essaye de répondre quand il y a des questions spécifiques, si jamais je n'ai pas répondu à quelque chose de capital pour vous ou si vous voulez me contacter, j'ai un twitter (ellana-san) et un tumblr (ellana-in-the-tardis) et vous aurez de meilleures chances de me contacter là-dessus. Mais je lis les reviews hein! Et je les apprécie toutes à leur juste valeur. C'est simplement qu'il y en a souvent beaucoup et c'est compliqué de répondre à tout le monde.

Autre chose, nous nous dirigeons vers la fin de l'histoire. Il reste moins de dix chapitres, je suis en train de rédiger le 52ème avec difficulté (et là vous hurlez pour tous ces chapitres d'avance mais il faut qu'il passe au bêta-reading et Audéarde est aussi occupée que moi, puis que je les relise, puis que je les poste). Bref, tout ça pour dire que nous nous dirigeons vers la fin et que j'ai peur que certains bouts n'aient aucun sens si vous n'avez pas lu l'Armée.

De même, la troisième fic, la suite des cicatrices, sera, je pense, incompréhensible pour qui n'a pas lu l'Armée. Mais comme je comprends bien que tout le monde ne lit pas pour la même chose, je tâcherai de terminer les Cicatrices de telle manière qu'on puisse s'arrêter là si on en a envie.

Voilà...

A bientôt j'espère!

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when our common goal was waiting for the world to end.<em>

Metric – _Black Sheep_

_Rebonjour, ami d'un ami, on s'est connu lorsque nous projetions tous les deux d'attendre la fin du monde. _

Metric _– Black Sheep_.

_**Chapitre 46 : Black Sheep**_

« Ça suffit, debout. Tu vas être en retard. »

Les couvertures furent impitoyablement arrachées à son poing serré et Harry lâcha un grognement de douleur, à la fois parce que la lumière soudaine attaqua ses rétines et parce qu'il avait l'impression désagréable de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon.

« Si je dois passer ma matinée à monologuer devant des Poufsouffles complètement endormis, tu vas aller en cours, Harry. » déclara très sérieusement Snape-Prince, pour la dixième ou quinzième fois. Il avait perdu le compte.

Le garçon tâtonna à la recherche du duvet, sans le trouver. Rien de ce que le Professeur pourrait dire ne l'obligerait à sortir de ce lit. Un, il avait toujours mal au crâne même si la migraine insupportable provoquée par l'attaque de Severus, la veille, s'était légèrement calmée sur les coups d'une heure du matin. Deux, sa nuit avait été peuplée par des cauchemars nettement désagréables. Trois, il n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune, envie de devoir affronter Severus ce matin là.

« Dernier avertissement. » prévint Snape-Prince, de sa voix la plus menaçante.

Harry plaqua l'oreiller sur sa tête, bien décidé à ignorer le Mangemort.

Au moins, son visage fut protégé du jet d'eau glacé qui le trempa jusqu'à la moelle.

Le couinement surpris n'était ni plus ni moins digne que le sursaut de dix centimètres que fit son corps au dessus du lit. Assis dans ses draps imbibés d'eau, il leva la tête pour fusiller l'homme du regard.

« Il te reste une heure avant la première sonnerie. » annonça calmement Snape-Prince, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème à réveiller les gens à coups d'_aguamenti_. Pour lui, il n'y en avait probablement pas. Le salaud. « Je suggère que tu mettes le temps à profit pour essayer de te rendre… présentable. »

Harry le regarda quitter sa chambre, d'un œil noir, avant de finalement s'extirper de son lit trempé. Il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha vers la salle de bain, attrapant un uniforme propre au passage. Il dut admettre, cela dit, en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir que Snape-Prince n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il avait _véritablement_ besoin d'une douche.

Le sang qui avait coulé de son nez la veille avait séché sur son visage, son uniforme de Quidditch – qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de retirer – était couvert de substance qu'il se refusait à identifier et il était à peu près persuadé que l'odeur désagréable qui empestait sa salle de bain venait de lui.

L'eau chaude fut bienvenue. Avec la crasse, il lui sembla qu'elle emportait, pour un temps du moins, les tracas qui paraissaient le suivre où qu'il aille. Malgré lui, son esprit ne tarda pas à divaguer vers les cauchemars familiers qui avaient peuplé sa nuit.

Il avait rêvé d'Amy, se souvint-il, avec un mauvais frisson. Amy qui l'embrassait à la soirée de Slughorn. Amy qui hurlait sous l'assaut d'un doloris… Amy qui s'effondrait dans un éclair vert…

Il coupa l'eau et se hâta de s'habiller, l'estomac dans les talons. Il ne voulait pas repenser à Amy. Il ne voulait pas s'autoriser à s'avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, marrante même. C'était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de mourir.

_Personne ne mérite de mourir_.

La cravate verte-et-argent ne lui paraissait plus aussi bizarre autour de son cou. Il se demanda brièvement si cela serait étrange d'endosser à nouveau l'uniforme des lions plutôt que celui des Serpentards, puis décida de ne pas s'attarder sur des détails aussi insignes. Ron se chargerait déjà suffisamment de lui rappeler à quel point les serpents étaient vicieux et qu'il valait cent fois mieux porter le rouge-et-or de Gryffondor.

Il n'aurait pas eu tort, les Serpentards étaient vicieux.

Et Severus était probablement le plus fourbe d'entre eux.

Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre confirma qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de descendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner s'il voulait arriver à l'heure en Métamorphose.

C'était sans compter sur l'étrange obsession que Snape-Prince vouait à ses repas.

« Avale-le en route. » ordonna le Professeur, en lui fourrant ce qui ressemblait à un sandwich à la marmelade dans les mains. L'homme enfila les épaisses sur-robes qu'il portait en classe avant de l'inspecter minutieusement. « Beaucoup mieux. Tu n'as plus l'air d'un Inféri… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et jeta son sac sur son épaule.

« Si vous n'aviez pas essayé de me défoncer le crâne… » marmonna-t-il.

Le Mangemort se contenta de lever un sourcil.

« Tu t'en prends au mauvais Snape. » rétorqua le Maître des Potions. « Si j'avais cherché à te tuer, je m'y serais pris bien plus subtilement. Du poison dans la confiture, par exemple… »

Il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de croire une seconde que l'homme aurait pu vouloir l'assassiner. A vrai dire, Harry croqua dans le sandwich avec appétit et mastiqua longuement avant d'avaler. Snape-Prince fit une grimace dégoûtée et le garçon sourit, satisfait.

Confiture d'abricot, sa préférée.

« Bien. » déclara Snape-Prince, la main sur le portrait de l'entrée. « Évite toute confrontation aujourd'hui. Tu devrais pouvoir Occluder, mais ne le fais qu'en cas d'urgence. Il faudra encore quelques jours avant que ce ne soit plus douloureux. Dans l'intervalle, ne croise le regard de personne. »

Puisqu'il s'agissait d'instructions tout à fait sensées, Harry acquiesça docilement.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait les problèmes, les problèmes le trouvaient tous seuls.

« Ah, autre chose… » continua le Professeur, en le fixant avec un air de rapace. « Il serait bon que tu commences à réviser sérieusement tes B.U.S.E.s. »

_Ça_ fit ciller l'adolescent.

« Mais les examens ne sont pas avant au moins quatre mois et on ne sera même plus dans cette réalité d'ici là ! » protesta-t-il, avec véhémence. « Il n'y a qu'Hermione pour réviser si tôt en avance ! »

Il s'attendait presque à s'entendre rabâcher que 'Miss Granger' était sérieuse, elle, mais il n'eut droit à qu'à un nouveau levé de sourcil. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard en tout et pour tout une dizaine de secondes.

« D'accord. » capitula Harry, dans un soupir résigné. « Je commencerai après le déjeuner. »

Satisfait, Snape-Prince ouvrit le portrait et lui fit signe de passer le premier.

« Et termine ton sandwich. » insista le Professeur avant de disparaître, dans un claquement de robes, vers sa salle de classe.

Harry partit dans la direction opposée en mâchonnant mollement.

Il était pratiquement arrivé dans la classe de Métamorphose lorsque la première sonnerie retentit, ce qui lui permit de choisir sa place avant que la foule d'élèves ne débarque. Il opta pour le premier rang parce que c'était sans doute le seul cours où Severus s'asseyait au fond, sortit ses affaires et attendit.

Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant qu'un brouhaha de conversations annonce l'arrivée des autres. Il ne se retourna pas, feignant de relire les notes qu'il avait recopiées de celles de Lestrange. Comme il l'avait prévu, Severus ne tenta pas de s'approcher de lui et Harry garda la tête baissée, même lorsque Dumbledore entra finalement dans la pièce.

Durant la longue et pénible heure que dura l'aspect théorique de la leçon, il se força à prendre consciencieusement des notes et à ne, surtout, pas regarder vers Lily qui tentait d'attirer son attention. Le regard de sa mère voyageait régulièrement entre lui et le fond de la salle.

Il n'avait aucune intention de lui donner une explication. Il avait fini de se justifier.

Lily avait ouvertement déclaré qu'elle prendrait le parti de Severus, eh bien, elle avait fait son choix. Il pouvait survivre sans amis pendant quelques temps. Il ne faudrait plus très longtemps avant que la potion soit prête et qu'ils retournent à leur époque. Deux mois et demi tout au plus.

« Répartissez-vous par paires. » exigea Dumbledore, de ce ton joyeux qu'il prenait pour enseigner.

Et Harry repéra immédiatement la faille dans son plan.

Alice attrapa le bras de Lily avant qu'elle ait pu interpeler Severus, tous les autres étaient déjà assis à côté de quelqu'un d'autre…

« Mr Snape, peut-être pourriez-vous rejoindre Mr Prince au premier rang. » suggéra le Professeur, en voyant lui aussi le problème.

Hors de question.

Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui, tandis que le bruit d'affaires plus ou moins rageusement jetées dans un sac se faisait entendre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Remus et y demeurèrent accrochés un moment. Puis le loup-garou se détourna vers Sirius et Harry se retrouva face à Severus.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement la feuille d'arbre qu'ils étaient censés transformer en parchemin. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de parler.

En fait, ils n'étaient pas obligés de communiquer. Du tout.

Aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit, Severus ne tenterait rien dans une pièce pleine de témoins.

Et, certes, l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure le démangeait, mais c'était un détail.

Il s'appliqua donc à transformer la feuille d'arbre – où est-ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu trouver une feuille en plein hiver ? – sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard à Severus. Le Serpentard ne tenta pas davantage d'établir le contact.

L'heure fut longue, très longue, mais la cloche finit par les libérer et Harry fut parmi les premiers à se ruer hors de la salle de classe.

Éprouvant le besoin de prendre l'air, il décida de passer l'intercours dans le parc.

Ce qui, comme il s'en aperçut très rapidement, s'avéra être une idée plutôt idiote. La neige et le froid firent de la balade un cauchemar mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de progresser du côté de la cabane de Hagrid. C'était à peine s'il avait entraperçu le demi-géant depuis leur arrivée à cette époque, et son ami lui manquait.

Cependant, il eut beau rôder dans cette partie du parc plusieurs minutes, il ne vit pas Hagrid. Sa recherche le poussa à s'approcher plus près de la Forêt Interdite qu'il n'était sage de le faire et il était sur le point de rebrousser chemin avant d'être en retard en Divination (quoi qu'être en retard en Divination était une idée séduisante…) lorsqu'il aperçut la créature pour la première fois.

Le sombral était une tâche noire sur un fond immaculé. Son pelage était si foncé qu'il paraissait arborer une robe de ténèbres. Ou peut-être était-ce la neige omniprésente qui donnait cette impression. Il était légèrement plus maigre que les autres sombrals qu'il avait vus jusque là, son cou était plus fin, sa tête plus délicate. Il émanait de lui une grâce curieuse, presque… surnaturelle. L'animal renâcla et Harry croisa son regard.

Pouvait-on croiser le regard d'un animal ?

Parce qu'il avait tendance à traiter toutes les créatures magiques de la même manière que les hippogriffes, Harry ne cilla pas, s'efforçant de ne faire aucun geste brusque. Lentement, prudemment, il fit un pas vers le sombral.

La créature ne s'enfuit pas et le garçon prit ça comme tout l'encouragement dont il avait besoin. L'animal continuait de le fixer. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il se moquait de lui…

Lorsqu'il fut aussi près qu'il osait approcher, il tendit la main et effleura le pelage rêche. Le sombral s'ébroua et s'écarta, en lui jetant un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier de meurtrier.

Assez semblable à celui que Snape-Prince lui jetait sans arrêt somme toute.

« Tu es perdu ? » hésita l'adolescent.

Il examina les environs, espérant repérer la silhouette massive d'Hagrid ou celle, plus trapue de Brûlopot. C'était généralement eux qui s'occupaient des animaux dépendants de Poudlard, il n'avait aucune idée de si les sombrals étaient autorisés à vagabonder en liberté ou pas. C'étaient des créatures intelligentes, aucun doute, mais ceux qu'ils avaient étudiés en Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient tous parqués dans les écuries en raison de la température hivernale…

« Je peux te ramener à l'étable… » proposa Harry.

Cette fois-ci, le sombral eut l'air vraiment offensé. Il se détourna avec une secousse de queue rageuse et s'élança en direction de la Forêt Interdite. À mi-chemin de la lisière, il se mit à battre des ailes de manière… aléatoire ? Harry n'avait jamais vu un hippogriffe ou même un oiseau chercher à s'envoler de cette manière. Cela dit, il n'avait jamais vu voler de sombral…

Et apparemment, cette créature là n'en avait jamais vu voler non plus parce qu'il s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs avant de s'écraser au sol.

Harry se précipita mais le temps qu'il atteigne le sombral, celui-ci était déjà debout – quoique sur des pattes tremblantes – et lui jetait un nouveau regard meurtrier.

Le Survivant leva les mains en signe de reddition, certain que s'il tentait de suivre l'animal alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt – sans chercher à s'envoler, cette fois – il finirait avec un membre en moins. Il était trop jeune pour ressembler à Brûlopot ou à Fol'Œil.

Étrange, songea-t-il, une fois que le sombral eut disparut. Très étrange.

Cependant, pas plus étrange que de découvrir qu'on pouvait élever un chien à trois têtes ou un dragon. L'incident ne méritait probablement pas d'être rapporté à un Professeur. En fait, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'expression moqueuse de Snape-Prince s'il allait lui rapporter qu'un sombral perdu, ne sachant pas voler, errait dans le parc.

Ainsi que la manière dont il poserait la question, tout à fait pertinente au demeurant : « Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? »

Et puis, de toute manière… La créature avait déjà disparu.

Et il était en retard pour le cours de Divination, à présent.

Un cours qui s'avéra aussi inintéressant que le reste de sa journée. Il s'appliqua à éviter tous ceux qui cherchaient à lui parler, ce qui ne fut pas aussi compliqué que ça en avait l'air. Lily ne cessait de lui jeter des regards insistants mais ne tenta pas d'approcher, il la vit, à plusieurs reprises, avoir un ou deux conversations brèves mais houleuses avec Severus. Severus, quant à lui, paraissait heureux de l'ignorer et de suivre Lucius comme un bon petit chien.

Harry déjeuna seul, en bout de table, et poignarda violemment ses petits pois tandis que le rire victorieux de Lucius dominait le coin des Serpentards.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à la bibliothèque – et c'était bien parce qu'il avait promis à Snape-Prince de commencer à travailler qu'il y avait mis les pieds – après la fin des cours, qu'il commit l'erreur de baisser la garde. Trop pris par ses notes de Métamorphose, il ne vit pas sa mère arriver avant qu'elle ait tiré la chaise face à lui et s'y soit assise dans une suite de mouvements brutaux.

Il avait pourtant choisi la table la plus reculée et isolée de la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La question était sèche et réprobatrice. Harry sentit sa mauvaise humeur revenir au galop. Pourquoi le blâme tombait _toujours_ automatiquement sur lui ?

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit-il, sans s'embarrasser d'amabilité. Il tira à lui un des parchemins éparpillés sur sa table et feignit d'en examiner attentivement le contenu.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, dans un chuchotement furieux. « Hier, tu étais décidé à tout arranger et, ce matin, Severus est dans tous ses états. »

« Dans tous ses états ?! » répéta-t-il, d'un ton incrédule. Trop fort, Madame Pince ne tarderait pas à venir s'enquérir du tapage, mais il ne parvenait pas à baisser la voix. « _Severus_ est _dans tous ses états _? »

La virulence de sa réponse prit Lily de court et elle parut se calmer légèrement. Fronçant les sourcils, elle croisa les bras sur la table et se pencha en avant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais… » commença-t-elle et il refusa de la laisser terminer.

C'était trop facile.

Trop facile de toujours excuser son comportement.

La vie de Severus n'était pas toute rose ? Eh bien la sienne non plus ! Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il s'amusait à tenter de découvrir tous les secrets de ses amis ou à les attaquer ou à rejoindre une organisation extrémiste qui n'avait pour seul but que de détruire la personne qu'il prétendait aimer.

Assez était assez et, en l'occurrence, ils avaient trouvé suffisamment d'excuses à Severus.

« Ce que _j'ai _dit ? » coupa-t-il froidement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas ce qui s'est passé, Lily ? »

Une lueur agacée passa dans ses yeux verts mais elle baissa le regard.

« Je l'ai fait. » admit-elle. « Il refuse d'en discuter. Il dit que votre amitié est terminée et que, si je suis vraiment son amie, je dois lui faire confiance et ne plus t'adresser la parole non plus. »

Harry haussa les épaules, souriant sans amusement.

« La question est réglée, dans ce cas, non ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Lily se fit meurtrier.

« Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. » siffla-t-elle. « Je voulais ta version, mais peut-être que c'était une erreur… »

Elle fit mine de se lever et, par réflexe, Harry attrapa son poignet.

« Severus m'a attaqué. » lâcha-t-il, parce que ça résumait parfaitement le problème.

Son ton était si franc qu'elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, le dévisageant avec inquiétude.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit inquiète pour lui. En partie, certainement. Mais, majoritairement, elle était sans doute anxieuse de savoir si la digue moral qui maintenait Severus en place s'était finalement rompue.

« Raconte-moi. » exigea-t-elle.

Harry détourna la tête. Tout raconter… Par où commencer ? L'arme que Severus cachait sous son oreiller ou la nuit fatidique à Godric's Hollow quatorze ans plus tôt ? Tout raconter… La tentation était grande. Trop grande.

Raconter à Lily, c'était prendre le risque qu'elle aille trouver Severus, c'était prendre le risque qu'il lui révèle ses théories. Ses secrets éparpillés à tous les vents. Il serait forcé d'affronter en face toutes ces réalités qu'il s'efforçait d'accepter graduellement.

Ne rien dire, c'était ôter à Severus une chance de s'en sortir. Parce que Lily était sa meilleure chance. Elle l'avait toujours été.

« Il veut rejoindre les Mangemorts. » lâcha-t-il, en guise de compromis . « Il me l'a dit lui-même. »

Elle secoua la tête, en signe de déni.

« Il ne ferait jamais ça. » protesta-t-elle. « Tu mens. »

Harry se passa une main sur le visage.

Il n'avait pas le courage de s'occuper des problèmes de Severus. Pas alors qu'il en avait tant à régler, lui-même.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ? » soupira-t-il. « Écoute… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Lily. Essaye de lui parler, de lui expliquer… Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'empêcher de… »

Il s'interrompit et soupira à nouveau.

Combien de fois Snape-Prince lui avait-il seriné ce refrain ?

« Peut-être qu'il y a des choses qui doivent arriver… » hésita-t-il. « Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas les empêcher. Même si on souhaiterait pouvoir les changer, ce n'est pas possible. »

Peut-être que le destin existait vraiment et que Severus devait rejoindre les Mangemorts, que Lily et James devaient mourir pour que lui soit désigné comme l'agneau sacrificiel.

Est-ce que c'était plus simple à accepter ? Non.

« Severus n'est pas comme ça. » s'entêta Lily, mais il y avait un tranchant désespéré dans sa voix. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression qu'elle cherchait à se convaincre elle-même.

« J'espère que non. » offrit Harry.

Mais il savait que si, Severus l'était. Il n'était pas exactement certain de ce qu'il en était de Snape-Prince, mais Severus, lui, était exactement comme ça.

« Je… Je ne peux plus être ami avec lui. » reprit-il.

Ça aurait dû être difficile à affirmer, mais ça ne l'était pas. À nouveau, il éprouvait cette froideur glacée qui lui gelait les entrailles, engourdissait ses émotions. Les murs de flammes qui le titillaient dans son esprit. Il avait finalement appris à se détacher, à prendre du recul. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit positif. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit plus simple.

« Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. » continua-t-il, se sentant obligé de se justifier devant l'expression horrifiée de sa mère. « Je ne peux pas m'entourer de gens en qui je n'ai pas totalement confiance, Lil. Je suis désolé. »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin que Snape-Prince établisse cette règle là pour lui. Elle était profondément ancrée, brûlée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Vivre avec Dudley lui avait tout appris de la nécessité de ne devoir compter que sur lui. Vivre à Poudlard, avec Ron et Hermione, lui avait permis d'adoucir la règle. Des amis, de _vrais_ _amis_, étaient acceptables. Mais ils étaient un luxe et il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'entourer de personnes à la loyauté douteuse. Pas alors qu'une prophétie se balançait au dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès et que l'âme de son ennemi rongeait son frein à l'intérieur de la sienne.

Ils étaient en guerre. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était un pion sur cet échiquier. Un soldat. Et il devait pouvoir compter sur ses amis pour le soutenir en cas de problème.

Si les différentes échauffourées dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé à cette époque lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que Severus n'intervenait qu'en dernier recours.

« À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu es plus important que nous autres. » répliqua-t-elle, avec un ressentiment visible. « Fais attention, Harry. La grosse tête, ça s'attrape vite. Demande à James. »

Elle se leva cette fois et, à nouveau, il se pencha par-dessus la table pour attraper son poignet. Son encrier se renversa mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs. La colère les avait assombris et leur avait donné la teinte particulière d'un sort de mort.

Il s'agrippa d'autant plus à elle, notant inconsciemment que sa main emprisonnait facilement son poignet. Elle était si frêle. Si fragile.

Et pourtant, c'était tout le contraire. La fureur lui prêtait une aura impressionnante. Il plaignait ses ennemis. Il regrettait que ça n'ait pas suffi.

Il crevait d'envie de lui demander de faire attention à elle, d'être prudente avec Severus, mais il ne lui en fit pas l'affront.

« J'ai essayé, Lily. » souffla-t-il. « J'ai vraiment essayé de l'aider. »

« Vraiment essayé ? » répéta-t-elle, d'un ton moqueur. Méchant presque. C'était le côté de Lily que personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui décrire. Elle était déterminée, têtue, et comme toute personne déterminée et têtue, savait être pugnace pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. « Si tu abandonnes, ça ne compte pas. Les vrais amis ne se laissent pas tomber à la première difficulté. »

Ce n'était pas la première difficulté. Des difficultés, il y en avait eu des tas.

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus, Lily. » affirma-t-il, une nouvelle fois.

« Alors, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. » cingla-t-elle, en se dégageant d'un coup sec.

Il la laissa partir, ce coup-ci, parce que ses mots pesaient lourds sur sa conscience. Au-delà de sa colère à l'encontre de Severus, avait-il raison de renoncer ? Son cœur disait non, mais sa tête…

Était-ce là encore une des répercutions de sa répartition à Serpentard ? Était-il plus froid ? Se reposait-il moins sur ses tripes et plus sur ses méninges ?

Oui, sans doute. C'était ce que Snape-Prince lui avait appris durant tous leurs cours de duels : comment survivre.

Ouvrir les yeux de Severus impliquait mettre ses secrets en jeux et, ironiquement, ses secrets protégeaient également son ami. Une version adulte de son ami.

Et s'il devait choisir entre Severus et le Professeur Snape…

Il était capable d'admettre qu'il choisirait le Professeur Snape à la plupart des gens. Sauf peut-être Hermione et Ron. Mais c'était naturel. Ils étaient… sa famille.

Il n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il se retrouverait à nouveau face à Sirius.

Sirius était une boîte de Pandore qu'il n'ouvrirait que lorsqu'il le faudrait.

Il avait essayé, se répéta-t-il. Il avait essayé.

Avec lassitude, il entreprit d'éponger l'encre qui avait coulé partout sur la table et imbibait désormais une bonne portion de ses notes, les rendant inutilisables. Et voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas se mettre à réviser aussi tôt…

Le bruit sourd d'un livre tombant sur le sol lui fit lever brutalement la tête. Instinctivement, sa main vola vers la baguette qui était posée à côté de sa plume.

Il ne se détendit qu'en croisant le regard de Remus Lupin, qui se tenait trois rayonnages plus loin. C'était un réflexe particulièrement stupide de relâcher sa vigilance en apercevant un Maraudeur, étant donné les circonstances, mais Remus avait toujours été une source de réconfort.

La distance qui les séparait était assez importante pour qu'un élève normal n'ait pas entendu la discussion chuchotée qu'il avait eue avec Lily. Cependant, Remus n'était pas un élève normal et, grâce à Snape-Prince, il en savait plus sur les loups-garous qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il avait sans doute tout écouté.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, entre hostilité et incertitude.

Remus l'avait aidé la veille. Il ne savait pas si ça changeait quoi que ce soit. Il était un peu surpris de ne pas avoir dû subir les moqueries des Maraudeurs. Évanoui dans un couloir, le nez dans son propre vomi, incapable de se tenir sur ses propres jambes… C'était le genre d'histoire dont ils raffolaient pourtant.

Le loup-garou fut le premier à détourner le regard, soupesa le livre qu'il venait de ramasser comme pour donner corps à son indécision puis leva les yeux au ciel. Harry le regarda approcher avec une anxiété croissante.

Il avait eu le dessus sur Severus par pure chance, la veille au soir. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en état de devoir à nouveau se battre. Et pourtant, il n'accepterait pas les plaisanteries douteuses des Maraudeurs. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors qu'il venait de perdre l'amitié de sa mère.

Ses doigts se refermèrent discrètement sur sa baguette et il la glissa derrière une pile de livres, à l'abri des regards.

Remus resta planté, quelques secondes, à côté de sa table, rayonnant d'une animosité contenue. Il était un ennemi de sa « meute », après tout.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » attaqua Harry, en reposant les yeux sur ses notes pleines d'encre.

Il ne lâcha pas sa baguette pour autant.

« Tu étais plus aimable hier, Prince. » rétorqua sèchement Remus.

Le Survivant n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour deviner que le Gryffondor arborait une expression contrariée.

« Je te suis reconnaissant de ton aide. » déclara-t-il sincèrement, avant de finalement croiser le regard du loup-garou. « Mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, on était dans des camps différents. Et, à vrai dire, je n'aime pas qu'on m'espionne. »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« D'abord, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit dans des camps différents. Il me semble que tous ceux qui sont contre Tu-sais-qui sont dans le même camp. » offrit le lion. « Ensuite, comment veux-tu que je t'espionne d'aussi loin ? »

Harry se sentit sourire malgré lui. Remus mentait bien. Il ne savait pas que le Professeur Lupin pouvait mentir avec autant d'efficacité.

Et pourtant, il lui avait caché sa véritable identité pendant un an. _Ses_ véritables identités. Loup-garou, Maraudeur, ami de Lily…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'enquit-il, laissant de côté son indiscrétion pour le moment.

Encore une fois, Remus eut l'air d'hésiter. Puis il tira une chaise d'une table voisine et s'y assit à l'envers, croisant les bras sur le dossier et appuyant son menton sur ses poignets pour mieux le fixer.

L'attitude « cow-boy » aurait mieux sied à James.

« Pas grand-chose. » répondit le loup-garou. « Simplement, il me semble que tu as des problèmes. Ou que Snape a des problèmes. Et je sais que tu es nouveau, que Slughorn est inutile et que tu ne sais peut-être pas à quel professeur t'adresser… Quel Professeur est digne de confiance… »

« Mon père est Professeur, au cas où tu aurais oublié. » l'interrompit-il, amusé.

« J'ai dit 'digne de confiance'. » continua Remus, imperturbable.

Harry plissa les yeux, ses doigts se contractèrent autour de sa baguette.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, Prince. » se défendit le Gryffondor, sans faire un geste pour pêcher la baguette en bois sombre qui dépassait de sa poche. « Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir la meilleure relation père/fils du monde au début de l'année. »

« C'était au début de l'année. » cracha-t-il. « Et ça ne te regarde _pas_. »

« Non. » accorda Remus, soudain adouci. « Je suis désolé, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Seulement James ne l'aime pas beaucoup et James a souvent raison en ce qui concerne les gens. »

James Potter éprouvait très certainement une aversion innée envers Severus Snape. Qu'importe le déguisement, on pourrait sans doute compter sur James pour retrouver Snape .

Surprise, surprise.

« James n'a absolument aucun don pour cerner les gens. » corrigea-t-il, glacial. « Ça finira par le faire tuer et, oui, tu peux le lui répéter. »

Remus soupira. Un soupir bref qui fit à peine bouger ses épaules.

« J'ai parlé aux autres de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. » annonça le Gryffondor.

« Je suis _franchement_ étonné. » ironisa-t-il, mais Remus ne releva pas.

« James ne te comprends pas vraiment, et moi non plus, en fait. » poursuivit le loup-garou, sur un ton neutre. À croire qu'ils discutaient du temps qu'il faisait. « Snape n'est pas vraiment le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver, mais tu continues de le défendre. Hier, il t'a attaqué et ni toi, ni ton père ne l'avez dénoncé… »

« Et qu'en déduisent les grands et glorieux Maraudeurs ? » coupa-t-il, moqueur.

Cette situation n'avait pas d'issue.

Snape-Prince et lui étaient pris dans une toile de mensonge qui se refermait petit à petit sur eux jusqu'à les asphyxier. Ils ne parviendraient pas à maintenir la charade beaucoup plus longtemps.

Ils étaient trop impliqués dans le cours des événements.

_Harry_ était trop impliqué.

« Sirius te déteste, ça règle la question, de son point de vue. » offrit honnêtement le lion. « Peter se méfie de toi, avec raison, je pense. James et moi sommes parvenus à la même conclusion. »

Il n'avait pas l'air pressé de lui faire par de sa trouvaille.

Harry s'appuya davantage sur le dossier de sa chaise, adoptant une posture aussi faussement détendue que celle de Remus.

De la main qui n'enserrait pas sa baguette, il l'invita à poursuivre.

« Tu es bizarre, Prince. » reprit le loup-garou. « Tu es bizarre depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard. Il y a quelque chose de dérangeant chez toi, comme si tu en savais trop. Il y a une rumeur… Ta mère… Tu-sais-qui aurait assassiné ta mère. »

Harry serra les dents et détourna les yeux. Évidemment qu'il y avait une rumeur. Quand _exactement_ n'y avait-il pas de rumeurs sur lui ?

« On pense que tu sais peut-être quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important pour la guerre. » enchaîna rapidement Remus, comme si le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. « Que c'est pour ça que tu es venu à Poudlard, pour que Dumbledore puisse vous protéger ton père et toi. Snape l'a découvert, soit parce que tu t'es confié à lui, soit parce qu'il a… d'autres sources, et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a attaqué, hier soir. Et si tout ce que je viens de dire est juste, alors tu dois aller voir Dumbledore. »

C'était un raisonnement logique, songea Harry. Aussi logique que ceux qui les avaient emmenés à soupçonner Snape en première année, Hagrid en deuxième année, Sirius en troisième année et Verpey en quatrième année…

« Si tout ce que tu viens de dire est juste, tu ne penses pas que je serais _déjà_ allé voir Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Non. » réfuta Remus, en inclinant légèrement la tête vers la gauche. « Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Était-il à ce point transparent ?

« Ce serait très impressionnant s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail de correct, dans tout ce que tu viens de me raconter. » commenta-t-il simplement, en lâchant finalement sa baguette.

Il ne risquait rien si les Maraudeurs – ou du moins James et Remus – pensaient qu'il détenait des informations clefs pour la lumière.

Distraitement, il se mit à se balancer en arrière, en équilibre sur deux pieds seulement de sa chaise. Snape-Prince l'avait surpris à faire ça à la table de la cuisine, une fois. Il l'avait traité d'imbécile, avant de menacer de le laisser se vider de son sang une fois qu'il se serait ouvert le crâne.

« Snape n'est pas un Mangemort, alors ? » riposta Remus, un brin sarcastique.

« Si tu avais mieux écouté, tu aurais compris qu'il y réfléchissait et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait.» rétorqua-t-il calmement. « Il faut que tu travailles sur ton espionnage. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rapportes n'importe quoi à James et Sirius… »

Remus se redressa, soudain nettement moins détendu.

« Comment veux-tu que j'ai entendu quoi que ce soit de là-bas, Prince ? » lâcha le Gryffondor, faussement incrédule. Il ne mentait pas si bien que ça finalement. Il était nerveux et ça se voyait.

Harry hésita quelques secondes sur la manière dont il voulait jouer le prochain coup. C'était comme une partie d'échecs et la première règle en matière d'échecs était de savoir être patient.

« On a tous nos secrets, Remus. » offrit-il, tachant d'imiter le ton doucereusement menaçant de Snape-Prince. Il y réussit passablement.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le déni fusa, instinctif. Et trop rapide pour être innocent.

« Je pense que si. » contra Harry. « Mais je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires, il me semble. Donc, je te prierai de ne pas venir te mêler des miennes. »

Remus s'était raidi. Tous ses muscles paraissaient tendus, comme s'il était prêt à s'enfuir ou à attaquer. Il y avait, dans son regard, l'éclat sauvage d'un animal menacé.

Pourtant, Harry n'éprouva aucun pincement d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas peur de Remus. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Remus.

Le Gryffondor dut le percevoir parce que, peu à peu, il se calma et le dévisagea avec incertitude.

« J'essaye juste de t'aider, Prince. » déclara le loup-garou. « Tu étais dans un sale état, hier, et si Snape est vraiment un danger… »

« Les trois-quarts de ma Maison sont un danger. » coupa-t-il. « Il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre. »

Remus leva les sourcils, clairement dubitatif.

« Je suis capable de me défendre quand je ne suis pas complètement ivre. » admit-il, en cessant de se balancer sur sa chaise. « Et si tu veux m'aider, trouve plutôt un moyen de sauver mes notes. »

Il lui désigna d'un geste désespéré les feuilles de parchemins qui nageaient dans la flaque d'encre. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Remus examine sérieusement le papier saturé d'encre, mais ne fut pas particulièrement surpris.

« Elles sont irrécupérables. » décréta le loup-garou, en les jetant sur la table.

Harry haussa les épaules, fataliste. Si tout allait bien, ils rentreraient avant les B.U.S.E.s et il pourrait emprunter les notes d'Hermione. Ou du moins dire à Snape-Prince que c'était ce qu'il avait fait et prétendre travailler d'arrache-pied tout en discutant avec Ron.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de t'aimer beaucoup. » lâcha Remus, au bout de longues secondes de silence.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chaise et avait reposé la tête sur ses bras. Ses cheveux châtain tombaient sur son front, un brin trop longs mais pas assez pour voiler ses yeux. Ils n'avaient pas l'aspect négligé que James et Sirius entretenaient si soigneusement et, rien que pour ça, Harry se sentit un peu mieux disposé envers le loup-garou.

« C'est totalement réciproque. » affirma-t-il, sur un ton assez léger pour que ce ne soit pas une insulte.

Remus haussa les épaules.

« En général, les gens n'aiment pas les… personnes comme moi. » répondit le Gryffondor.

L'aveu était hésitant. Il était clair que le garçon marchait sur des œufs, juste au cas où il aurait mal compris et Harry aurait fait référence à un tout autre secret.

Le Survivant lui sourit sincèrement.

« Ce ne sont pas tes… 'petits problèmes de fourrure' qui me dérangent. » avoua-t-il. « Plutôt tes amis. »

Remus fronça les sourcils aux termes utilisés pour qualifier sa lycanthropie.

« James a utilisé exactement la même expression. » lâcha le loup, méfiant. « Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? »

James avait utilisé la même expression ? Il devait absolument changer de façon de parler…

« Je suis extrêmement doué en Divination. » soupira Harry.

« Curieusement, c'est la première chose qu'a proposée Sirius. » commenta Remus.

Il devait aussi changer de façon de penser.

« _Curieusement_, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait sauté sur l'idée la plus stupide. » répliqua Harry.

Le loup-garou se renfrogna.

« Sérieusement. » insista le Gryffondor. « Comment peux-tu savoir… ce que tu sais ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important : que je sache ou que je m'en moque ? » lança-t-il.

Remus n'avait pas rencontré suffisamment de personnes qui se moquaient de savoir qu'il était un loup-garou.

Il haussa les épaules et lui conseilla de tenter un _tergeo_.


	47. Help

Hello!

Il est tard et je suis fatiguée et allez savoir pourquoi, il y avait trois fois plus de fautes dans ce chapitre que dans tous les autres réunis. J'ai un peu peur que certaines soient passées au travers des mailles du filet mais... on fera avec.

Notez que j'essaye d'augmenter le rythme de publication ;)

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>How do we decide who deserves our help ? It should be enough that they need it.<em>

Terry Goodkind – _Legend of the seeker_

_Comment décider qui mérite notre aide ? Qu'ils en aient besoin devrait suffire. _

Terry Goodkind – _Legend of the seeker_

_**Chapitre 47 : Help**_

Severus observa d'un mauvais œil les groupes qui se formaient à divers endroits de sa salle de classe. Lorsqu'il avait ordonné à ses cinquième année de se trouver un partenaire, il n'avait pas pensé devoir faire face à ce genre de situation. Qu'un Serpentard se rapproche d'un Gryffondor, c'était prévisible. Que le Serpentard en question soit Harry, rien de surprenant. Que le Gryffondor ne soit ni Lily, ni Alice, cela l'était déjà moins.

Plissant les yeux, il étudia attentivement Lupin. Le loup-garou paraissait détendu, riait volontiers à la plaisanterie que venait de lui glisser Harry et s'était lancé dans leur duel d'entraînement avec enthousiasme mais aucune mesquinerie visible.

Le gamin lui cachait des choses.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il s'était montré plutôt évasif, dernièrement. Mis à part pour leurs entraînements réguliers et les séances supervisées de transformation Animagus, Harry s'était montré renfermé. Il occupait sa chambre plus volontiers que le salon, parlait peu et, lui semblait-il, écoutait encore moins. Il avait définitivement déserté les cachots, ce qui arrangeait le Professeur. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle attaque, d'où qu'elle provienne.

Severus avait laissé faire car de nombreuses années passées à enseigner lui avaient appris qu'il valait mieux abandonner les adolescents à leurs sautes d'humeur.

Si la perte de son double et de Lily l'avait poussé vers les Maraudeurs, il ferait peut-être mieux d'intervenir…

Il lui avait semblé qu'Harry s'adaptait fort bien à la solitude mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être s'était-il trop mis à la place du garçon. Le Survivant n'avait pas les mêmes réactions que lui aurait eu à son âge. Ou peut-être bien que si, et cela expliquait pourquoi le gamin s'était rapproché des Maraudeurs…

Quoiqu'à observer l'attitude générale des cinquième année, ce n'était pas tant avec les Maraudeurs qu'Harry faisait ami-ami qu'avec Lupin. Personne d'autre dans la pièce ne semblait enchanté de ce nouveau développement.

James Potter et Peter Pettigrow jetaient de nombreux coups d'œil curieux mais méfiants, de même que Lestrange et MacNair. Le véritable danger ne venait pas de là mais du regard noir que Black braquait sur Harry et de celui, presque identique, qui brillait dans les yeux de son propre double. Lily paraissait plus agacée qu'autre chose.

Mais Black et le Severus adolescent…

L'étincelle possessive qui luisait dans leurs yeux, elle, n'augurait rien de bon.

Il l'avait peut-être rejeté mais si son double s'était lié d'amitié avec Harry en premier, cela signifiait que, dans son esprit, Harry ne pouvait pas à son tour fréquenter un Maraudeur sans être accusé de trahison. Quant à Black, la co-dépendance qui l'enchaînait à ses meilleurs amis lui avait toujours semblé malsaine.

Il détestait Harry. Jusqu'où irait-il s'il décidait que le Survivant lui 'volait' l'attention du loup ?

Non… Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Rien du tout.

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas véritablement le cœur de séparer Harry de Lupin. Ordonner que les élèves changent de binôme créerait un brouhaha et une agitation qui mettraient plusieurs minutes à se calmer. Et puis… Il était agréable de voir le gamin se détendre légèrement.

Il ne se leurrait plus. Harry s'accommodait de la solitude comme on retrouve une vieille compagne que l'on n'aimait guère. Ses longues promenades vers le lac, rendues difficiles par la neige qui persistait à tenir, à la recherche du mystérieux sombral entraperçu plusieurs fois suffisaient à le prouver. Ce qu'il cherchait auprès de la créature, Severus n'en était pas certain.

Il s'asseyait parfois non loin du sombral et s'entraînait à transformer sa main en patte, de plus en plus vite, malgré tous les avertissements et réprimandes que le Maître des Potions pouvait formuler. Après un mois et demi, Harry en était toujours là. Bloqué, semblait-il. Incapable de transformer autre chose que sa main.

C'était déjà impressionnant pour un sorcier de son âge, bien que l'adolescent s'entêtât à dire que si les Maraudeurs y parvenaient…

Severus ne pouvait pas l'aider plus. Ce qu'il comprenait de la métamorphose était instinctif, au mieux. L'Occlumencie avait énormément facilité l'apprentissage et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour parvenir à une transformation complète. Cela restait lent, parfois douloureux, mais il y parvenait.

Ce qu'il s'était bien gardé de révéler au garçon. De même que sa forme Animagus.

Les secrets étaient des armes faites pour être préservées.

Passant dans les rangs, il corrigea la prononciation de Lily, reprocha acerbement le manque de concentration de Black et se dirigea vers le tandem qui l'intéressait.

La plaisanterie facile, comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'il se sentait en sécurité, Lupin plaisantait volontiers de la manière dont Harry venait de déjouer son sortilège. A dire vrai, le Survivant avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant.

Ils avaient couvert ce genre de sorts et maléfices des semaines en arrière. Severus avait commencé à lui enseigner le programme de Défense de septième année, ainsi que quelques sortilèges que Dumbledore n'approuverait certainement pas s'il en entendait parler…

Il chercha quelque chose à critiquer mais ne trouva rien à redire à l'attitude d'Harry ou à la position de Lupin. Sa baguette fouettait parfaitement l'air, ses syllabes étaient longues quand il le fallait et, détail non négligeable, il parvenait à un résultat, ce qui était plus qu'on pouvait en dire du reste de la classe.

Il jeta néanmoins un commentaire acide sur sa distraction évidente, plus par besoin d'attaquer les Maraudeurs que par réelle conviction. Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa son regard. Ils étaient si familiers avec leurs esprits respectifs que Severus capta sa désapprobation alors même que ses boucliers étaient levés.

Il se détourna dans un claquement de robes et fit son chemin vers la fenêtre.

Qu'avait-il à faire de l'approbation du gamin ?

La lassitude, familière, s'insinua dans ses os et il se surprit à observer avec envie le ciel à l'aspect couvert qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre. Décidément, ce plongeon dans le passé influait sur trop de choses. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Outre l'évidence qu'il avait mal jugé Harry et l'affection qu'il avait développée pour le gamin, d'autres choses avaient changé. De toutes petites choses. Mais tellement importantes.

Il n'avait jamais aimé voler.

Ce n'était pas dur de déterminer pourquoi. Dès le premier cours de vol, les Maraudeurs s'étaient assurés qu'il ne puisse pas rester sur son balai plus de cinq courtes minutes. Il avait appris par la suite, bien sûr, qui négligerait une capacité aussi cruciale ? Il avait même apprécié ça, par moment. Mais il n'avait jamais été un mordu de sport et la supériorité indéniable de James Potter sur ce terrain ne l'avait pas poussé à explorer plus avant les distractions qu'offraient un balai de course.

Et voilà que le fils de son ennemi le convainquait qu'une forme animagus serait plus qu'utile et que le ciel l'appelait à grands cris, faisant résonner en lui un écho instinctif qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas davantage le pourquoi de cet animal là.

Peut-être ne fallait-il pas chercher très loin, cependant, songea-t-il, alors que ses yeux retournaient se poser sur l'élève dont il avait la charge.

Un élève que Sirius Black fixait d'un œil de plus en plus sombre alors que Lupin riait discrètement à un commentaire d'Harry.

La potion serait prête rapidement. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup à attendre, à présent. Et à supposer qu'elle fonctionne correctement, la moitié de leurs problèmes seraient réglés.

Mais serait-elle prête à temps ?

Avant que Black ne cède à la folie qui le rongeait déjà ?

Cela finirait mal.

Cela ne pouvait finir que mal.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Agitant la main en direction de Snape-Prince, en guise d'au revoir, Harry attrapa son sac et quitta la salle de classe. Il se mêla à la masse des élèves qui se déversait dans le couloir vers leurs salles communes ou la bibliothèque. À quelques pas devant lui, les Maraudeurs chahutaient comme ils en avaient l'habitude, attirant l'attention générale.

Harry les suivit, à distance, jusqu'à l'escalier qui descendait vers le hall d'entrée et la Grande Salle, tentant de déterminer quel chemin lui permettrait de rejoindre le plus rapidement le stade de Quidditch. L'entraînement, avec ce froid, serait des plus désagréables, mais le match contre Gryffondor approchait et l'enjeu était trop important pour ce soucier des conditions atmosphériques. L'esprit plein de vifs d'or et de nouvelles figures qu'il voulait essayer, il ne vit pas immédiatement arriver ce qui, pourtant, couvait depuis des jours.

« James, je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de ma vie ! » s'exclama Sirius, avec sa théâtralité habituelle.

Harry, qui était suffisamment près pour entendre leur conversation, leva les yeux au ciel. Ses relations avec Remus étaient devenues bien plus simples, il n'aurait pas parlé d'amitié mais de franche camaraderie. James paraissait heureux de se tenir loin de son chemin. Sirius et Peter, en revanche, étaient une autre histoire.

Sirius n'appréciait pas_, du tout_, le rapprochement entre Remus et lui. Peter… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour offenser Peter, peut-être l'avait-il traité de raté une fois de trop.

« Tu exagères. » reprocha Remus. « Il y a pire que Prince. Binns… »

« Oh, ça va, Remus. » coupa Sirius, sèchement. « On sait que les Prince sont tes nouveaux meilleurs amis, pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

« Je vois de quoi te distraire, Patmol. » intervint James, d'un ton qui coupa court à la dispute.

Le coup de coude et le doigt tendu firent rire Sirius mais Harry ne voyait pas ce que son père désignait, la masse des élèves le lui cachait. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'école entière semblait décidée à emprunter le même chemin, tous les jours, quand il y avait des manières détournées mais plus rapides d'arriver à destination.

Cependant, il ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui réjouissait autant James et Sirius.

« Hey, Servilus ! » aboya son parrain.

Harry détestait l'amusement moqueur dans sa voix, ce plaisir sadique que Sirius prenait à martyriser le Serpentard. Martyriser… Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Severus rendait coup pour coup.

Il se força à poursuivre sa route, à continuer de descendre l'escalier comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ce n'était pas son problème. Ce n'était _pas_ son problème.

Un groupe d'élèves qui montaient les escaliers en riant bruyamment le bouscula et, pris dans les différents mouvements de foule, il mit plusieurs minutes à finalement atteindre les dernières marches.

Cela avait suffit pour qu'un large cercle se crée au milieu du hall. Il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et tendre le cou, mais il ne fut pas surpris de ce qu'il vit. Au centre, bien évidemment, se tenaient les Maraudeurs et Severus. Remus, comme à son habitude, était en retrait et gardait résolument les yeux fixés au sol. Et voilà pourquoi Harry et lui n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne pourraient pas l'être tant que le loup-garou n'aurait pas appris à relever les yeux et à regarder en face les 'plaisanteries' de ses amis.

Cependant, les insultes qu'échangeaient Severus et les lions n'étaient pas son problème. Il se fraya donc un chemin à travers la foule, tentant de traverser sans écraser les pieds de personne.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La voix de Peter, suivie d'un éclat de rire général.

Harry serra les dents et continua sa litanie de « pardon » tout en jouant des épaules pour mieux avancer. Si Severus s'était fait désarmer par Peter, il perdait véritablement la main.

« _Levicorpus ! »_ lança James.

Il se retourna et leva machinalement les yeux vers la silhouette qui se balançaient dans les airs, suspendue par un pied, au milieu du hall, sous les rires de la foule. Pour s'être retrouvé dans la même situation, quelques mois plus tôt, Harry ne pouvait que compatir. Personne ne l'avait encore affublé d'une couche géante, mais Severus avait d'autres problèmes. Sa robe de sorcier lui était tombée sur la tête, révélant des jambes maigres et un caleçon usé.

Malgré lui, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, malgré les trahisons de Severus, Harry sortit sa baguette et entreprit de faire demi-tour. Sous les rires de la foule, Severus se débâtait avec sa robe pour conserver sa dignité.

« Connard ! » hurla Snape, avec haine. « Espèce de… »

« _Recurvite._ » lâcha tranquillement James, forçant la voix pour couvrir l'hilarité générale. « Quelqu'un doit vraiment t'apprendre la politesse, Servilus. »

Le savon et la bave dégoulinaient de la bouche de Severus, coulant sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Assez était assez. Quel était la contre-formule de ce sortilège, déjà ? Quel sort avait utilisé Snape-Prince, cette fois là ?

Jouant des coudes, il rejoignit le premier rang et visa immédiatement James du bout de sa baguette. Un fait qui passa totalement inaperçu, tant l'arrivée de Lilly fut fracassante.

« Laisse-le _tranquille_ ! » cria-t-elle, du bas de l'escalier.

Elle n'eut pas à se frayer un chemin dans la masse parce que les élèves s'écartèrent spontanément de son chemin. Ils avaient raison. Elle faisait peur. Ses cheveux volant derrière elle comme une trainée de flammes, elle avança vers James et Sirius d'un pas lourd qui résonna sur les dalles de pierre.

Peter passa nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, puis recula jusqu'à rejoindre Remus, laissant à leurs amis l'honneur douteux de faire face à une Lily Evans furieuse. Severus devint rouge et lutta davantage pour couvrir son caleçon. James, lui, ne comprit clairement pas le danger et décocha à sa camarade un sourire charmeur.

« Evans… » s'exclama-t-il, avec bonne humeur. « Justement, je me demandais si tu voulais aller faire un tour de balai… »

« Le sien a besoin d'être astiqué. » glissa Sirius, pince-sans-rire.

Cela lui valut un coup de pied de James et un regard meurtrier de Lily. Harry baissa sa baguette, jugeant la situation sous contrôle.

« Fais le descendre. » ordonna-t-elle, froidement, en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

James pencha la tête, eut l'air d'étudier sa requête quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête avec une grimace.

« Non, désolé. » répondit-il, en haussant les épaules. « Servilus n'a toujours pas appris la politesse. Sirius lui a gentiment dit bonjour et voilà qu'il le traite sans raison de bouse de troll… Avoue que ce n'est pas très gentil… »

Lily tira sa baguette de sa poche.

« _Expelliarmus_. »

Sirius agita la baguette nouvellement acquise d'un air désapprobateur. « C'est de la triche, ça, Evans. »

Peut-être que la situation n'était pas autant sous contrôle qu'il l'avait espéré…

« Attends un peu que je descende, Potter ! » menaça Severus, crachotant des restes de mousse.

Cela engendra une nouvelle salve de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » cingla Lily, en attrapant le poignet de James et en le secouant sans délicatesse. « Fais-le descendre. »

James leva les yeux au ciel mais pointa sa baguette vers le Serpentard.

« Puisque Evans demande si gentiment… » lança-t-il à la cantonade. « Tant qu'on se souvient qu'il aura fallu qu'une fille le défende… »

« Je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! » protesta Severus, en luttant toujours contre la robe qui dévoilait ses jambes maigres. « Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Surtout pas d'une sale Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Les rires s'éteignirent tous en même temps.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Lily et Harry serra les dents. Ce qui devait arriver…

Parce qu'il regardait Severus plutôt que Lily, Harry vit le moment exact où ce qu'il venait de dire revint le gifler en plein visage. Il vit le « non » se former sur ses lèvres, vit l'horreur envahir son regard… Mais c'était trop tard. Lily s'était déjà détournée et était partie à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier qui menait à la tour des Gryffondors.

James la regarda partir puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers son ennemi.

« Mangemort. » siffla Sirius.

Un mot qui fut reprit par la foule autour d'eux, passa de bouche en bouche, jusqu'à devenir un murmure qui enfla jusqu'à devenir une insulte. Un cri de ralliement.

« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon du Mangemort ? » proposa James, d'une voix dégoulinante de haine.

« Ça suffit. » lâcha calmement Harry, avant même d'y avoir réfléchi.

Son intervention fit taire les quelques sifflements que la question de James avait provoqués.

Il quitta le rang des spectateurs pour entrer dans le cercle. À croire que sa place était toujours dans le cercle…

« Laisse-le tranquille. » demanda-t-il, sa baguette levée en position de défense. « Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Ce n'était pas juste de tout mettre sur le dos de James, mais, avec un peu de chance, Severus avait compris son erreur.

« En quoi ça te concerne, Princesse ? » répliqua James. « Tu es jalouse ? »

Au lieu de s'abaisser à répondre, Harry quêta le regard de Remus mais ce dernier continuait de fixer le sol sans dire un mot. _Lâche_. L'amitié ne valait pas ce prix là.

« Décidemment, Servilus a besoin de filles pour le défendre… » plaisanta Sirius. « Peut-être que toute sa graisse les séduit… »

Les rires, cette fois, furent brefs et nerveux. Plusieurs élèves quittèrent les lieux.

Sans doute avaient-ils compris qu'Harry ne plaisantait pas. D'un _accio_ informulé (un des rares sorts qu'il parvenait à jeter parfaitement sans prononcer la formule) il appela à lui la baguette de Severus et la lança immédiatement à son propriétaire. Le Serpentard l'attrapa au vol et ne tarda pas à prononcer le contre-sort.

« À quoi tu joues, Prince ? » demanda James.

Plutôt que lui répondre, Harry tendit la main à Severus. Ce dernier s'était étalé au sol sans aucune grâce et tentait de se dépêtrer de sa robe pour couvrir tout ce qui devait l'être. Deux taches rouge vif sur les pommettes et une étincelle meurtrière dans les yeux, il fixa la main tendue avant de fouiller le regard du Survivant.

Ses boucliers au maximum, l'expression d'Harry resta d'une neutralité absolue. Sa main ne tremblait pas et il ne la retira pas.

Il fallut de longues secondes avant que Severus ne l'attrape et ne s'en serve pour se relever.

« Si c'est pas touchant… » cracha Sirius. « Servilus et sa princesse enfin réunis… »

Mais s'il espérait des rires, il dut être déçu. Les élèves s'éparpillaient maintenant en petits groupes, se pressant vers un autre endroit qui n'était pas le hall.

Harry réalisa qu'il était en retard pour l'entraînement et que Terrens allait lui passer un sacré savon.

Il ne parvint pas à en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire.

L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines. La magie lui picotait les doigts qui enserraient fermement sa baguette. L'envie d'effacer les sourires arrogants des visages de son père et de son parrain était trop forte.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » demanda Flitwick, de sa voix aigüe.

Avec la dextérité qu'engendrait l'expérience, les quatre adolescents firent disparaître leurs baguettes.

« Rien, Professeur. » répondirent James et Sirius, dans un ensemble parfait. « On s'en allait. »

Severus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sans doute une insulte, et Sirius lui décocha un coup d'œil meurtrier, mais Flitwick restait planté à côté d'eux et les Maraudeurs n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'éloigner. Harry refusa de croiser le regard de Remus. Il n'avait rien d'aimable à lui dire à l'instant.

« Tout va bien, Mr Snape ? » s'enquit le Professeur, en observant d'un œil critique les traces de savon que Severus avait encore sur le menton et dans les cheveux.

Nouveau grognement que Flitwick interpréta comme un assentiment puisqu'il reprit sa route vers la Grande Salle, laissant Harry à la merci de son ancien ami.

« Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. » lâcha Severus, d'un ton bourru, au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Le Survivant croisa les bras et continua d'étudier un des grands piliers de pierre.

« Si tu attends des remerciements… » gronda le Serpentard.

Des remerciements ? Il savait bien qu'il n'en obtiendrait jamais.

Severus soupira. « Est-ce que ton intervention signifie… Sommes-nous à nouveau… _alliés_ ? »

Alliés ? Amis, dans le langage de Snape. Drôle d'ami qui attaquait quand il était faible et cherchait à lui planter couteau sur couteau dans le dos.

« J'ai Quidditch. » lâcha-t-il, en ramassant le sac qu'il avait laissé tomber.

Il partit sans attendre de réponse.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier au gamin, par-dessus les pages de son livre, mais ça n'eut pas plus d'effet que d'habitude. À croire que, dernièrement, tous ses pouvoirs d'intimidation s'étaient envolés. Noyé dans un pull trop grand pour lui – et excessivement épais étant donné qu'il faisait bon dans leurs appartements – Harry continua à se frictionner les cheveux avec une serviette déjà trempée.

Le Survivant se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir à fendre l'âme et déposa la serviette – mouillée, l'avait-il mentionné ? – sur le coussin à côté de lui.

« Potter. » gronda-t-il, les yeux plissés.

« Mmm ? » répondit distraitement le garçon, les yeux rivés sur le feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre.

Soucieux, donc. Severus l'avait envoyé se doucher dès qu'il était revenu de son entraînement, couvert de boue, de neige et à moitié congelé.

« N'y a-t-il pas un meilleur endroit pour cette serviette que mon sofa ? »

Le gamin arracha son regard du feu pour le dévisager.

« Vous ne vous servez jamais du sofa. » remarqua simplement Harry.

Comment pouvait-il passer aussi souvent, et aussi délibérément, à côté du point principal ?

« Va la ranger. » ordonna-t-il, sèchement.

Le Survivant leva discrètement les yeux au ciel mais fila vers la salle de bain lorsque Severus menaça de lui jeter un sort qui l'obligerait à regarder éternellement vers le haut. Il n'avait pas tout perdu de son intimidation, supposa le Professeur.

« Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui te préoccupe ? » suggéra-t-il, lorsque le lion eut repris sa place sur le canapé. « Nous éviterons ainsi des jours d'angoisse qui se termineront probablement par un affrontement avec des Mangemorts dont tu ne réchapperas qu'uniquement grâce à cette chance miraculeuse que tu ne mérites absolument pas. »

Harry lui adressa un bref sourire mais l'amusement n'était pas vraiment là. Le problème était donc sérieux.

Restait à savoir si c'était toujours la trahison de son double qui le tracassait ou une toute nouvelle catastrophe imminente. Connaissant le garçon…

« C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. » remarqua l'adolescent. « Je voulais descendre, aujourd'hui. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée pour masquer son étonnement. Cela faisait un moment que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus pris leur repas du soir dans la Grande Salle. Que se tramait-il ?

« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? » s'enquit-il sérieusement, un brin ironique.

Quand ne devait-il pas s'inquiéter pour le gamin ?

Harry tourna à nouveau les yeux vers lui, le regardant vraiment cette fois.

« Non. » jura le garçon. « Non. C'est juste… »

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir mais Severus n'insista pas, sachant qu'il valait mieux lui laisser le temps de formuler les choses à sa manière. Le brusquer revenait souvent à le faire fuir. Il prit comme un bon signe que l'adolescent ne se recroqueville pas sur lui-même.

« Quand est-ce que ma mère et vous… » hésita Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que… Comment… »

« Je l'ai traitée de Sang-de-bourbe. » lâcha-t-il, devinant parfaitement ce qui trottait dans la tête du gamin. « Elle a refusé de me pardonner. Elle n'avait pas à me pardonner… »

Mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que le fantôme de Lily s'invitait dans la conversation, il quitta son fauteuil et déambula dans la pièce sous le prétexte de ranger la pile de grimoires qui s'étaient accumulés à côté de son fauteuil.

« Quand ? »

Il eut la tentation de prétendre ne pas avoir entendu la question mais ils avaient dépassé ce stade des mois de cela. Il n'avait plus énormément de secrets pour le gamin. Ceux qu'il avait encore, il les conservait mais Lily… Lily avait cessé d'être un point de son passé qu'il se sentait le devoir de cacher.

« Après nos B.U.S.E.s. » jeta-t-il simplement. « Si tu veux dîner dans la Grande Salle, tu devrais… »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a mis un terme à votre amitié ? » l'interrompit Harry. « Parce que vous l'avez insultée une _seule_ fois ? Ce n'était pas arrivé avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soudain, il comprit. C'était arrivé. C'était arrivé en avance. Son double avait commis la même erreur que lui. Il l'avait _forcément_ commise.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. » gronda-t-il, plus froidement. « Nous n'appartenions pas au même monde. »

Harry secoua tristement la tête.

« Mais si Lily vous pardonnait… » murmura-t-il presque. « Si vous vous rendiez compte de ce qui est en jeu… »

Il foudroya le gamin du regard.

« Nous ne changerons pas le passé, Harry. » grinça-t-il. « Ce qui est fait, est fait. Tiens-toi loin de moi. Mon autre moi. »

Le garçon l'observa quelques secondes en silence, hésitant.

Néanmoins, Severus voyait bien qu'il venait de prendre une décision. Et ce n'était pas ça qui provoquait cette incertitude dans son attitude, c'était plutôt ce qu'il se sentait ou pas en droit de dire.

« Vous abandonnez trop vite. » avança prudemment Harry. « La première personne que vous êtes prête à abandonner, c'est toujours vous-même. Parce que tout le monde vous a toujours abandonné. Même Lily. »

Outré, Severus ouvrit la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la première syllabe du long monologue plein de reproches qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Mais pas moi. » affirma le Survivant, plus fermement, avec davantage d'assurance.

Il y avait cette étincelle déterminée dans ce regard qui lui rappelait tant James, et ça aurait dû être ignoble mais ça ne l'était pas vraiment parce qu'on ne pouvait pas ôter à James cette qualité là : quoi qu'il ait voulu faire, il l'avait toujours mené à bout.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber. » continua Harry, en se levant d'un bond. « Et tant pis si vous essayez de me fendre le crâne, tant pis si c'est la pire idée que j'ai jamais eue, tant pis si ce n'est pas comme ça qu'agirait un Serpentard… Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber parce que Lily a raison. Ce n'est pas ce que font les vrais amis. Je ne peux peut-être pas vous faire changer, mais je peux vous donner le choix. Merci, Monsieur ! »

Et il détala hors du salon, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il entendit le portrait grincer en se refermant, Severus réalisa qu'il avait toujours la bouche ouverte.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La salle de potions n'était pas son premier choix mais, après avoir couru dans tout le château à la recherche de Severus, Harry se rendit compte que c'était l'évidence. Il resta planté plusieurs minutes dans le couloir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il désirait réellement faire. Tendre la main à Severus malgré tout ? Après les trahisons ? Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ? Certainement pas Lily, cela était clair. Malgré toutes ses belles paroles, Lily avait fini par lui tourner le dos, elle aussi…

Jamais Ron ou Hermione ne lui aurait tourné le dos de la sorte. Pas pour des choses aussi importantes que ça.

Non… Il avait eu beau se persuader, ces derniers jours, qu'agir en Serpentard était la course d'action à suivre, cela ne lui avait jamais paru… correct. Il ressentait un malaise depuis sa bagarre avec Severus. Un malaise qui ne provenait pas seulement des actes de Sev mais également de sa réaction. Il avait abandonné son ami, trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un Gryffondor digne de ce nom aurait fait. Pire, ce n'était pas quelque chose que, lui, aurait fait.

Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte de la salle de classe.

Severus leva brièvement la tête puis continua à remuer la potion sur laquelle il travaillait, sans apparemment considérer sa présence comme une menace. Harry attendit, en silence, que le Serpentard daigne lui accorder son attention.

Il fit quatre tours de plus dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, rajouta une pincée de dieu sait quoi, avant de finalement croiser les bras pour regarder le Survivant en face.

« Lily refuse de m'adresser la parole. » annonça Severus, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché mais qui masquait mal une certaine angoisse. « Elle est sortie de sa salle commune juste assez longtemps pour me dire que… »

« Je m'en fiche. » coupa-t-il, en colère malgré lui.

Sev parut sur le point de répliquer mais se contrôla à la dernière seconde.

« Si tu lui parlais, peut-être que… » suggéra le Serpentard et il était clair que cela lui coutait.

« Lily et moi ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, en ce moment. » déclara-t-il. « Elle a tenu à prendre parti pour toi. On dirait que ça ne lui a pas bien servi… »

Severus ne cacha pas un mouvement d'humeur qui envoya un bocal vide éclater au sol.

« Tu as pris mon parti, toi aussi, aujourd'hui. » cracha le garçon. « Je ne t'avais rien demandé. Je n'avais pas besoin de toi. »

Harry inspira lentement, s'efforçant d'isoler la cause de son ressentiment et de l'entourer de murs de flammes. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair.

« Je ne voulais pas t'attaquer. » reprit Severus, plus calmement.

Surpris, le Survivant fronça les sourcils et chercha le regard de son camarade, mais celui-ci regardait fixement les morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol.

« Je n'aurais rien dit sur toi et ton… sur _lui_. Ou moi. Ou peu importe qui est qui. » continua Sev. « Si tu n'avez pas fourré ton nez là où… »

« Tu as une arme sous ton oreiller. » l'interrompit Harry. « Une arme qui peut tuer des gens. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne dirais rien ? Tu croyais vraiment que je n'essayerai pas de t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie ? Tu me connais, Severus. Tu savais très bien comment je réagirai. »

Le Serpentard eut la grâce de détourner la tête.

Peut-être, qu'inconsciemment, c'était ce qu'il avait cherché dès le départ : que Harry l'arrête.

« Lily a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. C'est différent cette fois, elle le pense. » marmonna Severus.

« Il te reste Voldemort et sa clique. » répliqua-t-il, un peu cruellement.

À ça, le garçon croisa finalement son regard.

« Ce ne sont pas… Ce ne sont pas mes amis. » avoua Sev, si bas qu'Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Moi non plus. » lâcha Harry.

Une étincelle de colère dansa dans les yeux de Severus rapidement soufflée par un désespoir évident.

« Mais tu m'as aidé ! » s'exclama le Serpentard, sans comprendre.

« J'aurais aidé n'importe qui. » contra Harry.

« Lily… » riposta Severus.

Le Survivant ne le laissa pas terminer.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir Lily et Lucius. » trancha Harry. « Je sais ce que t'a promis Lucius. Je sais ce que tu penses pouvoir avoir mais, je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redis, si tu choisis Voldemort tu perdras Lily. Tu perdras tout. J'aimerai qu'on soit amis, Sev, j'aimerai vraiment mais je ne peux pas te forcer à faire le bon choix et… Tu ne peux pas avoir à la fois Lily et moi, et Lucius et Voldemort. On en reviendra toujours à ça. Je ne peux pas t'offrir l'or, la gloire et tout ce que Lucius t'a promis, je ne peux même pas te dire… Je ne peux pas te promettre de te dire la vérité sur moi. En fait, je ne peux rien t'offrir d'autre que mon amitié. Mais… je crois que, au final, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et, évidemment, tu n'es pas obligé de penser pareil… »

Il déglutit, la bouche sèche après ce petit discours.

« Je ne peux pas te sauver de toi-même. » rajouta-t-il simplement.

Severus le fixa un long moment, sans prononcer une parole.

« Tu parleras à Lily ? » demanda finalement le Serpentard.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je peux essayer. Je ne garantis pas qu'elle m'écoutera. » offrit-il. « Mais tu peux pas être l'ami de Lily, et penser que les gens comme elle sont des Sang-de-bourbes. C'est idiot, Sev, et tu es loin d'être idiot. Tu dois prendre une décision. »

Et, surtout, prendre la bonne.

Laissant Severus à son chaudron et à sa réflexion, il s'éclipsa.

Si raisonner avec lui ne fonctionnait pas… Eh bien, il trouverait bien autre chose…


	48. Survival

_You don't ask people with knives in their stomachs what would make them happy; happiness is no longer the point. It's all about survival; it's all about whether you pull the knife out and bleed to death or keep it in..._  
>― Nick Hornby, <em>How to Be Good<em>

_On ne demande pas aux gens qui ont des couteaux plantés dans l'estomac ce qui les rendrait heureux, le bonheur ne compte plus. C'est survivre qui compte, c'est choisir entre décider de retirer le couteau et de se vider de son sang, ou laisser le couteau là où il est… _

Nick Hornby, _How to be Good_

_**Chapitre 48 : Survival **_

« Harry ? »

Le garçon ferma rapidement son livre – personne n'avait besoin de savoir que Snape-Prince le formait à une défense plus avancée que le reste de la classe – avant de lever les yeux vers la jeune fille qui se tenait nerveusement à côté de sa chaise. Un regard alentour confirma que ce coin de la bibliothèque était désert. Pas d'Alice. Étrange, ces derniers jours, il lui avait été impossible d'approcher la lionne, en dépit de tous ses efforts. Alice faisait toujours barrage. Et quand ce n'était pas Alice, c'étaient les Maraudeurs. Au moins, Lily fusillait James du regard à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait…

Severus s'était fait tout aussi discret. À part en classe, Harry ne l'apercevait jamais. Il espérait que ça signifiait que le Serpentard réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il l'espérait.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. Leur dernière conversation ne s'était pas si bien terminée…

« Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? » hésita-t-elle, en désignant la chaise la plus proche.

Il étudia la manière dont elle serrait son carnet à dessin contre sa poitrine, la mèche rebelle inexistante qu'elle ne cessait de caler derrière son oreille… Les milliers de détails que Snape-Prince aurait repérés en une demi-seconde et que lui ratait à chaque fois…

« Oui, bien sûr. » offrit-il finalement. « Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. »

Elle lui sourit mais ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Une fois assise, elle poussa un soupir et baissa la tête, ses mains jouaient avec le carnet mais elle ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis désolée. » lâcha-t-elle. « Tu avais raison et je suis désolée. »

Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux verts étaient noyés de larmes. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de préciser le sujet de la discussion, leurs conversations tournaient toujours autour de la même personne.

« J'avais tort. » contra-t-il. « C'est toi qui avais raison. On ne doit pas abandonner un ami. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait être d'accord, un jour ? » railla-t-elle.

Le sarcasme n'était pas son arme de choix et cela fit froncer les sourcils à Harry.

« Il regrette, Lil. » insista-t-il. « Je lui ai parlé et je crois qu'il a compris. Je crois… Je crois qu'on peut le sauver. »

La bouche pincée, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Le sauver des Mangemorts ? » clarifia-t-elle, incrédule. « Il m'a traitée de… de… »

La douleur dans sa voix était palpable. Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Était-ce ainsi que s'était sentie Hermione, l'an passé, lorsqu'elle avait dû jouer les médiateurs entre Ron et lui ? Jamais plus il ne la mettrait dans cette position là.

« Prends le contexte en compte… » plaida-t-il. « Je sais que c'est inexcusable mais… Peut-être…. Peut-être que c'est _pardonnable_. »

Elle détourna brusquement la tête, fixant le rayonnage le plus proche avec tant d'intensité qu'Harry fut surpris qu'il ne prenne pas feu.

« Il n'a rien fait pour mériter mon pardon. » cingla-t-elle. « Tu as essayé de me prévenir, tout le monde a essayé, mais je ne voulais pas voir. Seulement, je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais ce qu'il lit. Je sais avec qui il traine. Et je sais à quoi servent les sortilèges qu'il invente et qu'il refuse de me montrer. Je ne voulais pas savoir, mais c'est dur de l'ignorer, maintenant. Il veut rejoindre Tu-sais-qui. »

Ses mains continuaient de torturer le carnet.

« Il n'a pas encore choisi. » tempéra-t-il. « Et sans toi… Sans toi, il n'y a pas de choix. »

Parce que Severus ne reviendrait pas du bon côté uniquement pour lui.

« Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande pour appâter un animal. » siffla Lily, outragée.

« Bien sûr que non. » se hâta-t-il de corriger. « Mais, Lily, tu es la seule personne qui compte pour lui. S'il te perd… »

Si Severus perdait Lily, il basculerait.

« Oh, tu comptais pour lui. » lâcha-t-elle, légèrement agressive. « Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de l'envoyer paître pour aller faire ami-ami avec Lupin. Alors, ne me fais pas la leçon. »

Ce n'était pas comme si Remus voulait encore lui adresser la parole après l'incident avec les Maraudeurs. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore vraiment envie de le faire lui-même.

« Je ne te fais pas… »

« J'aime Sev de tout mon cœur. » coupa la jeune fille. « C'est mon meilleur ami depuis très, _très_ longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le regarder se détruire. Je ne peux pas le regarder devenir un meurtrier. »

Harry soupira. Le but était justement de _l'empêcher_ de devenir un meurtrier.

« Je lui ai demandé de choisir. » répéta-t-il, calmement. « Il sait qu'il ne peut pas nous avoir, nous, et Lucius en même temps. Mais s'il nous choisit, nous… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien lui parler ? Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, juste de le laisser s'expliquer. »

Elle appuya son coude sur la table et l'étudia en silence quelques secondes.

« S'il te dit qu'il va abandonner Malfoy, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va le faire. » déclara-t-elle, doucement. « Il m'a promis un million de fois d'arrêter la magie noire. Il y a toujours une raison, toujours une excuse… Il est capable d'être discret, de nous tromper. »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Ses doigts trouvèrent la plume dont il s'était servie pour gribouiller sur son parchemin pendant sa lecture et la firent tourner distraitement.

« Tu n'as plus confiance en lui. » traduisit-il.

« Non. » confirma-t-elle, tristement.

Quel contraste avec la jeune fille qui, quelques mois plus tôt, après l'explosion en cours de potions, lui avait affirmé avoir une confiance totale en son meilleur ami… Toute l'histoire était tellement… _affligeante_.

Et d'un autre côté, Severus n'avait-il pas, lui-même, provoqué cette situation ? Dire que tout était sa faute était peut-être exagérer un peu, mais pas de beaucoup. Non… Pas de beaucoup.

Quand Severus avait dit ne pas avoir prémédité de s'attaquer à lui, Harry le croyait. Peut-être que s'il n'avait jamais trouvé l'arme, les choses n'auraient pas dégénérées comme elles l'avaient fait. Mais cela aurait-il signifié qu'ils seraient restés amis beaucoup plus longtemps ? Il en doutait. Ce n'était pas la première querelle. Ce n'était pas le premier désaccord qui lui faisait grincer des dents.

La vérité, la vérité nue, était qu'il ne voulait pas d'un ami raciste. Il était prêt à beaucoup pour aider Severus à dépasser cela, mais il n'était pas faiseur de miracles. Et il était persuadé que la seule personne qui pouvait encore faire une différence, à ce stade, était Lily.

« Si tu l'abandonnes, il est perdu. » lâcha-t-il. « Je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais. Mais _je le_ _sais_, Lil. »

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et le dévisagea longuement.

« Je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité là. » déclara-t-elle finalement. « Je n'ai rien demandé. »

Harry grimaça, laissant échapper un bruit amèrement amusé.

« On ne demande jamais ce genre de responsabilité, Lily. » répondit-il. « Estime-toi heureuse que ce ne soit que lui. »

« _Que_ lui ? » répéta-t-elle, choquée. « On parle d'une vie humaine, que pourrait-il y avoir de plus important que ça ? »

Il serra les dents et préféra fixer la plume qu'il avait en main. Quoi, en effet ?

« S'il revient vers nous… » insista-t-il. « On doit lui donner une dernière chance. »

« Pourquoi ? » ironisa-t-elle. « Parce qu'il est si compréhensif lorsque j'échange deux mots avec James ? C'est le garçon le plus rancunier que je connaisse. Pourquoi est-ce que, _moi_, je devrais _lui_ pardonner de m'avoir jetée la pire insulte qu'on puisse imaginer au visage ? »

Il soupira, rassembla ses livres et les fourra dans son sac. Puis il se leva. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Parce que c'est qui tu es, Lily. » offrit-il finalement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Plus je te connais, moins je comprends comment tu as atterri à Serpentard. » affirma-t-elle, en ramassant son sac.

« Je ferai un excellent Gryffondor. » la taquina-t-il, lui faisant signe de le précéder entre les rayonnages.

« Gryffondor ? » se moqua-t-elle, sans mesquinerie. « Qui a dit quoi que ce soit à propos de Gryffondor ? C'est un miracle que les Poufsouffles ne t'aient pas encore kidnappé… »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus parcourait les couloirs, fusillant du regard les groupes d'élèves qui s'y attardaient. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore s'était révélée totalement improductive. Même avec les conseils du vieux sorcier – à qui il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance, de toute manière – il n'était pas plus près de trouver une manière de se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe sans tuer Harry que de remporter le prochain match caritatif de Quidditch en faveur des enfants atteints de lycanthropie. Plus le temps passait, plus il venait à penser qu'il n'existait aucune solution acceptable.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de la salle des professeurs lorsque des éclats de rire dans une petite cour attirèrent son attention. Ce rire-ci, qui tenait plus de l'aboiement qu'autre chose, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Le couloir qu'il avait emprunté était peu fréquenté, et n'avait qu'une ouverture unique sur la cour, un coup d'œil confirma que c'étaient bien les Maraudeurs qui pataugeaient dans la neige à moitié fondue et s'en envoyaient des brassées au visage. Personne ne l'avait vu. Un sort de désillusion et il longeait le mur extérieur pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre d'un tronc d'arbre. Un coup de baguette effaça les traces que ces pas avaient laissés dans la poudreuse.

Trop occupés à s'amuser, les Gryffondors n'avaient rien vu. Typique.

Il attendit patiemment que les lions aient terminé avec leurs jeux idiots. Cela pouvait sembler stupide d'espionner quatre adolescents de quinze ans, mais il avait été enseignant suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que c'était ainsi qu'on maintenait une bonne discipline. En ayant un coup d'avance. Minerva n'avait certainement pas de scrupules à arpenter discrètement sa salle commune dans sa peau féline.

Sa patience fut récompensée quelques instants plus tard quand Pettigrow tacla Lupin qui s'écroula dans la neige en riant, mais ne tarda pas à déclarer forfait. Cela sembla mettre fin aux hostilités. Black lança sa dernière boule de neige vers Potter qui se tournait justement vers lui et reçu donc, en conséquence, le projectile glacé en plein visage.

« C'est pas avec des réflexes pareils qu'on va gagner le match contre Serpentard. » se moqua Black, en se laissant tomber à côté de Lupin.

Pettigrow ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Pas Potter, par contre. Potter ôta la neige de ses cheveux avec un soin méthodique et y passa plusieurs fois la main pour leur donner cet aspect décoiffé qu'il travaillait si soigneusement. Si la discrétion n'avait pas été de mise, Severus se serait probablement laissé tenter par un petit sort de glue perpétuelle… Peut-être que passer l'éternité la main prise dans ses cheveux guérirait Potter de sa vanité ? Ou pas. Il faudrait un miracle pour que James Potter ne soit plus amoureux de son reflet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. » répliqua Potter, un peu sèchement. Probablement vexé. « J'ai un plan. »

Severus pinça les lèvres. Et voilà. Un Maraudeur n'était _jamais_ innocent.

Potter avait maintenant la pleine attention de ses trois amis et, aucun doute, il appréciait d'être au centre de tous les regards. Black, cependant, n'avait pas l'air très impressionné.

« À moins que ton plan implique de faire tomber Prince dans un escalier ou d'apprendre à Gwen que c'est le vif d'or qu'elle est censé chercher et pas toi, je nous vois mal gagner ce match. » lâcha le cabot, avec mauvaise humeur.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel et s'ébouriffa_, une fois de plus_, la tignasse qu'il appelait cheveux.

« Aie un peu foi en moi, mon cher Patmol. » exigea le Capitaine de Quidditch. « Prince ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. »

Instinctivement, Severus empoigna sa baguette. Il avait énormément de mal à supporter que quelqu'un menace son fils. Élève. Qu'importe.

« Tu ne vas pas vraiment le pousser dans un escalier, si ? » intervint nerveusement Pettigrow.

« Bien sûr que non. » protesta Potter. « Ça manque de style. »

« Et Merlin préserve James Potter d'un jour manquer de style. » railla Lupin, faisant précisément écho aux pensées de Severus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lunard. » répliqua froidement Black. « Je suis certain que ta chère princesse s'en tirera en un seul morceau. »

Potter baissa subitement les yeux et Pettigrow se mit à jouer négligemment avec la neige. Black et Lupin se fusillaient du regard.

Tiens, tiens… Tout n'était donc pas rose chez les Maraudeurs ?

« Tu es lourd, Sirius. » déclara Lupin.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir une opinion. » répondit Black, en donnant un coup de pied dans un monceau de neige. « Je suis encore plus désolé que tu te sois fait avoir par cet abruti de Prince. »

Qu'avait _encore_ fait ce gamin ? La conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours plus tôt à propos de la fin de son amitié avec Lily n'avait plus été évoquée. Harry avait juré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème dont il devrait être au courant. Pas de problèmes avec les Mangemorts ou aspirants Mangemorts, pas de problèmes avec son double, pas de problèmes avec les Maraudeurs… Cesserait-il un jour de lui mentir ?

« Rien ne prouve que Prince nous a mené en bateau. » intervint prudemment Potter.

Black lui jeta un regard mécontent.

« Exactement. » triompha Lupin. « Et si James n'avait pas attaqué Snape _uniquement_ parce que tu t'ennuyais, rien ne dit qu'il aurait pris sa défense. »

« Quoi, tu vas défendre Servilus aussi, maintenant ? » s'énerva Black, en passant sur ses pieds. « La princesse ne te suffit pas ? »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. » grinça Lupin. « Et tu es assez grand pour admettre que rien ne justifiait cette bagarre ! »

Le loup-garou se leva lui-aussi et Pettigrow fit rapidement de même, s'éloignant des deux amis d'un bond pour rejoindre Potter.

« Servilus est un Mangemort. » cracha Black. « C'est suffisamment de justification pour moi. »

« Et c'est comme ça que tu veux combattre les Mangemorts ? » riposta Lupin. « En menaçant de les déshabiller devant l'école entière ?! »

Severus sentit une vague de honte le traverser de part en part. Il se souvenait de ce moment là près du lac. Il s'en souvenait trop bien. Il avait espéré qu'Harry et lui soient partis lorsque cela arriverait. Il fallait croire qu'aucune humiliation ne lui serait épargnée…

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit à Evans ! » intervint Potter « Si Prince n'était pas intervenu, je l'aurais tué… »

« Tué ? » répéta Lupin, en se tournant vers son ami, avec colère. « _Tué_ ? Mais tu t'entends ? _Qui_ a dit que tu devais décider de la vie de Snape ? Et tu crois que tu vaux mieux qu'un Mangemort ? »

Cette dernière réplique entraîna un silence prolongé qui laissa Severus perplexe. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lupin aurait pu prendre parti pour lui. Cela dit, il était vrai que, lorsqu'il pensait à Lupin, il avait du mal à ne pas visualiser une gueule énorme prête à se refermer sur sa gorge…

« Tu sais bien que je ne dis pas ça sérieusement… » marmonna Potter, soudain calmé. « Je plaisante, Remus. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » cingla Lupin. « Vous exagérez avec Snape, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le dis. »

« Facile de parler une fois que c'est terminé. » jeta Black. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu dire à James d'arrêter, ce jour là. Et, si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui as lancé ce _tarantella_ l'autre jour. »

Le loup-garou se retourna à nouveau vers le cabot.

« Un _tarantella_, Sirius, _précisément_. » rétorqua-t-il. « Parce qu'il m'avait insulté, pas parce que l'envie m'en a pris. »

« N'empêche que tu n'as rien dit l'autre fois. » pipa Pettigrow. « C'est un peu… lâche de nous reprocher ça, maintenant. »

Le rat qui donnait des leçons de courage, Severus aurait tout entendu.

« N'exagère pas non plus, Peter. » gronda Black.

Il y eut un nouveau silence où les quatre adolescents se dévisagèrent longuement. Severus nota que Potter n'avait rien dit pour démentir l'accusation de Pettigrow. À vrai dire, il n'était pas dur de lire la désapprobation dans sa posture. Et ce n'était pas Queudver que le Gryffondor regardait.

« N'en parlons plus. » décida brusquement Black, d'un ton bourru. « J'en ai assez qu'on se dispute à cause de cet idiot de Prince. »

Lupin lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé. Au moins, l'affection du loup-garou semblait sincère. Était-ce un plan sciemment construit de gagner les faveurs de l'un d'entre eux pour mieux déstabiliser le groupe ? Cela aurait été très Serpentard de la part d'Harry.

Mais… non. Harry n'était pas comme ça. Sans doute avait-il réellement tenté de nouer des liens avec Lupin, sans penser plus avant. Regrettable. Mais c'était également ce qui faisait le charme du gamin, supposait-il, sa tendance à aimer le monde entier.

« Remontons dans la salle commune. » proposa Potter, sans allégresse. « Je dois finir le devoir pour Flitwick. »

Les trois autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Severus ne manqua pas de prendre bonne note de la distance que les garçons laissaient inconsciemment entre eux.

S'il avait été plus jeune et, surtout, s'il n'avait pas été si important de ne pas éloigner leurs deux réalités plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, il aurait tâché de dissoudre le groupe. Laisser passer une occasion pareille lui coûtait. Ça lui coûtait beaucoup…

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry orienta le télescope vers la Forêt Interdite, cherchant parmi la masse sombre des arbres une tache noire plus petite qui se mouvrait. Mais la nuit, sans lune, était trop épaisse pour qu'il parvienne à apercevoir quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une forme indistincte. Le sombral mystère avait bel et bien disparu, cela faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Brulôpot avait sous-entendu qu'il avait peut-être rêvé lorsqu'il s'était finalement décidé à aller le trouver, parce qu'aucun sombral ne manquait à l'appel et que l'école ne possédait aucun sombral qui ne savait pas voler.

La notion même était, d'après le Professeur, ridicule.

_Ridicule_.

Il y en avait des choses ridicules, en ce monde, mais un sombral ne sachant pas voler n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie. Intriguant, oui. Inquiétant, peut-être Ridicule ? Non.

Avec un soupir, il abandonna son télescope, remit ses gants et étira les bras loin au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne s'estima satisfait que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose, muscle ou nerf, se remettre en place dans son dos. L'entraînement de Quidditch avait été rude, ces dernières semaines. Il s'accouda au parapet et observa les alentours. Le silence nocturne le choqua brusquement et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Presque l'heure du couvre-feu.

Il rajusta son écharpe et se baissa pour fourrer le parchemin et la plume qu'il avait utilisés dans son sac. Il avait bâclé son devoir d'astronomie mais ça devrait bien faire l'affaire. Le silence, qu'il avait apprécié jusque là, était devenu oppressant. La solitude n'était plus aussi bienvenue.

Soudain, il était nerveux. Il n'y avait aucune raison apparente de l'être, se morigéna-t-il. Bataillant avec les lanières de son sac, il parcourut rapidement l'intérieur de la tour du regard. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur, bien trop pour qu'il distingue autre chose que les rangées de télescopes qui attendaient d'être utilisé. Il attrapa celui qu'il avait emprunté, avec précipitation, mais hésita à quitter l'abri du chemin de ronde. Au moins, à l'extérieur, ce n'était qu'espace. Personne ne pouvait se cacher dans un recoin sombre.

Il se sentait observé, ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression qu'une paire d'yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Mais il ne voyait rien…

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tergiverser trop longtemps, cependant. Le couvre-feu allait tomber et s'il n'était pas rentré, Snape-Prince aurait sa peau. Il l'avait déjà entendu marmonner plusieurs fois qu'une fourrure de tigre rendrait très bien devant la cheminée. S'il était en retard, Snape-Prince aurait sa peau…

Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre d'affronter les ténèbres.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les cauchemars ou les angoisses qui le prenaient parfois à l'improviste. Non… Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites et il avait l'impression de percevoir son environnement avec bien plus de clarté que d'ordinaire. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines et l'instinct lui hurlait que quelqu'un était là, dans l'ombre.

Prenant sa décision, il lâcha sac et télescope tout en donnant un coup sec du poignet droit. Sa baguette glissa dans sa main et il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de dresser un bouclier défensif autour de lui basique mais efficace contre la plupart des sorts.

« Qui est là ? » appela-t-il, d'une voix forte. « Montrez-vous. »

Un instant, il crut que son ordre demeurerait sans réponse mais une des ombres ne tarda pas à grandir et à se distordre. Harry fléchit légèrement les jambes et se creusa la tête pour décider quel sortilège défensif utiliser. Si c'était Lucius ou un autre Mangemort…

Mais ce n'était pas Lucius. Quant à savoir si c'était un Mangemort…

Il ne baissa pas sa baguette et il ne commit pas l'erreur de se détendre. Les mots de Lily résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. La méfiance lui dictait la prudence. L'adolescent avait eu des jours pour venir le trouver et il ne l'avait pas fait avant.

« Ce n'est que moi. » annonça inutilement le Serpentard qui avait émergé des ténèbres. « Inutile de faire exploser le château. »

Il accueillit presque avec soulagement le ton sarcastique du garçon. Il n'y détectait pas la méchanceté sous-jacente qui l'avait animé ces derniers temps.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé, Severus ? » s'enquit-il, en cessant de pointer sa baguette sur lui. Il ne la rangea pas, cependant.

« Terrens. » lâcha Snape, en guise d'explication.

Bien sûr, songea Harry, non sans ironie. Tenter d'être discret dans cette Maison était impossible. C'était sa faute, après tout, il n'aurait pas dû parler à son Capitaine de son devoir d'Astronomie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il fut clair que Severus n'allait rien ajouter de plus.

Être seul, la nuit, au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, avec un Mangemort potentiel qui l'avait déjà attaqué par le passé ne lui semblait pas une idée très intelligente. Et il devinait sans mal ce qu'en aurait dit Snape-Prince.

Le Serpentard le fixa quelques secondes puis quitta définitivement l'abri de la tour pour s'engager sur le chemin de ronde. Il rejoignit Harry – qui serra davantage sa baguette, prêt à s'en servir – puis se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à être assis dos au parapet. Il leva la tête vers Harry et haussa un sourcil, l'invitation à s'asseoir était implicite.

Le Survivant hésita mais finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il aurait préféré avoir cette discussion à l'intérieur, là où la température ne menaçait pas de chuter en dessous de zéro, et, à voir la manière dont Severus s'engonçait dans sa cape miteuse et son écharpe verte-et-argent, il en était de même pour lui. Malgré tout, Harry n'osa pas proposer qu'ils bougent.

« J'ai réfléchi. » admit Severus, en fixant ses mains jointes.

Il avait baissé la tête et ses cheveux, trop longs, dissimulaient une partie de son visage.

« Tu ne fais que ça. » plaisanta Harry, sans réel amusement.

Severus avait décidé de tourner le dos aux Mangemorts. Il _devait_ avoir décidé de tourner le dos aux Mangemorts. Il ne serait pas venu le trouver sinon.

« Avant Noël, quand Lucius et les autres t'ont attaqué… » continua le Serpentard, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. « J'aurais dû t'aider. »

C'était une sacré admission venant de lui et Harry haussa les épaules, balayant les semi-excuses d'un geste négligeant.

« Tu l'as fait. » contra-t-il. « D'accord, tu as attendu un peu trop longtemps… Mais tu as fini par le faire et c'est ce qui compte. »

Severus tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. « Je n'aurais pas dû attendre. Ce n'est pas ce que doit faire un ami. »

Instinctivement, Harry renforça ses boucliers mentaux. Le Serpentard dut s'en apercevoir parce qu'il se détourna à nouveau, recommençant à fixer ses mains.

« Tu ne me fais plus confiance. » déclara Severus. « Plus depuis… Depuis l'enterrement. »

Le Survivant s'humecta les lèvres et se mit à son tour à observer le sol comme s'il n'y avait rien eu de plus fascinant.

« C'était ma faute. » lâcha-t-il, un peu honteux. « La dispute à l'infirmerie, c'est moi qui l'ait provoquée. Tu n'avais rien fait, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Il y a eu… Mon père était blessé et… »

Il s'interrompit et souffla, frustré de ne pas pouvoir mieux exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Après ces heures passées à observer, encore et encore, les corps de son père et de sa mère, il lui avait fallu un coupable. Quelqu'un sur qui rejeter le blâme. Et ce quelqu'un avait été Severus.

« Ce n'était pas moi. » offrit son ami. « Ce jour là, tu as dit que j'avais prévenu les Mangemorts. Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Pas quand Lily ou ses parents auraient pu être blessés. Ou toi. »

Il se racla la gorge et Harry le dévisagea avec attention, touché.

« Je sais. » affirma-t-il, et il réalisa que c'était vrai. Il l'avait toujours su. « J'étais… J'étais en colère. Je suis désolé. »

Severus accepta ses excuses d'un hochement de tête.

« Je suis en partie responsable. » avoua le Serpentard, d'un ton sec. « Si je n'étais pas parti acheter… tu sais quoi, j'aurais pu vous aider. »

« A propos de l'arme… » hésita Harry. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le garçon mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il subsiste le moindre non-dit.

« Ça, ce sont mes affaires, Harry. » grinça Severus. « Je t'ai déjà dit la dernière fois que je ne t'aurais jamais attaqué si tu n'avais pas… »

« Ce n'est pas la question. » coupa-t-il. « Tu… »

« Je n'ai rien dit pour toi et ton _prétendu_ père. » l'interrompit Snape à son tour. « Et ne crois pas que ça ne m'intrigue pas. Je n'ai rien dit, pas même à Lily. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » trancha Harry. « Je ne cherche à tuer personne. »

« Comment puis-je en être sûr ? » répliqua Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas là pour assassiner Dumbledore ou je ne sais qui ? »

Il se passa une main sur la figure et soupira. « Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis, Sev. J'ai promis. »

La mâchoire du Serpentard se contracta sous le coup de l'agacement.

« Mais Prince, le Professeur Prince, c'est moi, n'est-ce-pas ? » insista le garçon. « Un futur moi. »

« Oublie cette histoire, Severus. » plaida-t-il. « _S'il te plaît_. »

Snape sembla considérer la chose quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules.

« Alors, oublie le révolver. » exigea l'adolescent. « Ça ne concerne que mon père et moi. Tu as dit que Tu-sais-qui avait tué ta mère… Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas lui arracher le cœur, si tu en avais l'occasion ? »

Le cœur et le reste de ses organes.

« C'est différent. » hésita Harry. « Voldemort… »

« Ne prononce pas son nom. » siffla Severus. « Et ça n'a rien de différent. C'est _exactement_ la même chose. »

_C'était_ différent. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il devrait affronter Voldemort. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il devrait… _Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_. Voldemort ne pouvait pas vivre, Voldemort ne pouvait pas mourir.

Il avait envie de vomir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'autorisait à y penser.

« La vengeance ne mène à rien. » marmonna-t-il.

« Tout le monde agit par soif de vengeance. » cracha Severus. « Et ceux qui ne l'avouent pas sont des hypocrites. »

Harry appuya la tête sur le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux.

« J'espère que tu changeras d'avis. » offrit-il sincèrement. « Parce qu'il n'y a pas pire que d'être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, volontairement ou pas. Ça te détruit de l'intérieur. »

_Cédric_. _Lily. James. Amy. McGonagall. Les victimes anonymes. _

La ronde des visages dansaient dans son esprit. Aucun bouclier n'aurait pu les repousser. Aucune flamme n'aurait pu être assez brûlante. Aucun océan n'aurait pu être assez profond. Il était sans défense face à leurs yeux accusateurs.

« Tu m'as déjà convaincu de ne pas rejoindre les Mangemorts. » déclara Severus. « Choisis tes batailles. »

Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières et croisa le regard de son ami.

« Lily ne me le pardonnerait jamais. » poursuivit plus calmement le Serpentard. « C'est ce que tu as dit. Que je perdrais Lily. »

Incapable d'articuler un mot, il hocha brièvement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. » murmura Severus. « _Jamais_. Je ne peux pas vivre sans… »

Le garçon s'interrompit et détourna totalement la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait d'avouer son plus grand secret. Comme si personne ne l'avait su avant qu'il l'énonce.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à croire que les Moldus valent moins que les sorciers. » lâcha Harry. « Il y a des gens comme ton père et il y a des gens comme Lily. Partout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec leurs origines. »

Severus soupira et extirpa un paquet de cigarettes à moitié défoncé de sa poche.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'avoir les mêmes opinions sur tous les sujets. » décréta le Serpentard, avant de coincer une cigarette entre ses lèvres et d'en pêcher une deuxième pour la tendre à Harry.

« Non merci. » refusa-t-il, poliment.

« Tradition. » insista simplement Sev.

C'était ce qu'ils faisaient avec Lily après chaque grosse dispute, il en avait vu assez pour le savoir. Fumer une cigarette et laisser le désaccord s'évaporer avec la fumée. Il était étrangement honoré d'avoir été inclus dans ce petit rituel. À contrecœur, il s'empara de la cigarette, remerciant son ami d'un signe de tête lorsque ce dernier l'eut allumée.

Fumer ne lui allait pas. Il avait beau imiter les gestes gracieux et nonchalants de Severus, il avait l'air mal à l'aise et empoté. Ne pas cracher un poumon lui demandait toute sa concentration et, en conséquence, un silence amical s'installa entre eux.

« Elle finira par te pardonner. » jura Harry. Parce qu'il devait le croire. Il devait avoir foi en Lily.

« Tu devrais revenir t'installer dans les dortoirs. » répliqua Severus. Le sujet de la lionne était apparemment à nouveau hors-limite. « C'est très… calme, sans toi. »

Calme ? Il en doutait. La vérité, celle que Sev n'avouerait jamais, était que l'adolescent s'ennuyait sans lui.

Lucius avait peut-être le pouvoir, mais le pouvoir ne remplaçait les instants de pure camaraderie.

« Plus de tentatives de meurtre ? » plaisanta-t-il. À moitié.

Le visage du Serpentard se crispa.

« Je n'ai _jamais_ voulu ta mort. » se défendit le garçon dans un murmure.

Peut-être pas la sienne, mais celle d'un autre…

Harry avait du mal à parler et à fumer en même temps, sans que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes. Il choisit sagement de garder le silence. Se taire était probablement pour le mieux.

Il fallait, parfois, savoir compter ses victoires.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la pendule, au-dessus de la cheminée, et décida qu'assez était assez. Une demi-heure de retard, quand on était responsable d'Harry Potter, était suffisante pour vous faire pousser des cheveux blancs. Ou avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Il était en train de remplir ses poches des fioles de potions qu'il avait prudemment préparées dans le cas précis où une nouvelle échauffourée avec des Mangemorts aurait lieu, lorsque le portrait coulissa dans un grincement. Il se précipita dans le couloir mais s'immobilisa immédiatement en apercevant le gamin.

En un seul morceau, tous les membres répondaient à l'appel. Pas d'égratignures. Pas de sang. Pas de posture signalant une quelconque douleur…

« Je suis en retard ? » déduisit le Survivant, en l'étudiant.

Y avait-il une lueur amusée dans le regard du garçon ? Severus entraperçut son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il avait l'air agité, ses robes étaient mal ajustées, lourdes des potions qu'il avait empochées à la hâte, et ses doigts serraient nerveusement sa baguette. Il masqua l'agitation sous un masque sévère et impassible, lissa sa tenue d'un revers de main et rangea sa baguette. Puis, il foudroya son élève des yeux.

« _Où_ étais-tu ? » siffla-t-il.

À sa grande satisfaction, le gamin déchanta rapidement. Comprenant sans doute qu'il avait des ennuis, l'adolescent grimaça.

« Je vous avez dit que je devais travailler l'Astronomie. » répondit Harry, sur la défensive. « J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. »

« _Un peu_ ? » répéta Severus, de sa voix la plus menaçante. « Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu ne verras aucune objection à te retrouver _un peu_ en retenue pour le reste de la semaine. »

L'adolescent releva brusquement la tête et le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Pour une demi-heure de retard ?! » s'indigna Harry. « Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Severus plissa les yeux et le toisa froidement.

« N'y a-t-il pas un règlement concernant les heures où il est interdit de circuler dans le château ? » gronda-t-il. « Ne viens-tu pas de le briser ? En quoi, _précisément_, ma punition est-elle injuste ? Ou bien te penses-tu au-dessus des lois, comme tout bon Potter qui se respecte ? »

Il avait à peine achevé sa tirade que le gamin se détournait, une expression blessée sur le visage. Severus aurait pu jurer qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans les entrailles mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous venez de dire ça. » marmonna Harry, avec colère. « Après tout ça… Après tout… » Le garçon s'interrompit puis haussa les épaules. « Je vais me coucher. Je me réinstalle dans les dortoirs, dès demain. »

Le cœur du Maître des Potions s'emballa. Pourquoi avait-il comparé Harry à James ? Il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne se ressemblaient en rien… Mais les vieux réflexes avaient la vie dure, surtout avec lui. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas perdre le garçon pour une remarque aussi triviale. C'était nouveau, ce désir de garder l'adolescent. Nouveau et pas totalement bienvenu, mais il avait appris à composer avec.

Il tendit la main, agrippant l'épaule du garçon lorsqu'il passa devant lui, arrêtant ainsi sa progression vers la chambre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait dit si l'odeur n'avait pas chatouillé ses narines. Probablement qu'il n'était pas comme James et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de retourner dans les cachots pour une remarque maladroite alors qu'il était bien plus en sécurité, ici, avec lui. Mais l'odeur de tabac froid lui emplit les narines et il se retrouva à grimacer de colère.

« Tu as fumé. » affirma-t-il, glacial.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une odeur qu'il lui arrivait encore de poursuivre dès qu'une cigarette passait à portée, alors que cela faisait des années qu'il avait arrêté. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le manque affreux que créait la magie noire lorsqu'on cessait de s'en servir, mais c'était tout de même une épreuve. Il ne voulait pas cela pour Harry.

« Je me suis réconcilié avec Sev. » lâcha l'adolescent, clairement irrité de devoir s'expliquer.

Severus ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette situation. Que son double ait incité Harry à fumer pour un petit rituel idiot qui n'avait déjà pas grand sens à la base – après tout, Lily et lui l'avaient basé sur les calumets de la paix à l'âge de onze ans et, avec le recul, c'était _véritablement_ aussi stupide que ça en avait l'air – que l'adolescent n'ait pas le bon sens de se tenir loin d'un garçon qui, non seulement, était dangereux, mais, en plus, l'avait déjà trahi plus d'une fois, ou que, soudain, le Professeur soit redevenu l'ennemi simplement parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'exiger une explication à son comportement.

Cela n'aidait pas de savoir que c'était son double, et donc par conséquent, lui-même, qui avait transformé son fils en délinquant. _Son_ _élève_. Qu'importe.

« Tu t'es réconcilié avec un Mangemort. » reformula-t-il, sèchement.

Inconsciemment, il réaffirma sa prise sur l'épaule du garçon. Il savait que la manière dont ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair devait être douloureuse, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à le lâcher. Comme si, en perdant le contact, il allait perdre le gamin.

« Severus n'est pas un Mangemort. » répliqua Harry, en tentant de se dégager. « Et il n'en deviendra pas un. Il n'est pas _vous_ ! »

L'accusation le frappa en plein visage et Severus eut un léger mouvement de recul. Juste avant que la vague de fureur ne l'emporte totalement, il se demanda pourquoi ils en revenaient toujours à se déchirer de la sorte. Pourquoi, quand tout allait bien, il fallait qu'ils retournent à la case départ. Mais il savait, bien sûr. Il savait. Le problème venait précisément du mot qui le mettait dans une telle rage. _Mangemort_. Il était un Mangemort. Par choix. Il avait scellé son destin et celui de Lily d'un simple mot, d'un simple serment. Mais toutes ces pensées fugaces furent balayées par le raz-de-marée de rage que les paroles d'Harry provoquèrent.

Ce n'était pas l'accusation, ce n'était pas la colère ou la rancœur du gamin, pas même sa bêtise méchante. C'était la véracité sous les propos.

Le besoin de blesser, de blesser autant que lui l'était, monta en lui, trop fort pour être réprimé.

Comme s'il avait compris seul la faute qu'il venait de commettre, le Survivant cessa de se débattre et croisa son regard avec une certaine frayeur. Des excuses se déversaient de la bouche du garçon mais Severus ne les entendait pas.

« Il est moi. » siffla-t-il, coupant court à toute discussion. « Il _sera_ moi. Tu crois pouvoir avoir un tel impact sur ma vie, Potter ? Tu te crois si _important_ que ta présence suffise à me faire faire le bon choix ? Tu n'es rien. Rien. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Tu n'as aucune espèce d'importance. S'il savait de qui tu es réellement le fils, tu serais déjà à l'infirmerie. Et ne crois pas que votre 'amitié' signifie quoi que ce soit. S'il apprend qui tu es vraiment, tu ne seras plus _que_ le fils de James Potter, pour lui. Tu n_'es_ que le fils de James Potter. Un gamin arrogant, idiot et qui ne mérite pas toutes les chances qu'on lui donne. »

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration.

Une déclaration qu'il regretta aussitôt qu'il vit la douleur envahir chacun des traits de l'adolescent.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Choqué par ses propres mots, il ne résista pas quand le gamin extirpa son épaule de sa prise.

« Harry… » souffla-t-il, prêt déjà à ravaler ses paroles en dépit de son orgueil. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait que pour Lily, il était prêt à le refaire pour son fils.

Mais le garçon s'était déjà enfui.

Le portrait se referma dans un grincement, puis ce fut le silence le plus lourd que Severus ait affronté depuis longtemps.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry courut jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis parcourut lentement les derniers mètres qui le séparaient des cachots. Il n'arrivait même pas à intégrer l'attaque verbale dont il venait d'être victime.

De une, il l'avait provoquée.

De deux, même si cela faisait mal, c'était la vérité : il n'était et ne resterait _que_ le fils de James Potter pour Severus Snape.

De trois… Il ne laisserait pas Sev suivre le chemin qu'avait emprunté Snape-Prince. _Jamais_. Pas même s'il devait y rester pour cela.

Et tant pis si cela faisait mal.

Il survivrait.

Il survivait toujours.


	49. Let Go

Hello!

Aujourd'hui (parce qu'hier, FF n'en faisait qu'à sa tête) nous assistons à un match de Quidditch! Par contre, je vous préviens d'entrée, je n'ai pas le Quidditch à travers les âges donc je ne sais pas ce qui "légal" ou pas donc il est fortement probable que tout ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre soit mauvais en termes de Quidditch! ^^

Enjoy Anyway!

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess that's what saying good-bye is always like-like jumping off an edge. The worst part is making the choice to do it. Once you're in the air, there's nothing you can do but let go." <em>  
>― Lauren Oliver, <em>Before I Fall<em>

_Je suppose que dire au revoir ressemble toujours à ça : sauter d'une falaise. Le pire moment, c'est prendre la décision de sauter. Une fois dans les airs, il n'y a plus rien à faire que lâcher prise. _

― Lauren Oliver, _Before I Fall_

**Chapitre 49 : Let Go**

Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle lui semblait résonner plus fort que d'habitude. Harry planta sa fourchette dans ses œufs brouillés et repoussa son assiette sans avoir avalé guère plus d'une bouchée de son petit-déjeuner. Autour de lui, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch s'interpellaient dans la bonne humeur, écoutant et se moquant tour à tour des consignes de Terrens. Harry était trop nerveux pour participer et se contenta de fixer son verre de jus de citrouille comme si toutes les réponses à ses questions s'y trouvaient.

Il était toujours nerveux avant un match mais jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé ce genre d'appréhension.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression de trahir sa Maison en jouant contre Gryffondor – sa _véritable_ Maison. Peut-être parce qu'il allait se retrouver contre son père sur le terrain et qu'il savait que cela allait probablement se terminer dans un bain de sang. Peut-être, songea-t-il en évitant délibérément de lever les yeux vers la table des Professeurs, parce qu'il avait espéré que lorsque le moment de ce match viendrait, il aurait quelqu'un dans la foule pour le soutenir.

Il enferma soigneusement toutes les émotions liées à Snape-Prince derrière un mur de flammes.

« Tu n'as rien mangé. » reprocha Severus, en se glissant à côté de lui, sur le banc.

Livia fit une remarque désobligeante mais Terrens la rappela froidement à l'ordre. Harry cessa de prêter attention aux membres de son équipe pour se tourner vers Severus, un peu plus rassuré à présent que son ami était là. Il était idiot, se gronda-t-il. Il aurait quelqu'un dans les gradins. Il aurait Severus.

Et s'il ne pouvait pas avoir à la fois l'adulte et l'adolescent, il préférait avoir l'adolescent. Ses amis avaient toujours été sa famille et il s'était très bien débrouillé sans adulte auparavant.

Il déglutit et détourna la tête, ignorant les sourcils froncés de Severus.

« Lily te souhaite bonne chance. » déclara le Serpentard, avec un contentement tangible.

Le pardon hésitant et méfiant que lui avait accordé la jeune fille avait suffi à rendre Severus aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être. Le garçon prenait bien garde à ne tenir aucun propos qui pourrait être considéré comme anti-Moldu et Harry lui en était très reconnaissant. Ne pas avoir à se soucier que son ami courre rejoindre Malfoy ou Voldemort avait considérablement facilité son retour dans les dortoirs et l'isolement progressif qu'il s'était imposé.

Ces dernières semaines, il avait partagé son temps entre les salles de classe, le stade de Quidditch et la salle commune. Il évitait délibérément tout endroit où pourrait se trouver Snape-Prince. Pas parce qu'il était en colère… Il n'était pas en colère. Il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il n'était même pas déçu. Et pas du tout surpris.

C'était ce dernier point qui rendait la douleur réelle. Il connaissait intimement le rejet, était parfaitement conscient que c'était tout ce à quoi il pourrait jamais attendre et, pourtant, il s'était permis d'espérer. Il s'était autorisé à croire Snape-Prince lorsque ce dernier lui avait affirmé qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

_C'est le principe d'avoir un adulte,_ avait dit Snape-Prince. _Même lorsqu'il est totalement furieux, il ne s'en va pas_.

Et Snape-Prince n'était pas parti. Ça aurait été injuste de le lui reprocher. Il avait vu les efforts qu'avait faits le Professeur. Il avait déjoué chacune de ses tentatives pour lui adresser la parole en dehors des cours. Il savait que l'homme regrettait probablement les propos qu'il avait tenus, qu'il n'attendait que l'occasion de lui présenter des excuses et que, de la part de Severus Snape, c'était beaucoup. Et _c'était_ beaucoup.

Simplement, ce n'était pas assez.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'était pas en colère. Il était las. Excessivement las.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai voulu jouer dans l'équipe ? » demanda-t-il, en réduisant en miettes un des toasts qu'il avait beurré et n'avait pas mangé.

Malgré lui, son regard n'arrêtait pas d'aller se poser sur la table des Gryffondors et, plus particulièrement, à l'endroit où l'équipe de Gryffondor était rassemblée. Leurs robes pourpres chatoyaient à la lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers les vitraux de la Grande Salle, l'uniforme émeraude qu'il avait sur le dos paraissait terne en comparaison. James, pour une fois, était sérieux et conférait avec ses équipiers comme s'il s'apprêtait à les mener à la guerre.

« Pour faire manger la poussière à Potter. » répondit Severus, avec amusement. « Littéralement si possible. »

Il parvint à peine à forcer un sourire sur ses lèvres tant la boule dans sa gorge était épaisse.

James avait passé la semaine à lui promettre une défaite cuisante, en échangeant des sourires en coin avec Sirius. Il pressentait un coup fourré pendant le match.

Il n'avait même pas la force de s'en inquiéter.

Snape-Prince avait raison, il ne serait jamais que le fils de James Potter. Pour Remus, pour Sirius, pour la totalité des adultes qui avaient connu ses parents… Et comme le Maître des Potions se plaisait à le répéter, il n'était qu'une pâle copie de son père. Il avait vu voler James.

Par lui-même, il n'était rien. Par rapport à son père, il était moins bon.

Quelle était sa place ?

« As-tu parlé à… ton père ? » s'enquit Severus.

Il y avait toujours cette hésitation à chaque fois qu'il faisait référence à Snape-Prince. Harry ne l'enviait pas. Cela devait être bizarre de savoir qu'une version adulte de soi-même vagabondait dans le château.

« Non. » soupira-t-il. Ça avait été une conversation récurrente entre eux, ces dernières semaines.

« Il assistera au match ? » insista son ami.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il, en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas très important. »

Sev lui jeta un de ses regards pénétrants qui donnaient l'impression que le Serpentard pouvait lire vos pensées. Idiot, évidemment. Les boucliers du Survivant étaient bien en place.

« Si c'est important pour toi, il devrait être là. » répliqua le garçon, sensiblement mal à l'aise.

Severus avait développé une tendance marquée à juger ce que Snape-Prince faisait correctement ou pas dans son rôle parental, ce qui aurait probablement amusé Harry en d'autres circonstances. Il avait renoncé à lui expliquer qu'il n'attendait rien et ne voulait rien du Professeur. Le Serpentard avait constaté par lui-même au cours de l'année que leur relation avait tout du yo-yo et il n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris, mais sa toute nouvelle terreur semblait être de voir tourner sa version adulte en une version de Tobias.

Et Harry ne pouvait rien dire parce qu'il lui avait fait jurer de ne plus chercher à découvrir quel était leur secret ou, du moins, de garder ses déductions pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas si important. » protesta-t-il faiblement.

James choisit ce moment là pour le défier du regard. Harry n'avait la morgue nécessaire pour jouer à qui intimidera l'autre, il détourna les yeux, ramassa les protections qu'il avait jetées sous le banc et s'extirpa de sa place.

« Je vais prendre l'air. » annonça-t-il.

Il refusa d'un geste l'offre que fit Severus de l'accompagner et acquiesça à l'ordre de Terrens. Il serait dans les vestiaires dans une demi-heure tout au plus. Il voulait juste prendre l'air.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus observa le garçon remuer le contenu de son assiette sans faire un geste pour en avaler une bouchée et repoussa sa propre assiette dans un mélange d'agacement et de tristesse. C'était _sa_ faute si le gamin était dans cet état. C'était _sa_ faute si le gamin arborait en toutes circonstances un masque poli et lisse qui dissimulait mal sa détresse. Sa faute. _Sa_ _faute_. Il avait brisé le Survivant. Pire, il avait brisé _Harry_. Et Harry lui était devenu plus cher que tout ce qu'il avait sur cette Terre.

Aurait-il pu en être autrement ?, s'interrogea-t-il, en fixant l'Attrapeur perdu dans la masse de ses coéquipiers. Il avait toujours su que ça finirait ainsi, avait toujours su qu'il n'y avait rien en lui qui lui permettrait d'être un adulte responsable. Il était exactement comme Tobias, simplement, au lieu d'avoir la main leste, il avait le verbe acéré.

Il avait rarement éprouvé une honte aussi intense.

« Votre fils a une petite mine, Saevus. » remarqua Horace, à sa droite. « J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade. Il aurait bien mal choisi sa journée… »

À sa droite, une place vide le séparait de Dumbledore, et, bien que le vieux sorcier soit passionné par une conversation avec le vieux Professeur d'Astronomie, Severus ne doutait pas que ses oreilles trainaient. Il se contenta donc d'un grognement, laissant à Slughorn le soin de l'interpréter comme il le souhaitait.

Évidemment, il aurait été trop demander que le Directeur de Serpentard s'en tienne là.

« Harry n'a pas l'air bien depuis quelques semaines. » insista l'homme. « J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu un différend entre vous et… »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » coupa-t-il froidement.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'Harry l'évitait à la moindre opportunité, refusait de seulement le regarder en face, et, surtout, lui refusait toute possibilité de s'excuser. La patience de Severus avait cédé le troisième jour et il s'était mis en colère mais, trop conscient d'être responsable de la situation, il n'avait pas tardé à se calmer pour sombrer dans un auto-apitoiement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sa propre attitude l'irritait.

Il se cachait derrière l'excuse de Tobias, se trouvait des circonstances atténuantes quand la vérité nue était qu'il avait mal réagi face à une réalité indéniable et s'était senti jaloux de son double par peur de devoir partager le gamin. Beau résultat. Il n'avait plus de gamin à partager.

À croire qu'il n'apprendrait jamais de ses erreurs.

« Je regrette, Saevus. » s'excusa Horace. « Je ne voulais pas vous paraître indiscret. »

À la table des serpents, Harry repoussa son assiette et releva maussadement la tête lorsque son double s'assit à côté de lui. Le Survivant était tellement… _abattu_ que ça effrayait Severus. Le gamin ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et, lui, ne supporterait pas de perdre l'adolescent.

« Évidemment que vous vouliez être indiscret, Horace. » siffla-t-il, en réponse, presque soulagé d'avoir trouvé un exutoire à sa frustration et à sa colère. Harry était hors-limites mais Slughorn ? Oh, il avait tellement de comptes à régler avec Slughorn – que l'homme en soit conscient ou pas – qu'il ne ressentit pas la moindre once de culpabilité à s'en prendre à lui. « Vous êtes l'indiscrétion même. Toujours à fourrer votre nez là où il n'a pas sa place. Vous _jouissez_ de fouiller dans le linge sale des autres. Vous collectionnez les informations comme un enfant les cartes de chocogrenouilles, et pour en faire quoi ? Rien du tout. Vous vous repaissez du spectacle, de la souffrance des autres, sans lever un seul doigt pour aider, même s'il s'agit de l'élève le plus prometteur de votre carrière. Vous me _dégoutez_. »

Slughorn ne trouva rien à répondre. Choqué, il ouvrit et referma lentement la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un de ces clowns de foire en carton-pâte. C'était grotesque et pathétique la fois.

Mais Severus n'en avait pas terminé. Les vannes était ouvertes et il avait l'impression de vomir toute la rancœur qu'il avait soigneusement entretenue pour Slughorn au fil des années.

« Et, à présent, vous vous permettez de me faire des remarques sur mon fils ? » continua-t-il sa tirade, sans élever la voix, de son ton le plus menaçant. « Qu'est-ce qui vous en donne le droit ? Que voulez-vous entendre ? Que j'ai prononcé des paroles impardonnables qu'il n'oubliera jamais ? Que je l'ai probablement brisé au-delà du réparable ? Que feriez-vous, si je vous le disais, hein ? Je vais vous le dire… Vous resteriez là, posé sur votre postérieur pachydermique, et vous attendriez passivement que j'ai terminé de lui gâcher la vie pour passer à quelque chose de plus divertissant. »

Un bref regard en direction de la table des Serpentards lui apprit que le gamin avait disparu. Il se leva à son tour, dans un mouvement plus brusque que la politesse, ou la discrétion, ne l'aurait voulu et toisa Slughorn.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais été d'aucune utilité. » cracha-t-il. « _Mon_ fils n'a aucun besoin de vous. »

Abandonnant le Maître des Potions à sa stupéfaction, il tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle par la porte dérobée, ignorant son exclamation balbutiée.

« Mais… Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? » lança Horace, interloqué.

Severus entendit à peine la voix de Dumbledore rassurer son Professeur et, s'il sentit le regard du Directeur le suivre jusqu'à la porte, il prétendit ne se rendre comte de rien.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

L'air était vif mais pas assez pour qu'Harry ait froid dans son seul uniforme. Mars s'était imposé progressivement et l'année progressait lentement vers le printemps, la neige avait commencé à fondre une semaine plus tôt. Il vagabonda dans le parc sans destination précise en tête, mais finit tout de même par arriver à l'endroit familier, non loin du lac, où la lisière de la Forêt Interdite rejoignait le domaine.

Il lâcha le casque, les jambières et les coudières, qui le suivaient partout depuis le matin, dans l'herbe humide et se laissa tomber sur un amas de rochers, soucieux de ne pas tacher son uniforme avec de la boue. Terrens insistait sur l'apparence.

Il cala la tête dans ses mains et se concentra sur sa respiration. Inspirer, expirer. Il ne fit que ça pendant plusieurs minutes, trouvant un soulagement notable à cette simple tâche. Se concentrer sur une chose aussi insignifiante lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à quel point il se sentait mal. Il y avait un creux en lui. Comme un siphon qui aspirait toute la joie et la bonne humeur qu'il parvenait à ressentir d'ordinaire. À croire qu'un Détraqueur avait fait son nid dans son cœur.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre le 'splosh' régulier des sabots dans la terre meuble et il leva la tête, heureux de voir la créature. Le sombral approcha sans aucune crainte jusqu'à être suffisamment près pour lui asséner un coup de museau sur la tempe. Harry n'en prit pas ombrage, l'animal était brutal mais sans aucun doute affectueux et il pouvait affirmer, sans se vanter, avoir réussi à le dompter ces dernières semaines. Probablement la seule chose qui le réjouissait, ces temps-ci.

Il flatta soigneusement l'encolure du sombral avant de céder à la tentation et de passer les bras autour de son cou. Il posa la joue contre les poils ras et ferma les yeux. Le sombral s'ébroua mais ne s'écarta pas, ramenant au contraire ses ailes devant lui dans une parodie d'étreinte. Distraitement, Harry passa les doigts sur la membrane fine qui constituait ses ailes, on aurait presque dit du cuir. Solide en dépit de l'aspect fragile.

« Et si on s'en allait, Nox ? » demanda-t-il. « Et si on s'en allait loin d'ici et qu'on ne revenait jamais ? »

L'animal s'écarta, ce coup-ci, lui donnant un nouveau coup de tête, comme désapprobateur. Évidemment, Harry devait admettre que s'enfuir avec son sombral apprivoisé ne serait probablement pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue. Ils n'iraient pas loin de toute manière étant donné que Nox était toujours incapable de voler. À peine parvenait-il à planer sur un mètre ou deux sans s'écraser au sol à présent. Le Survivant avait assisté à suffisamment de tentatives pour savoir que le sombral était un cas désespéré. Un peu comme lui en somme.

Il l'avait baptisé Nox parce que rien ne semblait convenir au sombral qui avait refusé toutes ses autres propositions d'une ruade ou d'un soufflement indigné des naseaux. Au final, il avait renoncé à lui demander son avis.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? » insista-t-il, sans pourtant faire un geste pour se rapprocher à nouveau du sombral. « On pourrait. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et baissa à nouveau la tête.

Il avait l'impression d'être coincé sous la surface d'un lac très sombre, ce qui n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Seulement la voix qui lui ordonnait de frapper du pied pour atteindre la surface et remplir ses poumons d'oxygène n'était plus aussi forte qu'autrefois. Celle qui lui commandait d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser ses poumons se remplir d'eau, en revanche, était omniprésente.

La métaphore aurait probablement été plus puissante s'il n'avait pas manqué se noyer quelques mois plus tôt et n'était pas parfaitement conscient d'à quel point cela faisait mal.

Un hennissement colérique le tira de ses pensées au moment précis où il sentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre non loin de là. Et 'non loin' signifiait dans ce cas-ci, quelques mètres.

Dumbledore s'était tranquillement assis sur un rocher, si près qu'il lui aurait suffi de tendre le bras pour effleurer Harry. À croire qu'il était apparu de nulle part.

Nox s'ébroua de manière menaçante et se rapprocha jusqu'à se trouver entre le Directeur et le garçon. Ce fut à cet instant, en apercevant l'attitude hostile de l'animal, qu'Harry se rappela de ce qu'un sombral pouvait avoir de dangereux. Les serres osseuses qui culminaient à la cambrure de ses ailes dressées comme pour mieux affirmer qu'_il_ était le prédateur et pas l'inverse, le regard blanc qui paraissait défier Dumbledore d'avancer encore, de faire le moindre geste contre l'adolescent… Tout indiquait que la créature était prête à piétiner le Directeur.

« Euh… Tout doux, Nox… » ordonna-t-il, en posant une main hésitante sur l'aile la plus proche. Le sombral envoya voler sa main d'un coup d'aile agacé mais ne quitta pas le vieux sorcier des yeux.

Dumbledore observait la créature avec un amusement certain.

« Voilà un choix d'animal de compagnie pour le moins original. » commenta l'homme.

Le regard du Directeur pétillait avec le même entrain qu'avait le Dumbledore de son époque. Harry se détendit presque. Presque. Parce qu'il était dur d'oublier que ce Dumbledore-ci avait accepté de le tuer comme si c'était un service banal à rendre à un ami. Le garçon ne s'était plus retrouvé seul en sa présence depuis Halloween et n'avait pas eu l'intention de renouveler l'exploit. Néanmoins, il n'avait ni la force ni l'énergie de chercher à s'enfuir. Quel espoir avait-il d'échapper au vieil homme de toute manière ? Autant que d'échapper à Voldemort probablement.

Et puis… Il se demandait si Dumbledore consentirait à nouveau à faire ce que Snape-Prince ne se résignait pas à faire.

Inconsciemment, sa main vint caresser l'amulette des Peverell à travers le tissu épais de son uniforme.

« J'ai cru comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ton père et toi. » poursuivit le Directeur, ignorant les mouvements d'humeur du sombral.

Harry étudia avec méfiance la manière dont Nox martelait le sol puis décida que si l'animal ne l'avait pas blessé jusque là, il y avait peu de chance que l'envie l'en prenne à présent.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça vous regarde, Professeur. » répliqua-t-il.

Il avait voulu être sec mais il ne parvint qu'à avoir l'air épuisé. Et après ? Il l'était après tout.

« En rien, tu as raison. » acquiesça Dumbledore, en observant avec attention la progression maladroite d'une chenille à quelques pas d'eux. « Et Severus a donné la même réponse au Professeur Slughorn, il y a quelques minutes. De manière bien plus… imagée, évidemment. On ne peut pas lui renier un certain franc-parler… »

Harry lâcha un bruit à moitié amusé, à moitié amer.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, je suppose. » décréta-t-il.

Le Directeur lui adressa un sourire complice que le garçon fit mine de ne pas voir. Il ne voulait pas de complicité avec ce Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas de complicité avec aucun adulte. Ça ne l'intéressait pas.

« Je suis conscient que nos rapports ou, plutôt, ceux que j'entretiens avec ton père ne sont pas très chaleureux, Harry. » reprit le vieux sorcier. « Mais… J'espère que tu me croiras lorsque j'affirme ne te vouloir aucun mal. »

Le sombral poussa un hennissement rageur et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières. Ce qui aurait probablement été plus impressionnant s'il n'avait pas stupidement battu des ailes une ou deux fois avant de retomber sur ses quatre pattes sans la moindre grâce. Par prudence, Harry recula jusqu'à être hors de portée des ailes squelettiques. Il ne savait pas ce que Nox avait ce jour là, mais il ne tenait pas à atterrir à l'infirmerie avant le début du match.

« Je sais. » répondit-il finalement, en se tournant à nouveau vers Dumbledore. Il ne cessa pas pour autant de surveiller l'animal du coin de l'œil. Le Professeur ne paraissait pas perturbé par les agissements fantasques du sombral.

« Nous disons ou faisons parfois des choses que nous regrettons toute notre vie. » offrit Dumbledore. « L'être humain est constitué pour moitié de regrets. »

Harry détourna la tête et déglutit péniblement. Du pied, il poussa le casque qui gisait dans l'herbe.

« Severus est quelqu'un d'impulsif. » continua le Directeur, en jetant un regard pensif à Nox. « Quelqu'un que la vie a énormément blessé dès un jeune âge. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de difficile à vivre mais… Harry, si je suis certain d'une seule chose, je suis certain qu'il t'aime. »

Ses yeux le piquaient.

Il se racla la gorge et préféra fixer le casque. Nox était totalement immobile à présent, comme figé. Il se demanda vaguement si Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sort.

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous, cependant je sais qu'il regrette infiniment ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire. » conclut Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne lui en veux pas. » déclara-t-il. « Ce n'est pas le problème. Et vous vous trompez. Il ne m'aime pas, pas vraiment. Je ne suis qu'une responsabilité pour lui. »

Le fils de Lily et de James Potter.

Rien que_ le fils de_.

« Tu es son fils. » contra gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry déglutit difficilement et sauta du rocher.

« Je ne suis le fils de personne. » lâcha-t-il, avec une pointe de colère. « Je suis _moi_. »

Sauf que non. Il ne serait jamais lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas simplement le fils de James ou le fils de Lily, il était aussi le Survivant.

« Je vais être en retard. » marmonna-t-il, en ramassant ses affaires.

« Harry… » plaida Dumbledore. « Parle avec lui. »

« Je vais être en retard. » répéta-t-il.

Et il partit sans un regard en arrière, parcourant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du stade en petites foulées. L'équipe était déjà dans les vestiaires lorsqu'il arriva et il s'installa pour écouter les derniers conseils de Terrens. Il se força à se concentrer, à hocher la tête lorsque les regards se tournaient vers lui mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire : attraper le vif d'or aussi vite que possible, afin que James ait le moins d'opportunités possibles de marquer.

Ils sortirent sur le terrain sous les vivats de la foule. Les Gryffondors saluaient et encourageaient le public à crier pour eux. Les Serpentards se rangèrent sobrement en ligne devant l'arbitre, déjà concentrés.

Une concentration qui ne fit pas long feu lorsque James Potter prit la place réservée à l'Attrapeur dans la formation. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Harry qui, jusque là, s'était contenté de vivre passivement la journée se sentit aussi réveillé que si on l'avait brusquement plongé dans un bac d'eau glaciale.

Il y avait bel et bien trois autres poursuiveurs mais l'attrapeuse officielle de Gryffondor manquait à l'appel.

Terrens s'était déjà mis à protester avant même qu'Harry ait pu faire autre chose que de croiser le regard plein de morgue de James. C'était à la fois un défi et une promesse d'humiliation. Ce n'était pas simplement Serpentard que son père voulait battre, c'était lui. Et Terrens ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'y avait rien d'irrégulier à ce que Gryffondor change la composition de son équipe. Peu importe qu'ils aient passé des heures à s'entraîner en prenant en compte la technique de jeu de Potter comme poursuiveur et qu'il ne sache rien du gringalet qui avait pris sa place.

Que valait James comme attrapeur ?

Harry l'avait vu voler. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon attrapeur que poursuiveur.

Dans les gradins, Serpentards huait la manœuvre. Les autres Maisons semblaient se moquer d'eux et du tour qu'on venait de leur jouer.

Terrens argumentait avec l'arbitre, ses équipiers masquaient au mieux leur inquiétude mais Harry la percevait clairement sous leurs expressions de parfaits Sang-Purs que rien ne surprenait. Et le Quidditch avait ça de magique que, lors d'un match, les différends étaient mis de côté au profit du groupe. À l'instant, qu'il n'apprécie que très peu des membres de l'équipe était secondaire, ils étaient là pour jouer. Et, surtout, pour gagner.

Consciemment ou pas, son regard se porta sur la loge des Professeurs. Snape-Prince était installé à côté de Flitwick et regardait dans sa direction.

« Laisse tomber. » lança-t-il à Terrens, qui continuait d'argumenter avec l'arbitre. « On fera avec. »

Le Capitaine se tourna vers lui, évalua sa requête pendant une seconde puis haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

« Qu'on se souvienne simplement de qui sont les tricheurs. » cracha le septième année, en direction des lions.

La poignée de main qu'il échangea avec James fut brève mais Harry ne doutait pas que chacun avait tenté de broyer les os de l'autre durant ces quelques secondes.

Puis il y eut un coup de sifflet et il fusa dans les airs, oubliant momentanément tous ses problèmes. Voler était une sensation dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il s'accorda un instant de plaisir coupable à apprécier la manière dont le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et la sensation de toute-puissance que lui donnait le balai, pourtant de qualité moyenne, qu'il montait. Un balai qui aurait du mal à rivaliser avec celui, dernier cri, de James Potter…

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il aperçut le cognard qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Il vrilla sur lui-même et sentit la balle enchanté lui effleurer le bout du pied tandis que le public se déchainait en hurlements admiratifs ou déçus, il n'aurait pas su dire. La première chose qu'il vit une fois rétabli sur son balai, ce fut le salut moqueur que lui lança Sirius. Il y avait dans les yeux de son parrain une lueur mauvaise qu'Harry n'aima pas du tout. Il tira sur le manche et mit autant de distance entre eux qu'il le put.

Il avait atteint l'autre bout du terrain lorsque Gryffondor marqua son premier but. Et ce ne fut pas le dernier. Durant les dix minutes suivantes, ils en marquèrent deux de plus alors que Serpentard ne fit qu'une seule percée et Livia manqua son tir.

« On fait moins sa maligne maintenant, Princesse… » jeta James, juste au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il était occupé à scruter les alentours à la recherche du vif d'or. Si Terrens continuait à s'égosiller, il finirait aphone.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te vantes, Potter. » répliqua-t-il, avec hargne. « À part voler à droite à gauche, je ne te vois pas faire quoi que ce soit de significatif. »

James grimaça avec dédain. « Tu sais qu'ils disent tous que tu es le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait vu depuis des années ? Ce sont des conneries et je vais le leur prouver. Je suis meilleur que toi sur un balai, Prince. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait entendu mais il n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention. « Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Sa réponse, sincère, sembla prendre le Gryffondor au dépourvu mais cela ne dura pas. Le coup d'œil qu'il jeta en direction de l'endroit où Lily et Severus étaient installés expliqua bien mieux que ses paroles ce dont il s'agissait véritablement.

« Quand ce match sera fini, plus personne ne dira le contraire. » insista son père. « Être attrapeur ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas toucher le souafle… »

Et sur cette affirmation nébuleuse, James accéléra en direction du milieu du terrain.

« Milligan ! » cria le Capitaine des lions, en direction de la poursuiveuse qui tenait le ballon rouge. Sans même regarder, celle-ci lança la balle dans sa direction. Cette dernière fit un arc-de-cercle parfait au-dessus de la tête de Livia et James la rattrapa sans la moindre difficulté avant de foncer vers le but de Serpentard. Il marqua. Bien évidemment.

Ce n'était pas une faute.

Ce n'était pas non plus tout à fait régulier.

Le match se poursuivit de la même manière. James s'emparait du souafle par intermittence et marquait systématiquement lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à remplir son poste d'attrapeur. Serpentard peinait à tenir le rythme. Harry cherchait désespérément le vif d'or sans l'apercevoir.

Il finit par aller se poster en haut des buts de Serpentard, décrétant que si James pouvait jouer les poursuiveurs, il pouvait aider leur gardien. Lorsque Terrens s'en rendit compte, il se contenta de lui lancer un signe de tête approbateur. À deux, défendre les buts étaient beaucoup plus simple et, si l'arbitre commençait à désespérer de les voir jouer à leurs postes normaux, ni James ni lui ne renoncèrent à ce modus operandi. Le vif d'or dans tout ça restait invisible.

Le match durait depuis déjà une heure et Gryffondor menait de trente points lorsqu'Harry se retrouva face à James qui, souafle en mains, prépara sa frappe. Le Survivant se positionna instinctivement, prêt à se jeter sur la balle pour la stopper. Il ne vit pas Sirius se mettre en place derrière James, il ne vit pas le signe discret que fit l'autre batteur de Gryffondor. Il avait déjà lancé son balai lorsque James vira brusquement et visa l'autre anneau doré.

Ce ne fut pas le souafle qui le cueillit au creux de l'estomac.

C'était un cognard.

Le souffle littéralement coupé, il lâcha le manche et glissa. Il y eut quelques secondes bénies où le choc fut trop intense pour que son cerveau réalise que son corps avait mal, puis, la douleur le heurta. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la sensation. La douleur le heurta avec la force que seul un cognard à pleine vitesse et lancé à moins de dix mètres pouvait provoquer. Sa vision vira au gris parsemé de points colorés qui dansaient devant ses yeux, ses bras vinrent naturellement s'enrouler autour de son ventre et il continua à glisser, glisser, glisser… Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il n'était plus sur son balai avant que la chute libre ne le ramène brutalement à la réalité.

Les cris du public, le sifflement de l'arbitre… Tout ça appartenait à un autre monde.

Combien de secondes ? Une ? Deux ? Une éternité.

Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, le temps parut ralentir, se figer presque. Il eut le temps de se demander s'il allait mourir aussi stupidement que ça, si Sirius s'en voudrait, si Snape-Prince s'en voudrait…

Et puis, au lieu de la collision fatale, un bras autour de son torse qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Celui qui l'avait rattrapé tenta de le hisser devant lui mais la vitesse de sa chute était plus importante que celle du balai, la trajectoire était mauvaise, ils fonçaient vers le sol.

Preuve que celui qui le tenait était adroit sur un balai, il parvint à redresser le manche, à freiner suffisamment leur descente incontrôlée pour qu'ils ne s'encastrent pas dans le sol tête la première. La collision fut brutale. Le bruit sec d'un balai qui se brise en deux. Son corps à nouveau projeté dans une autre direction. Un rebond sur l'herbe humide. Une pensée reconnaissante pour le casque qu'il avait sur la tête et qui absorba une bonne partie du choc. Le goût de la terre mouillée contre ses lèvres, la fraicheur sur sa joue.

Puis la douleur.

Son abdomen était en feu.

Il pouvait à peine respirer, était trop conscient des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues à chaque inspiration. À plat ventre dans la boue, il ferma les poings sur une touffe de terre et jura de la faire avaler à Sirius à la première opportunité.

« Ne le bougez pas ! » ordonna Pomfresh, alors qu'une main se posait sur sa nuque.

Le tissu noir qui emplit son champ de vision était familier. Autant que la voix grave qui marmonna quatre sorts d'affilées.

La main sur sa nuque se fit plus légère. Rassurée ? Et le Professeur soupira de soulagement.

« Ta colonne est intacte. » déclara-t-il, d'un ton soulagé.

S'il avait été en meilleur état, Harry lui aurait demandé pourquoi son état de santé était si important. Il n'était après tout _que_ le fils de James Potter.

La colère qu'il n'avait pas véritablement éprouvée jusque là vint pointer le bout de son nez. Parce que, quel droit avait le Professeur de lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas en tant qu'individu pour venir s'inquiéter de lui ensuite ?

Il aurait probablement passé outre la douleur et la confusion si d'autres voix ne s'étaient pas soudainement rapprochées. Entre Pomfresh, Snape-Prince et Terrens qui ne cessait d'appeler son nom et de demander si tout allait bien, l'étourdissement d'Harry ne fit qu'augmenter. Puis l'infirmière, aidée du Maître des Potions, le tourna prudemment sur le dos et le garçon eut l'impression d'avoir posé la main sur un portoloin.

« Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie. » décréta Pomfresh. « Son poignet gauche est brisé. Il a au moins trois côtes fêlées et deux cassées, je veux être sûre qu'il n'y a pas de blessures internes. »

Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait mais à Snape-Prince qui hochait la tête avec attention. La main du Professeur agrippait son épaule et Harry aurait voulu pouvoir s'en dégager mais n'osait pas bouger.

« Très bien. » acquiesça le Professeur. « Je vous accompagne. »

« Naturellement. » approuva l'infirmière, comme si le contraire avait été inenvisageable.

Pourquoi exactement les adultes se sentaient-ils autorisés à prendre les décisions à sa place ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un adulte. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

« Le match. » protesta-t-il, les dents serrées, avant même que Pomfresh ait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire apparaître une civière.

« Black va te remplacer. » déclara Terrens, en se décalant pour qu'Harry puisse le voir. « C'était un sacré arrêt, Prince. Tu as fait du bon boulot. »

Le bras gauche de son capitaine était retenu en écharpe et une plaie qui saignait abondement s'ouvrait du bord de son casque jusqu'à son oreille. Harry leva la tête malgré les protestations de Pomfresh et du Professeur. L'intégralité de son équipe l'observait avec inquiétude, leurs balais à la main. Un peu plus loin les Gryffondors patientaient, l'air ennuyé.

Terrens était le seul de tous les joueurs à être également blessé. C'était aussi le seul qui n'agrippait pas son balai. Parvenir à une conclusion ne lui prit pas bien longtemps.

Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, grimaçant lorsque son corps lui fit savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de davantage d'hématomes et se maudit d'être davantage lion que serpent.

« Réparez. » exigea-t-il, dans un sifflement.

Respirer était dur. Parler, une torture.

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

« Oh non, Mr Prince, certainement pas. » gronda-t-elle. « Que Mr Terrens s'obstine à jouer au risque de devoir avaler une bonne dose de Poussos, passe encore, ses inepties en matière de Quidditch ne sont plus un mystère. Mais il est hors de question que vous finissiez ce match avec des blessures de cet acabit. »

Il ne sut pas où il trouva la force de se redresser parce que le simple fait de s'appuyer sur son coude suffit à faire virer sa vision au blanc, mais il persista pourtant. Il aurait voulu repousser les mains que Snape-Prince posa immédiatement sur lui pour le soutenir mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il braqua son regard dans celui de Pomfresh, mortellement sérieux.

« Réparez mes côtes. » exigea-t-il, à nouveau.

« Rallongez-vous. » persista l'infirmière, en poussant sur son épaule.

La douleur n'était rien. Il était au-delà de ce genre de considération.

Il avait passé ces dernières semaines vide de toute émotion, désespéré à la limite du possible, trop malheureux pour éprouver de la colère… Mais la colère était là, à présent. Et elle brûlait en lui. Elle brûlait tellement fort qu'il sentait l'Horcruxe s'en délecter. Ce n'était plus une flamme, c'était un brasier.

Il repoussa la main de Pomfresh et, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Snape-Prince, se remit debout sur des jambes tremblantes.

« Je vais _finir_ ce match. » jura-t-il, le regard rivé sur la silhouette de Sirius. « _Avec ou sans_ votre aide. »

« Prince, on peut se débrouiller. » intervint Terrens. « Tu ferais mieux de… »

« Je vais finir ce match. » le coupa-t-il sèchement. « Mieux. Je vais _gagner_ ce match. »

« Harry… » hésita le Capitaine.

Et s'il avait eu besoin d'une motivation supplémentaire, elle se trouvait là, devant lui. Ici, il n'était pas Harry Potter. Il n'était pas le fils de James Potter. Il était Harry Prince. Et Harry Prince pouvait choisir qui il voulait être.

Il était Harry.

Pas le Survivant. Pas l'Elu. Pas le fils de Lily et James Potter.

Harry.

Il pouvait choisir qui il voulait être.

Il n'allait certainement pas être l'attrapeur qui avait été évacué sur une civière parce qu'un abruti et le sac à puce qui lui servait de meilleur ami en avaient décidé ainsi.

L'épaule sur laquelle il était toujours lourdement appuyé disparut et, si Snape-Prince ne l'avait pas rattrapé, son épiphanie se serait terminée dans le ridicule le plus total. Décidant probablement qu'être la seule à être par terre n'avait rien de bien drôle, Pomfresh se releva elle aussi.

« Faites entendre raison à votre fils, Saevus. » somma-t-elle.

Le bruit dans le stade était assourdissant. Les élèves parlaient dans les gradins, s'interrogeant probablement sur la scène qui avait lieu en contrebas. L'arbitre lui-même avait l'air impatient que Serpentard résolve son problème.

Harry tourna la tête vers Snape-Prince, augmentant ses boucliers pour isoler la douleur quitte à laisser plus vulnérable le reste de son esprit.

« Je joue. » annonça-t-il, sans lui laisser le choix.

Un tic agacé agita la paupière du Professeur mais celui-ci ne le remit pas immédiatement en place. L'homme avait l'air aussi épuisé qu'Harry l'était. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison et qu'ils auraient dû avoir une discussion. Peut-être mais le Survivant était trop contrarié pour envisager ça maintenant.

Il avait un match à gagner.

« Es-tu conscient de la retenue dont je dois faire preuve, à cet instant précis, pour ne pas écharper ce clébard ? » s'enquit le Maître des Potions, suffisamment bas pour que sa voix ne porte pas bien loin. « Après ce petit tour, je suis à peu près certain de pouvoir décrire avec précision les effets d'une attaque cardiaque. Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser risquer ta vie pour un stupide match de Quidditch ? »

« Parce que je vais écraser James Potter. » gronda-t-il. « Parce que je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit humilié comme jamais il ne l'a été. »

Ça aurait probablement été plus convainquant s'il n'avait pas dû se servir de l'homme comme d'une béquille.

« Je me contrefous de James Potter. » siffla Snape-Prince, en serrant son bras jusqu'à lui faire mal. « Tu es la seule personne qui importe. _La_ _seule_. »

Un sourire amer lui monta aux lèvres. Avant qu'il ait pu se contrôler, les paroles sortirent de sa bouche. Elles avaient un goût affreux.

« Oh, vous vous trompez. » cracha-t-il. « Je ne suis _que_ son fils. _Uniquement_ son fils. Un gamin arrogant et idiot qui ne mérite pas les chances qu'on lui donne. »

Snape-Prince recula comme s'il l'avait giflé et Harry détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir l'homme souffrir.

« Soignez-moi comme vous pouvez. » demanda-t-il à Pomfresh qui s'était tenue en retrait en attendant que le Professeur lui mette du plomb dans la tête.

L'infirmière parut à nouveau sur le point de s'insurger mais Snape-Prince coupa court à tout monologue.

« Faites-le. » déclara-t-il, avec autorité. « Faites au mieux, Poppy. »

« Vous rendez-vous compte… » s'énerva la sorcière, mais Snape-Prince balaya ses remarques d'un geste.

« Laissez-le prouver ce qu'il a à prouver. » l'interrompit le Maître des Potions avant de marmonner quelque chose comme 'jouer les héros' mais Harry n'entendit rien parce que l'infirmière avait commencé à réparer ce qu'elle pouvait tout en commentant avec énormément de détails à quel point ils étaient tous stupides.

En deux coups de baguette, son poignet était remis en place et soigneusement calé dans une attèle. Les côtes furent plus longues et plus douloureuses à soigner. Quand elle eut terminé, il n'eut pas vraiment la sensation qu'elle avait amélioré quoi que ce soit. Il lui était peut-être plus facile de respirer mais son torse brûlait toujours.

« Arrêtez-vous _à la moindre_ difficulté. » insista Pomfresh.

Il promit tout ce qu'elle voulait et attrapa le balai de réserve que lui tendait Terrens. Une clameur monumentale accompagna son ascension. Le stade entier semblait l'applaudir même une partie des Gryffondors. Il aperçut les visages anxieux de Lily et de Severus, dans la foule, mais ils furent rapidement engloutis par le match et ses exigences.

L'arbitre ne pouvait pas siffler la faute parce que rien n'empêchait un batteur de viser un attrapeur. Même un attrapeur qui jouait les gardiens.

Terrens ne chercha même pas à discuter, se contentant d'ordonner à son équipe d'adopter un jeu encore plus sournois que les Gryffondors et à Harry de rester loin de toute échauffourée.

Au bout de dix minutes, Serpentard avait réussi à marquer deux fois et à pousser les Gryffondors à la faute. James qui s'était tenu jusque là loin de lui revint le survoler, les moqueries et insultes glissèrent sur lui comme de l'eau. Sirius s'était arrêté non loin et s'était joint à son meilleur ami.

Harry se contenta de sourire, les plaignant presque d'être aussi stupides.

Il fonça brusquement vers le sol en piqué, serrant les dents contre la pression exercée contre ses côtes. James le prit immédiatement en chasse, certain que le Survivant avait repéré le vif d'or. Et pour l'avoir repéré…

Il attendit que James le dépasse pour virer vers le haut sans prévenir, droit sur Sirius qui encourageait son ami à grands cris, attirant ainsi l'attention du stade. Quand il vit le Survivant arriver droit sur lui, son parrain paniqua et leva sa batte par réflexe pour mieux se défendre.

« Crétin ! » jeta-t-il au passage, en esquivant la batte pour mieux saisir la minuscule balle dorée qui voletait juste à côté de son oreille.

Oubliant ses côtes, il brandit le poing vers le ciel.

Ce fut un tollé d'applaudissements, de sifflements et d'acclamations.

Ils avaient gagné la Coupe.

Ils avaient _gagné_ la Coupe.

Et il ne savait pas qui était le plus énervé : James qui s'était fait avoir ou Sirius qui ne s'était aperçu de rien ?

Perdu dans l'euphorie du moment, il reçut les accolades de ses équipiers, montra à la ronde la Coupe de Quidditch que Terrens lui avait calée dans les mains, rit et oublia presque ses côtes. Si Pomfresh n'avait pas pesté et menacé pour que le Capitaine et lui rejoignirent au plus vite l'infirmerie.

Sa bonne humeur disparut rapidement lorsque, après un examen minutieux, Pomfresh le condamna à rester à l'infirmerie au moins jusqu'au lendemain soir. Terrens, lui, eut la chance de s'en sortir avec une seule nuit d'observation. La journée fut, cependant, loin d'être triste, même confinés comme ils l'étaient. Leurs équipiers vinrent leur rendre visite et promirent de retarder la fête jusqu'à ce que le dragon les ait relâchés.

Lily et Severus passèrent également dès que Pomfresh leur eut donné l'autorisation. Lily ne s'attarda pas mais Severus prit un plaisir évident à décrire à Harry les différentes couleurs qu'avaient pris le visage de James lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la manœuvre de l'attrapeur. Il avait apparemment raté une altercation mouvementée entre James et Sirius qui s'accusaient mutuellement de la défaite sous les moqueries et les reproches du reste des Gryffondors.

L'infirmerie était déjà fermée pour la nuit et Terrens dormait déjà depuis longtemps lorsque Snape-Prince s'était finalement décidé à faire une apparition. Harry savait qu'il viendrait, simplement, il ne savait pas réellement comment réagir. Il fit semblant d'être fasciné par la pleine lune qui brillait par la fenêtre.

« Les heures de visite sont terminées. » lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment, parce que Snape-Prince ne se décidait pas à parler et paraissait pouvoir rester planté au pied du lit, en silence, toute la nuit.

« Je n'étais pas certain que ma présence soit désirée. » répliqua le Professeur, avec une irritation palpable.

Sans doute le trouvait-il insolent.

Harry pouvait l'être bien davantage.

Mais… À quoi bon ? Provoquer une autre dispute ? Et après ? Ils étaient suffisamment doués pour se disputer sans raison.

Avec un soupir, il tâtonna sur la table de chevet à la recherche de sa baguette et jeta les sorts qui leur permettraient d'avoir une discussion en toute sécurité.

« Je ne vous en veux pas. » déclara-t-il, lorsque le Professeur eut rajouté un ou deux sortilèges supplémentaires.

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. » rétorqua Snape-Prince. « À ta place, ta mère aurait probablement déjà saccagé nos appartements. »

'Nos' appartements ? Harry n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis le soir où l'homme s'en était pris à lui. Et, à vrai dire, s'il s'était plu à considérer sa chambre comme… _sa_ chambre, la quitter pour les dortoirs n'avait pas été aussi pénible que cela aurait dû être. Il avait beau s'être laissé aller à cette apparente vie de famille, il avait toujours su que cela ne durerait pas.

« Je ne suis pas ma mère. » répondit-il, calmement. Il était important qu'il demeure calme pendant cette conversation. Il avait eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir pendant que Pomfresh rafistolait ses côtes. Il avait eu tout le temps de prendre une décision. « Et je ne suis pas mon père non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Snape-Prince détourna la tête.

« Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. » admit le Mangemort avec une amertume perceptible. « Comme de coutume. »

Les yeux noirs vinrent se fixer sur lui et ce fut au tour d'Harry de baisser le regard. Fixer l'attèle de son poignet, raviver les flammes de ses boucliers… Il était heureux de la pénombre, heureux que personne n'ait jeté de _lumos_. C'était plus simple d'avouer ce genre de choses dans la pénombre.

« Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez dit que je devais vous faire confiance pour ne pas m'abandonner ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée. Il n'attendit pas que le Professeur réponde parce qu'il savait que se laisser convaincre serait beaucoup trop simple. « J'ai essayé. Je ne peux pas. »

Il y eut un très long silence.

L'attèle était en métal. Elle étincelait là où la lumière de la lune s'y reflétait. Elle était faite de deux fines plaques de fer qui maintenaient son poignet droit. Une des plaques était couverte de zébrures. Au bout d'un moment, il ne parvint plus à les voir parce que sa vue était brouillée par des larmes qu'il se refusait à laisser couler. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il avait quinze ans et demi, serait bientôt un adulte et était complètement ridicule.

« Je peux mieux faire. » promit soudain Snape-Prince, un tranchant désespéré dans la voix. « Harry… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait ou pas fait. » coupa-t-il, en refusant toujours de lever la tête. « Très franchement, vous avez probablement été le meilleur… _adulte_ que j'ai jamais eu. Mais je me débrouille par moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un adulte. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

Il prétendit ne pas entendre l'inspiration brutale que prit le Maître des Potions à ces derniers mots.

C'était la vérité.

Ça _devait_ être la vérité.

« Tu es blessé. » hésita le Professeur. « Ce que j'ai dit t'a blessé et je m'en excuse, mais ça ne signifie pas que… »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait s'ignorer ou recommencer à se détester. » l'interrompit Harry. « Simplement on n'a pas besoin de faire semblant d'être père et fils lorsqu'on est tous les deux. Ça ne veut rien dire de toute manière. »

Snape-Prince qui s'était tenu immobile jusque là approcha davantage. Le garçon inspecta plus attentivement l'attèle.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » répliqua l'homme. « Tu es en colère, tu… »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » cingla-t-il, le coupant pour la troisième fois. Preuve que l'homme était perturbé, il ne lui en fit même pas la remarque. « Je ne vois simplement pas l'intérêt. »

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Professeur insisterait autant. Il aurait parié qu'il se serait énervé et aurait quitté l'infirmerie dans un tourbillon de robes.

« Tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de pouvoir te reposer pleinement sur un adulte ? » rétorqua Snape-Prince et l'énervement était bien là, ce coup-ci. L'énervement et une dose certaine de… peur. Mais c'était impossible parce que l'homme n'avait peur de rien, ou du moins de pas grand-chose qui n'impliquait pas Voldemort.

« Non. » confirma-t-il. « Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez tellement à ce que j'en aie un. »

« Précisément parce que tu me poses encore la question après tant de temps. » lâcha Snape-Prince. « Ta mère… »

« Je ne suis pas ma mère. » répéta-t-il fermement. Sa main libre agrippa les draps rêches au creux de son poing. « Je ne suis pas quelque chose que vous auriez hérité d'elle. Vous_ ne devez_ _pas_ vous occupez de moi parce que ma mère était Lily Evans. Je me fous de ce que Dumbledore vous a fait promettre, je ne veux pas de ce serment là. »

Snape-Prince eut un mouvement de colère qu'Harry ignora.

« Et je ne suis pas non plus James Potter. » continua-t-il. « Je suis son fils, pas sa copie. Je suis Harry avant d'être Potter. »

À nouveau, il y eut un silence. Il ne le laissa pas s'installer cette fois-ci.

« Vous me regardez et vous ne voyez qu'eux. » lâcha-t-il. « Lily et James. Vous me trainez comme un fardeau à cause de ma mère et vous me détestez à cause de mon père. Pas tout le temps, je sais. Parfois vous oubliez. Mais ce que vous avez dit, c'était vrai. Au bout du compte, pour vous, je ne serais jamais que le fils de James Potter. »

Il osa lever les yeux et le regretta immédiatement. À un moment donné de leur conversation, les boucliers de Snape-Prince étaient tombés. Le Professeur masquait mal ses émotions et avait l'air dévasté.

« C'est faux. » démentit l'homme. Il avait l'air essoufflé. À court d'arguments peut-être. « Harry, c'est faux. Tu as tort. »

Le garçon haussa à moitié les épaules avec fatalité.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » commenta-t-il. « Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je suis mieux tout seul, Professeur. _Vraiment_. »

« Harry… » insista le Maître des Potions. C'était presque une supplique. « Tu n'es pas… Tu es… Tu es mon… »

Comment aurait-il aimé que cette phrase se termine ? Il ne savait pas. Et il ne saurait jamais parce que Snape-Prince retomba dans un silence frustré. Comme Severus il était incapable d'exprimer ses émotions.

« J'aimerai dormir, maintenant, Monsieur. » déclara-t-il. « Je suis fatigué. »

L'homme semblait anéanti. Égoïstement, une partie d'Harry s'en réjouit. Sans un mot de plus, le Mangemort s'éloigna.

« Oh, Professeur… » se rappela-t-il, soudain, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air plus dégagé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. « Tenez. Je vous l'ai gardé. En souvenir de la victoire contre James Potter. »

Il lui tendit le vif d'or qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit.

Snape-Prince ne fit aucun signe pour le prendre.

« Il n'y a eu aucune victoire, aujourd'hui. » déclara le Professeur. « Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. »

Il se fondit dans l'ombre avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre. Les portes grincèrent lorsqu'il quitta l'infirmerie. Le garçon s'enfonça sous la couverture, les dents serrées.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le seul choix possible.

Ça ne l'aida pas à s'endormir ou à mieux supporter les remontrances de Pomfresh le lendemain matin. Pas plus que les hypothèses – fondées – de Severus sur les raisons de la disparition mensuelle de Remus. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il lui avait déjà demandé de renoncer à percer tous les autres mystères et la pleine lune avait ravivé la curiosité du Serpentard. Le loup-garou s'était présenté à l'aube, plutôt mal en point, et l'infirmière l'avait entraîné il ne savait où. Il refusa de confirmer ou d'infirmer les théories de son ami qui pesta et pesta jusqu'à ce que le Survivant lui suggère d'aller voir si Lily n'avait pas besoin de compagnie.

Terrens eut le droit de partir bien avant lui et la journée s'étira en longueur. Le temps que Pomfresh l'ait forcé à avalé le repas du soir, l'ait libéré de son attèle et ne s'estime satisfaite de ses côtes, le couvre-feu était passé depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle lui fit un mot et lui ordonna de se hâter de retourner dans son dortoir.

Ayant passé la journée dans un état d'esprit moins qu'idéal, il prit un malin plaisir à lui désobéir et à prendre tout son temps.

Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs, autrement la collision brutale lui aurait fait bien plus mal. Il se retrouva assis par terre, à masser ses côtes douloureuses. En face de lui, Sirius était dans une situation similaire, à ceci près que seule la partie supérieure de son corps était visible. La cape d'invisibilité. Ceci expliquait cela.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention… » grinça-t-il, en se redressant.

Si son parrain remarqua son manque de surprise face à un objet aussi rare, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Putains de Serpentards. » gronda Sirius, en se relevant à son tour. « Entre Snape et toi, je te jure… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas, le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air hostile qu'il arborait d'ordinaire. Il avait l'air… paniqué ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, avant d'y avoir réfléchi.

C'était son défaut. Il voyait des problèmes et ils fonçaient droit dedans.

« Ta gueule, Prince. » répliqua Sirius. « Il faut trouver un Professeur, Snape va y rester… »

« Remus. » déduisit-il immédiatement. « Il l'a suivi jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. »

« Comment… » s'étonna son parrain.

Harry avait déjà tiré sa baguette et réfléchissait au plus court chemin jusqu'au saule cogneur.

« Va chercher… _Dumbledore_. » lança-t-il, en se mettant à courir.

Il avait presque dit 'mon père'. Presque. Ces petites choses là aussi devaient changer.

Mais plus tard.

D'abord… D'abord, il devait sauver Severus…


	50. Silence isn't Golden

Hello, Hello!

Plus que six chapitres, les enfants. ^^ C'est le moment où je réitère qu'il serait probablement pas mal de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'armée...

Accessoirement, j'ai posté il y a pas longtemps alors faites attention d'avoir bien lu toutes les dernières updates avant d'attaquer celle-ci. :)

Je dois dire qu'une review sur le dernier chapitre m'a particulièrement fait exploser de rire... Nana, qui est une revieweuse anonyme et à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement veut épouser Terrens. Merci beaucoup, Nana, parce que cette review... Je crois que c'est la meilleure review que j'ai eu de ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant ri. Je suis heureuse que Terrens soit si apprécié et, après consultation, il est célibataire et accepte de t'épouser si tu peux voir au-delà du fait qu'il est un personnage fictionnel. Votre histoire d'amour est une histoire d'amour tragiquement impossible mais vous serez très heureux j'en suis certaine.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>Silence isn't golden, it's deadly. It's a vacuum that fills up with ghosts."<br>__― Karen Marie Moning, Shadowfever_

_Le silence n'est pas d'or, il est mortel. C'est une fosse qui se remplit de fantômes._

― _Karen Marie Moning, Shadowfever_

_**Chapitre 50 : Silence isn't Golden**_

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à la longueur restante de parchemin et lâcha un grognement agacé. La dissertation de la Serdaigle de septième année était aussi ennuyeuse qu'hors-sujet et il reposa sa plume avec lassitude pour se frotter les yeux. Il était tard, un coup d'œil à la pendule sur la cheminée le confirma, le couvre-feu était tombé depuis un moment mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rester assis dans son appartement à corriger des copies. Les bougies étaient toutes entièrement consumées et leur faible lueur jetait des ombres distordues sur les murs. Il aurait pu lancer un lumos mais les ombres lui donnaient un semblant de compagnie. Il faisait froid, également, il n'avait pas trouvé l'énergie de lever sa baguette pour allumer un feu.

Il se leva avec un soupir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire du thé. Le seul bruit qui régnait dans ses appartements était celui de la pluie fine qui frappait les carreaux. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le silence oppressant, loin de là, c'était son compagnon favori, mais ce soir là… ce silence lui semblait… _vide_.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui était vide.

Sa tasse de thé entre les mains, il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil et tâcha de ne pas regarder vers le sofa et le plaid qui n'avait jamais été aussi bien plié que depuis quelques semaines. Combien de fois avait-il exigé du garçon qu'il le remette en place plutôt que de le laisser traîner par terre ou roulé en boule dans un coin du canapé ? C'était lui qui l'avait replié et posé sur le dossier, la dernière fois. Il n'aurait jamais dû y toucher. Il aurait dû le laisser là où le gamin l'avait abandonné, cela lui aurait au moins donné l'illusion d'un retour possible.

Ses yeux traîtres s'égarèrent vers le couloir, attendant… Attendant il ne savait quoi. Harry n'était pas revenu depuis la dispute et il ne reviendrait pas ce soir là. Il ne reviendrait jamais, il avait été suffisamment clair.

Ses appartements étaient vides.

Tout était sa faute. _Encore une fois_, tout était sa faute.

Il fallait être honnête, c'était probablement mieux que l'adolescent ait pris la décision de l'écarter de sa vie. Severus n'aurait, de toute manière, pas été en mesure de le prendre en charge une fois revenus dans leur époque et l'heure du retour approchait à grands pas. Cela leur éviterait tout un tas de déchirements et de drames inutiles. Cela, il en était rationnellement conscient.

Néanmoins, il était également conscient que toute une partie de lui, _désirait_, très égoïstement, garder Harry le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à cette guerre indemne mais si, _si par miracle_, il parvenait à échapper à la fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres et aux machinations alambiquées de Dumbledore…

Son regard se posa sur le sofa. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que celui de la pluie – à peine un tapotement presque inaudible, même pas un réel orage.

Ses appartements étaient vides.

Sa vie était vide.

La tasse décrivit une courbe dans les airs avant d'atterrir contre le mur où elle éclata en mille morceaux. C'était exactement à ce genre de pulsions destructrices qu'il devait cette situation. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais su leur tenir tête.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La pluie avait beau être fine, les quelques minutes qui lui furent nécessaires pour atteindre le Saule Cogneur suffirent à le tremper jusqu'aux os. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser le froid ou ses vêtements imbibés d'eau le détourner de sa mission. Combien d'avance Severus avait-il sur lui et, plus important, qu'est-ce que cet idiot pensait faire une fois face à Remus ? Une fois qu'il aurait la confirmation visuelle que Remus était _bel et bien_ un loup-garou…

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent puisse être aussi stupide dans le simple but de prouver qu'il avait raison.

Il fit léviter une branche suffisamment épaisse pour appuyer sur le nœud secret entre les racines, comme il avait vu Snape-Prince le faire deux ans plus tôt. Le Saule Cogneur cessa immédiatement de chercher à assommer tout ce qui était à portée, mais Harry s'était tellement habitué à le voir en mouvement que, pour lui, son immobilité le rendait bien plus effrayant. Il avait eu trop de rencontres avec cette arbre, songea-t-il, en pénétrant dans le tunnel qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

Le tunnel empestait le fauve.

C'était presque irrespirable.

À l'abri dans le halo de lumière que laissait passer l'entrée du tunnel, il hésita. Il avait toujours pensé que Remus restait dans la Cabane Hurlante mais… l'homme lui avait dit lui-même qu'ils avaient passé nombre de nuits de pleine lune à explorer le domaine et Pré-au-lard… Comment quittaient-ils la Cabane Hurlante ? Par le tunnel ou par le village ? L'obscurité qui régnait dans le tunnel était opaque… S'il s'enfonçait là dedans, risquait-il de tomber nez à truffe avec un loup-garou ?

Quoi que ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix.

« Severus… » marmonna-t-il, « Si Remus ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui vais te tuer. »

Un _lumos_ et il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

Au départ, il laissa courir la main le long du mur pour mieux se guider mais les pierres tranchantes qui formaient le tunnel lui égratignèrent la paume et il la retira vivement, étouffant un juron à la vue du sang. Il la frotta sur son pantalon et continua sans plus y penser.

« Severus ! » appelait-il régulièrement, aussi fort qu'il l'osait.

Le tunnel se tortillait sous le domaine jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante mais à aucun moment il ne vit de lumière devant lui. Personne ne répondait à ses appels et il commença à véritablement avoir peur. Si Severus était sorti du tunnel… Que pouvait faire son ami face à un loup-garou ? Et, tout aussi grave, que pouvait faire son ami _à _un loup-garou ? Une variante du _Sectumsempra_ ne ferait pas de bien à Remus…

L'odeur était de plus en plus forte. Il approchait de la vieille demeure branlante, il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin. Comme pour donner raison à sa mémoire, le tunnel commença à remonter légèrement.

« Sev ! » appela-t-il, davantage inquiet de seconde en seconde.

Il avait atteint la sortie et ce n'était _pas_ une bonne chose. La pièce dans laquelle il déboucha était pratiquement la même que celle qu'il avait connue deux ans plus tôt. Dix-huit ans plus tard. Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, les meubles étaient en morceaux et les fenêtres barrées de planches. C'était tout ce qu'il apercevait de là où il était et il n'avait pas très envie de quitter le refuge du tunnel pour explorer davantage.

Il scruta plus attentivement les recoins sombres et tout ce qui aurait pu servir de cachette mais ne vit rien de suspect. Rien, en tout cas, qui eut pu abriter un loup-garou.

Maudissant de plus belle son idiot d'ami, il quitta son abri, baguette levée droit devant lui.

S'il pensait que ça sentait le fauve dans le tunnel, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'odeur dans la maison. Le mélange de poussière, de pourriture et d'animal était écœurant. Severus avait intérêt à lui revaloir ça au centuple. Ça allait lui coûter excessivement cher en chocogrenouilles.

« _Nox_. » souffla-t-il par prudence.

Il atteignit le seuil de la pièce sans qu'aucun monstre de cauchemar ne lui saute dessus, mais jeta un regard anxieux au couloir qui l'attendait. Tout noir, bien évidemment, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été aussi amusant… Quelle idée, _mais quelle idée_, avait eue Severus…

« Sev ? » appela-t-il. Il prit garde de chuchoter mais le silence était tel qu'il aurait aussi bien pu hurler.

Le silence…

Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû entendre des grognements, des bruits, des…

Le loup-garou savait qu'ils étaient là, c'était la seule explication. Il savait et il les chassait.

Harry aurait probablement dû s'estimer heureux de ne pas entendre de bruits de mastication…

« Sev ? » répéta-t-il, plus fort, sachant que la discrétion n'était plus de mise.

La prudence aurait voulu qu'il rebrousse immédiatement chemin et se porte à la rencontre des secours que Sirius était allé chercher. C'était la seule chose sensée à faire et Snape-Prince allait probablement le tuer de ne pas l'avoir fait.

« Sev ! » s'énerva-t-il, en pénétrant finalement les ténèbres du couloir.

Il ne fit pas attention à l'empreinte sanglante que laissa sa paume sur le mur.

Il ne vit pas la masse sombre qui la nettoya d'un coup de langue silencieux.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Acceptant qu'il ne parviendrait pas davantage à étouffer l'absence d'Harry qu'il n'avait été capable d'étouffer celle de Lily, Severus abandonna le salon pour aller se planter sur le seuil de la chambre du garçon. Elle était dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée. Des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, des parchemins à droite à gauche, des livres, les dessins de Lily placardés au mur… Contrairement à leur première grosse dispute, Harry n'était jamais revenu chercher ses affaires et, en un sens, cela en disait bien long sur la nature irrévocable de cette séparation-ci. Severus le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que tout ce qui avait une valeur véritable était dans un sac, plus petit, quelque part ailleurs, probablement dans sa malle, tout le reste pouvait être abandonné. C'était la marque de fabrique de ceux qui avaient peu et qui étaient habitués à se battre pour le conserver. Autre que sa baguette, Harry n'avait, à cette époque-ci, pas grand-chose d'autre d'essentiel à sauver.

Il était pas revenu prendre le superficiel parce qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans leurs appartements. Il n'avait pas physiquement peur de Severus, ça le Professeur avait fini par le comprendre. C'était lui qui projetait ses angoisses sur le gamin, et ce n'était pas ça que Potter craignait. Ce que Potter craignait, c'était les cicatrice émotionnelles. S'attacher pour être abandonné. Faire confiance pour être trahi.

Severus avait fait preuve d'une idiotie rare et particulièrement humiliante.

Évidemment que, le choix donné, son élève avait choisi le Snape adolescent à la version adulte. Évidemment. Aucun adolescent ne l'avait jamais trahi, alors que les adultes ?

Tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait mieux su s'expliquer la veille, dans l'infirmerie. S'il avait su trouver les mots pour dire combien Harry avait tort… Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne voyait plus James ou Lily quand il posait les yeux sur lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne voyait plus que son…

Même dans sa tête, le mot refusait de venir. S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, il ferma les yeux et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il était épuisé. Il savait quel était son devoir : il devait espionner pour Dumbledore, aider à protéger le Survivant, se racheter… Ça avait suffi pendant longtemps, plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… Mais aujourd'hui… Ce n'était plus assez. Il s'était laissé prendre à ses propres mensonges, avait fait l'expérience d'une chose qu'il pensait impossible et, à présent qu'il s'était trouvé une famille… Il n'était pas certain de parvenir à retourner au statu quo.

Consciemment ou pas, Harry avait fait un trou dans la muraille de glace dont il s'était entouré pour se protéger. La métaphore était amplement appropriée car il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de ses boucliers pour vérifier la véracité de cette affirmation. Ses boucliers qu'il avait si soigneusement construits sur une compartimentation totale de ses sentiments s'érodaient jour après jour. N'importe quel Legilimens qui avait été familier avec leur apparence avant ce saut dans le passé aurait pu s'apercevoir de la différence…

Il ne serait jamais capable de le dissimuler à Dumbledore, c'était certain. Un seul regard et le vieux sorcier découvrirait le changement. Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres… C'était une chance que le mage noir se croit meilleur Legilimens qu'il était Occlumens. Il devrait danser sur le fil du rasoir mais le tromper devrait être possible.

Ironique que le seul autre Legilimens dans son entourage qui ne s'aperçoive de rien soit Harry. Cependant, il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment entraîné dans le domaine de la Legilimencie. À peine avaient-ils effleuré les bases…

Il rouvrit les paupières et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la chambre, espérant contre toute attente que son propriétaire ait réapparu. Mais, elle était toute aussi déserte que quelques secondes plus tôt, bien sûr… Pomfresh l'avait informé qu'elle comptait le laisser sortir, il devait être dans son dortoir, à cette heure-ci. Sacrifier ses côtes pour un match de Quidditch… Crétin, songea-t-il non sans affection. Cela dit, il devait admettre que l'écrasante défaite de James Potter l'avait passablement réjoui…

Néanmoins, il l'aurait davantage appréciée s'il n'avait pas été mort d'inquiétude à la pensée des blessures du gamin ou de son refus direct de lui adresser la parole…

Il aurait donné à James Potter un million de victoires si cela avait pu lui rendre Harry…

Il tenterait à nouveau de lui parler dès le lendemain, décida-t-il. Et, cette fois, il le forcerait à écouter. Il…

Une série de coups rompit son monologue intérieur aussi bien que le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait dans ses appartements. Il n'eut qu'à pivoter pour se trouver face au portrait de l'entrée. Les coups pleuvaient, ininterrompus et avec une irrégularité paniquée qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

Sourcils froncés, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait du portrait en trois enjambées et l'ouvrit sans avertissements. Il aurait pu anticiper que son visiteur ne cesserait pas de taper pour autant ou même qu'il basculerait avec le tableau, mais Severus était fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de penser au confort des autres avant le sien. Il redressa l'adolescent qui manqua s'écrouler sur lui sans aucun ménagement. Après tout, ce n'était pas Harry.

« Professeur ! » s'exclama son double, à bout de souffle, dès que l'homme l'eut lâché. « Harry ! Il… »

Son cœur cessa de battre. Dans quel guêpier son imbécile d'enfant s'était-il encore fourré ? C'était grave, il le sut immédiatement. Seul quelque chose de très grave aurait pu faire naître la terreur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son double.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il, sans autre forme de procès.

Que s'était-il passé ? Des Mangemorts ? Dans l'enceinte du château ? Il avait pensé que Lucius Malfoy avait retenu la leçon… Il avait, après tout, menacé la seule chose capable de faire renoncer le Sang-Pur : Narcissa.

« Lupin. » lâcha le Serpentard, en haletant. D'où était-il accouru ? L'autre bout du château ? « Potter… »

Les Maraudeurs. C'était toujours les Maraudeurs au bout du compte. Évidemment que c'étaient les Maraudeurs ! Après la défaite qu'Harry avait infligée à Gryffondor ? Il avait été stupide de ne pas anticiper une riposte, stupide de ne pas…

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Lupin…

Il se mit à courir avant même que son double ait terminé son explication. Harry n'était jamais revenu à la salle commune, son ami avait décidé de partir à sa rencontre, il avait croisé James qui, paniqué, lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher un Professeur parce qu'une plaisanterie de Black risquait de mal tourner. 'Remus' était la seule explication que le Gryffondor avait donnée mais ça avait suffit à son double qui nourrissait déjà de forts soupçons et ça lui suffisait à lui qui avait déjà vécu l'histoire. Il savait, par exemple, qu'en ce moment même, Black et Pettigrow s'étaient rués au bureau de Dumbledore sur l'ordre express de leur meilleur ami qui s'était attribué le rôle du héros. Il savait également que contrairement à ce qui s'était passé pour lui, ils ne l'y trouveraient pas parce que Dumbledore était dans la salle des Professeurs avec ses Directeurs de Maisons.

Les souvenirs le matraquèrent avec une brutalité telle qu'il ne réalisa pas être sorti du château avant d'avoir senti la pluie sur son visage. Il continua à courir, plus vite, plus fort, refusant de se laisser submerger par les images. Le reflet de son _lumos_ sur des crocs dégoulinants de bave… Une gueule monstrueuse béante pour mieux l'avaler, le déchiqueter… Un grognement si grave qu'il avait déclenché une terreur primaire et un besoin instinctif de fuir… Mais il n'avait pas fui. Ses jambes avaient refusé de lui obéir. Il était resté planté là, tétanisé, face à sa mort. Si Potter ne l'avait pas ceinturé et jeté dans le tunnel… S'il ne lui avait pas ordonné de fuir… S'il ne l'avait pas à moitié porté…

Les cauchemars concernant Lily le tourmentaient mais ceux contenant Lupin… Ceux contenant Lupin le terrifiaient toujours presque vingt ans après. Il avait affronté bien pire depuis que ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là, mais la terreur restait la même. Ça n'avait rien de rationnel ou d'explicable. Il avait une peur phobique des loups-garous au point qu'il avait dédié la grande majorité de sa carrière de Maître des Potions à tenter de trouver un remède à la lycanthropie. Il ne voulait _jamais_ revoir une de ses créatures. Il avait même du mal avec les chiens – une raison de plus de détester Black. Si sa propre forme Animagus avait appartenu à la race des canidés, il aurait abandonné et n'y aurait plus jamais repensé. Non pas que sa forme animale soit plus utile…

Le Saule Cogneur était encore immobile lorsqu'il l'atteignit finalement et il ne perdit pas de temps avant de se précipiter vers le tunnel. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant le juron étouffé de sa propre voix, quelques mètres derrière lui, qu'il se rendit compte que son double l'avait suivi. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander ce que le Serpentard pensait être en train de faire, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il voulait se lancer au secours de son ami.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de davantage d'élève en première ligne.

« Allez chercher le Professeur Dumbledore. » ordonna-t-il. « Vous le trouverez dans la salle des Professeurs. Vous avez également ma permission d'écharper Black vivant, si jamais vous le croisez. »

L'adolescent parut sur le point de discuter puis parut comprendre qu'un autre sorcier ne serait pas de trop. Il repartit en courant dans la direction opposée et Severus s'enfonça dans le tunnel.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que l'odeur le prit à la gorge et lui arracha un gémissement de détresse qu'il aurait nié sous la torture. Il n'était pas capable d'aller plus loin. Il était bloqué, terrifié par les images que sa mémoire lui imposait en dépit de toutes les astuces d'Occlumens qu'il avait en réserve. Il n'avait réussi l'exploit de retourner à la Cabane Hurlante deux ans plus tôt uniquement que parce que l'envie de coincer Black avait été la plus forte. Et parce que trois de ses élèves étaient en danger, qu'il n'y avait pas de loup-garou et que ça n'empestait pas la bête sauvage… Sa respiration s'accéléra, l'extrémité de ses doigts se mit à le picoter à mesure que des vagues glacées le parcouraient de la tête au pied.

La panique la plus pure.

Sa baguette manqua lui échapper des doigts.

Il devait sortir de là.

Il devait sortir de là.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Il arrivait au bout du couloir lorsque le soupçon se transforma en certitude.

Il était vraiment idiot et Sirius Black était un fou dangereux.

Severus n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la Cabane Hurlante. En fait, il aurait été prêt à parier que Sev était dans les dortoirs et l'attendait de pied ferme. S'il parvenait à sortir de là, il allait définitivement étriper son parrain.

Il était temps de rebrousser chemin avant de terminer dans l'estomac d'un loup-garou.

Il fit demi-tour en direction de la pièce par laquelle il était arrivé, tous les sens aux aguets. Il espérait que Remus soit endormi quelque part dans la demeure et ne se soit pas aperçu de son intrusion. Il espérait mais ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Il était rarement aussi chanceux que ça.

Comme pour confirmer son mauvais pressentiment, il perçut un mouvement derrière lui. Il se colla au mur de droite et brandit sa baguette, passant mentalement en revue les sorts qui pourraient s'avérer utiles. Lentement, baguette pointée là où il pensait avoir vu la créature, il recula. Pas à pas. Sans geste brusque.

Nouveau mouvement.

Suffisamment près, cette fois-ci, pour qu'il sente le déplacement d'air et aperçoive la silhouette massive d'un énorme animal.

« _Lumos_. » souffla-t-il, sans y penser à deux fois.

Erreur.

Remus était énorme. Vraiment, _vraiment_ énorme. Une énorme boule de poils, de griffes et de crocs, aux yeux jaunes dont l'échine se hérissa dès que le faisceau de lumière l'éclaira. Le pelage d'un gris argenté dissimulait mal son aspect famélique, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant parce qu'un animal affamé était toujours plus dangereux qu'un animal bien nourri. Il se promit de s'assurer que le Gryffondor mangeât à sa faim à partir du lendemain, Remus ne faisait jamais que grignoter. Un peu comme Severus. Severus qu'il était venu sauver pour rien et qui ne manquerait pas de reprocher sa mort à Remus…

« Ok… » murmura-t-il, aussi doucement qu'il put. « Gentil, Remus, gentil. »

Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de communiquer avec le Gryffondor, il le savait. Quand le loup était aux commandes, l'humain disparaissait totalement. Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre.

Si seulement il avait maîtrisé la transformation Animagus…

Mais il eut beau souhaiter aussi fort qu'il le put, il ne se métamorphosa pas spontanément en tigre.

« Tu n'es qu'un gros toutou… » continua-t-il, encouragé par l'absence de mâchoires autour de sa gorge.

Le loup-garou inclina la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux l'étudier, puis se laissa tomber sur son séant.

« Tu ne veux pas me manger. » affirma-t-il, avec un peu plus d'assurance. « Et si tu me laisses passer… »

Il esquissa un pas vers la gauche.

Le grognement le fit se figer net.

« Gentil chien. »

Remus grogna de plus belle, crocs retroussés, oreilles plaquées en arrière… Ce fut aux oreilles qu'il sut qu'il était véritablement dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Son seul espoir de salut était le tunnel.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être plus rapide qu'un loup-garou. S'il y arrivait, il n'aurait plus qu'à remercier Dudley pour toutes ses heures passées à le fuir…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara mentalement à ce qui s'avérerait probablement être la course de sa vie.

Le loup perçut-il un changement dans sa posture ? Une tension dans ses muscles ?

Il avait bondi avant même qu'Harry ait compris qu'il avait bougé. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se préparer à l'impact, même pas celui de se dire qu'il allait mourir. Ce qui était pourtant une certitude.

Il tomba à la renverse, un bras levé pour se protéger le visage en dépit de la voix qui, à l'intérieur de son crâne, psalmodiait : _morsure, morsure, morsure_… S'il se faisait mordre, Snape-Prince ne voudrait définitivement plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. Bien sûr, s'il était mort, ce ne serait pas un problème.

Il y eut un grand fracas mais aucun loup-garou ne l'écrasa de son poids. Il rouvrit des paupières qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermée et vit un cerf gigantesque envoyer voler le loup d'un coup de tête. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu l'idée saugrenue de jeter un _Patronus_ puis il comprit. Ce n'était pas un _Patronus_ c'était le véritable Cornedrue. C'était James. James qui était venu le sauver comme il était venu sauver Snape-Prince dans le passé.

Le loup-garou poussa un gémissement d'incompréhension auquel le cerf répondit par une secousse de la tête. Harry se releva péniblement, prenant garde de rester à l'abri derrière l'Animagus. Lunard n'attaquerait pas Cornedrue. Seulement Lunard ne voyait pas d'un si bon œil la fuite de son souper…

Le loup se ramassa et bondit à nouveau, James leva la tête et le renvoya au sol d'un coup de bois qui arracha un couinement à Remus.

Harry n'attendit pas de savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite, il déguerpit en courant vers la pièce qui abritait le tunnel. Et il y était presque lorsque Lunard décida qu'il n'était pas suffisamment ami avec Cornedrue pour laisser échapper de la viande fraiche.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du tunnel lorsque le hurlement à la lune raisonna en même temps que le claquement des sabots. Une fois dans la pièce, le cerf se métamorphosa en humain en un clin d'œil.

« Va-t-en ! » cria le Gryffondor « Vite ! »

Trop tard.

Le loup était sur le seuil et il était en colère.

James le poussa dans le tunnel sans avertissement et Harry heurta le mur avant de tomber par terre. Sa tête rebondit sur le mur puis sur le sol et il resta à moitié assommé, complètement désorienté et trop conscient qu'une des pierres qui saillaient du mur lui avait passablement entamé le bras droit.

« Merde ! » cracha James. « Merde ! »

L'odeur du sang et les loups-garous ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Il tenta de se relever mais il y avait une dizaine de cloches dans sa tête qui donnaient un concert.

Remus était en train de se contorsionner pour passer dans le tunnel et était en bonne passe d'y arriver malgré l'étroitesse du passage lorsqu'il y eut une détonation. Puis quelqu'un lui empoigna le bras et il n'eut plus à se soucier de quoi que ce soit parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter de courir même s'il l'avait voulu. La pluie à nouveau, véritable soulagement. Il échappa à la poigne qui le tenait et se laissa tomber au sol, éprouvant le besoin pressant de reprendre sa respiration et de maîtriser l'adrénaline qui, associée aux coups répétés sur la tête, le rendait groggy.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Chaque pas lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Il avait l'impression de courir vers le passé, de se précipiter, tête la première, dans son pire cauchemar. Le tunnel était interminable et chaque minute de plus passée là dedans une torture. La seule raison qui le poussait à dépasser sa terreur, à avancer, était Harry. Harry seul face à un loup-garou.

Il entendit les cris avant d'apercevoir la lumière.

Les jurons et les gesticulations de James, il ne les vit pas. Ce qui le frappa ce fut Harry, allongé par terre, un bras ensanglanté ramené contre son torse et l'énorme bête qui tentait de rejoindre le tunnel. Le loup-garou était coincé, trop gros pour passer facilement l'ouverture, et c'était tout ce qui sauvait les deux adolescents.

La vue de la créature déclencha la même réaction de panique qu'il avait toujours, confronté à une de ces choses…

Cependant, au lieu de fuir comme le lâche qu'il se savait être, au lieu de tourner les talons et de déguerpir en priant être plus rapide que le monstrueux animal, il fit un pas en avant et leva sa baguette. Sa réaction fut tellement instinctive qu'aucune incantation ne passa ses lèvres. L'animal fut propulsé en arrière sans ménagement et le haut du tunnel s'écroula, bouchant efficacement l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante.

« Remus ! » s'écria Potter, avec une panique que Severus aurait pu comprendre s'il avait été capable de raisonner.

Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil au Gryffondor qui tâchait de déblayer l'éboulement, il se contenta d'attraper le bras du Survivant et de le remettre sur pieds. Avait-il tué Lupin ? Était-ce si grave ? Un hurlement à la lune ne tarda pas à les renseigner sur ce point.

« Vous auriez pu le blesser ! » reprocha James, avec hargne.

Severus ne lui répondit pas, il empoigna plus fermement le bras du gamin qui semblait sonné et le força à se remettre en marche. Le bruit de griffes raclant les pierres indiquait que le loup n'avait pas totalement abandonné sa chasse et le Professeur se mit à courir, portant à moitié le poids de son élève. Potter suivait. Ou il ne suivait pas et préférait servir de plat de résistance à son meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper.

Ce ne fut qu'en sentant la pluie sur son visage qu'il reprit ses esprits.

Harry échappa à sa prise et s'écroula dans l'herbe trempée, roula sur le dos et yeux grands ouverts, avala l'air à grande goulée. Severus se laissa lui-aussi tomber à genoux, ses jambes lui refusant plus longtemps la courtoisie de le porter, et se traina jusqu'au garçon.

Le sang. D'où venait le sang.

Frénétiquement, il tâta le torse, les épaules…

« Est-ce qu'il t'a… » s'entendit-il demander, d'une voix blanche. Mais il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de la question, parce qu'il n'en était pas capable. Il continua à chercher une plaie alors qu'elle était sous ses yeux. Son bras. C'était son bras qui saignait. Mais il lui en fallait une autre. Une qui ne soit pas possiblement une morsure. Une qu'il pourrait soigner. « Tu es blessé. Où… Est-ce qu'il t'a… »

Les yeux verts étaient rivés sur son visage, la respiration du garçon s'était apaisée, et Severus était vaguement conscient qu'une main s'était refermée sur son avant-bras et tentait de le secouer, de le tirer de la transe dans laquelle il semblait s'être enfermé.

Que feraient-ils si le gamin avait été mordu ? _Que ferait-il_ ? Ils ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un loup-garou, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas… Ses mains persistèrent à chercher une autre plaie, évitant soigneusement le bras plein de sang. Il n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'un loup-garou. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Harry… Il ne pouvait _pas_. La potion tue-loup, il pouvait l'améliorer. Lupin répétait qu'il faisait des miracles avec la potion tue-loup. Il y avait d'autres recherches en cours… Des recherches pour mieux comprendre la transformation… Il pouvait trouver comment l'arrêter. Il pouvait guérir Harry. Il pouvait…

« Professeur Prince. Professeur Prince, il n'a _rien_. »

Il entendait la voix de James mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il racontait, les sons étaient confus. Rien n'avait de sens. Le Gryffondor commit l'erreur d'approcher trop près, de tenter de toucher son fils… Severus l'envoyer voler d'un revers de bras.

« Papa ! » s'écria soudain Harry et, instinctivement, l'homme agrippa l'épaule de l'adolescent, pointant sa baguette dans la direction du tunnel, cherchant la menace dont le lion avait cherché à l'avertir. Ses yeux fouillaient les alentours, s'attendant à tout moment à voir jaillir un loup-garou.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas lui qu'Harry avait appelé mais bel et bien James qui s'était relevé et continuait à répéter inlassablement la même chose.

« Il n'a rien. Professeur, il n'a rien. »

Puis quelqu'un se jeta par terre à côté de son fils et si Harry n'avait pas dévié son bras, son double aurait probablement fini en plusieurs morceaux. Le Serpentard leva immédiatement les deux mains mais Severus ne comprit pas un seul des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Tout le monde parlait, à présent, son double, James, Harry, Black, Pettigrow, Dumbledore… Il n'était pas certain d'à quel moment Dumbledore était arrivé mais il se tendit dès que le sorcier tenta d'approcher et le tint en respect avec sa baguette. Son autre main se contracta sur l'épaule du garçon, si fort qu'un cri échappa à l'adolescent.

« Saevus. » cingla brusquement Dumbledore, d'un ton où l'inquiétude se disputait à l'autorité. « Ça suffit. »

Harry se débattait pour échapper à sa poigne, ses deux mains s'étaient refermées sur son avant-bras, pile au-dessus de la Marque. Le gamin tira sur son bras jusqu'à ce que Severus baisse les yeux vers lui et que leurs regards se croisent.

« Je vais bien. » répéta Harry, encore et encore. « Je n'ai rien. Je vais _bien_. »

Le temps sembla ralentir à mesure que son cœur cessait de palpiter comme s'il avait dû alimenter tout Poudlard en électricité, et son esprit intégra finalement ce que disait l'adolescent.

« Je vais bien. » promit une dernière fois le garçon, en tentant une nouvelle fois de se redresser. Ce coup-ci, il le laissa faire. Incapable de lâcher l'épaule qu'il tenait toujours, il laissa tomber sa baguette et esquissa un geste vers la manche imbibée d'eau et de sang.

Ils étaient trempés, nota-t-il distraitement, sans parvenir à s'en préoccuper davantage que du fait qu'ils étaient assis dans l'herbe boueuse alors que tout le monde était debout et les fixait avec une attention qui l'aurait normalement mis mal à l'aise.

« T'a-t-il mordu ? » demanda-t-il, plus calmement.

Harry, qui le dévisageait lui aussi avec une attention soutenue, détourna brièvement les yeux vers la plaie et parut presque surpris de la trouver là. Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Je me suis coupé sur une pierre. » expliqua le Gryffondor. « Ce n'est rien. _Je_ n'ai rien. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ce fut l'inquiétude sincère qu'il lut sur le visage de son élève qui mit définitivement un terme à son moment de folie. La réalité le rattrapa avec une brutalité qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Ce qui aurait pu arriver… Ce qu'il avait failli perdre…

Ignorant leurs spectateurs, il se servit de l'épaule prisonnière de sa main pour attirer le gamin contre lui et l'étreignit avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Plus jamais. » murmura-t-il, sachant qu'il aurait pu parler aussi bas qu'il le voulait, le silence nocturne ne leur offrait aucune discrétion. Les Maraudeurs entendraient, son double entendrait et Dumbledore… Dumbledore savait déjà avant même d'entendre.

Harry lui rendit son étreinte, d'abord avec hésitation puis avec plus d'assurance.

« Vous dites ça à chaque fois. » remarqua le gamin.

Ça lui arracha un rire qui le surprit lui-même. Il ne riait jamais. Il ne riait plus depuis des années.

« Tu es tout ce que j'ai. » avoua-t-il, sans éprouver sa réticence habituelle à se laisser aller aux émotions. Les émotions étaient clairement perceptibles dans sa voix, de toute manière. Elles étaient une faiblesse qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé. Harry était une faiblesse qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé mais qui s'était imposée comme une évidence. « Tu es _mon_ _fils_. Je ne peux pas te perdre, Harry. Je ne peux pas, tu comprends ? »

Il y eut un long silence et Severus songea qu'il devrait le lâcher à présent. Ils se donnaient en spectacle. Mais c'était important que l'adolescent comprenne, capital même.

« Pas à cause de… » marmonna le gamin. « Euh… vous savez qui ? »

Un instant, il se demanda ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait faire là dedans, puis il comprit ce que le Gryffondor voulait dire et s'écarta afin de pouvoir le regarder en face.

« _Tu_ es important pour moi. » déclara-t-il. Il lui semblait lui avoir répété ça des centaines de fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire. « _Toi_. Tu n'es ni un héritage, ni un fardeau. »

La méfiance disparut peu à peu du regard vert et il se détendit légèrement.

« J'ai froid. » déclara soudain Harry, mettant un terme au moment.

« Il serait probablement plus sage que nous regagnons tous le château. » intervint Dumbledore. « Mr Snape, soyez assez aimable pour aider notre jeune ami. Mr Pettigrow, si voulez bien aller chercher Madame Pomfresh… »

« Non ! » protesta Harry, tandis que son double le remettait sur pied.

Severus accepta lui-même la main que tendait Dumbledore parce qu'il n'était pas certain que ses jambes auraient volontiers coopéré.

« Tu saignes. » contra-t-il.

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! » plaida le Survivant, avec un regard de chiot battu. « Vous pouvez le soigner. Si Pomfresh le fait, elle va me séquestrer à l'infirmerie jusqu'à Pâques ! »

« Peut-être que là-bas, tu ne t'attirerais pas autant d'ennuis. » riposta-t-il sèchement, mais indiqua d'un geste à Dumbledore d'oublier Pomfresh. Il ne serait pas rassuré tant que l'adolescent ne serait pas enfermé dans ses appartements, sous sa surveillance constante.

Les remerciements soulagés du garçon tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd lorsqu'il aperçut Black. Le Gryffondor avait l'air renfrogné des mauvais jours mais quelques gestes nerveux trahissaient clairement que son attitude rebelle n'était là que pour les apparences. Ça ne suffit pas à apaiser Severus qui n'éprouva plus que l'envie soudaine et brutale de l'étriper. Lui qui détestait se salir les mains n'aurait pas rechigné à la tâche, à l'instant…

Il n'eut le temps de faire qu'un pas vers le cabot avant que Dumbledore s'interpose physiquement, une main plaquée sur son torse pour mieux le retenir.

« Ramenez votre fils chez vous, Saevus. » suggéra fermement le Directeur. « Nous pourrons discuter du reste demain matin. »

« Pour que vous enterriez l'affaire comme vous savez si bien le faire ? » siffla-t-il, en réponse. « Je veux assister à l'entretien. Je veux le voir _puni_. _Maintenant_. »

« Je peux vous assurer que Mr Black ne restera pas impuni. » rétorqua Dumbledore, mais pour Severus, c'étaient des promesses vides de sens. « Simplement, gardez en mémoire que votre fils n'est pas la seule victime de cette mauvaise plaisanterie et… »

« Oh, il n'est pas la seule victime, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrompit-t-il avec dégoût. C'était la même histoire. Encore et encore. Harry n'était pas la seule victime tout comme lui ne l'avait pas été. Ils n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux et Merlin les préserve s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit aux Maraudeurs. « Évidemment, votre précieux loup… »

« Assez, Saevus. » cingla le vieux sorcier, froidement. « Votre fils n'était pas le seul élève dans ce tunnel, à ma connaissance. Sans parler de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Remus si un incident fâcheux s'était produit. »

Le regard que le Directeur jeta à Black était particulièrement accusateur et le Gryffondor perdit toute contenance. Le masque blasé qu'il arborait depuis son arrivée se fractura brusquement.

« Je ne voulais pas… » jura Black. « C'était juste une blague. _Juste_ une _blague_… »

Le cabot eut l'audace de se tourner vers Harry, le suppliant du regard de comprendre.

« Complètement con. » marmonna James.

Severus n'aurait jamais cru tomber d'accord avec son rival un jour, mais c'était désormais chose faite.

« Mr Potter, je vous en prie. » gronda Dumbledore, sans méchanceté, avant de se passer une main sur le visage et de soupirer. « Je suppose que s'il nous faut à tout prix discuter du problème, cette nuit, il vaudrait mieux le faire dans mon bureau. Mes vieux os supportent mal cette humidité. »

Severus approuva d'un hochement de tête, et l'invita, d'un geste à passer le premier. La pluie fine s'était faite plus drue sans qu'il ne le remarque et ils étaient tous trempés. Il aurait parié qu'Harry attraperait à nouveau froid et qu'il serait,_ à_ _nouveau_, condamné à jouer les gardes-malades.

Il était tellement soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le gamin en seul morceau qu'il aurait joué les infirmières jusqu'aux calendes grecques s'il l'avait fallu.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry observa l'étrange procession se mettre en route. Dumbledore, d'abord. Puis Peter et James, Sirius voulut marcher avec eux mais son meilleur ami lui jeta un tel regard que Black ralentit l'allure et les laissa prendre les devant. Snape-Prince ne se mit à avancer que lorsque le Sang-Pur fut suffisamment loin.

Marcher entre Severus et Snape-Prince était pour le moins bizarre.

Néanmoins, ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé de plus étrange ce soir là alors il cessa de s'en préoccuper. Les deux autres étaient probablement plus mal à l'aise que lui de toute manière et, bizarre ou pas, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à savoir que rien ne pouvait lui arriver encadré comme il l'était.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire une chose aussi idiote. » lâcha Severus, à mi-chemin du château.

« Pénétrer consciemment dans le repaire d'un loup-garou ? » rétorqua-t-il, non sans ironie. « Oui, c'est plutôt idiot. »

Snape-Prince le bouscula légèrement. Involontairement, bien sûr.

« Non, ça, c'était digne d'un Gryffondor et tu agis souvent comme un Gryffondor. De ta part, ce genre de lubies ne me surprend plus. » répliqua Sev. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu penser une seconde que j'aurais suivi Lupin alors que je soupçonnais sa nature. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un première année ? »

Snape-Prince manqua s'étouffer et Harry masqua mal son amusement.

« Drôle de manière d'exprimer votre gratitude. » accusa le Professeur.

Severus leva un sourcil.

« De la gratitude pour quoi exactement ? » questionna le Serpentard. « N'oublions pas qui a sauvé qui, dans cette histoire… »

« Harry… » attaqua immédiatement Snape-Prince mais le Survivant préféra intervenir avant que la conversation dégénère.

« Ce n'est pas important. » coupa-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil insistant au Maître des Potions.

Sans doute encore soulagé d'avoir été pardonné, Snape-Prince céda avec un marmonnement mécontent. Harry aurait volontiers fait un commentaire cinglant sur l'orgueil démesuré de certains Serpentards mais il n'avait aucune envie de servir de médiateurs entre ces deux là. Les deux Snape boudaient chacun de leur côté et c'était aussi bien, il n'avait pas la patience de les réconcilier. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit possible.

Et puis, il avait froid. Il était glacé jusqu'aux os, trempé par la pluie et la plaie de son bras, sans être très grave, le lançait. Une part de ses tremblements était probablement due au contrecoup mais il était trop habitué à ces « rendez-vous manqués » avec la mort pour ne pas être capable de donner le change. La réaction de Snape-Prince l'inquiétait, de toute manière, davantage que la sienne.

La veille, il avait été fermement décidé à garder ses distances vis-à-vis du Professeur. Il était toujours quelque peu dubitatif. Mais il ne doutait pas que l'homme ait été sincère quand il avait juré ne plus voir en lui qu'un sosie de James ou une responsabilité léguée par Lily. Cela changeait-il véritablement les choses ? Il ne savait pas. Snape-Prince l'avait déjà dit et, au final, la situation restait la même.

Il avait donné à Snape-Prince bien trop de place. Il lui avait donné toutes les clefs nécessaires à sa destruction et le Maître des Potions n'avait eu aucun scrupule à s'en servir. Il lui avait fait confiance, s'était laissé aller à jouer la comédie de la famille heureuse et la vérité l'avait rattrapé. Snape-Prince n'était pas sa famille. Ron et Hermione étaient sa famille, les Weasley étaient sa famille, Sirius et Remus étaient sa famille… Sa famille était des gens dont il ne dépendait pas, dont il n'avait _pas_ à dépendre. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de Snape-Prince. Il n'aurait jamais su dépendre de lui comme Ron dépendait de Mr Weasley ou Dudley de Vernon. Ce genre de choses n'étaient pas faites pour lui.

Et pourtant, prétendre avait été tellement _facile_…

« Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir te rendre à l'infirmerie ? »

La voix de Snape-Prince le fit sursauter et il réalisa, avec un temps de retard, qu'ils avaient atteint le château. Dumbledore et les Maraudeurs avaient dû continuer leur chemin parce qu'il ne restait que lui et les deux Serpentards dans le hall d'entrée. Severus termina de refermer la lourde porte puis lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable qui signifiait probablement qu'il était prêt à intervenir pour l'éloigner du Professeur si Harry en faisait la demande. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec le Serpentard, l'homme et lui étaient toujours en froid.

« Non. » répondit-il finalement, en s'ébrouant comme un chien mouillé. Tant pis pour Rusard. « Ce n'est vraiment rien. »

Son uniforme avait probablement plus souffert que son bras, la manche était déchirée sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Sa peau aussi mais pas assez profondément pour qu'il s'en inquiète. Ses côtes, que toute cette aventure n'avait probablement pas arrangées outre mesure, le faisaient davantage souffrir. Il n'aurait rien eu contre l'idée d'aller se blottir au fond de son lit et d'y rester une semaine ou deux, en revanche.

« Il serait mieux que tu retournes dans nos appartements, dans ce cas. » suggéra le Professeur, avant de faire apparaître sa baguette d'un coup de poignet.

'_Leurs'_ appartements, songea Harry, tandis que Snape-Prince s'occupait de refermer la plaie de son bras, de sécher ses vêtements mouillés – ce qu'Harry aurait pu faire lui-même s'il avait pu trouver la volonté de chercher sa propre baguette – et de marmonner un tas de sorts de diagnostics qui n'étaient pas nécessaires.

« Mr Snape, vous devriez également retourner dans votre dortoir. » reprit finalement le Professeur, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment certain qu'Harry n'allait pas s'écrouler raide mort. Et vraiment, avant leur détour dans le passé, le Gryffondor n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homme avait un tel côté mère poule…

« Je suis un témoin, monsieur. » répondit Severus. Son ton était poli mais ferme et ses yeux luisaient d'une éclat mauvais. Harry poussa un soupir discret, sachant d'avance que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas joli à voir. Rater l'occasion de faire renvoyer Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter ? Aucun Snape ne le ferait. Il allait devoir jouer le rôle de l'avocat du diable. Il n'avait aucune intention de nuire à Remus, James n'avait fait que l'aider et Sirius… Sirius était un idiot qui pensait très certainement qu'Harry n'aurait jamais eu le cran de pénétrer consciemment dans le repaire d'un loup-garou. Il n'était qu'un Serpentard, après tout…

« Je viens aussi. » intervint-il, avant que Snape-Prince ait pu refuser la requête de son double.

Le Maître des Potions ne prêta aucune attention à Sev.

« Tu es épuisé. » commenta Snape-Prince.

Il haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Je suis épuisé. » confirma-t-il. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais vous laisser mettre les Maraudeurs en pièces. Ça ferait désordre. »

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat, principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour prononcer ses phrases autrement que sur un ton monocorde.

« Sirius Black et ses crétins d'amis peuvent attendre demain matin. » siffla Snape-Prince, avec un tel aplomb qu'on aurait presque pu jurer qu'il n'avait pas affirmé le contraire quelques minutes plus tôt, à peine. « Ils ne sont pas ma priorité, Harry. J'attendrais que tu sois remis, s'il le faut. »

Étonné, le garçon leva les sourcils. Le Professeur aurait-il véritablement mis sa vengeance à plus tard ou bien était-ce un coup de bluff afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait retenu la leçon ? Avec les Serpentards rien n'était jamais véritablement sûr mais Harry les fréquentait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour deviner qu'il y avait un peu des deux dans sa proposition.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Harry souhaitait en terminer au plus vite.

« Réglons-ça, maintenant. » trancha-t-il.

Severus, qui s'était tenu tranquille jusque là, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas léger. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il se retenait de sautiller de joie, persuadé comme il l'était que Snape-Prince aller faire renvoyer Sirius.

À ce propos…

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au Professeur. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire renvoyer Sirius ? A l'époque, Dumbledore l'avait prié de se taire mais on ne traitait pas avec un Snape de quinze ans comme avec un Snape de trente-cinq… Seulement, si son parrain était renvoyé, l'histoire changerait et les réalités s'éloigneraient encore davantage et Snape-Prince allait forcément en tenir compte… Harry ne parvenait pas à se convaincre lui-même. Il avait depuis longtemps appris qu'il y avait peu que Severus Snape ne serait pas prêt à sacrifier pour voir Sirius Black souffrir. Irait-il jusqu'à sacrifier leur possible retour ? C'était là toute la question.

Les couloirs sombres qu'ils suivaient étaient trop silencieux pour qu'Harry se hasarde à la poser. Severus entendrait et Severus en savait déjà trop.

Lorsqu'il atteignirent finalement le bureau du Directeur, ils trouvèrent Sirius prostré dans un fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, Pettigrow s'agitant nerveusement sur son siège et James avachi dans le sien avec une expression colérique rivée sur le visage. Dumbledore eut l'air presque déçu de les voir arriver et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait espéré que Snape-Prince ait finalement renoncé à se présenter.

« Ah, Professeur Prince, Mr Prince, Mr Snape. » les accueillit-il, sans grand enthousiasme. « Je m'apprêtais à envoyer Mr Pettigrow vous chercher. Asseyez-vous. »

« Veuillez excuser notre retard, Monsieur le directeur. » cracha Snape-Prince, sans une once de regret dans la voix. « Je soignais les blessures que mon fils a subi durant la… Comment Mr Black a-t-il qualifié sa tentative de meurtre, déjà ? Ah, oui… _plaisanterie_. »

Les hostilités étaient lancées, décréta Harry. Il restait trois sièges vides entre Sirius et James, Harry se rua sur le plus proche de son parrain, certain que plus il y aurait de distance entre lui et Snape-Prince, mieux ce serait. Insensible à son manège, le Professeur prit celui du milieu, laissant Severus dans la position peu enviable de s'asseoir à côté de James. Quoi que James paraissait bien trop occupé à en vouloir à son meilleur ami pour s'en prendre à son meilleur ennemi.

Harry avait mal à la tête.

Sirius était toujours plié en deux.

« Tâchons de rester civilisés, Saevus. » établit fermement Dumbledore. « La faute est grave, personne ne le nie. Toutefois… »

« Toutefois, vous ne souhaitez punir personne parce que la vie d'un Gryffondor vaut mieux que la vie d'un Serpentard. » coupa sèchement le Professeur. « Parce que c'est bien ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas, Black ? Tous les Serpentards devraient être abattu dès la Répartition ? »

L'agression directe tira Sirius de son apathie et il se redressa, partagé entre indignation et accablement.

« Mon frère est à Serpentard ! » protesta l'Animagus.

« Saevus, assez. » cingla Dumbledore. « Je comprends que l'affaire vous touche de près, mais si vous n'êtes pas capable d'agir avec objectivité… »

« Objectivité ? » répéta Snape-Prince, dans un sifflement. « Allez-vous me faire un cours sur l'objectivité ? _Vous_ ? »

Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une collision entre deux trains. Il les voyait foncer l'un vers l'autre mais ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter.

Snape-Prince avait désormais la pleine attention de la pièce entière. La curiosité vorace des adolescents étaient réveillée, à présent.

« Professeur Prince… » reprit froidement Dumbledore.

« Je ne suis pas ici à titre professionnel, alors cessez vos tentatives d'intimidation. » l'interrompit à nouveau le Professeur. « Black a tenté de tuer mon fils, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Les mots étaient durs. Sirius pâlit encore davantage mais Harry ne trouva pas la bonté de compatir. Celle-là, il l'avait un peu cherchée. James ne réagit pas et Peter continua de se tortiller nerveusement les mains.

Il y eut un silence interminable que Dumbledore et Snape-Prince passèrent à s'affronter du regard. Harry commençait à se demander s'ils s'étaient lancés dans un duel mental et s'il était censé faire quelque chose lorsque le Directeur reprit la parole.

« Quelle punition jugeriez-vous appropriée ? » s'enquit le vieux sorcier, avec un dégoût palpable. « Azkaban ? »

« Par exemple. » répliqua le Professeur sur le même ton.

Sirius émit un bruit passablement terrifié et, cette fois, Harry se mit à compatir. James cessa d'affecter l'indifférence pour fixer les deux adultes tour à tour avec inquiétude. Peter, lui, ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans visiblement parvenir à trouver les mots pour défendre son meilleur ami. Quant à Severus, à le regarder, on aurait pu croire que tout ce qui lui manquait était un sapin de Noël.

« Vous avez, bien entendu, conscience de toutes les ramifications qu'un appel aux Aurors pourraient avoir ? » continua Dumbledore, sur le ton de la conversation. Mais il n'y avait ni amabilité, ni chaleur dans sa voix. Il était glacial.

« Parfaitement. » lâcha Snape-Prince.

Ils n'étaient pas sérieux, se dit Harry. Ils ne pouvaient pas être sérieux. Non seulement, dénoncer Sirius éloignerait leurs réalité mais en plus… Qu'arriverait-il à Remus une fois l'affaire exposée au grand-jour ?

« Personne n'ira à Azkaban. » intervint-il fermement, n'y tenant plus.

Au même moment, James explosa. « Ils vont vouloir tuer Remus ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard puis s'écrièrent d'une même voix : « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Dumbledore jeta à Snape-Prince un regard triomphant.

« Il semble que votre fils n'ait pas la même facilité que vous à condamner un innocent, Saevus. » constata simplement le Directeur.

Snape-Prince, sans surprise, vit rouge.

« _Innocent_ ? » répéta-t-il, en élevant la voix. « Cet animal a failli _tuer_ Harry. Il aurait pu se faire mordre ou transformer et, encore une fois, cela ne compte pas parce que sa cravate est verte et argent et pas rouge et or. Est-il moins innocent que ce monstre ? »

« Remus n'est pas un monstre, espèce de sale… »

« James ! » couina Peter, en attrapant le bras de son ami et en parvenant à le faire taire in extremis.

« Remus n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » intervint Sirius, d'une voix tremblante. Il était tellement blanc, à présent, qu'Harry avait presque peur qu'il s'évanouisse. « C'était mon idée. Il n'est pas au courant. Mais c'était une blague. » Il se tourna vers Harry, avec un regard suppliant. « C'était juste une blague, Prince. Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais dans le tunnel, je pensais que tu te dégonflerais. Je le jure sur la Maison des Black. »

La formulation sang-pure dans la bouche de son parrain avait de quoi faire rire. Mais Harry commençait à comprendre ce que Snape-Prince voulait dire quand il déplorait le manque de cervelles de certains Gryffondor. Évidemment qu'Harry allait entrer dans le tunnel, n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner…

« S'il vous plaît… » poursuivit Sirius, en ravalant tout ce qu'il avait de fierté pour supplier Snape-Prince et Dumbledore, les yeux humides. « Remus n'y est pour rien. Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire du mal. »

« La décision n'est plus entre mes mains, Mr Black. » répondit tristement Dumbledore.

« Espèce d'abruti… » gronda James, en fusillant Sirius des yeux. « S'il arrive quelque chose à Remus à cause de tes conneries… »

« C'est un peu hypocrite de ta part. » coupa Harry, n'y tenant plus. James l'avait peut-être sauvé et Sirius avait peut-être agi comme un crétin fini mais ça ne donnait pas le droit à son père d'agir avec une supériorité morale qu'il ne possédait pas.

« Je te demande pardon ? » siffla James, en ignorant le rappel à l'ordre de Dumbledore.

« Ce ne sont pas que _ses_ conneries. » rétorqua-t-il. « Si on en est là, c'est aussi grâce à toi et à tes idées de plaisanteries douteuses. » Severus masqua mal son ricanement et Harry se tourna vers lui avec agacement. « Oh, et toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Tu les provoques autant qu'ils te provoquent. Vous êtes tous aussi idiots les uns que les autres. »

Un silence interloqué suivit son intervention. Il en profita pour se tourner vers Snape-Prince qui le fixait, un sourcil levé.

« Pourquoi suis-je persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un de ces moments où tu vas ouvertement me manquer de respect et défier mon autorité ? » s'enquit le Professeur, d'un ton las mais, néanmoins, résigné.

« Parce que personne n'ira à Azkaban et que Remus ne va pas payer pour la stupidité de son meilleur ami. » décréta Harry. « Sirius aura des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vingt point chacun pour James, Peter et Severus pour m'avoir aidé. On s'en tient là et on va se coucher parce qu'il est tard et qu'on a cours demain matin. »

Son petit discours sembla énormément amuser Dumbledore.

« Voilà qui me semble juste. » jugea le Directeur. « Je rajouterai même vingt points à Serpentard pour un sens impeccable de la justice. »

« Justice. » marmonna Snape-Prince, d'un ton grinçant qui exprimait parfaitement sa pensée. « Ta vie vaut plus que quelques retenues et dix pauvres points. »

« Oui, mais c'est _ma_ _vie_ justement. » contra-t-il. « Sirius est puni et Remus s'en voudra de toute manière suffisamment même s'il n'est pas responsable. Ça me suffit. »

La mâchoire du Professeur se contracta dangereusement. Il était clair que si l'arrangement convenait à Harry, il ne lui convenait pas à lui.

« Ce n'est _pas_ juste, Harry. » argua l'homme.

Harry dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« La vie n'est pas juste, vous me le répétez à longueur de journée. » rétorqua-t-il, désireux de mettre un terme à la conversation. Il était trop conscient que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Il était également conscient qu'ils ne parlaient plus simplement d'Harry. Snape-Prince s'était trouvé à sa place et, avec personne pour le défendre, il avait sans doute vécu la scène comme une humiliation supplémentaire et l'ultime preuve que Dumbledore ne ferait jamais rien pour lui. Pourtant, Harry ne parvenait pas à reprocher au Directeur de vouloir protéger Remus même si la punition infligée à Sirius pouvait paraître dérisoire comparée au crime.

Cependant, pour ça comme pour le reste, Snape-Prince devait apprendre à pardonner sinon oublier.

Il exigeait beaucoup et il le savait.

« Serpentard. » accusa finalement Snape-Prince, d'un ton approbateur. « J'accepte les retenues, Albus, mais muselez votre chien de compagnie. »

Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qu'il regardait mais James. Et James hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris.

Harry se leva sans plus hésiter, impatient d'en finir avec cette histoire. Il se languissait de son lit et des épais rideaux qui lui assureraient une intimité relative mais suffisante pour qu'il puisse affronter l'image de l'énorme museau de Remus. Il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près en troisième année.

Severus, qui semblait renfrogné, et lui furent les premiers dehors, bien vite suivis par Snape-Prince. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence puis arrivèrent à la bifurcation où il leur fallait se séparer, une chose dont Harry n'était pas fâché – deux Severus à la fois était plus qu'il pouvait gérer.

Excepté que Snape-Prince s'immobilisa, attendant visiblement qu'Harry le suive. Sauf que, et c'était tout le problème, s'il retournait dans 'leurs' appartements, Harry rétablissait le schéma familial. Or il n'en voulait pas. Il en avait envie, c'était certain, mais il n'en voulait pas. Seulement le Professeur le regardait avec impatience et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la chambre qu'il avait abandonnée, pleine des dessins de sa mère et des objets qu'il avait accumulés au cours du séjour… Indécis, il resta planté entre les deux couloirs. Severus, constatant qu'il ne le suivait plus, revint sur ses pas et attendit une explication qui ne vint pas.

Les secondes s'étirèrent rapidement et l'agacement laissa place à une certaine vulnérabilité dans le regard de Snape-Prince. Ce fut ce qui décida Harry. Le Professeur était dans un tel état lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à sortir de la Cabane Hurlante... Non seulement inquiet mais pris au piège de sa propre panique… L'homme n'avait personne d'autre sur qui compter à cette époque-ci et, il avait beau prétendre n'avoir besoin de personne, Harry savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Au contraire, même.

« On se retrouve au petit-déjeuner ? » lança-t-il à Severus en guise d'au-revoir aussi bien que d'explication.

Le Serpentard se contenta d'un geste agacé de la main. Il était certainement déçu de ne pas avoir assisté au renvoi du siècle. Harry le laissa s'éloigner sans véritablement se soucier de sa susceptibilité, il se remettrait bien assez vite et il avait ses propres problèmes à affronter.

Le trajet familier jusqu'au portrait qui abritait leurs appartements s'étira dans un silence qui menaçait de devenir gênant. À chaque pas, Harry regrettait davantage les dortoirs. Puis ils arrivèrent finalement à leur destination, Snape-Prince lança le mot de passe, l'adolescent le suivit à l'intérieur et, curieusement, se détendit immédiatement. Rien n'avait changé, tout était à la même place. C'était idiot d'être surpris, il était évident que l'homme n'avait pas profité de son absence pour refaire la décoration. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement réconfortant à retrouver le salon en désordre, les braises dans la cheminée et le plaid usé soigneusement plié sur le dossier du canapé. C'était une sensation qu'il éprouvait généralement à la fin de l'été, lorsqu'il revenait à Poudlard. C'était la sensation qu'il associait au retour à la maison.

Il n'eut pas véritablement le temps de s'appesantir sur cette émotion qui rentrait en conflit total avec le détachement qu'il aurait préféré éprouver. Snape-Prince pivota brutalement et attrapa ses bras. Harry se prépara à une secousse qui ne vint pas et braqua son regard surpris dans celui du Professeur. Les yeux sombres sondèrent les siens avec une telle intensité que dresser ses boucliers fut instinctif. Et ce fut probablement une bonne chose parce que l'esprit de Snape-Prince se fracassa dans les flammes.

Le Maître des Potions connaissait ses défenses par cœur, il aurait pu les contourner mais le feu parut être un électrochoc et Snape-Prince se retira avec une grimace d'excuse. Harry en déduisit que l'attaque avait été machinale davantage que hostile et se détendit légèrement.

« Tu es certain de ne pas avoir été mordu ? » demanda l'homme.

Il y avait à nouveau cette étincelle paniquée dans son regard et Harry sentit les derniers lambeaux de colère partir en fumée.

« Je vais bien. » répéta-t-il, pour ce qui lui paraissait être la centième fois ce soir là.

Mais Snape-Prince ne s'en contenta pas. Il tira sur la manche déjà déchirée jusqu'à exposer la peau rendue parfaitement lisse par le sortilège de soin qu'il avait lui-même lancé plus tôt, puis continua à examiner ses bras et son torse à la recherche d'une plaie imaginaire.

« Le leur cacher était le bon choix. » persista Snape-Prince. « Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je trouverai un remède, une potion… »

Comme il avait trouvé un remède à l'Horcruxe ? aurait voulu répliquer Harry mais c'était injuste alors il tint sa langue. Ce n'était pas Snape-Prince le responsable. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait greffé cette atrocité à son âme.

« Professeur… » tenta-t-il d'intervenir, ne serait-ce que pour sauver ce qui restait de son uniforme. Mais le Mangemort avait une poigne ferme et se battre contre les mains qui cherchaient l'hypothétique morsure qu'Harry lui aurait dissimulée ne servait à rien.

« Il y a des solutions. » jura l'homme, comme s'il était à nouveau pris dans son délire. « Cela ne fait pas de différence si tu as été mordu. Aucune différence. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, touché malgré lui.

« Vous détestez les loups-garous. » remarqua-t-il, en parvenant finalement à attraper les poignets du Professeur afin qu'il cesse d'appuyer sur ses côtes. Il n'avait peut-être pas de morsure, mais il avait bel et bien eu une rencontre malheureuse avec un cognard pas plus tôt que la veille.

« Je déteste les loups-garous. » confirma Snape-Prince, les yeux se posant partout plutôt que sur lui. « Mais toi… Cela ne fait aucune différence. Je te soignerai. Je m'occuperai de toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. »

Snape-Prince haïssait les loups-garous.

Harry se racla la gorge.

« Je n'ai rien. » réitéra-t-il. « Je vous le promets. Je n'ai rien. »

Snape-Prince le fixa quelques secondes de plus puis se racla la gorge à son tour et se détourna finalement.

« Dans ce cas, rien ne t'empêchera de ranger ta chambre. » déclara le Mangemort, en se rapprochant de la cheminée pour raviver le feu.

C'était tellement loin de ses préoccupations actuelles qu'Harry se surprit à sourire. Il resta planté sur le seuil et observa le dos du Professeur qui était resté appuyé au manteau de la cheminée, un tisonnier à la main.

La tension ne s'était pas dissipée.

Harry n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle émanait de lui. C'était son choix, sa décision. Partir ou rester. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il devait être sûr. Comme Severus, Snape-Prince n'était pas aussi fort qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Et peut-être, songea-t-il, peut-être que ces histoires de famille allaient dans les deux sens. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de Snape-Prince mais peut-être que si Snape-Prince dépendait aussi de lui alors… il pouvait peut-être, probablement, vivre avec.

Snape-Prince avait besoin de lui.

C'était marqué dans la tension de ses épaules, dans la manière dont il gardait soigneusement la tête baissée, dans l'hésitation douloureuse avec laquelle il s'adressait à lui. Snape-Prince avait peur de le perdre. Snape-Prince avait besoin de lui.

Il pouvait vivre avec ça. Il pouvait essayer du moins.

Et puis il était épuisé. Ayant pris sa décision, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le canapé, ignorant soigneusement l'alarme qui lui criait que c'était le mauvais choix, qu'il serait à nouveau blessé et déçu. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, s'empara du plaid et s'entortilla dedans.

La dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant de s'endormir fut l'expression de Snape-Prince. Le Professeur paraissait soulagé et, si cela était possible pour lui, heureux.

C'était le bon choix, songea distraitement Harry, déjà à moitié endormi. C'était forcément le bon choix.


	51. Lies Can Kill

_"Truth hurts. But lies can kill."_

_Karen Marie Moning – Faefever_

_La vérité fait mal. Mais les mensonges peuvent tuer._

_Karen Marie Moning – Faefever_

_**Chapitre 51 : Lies Can Kill**_

Harry esquiva vers la droite, tourna sur lui-même et, quelque peu essoufflé, renvoya un sortilège dans la direction approximative de son attaquant. Le but n'était pas tant de le toucher que de le distraire afin de…

L'explosion précéda de peu l'exclamation surprise de Snape-Prince.

Le garçon s'immobilisa et ne chercha pas à dissimuler son sourire ravi tandis que le décors composé d'une succession interminable de couloirs se dissolvait autour d'eux. La salle sur demande réapparut dans sa nudité la plus totale : un sol, un plafond et des murs de pierres grises. Et, bien sûr, Snape-Prince, assis par terre, couvert de la tête aux pieds par une substance douteuse.

Il ne put réprimer plus longtemps son éclat de rire.

Le Professeur lui jeta un regard noir.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vient de m'exploser à la figure ? » grinça l'homme.

Sentant qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrive à maîtriser son hilarité s'il souhaitait rester en vie, Harry tendit la main au Maître des Potions pour l'aider à se relever. Snape-Prince s'en saisit sans se départir de son regard meurtrier.

« Une bombabouse améliorée, c'est tout ce que j'avais sur moi. » répondit Harry, en s'écartant prestement de son mentor pour éviter les éclaboussures. « Je l'ai ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne se déclenche que si on marche dessus. »

Le Professeur continuait de le dévisager.

« Vous n'avez jamais dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de poser des pièges. » se défendit l'adolescent.

« En effet. » concéda Snape-Prince, en faisant disparaître les dégâts provoqués par la bombabouse. « C'était… ingénieux. »

Le compliment, associé à la fierté évidente dans le regard du Professeur, fit sourire Harry à nouveau. Leurs relations, depuis l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante, s'étaient nettement améliorées. Prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin du lien qu'ils avaient tissé entre eux avait énormément aidé Harry à accepter qu'il _désirait_ avoir un adulte dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de Snape-Prince au sens strict du terme, il pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais il avait envie de l'accepter dans sa vie et ça faisait toute la différence. Quant à Snape-Prince, s'il faisait davantage attention à ne pas le blesser avec ses attaques verbales, il avait rapidement repris son attitude détachée. Enfin… détachée en apparences. Snape-Prince semblait terrifié à l'idée qu'Harry décide à nouveau ne plus vouloir de l'étrange famille qu'ils s'étaient créée.

« Fini pour aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Harry, en consultant sa montre.

Reprendre l'entraînement après les longues semaines d'inactivité dues à leur dispute s'était également avéré agréable. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué et ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée de devenir un Auror. Un projet qu'il n'avait pas encore évoqué avec Snape-Prince…

« Tu as un autre rendez-vous peut-être ? » ironisa le Professeur.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Lily voulait qu'on se retrouve à la bibliothèque pour travailler. J'ai déjà dit qu'elle était pire qu'Hermione ? »

Et plus les B.U.S.E.s approchaient, pire c'était. Étant donné l'acharnement que mettait Lily à ses révisions, il aurait largement préféré rester à s'entraîner une ou deux heures supplémentaires.

« Elle a une influence plus que positive, si j'en juge par tes résultats dernièrement. » répliqua Snape-Prince. « Je m'attends à ce que tu obtiennes aussi bien si ce n'est mieux à ton examen. »

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une suggestion et Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel pour bien exprimer son mécontentement à être surveillé comme un enfant. Et il masqua soigneusement le contentement qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à faire de ses notes…

Plus qu'enclin à le laisser partir à présent qu'il était question de mourir à la tâche, Snape-Prince lui rendit sa liberté, non sans s'être assuré que le garçon reviendrait passer la soirée dans leurs appartements, ce qu'Harry confirma. Il avait tenté d'être équitable, songea-t-il, en remontant tranquillement – et _vraiment_ sans se presser – les couloirs vers la bibliothèque. Un soir dans les dortoirs, un soir dans sa chambre. Ainsi aucun Severus ne se sentait lésé.

Si les choses avaient pu être aussi simples…

Il y avait à nouveau un malaise avec les autres Serpentards et plus particulièrement avec les Mangemorts. Il soupçonnait fortement Malfoy de préparer un mauvais coup mais n'avait pas encore mis Snape-Prince au courant parce qu'il n'avait rien de plus concret à lui offrir que des spéculations. Severus avait juré ne pas savoir de quoi il était question et Harry le croyait, mais ça n'avançait pas ses affaires… Il ne pensait pas qu'ils attaqueraient au sein du château mais ces dernières semaines, il avait eu l'impression tenace que quelqu'un cherchait à pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa tête. L'Occlumencie avait paré au problème à chaque fois, évidemment, mais… c'était perturbant.

Il chassa ces préoccupations de sa tête en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque. Il ne tarda pas à repérer sa mère assise à une des tables près des grandes fenêtres qui surplombaient le lac. La vue de ses compagnons minèrent son enthousiasme et il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, hésitant. Remus n'était pas le problème. Remus s'était excusé – inutilement – une bonne centaine de fois pour ce qui avait failli se passer et refusait de renoncer à son sentiment de culpabilité, en dépit de toutes les fois où Harry lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas sa faute. James et Peter en revanche… Il y avait toujours en lui cette envie irrépressible de taper le premier sur le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette du plomb dans la tête, et de malencontreusement transformer le second en un ingrédient pour les potions de Snape-Prince.

Lily l'aperçut avant qu'il ait pu opérer une retraite tactique.

« Harry ! » l'appela-t-elle, ravie, en désignant d'un geste la chaise qu'elle avait gardée à sa gauche.

Il allait sans dire que James avait pris place à sa droite.

N'ayant plus le choix, il s'installa en la remerciant d'un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? » demanda-t-il, en observant les Gryffondors avec méfiance. Un coup tordu était vite arrivé. « Sev ne devait pas être avec toi ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sev est parti s'occuper de son projet secret. » répondit-elle, sans chercher à dissimuler l'irritation que cette nouvelle lubie de leur ami déclenchait. « Soit disant que ce sera bientôt prêt. James a proposé de m'aider en Métamorphose. »

Un silence beaucoup trop pesant succéda à ses explications. Severus travaillait sur une potion depuis des jours mais il ne voulait pas être distrait par les bavardages de ses amis, voilà tout ce qu'Harry savait de ce mystérieux projet. Ce n'était pas un comportement inhabituel pour le Serpentard et le Survivant ne s'en inquiétait pas outre-mesure, surtout pas quand James Potter le fixait, en espérant visiblement qu'il fasse le faux-pas qui mettrait fin à la trêve fragile entre eux tous. Personne ne s'était risqué ne serait-ce qu'à une simple provocation depuis l'histoire de la Cabane Hurlante.

C'étaient, sommes toute, les deux semaines les plus parfaites qu'Harry ait jamais passé à Poudlard à cette époque.

« Voyons ce que James peut faire, dans ce cas. » défia-t-il, en prenant garde de ne pas mettre trop d'animosité dans sa voix.

La tension qui était apparue sans qu'il n'y prenne vraiment garde sembla se dissiper quelque peu.

« J'ai du mal avec le chapitre six. » avoua Lily.

Le chapitre six consistait à transformer le papier en végétal et inversement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la surface de la table soit entièrement recouverte de fleurs. Celles de James étaient rouges, celles d'Harry étaient blanches.

« Lily, si tu n'y arrives pas rapidement ils vont transformer la bibliothèque en serre. » soupira Remus, lorsque que la page de notes qu'il avait dans la main se fût transformé en un lys rouge.

Un coup de baguette de la jeune fille et Remus retrouvait son parchemin.

« Oh, oh… » lâcha Peter.

Harry et James cessèrent leur petite compétition pour chercher ce qui avait alarmé Peter. Le garçon pencha d'abord pour Madame Pince qui les foudroyait du regard et semblait attendre que l'un d'entre eux ne s'attaque à un livre pour leur foncer dessus, mais il repéra bien vite la source du problème. C'était évident à la manière dont Remus se referma brusquement comme une huitre et cessa de sourire pour examiner son livre d'Arithmancie avec une attention un peu trop soutenue. James, lui-même, croisa les bras et détourna la tête.

« Salut, les gars. » lança mollement Sirius, en se plantant entre James et Remus. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Son parrain devait avoir pressenti l'accueil qui lui serait réservé parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air très optimiste. Et, de fait, ni James, ni Remus ne daignèrent lui répondre. Lily choisit ce moment pour plonger dans son manuel de Métamorphose.

« On révise. » offrit Peter, avec un sourire qui ressemblait à moitié à une grimace. « Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Harry se pencha pour mieux voir l'expression du rat, certain qu'il cherchait à provoquer une bagarre entre ses amis, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de malice sur le visage de Pettigrow. Juste un regret évident et un peu de tristesse.

« Il n'y a plus de place. » trancha James, avant que Sirius ait pu accepter la proposition.

Et peut-être que ça aurait pu être plus convainquant s'il n'y avait pas eu un siège vide entre Peter et James.

« On attend Snape. » lâcha son père, en suivant le regard de Sirius qui s'était posé sur la place vacante.

Cette simple remarque eut l'effet d'une gifle sur son parrain.

« Alors quoi, vous êtes amis avec _Snape_, maintenant ? » explosa Sirius, et Harry devina que son indignation devait couver depuis un moment. « Vous trainez avec _Snape_ mais _pas avec moi_ ? »

Il était blessé, ça s'entendait, cependant, Harry ne parvint pas à compatir. Des quatre Maraudeurs, Sirius était facilement le pire et très certainement celui qui avait pris le plus de plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer. Sans mentionner ce léger détail : il avait, après tout, tenté de le tuer.

« Ouais. » répondit franchement James, en pivotant pour mieux lui faire face. « On préfère trainer avec Snape qu'avec toi. Tu commences à comprendre à quel point c'était minable ce que tu as fait ? »

Sirius grimaça mais choisit de se tourner vers Remus.

« Je me suis excusé ! » plaida le garçon. « Lunard, je me suis excusé… Je regrette. »

Le loup-garou prétendit quelques secondes de plus être absorbé par son livre, puis cessa la comédie pour soupirer avec lassitude.

« Tu regrettes simplement d'être seul, Sirius. » déclara Remus, avec une froideur inhabituelle. Son expression s'adoucit légèrement. « Je leur ai dit de venir s'expliquer avec toi. Pour le moment, moi, je n'ai rien à te dire de plus. »

« Remus… » insista Sirius, mais James frappa du plat de la main sur la table.

Lily et Harry qui observaient la scène comme ils auraient suivi une série-télé moldue, sursautèrent en même temps.

« Il ne veut pas te parler. » cingla James. « Dégage. »

« Sirius a dit qu'il regrettait. » intervint fermement Pettigrow, avec un courage d'Harry ne lui aurait pas soupçonné. « Il s'est excusé, James… »

« Remus aurait pu avoir de sérieux ennuis à cause de ses conneries. » siffla James, un cran plus bas. « Tu m'excuseras si je ne me contente pas d'un pauvre 'je suis désolé'. »

De sérieux ennuis ? Doux euphémisme, songea Harry. Croyaient-ils vraiment que Lily n'était pas au courant ? La première chose qu'avait fait Severus, le lendemain de toute cette histoire, avait été d'en faire le récit détaillé à Lily. Harry avait refusé de confirmer la nature cachée de Remus mais Lily avait, de toute manière, interdit à Sev de propager l'information. Elle l'avait même averti qu'elle le tiendrait pour responsable si cela se savait et qu'elle n'admettrait pas qu'il gâche la vie du Gryffondor pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute.

Lily était probablement la seule personne sur cette terre qui pouvait forcer Severus à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

« Mais… » protesta Pettigrow.

« Merci, Peter ! » coupa Sirius. « Tu vois, Peter m'a pardonné, _lui_. Même Prince a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Quand _exactement_ avait-il dit qu'il n'en voulait pas à Sirius ? Les excuses marmonnées que son parrain lui avait présentées avaient été suffisamment sincères et convaincantes pour qu'il les accepte, il n'avait jamais dit qu'ils pouvaient passer l'éponge.

Avant qu'il ait pu rétablir la vérité, toutefois, Sirius commit une erreur incommensurable.

« James… » geignit le Gryffondor, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

C'était tout sauf la bonne chose à faire.

James se leva d'un bond et se débarrassa de la main dans le même mouvement. La chaise heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd qui attira tous les regards sur eux. Madame Pince fonçait vers eux mais James eut le temps de tirer sa baguette et de la pointer sur son meilleur ami qui, visiblement sidéré par ce développement, ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre.

« James. » intervint Remus, en attrapant l'avant-bras de son ami. « Non. »

James serra les dents mais laissa finalement retomber son bras et secoua la tête avec agacement.

« Va-t-en, Sirius. » exigea le Capitaine de Quidditch, en levant la main pour prévenir toute nouvelle tentative de Patmol. « Juste… s'il te plait, va-t-en. »

Sirius n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'obtempérer. Madame Pince était sur eux, criant et menaçant jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous quitté la bibliothèque. Les Maraudeurs ne s'éternisèrent pas après ça. Lily et Harry les regardèrent partir, Sirius en direction de la tour des lions et les autres vers la Grande Salle.

« C'est de pire en pire. » commenta Lily.

Harry n'offrit pas de réponse parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Il supposait qu'ils finiraient tous par se réconcilier mais il ne savait ni quand, ni comment et, très franchement, les déboires de Sirius ne lui faisaient ni chaud, ni froid. Remus n'avait probablement pas tort : ce que Sirius regrettait le plus, c'était d'avoir perdu ses amis.

Ils décidèrent qu'il était encore trop tôt pour descendre dîner et préférèrent se diriger vers la vieille classe de Divination où Lily se mit à dessiner, tandis qu'Harry la regardait faire. Il était en train de lui faire remarquer que son tigre manquait de rayures lorsque Severus fit finalement son apparition.

« Tu as manqué une sacrée dispute. » déclara Harry, en guise de salut.

Lily lui résuma rapidement la session de révisions et Severus leva les yeux au ciel, n'accordant visiblement qu'un intérêt restreint à l'annecdote.

« Ma potion est prête. » annonça le Serpentard, d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que c'était bien plus important que leurs ragots.

« Tu vas peut-être nous dire ce que c'est maintenant. » rétorqua Lily.

Harry nota un soupçon d'angoisse dans sa voix. La jeune fille craignait sans doute une nouvelle fugue dans la magie noire…

« Je vais même vous montrer. » offrit Sev, en désignant la porte d'un geste.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette invitation.

« Tu as gardé le secret absolu pendant deux semaines et, maintenant, tu vas nous montrer ? Pourquoi ? » se méfia-t-il. Il ne craignait pas vraiment d'entourloupe, pas si Lily était présente, mais… il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Sev le dévisagea comme s'il était un idiot fini. Un peu comme Snape-Prince le faisait souvent. C'était suffisamment familier pour qu'Harry se détende légèrement.

« Parce que, maintenant, elle est _terminée_. » répondit lentement Severus, du même ton qu'il aurait utilisé pour s'adresser à un enfant en bas âge. Ou à un idiot.

« Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? » insista-t-il, quand même.

Ça ne ferait pas grande différence, au demeurant. Lily avait déjà rangé son carnet de dessins et s'apprêtait à se lever. Il l'imita donc, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme.

« C'est… une surprise. » déclara Severus.

Était-ce son imagination ou un éclair de culpabilité avait-il traversé le regard de son ami ? Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout…

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup les surprises. » lâcha-t-il, sans faire un geste pour suivre le Serpentard.

Lily les regardait tour à tour, sans bien comprendre d'où venait la tension soudaine.

« C'est juste une potion, Harry. » affirma finalement Sev. « Elle n'est pas dangereuse, je te le promets. Tu viens ? »

La question s'adressait à Lily et la jeune fille, après une hésitation à peine perceptible, hocha la tête. Se sentant un peu stupide mais incapable de se départir de sa méfiance, Harry leur emboîta le pas. Ni lui, ni sa mère ne furent capables de lui arracher le moindre indice sur cette fameuse potion. Le Survivant aurait probablement recouvré toute sa bonne humeur durant leur trajet jusqu'aux cachots s'ils n'y avaient pas croisé Lucius et Mulciber. Il n'aimait peut-être pas les mystères que faisait Severus, mais il aimait encore moins les regards hostiles et moqueurs que lui envoyaient ces deux là. Il était temps de mettre Snape-Prince au courant, songea-t-il. Tant pis pour les preuves, ils mijotaient quelque chose de moche, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

La salle de classe abandonnée qu'avait choisi Severus pour préparer sa potion était particulièrement humide et Harry éternua trois fois avant même d'avoir atteint le gros chaudron qui bouillonnait tranquillement sur une des tables.

« Alors ? » lança Lily, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, lorsqu'elle constata que le livre posé à côté du nécessaire à potion était un manuel de septième année et pas un grimoire de nature plus ou moins discutable. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu vas voir. » répondit simplement Severus.

Harry qui s'était penché au dessus du chaudron pour mieux observer la potion – il aurait été bien incapable de l'identifier, de toute manière – ne fut pas étonné en entendant Severus approcher, certain qu'il allait lui ordonner de s'éloigner de sa précieuse potion. La touffe de cheveux que le Serpentard lui arracha brusquement, en revanche, le fit crier autant de douleur que de surprise.

« Severus ! » reprocha Lily, avec colère. « Si tu avais demandé… Est-ce que ce sont _mes_ cheveux ? »

Avec horreur, Harry vit Severus jeter les mèches noires dans le chaudron, suivies de cheveux d'un roux foncés qui appartenaient, sans conteste possible, à Lily. La potion vira au bleu clair.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla Harry, d'un ton où la panique se disputait à l'incertitude.

« Je dois savoir. » rétorqua Sev, en attrapant une fiole qui contenait d'autres mèches de cheveux. Noires. Identiques aux siennes. « Et Lily a le droit de savoir, elle aussi. »

« Savoir ? » répéta Lily, d'une voix blanche. Elle attrapa le poignet de Severus avant que celui-ci ne puisse rajouter les autres cheveux. « Sev, est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? »

Elle tremblait. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

« _Filius Probation_. » confirma Severus. « Je regrette, Lil, je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Et tu ne m'aurais jamais cru, je devais te le montrer. Tu devais le voir. »

Lily n'était plus la seule à trembler, à présent. On ne passait pas cinq ans dans une école de magie sans être capable de déchiffrer un minimum de latin. C'était une potion de paternité. Et vu la réaction de sa mère…

Elle refusait de regarder Harry en face, préférant fixer son attention sur le chaudron.

« À qui sont ces cheveux ? » souffla-t-elle, en désignant la fiole que Severus avait dans la main.

Elle n'avait pas lâché son poignet.

Harry savait que c'était le moment d'agir. Il aurait dû tirer sa baguette et faire exploser le chaudron ou le bocal ou même les deux, détruire les preuves, tout nier en bloc…

Il resta figé, incapable de bouger.

« Dois-je compléter la potion ou vas-tu, finalement, tout nous révéler ? » demanda Severus.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour se rendre compte que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Il ne détacha son regard de Lily qu'avec une extrême difficulté mais la jeune fille ne lâchait pas le chaudron des yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il.

Stupidement, la trahison le blessait davantage encore que le manque de réaction de sa mère. Stupidement, il avait pensé pouvoir faire confiance à Severus. Il avait pensé que le Serpentard se contenterait de ce qu'il savait déjà. Idiot. _Idiot_, bien sûr… Snape n'était jamais satisfait avant de tout savoir. Tout, sans exception. Surtout si cela concernait Lily. Et l'existence d'Harry, elle-même, concernait Lily.

« Lily était en droit de savoir. » lâcha Severus, d'un ton détaché qui masquait mal une certaine culpabilité. « Je ne pouvais pas le lui dissimuler plus longtemps. »

Lily émit un son qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gémissement, mais ne cessa pas de fixer le chaudron.

« _Menteur_. » accusa Harry, dans un brusque accès de fureur. « Tu voulais juste savoir. Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de… »

Il s'interrompit parce que sa tirade n'avait aucun intérêt. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il fit un pas vers Lily, main tendue.

« Lil… » tenta-t-il, mais elle s'écarta brutalement et recula, les deux mains levées.

Le regard vert était braqué sur lui, à présent.

Et c'était pire.

Elle le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et son expression… Son expression était horrifiée.

« C'est… C'est impossible. » balbutia-t-elle.

La terreur de sa mère, l'expression de rejet qu'il lisait sur son visage, lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de pleurer. Fuir dans les appartements de Snape-Prince et s'enfouir sous le plaid du canapé.

« Il y a eu un accident. » expliqua-t-il, renonçant à prétendre plus longtemps. « On a remonté le temps. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais je viens du futur. D'un futur. »

Severus fit un geste vers elle, visiblement inquiet, mais elle l'esquiva lui aussi sans cesser d'observer Harry comme s'il avait été un Epouvantard.

« Ta mère est _morte_. » cracha-t-elle, et sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot. « Si je… Si je… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » affirma Severus. « C'est pour cette raison que tu devais être mise au courant, Lily. Il faut éviter que ça ne se reproduise. »

Harry se trouva incapable de démentir les paroles du Serpentard.

« C'était ma faute. » avoua-t-il, et Sev pivota vers lui. Lily continua de le dévisager avec une horreur grandissante. « Il y a… Il y a une prophétie. C'était moi que Voldemort voulait. Il a tué Ja… Il a tué mon père et… Tu t'es interposée… Tu… Il t'a tuée parce que tu t'es interposée. »

La culpabilité, qu'il avait toujours traîné derrière lui comme un boulet depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé cette funeste nuit d'Halloween, ne s'allégea pas. Au contraire, elle s'alourdit encore en voyant la réaction de Lily. Elle était jeune… Tellement jeune… Innocente. Elle ne méritait pas son sort. Et il ne méritait pas qu'elle meure pour lui.

Sa vue était brouillée, les formes autour de lui étaient floues, une seule chose demeurait étonnamment distincte et frappante : le regard de Lily.

« Ton père. » répéta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Le Professeur Prince… »

« Je suis le Professeur Prince. » intervint Severus. « Ou plutôt, il est moi. Il n'est pas… _Je_ ne suis pas son père. »

Lily cessa finalement de le fixer du regard pour regarder son meilleur ami avec incompréhension. « Qui alors ? »

Le Serpentard se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. « Tu as pratiquement tout dit, autant terminer, non ? Ou dois-je compléter la potion ? »

« Comment… Comment peux-tu savoir… » bégaya Harry.

« Oh, je t'en prie. » coupa Severus. « Une fois que j'ai su ce je cherchais, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. »

Se raccrochant à la dernière défense qu'il avait, à son dernier secret, il secoua la tête.

« S'il te plait… » supplia-t-il. « Ne me force pas… Mon père ne veut pas… C'est important… »

« Ton père est mort. » lâcha Lily, sans aucune délicatesse. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de ce que ses paroles pouvaient avoir de blessant. « Comme moi, apparemment. Tu peux aussi bien tout nous dire. »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. Tout avait été tellement _parfait_ avant qu'il ne mette les pieds dans cette pièce… Il voulait juste… Il voulait un de ces sourires faciles que Lily distribuait si généreusement… Il voulait…

« Maman… » gémit-il.

De mémoire, c'était la seconde fois qu'il prononçait ce mot là face à quelqu'un. La première fois, il avait six ans et le mot lui avait échappé alors qu'il courrait derrière la tante Pétunia qui l'avait oublié dans un magasin. Le souvenir était vivace parce qu'elle l'avait toisé avec un tel dégout… Il n'avait jamais plus commis l'erreur. Et à présent… À présent, le mot lui arrachait la gorge.

« Non. » cingla Lily, en levant à nouveau les mains comme pour se protéger. « Je ne suis pas ta mère ! Je ne suis _pas_ ta mère ! »

Elle éclata en sanglots et Severus contourna la table pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se débattit un peu mais se laissa finalement aller contre lui avec un soulagement évident.

Harry serra les dents sans parvenir à se contrôler totalement, et le goût salé des larmes ne tarda pas à envahir sa bouche.

Il voulait partir, il voulait fuir, il resta figé sur place.

« Qui ? » demanda finalement Lily, au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Harry n'était pas capable de répondre.

« Potter. » lâcha Sev, à sa place. « James Potter, je me trompe ? »

Le Serpentard ne mit pas dans le nom l'hostilité que le Survivant s'attendait à y trouver. C'était un constat davantage qu'un reproche. Un constat amer mais pas particulièrement surpris.

Harry hocha la tête.

Lily secoua la sienne.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » sanglota Lily. « J'ai seize ans, je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. » promit Severus.

« Tu n'auras qu'à t'écarter. » murmura Harry. « Quand il viendra, tu n'auras qu'à le laisser faire… »

Lily s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main.

« Je ne m'écarterai pas. » répliqua-t-elle. « Parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Ça n'arrivera _pas_ ! Tu ne naîtras jamais. »

Harry détourna brusquement la tête, la gifle émotionnelle ayant plus d'impact qu'un coup physique aurait pu avoir. Il avait la nausée.

« Je… Je suis désolée. » balbutia-t-elle, un peu plus calmement. « C'est trop… Harry, c'est _trop_. Je ne peux pas… J'ai besoin… »

Elle fit un pas vers la porte. Severus la suivit mais elle le repoussa fermement.

« Non, Sev. Toi non plus, je… Je veux être seule. Je veux… »

Elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait parce qu'elle partit sans terminer sa phrase. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Harry aurait préféré qu'elle la claque.

« Je regrette. » lâcha Severus, au bout de quelques secondes. « Sincèrement, je regrette. Elle ne m'aurait pas cru et je dois la sauver. »

Il leva lentement les yeux du sol pour observer le Serpentard avec un détachement curieux. Il y avait à nouveau ce vide en lui.

« Et le fait que je sois le fils de James Potter n'a rien à voir là-dedans, je suppose ? » répondit-il, sans que ses sarcasmes aient le poids qu'il aurait aimé leur donner.

Severus eut la décence de paraître mal à l'aise.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que ça me rempli de joie. » ironisa l'autre garçon. « Mais… Tu n'es pas comme James. Tu es mon ami. »

L'importance de ce genre de déclaration venant de Severus lui passa bien loin au-dessus de la tête.

« Ami. » répéta-t-il, platement. « Avec toi, je ne sais jamais. »

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte avec la même douceur que Lily l'avait fait. Il parcourut les cachots dans un état second, son imagination trop vivace pour être plus longtemps maîtrisée. Il revoyait l'horreur sur le visage de sa mère, la manière dont elle l'avait dévisagé… Il imaginait son expression à Godric's Hollow… Revoyait son corps tel qu'il l'avait aperçu dans les souvenirs de Snape-Prince… Il lui sembla même, à un moment, l'entendre appeler à l'aide.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que les couloirs froids des cachots autour de lui, tout le reste appartenait à ses cauchemars.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus examina la potion avec satisfaction. Dans deux semaines, tout au plus, ils pourraient tenter de rentrer chez eux. Il allait devoir commencer à s'organiser… Il lui faudrait trouver un sac, l'ensorceler de manière à ce qu'il puisse contenir toutes ses recherches… Il lui faudrait également préparer des potions de soin… Il n'était pas certain à cent pour cent que la potion les ramène chez eux. Il n'était pas sûr d'où ils allaient atterrir. Il lui arrivait de se demander s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de rester là, où ils seraient toujours plus en sécurité qu'à leur propre époque en dépit de l'intérêt que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vouait à Harry.

Toutefois, ils ne le pouvaient pas, décréta-t-il, en rangeant les instruments qu'il avait sorti pour inspecter la potion. Trop de choses dépendaient d'eux deux dans leur réalité.

Il quitta le laboratoire et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée. Il n'avait pas vu Harry dans la Grande Salle au dîner et le couvre-feu approchait. Où était-il encore…

Le grincement du portrait mit un terme à ses inquiétudes. Il se détourna, peu enclin à donner l'impression au garçon qu'il l'attendait, Merlin savait qu'il s'était suffisamment donné en spectacle dernièrement. Au lieu de cela, il s'empara du tisonnier et feignit de raviver le feu – en dépit du fait qu'il existait une bonne dizaine de sorts qui lui aurait permis de faire la même chose depuis son fauteuil.

« Il est tard. » lança-t-il, lorsque les bruits de pas se furent éteints, sur le seuil du salon.

Curieux, d'habitude il ne perdait pas une seconde avant de se jeter sur le canapé avec toute la délicatesse d'une horde d'éléphants au pas de chargeaqa.

Il se tourna pour trouver Harry toujours sur le pas de la porte, les yeux rougis et visiblement bouleversé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » voulut-il savoir immédiatement.

L'adolescent se passa une main sur le visage et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, épuisé.

« Vous allez être fâché. » marmonna le gamin. « Ne me criez pas dessus. S'il vous plait, ne… »

Sa voix se brisa et il déglutit péniblement.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Être contrarié quand son élève était dans cet état était sa dernière préoccupation…

« Harry. » reprit-il, fermement. « Explique-toi. »

Le gamin se força à croiser son regard.

« Ils savent tout. » lâcha le Gryffondor. « Severus et Lily. Ils savent tout. Sev avait une potion et… Lily… Elle n'a pas bien réagi. Elle… »

Harry s'interrompit et Severus fit un pas vers lui, désireux de prodiguer du réconfort sans bien savoir comment faire. Ça n'avait jamais été son fort. Il attrapa l'épaule du garçon mais ne trouva pas les mots pour apaiser sa douleur évidente. Il se doutait que dire que Lily n'avait pas bien réagi était un euphémisme. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour deviner qu'elle avait été terrorisée et s'était probablement enfui sans demander son reste.

« Vous êtes énormément fâché ? » s'enquit Harry, la gorge serrée.

« Non. » répondit-il, constatant avec surprise qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Il aurait dû être furieux. Cela risquait de compromettre sérieusement leurs chances de retour et pourtant… non, il n'était pas contrarié. Il était bien plus inquiet des conséquences que la réaction de Lily allait avoir sur le garçon. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est un miracle que le mensonge ait tenu aussi longtemps. »

Harry le dévisagea, quelques secondes, tentant visiblement de déterminer s'il était sincère ou juste incroyablement ironique, puis dut conclure qu'il n'était réellement pas fâché parce que le gamin baissa à nouveau les yeux.

« Je l'ai appelée maman. » marmonna le Survivant. « Je ne voulais pas, c'est sorti tout seul. Elle savait, et elle était là… et… »

« C'est très compréhensible. » lui assura-t-il.

L'adolescent s'appuya un peu plus contre le chambranle et Severus pressa brièvement son épaule.

« Elle a dit que je ne naîtrais pas. » reprit le Gryffondor. « Elle a dit que… »

Voilà qui allait faire merveille sur son angoisse de l'abandon, songea Severus, en ravalant un soupir.

« Cette Lily n'est pas ta mère. » affirma-t-il. « Ta mère t'aimait, Harry. Plus que tout. »

« Vous n'en savez rien. » protesta le gamin, en se frottant brutalement les yeux.

« Je le sais. » contra-t-il, en attrapant le main du garçon avant de devoir demander à Fol'Œil qui lui avait fourni son œil magique. « Il a dû lui falloir des jours pour peindre les murs de ta nurserie. Il y avait des photos de toi partout dans la maison. Des jouets dans toutes les pièces. Elle t'aimait comme elle n'a jamais aimé personne. »

« Pour le bien que ça lui a fait. » grinça le garçon.

Severus soupira et tira légèrement sur son bras. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il se retrouve pris dans l'étreinte écrasante de l'adolescent. C'était terrible, pensa-t-il, qu'Harry puisse être aussi indépendant, aussi _dur_ la plupart du temps, et faire preuve de la même fragilité qu'un bambin dès qu'il était question de ses parents. Ou de parents tout court, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas comment remédier à ce problème. C'était l'aide d'un professionnel dont il avait besoin.

Il n'était pas impatient d'avoir cette conversation-là avec Dumbledore…

Il y avait énormément de conversations qu'il n'était pas impatient d'avoir avec Dumbledore…

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Assis sur son lit toujours habillé, Harry attendait que le temps passe. Les appartements étaient silencieux, Snape-Prince était allé se coucher depuis un moment, pensant le garçon endormi. Il n'avait pas sommeil, il réfléchissait.

Le Professeur lui avait dit que la potion était presque prête, qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour chez eux – ou perdus dans une dimension démoniaque, mais ils avaient tous les deux choisi d'ignorer cette possibilité – et Harry était partagé entre joie et regret. Il mourrait d'envie de retrouver sa vie, ses amis et, surtout, son époque. Mais à présent que Lily était au courant… Snape-Prince semblait persuadé qu'une fois qu'elle aurait digéré l'information, Lily serait plus réceptive. Il avait envie de parler avec sa mère, de lui demander ce qu'elle aurait chanté comme berceuse si elle avait eu un bébé, si Harry était un prénom hérité d'un membre de la famille ou si elle aimait le prénom pour le prénom… Il y avait tout un tas de questions à poser.

Il sursauta lorsque la biche traversa le mur et apparut dans sa chambre. L'animal argenté attendit en silence, le dévisageant patiemment. Harry observa le Patronus sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Attrapant sa baguette, il quitta son lit et s'aventura dans le couloir. La chambre de Snape-Prince était silencieuse et toutes les autres pièces étaient plongées dans la pénombre. La biche s'en alla en direction du portrait et Harry réalisa que ce n'était pas le Patronus du Professeur. C'était celui de Severus. Et Severus ne connaissait pas le sort pour lui confier un message.

La mission de la biche était claire, cependant. Harry était censé la suivre.

Un _Tempus_ rapide confirma qu'il était près de minuit. Que lui voulait Severus ? S'excuser après la scène de l'après-midi ? Cela aurait pu attendre le lendemain. Et il y avait d'autres moyens de le contacter que d'envoyer un Patronus. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sachant qu'il allait le regretter, Harry suivit la biche de l'autre côté du portrait et la laissa le guider jusqu'au palier du premier étage ou la lumière éblouissante d'un _lumos_ se dirigeait vers lui. Le Patronus disparut et il espéra que c'était bien Severus et pas un professeur. Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter, cela dit, lorsqu'il fut assez près, il distingua le visage anxieux de son ami malgré le violent halo de lumière.

« Il est un peu tard pour des excuses. » attaqua Harry.

« Ils ont Lily. » lâcha Sev, à mi-voix, comme pour mieux nier la réalité de la situation.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils ont Lily. » répéta le Serpentard, en lui fourrant une enveloppe décachetée dans les mains. Trop lourde pour un simple mot. « Elle était sur ton lit. Je l'ai ouvert parce que… Parce que. »

Parce qu'il était incapable de ne pas mettre son gros nez dans les affaires des autres.

Il y avait plus urgent que des leçons de savoir vivre. Il sortit le parchemin de l'enveloppe et en parcourut les quelques lignes rapidement. Le contenu était clair. Ils avaient Lily et il devait utiliser le portoloin pour la rejoindre. S'il emmenait le Professeur, Lily et lui seraient tués. S'il prévenait Dumbledore, Lily serait tuée.

C'était presque décevant de banalité.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, refusant de se laisser déborder par l'angoisse qui montait. Quelles garanties avait-il que Lily soit encore en vie ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas y penser et, pourtant, il fallait réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée. Partir seul sans renfort était suicidaire…

« Ok, Ok… » marmonna-t-il, en rendant l'enveloppe à Severus. « Je vais prendre le portoloin. Donne-moi cinq minutes, puis prévient mon père. »

« Je viens avec toi. » contra Sev, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.

« Non. » refusa immédiatement Harry. « Tu vas te faire tuer. Ils… »

« Je viens, Harry. » le coupa Severus. « Lily est ma meilleure amie, ce n'est pas négociable. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard plusieurs secondes. Harry hésita à l'assommer d'un sort mais y renonça finalement. Quel droit avait-il ? Si ça avait été Ron ou Hermione…

« D'accord. » capitula-t-il, un peu à contrecœur. « Mais il faut… »

Des éclats de voix l'interrompirent. Après qu'ils se furent concertés du regard, Severus fit disparaître son _lumos _et, baguettes aux poings, ils longèrent les couloirs en direction des bruits de bagarre. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, ou des aspirants Mangemorts, qui avaient envahi le château dans l'indifférence générale, mais les Maraudeurs qui avaient apparemment décidé que leur salle commune n'était pas suffisamment confortable pour s'entre-tuer.

Ignorant les requêtes chuchotées de Severus pour qu'ils partent sans tarder, Harry quitta l'ombre du couloir et se positionna sous une torche, de manière à ce que les Gryffondors remarquent sa présence. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… » commença James, en apercevant les deux Serpentards.

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer.

« Lily est en danger. » coupa-t-il. « Vous devez aller chercher mon père et Dumbledore et leur donner ça. »

Il tira le parchemin de l'enveloppe et le donna à James. Le lion parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes, ses amis lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est une plaisanterie. » conclut Sirius. « Pour se venger de… »

« Il ne plaisanterait pas avec Lily. » grinça James. « Et ce n'est pas son style. »

« Severus et moi allons la chercher. » reprit Harry. « Vous, allez prévenir Dumbledore. Vous devez nous aider. Pour Lily. »

James et lui se dévisagèrent quelques secondes puis le Gryffondor hocha la tête.

« Vous trois, allez chercher Dumbledore. » ordonna son père, toute dispute oubliée. « Je vais avec Snape et Prince. »

« Pas question. » s'exclamèrent Severus et Harry d'une même voix.

« C'est Lily, ce n'est pas discutable. » riposta James.

« Je viens aussi. » affirma Sirius.

James l'étudia en silence puis accepta d'un hochement de tête.

« Moi aussi. » déclara Remus.

Peter passa nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. « Moi aussi. »

« Non. » protesta James, en même temps qu'Harry, Sirius et Remus.

« C'est trop dangereux, Peter. » reprit James. « Et quelqu'un doit prévenir Dumbledore. »

« Ils ne viennent pas avec nous. » siffla Severus, en attrapant le bras d'Harry. « Je ne vais pas confier la sécurité de Lily à… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Harry se dégagea.

« On perd trop de temps. » répliqua-t-il.

« Prince… » grinça James.

« Essaye Potter. » jeta Severus en direction de James, avec agacement, avant de se retourner vers Harry. « C'est à cause de toi qui l'ont enlevée. C'est toi qu'ils veulent. Exactement comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. »

« Essaye quoi ? » riposta James, sourcils froncés.

« Sev. » avertit Harry, peu enclin à répéter le face-à-face qui l'avait opposé à Lily. Ils n'avaient de toute manière _pas le temps_.

Mais visiblement, Severus le tenait pour responsable, à présent.

« _Potter_, pas Prince. » rétorqua le Serpentard. « Tu ne reconnais pas ton fils quand tu l'as en face ? Aussi arrogant et égoïste l'un que l'autre pourtant, la ressemblance est frappante. Maintenant, donne-moi ce portoloin. »

Le regard de James passa de Severus à Harry sans comprendre et le Survivant soupira, résigné.

« Je viens du futur. Toi et Lily, êtes mes parents. Vous êtes morts. Sirius est mon parrain. Le Professeur Prince est un futur Severus, et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu ne poses pas de questions parce qu'on n'a pas le temps. » résuma-t-il, sans prendre de gants.

James écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis cilla plusieurs fois .

« Ça… explique pas mal de choses. » lâcha James.

Sirius posa une main sur son épaule.

« On le croit ? » hésita Patmol.

« On a pas le choix. » coupa Remus. « Peter, va chercher Dumbledore. »

Pettigrow partit en courant et Harry fit apparaître un Patronus pour bonne mesure. Il ne faisait pas totalement confiance au rat… Le message qu'il lui confia était bref et il lui ordonna d'attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'aller retrouver Snape-Prince. Oh, le Professeur allait être _furieux_…

Ça changerait.

« Juste pour être clair. » lança Sirius, tandis qu'Harry dépiautait l'enveloppe pour qu'ils puissent tous toucher la vieille clef rouillée qui servait de portoloin en même temps. « On va se jeter dans la gueule du loup parce que la mère de mon futur filleul, qui a été réparti à Serpentard et a été adopté par Snape, a été enlevée. Personne ne trouve ça particulièrement stupide ? »

« Personne ne te force à venir. » cingla Severus.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « C'était juste pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris. »

« Je suis à Gryffondor, en fait. » intervint Harry, sans savoir pourquoi. Ça n'avait pas grande importance, mais… Tout de même.

« Super ! » s'exclama Patmol, faussement joyeux. « Je marcherai vers la mort un peu plus fier. »

« À trois. » décréta-t-il, sans daigner répondre à son parrain. Il leva tout de même les yeux vers James. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. » offrit franchement James. « Si j'avais su… »

« Les retrouvailles touchantes peuvent attendre. » grinça Severus. « _Trois_. »

Ils posèrent tous un doigt sur la clef, au même instant.

Harry s'efforça de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'il s'était servi d'un portoloin. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser que ses amis et les Maraudeurs risquaient de finir comme Cédric.

Et lorsque le monde cessa de tourner autour de lui et qu'il vit où ils avaient atterri, il cessa de penser tout court.


	52. Instant Death

Hello, Hello!

Deuxième cliffhanger de la soirée... XD Ne me lynchez pas!

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>What is an "instant" death anyway? How long is an instant? Is it one second? Ten? The pain of those seconds must have been awful as her heart burst and her lungs collapsed and there was no air and no blood to her brain and only raw panic. What the hell is instant? Nothing is instant. Instant rice takes five minutes, instant pudding an hour. I doubt that an instant of blinding pain feels particularly instantaneous."<br>__― John Green, Looking for Alaska _

_Qu'est-ce qu'une mort « instantanée » de toute façon ? Combien de temps dure un instant ? Une seconde ? Dix ? Durant ces secondes la douleur devait être affreuse : son cœur a explosé et ses poumons se sont vidés et son cerveau n'était plus approvisionné en air et en sang et elle ne devait éprouver que de la panique pure. Putain, c'est quoi un instant ? Rien n'est instantané. Il faut cinq minutes pour faire cuire du riz instantané, une heure pour un pudding instantané. Je doute qu'un instant de douleur aveuglante passe vraiment instantanément. _

― _John Green, Looking for Alaska _

_**Chapitre 52 : Instant Death **_

Severus remonta les couloirs au pas de course, tâchant d'ignorer les battements anarchiques de son cœur pour aborder la situation plus calmement. Il avait fait face à bien pire par le passé sans perdre son sang-froid. Combien de fois avait-il répété à cet idiot de gamin que perdre son sang-froid était la meilleure manière de se faire tuer ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé à Severus. Jamais. Même confronté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, même dans le piège le plus tortueux, il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ perdu son sang-froid. Paniquer n'était d'aucune utilité. Paniquer empêchait de réfléchir de manière logique et de trouver les solutions adéquates. Paniquer pouvait faire toute la différence entre survivre et mourir. Non, Severus Snape n'avait jamais paniqué dans ce genre de situation.

Il y avait, découvrait-il cette nuit là, une première fois à tout.

La gargouille de pierre se déplaça avant même qu'il ait pu jeter le mot de passe et il se rua dans l'escalier, montant les marches quatre à quatre.

« … dans votre dortoir. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire si ce n'est attendre, mon garçon. »

Sur le seuil de son bureau, Dumbledore poussa gentiment Pettigrow dans l'escalier et ne parut pas particulièrement surpris d'y trouver son employé. Le sorcier lui fit signe d'entrer et Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le Directeur était au courant, c'était pour le mieux. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir maîtriser son angoisse suffisamment longtemps pour s'exprimer de manière concise.

« Dites-moi que vous savez où ils sont. » exigea-t-il, dès que la porte se fut refermée sur le rat. « Dites-moi que vous avez des espions, Albus. »

Dumbledore ne lui offrit pas de prendre un siège et ils restèrent tous les deux au milieu de la pièce, à se dévisager en silence. Il fixait le Directeur avec le même désespoir que quinze ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait vendu sa vie pour celle de Lily. Albus, lui, le regardait avec impuissance.

Avait-il des espions ? Y avait-il eu des espions avant lui ? Peu probable. Pas aussi proches du cercle intime de Voldemort. Pas aussi bien informés. Pas aussi au courant qu'il l'aurait fallu pour monter une mission de secours.

« Je regrette, Severus. » offrit sombrement le vieux sorcier. « J'espérai que vous auriez les informations nécessaires. »

Severus secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, à court de mots, et se passa une main sur le visage. Sa main resta devant sa bouche tandis qu'il tentait d'appréhender l'impossible. Le patronus d'Harry avait été succin mais clair : Lily avait été enlevée afin de le pousser, lui, à tomber dans un piège. Il s'était lancé à son secours avec son double et les Maraudeurs.

_De toutes les idioties_…

« Une inspection des dortoirs devrait révéler l'absence de Malfoy, Mulciber, Nott et Rosier. » lâcha-t-il, tout en sachant que cela n'aiderait pas.

Sa main trouva le dossier d'un fauteuil et s'y agrippa.

« Savez-vous où ils auraient pu aller ? » pressa Dumbledore, sans paraître surpris par la liste des élèves qu'il venait de dénoncer. « Avez-vous la moindre information qui pourrait nous aider à les trouver ? Réfléchissez bien, Severus. Le moindre indice… »

« Je ne sais rien. » le coupa-t-il, d'un murmure accablé. Sa voix chancelait, ses boucliers mentaux venaient de voler en éclats, et il était en proie à un profond sentiment de désespoir comme il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis des années. Harry allait mourir. Harry était probablement déjà mort. « Je ne sais absolument rien. Ceci n'est pas censé se produire. »

Il pivota pour poser son autre main sur le fauteuil. Il avait la sensation que Poudlard venait de s'écrouler sur lui et de l'enterrer sous ses fondations. Il y avait quelque part en lui une énergie redoutable qui brûlait d'être libérée. Il ressentait le besoin de détruire et, plus inquiétant, de _tuer_. Oui… Il avait envie de tuer ceux qui avaient menacé son fils… Il avait soif de sang et, lorsqu'il aurait mis la main sur eux, leur mort ne serait ni propre, ni lente. Mais c'étaient des pulsions auxquelles il ne pouvait malheureusement pas céder. Pas à cause d'une quelconque objection morale, toutefois, mais bel et bien parce qu'il était impuissant.

Il ne savait pas où était Harry.

Il ne savait pas si Harry était encore en vie.

Et ça le tuait.

« Tom a un goût pour le spectaculaire qui lui a, plus d'une fois, porté préjudice. » déclara Dumbledore, en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Ils n'ont pas disparu depuis suffisamment de temps pour que la situation soit désespérée, Severus. Nous pouvons encore les retrouver. »

Le Mangemort ferma les yeux. Il était mieux placé que personne pour savoir que Dumbledore avait raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait le grandiose. Il trouvait dans ses victimes une source d'amusement. Il s'amuserait avec les adolescents jusqu'à se lasser. Plus ils seraient capables de résister et plus longtemps cela durerait.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une consolation.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry meure mais il ne voulait pas non plus le savoir torturé.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il, oubliant momentanément que cet Albus n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Il avait résolument évité de montrer la moindre faiblesse à celui-ci, persuadé que cet homme qui n'était, au demeurant, qu'un inconnu ne renoncerait à rien pour obtenir des informations sur le futur. Quelle importance à présent ? Sans Harry, qu'avait-il à protéger ? « Si vous n'avez pas d'espions… »

Le vieux sorcier pressa son épaule avec une force que peu lui aurait prêté. Severus n'avait jamais été dupe de ses apparences de vieillard. Il n'avait jamais commis l'erreur de le sous-estimer.

« Il est peut-être temps de demander l'aide de Nox, ne croyez-vous pas ? » suggéra le Directeur.

Excepté que ça tenait plus de l'ordre que du conseil.

« Comment savez-vous… » commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit lui-même. Dumbledore savait tout ce qui se passait sur le domaine, il n'avait pas été assez prudent, voilà tout. Et ce n'était pas un bien grand secret de toute manière. Il rejeta néanmoins la proposition d'une signe de tête. « Que voulez-vous faire d'un sombral ? »

Albus eut un de ces petits sourires indulgents qui paraissaient amicaux mais qui, en réalité, signifiaient que devoir s'expliquer à tout bout de champ était lassant.

« Connaissez-vous les propriétés magiques d'un sombral, Severus ? » s'enquit le vieux sorcier.

Soudain agacé, le Maître des Potions se débarrassa d'une secousse de la main toujours posée sur son épaule, et alla se planter devant la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire et il ne distinguait rien, même pas la tourelle en contrebas.

« Est-ce vraiment le moment de me donner un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ?! » s'emporta-t-il. « Vous êtes censé être l'homme le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne, faites quelque chose. Appelez l'Ordre, réquisitionnez les Aurors… _Trouvez le_. »

Ses exigences semblaient ridicules à ses propres oreilles, mais il continua de regarder par la fenêtre comme s'il avait pu trouver les réponses à ses questions dans le paysage entourant Poudlard.

Jamais, de sa vie entière, il ne s'était senti aussi inutile.

Donnez-lui un adversaire, donnez lui en dix, et il se battrait. Donnez-lui une énigme et il la résoudrait. Donnez-lui une tâche et il l'accomplirait.

Mais attendre ? Attendre qu'on vienne lui confirmer que _Harry_ était _mort_ ?

C'était impossible. Au-dessus de ses forces et au-delà de ses capacités. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Se rendre au Manoir Malfoy et obtenir des réponses… Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, assiéger la demeure des Black. Puis les Rosiers. Puis… Il connaissait le nom de la plupart des Mangemorts de la première génération. Il n'était étranger ni à la violence, ni à la torture.

Ayant trouvé une manière de catalyser cette énergie destructrice, il tourna les talons et voulut se diriger vers la porte. Quitter Poudlard et transplanner. Abraxas, d'abord. Les autres, ensuite. S'il ne trouvait pas de réponses à ses questions, le nombre des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait grandement diminué d'ici l'aube pour cause d'assassinats soudain.

Il était presque à la porte lorsque Dumbledore lui barra le chemin, main levée pour lui intimer de rester immobile.

Severus n'était pas d'humeur à suivre gentiment les ordres comme le bon chien qu'il était d'habitude. Un coup du poignet et il tenait sa baguette étroitement serrée entre ses doigts.

« Écartez-vous. » exigea-t-il, d'une voix de velours.

N'importe lequel de ses élèves aurait pu signaler au Directeur que c'était son ton le plus dangereux.

Il leva légèrement sa baguette.

« Tout comme il est doué d'un formidable sens de l'orientation, un sombral peut toujours retrouver ses petits. » exposa Dumbledore. « C'est son instinct le plus fort. Et il peut également parcourir de grandes distances en peu de temps. Si vous voulez retrouver Harry, Nox est notre meilleur espoir. L'instinct ne trompe pas. »

L'instinct ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé à apprendre à voler. Il lui avait fallu des jours et des jours avant de parvenir à maîtriser ces appendices encombrants qu'étaient ses ailes…

Il considéra toutefois les propos de Dumbledore. Il y avait du mérite dans son hypothèse. L'idée était excellente. Elle aurait pu lui permettre de retrouver Harry, si… À quoi bon garder le secret à présent ? Ces charades n'aideraient pas le garçon.

« Cela ne fonctionnera pas. » contra Severus.

« Ayez foi en vous, mon garçon. » le fustigea Dumbledore. « L'instinct d'un sombral ne trompe pas et qu'il s'agisse d'une forme Animagus ne change rien à l'affaire. »

Ses doigts pianotèrent nerveusement sur la baguette qu'il n'avait pas rangé.

« Cela ne fonctionnera pas parce que Lily a épousé James Potter. » avoua-t-il. « Je ne suis pas le père d'Harry. »

Sa confession lui parut tomber comme un couperet dans le bureau trop silencieux, mais Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris outre-mesure. Au contraire, Albus lui sourit gentiment.

« Il n'est pas votre fils mais vous êtes son père. » corrigea doucement le Directeur. « Curieux paradoxe, je vous l'accorde, mais probablement le plus beau qu'il soit. »

« Vous saviez. » accusa-t-il, sans hostilité réelle. Cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent, l'heure n'était plus aux secrets.

« Pas immédiatement. » admit le vieux sorcier. « Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce qui est importe c'est la façon dont vous considérez Harry. L'instinct du sombral prendra le dessus. »

À court d'options, Severus capitula d'un geste.

« Essayons. » soupira-t-il, sans vraiment être convaincu.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Au loin, sur sa droite, se dessinait la silhouette d'une église à moitié dissimulée derrière un énorme tronc d'if. Sur la gauche, la forme de collines se détachait de l'obscurité, sur l'une d'elles, Harry pouvait presque apercevoir une vieille maison. Partout autour d'eux, il y avait une mer de tombes délabrées recouvertes de mousses et de plantes rampantes.

Severus et les Maraudeurs se jetèrent à couvert derrière les imposantes pierres tombales dès que le portoloin eut cesser de vibrer.

Harry resta planté au milieu de l'allée dans laquelle ils avaient atterri.

Le sang battait à ses oreilles au même rythme que les pulsations anarchiques de son cœur. Le bruit du vent qui faisait s'entrechoquer les branches des arbres morts ou les chuchotements insistants de ses compagnons lui paraissaient venir de très loin, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une vieille station radio au signal brouillé. Tout ce qu'Harry entendait, c'était la voix de Voldemort qui ordonnait : « Tue l'autre. ». C'était le même cimetière. C'était le même endroit. Le trophée avait roulé quelques mètres à droite et le corps de Cédric s'était trouvé à environ deux mètres sur la gauche, à coté de la tombe à moitié défoncée de Mathilda Brugs. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait enregistré le nom dans sa mémoire avant de le voir gravé sur la pierre.

Ce n'était pas le printemps et, si possible, le cimetière avait l'air encore plus mort que l'année passée. Excepté que ce n'était pas l'année passée. C'était… bien plus tôt.

Il fit deux pas en avant, avançant instinctivement en direction de l'imposante stèle en marbre où le nom de Tom Jedusort était gravé. Il savait qu'à la seconde où il l'atteindrait, Voldemort sortirait de sa cachette. Le spectaculaire était, après tout, un de ses passe-temps favoris.

« Harry. » siffla Severus, en sortant de derrière son abri pour attraper son bras. « Ta baguette. »

Sa baguette ? Il baissa les yeux vers sa main mais la trouva vide. Il cilla plusieurs fois puis croisa le regard du Serpentard.

« Tiens. » offrit James.

Sa baguette apparut dans son champ de vision. Il avait dû la laisser tomber.

« C'est le même cimetière que dans tes souvenirs. » remarqua Severus, sans la moindre trace de honte. « Il ne s'est rien passé de bon, ici, je me trompe ? »

« On a pris un portoloin envoyé par Tu-sais-qui et on a atterri dans un cimetière, Snape. » cingla Sirius, en sortant, à son tour, de sa cachette. « Évidemment, qu'il n'est rien arrivé de bon. »

« Harry, est-ce que tu sais où on est ? » demanda Remus, gentiment.

Harry aurait voulu qu'ils se taisent tous.

L'endroit était totalement silencieux, désert même, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Cela ne servait qu'à leur donner un faux sentiment de sécurité.

« On est dans le cimetière où Cédric est mort. » répondit doucement Harry, son regard s'égarant du côté où le Poufsouffle était tombé.

« Fabuleux. » grinça Sirius. « C'est juste, _fabuleux. _Tu sais où peut être Evans, princesse ? »

Ses yeux restaient désespérément accrochés à la tombe près de laquelle Cédric était mort. Il pouvait presque le voir, les bras légèrement écartés, le regard vide, les traces de boue sur son visage, les déchirures sur son uniforme…

Severus attrapa brusquement son bras et le força à se tourner vers lui. James protesta mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Serpentard l'avait giflé. Suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry trébuche et doive se rattraper à Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, espèce de sale… » commença James, mais Sirius le coupa d'un geste.

« Pas très élégant mais ça a fonctionné, regarde. » exigea Patmol.

Et de fait, Harry secoua plusieurs fois la tête pour dissiper la brûlure cuisante sur sa joue, mais reprit ses esprits. Et au lieu du vide choqué qui avait envahi son esprit, et lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir du coton plein le crâne, il se mit à paniquer bel et bien.

Mais la panique était une vieille amie et, face aux regards de ses camarades, il se força à la maîtriser.

« Tu sais où est Lily ? » répéta Severus.

Harry hocha la tête.

« La stèle. » déclara-t-il, en désignant la tombe en marbre un peu plus loin.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, un cri déchirant fendit l'air.

Ils s'élancèrent tous d'un même élan, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Harry savait que c'était probablement l'attitude la plus idiote qu'ils auraient pu adopter, qu'ils signaient leur arrêt de mort en se précipitant de la sorte, mais auraient-ils pu agir autrement quand Lily hurlait de douleur ? La terre sèche se soulevait sous ses pieds à chaque foulée et les enveloppait d'un nuage de poussière.

James atteignit la tombe de Jedusort le premier. Lily était bien là, ligotée contre le marbre comme Harry l'avait été l'an passé. Sa tête pendait sur sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux roux dissimulaient son visage et le Survivant crut d'abord qu'elle était inconsciente. Juste inconsciente, pas morte. Il n'envisagea même pas cette éventualité.

« _Diffindo_. » lança James d'une voix forte.

Trop forte, songea Harry en observant les alentours toujours aussi déserts. Un léger vent s'était levé et bruissait entre les tombes. Remus, comme lui, scrutait l'obscurité.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls. » déclara le loup-garou.

Harry marqua son accord d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas l'odorat de Remus mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner les silhouettes qui se dissimulaient dans les ténèbres. Il ne fallait pas trainer. Il se tourna à temps pour voir Lily tomber dans les bras tendus de Severus. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle respirait fort mais elle s'accrocha au Serpentard qui, aidé de James, la hissa sur ses pieds. Un bras sur les épaules de chaque garçon, elle parvint finalement à les dévisager les uns après les autres.

Harry nota distraitement que le fait que James et Severus parviennent à collaborer indiquait bien que la situation était grave.

« D'accord. » lâcha Sirius. Comme Remus et lui, son parrain n'avait pas cessé de menacer les alentours du bout de sa baguette. « On a récupéré Evans. Comment retourne-t-on à Poudlard ? »

Voilà une question qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était posée…

« Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. » souffla Lily, la voix rauque. « C'est un piège. »

« Évidemment que c'est un piège, Evans. » répliqua Sirius. « Personne n'a jamais douté qu'on tombait dans un piège. La question, c'est plutôt… »

« Où est le piège ? » termina Remus, pour lui.

Et Harry devait admettre que Voldemort se faisait attendre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

En apparence, tout était calme. Ils auraient aussi bien pu être seuls. Les Mangemorts hésitaient-ils parce qu'Harry était accompagné ? Peu probable, pour ne pas dire très improbable. Pourquoi auraient-ils eu peur de cinq adolescents ?

« James, tu peux porter Lily, tout seul ? » demanda-t-il, de plus en plus méfiant.

« Je peux le faire. » protesta immédiatement Severus.

« Peut-être. » rétorqua Harry. « Mais je préférerais que tu puisses te battre librement, s'il le faut. »

Sev était le meilleur duelliste, après lui, et ils allaient avoir besoin d'un bon duelliste. Il pensa un moment que le Serpentard allait argumenter mais, après quelques secondes de réflexion, parut reconnaître la sagesse de sa remarque. Il laissa James soutenir totalement Lily, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir. La jeune fille, elle, luttait pour reprendre ses esprits mais, sans baguette, il y avait peu qu'elle aurait pu faire de toute manière.

« On va former un cercle autour de James et Lily. » annonça Harry. « Et on va trouver la sortie. »

S'il y avait un cimetière, il devait y avoir un village et, donc, un moyen de rejoindre la civilisation. Il ne voulait pas tenter le portoloin, d'abord parce que rien ne garantissait que ça les ramènerait à Poudlard, ensuite parce que, plus vite ils sortiraient de là, le mieux Harry se sentirait.

« Je ne me souviens pas qu'on t'ait élu chef. » râla Sirius.

« Je suis d'accord avec Harry. » trancha James.

« Bien sûr que tu es d'accord avec Harry. » répliqua Patmol. « Tu as gobé son histoire abracadabrante sans ciller. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tout ça n'est pas une plaisanterie très élaborée ? Franchement, tu crois que Tu-sais-qui se cacherait derrière une tombe en attendant le moment opportun pour crier 'bouh !' ? »

Sirius avait élevé la voix. Suffisamment pour que quiconque l'entende à des mètres à la ronde. Harry n'était pas impatient de découvrir ce que Voldemort allait penser de ça.

« Je vous ai dit que c'était une mauvaise blague. » insista l'Animagus, en allumant un _lumos_ et en se mettant à inspecter les tombes environnantes. « Je vous ai dit que la princesse et Servilus cherchaient à nous avoir. »

« Sirius. » gronda Remus, lentement. « Éteins la lumière. _Vite_. »

Mais à ce stade, un _lumos_ ou deux ne changeraient rien.

Harry vit le piège une minute trop tard. Il y eut un scintillement à la base d'une des stèles lorsque Sirius passa devant, et, le temps que le Survivant tende la main, un avertissement sur les lèvres, le monde explosait autour d'eux.

Sirius fut projeté vers l'arrière, heurta un tronc d'arbre et s'écroula au sol où il resta immobile.

Lily, James et Severus, qui avaient été les plus proches, furent également soufflés par l'explosion magique et roulèrent un peu plus loin. Puis Harry fut lui-même touché par la déflagration et décolla sur deux bons mètres.

Ce genre de choses lui était arrivé assez souvent dans sa vie pour qu'il amortisse instinctivement la chute avec l'épaule. L'atterrissage lui coupa momentanément la respiration mais une vérification rapide lui confirma qu'il n'avait rien de cassé et il se redressa rapidement, heureux de ne pas avoir lâché sa baguette.

Sans surprise, Voldemort se tenait désormais devant la tombe de son père, flanqué de trois Mangemorts. La cape du mage noir claquait dans le vent qui s'était brusquement levé, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'aura sombre qui émanait de lui. Harry aurait parié que si l'endroit avait été éclairé, les lumières se seraient mises à clignoter. Voldemort, selon lui, avait raté sa vocation, il aurait dû faire acteur dramatique.

« Bouh. » ironisa Harry, en se remettant debout.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Severus ramper derrière une des stèles. Il ne voyait James et Lily nulle part, il espérait qu'ils avaient fui ou avaient eu, eux aussi, la présence d'esprit de se mettre à l'abri. Remus, lui, était totalement à découvert, agenouillé près de Sirius et visiblement décidé à le protéger. Son parrain était toujours inconscient.

Ayant une vague idée d'où était chacun de ses amis, il reporta son attention sur Voldemort et le toisa avec défi. Ou ce qu'il espérait être du défi. Le sorcier paraissait plus amusé qu'impressionné par son attitude.

Comme toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées à cette époque, il était différent du Voldemort qu'il connaissait. Sa peau n'était pas translucide, il n'avait pas encore un visage similaire à celui d'un serpent et il ressemblait davantage au souvenir du Tom Jedusort emprisonné dans le journal intime. Les dissemblances physiques ne l'avaient pas autant frappées dans ses visions.

Peut-être parce qu'on devinait le Voldemort de son époque chez celui-ci. Il aurait pu être séduisant s'il n'avait pas été aussi… N'importe qui l'aurait qualifié de bel homme, mais ça allait bien plus loin qu'une simple apparence physique plaisante. Il avait un charisme, une présence, qui attirait tous les regards. Et cependant, ses yeux avaient déjà des reflets rouges, sa bouche était pincée au coin droit dans une grimace méprisante perpétuelle et l'aura qu'il dégageait était poisseuse de magie noire. Il émanait de lui une sensation glaciale de vide, comme s'il lui avait manqué quelque chose d'essentiel. Et Harry savait très bien ce dont il s'agissait, il en avait un bout en lui.

À ses côtés se tenait Bellatrix Black, impossible de confondre sa silhouette menue avec une autre même avec le masque de nacre fixé sur son visage. À sa droite, il reconnut Lucius, les longs cheveux blonds le trahissaient. Et à côté de Lucius… la posture voûtée suggérait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme plus âgé mais ça n'avançait guère Harry.

Étudier ses adversaires ne devait pas lui avoir pris plus de quelques secondes mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il parvienne à la conclusion qu'ils étaient dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. Il avait d'abord été soulagé en voyant le nombre restreint de Mangemorts mais leur identité leur faisait perdre l'avantage. Bella avait passé les derniers mois à étudier sous l'égide de Voldemort, Lucius était un formidable adversaire en règle générale et, pour avoir été admis à une réunion visiblement réservée à ses meilleurs partisans, le troisième Mangemort devait être excellent. Sans compter Voldemort, lui-même. S'ils en venaient à devoir se battre…

« Harry Prince… » déclara finalement le mage noir, d'un ton extrêmement amusé. « Tu n'es décidemment pas facile à rencontrer. »

Harry garda le silence. Il aurait préféré que le mage noir se dispense de ce genre de discours pour en venir aux faits, mais savait, d'expérience, que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ce n'était pas forcément un mal. Il avait eu certaines de ses meilleures idées pendant les monologues inutiles de Lord Voldemort.

Étrange comme la panique l'avait totalement déserté, nota-t-il distraitement. Il n'avait plus peur, à cet instant précis. Il était concentré, prêt à réagir à la moindre provocation, déterminé à saisir toutes les chances possibles…

« Et tu es venu avec des amis… » poursuivit Voldemort, avec un regard calculateur. « Quelle excellente idée. Lucius m'assurait que la fille seule aurait fait l'affaire mais puisqu'ils sont là… »

Voldemort leva la baguette qu'il tenait dans la main – Harry se demanda, l'espace d'une folle seconde, si c'était bien la même qu'à son époque, s'ils avaient toujours les cœurs jumeaux et s'il y avait un moyen de s'en servir à son avantage – et prononça un mot aux sonorités sèches et rauques que le Survivant ne reconnut pas. Toutefois, il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que tous les adolescents se retrouvent propulsés dans le no man's land qui s'étendait entre lui et Voldemort.

Harry fit un pas en avant pour leur venir en aide puis s'immobilisa là où il était. Rentrer dans la mêlée ne l'aiderait en rien. Il lui fallait de la distance et une marge de manœuvre.

« _Expelliarmus_. » lança calmement Lucius.

Les baguettes volèrent dans la main tendue du Serpentard. Harry s'agrippa férocement à la sienne mais le sort ne l'atteignit pas, de toute manière.

« Qui avons-nous là ? » s'enquit Voldemort, en toisant les adolescents qui formaient un tas informe à ses pieds.

Severus et James parvinrent finalement à se dégager l'un de l'autre et voulurent se relever. Un coup de baguette du troisième Mangemorts les forcèrent à s'agenouiller. Lily était restée assise, sonnée peut-être, mais le menton haut. Remus, lui non plus, n'avait pas cherché à se redresser, protégeant toujours au mieux la forme inconsciente de Sirius.

Harry pressentit la catastrophe avant qu'elle ne se produise. Il était évident que l'un des Maraudeurs allait dire ou faire quelque chose qui empirerait la situation. Sirius étant assommé et Remus trop intelligent pour cela, le choix logique était James. Severus devait penser la même chose parce qu'il tenait le bras du Gryffondor un peu trop fermement.

« Laissez-les partir. » exigea Harry, en désespoir de cause. « Rien de tout cela ne les concerne. »

Voldemort cessa d'examiner ses amis pour le dévisager avec cet amusement cruel dont il avait le secret.

« Cela ne les concerne pas et pourtant ils sont là. » remarqua le mage noir. « Ils doivent être très loyaux pour se précipiter dans les bras de Lord Voldemort… »

Il avait _vraiment_ pensé que James était celui qu'ils devaient surveiller…

« On ne vous a jamais dit que parler de soi à la troisième personne était extrêmement prétentieux ? » répliqua Lily, avec un dédain perceptible.

Et si ses mains tremblaient, sa voix, elle, était solide.

« Lily ! » s'écrièrent James et Severus, l'un d'un ton légèrement émerveillé et l'autre totalement horrifié.

« Sale Sang-de-bourbe ! » s'outragea Bellatrix. « Tu oses t'adresser au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Maître, laissez-moi… »

« Assez, Bella. » trancha Voldemort, d'un ton distrait. « Après tout, une lionne est prête à tout pour son lionceau, n'est-ce pas ? Même si la lionne en question est une Sang-de-bourbe. »

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent. Harry ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement drôle.

Il eut la sensation d'avoir avalé un cognard. Cela dut se voir sur son visage parce que Voldemort s'autorisa un fin sourire.

« Ta maîtrise de l'Occlumencie est exemplaire, Harry, je t'en félicite. » déclara le mage noir. « Malheureusement, celle de ta mère laisse à désirer… »

Combien de temps Lily avait-elle passé entre les mains du sorcier ? Ainsi, Voldemort savait tout. Tout, excepté, peut-être, le contenu exact de la prophétie.

« Laissez-les partir. » répéta-t-il, en abaissant sa baguette. « Tuez-moi, si vous voulez mais laissez-les partir. »

Le mage noir émit un bruit amusé.

« Te tuer ? » répéta Voldemort, comme si l'idée était grotesque. « Je ne veux pas te tuer, Harry. J'aimerai, cependant, savoir comment tu es devenu… ce que tu es. Tu sais ce que tu es, j'imagine ? Severus Snape est, parait-il, un expert en Forces du mal. Je serais également curieux de savoir pourquoi un homme qui porte la Marque de Lord Voldemort s'oppose à lui. À vrai dire, Harry, je souhaite que tu jettes la lumières sur les dernières zones d'ombres de ce mystère. Après quoi, tu nous accompagneras de ton plein grès. Nous avons préparé une cellule à ton intention où tu resteras jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à récupérer ce qui m'appartiens. »

Harry se campa davantage sur ses jambes, tentant de se remémorer tous les conseils de Snape-Prince.

Il lui restait peu de secrets mais il devinait que c'étaient ces derniers qui pouvaient lui sauver la vie.

« Je n'ai rien du tout à vous dire. » cracha-t-il.

« Je me doutais que telle serait ta réponse. » répondit Voldemort, d'un ton faussement triste. « Bella. »

Sachant ce qui allait arriver, Harry attaqua immédiatement. Cela se joua à une fraction de seconde mais son sortilège de stupéfixion heurta Bellatrix en plein dans le plexus. Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. À peine son sort avait-il touché Bella qu'un trait jaunâtre le projetait en arrière. Il alla s'écraser contre une des stèles qui se fissura sous le choc et resta prostré au sol quelques secondes, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Ses côtes avait décidément été trop malmenées ces derniers temps.

« _Assez_. » tonna Voldemort. « _Endoloris_. »

Le hurlement de Lily le fit bondir sur ses pieds, la respiration courte et désorienté mais prêt à tout pour mettre un terme à ces cris. Remus, James et Severus avaient, eux, tenté de s'interposer physiquement mais le vieux Mangemort les tenaient en place du bout de sa baguette. Lucius aidait galamment Bellatrix à se relever et Harry avait envie de vomir.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » beugla-t-il, oubliant momentanément les consignes de Snape-Prince selon lesquelles un informulé, même faible, valait mieux qu'un sortilège hurlé à tous vents. « _Stupefix_ ! _Sectumsempra_ ! _Expelliarmus _! »

Voldemort para chacune de ses attaques sans le moindre effort, mais il en oublia de torturer Lily et Harry était prêt à compter toutes les victoires, aussi maigres soient-elles.

Il n'était pas de taille contre le mage noir, c'était évident. Mais lorsque Lucius et Bella entrèrent dans la danse, il sut qu'il était définitivement perdu. Il tint, en tout et pour tout, une trentaine de secondes avant que sa baguette ne soit arrachée de sa main et qu'il ne se retrouve suspendu à cinq mètres du sol, un étaux invisible autour de la gorge.

« Bien. » conclut Voldemort, en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers ses amis. « Puisque nous en avons fini avec les formalités d'usage, peut-être pourrais-tu répondre à mes questions. Sais-tu ce que tu es ? »

Harry se débattit contre les liens invisibles qui le maintenaient en l'air. Cependant, il eut beau battre des pieds et des bras, rien n'y fit.

« Lord Voldemort n'est pas un homme patient. » avertit le sorcier, en étudiant chacun des adolescents tour à tour avec le même intérêt que Snape-Prince accordait à sa collection de foies de rats en bocaux. Il s'arrêta devant Severus. « Severus Snape. Il semble que tu sois destiné à me trahir… _Endo_… »

« Non ! » supplia Harry, en cessant de lutter. C'était exactement ce que Voldemort espérait. Il jouait son jeu. Mais que faire d'autre ? Le regarder torturer ses amis les uns après les autres sans rien faire ?

« Sais-tu ce que tu es ? » répéta le mage noir.

La magie qui le retenait prisonnier l'étranglait toujours mais il s'efforça de respirer calmement.

« Oui. » admit-il.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je n'aurais jamais consciemment fait ce choix-là. » reprit Voldemort. « Comment m'as-tu piégé ? Ou… Est-ce ton père qui m'a piégé ? De quand date sa traîtrise ? »

Sa baguette était toujours fixée sur Severus. Ce n'était pas de James qu'il parlait.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. » jura Harry. « Je ne sais pas. »

Les quatre adolescents agenouillés aux pieds de Voldemort les dévisageaient tour à tour, avec des yeux écarquillés par la peur. Sirius n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et, une part d'Harry, celle qui n'était pas occupée à chercher un moyen de s'échapper, commençait à s'en inquiéter.

Brusquement, la baguette de Voldemort se braqua sur James, il y eut un bruit sec et le Gryffondor se plia en deux, ramenant son bras droit contre son torse. Lily passa immédiatement un bras autour de lui et Remus posa une main sur son épaule. Severus seul continua à fixer le mage noir du regard, d'un air horrifié, comme s'il réalisait enfin ce qu'il avait failli devenir.

« Sais-tu combien d'os il y a dans le corps humain, Harry ? » s'enquit Voldemort, négligemment. « Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il me faudrait pour briser chacun des os de tes amis ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ! » répéta-t-il, cédant légèrement à la panique. « Je le jure ! »

Si seulement, ils consentaient à le laisser descendre…

C'était Lucius qui le maintenait dans les airs. C'était forcément Lucius. Le vieux Mangemort surveillait les adolescents et Bellatrix était trop occupée à observer Voldemort comme s'il était sur le point de lui offrir la lune.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répéta-t-il.

Les yeux froids de Voldemort fouillèrent les siens mais Harry refusa d'abaisser ses boucliers. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer dans sa tête. La pression s'accentua mais il tint bon et, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lutter très longtemps contre ses tentatives de Legilimencie, il construisit plus de couches à la va-vite, mêlant souvenirs, flammes et marécages…

Mais, curieusement, Voldemort finit par reporter son attention sur Severus.

« Quel rôle a joué Snape ? » reprit le mage noir. « Était-ce son idée ? Personne ne peut duper Lord Voldemort… »

« Lord Voldemort n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'il se plait à le croire. » lança une voix, du couvert des ténèbres. « En fait, son arrogance l'aveugle plus souvent qu'à son tour. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'homme qui marchait calmement vers eux, comme s'il venait juste de les rencontrer au cours d'une promenade. Il s'immobilisa à une distance respectable et pointa sa baguette sur les Mangemorts. Sa main ne tremblait pas.

« Je suggère que vous rendiez sa liberté à mon fils, à présent. »

Snape-Prince avait employé son ton le doucereux et sa suggestion n'était rien d'autre qu'un ordre déguisé.

Il y eut un silence surpris puis Voldemort éclata de rire.

« Ou sinon ? » s'enquit finalement le mage noir.

La réponse prit la forme d'une déflagration.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus eut beau y mettre toute sa force et sa volonté, le trajet prit trop longtemps. Il n'était pas suffisamment habitué à sa forme de sombral pour en maîtriser toutes les subtilités. Se retrouver dans la peau de l'animal n'était pas naturel. Retrouver Harry en suivant un instinct plus ou moins hasardeux n'était pas naturel. Voler n'était certainement pas naturel. Et se retrouver avec Dumbledore perché sur le dos l'était encore moins. Ce dernier point ne serait, d'ailleurs, jamais plus mentionné.

Son instinct lui dicta qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination alors qu'ils étaient en train de survoler un petit village perdu au milieu de la campagne. Il aperçut le cimetière et, tout en ayant la sensation qu'un bloc de fonte s'était logé au creux de son estomac, sut que c'était là qu'il fallait aller. Bien évidemment, cette aventure devait se conclure dans ce cimetière. Severus n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais avait l'impression d'en connaître chaque pierre tant son souvenir hantait Harry. À chaque session d'Occlumencie, à chaque cauchemar… Il n'y avait pas un lieu appartenant au passé du gamin qu'il connaissait mieux si ce n'était peut-être le vieux placard sous l'escalier.

« Il y a des protections au sol. » remarqua Dumbledore, en se penchant en avant pour qu'il l'entende. Il aurait pu s'abstenir, sous cette forme, son ouïe était bien meilleure. « Il va falloir les survoler. »

La manière dont le vieux sorcier s'agrippait à sa crinière était douloureuse mais Severus n'osait pas s'ébrouer de peur de perdre le contrôle de ces appendices encombrants qu'étaient ses ailes. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils soient parvenus jusque là et il craignait à tout moment une chute qui leur serait mortelle.

Il donna deux grands coups d'ailes pour prendre de la hauteur, dépassa le périmètre magique qui faisait le tour du cimetière puis entama une descente silencieuse en plané. Un animal argenté s'envola de la baguette de Dumbledore alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à toucher le sol.

Severus espéra que l'Ordre du Phoenix ne tarderait pas.

Il reprit forme humaine avec un soulagement palpable.

« Par là. » indiqua Dumbledore, en désignant d'un geste un chemin mal-entretenu qui serpentait entre les tombes.

Deux sorts de désillusion plus tard, ils avançaient avec une discrétion que beaucoup leur aurait envié. En apercevant Harry suspendu en l'air, le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait foncé, aveuglé par sa rage.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'agir comme un Gryffondor sans cervelle. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser attendrir par les cris de détresse de ses élèves.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre le reste de l'Ordre. » conclut Dumbledore. Le vieillard ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris ou déçu mais Severus devina qu'il avait espéré pouvoir compter sur les renforts avant d'attaquer. « Nous aurons besoin d'une diversion. »

Le bras de James Potter se brisa dans un craquement sec.

Severus s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait à Harry lorsqu'il aurait terminé de torturer ses amis devant lui. Il s'efforça de ne pas repenser à toutes les réunions auxquelles il avait assisté par le passé.

Au lieu de ça, il enfouit ses émotions inutiles derrière ses boucliers ébréchés et se concentra sur le présent. Il analysa la situation avec le détachement froid qui l'avait toujours caractérisé avant que cet abruti de Gryffondor ne se mette en tête de devenir attachant.

« Contournez les par la droite. » ordonna-t-il. « Je me charge de faire diversion. »

Dumbledore observait la scène avec le même regard clinique que lui.

« Je peux me charger de Tom. » approuva le Directeur. « Mais cela vous laisse Bellatrix, Lucius et Yvain. Yvain, seul, est un formidable adversaire. »

Yvain était peut-être un formidable adversaire mais Severus ne l'avait jamais connu, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plus que probablement mort quand il avait lui-même rejoint les troupes. Il n'était donc pas invincible.

Et, songea-t-il, en apercevant les baguettes qui dépassaient de sa poches, c'était un idiot.

Ses yeux passèrent et repassèrent sur la silhouette du Survivant, suspendu dans les airs. Mis à part pour sa position précaire, il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Tout ce qui lui manquait était une baguette et, cela, Severus pouvait le lui fournir.

« Harry est capable de combattre Bellatrix ou Lucius. » déclara-t-il. « Nous n'avons pas le choix. La priorité est d'évacuer vos élèves. »

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard agréablement surpris. « Je ne pensais pas que vous vous soucierez de quelqu'un d'autre que de votre fils. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne vous méprenez pas. » cingla-t-il, dans un murmure. « Harry refusera de partir tant que tous les autres ne seront pas en sécurité et je ne peux pas me battre à la fois contre lui et contre les Mangemorts. »

L'affaire étant close, Severus renforça le sort de désillusion et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner vers la gauche lorsque Dumbledore le stoppa d'une main sur son bras. Le vieil homme ne le regardait pas, pourtant, il fixait sa propre baguette d'un air songeur.

« Vous m'avez désarmé. » remarqua l'homme. « La nuit où… Vous m'avez désarmé. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quelle nuit il s'agissait, Severus s'en souvenait parfaitement. Halloween. Il avait désarmé Dumbledore alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à tuer Harry.

Repenser à cette soirée suffisait à lui donner des envies de meurtres.

« Je me demande… » marmonna le Directeur.

« Vous philosopherez plus tard. » grinça Severus. « Néanmoins, il vaudrait mieux qu'aucun de vos sorts de n'égare du côté de mon fils ou je ferais davantage que vous désarmer. J'espère que j'ai été clair. »

Et, abandonnant Dumbledore derrière lui, il longea silencieusement les rangées de tombes. Il était trop loin pour véritablement saisir ce qui se passait, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry paraissaient pris dans un duel de Legilimencie. Le temps qu'il se rapproche, cherchant quelle diversion serait la plus adaptée, le combat était fini. Le mage noir s'était tourné vers son double.

« Quel rôle a joué Snape ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Était-ce son idée ? Personne ne peut duper Lord Voldemort… »

La diversion s'imposa d'elle-même.

« Lord Voldemort n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'il se plait à le croire. » lança-t-il, en émergeant de sa cachette. « En fait, son arrogance l'aveugle plus souvent qu'à son tour. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et le regardèrent approcher sans rien faire, trop surpris de le trouver là pour faire autre chose que de le fixer. Severus s'immobilisa à une distance respectable et tira sa baguette.

« Je suggère que vous rendiez sa liberté à mon fils, à présent. »

Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes de plus, uniquement troublé par les halètements de douleur de James Potter. Lily, pâle comme la mort, semblait également avoir vécu des jours meilleurs. Son bras gauche soutenait James et sa main droite était accrochée à celle de son double. Black était étendu par terre et c'était un problème. Lorsque le combat éclaterait, il risquait de se faire piétiner. Severus espéra distraitement que le loup aurait la présence d'esprit de l'écarter.

« Ou sinon ? » s'enquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un amusement pervers.

Le Maître des Potions s'autorisa un fin sourire.

Le sortilège explosif de Dumbledore heurta le mage noir au milieu du dos et l'envoya rouler dans la poussière. Puis, tout sembla se produire en même temps. D'un geste, Severus envoya une salve magique qui propulsa Bellatrix et Lucius au loin, lui laissant à peine le temps de se tourner pour faire face à Yvain.

Le premier sortilège passa au travers d'un _protego_ trop hâtif et le toucha à l'épaule, déchirant tissu et chair. Le second s'écrasa contre un bouclier parfait. Il allait lancer un sortilège d'attraction afin de récupérer les baguettes lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, une boule de feu se ruer sur lui.

« _Agua Vives_ ! » lança Harry, de là où il était étalé par terre, à plat ventre, sa baguette à peine serrée dans le bout de ses doigts.

Elle n'était donc pas dans le tas qu'Yvain avait confisqué. Un problème de moins.

Severus se rapprocha du garçon pour le couvrir pendant que celui-ci se relevait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ce fut le chaos. Severus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il combattait Yvain et Lucius, tout en gardant un œil sur le gamin qui s'était lancé dans un duel avec Bellatrix. Les autres adolescents étaient perdus au milieu de la mêlée et peinaient à trouver un endroit sûr avec tous ces sorts qui pleuvaient. Potter et Lupin soutenaient Black alors que son double trainait Lily plus qu'il ne la portait. Mais, pris en tenailles entre les Mangemorts d'un côté et le combat de titans entre Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'autre, ils n'avaient aucun endroit où aller.

Peu à peu, ils durent comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution que de se battre parce que Lupin sauta sur le dos d'Yvain, sans doute pour récupérer les baguettes. Il ne réussit qu'à se faire assommer et Severus faillit prendre un sort de mort en pleine tête en tentant d'amortir sa chute d'un sortilège.

Deux Maraudeurs en moins, un blessé, et Lily qui était trop faible pour se déplacer seule, ce n'était pas bon. Preuve que la situation était désespérée, son double poussa sa meilleure amie contre James qui l'entoura de son bras valide, puis leva les deux mains et commença à psalmodier en latin.

Severus devinait qu'il essayait de construire un périmètre de protection autour d'eux mais, s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à s'assurer que Lucius et Yvain ne l'achèvent pas, il aurait pu lui dire que c'était inutile. Sans baguette et contre des sorts aussi violents et noirs ?

Il s'en voulut par la suite de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à Harry. À sa décharge, Bellatrix était loin d'avoir atteint son potentiel meurtrier et, si elle était exceptionnellement douée pour son âge, eh bien… Harry l'était peut-être davantage. Le Survivant dominait clairement le duel et Severus ne s'inquiéta pas immédiatement quand le combat entraîna progressivement le gamin loin de lui.

Bellatrix devait se savoir acculée parce que, lorsqu'un dernier _Expelliarmus_ – et vraiment, pourquoi le gamin n'utilisait-il pas des sorts un peu plus offensifs ?! – manqua lui arracher sa baguette des mains, elle augmenta ses boucliers et tourna un regard mauvais vers les adolescents rassemblés autour du jeune Severus, toujours occupé à psalmodier des protections inefficaces.

C'était sa faute, décréta Severus, en apercevant ce qui se jouait du coin de l'œil. C'était sa faute parce qu'il connaissait le style de Bellatrix et n'avait pas su anticiper. Un _sectumsempra_ qu'il ne regretta pas eut raison de Lucius mais Yvain l'attaqua par le flan et lui fit perdre les précieuses secondes qu'il lui aurait fallu pour intervenir.

Le temps qu'il repousse son adversaire, aidé par le pressentiment morbide de ce qui allait se passer, Bellatrix avait tourné sa baguette vers Potter et Lily. Son double récita plus vite et plus fort mais rien n'arrêtait un Avada Kedavra. James se coucha à moitié sur la lionne, mais c'était trop tard, le trait vert fusait.

« Non ! » hurla Severus, au même instant que Voldemort.

Trop tard.

Bien trop tard.

Rien n'arrêtait un sort de mort.

Rien n'arrêtait un sort de mort, excepté un sacrifice.

« Non ! » ragea Voldemort, ce qui sembla mettre un terme aux hostilités.

Severus n'avait, de toute manière, plus l'intention de se battre. Le bras qui tenait sa baguette retomba brusquement et il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des adolescents avec la sensation atroce de revivre un cauchemar.

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol avec brutalité sans qu'il ne se souvienne avoir voulu s'agenouiller.

C'était un cauchemar.

C'était Godric's Hollow en mille fois pire.

Il ne ressentait rien.

Il regardait Lily bercer un cadavre et il ne ressentait rien.

Lily le serrait contre elle et se balançait d'avant en arrière. James tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le bras de Sirius, étendu dans son dos, cherchant sans doute une source de réconfort. Son double regardait, interdit, la bouche encore ouverte sur une injonction latine. Dumbledore se tenait légèrement en retrait, la baguette encore levée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui-même, était immobile, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être cherchait-il la part de lui qui venait de mourir.

Severus ne ressentait rien.

Les yeux vert étaient ouverts et fixaient le vide, comme tant d'années auparavant, mais Severus ne ressentait rien.

Les sanglots de Lily étaient le seul bruit qui troublait le silence.

Le silence était total.

Dans la tête de Severus, le silence état total.

Il aurait fallu lui fermer les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas le toucher. Il ne voulait pas sentir la peau glacée sous ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du garçon comme d'un corps mort et lourd.

C'était irrationnel. Il ne serait pas froid.

Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Dumbledore ? À _leur_ Dumbledore ?

Il avait échoué.

Le Survivant était mort.

Harry Potter était mort.

_Son fils_ était mort.


	53. Live or Die

C'est LE chapitre où vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas grand-chose si vous n'avez pas lu L'armée...

Pour me faire pardonner le méchant cliff du dernier chapitre, j'ai publié vite vous avez vu? ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Yes or no. In or out. Up or down… Live or die. Hero or coward. Fight or give in. I'll say it again to make sure you hear me. A human life is made up of choices. Live or die - that's the important choice, and it's not always in our hands.<em>

Derek Shepherd** – **_Grey's Anatomy : __'Sanctuary'_

_Oui ou non. Dedans ou dehors. En haut ou en bas… Vivre ou mourir. Héros ou pleutre. Se battre ou abandonner. Je vais le redire pour être sûr que vous m'entendiez. Une vie humaine est faite de choix. Vivre ou mourir : c'est ça le choix important, et il ne dépend pas toujours de nous. _

Derek Shepherd** – **_Grey's Anatomy : __'Sanctuary'_

_**Chapitre 53 : Live or Die**_

Harry déambulait le long du quai.

Il ne savait pas précisément comment il s'était retrouvé à King Cross. Il se souvenait du cimetière… Il se souvenait avoir combattu Bellatrix… Il se souvenait s'être jeté devant ses parents… Il n'avait pas aperçu d'éclair vert mais c'était pourtant ce qui avait dû se passer. Il était certain d'avoir entendu la formule du sort de mort.

Il se souvenait du moment où le maléfice avait touché sa poitrine : ses poumons s'étaient figés, son cœur avait cessé de battre et il était mort. Il savait qu'il était mort. Cela n'avait pas dû prendre plus d'une seconde et, pourtant, il avait eu l'impression que mourir lui avait pris des jours. Il n'avait pas eu mal. C'était comme s'endormir à la fin d'une longue journée…

Mais il ne se souvenait pas de comment il était arrivé là.

Il savait qu'il était à King Cross, il reconnaissait le sol en béton et les piliers en briques, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé y faire.

La gare était totalement silencieuse et le crissement de ses baskets à chacun de ses pas résonnait bizarrement.

Il n'était pas seul.

Des silhouettes fantomatiques erraient tout autour de lui, visiblement aussi perdues que lui. Elles ne réagissaient pas à sa présence. Elles ne paraissaient pas conscientes de ce qui les entourait.

Harry avait cessé de les aborder lorsqu'il avait aperçu son propre double vagabonder de l'autre côté du quai. Il n'était pas le seul visage familier. Il avait également vu divers membres de la famille Malfoy et Rosier à différents âges. Les autres, il ne les avait pas reconnus.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas peur.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver au pilier qui séparait la voie 9 de la voie 10. Il posa la main à plat sur la pierre et poussa. Sa main s'enfonça comme dans du beurre mais la sensation n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle il était habitué. Il devina, avec certitude, que s'il traversait, il ne se retrouverait pas sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Découragé, il se laissa tomber sur un banc, pas très loin de l'entrée de la voie 9 ¾ et se frotta les yeux.

Snape-Prince était sans doute furieux…

À la seconde où l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, il sut que ce n'était pas vrai. Snape-Prince ne devait pas être furieux mais dévasté. Curieusement, à présent, il ne doutait plus de son affection. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait allumé un énorme projecteur et l'avait braqué sur sa vie entière, il ne restait plus la moindre zone d'ombre.

« Potter ? » hésita une voix familière.

Harry sursauta et releva brusquement la tête.

Draco Malfoy se tenait debout devant lui. Son uniforme était froissé et sa cravate verte et argent pendait de sa poche. Ses yeux gris étaient braqués sur Harry et scrutaient son visage presque avec… espoir. Le Survivant éprouva le même soulagement qu'il voyait peu à peu envahir le regard de son rival. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'être tout à fait là mais, contrairement à toutes les autres présences spectrales qui flottaient autour d'eux, il n'était pas totalement transparent et paraissait capable de le voir.

« Malfoy ? » tenta-t-il, avec la même hésitation que le Sang-Pur.

« Pourquoi es-tu déguisé en Serpentard ? » demanda Malfoy, en observant la cravate qui pendait mollement autour de son cou, avec horreur.

La question était tellement incongrue qu'Harry manqua éclater de rire. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'adrénaline et d'un petit peu d'hystérie. On avait bien le droit d'être un peu hystérique, quand on était mort.

« Longue histoire. » répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Il enfouit les mains dans ses poches et fixa le quai du regard. Il avait la sensation d'attendre quelque chose mais d'avoir oublié quoi.

« Si tu es là, je suppose que je suis vraiment mort. » déclara Malfoy, en s'asseyant à côté de lui, sur le banc. « Et si tu es la seule personne qui peut me voir pour le reste de l'éternité, je dois être en enfer. »

« King Cross remplie de fantômes complètement apathiques et toi pour seule compagnie… Oui, c'est l'enfer. » répliqua Harry, avec agacement.

« Inutile de le prendre sur ce ton là, Potter. » riposta immédiatement Malfoy, en plissant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'King Cross remplie de fantômes' ? »

D'un large geste du bras, Harry désigna les silhouettes diaphanes qui évoluaient autour d'eux.

« Si tu ne les vois pas, il te faut des lunettes. » lâcha-t-il.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Parlant de lunettes, tu as retrouvé la vue miraculeusement ? » se moqua le Serpentard. « Ou est-ce que la mort fait des miracles ? »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre ce dont l'autre garçon parlait. Il s'était habitué aux lentilles et les portait depuis tellement de mois qu'il n'y pensait même plus.

« Ce ne sont pas des fantômes, Potter. » reprit Malfoy, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Non pas qu'il aurait consenti à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit de toute manière. « Mais je les vois et nous ne sommes pas à King Cross. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna légèrement vers lui. À quelques mètres d'eux, deux fantômes de Lucius se télescopèrent sans paraître s'en rendre compte. Comment pouvait-il exister deux spectres de la même personne au même endroit ?

« Et où crois-tu qu'on soit ? » rétorqua Harry. « La voie 9 ¾ est juste là. »

« Je suis dans un pré sur le domaine des Malfoy. » répondit le Serpentard. « Le lac est là. Là, il y a l'Ethonan que ma mère m'a offert pour mes huit ans. Et par là-bas, il y a la forêt. »

Malfoy venait de lui désigner successivement les quais, la machine à composter les billets et le fond de la gare.

« Es-tu là depuis la tempête magique ? » continua le Serpentard.

« La tempête magique. » répéta Harry bêtement, parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'autre garçon avait l'air de plus en plus soulagé. « Non. J'ai pris un _Avada Kedavra_. »

« Parfait. » commenta Malfoy, d'un ton beaucoup trop réjoui. « Bonne nouvelle, nous ne sommes pas morts. Mauvaise nouvelle, nous sommes dans les limbes. Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, pour une raison indéterminée, nous sommes coincés ensemble. »

Dans les limbes ?

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce qui veut dire que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir me voir. » grinça Malfoy. « Et que tu n'aurais pas été mon premier choix. »

C'était fou les miracles que fréquenter Severus avait eu sur sa patience…

« _Les limbes_, Malfoy. » explicita-t-il, en s'exhortant au calme. Il n'avait pas besoin de frapper le Serpentard. Il avait passé les derniers mois à se dire que les Maraudeurs étaient plus agaçants que Malfoy. Il était clair qu'il avait oublié à quel point Malfoy était agaçant, mais tout de même, s'il avait résisté à la tentation de flanquer son poing dans la figure de son parrain… « Comment sais-tu qu'on est coincés dans les limbes ? »

Le Sang-Pur leva les yeux au ciel comme si c'était l'évidence.

« Nous ne sommes pas passés de l'autre côté. Pas totalement du moins. » expliqua le garçon, de son ton aux accents trainants qui n'avait pas du tout manqué à Harry. « Quelque chose nous retient. Si les légendes sont vraies, on a le choix entre reculer ou avancer. »

Reculer ou avancer…

« Je suis dans une gare et tu es perdu dans un pré. » contra-t-il. « Comment veux-tu qu'on avance ou qu'on recule. Il n'y a rien que des fantômes, ici. »

La bouche de Malfoy était pincée.

« Les limbes… » hésita le Serpentard. « C'est le symbolisme qui compte. Pomme est là pour m'emmener vers… Pour m'emmener de l'autre côté. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le chemin pour rentrer. »

Il détectait de la peur dans la voix de Malfoy. Et il avait soudain un peu moins envie de le frapper…

« Pomme ? » releva-t-il, éprouvant le besoin de changer brièvement de conversation.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, ça va, Potter. » marmonna Malfoy. « J'avais huit ans et j'aimais les pommes. »

Il s'efforça de ravaler son fou rire mais ne put cacher son sourire légèrement moqueur. Malfoy se renfrogna.

« C'est quoi comme animal ? » demanda-t-il, parce qu'il n'avait aucune de ce qu'était un Ethonan.

Le blond n'eut pas l'air très impressionné par son manque de culture.

« J'ai peut-être appelé mon animal Pomme. » répliqua Malfoy « Mais au moins je n'ai pas les capacités mentales d'un veracrasse. »

Vexé, Harry se détourna et observa un autre Lucius passer non loin de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de Lucius.

« C'est un cheval ailé. » lâcha Malfoy, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne cacha pas son rire moqueur.

« Tes parents t'ont offert un poney volant pour tes huit ans. » exposa Harry. « Pas étonnant que tu sois pourri gâté. »

« Au moins j'avais des parents. » répliqua froidement Malfoy.

Il détourna la tête mais la douleur qu'il s'attendait à éprouver ne vint pas.

À présent, il savait ce que ça faisait de prendre Lily dans ses bras. Il connaissait le rire de James. Et… pour le reste, il avait Snape-Prince.

À quoi bon se lamenter sur ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu ?

« Comment sais-tu que Pomme est là pour t'emmener de l'autre côté ? » s'enquit-il, fier de lui pour ne pas avoir ricané en prononçant ce nom ridicule. Ce qu'il aurait voulu demander, au fond, c'est si Malfoy savait ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Il n'osa pas.

« Je le sens. » répondit Malfoy, au bout d'un moment, avant de regarder autour de lui d'un air perdu. « Si seulement je trouvais l'autre chemin… »

Harry hésita.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la sortie. » offrit-il. « Je crois que c'est la voie 9 ¾. Je… Je le sens. »

Il savait, même. Il le savait avec la même certitude qu'éprouvait Malfoy en regardant son poney ailé.

Les yeux gris le dévisageaient avec tant d'intensité qu'il fut incapable de les soutenir et détourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, dans ce cas ? » demanda Malfoy. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore ressuscité ? C'est ta spécialité, après tout. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il n'aurait jamais choisi son rival pour ce genre de conversation. Il n'aurait jamais choisi Malfoy pour quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. » avoua-t-il, du bout des lèvres.

Il aurait pu refuser de s'expliquer mais il avait besoin de le dire, de le confesser. Parce que choisir de mourir quand il avait la possibilité de quitter les limbes lui semblait la pire des lâchetés alors il se devait, au moins, d'affronter cette faiblesse en face.

« Oh. » lâcha Malfoy, avec surprise, avant de se reprendre. « Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans les limbes, de toute manière ? Les gens normaux n'ont pas l'habitude de se réveiller après un _Avada Kedavra_… »

Harry hésita.

Il avait gardé des secrets depuis tellement de temps qu'expliquer simplement les choses ne lui paraissait plus naturel.

« Et toi ? » botta-t-il en touche.

« Subtil. » décréta Malfoy.

Autre chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué chez cet abruti ? Ses sarcasmes.

« J'ai également été touché par un _Avada_. » soupira quand même Malfoy, comme si c'était plus fâcheux qu'autre chose. « Seulement, j'ai de la ressource. Tout le monde n'est pas naturellement immunisé comme toi. »

Il choisit d'ignorer le mépris qui teintait chacun des mots de sa dernière phrase.

« Je ne suis pas naturellement immunisé contre l'_Avada Kedavra_. » s'agaça-t-il.

« C'est tout de même la deuxième fois. » remarqua Malfoy.

« Ce que tu peux être _insupportable _! » s'exclama-t-il. Il avait pensé qu'après des mois passés avec des Serpentards, il aurait été capable de supporter Malfoy plus d'un quart d'heure, mais… non.

« C'est ce que disent tous les Gryffondors. » répondit le Sang-Pur, avec amusement. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Un, il n'y avait pas de question, juste une insinuation. » lâcha Harry. « Deux, tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne. »

Cette joute verbale semblait irriter Malfoy autant que lui.

Harry aurait parié qu'il refuserait de s'expliquer simplement pour continuer à lui taper sur les nerfs et, à voir son expression, Malfoy l'envisagea très sérieusement. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard plusieurs minutes, puis le Serpentard détourna les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, comme pour mieux lui faire comprendre à quel point il le trouvait ennuyeux. Harry en avait autant à son service mais avait appris à ne pas contrarier un serpent lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Lentement, Malfoy déboutonna le deuxième bouton de sa chemise – ajoutant un peu plus à son aspect négligé – et extirpa une lourde chaine de sous ses vêtements. Au bout de la chaîne pendait une pierre ovale d'un noir d'obsidienne sur lequel était gravé le P des Peverell.

« C'est… » commença à expliquer Malfoy, mais Harry ne le laissa pas terminer.

« J'ai la même. » lâcha-t-il.

« Impossible, elle est unique. » riposta le Serpentard.

Harry enleva sa cravate et la laissa tomber par terre, puis sortit l'amulette de sous sa chemise. Il commençait à comprendre.

« C'est à cause de l'amulette ! » s'écria-t-il, en la collant sous le nez de Malfoy.

« Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir la toucher. » déclara le Sang-Pur, mais Harry balaya son argument d'un revers de main.

« Tous les autres… » expliqua-t-il, en montrant les fantômes. « Ils ont une amulette. »

« Elle est _unique_. » répéta Malfoy. « Et ce sont des hallucinations. Mon père n'est pas mort. Et même s'il était mort, il ne pourrait pas être à quatre endroits à la fois. »

Il y avait effectivement quatre Lucius autour d'eux.

« Ils appartiennent à des réalités différentes. » affirma Harry. « Ils ne se voient pas entre eux, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne réagissent pas quand on leur parle. Nous, nous sommes une anomalie. J'arrive à te voir parce que tu es _mon_ Malfoy. »

Le Serpentard le regarda fixement plusieurs secondes puis secoua la tête.

« Admettons, c'est sensé. » décréta Malfoy. « Nous pouvons communiquer parce que nous venons de la même réalité. Ne dis plus jamais que je suis _ton_ Malfoy, Potter, il y a suffisamment de rumeurs comme ça. »

« Quelles rumeurs ? » s'horrifia-t-il. Il n'avait _pas_ besoin du genre de rumeurs que sous-entendait Malfoy.

« Aucune importance. » soupira Malfoy. « Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour te retrouver face à un _Avada Kedavra_ ? »

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de poser cette question ? » demanda-t-il distraitement, en se penchant légèrement en avant pour scruter le bout du quai. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Malfoy n'était pas particulièrement en danger de se retrouver face à un sort de mort. Il était curieux de savoir qui avait finalement craqué et cédé aux envies de meurtres que provoquait parfois le blond. Peut-être qu'il pourrait leur envoyer des fleurs…

Il s'en voulut un peu de prendre le problème à la légère. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Malfoy, il en était mort. Ça n'avait rien de drôle. Il était mort.

_Il était mort. _

_Harry_ était _mort_.

Dans un nuage de fumée, une locomotive rouge à l'allure ancienne entra en gare. C'était le Poudlard Express. Ce n'était pas le bon quai, ce n'était pas le bon endroit mais c'était, pourtant, bien le Poudlard Express. Tout fonctionnait par symbole, avait dit Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le Serpentard, visiblement alarmé par son comportement.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry se redressa légèrement pour mieux détailler la locomotive.

« Un train vient d'entrer en gare. » murmura-t-il, en guise d'explication. « Je crois… Je crois que si je monte dedans… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

S'il montait dedans, tout était terminé.

Il n'aurait plus à se soucier de Voldemort ou de l'Horcruxe. Il n'aurait plus à endosser des responsabilités trop lourdes pour ses épaules. Il n'aurait pas à embrasser ce rôle d'Élu dont il ne voulait pas.

Il pourrait retrouver ses parents… Être, enfin, en paix…

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir ? » s'enquit Malfoy avec incompréhension. « Potter, tu as tout ce dont on peut rêver. »

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, prêt à lui dire en face ce qu'il pensait de ses piques sarcastiques, mais il ne vit qu'une franche perplexité sur le visage de Malfoy.

« Tout ce dont on peut rêver ? » répéta-t-il, avec amertume. Tant d'amertume… « Je me bats à chaque minute de chaque jour, Malfoy. Et je suis _fatigué_. Tellement, tellement fatigué… »

Il avait honte de l'envisager. Il avait honte de seulement penser à monter dans ce train. Il avait honte de songer à abandonner. Ce n'était pas ce qu'un Gryffondor aurait dû faire. Un Gryffondor aurait dû se lever, tourner les talons et passer le mur qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ et qui le ramènerait à la vie. Un Gryffondor l'aurait fait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Mais… Il n'était plus tout à fait un Gryffondor.

« Granger et Weasley sont inconsolables. » lâcha Malfoy. « Toute l'école passe la moitié de son temps à gémir que tout serait différent si tu n'avais pas disparu, c'est insupportable. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde te suit comme si tu étais Merlin réincarné, Potter, parce que tu es un crétin fini, mais tous ces gens… Ils croient en toi. Et… la situation a empiré depuis ta disparition. La communauté magique a besoin de quelqu'un derrière qui se rallier. »

Ron et Hermione… Ron et Hermione lui manquaient. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il pense à eux.

Quant au reste…

Pour que Malfoy lui fasse ce qui ressemblait à un compliment tordu – mais tous les compliments des Serpentards étaient tordus – Voldemort devait vraiment avoir gagné en puissance. Et Malfoy aurait dû en être heureux…

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de sauver le monde, Malfoy ? » répliqua-t-il, en reposant les yeux sur le train. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait toujours à moi de sauver ce _putain_ de monde ? »

Il donna un coup de pied rageur sur le pilier du banc, ce qui était stupide parce que le banc ne le sentit pas, mais ses orteils, si.

Le Serpentard ne parut pas perturbé par son accès de violence. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Malfoy. « Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. »

« J'emmerde le destin. » grinça Harry. « Si je prends ce train, je m'évite des mois de souffrances pour revenir au même point. Quoi qu'il arrive, je reviendrais toujours là. C'est écrit. »

Parce que pour vaincre Voldemort, il devait mourir. L'Horcruxe devait mourir.

L'Horcruxe… Que se passerait-il si son âme prenait ce train ? L'Horcruxe prendrait-il possession de son corps resté vaquant ? Il ne sentait pas sa présence malsaine dans la gare.

Que ferait Snape-Prince face à un ersatz de Voldemort qui porterait son visage comme un masque ? Que feraient ses amis ?

Ils se feraient tuer, voilà ce qui se passerait. Ils se feraient tuer et ce serait sa faute et il ne voulait plus d'autres morts sur la conscience.

« Je savais que tu étais un connard, Potter. » affirma Malfoy. « Mais, avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais pensé que tu étais lâche. »

Il croisa le regard gris, terriblement sérieux, qui était fixé sur lui. Quand Malfoy était-il devenu aussi sérieux ? Il avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Ils vieillissaient tous trop vite.

« Venant d'un Serpentard… » railla-t-il, sans que cela soit l'insulte que ça aurait été, quelques mois plus tôt.

« Venant d'un Serpentard. » confirma Malfoy.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Harry fut le premier à détourner le regard.

Il se leva avec un soupir. Il devinait qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder beaucoup plus longtemps, sous peine de se retrouver coincé dans les limbes.

Un train ne restait pas éternellement en gare.

« Ça ira, Malfoy ? » hésita-t-il.

« Je t'en prie ! » s'agaça Malfoy. « J'ai dit que tu étais le héros de la communauté magique, pas le mien. Je ne fais pas encore partie de la plèbe. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Le mépris dans la voix du Sang-Pur ne disparaitrait jamais.

« Merlin nous en préserve. » rétorqua-t-il. « Le jour où un Malfoy changera ses convictions, ce sera le début de la fin. »

Il s'éloigna du banc.

« Potter ! » appela le Serpentard. Harry se retourna à moitié. « Où vas-tu finalement ? »

Imaginait-il la note de frayeur dans la voix de son rival ?

« Faire ce qu'il faut. » répondit-il, dans un demi-sourire.

Il se détourna et s'obligea à ne pas regarder en arrière.

C'était le piège… Regarder en arrière…

Ça n'avait jamais réussi à personne.

Et il avait peur de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la locomotive rouge, peur de regretter.

Faux, songea-t-il, en posant les deux mains à plats sur la pierre du pilier entre les voies 9 et 10, il regrettait déjà. Il regrettait les banquettes en cuirs légèrement usées du Poudlard Express. Il regrettait l'excitation du voyage. Il regrettait la certitude que ceux qu'il aimait l'attendaient au bout du voyage…

Il regrettait de ne pas choisir la facilité.

Mais il n'avait jamais choisi la facilité, il n'était pas fait pour ça.

Fermant les paupières, il traversa la barrière.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça fasse si mal…


	54. Aftermarth

Biiiieeeen, avant toute chose, il est de notoriété publique que je suis un boulet donc, malgré ce que j'ai pu répondre à certaines personnes ou déclarer sur twitter, ceci n'est pas l'avant-dernier chapitre. Il en reste encore un et demi (demi parce que c'est plus un prologue/transition qu'autre chose).

**Aglae** ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, merci beaucoup. Et tu peux parler de mes fics où tu veux (moi, du moment qu'on me pique pas mes textes, tout me va ;) ).

Voilààààà...

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>But I don't know what to tell him about the aftermath of killing a person. <em>_About how they never leave you."  
><em>― Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay

_Mais je ne sais pas comment lui parler de ce qu'on ressent après avoir tué quelqu'un. Comment leur expliquer que cette personne ne vous quitte jamais._

Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay

_**Chapitre 54 : Aftermath **_

Le souffle de Severus était coincé au fond de sa gorge, il ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait un jour la force de prendre à nouveau une bouffée d'air. Ses poumons réclamaient de l'oxygène qu'il ne pouvait pas leur donner. Le temps était figé.

Harry était mort et le temps s'était arrêté.

Excepté que le temps ne s'arrêtait jamais, et certainement pas pour permettre aux hommes de faire leur deuil.

Les sanglots de Lily étaient le seul bruit qui troublait le silence pesant qui était tombé sur le cimetière. L'inspiration brutale de Severus, dont les poumons refusaient de subir plus longtemps la torture qu'il leur imposait, couvrit ses pleurs et attira vers lui l'attention générale.

« Pauvre idiote ! » tonna finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en se tournant vers Bellatrix.

Dumbledore en profita pour définitivement mettre Yvain hors d'état de nuire avant de les rejoindre. Bellatrix, pour sa peine, goûtait aux joies du Doloris. Severus ne vit tout ça que du coin de l'œil et ne parvint pas à s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Dumbledore posa la main sur son épaule, avec un air préoccupé.

« Il faut évacuer les enfants. » annonça le vieux sorcier, en surveillant le mage noir des yeux. Mais ce dernier était trop occupé à punir la jeune fille pour leur prêter attention. Il n'avait, après tout, rien à craindre d'eux.

Severus ne bougea pas. Il ne tenta même pas de lever la baguette qui pendait inutilement au bout de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard des yeux verts, vides et morts, qui fixaient le ciel nocturne sans le voir.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Pourquoi la voix de son plus vieil ennemi réussit là où celle de son mentor avait échoué, il ne le savait pas. Toujours était-il que ses yeux quittèrent le corps sans vie d'Harry pour se poser sur James. Et ce fut comme un coup en plein cœur.

Jusque là, c'était le physique d'Harry qui lui rappelait James et, beaucoup trop, Lily. Mais regarder James, à cet instant précis… Ils étaient loin d'être identiques, pourtant la ressemblance était là. Dans les traits, dans la forme du visage… Sauf que les yeux de James étaient humides, sa bouche se tordait, sa poitrine se soulevait… James était vivant et Harry était mort et le monde ne tournait plus rond.

« Sev… » sanglota Lily, en relevant finalement la tête de là où elle était posée sur l'épaule de son fils.

La main de son double attrapa immédiatement la sienne mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait. C'était Severus. Severus qui affronta le regard vert dont il avait passé des années à rêver, avant de se mettre à le haïr parce qu'il n'appartenait pas au bon visage…

« Sev. » répéta-t-elle, plus fermement, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Il connaissait cette expression. Il connaissait chacune de ses expressions… C'était celle qui précédait un de ces moments où elle estimait qu'elle devait être forte pour lui parce qu'il n'était visiblement pas capable de l'être pour elle. C'étaient des moments qu'il avait appris à abhorrer.

C'était étrange de voir Lily s'adresser à nouveau à lui par son prénom, sans le respect habituellement réservé à un Professeur mais avec l'affection qu'elle lui prodiguait toujours, lorsqu'ils étaient encore amis. C'était étrange de ne plus avoir à dissimuler de secrets. C'était étrange de ne rien ressentir.

« Je suis désolé. » lâcha-t-il.

Ses mots faisaient échos à ceux de James, il s'en rendait compte, mais il n'était pas en état de s'attarder sur l'ironie de la chose. Ils étaient tous désolés de quelque chose. Ils avaient tous échoués. Lui plus que tout autre.

Il avait échoué et Lily tenait contre elle le cadavre de son fils.

Il avait échoué et Lily tenait contre elle le cadavre de leur fils.

« Severus. » insista Dumbledore, en pressant son épaule. « Il faut… »

La déflagration bleutée déchira la nuit et la main qui était posée sur son épaule en fut arrachée. Les adolescents glapirent de surprise mais Severus resta agenouillé où il était, tournant à peine la tête lorsque Dumbledore para d'un mouvement rageur le nouveau maléfice du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Non ! » s'écria James, en se levant brusquement, une expression haineuse sur le visage.

« James, non ! » cria Lily, mais elle n'avais pas de baguette et elle était gênée par le corps qu'elle tenait contre elle.

Oubliant son bras cassé, le Gryffondor sauta par-dessus le cadavre d'Harry, attrapant au passage la baguette qu'Harry serrait encore dans sa main, et, se plaçant devant eux tous, fit apparaître juste à temps un bouclier qui dévia le sortilège de Bellatrix.

« Sev, fais quelque chose ! » ordonna Lily, alors que James se lançait à corps perdu dans un duel qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Son double recommença à ânonner, tentant de réaliser sans baguette, ce que des sorciers d'âge murs peinaient à accomplir avec le meilleur de ce qu'Olivander avait à offrir. Il n'y arriverait jamais, c'était perdu d'avance. Il aurait bien mieux fait d'aller fouiller le corps ligoté d'Yvain pour récupérer leurs baguettes.

« Saevus ! » supplia à moitié Dumbledore, entre deux sorts.

Severus n'avait pas la force de prendre le commandement. Il n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de fixer le cadavre de son fils.

« Lily, va te mettre à l'abri. » cingla son double, en abandonnant toute idée de faire marcher son sort de protection pour tirer le bras de sa meilleure amie, afin de l'obliger à se relever. « Cours ! »

Mais Lily ne voulait rien entendre. Elle s'accrocha au corps d'Harry, les yeux rivés sur James qui peinait de plus en plus face à Bellatrix. La baguette de son fils ne paraissait pas coopérer.

« _Lily_ ! » s'énerva son double, en se battant à moitié avec la lionne. « Lily, lâche-le, il est _mort_ ! »

C'était le chaos le plus total, et Severus restait agenouillé au milieu de la tempête, sans se soucier des sorts qui pleuvaient à droite à gauche.

Parce qu'il avait les yeux braqués sur le corps, il vit le spasme qui secoua les doigts d'Harry. Mais c'était impossible. Impossible… L'obscurité lui jouait des tours…

« Snape, sors la de là ! » lança James, par-dessus son épaule. Son bras pendait à un angle bizarre par rapport à son corps et ça devait faire un mal de chien…

Parlant de chien…

Black poussa un grognement et commença à s'agiter. Voyant un allié potentiel, son double cessa de secouer Lily et entreprit de secouer Black pour le réveiller plus vite.

Severus ne quitta pas le Survivant des yeux, n'osant pas espérer.

Les doigts ne tressautèrent plus mais raclèrent profondément la terre. Le reste de son corps resta désespéramment mou contre Lily qui était à présent occupée à encourager Black à ouvrir les yeux. Severus se foutait bien de Black…

Et puis, brusquement, les mains d'Harry attrapèrent les bras qui le retenaient prisonnier. Ses yeux, dilatés, s'écarquillèrent, devenant aussi ronds que ceux d'un elfe de maison et il se redressa à moitié, la bouche grande ouverte pour avaler goulument l'air qui lui manquait.

Pour Harry cette inspiration fut d'une douleur sans nom. L'air emplit violemment ses poumons, laissant une sensation de brûlure indescriptible.

Severus, lui, n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et en aurait presque pleuré.

Sous le choc, Lily lâcha son fils et rampa à reculons vers Sirius et son double. Harry tomba au sol, sans paraître s'en apercevoir, trop occupé à prendre des inspirations haletantes.

Severus aurait voulu se précipiter mais, à nouveau, il était figé. De soulagement, cette fois-ci…

Tous ses membres se décontractèrent les uns après les autres et il lui sembla que chacune des aspirations d'Harry le ramenait à la vie.

Quelque part sur sa gauche, Black toussa mais plus personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Son double et Lily n'avaient d'yeux que pour le miracle qui était en train de se produire.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Harry roula sur le côté et s'appuya sur son coude pour se relever. Il observa les alentours, prenant note des différents duels et du groupe d'adolescents recroquevillés près d'une tombe, et, finalement, il croisa le regard de Severus.

Ils n'avaient pas véritablement besoin de mots pour communiquer. À un moment donné au cours de cette aventure, un moment qu'il aurait été bien en peine d'identifier, ils avaient acquis la capacité de se comprendre sans paroles.

Il n'aurait, de toute manière, pas eu la force d'user de sarcasmes ou de se laisser aller à un rare moment de sentimentalisme. Sa mort l'avait achevé et il était certain que c'était écrit sur son visage.

« Papa. » croassa cet idiot de gamin, avec un sourire triste.

_Crétin_.

Severus se jeta sur lui plus qu'autre chose, le serrant presque à l'étouffer mais Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de brutalité, agrippant le tissu rêche de ses robes dans ses poings serrés. Il ne savait pas qui d'eux deux tremblait le plus. Le garçon fut pourtant le premier à s'écarter, arrachant brusquement quelque chose qui pendait autour de son cou et le jetant aussi loin que possible.

L'amulette des Peverell.

« Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne pas chercher à découvrir si elle fonctionnait. » lâcha-t-il platement, encore trop secoué pour injecter un véritable venin à sa voix.

« Elle fonctionne. » répondit Harry, tout aussi posément.

Usage unique, toutefois. S'ils parvenaient à la répliquer…

« _Prince_ ! » hurla Black.

Quand est-ce que Black s'était réveillé ? Severus ne tourna pas la tête du bon côté. Il accorda son attention au sac à puces quand le danger venait du duel qui opposait Bellatrix à James. Sa baguette fut arrachée de sa main sans aucun ménagement.

« _Protego _! » lança Harry. « _Expelliarmus_ ! »

James comme Bellatrix dévisagèrent le revenant avec des yeux écarquillés, mais Bella eut tout de même l'esprit de parer le sort du Survivant et de le contrer par un sortilège offensif.

« Ma baguette, Harry. » exigea-t-il, en se relevant.

La précarité de leur situation lui sautait aux yeux et, à présent qu'il avait à nouveau un intérêt à en sortir vivant, il était bien décidé à survivre.

« Où est la mienne ? » répliqua le gamin, en jetant un bouclier autour d'eux.

« Là. » offrit James, en se réfugiant derrière la protection dressée par Harry avec soulagement. Le Gryffondor rendit sa baguette à Harry qui passa la sienne à Severus. Le lion avait l'air prêt à s'écrouler et serrait contre lui son bras blessé.

« Lily, Sev, sortez les autres de là. » ordonna Harry tandis que Severus repoussait Bellatrix d'une succession de maléfices. Elle esquivait mais elle était trop jeune et n'était pas encore la duelliste accomplie qu'il connaissait. Contre la Bella adulte, il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Contre l'adolescente ?

Elle avait – momentanément – tué Harry et son sang battait d'une soif de vengeance qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sa baguette fouetta l'air et une dizaine de dagues apparurent dans les airs. Bella glapit de douleur lorsque deux d'entre elles se plantèrent dans son corps.

« Non ! » protesta Black, en attrapant son bras, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'achever. « Bella ! »

Severus se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque mais Sirius s'était déjà jeté à genoux près de sa cousine et examinait ses blessures avec une réelle angoisse. Il eut, au moins, la présence d'esprit d'empocher la baguette tordue et Bellatrix ne faisait pas mine de chercher à l'étriper… Severus hésita.

« Professeur ! » s'écria Harry d'un ton alarmé.

Le gamin n'était plus à côté de lui alors qu'il aurait juré qu'il s'y trouvait encore une seconde plus tôt. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour le trouver. Soutenu par son double et Lily, Lupin paraissait regagner peu à peu conscience. Harry et James se tenaient de chaque côté d'eux, l'un baguette pointée et l'autre agrippant son bras inutile avec un air désespéré. Le regard de James était rivé sur Black.

Ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Harry.

Dumbledore s'était écroulé. L'obscurité l'empêchait de parfaitement distinguer ce qui l'avait atteint, mais il ne faisait pas mine de se relever, et, la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se fondait presque parfaitement dans la nuit, se tourna vers eux.

Harry grogna et porta la main à sa cicatrice.

« Intact. » siffla le mage noir avec ce qui ne pouvait être que du soulagement, avant d'avancer vers les adolescents à grandes enjambées. « Assez joué, Prince. »

Severus était trop loin.

Severus était trop loin et sans Dumbledore, c'était sans espoir.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » hurla-t-il, en désespoir de cause, rassemblant toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée au fil des années dans son sortilège.

Était-ce sa baguette qui tremblait ou bien sa main ? Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, avait-il songé à utiliser ce sort contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé en héros. Les héros, c'étaient Dumbledore et peut-être bien Harry. Lui, il n'était que l'espion. L'espion ne frappait pas son Maître, il mourrait à la tâche.

Le cri suraigu de Bellatrix résonnait encore au moment où le sortilège fendit l'air et atteignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pleine poitrine.

Le mage noir s'écroula au sol et pendant une seconde, une terrible seconde, Severus crut qu'il avait réussi, que tout était terminé.

Un silence incrédule tomba sur le petit groupe. Dumbledore leva la tête, visiblement avec difficultés, mais ne chercha pas à se relever.

« Professeur ? » appela faiblement Harry.

Severus tourna la tête, un peu sonné. Il était trop loin pour discerner l'expression d'Harry dans l'obscurité mais il pressait la main contre son front.

« Il ne va pas rester mort. » grinça le lion.

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu demander ce qu'il entendait par là, quelque chose se mit à briller sur la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une bague avant que la lueur n'augmente jusqu'à devenir éblouissante et n'éclaire les environs comme en plein jour.

« Reculez ! » ordonna-t-il, juste à temps.

Les adolescents s'empressèrent d'obéir et il en profita pour se rapprocher d'eux. Black se coucha à moitié sur Bellatrix pour la protéger de la déflagration, tandis que Dumbledore se couvrit le visage du bras.

Mais il n'y eut pas d'explosion.

La lueur s'éteignit aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue, les laissant tous ciller bêtement pour faire disparaitre les taches lumineuses qui dansaient devant leurs yeux. Severus était toujours à moitié aveuglé lorsqu'il entendit l'éclat de rire proprement maléfique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand il récupéra la vue, le mage noir se tenait debout comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Harry s'écroula à genoux, dans un hurlement, pressant les deux mains contre son front.

« Harry, tu saignes ! » paniqua James, qui s'était agenouillé à côté de son fils. « Ta cicatrice… »

Severus ne fit pas un geste vers le garçon. Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres était braqué sur lui. Ses yeux étaient plus rouges qu'ils ne l'avaient été deux minutes plus tôt et sa peau était bien plus pâle.

Il avait oublié les horcruxes. Dans sa panique, il avait oublié les horcruxes…

La bague devait en être un. Il avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ça n'avait eu aucune importance parce que la bague avait été juste là, à son doigt. Et combien d'autres ? La distance comptait-elle ? Harry était-il en danger ?

« Tu as osé lever ta baguette contre ton Maître ? » demanda le mage noir de sa voix sifflante. Oh, il était furieux… « Je ne peux peut-être pas assassiner ton fils, Snape, mais je vais prendre grand plaisir à te tuer _lentement_ sous ses yeux. »

Dumbledore s'appuya sur sa main pour se redresser, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui jeta pas un regard mais le renvoya au sol d'un coup de baguette négligent.

« _Endolo_… »

Le mage noir n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa formule.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » cria Harry, en pure perte.

Mais ça donna le temps nécessaire à Lily pour s'extirper de sous le bras de Remus, laissant son double soutenir tout son poids, et se jeter devant Severus, les bras écartés.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle avec une détermination.

Pourquoi Lily était-elle toujours si impatiente de se sacrifier ?

« Si la Sang-de-Bourbe veut mourir en premier. » grinça le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au loin, il vit Dumbledore ramper. Vers sa baguette ? Il ne savait pas, il était trop occupé à tenter de faire reculer Lily, à la protéger de son corps comme elle tentait de le faire avec le sien. Pour une gamine de quinze ans, elle avait une force insoupçonnée.

« _Avada_… » amorça le mage noir.

« Evans ! »

« Non ! »

Dur de dire qui criait pour qui, Severus parvint finalement à pousser la lionne par terre et se redressa, baguette levée mais sachant que rien ne le sauverait.

« _Keda_… »

La détonation troua la nuit.

Les oreilles de Severus se mirent à siffler, blessées par le bruit incongru. Ses yeux fonctionnaient, eux. Suffisamment pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire un pas en arrière, la tête tournée vers le groupe des adolescents.

Puis il y eut un nouveau coup de feu.

Et encore un autre.

Et un autre.

Severus, complètement sourd à présent, regarda son double tirer encore et encore avec le vieux révolver qu'il avait, lui, oublié au fin fond d'un tiroir de Spinner's End. En tout, il compta huit tirs, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vacilla huit fois, avant de finalement tomber. Son double continua d'appuyer spasmodiquement sur la gâchette mais plus rien ne se passa.

Un mouvement dans la nuit attira son attention mais ce n'était que Dumbledore qui se remit péniblement debout alors que la bague se remettait à briller. À la lueur de l'horcruxe, il vit le Directeur articuler une formule mais son ouïe avait définitivement plié bagages.

Il reconnut en revanche le sort qui s'échappa de la baguette de Dumbledore. Un phœnix fait de flammes fondit sur le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce ne fut plus qu'un brasier. Ils reculèrent tous instinctivement sous la force du sortilège.

Si n'importe qui d'autre que Dumbledore avait été aux commandes d'un Feudeymon…

Il s'arracha à la contemplation du brasier et se précipita vers Harry. Le gamin, toujours à genoux, frissonnait. La cicatrice ne saignait plus mais il avait du sang un peu partout sur le visage.

Debout derrière lui, le Severus adolescent pointait toujours son arme sur les flammes ardentes qui dévoraient le corps du mage noir. C'était une des rares manières de détruire un horcruxe…

Son double ne paraissait pas totalement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son doigt se crispait sur la gâchette avec régularité, sans sembler réaliser qu'il était à court de munitions. Ce fut James qui, après s'être assuré que Lupin, qui venait juste de reprendre conscience, était en seul morceau, s'approcha du jeune Severus et posa la main sur le dessus de l'arme.

Harry se tendit, prêt à intervenir, et Severus, fatigué mais certain qu'un nouveau conflit allait éclater, se prépara à les séparer par magie.

James et son double se dévisagèrent longuement, en silence, puis le Serpentard parut capituler. Il laissa le lion le délester du revolver et s'assit par terre, clairement choqué. James tapota maladroitement son épaule puis se dirigea vers Black qui peinait à contrôler sa cousine clairement hystérique.

Severus lui jeta un stupefix, ignorant le regard noir de Black. Elle avait cherché à les assassiner, elle pouvait bien se vider de son sang pour ce qu'il en avait à faire.

L'odeur était atroce.

Lupin était blanc comme un linge, ça devait être pire pour lui. Severus se demanda brièvement si cela réveillait le loup en lui, puis décida qu'il avait eu suffisamment d'émotions pour la soirée, sans avoir à penser aux loups-garous…

Lily s'était traînée jusqu'à son double et ils étaient désormais serrés l'un contre l'autre, le regard fixé sur les flammes.

Severus ne parvenait même pas à imaginer ce qui pouvait passer par la tête du Serpentard. Ils n'étaient plus la même personne, songea-t-il, un peu jaloux. Son double n'aurait pas à traverser tout ce que lui avait traversé… Tout avait changé.

_Tout avait changé_. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la potion serait suffisamment efficace pour les ramener d'où ils venaient parce que les réalités avaient divergé aussi radicalement qu'il était possible. Il espérait qu'ils ne quitteraient pas Charybde pour tomber sur Scylla…

Harry s'appuya plus franchement contre lui et Severus savoura le moment de paix.

Une série de mouvements compliqués de sa baguette et Dumbledore fit disparaître le Feudeymon. Dire que Severus n'était pas soulagé de voir disparaître les flammes vivantes aurait été mentir. Il ne restait rien du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas même un corps calciné.

Il faisait à nouveau nuit noire. Dumbledore fit le tour de leurs prisonniers, passant de Lucius – apparemment inconscient, le sectumsempra ne lui avait sans doute fait aucun bien – à Yvain toujours ligoté pour finir par Bellatrix. Il en profita pour placer une atèle sur le bras de James ce à quoi, vraiment, Severus aurait pu penser plus tôt. James avait peut-être été son rival mais c'était aussi son élève et, décida-t-il, il avait dépassé toutes ces histoires. Il y avait plus important.

Ses oreilles ne sifflaient plus mais il y avait un bourdonnement sourd comme celui provoqué par un _Assurdiato_. Il n'entendait rien du tout. Lorsque Dumbledore se planta devant lui en marmonnant Merlin seul savait quoi, Severus se plaça instinctivement devant Harry. Le Directeur fronça les sourcils et leva les mains pour signaler qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Ce qui était évident. S'il leur avait voulu du mal, ils seraient déjà morts depuis un bon moment. Mais il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'évènements cette nuit là, protéger le gamin était un réflexe.

Cette nuit là allait alimenter ses cauchemars.

Dumbledore finit par abandonner ses tentatives de communication et se dirigea vers Lupin qui ne paraissait pas en très bon état.

Severus ferma les paupières, un bref instant.

Il aurait dû savoir que prendre du repos n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Harry se redressa brusquement et Severus braqua sa baguette devant lui avant même d'avoir rouvert les yeux. Mais la menace n'était rien de plus que la cavalerie, traditionnellement en retard.

Probablement ce que Dumbledore avait tenté de lui dire.

Une des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, une brune aux yeux verts, se précipita immédiatement vers eux alors que les autres entouraient Dumbledore ou s'occupaient des prisonniers. Le gamin devait la connaître parce qu'il l'accueillit d'un sourire et tenta de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient tous un peu sourds…

Severus fut heureux de le laisser faire. Il était épuisé.

Sur un geste de la jeune femme, Harry se leva et se prépara à la suivre. Le Professeur attrapa immédiatement le poignet de son élève. Il n'irait nulle part sans lui. Il ne quitterait plus jamais son champ de vision.

Il allait rentrer en compétition avec Molly Weasley et Narcissa Malfoy pour le titre de mère poule de l'année et il n'en éprouvait même pas de honte…

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Pourrais-tu être plus précis, Harry ? » s'enquit poliment Dumbledore.

Harry soupira et ajusta sa prise sur la tasse pleine de thé qu'il avait dans la main. Elle ne cessait de lui glisser entre les doigts et il n'allait, de toute manière, pas la boire.

Derrière les longues fenêtres du bureau directorial, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était passé simplement quelques heures… Entre les révélations de ses différents secrets et Voldemort, il avait l'impression que les dernières vingt-quatre avaient duré une semaine.

Se retrouver assis dans un fauteuil, en cercle avec tous les autres, une tasse de thé à la main était très légèrement surréaliste.

Après l'arrivée de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Nyssa les avait guidés jusqu'à un Médicomage qui avait réparé leurs tympans abimés, puis les avait ramenés à Poudlard où Madame Pomfresh leur avait passé le savon de leur vie. Même Snape-Prince et Dumbledore n'y avaient pas échappé. Elle avait réparé la fracture de James, avait obligé Lily a avaler une douzaine de potions, avait donné l'équivalent d'un kilo de chocolat à Severus, avait soumis Sirius et Remus à un examen complet et, bien entendu, une fois qu'elle avait entendu dire qu'il était mort… Harry avait eu beau protester que ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes et qu'il n'était pas totalement étranger à l'_Avada Kedavra_, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et Snape-Prince l'aurait probablement encouragée si elle ne lui avait pas ordonné de se taire et de manger sa part de chocolat. Ils avaient _tous_ dû manger du chocolat pour lutter contre le choc. Il commençait à comprendre d'où Remus avait tiré ses astuces contre les Détraqueurs…

Quand elle avait eu terminé de les examiner, Dumbledore avait demandé à s'entretenir avec Harry. Malgré la fatigue, il n'avait pas eu envie de tenter sa chance avec le sommeil et les cauchemars qui ne manqueraient pas de surgir. Ce cimetière ne lui réussissait définitivement pas… Il n'avait pas été particulièrement étonné que Snape-Prince refuse de le laisser partir sans lui. Le raz-de-marée qui avait suivi, personne ne semblait l'avoir prévu. Lily avait protesté et protesté jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit autorisée à les accompagner, agrippée au bras d'Harry de tous ses ongles – et ses ongles étaient longs – visiblement tout aussi peu encline que Snape-Prince à ce qu'il quitte son champ de vision. Là où allait Lily, suivait Severus qu'elle tenait de sa main libre. James avait exigé d'accompagner Harry en sa qualité de père ce qui avait fait rager Snape-Prince et avait plutôt amusé Harry. Remus et Sirius avaient tempêté jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore autorise tout ce petit monde à venir dans le bureau où il avait fait apparaître des fauteuils et des sofas confortables et leur avait servi du thé, comme si cela avait été la réponse à tous les problèmes.

« Harry a été suffisamment clair. » intervint Snape-Prince, en reposant sa tasse de thé vide sur la table. « L'amulette des Peverell n'était pas si légendaire que cela. Pourrions-nous nous estimer simplement heureux qu'elle ait fonctionnée ? »

Plus d'une personne sursauta lorsque la tasse et sa soucoupe s'entrechoquèrent.

« Cet artéfact – que soit dit en passant j'aurais aimé savoir être en votre possession – est unique, Severus. » contra Dumbledore. « J'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où Harry a été touché par le maléfice et le moment où il s'est réveillé. Ne serait-ce que pour des questions de sécurité. »

C'était très étrange d'entendre des gens appeler le Maître des Potions par son véritable nom.

À peu près autant que de voir Lily, Sev et James partager le même canapé.

« Je… ne suis pas sûr. » hésita Harry, en se frottant le visage dans une vaine tentative de faire disparaitre la fatigue. « Il y avait… Il y avait un train, je crois. Et… »

Ses souvenirs étaient complètement flous. Il lui semblait se rappeler de King's Cross… D'un train rouge comme le Poudlard Express… Et, allez savoir pourquoi, il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Draco Malfoy assis sur un banc, sur le quai...

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Les limbes. » lâcha-t-il, la voix de Malfoy faisant écho dans sa tête. « Je crois que j'étais dans les limbes. »

« Si tu me permettais de voir par moi-même… » proposa Dumbledore, mais Snape-Prince refusa tout net.

«Harry est vivant. » cingla le Professeur. « Très honnêtement, je me moque du pourquoi et du comment. Tenez votre esprit loin de celui de _mon fils_. »

Harry demeura silencieux et fixa son regard sur le thé désormais froid.

La charade n'était plus utile, à présent, mais l'homme ne paraissait pas pressé d'y mettre un terme. Ce n'était pas la première fois de la nuit – matinée ? – qu'il utilisait ce terme. Nyssandra, Pomfresh… Il ne cessait de le clamer comme sien et Harry éprouvait à chaque fois une sensation d'étrange contentement. Snape-Prince n'était pas obligé de dire ça mais il le faisait quand même. Et sans paraître s'en rendre compte.

« Mmm… À ce propos… » intervint James, à moitié vautré contre l'accoudoir du sofa. Probablement pour s'éloigner de Sev qui, dans le même but, était collé contre Lily. « Comment s'est arrivé ? » Devant les regards pour le moins confus qui se tournèrent vers lui, James explicita. « Comment Snape en est arrivé à adopter mon… fils. »

Le mot sonnait moins bien dans la bouche du Gryffondor que dans celle de Snape-Prince. Mais, s'il en jugeait par la grimace qui accompagna cette déclaration, même s'il avait accepté assez facilement ses brèves explications, James paraissait avoir autant de mal que Lily à admettre qu'Harry puisse être son enfant.

Harry se mettait à leur place. Si son futur fils débarquait d'une réalité future, il aurait tout autant de mal à le croire.

« _Professeur_ Snape, Potter. » répliqua l'homme.

Tiré de ses pensées, Harry sursauta.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait encore fait pour contrarier le Maître des Potions. Il n'était pas mort depuis plus de deux heures, alors ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Oh, le nombre de chaudrons que Snape-Prince avait promis de lui faire nettoyer…

Snape-Prince le dévisagea longuement puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« L'autre Potter. » clarifia le Professeur.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-il, parce que c'était logique.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris à cette histoire. » renchérit Sirius. « Là d'où vous venez, James et Evans sont… Ils sont… »

« Morts. » termina-t-il, doucement, pour son parrain.

Il n'osa pas regarder dans la direction de sa mère, presque certain qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'enfuir comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Il pouvait exiger qu'elle le croie, pas qu'elle l'accepte.

Évidemment, il n'aurait jamais dû sous-estimer Lily.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et releva les yeux pour croiser la réplique exacte des siens. La panique avait totalement disparu de son regard. Elle avait l'air hésitant et peut-être un peu effrayé mais, au-delà de tout, il y avait de l'affection et même de l'amour sur son visage.

Il serra ses doigts et elle pressa sa main en retour.

Harry eut envie de pleurer et de rire, tout à la fois.

« Oui, _ça_… » reprit Sirius, visiblement perturbé à cette idée. « Mais… Pourquoi Harry n'est pas venu vivre avec Remus, Peter ou moi ? Est-ce qu'on est… Est-ce qu'on est morts, nous aussi ? »

Il y avait une terreur tangible dans la voix de Sirius.

« Non. » s'empressa de le rassurer Harry, parce que même s'il n'appréciait pas des masses son parrain, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de cruel. « Non, mais Peter… »

« Pettigrow n'est pas le sujet. » l'interrompit immédiatement Snape-Prince, en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. « Nous ne pouvons pas modifier davantage d'évènements majeurs, Harry. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire pire que ça. » remarqua-t-il, pendant que Dumbledore expliquait rapidement le problème de la tempête magique et des règles qu'ils auraient dû suivre plus scrupuleusement.

« Nous pouvons toujours faire pire. » riposta le Professeur. « Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris, à présent. _Aucun_ autre évènement majeur. »

« Au rythme où on va je ne vais jamais naître. » murmura-t-il, en désignant d'un signe de tête les mains liées de Severus et Lily. La main libre de la jeune fille était toujours serrée dans la sienne mais elle était trop attentive au discours de Dumbledore pour tendre l'oreille.

Remus, lui, fronça les sourcils mais fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Snape-Prince observa les trois adolescents qui partageaient le canapé et Harry eut le temps de lire de la tristesse dans son regard, avant que ses boucliers ne prennent instinctivement le relai et que son visage ne devienne aussi lisse qu'un masque.

« Lily était mon grand amour. » déclara le Professeur, suffisamment bas pour que même Remus n'entende pas. « Mais je n'ai jamais été le sien. »

Et comme pour lui donner raison, Lily passa un bras au-dessus des épaules de Severus et pressa brièvement l'épaule de James en guise de soutien. Puis, elle reprit la main du Serpentard dans la sienne. Harry ne savait plus quoi en penser.

« Peut-être que les choses seront différentes, ici. » offrit-il, en guise de consolation.

Snape-Prince n'eut pas l'air particulièrement convaincu.

« Peut-être. » lui accorda tout de même le Maître des Potions, avant d'hésiter quelques secondes. « J'ai fait la paix avec le passé. »

De sa part, c'était une énorme déclaration.

« Pour de bon ? » osa Harry.

« Pour mes regrets. » nuança Snape-Prince. « Il me reste des fautes à racheter. »

Les épaules du Survivant s'affaissèrent de découragement.

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable. » risqua-t-il, sachant que l'homme le prendrait mal.

Mais Snape-Prince parut plutôt amusé. « N'est-ce pas ma réplique ? »

Harry secoua la tête, sans chercher à cacher son sourire. Ils faisaient un beau duo.

« D'accord, donc vous ne pouvez rien nous dire de trop important pour ne pas changer davantage l'avenir, sinon, les réalités seront trop éloignées et vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir retourner chez vous. » résuma Sirius. « Mais au point où on en est, est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence ? Est-ce que vous devriez vraiment essayer de rentrer si vous risquez d'atterrir dans une réalité démoniaque ou quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ? »

La question se dirigeait davantage vers Snape-Prince que vers Harry et il fut heureux de le laisser répondre. Excepté que le Maître des Potions paraissait totalement ailleurs.

« Euh… Professeur ? » insista Harry. « Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. »

Snape-Prince cilla et parut émerger de la transe de laquelle il était prisonnier.

« Je regrette, je ne sais par quoi commencer. Le fait que Black ait apparemment un neurone quelque part sous cette masse de cheveux, qu'il soit inquiet pour nous après avoir cherché à nous assassiner chacun à notre tour ou… Non, vraiment, le fait qu'il soit capable de réfléchir me laisse coi. » ironisa le Professeur.

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à tuer qui que ce soit. » grommela Sirius. « Et évidemment que je suis inquiet, c'est mon filleul. Toi, tu peux aller où tu veux, _Professeur_ Servilus. »

Avec des réflexes d'Attrapeur, Harry arracha la baguette de Snape-Prince de sa main, avant que ce dernier ait pu lancer quoi que ce soit qui l'aurait envoyé directement à Azkaban.

« _Patmol_. » grinça James. « Tu n'améliores vraiment pas la situation. »

Harry posa finalement sa tasse de thé encore pleine sur la table, fatigué de jongler avec pour attraper les mains des unes et les baguettes des autres.

« Je ne suis pas ton filleul. » déclara-t-il, avec détermination.

Sirius eut l'air confus et Snape-Prince leva les sourcils.

« Mais tu as dit… » intervint Remus.

« Je suis le filleul de Sirius Black. » répondit Harry, sans le laisser finir. « Un _autre_ Sirius Black. Et, après t'avoir rencontré, je ne pense pas que je le connais aussi bien que je le croyais. Je ne suis pas ton filleul, je ne suis qu'_un Serpentard_, une _Princesse_ et l'ami de _Servilus_. » Il marqua une pause et leva le menton. « Et tu sais quoi ? Fier de l'être. »

Les sourcils du Professeur étaient froncés à présent comme s'il ne savait pas si son petit discours était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Tu n'es pas juste. » lâcha James. « On ne savait pas. »

« _Et_ _alors_ ? » répliqua-t-il, avec amertume. C'était un soulagement de pouvoir finalement cracher son venin, de pouvoir finalement dire à son père, face à face, à quel point il était déçu. « Lily ne savait pas, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être mon amie. _Severus_ ne savait pas et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être mon ami et, croyez-moi, c'est un exploit en soi. Mais vous… Vous, je ne vous avais rien fait. Je voulais apprendre à vous connaître mais vous avez décidé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour vous. »

« Harry… » hésita Remus.

« La vérité… » continua-t-il, parce qu'ils ne méritaient pas de pouvoir se défendre. Pas encore. Peut-être jamais. Ils l'avaient ridiculisé devant l'école entière, ils s'étaient moqués de lui, l'avaient humilié dès qu'ils l'avaient pu… « La vérité c'est que _vous_ n'êtes pas assez bien pour moi. »

Ça faisait du bien.

C'était douloureux, mais ça faisait du bien.

Il y eut un silence très gênant pendant lequel Dumbledore dégusta son thé en feignant de ne pas voir l'éléphant qui dansait au milieu du magasin de porcelaine qu'était devenu son bureau.

« Tu y vas un peu fort. » décréta Lily, au bout d'un moment. « Ce sont des crétins, personne ne dira le contraire, mais ils sont quand même venus avec toi sans hésiter, ce soir. »

Il aurait pensé que James aurait été celui à abattre cette carte là.

« Et ça rachète tout ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Je dois tout leur pardonner parce qu'ils ne sont pas lâches ? »

_Je savais que tu étais un connard, Potter. Mais, avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais pensé que tu étais lâche_.

Harry porta la main à son front et laissa échapper un grognement, surpris par la douleur subite. Quand est-ce que Malfoy lui avait dit ça ? _Pourquoi_ Malfoy lui aurait-il dit ça ?

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Snape-Prince.

« Est-ce une vision ? » renchérit Dumbledore. « Est-ce Voldemort ? »

« Pourquoi aurait-il des visions de Voldemort ? » demanda Sirius à Remus, dans un murmure.

« Non, non… » les rassura-t-il tous. « Juste la fatigue. »

« Je pense… » commença Snape-Prince.

« Ça n'efface peut-être pas l'ardoise. » coupa Lily, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais changé de conversation. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas assez bien pour toi. Non seulement c'est ridicule de penser comme ça, mais en plus, tu n'es pas tout blanc toi non plus dans cette histoire. On ne va pas commencer à compter les points où on va rester ici jusqu'à la nuit des temps. »

« Comme toujours, Miss Evans fait preuve d'une grande sagesse. » remarqua Dumbledore. « N'est-ce pas, Professeur Snape ? »

Les yeux du Directeur pétillaient.

Snape-Prince avait l'air prêt à l'étrangler.

Tout était donc redevenu normal.

« Oui, maman. » lâcha Harry, pince-sans-rire, agacé qu'elle lui fasse la leçon. Et parce qu'il avait également envie de réessayer le mot sans risque qu'on le lui jette à nouveau à la figure.

Lily eut l'air légèrement perturbée mais ne broncha pas.

« Il est mort, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain, en se tournant vers Dumbledore. « Vous-savez-qui ? Parce que quand le Professeur Prince… Quand… »

Elle s'interrompit et tourna les yeux vers le Maître des Potions, ne sachant visiblement pas comment l'appeler.

« Severus. » offrit le Professeur avec plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve.

L'affection qui brillait dans le regard de Lily…

« On n'était pas censé l'appeler Professeur ? » maugréa James, dans son coin.

Malheureusement pour lui, Snape-Prince méritait son surnom de chauve-souris des cachots. Il en avait certainement l'ouïe.

« Et je me ferais un plaisir de retirer dix points à Gryffondor à chaque fois que tu l'oublieras, Potter. » grinça Snape-Prince.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Snape, hein ? » riposta James.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. » triompha le Professeur. « Et une semaine de retenue, pour la peine. »

« Espèce de… » grinça le Gryffondor.

« Finis ta phrase, Potter, et c'est l'exclusion. » menaça Snape-Prince. « Je jure, sur la tête de Merlin, que… »

« Sev, ça suffit. » lança Lily et, aussi docilement que le Snape adolescent le faisait d'habitude, le Maître des Potions se tut.

Avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et de rouvrir la bouche pour invectiver plus avant les lions.

« Papa. » lâcha Harry, sans savoir pourquoi. C'était venu naturellement.

Ça eut, sur Snape-Prince, l'effet d'une douche froide. Il referma la bouche et jeta un regard noir à la cantonade.

« Reprenez, Miss Evans. » invita Dumbledore, visiblement amusé.

Harry ne pouvait le blâmer, il fallait admettre que c'était assez drôle de voir l'enseignant le plus terrifiant de Poudlard se faire moucher par une gamine de quinze ans.

« Quand Severus lui a lancé l'Impardonnable – et d'ailleurs, tu avais promis de ne jamais te servir de magie noire contre qui que ce soit… » reprit Lily, en jetant un coup d'œil contrarié au Professeur, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et ça valait probablement mieux. « Vous-savez-qui n'est pas resté mort mais là, il n'y avait plus de… plus de corps, alors… Il est mort ? Vous-savez-qui est mort ? »

Dumbledore se pencha légèrement en avant, comme toujours quand il se préparait à donner une explication à la fois laborieuse et aussi claire que le fond boueux du lac, lorsque la voix de Severus – le jeune Severus – retentit distinctement dans le bureau.

« Je l'ai tué. »

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas entendu Sev parler depuis leur retour à Poudlard. Le Serpentard était allé partout où la main de Lily l'avait mené mais il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Et c'était tout sauf normal, surtout lorsqu'on prenait en compte tout ce qui venait d'être dit et la nature de certains des échanges.

« Je suis à peu près sûr que nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de Lord Voldemort. » offrit gentiment Dumbledore.

« Je l'ai tué. » répéta Severus.

À côté d'Harry, Snape-Prince émit un bruit impatient.

« Tu l'as tué, oui, et après. » asséna le Professeur. « Tu n'es plus à un cauchemar près. Tu as appris à utiliser l'Occlumencie ? Eh bien, occludes et ne nous fait pas perdre notre temps. »

« Hey, laisse-le tranquille ! » protesta James. « Il n'est peut-être pas encore aussi pourri jusqu'à la moelle que toi. Il n'a pas de Marque des Ténèbres, _lui_. »

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers Dumbledore à la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il avait espéré que le Directeur ignore ce petit détail et ne s'insurge. Le vieux sorcier se contenta d'un fin sourire, prouvant qu'il n'était pas dupe des manigances de James.

Harry avait mal à la tête : James prenait la défense de Severus contre Severus parce que son besoin d'attaquer Severus dépassait son hostilité envers Severus.

« J'ai appuyé sur la gâchette. » lâcha Severus, au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas encore bien compris.

« Ce qui soulève la question de pourquoi aviez-vous une arme à feu moldue en votre possession, Mr Snape… » s'enquit le Directeur.

« Elle est à moi. » mentit immédiatement Lily.

Ce qui était vraiment admirable mais il ne voyait pas en quoi se faire renvoyer à la place de son meilleur ami serait utile à Lily, alors que _lui_ était destiné à quitter les lieux de toute manière…

« Inutile de raconter des salades. » intervint Harry. « C'était mon arme, Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Et où aurais-tu trouvé l'argent ? » marmonna Snape-Prince, qui était, bien sûr, tout sauf dupe.

« Elle n'est ni à Snape, ni à Harry, ni à Lily, elle est à moi. » lâcha James.

C'était encore moins crédible que sa déclaration à lui. Harry dévisagea son père, sans comprendre à quoi il jouait. Était-ce par désir de se racheter à ses yeux ?

« James ? » intervint Sirius, sur le ton de la conversation, mais légèrement grimaçant « _Vraiment_ ? »

James et Sirius avaient le même don que Severus et Lily pour les conversations télépathiques. Leur échange visuel ne dura pas plus d'une poignée de secondes puis le regard de Patmol passa de son meilleur à ami à Severus et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« L'arme est à moi, Professeur Dumbledore. » affirma finalement Sirius.

Les regards se tournèrent tout naturellement vers Remus qui leva les deux mains, avec amusement.

« Je suis un loup-garou. Je ne vais sûrement pas avouer quelque chose qui va m'envoyer à Azkaban ou pire. » annonça le Gryffondor. « Si j'ai été en possession d'une arme à un moment donné, je l'ai trouvé par terre. »

« L'arme trainait donc dans un coin du cimetière. » conclut Dumbledore. « Cela étant dit, j'apprécierai que cette heureuse coïncidence ne se reproduise pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

« J'ai tué quelqu'un. » réitéra Severus, avec agacement. « Suis-je vraiment le seul que cela perturbe ? »

Ignorant les marmonnements de Snape-Prince, Harry se pencha pour pouvoir regarder Sev en face.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien. » répondit James, en lui assénant une claque sur l'épaule qui se voulait amicale. « Et c'était plutôt bien joué. »

Lily secoua la tête comme si elle le trouvait irrécupérable.

« Ce que Potter essaye de dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. » reprit Lily. « Tu as agis en véritable _héros_. »

Severus et Snape-Prince se renfrognèrent en même temps, mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Harry, lui, fut soulagé de voir Sev redevenir lui-même.

« Si Potter essaye de dire ça, alors il vaudrait mieux vérifier le bec de toutes les poules du domaine, des dents leur ont sûrement poussé. » répliqua le Serpentard.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire héros. » nuança James.

« Tu-sais-qui a tué des centaines de personnes, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sentirais coupable. » grinça Sirius, qui ne savait pas faire de compliments et surtout pas à Severus. « Tu as rendu service à la communauté magique. Ils vont te donner un Ordre de Merlin, à tous les coups. »

La perspective d'un Ordre de Merlin parut largement compenser tout remord éventuel que Severus pouvait avoir, parce qu'il se tint un peu plus droit.

« Oui, mais n'en fais quand même pas une habitude. » avertit James.

« Ne t'inquiète pas si je décide de tuer quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras le premier au courant. » riposta Sev. « Toi, ou Black. »

« S'il menace à nouveau de tuer tout le monde, c'est qu'il se sent mieux. » décréta Sirius. « On peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ? »

« Tu es jaloux parce que ça fait plus de cinq minutes que ta médiocrité n'est plus au centre de la conversation ? » cingla Severus.

« Le balai que tu as dans le cul ne te fait pas mal quand tu es assis dessus ? » rétorqua Sirius, avec une bonne humeur feinte.

Harry se rendit compte, avec frayeur, que c'était leur manière de bien s'entendre.

« Mr Black, je vous serais gré de ne pas user de ce genre de langage dans mon bureau. » tempéra Dumbledore.

« Si ce cirque est terminé, serait-ce trop demander que d'obtenir l'autorisation d'aller nous coucher ? » grinça soudain Snape-Prince, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Cela signifie-t-il que je suis Monsieur Loyal ? » demanda innocemment Dumbledore.

Snape-Prince soupira de désespoir.

Harry déguisa mal son état de rire en une crise de toux.

* * *

><p>PS de moi-même à vous-même: je réalise qu'il y a une différence entre le combat AlbusVoldy des cicatrices et celui de l'armée. J'anticipe les questions : vous vous rappellerez que Severus a désarmé Albus... Dans cette réalité, Albus n'est plus maître de la baguette et est donc, un tantinet moins puissant... Et aussi, plus honnêtement, parce que j'ai écrit ce chapitre ceci avant celui de l'armée et qu'Albus est en fond donc je n'ai pas fait trop attention à ce qu'il faisait maiiiis c'est un détail que je vous cache, chers lecteurs.


	55. The Reckless and The Brave

Hello, Hello!

Et voilà... Comme Harry dans ce chapitre, nous allons nous aussi bientôt nous dire au revoir, alors, préparons-nous tout doucement.

Entre parenthèse, la chanson dont est tirée la citation de début de chapitre est tellement HP que je ne peux que vous la conseiller.

So pour presque la dernière fois,

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>Long live the reckless and the brave<br>I don't think I want to be saved  
>My song has not been sung<em>

All Time Low – _The reckless and the brave_

_Longue vie aux intrépides et aux courageux_

_Je ne crois pas vouloir qu'on me sauve_

_Mon chant n'a pas encore été chanté_

All Time Low – _The reckless and the brave_

**Chapitre 55 : The Reckless and the Brave **

« Severus ? »

L'appel de la jeune fille était hésitant mais Severus ferma tout de même les yeux, rattrapé par le passé. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû venir dans cette pièce alors qu'il avait réussi à éviter, plus ou moins efficacement, de se retrouver seul à seul avec Lily, ces deux dernières semaines. Mais la potion était prête, ils partiraient en fin d'après-midi et, soudain, il n'était plus parvenu à se rappeler pourquoi il souhaitait éviter une confrontation qui n'avait que trop tardé.

« J'avais oublié à quel point cet endroit sentait le renfermé. » lâcha-t-il, sans se retourner.

Il avait délaissé les nombreux coussins roses fanés dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce, les quelques croquis que Lily avait abandonnés ci-et-là et les livres oubliés, dès qu'il était entré dans l'ancienne salle de Divination, pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre, bien qu'il n'y ait pas une vue moins intéressante dans tout le château. Leur quartier général, s'ils en avaient eu un, lui paraissait soudain minuscule.

« C'est à cause de l'encens. » répondit Lily. « On a jamais réussi à faire partir l'odeur, même quand… »

« Nous avons manqué faire exploser cette aile du château avec la potion désodorisante. » termina-t-il pour elle, ses lèvres s'étirant malgré lui en un sourire amusé.

« Je t'avais _dit_ que tu mettais trop d'écorce de cèdre ! » se défendit Lily.

Il sentit quelque chose se dénouer en lui.

« Tu l'avais dit. » confirma-t-il. « Et tu avais raison. »

Il se retourna finalement et se souvint brusquement de pourquoi discuter avec cette Lily ne lui apporterait rien. Elle avait quinze ans. Ils n'avaient pas en commun les terribles années qui les avaient façonnés. Pour elle, ils étaient toujours amis. Pour elle, il ne l'avait pas encore trahie. Pour elle, les choses étaient et, visiblement, _demeureraient_ différentes. Son double ne rejoindrait jamais les Mangemorts. Sans doute ferait-il une erreur de la même ampleur mais, au moins, il ne trahirait pas Lily, il ne rapporterait pas la prophétie et il ne serait pas responsable de la mort de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée.

Il ne fallait, cependant, jamais sous-estimer Lily.

« Tu m'évites. » l'accusa-t-elle gentiment, en venant le rejoindre.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis, ne voyant rien de bien intéressant, lui redonna sa pleine attention.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être avec Harry ? » esquiva-t-il. « Je pensais qu'il faisait sa tournée d'adieux. »

Il prit soin de prendre un ton exaspéré mais ça ne trompait pas Harry et ça ne trompait pas davantage Lily.

« Ils jouent au Quidditch. » soupira-t-elle. « Je vais y retourner. Je voulais juste te parler. »

Jouer au Quidditch… Il n'était pas certain d'approuver cette activité. La dernière fois que le gamin s'était aventuré dans les airs…

« Me parler ? » releva-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

Il avait perdu ses piques, son ton menaçant et son dédain. Comme toujours face à Lily, il était désarmé. La conversation lui semblait fausse, irréelle… Il avait passé tellement d'années à en faire une sainte dans ses souvenirs que la voir si humaine, si _vraie_, lui paraissait étrange.

« Parce que je crois que tu as des choses à me dire et que tu ne devrais pas partir sans me dire au revoir. » répondit-elle, doucement.

Severus cessa de scruter son visage, d'en détailler chaque trait, pour détourner brusquement les yeux. Partir… Dire au revoir… S'il avait pu ne jamais avoir à quitter Lily… Il se serait volontiers contenté du rôle de Professeur. Il se serait volontiers contenté de la savoir en vie.

En un sens, il était impatient de partir. Ses bagages – et ceux du gamin, il s'en était assuré – étaient bouclés, la potion était prête… Ils ne pouvaient pas reculer beaucoup plus longtemps leur départ. Harry alternait les phases d'euphorie avec celles de désespoir depuis des jours. Le gamin était heureux de retrouver ses amis mais affligé de devoir quitter ceux qu'il s'était fait à cette époque. Severus n'en montrait rien mais n'était pas loin de partager l'état émotionnel de l'adolescent. À présent qu'ils n'avaient plus de véritable secret à dissimuler, cette époque paraissait bien plus accueillante que celle où il devrait recommencer à jouer son rôle d'espion et où, par conséquent, il perdrait…

Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Le dernier petit-déjeuner qu'il avait partagé avec Harry dans leurs appartements, le matin même, avait manqué le convaincre de retarder le départ. Il n'y aurait plus de petits-déjeuners. Il n'y aurait plus de discussion, le soir, au coin du feu. Il n'y aurait plus de disputes parce que le gamin était incapable de ranger sa chambre. Il n'y aurait plus de moments de détente où il était si facile d'oublier qu'ils étaient en guerre. Et son cœur cesserait de s'emballer stupidement à chaque fois que le Gryffondor l'appelait 'papa' sans s'en rendre compte. Ça arrivait rarement, c'était généralement inconscient, mais Merlin, ce que Severus aurait donné pour pouvoir conserver ça.

Impossible évidemment.

Pas tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait la tête d'Harry et qu'il devait lui-même jouer son rôle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre faiblesse, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se trahir. Et il ne voulait pas que le garçon soit inconsolable quand sa fin viendrait – et elle viendrait, il le savait. Elle viendrait bien avant la fin de la guerre.

Il avait passé des jours à réfléchir à la place qu'il pouvait occuper dans la vie d'Harry, une fois de retour à leur époque. Il avait passé des jours à imaginer des scénarios absurdes dans lesquels il parvenait à garder la même relation avec lui, mais… C'était un risque. Et en imaginant qu'il ait été prêt à le prendre, Albus, lui, ne le serait certainement pas. Ils pourraient probablement parvenir à discuter de temps en temps, Harry pourrait sans doute se tourner vers lui en cas de problème, mais pas de la même manière.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait la moindre intention de l'abandonner. Il y avait plus d'une façon de protéger quelqu'un. D'abord, la première chose qu'il aurait à faire était de le sortir des griffes de Pétunia. Ensuite, alerter Minerva parce qu'elle ne laisserait pas Dumbledore enterrer l'affaire. Puis lui trouver un autre tuteur, quelqu'un en qui le gamin avait confiance… Et enfin, l'Horcruxe, évidemment.

« Sev ? » insista Lily, en posant une main sur son bras.

Le Professeur ne sursauta _pas_.

« Lil ? » répondit-il, dans un réflexe que les années n'avaient pas su effacer.

Le regard vert fouilla le sien plusieurs secondes, puis elle ôta sa main et resserra distraitement sa queue de cheval.

« Au début de l'année… » hésita Lily. « Harry a dit à Sev – mon Sev – qu'il avait vécu chez son oncle et sa tante. C'était Pétunia ? »

Il n'aurait probablement pas dû mais il n'avait jamais su refuser quoi que ce soit à son amie. Il acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Il a aussi sous-entendu qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas bien de lui. » continua-t-elle.

Son ton était gardé mais il la connaissait par cœur, suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était furieuse et que si elle s'était retrouvée face à Pétunia à l'instant…

« C'est un euphémisme. » grinça-t-il, parce que penser aux Dursley lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Un _placard_. Un placard _minuscule_ sous un escalier. « J'ai toujours dit que Pétunia était une harpie. »

Lily eut un mouvement d'agacement, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'avisait d'insulter sa sœur, mais ne le reprit pas.

« Il vit avec toi, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu as sa garde. »

Severus détourna la tête.

« La situation est compliquée. » soupira-t-il. « Et quand bien même ne le serait-elle pas, je n'ai aucune chance d'obtenir sa garde. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Lily.

Il y avait tellement de réponses à cette question… Pourquoi ? D'abord parce qu'il lui aurait fallu l'accord des Dursley ou de Black ainsi que celui de Dumbledore et du Ministère et… Et tout ça n'était que des excuses. La véritable raison était de son fait, comme toujours.

Il défit les nombreux boutons qui emprisonnaient son poignet et remonta la manche, avant de montrer son avant-bras à la jeune fille. Dénudée, la Marque des Ténèbres contrastait avec sa peau diaphane de telle manière qu'on aurait pu croire à la gangrène.

Il observa Lily tandis qu'elle étudiait son plus gros regret. Il aurait probablement dû détourner les yeux de honte mais il n'en était pas capable. Il voulait voir le dégout, la déception et le rejet sur son visage parce que ça l'aurait rapprochée de sa Lily à lui. La Lily adulte et désabusée que cette adolescente n'était pas encore.

Toutefois, quand ses yeux verts se levèrent vers les siens, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une profonde tristesse dans son regard.

Sa main fine se posa sur la Marque sans parvenir à la masquer tout à fait.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle, dans un souffle.

Et il haussa les épaules.

« Je t'ai perdue. » offrit-il franchement. « Je t'ai perdue et je n'avais pas Harry pour me ramener dans le droit chemin. »

Elle ferma les yeux très fort, signe qu'elle cherchait à ravaler des larmes.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. » s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Rien n'était de sa faute.

« Si Harry n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais laissé tomber parce que c'était plus facile que de continuer à me battre contre tes préjugés stupides. » répliqua-t-elle. « J'aurais abandonné. _J'ai abandonné_, là d'où tu viens, en quoi, _exactement_, n'est-ce pas ma faute ? »

À son tour, il ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Parce que tu n'es pas elle. » murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante. « Tu n'es pas _ma_ Lily. Et elle… Elle avait ses raisons. J'avais les miennes. Nous n'étions pas faits pour suivre la même route. »

Elle secoua la tête, envoyant voler ses cheveux à droite et à gauche.

Il récupéra son bras et reboutonna sa manche. Il n'oubliait jamais cette Marque mais il refusait de l'avoir sous les yeux en permanence.

« Tout est différent, à présent. » lâcha-t-il, avant qu'elle ait pu tenter d'argumenter davantage. « Pour toi comme pour moi. Tu n'auras pas le même futur. Ce Severus n'aura pas le même futur. »

« Grâce à Harry. » soupira-t-elle.

« Grâce à Harry. » répéta-t-il, sans parvenir à dissimuler une pointe de fierté.

Elle le dévisagea en silence, puis sourit lentement. Il avait passé des années à rêver de ce sourire.

« Je l'ai toujours su. » annonça-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu ne serais jamais comme Tobias. » déclara-t-elle. « Tu es un homme bien, même si tu as fait des erreurs. Tu es un bon Professeur. Et tu es un excellent père. »

La gorge serrée, il fut incapable de répondre.

Au bout d'un long moment, il trouva à nouveau la force de croiser son regard.

« Je suis désolé. » déclara-t-il, la voix lourde de tous les regrets et de toute la douleur que ses décisions passées avaient engendrés.

Il ne précisa pas pourquoi il était désolé. Il ne précisa pas que c'était pour l'avoir blessée, pour avoir pris la Marque et, ensuite, pour avoir rapporté cette foutue prophétie qui lui avait empoisonné la vie depuis lors. Il ne précisa pas qu'il était désolé d'avoir provoqué sa mort.

Elle ne comprendrait pas de toute manière, elle ne le pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas à celle Lily-ci qu'il aurait voulu présenter des excuses. Ce n'était pas à celle Lily-ci qu'il s'adressait véritablement. Cette Lily n'était, pour lui, qu'un écho de celle de ses souvenirs.

« Je te pardonne. » offrit pourtant Lily, sans savoir ce qu'elle absolvait.

Mais ces mots dans sa bouche… Cette voix…

Il n'aurait pas pu parler s'il l'avait désiré, trop plein d'un soulagement qu'il aurait été en peine de décrire.

Lily fouilla dans sa besace et finit par en extirper un paquet de cigarettes mal en point. Il était défoncé de toute part et devait traîner dans son sac depuis des lustres. Elle le lui tendit.

« Je ne fume plus. » s'excusa-t-il, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce qui avait déclenché la dernière grosse dispute avec Harry. Il doutait que le gamin s'approche à nouveau d'une cigarette et ne pouvait, par correction, que faire de même.

« C'est la tradition. » exigea-t-elle, en ouvrant la fenêtre de sa main libre. « On s'excuse, on fume et on n'en parle plus jamais. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, quelques secondes, puis il céda, parce qu'il cédait toujours.

« Tu te rends compte que je suis un Professeur et que ceci est contre le règlement ? » s'enquit-il, non sans sarcasme, en pêchant une cigarette ramollie dans son paquet trop vieux.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… » commenta-t-elle, en fouillant à nouveau son sac à la recherche d'un briquet. « Comment as-tu réussi à te faire engager comme Professeur ? Est-ce que Dumbledore s'est mis à détester les Gryffondors ? Parce qu'en te nommant Professeur, il aurait aussi bien pu donner directement la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Serpentard… »

Elle plaisantait et il se surprit à sourire.

« Je ne suis pas simplement Professeur. » la corrigea-t-il, une fois qu'elle eut allumé sa cigarette. « Je suis le Directeur de Maison de Serpentard… »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Et je suis sûre que tu fais semblant de détester ça. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Semblant ? » répéta-t-il, en aspirant la nicotine à pleins poumons. « Je passe mes journées à monologuer face à des adolescents pleins d'hormones et mes soirées à jouer les conseillers pour enfants en détresse. Qu'y a-t-il là-dedans de non détestable ? »

Les yeux vert pétillaient.

« Tu martyrises les Gryffondors. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je martyrise les Gryffondors. » confirma-t-il, avec amusement. « Et j'en tire une satisfaction non-négligeable. »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le stade de Quidditch résonnait des éclats de rire, et le passé ressemblait finalement à ce qu'Harry s'était imaginé. Les deux semaines depuis leurs confrontations avec Voldemort n'avaient pas été parfaites mais elles avaient probablement été les plus agréables de son séjour dans les années soixante-dix. Les Maraudeurs s'en tenaient à des piques et farces bon enfant, auxquelles Severus et Harry répliquaient de bon cœur, sans que le conflit n'escalade, et ils parvenaient même, à présent, à communiquer et à passer du temps dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer.

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Harry avait bon espoir que les Maraudeurs adoptent Severus.

« Harry ! » appela James et le Survivant fit pivoter son balai juste à temps pour attraper le souafle qui volait dans sa direction. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers le but, faisant une passe à Sev au dernier moment. Moins à l'aise que lui dans les airs, le Serpentard se dépêcha de repasser la balle à James qui marqua.

Remus, Peter et Sirius poussèrent un soupir collectif.

« La répartition des équipes n'est pas juste. » bougonna Remus.

« Vous avez Peter et j'ai Snape. » répliqua James, en riant. « On est aussi handicapé l'un que l'autre, mon cher Lunard. »

« Oui, mais tu as Harry et moi j'ai Sirius. » rétorqua Remus, en secouant la tête.

« Merci pour moi ! » se vexa Patmol, avant de récupérer le souafle et de foncer vers les buts adverses. Harry l'intercepta et le força à lâcher la balle rouge.

La partie de Quidditch avait été son idée.

C'était la dernière journée qu'il passerait là et il n'avait pas voulu morceler son temps entre les uns et les autres. Il avait déjà fait ses adieux à Brulôpot qui s'était révélé être un excellent Professeur et s'était senti stupide lorsque l'homme lui avait demandé s'il avait retrouvé son mystérieux sombral. Il fallait admettre que si Snape-Prince lui avait dit qu'il était Nox… Il avait fait ses adieux aux amis qu'il s'était fait parmi ses camarades de classe… Mais ces personnes là… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment leur dire au revoir.

Un match amical lui avait semblé la meilleure manière de terminer ce séjour, pour mettre leurs différends de côté et se quitter en bons termes, à défaut d'amis. Il ne pensait pas véritablement pouvoir oublier le comportement des Maraudeurs ou la manière dont ils l'avaient traité mais… Il ne voulait pas non plus garder cette unique image d'eux.

Et il devait admettre qu'à regarder les autres se disputer le souafle, il était plutôt heureux de son choix.

L'après-midi était bien avancée lorsqu'ils se lassèrent finalement de leur jeu et s'installèrent sur les gradins. Sirius et Peter furent les premiers à suggérer qu'il était temps de retourner au dortoir et partirent sans véritablement regarder en arrière. Remus et Harry échangèrent une poignée de main.

« Une dernière course ? » proposa James.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules. « Sev ? »

Mais Severus s'était déjà assis sur un des bancs, avec un soulagement perceptible, et tira de son sac un livre épais. Un roman et pas un grimoire de magie noire, bien heureusement, il n'avait pas envie de passer sa dernière journée à arbitrer une dispute entre Lily et lui. À la pensée de Lily, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée du stade mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue de sa mystérieuse course.

« Non merci. » refusa le Serpentard, avec une grimace.

James leva les yeux au ciel mais sauta sur son balai, sans commenter. Harry se dépêcha de s'envoler dans les airs et de se lancer à sa poursuite. Ils n'avaient pas prédéfini de parcours mais ce n'était un problème ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, ils se rattrapaient, se dépassaient et redoublaient d'acrobaties risquées pour s'impressionner mutuellement.

Ces quelques minutes à s'amuser avec son père étaient tout ce qu'Harry avait toujours imaginé.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se lasser de ce jeu et James immobilisa son balai au dessus d'un des buts. Harry se rangea à côté de lui et ils contemplèrent silencieusement les alentours du stade.

« Si j'avais su depuis le départ, je ne t'aurais jamais traité comme ça. » avoua finalement James.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « On ne peut pas changer le passé. »

C'était la chose la plus ironique qu'il ait jamais dite.

« Sauf quand on s'appelle Harry Prince, apparemment. » plaisanta le Gryffondor.

« Potter. » corrigea-t-il doucement, avec un pincement de douleur. Harry Prince, il s'apprêtait à l'abandonner dans les années soixante-dix. Il était temps de refermer la parenthèse et d'endosser à nouveau le costume du Survivant. « Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

Le regard de son père s'éclaira.

« C'est probablement stupide parce que, si j'ai bien compris vos histoires de dimensions parallèles, tu n'es pas vraiment mon fils, mais… » James hésita, puis lui sourit avec cette assurance qu'il trouvait si naturellement. « Je suis _fier_ de toi. Je suis fier d'être ton père. Je suis fier de… Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Harry, et je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, et je suis _vraiment_ fier de toi. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'embrumèrent et James renifla. Ils prétendirent tous les deux que c'était l'air glacial des hauteurs qui ne leur réussissait pas.

« Je ne suis pas si exceptionnel que ça. » protesta Harry, une fois qu'il fut certain que ses émotions étaient sous contrôle. La boule chaude dans son ventre ne disparut pas pour autant. James était fier de lui et c'était le genre de souvenir qui l'aiderait à tenir dans les moments les plus sombres qui ne manqueraient pas de survenir.

« Tu es courageux, loyal et tu n'hésites pas une seconde avant de te jeter entre quelqu'un et la baguette d'un Mangemort. » rétorqua le Gryffondor. « Pour être franc, j'aimerai te ressembler. »

Le Survivant lui sourit sans retenue, mais il y avait quelque chose d'un peu triste dans son sourire.

« J'essaye juste d'être comme toi. » répondit-t-il, simplement.

Être comme le James dont on lui avait tant vanté les mérites, pas comme l'adolescent trop vain et trop orgueilleux qu'il avait rencontré… Néanmoins, James n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et, de toute manière, au cimetière, Harry avait décelé l'ombre de l'homme que le Capitaine de Quidditch deviendrait, derrière l'adolescent effrayé mais déterminé. Ça lui suffisait.

Le moment était trop chargé en émotions et Harry avait passé trop de temps à Serpentard pour être tout à fait à l'aise, il feignit donc une grimace de désarroi.

« Bien sûr, Snape dit que je suis beaucoup trop imprudent, que je fais une confiance aveugle au premier venu et que ça finira par me tuer. Et que je suis stupide, aussi. Il le dit très souvent, d'ailleurs. »

Il n'y avait aucune mesquinerie ou ressentiment dans sa voix et James parut comprendre que ses récriminations n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie affectueuse.

« Il s'occupe bien de toi ? » hésita le Gryffondor. « Snape ? »

Le regard brun s'égara vers les gradins où Severus était plongé dans son livre et ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Harry aurait parié qu'un sortilège indiscret lui permettait de suivre leur conversation.

« Il a plus fait pour moi que personne avant lui. » offrit-il honnêtement. « Mis à part les Weasley, peut-être. »

Il sourit à la pensée de Mr et Mrs Weasley, du Terrier et du joyeux brouhaha qui régnait en permanence dans la demeure familiale. Il était impatient de les revoir tous…

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu mettre tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous de côté pour m'occuper de son fils. » admit James. « Même si ça avait également été le fils de ma meilleure amie. Je suppose que c'est une meilleure personne que moi. »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. » nuança Harry. « Et ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain. Severus est têtu, rancunier et généralement casse-pied. »

Loin en dessous d'eux, le Serpentard tourna la page avec davantage de brutalité que nécessaire.

« Il a aussi la mauvaise habitude de mettre son nez là où ça ne le regarde pas. » conclut-il, non sans moquerie.

Severus leva brièvement les yeux vers eux, un sourcil levé et une expression amusée sur le visage, mais replongea bien vite dans son livre.

« Ne soyez pas trop durs avec lui. » reprit-il, au bout de plusieurs secondes, ignorant royalement le regard noir que Sev lança dans sa direction. James ne prêtait aucune attention au Serpentard et c'était tout aussi bien. « Je sais que vous le détestez, je sais qu'il est parfois agaçant mais il n'a pas eu une vie facile et c'est mon ami. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à me demander s'il finira comme mon Severus... »

James balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda le Gryffondor. « Après ce qu'il a fait au cimetière, c'est pratiquement un Maraudeur honoraire. »

Le livre de Severus lui échappa des mains et heurta le banc du dessous, dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans le stade désert.

« Il nous espionne, c'est ça ? » s'enquit James, en riant à moitié.

Harry haussa les épaules et leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

« Serpentard un jour… » plaisanta-t-il et James éclata de rire.

« Tu vois. » renchérit son père. « C'est pratiquement déjà un Maraudeur. Il ne lui manque plus qu'un surnom. Pourquoi pas Queudserpent ? »

Severus avait cessé de prétendre être absorbé par autre chose et les fusillait du regard, en tournant et retournant sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un air menaçant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise. » commenta Harry, avec amusement.

« Non ? » soupira James, faussement songeur. « Que dis-tu de Graissécaille ? »

Si possible le regard noir de Severus ne fit que s'accentuer.

« Je crois qu'on l'a assez torturé. » déclara Harry, prenant pitié.

James ne paraissait pas prêt à cesser d'essayer de faire enrager Sev, mais capitula. Pour l'instant.

« Je devrais y aller, de toute manière. » hésita le Gryffondor. « J'ai promis à Peter de l'aider à faire son devoir de Métamorphose. »

Harry acquiesça et ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, plantés sur leurs balais, à des mètres et des mètres du sol.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comment on dit adieu à un fils qui n'est pas son fils et qui a le même âge que vous. » lâcha James, au bout d'un long moment de gêne.

Le Survivant hésita puis lui tendit la main.

Ils n'avaient jamais été proches durant tous ces mois, mais Harry supposait qu'ils pouvaient se séparer en amis.

James attrapa sa main et la serra avec toute la dignité qu'on pouvait attendre d'un Sang-Pur, puis envoya au diable les conventions et attira Harry, dans une étreinte aussi brève que maladroite. Après quoi, il s'éloigna en s'ébouriffant soigneusement les cheveux afin d'atteindre ce parfait effet décoiffé qui faisait sa réputation.

Le garçon le regarda quitter le stade, le cœur serré, mais avec un sourire tolérant pour ses excès de vanité. Il flotta lentement jusqu'à Severus qui s'était rassis, et sauta au sol avec un soupir.

« Je n'apprécie pas les adieux larmoyants. » prévint le Serpentard. « Garde tes discours pour Lily. »

N'étant pas particulièrement étonné par cette entrée en matière, Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de son ami.

« D'accord. » consentit-il. « Parlons d'autre chose, alors. Des projets pour les vacances ? »

Des projets qui, l'espérait-il, ne consisteraient pas à tenter d'assassiner Tobias…

« Dumbledore a parlé aux Prince. » annonça Severus. Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui parce que… c'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler. « Ce sont mes tuteurs, j'étais censé passer l'été chez eux mais, étant donné qu'il s'agit du dernier été avant ma majorité et qu'ils sont à peu près aussi enthousiastes à propos de ces arrangements que moi… Dumbledore a obtenu d'eux que je sois autorisé à passer l'été chez les Evans. »

Ce n'était pas la seule chose que Dumbledore avait obtenue, devina Harry. Le vieux sorcier avait également gagné la loyauté absolue de Sev.

« Les parents de Lily sont d'accord avec ça ? » s'enquit-il, par politesse plus que par besoin de s'en assurer. Il avait vu la manière dont Mrs Evans regardait Severus. Mrs Weasley l'observait de la même façon lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas.

« Ce sont eux qui l'ont proposé. » confirma Severus.

« Un été entier avec Pétunia… » lâcha Harry. « Je ne t'envie pas. »

« Un été entier avec Lily. » corrigea le Serpentard, parce que ça compensait tous les inconvénients.

« Laisse tes grimoires de magie noire à Poudlard. » conseilla-t-il, plaisantant à moitié.

« Je m'en suis débarrassé. » mentit placidement Severus, comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois devant Lily, ces deux dernières semaines.

« Oui, sous ton lit. » rétorqua Harry, amusé.

Sev lui jeta un coup d'œil outragé. « Tu as encore fouillé dans mes affaires. »

« Pas du tout. » se défendit-il. « Seulement, la prochaine fois trouve une cachette où ton chat n'aime pas se fourrer. Sekhmet les a poussés pour pouvoir s'y coucher. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce chat... » grommela le Serpentard, mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait à quel point Sev tenait à cet animal. « Je n'ai pas jeté _tous_ mes livres. Gardons ce détail, entre nous. »

Il sourit.

« Comme de bons alliés ? » demanda-t-il, se souvenant de la première véritable discussion qu'ils aient eue, dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il repensait aux cicatrices qui zébraient le dos de son ami, il avait des envies de meurtres. Il plaignait Tobias lorsque les Maraudeurs découvriraient le pot aux roses – parce qu'il ne doutait pas que les Maraudeurs finiraient par « adopter » Severus, envers ou contre son gré, même Sirius s'était révélé convaincu par les loyautés du Serpentard, et on ne traversait pas ce genre d'évènements sans en sortir amis. Il en avait pour preuve un Troll des Montagnes égaré dans des toilettes où trois enfants n'avaient rien à y faire – parce que s'il y avait quelque chose qu'un Maraudeur n'admettait pas, c'était qu'on blesse un autre Maraudeur. Peter avait dû l'oublier quelque part en chemin.

« Comme de bons amis. » corrigea simplement Severus.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un sourire complice que Sev lui désignait l'entrée du stade d'un geste.

« Voilà Lily. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry, sans aucune grâce.

« Où étais-tu passée ? » s'enquit Severus.

Lily enroula plus étroitement son écharpe autour de sa gorge et haussa les épaules.

« Je devais voir quelqu'un. » répondit-elle.

« Qui ça ? » insista Sev, d'un ton méfiant.

Harry avait une bonne idée d'avec qui elle avait passé une partie de l'après-midi, et préférait ne pas être témoin d'une crise de jalousie de Severus envers son double. Il avait vécu suffisamment de scènes de ce genre avec Snape-Prince.

« Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas. » rétorqua Lily, d'un ton définitif.

Sev bougonna mais abandonna momentanément le sujet.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Harry. » annonça Lily, en fouillant dans sa besace. Elle en tira un carnet à dessins qu'elle lui tendit. « J'ai passé la semaine à le remplir. »

« Tu n'as jamais dit qu'il fallait apporter un cadeau. » râla Severus, alors qu'Harry attrapait le carnet et l'ouvrait.

Il resta muet devant ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur et, bien plus encore que les déclarations de James, les dessins lui nouèrent la gorge. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à prendre des photos durant les derniers mois… Même à son époque, ce n'était pas un réflexe qu'Harry avait. Toutes les photos en sa possession de Ron, Hermione et lui ou bien de ses autres amis étaient des cadeaux de Colin Crivey. Mais Lily avait trouvé mieux. Elle avait dessiné le passé pour lui.

Il y avait des portraits de Lily, de Severus, de Snape-Prince et même des Maraudeurs… Tous leurs endroits favoris étaient soigneusement reproduits sur le papier, dans les moindres détails, de l'ancienne classe de Divination à leur coin préféré de la bibliothèque… Un croquis hésitant d'un sombral, probablement tel qu'elle se rappelait de son patronus… Il y avait une esquisse de lui, brandissant la Coupe de Quidditch au dessus de sa tête, la bouche ouverte dans un cri de victoire… Le carnet était plein à craquer, pourtant, c'était la dernière double page qu'il préférait. Sur la gauche, un tigre semblait bondir hors du papier – il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait inclus l'animal, il ne lui avait jamais confié la nature de sa forme Animagus – et sur la droite, elle les avait dessinés tous les trois, exactement comme ils étaient assis à cette seconde : Harry au milieu et ses deux amis de chaque côté. Il serra l'album contre son torse.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer sa reconnaissance.

« Pas d'adieux larmoyants. » rappela sèchement Severus, toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec la moindre démonstration d'émotion.

Lily l'ignora comme elle l'ignorait toujours dans ces cas là.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir aussi mal réagi quand j'ai découvert… » Elle s'interrompit et détourna les yeux. « C'était beaucoup trop… _gros_ pour moi. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » déclara immédiatement Harry. « Je comprends. »

Aucune fille de seize ans ne voulait se découvrir un fils du même âge, venu d'un hypothétique futur. C'était complètement fou.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies… Je serais fière d'avoir un fils comme toi. » lâcha immédiatement Lily, en attrapant sa main. « Mais dans _plusieurs_ _années_. »

Harry lui sourit puis l'étreignit brièvement, simplement parce qu'il le pouvait.

« Lil, si je ne devais retenir qu'une seule chose de toute cette histoire, ce serait toi. » affirma-t-il, une fois qu'il l'eut lâchée. « Te rencontrer, c'était… Je… »

Il s'interrompit parce qu'il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à formuler correctement tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il aurait voulu lui avouer combien il regrettait de ne pas avoir grandi avec elle. Il aurait voulu lui confier combien il était fier d'avoir une mère comme elle. Il aurait voulu qu'elle sache combien il avait souffert de ne pas connaître son sourire ou le son de sa voix. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer tous ces détails stupides qu'il allait emporter avec lui, gravés au plus profond de sa mémoire, comme sa démarche ou la manière dont elle enroulait parfois distraitement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt quand elle planchait sur une interrogation. Il aurait voulu lui révéler qu'en quelques mois, elle avait presque racheté une enfance sans elle.

Pourtant, en croisant son regard, ce regard si similaire au sien, il sentit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour trouver les bons mots. Elle savait. Instinctivement, elle savait.

« C'est agréable de se sentir apprécié. » intervint Severus, vexé.

Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard, presque soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire face à tous ces non-dits, et se força à sourire.

« Tu veux une déclaration, Sev ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Severus fronça le nez comme si Harry lui avait mis une chaussette sale devant la figure.

« Je m'en tiendrais à une poignée de main, merci bien. » répliqua Sev. « Tout le monde n'est pas un Gryffondor sentimental. »

« Tu veux nous faire croire que tu es un grand méchant Serpentard au cœur de pierre, peut-être ? » rétorqua Lily, sans cacher son amusement.

Severus se drapa dans sa dignité en secouant la tête, comme s'il était un saint qui luttait pour parvenir à supporter tant d'idiots autour de lui, et tira de son sac une boite de chocogrenouilles.

« Puisque vous avez décidé d'être difficiles, je ne partagerai pas avec vous. » affirma leur ami, en ouvrant méticuleusement le paquet.

« Tu n'achètes jamais de chocogrenouilles. » remarqua Lily, en volant une friandise.

Harry se servit sans attendre d'y être invité et décapita la grenouille en chocolat d'un habile coup de dents.

« Moi non, mais Lestrange si. » lâcha Sev, en passant à Lily la boîte de gâteaux sans en toucher un seul.

Le Serpentard n'était pas gourmand de chocolat et était occupé à chercher autre chose dans son sac. Severus finit par se redresser avec un froncement de sourcils. « Tu as pris mes cigarettes. »

Harry ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux il accusait, mais il se tourna tout naturellement vers Lily. Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire de cigarettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'un idiot, à chaque fois qu'il s'avisait d'en allumer une ?

« Il n'y en a plus. » répondit-elle tranquillement, en dévorant une deuxième chocogrenouille.

« C'était mon dernier paquet. » marmonna Sev, mécontent.

« Vous devriez arrêter de toute manière. » intervint Harry. « Vous vivrez plus vieux et en meilleure santé. »

Lily et Severus se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel, en même temps.

« Rappelle-moi qui sont les parents de qui ? » répliqua Lily.

Et, tout naturellement, la conversation dégénéra en un débat, ponctué de piques de la part de Lily, de remarques sarcastiques de la part de Severus, et de tout un tas de réflexions plus ou moins pertinentes de la part d'Harry. Ils finirent le paquet de chocogrenouilles en regardant le soleil se coucher derrière la Forêt Interdite puis prirent leur temps pour retourner au château, riant et chahutant tout le long du chemin.

Consciemment ou pas, ils ralentirent dès qu'ils furent à proximité des grandes portes, sachant qu'une fois dans le hall, il serait temps de se séparer. Leurs rires s'éteignirent et leurs sourires s'effacèrent progressivement et, bientôt, trop tôt, ils se retrouvèrent au pied du grand escalier. Quelques élèves se dépêchaient de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir mais il était suffisamment tard pour que le hall soit quasiment désert. Non pas qu'Harry ait la moindre intention de se donner en spectacle…

Ils se fixaient du regard en silence, depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Lily soupira, rajustant machinalement sa queue de cheval.

« Severus va t'attendre. » murmura Lily, en s'efforçant de sourire courageusement. « Je t'aime, Harry. »

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre lui, avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée. Il l'étreignit tout aussi fort, tâchant de mémoriser son parfum, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la manière dont sa main pressait son épaule…

Elle le lâcha brusquement et s'écarta à grandes enjambées, en lui tournant résolument le dos. Il entendit quand même le bruit de ses sanglots… Il dut lutter pour ne pas lui courir après.

La gorge nouée, il se tourna vers Sev et tendit la main avec un piètre sourire.

« Ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi. » offrit Severus, sans parvenir à cacher une certaine tristesse, en lui serrant la main.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. » répondit-il, avant d'envoyer le décorum au diable et d'attirer le Serpentard contre lui pour une brève – et virile – étreinte.

Severus se laissa faire, ne protestant que pour le principe.

« Je ferai mieux d'aller voir comment va Lily. » lâcha Sev, mais il resta planté là où il était et Harry ne bougea pas davantage.

« Tu… » hésita-t-il, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment dire au revoir à la personne qui avait probablement été son meilleur ami durant les derniers mois.

« Merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. » marmonna finalement Severus, si bas qu'il lui fallut tendre l'oreille. Il y avait deux ronds rouges sur ses joues pâles.

« Tu en as fait autant pour moi. » répondit-il, en baissant les yeux. « Merci… De m'avoir laissé être ton ami. »

Sev laissa échapper un bruit amusé.

« C'était probablement ma meilleure décision. » décréta le Serpentard.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. » déplora-t-il.

Il en avait envie sans en avoir envie. Il voulait retrouver Ron et Hermione et tous les autres, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner cette nouvelle vie derrière lui. Il aimait cette nouvelle vie où il n'était personne d'autre que le fils du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Je ne veux pas partir. » avoua-t-il.

Il avait peur de partir. Peur de devoir recommencer à endosser trop de responsabilités, peur de devoir se confronter à ses cauchemars, peur de ne pas retrouver ce qu'il avait laissé en partant, peur de perdre ce qu'il avait gagné durant l'aventure, peur…

« Tu dois partir. » déclara Sev. « C'est ce que fait toujours le héros à la fin d'une histoire. Il part. »

Harry secoua la tête, souriant malgré lui.

« Je ne suis pas un héros et ça ne me semble pas être très Serpentard comme raisonnement. » protesta-t-il.

Severus le dévisagea de ses yeux perçants, comme le faisait Snape-Prince si fréquemment.

« Tu es un héros et tu n'es pas tout à fait un Serpentard. » répondit le garçon. « Mais comme tu n'es pas tout à fait non plus un Gryffondor, je suis assez optimiste quant à tes chances de survie. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire étranglé.

« Je m'en souviendrai. » promit-il.

« J'espère bien. » répliqua Severus.

Il acquiesça avec ferveur puis rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor et posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Ce fut plus simple, après ça, de continuer à monter.

« Ne te fais pas tuer, Prince. » lança Severus, dans son dos.

Harry ralentit mais ne se retourna pas. S'il se retournait, il ne trouverait jamais la force de partir. Il fonça tout droit et courut à moitié jusqu'au portrait avec les loups, jetant le mot de passe à la va-vite et laissant le tableau battre derrière lui.

Il fit la grimace dès qu'il fut dans le salon.

Les appartements avaient le même aspect que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés : froids, neutres et totalement inhabités. Les piles de livres avaient disparu, les tas de papiers n'étaient plus là, on aurait pu croire que la porte du laboratoire n'avait jamais existé, et la table basse était complètement libre de tout le fatras qui s'y accumulait d'ordinaire.

« Tu es en retard. » remarqua Snape-Prince, debout à côté de la cheminée.

« Je vais chercher mon sac. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

C'était presque pire de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Les murs n'arboraient plus aucune trace des dessins de Lily qu'il avait accumulés et placardés tout au long des mois – il avait enfourné ceux auquel il tenait particulièrement dans son sac et s'était séparé des autres. La malle qu'il avait remontée des cachots le matin même, pleine de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas emporter, n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée, sans doute déplacée par un elfe de maison. La chambre était vide. Ce n'était plus sa chambre.

Il se débrouilla pour ranger le carnet à dessins que Lily lui avait offert à l'intérieur du sac trop plein, l'attrapa, et sortit, sans même être tenté de regarder en arrière.

« Tu es certain d'avoir tout pris ? » s'enquit Snape-Prince, en fermant son propre sac à dos.

Ils avaient décidé que des sacs moldus seraient plus pratiques au cas où la potion tournerait mal et où ils atterriraient dans une dimension démoniaque. Le gros sac à dos noir du Professeur paraissait prêt à exploser et c'était inquiétant étant donné qu'il en avait magiquement augmenté la capacité. Il était plein de potions, de livres, d'objets de premier secours et, parce qu'apparemment c'était d'une importance _capitale_, des relevés de notes d'Harry des deux derniers trimestres ainsi que des rapports de ses différents enseignants.

Celui d'Harry était tout aussi gros mais beaucoup moins intelligemment fourni. À l'intérieur, il avait fourré les différents livres que Severus et Lily lui avaient offerts, les dessins préférés que sa mère avait réalisés au cours de l'année, certains des vêtements qui étaient de meilleure qualité que ceux qui l'attendaient à son époque, les potions et la trousse de secours que l'homme l'avait forcé à y ranger, et bien sûr…

« J'ai tous mes cours, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. » plaisanta-t-il.

Parce que Snape-Prince lui avait répété une quinzaine de fois de ne pas les oublier sous peine de le regretter quand les B.U.S.E.s arriveraient…

« Il est inutile que je te rappelle que nous ne serons pas en mesure de revenir chercher ce que tu aurais oublié. » ironisa Snape-Prince.

Malgré lui, il se dirigea vers le canapé et laissa sa main parcourir le dos du sofa.

« Où est la couverture ? » demanda-t-il.

Est-ce que les elfes l'avaient déjà rangée ?

Il aurait voulu emporter la couverture. C'était idiot et il avait passé l'âge de trouver du réconfort dans un bout de tissu mais il aurait voulu emporter la couverture…

« Dans… mon sac. » hésita Snape-Prince, en posant son regard partout sauf sur lui.

Et soudain, Harry sourit.

Ce n'était plus si grave que leur maison ne ressemble plus à leur maison parce que… c'était Snape-Prince l'important. Et si Snape-Prince emportait sa couverture, alors il n'était pas encore décidé à se débarrasser totalement de lui.

« Harry, il faut que nous parlions de ce qui arrivera une fois que nous serons de retour dans notre époque. » déclara le Professeur, comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées.

« Non. » lâcha-t-il.

Snape-Prince leva les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

« Non ? » répéta le Maître des Potions, hésitant entre l'amusement et l'irritation.

« Non. » répéta-t-il. « Les choses devront être différentes, je le sais. Vous allez recommencer à espionner pour Dumbledore et vous allez devoir être injuste envers moi en public pour ne pas alerter les enfants de Mangemorts. On ne pourra pas habiter ensemble et vous ne pourrez pas voler à mon secours comme vous l'avez fait, ces derniers mois. Je sais tout ça. »

Snape-Prince le dévisagea silencieusement puis lui accorda son raisonnement d'un hochement de tête.

« Pour être franc, je m'attendais à davantage de protestations. » admit le Professeur.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tout doit changer et qu'on ne peut plus passer du temps ensemble. » décréta-t-il. « Je ne suis pas obligé de récurer des chaudrons _à chaque fois_ que vous donnez une retenue _injustifiée_, vous savez. Je n'arrive toujours pas à transformer plus que mon bras, après tout… »

Il en fit la démonstration, son bras prenant lentement l'aspect d'une énorme pâte au pelage tigré. Il fit jouer une fois les longues griffes puis les rétracta et rendit à son bras sa forme naturelle.

Snape-Prince parut amusé.

« À t'entendre, tu es souvent puni à tort. » railla l'homme. « Nous n'avons pas les mêmes souvenirs. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit, avant que le Professeur ait pu lui reprocher son manque de respect. Il ne tarda pas, toutefois, à redevenir sérieux.

« La guerre ne durera pas éternellement. » assura Harry. « Ça m'est égal de faire semblant de vous détester. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. »

L'expression du Maître des Potions perdit de sa dureté naturelle et s'adoucit légèrement. C'était une faiblesse qu'il ne se serait jamais autorisé au début de l'année, songea Harry.

« Tu ne me perdras pas. » promit l'homme, mais il y avait une touche de tristesse dans son regard qu'Harry n'aima pas. Il refusa néanmoins de s'attarder dessus.

« Bon… » souffla Harry, en enfilant le sac à dos. « Comment ça fonctionne ? On boit la potion et on espère que tout se passe bien ? »

Un tic nerveux agita la lèvre supérieure de Snape-Prince.

« Le procédé est un peu plus complexe que cela. » répliqua le Professeur. « Je te rappelle que ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire n'a jamais été réalisé auparavant et était, jusque là, considéré comme impossible. »

« Et vous espérez bien gagner une médaille pour votre peine, je sais. » commenta Harry.

Snape-Prince plissa les yeux. « Je n'apprécie pas le ton que tu emploies. »

« C'est pour vous remettre en condition, Monsieur. » plaisanta-t-il.

Le Maître des Potions n'eut pas l'air particulièrement convaincu mais laissa passer l'incartade.

« Nous allons nous rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » annonça l'homme.

« Dumbledore ? » répéta Harry, en passant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait évité Dumbledore comme la peste ces dernières semaines. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il s'agit du point le plus fixe entre nos deux réalités. » répondit Snape-Prince, en enfilant son sac à dos. Avec ses épaisses robes noires, ça lui donnait l'air tout à fait ridicule d'une tortue déguisée en corbeau. « Leurs bureaux sont quasiment identiques à quelques babioles près, et étant donné la délicatesse du procédé, nous avons besoin de tout ce qui pourrait nous faciliter le passage. »

La main toujours posée sur le dos du canapé, Harry parcourut le salon du regard une dernière fois, puis emboîta le pas au Professeur qui était sorti sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Lorsque le portrait se referma derrière eux, une tristesse soudaine le prit à la gorge. Il se demanda si les appartements existaient également dans leur réalité et s'ils étaient habités par le Professeur de Défense actuel… Ombrage. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier _Ombrage_ ? Elle avait dû rendre la vie impossible à ses amis ! Il espérait que tout le monde allait bien…

« Professeur ? » hésita-t-il, lorsqu'ils ne furent plus très loin de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur.

« Si tu as oublié quelque chose… » grommela Snape-Prince, et Harry le devina tout aussi tendu et partagé qu'il l'était à propos de leur retour.

« Non, non… Ce n'est pas ça. » se défendit-il « C'est juste… Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux gens ? »

Snape-Prince s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir désert et le dévisagea. La lumière des torches faisait danser des reflets étranges sur leurs visages.

« La vérité est le meilleur des mensonges. » offrit le Professeur. « Nous laisserons simplement de côté certains développements. Le Professeur Dumbledore décidera de ce qu'il est bon de dissimuler. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « On va tout raconter à Dumbledore ? »

Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pu se reposer que sur Snape-Prince pendant si longtemps qu'il avait oublié que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas…

« Le _Professeur_ Dumbledore. » le reprit sèchement le Maître des Potions. « Et nous ne pouvons, ni _ne devons_, rien lui dissimuler. Il est ce que cette guerre a de plus proche d'un Général. S'il ne connait pas tous les détails, ses décisions seront erronées. »

« Mais vous ne l'aimez pas. » protesta-t-il, en tirant sur les lanières de son sac pour en alléger le poids.

Snape-Prince se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme si Harry avait fait de son mieux pour être insupportable et lui compliquer la vie.

« Dois-je t'expliquer la différence entre les personnes que nous avons rencontrées dans le passé et celles qui nous attendent dans le futur ? » ironisa le Professeur. « Les gens changent, évoluent, grandissent… »

« Pas Dumbledore. » insista-t-il.

Dumbledore lui avait caché tout un tas de choses, la principale étant la prophétie. Il n'était plus certain de faire confiance au vieil homme.

Quant à traiter les gens qu'il avait rencontrés dans le passé comme des personnes différentes de celles qu'il connaissait dans le futur… Severus n'était pas si différent de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Remus non plus. Quant à Sirius… Il ne voulait pas penser à Sirius.

« Le _Professeur_ Dumbledore a ses fautes et ses défauts mais, Harry, si nous ne pouvons pas nous en remettre à lui, alors il ne nous reste qu'à plier bagages et à fuir à l'autre bout de la Terre. » répondit durement Snape-Prince. « Ou mieux encore, demeurer ici, où nous serons aussi en sécurité que nous pouvons l'être. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? Parce que si c'est là ton souhait, il est temps de prendre une décision. _Maintenant_. »

Il le ferait, réalisa Harry. Fuir dès qu'ils auraient remis un pied chez eux, ou même rester là, et passer le reste de son existence à contempler son double vivre la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il l'aurait fait pour lui.

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas l'exiger de lui. Non seulement parce que cela aurait été cruel, mais également parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux cruciaux à cette guerre qui les attendait chez eux et que, malgré tout ce que pouvait en dire l'espion, aucun d'eux n'était lâche au point de s'enfuir.

« Est-ce que je peux le dire à Ron et Hermione ? » capitula-t-il.

Snape-Prince leva les yeux au ciel mais recommença à marcher en direction de la gargouille.

« Ai-je le choix ? » demanda le Professeur.

La question était tellement rhétorique qu'il ne se sentit pas l'âme d'y répondre.

« Je n'aime pas leur mentir. » botta-t-il en touche. « Et on peut leur faire confiance. »

Snape-Prince marmonna quelque chose, trop bas pour qu'Harry le saisisse. Sans doute quelques épithètes peu aimables à l'encontre de ses amis ou bien une remarque désobligeante sur sa confiance aveugle.

« Citron sanglant. » lâcha le Professeur, et la gargouille s'écarta sans protester.

« Charmant. » commenta Harry, en pénétrant dans la cage d'escalier.

« Le Directeur et ses sucreries… » soupira Snape-Prince.

Le Directeur en question n'était pas dans son bureau, ce qui avait apparemment été entendu au préalable parce que Snape-Prince n'était pas certain de ce qui se passerait une fois que le procédé serait entamé. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi le moment du repas du soir.

Harry observa le Professeur préparer la pièce. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un rituel. Il avait pensé qu'il lui suffirait d'avaler un verre d'une potion au goût affreux.

« Je ne peux pas garantir que nous reviendrons au moment où nous sommes partis. » déclara Snape-Prince, en finissant de tracer un cercle parfait autour d'eux avec de la poussière ocre. « Il est possible qu'il se soit écoulé des heures, des mois ou même des années, je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Nous ne voyageons pas seulement dans le temps mais entre des réalités parallèles, le résultat risque d'être incertain. »

C'était très encourageant. Et s'il s'était écoulé des années ? Et si Hermione et Ron étaient vieux, mariés et avec une dizaine d'enfants ? Et si…

« Je suppose qu'on peut s'estimer satisfait si ça nous ramène chez nous… » lâcha Harry, en se voulant réconfortant. Il eut l'air horrifié.

Snape-Prince lui jeta un coup d'œil puis disposa quatre coupelles aux quatre points cardinaux, avant de les remplir de différentes herbes et d'y mettre le feu. Le bureau ne tarda pas à se remplir d'une fumée âcre qui fit tousser le Survivant.

« Laisse la fumée emplir tes poumons. » morigéna le Professeur, en sortant finalement une fiole pleine à rebord de _la_ potion.

L'homme en versa dans deux verres qu'il fit apparaître de nulle part.

« La potion seule ne suffirait pas. » expliqua Snape-Prince. « Je vais la coupler à un sort que l'on emploie généralement lorsque l'on est égaré et que l'on veut retrouver son chemin. Les herbes et le cercle font partie d'un vieux rituel à Hécate qui est… »

Sa voix resta en suspens. Harry devina qu'il était censé connaître la réponse.

« Une femme charmante ? » tenta-t-il, en prenant le verre que Snape-Prince lui tendait.

« La déesse de la croisée des chemins et des âmes égarées dans la tempête. » corrigea le Professeur, avec agacement. « Entre autres. Tu ne devrais pas négliger ce genre de mythologies, elles ont toujours leur utilité. »

Harry acquiesça docilement de la tête, mais n'y accorda qu'un intérêt relatif.

« La potion est un dérivé d'un philtre hautement addictif et extrêmement illégal – que je ne veux jamais trouver en ta possession, soyons clair – que la plupart des gens utilisent comme une drogue récréative. » reprit Snape-Prince. « Il permet de voir la véritable nature des choses. Mal dosé, il peut provoquer des hallucinations, des convulsions et des ruptures d'anévrismes. À ma connaissance, personne ne s'en est jamais servi comme base pour une autre potion. »

Il y avait une fierté non négligeable dans sa voix mais Harry peina à trouva la salive pour déglutir. Le verre qu'il tenait dans la main lui semblait soudain bien lourd. Hallucinations ? Convulsions ? Anévrismes ? Il avait eu sa dose de séjours à l'infirmerie récemment…

« Avec les modifications que je lui ai apporté, le philtre devrait servir de conducteur jusqu'à notre réalité. » continua le Professeur, en tirant une dague aiguisée de sa poche, sans sembler se rendre compte du malaise de son élève. « Associé au sortilège, il devrait parvenir à nous ramener chez nous. Le rituel à Hécate servira à amplifier le sort et nous assurer de ne pas être séparés. »

Tout ça était très impressionnant et franchement terrifiant… L'appréhension d'Harry ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque Snape-Prince s'entailla la paume et laissa couler un filet de sang dans son verre. Il nettoya la dague d'une formule et la lui tendit.

Harry resta interdit. Dans ses souvenirs, tout ce qui impliquait de se servir de son sang rimait avec magie noire.

« Ton sang te servira de protection. » exposa calmement Snape-Prince. « Nous allons déchirer le voile entre les réalités. Ton corps sera mis en pièces sans cette protection. »

Dit ainsi…

Il prit la dague, s'entailla et pressa la paume jusqu'à une dose généreuse de sang se mélange à la potion qui prit un aspect marron peu appétissant.

« Avale la d'un trait lorsque je te ferai signe. » ordonna Snape-Prince.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

« Prêt ? » demanda le Professeur.

Le Survivant inspira profondément.

« Prêt. » confirma-t-il.

Snape-Prince serra brièvement son épaule et Harry espéra que ce n'était pas sa manière de dire au adieu, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en enquérir, le Maître des Potions avait commencé à psalmodier dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait mais aux accents chantants et joyeux qui contrastaient terriblement avec la terreur qu'il éprouvait.

La litanie dura longtemps. La voix de Snape-Prince résonnait dans le bureau vide, augmentant progressivement en force jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait l'impression qu'elle rebondissait littéralement sur les murs.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que le Professeur n'avait pas élevé la voix. C'était… comme si le monde autour d'eux se déformait. Les murs ondulaient et…

Le cercle de poussière ocre s'illumina brusquement comme un sapin de Noël. Il crut d'abord que la lumière était uniforme, mais en y regardant de plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait plutôt de grains de lumière – si une telle chose était possible. Un million, un milliard peut-être, de minuscules flocons lumineux…

Snape-Prince lui fit signe de boire et ils avalèrent tous les deux la potion, au même instant. Harry grimaça mais le Professeur n'eut pas l'air de remarquer le goût abominable. Il recommença à psalmodier sans s'arrêter ou hésiter. L'admiration que le garçon lui vouait augmenta d'un cran parce que, s'il avait eu l'impression que le monde autour d'eux se déformait avant d'avoir pris la potion, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui se passait à présent.

Les murs, le plafond, le plancher… Tout se gondolait. C'était à peine concevable et le cerveau d'Harry peinait à décrypter ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les lumières se mirent à tourner autour d'eux et à enfler et enfler, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entourés d'une sphère d'un or doux. Puis, Snape-Prince cessa la litanie et tout s'immobilisa, comme gelé sur place.

Le Professeur haleta quelques secondes, visiblement épuisé, puis son regard croisa celui du garçon et Harry comprit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ils n'en menaient pas plus large l'un que l'autre, toutefois, le Survivant s'efforça de garder contenance, en adressant un signe de tête rassurant.

Snape-Prince ferma les yeux et parut rassembler ses forces. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette.

« _Hekátē._ » souffla l'homme.

Rien ne changea.

Et puis, la sphère explosa.

Et Harry eut l'impression que son corps explosait avec elle.


	56. The Road Not Taken

Avant tout **_ATTENTION _**je viens de publier le chapitre 55, pensez à lire celui là avant de lire celui-ci.

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Je sais que certains lecteurs n'ont pas lu _L'armée de l'ombre_ et ne comptent pas lire _Le Dernier Secret_ (le titre de la suite, d'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresse), pour vous l'aventure s'arrête ici. C'est toujours très triste de terminer une fiction, particulièrement celle-ci parce que, autant _l'armée de l'ombre_ se poursuit dans _le dernier secret_, autant dans _Les Cicatrices_ on dit au revoir pour toujours à certains personnages. J'ai commencé cette fiction en 2011, un peu avant la sortie du film 7 à Bercy, si ma mémoire est bonne... Elle m'a accompagnée tout au long de deux années assez difficiles, et elle a beaucoup compté pour moi.

Je voulais vous dire merci, à vous tous, d'avoir lu, apprécié et partagé cette histoire. Je reçois beaucoup de messages, auxquels je n'ai malheureusement pas toujours le temps de répondre (c'est pour ça que Twitter est votre ami, si vous voulez vraiment me parler, j'ai toujours ma tablette avec moi et l'application ne me laisse aucun répit), qui m'ont énormément touchée.

J'espère que la fin des _Cicatrices_ vous a plu, vous plaira. Je l'ai voulue ouverte et suffisamment ambigüe pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte, ceux qui continueront la lecture, comme ceux qui s'arrêteront là.

La publication du _Dernier Secret_ débutera, je pense, dans un mois ou deux, le temps de prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture.

En tout cas, merci. J'aimerai vraiment trouver les mots pour exprimer ce que vos messages signifient, au quotidien, mais je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ça, c'est trop... personnel. Mais merci, de croire en moi comme beaucoup le font, quand je n'y crois pas moi-même. Merci.

Bon, maintenant, je m'en vais pleurer dans mon coin, parce que... dépression post-partum avec cette fiction.

À très, très bientôt j'espère

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,<br>And sorry I could not travel both  
>And be one traveler, long I stood<br>And looked down one as far as I could  
>To where it bent in the undergrowth;<em>

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
>And having perhaps the better claim<br>Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
>Though as for that the passing there<br>Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
>In leaves no step had trodden black.<br>Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
>Yet knowing how way leads on to way,<br>I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
>Somewhere ages and ages hence:<br>Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
>I took the one less traveled by,<br>And that has made all the difference.

_The Road Not Taken _– Robert Frost

_Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois jaune,_  
><em>Et, regrettant de ne pouvoir suivre les deux,<em>  
><em>Et de n'être qu'un seul voyageur, je restai là longtemps<em>  
><em>À en suivre une du regard aussi loin que je pus,<em>  
><em>Jusqu'à sa courbe dans le sous-bois;<em>

_Puis je suivis l'autre qui était aussi belle,_

_Et était peut-être le meilleur parti, __  
>Car l'herbe exigeait d'être foulée ;<em>_  
>Bien que l'endroit fut si peu fréquenté, <em>_  
>Qu'elles étaient toutes deux aussi peu usitées, <em>

_Et toutes deux ce matin là étaient recouvertes_

_De feuilles qu'aucun pas n'avait noircies. __  
>Ô, je gardais la première pour un autre jour ! <em>_  
>Pourtant, sachant comme les routes s'ajoutent à la route, <em>_  
>Je doutais de ne jamais revenir. <em>

_Je conterai ceci en soupirant,_

_Quelque part, d'ici des siècles et des siècles : __  
>Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois, et moi – <em>_  
>J'ai suivi la moins fréquentée,<em>

_Et c'est cela qui fit toute la différence. _

_The Road Not Taken_ – Robert Frost.

**_Chapitre 56 : The Road Not Taken_ **

La bougie posée sur le bureau tremblota et le vieux sorcier se redressa à temps pour voir la mèche être avalée par la cire fondue. Avec un soupir, Albus Dumbledore posa la plume dont il s'était servi pour parapher les documents urgents que sa sous-directrice avait insisté pour qu'il signe et s'étira dans l'espoir ténu de faire disparaître ses douleurs lombaires.

La pièce était désormais plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Les chandeliers et les torches s'étaient éteints les uns après les autres, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ne laissant plus comme source de lumière que la petite chandelle qui flottait en permanence devant sa fenêtre. Il la contempla quelques secondes, cherchant à se souvenir de la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle expliquait l'importance de cette tradition désuète pour guider les voyageurs égarés – Arianna n'était qu'un bébé dans son berceau, à cette époque là… Alberforth tenait à peine debout… – mais le temps avait avalé les intonations de sa voix comme il avalait tout le reste.

À tâtons, il chercha la baguette qu'il avait posée à côté du tas de parchemins, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, dans l'idée d'allumer un feu et, peut-être bien, de préparer du thé.

Ses doigts se refermaient à peine sur la hampe de la baguette de sureau lorsque la pièce fut brutalement plongée dans le noir.

La chandelle s'était éteinte.

À suivre dans :

**_Le Dernier Secret _**


End file.
